Bell,el Conejo Blanco de la familia Freya
by Jyanzein
Summary: Luego de que Bell llegara ah Orario tras la muerte de su abuelo, no logra encontrar una familia que lo adopte, ni siquiera Hestia lo acepta. Luego de llegar a un callejón se dispone a dormir sin saber que le esperarían grandes sorpresas. Bell x Freya. ¡YA COMPLETA!
1. Prologo

**Hola genteee, hoy les traigo mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfruten!**

**También me gustaría avisarles de que subiré un cap por semana a menos que haga un especial por días festivos o por mi cumpleaños, cosas así.**

**Intentare de que cada capítulo tenga mínimo 5000 palabras, ya que si serán casi todos semanales, por lo menos quiero que sean un poco largos.**

**IMPORTANTE: Este fic seguirá los acontecimientos cronológicos de la obra original, lo único diferente es que cambiare un par de cosas para que no sea exactamente igual todos los eventos que ocurrieron en la novela y anime de Danmachi.**

**Un claro ejemplo es que Bell si buscara familia, pero no terminara en la de Hestia.**

**En esta historia Bell será OP pero no al principio, subirá de nivel parecido a la historia original, pero hare las peleas cruciales con más enemigos, oh eventos que no ocurrieron en el cannon para justificar su poder (como más habilidades). TAMPOCO SERA PRINCESO NI PERVERTIDO, PERO SE VERA EN SITUACIONES ALGO DELICADAS A VECES.**

**Me gusta crear los sentimientos de amor entre personajes, este será Freya x Bell, pero no esperen que se enamoren en un solo capitulo porque no pasara, además, los que vieron el anime y leyeron las novelas saben bien que Freya es coqueta con todos los hombres que se cruza, pero solo juega con ellos y le gusta hacer planes algo maliciosos y cagarse en el pecho de las personas y dioses que la molestan.**

**Bell en un principio sentirá admiración y tendrá una determinación increíble por su diosa porque está arraigado a ella muy emocionalmente por adoptarlo, ya que en este cap se verá una interacción que parece que Bell ya está enamorado, PERO NO.**

**NO HAREM (POR LO QUE EN SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO NO SE ENAMORARA DE AIZ).**

**Bueno, en este fic les indicare los niveles de poder que pueden tener los aventureros para que se hagan una idea de que tanto puede llegar a enfrentar Bell cuando se actualice su Estado:**

**Aventureros de nivel 1: 0-3000 puntos universales (1000 normal-2000 raro- 3000 muy raro).**

**Aventurero de nivel 2: 2000-8000 puntos universales (2000 normal-6000 raro- 8000 muy raro).**

**A partir de acá, se necesita tener un clasificación de raro o superior para avanzar de nivel.**

**Aventureros de nivel 3: 7000-16000 puntos universales (7000 normal-12000 raro-16000 muy raro).**

**Aventureros de nivel 4: 13000-24000 puntos universales (13000 normal-20000 raro-24000 muy raro).**

**Aventurero de Nivel 5: 21000-31000 puntos universales (21000 normal- 26000 raro- 31000 muy raro).**

**A partir de ahora, se necesita ser muy raro para subir de nivel.**

**Aventurero de nivel 6: 32000-50000 puntos (32000 normal-44000 raro-50000 muy raro).**

**Aventurero de nivel 7: 51000- 71000 puntos (51000 normal- 62000 raro-71000 muy raro).**

**Aventurero de nivel 8: 72000- 100000 puntos (72000 normal- 85000 raro- 100000 muy raro).**

**OBVIAMENTE, CUANDO UN AVENTURERO SUBE DE NIVEL TENDRA EL PODER BASE QUE TENIA AL SUBIR DE NIVEL MAS 1000 PUNTOS, ES DECIR QUE SI UN AVENTURERO CON UN PODER DE 3000 PASA A NIVEL 2, PUEDE VENCER A ALGUNOS DE NIVEL 2 QUE ALLAN ESTADO MAS TIEMPO EN ESE NIVEL QUE ÉL, YA QUE TIENE UN PODER QUE RARA VEZ SE VE, PERO AL TENER 3000 DE PODER MAS EL PLUS DE LVL UP, TENDRIA UN TOTAL DE 4000, POR LO QUE SEGUIRIA SIENDO UN AVENTURERO NORMAL DE NIVEL 2 HASTA QUE LOGRE SUBIR SU PODER NUEVAMENTE, LO QUE TOMARIA MUCHO TIEMPO.**

**AH LO QUE VOY CON ESTO, ES QUE ES MUY RARO QUE UN NIVEL 2 RECIEN PASADO PUEDA VENCER A OTRO DE NIVEL 2 QUE ESTUVO MAS TIEMPO QUE EL EN ESE NIVEL (AH EXCEPCIÓN DE BELL DEVIDO AH QUE ES UN IRREGULAR Y POR LO TANTO PUEDE VENCER HASTA CHABONES QUE TENGAN 2 O INCLUSO MAS NIVELES QUE BELL).**

**SI ALGUIEN NO ENTENDIO LA TABLA DE PODERES HAGAMELO SABER Y LO TRATARE DE EXPLICAR DE UNA MEJOR MANERA.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR QUE COMIENCE EL CAPITULO:**

**|pensamientos|: |puto el que lea mis pensamientos|.**

**(Acciones del personaje): (sonríe), (sonrisa)**

**_PROLOGO: CONOCIENDO A MI KAMI-SAMA Y MI NUEVA FAMILIA_**.

El lugar donde miles de personas viven su vida tranquilamente, también es muy conocido por ser la única ciudad que dispone de un calabozo, que es bien conocida como la mejor localización de la ciudad, debido a la cantidad de personas que entran y salen de este. Ah estas personas se los conocen como aventureros y en este momento nos encontramos en la ciudad más famosa de Danmachi, conocida como la Ciudad Laberinto, Orario.

Dejando eso de lado, nos centraremos en nuestro protagonista, un chico de tez blanca con un cabello que lo hacía parecer un conejo, debido a que era peliblanco como la misma nieve, tenía los ojos de color rojo sangre y ¿vestía con prendas viejas y hechas jirones?

Esto era debido a que el chico estuvo buscando a una familia de aventureros para poder integrarse a ellos, cada familia tiene un padre o una madre, que es un Dios aunque suene un poco loco.

Pero esto no explica el hecho de que este todo sucio y hecho un desastre, lo que pasa es que el chico lleva buscando familia hace más de 2 meses, desde que su abuelo murió, se quedó sin familia y decidió cumplir un sueño a honor de su abuelo, que este era convertiste en un verdadero héroe, como en esos cuentos de hadas que le contaba su abuelo, que eran conocidos como Heracles y entre otros héroes que murieron hace un tiempo y ya no quedaba ningún héroe en pie.

Este chico que de lejos parecía un conejo se llamaba Bell Cranel, y desafortunadamente para él, desde su llegada a Orario no ha hecho más que perder el tiempo, ya que todas las familias de rango B o superior le decían que era muy débil y que sería una vergüenza que entre en su familia, y las familias de menor rango no querían que entrara en su familia ya que lo veían como una boca más que alimentar, ya que estas familias o eran muy pobres o estaban endeudadas hasta las muelas. Luego de pasar un mes y medio, se quedó sin el dinero de su abuelo y no le quedó otra que vagar por las calles, había hecho todo lo posible para llamar la atención de los aventureros, desde intentar entrar al calabozo con ellos, hasta esperar afuera para ver si le daban una oportunidad, y siempre terminaba de dos formas, o lo miraban con gran disgusto, o se comía una golpiza por parte de los aventureros.

En la actualidad el chico estaba muy deprimido, ya que según Bell, había perdido una de las oportunidades más grandes que ha tenido desde que llego a Orario a entrar en una familia, ya que la Diosa Hestia, madre de una familia de rango F había llegado a Orario, y cuando vio la oportunidad de proponérsele como su hijo ella solamente le ignoro y dijo que volviera cuando sea más fuerte…

Luego de la desgárrante noticia Bell fue a dormir en un callejón que este deshabitado para que no le robaran los pocos varís (moneda) que le quedaban para poder comer algo.

Después de comprar un poco de comida, Bell se adentró en el callejón y comió y luego se fue a dormir, Bell tenía algo en claro, que aun con todas las trabas que esta ciudad le puso saldría adelante para cumplir su meta, ser un héroe.

Justo antes de dormirse noto una mirada que parecía penetrar su alma, Bell se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a sudar frio, ya que la mirada venía desde el inicio del callejón y se escuchaban pasos cada vez más fuertes.

Bell: |Ahora que lo pienso, eh sentido esa misma mirada desde que llegue a Orario, pero antes era mucha menos intensa que ahora por lo que le reste importancia en aquel entonces…|.

?: Hola niño.

Una voz fémina entro en los oídos de Bell, pero también capto que esta voz parecía desplazarse con más melodía que muchas voces de mujeres que había escuchado antes.

Bell: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

?: Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, es más quiero ayudarte.

POV BELL:

Después de decir que me quería ayudar me relaje un poco, no podía confiar 100 por ciento en ella, pero también es muy raro que una persona que por su voz parece ser muy fina, ande por estos lugares sin razón alguna.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) De acuerdo, pero todavía no respondiste mis preguntas.

?: Bueno, con respecto a quien soy,(saliendo del oscuro pasillo para que pueda ver su forma) mi nombre es Freya, Diosa de la Belleza y la Fertilidad.

Mi quijada callo contra el piso ante la revelación de la Diosa, después de unos segundos me tranquiliza un poco y también gane un tenue rubor en mis mejillas, ya que la mujer que estaba en frente mío era increíblemente hermosa.

Tenía pelo plateado, ojos del mismo color, tenía una figura delgada y curvilínea, pero no era tan exagerada sus medidas, eran por así decirlo, perfectas. Tenía un color de piel incluso más blanco que el de Bell que la hacía ver hermosa, además de que bestia con un traje encapuchado que cubría gran parte de su belleza.

Freya: y con respecto a que es lo que quiero de ti, bueno, quiero que te unas a mi familia, ya que tienes un alma más transparente que el agua y también me intriga que tengas un habilidad para poder repeler mi encanto.

Si antes Bell se impactó al saber que la hermosa chica era Freya, Diosa de la familia Clase S más fuerte de todo Orario, pues imagínense como reacciono cuando la Diosa dijo que quería que se uniera a su familia. Pues la resolución es bien simple: El pobre conejo se desmayó.

Freya: pobre niño, (risita) creo que fue demasiada información para él.

De momento me lo llevare a la sede de mi familia para reclamarlo como mi niño (mirada maliciosa).

Cuando desperté, me encontré en un lugar muy cómodo, demasiado diría yo, era una cama con sábanas, cubrecama y frazadas de un color blanco muy puro que eran extremadamente cómodas, pero no terminaba ahí, sino que las almohadas eran de un color negro en forma de corazón que eran incluso más cómoda que el anterior conjunto mencionado.

Y la mejor parte sin duda, era que está durmiendo siendo abrazado por Freya de una manera un tanto posesiva, un momento…

FIN POV BELL

POV TERCERA PERSONA

Bell: AHHHHHHH!(Pego un gran grito de sorpresa)

Freya: (tallándose los ojos) veo que despertaste mi niño (risitas), dormiste bien?

Bell: (sonrojado) S-sí, pero dónde estoy?

Freya: cuando te desmayaste decidí darte un baño y traerte a la sede de mi familia, pero como te veías tan cansado decidí que sería mejor llevarte a mis aposentos para que descansaras bien mi niño.

Bell: (mirada seria) Ya entiendo, asique me desmaye y me llevaste aquí, … , espera espera espera, estás diciendo que me bañaste, ósea que me limpiaste todo el cuerpo?

Freya: (risitas) Si , así es, debido a que mis otros niños son algo celosos tuve que hacerlo yo porque podrían haberte matado.

Bell: (se queda helado) | ah la mierda, esos tipos son peligrosos!|

Freya:(con su sonrisa habitual) bueno, dejando eso de lado, como dije antes, quiero que te conviertas en parte de mi familia.

Bell: (algo sorprendido) Estas segura, soy muy débil para una familia clase S, sin contar que es la más fuerte de todo Orario obviamente. (Esto lo decía cabizbajo)

Freya: (sonriendo) te elegí por la pureza de tu alma y porque tienes una habilidad algo interesante.

Bell: (en forma pensativa) mmmmm, habilidad? Ahora que recuerdo mencionaste algo antes de que me desmayara de que no sucumbí ante tu encanto, esta habilidad puede estar relacionada con lo que mencionaste anteriormente?

Freya: (sonriendo) es lo más seguro, pero para comprobarlo necesitas tener un Estado, asique quítate la camisa para que pueda otorgarte uno y de paso te conviertes en uno de mis niños.

Bell hizo caso a lo mencionado por la Diosa y se quitó la camisa, Freya le ordenó que se acostara boca abajo y se subía a la cintura del chico, luego con una aguja, pincho su dedo y con la sangre que salía de la herida comenzó a crear unos jeroglíficos en la espalda de su niño.

Luego de todo este procedimiento, la Diosa saco un papel que contenía las estadísticas de Bell y por ende, su Estado:

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL – AVENTURERO DE NIVEL UNO FAMILIA: FREYA

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 0

RESISTENCIA: 0

DESTREZA: 0

AGILIDAD: 0

MAGIA: 0

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 0

PODER UNIVERSAL: 0

PODERES MAGICOS:

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

Después de que Freya leyera mi Estado se quedó algo impresionada por lo que decidí preguntar:

Bell: ahí algo mal, Kami-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo) no, es solo que me sorprende que tengas una habilidad tan poderosa.

Cambiando de tema será mejor que descanses un poco más ya que son las 4 am y además mañana tendrás un día agitado , ya que te presentare como miembro oficial de la familia y tendrás tu primer día de expedición dentro del calabozo como aventurero.

Bell: de acuerdo Kami-sama, pero no tengo una habitación propia?

Freya: (sonriendo) Como apenas llegaste hoy y la sede está completamente llena tuve que crear una habitación más cerca de mis aposentos, que tardara algunas semanas en terminar de construirse.

Además, (mirada picara) no me digas que no te gusto dormir conmigo, mi niño.

Bell: (un poco sonrojado) no es eso Kami-sama, de hecho, me siento honrado de poder dormir en la misma habitación que usted, asique, muchas gracias! (haciendo una reverencia).

Freya: (risita) no es nada mi niño, pero antes de volver a acostarnos necesito tomar un baño, ya que por alguien no pude hacerlo.

Bell: no hay problema Kami-sama la esperare (se sienta en la cama).

Freya: nos vemos en un rato (abre la puerta y la cierra).

Bell: este día estuvo muy cargado de emociones (se hecha en la cama), espera un segundo…, (rojo) Kami-sama dijo que me tuvo que limpiar ella misma (se pensaba a imaginar como la Diosa tocaba partes privadas de su cuerpo).

Bell: un momento… , si antes solo quisieron matarme por entrar en la sede de la familia Freya por ser cargado por esta, (sudando frio y temblando) SI ALGUIEN SE ENTERA QUE ME LIMPIO POR COMPLETO … (suspiro de derrota) no quiero ni imaginármelo.

Después de que Bell dejara de pensar en malos asuntos se dispuso a ver más detenidamente la habitación y, efectivamente, era digno de una Diosa como Kami-sama, luego de mirar por la venta, se dio cuenta que se podía ver casi toda la ciudad de Orario desde ahí arriba, por lo que supuso que se encontraba en el piso más alto de la torre donde se encuentran las familias más ricas y poderosas.

Mientras Bell inspeccionaba la habitación de su Diosa, Freya entro a su baño y se quitó la ropa, luego de meterse en la ducha cambio su típica sonrisa por un amucho más sádica y siniestra.

Pensamientos de Freya: bueno, por suerte se creyó absolutamente todo lo que le dije, aunque no lo culpo, después de vivir por dos meses de esa forma y mi actuación lo deben haber dejado 100 porciento convencido de que no tenía segundas intenciones.

Jejeje, nunca me fijaría si un alma es pura para que entre a mi familia, ya que solo me interesan las almas de hombres que desprenden gran cantidad de poder, aunque en cierta parte si me intereso que tenga una habilidad mítica sin haber tenido un Estado antes, pero lo que más me sorprendió, sin duda alguna fue esa segunda extensión, que era divinidad, nunca escuche hablar de una habilidad que pudiera desafiar la autoridad de los mismos dioses, estoy segura que al fin y al cabo será un niño fuerte con mucho entrenamiento y algunas pruebas que le ponga (relamiéndose los labios por la ultima afirmacion).

Al final fue buena idea agregarlo a mi familia, ya que mis verdaderas intenciones eran encantar al niño y hacerlo mi esclavo personal, para cuando viniera Zeus (abuelo de Bell) me pudiera burlar de él y hacerlo sufrir un poco, pero todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba…

Después de que Freya se terminara de bañar fue a sus aposentos y se puso a dormir con Bell.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Freya: (sonriendo) buenos días mi niño, para empezar el día te mostrare en la sede que vivirás a partir de ahora para que vayas conociendo a tu familia.

Bell: buenos días Kami-sama |espero que no sean tan agresivos como me los imagine|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de que Freya le mostrara toda la sede de su familia, le dijo que esta sería su casa a partir de ahora y se llamaba Folkvangr, también le explico que la residencia estaba ubicada alrededor del centro del área de negocios y que no debería tener problemas en comprar cosas después de empezar su vida como aventurero. Folkvangr es una gran mansión que tiene una estructura solemne similar a un templo. Cubre una gran cantidad de terreno y está rodeado por cuatro grandes muros. El terreno de Folkvangr contiene un jardín lo suficientemente grande para que todos los miembros de la Familia se reúnan. Verlo muestra la riqueza, el poder y el honor de la Familia Freya.

Después la Diosa le menciono a Bell que ella vivía por separado, en la cima de la torre Babel, y que su habitación estaría fuera de Folkvangr, pero estaría cerca de la torre Babel, pero que no viniera sin avisar, ya que le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas (digamos que cuando está en la torre Babel hace todos esos planes bien locos para ver si puede robar un aventurero de una familia o también imponer diversos retos fáciles de superar para sus aventureros con ayuda de Ottar).

Después de darle el recorrido por toda la residencia a Bell, Freya llamo a todos los miembros de su familia para que conocieran a su nuevo integrante.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos es hora de que se presenten mis niños.

Ottar: hola, mi nombre es Ottar y soy el capitán de la familia Freya (lo decía con un tono serio).

Allen: mi nombre es Allen y soy un aventurero de nivel 6 y soy el ejecutivo mas sercano a Freya ( lo decía con una sonrisa).

Bueno, después estaban los demás miembros que no son muy relevantes, que serían Hogni, Hedin, Grer, Alfrigg, Dvalinn, Berling y Helun.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Bell dio su nombre y empezó a hablar con los integrantes de su familia, le pareció que su Diosa estaba exagerando, debido a que todos lo trataban bien, menos Ottar que parecía un gigante de piedra por su tez morena más su enorme y fornido cuerpo, además que se le conoce como "El Rey" debido a que es el único aventurero nivel 7 de Orario y el más poderoso.

Este intimido un poco a Bell (no porque quisiera, es que a quien no le daría miedo xd) e hizo que se acercara a Freya para cubrirse de tras de ella, pero choco con Allen. (allen es un chico gato de estatura media de tez blanca/morena, tiene un color de ojos marrones, al igual que se cabello y orejas).

Allen: (mirada penetrante) Recuerda cuál es tu lugar chico, eres muy débil para acercar a Freya-sama, asique mantente alejado si no quieres vértela conmigo o con alguno de la familia Freya, estas advertido Bell. (Sonriendo) Y bueno te llevaremos con nosotros al calabozo, pero nos internaremos en los pisos profundos, tú te debes quedar en los pisos superiores porque aun eres muy débil.

Bell sintió como el ambiente cambio cuando Allen le choco a propósito para que no se acercara a Kami-sama, sintió una hostilidad y un poco de sed de sangre en el entorno, pero tan rápido como vino se fue esa sensación cuando menciono lo del calabozo, todo el ambiente volvió a la normalidad. Pero Bell sabía que esto se iba a poner feo si seguía cerca de Freya, hasta se puso muy serio y decidió hacerle caso al gato por el momento, ya que no quería ninguna confrontación innecesaria por el momento, pero se dijo a si mismo que cuando sea más fuerte y esté más cerca de Kami-sama tendría que ponerlo en su lugar, ya que le parece increíble que todos estén tan rivalizados y estén obsesionados de manera amorosa a su Diosa, si, Bell se dio cuenta al instante que esa hostilidad dirigida a él era porque tenían interés sobre Freya, pero más que un interés de amor, parecía una sed de lujuria que estaba siendo retenidos dentro de ellos, lo cual le extraño demasiado, pero no quiso preguntar, simplemente tenía que mantenerse alejado de Kami-sama hasta que ella lo llame para algo o sea incluso más fuerte que Ottar para ser su ayudante personal.

Ser el ayudante principal de Freya era el segundo deseo que tenía Bell, aunque este deseo no era ni la mitad de fuerte que el de ser un héroe, Bell quería agradecerle a su Diosa por aceptarlo, a diferencia de todos los otros dioses que le dieron la espalda, ella lo ayudo en todo y le estaría eternamente agradecido, nada de lo que Freya podría hacer le haría cambiar de opinión, o eso es lo que él pensaba.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se dirigió al gremio junto con su familia y le dijeron que ellos se meterían en el calabozo y que el tenía que registrarse formalmente en el gremio, en este lugar Bell conoció, por así decirlo, su asesora llamada Ainne, esta era una chica mitad-elfo con una apariencia que le hacía ver bonita, era de tez blanca, usaba lentes pequeños, su color de cabello y ojos eran marrones y bestia la ropa del gremio que consistía en un traje formal, su figura no podría rivalizar con la de Kami-sama ni en mil años, pero aun así, era bastante bonita.

Luego de charlar un rato con Ainne, Bell se dirigió al calabozo para entrenar un rato (un rato para Bell serian como 8 horas). Donde este hizo caso a Ainne y se quedó en los tres primeros pisos, pero después de un tiempo quiso subir al piso cuatro y se le empezó a complicar, por lo que decidió ir a la salida y vio que ya habían pasado 10 horas y eran alrededor de la medianoche, asique decidió partir a los aposentos de Kami-sama sin que nadie se diera cuenta, debido a que la próxima vez que vaya al calabozo podría ser la última si alguien se entera de que estaba durmiendo con su Diosa. (No describiré peleas que no sean necesarias en los calabozos ya que sería demasiado relleno). Por obvias razones no había ni una persona afuera de la escalera de caracol del calabozo, ni siquiera había gente de camino a casa, Bell se planteó que todos deben irse a dormir temprano para levantarse a un buen horario.

Bell llego a los aposentos de Freya sin que nadie se diera cuenta y vio que Kami-sama ya estaba dormida, y mirando para la izquierda vio que había una cama por separado. Bell suspiro de alivio por esto, ya que no quería despertar a su Diosa y tampoco le gustaría despertarse como ayer, ya que aún tenía que acostumbrarse al afecto que tenía la Diosa sobre sus niños, ya que era la diosas de la fertilidad y la belleza después de todo.

Cuando Bell se metió en su cama pensó en todos los acontecimientos que recientemente sucedieron, él solo dio una sonrisa y luego de eso se durmió.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Bell despertó, vio que Freya estaba sentada desde su cama mirándolo con ternura y una linda sonrisa.

Freya: buenos días mi niño, como te fue ayer en tu primer día?

Bell: buenos días Kami-sama, la verdad es que me fue bien, la recepcionista me dijo que solo debía ir hasta máximo, el piso 3 , pero logre superar ese límite y pude ir al piso 4, aunque ya estaba algo cansado, y contando que los monstros son algo más fuertes me tuve que volver por cansancio jeje (rascándose la cabeza).

Freya: parece que trabajaste mucho ayer, ya fuiste a canjear tus gemas?

Bell: como termine tan tarde no pude hacerlo, pero cuando salga hoy del calabozo iré con todas las gemas al gremio para canjearlas.

Freya: (sonrisa más radiante de lo normal) para celebrar tu primer día en el calabozo actualicemos tu Estado, quítate la camisa y date la vuelta.

Bell: (emocionado) | mi primera actualización de Estado| si Kami-sama!

Freya se montó arriba de la espalda de Bell e hizo el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior:

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL-AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 1 FAMILIA: FREYA

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 43

RESISTENCIA: 38

DESTREZA: 41

AGILIDAD: 65

MAGIA: 0

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 187 PUNTOS

PODER UNIVERSAL DE: 187 PUNTOS

PODERES MAGICOS:

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

Freya alzo una ceja al ver las estadísticas, ya que era algo raro que alguien en su primer día adquiriera 187 puntos.

Bell: pasó algo kami-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo de forma radiante) por lo que veo eres un poco especial, ya que, por lo general los aventureros logran sacar entre unos 60 a unos 100 puntos en su primer día, es raro que se saque más que esa cantidad, felicitaciones. | aunque contando que estuvo tanto tiempo en el calabozo y allá pasado por alto la restricción del gremio hace que sea algo normal tener esa cantidad de puntos en solo una expedición|.

Bell: (sonriendo) gracias Kami-sama, ahora con permiso, iré de nuevo al calabozo para seguir mejorando.

Freya: (sonriendo) tan temprano? Son las 9AM

Bell:(serio) tranquila, no me pasara nada |tengo que hacerme fuerte para lograr ser un héroe y estar al lado de kami sama|.

Freya: está bien, pero por lo menos desayuna algo y ve.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de desayunar, Bell se fue solo al calabozo ya que todos, salvo Ottar no habían regresado del calabozo, asique asumió que se quedaron acampando en los pisos intermedios, debido a que era imposible bajar y subir 60 pisos tan rápido. (Ottar no fue con los demás, ya que es la mano derecha de Freya para hacer todos esos planes de mierda que tiene: v).

Cuando Bell entro al calabozo intento llegar lo más rápido posible al piso cuatro, donde se le hizo muy fácil y decidió avanzar al siguiente piso, donde con suerte se encontraría al mini-boss (cada 5 pisos ahí un mini-boss que puede que este como que no, cada 10 pisos está el boss de esa zona).

Bell logro entrar al quinto piso y empezaba a extrañarse un poco ya que había pocos monstruos, pero le restó importancia y siguió avanzando, sin darse cuenta que iba a una muerte segura…

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, ya que detrás de él lo iba siguiendo un MINOTAURO, QUE MIERDA HACIA UN MINOTAURO EN EL PISO 5, NADIE LO SABE.

Bell: | corre más rápido, más rápido, todavía no puedo morir, vamos piernas aguanten, sigue corriendo, no pares aunque se te estén desgarrando los músculos de las piernas no pares!|

Bell doblo en una esquina y se topó con callejón sin salida y el minotauro lo encontró al instante.

Bell:(muy asustado) esto no puede ser cierto, voy a morir…

NO, AUNQUE ME MATES NO MORIRE SIN DAR PELEA, NO, MEJOR DICHO NO MORIRE, TU SERAS EL UNICO QUE MORIRA MALDITA CABRA SUBDESARROLLADA DE MIERDA!

El minotauro rujió y envistió con todas sus fuerzas a Bell, pero gracias a su agilidad logro esquivar los cuernos del minotauro agachándose rápidamente, después de esto, con sus dos dagas dadas por el gremio, perforo los ligamentos y el tendón del minotauro para ralentizarlo notoriamente.

El minotauro rugió de dolor e intento envestir nuevamente a Bell, pero era mucho más lento, por lo que lo esquivo sin mucha dificultad e intento rematarlo con sus dagas atacando en la nuca del minotauro, pero es bien sabido que unas dagas de nivel tan bajo no aguantarían ni un minuto contra un mounstro de los pisos intermedios.

CLANCK! Se escuchó cuando las dagas de Bell se partieron como si nada en el momento que hicieron contacto con la nuca del minotauro, solo dejándole un pequeño corte donde impactaron sus dagas.

Después de eso Bell fue despedido hacia atrás cuando el minotauro le dio una cornada en el pecho sin clavarle los cuernos, Bell escucho como sus costillas crujían pero aun así pudo volver a pararse a duras penas, ahora sí, ya le era imposible escapar al chico.

Cuando comenzaba a darse por vencido el minotauro dio un fuerte grito de dolor y un segundo después fue partido a la mitad bañando completamente en sangre a Bell.

Su salvador era una chica de cabello dorado, ojos del mismo color, tenía una figura delgada y su color de piel era más blanco que la crema.

?: Estas bien?

Bell: (impactado por lo acontecido)…

?:(Le pasa la mano por la cara) hola?

Brell: ah perdóname, es solo que me quede algo… bueno ya sabes, no todos los días te encuentras un minotauro en el piso 5…

?: mi nombre es Aiz, es mi culpa que el minotauro allá escapado, por favor perdóname. Aunque me sorprende que pudieras correr tan rápida, escuchamos toda la persecución desde los pisos de abajo.

Bell: (en estado de shock) | si no mal recuerdo esta chica era la tercera mejor aventurera de todo Orario era conocida como "La Princesa de la Espada"| (saliendo del shock) No está bien, gracias jeje (tocándose la nuca).

?:(Con cara arrogante) no deberías ni siquiera venir al calabozo tomate jajajajaaj, das asco eres muy débil, espero que no regreses y te consigas un trabajo de verdad.

Aiz: (con su típica expresión sin emociones) ya basta Bete, es nuestra culpa que el minotauro allá

Subido a los pisos superiores.

Al ahora identificado como Bete hablo: (con una sonrisa) pero es verdad Aiz, es muy simple los débiles mueren los fuertes ganan, será mejor que te largues a buscar otra cosa para dedicarte tomate ajajajajaj. (serio) Seguro tu diosa debe ser una estúpida por haberte elegido.

POV BELL

ENFADO, eso fue lo único que sentí al escuchar sus palabras, simplemente quería irme corriendo del lugar y con algo de suerte nunca volverlo a ver, pero…como podía hacerlo?

Después de todo lo que pase para conseguir una familia y entrar al calabozo, con todo lo que me costó y este perro dice que no vale para nada.

Pero, sin duda lo que más me enfado es que insulto a mi Kami-sama, después de todo lo que ella hizo por mí, y este sujeto lo menos precia como si nada, YO LE DEMOSTRARE, LE ARE SABER QUE NO SOY DEBIL, ENTRENARE HASTA DESGARRARME EL ULTIMO MUSCULO DE MI CUERPO PARA SER FUERTE, DEPSUES DE ESO LE DEMOSTRARE QUE MI DIOSA NO ES NINGUNA ESTUPIDA Y QUE SE MERECE MUCHO RESPETO, ELLA CREE EN MI, FUE LA UNICA EN ESTA CIUDAD QUUE CREYO EN MI, SIN IMPORTAR QUE YO ESTARE A SU LADO SIENDO FUERTE, Y TAMBIEN UN HEROE, ESOS SON MIS DOS DESEOS, DOS DESEOS QUE NO DEJARE QUE ESTE PERRO SARNOSO DE MIERDA SE BURLE DE ELLOS, ESTOS DESEOS LOS CUMPLIRE A TODA COSTA, POR MI ABUELO Y ….. POR TI KAMI-SAMA.

Después de pensar esto, Aiz fue muy amable y me acompaño hasta la salida del laberinto, cabe recalcar que Bete tuvo una breve discusión con Aiz diciendo que deverian terminar lo que empezaron y que no creía que el debilucho tomate necesitara ayuda para subir, a menos que quiera dar más vergüenza y otras divagaciones más en mi contra, este decidió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo en el calabozo y ni siquiera se despidió, no sé cuál es su problema.

Cuando llegue afuera del calabozo muchos me miraban raro y otros se reían, pero no me importaba, ya no más, yo cumpliré mis sueños, mientras tanto pueden reírse todo lo que quieran.

Cuando llegue a Babel decidí tomarme un baño antes de ver a Kami-sama.

FIN POV BELL

Freya estaba dentro de su habitación hablando con Ottar sobre los próximos eventos de mounstros que se avecinaba cuando entro Bell, Freya le dijo a Ottar que los dejara solos, ya que vio como el alma de Bell cambio drásticamente, seguía siendo tan pura como siempre pero brillaba con una gran intensidad, como si quisiera demostrar algo. Asique supuso que había ocurrido algo en el laberinto.

Freya: sucedió algo mi niño?

Bell: (serio) Kami-sama por favor actualice mi Estado, sé que tiene que ser una vez por semana, pero solo as una acepción, siento que me e vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Freya: (sonrisa radiante) de acuerdo pero solo por esta vez está bien? No debo mostrar favoritismo a mis niños.

Bell: (sonriendo) muchas gracias Kami-sama!

Luego de esto hicieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre, pero…

Freya: (muy sorprendida) | nuca había visto algo así, sin duda mi niño es muy especial y (sonrisa maliciosa) yo lo tengo | bueno esto es increíble, nuca vi nada igual (regresando a su sonrisa habitual)

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 1 FAMILIA: FREYA

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 150

RESITENCIA: 130

DESTREZA: 138

AGILIDAD: 280

MAGIA: 0

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 698 PUNTOS

PODER UNIVERSAL: 698 PUNTOS

PODERES MAGICOS:

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de que Freya cree el papel del Estado de Bell paso sus manos sobre la habilidad de deseos inquebrantables.

Pensamientos de Freya: si sabe que tiene esta habilidad le podría llegar a perjudicar su crecimiento haciéndolo inútil, por lo que la mejor opción es no contarle sobre esto, estoy segura que uno de sus deseos es ser héroe, pero… y el otro?

Bueno, con saber uno me basta ya que poder ayudarlo a mi manera (sonrisa maliciosa), le tendré que poner algunas pruebas y yo misma quiero ver su crecimiento, y ya sé cuál será la primera, dentro de una semana se festeja un evento de monstros en Orario según Ottar jejeje.

Bell: (agarra la hoja) WOW, ESTO ES INCREIBLE, SABIA QUE PODRIA VOLVERME MAS FUERTE PERO NO TANTO.

Freya: (sonrisa radiante) por ahora descansemos, mañana puedes ir a dejar todas tus gemas y ganar algo de varís.

Bell: ahora que lo menciona estoy exhausto | Aiz me dio una poción de salud, pero no un elixir, por lo que la gran persecución con el minotauro me ha pasado factura, pero valió la pena, ya que mi agilidad aumento exponencialmente|

Después de esto ambos se fueron a acostar y se durmieron al instante, sin que Bell sepa lo que le espera en una semana.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

**PDT: SI LAS ESCENAS ESTAN MAL EXPRESADAS HAGANMELO SABER Y TRATARE DE CAMBIARLAS, DIGAMOS QUE ESTE AL SER MI PRIMER CAPITULO Y PRIMER FIC ES COMO UNA PRUEBA.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Quería aclarar el valor de la moneda de este fic.**

**Doce varís equivalen a un dólar. Por lo que 12000 varís son 1000 dólares y 600 millones de varís son 50 millones de dólares. Ahora sin nada más que agregar comencemos.**

**|pensamientos|: | tendría que haber comido algo antes de empezar|.**

**(Acciones): (sonreír), (sonriendo).**

**CAPITULO 1: LAS NUEVAS DAGAS DE BELL.**

Después de todo lo acontecido en el día anterior, Bell comenzó a despertarse y se dio cuenta que había dormido hasta un poco tarde, ya que era cerca del mediodía y Freya no estaba en la habitación. De todas formas le restó importancia, debido a que ayer había gastado mucha energía con la larga persecución que había tenido con aquel minotauro de nivel 2, asique supuso que era normal levantarse a esa hora después de haber llegado tan cansado.

Bell se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a salir de la torre Babel para ir al gremio y poder vender todas sus gemas de una vez por todas. Cuando llego al gremio fue recibido de muy mala manera por su recepcionista Annie.

Annie: (enojada) donde estuviste estos dos días!, sabes que muchos aventureros de nivel 1 no logran pasar su primer día en el calabozo, en serio me tenías muy preocupada!

Bell: (nervioso) enserio perdóneme Annie-san, es que en estos dos días pasaron muchas cosas |bueno, en realidad en mi primer día me quede hasta la medianoche y el segundo estaba empapado de sangre y tenía linda peste por eso jeje|.

Annie: (entrecierra los ojos) mmmm, bueno si no me quieres decir lo que sucedió tampoco te obligare, pero más te vale que por lo menos vengas al gremio una vez por día a partir de ahora, o por lo menos hasta que tengas unas estadísticas totales que superen los 700 puntos.

Bell: (nervioso) e-está bien | creo que no sería prudente decirle que solo me faltan 2 puntos para llegar a los 700 puntos, Kami-sama me aviso antes de irnos a dormir que mi aumento de estadísticas no fue para nada normal y que no debería hablar de esto por el momento|.

Annie: (suspirando) bueno cambiando de tema, bienes a vender las gemas que conseguiste estos dos días no?

Bell: así es (le entrega una bolsa de tamaño medio a Annie) **recuerden que las gemas de los primeros pisos son muy pequeñas.**

Annie pestañea dos veces antes de recibir la bolsa con la gemas, cuando la abre se queda un poco impresionada.

Annie: (un poco sorprendida): Bell-san, conseguiste todas estas gemas solo?

Bell: así es, pero para serte sincero, estuve un buen tiempo en el calabozo para conseguirlas |creo que no habría problemas en decirle eso|.

Annie: bueno, eso explicas muchas cosas, pero de todas formas es increíble para un novato haber aguantado tanto tiempo en el calabozo sin recibir daños severos. (Agarra las gemas y pone varias monedas arriba del mostrador) Bueno, este sería todo tu pago por las gemas, serian un total de 12000 varís.

Bell: (agarra las monedas) ah, ahora que me acuerdo, necesito nuevas dagas, las que me dio el gremio se me rompieron ayer.

Annie: (saca dos dagas de bajo del mostrador) (mirada graciosa) jajaja, Bell-san, si perdiste las dagas en el calabozo no es necesario que me mientas diciendo que se te rompieron tan rápido, la única forma de que se te rompan tan rápido es yendo a los pisos intermedios… (Mirada seria) no me digas que…

Bell: |mierda!| (agarra las dagas del mostrador) gracias por las dagas nos vemos mañana! (sale corriendo).

Annie: (entrecierra los ojos) algo raro está pasando con Bell-san…

(Se inclina de hombros) bueno da igual, serán cosas de él.

En el momento de que Bell salió corriendo del gremio para que no le hicieran más preguntas, decidió dirigirse al calabozo para hacer su rutina diaria, donde estaría unas 10 horas en el calabozo, pero cuando llego al piso 5 noto la primera gran diferencia de su aumento de poder. Bell podía arrasar a los moustros del piso sin problemas, ni siquiera se cansaba un poco, por lo que decidio intentar subir, hasta por lo menos al piso 9, y si no se cansaba, llegar al piso 10 sin toparse con el boss de ese piso, claro está.

SALTO DE LINEA

Mientras que Bell se adentraba al calabozo, Freya y Ottar estaban elaborando un plan para lograr liberar la gran mayoría de monstros en la Ciudad sin que nadie tenga pruebas de que habían sido ellos los que liberaron todo ese caos.

Ottar: Según la nueva información que recaude, el evento de monstros será llevado ah cabo dentro de 6 días por el Dios Ganesha. También me entere que este evento será abierto para todo público, por lo que debe ser algún tipo de coliseo donde se enfrenta la familia Ganesha contra los mounstros que lograron encerrar.

Freya: por lo visto la familia Ganesha vuelve a estar en problemas financieros, ya que nunca hace una fiesta o una celebración fuera de la Casa de su familia…

De todas formas eso es lo que menos me interesa, te había encomendado esta misión para que sacaras información de a qué hora se realizara el evento, cuando traen a los mounstros atrapados al calabozo, y que clase de mountros son.

Ottar: (serio) si Freya-sama. Por lo que me entere, el evento se llevara a cabo alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, los mounstros deberían de estar dentro del coliseo a la mañana del mismo día y por lo que se, muchos mountros son de los pisos superiores, pero se encuentran unos pocos mounstros de los pisos intermedios, aunque no logre escuchar cuales, aunque aun siguen con la búsqueda de un Lygerfang. **Lygerfang es un mounstro con forma de tigre que aparece en el piso 17.**

Freya: (sonriendo) conque un Lygerfang eh? Eso nos servirá, si se enfrentó contra un minotauro y sobrevivió no creo que tenga problemas con un mounstro de este estilo… por lo que para estar seguros, le enviaremos la gran mayoría de mounstros para que vayan a casarlo.

Ottar, quiero que ayudes a la familia Ganesha ah conseguir el Lygerfang, pero que no te descubran, ya que no quiero tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Ya puedes marcharte.

Ottar: de acuerdo Freya-sama, comenzare ahora mismo. (Se inclina y se va)

Freya: (sonriendo) sé que va a correr peligro de muerte, pero si puedo aprovechar su deseo para hacerlo mucho más fuerte, la verdad que es un precio razonable a pagar.

(sonrisa sádica) Espero que estés bien preparado mi niño, porque no te daré la actualización de Estado hasta después de acabar con esos mounstros .

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se encontraba en el piso 8, ya le faltaba poco para alcanzar el noveno piso, pero ya se encontraba muy cansado, por lo que decidió matar unos mounstros más y después volver a la superficie. Esta vez no hubo ningún percance de por medio asique pudo salir sin problemas.

Bell: (cansado) como no quiero que Ainne me llene de interrogativos una vez más, mejor iré mañana al gremio para dejar las gemas.

(Mira la torre Babel) (Suspiro) será mejor que me vuelva a mi Casa.

Despues de llegar a Babel, Bell pudo ver como Ottar salía de la habitación de Freya y le tiro una mirada furtiva antes de irse a hacer lo que le allá encargado su Kami-sama.

Bell decidió que primero se iría a bañar y luego tener una corta charla con su diosa de un tema en particular.

Cuando Bell termino de bañarse, se dirigió a su habitación temporal para hablar con su Kami-sama.

Bell: (abre la puerta) buenas noches Kami-sama.

Freya: (sonriendo) buenas noches mi niño, esta todo en orden?

Bell: (asiente), de hecho quería hablarte sobre algo.

Veras, me podrías explicar cómo subir de nivel y como se llevan a cabo las expediciones de la falimilia?

Freya: para subir de nivel necesitas derrotar a un mounstro que sea más fuerte que vos, además de que tienes que contar con cierta cantidad de estadísticas para subir de nivel, por lo general, un aventurero normal tardaría en subir su nivel alrededor de un año, pero eh escuchado que algunos lo consiguen en menos tiempo.

Con respecto a la última pregunta, las expediciones es algo que hace nuestra familia para conseguir un ingreso considerable. Debido a que nuestra familia no socializa mucho con las otras y no organizamos ningún evento importante solo nos disponemos a realizar expediciones a los pisos profundos, es la único método de ingreso que contamos en este momento. Pero al ser la familia más fuerte de Orario nuestros ingresos son bastante grandes, por así decirlo.

Bell: gracias por contestarme mis preguntas. Por cierto, me podrías decir en qué lugar venden armas y armaduras en el distrito comercial?

Freya: (se lleva una mano a la boca) no quieres que te lleve ahí y te lo muestre?

Bell recuerda la amenaza de Allem y empieza a sudar frio: las expediciones tardan una semana en completarse verdad?

Freya: (curiosa) asi es. Pero, por que lo preguntas?

Bell: (rie de forma nerviosa) no es nada importante. Entonces vamos mañana a primera hora.

Estuvieron charlando de cosas triviales hasta que ambos se fueron a dormir.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell ya se encontraba de paseo con Freya viendo todas las vitrinas con las armas y armaduras que había en los locales. Pero, a las armas que más veía eran las de Hefestos, ya que se veían que tenían mucha mejor forma y un balance perfecto, aunque en gran parte se debía a que Hefestos era la mejor Diosa cuando se hablaba de construir armas.

Digamos que esas armas tenían un solo defecto… EL PRECIO.

Bell: (gotita de lagrima en el ojo derecho) 80 millones de varís, (se pega a la vitrina) tardaría un millón de años en conseguir el dinero para comprarla.

Freya: (risita) Tranquilo mi niño, el segundo dia que llegaste le encargue a Hefestos que te haga dos dagas especiales.

Bell: (se le cae la quijada) QUE HIZO QUE? PERO ESO TE TENDRIA QUE HABER COSTADO UN DINERAL!

Freya: (risita) sabía que si te preguntaba reaccionarias de esa forma, por lo que decidí actuar por mí misma, además no es para tanto.

Bell: (abatido) prometo que se lo pagare lo antes posible Kami-sama.

Freya: |aunque, para ser sincera no me fue muy fácil conseguir que Hefestos la hiciera para mi|.

FLASH BACK

Hefestos estaba trabajando en su herrería a las 3 de la mañana cuando escucho que alguien golpeo la puerta. Supuso que sería uno de sus hijos pidiéndole un consejo de cómo hacer un arma, ya que nadie más viene a estas horas, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver una mujer encapuchada.

Hefestos: Freya?, que haces en estos lugares a esta hora?

Freya: (sonrisa) con que me reconociste eh?

Hefestos: puede ser que esa túnica cubra la mayor parte de tu poder divino, pero aun así siempre se te escapa un poco.

Freya: bien, como sabrás no vine aquí para charlar, estoy aquí para hacerte un encargo.

Hefestos: (alza una ceja) porque no le dijiste a tu hijo que te acompañarla para hacerla?

Freya: porque no lo hubiera aceptado, ya que tus armas son muy caras.

Hefestos: (frunce el ceño) sabes bien a lo que me refiero, podrías haber obligado a tu hijo a hacer todo lo que quieras, asique no me andes con mentira y cuéntame todo porque si no…

Freya: (la interrumpe) está bien está bien. La verdad es que mi niño es especial, ya que no puedo encantarlo, debido a que posee una habilidad que no lo permite.

Hefestos: bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Está bien, te hare dos armas personalizadas.

(Agarra una libreta y una pluma para escribir) que tipo de armas le gustan?

Freya: le gustan las dagas, pero quiero que hagas las mejores que puedas hacer.

Hefestos: está bien… me tomara una semana y te saldrá 600 millones de varís.

Freya: sabes que no tengo problema con el dinero, asique nos vemos en una semana.

Después de esto, Freya salió de la herrería de Hefestos y encantaba a cada hombre que se cruzaba para jugar con ellos (no hacía nada indecente, solo los encantaba para dejarlos con las ganas).

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Freya: (sonriendo) no te preocupes por eso, sé que me las pagaras muy pronto | (sonrisa maliciosa) solo en un par de días me abras pagado las dos armas|.

Bell: de todas formas necesito una armadura ligera.

Freya: (señala una tienda) esa vende buenas armaduras vamos a ver (prácticamente, empuja a Bell dentro de la tienda).

Bell: (gotita de sudor) no era necesario que me arrastres a la tienda, Kami-sama.

Freya: (sonrisa radiante) mira ya te conseguí una (llevaba una armadura en sus manos).

Bell: | (impresionado) que rápida!|.

Bell se puso la armadura y comprobó que era bastante flexible y también parecía ser muy resistente. Salió con la armadura y vio a Freya comprando la armadura al vendedor.

Vendedor: son unos 30 millones de varís.

Freya: aquí tiene. (Se va con bell)

Bell estaba boquiabierto por el precio que menciono el hombre. Solo podía pensar en: TREINTA MILLONES DE VARÍS. Hasta que salieron de la tienda.

Bell: (saliendo del shock) ESPERA KAMI-SAMA, ESTO ESTA MAL!

Freya: (extrañada) es demasiado poco?

Bell: |es enserio?!| (Negando furiosamente con la cabeza) no Kami-sama es perfecto!

Freya: (sonrisa radiante) me alegra que te guste, ahora necesito volver a Babel para hacer algunos asuntos, nos vemos en la noche.

Bell: (sonriendo) claro, yo iré al calabozo, hasta luego.

Cuando Bell se dirigía al calabozo le sonó el estómago como si no hubiera comido en días.

Como no había gastado sus varís para comprar las herramientas necesarias para ir al calabozo, decidió ir a algún lugar donde vendieran comida, cuando lo vio: "Anfitriona de la Fertilidad".

Este sitio es un bar muy conocido por todos los aventureros de Orario, asique Bell decidió entrar y comer algo, en este lugar se encontró con una mesera llamada Syr, donde se hicieron amigos rápidamente. También había otra chica elfo o semi-elfo que era muy cayada pero se veía que era buena amiga de Syr, su nombre era Ryuu.

También conoció a la dueña de todo el bar que se llamaba Mia, Bell la describió como a una mujer que no hay que tomarle el pelo ni hacerla enojar porque sino terminarías muy mal.

Luego de comer y ayudar a Syr con un par de cosas, decidió seguir su camino e ir al calabozo.

Solamente estaba seguro de algo, que volvería a ese lugar todos los días, ya que la comida era deliciosa y económica, además, la hospitalidad y el ambiente que representaba el bar era muy bueno.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Freya llego a sus aposentos, vio que lo estaba esperando Ottar desde afuera de la habitación.

Ottar: misión cumplida Freya-sama. Ya tienen al Lygerfang capturado, solo tuve que dejarlo muy herido cerca de donde estaban.

Freya: (sonrisa maliciosa) buen trabajo mi niño, ahora solo toca esperar hasta el día donde se haga el evento.

Por cierto, Ottar necesito que salgas en una expedición cuando regresen los demás de la familia para que puedan recuperar un gasto inmenso que hice hace un par de días.

Ottar: por supuesto, Freya-sama. (Hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación).

TIME SKIP

Habían pasado 3 días, donde Bell siguió yendo al calabozo, pero solamente pudo llegar una vez al piso 9, ya que el cansancio que sentía al estar un buen rato en el calabozo no le permitía bajar más.

Obviamente, fue todos los días al gremio para que Annie no le volviera a echar la bronca, aunque siempre lograba mantener un perfil bajo para que Ainne no le hiciera preguntas de más. Y simplemente, si sospechaba de algo, Bell salía corriendo y para su suerte, Annie nuca retomaba la conversación del día anterior.

Podríamos decir que tampoco tuvo muchos avances con sus habilidades últimamente, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar…

POV BELL

Solamente falta un dia para que Kami-sama actualice mi Estado, si digo que no estoy emocionado sería una blasfemia, ya que siento que si obtengo el aumento de mis estadísticas podría llegar fácilmente al piso 10 y con suerte pueda vencer al boss de ese piso.

Eran las 6pm y decidí tomarme el resto del dia, ya que mañana, Kami-sama quería que fuera al evento del Dios Ganesha para pasar el rato, ya que, según ella, me debería distraer un rato.

Me encontraba en Folkvangr (la sede de la familia) junto a Ottar y Kami-sama, debido a que hoy terminaba la expedición de los miembros de la familia Freya.

Estaba charlando con Ottar de cosas triviales. La verdad es que no se en que momento me pude amigar con él, pero por lo menos no me quiere matar como los demás. O por lo menos por ahora.

Después de unos 5 minutos se escuchan unos murmullos y luego de eso se abre la puerta revelando primero a Allen y luego a los demás miembros. Por lo visto, la expedición había sido un éxito.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) bienvenidos de vuelta.

Toda la familia (menos Bell y Ottar): Ya estamos de vuelta!

Allen: (hace una reverencia) en esta expedición conseguimos 240 millones de varís.

Bell: | (algo sorprendido) eso quiere decir que tienen un promedio de 960 millones de ingresos al mes?|.

Freya: (sonriendo) sabía que les dije que tendrían un día de descanso, pero necesito que mañana vayan de nuevo a la mazmorra para mantener los ingresos de la familia, debido a que tuve que consumir demasiado dinero hace un par de días. Por cierto, para que sea más fácil y rápido, irán con Ottar.

Allen: (sorprendido) está seguro Freya-sama? Se quedara sola y podrían aprovecharse de eso?

Freya: tranquilo, todavía se quedaría Bell, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Allen le da una mirada rápida a Bell y asiente.

Para evitar mal entendidos, decidí aclarar todo rápido con Allen.

Bell: (serio) hola Allen. Tranquilo, no are nada raro ni tampoco estuve muy cerca de Kami-sama como tu dijiste | cuando sea fuerte no seguiré mas tus palabras, claro está|.

Allen le da una mirada rápida a Ottar y este asiente, por lo que deja su seriedad y empieza a reír como estúpido: (riendo) por lo que veo no tendré problemas contigo, buen trabajo siguiendo las órdenes de tu superior. (Serio y susurrando) ahora está permitido que estés con Freya-sama, pero no intentes nada raro, y cuando volvamos tienes que seguir alejado de ella… (Sonriendo) aunque no creo que necesite mencionarlo dos veces ya que la captaste bien a la primera.

Yo solamente asentí y suspire mentalmente, este hombre gato era muy problemático y sería mejor que no le hiciera enojar por el momento.

Luego de eso, todo el día paso normal, los que fueron de expedición contaron algunas anécdotas de lo que tuvieron que pasar ahí abajo, etc.

Por fin había llegado el día donde me actualizarían mi Estado, me desperté a eso de las 6 AM, porque toda la familia Freya exceptuándome se iba de expedición, después de esto le pedí a Kami-sama que actualizara mi Estado, pero solo me ignoro y dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas urgentes y que volvería más tarde, pero que nos podríamos llegar a encontrar en el distrito comercial, ya que estaba muy cerca de donde se festejaba el evento de Ganesha. Podría asegurar que la sonrisa de Kami-sama estaba algo diferente, pero no por su sonrisa, sino por sus ojos, expresaban algo de malicia. Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, es imposible que alguien como Kami-sama tenga pensamientos malvados o impuros, ¿verdad?

Como no tenía nada que hacer hasta la tarde decidí pasar el rato en el Bar de Mia y también pasar el rato con Syr y Ryoo, hasta que sea la hora.

Ni bien llegue Syr me arrastro y me obligo a hacer lo quehaceres que debía hacer ella, ella me pidió disculpas y dijo que necesitaba ayuda para terminar a tiempo para ir al distrito comercial, yo solo le dije que no había problema.

Al final, paso mucho más tiempo de lo que pensé y se hicieron las 4 de la tarde, Syr se había ido ase un rato y me dejo solo lavando los platos, por suerte ya casi no quedaban. Una vez que termine Ryoo me miro y me pregunto:

Ryoo: (con su típica mirada estoica) Cranel-san, te diriges hacia el distrito comercial?

Bell: (mire comfundido) si, por qué preguntas?

Ryoo: Syr se olvidó su cartera y no creo que dure mucho en esos lugares sin tener algo de dinero.

Bell: (gotita de sudor) es que ahora soy una mula o qué? , está bien se lo llevare ya que justo me queda de pasada. Nos vemos otro día, hasta luego.

Ryoo: adiós y gracias Cranel-san.

Yo solamente sonreí y asentí, luego salí del Bar y me dirigí hacia distrito comercial en busca de Syr.

Estuve buscándola aproximadamente por una hora pero no la encontré, hasta que escuche un ¿rugido? Todos mis pelos se erizaron cuando distinguí una gran manada de monstros saliendo del coliseo de Ganesha que me miraban fijamente y comenzaron a correr hacia mí.

FIN POV BELL

Una hora antes de que los mounstros persiguieran a Bell…

POV FREYA

Estuve paseando por los negocios un buen rato, hasta que llegue a la tienda de Hefestos y entre, ya que desde ayer ya tendría que estar lista las armas que le encargue.

Hefestos: bienvenida Freya, acá está tu pedido, como puedes ver le puse un hechizo para que el poder del arma se restrinja exclusivamente al poder de su portador. Si su portador es débil, las armas serán débiles, si el portador es fuerte, las armas serán fuertes.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) eso es maravilloso.

Hefestos: (alza una ceja) por lo que se, tu hijo todavía es débil, asique hice esta restricción para que no se volviera muy fuerte tan rápido.

Freya: (sonriendo) como dije antes, mi niño es especial, y estas espadas solo lo ayudaran más en su crecimiento, ya que sé que él se hará muy fuerte.

Hefestos: (suspirando) de haber sabido eso te hubiera cobrado más caro.

Cuando Salí de la tienda me cruce a Loki y me pregunto que estaba tramando, obviamente no le comente sobre mis planes y simplemente le dije que estaba disfrutando del día.

Después de esa charla incomoda, seguí con mi camino.

FIN POV FREYA

POV NORMAL

Luego de pagarle a Hefestos y poner las dagas en una caja se dispuso a salir del local y comenzar la segunda parte de su plan, que era liberar a la mayor parte de los mounstros del coliseo de Ganesha antes de que empiece el evento. Ya que seguro a estas horas, Bell ya se encontraba merodeando por la zona comercial.

Para la Diosa Freya, poder imfiltrarce era un juego de niños, ya que lo único que tenía que hacer era encantar a todos los guardias hasta llegar a la mazmorra donde se encontraban los mounstros.

Cuando llego, toco la cabeza de un Lygerfang y le dijo que persiguiera a Bell, y así con la mayoría de los mounstros. Cuando libero las jaulas se dio cuenta de su error, ya que adentro de la jaula del Lygerfang había un mounstro más que no había podido ver por la oscuridad. UN BUGBEAR, son unos osos gigantes muy rapidos. Desafortunadamente, si Freya usaba su poder divino para correr seria descubierta y enviada al cielo, y la otra opción era intentar encantarlo, pero hasta que lo lograra, podría ser devorada por el mounstro, ya que era mucho más rápido de lo que aparentaba.

Gracias a que todos los mounstros salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo hacia su objetivo, le dieron una oportunidad a Freya de salir junto a ellos y escapar por un momento del mounstro, pero ella estaba segura de que aun la miraba.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Bell estaba rodeado de mounstros que gritaban su sangre.

Por suerte para él, todos los mounstros no pasaban el piso 9, pero el problema era la cantidad, y también DE QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN MOUNSTROS FUERA DEL CALABOZO.

También logro distinguir que había otros mounstros que iban a por los ciudadanos, pero por suerte se unió la familia Ganesha a detenerlos. También pudo ver a lo lejos que Aiz se ponía en marcha a ayudar a los civiles a evacuar.

Por lo que sonrió, ya que no era necesario contenerse.

Desgarro y apuñalo a todo mounstro que se cruzaba en su camino, hasta que quedo algo manchado de sangre, su ropa y armadura ligeramente dañadas y tenía unos cortes nada graves por la cara y el resto del cuerpo que no cubría la armadura.

(Estruendo) Bell se dio vuelta rápidamente para esquivar un golpe, pero no pudo hacerlo, recibió el golpe de lleno. Estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por su armadura, en este momento tendría varias costillas rotas.

Levanto su cabeza y pudo ver a un Lygerfang parado en frente suyo.

Bell se aterro un poco, porque sabía que los Lygerfang eran solo un poco más débiles que los minotauros.

Rápidamente recobro la compostura y decidió enfrentarlo, ya que, seguro podría aguantar hasta que Aiz o algún otro aventurero llegara para ayudarlo y derrotar al mounstro.

Bell intento rodear al mounstro y hacerle unos cortes en los ligamentos de sus patas, pero fallo rotundamente cuando el mounstro giro a una velocidad aturdidora y lo mordió para luego arrojarlo contra una casa.

En ese momento Bell estaba seguro de que, si no fuera por su armadura, esos dientes lo hubieran perforado como si anda y en este momento estaría muerto, le agradeció mentalmente a su Diosa antes de seguir con el combate.

Cambiando de estrategia, Bell decidió embestir de nuevo a la bestia, que termino con el mismo resultado. Pero esta vez, Bell arrojo una de sus dagas al Lygerfang apuñalándolo cerca del cuello.

Lo malo es que no iba a poder hacerlo de nuevo, debido a que estaba muy agotado y tenía cada hueso de su cuerpo entumecido por las dos mordidas que le había dado el mounstro.

Se paró con esfuerzo y miro al mounstro de reojo, esperando que atacara para ver si podía hacer algo.

PLATEADO, vio un destello de color plateado pasar por detrás del mounstro en uno de los callejones de la ciudad, fue una fracción de segundo, pero estaba seguro que ese color plateado pertenecía a su Kami-sama. Pero algo andaba mal, estaba seguro que logro ver que estaba corriendo!

Bell obtuvo un impulso de velocidad y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el callejón por donde paso su Kami-sama, ignorando completamente todo el dolor de su cuerpo.

Cuando iba a pasar a través del Lygerfang, este lo vuelve a atrapar con su mandíbula, pero.

Bell: (rugiendo de furia) NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO!

Bell, aun desde las fauces del Lygerfang, dio un rápido giro sobre sí mismo y agarro la daga que había incrustado cerca de cuello del mounstro.

Bell: (sonriendo) puede ser que seas más rápido que un minotauro, pero cuando te incruste la daga supe que tu cuerpo era mucho menos resistente al de un minotauro.

Dando un rápido giro de su muñeca, incrusto la daga aún más profundo haciendo que la bestia gritara y lo soltara, luego de eso, Bell no soltó la daga y simplemente la arrastro hasta la parte inferior del mounstro desgarrando todos sus músculos y rompiendo algunos huesos en el camino.

Luego de eso, la daga se partió en dos y termino en la parte baja del estómago del mousntro, donde se podía ver que le salían algunas tripas por el gran agujero que le había dejado.

Después, el mounstro pego un fuerte grito y desapareció en polvo dejando una gema de unos 60 cm en su lugar. Todo esto había pasado solo en cuestión de segundos.

Bell se paró demasiado rápido para su condición actual y emprendió una corrida hacia el callejón.

Allí pudo ver a su Diosa que se encontraba corriendo.

Bell: (gritando) Kami-sama!

Freya: (freno de golpe) Bell, que haces aquí mi niño?

Bell: (respirando con algo de cansancio) me tuve que enfrentar con unos mounstros y un Lygerfang.

Freya: | (sorprendida) wow, los acabo más rápido de lo que esperaba|.

Bell: pensé en esperar ayuda para enfrentar al Lygerfang, pero vi que usted estaba corriendo por esa abertura que ahí en el callejón.

Freya: (sorprendida) espera un segundo, me dices que me viste corriendo a través de esa pequeña abertura y me viniste a ayudar?

Bell: (sonriendo radiantemente) por supuesto Kami-sama, yo le debo mucho a usted y la protegeré incluso con mi vida.

Freya: (aun sorprendida) pero no estas bajo mi encanto.

Bell: (algo confundido) y eso que tiene que ver, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, es imposible no querer agradecérselo. (Sonrisa radiante) no es necesario que me encante para que este el resto de mi vida a su lado para defenderla, yo lo hare por mí mismo, ya que es lo que mi corazón y mi orgullo me piden a gritos. Juro que siempre estaré a su lado, sin importar lo que haga o allá hecho en el pasado.

Freya: (con un leve rubor en sus mejillas) bueno, muchas gracias.

Bell: (cambiando su expresión a una confusa): por cierto, porque estaba corriendo?

Freya: (se pone una mano en su mejilla y sonríe inocentemente) un mounstro me está persiguiendo.

Bell: (gotita de sudor) ya veo | creo que se ve linda cuando hace esos gestos|.

De repente se siente un temblor y un rugido.

Bell: (alterado) debe ser el mounstro, RAPIDO KAMI-SAMA ACTUALIZE MI ESTADO.

Freya: | bueno, supongo que ya acabo con los mounstros y, además nos encontramos en una situación algo desesperante, asique…| está bien ahora mismo lo hago.

Bell se quitó la camisa en un segundo.

Luego hicieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre, lo único que Bell no se acostó para hacerlo.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 1 FAMILIA: FREYA

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 450 (E)

RESITENCIA: 450 (E)

DESTREZA: 420 (E)

AGILIDAD: 634 (C)

MAGIA: 0 (I)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 1954 PUNTOS

PODER UNIVERSAL: 1954 PUNTOS

PODERES MAGICOS:

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

Freya se sorprendió por el aumento de sus estadísticas, pero supuso que a partir de ahora siempre seria de esa manera con Bell.

Escucharon las pisadas cada vez más cerca, por lo que Bell se preparó para el combate. Por suerte su Kami-sama tenía una poción y un elixir, por lo que se recuperó al instante de la anterior pelea.

Pero cuando vio aparecer al mounstro que los perseguían, Bell se puso muy nervioso, ya que era un bugbear, esos mousntros eran incluso más fuerte que un minotauro, sabía que con su actualización podría tener una oportunidad de derrotarlo, pero sabía bien que con la saga que tenía en este momento eso sería imposible. Asique hizo lo único razonable en ese momento.

Rápidamente, Bell cargo a Freya al estilo nupcial y la presiono fuertemente contra su pecho para asegurarse que no se cayera, todo esto ignorando el quejido de sorpresa de su Kami-sama.

Un segundo después, Bell comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por los callejones. Estaba seguro que su velocidad era incluso más alta de lo que mencionaba sus estadísticas, ya que estaba yendo a la misma velocidad que el mounstro que los seguía por detrás. Aunque decidió ignorar eso y pensó que era por la emoción del momento.

Freya solo podía pensar en el por qué lo hacía, ya que sabía muy bien que el poder de su encanto no le afectaba a Bell, pero después recordó sus palabras y solamente se acurruco más en su pecho y pensó que nunca nadie la había querido, solo los hombres que se le acercaban porque se veían atraídos por el encanto de la mujer, pero nuca la protegieron o hicieron algo por ella sin que ella les ordenara que lo hicieran o simplemente la protegían pensando que podrían ganarse una buena noche con esa mujer, incluso sus hijos eran así. Pero también sabía que, en parte era por su culpa, debido a que usa su poder para encantar a cualquier hombre que se le cruzaba.

Pero aun así, saber que uno de sus niños no estaba bajo la influencia de su encanto y aun así la quería proteger la lleno de felicidad.

Bell: MIERDA!

El grito de Bell saco a Freya de sus pensamientos cuando vieron que estaban en dirección a un callejón sin salida.

Pero Bell giro sobre su eje y siguió avanzando solo para chocar fuertemente contra el muro y atravesarlo por completo saliendo por el otro lado del edificio, luego apretó aún más el abrazo con Freya para asegurarse de que no se dañara por la caída y termino cayendo de espaldas al piso, generando un mini estruendo en el lugar.

Los sentimientos de Freya cambiaron a uno de felicidad a unos de calor intenso. El chico había hecho todo eso por ella y se repetía en su cabeza de que él no estaba encantado.

Inconscientemente, Freya se llevó una mano en su pecho, se acurruco más a Bell y gano un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Un segundo después Bell se paro un poco adolorido y soltó a Freya y le dijo que ya no podían escapar, ya que se había dañado y corrían el riesgo de que el monstro los alcanzara rápidamente.

Bell: Kami-sama, tiene que irse, yo la protegeré y no permitiré que el mounstro la siga, tiene que irse ya!

Freya lo miro algo sorprendida y luego recordó algo y sonrió: Bell-kun, hoy fui a buscar las dagas que te había encargado (mostrando la caja que llevo to el tiempo en sus manos) toma, son para ti.

Freya abrió la caja y le mostro dos dagas con unos jeroglíficos algo raros.

Bell: | con esto podría llegar a detener al Bugbear| (sonriendo radiantemente) gracias Kami-sama, pero será mejor que se mantenga atrás mientras lo enfrentó.

Freya sintió como se le calentaba el pecho por las palabras del chico y solo asintió: | (se humedecía los labios con su lengua) me asegurare de darte una recompensa cuando volvamos|.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, el mounstro apareció a través de la pared que habían traspasado solo para gruñirle a Bell.

Viendo el gran tamaño del Bugbear, a Bell se le ocurrió un plan para derrotarlo rápidamente.

Agarrando firmemente sus dos dagas, Bell intento rodear a la gran bestia, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, esa bestia era más rápido que él. El Bugbear le arrojo una patada rápidamente que mando a volar a Bell estrellándose con uno de los muros del lugar escupiendo algo de sangre.

Después vio que el mounstro volvía a fijar su mirada en su Kami-sama y esto lo hizo enfurecer.

Bell: | si no puedo con su velocidad, tendré que usar la física a mi favor para poder vencerlo (mira alrededor) y por suerte estoy en un terreno que me favorece|.

Bell: (dio un grito de guerra y se acercó rápidamente al Bigbear) NO TE ACERQUES A KAMI-SAMA.

El mounstro lo vio y rápidamente le dio otra patada que lo mando a volar nuevamente contra uno de los muros, pero Bell retomo rápidamente su postura y planto sus pies en el muro. Sintió como sus piernas crujían al contacto, pero ignoro el dolor y se lanzó en un borrón de velocidad, destrozando el muro donde se había apoyado.

Gracias a que el mounstro lo elevo un par de metros con su patada, ahora llegaba fácilmente a su pecho, por lo que incrusto sus dos dagas en un rápido movimiento, y rápidamente se sorprendió.

Al minimo contacto con la piel del Bugbear, las dagas se incrustaron como si nada y atravesaron todo el torso del mounstro con muchísima facilidad, hasta sintió como partía en dos la gema casi sin dificultad, hasta que atravesó su torso por completo y termino estrellándose contra otro muro, ya que el hecho de haberlo atravesado tan rápido, no ayudo a bajar la velocidad en la que iba.

El mounstro dio un fuerte rugido de dolor para después volverse polvo y que solo quedara una gema partida a la mitad en el campo de batalla.

Bell salió de los escombros donde había salido y cuando vio que pudo derrotar al mounstro, se tambaleo un poco, ya que toda la adrenalina que había sentido se esfumo tan rápido como llego.

Esos tres únicos golpes que recibió lo dejaron en un estado bastante malo. Si su Kami-sama no hubiera comprado la armadura que llevaba puesta en este momento, ya hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Freya: (con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas) eres increíble Bell-kun.

Se dirigía a abrasarlo pero vio que Bell se puso rígido y dijo.

Bell: no es necesario que me hable así, Kami-sama (mirando de reojo a la multitud de gente que comenzaba a mostrarse de los edificios y algunos agujeros que había dejado la batalla de Bell contra el mounstro).

Freya entendió la indirecta y dio una sonrisa y fue corriendo hacia su dirección y lo abrazo: (sonriendo radiantemente) no debes sentirte avergonzado porque las demás personas nos miren jejeje. Déjales que le demuestre cuanto cariño nos tenemos en nuestra familia (abrazándolo más fuerte y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Bell).

Bell: (algo sonrojado) (susurrando) por lo menos podrías haber esperado hasta llegar a la sede de la familia.

SALTO DE LINEA

Aiz se dirigía rápidamente a una pelea que se estaba originando en los callejones y pasadizos de Orario, ya que había escuchado que un chico de cabello blanco estaba peleando contra un Bugfear.

Lo único que pudo pensar Aiz fue en aquel chico peliblanco que había conocido en el calabozo, y aun se sentía en deuda con él. Por lo que no iba a dejar que muriera.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a una gran multitud gritando vítores a todo pulmón y aplaudiendo a Bell, que se encontraba muy abrazado con ¿Freya?

Ella no sabía que pertenecía a una familia tan poderosa, pero le restó importancia rápidamente a eso y fijo su mirada en el chico y dio una leve sonrisa y comenzó a aplaudir.

Cuando tenga la oportunidad, de seguro le preguntara al conejo blanco como es que se volvió tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS A DARK-FEEL POR SU APORTE Y HACERME ACORDAR DE LOS ESTATUS DE PODER DE LAS ESTADISTICAS.**

**TAMBIEN LES QUERIA DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE RAPIDO. POR LO QUE VA A VER ERRORES.**

**SI QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE CANTIDAD POR CALIDAD DIGANMELO Y ASI LO ARE.**

**OBVIAMENTE TARDARIA MÁS EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA. **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Eh decidido poner a Welf como acompañante de Bell para los sucesos que sucederán más adelante.**

**Lili no aparece en este fic por obvias razones. Primero porque no le veo una utilidad, lo único para lo que podría servir es para hacer relleno, y ya elegí algunas otras chicas para causarle celos a Freya, y ella no está en mis planes. **

**Segundo, quiero que Bell tenga más participaciones con la familia Freya cuando se vuelva fuerte.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir comencemos!**

**|pensamientos|: | mis pensamientos no pueden ser leidos|.**

**(Acciones): (sonreír), (sonriendo).**

**CAPITULO 2: FIRE BOLT!.**

Después de que Bell lograra derrotar a la gran bestia Bugbear, recibió varios halagos por parte de la gente que se encontraba viviendo en esos lugares, hasta que pudo ver una silueta muy conocida para él. Parada en unos de los tejados de las casas, se encontraba Aiz que estaba aplaudiendo mientras lo miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa y este se la devolvió.

Después de un minuto se acordó que había sido abrazado fuertemente por su Kami-sama y que esta aun no lo había soltado. Bell se sonrojo levemente y decidió partir lo más rápido posible a su dormitorio temporal junto con su Diosa, por lo que la agarro nuevamente en estilo nupcial y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo dejando una estela blanca para los civiles, ya que Aiz vio muy bien para donde se dirigía.

Después de ese día, los civiles que lograron ver la Azaña que hizo el chico y lo rápido que se movió, lo empezaron a llamar "el Destello Blanco de la familia Freya"

Cuando por fin Bell logro llegar a Babel, subió hasta el piso más alto y entro a la habitación junto con Freya. La soltó delicadamente y se dispuso a irse. Pero antes de hacerlo, Freya le llamo la atención.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) para donde te diriges ahora Bell-kun?

Bell: (abriendo la puerta del dormitorio): bueno, como podrá ver estoy todo manchado de sangre y tengo las ropas hechas un desastre, asique me voy a bañar y buscarme algo de ropa para cambiarme.

Freya: (risita) perdona, me había olvidado de esos detalles.

Bell: no hay problema Kami-sama, ahora si me disculpa (hace una reverencia y se va).

Freya: (sonrisa maliciosa) quien diría que lograría romper aún más mis expectativas, esto es increíble.

(Se sienta en la cama) me pregunto hasta cuan fuerte se puede lograr hacer mi Bell-kun. Gracias a él, estoy segura que nuestra familia se alejara aún mucho más en temas de poder, quien sabe, quizás sea capaz de superar a Ottar en poco tiempo.

Después de pensar en esas cosas, Freya se detiene un momento a recordar todo lo sucedido ese dia. Como Bell la salvo, como la protegió y los más importante, aquellas palabras que le dijo que hicieron que ella se sintiera verdaderamente querida por primera vez en su larga vida, ya que ni los mismos dioses querían protegerla o estar cerca de ella sin que sea por el manejo de la lujuria.

Si Freya se hubiera visto a sí misma, se hubiera quedado impresionada, ya que por primera vez, la Diosa de la Belleza tenía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. No eran como las otras sonrisas falsas que eran para aparentar o sus sonrisas maliciosas, sádicas o pervertidas que daba cuando sentía que sus planes iban acorde o incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Además, sin contar el rubor que tenía en su cara.

Después de divagar en esos recuerdos, ella recordó que Bell menciono que se hiba a bañar.

También recordó que ella misma menciono en su mente que el merecería una recompensa después de esto.

Freya se relamió los labios como aquella vez y puso una sonrisa un tanto pervertida con un leve rubor en su rostro.

Freya: es hora de darte mi recompensa, Bell-kun.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell salio de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Cuando entro y se quitó la ropa, sintió el gran cansancio y desgaste que le había causado su batalla reciente. Le dio una mirada rápida a su armadura y vio que estaba muy dañada, por lo que si llegaba a pasar algo así de nuevo, sabía que si no la reparaba no tendría la suerte de salir vivo la próxima.

Bell solo suspiro y entro al baño (el baño eran parecido a un sauna pero mucho más grande) para luego pensar en quien podría repararle la armadura. Ya que no conocía a nadie que podría hacerlo y tampoco tenía la intención de preguntarle a Freya, porque sabía que si lo hacía, su Kami-sama directamente compraría una armadura nueva y quizás más cara para protegerlo durante más tiempo.

Bell pensó que debes de ir al calabozo mañana, se iría al distrito comercial y también se aria una parada en el Bar donde trabajaba Syr para darle su cartera, ya que ayer no la había encontrado.

Después de pensar detenidamente, Bell asintió para sí mismo y se comenzó a relajar en el agua caliente hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta. Este no le tomo mucha importancia pensando que era Freya y que esta se había olvidado algo en el baño.

Freya: (con un cantico en su voz) Bell-kun voy a entrar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Bell se puso rígido y un sonrojo sano adorno su rostro.

Bell: (casi gritando) espere Kami-sama, no creo que sea correct…!

Bell no termino de hablar cuando vio a Freya entrar con una toalla cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo. Bell se relajó visiblemente, ya que pensaba que entraría desnuda. El único problema era que él si estaba desnudo, se puso una nota mental que para la próxima vez se llevara una toalla dentro del baño.

Freya lo miro detenidamente por 2 segundos y luego se acercó a Bell. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca le dijo.

Freya: (sonrisa pícara) Bell-kun te quiero agradecer por salvarme hoy, asique puedo lavarte el cuerpo como cuando llegaste por primera vez aquí (se quita la toalla).

Bell, al ver el cuerpo de su Diosa, y al ver lo hermosa que era, tuvo una reacción típica que podría tener un hombre no-gay. Se tapó fuertemente la nariz para evitar su hemorragia nasal.

Luego de unos segundos, Bell se recuperó y vio que Freya entro a la tina con él y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente, hasta que recordó sus palabras.

Bell: (sonriendo) cierto, nunca te pude agradecer que me limpiaras, si Kami-sama lo permite, puedo labarle la espalda. Esto podría servir como agradecimiento mío y también como agradecimiento suyo.

Freya pestaño dos veces algo sorprendida, ya que ningún hombre había estado tan tranquilamente hablando con ella a salvo de sus hijos. Pero estaba segura de que ni sus niños serian capaces de controlarse si la veían desnuda. Podríamos decir que el objetivo de Freya desde un principio era seducir a Bell, pero decidió seguirle la corriente porque eso también sería divertido, es decir, sería divertido ver cómo reacciona el cuerpo de Bell cuando comienza a tocarla.

Freya nunca espero que su cuerpo fuera el que reaccionara.

Freya: | (sorprendida) wow, simplemente se siente bastante cómodo (relaja todo su cuerpo ante el toque de las manos de Bell por su espalda). Nunca me sentí tan cómoda cuando era tocada por un hombre, ni siquiera cuando me tocaban en las partes erógenas|.

Bell: (frotando delicadamente sus manos en la espalda de Freya) (preocupado) estas bien Kami-sama?

No has dicho ni una palabra desde que te empecé a limpiar la espalda.

Freya: (casi ronroneando) estoy bien Bell-kun, no dije ni una palabra porque se siente muy bien, podría decirse que eres bueno en esto.

Después de unos minutos con un cómodo silencio, Bell termino de limpiar la espalda de Freya y se dispuso a irse.

Bell: Yo ya me voy Kami-sama, que disfrute su baño. (Cierra la puerta corrediza).

Freya: espe… (Suspiro) (refunfuñando en voz baja) hubiera sido más divertido que te hubieras quedado un buen rato más.

Freya comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos cuando se tocó su espalda recordando el masaje de Bell.

Freya: (molesta) creo que fue cierto que solo lo hizo para agradecerme, el hecho de que no me vea como los demás hombres me ven me hace enojar un poco.

(se inclina de hombros) bueno, supongo que está bien, ya que no puedo usar mi encanto sobre Bell-kun, creo que me puedo conformar con todo el cariño que me da de forma incondicional ( esto último lo dijo con una leve sonrisa).

Lástima que Freya no sabía que su conformismo no duraría mucho tiempo…

TIME SKIP 1 DIA

Bell se despertó en la mañana junto con su Kami-sama, se dieron un rápido saludo y Bell se dispuso a vestirse para irse a cumplir con lo que había pensado el día anterior hasta que…

Freya: (sonriendo) espera un momento, Bell-kun.

Bell: que sucede Kami-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) debido a tu última pelea te puedo asegurar que tu Estado ha mejorado considerablemente, por lo que estoy dispuesta a actualizártelo antes de que pase la semana.

Bell: (emocionado) hablas enserio Kami-sama? Muchas gracias!

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) no hay problema Bell-kun.

Bell se sacó rápidamente su camiseta y se acostó boca abajo en su cama. Haciendo el mismo procedimiento de siempre.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 1 FAMILIA: FREYA

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 558 (D)

RESITENCIA: 602 (C)

DESTREZA: 523 (D)

AGILIDAD: 825(A)

MAGIA: 0 (I)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 2508PUNTOS

PODER UNIVERSAL: 2508 PUNTOS

PODERES MAGICOS:

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

Freya ya no se sentía tan sorprendida porque Bell allá conseguido una estadística con rango A en tan solo una semana, ya que sabía bien que él era muy especial. Solo se preguntaba que cuanto tiempo le tomaría superar los 3000 puntos para ser un irregular con todas las letras.

Ya que ningún aventurero de nivel 1 puede superar los 3000 puntos antes de pasar al nivel 2.

Luego, Freya le comento sobre su aumento de estadísticas y que ya contaba con una estadística de rango A, cabe recalcar que Bell se emocionó demasiado y le agradeció a su Kami-sama por actualizarle su Estado tan rápido, y luego se despidió y salió de la habitación muy contento con su nuevo poder.

Freya: de todas formas, su poder a aumentado mucho más de lo que esperaba, seguramente sus dos deseos se hicieron aún más fuerte en el momento que se enfrentó a aquel monstruo.

(Sonrisa maliciosa) te dejare descansar por ahora Bell-kun, pero cuando vuelva Ottar te pondré una prueba aún más difícil que la anterior.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell había salido de la torre de Babel para toparse de cara con el distrito comercial, pero decidió ir primero al Bar para entregarle la cartera a Syr.

Cuando llego, Syr le agradeció infinitamente que se allá preocupado por ella y que lo sentía muchísimo. Después de que Syr se disculpara, esta le invito a Bell un desayuno gratis como forma de agradecimiento lo cual acepto.

Bell se quedó charlando un buen rato con Syr de todo lo que se había acontecido ayer, hasta que decidió irse, ya que era cerca del mediodía y aún no había buscado un herrero que le reparara la armadura.

Después de buscar en todas las tiendas del distrito comercial, nadie le ofreció reparar su armadura, sino que decían que contaban con armaduras mejores y que comprara una nueva.

Cansado de eso, Bell se dirigió al gremio para ver si Annie sabía de alguien que pudiera reparar armaduras.

Cuando llego al gremio, Annie lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dijo que le alegrara que estuviera bien, Bell solo asintió y le pregunto a Annie si sabía de alguien que reparara armaduras.

Annie: (tocándose la barbilla) mmmmm, personalmente no conozco a nadie que repare armaduras, pero conozco un lugar donde te podrías encontrar con alguna persona o aventurero que esté dispuesto a hacerlo. (Sonriendo) si quieres te puedo llevar a ese lugar ahora mismo.

Bell: (sonriendo) si, se lo agradezco mucho Annie-san.

Annie: (sonriendo) no hay problema. Bueno, vamos?

Luego de esta pequeña charla, Annie lo llevo a un lugar donde estaba lleno de vendedores de armas y otras cosas, luego ella le dijo que tenía que volver al gremio y lo dejo solo.

Bell: (mira hacia una tienda de armaduras) disculpa, usted repara armaduras.

Comerciante: no, solo las vendo.

Bell: (algo abatido) | y aquí vamos de nuevo…|.

Bell pasó por varias tiendas en donde todas le decían lo mismo hasta que una donde había un chico pelirrojo discutiendo con un vendedor. Bell se acercó para preguntar si reparaba las armaduras.

?: No puedes hacerme esto viejo! Estoy seguro que alguien las querrá!

Comerciante: no fastidies más chico, nadie quiere tus armaduras y armas asique lárgate!

Bell escucho esto y miro al chico pelirrojo: una pregunta, alguno de ustedes dos repara armaduras?

Comerciante: no me hagas perder mi tiempo, tendrás que comprar una nueva porque nadie repar…

?: (Sonriendo) necesitas ayuda con la reparación de una armadura chico? Mi nombre el Welf, si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso.

Bell: ( se le iluminan los ojos) hablas enserio?

Welf: (sonriendo) si, pero hablemos en otra parte.

Welf y Bell se dirigieron a una parte que estaba alejada de las tiendas y había unos cuantos vendedores ambulantes mirándolos.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, podrías mostrarme esa armadura?

Bell: si, seria esta. (Le muestra la armadura)

Welf: (impresionado) esta armadura es de muy buena calidad, veo porque no quieres comprar otra…

(Sonriendo) escucha chico, te tengo un trato, yo te reparare la armadura todas las veces que tú quieras mientras firmes un trato conmigo (le inclina la mano). El trato consiste en que yo te reparo la armadura y hago otras cosas, mientras tú me pagas las veces que lo hago, que te parece?

Bell: (estrecha su mano con la de Welf) me parece justo, por cierto mi nombre es Bell.

Welf: (mirando para todos lados con unas risa depredadora) jajajaja, ya escucharon, ahora lárguense de aquí.

Todos los vendedores ambulantes se fueron un poco enojados.

Bell: (con una gota de sudor) y eso que fue Welf-san?

Welf: (sonriendo) digamos que en este lugar tienes que marcar tu territorio, porque si no lo haces, otras personas se aprovecharan de eso.

Bell: okey, entiendo.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, quieres que vayamos a mi taller así comienzo ahora?

Bell: (emocionado) me parece excelente |tal vez pueda ir un rato al calabozo si reparo mi armadura ahora|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf: bueno, por fin llegamos, este es mi lugar de trabajo.

Bell: es un buen lugar, puedes empezar ahora a reparar mi armadura así tengo un tiempo para ir al calabozo?

Welf: no tengo problema, por cierto, puedo ver tus armas?

Bell: por supuesto (le entrega sus dagas). Fue un regalo de mi Kami-sama.

Welf: (impresionado) tienen muy buena calidad, mucho mejor que tu armadura.

Te molestaría si me decís el nombre de tu dios?

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) en nombre de mi Diosa es Freya.

Welf: ya veo, no me impresiona demasiado, ya que Freya-sama es conocida por ser la familia más fuerte de Orario, por lo que sus ingresos no deberían de ser nada bajos.

Welf: por cierto, te molestaría si te acompaño al calabozo? Necesitare más materiales para asegurarme de que siempre podre reparar tu armadura.

Bell: no tengo problema, de hecho me vendría bien algo de compañía, ya que todavía soy débil para acompañar a mi familia a los pisos profundos.

Welf: entiendo, eres nivel 1 verdad? Eh escuchado que te has enfrentado a monstruos de pisos intermedios y has ganado tu solo, eso debe ser todo un logro (todo esto lo decía mientras inspeccionaba los daños de la armadura). No me extraña que se dañara tanto.

Bell: (rascándose la nuca) bueno, a decir verdad tuve mucha suerte de que Kami-sama me allá regalado todos estos objetos de gran valor, sino en este momento ya estaría muerto. También por esas cosas es que quiero protegerla con mi vida, ya que me dio una oportunidad y es demasiada buena conmigo y no permitiré que nada malo le pase mientras este a su lado.

Welf: (sonriendo) ya veo |mejor no le cuento sobre lo que piensan los dioses de Freya porque se lo podría tomar a mal|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron Welf y Bell, ambos decidieron ir al calabozo para enfrentarse a algunos monstruos. Como Welf era nivel 2, no tenía problemas con los monstruos de los primeros pisos, y junto con Bell llegaron al décimo piso casi al instante.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a las puertas donde se encontraba el boss del décimo piso, ambos sin pensarlo mucho entraron a la habitación para ver a un toro mecanizado que tenía un color dorado y negro. Su tamaño en cuatro patas llegaba a casi los 2 metros y su piel estaba hecha de un material que parecía oro. Tenía unos ojos color fuego y se podía ver algunos engranajes saliendo de su cuerpo.

Welf: este es el boss del piso 10, muchos lo conocen como "el Toro del Revestimiento Invencible", ya que su piel es imposible de cortar hasta para los aventureros de nivel 4, la única debilidad que tiene, son sus engranajes exteriores, ya que si los rompes su mecanismo se vuelve inestable y termina por explotar. Su única habilidad es su boca, ya que tiene un mecanismo que le permite liberar una gran cantidad de fuego por la boca.

Bell: (sonriendo) gracias por la información, bueno pongámonos en marcha.

El toro los miro y rugió con una voz metálica para después intentar embestir a Bell, que este lo esquivo con poca dificultad para después intentar clavar una de sus dagas por todo el costado de su cuerpo, pero lo único que paso es que su daga fue totalmente repelida por la piel del toro haciendo un quejido metálico en el momento que la daga paso sobre su piel solo dejando un rayón un poco profundo en esta. Bell ya se esperaba que esto sucediera, ya que tenía unas dagas de muy buena calidad, pero mínimo debería de tener la fuerza de un aventurero de nivel 3 para atravesar esa dura piel.

El toro se dio vuelta rápidamente para pegarle una cornada a Bell que lo mando a volar un par de metros, pero este se levantó rápidamente para ver que el toro se dirigía a Welf. Este lo esquivo con mucha dificultad para después intentar dañar unos de sus mecanismos expuestos pero fallo rotundamente cuando todos los mecanismos se metieron dentro del cuerpo del toro y comenzó a irradiar una gran cantidad de calor. Welf, al darse cuenta de esto, salió del rango de la cabeza del toro lo más rápido que pudo para no ser rostizado con su ataque.

De un segundo al otro, el toro abrió su boca y dejo salir una gran cantidad de fuego por su boca que rozo el brazo izquierdo de Welf, pero solo le quemo la vestimenta.

Por cómo se movía el toro y como era su habilidad, Bell ideo un plan para acabarlo rápidamente. Sabía que era un monstruo fuerte si podía ocultar todas sus debilidades en el momento que se sentía amenazado para contraatacar con su ataque más fuerte, el problema es que no cubría todas sus debilidades.

Bell corrió hacia el toro, este lo vio y inicio una embestida hacia él.

Welf quedo expectante para ver que tramaba Bell.

Bell: (gritando) cuando me dé su embestida, necesito que ataques uno de sus engranajes visibles!

Welf: pero se dará cuenta que iré tras él, no sería mejor atacar los dos a la vez?

Bell: solo sígueme el juego! (Apunto de impactar contra el toro).

Bell dejo que el toro le diera una cornada, pero asegurándose de que la punta de los cuernos no lo golpearan, por lo que salió despedido a una gran velocidad, y justo al mismo tiempo que chocaron Bell y el toro, Welf se posiciono atrás e intento pegarle pero, nuevamente los engranajes se metieron dentro de su cuerpo y empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de calor.

Bell vio como el toro abría la boca en su dirección y sonrió.

Bell: (sonriendo) intentaste ocultar tu ultima debilidad detrás de tu ataque más fuerte, lástima que me allá dado cuenta.

Tras esas palabras, Bell arroja una de sus dagas directo a las fosas del toro entrando por su boca y trabando el engranaje que hacía que el fuego se expulsara de la boca del toro.

El toro comenzó a retorcerse levemente y se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de cosas metálicas quebrándose.

Bell/Welf: (sonriendo) no ha sido tan difícil (el toro comienza a calentarse cada vez más y se hincha levemente)… MIERDA, AL SUELO, AHORA! (Los dos se dan vuelta y se tiran al piso justo al mismo momento de que el toro explota y salieron volando varias partes de este por todo el lugar y por suerte, ninguna le pego a nadie. Después de un segundo, todas las partes restantes del toro desaparecieron.).

Ambos se levantaron del piso para ver los restos del toro, que solo consistía en una parte de su piel y una gema en forma de engranaje y entre medio de esta, estaba clavada la daga que había arrojado Bell.

Bell: (agarraba la daga y el engranaje que media unos 20 cm) con todo este botín, y habiendo superado al boss de este piso ya podemos volver. Además ya debe ser tarde.

Welf: (agarra la piel del toro): si, además esta piel metalizada me vendrá bastante bien para poder hacer mis cosas.

(Asombrado) igual me parece increíble que hallas recibido dos de sus ataques y estés lo más bien, como si no te hubiera pasado nada.

Bell: (se soba la nuca) la verdad es que, después de recibir los ataques de monstruos de los pisos intermedios, estos ataques no son anda, además de que la armadura absorbe la mayoría del impacto sin mucho problema.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de esta pequeña conversación, ambos salieron del calabozo y se saludaron antes de dirigirse cada uno por su camino.

Ya era de noche, eran cerca de las 10.

Antes de ir a la torre Babel, Bell decidió pasar por el Bar de Mia para comer algo.

Cuando Bell llego al Bar, todas las chicas que trabajaban en el lugar lo saludaron, ya que todas lo conocían después de haber ayudado tanto a Syr.

Después se fue a sentar en el mismo asiento de siempre (para el que no sabe, el asiento se encuentra en la parte superior izquierda del Bar).

Bell comió algo mientras hablaba con Syr y Ryoo, hasta que vio que se abrió la puerta revelando a toda la familia Loki.

Bell: (mirando Aiz) la familia Loki?

Syr: si, ellos son unos clientes regulares del Bar, se los ve cada dos por tres ya que a Loki le encanta la comida del lugar.

Cuando Bell termino de comer y pagar la cuenta, se dirigió a hablar con Aiz, pero pensó que sería desubicado comenzar a hablar de la nada cuando estaba toda la familia reunida. Por lo que decidió salir del local e irse a la torre Babel hasta que…

Bete: (borracho) oye Aiz, cuenta esa historia, ya sabes de cual hablo, sobre la del tomate!

Bell se tensó visiblemente y cerró sus puños mientras permanecía dado vuelta en la puerta del Bar.

?: De que historia habla Aiz?

Bete: (riéndose) ese día cuando matábamos a los minotauros, uno se escapó y termino persiguiendo a un pequeño bastardo, no saben cómo corrió y luego termino todo pintado con la sangre del minotauro, quedo como un tomate.

Aiz: (con el ceño levemente fruncido) acuérdate que nosotros tuvimos la culpa de que los minotauros escaparan.

Bete: (riendo) es cierto, pero todavía no entiendo que vio su Diosa para elegirlo, es un debilucho que no sirve para nada. Seguro debe de ser una diosa estúpida.

Ante las palabras de Bete, Bell quería molerlo a golpes, pero sabía más que nadie que todavía era muy débil para hacer eso. Pero no puede perdonar que insulten a la única persona que vio valor en él y que lo apoyo en muchas cosas, Freya no era ninguna estúpida.

Con estos pensamientos, los puños de Bell se comenzaron a teñir de rojo, hasta que no aguanto más y salió corriendo.

Aiz vio esto y intento encontrar al chico, pero ya era demasiado tarde… tendría que darle una disculpa nuevamente.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se dirigió al calabozo lo más rápido que pudo y entro en este, destrozaba de una forma que hasta aria que el inmutable Ottar moviera su cabeza de sorpresa.

Bell: (gritando de forma desgarradora) MALDICION! ME ARE MAS FUERTE, NO IMPORTA COMO, ME ARE MAS FUERTE PARA PODER SER UN HEROE Y CERRAR LA BOCA DE TODOS LOS QUE DICEN QUE KAMI-SAMA ES UNA ESTUPIDA, JURO QUE SIEMPRE LA DEFENDERE!

Después de mencionar esas palabras, Bell se adentró hasta el piso 10 y volvió a vencer al boss, para después salir todo sudado y con algunos signos de que había estado llorando.

Bell se dirigió a la torre Babel y se pegó un baño, cuando llego a su habitación temporal, entro lo más despacio posible para no despertar a su Diosa.

TIME SKIP

Habían pasado 3 días desde lo acontecido, Bell había ido al calabozo todos los días con Welf y logro recaudar más de 80000 varís en total. También, en estos tres días, Freya había estado más apegada a él, aunque lo ignoro rápidamente, ya que Bell pensaba que estaba tan cerca suyo debido a que no se encontraba nadie más de la familia Freya.

Lo especial de este dia era que la familia Freya por fin volverían de su expedición. Esto es gracias ah que Ottar fue con ellos, la expedición se hizo mucho más corta.

Bell está en la sede de Folkvangr junto a su Diosa para la llegada de los miembros de la familia.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron todos los de la familia hablando casualmente hasta que vieron a Bell. Todos, incluido Ottar se lo quedaron mirando y después de unos segundos, todos fueron corriendo así Bell.

Bell: (asustado) que pasa chicos?

Allen: (sonriendo) te ganaste mi respeto, buen trabajo al proteger a Freya-sama mientras nosotros no estábamos.

Ottas: (asintiendo con la cabeza) si hubiera estado yo lo hubiera hecho, pero buen trabajo.

Todos los demás comentarios eran parecidos y todos felicitaron a Bell a su manera.

Una vez que terminaron los elogios y que todos saludaran cortésmente a Freya, ella hablo.

Freya: (sonriendo) Bell-kun necesito que vengas conmigo para hablar de algo importante.

En ese momento, todo el ambiente se puso frio.

Bell no sabía el porqué de la razón, pero después de unos segundos entendió. Había sido un tonto por no darse cuenta.

Freya lo estaba llamando por su nombre, y además con un sufijo muy cariñoso. Ni siquiera Ottar, que era el más cercano a Freya, tenía un sufijo por parte de ella y todos los otros miembros de la familia solo los llamaba "niños".

Dejo eso de lado y fue rápidamente al lado de su Diosa. Por lo visto ya no iba a poder ocultar más la farsa a los ojos de Allen… y justo cuando se estaban empezando a amigar.

Bell acompaño a Freya hacia su habitación.

Freya: (sonriendo) te llame aquí porque quería actualizarte el Estado antes de que te vayas al calabozo, ya que quiero que llegues al piso 13 o 14, y no quiero que te pase algo.

Bell: (emocionado) lo dice enserio?, muchas gracias Kami-sama!

Freya: (sonrisa radiante) no hay problema.

Bueno, acá hacen el mismo procedimiento de siempre…

Freya: |(muy sorprendida) que demon…! Tuvo que haber pasado algo para que su crecimiento se allá ido a las nubes, esto no es ni medio normal!|.

Bell: ya termino Kami-sama?

Freya: (con cara de asombro) s-sí, la verdad que un crecimiento abismal.

Bell:|no le puedo decir que me quedo en el calabozo en las noches por lo que paso el otro día con el perro faldero|. (Nervioso) b-bueno nos vemos más tarde me voy al calabozo, hasta luego Kami-sama.

Freya: (entrecierra los ojos) algo paso y voy a descubrirlo hoy mismo.

20 minutos después

(Entra Ottar en la habitación de Freya)

Freya: necesito que encuentres un minotauro y lo entres para que sea un irregular, asegúrate de hacerlo fuerte.

Ottar: si Freya-sama (hace una reverencia y se va)

SALTO DE LINEA

Ottar se encontraba en el calabozo entrenando a dos minotauros.

Ottar: es increíble que le diga Bell-kun…

Lo siento Freya-sama pero no me gusta la idea de que te acerques más a otro hombre que no sea yo. Como estará viendo esta pelea lo mejor será que no haga nada muy loco, por lo que entrenar a este minotauro, ya de por sí podría matarlo. Pero si no lo hace (mira al otro minotauro que medía 1 metro más que el otro) tendrá que vencer a este otro, y me encargue de que sea un monstruo irregular mucho más fuerte que aventureros de nivel 2, quizás los de nivel 3 a medio de camino podrían derrotarlo. Seguro que con las dagas y armadura que le dio Freya-sama podría pelear al mismo nivel que un aventurero de nivel 2, pero seguro que Bell no le debe de llegar ni a los talones a un nivel 3.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se adentró junto con Welf en el calabozo hasta llegar al piso 13 donde vio que no había casi monstruos. Esto hizo que Bell tuviera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, recordando aquella situación donde se encontró con un minotauro.

Hasta que vio a muchos aventureros salir corriendo y gritando, esto alarmo a Welf tanto como a Bell.

Ambos escucharon un gruñido provenir a la derecha de ellos. Cuando quisieron ver de quien provenía ese rugido, fue demasiado tarde.

Welf: (quejido de dolor) mierda, me distraje por un segundo…

Welf dio un salto al costado de Bell y se agarró su brazo, tenía una cortada de espada bastante profunda en el brazo y una parte de su torso, por lo cual lo dejo inutilizado para el combate.

Bell: (abrió muy grande los ojos) eso es un minotauro, y lleva una espada!

El minotauro rugió y embistió con toda su fuerza a Bell. Pero…

EN OTRO LUGAR

Freya: (sonriendo) al final, creo que esta pelea va a durar muy poco. (Mirando un orbe donde se proyectaba a Bell y el minotauro).

Ottar: a que se refiere, Freya-sama?

Freya: (suspiro) no le tendría que haber actualizado su Estado, de haber sido así, hubiera sido una pelea pareja.

CON BELL

Bell: |es muy lento… No yo soy muy rápido|

El minotauro arremetía a máxima velocidad con su espada para hacer trisas a Bell, pero Bell esquivaba todos los golpes como si nada.

Welf miraba esto con impresión, ya que veía como Bell dejaba imágenes residuales suyas mientras esquivaba los golpes del minotauro.

En uno de los golpes del minotauro, Bell lo esquiva y se pone detrás del monstruo.

Bell: (serio) eres muy lento (le hace un corte limpio por todo el cuerpo),|supongo que este es el resultado por pasar 16 horas diarias en el calabozo, pero será mejor que lo deje en la cantidad de horas que era antes, ya que me doy cuenta de que todo este poder lo gane solo a través de las palabras de Bete, y no debería dejarme llevar por el odio de esa manera|.

El minotauro ruge de dolor, para después darse vuelta e intentar pegarle, pero Bell hace un rápido movimiento y lo apuñala en el pecho matándolo en el acto.

Welf: (sorprendido) ese era un minotauro irregular, sabes que hasta los niveles 2 a mitad de camino tendrían problemas para matarlo, no?

Bell: (sonríe) creo que se debe a mi entrenamiento.

Welf: pues, me imagino que ese entrenamiento debe ser súper enfermo hermano.

Bell: (se ríe) la verdad es que sí.

Justo cuando estaban por salir del calabozo para que atendieran a Welf, se sienten pasos muy fuertes.

Bell: (gota de sudor en la frente) y ahora que…?

Para consternación de Bell, aparece otro minotauro más, lo único diferente era que este minotauro llevaba dos dagas y era un metro más grande que el otro. En resumen, era más del doble de alto que Bell.

Bell: |será mejor que acabe con esto rápido| (se desliza a toda velocidad contra el minotauro).

Cuando Bell lo golpeo con la daga, se llevó una gran sorpresa, su daga lo había perforado, pero el minotauro ni se inmuto y le intento apuñalar en la cabeza, pero Bell logro sacar su daga justo a tiempo para hacerse hacia atrás y esquivar la cortada por milímetros, lástima que algunos de sus pelos no contaron con la misma suerte.

CON FREYA

Freya: (aterrada) porque metiste un minotauro irregular que puede pelear con aventureros de nivel 3? ESO NO FUE LO QUE TE HABIA PEDIDO.

(Mira un libro rojo que tenía a su lado)| Tenía pensado darle esto después del enfrentamiento contra el otro minotauro, pero viendo la situación le tendré que dar una mano…| Ottar, haz algo bien y crea un portal para enviar este libro al calabozo!

Ottar: (nervioso) si Freya-sama, pero me tomara un minuto…

CON BELL

Bell: (serio) este minotauro es muy diferente al anterior, será mejor que a la próxima vaya con cuidado o tendré que aprender a vivir sin cabeza.

De pronto se escuchan unas voces y aparece toda la familia Loki.

Bell se da vuelta y los mira detenidamente.

Aiz: (viendo al minotauro y comenzando a desenfundar la espada) te ayud…

No termino la frase porque Bell la interrumpió.

Bell: (serio) NO TE METAS, ESTA ES MI PELEA.

Aiz lo miro por un segundo y solo asintió.

Justo cuando terminaron de hablar, el minotauro se puso en movimiento en contra de Welf, pero Bell lo pudo seguir con la vista.

Bell: |ES RAPIDO|

BOOM… se escuchó un fuerte estruendo por todo el piso y se levantó una gran cantidad de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se podía ver a Welf que estaba ileso, mientras que Bell estaba estrellado contra la pared aun de pie con los brazos algo dañados en forma de x.

Bell: WUAG( escupió sangre y con un brazo se agarró la parte inferior de su estómago) |pude resistir la cornada, pero no pude ver a tiempo la daga y me termino apuñalando el estómago| (se tambalea un poco).

| podría decirse que es casi tan rápido como yo, por lo que al mínimo descuido estoy muerto. Además de que parece tener una tolerancia al dolor inhumana y una fuerza increíble, ya que, aunque tenga una daga, me atravesó la armadura con mucha facilidad cuando me apuñalo. En resumen, en mi estado actual no tengo posibilidades de ganar. La única forma seria en una pelea de fuerza bruta, pero yo no tengo tanta tolerancia al dolor por lo que perdería tarde o temprano|.

Luego de haber reflexionado sus posibilidades, Bell pudo ver como apareció una luz en el techo de la caverna y de ella salió un libro rojo con una nota. Bell agarro el libro y leyó la nota.

Nota: espero que con este poder puedas enfrentarlo, siempre te cuidare. No importa donde estés.

Atte: Freya.

Bell solo sonrió ante esto y abrió el libro para solo pensar en una palabra… esta era FIRE BOLT.

Bell miro al minotauro con brillos en los ojos y dijo: Kami-sama, primero la armadura, después las dagas y ahora esto… no podría estar más agradecido. Solo haces que me sienta más en deuda contigo, juro que nunca me apartare de su lado y siempre luchare por usted!

Diciendo esto, Bell se tira en contra del minotauro.

CON FREYA

Al escuchar las palabras de Bell, Freya gano un brillo en los ojos que nunca había tenido y dio su segunda sonrisa verdadera.

Freya: (con un leve sonrojo en su rostro) sé que podrás derrotarlo, después de todo eres mi Bell-kun.

CON BELL

Bell y el minotauro chocaron dagas, crenado un mini cráter de bajo de ellos y tirando algo de polvo a su alrededor. Pero el brazo del minotauro se movió como si fuera una gelatina, pero este ni se inmuto.

Después de ese primer impacto, comenzaron chocar las dagas con la derecha y luego la izquierda, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más rápido se hacían sus golpes hasta que solo se veían borrones donde deberían estar los brazos de ambos contendientes.

Con cada golpe, largaban una mini onda de choque, levantaban una gran cantidad de polvo y agrietaban cada vez más el suelo. Pero la pelea parecía igualada, hasta que.

Welf: (sorprendido) el minotauro está retrocediendo!

Bete: (serio) el poder de los golpes del tomate están abrumando al minotauro y está empezando a perderle el ritmo… él es fuerte, y los fuertes siempre le ganan a los débiles.

La pelea siguió de esa forma por unos segundos, hasta que las dagas del minotauro se rompieron y las dagas de Bell salieron volando por el impacto, pero eso ni les inmuto y siguieron peleando de la misma manera pero a puño limpio.

Bell parecía seguir teniendo la ventaja hasta que el minotauro logro asestarle un golpe en la herida que le había causado en el estómago, esto hizo retroceder a Bell, haciendo que incline su cabeza hacia atrás por el dolor.

Bell: (brillándole los ojos con un fuerte color carmesí) YO SOY LA RESISTENCIA (recuperando su posición anterior) NO PUEDES RESISTIRME.

Recuperándose en menos de un segundo del dolor, Bell volvió a arremeter en contra del minotauro nuevamente, dejándolo sin una oportunidad para poder retomar el control de la pelea.

El minotauro se vio aún más abrumado por la velocidad y los golpes de Bell que no pudo defenderse por más tiempo y recibió un golpe de lleno que lo mando a volar para atrás, pero se recuperó rápidamente, y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas hacia Bell.

Ambos se dieron un golpe en el pecho y salieron volando un par de metros hacia el cielo por el impulso del golpe, pero ambos se recuperaron al instante y Bell utilizo una piedra flotante por causa de su pelea, donde la utilizo como apoyo para poder lanzarse en contra del minotauro aun estando en el aire. Cuando llego donde estaba el minotauro, Bell esquivo un golpe del monstruo y lo agarro de un brazo y lo comenzó a revolear con todas sus fuerzas (aun estando en el aire) y lanzándolo al piso.

BOOM… se escuchó un gran impacto que levanto tanto polvo como grandes trozos de piedra al aire por la fuerza del impacto, y en el medio del cráter se encontraba el minotauro a un flotando por el gran impacto que recibió.

Antes de que el minotauro volviera a caer en el cráter, Bell logro aterrizar al lado de este, preparo su puño y se rodeó de fuego, luego todo este fuego se concentró en todo su brazo.

Bell: (gritando a todo pulmón) FIREEE BOOOOOOLT!

Bell le dio un puñetazo al minotauro en el centro del estómago que luego de un segundo, se vio como surgió una gran explosión de llamaradas que mando a volar al minotauro, hasta que choco contra el techo de la caverna, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tanta que el monstruo traspaso el techo unas tres veces terminando en el décimo piso. Donde ser podía ver que todo su cuerpo se había quedado hecho cenizas por el fuego y la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba destrozado, ya que le faltaban partes, como un brazo, una pesuña, etc.

Después de todo lo acontecido, Bell se quedó parado en el centro del cráter, su armadura y camiseta habían desaparecido por la gran pelea que habían tenido.

Welf: (súper impactado) I-I-IN-INCREIBLE, VENCIO A UN MONSTRUO QUE PODIA RIVALISAR CON AVENTUREROS DE NIVEL 3.

Bete: Riveria cuál es su estatus?

Riveria: quieres que me fije sin permiso?

Bete: básicamente nos está rogando para que lo hagamos, no es así?

Riveria camina hasta el cráter hasta estar detrás de la espalda de Bell.

Bete: (impaciente) y dime cuál es su estatus?!

Riveria: todas sus habilidades son rango S, excluyendo la magia que la tiene en 0

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 1 FAMILIA: FREYA

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 1112(S)

RESITENCIA: 1150 (S)

DESTREZA: 1038 (S)

AGILIDAD: 1428 (S)

MAGIA: 0 (I)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 4728 PUNTOS

PODER UNIVERSAL: 4728 PUNTOS

PODERES MAGICOS:

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

Bete: (asombrado) rango S?! Un momento, dijiste que no tenía magia? Entonces como fue capaz de usar ese ataque de fuego?!

Riveria: por lo que pude ver, ese libro que le dio su Diosa es un libro que contiene un poder mágico, por lo que seguramente, adquirió todo su poder mágico en esta batalla y por ende, no se lo muestra en su estatus porque aún no se ha actualizado. Pero gracias a la demostración de poder mágico que nos dio, podría decir con certeza que su magia está en el rango B o incluso A. además, estoy segura que su poder aumento por cada segundo cuando peleo con el minotauro, asique estoy segura que su Estado está "muy desactualizado" por así decirlo.

Aiz: mejor llevémoslo afuera del calabozo junto con su amigo y llevémoslo con su Diosa para que lo cure, ya que parece ser que esta inconsciente, pero aún está de pie.

**FIN DE CAPITULO.**

**FELIZ COMIENZO DE AÑO!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO QUE LE ESTAN DANDO A ESTE FIC, SE QUE LES PARECERA QUE ESTOY EXAGERANDO, PERO CADA MENSAJE O FAVORITO QUE ME PONEN ME HACEN SENTIR MAS MOTIVADO PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, ASIQUE GRACIAS!**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**|Pensamientos|: |no creo necesario que siga poniendo esto pero we|.**

**(Acciones): (sonreír), (cierra la puerta).**

**CAPITULO 3: EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE AIZ.**

Freya suspiro de alivio al ver que Bell había podido derrotar al minotauro irregular. Pero puso una cara de culpa al ver lo dañado que se encontraba Bell. Tenía raspones y algunas heridas leves por todo el cuerpo y seguramente tenía un par de huesos rotos, ya que debe de haber costado mucho parar a un minotauro cuando este mismo te embiste con sus cuernos, por lo que seguramente, sus brazos tenían lesiones no muy grandes, pero importantes. Pero el daño que sin duda preocupaba más a Freya era el de su estómago, ya que había recibido una apuñalada directa y eso lo había dejado en muy mal estado, seguro que por lo menos tenía un órgano perforado por ese ataque, por lo que las pociones no podrían curarlo completamente.

Cuando Freya vio que la chica de cabello dorado menciono llevar a Bell y a Welf a sanarlos a la sede de su familia se tranquilizó visiblemente, ya que no tendría que mandar a nadie a buscarlo y arriesgarse a que su estado empeore debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Después de pensar todo eso, Freya recordó rápidamente quien había sido el mayor culpable, por lo que miro a Ottar con una mirada indescifrable.

Freya: (sonriendo, pero sus ojos indicaban que estaba furiosa) tenemos que hablar… AHORA MISMO OTTAR.

CON BELL

Bell sintió que sus fuerzas se recuperaban considerablemente, pero aun sentía un increíble dolor en la parte baja del estómago, por lo que supuso que le dieron una poción y un elixir para que recuperara sus fuerzas. Pero debido al daño que recibió, estaba en un estado de semi-conciencia, donde podía escuchar algunas voces, reconociendo a la mayoría y después escucho a Welf diciendo algo sobre daños colaterales, pero como escucho su voz, dedujo que se encontraba bien y de repente entro en un estado de inconciencia absoluta.

Welf: (preocupado) gracias por las pociones, pero necesitamos ir lo más rápido posible para llevar a Bell hacia su sede para que puedan curarlo.

Bete: (serio) también te llevaremos a ti, ya que tus heridas eran muy profundas y las pociones no surtieron efecto del todo.

Welf: (sudando frio) tranquilo viejo. No creo que necesite ir a su sede para curarme, puedo ir al gremio o acudir a mi familia para curarme. Ya que si voy a la sede de la familia de Bell, me temo que los daños que recibí en esta pelea solo serían daños colaterales.

Bete alzo una ceja ante lo mencionado, ya que no tenía ni idea de que familia formaba parte Bell. De todas formas le restó importancia y decidió que se quedaría para averiguarlo y que, además le tenía que hacer algunas preguntas al tomate.

Aiz cargo a Bell en sus brazos y dijo: no perdamos más tiempo, su herida superficial sano, pero debe tener una hemorragia interna debido a los órganos dañados.

Todos los que estaban en el lugar asintieron y salieron lo más rápido posible del calabozo, mientras que Aiz llevaba a Bell en su espalda.

Welf: se dónde queda su sede, tardaremos unos 15 minutos en llegar si seguimos con esta velocidad.

CON FREYA

Freya: (impaciente) y bien, estoy esperando una explicación.

Ottar: (recobrando su compostura) Freya-sama, lo siento mucho. Ah mí nunca me importo que te fijaras en otros hombres, ya que sabía que eras hacía por naturaleza, pero esta vez tu obsesión hacia el chico me pareció diferente…

Freya pestaño una vez y cambio su mirada furiosa a una de confusión: por qué dices eso?

Ottar: bueno vera, actúa de una forma mucha más cariñosa con Bell solo habiéndolo conocido hace un mes, y todo surgió justo después de que la salvara… ve a lo que voy?

Freya: (extrañada) creo que entendí, dices me fijo más en Bell-kun de lo que hice alguna vez con otros hombres? . Esto lo hago porque no puedo usar mi poder de encanto sobre él y quiero que no se separe de mí.

Ottar: (suspirando) por eso mismo le digo, Bell no es afectado por tu encanto, y aun así la protegió con su vida durante el ataque del evento de Ganesha, y usted quedo conmovida por su acto (haciendo señales raras con sus manos). Ahora si me entiende?

Freya: (suspirando) la verdad es que no, pero da igual. De todas formas recibirás un castigo cuando termine de ver a Bell-kun, asique me acompañaras.

Ottar: si Freya-sama. | creo que Freya-sama no está enterada de que, además de que tiene el típico interés por Bell, también ha desarrollado otros sentimientos, o simplemente le resta importancia sabiendo de que Bell siempre estará para protegerla. Pero hay algo muy obvio en todo esto, Bell no sabe sobre la verdadera cara de Freya-sama y estoy seguro que se llevaría una gran decepción al enterarse de cómo es ella. Yo no diré nada, ya le falle por una estupidez y no quiero volver a hacerlo. Pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá, y estoy seguro que en ese momento él se ira y Freya …|.

Ottar: Freya-sama, tengo una última cosa que decirle.

Freya: (abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio) que es?

Ottar: le dirijo estas palabras. "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". (Pasa por al lado de Freya) recuerde estas palabras.

Freya lo miro como si estuviera loco. No hay nada que pueda perder en este mundo ya que tenía todo a disposición. Oh se estaba olvidando de algo importante?

Por si las dudas, Freya hizo una nota mental y guardo esas palabras en el fondo de su mente.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, ya deben estar por llegar a Folkvangr. (Sale de la habitación) dirijámonos a paso lento para ver si Bell-kun ya está consiente cuando lleguemos.

Ottar solo asintió y se fueron caminando mientras descendían los pisos de la torre Babel para dirigirse a la sede de su familia.

SALTO DE LINEA

En la sede de la familia Freya estaba todo muy tranquilo, ya que los miembros de esta se encontraban entrenando en el jardín, mientras que otros 3 estaban jugando a las cartas.

Hogni: (sonriendo con superioridad) esta es mi victoria número 17, entreguen las apuestas muchachos.

Tammuz: (arrojando las cartas) pero que mierda! Cada vez que tengo una buena mano te vas al maso o temes una mejor que yo! Solo puedo hacer un punto cada 3 rondas, (llorando de forma cómica) nunca más jugare contra ti.

Allen: (golpea la mesa con fuerza) maldito Elfo carbonizado subdesarrollado, deja de usar tus ojos de Elfo Oscuro para ver nuestras cartas, si haces trampa el juego no tiene gracia!

Hogni: (desviando la mirada) no sé a qué te refieres, son puras patrañas.

Allen: (con una vena en la sien) te juro que si lo haces de nuevo, voy a arrancar la pata de la mesa y te la voy a meter por donde no te entra la luz. (Sonrisa sádica) Y yo lo voy a disfrutar como no te lo puedes imaginar.

Ah Hogni le recorrió un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal.

De un momento a otro se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y los que estaban adentro vieron a Bell desmayado en la espalda de una chica, al lado vieron a un chico con orejas de perro. Dedujeron rápidamente quienes eran. Pero luego vieron a un chico pelirrojo con una leve expresión de dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho, y a este no lo reconocieron.

Aiz: donde está la sala para pacientes?

Allen: (miro a Bell) yo los guiare.

ENTRANDO A LA HABITACION

Allen: (serio) déjenlo en una de estas camas.

Aiz obedeció y dejo a Bell en una de las camas.

Allen: (serio) ahora, tienen cosas que explicar. No me agrada mucho el chico, pero no puedo permitir que otra familia ataque a la nuestra.

Welf: peleo contra un minotauro irregular de nivel 3. Creo que tu Diosa sabe algo al respecto.

Allen abrió un poco los ojos ante la mención del minotauro y su Diosa, por lo que supuso que era otro de los planes de Freya y estos tipos se vieron involucrados de forma indirecta. Por lo que lo dejo estar hasta que llegara su Diosa y diera el veredicto de la situación.

Allen: bien, te creeré. Veo que estas herido, puedes reposar tú también. Por lo menos hasta que llegue Freya-sama.

Welf: (se hecho en una cama) gracias.

Allen se marchó y cerró la puerta.

Welf suspiro de alivio, pero después recordó que Freya estaba en camino y rezo con toda su fuerza de que no tuviera rencor hacia él, ya que había sido responsable de la herida más grande de Bell.

Bete se quedó petrificado un buen rato procesando todo lo ocurrido. Ahora estaba muy claro el porqué de las palabras de Welf en aquel momento.

Bete: (sudando frio) solo espero que no Freya-sama no se allá enterado que le dije estúpida…

Después de esa frase, entro un médico y reviso a Bell, este agarro un bisturí y volvió a perforar exactamente en el mismo lugar que lo hizo el minotauro. Después embullo su bisturí con un poder mágico raro y comenzó a curar y cicatrizar todas las heridas internas, y cuando acabo, solamente saco el bisturí y lo paso por encima de la herida abierta de Bell y esta se cerró. Luego le dio una poción (para recuperar la sangre perdida) y el color comenzó a volver al cuerpo de Bell.

Doctor: todo listo, debería despertar en un par de minutos. Díganle que debe estar sin hacer nada exagerado por una semana, o sus heridas internas podrían volver a abrirse, ya que no las pude sanar del todo, solo las cerré y me asegure que no allá nada fuera de lugar.

Después de eso, el doctor vio a Welf y le dijo que sus heridas no eran muy graves y podría sanar con un día de reposo.

TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE.

Bell por fin abrió sus ojos y vio a todas direcciones algo confundido, después vio a Welf sentado en una cama sonriéndole y también se percató de las otras dos presencias, que eran Aiz (que seguía con su rostro sin expresión) y Bete que se veía algo serio.

Bete: bien, ahora que despertaste me explicaras como es que un nivel 1 tiene todas sus habilidades superiores a S?

Welf: (frunció el ceño) dale un respiro, recién se despierta y ya tienes que interrogarlo?

Bete: (enojado) me lo dirás ahora mismo tomate!

Welf: (enojado) que te pasa, temes problemas?!

Ante esta mención, Bete puso los ojos en blanco y la inmutable Aiz poso su mirada en sus pies y comenzó a mover sus hombros de arriba abajo.

Todos miraron impresionados a Aiz, ya que era la primera vez que la veían reír, incluso Bete.

Justo cuando Bete se percató de lo que le había causado gracia a Aiz quiso hacer un movimiento en contra de Welf, pero se frenó a mitad de camino cuando estucho a la puerta abrirse.

Todos se tensaron visiblemente al ver a la presencia que había entrado en la habitación, ya que era Freya junto con Ottar.

Bell: | (frunciendo el ceño) porque todos se pusieron tan serios cuando vieron entrar a Kami-sama con Ottar? |.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) hola Bell-kun. Veo que ya has despertado.

Bell olvida sus pensamientos anteriores al ver la sonrisa de su Kami-sama: (sonriendo) ya estoy mucho mejor, aunque tendré que estar una semana en reposo.

Freya se acerca rápidamente a Bell y lo abraza: menos mal que estas bien, me había preocupado.

Bell: | ahora que lo pienso, porque me estaba viendo? (inclinándose de hombros) bueno da igual. Supongo que tendrá sus razones|.

Ottar solo miro a Bell y asintió. Bell le devolvió el gesto.

Bell: Kami-sama, mis amigos se pueden quedar en la sede un rato más?

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) claro, no hay problema. | Conque amigos eh? (le tira una rápida mirada furtiva a Aiz sin que esta se dé cuenta)|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Habían pasado un par de horas y se hizo de noche.

Todos los amigos cercanos a Bell se enteraron de su condición gracias a los miembros restantes de la familia Loki que no acompañaron a Bell.

Syr y Ryoo querían ir a pasar a saludar a Bell, pero Mio se lo negó, ya que conocía demasiado bien quien era la Diosa de Bell.

Mientras que Annie decidió que esperaría a que el regresara al Gremio cuando se recuperara.

La gente que conocía Bell gracias a la demostración de poder y heroísmo en el evento de Ganesha solo desearon que el chico se recuperara rápidamente.

Bell se despidió de sus amigos, Welf decidió ir a su herrería a descansar, mientras que Aiz y Bete se dirigieron a la sede de su familia.

Freya miro a Ottar y le hizo señales para que saliera afuera.

Freya: ya decidí tu castigo. Quiero que limpies toda la sede sin ayuda por una semana. También deberás personalizar el entrenamiento de todos mis niños hasta que estés seguro de que su poder será suficiente para alcanzar el piso 50. Sin contar a Bell-kun.

Ottar: entendido Freya-sama.

Ottar hizo una rápida reverencia y se marchó del lugar.

Bell salió de la habitación y miro con una sonrisa a su Kami-sama.

Bell: vamos ah Babel para dormir? Ya son las 11 PM.

Freya: (sonriendo de forma sincera) me parece bien Bell-kun).

Ambos fueron caminando de forma regular y llegaron a la Torre Babel.

Freya: (sentada en su cama) ya pensaste un nombre para tus dagas?

Bell: (sacándose las dagas de la funda) un nombre? Creo que las llamare Lævateinn.

Freya: es un buen nombre. (Sacando algo de su cajón) una de tus dagas viejas logro sobrevivir al ataque del Lygerfang. Antes me olvide de consultártelo, pero quieres quedártela como recuerdo de tu primer victoria contra un monstruo de un piso intermedio?

Bell solo sonrió recordando el momento y asintió para luego tomar la daga.

Bell: (sonriendo) cuando tenga mi habitación la pondré como un trofeo.

Freya: hablando de eso, tu habitación ya estará lista para mañana.

Bell: (emocionado) genial! También le quería mencionar que, desde que llegue aquí, me eh sentido como en una verdadera familia |(sonrisa nerviosa) aunque algunos me quieren matar, pero es entendible. Creo|.

A Freya se le iluminaron los ojos ante lo dicho por Bell.

Freya: (sonriendo de forma verdadera) ya veo, y como me vez. Quiero decir, como nos vez a todos?

Bell: (sonriendo) Bueno, sinceramente a los chicos lo veo como hermanos y a Kami-sama la veo como mi madre.

"una madre". Freya pensó para si misma, por algún motivo que desconocía, (o más bien, que no quería reconocer) ese comentario le dolió un poco.

La sonrisa de Freya volvió a ser la misma de siempre. En ese momento, ella entendió que la cercanía que tenía con Bell no era suficiente para ella. Sintió que necesitaba algo más para sentirse como aquella vez en el baño que se dio con Bell.

Freya: (sonriendo) me parece agradable que pienses eso, ahora vamos a dormir.

Bell: (sonriendo) hasta mañana, Kami-sama.

DESPUES DE UNOS 20 MINUTOS.

Freya: Bell, estas dormido?

Bell: zzzzzzzzzzzz.

Cuando Bell no contesto, Freya puso una sonrisa pícara y se levantó de su cama para acostarse en la de Bell. Todo esto siendo ultra silenciosa.

AL OTRO DIA

Bell: (abrió los ojos) | mmmm? Porque veo todo oscuro?... espera un segundo, no recuerdo tener dos almohadas en mi cama y especialmente, dormir entre ellas dos|.

Bell intento apartar una de las supuestas almohadas de su cara con la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sujeta a algo y que de un lado se sentía una tela un tanto extraño y la otra mitad se sentía extremadamente suave. Luego te tocar un poco más escucho un gemido, espera que?

Bell se alarmo e intentó separar su cara rápidamente de los pechos de su Kami-sama, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Freya lo abrazo con fuerza, solo agradecía de que tuviera ese extraño traje revelador puesto y que no estuviera desnuda.

Freya: (sonriendo) buenos días Bell-kun.

Bell miro para arriba para tomar un poco de aire y poder hablar: (sonrojado) me puede decir que está pasando exactamente?

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, como me dijiste que parecía una madre para ti, decidí acostarme contigo. Total, eso es normal, no?

Bell: (sonrojado) puede ser, pero ya tengo 16 y no creo que sea correcto que estemos en esta posición.

Freya: no digas tonterías (lo abraza más fuerte y mete la cabeza de Bell en sus pechos nuevamente).

Bell: | mierda, no puedo respirar!|.

Bell comenzó a mover su cabeza de una forma muy torpe y errática que comenzó a excitar a la Diosa.

Freya: | es como aquella vez, Bell-kun no busca excitarme o hacerme sentir bien pero lo hace de todos modos, y esta sensación me gusta. Especialmente si es con él|.

En uno de sus movimientos, Bell mueve rápidamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda buscando salir de su ahogamiento, pero solo consiguió mover un poco el traje de Freya y dejar visible uno de sus pezones. Bell intento nuevamente zafar del agarre y lo consiguió, pero con un método algo embarazoso…

Freya gimió fuertemente cuando sintió que la boca de Bell atrapo su pezón y perdió fuerzas en el agarre, que termino liberando a Bell de su prisión.

Cuando Bell tomo aire y vio que Freya estaba respirando de forma pesada, se puso de piedra.

Bell: (sudando) no era mi intención Kami-sa…

Freya: (sonriendo mientras comenzaba a controlar su respiración) está bien, fue culpa mía después de todo.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) ah es cierto, tengo que mover todas mis pertenencias hacia mi nueva habitación.

Freya hizo una mueca por un segundo que no fue captada por Bell antes de volver a sonreír: si quieres te ayudo.

Bell: (sonriendo) gracias, pero puedo solo Kami-sama.

Bell salió de la habitación llevando unas cuantas prendas para su habitación.

Freya: (refunfuñando en voz baja) genial, ahora no tendré una excusa para asaltarlo en la noche. Espero que por estar en otra habitación no se aleje de mí.

TIME SKIP: 6 DIAS.

En estos 6 días, Bell fue a ver a la familia Loki para agradecerles y se hizo amigos de todos los miembros, incluida Loki y, de una forma algo retorcida, también se pudo amigar mucho con Bete.

Aiz le pidió perdón por lo que hizo Bete en la taberna y este también se disculpó aunque no de una forma directa, ya que lo único que dijo es que si hubiera sabido que era fuerte, nunca hubiera dicho nada.

También fue a ver a Annie, Syr y Ryoo que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Mio le dio un almuerzo gratis para que se recuperara rápido.

Welf era sin duda alguna, su mejor amigo. Estuvieron juntos y hablando todos los días sobre lo que iban a hacer cuando Bell pudiera volver al calabozo.

Después de que por fin termino la semana de reposo, también tenía que actualizar su Estado como aventurero.

Freya: (sonriendo) acuéstate en la cama, Bell-kun.

Bell se acostó en la cama e hicieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 2 FAMILIA: FREYA

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 0 (I)

RESITENCIA: 0 (I)

DESTREZA: 0 (I)

AGILIDAD: 0 (I)

MAGIA: 0 (I)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 0 PUNTOS

PODER UNIVERSAL: 7100 PUNTOS

PODERES MAGICOS:

Fire Bolt

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

Decir que Freya se había impresionado es poco. Sabía que iba a crecer rápidamente, pero, además de ser el aventurero más rápido en subir de nivel. Pero lo que las le sorprendía era su estadística universal. Supuestamente, un aventurero de nivel 1 que sube al nivel 2 no debería de tener más de 4000 puntos (acuérdense del plus de 1000 puntos al subir de nivel), pero Bell había superado ese límite por más de 3000 puntos y podía enfrentar a un aventurero de nivel 3 a inicios de camino.

Freya: (ocultando su sorpresa) felicidades Bell-kun, subiste al nivel 2.

Bell: (emocionado) eso es increíble! | estoy un paso más cerca de cumplir mis dos deseos|.

Después de lo acontecido, Freya le dijo a Bell que ella necesitaba pasar por el gremio para informar sobre su subida de nivel y que él podría hacer lo que quiera mientras tanto.

Bell se juntó con Welf a hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer.

Welf: todavía no termine la construcción de la armadura que me solicitaste. Pero te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena, esa piel del toro que obtuve la otra vez cuando lo vencimos sirve bastante bien como material de armadura. Te podría asegurar de que va a hacer casi tan buena como la que tuviste la vez anterior.

Bell: gracias Welf. De todas formas esto me viene perfecto, porque eh estado hablando con Aiz y voy a comenzar un entrenamiento bajo su tutela. Y serán varias horas al día, por lo que no podré ir al calabozo. Seguro que cuando termine mi entrenamiento ya tendrás lista la armadura.

Welf: dalo por hecho.

Tras decir esas palabras, ambos se despidieron y Bell se dirigió a la parte de arriba de las murallas de Orario para comenzar su entrenamiento con Aiz.

Aiz: comenzamos?

Bell asintió levemente con la cabeza y se puso serio.

De un segundo para el otro, Aiz desapareció de la vista de Bell y por puro reflejo, puso su daga en forma vertical para parar una estocada que iba directo a sus puntos vitales.

Sabía que Aiz se estaba conteniendo, ya que sería imposible parar un golpe de un nivel 6 siendo nivel 2. Pero supo al instante que si se confiaba por ese hecho, moriría. Ya que todas las estocadas de Aiz se dirigían a puntos vitales que débilmente podía esquivar o cubrirse con sus dagas.

El entrenamiento de Aiz era así durante todo el día. Bell casi no tenía posibilidades de contra-atacar, y las pocas que tenía fallaba rotundamente. Después de estar todo el día entrenando, Bell se encontraba tan cansado que rosaba la inconciencia, mientras que Aiz estaba sin una gota de sudor.

Nuevamente, Aiz embistió en contra de Bell, pero debido al cansancio no pudo esquivar el golpe y recibió un golpe fuerte en su nuca por el mango de la espada de Aiz.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos y Bell se despertó. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba en el regazo de Aiz cuando la vio cara a cara.

Bell: (sonriendo) bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy.

Aiz: mañana nos vemos a la misma hora. Eh decidido que te entrenare por 2 semanas.

Bell: (sonriendo) me parece bien, nos vemos mañana.

Ambos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya: (sonriendo) como te fue en el calabozo Bell-kun?

Bell: Kami-sama, buenas noches. Hoy no fui al calabozo, estuve entrenando con un amigo. Este régimen durara dos semanas. En ese periodo de tiempo no creo que vaya a ir al calabozo.

Freya: (sonriendo) ya veo. Puedo saber quién es?

Bell: si, es Aizu, la princesa de la espada.

Bell juraría que el ambiente cambio a uno de comodidad a uno más frio cuando menciono el nombre de su compañero de entrenamiento.

Freya: (sonriendo) ya veo… tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno Bell-kun.

Bell: eh? Si, hasta luego Kami-sama.

EN LA HABITACION DE FREYA.

Freya seguía con una sonrisa pero sus ojos demostraban otro sentimiento totalmente opuesto.

Freya: tendré que vigilar su entrenamiento, y asegurarme de que esa chica no intente nada raro con Bell-kun.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**COMO PODRAN VER, ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS CORTO DE LO NORMAL, YA QUE LO DIVIDI EN DOS PARTES PORQUE ERA MUY LARGO.**

**EN ESTA PARTE DECIDI METER TODO EL RELLENO ANTES DE LA PELEA DE BELL Y LOS DEMAS CONTRA EL GOLIATH. COMO YA DESIFRARON, TENGO PENSADO TERMINAR LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME EN EL PROXIMO CAP. EL CAPITULO TODAVIA NO ESTA TERMINADO, PERO YA LES DIGO QUE EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE ES EL MAS LARGO QUE EH HECHO HASTA AHORA.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**|Pensamientos|: |lo de siempre: V|.**

**(Acciones): (dudando), (impresionado).**

**CAPITULO 4: BELL CRANEL, EL ÚLTIMO HEROE.**

Bell se levantó rápidamente por la mañana y se dirigió con la misma velocidad que uso para levantarse al lugar de entrenamiento para comenzar su segundo día junto a la tutela de Aiz.

En el momento en que Bell llego a las murallas, vio que Aiz ya lo estaba esperando con la espada desenfundada.

Aiz: (con su expresión sin emociones de siempre) estás preparado para comenzar tu segundo día de entrenamiento?

Bell solamente asintió mientras daba una sonrisa retadora ah Aiz.

Bell: |son las 6:30 AM, la última vez pude aguantar el ritmo desde las 4 PM hasta las 8 de la noche, en total fueron 4 horas, por lo que por lo menos intentare aguantar media hora más sin desmayarme|.

Pensando esto, Bell corrió a una velocidad segadora e intentó cortar a Aiz con una de sus dagas, pero falló estrepitosamente en el momento en que Aiz desapareció de su vista e intento cortarlo al instante. Pero Bell pudo defenderse a tiempo con su otra daga para que no perforara su garganta.

Bell: |es obvio que se contiene, pero aun así siempre intenta matarme de un golpe|.

Aiz: tienes buenos reflejos y tu agilidad es increíblemente alta, gracias a estos dos factores tienes una defensa bastante alta, pero no puedes atacar a un oponente que sea más rápido que tú, ya que si lo intentas atacar, tu ataque llegara muy tarde ante los ojos del enemigo y podría tomar esa ventaja para contra-atacar. Luchaste contra monstruos más fuerte físicamente y en ocasiones, hasta eran más rápido que tu máxima velocidad. Estoy segura que para ganarles debiste idear planes para hacerlo, no creo que solo hayas sobrevivido gracias a la armadura que llevabas puesta.

En algún momento de tu vida también tendrás que pelear con personas, y no son igual que los monstruos, ya que poseen una inteligencia mucho mayor, oh por lo menos la mayoría.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) básicamente, me estás diciendo que para lograr vencer a personas más fuerte que yo, tengo que idear planes para poder enfrentarlos.

Aiz: así es, además de que este entrenamiento te servirá para saber cómo debes luchar contra otros aventureros que sean más fuerte que tú. Pero primero debes seguir aumentando tu poder, ya que en el estado que te encuentras actualmente, no serias capaz de vencer a un aventurero de nivel 4 ni con uno de tus mejores planes, ya que la diferencia de poder es tan grande que ni siquiera podrías acercarte medio metro sin que te golpee o corte más de 2 veces.

Bell: (aura depresiva) asique aun soy muy débil…

Aiz: no me mal entiendas, eres un aventurero de nivel 2 hace 1 día y aun así tienes suficiente poder para rivalizar a un aventurero de nivel 3 a comienzos de camino. Y si mejoraríamos primero tu estrategia y flexibilidad mental para ver debilidades en un enemigo, podrías llegar a tener la oportunidad de vencer a un aventurero de nivel 3 a finales de camino.

Bell: (emocionado) entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es mejorar aún más mis estadísticas verdad?

Aiz solo asintió y ambos recobraron su postura de combate.

CON FREYA

Freya se encontraba mirando el entrenamiento de Bell desde la torre Babel mientras tomaba vino.

Freya: (suspirando) parece que solamente están entrenando. De todas formas no debería de molestarme con estas cosas, ya que Bell no sería capaz de mentirle a un Dios.

(tomando un poco de su vino) además, esto me favorece, ya que ara que el crecimiento de Bell-kun sea aún más acelerado y poder estar en la cima de Orario con más seguridad, ya que la familia Loki ha estado creciendo bastante últimamente.

Freya estuvo mirando el entrenamiento de Bell mientras pensaba que Zeus vendría a Orario dentro de unos 4 años. Ella no podía esperar al ver la cara que pondría Zeus al saber que su nieto era el aventurero más fuerte, pero era el protector más fiel de ella. Así es, Freya ya no quería que Bell fuera un títere, ya que demostró gran maestría con su increíble capacidad de armar planes en plena pelea, sin mencionar su gran incremento de poder que tuvo en tan solo 3 semanas y media. Aunque en el fondo de Freya había otra razón por lo que quería tenerlo como su protector más cercano, y esta última palabra era el porqué, ya que quería que Bell estuviera todo el tiempo cerca de ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que Bell se desmayó después de que pasaran 4 horas y media de batalla. Pero su cara se contorsiono levemente cuando vio que Aiz puso a Bell entre sus piernas.

Freya: (cierra la conexión) Bell-kun me podría haber dicho que quería un entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte. Le hubiera hecho entrenar con Ottar y su poder crecería mucho más rápido que estando con esa mujer (escupió con veneno las últimas palabras).

Freya: (suspirando) en fin, será mejor que vaya a avisar al gremio sobre la subida de nivel de Bell-kun, ya que ayer no tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

Diciendo estas últimas palabras, Freya se marchó de su habitación dando un portazo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Muchas personas salieron de sus habitaciones para ver que había sucedido, ya que pensaron que un monstruo se había escapado del calabozo y ataco a la torre Babel por el increíble estruendo que se había escuchado hace unos segundos, pero solo vieron a Freya caminando con una sonrisa.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se despertó en el regazo de Aiz y solo suspiro, se había desmayado por el agotamiento de nuevo. Pero por lo menos había conseguido aguantar 30 minutos más que la vez anterior. Supuso que si seguí este régimen diario, podría aumentar su límite en 30 minutos por día, a menos que Aiz se cansara y usara más poder para derrotarlo más rápido.

Aiz: tomémonos un descanso de 1 hora, luego nos encontramos en el mismo lugar.

Bell: entendido.

Bell se despidió de Aiz mientras ambos se iban por sus respectivos caminos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había aparecido en el gremio hace un par de días, y si Kami-sama ya le aviso a Annie sobre su aumento de nivel, le tendría que explicar varias cosas, ya que ella no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas habilidades de Bell. Solo se había enterado que había participado para matar a los monstruos que se escaparon en el evento de Ganesha y que mató a dos monstruos más fuertes que él, pero después de eso, no sabía nada más.

Mientras Bell se dirigía al gremio mientras pasaba por el distrito comercial, vio a una figura muy conocida para él.

Bell: (sonriendo mientras alzaba la mano en forma de saludo) Kami-sama!

Freya se dio vuelta algo sorprendida ya que reconoció la vos del chico.

Freya: (sonriendo) oh, qué casualidad cruzarte por aquí Bell-kun. Pensé que estabas entrenando.

Bell: (sonriendo) sip, pero decidimos tomar un descanso de una hora. Asique decidí pasar por el gremio para explicarle todo lo sucedido a Annie.

Freya: ya veo, justo iba para allá para avisarles de que subiste de nivel.

Bell: genial, entonces vayamos juntos.

Freya solo sonrió y asintió. Ambos siguieron caminando, hasta que Bell noto las miradas que le daban todos los hombres (no lleva la túnica puesta). Esto hizo que se pusiera en alerta, ya que capa alguno de estos tipos quería sobrepasarse con su Diosa. Obviamente no permitiría que eso pasara, aunque le parecía algo raro de que todos la vieran de esa manera. Si era la diosa de la belleza y por lo tanto la mujer más hermosa, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero de todas formas era raro.

Bell vio que unos hombres comenzaron a seguirlos desde atrás, estaba seguro que eran civiles normales, asique si él le demostraba que era un miembro de la familia Freya no harían ninguna estupidez.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Bell se acercó más a Freya y le extendió el brazo por detrás de cintura, abrazándola por la cintura de una forma protectora.

Freya: (pego un pequeño quejido de sorpresa y se sonrojo levemente) Bell-kun?

Bell solo se mantuvo serio y Freya capto al instante lo que estaba haciendo. Ella se sintió feliz y se acercó más a Bell, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Bell.

Bell: (aun serio) no creo que sea necesario actuar tanto, Kami-sama.

Freya: (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo) es mi forma de agradecerte por protegerme de esos hombres.

Cuando los hombres que perseguían a la "pareja" vieron que ambos estaban muy juntos, decidieron retroceder y se fueron del lugar.

De todas formas, ambos siguieron en la misma posición hasta llegar al gremio, Bell lo hacía para asegurarse de que nadie trate de sobrepasarse con su Diosa, y bueno, Freya solo lo hacía por gusto.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, vieron que estaba casi vacío, solo había un hombre rubio que parecía estar esperando a alguien. Pero Bell se percató rápidamente de que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y comenzó a ponerlo un poco nervioso.

Freya: (sonriendo) Hola, quisiera hablar con el encargado del gremio para publicar la subida de nivel de uno de mis niños.

Las encargadas asintieron y entraron junto con Freya a una habitación.

Bell se apoyó contra la pared mientras esperaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que aquel hombre rubio comenzó a acercarse.

Hermes: (sonriendo) hola chico, mi nombres es Hermes, y como te podrás imaginar, soy el Dios mensajero y protector de las fronteras, aunque algunos solo me conocen por mi gran elocuencia (dijo esto último haciendo una pose algo estúpida).

Bell: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) W-wow. Nunca me hubiera esperado de que fueras un Dios, mi nombre es Bell. Por cierto, porque quería hablar conmigo Hermes-sama?

Hermes: solo quería conocerte Bell, por cierto puedo saber ah que familia perteneces?

Bell: pertenezco a la familia Freya.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente cuando la expresión infantil de Hermes desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mirada muy seria.

Hermes: | esa mujer planto sus ojos sobre Bell, antes solo quería vigilarlo por diversión. Pero ahora también lo are para asegurarme de que no esté siendo controlado por el encanto de Freya. Pero por lo que puedo ver está libre de hechizos|.

Bell: sucede algo Hermes-sama?

Hermes: (sonriendo) no no, Bell tengo una pregunta. De casualidad tienes alguna habilidad o algo que te permite no ser afectado por hechizos?

Bell: de hecho sí, tengo una habilidad que me permite estar libro de hechizos y envenenamientos.

Hermes: ya veo, si algunas vez necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en preguntarme. Siempre paso cerca del gremio a estas horas.

Bell: (haciendo una reverencia) muchas gracias y que tenga una buena tarde.

Hermes: nos vemos otro día Bell.

Hermes se dispuso a salir del gremio y de pronto se puso a pensar para sí mismo: es bueno saber que no está bajo el hechizo de esa mujer, pero por si las dudas tendré que tratar de liberarlo de las garras de Freya. Pero quiero hacerlo de una forma legal, sino me perseguiría todo el gremio y además de tener a Freya como mi peor enemiga. Por el momento no are nada ni diré nada al respecto, ya que no quiero ganar su odio por el momento y no quiera que descubra mi verdaderas intenciones, asique esperare el momento adecuado para hacer mi movimiento. Mientras tanto, solo mirare el crecimiento de Bell.

SALTO DE LINEA

Habían pasado unos minutos y Freya salió de la habitación mientras las demás recepcionistas tenían cara de no crer nada mientras miraban de una forma extraña a Bell.

Una de las recepcionistas público que Bell subió de nivel y además decía que había roto el record del aventurero que menos había tardado en subir a nivel 2.

Bell se impresiono un poco de esto, mientras que los otros pocos aventureros que se encontraban en el gremio solo miraron el cartel y se reían pensando que era una broma, ya que nadie seria capas de subir de nivel en menos de 1 mes, mientras que la princesa de la espada fue las más rápido en hacerlo, pero había tardado 6 meses.

Annie: Bell, tienes cosas que explicarme.

Bell trago fuerte y vio que Freya se paraba al lado de él.

Freya: vayamos a un lugar más privado, ya que no quiero que otras personas vean las estadísticas de Bell-kun.

Después de lo mencionado por Freya, ambos siguieron a Annie a una habitación y luego Bell se dispuso a quitarse su camisa.

Annie: (impresionada) C-como puede ser posible! Tus estadísticas son totalmente ilógicas. Los aventureros más fuertes que han subido de nive conseguían unos 4000 puntos, pero Bell tiene mas de 7000 puntos!

Bell: (arriscando su cabeza) la verdad es que no sé qué decir.

Annie: mantendré esto en secreto, pero no te sobre-exijas demasiado, ya que con tu poder actual no creo que puedas llegar al piso 18, a menos que vayas con una amplia gama de aventureros que te ayuden para derribar al monstro Rex. Oh podrías evitarlo si conoces con exactitud su tiempo de regeneración.

Bell: no habrá problema, todavía no tengo pensado ir al piso 18, creo que con llegar al piso 14 me conformo por el momento, ya que estoy con un compañero que no es tan fuerte para enfrentar a los monstruos del piso 16 y 17 por mucho tiempo y prefiero estar más tiempo en el calabozo que entrar y salir cada 2 horas.

Annie solo sonrió y asintió, mientras los invitaba a salir de la habitación.

Bell se despidió de Annie y decidió volver a las murallas, porque solo faltaban unos 15 minutos para la hora acordada.

Bell: (sonriendo) Kami-sama, tengo que seguir con el entrenamiento, nos vemos más tarde.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) está bien Bell-kun, pero no hagas nada raro.

Bell sonrió y se dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad mientras se dirigía a las murallas.

Freya: (sonriendo de forma verdadera) creo que un abrazo es mejor que dormir en las piernas de alguien. (En el momento que dijo eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Babel para volver a ver el entrenamiento de Bell).

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell llego al lugar de entrenamiento mientras miraba que Aiz ya se encontraba en el sitio.

Aiz: listo para el segundo raund?

Bell: por supuesto que sí.

Después de esto, Bell y Aiz entrenaron sin descanso hasta que Bell se volviera a desmayar.

TIME SKIP

Había pasado unos 5 días desde que empezó el entrenamiento de Bell, decir que Aiz estaba impresionada era poco, ya que el chico lograba mejorar de una forma monstruosa y estaba segura de que en poco tiempo podría llegar a alcanzarla.

En este momento, Bell se encontraba luchando contra Aiz. Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde el inicio del combate pero ninguno de los dos mostraba muchos indicios de cansancio, pero Bell decidió interrumpir la pelea.

Bell: tiempo fuera. Tengo una pregunta.

Aiz: (relajando su postura) está bien, y cuál es?

Bell: (imitando a Aiz) hemos estado entrenando por una semana solo mi aspecto físico, por lo que me gustaría comenzar un entrenamiento respecto a mi lado mágico, ya que aún no estoy acostumbrado a usar fire bolt de una manera estratégica.

Aiz: (inclinando la cabeza) fire bolt? Pensé que tenías afinidad elemental, no solamente un poder.

Bell: (intrigado) no, mi Estado lo indica de esa forma.

Aiz: pero en el combate contra el minotauro demostraste otra cosa, ya que, para empezar primero tu cuerpo se rodeó de fuego y concentraste todo tu poder mágico en la palma de tu mano y eso causo que todo el fuego que te rodeaba terminara haciendo una explosión compacta en todo el cuerpo del minotauro.

Bell: estas diciendo que tengo el poder elemental del fuego?

Aiz: por lo que me dices no lo creo, pero de alguna forma lograste controlar las llamas del fire bolt a tu voluntad, y si lo pudieras hacer siempre, conseguirías una nueva arma muy poderosa.

Por ejemplo, gracias a mi espada tengo un poder elemental que esta arraigado al viento y este poder se llama tempestad.

Bell: comprendo, asique simplemente debo concentrar todo mi poder mágico y también (se rodea de fuego) debo controlar al fuego en la trayectoria que yo quiera dirigirla.

Después de eso, Bell concentro todo su poder mágico a la palma de su mano y lanzo un fire bolt inmenso al cielo.

Bell: (sorprendido) increíble, si lo hago con el puño abierto no se concentra como una explosión, sino como una bola de fuego… eh?

Bell se sintió mareado y cayó desmayado al piso.

Aiz: me olvide de decirle que si utiliza todo su poder mágico entraría en un coma inducido por el cansancio mental.

Después de estar un par de horas, Bell se despertó y vio que ya era de noche. Luego recordó que ya había pasado una semana desde que su Kami-sama le actualizo su Estado, por lo cual se despidió de Aiz y volvió lo más rápido posible hacia la torre Babel para poder actualizar su Estado.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: buenas noches Kami-sama, vengo a actualizar mi Estado.

Freya: buenas noches Bell-kun, puedes acostarte en mi cama.

Bell asintió e hicieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 2. FAMILIA: FREYA.

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 653 (C)

RESITENCIA: 720 (B)

DESTREZA: 647 (C)

AGILIDAD: 975 (S)

MAGIA: 450 (E)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 3445 PUNTOS.

PODER UNIVERSAL: 10545 PUNTOS.

PODERES MAGICOS:

FIRE BOLT.

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

Freya: (sonrisa radiante) por lo que veo, tu entrenamiento te ha ayudado demasiado, ya que en poco tiempo volviste a romper el límite de estadísticas, pero ahora en un aventurero de nivel 2.

Bell: (emocionado) enserio, y por cuanto las supere?

Freya: las superaste por más de 2000 puntos, y solo te falta subir un poco más en las estadísticas mágicas para que puedas conseguir un rango D o superior en todas tus habilidades y ya te sea posible volver a subir de nivel, aunque obviamente tendrías que enfrentar un reto mucho mayor que aquel minotauro.

Bell: entiendo, aunque me alegra que mi entrenamiento me esté haciendo tan fuerte.

Después de esta pequeña charla, ambos estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales por un rato hasta que Bell se fue a dormir y se levantó temprano para continuar con su sesión de entrenamiento. Lo diferente es que ahora entrenarían mucho menos su aspecto físico, ya que a partir de ahora comenzaba la parte donde Aiz le enseñaba a armar estrategias en contra de otros aventureros y también a responder sus inquietudes.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de un combate.

Aiz: | como es que mejora tan rápido?|. Lo pensaba mientras esquivaba un corte de la daga de Bell e intento contra-atacar, pero dejo una abertura que Bell la vio al instante y esquivo la estocada de Aiz mientras se dirigía a su punto débil.

Bell: |esta es mi oportunidad de por fin darle un golpe!|

Justo cuando Bell iba a cortar a Aiz, esta cierra su punto débil y le pega con el mango de su espada con una fuerza increíble que mando a volar a Bell un par de metros para atrás.

Bell se levantó a duras penas y miro a Aiz sorprendido.

Bell: estaba seguro de que estabas vulnerable en ese ataque.

Aiz; una buena estrategia que puedes elaborar contra tu enemigo es hacerle creer que dejaste una abertura en tu defensa, y en el momento de que tu adversario ataca a ese punto, cierras esa abertura y lo contra-atacas con un golpe que lo deje fuera de combate.

Bell: entiendo, eso es increíble. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta acerca del fire bolt.

Aiz: y que es?

Bell: (arroscándose la cabeza con vergüenza) veras, ayer me desmaye por usarla y creo que cuando luche contra el minotauro me paso lo mismo.

Aiz: eso es porque usas todas tus reservas mágicas. Si quieres hacer un ataque mágico poderoso, pero no quieres quedar inconsciente, tienes que asegurarte de guardarte un mínimo de poder mágico, pero eso no significa que no sientas el cansancio de haber gastado casi todas tus reservas mágicas. Aunque también es una buena forma de aumentar tus reservas, ya que al usar todo tu poder mágico, tus reservas llega tienden a restablecerse después de unas horas, pero como tu cuerpo exige más reservas, lentamente tu cuerpo ira aumentándolas. Es algo así como cuando entrenas tu resistencia, en el primer día aguantaras 1 hora corriendo, pero con el tiempo y con una constancia asegurada, podrías estar corriendo más de 6 horas sin cansarte.

Bell: (impresionado) gracias por la explicación, creo que comienzo a comprender de que va la magia. También me podrías enseñar un par de trucos?

Aiz: mmmm, creo que eso lo tendrías que descubrir por vos mismo, ya que no estoy segura de que podría enseñarte, debido a que nuestros poderes mágicos son diferentes. Lo que si te puede decir es que tendrías que intentar controlar el fuego a gran escala, ya que demostraste tener un buen control sobre este. Solo imagina al fuego llegar de una punta a la otra. Pero ten cuidado, porque si las distancias son largas, tu ataque será más débil, ya que necesitaras más poder mágico para controlarlo que para explotarlo. Solo te recomendaría hacerlo si tienes una habilidad que pudiera aumentar tu nivel de poder exponencialmente, aunque fuera solo durante unos segundos.

Bell; comprendo…

Aiz: bueno, ahora aprenderemos sobre la estrategia durante la marcha.

Asi pasó todo el día, en donde Aiz le enseñaba diferentes tácticas para poder utilizar en contra de su adversario o adversarios.

AL OTRO DIA…

Bell estuvo hablando un rato con su Kami-sama, hasta que partió hacia la herrería de Welf, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Por suerte para Bell, Aiz tuvo que escoltar a Loki hacia una reunión por lo que no tendría entrenamiento por este día.

Cuando llego a la herrería, vio que Welf estaba estaba evaluando una pechera.

Bell: hola Welf, como has estado?

Welf: aquí, trabajando. Por cierto… (Saca una armadura de oro y hierro completa de un cajón mientras sonríe) ayer termine la armadura, por su calidad, podría asegurarte de que tiene la misma calidad a la que anteriormente usaste.

Bell: (impresionado) por lo visto, el valor de la piel de ese toro mecánico era más grande incluso de lo que pensaba. (Se pone la armadura) es ligera y se adapta bien a mi cuerpo, en resumen es increíble. Gracias amigo.

Welf: no hay problema, por cierto, como va tu entrenamiento?

Bell: (sonriendo) bastante bien, mi poder ha aumentado considerablemente en la fase de entrenamiento físico, pero ahora comenzamos con las estrategias y demás cosas.

Welf: (sonriendo) ya veo, me alegro por ti. Cuando termines el entrenamiento avísame y vamos al calabozo.

Bell: claro, solo me faltan 5 días para finalizarlo.

Después de esta pequeña charla, ambos se fueron a comer al Bar de Mio y también se encontraron con Syr y Ryoo, donde estuvieron hablando hasta el anochecer y Bell decidió regresar a su casa para dormir, ya que mañana era otro día de entrenamiento.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell había llegado al campo de entrenamiento y todo continuo con normalidad, a excepción de que al final del día, Bell siempre liberaba una bola de fuego gigantesca dejándose al vorde de la conciencia para que su reservas aumentaran.

Todos los días de Bell fueron exactamente iguales, hasta que paso la semana de entrenamiento y Bell le agradeció mucho a Aiz por haberlo ayudado y luego se despidieron.

Otra cosa muy importante que iba a suceder este día, era que Bell iba a obtener su actualización de Estado. Como no había entrenado mucho físicamente esta última semana, sabía que sus estadísticas no subirían demasiado, pero tenía esperanza de que su poder mágico aumentara.

Bell se encamino a la habitación de su Kami-sama, donde Freya la estaba esperando sentada en su cama, sabiendo que Bell llegaría en unos instantes.

Bell: (abriendo la puerta) Buenas noches Kami-sama, creo que ya sabe por lo que vengo.

Freya: (sonriendo) así es, puedes acostarte por favor?

Bell asintió y se quitó la camiseta que tenía puesta para comenzar con lo de siempre.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 2. FAMILIA: FREYA.

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 801(A)

RESITENCIA: 869(A)

DESTREZA: 743 (B)

AGILIDAD: 1127 (S)

MAGIA: 720 (E)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 4260 PUNTOS.

PODER UNIVERSAL: 11360 PUNTOS.

PODERES MAGICOS:

FIRE BOLT.

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

Freya observo con detenimiento que sus estadísticas no habían incrementado de poder de una forma tan desmedida, a excepción de la magia, ya que pego un salto de rango E a rango B.

Freya: (sonriendo) con tu poder actual, creo que podrías llegar hasta el piso 17 sin mucho problema, pero por si las dudas te aconsejo que vayas con 2 personas más al calabozo, sé que iras con ese chico pelirrojo, pero necesitaras a una persona más.

Bell se puso a pensar con detenimiento, primero estaba su familia, aunque no se llevaran muy bien ninguno de ellos negaría una invitación para el calabozo si se trata de los miembros de la familia. El problema era que en este momento, todos ellos estaban en una expedición que hace muy poco comenzó para internarse en los pisos que no había logrado llegar la familia Freya.

Después estaba la familia Loki, se llevaba bien con todos ellos. Pero también había un problema, y era que hoy mismo, toda la familia Loki salía a una expedición hacia los pisos profundos.

Entonces se quedó sin opciones, por lo que solo se resignó y suspiro en derrota, decidiría hacerle caso a Annie por esta vez y solo iría hasta el piso 15, ya que ahora no estaba solo y no quería que Welf saliera herido por su culpa.

Bell salió de la habitación y se despidió de Freya, luego se fue a dormir y esperaba con ansias su regreso al calabozo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se levantó con mucha energía y se dirigió a la entrada del calabozo para encontrarse con Welf.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, por lo que seguramente estarían todo el día en el calabozo para celebrar su regreso. Además de que Bell es mucho más superior que los primeros 15 pisos y podría aguantar sin mucha dificultad.

Luego de que se encontró con Welf, ambos se dieron un rápido saludo y entraron al calabozo.

Como era de esperarse de ellos, estuvieron hasta el atardecer con pequeños intervalos de descanso en el calabozo.

Eran las 8:30 PM y Bell y Welf salieron del calabozo con sonrisas en sus rostros, ya que llevaban una bolsa de considerable tamaño, donde en la mayoría habían gemas, pero se podían ver algún que otro objeto extraño.

Welf: (sonriendo) creo que nunca tuve un día tan productivo en el calabozo como este.

Bell: (sonriendo) lo mismo digo. Pero se debe principalmente a que estuvimos en pisos intermedios por mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro que conseguimos mucho dinero hoy.

Welf: (sonriendo) de eso seguro. Pero lo que más me importa a mí son estos objetos raros que tiraron los monstruos.

Ambos seguían charlando hasta que llegaron al gremio. Bell estuvo hablando unos segundos con Annie antes de que esta se quedara impactada al ver la gran cantidad de gemas que llevaban, creo que no es necesario mencionar que ganaron casi 1 millón de varís.

Después entregar todas las gemas, ambos chicos se despidieron de la recepcionista y se dispusieron a marcharse cada uno a su hogar. Pero justo cuando se iban a despedir, Bell vio una cara conocida fuera del gremio. Esta persona lo miro y sonrió.

Hermes: hola Bell, que haces por estos lugares a esta hora?

Bell: vine a entregar las gemas. Por cierto, él es Welf, Welf él es el Dios Hermes-sama.

Welf dio una reverencia y luego agarro la mano del Dios como un gesto de saludo.

Hermes: de todas formas te puedo ver un poco desanimado, podría saber por qué?

Bell: (sonriendo de forma nerviosa) bueno, en realidad estoy buscando a un integrante más en nuestro grupo para que podamos ir juntos al piso 17. Conoces a alguien que quiera hacerlo.

Hermes: (pone una sonrisa de cómplice) de hecho, si conozco a alguien que estará encantada de ir con ustedes.

Bell: (emocionado) lo dice en serio?! Lo veremos mañana a las 10 AM en la entrada del calabozo. Envíele ese mensaje por favor.

Hermes: (alza un pulgar) dalo por hecho Bell.

Después de lo sucedido, Bell se dirigió a la torre Babel, estuvo un momento con Freya y luego se fue a dormir.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se despertó muy emocionado, porque por fin iban a ir al piso 17. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al punto de reunión.

Afuera del calabozo, ya lo estaba esperando Welf, pero aun no llegaba Hermes.

Ambos se dieron un rápido saludo y después de unos 5 minutos, vieron que se acercaba Hermes junto con una chica peli azul que usaba lentes.

Hermes: (sonriendo) hola chicos. Perdón por la demora, pero tuve que convencer a Asfi que los viniera a ayudar y me tomo más de lo que pensaba.

Asfi: (suspirando) no puedo creer que me obligue a hacer esto. Pero no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de mi Dios.

(Sonriendo) un gusto, soy Asfi, la capitana de la familia Hermes y soy una aventurera de nivel 4.

Bell: un momento, nivel4? No cree que el piso 17 es poco para usted?

Asfi: puede ser, pero casi nunca voy al calabozo, ya que nuestra familia se dedica más a viajar o explorar sitios que están fuera de Orario. Aunque cuando logramos obtener buena cantidad de fuerza, nos metemos al calabozo para explorarlo.

Welf: okey entendemos, gracias por tu ayuda.

Asfi le dio una rápida mirada que indicaba dolor a Hermes, este solo sonrió y se despidió de los 3 aventureros para irse a hacer sus cosas.

Después de tener una charla rápida, los 3 aventureros se internaron en el calabozo, pero decidieron que se quedarían un poco más en los pisos 14 y 15 para poder ganar un poco de experiencia de equipo antes de seguir avanzando.

Bell: (matando a un monstruo) por los dos días que eh estado en estos pisos, puedo asegurar que los monstruos se regeneran mucho más rápido.

Welf: (matando a un monstruo) a si es, si nos distraemos podemos llegar a pasarla mal. Pero por suerte somos dos nivel 2 y un nivel 4. Sin contar el poder desmesurado de Bell.

Asfi: concuerdo con ustedes, mientras mar rápido los matemos, menos sorpresas saldrán de estos pisos.

Bell: bueno, creo que ya estuvimos suficiente tiempo en este piso, porque no subimos al 16.

Los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a correr mientras derribaban a los monstruos que se regeneraban y los seguían.

En un momento, se internaron en una de las cuevas y pudieron ver que podrían ingresar al piso 16 por unas de las cavernas del lugar. Pero justo cuando se dirigían al lugar, aparecieron unos aventureros, que llevaban un herido y pasaron a través de ellos. Ambos no le tomaron mucha importancia, pero luego de un segundo escucharon muchos rugidos y ruidos extraños de donde vinieron los otros aventureros.

Bell: podría ser…

Welf: (frunciendo el ceño) esos desgraciados nos vendieron para salvarse.

Justo cuando ambos iban a dar media vuelta, vieron que se regeneraron una buena cantidad de monstruos de tras de ellos.

Asfi: creo que no hay más opción que luchar.

Estaban acorralados por decenas de monstruos en el pasillo. Todos comenzaron a luchar contra los monstruos, obviamente Asfi estaba sola despejando los monstruos que venían de frente, mientras que Bell y Welf defendían la retaguardia.

Después de estar media hora luchando contra los monstruos, parecía que la cantidad no vacilaba demasiado.

Welf: (cansado) mierda, esto no acaba nunca!

Bell: (sudando levemente) parece que son infinitos.

Asfi: (un poco más cansada que Bell) y del frente vienen muchísimos más. Esto es lo que pasa cuando te descuidas en los pisos intermedios, la regeneración de monstruos es tan alta, que si se aparecen desenas de ellos, parece como si no disminuyera su número debido a que cuando mata 3, ya apareció uno de ellos.

Ambos siguieron luchando por un tiempo más, hasta que vieron que en la parte del frente, los monstruos comenzaban a disminuir, Asfi estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Pero el cansancio venció a Welf cuando no vio venir el ataque de un minotauro que estaba a punto de perforarle el pecho, pero Asfi en un rápido movimiento logro matar al monstruo, pero recibió el ataque del minotauro en su hombro, lo que le inutilizo el brazo en el que era diestra.

Asfi: (adolorida) mierda, si no salimos de este lugar ahora, corremos riesgo de morir.

Welf: (agitado) lo siento, baje la guardia, es que ya me encuentro muy cansado.

Asfi: no te preocupes, de hecho me impresiona que hallas aguantado casi una hora contra estos monstruos. Pero si no salimos de aquí ahora estamos perdidos, no importa en qué dirección, necesitamos salir de este acorralamiento.

Bell: no importa qué lugar? (mira la parte del frente que no había muchos monstruos) Welf, ayuda a Asfi a desplazarse, iremos por el frente.

Asfi: pero…

Asfi no pudo terminar cuando Welf la cargo en su hombro y Bell se abalanzo hacia el frente. El sabía que esa no era la salida, pero es donde menos monstruos había y tenía mayor posibilidad yendo por ese lugar que regresando por el otro.

Bell se adelantó hasta quedar en frente de los monstruos y menciono dos palabras.

Bell: (se rodea de fuego y pone su palma en frente de los monstruos) fire bolt!

Una bola de fuego salió disparada de la mano de Bell, que logro consumir a una gran parte de los monstruos. Luego de eso comenzaron a correr y se internaron en un pasillo que los llevaba al piso 16.

Welf: estas seguro? Si nos seguimos internado será más difícil, a menos que…

Bell: exacto, por ahora nuestra mejor opción es seguir internándonos hasta llegar al piso 18 que es una zona segura.

Asfi: pero y el monstro Rex? En mi estado y con Welf cansado será imposible derrotarlo.

Bell: tranquila, si nos apresuramos llegaremos antes de que se regenere. Ya que ayer, la familia Loki salió de expedición y lo deben haber derrotado hace menos de un día.

Los dos estuvieron pensando por un segundo hasta que asintieron y se fueron a la máxima velocidad que podían hacia el piso 16. Por suerte eran lo suficientemente rápidos para perder a los monstruos que lo seguían en el piso anterior, pero estaban generando una nueva horda de monstruos del piso 16 que los estaba persiguiendo.

Estuvieron corriendo un buen tiempo para buscar la entrada del piso 17, pero no tuvieron éxito. Hasta que entraron en una especie de pasillo, que a los lados de este, se veía un precipicio.

Los tres pararon de golpe y se dieron vuelta para ver toda la horda de monstruos que los estaba siguiendo.

Cerca de cien minotauros entraron al pasillo y comenzaron a acercarse amenazadoramente.

Por suerte el pasillo era muy estrecho, y eso les favorecía, ya que podían pasar unos 3 minotauros como máximo.

Los 3 estuvieron combatiendo por un buen rato. Asfi estaba dañada, pero era un aventurero de nivel 4, por lo que unos minotauros no serían un gran reto para ella.

Después de que pasara una hora, Welf cayó al piso casi inconsciente por el cansancio. Ah estas alturas Asfi comenzó a sentir la falta de su brazo, ya que estaba realmente cansada. El único que estaba en condiciones de seguir por un rato más era Bell, ya que estaba cansado, pero se notaba que aun daba para más. Pero al ver que los números de minotauros no descendían, Bell tomo una decisión.

Bell: (luchando contra los minotauros mientras hablaba algo agitado) Asfi, los pisos siempre bajan, no es verdad.

Asfi: (con un tono de cansancio) si, pero porque preguntas?

Asfi abrió grande los ojos mientras la resolución le llegaba a su mente. Quería refutar, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y parecía ser la única posible salida del infierno en el que se encontraban.

Rápidamente, Asfi cargo a Welf en su espalda y miro a Bell.

Bell: viendo el error que cometimos en este piso, creo que en el próximo tendríamos que avanzar más lentamente. (Pone un pie en el borde del pasillo)

Puedes darme la bolsa de gemas que lleva Welf?

Asfi asintió y le entrego la bolsa, justo cuando los minotauros estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos, Bell le agarro la mano a Asfi y tiro lo bolsa de gemas contra la pared algo empinada y se subió arriba de esta. Como la bolsa era grande, los 2 pudieron posarse encima de esta sin mucha dificultad.

Después de esto, comenzaron a descender a gran velocidad por el abismo que parecía infinito, pero solo tardo un par de segundos en ver el piso.

Aunque estuvieran deslizándose, la caída era muy empinada y los tres se estrellaron de forma un poco dolorosa contra el piso.

Bell se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y vio que Asfi, pero Welf parecía haber cedido al cansancio.

Asfi: solo tengo una poción, ustedes compraron antes de venir al calabozo?

Bell: (apenado) por la emoción se nos olvidó comprar pociones y elixires.

Asfi: (suspiro de cansancio) como podrás ver, mi hombro fue casi totalmente perforado por el minotauro. (Se arranca una partes de sus pantalones y ata la tela fuertemente a su hombro) por lo que yo diría que la poción no haría casi efecto en mí. Después, Welf esta inconsciente debido al cansancio, ya que casi no tiene heridas y no tenemos elixir para que recupere su fuerza. Por lo que lo más sabio seria guardarla por si alguno que no sufre otro daño, como leves fracturas o un corte algo profundo por el cuerpo.

Bell asintió de acuerdo y Asfi se dispuso a cargar a Welf en su espalda, mientras dejaban a la bolsa de gemas atrás, ya que solo sería una carga.

Asfi: ahora nos encontramos en el piso 17, por lo que tenemos que dirigirnos a una caverna que está hecha de cristal, ya que ese camino nos llevara a la entrada del piso 18.

Bell: de acuerdo, puedes dejármelo a mí.

Después de haber estado caminando un buen rato y enfrentar varios monstruos, los 3 aventureros llegaron a una especie de caverna hecha de cristales.

Bell: esta es.

Welf: (ya consiente, pero era cargado en el hombro de Asfi) estuvimos mucho tiempo dando vueltas en el piso 16 y 17, espero que aún no se allá regenerado.

Bell: mejor apresurémonos.

Los 3 entraron a la cueva y deslumbraron como era una caverna bastante amplia por dentro, y en el fondo se podía ver una pequeña salida. Los tres sonrieron felices y comenzaron a avanzar mientras veían al Goliath aun incrustado en la pared mientras se regeneraba, pero…

CRACK!

Se escucharon miles de cristales rompiéndose, mientras salía el enorme monstruo Rex que parecía haberse regenerado. Los tres miraron con horror como el Goliath los miro fijamente.

Los tres siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus cuerpos cansados les permitía para llegar a la salida.

El Goliath dio un fuerte rugido y se dirigió rápidamente a ellos e intento atinarle un golpe, pero estos lo esquivaron y ya estaban en frente de la puerta, pero su felicidad se borró cuando vieron como el golpe del Goliath daba en la entrada de la cueva y taba la salida de esta.

Los tres giraron y miraron al inmenso monstruo.

Bell: no hay otra opción más que luchar.

Tras estas palabras, Bell comenzó a correr en la dirección del Goliath, mientras que Asfi decidió preparar su mejor golpe concentrando todo su poder mágico, pero esto le llevaría unos segundos.

El Goliath fijo su mirada en Bell y dio un fuerte rugido mientras comenzaba a embestir contra él.

Bell lograba esquivar los golpes con algo de dificultad. Pero solamente esquivando no lograría nada, pero en su estado actual le iba a ser imposible usar al máximo sus habilidades, por lo que opto por un plan, este era entretener al Goliath hasta que Asfi pudiera utilizar su ataque definitivo.

Bell: (esquivando un puñetazo) cuanto falta?!

Asfi: un par de segundos más!

Bell asintió y decidió usar un pequeño porcentaje de su poder mágico para inmovilizar, aunque sea por un segundo al Goliath.

Bell: fire bolt!

Bell se abalanzó en contra de la pierna del gigante y le dio un puñetazo, que luego de un segundo hizo una gran explosión en toda la pierna del Goliath.

El Goliath rugió de dolor, pero le dio una fuerte patada a Bell que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

Bell sintió que una gran cantidad de sus huesos amenazo con partirse en dos, mientras que algunas de sus costillas no tuvieron la misma suerte y se fracturaron, Bell se levantó a duras penas tambaleándose un poco mientras miraba con una sonrisa como el ataque de Asfi le dio de lleno al Goliath.

Asfi se desmayó por el gran consumo de poder mágico.

Bell recordó la poción y decidió tomársela y esperar que Aiz y los demás vengan para derrumbar todos los escombros de la entrada, ya que ni él con todo su poder mágico al 100 podría dispersar a todas las rocas gigantescas que se quedaron en la entrada.

Pero un rujido de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro impresionado de como del humo salía el Goliath gravemente herido, puesto que le faltaba un brazo y un buena parte de su torso, donde quedaba expuesta una parte de su gema.

El mosntruo gigante rápidamente ataco a Bell con su brazo restante.

Bell se movió lo más rápido que pudo para esquivar el golpe, pero no pudo esquivarlo del todo, ya que uno de sus brazos fue atrapado por el golpe y se lo rompió totalmente.

Bell grito de dolor y vio como el Goliath hacia su puño para atrás para darle otro golpe y matarlo.

Bell: |(mira para arriba) acaso este es mi fin? (sonríe) bueno, al principio la pase mal en Orario, pero después conocí a muchos amigos (recordando a la familia Loki, a los del Bar, a Annie, entre otros), también logre entrar en una familia. También conocí a Kami-sama. Oh… Kami-sama, lo siento no podre protegerte…|.

"NO OLVIDES TUS SUEÑOS!"

Bell: (serio) abuelo… (Sonriendo) cierto, como sería capaz de ver a la cara al abuelo si le dijera que abandone mis dos sueños solo por estar contra las cuerdas. NO PIENSO MORIR, NO HASTA CUMPLIR MIS DOS SUEÑOS, LO SIENTO KAMI-SAMA, LO SIENTO POR CASI RENDIRME, ME HABIA JURADO A MI MISMO PROTEGERLA PARA SIEMPRE.

Después de esto, el Goliath comenzó a acercar el puño así Bell y este recordó las palabras de Aiz, "tienes buena afinidad para el fuego, si aprendes a manejarlo apropiadamente, puede llegar a aumentar tus estadísticas por un momento".

Bell sonrió y miro que el puño del Goliath estaba en frente de su cara.

Bell: | en mi estado actual no sería capaz de esquivarlo, pero…|.

Se vio como los ojos de Bell brillaron rojo carmesí mientras parecían adquirir una gran determinación, y de un momento para el otro, Bell se rodeó de fuego, pero esta vez todo el fuego se rodeó en las plantas de los pies de Bell, y este salió en un estallido de velocidad, donde agarro una de sus dagas con su brazo bueno y la clavo en los nudillos del gigante. En un instante dio un rápido giro con sus piernas apuntando diagonalmente en el brazo del Goliath, y luego se desprendió una gran cantidad de llamas en los pies de Bell que hicieron que se impulsara a tanta velocidad que comenzó a girar por todo el brazo del gigante mientras seguía con la daga clavada en el brazo de este. Todo esto había sucedido en un segundo.

Bell comenzó a trepar por el brazo mientras lo iba cortando hasta llegar a su cuello y luego a su cabeza, donde este salió despedido al aire.

En ese momento, el Goliath comenzó a rugir de dolor y dirigió su mano rápidamente en la dirección de Bell, y este estaba muy expuesto, ya que no podía moverse tan rápido en el aire y no podía atacar al Goliath …. O eso parecía.

Bell agarro firmemente tu daga mientras apuntaba a la abertura de su torso donde se podía ver la gema del monstruo, él sabía que no podría matarlo simplemente arrojándola, por eso tenía otros planes.

Nuevamente, Bell concentro todo su poder mágico restante en la mano donde sostenía su daga.

Bell: (gritando a todo pulmón) RINDETE EN INTENAR HACER QUE ME RINDA!, FIREEE BOOOLT!

Bell arrojo su daga junto a una estela gigante de fuego que impacto en menos de un segundo al gigante, un segundo después el Goliath agarro a bell y hubo una gran explosión que tapaba todo el torso del Goliath.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, se podía ver como el Goliath tenía una grieta enorme en la gema, mientras que una parte de su cuerpo estaba prendido en llamas.

El Goliath se quedó parado unos segundos, hasta que se desplomo en el piso, todavía teniendo agarrado a Bell. Un segundo después de caer, el monstruo gigante desapareció en polvo y quedo solamente su enorme gema que se encontraba dañada, mientras que se podía ver que la daga de Bell casi llego a atravesar la gema por completo mientras estaba incrustada adentro de esta.

Bell: (con un ojo cerrado y un sonrisa cansada) jeje, esto fue más difícil de lo que esperaba… pero no moriré hasta convertirme en un héroe y lograr estar a un gran nivel para permanecer al lado de la única persona que me dio una oportunidad. Por si las dudas lo vuelvo a jurar, siempre la protegeré Kami-sama…

Después de estas palabras, Bell cayó desmayado. No porque allá gastado todas sus reservas mágicas, ya que le quedaba una pisca, pero el cansancio extreme más el increíble dolor que sentía en el momento le jugó una mala pasada.

Unos minutos después, se escuchó una gran explosión mientras se revelaba que la entrada al piso 18 había sido abierta nuevamente por alguien.

Welf: |(semiconsciente) llegaron algo tarde…|

SALTO DE LINEA

EN EL DISTRITO COMERCIAL

Freya se había ido para ese lugar, debido a que un Dios le dijo que tenía que discutir algo con ella de inmediato.

Freya: puedes repetirlo, por favor?

Takemikazuchi: como escuchaste, mi familia utilizo a tu hijo Bell Cranel para escapar del calabozo, lo siento mucho.

Freya: entiendo… |por eso no logre localizarlo cuando lo busque en el piso 16 y 17 hace un momento|. (Sonriendo) quiero que toda tu familia me ayude a buscarlo, es lo menos que pueden hacer después de haber huido de esa forma.

Toda la familia: entendido, Freya-sama!

Freya: también quiero que me lleven con ustedes, no puedo hacer que me acompañe nadie de mi familia porque se encuentran muy ocupados en estos momentos y…

Freya no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Hermes.

Hermes: (serio) también quiero que me lleven al calabozo, ya que mande a mi linda Asfi con Bell y quiero ver que este a salvo con mis propios ojos.

Takemikazuchi: pero…

Hermes: no hay margen para discusiones. Además ya le pedí ayuda a alguien y cuando mencione a Bell acepto de inmediato, no debería tardar en llegar.

Freya: a mí no me importa que venga… y como decía, si algo le sucedió a Bell (pone una mirada fría), nos veremos en un juego de guerra.

Toda la familia e incluso Takemikazuchi tragaron duro. Aunque sabían que tenían la culpa de haber enfadado a Freya.

Después de un minuto, llego Ryoo con un traje verde y acompaño a todos para infiltrarse en el calabozo hasta llegar al piso 17.

Hermes: igual, si fuera ellos, hubiera decidió llegar a un lugar seguro.

Freya: es decir que pudieron haberse dirigido al piso 18?

Hermes: así es.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se encontraba despertando y vio que estaba en una carpa con el símbolo de la familia Loki. Bell suspiro de alivio pensando que al fin y al cabo lo habían logrado.

Luego vio su brazo y distinguió que estaba vendando, pero podía moverlo sin dificultad, aunque abecés sentía mini tirones.

Welf: (sonriendo) por fin despertaste.

Bell: Welf? Qué alivio de que estés bien. Y donde esta Asfi?

Welf: (señalando con el dedo) detrás de ti.

Bell se dio vuelta y vio que Asfi estaba acostada, aunque seguía inconsciente.

Welf: como gasto toda su magia tardara por lo menos unas 2 horas más para levantarse.

Bell sonrió y luego se dispuso a pararse, mientras que Welf lo seguía de cerca.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y vieron que estaban Aiz, Tione y Tiona charlando y cuando los vieron salir, las gemelas se abalanzaron a Bell con preguntas.

Tione/Tiona: Argonauta-kun, como es que llegaste a este piso? Como venciste al Goliath? Como es que tienes todas tus habilidades en S?

Ante esta última pregunta, Aiz movió su pelo del oído para escuchar que respondería. Bell comenzó a sudar frio y dio una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber que contestar.

Por suerte, el chico fue salvado por Finn.

Finn: (sonriendo) veo que de encuentras mejor Bell, si quieres puedes ir a explorar un rato, ya que en este piso no hay monstruos y es muy difícil perderse.

Bell solo asintió y salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Welf atrás para que se las arreglará.

Después de estar un rato caminando, Bell pensó que el lugar donde se encontraba no parecía ser el calabozo, ya que era un lugar muy lindo y que parecía rebosar de vida, vegetación y demás cosas.

Bell vio la puerta de salida y decidió acercarse a ella.

Bell: pensar que casi me rindo ante ese Rex en este lugar (toca el borde de la puerta natural).

De un segundo para el otro se escuchan unas voces y pego un salto hacia atrás cuando vio caer a Hermes, seguido de los chicos que lo habían metido en este lio y también salió Ryoo. Y por último, apareció Freya.

Cuando Freya vio a Bell sonrió ampliamente y fue corriendo hacia él.

Freya: Bell-kun! (Lo abraza demasiado fuerte) no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien!

Bell: (luchando por la falta de aire) gracias Kami-sama. Un momento, pero que demonios hacen 2 dioses en el calabozo?! Podrían ser expulsados al cielo!

Hermes: (sonriendo) tranquilo Bell, logramos pasar totalmente desapercibidos.

Bell: (aun abrazando a Freya) está bien, si usted lo dice no le veo problema.

Después de esto, Bell los llevo en donde se encontraba acampando la familia Loki. Cabe decir que cuando Welf vio a los que lo pusieron en un apuro los quiso golpear, pero se abstuvo y dijo que nunca los perdonaría, pero él hubiera hecho lo mismo y que los entendía.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: de que quería hablarme, Hermes-sama?

Hermes: quería decirte que estoy agradecido de que hallas salvado a Asfi. Y además quería mostrarte algo muy interesante como agradecimiento.

Bell: (apenado) no es nada Hermes-sama. El daño más importante fue causado por Asfi, si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera tenido oportunidad de derrotarlo.

Hermes: lo que digas. Aun así te tengo que demostrar mi agradecimiento (se sube a un árbol).

Ven.

Bell le hace caso y se sube al árbol, después se queda rojo como un tomate y Hermes lo empuja sin querer para caer en lo que parecía era una especie de arroyo, donde estaban todas las chicas de la familia Loki, también estaba Asfi, Mikoto y Freya.

Todas las chicas lo miraron curiosas, hasta que algunas pocas se sonrojaron y Freya y Asfi miraron para arriba intuyendo de que otro había tenido la culpa.

Bell grito lo más fuerte que pudo que lo sentía y salió corriendo a una velocidad que rivalizaba con la del sonido, cuando llego a un lugar que no conocía.

Bell: (confundido) eh? Dónde estoy?

Bell escucho salpicaduras y por curiosidad fue a ver quién era y vio que era Ryoo que se estaba bañando.

Bell se quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que sintió que una leve intención asesina dirigida hacia él, y por instinto movió su cabeza a un lado, esquivando un cuchillo.

Ryoo: Bell, que haces por aquí?

Bell: (apenado) ah, lo siento no quería espiarte, solo que pasaba por aquí y me perdí y escuche unos ruidos que provenían de aquí.

Ryoo: entiendo, me dejas a solas un momento para vestirme?

Después de esa escena, Ryoo lo llevo a un lugar, donde le conto toda su historia sobre dé porque se había convertido en un aventurero que era buscado por el gremio. Bell entendió que debía sentirse muy dolida y no la culpo que allá buscado venganza sobre aquellos que mataron a su familia, ya que ellos mismos se la buscaron.

Después de esto, Bell acompaño a Ryoo hacia el campamento Loki, también se enteró de que mañana a la mañana, iban a desarmar el campamento y iban a continuar avanzando hacia los pisos profundos.

Cuando llego a su carpa, vio que ya era de noche y no quería molestar a nadie.

Cuando Bell abrió su carpa se encontró con una sorpresa.

Freya: (sonriendo) hola Bell-kun, te guarde la cena, ya que puedo ver que no comiste nada.

Bell asintió apenado y le agradeció a Freya mientras comenzaba a comer.

Cuando termino se disponía a irse a dormir.

Freya: ya te vas a dormir? Yo también duermo en la carpa.

Bell: (confundido) okey, (se mete dentro de la cama improvisada) pero yo no veo ningún colchón para dormir.

Freya: yo estoy viendo uno ahora.

Bell: no me diga que… viendo la situación no creo que pueda negarme.

Freya se acostó en el colchón de Bell y se acurruco en su espalda.

Freya: tranquilo, no pasara lo que paso el otro día.

Bell sonrió y le dio unas buenas noches antes dormirse.

SALTO DE LINEA

Por suerte para Bell, nadie entro a la tienda en la mañana para verlos a los dos juntos durmiendo en un mismo colchón. No estaban en una posición muy reveladora, pero ambos se encontraban abrazados mientras Freya lo miraba fijamente.

Freya: dormiste bien? Porque yo dormí perfecto.

Bell: (levemente sonrojado) S-si dormí bien, bueno y si nos levantamos. Nos deben estar esperando.

Freya asintió sin molestarse, ya que estuvo un buen tiempo con Bell y no veía la necesidad de aprisionarlo mas, por lo menos por el momento.

Cuando salieron de la carpa, observaron que la mayoría ya estaba listo para irse, por lo que decidió agradecer a todos los de la familia Loki antes de que se marcharan, y así lo hizo. Saludo a cada uno hasta que todos se marcharon para seguir con su expedición.

Le comentaron a Bell que ya podía sacarse las vendas del brazo, ya que lo más probable es que estuviera en un buen estado, pero le aconsejaron que se quedara un día más para estar seguros. Bell solo asintió a la proposición.

Bell se fue a hablar con Welf y Asfi para comentarles sobre su estado, mientras que Freya se quedó en la carpa esperándolo.

Freya: | creo que me dejare atrapar, esto puede llegar a ser divertido y parecido a lo que sucedió aquella vez (recordando cuando la protegió del Bugbear)|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell estaba regresando a su tienda junto con Welf y Mikoto, esta última se había hecho amiga de Bell luego de ver que era muy buen chico y que la perdono sin problemas.

Justo cuando entro, a Bell le pareció muy extraño que no estuviera Freya, pero luego vio una carta. Bell la leyó y salió corriendo sin decirle nada a sus compañeros. Estos se extrañaron y decidieron leer la carta y se impactaron, ambos se miraron y decidieron ir a buscar a Asfi para que los ayudara. Solo esperaban que pudieran llegar a tiempo.

Bell llego a un risco, donde había muchos aventureros que parecían ser de nivel 2 mirándolo de forma arrogante, mientras que uno estaba parado en frente de ellos.

?: Veo que viniste, tu Diosa está bien, lo prometo. En cuanto tengamos el combate la liberaremos.

Todos se hicieron a un lado para mostrar a Freya, que se encontraba al borde del risco atada a una piedra.

Bell: Kami-sama! Terminemos esto de una vez.

Bell se puso en posición de pela mientras esperaba un movimiento del otro sujeto. El hombre rio arrogantemente y se puso un anillo que lo hizo invisible.

Bell: |invisibilidad eh? Por eso estaba tan confiado…|.

"Crea una apertura en tu defensa a propósito para que tu rival caiga en una trampa y puedas contra-atacar y acabar el combate de un golpe".

Bell sonrió al recordar las palabras de Aiz y dejo una apertura expuesta en su pecho para hacer creer al sujeto que la tenía fácil.

Bell: | por lo que vi, este tipo está muy confiado, por lo que atacara al instante sin dudarlo dos veces y seguro no podrá responder a un contra-ataque, asique debería esperar un segundo y cubrirme con mi daga y si siento contacto físico actuar de inmediato, ya que no creo que caiga dos veces en el mismo truco. Creo|.

Bell espero un segundo y posiciono su daga en la apertura al instante y sintió que hizo contacto físico con una espada. No dudo ni un segundo en contra-atacar, pero se aseguró de pegarle con el mago de la daga para no matarlo, ya que Bell sabía que era mucho más fuerte que un aventurero de nivel 2, aunque este también lo fuera.

Se escuchó un grito de dolor mientras salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre, y al segundo apareció el hombre tirado en el piso con la cara un tanto deformada y parecía estar fuera de combate.

?: Con un solo golpe? No importa, nosotros somos muchos más que el mocoso, ataquen!

Todos intentaron atacar a Bell, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente y termino derribándolos a todos.

Luego de eso fue a desatar a Freya.

Freya: Bell-kun, muchas gracias.

Bell: (sonriendo) no hay problema Kami-sama. No importa donde este, yo siempre iré a salvarla, aunque me cueste una extremidad de mi cuerpo.

Freya se conmovió por sus palabras y abrazo a Bell, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y su cara comenzó a moverse del hombro de Bell hacia su cara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

BOOM!

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión por todo el piso 18 y cayeron dos cuerpos gigantes del cielo.

RRROOOOARRRR!

Se escucharon dos fuertes rugidos, y cuando se disipo el humo, se podía ver a dos Goliaths, pero estos eran diferentes, ya que su cuerpo no era gris, sino negro.

Asfi: Goliath en este piso? Y además son irregulares!

Welf: tenemos que juntarnos con Bell ahora mismo, todos los demás aventureros seguro que se reunirán para planear algo.

Mikoto: estoy de acuerdo con Welf, vamos!

SALTO DE LINEA

Todos los aventureros miraron aterrados a los dos Goliaths, pero…

Hermes: son dos Goliaths negros, y qué? Van a irse como gallinas sin cabeza después de ver como el chico peliblanco y toda la familia Takemikazuchi va a salvarles el culo?

Aventurero: el señor Hermes-sama tiene razón, todos tenemos que luchar y el que se atreva a huir de esta batalla, será mejor que nunca más vuelva a mostrar su cara por estos lugares.

Unos gritos de batalla se originaron en todo el campamento y los soldados que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo fueron a distraer a los gigantes, mientras que los de ataque a distancia armaban una barricada a lo lejos para planear un ataque mortal contra estos.

Hermes: bueno, ahora será mejor que observe de lejos como va a terminar esto.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se encontraba junto a Freya y los demás aventureros que se despertaron de su inconciencia.

En esos momentos aparecieron Welf, Asfi y toda la familia Takemikazuchi (se los encontraron por casualidad a los demás miembros).

Welf: tengo un plan para derribar a los Goliaths, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de todos para lograrlo.

Todos los aventureros asintieron algo dudosos. Pero luego vieron desde el acantilado como muchos aventureros se iban a enfrentar a los gigantes, mientras que otros estaban en posiciones estratégicas cargando lo que parecía ser una habilidad en conjunto.

Bell: nosotros deberías ir a apoyar al frente menos Asfi. Asfi tienes que encontraran a Ryoo y hacer un ataque combinado con ella, como el que hiciste la otra vez. Kami-sama, ponte a salvo

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando llegaron al lugar, pudieron observar que muchos aventureros ya estaban gravemente heridos, donde se quedó la familia Takemikazuchi (ah excepción de Mikoto) para atenderlos.

Welf: (agarra una espada que llevaba en su espalda) Bell, escucha con atención. Esta es una espada mágica, por lo que solo tienes una oportunidad de darle un golpe al Goliath. Si te preguntas porque no te dije en la pelea contra el Goliath del piso 17, bueno estaba inconsciente y por lo tanto no podía hablar.

Bell: entiendo, pero si tengo un golpe, entonces solo podre acabar con uno?

Welf: tranquilo, ya hallaremos la manera del derrotar al otro.

Bell: está bien, por cierto y la otra espada que tienes?

Welf: esta espada también es una mágica, pero es mucho más débil que la que te di. Pero puede darles un buen golpe a unos de esos bastardos para dejarlos sin una extremidad.

Justo cuando terminaron de hablar una gran bola mágica impacto encima de la mano de uno de los Goliaths destruyéndola por completo. Pero un segundo después se vio que comenzaba a regenerarse.

Welf: bueno, el hecho de que se puedan regenerar cambia un poco mis planes. Tendremos que esperar el ataque conjunto de los aventureros y el ataque de Ryoo y Asfi para inmovilizarlos y dejar su gema expuesta.

Bell: me parece un buen plan, pero tendremos que aguantar hasta que esos aventureros estén listos.

Después de decir eso, Welf se dirigió contra el Goliath que se encontraba en el sur de la batalla, mientras que Bell y Mikoto se fueron al otro que estaba en el Norte.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Welf llegó al lugar, vio que la mayoría de los aventureros estaban inconscientes o muertos. También vio que se estaba dirigiendo a la barricada donde estaban los aventureros preparando aquel poder mágico.

Welf se alarmo, ya que si los mataba, no tendrían posibilidad de ganar, por lo tanto actúa rápido y saco una espada de hielo.

Welf: (sonriendo) espero que sepas caminar con un solo pie amigo.

Después de estas palabras, Welf le clava la espada unos centímetros y un segundo después, toda la pierna del gigante se congela.

Welf desenfunda su otra espada y corta el pie del Goliath por completo, haciendo que este pierda la estabilidad y caiga al piso.

Welf: (mirando que los aventureros ya estaban a punto de lanzar la habilidad) con eso bastara.

Un segundo después aparecieron Ryoo y Asfi que ya estaban preparadas para tirar el ataque al Goliath.

Los aventureros captaron al instante lo que iban a hacer las aventureras, por lo que cambiaron la dirección del ataque hacia el otro Goliath que le parecía faltar una gran parte de su cara.

UNOS SEGUNDOS ANTES CON BELL

Bell llego donde el Goliath y vio que la mayoría de los aventureros estaban inconscientes, solo quedaban unos pocos defendiendo la barricada de los aventureros que estaban preparando el poder mágico.

Mikoto: puedo preparar un Hechizo para paralizarlo momentáneamente, pero necesito unos segundos.

Bell: no lo menciones dos veces.

Bell se lanzó en contra del Goliath y le propino varios cortes profundos en el pie del gigante, que de forma inmediata capto su atención en el chico.

El Goliath intento darle un golpe a Bell, pero este lo esquivo a duras penas y se dio cuenta de que era más rápido que un Goliath normal.

Cuando intento cortar el brazo del gigante, este se movió rápidamente y le pego un puñetazo a Bell. Por suerte, Bell logro reaccionar a tiempo y puso sus cuchillas en forma de X para absorber el impacto. De todos modos, por la fuerza del impacto fue mandado unos metros atrás y chocó contra un árbol.

El gigante se acercaba lentamente a Bell, pero de la nada se detuvo.

Bell sonrió, puesto que sabía que Mikoto tenía algo que ver con esto.

Bell trepo con sus dagas lo más rápido posible a la cara del Goliath y luego concentro un poco de poder mágico en su puño.

Bell: fire bolt!

Una leve explosión se originó en la cara del gigante y al mismo tiempo Bell cayó al piso de pie, aunque juro haber escuchado que sus piernas se quejaban por la altura de donde cayeron.

Cuando el humo se disipo, se podía ver que la mitad de la cara del Goliath estaba totalmente destruida, pero se estaba comenzando a regenerar.

Aventurero: TODOS AGANCE A UN LADO, TIRAREMOS EL PODER MAGICO!

Estas palabras alertaron a todos los que estaban conscientes y salieron del rango de los Goliaths para prevenir salir dañados.

Un segundo después, se vio como de dos lados salía una enorme masa de poder que impacto de lleno al gigante que se encontraba cerca de Bell. Mientras que el otro gigante recibió de lleno el ataque de Ryoo y Asfi combinados.

En ambos lugares hubo una gran explosión y todos comenzaron a victoria contentos pensando que habían ganado, pero..

Welf: (aterrado) no puede ser, los dos sobrevivieron al ataque, Bell podrá con uno… pero ya no tenemos suficientes recursos para acabar con el otro y huir no es una opción.

Se podía ver como los dos cuerpos de los Goliaths negros estaban destruidos completamente en la parte superior de la cintura, donde se podía ver las grandes gemas que poseían que estaban totalmente al descubierto. Pero estos comenzaron a regenerar su cuerpo nuevamente.

Bell: mierda… son dos y solo puedo acabar con uno.

"Si tuvieras una habilidad que potenciara tu ataque, aunque sea por unos segundos, podrías hacer un ataque en área o a distancia sin problemas".

Bell recordó las palabras de Aiz, pero aun así no tenía ninguna habilidad que potenciara sus estadísticas momentáneamente, por lo que comenzó a resignarse pero luego recordó.

Bell: yo dije que no moriría hasta cumplir mis sueños… y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

Bell agarro la espada que le dio Welf fuertemente y esta se comenzó a rodear de un brillo blanco mientras se escuchaban unas campanas sonando.

Bell: (con la mirada gacha) sé que no podríamos matar al otro Goliath, la mayoría está inconsciente y Ryoo y Asfi también lo deben estar después de haber gastado semejante poder mágico. No sé qué es esto que siento, (alza la espada y esta se rodea de una cantidad de fuego inmensa, mientras aún se veía el aura blanca que la cubría alrededor) pero siento que solo tengo una oportunidad, solo una para sobrevivir y para salvar a todos.

Esta sensación me recorre por todos los huesos, este es el momento, es MI momento, asique lo demostrare y LOS DERROTARE! VOY A HACER QUE ME RECUERDEN, ME ABRIRE PASO POR EL MISMO INFIERNO PARA DERROTARLOS. ESTO QUE SIENTO QUE RECORRE POR TODAS MIS VENAS ES MI SENTIMIENTO, MI DESEO DE SER UN HEROE!

EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO

Hermes: (sonriendo con grandeza) Bell Cranel , demuéstrame cual es el poder del nieto de Zeus. DEMUESTRAME EL PODER DEL ÚLTIMO HEROE.

VOLVIENDO CON BELL

Bell: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los aventureros aun consientes: TODOS AL SUELO!

Bell arremetió con todas sus fuerzas al gigante que tenía en frente, pero en cuanta la espada toco la gema del Goliath, se creó una onda de choque inmensa de un color blanco combinado con fuego que arraso con todo lo que se cruzaba en una gran área, que llego en la posición donde se encontraba el otro gigante y lo consumió por completo.

Después de que la enorme explosión cesara, extrañamente no se levantó una humareda como todos esperaban. Todos vieron que el piso estaba intacto y solo se podía ver los pies de los gigantes, pero como sus gemas fueron completamente destruidas desaparecieron en polvo.

Mikoto se dirigió rápidamente hacia Bell para ver si se encontraba en una buena condición. Por suerte, Bell se encontraba sentado en el piso. Solo había sufrido daños en el brazo que había empuñado la espada, eran graves, pero nada que no se pudiera curar.

Mikoto: (sorprendida) como es que te encuentras tan bien después de esa explosión?

Bell: la misma fuerza del impacto me envió directo al piso, pero no puedo mover ni un musculo jejeje, creo que gastar casi todo mi poder mágico me paso factura.

Mikoto: de todas formas eres increíble, pudiste controlar lo suficientemente bien el ataque para que no matara a todas las personas que quedaron inconscientes en medio del fuego cruzado.

Bell: (dio una gran sonrisa) como podría ser un héroe, si no pudiera salvar a estas personas?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ESPERO QUE LO ALLAN DISFRUTADO!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CONSTANTE Y DEMAS COMENTARIOS.**

**ESTE MENSAJE SE LOS DEDICO A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN SOLO EN FANFICTION Y NO ME SIGUEN EN WATTPAD: HACE UNOS DIAS AVISE POR WATTPAD QUE ME HIBA DE VACACIONES HASTA EL 20 DE ENERO Y NO PDORE SUBIR MUY SEGUIDO (CADA 5 DIAS) NUEVOS CAPITULOS Y ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN.**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola gente!**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo.**

**Antes que nada quería aclarar algunos errores y otras cosas que son importantes solucionarlas ahora.**

**Errores: me equivoque cuando mencione que Aiz había tardado 6 meses en subir al nivel 2, ya que en realidad tardo 1 año.**

**Las habilidades superiores a 1200 son SS y las superiores a 1400 son SSS. Me olvide otorgarles el rango correctamente en un capitulo anterior, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta y espero que lo entiendan.**

**En el capítulo anterior me confundí con el nombre de Ryuu y le puse Ryoo. La verdad no sé qué me paso, ya que sabía su nombre pero no sería humano si no cometiera errores :v.**

**Respecto a la habilidad de Aiz llamada tempestad. Ya sabía que el poder de Aiz se lo había otorgado su madre, pero Bell no sabe de eso y Aiz tampoco le quiso comentar, por lo que no vi necesario poner que ese poder fue otorgado por su madre, por lo menos por ahora.**

**Después, respecto a tempestad, decidí poner el ejemplo de que tempestad es un poder elemental, es un cambio que le hice a la obra original a propósito, y no van a convencerme de cambiarlo debido a que el poder fire bolt de Bell se basa en los principios que le explico Aiz.**

**Lo mismo pasó con Ottar, decidí cambiar su personalidad solo un momento y después lo volví a la normalidad. Teniendo como excusa que Freya sentía más que una simple atracción por Bell.**

**Habiendo mencionado todo esto, les quiero agradecer a las personas que me indicaron estos errores. Sus nombres son: Dark-Feel.**

**También había otro usuario que me comento los otros errores, pero su cuenta fue borrada y no pude encontrar rastro de él más que sus comentarios.**

**Sin nada más que decir, comencemos!**

**|pensamientos|: | nunca dejare de escribir esto perra|.**

**(Acciones): (abrió la puerta), (sonríe).**

**CAPITULO 5: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA DIOSA.**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la pelea contra los dos increíbles Goliaths negros en el piso 18. Las bajas no eran tantas como todos pensaron, casi todos los aventureros que participaron en la batalla terminaron gravemente heridos. Pero si nos ponemos en la situación, es increíble que las bajas hayan sido mínimas tras enfrentar dos monstruos Rex irregulares.

Pero todo esto se debía principalmente a Bell, Welf y las dos aventureras de nivel 4 que fueron los que más aportaron a la pelea, por lo menos, los que más aportaron en forma individual.

Después de la enorme explosión, todo el campo de batalla se hubiera reducido a cenizas si no hubiera sido por Bell, que logro controlar de una forma increíble el radio de explosión para lograr salvar a toda la gente que se encontraba en el fuego cruzado.

Se podía ver a una gran distancia como el bosque artificial del piso 18 tenía un enorme hueco que no era tapado por los árboles, es lo que sucede cuando te hacen un mal corte pero en vez de ser unos centímetros de diámetro, este abarcaba cerca de 500 metros de diámetro.

Bell quedo inconsciente casi al instante por el gran daño y cansancio que le había causado la estresante batalla. Mikoto lo cargo en su espalda y lo llevo a la enfermería. En el camino a la ciudad (que por suerte había quedado intacta) Mikoto se cruzó con Wef, Ryuu y Asfi. Estas dos estaban recargadas en los hombros de Welf, no por estar dañadas, sino que gastaron casi todas sus reservas mágicas y logran estar conscientes con algo de dificultad.

El elixir y las pociones eran extremadamente caras, pero viendo de la situación que se habían salvado los mercaderes, decidieron agradecer y entregar toda la ayuda que les fuera posible, por lo que Asfi y Ryuu recibieron una botella de elixir y se recuperaron casi al instante.

Bell fue llevado al "hospital" del lugar y lo atendieron de la forma más rápida posible. En el lugar se encontraban todos sus amigos y camaradas de batalla que se encontraban en forma. Lo raro es que no se veía a Hermes ni Freya por ningún lugar.

CERCA DE LA ENTRADA DEL PISO 18.

Freya: (sonriendo) de que querías hablar Hermes?

Hermes: (sonriendo) quería decirte que estos Goliaths salieron por nuestra presencia en el calabozo. Tu sabias algo al respecto?

Freya: (sonriendo) no sé lo que estés tratando de descubrir, pero no lo sabía. Si lo hubiera hecho, créeme que lo hubiera utilizado varias veces en el pasado.

Hermes: (sonriendo) si si, entiendo. (Serio) pero nada me asegura que lo hayas descubierto hace poco y hayas planeado traer a Bell al piso 18 y meterte en este piso para comprobarlo.

Freya: (seria) insinúas que arriesgaría la vida de Bell-kun solo para probar que mi teoría tendría resultado?

Hermes: |(sorprendido) desde cuando se importa tanto por la vida de sus hijos, sé que los quiere, pero siempre les pone pruebas de muerte y si mueren no se resigna ni un poco… un momento, "Bell-kun"? creo que hay algo que se me está escapando de las manos…| (serio) bien, te creeré, pero no creas que te dejare hacer lo que quieras con el nieto de Zeus. No es una herramienta con la que puedas jugar. (Sonriendo ávidamente) además, sé que a Bell no le afectan los encantos.

Freya: así es, a Bell-kun no le afecta los encantos. Pero el decidió unirse a mi familia por decisión propia, ya que lo ayude y lo recogí cuando nadie más lo acepto.

Hermes: |ósea que está atado de forma emocional, pero no de forma amorosa…| okey, pero será mejor que no le hagas nada estúpido y que no lo trates para alardear frente a Zeus.

Freya: (sonriendo) y que podría hacer una familia clase F contra la mejor familia de Orario?

Hermes: (sonriendo) quien dijo algo sobre familia? Tú mismo lo dijiste, Bell no es afectado por tus encantos, y viendo como es el chico. Solo está cerca de ti porque tiene una idea errónea de quien eres. Asique si tratas de hacerle algo, te aseguro que el chico sabrá muy bien quien eres, te imaginas como reaccionara el que aspira a ser un héroe sabiendo que su propia Diosa engatusa a hombres fuertes y mata a muchas personas y las corre del camino por simple capricho?

Ante la mención de Hermes, Freya se contorsiono visiblemente y giro sus ojos hacia otro lado para no enfrentar la cara de Hermes.

Decir que Hermes estaba sorprendido era poco, ya que sabía que sus palabras lograrían frenar a Freya por el momento hasta que ideara un plan para sacar a Bell de la familia Freya sin correr riesgos notorios. Pero se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Freya, ya que era una Diosa que ocultaba sus emociones verdaderas de una forma casi irreal detrás de esa sonrisa falsa. Además pudo asegurar que cuando ella desvió la mirada pudo ver que se lamentaba y también que no lo estaba viendo a él, más bien estaba viendo a otro persona.

Hermes se puso a pensar por unos segundos, quien sería capaz de hacer que la mirada de Freya se desviara? Después recordó la conversación que tuvieron hace unos segundos y Hermes chasqueo sus dedos.

Hermes: | no me puedo creer que Freya sienta un aprecio tan verdadero a Bell, por lo que puedo asegurar que no hará ningún movimiento por un largo tiempo… aun así, siento que me estoy pasando algo importante…| (sonriendo) bueno, será mejor que dejemos esta reunión por hoy. Estoy seguro que mi linda Asfi y Bell nos están esperando (susurrando) aunque dudo que Bell se despierte hasta mañana.

Freya recupero su sonrisa habitual y solo asintió, se aseguraría de encontrar el momento para acabar con Hermes, ya que representaba una amenaza, pero ahora no era el momento, ya que toda su familia se encontraba en el calabozo y además tenía una amenaza aún más grande que comenzó a moverse hace poco.

Freya: | no sé qué trama esa mujer, pero será mejor que me encargue de ella primero, ya que su familia podría causarme problemas más rápido de lo que Hermes podría|.

SALTO DE LINEA

"recuerda, si pones tu seguridad o tu victoria primero que tus compañeros de batalla, nunca podrás ser un héroe!"

Bell abrió rápidamente los ojos y recordó una vez más las palabras de su abuelo.

Después de un segundo, intento agarrarse la cabeza, puesto que sentía mucho dolor, pero se dio cuenta que no sentía ni podía mover so brazo derecho. Instintivamente, Bell estiro su brazo izquierdo con un poco de dificultad y lo puso sobre su hombro derecho.

Bell: | mierda… lo que faltaba, tengo que quedarme varios días en reposo sin hacer nada nuevamente. De todas formas es un precio razonable, gracias al daño de mi brazo derecho todas las personas sobrevivieron. Aunque no puedo evitar molestarme un poco, cuando dirije el ataque no pude evitar que me casi me volara el brazo. Tendré que mejorar mi control sobre el fuego, porque si uso de nuevo esa habilidad, no creo que tenga tanta suerte como la última vez y talvez pierda una extremidad, y en el peor de los casos la muerte…|.

Cuando Bell dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos, noto que era de noche y supuso que había pasado casi un día desde la derrota de los Goliaths. Intento levantarse, pero aún le faltaba algo de fuerzas, por lo que solo se sentó y observo a su alrededor.

Bell vio que todos sus amigos que se encontraban en ese momento en el piso 18 se encontraban con él, pero estaban todos dormidos. También pudo distinguir que aun había muchos aventureros recuperándose de sus heridas.

Bell se quedó un momento más inspeccionando el lugar hasta que vio que la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre que lo conocía muy bien, ya que era el hombre que juntos a otros habían secuestrado a su Kami-sama. Por lo que se puso serio de inmediato pensando que aún seguía con las mismas actitudes que la otra vez.

El hombre capto enseguida la atención del chico y le dio una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y movió sus brazos en forma de disculpa.

Hombre: (sonriendo) tranquilo chico, no venía a lastimarte. De hecho, quería disculparme. (Frotándose la cabeza) lo que paso es que sentimos algo de envidia que una parte del pueblo te llame héroe y para colmo, subiste de nivel en tan solo un mes. Pensamos que era una broma y por eso quisimos retarte, para demostrar que eran todas unas mentiras y que en realidad eras un debilucho. Sé que no elegimos el mejor método para llamar tu atención, quería disculparme por eso y además agradecerte, ya que demostraste el valor que muchos habían mencionado que tenías.

Bell: (pequeña sonrisa) estas perdonado, lo importante es que se reconozcan los errores. Si quieres enfrentarme en un duelo lo haremos cuando quieras, pero no uses un método tan poco "refinado".

Ante la última palabra de Bell, ambos se rieron un poco en vos baja y luego el hombre pregunto: por cierto, ya que eres nivel 2, tienes un apodo verdad, eh oído que los transeúntes que viven en la calle Dédalo te llaman " El Flash Blanco de la familia Freya", ese es tu apodo?

Bell: (pestañea dos veces) | un momento, ahora que recuerdo no eh ido a presentarme al gremio correctamente por mi subida de nivel, es decir que no tengo apodo y además, Kami-sama todavía no me dio una nueva habilidad por haber subido de nivel|. MIERDA COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!

Ante el grito de Bell, todos los que estaban durmiendo (a excepción de los que aún estaban inconscientes) despertaron y miraron a Bell algo extrañados, pero luego cambiaron sus caras por una gran sonrisa.

Todos: Bell ya estas despierto!

Bell: (apenado) perdón por gritar, es que me acorde de algo muy importante que todavía no hice.

Welf: (sonriendo) no hay problema, de hecho, nos alegra de que ya estés despierto, ya que el medico dijo que no podrías levantarte de esa camilla hasta mañana.

Bell: bueno, puede ser que este despierto, pero me toma mucho esfuerzo levantarme (se levanta de la cama). Pero ya me recupere lo suficiente como para pasear un rato.

Ryuu: será mejor que no te sobres-fuerces, pero entiendo que quieras salir a tomar aire fresco después de lo sucedido.

Mikoto: Ryuu tiene razón, te dejaremos tranquilo para que puedas ir solo a relajarte un poco.

Asfi: así es, pero tendrás que esperar a que llegue Hermes-sama y Freya-sama. Hermes quería hablarte de algo importante y Freya-sama menciono que quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo.

Bell solo asintió y después de unos minutos de charlar con sus amigos, decidió salir afuera del complemento y esperar a los dos dioses fuera de la cabaña.

Después de unos 5 minutos, Hermes y Freya aparecieron y ambos estaban sonriendo.

Gracias a lo cercano que estuvo con Freya, Bell comenzaba a distinguir con algo de dificultad cuando alguien ocultaba algo. Pero estos dos no trataban ni de ocultarlo, ya que la tensión que había entre ambos se sentía a un kilómetro de distancia.

Bell: (un poco incómodo) paso algo?

Hermes: (sonriendo) no nada Bell. Solo quería decirte que los monstruos Rex que aparecieron en este piso se debe a nuestra presencia.

Bell: (impresionado) por qué?

Hermes: el laberinto reacciona a los seres que entran en su calabozo y en los pisos que se encuentran. Si estos sujetos resultan ser muy fuertes, el laberinto activa un sistema de defensa para evitar que esos seres sigan avanzando en el calabozo. En otras palabras, el laberinto se sintió amenazado por dos presencias de Dioses y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Además de que la presencia de Freya es muy grande, por lo que decidió mandar a dos para asegurarse de eliminarnos.

Bell solo asintió comprendiendo las palabras de Hermes.

Bell: en resumen, mientras más rápido nos larguemos de aquí, más posibilidades tenemos de salir con vida. Además que no vamos a correr con la misma suerte, ya que yo no puedo pelear y Welf no tiene más armas mágicas.

Hermes: exacto, por lo que mañana al mediodía partimos hacia el exterior.

Bell: me parece bien. Para mañana a la mañana ya estaría en forma para correr sin muchos problemas.

Hermes le sonrió aún más ampliamente a Bell y le dio una palmadita en el hombre, para luego meterse en la cabaña.

Bell: (intrigado) Kami-sama, quería hablar conmigo de algo a solas, ya que Asfi me aviso.

Freya: (sonriendo) de hecho, quería pasar el rato contigo y quiero que vayamos al acantilado de aquella vez.

Bell solo asintió algo extrañado para luego comenzar a seguir a su Diosa a paso lento.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Bell y Freya llegaron al lugar, ambos se sentaron en el borde del abismo, mirando hacia abajo.

Freya: (sonriendo) Bell-kun, te traje a este lugar porque estoy segura de que no miraste las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

"estrellas?", es lo único que pensó Bell en ese momento. Como podían haber estrellas si estaban en el calabozo.

Cuando miro para arriba, su expresión cambio a una de confusión a una de asombro.

Bell: (asombrdo) wow, no sabía que pudiera existir un sitio tan hermoso en el calabozo.

Freya: (risita) como sabrás, mis otros niños me contaron sobre esto, pero obviamente nunca lo vi en persona y considero que es muy hermoso.

Bell: (sonriendo con los dientes) opino lo mismo.

Hubo un silencio cómodo por un minuto hasta que Bell decidió hablar.

Bell: le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Freya: que es, Bell-kun?

Bell: siempre me pregunte del porque todos los hombres la miran o la persiguen. Es que se me hace muy raro sinceramente.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, no voy a mentirte. Al ser una Diosa de la belleza y la fertilidad es algo común para mí hacer que los hombres me vean con lujuria.

Obviamente, Freya solo le dijo una media verdad para no tener que mentirle a Bell, diciéndole la historia completa. Que además ella lo hacía no solo por ser la Diosa de la Belleza, sino que también le gustaba jugar un poco con los sentimientos y hormonas de los hombres. Además de que también usaba esos poderes para satisfacer sus necesidades egoístas de vez en cuando.

Bell: (un poco sorprendido) ya veo… (Mira hacia el cielo nuevamente)

Freya: (sonriendo) que piensas? (dirige su mirada al cielo).

Bell: (mira a Freya) sobre qué?

Freya: sobre lo que te conté. Puedo llegar a ser una persona desagradable, ya que si piensas bien hasta mis propios niños me protegen más que nada por su lujuria, pensando que podrían ganar algo si lo hacen. Aunque algunos están empezando a comportarse más que otros. Por ejemplo, Ottar en un principio era muy celoso, con el tiempo cambio y le daba igual que estuviera con cualquier hombre, por eso es que confío mucho en él (recuerda lo sucedido con Bell), pero últimamente estaba volviendo a su actitud antigua, pero se pudo frenar él mismo justo a tiempo.

(Mira a Bell) ahora dime, que piensas? Seguro que dirás que soy una Diosa engañosa y embustera que busca a controlar a otros para cumplir sus deseos propios.

Bell: (mira al cielo y da una leve sonrisa) yo no creo eso…

Freya (sorprendida) que?

Bell: (sonriendo de lado) la verdad, es que no me importa que tengas que utilizar tu encanto para poder hacer todas esas cosas. Aunque tengo que decir que me sorprendió, necesitarías mucho mas que eso para que me alejara de tu lado, además yo hice una promesa con migo mismo, la de siemrpe protegerte. Y esto no lo hago porque este atraído hacia ti, más bien lo hago por todo lo que as hecho por mi y te estoy muy agradecido, por lo que siempre te protegeré aunque tenga que dar mi vida en el proceso, ya que soy un héroe, y también el protector de Kami-sama.

Freya: |(sorprendida) asique ese era su segundo deseo…| (sonriendo) gracias por esas palabras. (sonrisa burlona) pero no me vez ni un poco atractiva, pensé que era una mujer bella, pero quizás todo se deba a mi encanto.

Bell: (mira a Freya) nada de eso. (Sonriendo) Aunque te vea como familia, no soy tonto y puedo decir fácilmente que eres la mujer más hermosa que allá conocido.

Freya: (sonrojada) |cree que soy muy hermosa| wow, no sé qué decir, podría decir que sabes escoger muy bien tus palabras (recuerda las palabras de que Bell siempre la protegería).

Freya mira a Bell mientras este estaba viendo las "estrellas", lo que no sabía ella, era que esas últimas palabras de Bell habían calado profundamente en su corazón e hicieron que los sentimientos de Freya hacia Bell sean más fuertes que nunca.

Aunque, desde luego, Freya siempre enterraría esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, no quería arriesgarse a ser rechazada, ya que Bell podía resistir sus encantos sin ningún problema.

Si Freya se hubiera puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos, pensaría que todo esto era un castigo divino, primero jugaba como quería con los hombres gracias a su encanto y luego los desechaba o los seguía usando con los hombres más fuertes para complacer sus necesidades. Y ahora que se enamoraba de un hombre, no podía usar su encanto en él, ya que no tenía efecto.

Lo único que pensó Freya fue "mientras el este cerca mío me conformare con eso". Enterró sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo malo es que era muy obvio que semejantes sentimientos no podrían ser encarcelados y dentro de muy poco lo entendería.

Freya se acercó más a Bell y puso su cabeza en su hombro. Bell ya estaba acostumbrado a que su Kami-sama fuera tan amorosa con él, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia y siguieron viendo las estrellas por unos minutos más.

Freya: | espero que estés a mi lado para siempre|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya y Bell llegaron a su habitación de una sola cama. Como la noche anterior, ambos tendrían que dormir juntos, ah Bell no le importaba mucho ese hecho, en realidad le parecía más seguro que Freya este con él para que ningún hombre intentara algo raro, ya que su Diosa no podía usar sus poderes divinos en el plano mortal o seria expulsada al cielo.

Y Freya estaba… bueno, simplemente era Freya y ya se imaginan que estaba contenta.

Bell: antes de dormir, me podría actualizar el Estado, no me lo pudo actualizar y estoy seguro que mis estadísticas crecieron exponencialmente.

Freya: (sonriendo) me parece correcto, yo también creo que te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Bell: (emocionado) genial (se saca la camiseta).

En el momento que Freya vio que Bell se sacaba la camiseta tuvo un leve rubor: | porque me sonrojo?|.

Luego hicieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 2. FAMILIA: FREYA.

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 1321(SS)

RESITENCIA: 1352(SS)

DESTREZA: 1285 (SS)

AGILIDAD: 1582 (SSS)

MAGIA: 1400 (SSS)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 6940 PUNTOS.

PODER UNIVERSAL: 14040 PUNTOS.

PODERES MAGICOS:

FIRE BOLT.

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

Freya: (sorprendida) wow, tu crecimiento es increíble como siempre. Pero que hayas conseguido 2680 puntos en 3 días es algo increíble. Con tu nivel actual podrías enfrenar a un nivel 3 a finales de camino sin muchos problemas, solo la elite entre la elite de nivel 3 sería capaz de darte verdaderas dificultades. Hasta podrías enfrentarte con algún nivel 4 que esté a comienzo de camino.

Bell: (sonriendo) eso es genial. Mejor vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que hacer un largo viaje.

Freya: (acostada en la cama) muy bien (hace palmaditas a un lado del colchón que estaba vacío). Estas esperando una invitación?

Bell: | (con una gota de sudor en la nuca) que rápida!|.

Bell se acostó y le dio la espalda a Freya para el disgusto de esta que solo se dignó a dormir.

Bell: | puede que allá incrementado mucho mis estadísticas (recuerda la pelea que tuvo con los todos los Goliaths). (Serio) aun así, no estoy al nivel necesario, porque en todas esas peleas tuve que recibir mucha ayuda de mis amigos, especialmente de Welf y Asfi. (Sonriendo) aunque si no hubiera tenido ni un poco de ayuda, en primer lugar nunca hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Solo me quedara volverme más fuerte|.

Después de esos pensamientos, Bell se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

EN LOS SUEÑOS DE FREYA

Freya estaba en un lugar todo negro, no había absolutamente nada en ese lugar.

Freya: … ya entiendo, estoy soñando.

De un segundo al otro aparecería Bell.

Freya: Bell-kun? Por qu… mmph!

No pudo terminar porque Bell le dio un beso que duro casi una eternidad a los ojos de Freya.

Freya: (separándose del beso) que?...

Bell: (sonriendo) recuerda que estas en un sueño, por lo que esto es lo que tu mente desea, es lo que TU deseas. Es lo que estuviste apunto de hacer antes de que esos Goliaths negros aparecieran, después de que Bell te salvara de esos sujetos.

Freya: (sorprendida) pe-pero

Bell: (serio) pero nada. Cuéntame cuantos hombres pensabas engatusar cuando te ibas a dormir por las noches después de que Bell te salvara por primera vez.

Freya: bueno, de hecho pensaba en muchos y siempre terminaba pensando en Bell-kun como una última opción debido a que es inmune a mis encantos.

Bell: (sonriendo) aun sabiendo que él es inmune a tus encantos es el hombre que más deseaste hasta ahora. Y ahora dime, en este día, en cuantos pudiste pensar.

Freya: (pestañea dos veces) como esta vez me fui a dormir rápido, no tuve tanto tiempo en pensar esas cosas, solo pude pensar en Bell-kun.

Bell: (sonrisa burlona) estuviste despierta más de una hora cuando te fuiste a acostar.

Freya: (sorprendida) me estás diciendo que solo estuve pensando en Bell-kun por más de una hora?

Bell: (suspiro) bueno, si encierras tus propios sentimientos por miedo no puedo hacer mucho, no soy más que tu subconsciente. Pero quiero que sepas que mientras más guardes todo lo que sientes, mas tortura te are pasar en tus sueños hasta que te des cuenta.

Freya: darme cuenta de qué?

Bell: basta de charla.

Bell se puso en frente de Freya y la comenzó a besar de nuevo. Freya no sentía los labios de Bell, ya que era un sueño y los sentidos no funcionaban en esos lugares. Pero comenzaba a tener un mar de emociones y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba en el beso.

Luego de un minuto se separaron y Freya veía a Bell con una mirada un tanto lujuriosa.

Bell: es hora de subir de nivel.

Bell extendió su pierna y puso su muslo en la entrepierna de Freya.

Freya: (gemido bajo) se siente rico… un momento, se siente rico?

Bell: algo está ocurriendo en el exterior, y podría decir que por tu expresión, estas en una posición un tanto comprometedora con Bell.

Después de esas palabras, Freya comenzó a despertarse lentamente, mientras sentía un leve cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD.

Bell estaba durmiendo lo más bien, pero no sabía que se había movido cuando estaba dormido y ahora se encontraba abrazando a Freya mientras tenía sus piernas enrolladas en las de ella.

Freya se despertó y dio un leve gemido, el hecho de que tuviera un sueño húmedo no ayudaba en nada para tener algo de autocontrol en esta situación. Aunque durmió con su vestido negro algo revelador, se podía ver que sus pezones a través de su prenda, indicando que estaban erectos. Y que el charco que tenía entre sus piernas no ayudaba en nada.

Freya: (ronroneando) Bell-kunnnn.

Freya comenzó a mover sus caderas para frotar su zona erógena contra el muslo de Bell.

Por la acción de Freya. Bell comenzó a despertarse y de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación "algo comprometedora". Después recordó como termino la última vez que paso algo parecido y esta vez decidió tomárselo con más calma, ya que por la posición en que estaba, determino que la mayor parte era su culpa, y ahora sabiendo cómo se comportaba Freya ante una mínima insinuación sexual decidió tomárselo con calma.

Bell: (nervioso) Kami-sama, podemos terminar con esto por las buenas o por las malas (intento mover su pierna, pero vio que estaba siendo fuertemente agarrada por Freya). |supongo que será por las malas, y viendo la hora, alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento|. Esta es tu ultima oportunidad Kami-sama, puede que este débil, pero eso no significa que no pueda forcejear. Entonces, que decide?

Freya: (sonrisa tierna) yo decido que… (Sonrisa y mirada depredadora) VOY A VIOLARTE.

Ante esas palabras, la piel de Bell cambio a un color totalmente blanco e hizo una palanca increíble para zafarse del agarre de Freya y salió disparado hacia el baño para bañarse, además de darle un poco de tiempo a su Diosa para que se tranquilizara.

Por un momento, Bell pensó que ahora que sabía que Freya era la que provocaba a los hombres, no iba a contenerse ni un poco con él si se veían en situaciones similares a la de recién.

Freya vio como Bell se metió en el baño y solo suspiro. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía el placer de estar con un hombre y sabía que, o más bien, quien era el culpable de eso, ya que en este momento deseaba a un solo hombre. Pero ella no so aceptaría por el momento.

Freya recordo el sueño que tuvo con Bell e instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a sus labios.

Freya: (sonrojada) me pregunto cómo sería poder sentir sus labios. (Sorprendida) será que de enserio me estoy enamorando de Bell-kun? No sé si es amor, pero definidamente me gusta cómo se siente… me gusta mucho.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después del encuentro que tuvieron anteriormente, Freya se disculpó con Bell y le dijo que hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre y que su lujuria comenzaba a desprenderse sin su control. Bell solo asintió y le comento que en parte, él también había tenido la culpa, ya que provoco que ella se excitara por su roce inconsciente.

Pasaron unas dos horas y todos se reunieron en la entrada del piso 18 para despedirse de Bell.

Todos los aventureros disponibles ayudaron a derrotar al Goliath que ya se había regenerado, y obviamente lo hicieron trisas, aunque Bell no allá ayudado. Ya que con 30 aventureros de nive aventureros de nivel 4 era más que suficiente.

Luego de la derrota del Goliath, todos se despidieron de los aventureros que se marchaban, que estos eran: Bell, Ryuu, Welf, Mikoto junto a su familia, Asfi y ambos dioses (Freya y Hermes).

Como eran un grupo muy numeroso, no tuvieron muchos problemas en avanzar por el calabozo hasta llegar a la superficie.

Por lo que sabía Bell, su familia llegaría en un par de días del calabozo al igual que la familia Loki, y estaba seguro que le debería dar muchas explicaciones a cada familia, en especial a la familia Loki, ya que siempre están esas gemelas amazonas que le hacen más de 400 preguntas en un segundo.

Luego de dejar a Freya en su habitación, Bell fue al gremio para poder pedir un apodo. Obviamente, a Bell se le olvido toda la bronca que le echaría encima Annie por no haber ido antes a recibir su apodo.

Cuando terminaron todos los trámites, le dieron el apodo de "Pequeño novato". Estaba seguro que a los civiles de la calle Dédalo no les gustaría mucho la idea, ya que siempre lo llamaban con ese extraño apodo y tenían la esperanza que el gremio le pusiera ese apodo al chico.

Después de hacer todo los tramites y dar una larga disculpa a Annie, fue a habitación de Freya para que le diera su nueva habilidad.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, Bell-kun tienes la posibilidad de elegir 1 entre estas dos habilidades. Pero descuida, que cuando subas de nivel, podrás volver a tener la oportunidad de elegir a la otra.

Después de esas palabras, Freya le mostro las dos habilidades que podría obtener Bell.

SUERTE: TE DA LA POCIBILIDAD DE ENCONTRAR OBJETOS RAROS MAS FRECUENTEMENTE.

ENCANTO: EL USUARIO ES CAPAZ DE ENCANTAR A OTRAS PERSONAS DE DIFERENTE SEXO. LA HABILIDAD TENDRA MAS EFECTO SEGÚN EL ESTADO VAYA AUMENTANDO. EN RANGO A PUEDE SER CAPAS DE ENCATAR A LOS DIOSES.

Freya: cómo puedes ver, suerte no te serviría mucho, ya que no te especialistas en buscar objetos raros. Y creo que sería mejor que elijas encanto, ya que yo soy usuario de esa habilidad debido a que soy la Diosa de la Belleza, y tu como mi hijo, puedes obtenerla. Aunque tengo que decir que estoy un poco sorprendida, ya que eres el primero de mis niños en tener la posibilidad de obtener encanto.

Bell: (sonriendo) entonces elegiré encanto. Pero me podrías dar unos consejos?

Freya: (sonriendo) bien, solo tienes que usarlo en situaciones que te encuentres en peligro | ya que no quiero que 50 mujeres te anden persiguiendo|. Además, debes tener cuidado con quien la usas.

Bell: (emocionado) de acuerdo. Podemos hacer una prueba?

Freya: (sonrojada) tu encanto debe estar en rango I, pero lo mejor sería no arriesgarnos a que lo uses conmigo. No me gustaría terminar como esta mañana.

Bell (apenado) entiendo, bueno, entonces supongo que lo usare en la marcha.

Freya: (sonriendo) es la única opción viable que encuentro, aunque también puedes probarlo sobre monstruos femeninos, ya que tu encanto afecta a todas las especies.

Bell: (sonriendo) genial… | (serio) un momento… a todas las especies. Eso es mucha responsabilidad (recuerda el evento de Ganesha y como varios monstruos se fijaron en solo él y Freya)| (sacudiendo la cabeza) deben ser imaginaciones mías.

Freya: pasa algo?

Bell la mira de reojo a Freya por un segundo y luego sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Bell: | (sonriendo) es imposible que Kami-sama allá estado involucrada en ese accidente como una culpable, después de todo, sería imposible que arriesgara la vida de varias personas solo por un capricho|.

Después de esto, Bell y Freya estuvieron charlando alegremente, hasta que se hizo de noche y el día finalizo.

Por fin un día relajado después de las estresantes semanas que había tenido Bell.

EN OTRO LUGAR (MAS ESPECIFICAMENTE, EL BAR DE MIA).

Hermes: (sonriendo) ayer a la noche pude descubrir algo muy bueno (recordando cuando pudo espiar a Bell y Freya en el acantilado). Asique eso es lo que no me cerraba del todo cuando hable con Freya en aquel momento. (Tomando un poco de vino) quien diría que esa mujer se enamoraría algún día, y lo que me causa más gracia, es que se enamoró de alguien que no puede ser afectado por su encanto.

(Dejando la copa) con esto estoy seguro que no intentara nada penoso con Bell, pero aun así tengo que encontrar el momento oportuno para saberlo. (Serio) No me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si Freya comenzara a ponerse ultra posesiva con cualquier mujer que este cerca de Bell.

**FIN DE CAPITULO Y FIN DE TEMPORADA!**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO LAS VACACIONES DEBEN DISFRUTARSE JAJAJA.**

**SUPONGO QUE TARDARE UN TIEMPO EN SUBIR EL PROX CAP, PERO EN DOS DIAS VUELVO DE LAS VACACIONES ASIQUE NO TARDARE 9 DIAS EN ACTUALIZAR, A LO SUMO UNOS 4.**

**ES FIN DE TEMPORADA, PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LA HISTORIA ESTARA EN PAUSA, SOLO QUERIA AVISARLES DE QUE CON ESTE CAPITULO CIERRO LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME Y QUE CON EL PROXIMO YA COMIENZO EL ARCO DE LA SEGUNDA.**

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**HOLA GENTE, HAGO ESTE APARTADO PARA AVISARLES SOBRE LA HISTORIA… ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE LO LEAN!**

**Primero, les quería avisar que a partir de ahora, se vendrán varios cambios que serán muy importantes que marcaran totalmente el transcurso de la historia, en este capítulo solo empecé cambiando la geografía alrededor de Orario. Lo que a simple vista no parecerá que vaya a afectar mucho al desarrollo de la historia…. SE EQUIBOCAN, a lo largo de los caps, todo esto tendrá mucho sentido, y como sospecharan, la historia se ira deslizando cada vez más del cannon de Danmachi. Agregare nuevas peleas, nuevos eventos y otras cosas más.**

**Asique a partir de ahora, la historia cambiara mucho. Más que nada lo hago porque sería súper aburrido narrar exactamente lo mismo que pasa en el anime. Ya sé que hice cambios de personalidad en los personajes y demás cosas que ya marcaron la diferencia entre la obra original y esta copia. Pero ahora todo será mucho más "groso", por así decirlo.**

**Solo les quería avisar esto para que se vayan preparando para los cambios que se avecinan, y si hay gente que quiere que la historia sea lo más fiel posible a la obra original, pues lamento decepcionarte y nos vemos cuando saque otra teoría que si siga exactamente las pautas del anime (aunque dudo que lo haga porque se me aria muy aburrido narrar los mismos eventos que el anime y la novela).**

**Obviamente los eventos de la obra original aparecerán (Apolo y Ishtar), pero vendrán con buenos cambios agregados.**

**Bueno, ya saben, sin nada más que decir comencemos!**

**|Pensamientos| : |por cuánto tiempo más tengo que poner esta po..nga?|.**

**(Acciones): (abre la puerta), (sonríe).**

**CAPITULO 6: INICIO DE ARCO: LOS COMFLICTOS CON AVENTUREROS DESCONOCIDOS.**

Después de todo lo acontecido los días anteriores, habían pasado tres días donde Bell por fin pudo tener un descanso apropiado, aunque estaba un poco atado en contra de su voluntad, ya que quería ir al calabozo pero aún le faltaba un día para que su brazo se recuperara del todo.

Bell estaba en su cuarto, algo aburrido. Ya que afuera estaba lloviendo.

Bell: (alzo la cabeza de su cama con una mirada curiosa) un momento, (mira la ventana) desde que llegue a Orario no he visto que lloviera ni una vez. La verdad que esto es algo novedoso.

Bell se dispuso a pararse y salir al balcón para ver más de cerca la lluvia.

Bell: (sonrisa nostálgica) ahora que recuerdo, la última vez que vi una lluvia fue en los tiempos donde estaba con mi abuelo en los campos… un poco antes de que viniera a Orario. Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 6 meses y medio desde que llegue a esta ciudad.

" vaya, Bell-kun?"

Bell escucho una voz que reconocía demasiado bien. Giro su cabeza para poder ver al balcón más cercano que se encontraba al suyo.

Bell: (levemente sorprendido) Kami-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo) buenas tardes Bell-kun. Tiene pinta de que lloverá todo el día (se apoya contra una barandilla). Quieres venir a mi habitación?

Bell: (sonriendo) no, gracias. En este momento tengo que hacer algunas cosas en mi habitación | no le puedo decir que estoy entrenando en secreto en la habitación porque me va a matar|.

Freya: entiendo. Te impresiona la lluvia?

Bell: (mira la lluvia) un poco, es que hace mucho que no veo que llueva. De hecho, me impresiona que Orario se mantenga en tan buena forma si no llueve casi nunca.

Freya: (mirando la lluvia) bueno, a mí también me gusta mirar la lluvia por la misma razón. Ya que no llueve casi nunca y es algo relajante.

(Mirando a Bell) dijiste que te extrañaba que no lloviera mucho, verdad?

Bell: (confundido) eso mencione, por qué pregunta?

Freya: (sonriendo) puede que seas un completo estratega a la hora de las batallas. (Risita) Pero puedo ver que eres un tonto en la concepción de la geografía.

(Señalando a fuera de las murallas de Orario) vez esas montañas de ahí? Como puedes ver, Orario está totalmente rodeado por montañas, y estas impiden el paso de las nubes debido a su gran altura, por lo que casi todas las tormentas nunca logran atravesar las montañas. Pero también, Orario se construyó en este lugar a propósito, ya que, gracias a las montañas, se genera un gran arroyo que alimenta a toda la flora y fauna del lugar. Y por este motivo es que no nos morimos deshidratados.

Bell: ya veo.

Freya: aunque estas murallas naturales también ayudan para otras cosas. Las montañas son llamadas "Las Nevadas del Infierno", ya que nadie que allá intentado subir por esas montañas a lograr regresar para contarlo. No se sabe exactamente qué es lo que sucede arriba, o en el medio de las montañas. Pero de seguro no es nada bueno.

De todas formas, gracias a estas montañas ningún renegado puede escapar de la ciudad, ya que el único pasaje subterráneo hacia el exterior siempre está vigilado por más de 120 aventureros de nivel 4. Y si contamos que las murallas de Orario están vijiladas las 24 horas por aventureros de nivel 4 y 3, es casi imposible atravesar la defensa de Orario.

Bell: (impresionado) eso suena increíble. Pero hay algo que no cuadra…

Freya: qué es?

Bell: también ha habido renegados que eran aventureros de nivel 4 o superior o no? Incluido uno de tu familia.

Freya: así es, pero se estima que se ocultan en un lugar de Orario o simplemente murieron en las montañas, ya que nunca más se los volvió a ver.

Bell: (serio) gracias por la información | por lo que se, Ryuu es una aventurera renegada de nivel 4, por lo que podría saber sobre el escondite de todos los delincuentes de Orario|.

(Sonriendo) bueno, ya me voy para adentro, nos vemos mañana Kami-sama.

Freya: (sonriendo) nos vemos mañana. (Se da media vuelta) ah por cierto… suerte con tu entrenamiento. (Cierra la puerta del balcón).

Bell: (sudando frio) como lo supo?

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se levantó al otro día, donde ya parecía estar despejado y decidió salir a caminar un rato. Por suerte su brazo ya estaba casi del todo curado, solo sentía algunos leves tirones, pero nada que no le permitiera ingresar al calabozo.

Cuanto salió fuera de la torre Babel, Bell decidió dirigirse al Bar de Mia tara saldar todas las dudas que tenía encima con las respuestas de Ryuu.

Cuando llego al Bar, vio que había mucha gente. Entre esas personas pudo distinguir que estaban Welf y Mikoto hablando alegremente cerca del lugar donde comúnmente se sentaba.

Decidió ir y darles un saludo antes de hablar con Ryuu.

Bell: (sonriendo mientras hacia un gesto de saludo con su mano) hola chicos, que se cuentan?

Welf/Mikoto: Hola Bell, no te esperábamos por aquí.

Bell: lo mismo digo. Por cierto, que hacen en este lugar?

Welf: (sonriendo) Mikoto nos ofreció su ayuda para ir al calabozo. Obviamente nos acompañara mientras que su familia no decida entrar al calabozo.

Bell: (sonrisa entre dientes) eso me parece fantástico! Ahora tengo que hablar con Ryuu, pero cuando termine, si quieren nos damos unas vueltas hasta el piso 18 del calabozo.

Welf: (sonriendo) es cierto, hoy te recuperabas de tu lesión jajajaja. No pierdes ni un segundo.

De acuerdo te acompañare.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) pueden contar conmigo también.

Bell: excelente!

Justo cuando terminaron de hablar apareció Syr junto a Ryuu.

Syr: (preocupada) hola Bell, Ryuu me conto todo lo que paso en el piso 18, ya te encuentras bien?

Bell: (sonriendo) no al 100%, pero podría defenderme sin problemas.

Syr: (sonriendo) me alegra oír eso. Por cierto, ibas a pedir algo?

Bell: (serio) de hecho, venía a hablar con Ryuu.

Cuando la cara de Bell cambio de expresión, las caras alegres de Mikoto, Welf y Syr cambiaron a uno serio, ya que sabían que era algo importante.

Welf: (serio) de acuerdo, los dejamos solos. (Sonriendo) te esperamos afuera Bell.

Mikoto: nos vemos. (Saludando a Ryuu y Syr con una mini reverencia).

Ryuu capto de inmediato la indirecta de Bell y se apartó de Syr para que pudieran hablar con comodidad.

Bell: (sentándose en una mesa apartada de todos) quería hablar de algo que me inquieta desde lo que me contaste en el piso 18… además de algo que me eh enterado ayer.

Ryuu: te escucho.

Bell: dijiste que toda tu familia murió a manos de otra y tú los mataste verdad? Y por ese motivo el gremio te tacho de aventurero renegado y estas siendo perseguida por todo Orario.

Ryuu: si, pero ve al punto.

Bell: ayer escuche que puede haber una base secreta o algo por el estilo que ayuda a ocultar a todos los aventureros renegados. Y bueno… como eres perseguida y te estas ocultando bastante bien en este lugar me gustaría saber si el bar o tu estas involucrada en un sitio o lugar que ayuda a ocultar a delincuentes.

Ryuu: las dos cosas. El Bar tiene un piso subterráneo que ayuda a los aventureros renegados a ocultarse y yo fui una de las primeras en caer en ese lugar. Pero necesitas ser un renegado para poder entrar en ese lugar… quiero que me jures que no le contaras a nadie sobre esto.

Bell: tranquila, no le contare a nadie. Por cierto en ese lugar se encuentran todos los aventureros renegados?

Ryuu: no, por lo que tengo entendido, se encuentran aproximadamente la mitad de nosotros.

Bell: ya veo… y hay otras bases secretas como esta esparcidas por Orario?

Ryuu: (niega con la cabeza) esta es la única. Y lo sé muy bien, ya que hace mucho tiempo estoy vagando por los lugares más oscuros de Orario.

Bell: (chasquea los dedos) lo sabía, si no hay otra base y esta solo oculta la mitad no hay forma de que todos los aventureros renegados restantes se puedan ocultar dentro de Orario.

Ryuu: (confundida) me perdí de algo?

Bell: (sonriendo) en realidad no es nada importante jajaja, gracias por contarme todo! | es justamente tal y como lo sospechaba…|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se despidió de todas sus amigas del Bar y le dijo a Mia que vendría mañana a la noche.

Luego de salir del Bar, Bell se reunió con Mikoto y Welf que lo esperaban afuera para ir al calabozo.

Mikoto: por cierto, Bell te a pasado algo en esta semana?

Bell: (extrañado) porque lo dices?

Mikoto: (levemente sonrojada) bueno… es que pareces más… apuesto por así decirlo.

Bell: ah, se a lo que te refieres. Es que cuando subí de nivel adquirí la habilidad de encanto hace poco y creo que este es uno de sus poderes secundarios. Creo que me hace ver un poco más lindo de lo normal al género opuesto.

Mikoto: ya entiendo.

Welf: (tocando el hombro de Bell con su codo) tendrás que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora "Romeo".

Bell: (sonrojado) no es para hacer bromas!

Después de que Welf se burlara un poco más de Bell, los tres llegaron a la entrada del calabozo. Donde se disponían a entrar hasta que…

Finn: (gritando) háganse a un lado! Traemos gente herida!

Ante estas palabras, Bell pensó que la familia Loki había tenido problemas para adentrarse en el calabozo, pero después de un segundo descarto la idea cuando vio salir a toda la familia Loki con pocos rasguños y llevaban a algunas personas en sus espaldas.

Cuando todos los aventureros abrieron paso para que pueda avanzar sin problema la familia Loki, Bell pudo distinguir casi al instante de quienes se trataban los heridos.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto… (Corre hacia Finn) alguno murió o perdió una extremidad?!

Finn: (suspirando) tranquilo Bell. Logramos salvarlos justo a tiempo. Aunque cuando los encontramos estaban en muy mal estado y no sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaban así de dañados cuando los encontramos.

Bell: (alarmado) en que piso estaban?

Finn: en el 49. Los encontramos a todos inconscientes, menos a Ottar que los estaba llevando en su espalda a todos los miembros de su familia.

Bell: mierda…

Finn: Ottar es el que más daño recibió. No pudimos curar a nadie debido a la gran magnitud de sus heridas, y por las formas de estas, deducimos que sus heridas fueron provocadas por monstruos.

Bell: de todas formas es increíble… hasta Ottar casi no sale vivo de esa.

Finn: créeme que si no fuera por él, todos estarían muertos ahora mismo.

Justo al momento que los encontramos Ottar menciono algo de que caían del techo y no pudo aguantar más sus heridas y se desmayó.

Bell: chicos lo del calabozo se cancela… tengo que llevar a la familia Loki a la sede de mi familia.

Welf: tranquilo, lo entendemos perfectamente. En ese caso nos vemos otro día y espero que se recuperen (viendo las heridas) es un milagro que sigan vivos…

Finn: basta de charla, llévanos a tu sede para internarlos. No soy un médico, pero si las pociones no hicieron casi efecto en sus heridas significa que están entre la vida y la muerte.

Bell: vamos! | (Preocupado) a Kami-sama no le gustara nada esto|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell llego a la sede de su Familia junto con toda la familia Loki. Todos depositaron a los hombres caídos en las camillas mientras los doctores los atendían.

Mientras tanto, Bell fue a avisarle a Freya sobre la condición de sus hermanos adoptivos. Aunque Freya los allá encantado a todos para tener hombres fuertes bajo su servicio, seguían siendo sus hijos y casi rompe en llanto cuando escucho lo que dijo Bell, pero se pudo controlar por poco.

Cuando Freya y Bell llegaron a la sede, un doctor los estaba esperando afuera de donde se encontraba la familia Freya.

Freya: (con sus ojos vidriosos) cómo están?

Doctor: bueno… no voy a mentirle, la situación de casi todos es muy delicada. Estimo que por el daño físico y, especialmente psicológico que han sufrido, calculamos con los demás doctores que estarán en estado de coma por aproximadamente dos meses.

Freya: (suspiro de alivio) por lo menos no morirán…

Bell: menos mal que la familia Loki los encontró y que Ottar pudo aguantar lo suficiente para salvarlos.

Doctor: hablando de eso. Ottar es el que más daño físico recibió en la batalla, por lo que sus heridas tardaran aproximadamente un mes y medio en sanar, pero su estado mental está intacto. Por lo que consiente en estos momentos y solo tiene que reposar hasta que pueda recuperarse.

Freya: (animada) puedo hablar con él?

Doctor: por supuesto.

Freya entro en la habitación junto con Bell, para ver a Ottar que estaba tendido en una cama, una gran parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado.

Freya: hola Ottar. Lamento haber apresurado las cosas, no tendría que haber ordenado bajar al piso 60 lo más rápido posible.

Ottar: (con su mirada inexpresiva de siempre) no se preocupe Freya-sama, además nosotros tenemos la culpa por despistarnos. Logramos llegar al piso 59, y cuando nos dirigíamos al 60 comenzaron a caer monstruos que jamás habíamos visto hasta el momento.

Los más débiles ya estaban algo cansados de las batallas en los pisos anteriores, por lo que no duraron mucho.

Yo no tuve muchas complicaciones, pero eh de reconocer que eran los monstruos más duros que haya visto en el calabozo.

Después de un tiempo, parecía que no terminaba nunca, los monstruos seguían cayendo y solo quedamos dos mientras llevábamos a los demás en nuestras espaldas. Decidimos retirarnos del piso 59, pero aun así los monstruos nos persiguieron y estuvimos combatiendo con Allen por lo que pareció ser un día entero. Luego de eso Allen también cayó y quede solo.

Como tenía que proteger a todos me comenzaron a herir más de la cuenta y cuando pensé que iba a morir… de la nada los monstruos desaparecieron y me di cuenta que había bajado aproximadamente 4 pisos.

Después de eso seguí avanzando por unas horas hasta que me encontré con la familia Loki.

Tanto Freya como Bell escucharon atentamente toda la historia de Ottar.

Freya: (seria) ahora me quedo más que claro por qué ninguna familia | ni siquiera la de Zeus| pudo llegar al piso 60.

Por el momento quiero que estés inactivo, necesitas recuperarte.

Ottar: (sorprendido) pero Freya-sa.. (Intenta levantarse) argh!

Freya: (seria) lo ves? No puedes moverte. (Mirada compasiva) será mejor que descanses hasta que te recuperes por completo. Hiciste un buen trabajo aguantando hasta el final, estoy muy complacida y considera esto tu regalo. Para la próxima tomaremos con más calma la idea de llegar al piso 60.

Ottar: (apoya su cabeza en la almohada nuevamente) de acuerdo, Freya-sama.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, vendré a visitarlos diariamente, pero ahora ya es de noche y nos tenemos que ir. Verdad, Bell-kun.

Bell: eh? Si es cierto, nos vemos Ottar.

Justo cuando Bell y Freya se dan vuelta para marcharse, Ottar le agarra del hombro a Bell con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Ottar: (con una leve sonrisa) cuento contigo, mocoso. (Lo suelta).

Bell: eh?

Freya: (con una leve expresión confusa) pasa algo Bell-kun?

Bell: (mirando de reojo a Ottar) no nada… | que me abra querido decir|.

Cuando Bell y Freya abandonaron la habitación, todo quedo en silencio.

Ottar: (más serio de lo normal) cuento contigo chico. Seguramente la gran mayoría de personas sabe que estamos en un mal estado y dioses que se querrán aprovechar de eso. Primero porque querrán que te unas a su familia, y segundo porque ahí dioses que odian a Freya-sama.

Pero confió en que solucionaras todos los problemas Bell. Ya me has demostrado que eres más de lo que vales.

Después de esas palabras, Ottar se durmió casi al instante y el silencio reino nuevamente en toda la sede, algo muy extraño. Ya que solían ser bastante ruidosos cuando se encontraban allí.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Freya llegaron a la torre Babel y ambos se fueron a descansar.

Bell sabía que Freya estaba muy afligida aunque no lo demostrara, por lo que decidió no molestarla y se fue directamente a su habitación. Aún estaba pensando en las palabras de Ottar, pero decidió dejarlas de lado, ya que mañana sería un gran día para Bell. Debido a que volvería al calabozo después de mucho tiempo.

Al otro día, Bell se levantó sin muchas preocupaciones y decidió reunirse con Welf. De inmediato se dio cuenta que Mikoto no se encontraba con él, por lo que supuso que estaba la posibilidad de que se encontraran dentro del calabozo.

Welf y Bell se dieron un saludo rápido y comenzaron a caminar juntos para llegar al calabozo.

Estuvieron una buena cantidad de tiempo dentro del calabozo. Pero justo cuando ambos decidieron salir del calabozo se encontraron con un minotauro.

Bell: yo me encargo.

Bell fue corriendo en contra del minotauro e intento matarlo de un golpe, pero no pudo hacerlo. Asique utilizo su mano derecha junto con su daga para matarlo.

En el momento que lo hizo, el minotauro desapareció en polvo, dejando solo su gema.

Welf: (sonriendo) buen trabajo, no lo mataste de un golpe como siempre pero estuvo bie.. .(Preocupado) que paso?

Cuando Welf miro más de cerca de Bell, se dio cuenta que tenía una cara de dolor mientras se agarraba su brazo derecho.

Bell: (con una expresión levemente dolorosa) no es nada, solo que todavía no me curo del todo el brazo y sobre extendí la fuerza que use en ese golpe y además que estuve mucho más tiempo en el calabozo de lo que me recomendaron.

Welf: (dándole un zape en la cabeza) eres tonto o qué? Son doctores, deberías seguir sus consejos.

Bell: (apenado mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe) eso dolió. Jeje, lo siento.

Welf: (suspirando) no tienes remedio.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de lo ocurrido, ambos se fueron al Bar de Mia para comer algo, ya que Bell le había prometido a Mia que regresaría a la noche del otro día.

En el momento que llegaron, vieron que no había mucha gente y también que no se encontraba la familia Loki, algo que lamento ya que quería saludar a Aiz y los demás de una forma más educada, ya que antes no tuvo la posibilidad por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Bell: (sonriendo) buenas noches Mia, Syr, Ryuu. Me gustaría pedir lo de siempre.

Welf: (alzando una mano mientras sonríe) hola chicas. Lo mismo para mí, gracias.

Las tres chicas asintieron y fueron a hacer la comida y las bebidas de Welf y Bell.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos hasta que llego su comida y cenaron tranquilamente, contándose algunas historias graciosas mientras reían. También hablaban de vez en cuando con Syr y Ryuu cuando pasaban en frente de la barra.

¿?: Oigan, escucharon sobre el nuevo aventurero que subió a nivel 2 en menos de un mes?

Bell escucho esto desde la barra pero decidió no hacer ni un movimiento, ya que parecía que hablaban de él, pero nada importante.

¿?: Seguro que utilizo un método o compro al gremio para que pudiera subir tan rápido jajajaja. Además, siempre esta con aventureros más fuertes, como Aiz o alguno de la familia Loki. Seguro que le robo la gran mayoría de los logros de la familia Loki para hacerse pasar como un aventurero fuerte, que asco me da jajajaja.

Ante estas palabras, Bell apretó sus puños y frunció levemente el ceño.

Cuando parecía que hiba a hacer algo estúpido, Welf lo agarro del hombre fuertemente.

Welf: (serio) no vale la pena amigo. Solo deja que digan lo que quieran, no sería bueno que armaras otro alboroto en este lugar.

Ante las palabras de Welf, Bell pudo calmarse levemente, pero aún seguía algo enojado y todavía estaba escuchando lo que decían.

¿?: Además, vieron que todos dicen que tiene unas dagas muy valiosas. Seguramente esa daga se la compro Freya, no podría creer que un niñato como él tuviera suficiente dinero para comprarlas.

Bell no reacciono por lo que dijo, ya que en realidad, tenía toda la razón. Freya le había comprado las dagas y no pida estar más agradecido por eso, por lo que decidió calmarse y seguir charlando con Welf, pero justo cuando iba a deshacer su atención a ese grupo de aventureros escucho algo que le hizo hervir la sangre.

¿?: Seguro que Freya es media idiota o algo así, quien le compraría a un niño un objeto de tanto valor siendo tan débil?

Además escuche que casi toda su familia muere en el calabozo. Siendo lo fuerte que son, estoy seguro que se debió a una incompetencia de su Diosa. Seguro que Freya es la Diosa más incompetente de todas jajajaja.

Justo cuando Bell se iba a levantar para golpear al enano rubio que estaba hablando mal de él y su Kami-sama, pudo ver como Welf se paró al instante y se puso al frente del enano en menos de un segundo.

¿?: eh? Pasa alg… buagh!

No pudo terminar porque Welf le rompió el vaso de cerveza en la cara con una fuerza increíble, que hizo que el pobre Pallum terminara con la cara algo deforme y con mucho daño.

¿?: Que es lo que haces?! Te vas a arrepentir!

Bell se paró rápidamente para ayudar a Welf, pero este se logró encargar de los dos sujetos más problemáticos, a el pequeño Pallum le dio un golpe en toda la cara que lo dejo casi fuera de combate, mientras que al elfo lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas en contra de una mesa que la rompió de inmediato y luego uso una de las patas pera pegarle fuertemente en la espalda y dejarlo inconsciente. Después estaba el que estuvo todo este tiempo callado, por lo que Welf decidió no hacerle nada.

Welf: (soltando la pata de la mesa) (serio) oye, será mejor que te lleves a tus amigos y que no vuelvan a molestar nunca más.

El sujeto se movió a gran velocidad y le intento propinar un golpe a Welf, que este no pudo esquivar pero llego a cubrirse.

Desafortunadamente, Welf no pudo aguantar el golpe y fue arrastrado un par de metros hacia atrás, chocando y rompiendo algunas sillas y una mesa del lugar.

Welf: (en el suelo entre los escombros) maldición. (Se levanta con dificultad) este sujeto será muy problemático.

Hyakinthos: mi nombre es Hyakinthos. Lamento lo que dijeron mis compañeros si te ofendieron, pero no puedo permitir que dañes a miembros de mi familia y salgas tan tranquilo.

Justo cuando Hyakinthos le iba a dar otro golpe a Welf, Bell se interpone y cubre su golpe sin dificultad.

Bell: (serio) será mejor que nos calmemos, no podemos iniciar una disputa dentro de un local.

Hyakinthos: | asique esta es la persona que quiere Apollo-sama…| ustedes empezaron. (Extendiendo su puño) ahora agacé cargo.

Bell detenía con sus manos y a veces esquivaba sin dificultad alguna los golpes de Hyakinthos.

De un momento para otro, Bell agarra firmemente uno de sus brazos y arto de la situación, procede a darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero se aseguró de hacerlo lo más suave posible para no dañar demasiado a su contrincante, ya que parecía un aventurero de nivel 2 a finales de camino.

Cuando el golpe impacto a Hyakinthos, este retrocedió levemente mientras mantenía una mirada un tanto estoica.

Hyakinthos: eso es todo?

De un momento para el otro, Hyankinthos comenzó a arremeter en contra de Bell con una fuerza y rapidez mucho más grande que hace un segundo.

Bell: |(cubriendo los golpes con dificultad) que? Estaba ocultando su fuerza, puedo suponer que es un aventurero de nivel 3 a finales de camino. En ese caso… será mejor que yo también vaya enserio|.

De un momento al otro, Bell comenzó a contra-atacar a Hyakinthos y logro darle un fuerte golpe con su mano izquierda que hizo que su contrincante se sorprendiera visiblemente.

Hyakinthos: |(con cara de dolor) se supone que es un nivel 2?!|.

Bell intento arremeter nuevamente con su brazo derecho, pero justo cuando lo iba a golpear, su contrincante logro parar su golpe y retorció su brazo.

Bell: argh! | Mierda, aun no me curo del todo y mi golpe fue mucho menos directo, preciso, fuerte y rápido. Encima utilizo una llave sobre mi brazo, esto es malo. No poder usarlo en este combate… si no hubiera estado tanto tiempo en el calabozo podría haber terminado este combate con ese puñetazo|.

Justo cuando Hyakinthos le iba a dar otro golpe a Bell, Mia interrumpe lanzándole una jarra de madera en la cara de ambos jóvenes.

Mia: (mirada sombría) no quiero que haya peleas en el Bar, si tienen cosas que arreglar vayan afuera y no molesten más. Además, me tendrán que pagar todos los daños mocosos.

Los dos rivales se miraron por un segundo y decidieron terminar el combate para no causar más problemas. Ambos se disculparon con la tabernera y le pagaron las cosas que rompieron junto con Welf. Luego todos salieron de la taberna mientras que Hyakinthos recargaba a sus dos amigos en los hombros.

Hyakinthos: (serio) será mejor que te prepares. Esto no acabara así.

Bell compartió una mirada rápida con Hyakinthos y se marchó junto con Welf.

Cuando Bell se despidió de Welf, este se cruzó con Bete.

Bete: Bell? Que coincidencia, justo iba al Bar de Mia. (Mira más detalladamente a Bell) wow, tienes un estado algo demacrado. (Sonriendo malvadamente) te ha pegado fuerte el calabozo?

Bell: (arroscándose la cabeza algo apenado) hola Bete. En realidad no, tuve una pelea en el bar y no salió muy bien como esperaba.

Bete: (agarra del cuello a Bell mientras sonríe) ah sí. Seguro que te partieron el culo y por eso te vez así. Da igual, me podrías decir contra quien peleaste?

Bell: pelee contra Hyakinthos.

Bete: (suelta a Bell y su semblante cambia a uno serio) contra Hyakinthos? Mmmmm es de una familia muy problemática, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Como sea, si te lo cruzas de nuevo no armes un alboroto, ya que suelen ser muy problemáticos y te podrían marcan como un objetivo a cazar. (Saludando con la mano mientras se apartaba) nos vemos luego.

Bell: (sonriendo) gracias por la advertencia, nos vemos otro día.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell llego a la torre Babel para irse a descansar sin que Freya se diera cuenta de la animada noche que había tenido hoy en el Bar. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que Freya estaba afuera de su propia habitación esperando a Bell.

Bell: (sorprendido) Kami-sama. Como sabía que iba a llegar a esta hora?

Freya agarro en un rápido movimiento a Bell y lo metió dentro de su habitación.

Freya: (seria) escúchame bien. Da igual de cómo me entere de tu pelea, pero tienes que saber que las cosas se pueden poner algo feas a partir de ahora. Encima de enfrentaste a miembros de la familia Apollo, podríamos decir que no me llevo para nada bien con Apollo.

Bell: (apenado) lo siento, es solo que me deje llevar.

Freya: (suspiro y luego puso una tierna sonrisa) está bien Bell, de todas formas no me gusta verte así de desarreglado, asique tratare el golpe que tienes en la cara y después vete a bañar, que apestas.

Bell asintió y dejo que Freya lo comenzara a curar con algunas opciones que tenía por ahí.

Freya: (sonriendo) por cierto, me puedes decir por qué peleaste contra ellos. Ya que te conozco muy bien y tengo muy claro que no entrarías en una pelea si no es por una razón.

Bell: (levemente apenado) bueno, en realidad yo fui el que casi inicia la pelea, ya que ellos comenzaron a insultarte y la verdad es que no podía permitirlo.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) ya veo, gracias por defenderme. Aunque no me gustaría que te metas en peleas por mi culpa.

Bell: (serio) nada de eso. No puedo permitir que insulten a la persona más preciada para mí. | Después de todo, le debo todo a ella|.

Freya: (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo) asique soy muy importante para ti. (Lo abraza) también me importas mucho a mí. Te apreció mucho porque eres mi niño | y además, por otros sentimientos|.

Bell: (sonriendo) lo sé, y estoy muy agradecido. Por cierto como están los demás.

La sonrisa de Freya volvió a ser la de siempre, lo único que se notaba un poco más apagada.

Freya: Ottar está bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás. Solo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que la familia Freya vuelva a ser igual de animada que siempre.

Bell: (sonriendo) opino lo mismo, dentro de un tiempo van a estar igual que siempre jejeje.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Freya decidió actualizar el Estado de Bell, ya que había pasado una semana.

Hicieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 2. FAMILIA: FREYA.

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 1452(SSS)

RESITENCIA: 1448(SSS)

DESTREZA: 1350 (SS)

AGILIDAD: 1660 (SSS)

MAGIA: 1500 (SSS)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 7410 PUNTOS.

PODER UNIVERSAL: 14510 PUNTOS.

PODERES MAGICOS:

FIRE BOLT.

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

"ENCANTO". Permite hechizar a sujetos de diferente género al del usuario de esta habilidad.

La habilidad será más fuerte a medida que el usuario suba su poder de encanto. A partir de rango D en adelante, puede afectar a los dioses.

ENCANTO: "G"

Freya: (sonriendo) como supuse, tus estadísticas no han crecido la gran cosa por el tiempo que estuviste medio inactivo. (Tapándose la boca con su brazo mientras daba una leve risita) aunque tengo que decir que esos leves entrenamientos que hacías cuando estabas en rehabilitación te ayudaron para no perder forma.

Bell: (levemente sonrojado) jeje,, si es verdad.

Freya: aunque estoy un poco impresionada, ya que tu habilidad, Encanto subió de rang en casi un instante.

Bell: (sonriendo) es que lo use mucho en el tiempo que estuve en el calabozo.

Después de la pequeña charla, Bell se fue a dormir directamente, ya que era muy tarde decidió que se bañaría mañana.

…

Mañana las cosas comenzarían a ponerse cada vez más picantes…

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO!**

**LES QUERIA AVISAR QUE YA LLEGUE DE MIS VACACIONES Y QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES VOLVERAN AH SER ESTABLES (NUEVAMENTE, ENTRE DOS O TRES DIAS PARA ACTUALIZAR).**

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Pensamientos: Ah, mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (pone una cara de póker).**

**CAPITULO 7: LA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA.**

Ya era de mañana y Bell se disponía de un levantarse.

Parecía que iba a ser un día normal, sin muchas complicaciones. Pero las cosas se pondrían algo serias.

Bell se fue a bañar y luego de eso quiso ir a ver a su Diosa antes de ir al calabozo.

Bell se vistió rápidamente y se rápidamente a la habitación de Freya.

Bell: (sonriendo) buenos días Kami-sama.

Freya: (sonriendo) buenos días Bell.

Bell: solo le quería avisarme que iba al calabozo y si no necesitaba algo antes de irme.

Freya: (sonriendo) en realidad, estarían un problema. Ya que necesito que me acompañes como mi protector a una cena.

Bell: (sorprendido) a una cena? No hay ventas mucho por lo que me sorprende bastante.

Freya: (sonriendo) en realidad, solo voy porque la invitación fue realizada por Apollo. Me llegó hoy a la mañana, un poco antes de que vinieras.

Bell: (serio) Apolo, ¿querrá algo por lo ocurrido ayer?

Freya: (sonriendo) no lo sé con certeza, pero si quiere problemas nosotros no los aceptaremos. Aunque me gusta mucho participar en guerras de familias y otras cosas, en estos momentos no estamos en condiciones para aceptar una, y sinceramente no lo vería necesario, ya que ellos fueron los que comenzaron en esa disputa.

Bell: (sonriendo) tiene razón. Pero, de todas formas, para que va a ir?

Freya: (sonriendo) capas que si hago acto de presencia en su fiesta se alivie un poco la tensión creada entre nosotros.

Bell: (serio) comprendo ... en ese caso iré a avisarle a Welf que no podré ir al calabozo hoy. Ya que seguro tendremos que prepararnos bien por toda la tarde, verdad?

Freya: (sonriendo) exacto, te espero en la hora del almuerzo en mi habitación. No llegues tarde.

Bell: (haciendo una reverencia) ¡entendido Kami-sama!

Luego de eso, Bell salió disparado de la torre Babel para poder hablar con Welf sobre lo ocurrido.

Bell: | (caminando a paso ligero) son las 9:30 AM, no tienen que tener problemas para llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo con Kami-sama. Pero puede surgir cualquier cosa en el camino y es mejor anticiparse a eso |.

Cuando Bell llegó al punto de reunión de todos los días con Welf, este le explico lo sucedido y le dijo que entendía perfectamente y le deseo suerte, ya que era la primera vez que Bell hacia como escolta de Freya.

Obviamente, Bell estaba muy emocionado por ese hecho, que por fin podría proteger de cerca de Freya. Pero el problema era en la situación en la situación que escoltarla. Era más que obvio que iba a estar muy nervioso durante toda la fiesta, pero que se le va a ser.

Bell: (caminaba a paso más moderado) bueno, no es como lo había pensado, pero aun así se cumplió mi promesa con Freya. Solo espero que Apolo no haga nada estúpido, no creo que haga clic porque es un Dios. Pero no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento |.

Bell estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien.

Bell: (apenado) lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde iba. (Extiende la mano)

(Sorprendido) ¿eh? Hermes-sama?

Hermes: (agarra la mano de Bell para poder levantarse) ¿Bell? Qué casualidad.

Hay algo que te preocupa? Ya que no es común en ti ir chocando con otras personas y estar tan distraído.

Bell: (serio) bueno, en realidad sí.

Hermes: mmmm, déjame adivinar… es por la fiesta de Apollo?

Bell: (impresionado) demasiado certero para estar solo adivinando. Como sabe sobre la fiesta de Apollo?

Hermes: (alzando una ceja) se te olvida que soy un Dios? Yo también fui invitado.

Bell: (frotando su cabeza con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza) lo siento jeje.

Hermes: (sonriendo) da igual, quieres hablar sobre eso que te atormenta? Ya que creo que no le quieres preguntar a Freya sobre cómo puede llegar a reaccionar Apollo ante lo sucedido.

Bell: | tengo algo de tiempo| apreciaría mucho que me hicieras ese favor. Vamos al Bar de Mia? Esta cerca de este lugar.

Hermes: (sonriendo) por mí, está bien.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Hermes se dirigieron hacia el Bar de Mia, donde Ryuu y Syr saludaron a Bell y a Hermes.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada de la muchedumbre, que por suerte parecía ser muy poco. Seguramente era porque aún era algo temprano.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno, creo que no es necesario explicar el por qué se de tu pelea contra la familia Apollo. Ya que ambos sabemos bien que los rumores se esparcen como agua en las tuberías, verdad?

Bell: (sonriendo) si, eso lo tengo muy claro.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bien. Podríamos decir que Apollo es un Dios con unas emociones un tanto… como decirlo… fuertes. Aunque si en ningún momento le hiciste algo, lo más probable es que tampoco intente hacerte algo. Pero si se fija en algo no lo deja ir, es una mala peculiaridad que tiene | como otra persona que conoces muy bien|. Además, Apollo también se caracteriza por otra cosa.

Bell: (intrigado) y que es?

Hermes: (sonrisa nerviosa) Apollo es muy atento y sobreprotector con sus hijos. Por lo que no perdonara un acto en contra de ellos, aunque él haya incitado a que ellos mismos armen revuelo.

Bell: (serio) es decir que... (Es interrumpido).

Hermes: (se para rápidamente de la silla y deja unas monedas en la mesa) (serio) lo único que de digo es que tengas cuidado y estés atento a todos los movimientos que hará Apollo en la fiesta de hoy.

Bell: (se para de la silla y hace una reverencia) tomare sus palabras muy en cuenta, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Hermes: (sonriendo) no hay problema. Además, yo también iré a esa fiesta. Asique si quieres algunos consejos de como bailar puedes avisarme (le da una mirada traviesa).

Bell: (gota de sudor) lo tendré en cuenta también.

Después de esto, Bell le pago a Ryuu y la saludo antes de irse. Bell y Hermes se separaron al salir del Bar y el chico se dirigió a paso calmado hacia la torre Babel, ya que faltaba una media hora para la hora del almuerzo.

Bell: | (mientras caminaba a dirección de la torre Babel) (serio) lo tengo muy claro. Donde vea un movimiento algo sospechoso por parte de Apollo, agarro a Kami-sama y nos vamos de ese lugar de inmediato para evitar problemas|.

(Se agarra la cabeza frustrado) ahh! Es increíble como el día se puso tan complicado en menos de tres horas!

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de estar caminando unos 15 minutos, Bell lego con algo de tiempo de sobra a la torre Babel. Aunque hasta que subiera al último piso seguro que se cumpliría el horario acordado con Freya y llegaría justo a tiempo.

Bell: (tocando la puerta) espero haber llegado a tiempo.

Freya: (abriendo la puerta) (sonriendo) llegaste justo a tiempo Bell-kun.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) menos mal. Por cierto, porque me invitaste a almorzar?

Freya: (sonriendo) es una costumbre que teníamos con Ottar cuando nos estábamos por ir a algún lugar.

Bell: (sonriendo) entiendo.

Bell entro a la habitación y vio que todo estaba tan limpio y hermoso como siempre. Era casi imposible decir que en esta habitación no vivía una mujer.

Luego de mirar por un rato la habitación, Freya volvió a la habitación con una especie de carro que traía varios alimentos.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, hora de comer.

Freya puso la bandeja y unos platos con algunos utensilios para comenzar a comer.

Todo fue muy normal para Bell, a excepción de la comida. La comida era, sin duda, la mejor que había probado hasta el momento.

Freya: (sonriendo) te gusta la comida?

Bell: (sonriendo) la verdad que es la mejor que allá probado. Está muy deliciosa.

Freya: (sonriendo) ya veo… (Levemente sonrojada) si quieres puedes comer en este lugar a partir de ahora.

Bell: (un poco nervioso) tendría que declinar su oferta Kami-sama. Ya que, por lo general me reúno con amigos después de salir al calabozo para ir al Bar de Mia y cenar en ese lugar.

Freya: (sonriendo) ya veo.

Bell: (sonriendo) aunque si quiere, puedo venir de vez en cuando a comer.

Freya: (con un brillo en sus ojos) en serio? Avísame cuando quieras venir.

Bell sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda y pensó que no debería haber aceptado la oferta de Freya.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) después de comer iremos a una tienda de ropa y te comprare un traje para que vayas presentable a la fiesta.

Bell: (con una gota de sudor nerviosa) me parece bien | es mi imaginación o está mucho más animada que hace dos segundos?|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Bell junto con Freya se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa para conseguir un traje adecuado para Bell.

Obviamente, ah Freya le encanta estar presentable y lucir muy hermosa en las fiestas, pero su escolta no tendría que ir con cualquier cosa puesta, eso es algo que ella no permitiría y Bell lo sabía muy bien, por lo que desde un principio decidió no discutir con su Diosa.

Bell tuvo que hacer lo mismo que hizo hace tiempo atrás para que ningún hombre que este pasado de revoluciones quiera aprovecharse de Freya. Por lo que Freya estaba siendo abrazada por la cintura por Bell mientras que ella intentaba apegarse lo más posible a él.

Bell: | aunque no me gusta que la miren de esa forma, siento que Kami-sama exagera al estar acercándose demasiado a mí. (Sonriendo) pero se ve tan feliz que no sería capaz de decirle algo|.

Freya capto que Bell la estaba mirando muy fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreía, esto causo un leve sonrojo que no fue notado por Bell.

Freya: (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo) pasa algo?

Bell: (sonrojándose de vergüenza) no anda. Es solo que se ve muy feliz cuando salimos a dar vueltas por estos lugares y me impresiona un poco.

Freya: (sonriendo) es medio difícil no estar contenta cuando estoy contigo (apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Bell).

Bell: (sonrojado) | ahora sé que a Kami-sama le gusta ser coqueta, pero esto es demasiado|.

Freya noto que Bell se puso nervioso y se rio en voz baja. Pero no cambiaron de posición hasta que llegaron a la tienda.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, fueron recibidos por lo que parecía ser la dueña del local.

Dueña: puedo ayudar… (Levanta la cabeza y se sonroja fuertemente al ver a Bell) los?

Bell: |(incomodo) la habilidad de encanto es más fuerte de lo que creía. Espero que no siga creciendo tan rápido o terminare siendo perseguido como Kami-sama, pero por las mujeres|.

Cuando Freya vio la actitud de la dueña del local. Esta siguió con su inmutable actitud y sonrisa. Aunque si veías bien de cerca, se podía ver que por una fracción de segundo, Freya tuvo un tic en su ceja.

Freya: (agarra del brazo a Bell) estamos buscando un traje con corbata para Bell-kun.

Al ver eso, la mujer desvió la mirada y entendió que los estaba incomodando. Pero no pudo resistirse en un principio al encantador chico que estaba en frente de ella, y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) muchas gracias, me salvaste ahí.

Freya: (sonriendo) tranquilo. Además te la debía por de que hiciste hace un rato.

Bell: (sonriendo) muchas gracias Kami-sama.

Freya: (sonrojada) (susurrando) de nada, mi Bell-kun.

Bell: dijiste algo?

Freya: (sonriendo) dije que no hay problema, Bell-kun.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde les indico aquella mujer y le dejo solos a los dos.

Freya: (sosteniendo un traje y corbata negro con una camisa blanca) mira, este es perfecto, quiero que te lo pruebes para ver si te queda.

Bell: (sonriendo) okey | tiene un gusto muy refinado, pero eso no me extraña para nada|.

Bell se disponía a quitarse la ropa, pero vio que Freya aun lo seguía viendo.

Bell: no te vas a voltear?

Freya: (sonriendo) ah, lo siento.

Freya se dio vuelta y Bell se cambió.

Bell: qué opina?

Freya: (sonriendo levemente sonrojada) creo que te queda increíble. Nos llevaremos ese.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) de acuerdo.

Después de esto, ambos se dirigieron al mostrador y compraron el traje. Obviamente, Freya lo quiso pagar desde un principio, pero Bell se negó, ya que tenía demasiado dinero para gastar sin problemas.

Bell: |este es un buen lugar, creo que vendré una vez más para hacerle un regalo a Kami-sama como agradecimiento|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Freya se dirigieron a la torre Babel para poder irse a la fiesta que organizo Apollo. Ya era cerca de las 5 de la tarde, por lo que deberían irse a esa hora si querían llegar a tiempo.

La fiesta se celebrara en la mansión de Apollo a las 6 de la tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Babel, Bell quedo levemente impresionado, ya que los estaba esperando un carruaje que era mucho más lujoso de lo que él se imaginó.

Bell: (asombrado) iremos en este carruaje?

Freya: (sonriendo) si, para mantener mi apariencia como la Diosa más fuerte de Orario es necesario ir con estas cosas.

Bell: (poniendo su mano en el mentón) ya veo… entonces no le veo ningún problema.

Freya: (sonriendo) genial, entonces nos subimos?

Bell: de acuerdo.

Bell le cedió el paso a Freya para que subiera primero al carruaje. Ella dio una leve risita por las acciones de su escolta.

Cuando ambos estaban adentro a solas y sin nadie que los molestara, Freya decidió iniciar una conversación algo importante con Bell.

Freya: (sonriendo) Bell-kun, tenemos que discutir algo.

Bell: (serio) es algo relacionado con Apollo?

Freya: (niega con la cabeza) en realidad, quería hablar sobre tu nueva habilidad encanto.

Bell: (relajándose en el asiento) que pasa con esa habilidad.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno… debido al gran crecimiento que posees puede que eso también este afectando a tu nueva habilidad. Ya que esta se desarrolla con rangos como si fuera una estadística y ya la tienes en un rango elevado, considerando que la obtuviste hace tan poco tiempo. Por lo que te prohíbo usarla, a menos que la situación sea totalmente desesperante. Ni siquiera podrás usarla con los monstruos femeninos para practicar, me entendiste?

Bell sintió que Freya estaba algo exaltada.

Bell: (curioso) entiendo, pero me podrías decir el porqué de esa decisión tan repentina.

Freya: (sonrojada mirando un tanto apenada a Bell) bueno… es que estas creciendo tan rápido que en un par de días hasta las diosas querrán estar contigo (recordando lo que paso en la tienda) y no me gusta la idea de que estés siendo perseguido como me sucede a mi cuando salgo de la torre Babel. (Refunfuñando) además, no me gusta que tengas a mujeres tan cerca de ti.

Bell: (cayéndose del asiento cómicamente) pero si siempre estoy al lado suyo.

Freya: (fuertemente sonrojada) no discutas! Soy tu Diosa y por esa misma razón es una excepción y yo puedo estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo que me plazca.

Bell: (sonriendo de forma nerviosa) e-está bien | me parece que solo quiere que la deje de usar para que no se me acerquen más mujeres como la de la tienda. (Se exalta un poco, pero Freya no lo nota porque estaba ocupada mirando para otro sitio para que se le pasara los nervios) esto quiere decir que Kami-sama esta celosa?| (sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa) no no, no creo que los dioses puedan enamorarse de seres mortales.

Freya: (curiosa) dijiste que los dioses no pueden enamorarse de seres mortales?

Bell: |mierda, pensé en voz alta| no, dije que el amor entre seres mortales i dioses es imposible.

Freya: (sorprendida) porque lo dices? Yo creo que podría hacerse.

Bell: (sorprendido) la única forma lógica que veo posible que la relación funcione es que esa persona mortal también se vuelva inmortal, pero para eso tendría que hacer algo que impresione de una forma increíble a los mismísimos Dioses y además, el requisito más imposible, que sería…

Freya: (interrumpe) tener sangre de los dioses corriendo por sus venas, en simples términos, un semi-dios.

Freya iba a hacer una pregunta, pero justo el carruaje se abrió en frente de las verjas de la gran mansión de Apollo.

Freya: (sonriendo) después de la fiesta, quiero que terminemos esta conversación.

Bell: |porque quiere insistir con eso?| de acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigieron dentro del patio de Apollo mientras saludaban a algunos dioses y diosas que estaban por ahí, junto con sus escoltas. Pero de momento no había nadie conocido para Bell. Ah acepción de todos esos dioses que lo rechazaron, claro está. Pero él no les guardaba rencor, ya que al fin y al cabo logro conseguir una Diosa increíblemente amable y buena. Si, demasiado increíble.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Bell y Freya entraron a la mansión de Apollo, ambos pudieron ver caras conocidas.

Bell pudo ver como la Diosa Loki le dio una sonrisa pícara con los ojos entrecerrados (algo muy normal para ser ella) y vio que al lado de ella estaba su escolta, que era nadie más ni nada menos que Aiz. Esta lo vio y le dio una leve sonrisa y lo saludo desde lejos. Bell solo respondió el saludo de ambas desde lejos.

También fue a saludar al Dios Takemikazuchi con un leve apretón de manos. Y luego vio que Mikoto era su escolta.

Bell: (sonriendo) hola Mikoto, es bueno ver gente conocida por estos lugares.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) lo mismo digo. Me alegra que vinieras, ya que si no me sentiría un poco sola… (Susurrando al oído de Bell) no conozco a nadie de aquí y la verdad que me sentía bastante incomoda.

Bell: (sonriendo) no hay problema.

Después de esto, Bell se quedó charlando un rato más con Mikoto, hasta que vio que Freya le hacía señales con la mano para que se acercara.

Bell se despidió de Mikoto y se acercó a Freya.

Bell: quería algo, Kami-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo) te quería preguntar si esta mesa te parece correcta para sentarnos.

Bell: (sonriendo) no le veo problema.

Freya: (sonriendo) también quería consultarte si quisieras bailar cuando comiencen las canciones.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) para mí, sería un honor.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) genial, en una hora comenzaran asique te quiero aquí a las 7.

Bell: de acuerdo Kami-sama, nos vemos en un rato |no creo que nadie intente hacerle algo a un Dios, pero por si las dudas la vigilare de reojo|.

Bell se dirigió a hablar un rato con Aiz y Loki. Estuvieron charlando, mientras que Bell mirada de reojo de vez en cuando a Freya para asegurarse de que todo esté bien.

Cuando Bell se despidió y se dirigio a donde estaba su Diosa, justo empezaron las piezas de baile.

Por suerte para Bell, estas canciones eran del tipo pop o cosas por el estilo, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse de bailar vals, ya que él no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Después de estar bailando casi una hora con Freya, este decidió tomar un descanso y salir un rato para tomar algo de aire y pensar algunas cosas (está en el balcón, como en el anime).

Bell: (serio) todavía falta mucho para que termine la fiesta, por lo que debería de estar atento. (Apoya sus brazos en el barandal) pero todo apunta de que no va a ver inconvenientes, por lo menos en las horas de baile. Creo que puedo bajar la guardia, por lo menos hasta que sea la hora de la cena.

Justo cuando Bell se estaba a punto de marchar, escucho que dentro del lugar pusieron música romántica.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) será mejor que me quede aquí afuera, ya que no se bailar este tipo de cosas.

Hermes lo vio desde dentro de lugar mientras bailaba con Asfi y vio que Freya estaba sentada en una de las mesas mientras que muchos hombres intentaban hacerla bailar con ellos, pero ella rechazaba todas las ofertas. Y por su mirada parecía que estaba esperando a alguien.

Hermes: (sonrisa pícara) pensaba enseñarle personalmente a bailar vals, pero creo que la situación amerita otra cosa. Solo por esta vez seré indulgente y ayudare un poco a Freya.

Asfi: (suspirando) espero que no causes ningún problema.

Hermes: (sonriendo entre dientes) tranquila Asfi-chan, no hace nada malo.

Después de esto, Hermes se fue a hablar con Freya.

Freya: (sonriendo) Hermes? No voy a bailar con nadie hoy.

Hermes: (sonriendo) tranquila, solo quería decirte una cosa. Te ayudare solo por esta vez.

Freya: (sonriendo mientras alzaba una ceja) ayudarme en qué?

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: (levemente incomodo) espero que esas piezas de baile terminen rápido, no quiero quedarme afuera por mucho tiempo.

Bell escucho que la puerta del balcón se abrió y luego cerró.

Bell: (sorprendido) eh, Kami-sama? Porque no está bailando con los demás?

Freya: (sonriendo) no tenía muchas ganas de bailar. Por cierto alguien me conto que no sabes bailar vals, quieres que te enseñe?

Bell: (sorprendido) quien habrá sid… (Mira para adentro de la mansión y ve que Hermes le está dando una sonrisa entre dientes mientras alza ambos pulgares) (Entrecerrando los ojos) creo que no necesito adivinar quién fue el que le dijo eso.

Freya: (risita) no te preocupes, es fácil y rápido de aprender.

Bell: (suspirando) está bien.

Freya: (se acerca a Bell) primero tienes que poner esta mano aquí (pone la mano de Bell en su cintura) y la otra aquí (entrelaza su mano con la de Bell).

Bell: entiendo…

Freya pone su mano libre sobre el hombro de Bell.

Freya: ahora, fíjate bien en mis pasos. Tienes que hacerlos al revés, es decir, que si yo doy un paso adelante, tú tienes que dar un paso atrás. Intenta no pisarme.

Bell: (cara de concentración) entiendo…

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente mientras se empieza a mover lentamente) como es la primera vez, puedes mirarme los pies. Pero cuando entremos adentro quiero que me mires a la cara, ya que es de mala educación.

Bell: (mirando cuidadosamente sus pies y los de Freya) comprendo.

Bell y Freya estuvieron bailando un rato, hasta que Bell se sintió lo suficientemente seguro y decidieron entrar en la mansión para bailar.

Loki: (sonriendo pícaramente) y yo que pensaba que no quería bailar Freya, jajaja. Esto es interesante.

Hermes: (acercándose a Loki) pensamos exactamente lo mismo.

Después de esa pequeña charla entre los dos, ambos se pusieron a bailar junto a sus respectivos escoltas.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) buen trabajo. Ya me sigues el ritmo sin dificultad, por lo que veo no solo aprendes rápido dentro del calabozo.

Bell: (sonrojado por el cumplido) gracias Kami-sama. (Sonriendo) Por cierto, ese vestido blanco le queda muy bien, se ve muy hermosa.

Freya: (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo) muchas gracias Bell-kun. (Se acerca sorpresivamente a su cara y le da un beso en la mejilla) también te vez muy apuesto en ese traje.

(Sonrojada) Estoy acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de elogios, pero sin duda es mucho mejor cuando te lo dice alguien que no puede sucumbir a mi encanto, ya que demuestra que me ve realmente hermosa.

Bell: (levemente sonrojado) entiendo lo que quiere decir. | creo que nunca me acostumbrare a los atrevimientos que puede hacer Kami-sama. Lo malo es que están empezando a gustarme (se imagina a Freya en las dos ocasiones que estuvo cerca de violarlo). (Suspirando) solo espero no excitarme cuando suceda algo así nuevamente. Ya que no me gustaría aprovecharme de la situación en la que se podría encontrar Kami-sama|.

Después de bailar un buen rato con Freya y darle un par de giros majestuosos, ella le dijo que debería de bailar con sus amigas y amigos por el tiempo restante ya que no era bueno que se lo acaparara solo para ella, a lo que Bell asintió de acuerdo.

Bell estaba bailando con Aiz, cuando de repente choca espaldas con Hermes, que estaba bailando con Loki.

Hermes: (sonrisa pícara) y, como te fue con Freya?

Bell: (sonriendo) bastante bien, gracias por la ayuda.

Hermes: (sonriendo entre dientes) no hay problema Bell. Por cierto, le preguntaste a Freya si podías bailar con otras chicas?

Bell: no, de hecho ella se ofreció. Ya que dijo que sería malo que solo bailara con ella, cuando hay mucha gente que conozco en este lugar.

Hermes mira de reojo a Freya que estaba bailando con un Dios. Hermes dio una leve sonrisa en su mente al ver como Freya estaba mirando todo el tiempo que podía a Bell.

Hermes: | parece que Freya no va a ser posesiva con Bell. Pero eso no significa que no lo vigilara si esta con otra mujer. Podríamos decir que son celos sanos. Menos mal, porque no quería que Freya comenzara a marcar como objetivo a todas las amigas de Bell solo por estar cerca de él|.

Bell: (curioso) por cierto, porque me pregunto eso?

Hermes: eh? Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por tu cuenta muchacho.

Bell: (confundido) de acuerdo.

Después de esto, Bell bailo con Aiz, Mikoto, Hermes, Loki y Asfi.

Todo ocurrió con suma normalidad, pero Bell sabía que la paz podría ser corrompida de una manera muy sencilla, por lo que no bajo la guardia cuando la gente comenzó a despejar el salón del baile, sabiendo de que la pista de baile estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y que ahora necesitaría estar igual de atento como estuvo en el principio de la fiesta.

SALTO DE LINEA

La sesión de baile termino y todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas para esperar la cena. Todo trascurrió con normalidad hasta que Apollo advirtió que iba a hacer un anuncio especial después del postre.

Bell: | (muy serio) esto me da muy mala espina|.

Freya: |(mira a Bell) por lo visto está pensando lo mismo que yo, esto puede salirse de nuestro control. Espero que actué como siempre lo ase y no cause problemas|.

Todo siguió transcurriendo con normalidad, hasta que todos terminaron el postre y se disponían ah escuchar el anuncio que daría Apollo antes de terminar la noche.

Apollo: (sonriendo) primero que nada, muchas gracias por haber asistido hoy a esta increíble noche. (mira directamente a Freya) pero quería agradecer específicamente a Freya y Bell por haber venido hoy, ya que sinceramente no pensé que vendrían. Bueno, no después de lo sucedido entre nosotros.

Bell: | (serio) esto no pinta bien|.

Apollo: (sonriendo de una forma un tanto arrogante) lamento que mis hijos hayan iniciado esa pelea contra Bell. Pero no crees que te pasaste de fuerza?

Bell: (alzando una ceja) a que te refieres? Si apenas tuvimos un enfrentamiento, por lo que se no fue para tanto.

Apollo: (sonriendo arrogantemente) oh, dices que el daño que sufrió mi pobre hijo es superficial? Mira como lo dejaste (aparece el enano rubio todo vendado a excepción de su rostro mientras daba gemidos de dolor). Ah esto te refieres a daños superficiales?

Bell: | qué? Pero si no le habíamos golpeado tanto. Además de que fue Welf quien lo golpeo y solo fue con el vaso de cerveza, es imposible que se dañara todo el cuerpo si solo le golpeó la cabeza. Esto es un invento creado por Apollo y no me gusta a donde está yendo esto|.

Apollo: (sonriendo arrogantemente) Freya, te harás cargo de lo que hizo tu hijo? Sabes que la única manera en la que podemos saldar cuentas es en un juego de guerra.

Ante esa palabra, todos los presentes se asombraron un poco y giraron la cabeza para mirar a Freya, ya que era bien conocido que a ella le encantaba la guerra y no dejaría una propuesta, o mejor dicho amenaza, sin darle una respuesta afirmativa.

Freya: (suspira mientras sonríe) estás loco? Obviamente no acepto. Quien aceptaría un juego de guerra cuando casi toda tu familia está hospitalizada?

Ante esa respuesta, todos los presentes a excepción de Bell se quedaron sin aliento. Incluso Apollo no sabía que decir, ya que está seguro que Freya aceptaría su propuesta.

Apollo: (sonriendo) asique la increíble diosa Freya tiene miedo ante una familia de clase D?

Freya: (sonriendo) obviamente que tengo miedo, ya que de seguro pedirás algo totalmente embustero si es que ganas. Confió en Bell-kun, pero es demasiado pedirle que se enfrente a 110 aventureros, aunque la mayoría sean de nivel uno.

Apollo apretó los dientes, ya que nada estaba saliendo como quería. Pero luego se acordó de su plan B y volvió a sonreír.

Apollo: en ese caso sabes que no me quedare confor…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Bell dio un suspiro de enojo y se paró bruscamente de su asiento.

Freya: (lo mira algo intrigada) Bell-kun, que sucede?

Bell: (serio) me largo de aquí. Vienes?

Freya sonrió y tomo la mano de Bell para que ambos se marcharan. Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, Apollo dice unas palabras.

Apollo: (sonriendo) esto no quedara así, acuérdense de esas palabras.

Bell: (sin voltear hacia atrás) las recordare muy bien. (Cierra la puerta fuertemente).

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de esto, Bell y Freya se dirigieron a la torre Babel, donde estuvieron hablando cosas casuales hasta llegar a su destino.

Freya: (en la entrada de su habitación) por cierto, Bell-kun podemos reanudar la conversación anterior?

Bell: (serio) ahora no es el momento, tengo que descansar y prepararme para mañana, ya que estoy seguro que Apollo intentara algo. Estoy seguro de que también lo tienes más que claro, Kami-sama.

Freya: (sonriendo) está bien, lo entiendo. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Pero cuando acabe todo esto quiero hablar sobre eso.

(Antes de cerrar la puerta) además, recuerda que estamos al lado del gremio, por lo que si intentan atacarnos o algo por el estilo, no tendremos problemas ya que podemos denunciarlos bastante rápido. Y con todos los contactos que tengo, no sería necesario salir de la torre Babel, por lo que estaríamos seguros.

Bell: (suspirando) supongo que tienes razón. Hasta mañana.

Freya: (sonriendo) hasta mañana Bell-kun.

Después de que ambos se despidieron, Bell se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó casi de inmediato.

Bell: (cierra los ojos) aunque estemos al lado del gremio, sé que ya tramaron algo con anticipación y no podremos evadirlo, por lo que tendremos que luchar. (Abre los ojos y mira su brazo) y aun no me recupero del todo. Como última opción tendré que usar mi magia, pero preferiría no llegar a eso, ya que podría matarlos accidentalmente.

(Se agarra la cabeza con frustración) ¡ahhh! Que complicado Solo espero que mañana no sea un día tan problemático ... aunque estoy seguro que los problemas de mañana no se pueden comparar con los pocos problemas que tuve en este día.

Bell solo se resignó a dormir y esperar lo que le depararía en el siguiente día ...

**FIN DE CAPITULO!**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y SOLO LES QUERIA AVISAR PARA LOS QUE NO LEYERON O NO ME SIGUEN EN WATTPAD QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA UN ESPECIAL DE UNA HORA, PORQUE HOY MISMO SE CUMPLE UN MES DESDE QUE PUBLIQUE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**|Pensamientos|: | lo mismo de siempre|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (mirada furiosa).**

**En este especial abarque toda la saga de Apollo.**

**Sin nada más que decir, comencemos!**

**CAPITULO 8: LA PROTEGERE SIN IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS!**

Bell se estaba comenzando a despertar en una mañana que parecía ser tapada por algunas nubes, ya que su visión se veía algo oscurecida. Pero de repente capto con sus ojos entrecerrados que había dos sujetos adentro de su habitación.

Pensó que deberían de ser ladrones, pero cómo es posible que unos ladrones entraran a la Torre Babel sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

Podría patearles el culo en ese momento, pero viendo que estaban algo extrañados, decidió escuchar que decían para averiguar algo de información de estos "ladrones".

?: Oye, no crees que este tipo estaba fuera de las ideas que tomo Apollo-sama para irrumpir en la Torre Babel?

?: Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que nos equivocamos de habitación. Ya que Apollo-sama nunca menciono que este sujeto estaba de acuerdo con el golpe contra Freya-sama.

Además de que es igual al aventurero que busca Apollo-sama.

?: Debe ser alguien parecido, Apollo-sama no nos informó que el estaría viviendo en este lugar.

En ese momento, Bell comprendió que no eran ladrones, si no que eran aventureros que fueron enviados por Apollo para poder raptar a su Kami-sama y que aceptara a la fuerza la declaración de Guerra entre sus familias.

En ese momento, Bell se levantó repentinamente, asustando a los dos chicos que se encontraban en el lugar.

?: (Sonrisa nerviosa) escucha, sé que debes estar enojado, lo sentimos mucho. Nos equivocamos de habit BUAGHH!

No pudo terminar su frase porque Bell le dio un derechazo no muy fuerte para asegurarse de que no dañara sus órganos internos, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente.

Después de que recibiera ese golpe sorpresa, el hombre quedo tendido en el suelo sin mostrar signos de levantarse ante semejante ataque sorpresa ( o por lo menos, era semejante para un aventurero tan débil).

El asaltante restante lo miro con cara de asombro, hasta que cambio su expresión a una seria y le intento cortar el hombro con una espada. Pero gracias al entrenamiento de Aiz, para Bell esa estocada era muy débil, ni siquiera podría acercarse ni a los talones de los ataques de Aiz.

Bell: (da un paso hacia atrás y mueve su cuerpo de una forma fluida, mientras utiliza su mano izquierda para agarrar el brazo del aventurero y empujarlo hacia adelante para luego darle un golpe un tanto fuerte en la nuca) débil… (Murmuro).

Después de esas palabras, el aventurero cayo de cara contra un estante, donde tiro un objeto que estaba dentro de una capsula de vidrio, que resultó ser la daga que había sobrevivido al desastre ocurrido durante el evento de Ganesha.

Bell miro el objeto y dio una leve sonrisa. Habían pasado ya unos meses desde ese acontecimiento y ahora era muchos más fuerte que antes, pero él nunca olvidaría sus inicios como un aventurero y su primer gran logro como uno.

Bell relaja su posición de combate al ver que los dos aventureros estaban inconscientes y agarra su trofeo para ponerlo nuevamente en el estante dando una leve sonrisa. Pero rápidamente la sonrisa de Bell se cambia a una seria. Tenía que comprobar cómo es que entraron, y dudaba mucho que fuera por las puertas, sino los hubiera escuchado. Además de que siempre la tiene con cerrojo por si las dudas.

Bell se asomó al balcón de su habitación para poder visualizar como se encontraba la situación.

Bell: (mirando para abajo) como lo sospechaba. Usaron cuerdas de alambre para poder subir una gran cantidad de metros sin que se rompieran las cuerdas.

(Mira a todas las cuerdas que entran en cada una de las habitaciones) pero que mierda? Están en todas las habitaciones… no lo más probable es que nos estén esperando en los pasillos para cuando trate de bajar con Kami-sama… (Gira su cabeza rápidamente al balcón de al lado y mira que había una cuerda) Kami-sama! (pone una mirada que no reflejaba felicidad) más les vale que no hayan hecho algo estúpido.

En un rápido pensamiento, Bell entendió que si salía de su habitación tendría que enfrentarse contra todos los que se cruce en el camino, seguro no serían muchos, ya que su habitación estaba justamente al lado de su Diosa, pero por la conmoción generada, seguramente escaparían a la fuerza con Freya, si es que ya no lo hicieron. Pero viendo que habían entrado en su habitación hace muy poco, supuso que Freya podría estar resistiéndose, debido a que era una Diosa, y estos sujetos no parecían ser tan tontos como para tratar mal a una Diosa, o por lo menos hasta que se les acabara la paciencia.

Tampoco podía ir como si nada por el pasillo y entrar en la habitación de Freya, ya que es obvio que no lo dejarían entrar por no ser un conocido para ellos, además de que corría el riesgo de que hubiera alguien que si lo reconocería.

De todas formas, Bell se preguntó qué tan tonto pudo haber sido Apollo para no averiguar donde vivía exactamente. Seguramente se confió en que vivía en el Folkvangr junto con los demás miembros de la familia Freya.

Pero esto era muy bueno, ya que podría tomarlo como un factor sorpresa y escapar sin muchos problemas.

Justo cuando termino de pensar, vio que unos sujetos estaban sacando todas las cuerdas desde abajo, parecía que ya todos habían subido a la Torre, y para asegurarse de que Freya no escapara quitaron todos los escapes posibles.

Justo antes de que sacaran la cuerda de su habitación, este tuvo una increíble idea.

Bell: |es obvio que no la puedo jalar de la cuerda hasta tenerla en mis manos, ya que cuando quisiéramos bajar por la cuerda, toda la familia Apollo nos esperaría de bajo. Y tampoco puedo arriesgarme a usar fire bolt, ya que no creo que pueda controlar de forma correcta el poder para bajar por la Torre Babel sin destrozarla por completo. Por lo que queda una última opción (mira la cuerda) desde esta altura es imposible que vean un cambio de dirección en la cuerda (la garra y la arroja en contra de la habitación de al lado) esta es la única opción viable (tira de la cuerda un par de veces) genial, está bien sujeta|.

Después de esos pensamientos, Bell se arroja junto con la cuerda para poder subir al balcón sin dificultad. Puede que algunos de abajo lo hayan visto, pero hasta que avisen a todos y suban hasta el piso más alto de la Torre puede rescatar a Freya sin problemas.

Bell entro repentinamente al balcón sin hacer ruido, hizo a un lado las cortinas blancas y negras para ver que Freya aún estaba en la habitación con 5 sujetos que parecían que estaban tratando de persuadirla.

?: Vamos Freya-sama, le aseguro que la trataremos con cuidado y no le sucederá nada.

Freya: (sonriendo) ya les dije que no iré con ustedes. No quiero ver a ese idiota de Apollo.

Todos los miembros de la familia Apollo se tensaron ante sus palabras, parecía que por fin su paciencia se había agotado.

Justo cuando el que estaba más cerca de Freya intento hacer algo en contra de ella, Bell apareció a una gran velocidad asestando un golpe en la cara del pobre aventurero que salió volando y se estrelló contra unos barriles que tenían una gran cantidad de monedas de oro.

Antes de que alguno de los 4 restantes pudiera reaccionar, Bell tomo una Silla de metal que estaba en frente de un espejo y se movió a una velocidad segadora para los chicos que estaban ahí presentes.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Bell partió la silla de metal en la espalda de uno de los aventureros dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

?: (Furioso) quien mierda eres?!

El aventurero arremetió a toda velocidad con un cuchillo para poder herir a Bell.

Bell puso el asiento de la silla que había quedado en sus manos tras el golpe realizado, en frente de la trayectoria del cuchillo de su enemigo.

El cuchillo solo llego a atravesar una pequeña parte del asiento. Luego Bell soltó bruscamente la silla y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el aventurero que comenzó a temer al ver lo imponente que se veía Bell, además de que su mirada que parecía estar perforando su alma no servía de nada en esta situación.

En un acto de cobardía, el aventurero da varios pasos atrás y arroja a su compañero en contra de Bell, este solo lo parta con su mano tirándolo al piso.

El sujeto que cayó al piso se paró rápidamente y comenzó a preparar un ataque mágico.

Bell vio de reojo esto y enfoco su mirada en uno de los barriles que contenía oro.

Bell agarro el barril y se lo arrojo fuertemente al sujeto que estaba acobardado, haciendo que diera un grito de dolor, mientras el barril se convertía en pedazos y todas las monedas de oro se comenzaron a esparcir por la habitación.

Por culpa de la polvareda dorada, el aventurero mágico no pudo apuntar bien su ataque y fallo miserablemente. Mientras que de un segundo para el otro, Bell apareció en frente del sujeto y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo levantarse un par de centímetros en el aire mientras escupía un poco de saliva y sangre.

El aventurero cayó en un golpe sordo contra el suelo, dando a entender que se había quedado inconsciente.

Bell miro rápidamente hacia atrás para verificar que todos estén inconscientes y dio un leve suspiro de alivio cuando vio que todos estaban tumbados en el piso de la habitación.

Antes de que Bell pudiera decir algo, Freya se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) Bell-kun, sabía que vendrías!

Bell: (sonríe mientras corresponde el abrazo) lamento haberte hecho esperar.

Ambos continúan un rato más abrazados, hasta que Bell decide terminar el abrazo para hablar de algo importante.

Freya capto enseguida la mirada de Bell y se puso un tanto más seria de lo que aparenta normalmente. Pero aún seguía con una leve sonrisa.

Bell: (serio) como debes saber, toda la Torre Babel está lleno de aventureros que pertenecen a la familia Apollo. Seguramente también va a ver algunos aventureros esperando afuera para ver si todo salió bien, y estoy seguro que serán los más fuertes de la familia Apollo.

Freya: (sonriendo) entiendo perfectamente. Además, veo que tu entrenamiento con Aiz y la experiencia que ha obtenido en combate comienza a dar frutos, ya que administras todo lo posible tu fuerza para que no te canses rápido, además de que usas como ayuda a los objetos que te rodean.

Bell: (arroscándose la cabeza con nerviosismo) lo siento por lo de tu habitación, quedo hecha un desastre.

Freya: (sonriendo) no te preocupes, cuando esta absurda pelea termine arreglare todo.

Bell: (sonriendo) de acuerdo. En marcha.

Antes de que Bell pudiera dar un paso, Freya lo agarra del hombro.

Bell: (confundido) pasa algo?

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, sinceramente me da curiosidad que no hayas preguntado el por qué todos dejaron entrar en sus habitaciones a la familia Apollo si saben bien que lo que están haciendo es ilegal y que el gremio podría castigarlos.

Bell: (dirige su mirada al techo mientras la endurece un poco) tengo mis razones… y por el momento no me interesa saberlo. | Por lo menos hasta que acabe todo este lio. De todas formas, veo que Hermes no estaba exagerando sus palabras en lo más mínimo|.

FLASH BACK

Después de que Hermes y Bell tuvieran esa pequeña charla en el Bar sobre Apollo, ambos salieron de ese lugar para seguir con sus respectivos deberes, pero antes de que sus caminos se separaran, Hermes llamo a Bell para darle un último mensaje.

Hermes: (sonriendo) por cierto, Bell tengo algo que decirte.

Bell: (intrigado) que es Hermes-sama?

Hermes: (serio) si llega a pasar algo entre la familia Apollo y ustedes, lo más probable es que mucha gente se quiera unir a Apollo para ir en contra de Freya. Incluso yo haría eso, asique si algo sucede estate preparado para cualquier acontecimiento y no confíes en ningún otro Dios, incluyéndome.

Bell: (sorprendido) espera un momento, es una broma verdad? Porque tienen tanto odio a Kami-sama, cada vez me da más curiosidad saber que hizo en el pasado para que muchos quieran hundirla de esa manera.

Hermes: (serio) muchos la quieren derrotada solo por envidia, pero otros pocos están realmente preocupados, un ejemplo de ellos serían Loki y yo por supuesto.

De todas formas no te diré el porqué de todo esto, creo que es algo que deberías de descubrirlo por ti mismo o preguntarle a Freya sobre todo esto.

Después de esto ambos se despidieron.

En ese momento, Bell llego a la conclusión de que Freya había hecho algo en el pasado que hizo enfurecer a mucha gente e incluso a Dioses. Pero supuso que era algo del pasado, ya que era muy poco probable que la Freya de ahora hiciera cosas tan malas para ganarse el odio de forma reciente. Después de todo, ha estado viviendo con ella hace un par de meses y es una persona totalmente diferente a como muchos la describen.

Bell: (se inclina de hombros) supongo que la mayoría de los que están enojados con Kami-sama deben ser mujeres por haberles sacado sin querer a sus futuros esposos.

Bell se ríe un poco de sí mismo ante la semejante hipótesis estúpida que elaboro y decide acelerar el paso para llegar más rápido a su destino.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Freya: (preocupada) está todo bien Bell-kun?

Bell: ah… si lo siento, solo me puse a pensar algo que me dijo un amigo.

(Serio) de todos modos, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, y la única forma es yendo por los pasillos, los corredores y las escaleras. Lo más probable es que estén dispersos por casi todo la torre Babel, pero de seguro no son grupos muy grandes, ya que vi a mucha gente afuera, y supongo que será el resto de la Familia Apollo esperando desde afuera.

Freya: (pone su mano en el mentón) bueno… considerando que la Familia de Apollo está constituida por casi 200 miembros es fácil pensar que más de la mitad se ha quedado afuera, ya que no es un buen plan que estén todos atrincherados en los pasillos sin dejar espacio para moverse.

Bell: (sonriendo con una mirada retadora) es cierto, y eso nos facilita mucho las cosas.

Después de decir esas palabras, la mirada de Bell cambio a una mucha más fría y calculadora, como si su cuerpo ya estuviera adaptado a este tipo de situaciones.

Después de que Freya observara el cambio de Bell, ambos decidieron abrir la puerta que se dirigía a los estrechos pasillos de la Torre Babel. Y apenas al salir, ya se encontrarían con su primera batalla.

?: Hey! Qué carajo paso ahí dentro! Rápido, uno que vaya a avisarle a los pisos de abajo sobre la situación.

Uno de los 5 sujetos que está en el lugar salió corriendo hacia los pisos inferiores.

?: No me importa quien seas, (optando una pose de pelea a mano limpia) asique te detendremos aquí.

Bell solo lo miro de una forma un tanto fría y analítica, esperando que atacaran primero, mientras que Freya se quedaba a un lado para ver el enfrentamiento.

Bell: | (serio) no quiero usar fire bolt, podría dañar la construcción y hacer mucho más difícil nuestro escape. Además, estos lugares tan estrechos me lo impiden aún más, no quiero que me caigan miles de escombros en la cabeza. Por lo que tendré que enfrentarlos a todos mano a mano, ya que tampoco me gustaría matarlos o dañarlos de gravedad si uso mis dagas|.

Después de que Bell planeara su estrategia silenciosamente, todos los aventureros, uno tras el otro se lanzaron contra Bell para atinarle un golpe.

El primero de todos lo intento atacar con un puñetazo en la cara, pero Bell desvió su golpe a un lado con un brazo, mientras que el otro lo utilizo para darle un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar un par de metros hasta estrellarse contra la pared del pasillo y quedo inconsciente en el acto.

Inmediatamente después, el otro aventurero arremetió contra Bell mientras iba de tras de él, Bel dio un giro tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo ver al hombre con claridad, solo pareció un borrón después que le detuvo su golpe en seco, Bell le dio un codazo en el estómago y quedo inconsciente casi en el acto.

Los otros dos restantes se abalanzaron en contra de Bell en un salto para intentar distraerlo o crear una abertura mientras preparaban sus ataques. Pero Bell vio que uno de los hombres intento hacer un golpe con sus dos manos juntas, Bel simplemente agarro con una de sus manos a las dos manos del para luego enterrarlo en el piso con solo la fuerza de su mano, para luego pegar un salto hacia atrás mientras hacia una media luna en el aire para poder estabilizarse correctamente y esquivar sin problemas la patada de hacha que iba dirigida por el otro hombre.

Bell: (serio) necesitan mucho más que eso para vencerme.

De un rápido movimiento, Bell apareció en frente del hombre y le dio un golpe de "karate" en la cabeza al pobre aventurero que no vio nada de lo que sucedió y se desmayó por el gran golpe, había sido tan fuerte que hasta causo que una leve ventisca se alzara alrededor del golpe de Bell y dejo impresionada y un tanto ruborizada a Freya.

Ella ya había visto sujetos más fuertes, es más estaba Allen, Ottar y muchos otros de su familia que eran más fuertes que él, pero el simple hecho que se allá quedado toda la pelea tan serio y con esa mirada hacia que inspirara un aura algo sexy en opinión de la mujer, además de que sus movimientos tan rápidos, fluidos y elegantes agravaban más ese hecho.

Freya: (impresionada) veo que tus entrenamientos con Aiz no fueron en vano, lo has hecho excelente ahí, ni siquiera usaste tus dagas o fire bolt.

Bell: (sonriendo) gracias Kami-sama, pero aún faltan un par de pisos para que me agradezcas de enserio.

Freya solo asintió y se dispusieron a bajar por las escaleras, que por suerte, no había nadie.

Ah Bell solo le había tomado un par de segundos acabar con los del piso anterior, por lo que estaba seguro de que no tenían un plan bien elaborado para contrarrestar su fuerza, pero no se confiaría.

En el segundo que doblaron la esquina para llegar al nuevo piso, una nube de humo se levantó y no permitía ver nada a través.

Bell tenía la misma mirada calculadora que hace unos minutos y dio unos pasos hasta ponerse en frente de Freya y apoyar su espalda en un torso para saber que todavía estaba cerca.

Luego de unos segundos, se pudo divisar como un sujeto apareció en frente de Bell intentándole apuñalar con un cuchillo y este simplemente se cubrió con su ante brazo y desvió el golpe del hombre para luego darle un fuerte codazo en el costado de las costillas que lo dejo inconsciente, mientras que otra figura aparecía para intentar apuñalarlo nuevamente, pero Bell tomo con su mano el brazo de la mujer desde abajo e hizo que su trayectoria cambiara pegándole al aire, luego Bell alzo el brazo de la mujer y le pego un puñetazo en la barbilla, dejándola inconsciente.

Después de unos segundos más, el humo se disipo y no se veía ningún otro adversario.

Freya: (preocupada) que extraño, solo había dos en este piso?

Bell: (serio) no, seguro que antes había más, pero estoy seguro que nos están esperando con una emboscada en el piso de abajo.

Freya asintió y se separó de Bell, que aun espada apretando sus pechos contra su espalda.

Bell: (sonrojado) lo siento por eso, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que no te pasara nada.

Freya: (sonriendo) no hay problema, no me desagrado de todos modos.

Bell solo asintió en confirmación y procedieron a seguir avanzando.

Cuando llegaron al siguiente piso fueron sorprendidos por unos 20 aventureros aproximadamente, algunos estaban preparando un ataque mágico combinado mientras los demás lo esperaban con armas de corto alcance.

Bell: (suspirando) creo que no hay de otra (desenfunda las dagas de su cintura) tendré que tomármelo más enserio.

Bell le da un giro rápido a las dagas con sus muñecas para que el mango de las dagas apuntara para el frente, mientras que en la parte donde estaba el filo se rodeó de una pequeña capa de fuego.

Bell: (serio) con esto servirá.

Después de esas palabras, Bell comienza a caminar lentamente hacia todos los sujetos que lo miraban desafiante. Después de un segundo comenzó a correr en contra de ellos y los dos grupos que estaban preparando el poder mágico se lo lanzaron a Bell.

Bell agarro firmemente sus dagas y las coloco en el lugar donde iba a impactar el ataque en un intento de repelerlo.

Estuvo un par de segundos resistiendo ambos ataques hasta que al final logra repeler ambos ataques y son dirigidos a la mayoría de los aventureros creando una cantidad de humo y polvo increíble.

Ante ese ataque, estaba seguro que la gran mayoría estaba fuera de combate y arremetió contra dos sujetos que vio que estaban relativamente cerca de él, estos no pudieron hacer nada ya que ni siquiera supieron los que le paso, ya que Bell le dio un golpe rápido en la nuca.

Cuando comenzó a convencerse que ya nadie más quedaba en comenzó a ir donde estaba Freya, pero sintió unos pasos que se dirigían muy rápido hacia él. Al escuchar esto, se puso en modo defensivo con sus cuchillas apuntando para adelante y se dio media vuelta para justo ver a un hombre con una daga que intentaba apuñalarlo en estómago.

Bell desvió su ataque con una de sus dagas con un tanto de dificultad, ya que la posición incómoda en la que estaba no le permitió reaccionar del todo bien, y por instinto, después de desviar su ataque, agarro al sujeto por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo estampo con todas sus fuerzas contra una pared rompiéndola en el acto y dejando la cabeza incrustada al pobre hombre.

Después de ese momento de tensión, el humo se dispersó y Bell se sintió un poco mal por el hombre, ya que había usado más fuerza de lo necesario.

Bell: (preocupado) oye hombre, lo siento pero me agarraste un poco desprevenido y no pude controlarme… oye?

Freya: (sonriendo) si dejaste inconsciente a los otros conteniéndote, ya sabrás como abra quedado esté.

Bell: (arrascandose la parte posterior de su cabeza) jejeejej, espero que me perdone. Pero ve el lado bueno, pareces un buen adorno de casa, igual que las cabezas de siervo (risa nerviosa) ajajjaaj… bueno, no fue gracioso… (Le da palmaditas en la espalda) de verdad lo siento mucho.

Freya se estaba resistiendo las carcajadas para no ofender al hombre enterrado en la pared.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, seguimos avanzando? Seguro lo podrán sacar de ahí, (resistiendo la risa) pero no garantizo que puedan curar su trauma de ciervo muerto.

Bell se rio secamente del comentario de Freya y siguieron avanzando al próximo piso, donde no había nadie.

Bell: supongo que los que estaban custodiando este piso subieron para poder tendernos una mejor emboscada.

Freya solo asintió en aprobación y siguieron avanzando como si nada.

En el próximo piso, Bell se encontró con varios sujetos con espadas largas.

Bell: (sonriendo) pareciera que por cada piso que bajo va subiendo el nivel.

Todos los aventureros lo miraron desafiante y uno de ellos se abalanzo bastante confiado en contra de Bell, obviamente el peliblanco lo dejo en ridículo cuando esquivo su estocada haciéndose a un lado para luego agarrar su brazo que sostenía en la mano para enterrarlo en el piso y dar una patada de hacha a su espalda. Unos de los sujetos quiso aprovechar la supuesta distracción y se tiro en contra de Bell y parecía que lo iba a lograr cortar por la espalda.

?: (Sorprendido) pero que dem…?! En qué momento desenfundo la daga.

Bell: muchos dicen que atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, pero no es así, es una buena estrategia para ir en sigilo y derribar a tus enemigos. (Se da vuelta rápidamente y le da un codazo en el estómago) pero asegúrate de no hacer tanto ruido cuando lo hagas, porque en serio, quien va corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana en un ataque que se supone que debe ser sigiloso?

Inmediatamente después de eso, tres enemigos lo rodearon en un triángulo para que no tuviera escapatoria, y justo cuando le estaban a punto de golpear con las espadas, este apoya sus dos dagas sobre dos espadas diferentes y utiliza el impulso otorgado para dar una media vuelta y girar sobre si mismo en el aire y pegarle una poderosa patada en la barbilla a dos de sus adversarios que los dejo fuera de combate al instante, y ni un segundo después ya estaba recompuesto encima de la espada que lleva la mujer, que se quedó impactada por la increíble rapidez que tenía.

Bell vio por el rabillo del ojo que se acercaban otros dos más, por lo que salto por detrás de la mujer y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la empujo con una fuerza increíble hacia adelante, haciendo que los tres se estrellaran, rodaran un par de metros para finalmente chocar contra una pared y quedar inconscientes.

Bell: (mira su palma) supongo que ahora puedo ver con más claridad la diferencia entre un aventurero de nivel 1 y mis habilidades que supuestamente pueden rivalizar contra un nivel 4 a principios de camino.

Freya: |tal vez podamos aceptar la guerra de Apollo, nunca nos dejaría en paz hasta que Ottar esté bien y creo que con la fuerza de Bell-kun podríamos afrontar esto. Pero necesitaría un poco de tiempo para pulir sus habilidades, y estoy segura que Apollo se confiara demasiado y nos dará un mes para la guerra|.

Bell siguió bajando junto a Freya, los otros enfrentamientos eran relativamente parecidos a los anteriores, por lo que Bell no sufrió ninguna herida y llego al último piso casi sin sudar.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, Bell esperaba que hubiera unos 20 enemigos por lo menos, ya que el espacio era mayor que los estrechos pasillos de los pisos superiores, pero se sorprendió al ver que la puerta de salida estaba totalmente vacía, por lo que pensó que finalmente se habían rendido, pero luego vio que había muchos aventureros que aparentaban de ser de la familia Apollo esperándolo afuera, lo bueno es que afuera no necesita contenerse, pero duda que pueda vencer a más de 80 aventureros él solo, ósea cabía la posibilidad de que si usaba su poder mágico ganara, pero el problema era que estaba el chico que se cruzó en el Bar aquella vez y sabía que tenía que tomarlo un poco en serio y con todos esos tipos sería un poco muy imposible.

Después de evaluar sus posibilidades decidió concentrarse en su deber y comenzó a avanzar a paso lento hasta la salida, donde muchos aventureros de Apollo lo observaban.

Se aseguró de decirle a Freya que se quedara algo atrás porque las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

Cuando llego a la mitad de la sala pudo escuchar un ruido muy familiar, un CLICK que indicaba que algo se estaba abriendo, si, era una puerta, bueno, el problema es que eran unas varias puertas que se abrían simultáneamente mientras salían aventureros y se abalanzaban encima de Bell con sus espadas y hachas.

Bell, al ver esto solo se le ocurrió una palabra que decir.

Bell: (enojado) MIERDA!

Bell desenfundo lo más rápido que pudo sus dagas y las puso en forma de X en su cabeza mientras le caía todo el peso de las espadas y las hachas sobre sus brazos.

Eran aventureros de nivel 1 y 2, pero en total eran 15 de ellos ejerciendo presión en un mismo punto, por lo que era muy difícil sostenerse para Bell.

Mientras hacia una mueca de dolor constante, Bell por un momento pensó que estos locos estaban intentando matarle, pero mientras ejercía toda la fuerza posible para que todas esas armas no cayeran sobre su cabeza pudo distinguir que ese no era el verdadero punto de todo esto, ya que vio unas armas salir entre las piernas de los sujetos, eran unas 5 en total.

En un segundo tomo una rápida deducción, ellos sabían que podría llegar a responder al ataque por lo que solo fue una distracción mientras intentaban hacerle heridas graves sobre sus piernas para que no pudiera moverse más y llevarse a Freya.

Bell: |(mira hacia arriba) creo que me confié demasiado y no vi cuidadosamente mi entorno.

(Sonriendo) bueno que más da, tendré que usar mi poder mágico aquí dentro, lo siento torre Babel, pero me quede sin opciones|.

Hyakinthos: (sonriendo) buen trabajo ya lo tenemos. Alguien que entre y se lleve a Freya-sama hacia la mansión.

?: Si capitán!

Hyakinthos: (alzando la voz para que lo escuchen los tipos que estaban adentro) si ven que hace algún movimiento extraño o esta zafándose del agarre, no duden en dañarlo, pero tengan cuidado, no quisiéramos tener un juicio por desgracias.

Los hombres de adentro simplemente asintieron. En el momento que la mujer entro a buscar a Freya y paso por al lado de él, decidió usar su carta maestra.

Bell: |espero que esto funcione| AHHHHHH!

Bell pego un fuerte grito y ni siquiera un segundo después apareció una increíble aura de fuego que rodeaba a Bell, pero esta se contrajo y se expandió como una mini explosión, todo eso en tan solo un segundo, por lo que los enemigos de Bell no tuvieron tiempo de responder y salieron volando varios metros por la explosión de llamaradas y dejo a todos gravemente heridos e inconscientes a excepción de él y Freya que estaba relativamente lejos de lo acontecido.

Hyakinthos: (sorprendido) que demo… (un tipo salió volando afuera de la torre en un pésimo estado).

?: (Sorprendido) se suicidó? Quiero decir, al menos esa explosión le tendría que haber hecho algo de daño no?

Hyakinthos: (serio) de eso seguro, no creo que este muerto pero debe estar gravemente dañado, pero con todo este humo es imposible ver adentro de lugar.

Entre el humo comenzó a salir una figura que se tapada la vista con el antebrazo mientras miraba a la derecha para no comerse todo el humo en sus ojos, pero cuando salió al exterior y se descubrió el rostro todos se quedaron impactados.

Hyakinthos: (impresionado) Bell Cranel, como es posible que estés como si nada.

Bell: (sonriendo de forma desafiante) la verdad es que ni yo lo entiendo. Cambiando de tema, creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

Hyakinthos lo miro por un segundo antes de tirarle un ataque de fuego a traición y estaba seguro de que Bell no llegaría a esquivarlo.

Bell se impresiono un poco por esa acción y no logro sacar sus dagas a tiempo, por lo que recibió el ataque de lleno.

"SI NO PUEDES CONTROLAR UNAS LLAMAS TAN DEBILES, NO ESPERES PODER CONTROLAR LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO".

Una voz resonó por la cabeza de Bell, bueno, más bien resonó como si viniera del cielo directamente a sus oídos y solamente a los suyos.

Se sentía como una voz fría, demasiada fría, como si el que las pronuncio estuviera muerto.

Cuando el ataque impacto a Bell, todas las llamas lo rodearon como si tuviera un tipo de escudo y comenzaron a ondear fuertemente alrededor de él mientras alzaba las manos como de su cintura lentamente, como si las estuviera controlando a voluntad. Obviamente, Bell no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando exactamente, primero, la explosión que no le hizo nada, y ahora este ataque a traición que se transformó en suyo propio por la voz rara que escucho.

Si le mirabas la cara, se podía ver una expresión de total asombro combinada con una sonrisa media boba en su rostro.

Hyakinthos: (serio mientras sudaba) bueno… ahora si que estoy muy sorprendido | mis ataques magicos no serviran contra él. No podre usar Aro Zephyros|.

Bell logro extinguir todo el fuego alrededor de él, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Hyakinthos y este hacia lo mismo.

Justo cuando estaban en frente uno del otro, Bell desefundo una daga y la apunto hacia Hyakinthos, mientras este desefundaba una espada y imitaba a Bell.

Pero justo antes de que se enfrentaran alguien interrumpio.

Freya: (sonriendo pero con un tono de voz demandante) alto!

Bell rapidamente emfundo su daga y se puso sobre una rodilla en la direccion de Freya. Hyakinthos imito esta accion al igual que todos los aventureros de Apollo restante espectantes de lo que diria la Diosa, ya que parecia alegre, pero su voz era otra cosa.

Freya: (sonriendo) terminemos esto de una vez, chicos llevenme hasta la mancion de Apollo para hacer oficial nuestro Juego de Guerra.

Todos: (gritando mientras seguian arrodillados) entendido!

Despues de esta escena, todos los presentes se pararon y comenzaron a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, incluido Bell, ya que no sabia como el gremio no se habia enterado de todo este lio, pero queria pasar lo mas inadvertido posible ya que no queria mas problemas de los que tiene ahora.

Todos escoltaron a la Diosa Freya, hasta que llegaron a la gran mancion y Apollo estaba esperando detrás de la reja, cuando vio que venia Freya, este dio una sonrisa arrogante, ya que una de las cosas que queria hacer era obligarla a que aceptara el Juego de Guerra, y pensar como se iria desmoronando poco a poco frente a sus ojos le hacia gracia.

Cuando se abrieron las rejas, Apollo seguia con esa sonrisa arrogante, pero sin duda su sonrisa cambio a una mueca cuando Freya le tiro el guante con todas sus fuerzas directo a la cara del Dios.

Freya: (sonriendo) acepto el Juego de Guerra, en un mes, tus reglas.

Apollo: (sorprendido) bueno, esto no me lo esperaba. Aunque salio mejor de lo que esperaba creo, ya que soy yo el que puede elegir las reglas.

(sonriendo) de acuerdo, en un mes nos vemos. Mañana mismo te are saber todas las reglas, nos vemos y que te cuides.

Freya lo miro por un segundo antes de asentir y llamar a Bell para que se fueran juntos.

En el momento que ya no estaban a la vista, Apollo pregunto.

Apollo: (confundido) a ver, a ver… que paso? (alza sus brazos para comfirmar a un mas lo comfundido que estaba).

Hyakinthos: (serio) bueno… podriamos decir que nos vimos con muchos eventos totalmente inesperados.

Apollo: (frustrado) sabes que? Me da igual, solo queria hacerla sufrir para cuando llegara a este lugar, pero viendo que estaba tan decidida me bajo todos los animos y se fue como si nada.

(sonrisa arrogante) bueno… por lo menos salio algo muy bueno de esto y somos nostros los que ponen las reglas.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya y Bell se encontraban camino a la torre Babel, todos los problemas empezaron cerca de las 6 de la mañana y ya eran las 10 de la mañana.

Bell: (confundido) me puedes decir porque al final aceptaste el Juego de Guerra?

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, la verdad es que pude ver el potencial y la fuerza que tenías hace unos momentos, creo que con un mes de entrenamiento con esa tal Aiz podría hacer que te vuelvas muy fuerte.

(Poniendo su mano en el mentón) según mis cálculos… tenías las posibilidades en contra de ganar la pelea fuera de la torre Babel, pero aun así tus posibilidades eran muy altas para ser un aventurero contra 80 aventureros. Yo creo que con un mes de entrenamiento podrías enfrentarte a todos esos sujetos sin ningún problema… es más, podrías enfrentarte a toda la familia junta si utilizas fire bolt y salir casi sin rasguños.

Bell: (se cruza de brazos mientras pone una cara pensativa) en realidad, si nos ponemos así ya los podría haber derrotado a la gran mayoría de la Familia Apollo si usaba fire bolt desde un principio, pero no quería pagar los daños y además corría un gran riesgo de matar a muchos en el proceso, ya que no controlo bien la cantidad de poder que libero.

Freya: (sonriendo) por lo que me dijiste tendrías que trabajar en todas tus habilidades y estadísticas, incluyendo fire bolt. Desde luego no será un entrenamiento fácil.

Bell: (frunce el ceño) ni hablar, además no creo que Aiz me pueda ayudar en todos esos puntos.

(Sonriendo) da igual, ya casi llegamos a la Torre Babel asique pensare en una solución mañana, después de hablar con Aiz.

Freya: (sonriendo) me parece excelente.

Ambos siguieron caminando, como siempre Bell sostenía de la cintura a Freya.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Babel, Bell tenía la cara totalmente blanca mientras que Freya tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Annie: (ceño fruncido) como es que nadie estuvo en la hora del accidente?!

(Se dio vuelta y vio a Bell con Freya) Hola Bell (hace una reverencia) Freya-sama.

De casualidad saben lo que paso aquí? Nos llegó una llamada de emergencia a este lugar y lo primero que me encuentro es el primer piso totalmente destrozado con personas incrustadas en diferentes muros esparcidos por ahí. Esto es increíble, juro que cuando encuentre al responsable la va a pasar muy mal.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa mientras sudaba constantemente) bue-bueno, veras.

Freya: (sonriendo) Fue una pelea de la Familia Apollo, como podrás ver, ahí diferentes miembros de esa familia esparcidos por toda la Torre.

Annie: (mirada sombría) Apollo-sama me tendrá que escuchar, nos vemos más tarde (sale caminando muy rápido).

Bell: (se seca el sudor de la frente) eso estuvo cerca, gracias por salvarme.

Freya: (sonriendo) no hay problema. Prácticamente ellos iniciaron todo esto asique ellos serán los que tendrán que pagar todo el desastre. Además, tampoco le mentimos en nada.

Bell: (abatido) fue una verdad a medias, no es muy diferente a una mentira de todos modos.

Freya se rio un poco y asintió, luego ambos se fueron a la habitación de la Diosa para limpiarla, después tuvieron que ir a comprar los muebles que destrozaron en la habitación y por último, Bell ayudo con la limpieza (que era mucho) del lugar destrozado.

SALTO DE LINEA

En el día siguiente, Bell se levantó temprano para ir a la sede de la Familia Loki y consultarle si podía entrenarlo nuevamente.

Cuando llego a la mansión de Loki, digamos que en un principio no le fue del todo bien.

Bell: por favor, solo quiero hablar con Aiz.

Guardia: quien te crees que eres para venir aquí y pedir eso? Solo porque hayas logrado subir al nivel 2 tan rápido no te da el derecho de estar cerca de la familia Loki.

Bell: pe- (lo empuja el guardia y se cae).

Guardia: te dije que te largaras.

Tiona: (frunciendo el ceño) que es lo que está pasando?

Guardia: (hace una reverencia) señora Tiona, este tipo quiere entrar a la sede de la familia sin permiso y solicita hablar con Aiz.

Tiona: (ceño fruncido) que? (agarra de la camisa a Bell y lo levanta del piso para poner su oído al lado de su boca, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cara) que te quede claro que la familia Loki no permite este tipo de cosas, ahora largo.

Bell solamente se levantó y puso una mirada seria para después hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo para la parte de atrás de la mansión.

Cuando llego, se encontraba Aiz junto con Tiona y Tione que lo miraban expectantes.

Tiona: (se acercó rápidamente y abrazo por el cuello a Bell) bueno, porque viniste aquí Argonauta-kun?

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) vine a pedirle ayuda a Aiz. Necesito que me entrene de nuevo, las cosas se están poniendo feas…

Aiz: (interrumpe a Bell) es por lo de Apollo-sama, verdad? Ya se ha anunciado ayer a la tarde que dentro de un mes se celebrara el Juego de Guerra.

Bell: (ansioso) entonces, me ayudaras?

Aiz: (leve sonrisa) claro, además también tengo curiosidad de cuando haz crecido en este tiempo y tal vez también descubrir como haces para crecer tan rápido.

Antes de que Bell pudiera decir algo, otras vos más se escuchó desde arriba.

Bete: yo también te entrenare (salta desde una ventana del tercer piso y hace un pequeño cráter) (sonriendo) no me pienso quedar fuera de esto, además de que también necesitas diferentes métodos de entrenamiento, ya que hacer siempre el mismo no será tan efectivo a largo plazo.

Bell: (sonríe radiantemente) muchas gracias amigos.

Los cuatros presentes dan una sonrisa entre dientes (a excepción de Aiz) y asienten en confirmación.

Bete: (abraza del cuello a Bell desde el otro lado) (sonriendo) y que estamos esperando?! Vamos a esas murallas de una maldita vez!

Tiona/Tione: si! Nosotros queremos ver qué tipo de entrenamiento hace Argonauta-kun. De paso también podemos ayudar en su mejora con la afinidad hacia sus habilidades!

Justo antes de que los 5 se marcharan del lugar, aparecieron dos nuevas figuras.

Finn: (serio) un momento, donde creen que van?

Ante la mirada gélida que dio Finn y Riveria pensaban que estaban en problemas, hasta que la dama hablo.

Riveria: (fingiendo dolor) que malos son, no nos invitan a semejante evento familiar y llevamos más de 3 años juntos.

Todos suspiran de alivio.

Finn: (sonriendo) además, no sé si considerarte un amigo, pero eres un buen conocido por mi parte y alguien que se ha ganado mi respeto, por lo que también de ayudare junto con Riveria, pero nosotros nos especializamos en el poder mágico, asique espero que estés preparado a tu agotamiento mental diario.

Ah Bell le brillaron los ojos y solo asintió muy eufórico.

Tenía todo tipo de maestro para todo tipo de entrenamiento, magia, estrategia, habilidades y fuerza. Esto pintaba muy bien.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando todos llegaron a la muralla, se pusieron a discutir quien sería el primero en entrenar a Bell, hasta que Aiz hablo.

Aiz: (con su típica expresión) yo creo que el primero debe ser Bete, ya que es el más indicado para empezar, ya que solamente se basa en fuerza bruta. Luego para descansar escuchara las lecciones de como poder usar las habilidades que posee. El siguiente seria Finn y Riveria, que le enseñarían a cómo controlar y mejorar su magia. Y por último yo, como ya estará descansado contra la pelea de Bete, podremos tener un combate amistoso y tendrás que usar todo lo que vas aprendiendo en contra mía. De esa forma también podrás comenzar a pensar más ávidamente, ya que utilizare todo lo que este a mi alcance para derribarte, como ya te enseñe todas mis estrategias y demás cosas, solo tienes que mejorar tu propia mente y estudiar bien tu entorno, para que sepas de donde puede venir un ataque o como realizar uno.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Bell. Todos odiarían admitirlo, especialmente Bete, pero estaba más que claro que la mente más poderosa en el grupo la tenía, sin dudas, Aiz.

Bete: (chocando sus puños) estás listo Bell?, porque no me importa comenzamos ahora mismo.

Justo cuando Bete se hiba a lanzar es parado olímpicamente por Aiz.

Aiz: (con la mano en la cara de Bete) sabes que Apollo-sama no será el único que intente aprovecharse de la situación delicada de tu Familia, verdad? Probablemente esa mujer haga su movimiento en el momento menos inesperado.

Bete: (con una gran marca roja en forma de mano en la cara) (serio) así, sé a quién te refieres. De todos modos la basura de Diosa no podrá hacer nada con sus basuras. Todas esas mujeres son una basura.

Aiz: (frunció el ceño) cerdo sexista.

Bete: (gota de sudor) wow wow, creo que me mal entendieron. Lo que quiero decir es que, es una basura no por ser mujer, sino que la basura es basura. Esas mujeres son basura, sus seguidores son basura, Apollo es basura, su Familia es una basura.

Aiz: (alzando una ceja) ósea que todos son basura menos tú?

Bete: (serio) por supuesto que no, la Familia Loki no es basura, y también siempre hay excepciones entre la basura, (agarrando del cuello a Bell) este pequeño Cherry es un claro ejemplo de ello.

Riveria: antes le decía tomate, ahora le dice Cherry? No sé si decir que su relación evoluciono, ya que el cherry en la especie de tomate más pequeño del mundo.

Bete: (pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Bell) (sonriendo entre dientes) te das cuenta? Es un enano, asique supuse que llamarlo Cherry en vez de Tomate queda mejor.

Finn: (gota de sudor) creo que nos estamos desviando demasiado. Bete empieza el entrenamiento ahora o terminaremos muy tarde. Aiz no le agregues más preocupaciones a Bell.

Ambos asintieron y bajaron la cabeza un tanto apenados.

Bete: (chocando sus puños) bueno ahora si. Comencemos esto, como es un combate de fuerza bruta tendrás que venir con todo lo que tengas, pero esta prohibido usar magia o habilidades, solo tu cuerpo!

Bell asintió rápidamente para ponerse en una postura de ataque y arremeter en contra de Bete con un golpe de "karate" en la cabeza.

Bete tomo la mano de Bell casi sin problemas y luego le intento dar un puñetazo en el estómago, pero bell logro reaccionar a tiempo y logro frenar el golpe con su ante brazo, bueno casi lo hizo, ya que por la gran fuerza que utilizo Bete, Bell salió volando un par de metros y cayó muy torpemente. En resumen, no pudo contener ni un poco el golpe de Bete y ya le había dejado un brazo ligeramente entumecido.

Bell: (con una mueca) eso fue increíble. Tengo una pregunta, porque no usas tus guantes?

Bete: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) la verdad que tu golpe no estuvo nada mal, obviamente, teniendo en cuenta que eres un aventurero de nivel 2 y ya tienes semejante fuerza, de todos modos, aun te falta para superarme. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, dijimos que sería una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo verdad? Técnicamente, mis guanteletes son como mis armas, por lo que estaría haciendo trampa si las usara.

Bell se quedó unos segundos mirando a Bete como si estuviera esperando a que digiera algo.

Bete: qué? Piensas que después de contrarrestar tu golpe de tenía que decir algo para que tú lo puedas hacer? No estés bromeando. En esta pelea solo la decidirá la fuerza, no una estrategia o cosas por el estilo, la única forma que tendrás para rivalizar conmigo será puliendo tu técnica de combate y mejorar todas tus estadísticas hasta que no puedas más, asique prepárate para sufrir Cherry.

Después de esas palabras, ambos reanudaron el combate y estuvieron peleando por más de 3 horas. Con Aiz aguantaba mucho más tiempo, pero con Bete era diferente, al usar pura fuerza bruta, Bell no podía hacer otra que contrarrestar con una fuerza equivalente, sino seria gravemente herido con tan solo un golpe.

Creo que no hace falta decir que cuando termino el combate, Bell estaba totalmente exhausto y Bete se encontraba cansado, pero no Hera nada comparado con Bell.

Bete: (suspirando de cansancio) no puedo creer que un nivel 2 allá hecho que me cansara.

Tione: (sonriendo) pero no es cualquier nivel 2.

Bete: (se seca el sudor con una toalla mientras ve como Aiz quiere poner a Bell en su regazo pero este se niega) concuerdo totalmente con eso.

Tiona: (sonriendo entre dientes) vamos Tione, ahora nos toca darle nuestra lección a Argonauta-kun.

Tione asintió entusiasmada y se dirigieron rápidamente con Bell, que estaba al lado de Aiz, Finn y Riveria.

Bete: (parándose) por cierto, Bell. Ahora no usaras más ese ataque raro cuando inicies la pelea, solo lo volverás a usar cuando estemos en el último día de entrenamiento para que sepas que tanto as mejorado.

Bell: (sonriendo) me parece una buena idea.

Bete solo se sonrió por un segundo y luego se sentó al lado de todos mientras observaba como Tione y Tiana empezaban a explicarle a Bell como utilizar sus habilidades y que es lo que hacía cada una.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: en realidad domino perfectamente encanto, pero tengo dificultades con argonauta, no sé ni siquiera como hice para activarla en la ocasión anterior.

Tiona: (sonriendo) en realidad, según nuestra experiencia, lo más fácil de dominar para un aventurero sin dudas son sus habilidades, lo que le sigue es la magia y por ultimo todas las otras cosas que son más complicadas.

Bell: (gota de sudor) maravillosa explicación.

(Serio) si es tan fácil como dices, como logro obtener total control y perfecta afinidad con esa habilidad?

Tione: (dedo en su mejilla) hmmmmm. Por lo general, ese tipo de habilidades requiere un tipo de sentimiento o un pensamiento para invocarlo.

Bell: (serio) y como se lo que tengo que sentir exactamente?

Tione/Tiona: (sonriendo entre dientes) tienes que recordar lo que te llevo a obtener ese poder por primera vez, como fue ese sentimiento y como fue el pensamiento que tenías en ese momento.

Bell comenzó a recordar el momento en concreto donde sintió que obtenía ese incremento de poder y cerro sus ojos para tratar de canalizar algo parecido.

Después de unas 3 largas horas, por fin pudo encontrar ese sentimiento y pensamiento que lo llevaron a obtener ese gran poder gracias a la habilidad, y un segundo después, comenzaron a sonar campanadas indicando que lo había activado con éxito.

Todos: buen trabajo!

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) gracias. Lo primero que hice fue pensar en la situación que me encontraba en ese momento y como tenía ganas de ser un héroe para toda esa gente que estaba sufriendo.

Tiona: bueno, la habilidad se nombra "argonauta" después de todo, asique es normal que tuvieras que pensar como un héroe para activarla.

Tione: (preocupada) aun así, tardaste más de 3 horas en lograr activarla, eso es demasiado tiempo. En una batalla real no puedes esperar ni 5 segundos para usarla, por lo que no deberías intentar de usarla hasta que puedas dominarla por completo. Y por completo me refiero a que ni siquiera tengas que pensar en ser un héroe, simplemente pensar en la habilidad y que esta salga casi al instante.

Tiona: (asiente ante lo declarado) no es prudente arriesgarse por una idea sabiendo que tus probabilidades de victoria utilizando esa habilidad son casi nulas.

Bell asintió ante lo dicho y solo pensó que cuando termine el entrenamiento se propondría a tenerlo por lo menos en 5 minutos y sin casi pensar sobre ser un héroe.

Riveria: (sonriendo) bueno, son cerca de las 5 PM, tendremos que tomar un breve descanso y comer algo. Por suerte trajimos mucha comida.

Todos se entusiasmaron mucho, ya que solo habían desayunado y se habían salteado el almuerzo.

Después de comer y charlar un poco, Bell se dispuso a iniciar su siguiente parte del entrenamiento.

Finn: (serio) para poder dominar y controlar tu poder mágico debes meditar, seguro Aiz te hablo dobre eso.

Bell solo asintió.

Finn: (serio) bien, de todas formas, si solo haces eso no lograras controlar muy bien tu magia, lo único que estás haciendo es que crezca tu capacidad y dominio pero no el control. Para controlar correctamente todo ese poder debes de meditar al mismo tiempo que te rodeas con tu mismo poder mágico, algo así como un aura.

Bell solo asintió y se puso a meditar mientras comenzaba a rodearse de fuego que estaba bastante inestable y parecía que iba a salir en todas direcciones en cualquier momento.

Riveria: (sorprendida) oye Bell, te dijimos que te rodearas con magia, no con un ataque mágico.

Aiz: por lo que tengo entendido, ese fuego es la magia de Bell en sí. Al principio también me tomo por sorpresa, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras.

Riveria: (se pone la mano en el mentón) hmmm, bueno eso complica un poco las cosas, se puede ver en sí que es muy inestable, me pregunto cómo no pudo explotar o quemarse a tal punto de quedar totalmente negro.

Aiz: eso es otra cosa rara que su magia tiene, parece que les afecta a todos a su alrededor pero no a él, como si su cuerpo estuviera adaptado desde un principio a ese fuego extraño.

Además todas las ondas expansivas (explosiones) que hace tampoco le afectan en lo más mínimo.

Bete: de todas formas es muy raro no? Ósea, quien tiene una base mágica que sea puramente de fuego? Eso está muy loco.

Aiz: la verdad es que ni yo se la respuesta a eso.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de que Bell estuviera unas 4 horas meditando y acumulando magia, los cambios se empezaron a notar en su aura. Seguía siendo muy inestable pero por lo menos ya no parecía que hiba a explotar o dispararse en varias direcciones.

Bete se acercó a Bell y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara. Este se despertó casi al instante y se sobo la cabeza por el golpe.

Bete: ya son las 9 de la noche Cherry, tendrás que hacer un enfrentamiento rápido con Aiz.

Bell sonrio y se paró rápidamente muy emocionado, pero un segundo después se mareo bastante y casi se cae al piso.

Bell: (con la cara muy blanca) que es lo que me pasa?

Riveria: (sonriendo) eso es lo que pasa cuando meditas y usas magia al mismo tiempo, tu desgaste físico es nulo, pero tu mente está en constante trabajo y eso hace que sea una sobrecarga mental bastante fuerte y termines muy cansado psicológicamente.

Bell: (recompuesto) entiendo | por eso era el segundo más difícil…|.

Finn: (serio) te recomendaría que en tus primeros enfrentamientos con Aiz no uses magia, ya que lo único que conseguirás será un desmayo por cansancio mental.

Por lo menos hasta que te sientes lo suficientemente cómodo como para saber que lo podrás usar sin repercusiones.

Bell solo asintió en comprensión y se fue a la mitad de la muralla para luchar contra Aiz, mientras que algunos guardias los observaban expectantes.

Aiz: bueno, ya sabes como es mi entrenamiento, asique no creo q te deba explicar nada.

Bell: (serio) si, lo tengo muy claro y nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por ayudarme (se pone en pose de pelea desenfundando sus dagas).

Aiz: (seria) cuando puedas usar tu magia no tengas miedo en hacerme daño, tengo a tempestad para desviar los ataques sin problemas, además de que si gastas tu magia podrás aumentar la capacidad mucho más rápido, pero por ahora lucharemos sin magia, solo con nuestras armas.

Bell solo asintió y comenzaron el combate amistoso. Como siempre, la que tenía una ventaja clara era Aiz, aunque ya no parecía una batalla tan unilateral como la primera vez que se enfrentaron.

SALTO DE LINEA

La pelea había terminado, tan solo había durado una hora, con lo cansado que estaba Bell le fue muy difícil aguantar nos tiempo y se desmayó, más que nada por el cansancio mental, no tanto por el físico.

Bell se comenzó a despertar y vio que estaba nuevamente en el regazo de Aiz mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo. De inmediato se sonrojo y trato de levantarse, pero sintió que su pecho pesaba mucho más de lo normal y vio que Tiona y Tione estaban durmiendo y estaban usando su pecho como almohada.

Bell: |(sonrojado) me lo esperaba de Aiz, pero no de estas dos| (se levanta como un rayo sacando a las dos chicas encima de él).

Tiona/Tione: (puchero) por que el apuro Argonauta-kun, estábamos muy cómodas durmiendo.

Bell: (sonrojado) me di cuenta, pero no era necesario que me usaran como almohada.

Tiona: (mirada seductora) es que algo cambio a tu alrededor y me dan ganas de estar cerca de ti, estas verdaderamente caliente.

Tione asintió con la misma mirada y luego se dio vuelta para mirar a Aiz.

Tione: (sonriendo entre dientes) verdad, Aiz?

Aiz se sonrojo levemente pero no dijo nada, haciendo que todos se quedaran levemente impactados por esa reacción.

Bell: (sorprendido) Bete, enserio desprendo tanto calor? Es decir, nosotros luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo asique creo que deberías saberlo.

Bete: (sonrisa pícara) no lo se Bell, creo que se refieren a otro tipo de "calentura".

La mente de Bell hizo clic y pensó en voz alta.

Bell: mierda, me olvide de los efectos secundarios de tener "encanto".

Finn: (alzando una ceja) efectos secundarios?

Bell: (serio) si, en un principio lo use por un tiempo, pero después Kami-sama me prohibió usarlo para que no sea perseguido como ella.

Por lo menos me lo dijo a tiempo para que no comenzaran a perseguirme, pero por lo que veo a la larga termina afectando de cierta forma. De todos modos, una vez que me aleje ese efecto de debería de disipar |solo espero no despertarme nuevamente, pero sin mis pantalones|.

Todos asintieron en comprensión ante las palabras de Bell.

Bete: (sonriendo malvadamente) es decir, que si vas al distrito del placer no tendrás tanta suerte y te perseguirán todas las mujeres, verdad?

Bell: (extrañado) distrito del placer?

Aiz corrió rápidamente y le tapó la boca a Bete.

Aiz: será mejor que no sepas de ese lugar. Creo que con la situación en la que te encuentras no saldrías vivo de ese lugar.

Ah Bell le recorrió un fuerte escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal.

Bell: e-entiendo.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Bell se despidió de todos y se dirigió a la habitación de Freya, ya que le había prometido que cenarían juntos.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando llego a la habitación le atendió Freya con su típico vestido negro algo revelador y le dejo pasar. Todo trascurrió con normalidad, Bell se enteró de que Freya estuvo casi todo el día en la sede para ver si algunos de sus hijos despertaba y dijo que por el momento no hubo suerte, pero pronto despertarían.

Luego comieron un postre y Freya, como siempre, le hizo varias insinuaciones pero no logro afectar demasiado a Bell, para frustración de esta. De todas formas, los dos la pasaron muy bien en compañía del otro.

Después de la cena, Bell se despidió de Freya, esta como siempre hizo un movimiento rápido y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bell, haciendo que se sonrojara, después de eso lo dejo ir y ambos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

SALTO DE LINEA

Al otro día, Bell se levantó a la misma hora de siempre para ir a entrenar.

No fue a ver a Freya debido a que estaba en la sede de la familia y no quería molestar, pero cuando salió de la torre, se cruzó con dos chicas. Bell no las reconocía, pero si reconocía su símbolo. Sin duda alguna eran parte de la familia Apollo y una de ellas lo estaba llamando.

Bell sin darle muchas vueltas decidió ir para escuchar lo que tenían para decirle.

Daphne: (sonriendo) hola, mi nombre es Daphne, y esta chica tímida se llama Cassandra.

Cassandra hizo una reverencia un tanto tímida para Bell.

Bell solo saludo y después las comenzó a recordar.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) ustedes eran estaban en el grupo que casi me detiene en el último piso de la torre, verdad? Lo siento por eso, es que no se controlar muy bien mi magia.

Daphne: (sonriendo) no hay problema. De todas formas, nos acercamos para hablarte debido a que te queremos decir algo. Por mi parte quería decirte que deberías rendirte.

Bell cambio su aspecto nervioso a uno serio casi al segundo.

Bell: (serio) no pienso hacer eso.

Daphne: (suspiro) escucha, no te lo digo porque seamos de la familia Apollo, solo te lo menciono porque a nosotras también nos pasó algo parecido. Apollo se fijó en nosotros y no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo y terminamos perdiendo y tuvimos que unirnos a su familia. Perdimos no por ser débiles, si no es que juega muy sucio, y creo que te enteraste por lo ocurrido el otro dia y por las reglas que impuso en el Juego de Guerra.

Bell: |(extrañado) reglas? Supongo que se las tendré que preguntar a Kami-sama en la noche|.

Daphne: bueno… viendo que no me vas a escuchar supongo que da igual lo que diga.

Bell: (serio) no es eso, solo estaba pensando en algo. Y para tu respuesta, la verdad es que no pienso retirarme. (Apretar los puños) no lo hago por mi o para demostrar mi fuerza, lo hago por mis amigos, por mi familia, y sobre todo, por Kami-sama.

(Sonriendo) también prometo que las salvare de la familia Apollo.

Daphne: (sonriendo de forma vacía) jajajaja, eres un buen chico, pero sinceramente no creo que te puedas convertir en nuestro héroe… bueno, que le querías decir Cassandra.

Cassandra: (se acerca tímidamente al oído de Bell) (susurrando) yo tengo visiones… nadie me cree pero yo pude ver como un fuego ardiente logro superar el poder de la flecha más poderosa, y con eso, la derrota de la familia Apollo… (Se aleja de su lado y sonríe) yo si confió en que nos liberaras.

Bell: (sonrisa entre dientes) no entendí bien de que va esa visión, pero confió en que tus palabras serán ciertas. Nos vemos en el Juego de Guerra.

Cassandra sonrió ampliamente al ver como alguien si creía sus profecías.

Cuando Bell se marchó, Daphne le hizo una pregunta.

Daphne: asique, le dijiste la misma visión verdad?

Cassandra: (nerviosa) si, pero él si me creyó a diferencia de todos ustedes.

Daphne: (niega con la cabeza) me es muy difícil creer que el chico va a poder con casi 200 aventureros él solo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell llego al campo de entrenamiento y todo fue exactamente igual que el día anterior.

Llego a la torre Babel y se dispuso a ir hacia la habitación de Freya para hablar de ciertas cosas.

Toco la puerta y Freya la abrió casi al instante para luego abrazarlo.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) Bell-kun! Como te ha ido en tu entrenamiento?

Bell: (levemente sonrojado) bastante bien. Por cierto, me podría decir cuáles son las reglas del Juego de Guerra?

Freya lo invito a pasar mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

Freya: (sonriendo) casi todas las reglas son las mismas, Apollo tendrá que usar una fortaleza para defender debido a que nosotros propusimos el Juego de Guerra "primero". Tienes que abrirte paso por todas las defensas y derribar a todas las unidades hasta llegar al capitán, obviamente puedes atacar a matar, pero mientras más lo puedas evitar, mejor, ya que no está bien visto matar a tus contrincantes.

Pero las cosas cambian un poco ahora, como somos una familia clase S, Apollo puso una regla de que en su bando puede unirse una familia que no sea superior al rango F.

Bell: (ensancha los ojos) rango F? espera un segundo… la Familia de H…

Freya: (interrumpe) asi es Bell-kun, Hermes decidió participar en el Juego de Guerra como apoyo a la familia Apollo, ya que es una familia de rango F.

Bell apretó los dientes y recordó lo que había dicho Hermes anteriormente.

Bell: | aunque me lo ellas dicho, de todas formas me debes una explicación Hermes. No quiero enfrentarme a Asfi… pero la situación es complicada. No permitiré que Kami-sama abandone la Tierra permanentemente y tampoco pienso romper mi promesa con Daphne y Cassandra|.

Freya: (preocupada) está todo bien, Bell-kun?

Bell: si… es que me sorprendió un poco, eso es todo.

Freya: (sonriendo) algo muy importante que debes saber es que el Capitan de la fortaleza no será Hyakhintos, sino que será Asfi. Pero esa decisión tomo mucho revuelo y al final, Apollo tuvo que aceptar que Asfi sería el capitán, pero solamente si ella era la única que participaba por parte de la Familia Hermes.

Bell: (serio) lo debe haber hecho ya que seguro él le conto que puedo vencerlo sin mucha dificultad, y si lo venzo, se les acabo el juego.

Freya: (sonriendo) pensé exactamente lo mismo. Y eso capas nos dé una leve ventaja, porque ahora no creo que puedas vencer a Asfi, pero dentro de unos 29 días te veo muy capaz de hacerlo.

Bell: (sonríe entre dientes) prometo que la protegeré y no tendrá que volver al cielo Kami-sama.

Freya sonrió radiantemente y asintió.

Freya: (sonriendo) confió en tus palabras, Bell-kun.

Ah por cierto, Ottar despertó hoy y le conté todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y dijo que no estaba preocupado, ya que está seguro de que tú te encargas del problema.

Bell se sorprendió un poco, ya que no sabía la increíble confianza que tenía puesta Ottar en él.

Después de esa pequeña charla, ambos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales por unos minutos, hasta que Bell se despidió de Freya, y esta como siempre le dio un beso en la mejilla.

TIME SKIP: 28 DIAS

En estos 28 días, Bell entreno sin parar.

En los primeros 14 días, Bell realizaba los combates amistoso con Aiz sin usar magia, pero como el tiempo del combate se extendió de 1 hora a 2 horas, se comenzaron a notar bastante rápido las mejoras de Bell, también podía controlar el aura perfectamente, asique todos decidieron que a partir del día 15, Bell tendría que usar su magia contra Aiz. Y como si hubiera sido un interruptor de fuerza, Bell aguanto solamente 40 minutos en el enfrentamiento de Aiz, debido a que el desgaste mental era increíblemente alto.

En el dia 20 de entrenamiento pudo acortar su tiempo en el uso de habilidades de 3 horas en 1 hora, aun así, era mucho tiempo.

Aunque el tiempo que le daba para canalizar "argonauta" se redujo considerablemente, no es que tuviera mucho más tiempo libre, ya que los entrenamientos con Bete se hicieron cada vez más largos hasta llegar de 3 horas a casi 5 horas, además de que el tiempo en concentrar su aura y meditar no habían cambiado por obvias razones y el tiempo que luchaba con Aiz era casi el mismo que del principio.

En los últimos 8 días, Bete se puso un poco más serio y hacia que los entrenamientos sean mucho más insoportables para Bell, pero aun asi seguía aguantando bastante bien, este era un hecho que sorprendía bastante a Bete, debido a que estaba usando casi al 100.

Los otros entrenamientos siguieron con muy pocos cambios y Bell le había mencionado a Freya que no quería actualizar su Estado hasta terminar el entrenamiento para ver cuando poder había ganado de golpe…

Ahora nos situamos en las murallas de Orario, eran cerca de las 9 AM y ya todos se encontraban en el lugar para el último día de entrenamiento de Bell.

Bete: (estirando) Bell, te espero en el medio de la muralla, espero que estás preparado porque este es el último día.

Bell solo asintió y se acercó a Tiona para que le cuidara las dagas mientras que Bete se iba al centro de la muralla.

Bell: (entregándole las dagas) esta vez quiero que la pelea con Bete no se alargue demasiado, asique le pediré que pelee en serio esta vez, sé que me puede dar una paliza, pero como es el último día antes del Juego de Guerra quiero pasar un tiempo con Kami-sama y su entrenamiento toma casi 5 horas.

Aiz: te entiendo, de todas formas la vas a tener difícil.

Bell se confundió por lo mencionado.

Tione: es verdad, ese perro faldero siempre se contiene cuando pelea de forma amistosa, quizá es porque no quiere dañar a nadie.

Tiona: es verdad, siempre se quiere hacer el duro, pero en esas cosas es bastante considerado.

Aunque me acuerdo que una vez se molestó tanto con Aiz que tuvieron un combate totalmente en serio.

Bell: (sorprendido) es decir que tengo que molestarle para que use toda su fuerza?

Riveria: (sonriendo) sí. Pero es muy difícil hacerlo enfadar a tal punto, además cuando está en combate parece que nada lo molesta, hasta pone la misma cara que tiene Loki habitualmente, como si la estuviera disfrutando.

Además de que no eres muy bueno insultando Bell.

Bell: (suspirando) bueno… por lo menos intentare algo.

Bell se dirigió al centro de la muralla y se puso en posición de combate.

Bete: bien, como dije el primer día, ahora usaras el mismo ataque que aquella vez y veremos que tanto ha crecido.

Bell asintió y fue lo más rápido que pudo para darle su golpe de "karate" en la cabeza a Bete.

Bete: |( abriendo los ojos) ES RAPIDO, NO ME DARA TIEMPO A BLOQUEAR EL IMPACTO DE FORMA CERTERA!|.

Tras esos pensamientos, Bete logra poner a tiempo sus dos brazos en forma de X para absorber casi todo el impacto. En el momento que ambos brazos chocaron, se creó una ventisca proveniente del impacto debido a la gran fuerza de Bell, dejando sorprendidos a los expectantes.

Los brazos de Bete cedieron un centímetro ante la semejante presión que ejercía el golpe.

Después de ese golpe, Bell pego un salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia y esperar las palabras de su amigo/maestro.

Bete: (sorprendido) tengo que decir que tu fuerza a incrementado de una forma increíble en este mes. Pero aun así sigue siendo insuficiente contra mi. (Dio su típica sonrisa cuando está en combate y se puso en modo defensivo para esperar los ataques de Bell).

Bell observo que nuevamente su amigo opto por una pose defensiva esperando su ataque como siempre lo hacía, ya que nunca atacaba, o si lo hacía, solo eran un par de veces. Por lo que pensó en una forma de hacerlo enojar.

Bell: (serio) Bete, estorbas. |(Gota de sudor) definitivamente no soy bueno para esas cosas|.

Ante lo mencionado por Bell, todos los presentes pusieron una cara de póker (incluso Aiz), ya que esa palabra, solo era mencionada por Bete hacia otros, pero nunca se lo decían a él.

La expresión alegre de Bete cambio lentamente a una que inspiraba amenaza combinada con una de rabia.

Bete: (con voz amenazante) EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!

Aiz: (aun con cara de póker) no me puedo creer que de enserio allá funcionado. De hecho, ni en nuestra pelea estaba tan molesto, solo vean su expresión.

Tiona: (riéndose mientras sostenía su estómago) su cara parece el de un viejo arrugado que está enojado jajajajaja.

Bell se sintió un tanto intimidado por la mirada que le dirigía Bete, pero no duro mucho ya que el perro se movió rápidamente para darle un golpe, Bell lo logra esquivar por poco, pero Bete logra agarrar uno de sus brazos y usa una fuerza increíble para atraerlo más hacia él y intenta darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Bell logra poner su antebrazo en la trayectoria del golpe y lo logra retener por muy poco.

Bell decide no quedarse atrás y desliza sus dos brazos sobre la cintura y los brazos de Bete para poder retenerlo en una especie de abrazo de oso, pero no le salió bien, ya que Bete pega un gran salto haciendo que el agarre de Bell se debilitara bastante y el perro utilizo sus dos manos para apoyarse en los hombros de Bell y tomar impulso para girar sobre sí mismo y quedar en "parado al revés" encima de Bell. Bete no paro su movimiento ni por un milésimo de segundo y procedió a bajarse de Bell y le intento dar una patada descendente que el peliblanco logra esquivar de milagro haciendo su cuerpo a un lado. Después de eso, Bell intenta responder con una patada, pero Bete se la esquiva con un poco de dificultad e intenta contrarrestar, pero justo cuando le iba a pegar un golpe en el pecho, Bell pega un salto hacia atrás distanciándose un par de metros y Bete repite esta acción.

Bell se precipita rápidamente para intentar pegarle varios golpes consecutivos en diferentes lugares a Bete, pero este logra bloquearlos y desviarlos a todos sin mucha dificultad.

Después de eso, Bete intenta contra-atacar a Bell dándole un puñetazo en la cara que logra esquivar por poco, pero Bete siguió atacando constantemente a la cara de Bell y este desviaba todos los golpes o los bloqueaba pero con mucha dificultad, hasta que por fin Bete logra darle una patada en el costado del pecho de Bell, este logro absorber el impacto pero a costa de que su brazo izquierdo quedo entumecido. Obviamente, por la fuerza del impacto Bell voló un par de metros y pego una voltereta en el aire para recomponerse y caer de pie sin mucha dificultad.

Aiz: (impresionada) aunque le cueste mucho, Bell está logrando seguirle el paso a Bete.

Riveria: (con los ojos muy abiertos) si… definitivamente es un chico muy raro de encontrar.

Tiona/Tione: (sonriendo) vamos, Argonauta-kun, Perro Faldero-kun!

Bete: (con una vena en la cien) OE!

Bete no pudo seguir reprochando ya que recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a volar un par de metros e hizo que se estuviera cayendo al piso inferior de la muralla.

Bell lo siguió utilizando el borde de la muralla como impulso para llegar a tiempo y pegarle un puñetazo en el aire, pero Bete giro rápidamente sobre sí mismo y le da una fuerte patada descendente en la cara ah Bell e hizo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el piso de la muralla.

Quedo un poco atontado por el golpe y también el hecho de que cayó de espaldas a una buena velocidad, pero pudo recuperarse justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Bete. Bell rodo en el piso y se paró rápidamente para poder defenderse adecuadamente.

Bell comenzó a bloquear diversos golpes que iban a diferentes partes de su cuerpo, ya no le daba la reacción suficiente como para esquivar algunos.

En una distracción de Bell, Bete consigue darle una fuerte patada en el pecho que hace retroceder a Bell hasta el borde de la muralla, y no había nada más que una caída bastante larga abajo.

Bete todavía estaba muy enojado, por lo que intento arremeter nuevamente a Bell, pero este logro esquivarlo con mucha dificultad y le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro por el borde de la muralla.

Bell se asomó por el borde de la muralla un tanto preocupado, pero Bete se había agarrado de una rama que sobre salía de una gran grieta de la muralla y la utilizo como impulso para volver hacia arriba y le dio una fuerte patada doble a Bell que quedo inconsciente por eso, ya que había bajado totalmente la guardia pensando que Bete se había caído.

Bell se despertó después de unos minutos y vio que estaba en el regazo de Aiz, nuevamente quiso pararse rápidamente, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeo.

Bell: (sosteniéndose la cabeza) que paso?

Aiz: Bete te golpeo en la cabeza demasiado fuerte.

Bete: (con una vena en la cien) lo tienes bien merecido!

Tiona: igual me hubiera gustado que la pelea durara más de 5 minutos.

Bell: (sosteniéndose la cabeza) hubiera sido así si no bajaba la guardia en aquel momento.

Bete: (serio) de todas formas estas a un buen nivel, pudiste soportar muchos de mis golpes, y además pegabas bastante fuerte, si yo usara mis guantes y tú tus dagas y la magia, creo que estaríamos a un nivel parejo, pero aun así te ganaría.

Aiz: (asiente) podrías llegar a ganarle a un aventurero de nivel 5 a principios de camino con todo tu poder.

Tione: eso quiere decir que cuando Argonauta-kun suba al nivel 3 podrá ser igual de fuerte que Aiz?

Bete: tal vez, pero aun así le falta la experiencia para derrotarla.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Bell reanudo su entrenamiento y termino de invocar su habilidad en un tiempo de 40 minutos y luego se dispuso a meditar mientras expulsaba su aura mágica.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, Aiz capto algo muy extraño en el aura de Bell que nadie más capto, ya que apareció por una fracción de segundo.

Aiz: |(sorprendida) un rayo?|.

Después de unos 5 minutos Bell abrió los ojos y toda el aura se disipo, ya eran las 2:30 PM y ya era hora del último enfrentamiento amistoso con Aiz.

Aiz: (confundida) Bell, antes de empezar tengo una pregunta.

Bell bajo sus dagas y se dispuso a escuchar.

Aiz: Además de fire bolt, tienes algún poder mágico que utilice rayos?

Bell: (impresionado) espera… que? Si lo tuviera ya lo hubiera usado.

Aiz: tienes razón, creo que fue imaginación mía.

Después de esa conversación, ambos se acomodaron en una posición y comenzaron su último entrenamiento.

Todo trascurrió relativamente normal hasta que pasaron unos 30 minutos y ya se comenzaban a ver claras aberturas en Bell por el cansancio. Aiz consiguió darle un fuerte golpe con la parte que no tenía filo de la espada dejando a Bell sin aire y mandándolo a rodar un par de metros hasta que se chocó contra el extremo de la muralla.

Cuando Aiz pensó que ya había terminado enfundo su espada.

Aiz: ya acabamos, por lo visto hoy duraste menos que antes.

Bell: (escupiendo sangre mientras se levantaba lentamente) espera, por favor. Aun soy capaz de luchar.

Aiz: no lo creo, apenas podes sostener tu magia activada.

Bell: | mierda, yo quería que por lo menos en un combate tenga una mínima posibilidad. Hoy es el último día y no lo pienso desperdiciar! (sonriendo ávidamente) voy hacer que me tome enserio, expulsare todo mi poder mágico, no me importa si quedo inconsciente. Me asegurare de tener una posibilidad y de esta forma sabré que estoy cada vez más cerca de vencer a Ottar, y de esa forma estaré cada vez más cerca de ella, de Kami-sama!|.

Bell seguía levantándose forzosamente mientras su visión era oscurecida por su cabello. Un segundo después libero su aura mágica, algo que hizo que Aiz se preocupara ya que el chico estaba en su límite.

Pero justo cuando iba a frenarlo, comenzó a sentir un gran incremento, no solo de poder mágico, sino de poder en general y se estaba disparando.

Aiz abrió los ojos en estado de shock y desenfundo su espada por puro instinto al ver como el aura mágica de Bell se hacía mucha más áspera, grande y aparentemente inestable, pero ella sabía que el aura no era inestable, más bien, concentraba tanto poder que presentaba una forma mucha más violenta que la anterior, pero seguía siendo perfectamente controlada por Bell.

Unos segundos después, muchos pequeños rayos comenzaron a salir de las llamas que eran aún más rojas que antes y ondeaban con tanta fuerza que le daba miedo tan solo acercarse a ellas.

Los demás tuvieron reacciones muy parecidas a Aiz, lo único diferente era que estaban con la quijada en el suelo.

Bell finalmente se puso de pie y miro a Aiz con ojos calculadores, antes de extender una mano y que saliera una gran llamarada en dirección a Aiz.

Aiz no dudo ni un segundo y utilizo su magia para desviar a la de Bell y moverse a un lado, ya que parecía que el torrente de llamas no terminaba, después giro su cabeza y quedo muy sorprendida al ver como las llamas junto con los pequeños rayos aparentemente rodeaban una superficie de la muralla.

Aiz: |(impactada) es sólido?! No, simplemente esta tan concentrado que parece fuego sólido, pero con un buen corte se podría deshacer, aun así, tengo que tener cuidado|.

Aunque Aiz mantuvo la distancia, ciertamente no se esperó lo que hizo Bell, ya que este utilizo su ataque anterior como un látigo y lo uso para desplazarse a una velocidad increíble al costado de Aiz que apenas le pudo seguir el ritmo y logro poner su espada en forma diagonal para evitar un corte de la daga de Bell.

Bete: (impactado) pero que mierda, como llego hasta ahí tan rápido!

Riveria: (seria) parece que utilizo su propia magia como un látigo, para luego tomar impulso. Por lo que ese ataque no hiba dirigido a Aiz, sino iba dirigido a la superficie de la muralla para tener un agarre y poder desplazarse sin problemas.

Bell siguió intentando cortar a Aiz con una velocidad increíble, esta le respondía exactamente con la misma velocidad, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que bloquear el ataque, ya que si intentaba esquivarlos terminaría muy mal.

De lo rápido que se movían los brazos de Aiz y Bell solo se veían borrones de ellos.

Finn: (ojos muy abiertos) tiene la misma velocidad que Aiz, que es lo que está pasando exactamente.

Bete: (entrecerrando los ojos) apenas puedo ver los movimientos de los brazos de esos dos, podemos decir que están dando todo en esta pelea.

Riveria: aun así, se está desbordando bastante poder mágico por parte de Bell, en cualquier momento va a…

No logro terminar ya que el aura que había aparecido de la nada en el chico, también así de rápido desapareció y Bell cayó de cara al suelo.

Riveria: … desmayarse.

Después de una hora, Bell se despertó y todos lo estaban mirando muy seriamente.

Bell: (se mira las manos) que mierda fue eso?!

Aiz: eso es lo que nos preguntamos nosotros. Tuve que concentrarme bastante para que no me partieras en dos hace una hora.

Bete: la verdad es que eres un cofre lleno de sorpresas Cherry. Primero, me dejaste impactado al ver el tipo de aura loca que tenías, y ahora me vienes que con una simple aura y un par de rayitos tu poder incrementar de esa forma. Si fuera una magia de refuerzo te la creería pero no me estés jodiendo!

Finn: (serio) no encuentro una respuesta para esto, pero quizás Freya-sama sepa algo, después de todo fue ella quien te recluto.

Bell: (sobándose la cabeza) lo dudo… pero no pierdo nada.

(Parándose rápidamente) hablando de eso, ya me tengo que ir, hoy Freya-sama no iba a la sede asique ya debe estar en la torre Babel, nos vemos luego.

Aiz: (susurrando) crece demasiado rápido y tiene un tipo de magia que nadie más tiene, sin duda es demasiado extraño.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell dio una para rápida a saludar a sus amigas del Bar, ya que hace un mes que no las veía. Después de ponerse al día se despidió y se dirigió a la torre Babel para estar el resto del día con su Kami-sama.

Cuando llego, Freya lo recibió un tanto sorprendida, ya que pensaba que aun estaría entrenando, pero Bell le conto que decidió hacer este último entrenamiento más rápido para pasar más tiempo con ella, debido a que mañana iba a ser un día difícil para la Diosa.

Ella se sintió fácil de que Bell se preocupara por ella y estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Bell saco un tema importante.

Bell: por cierto, Kami-sama sabe algo sobre porque tengo magia tan rara. Es decir, todos me dicen que soy un bicho raro porque el aura que desprende mi magia es muy rara.

Freya: (sonriendo) te refieres a el fuego verdad?

Bell asintió.

Freya: (optando una pose pensativa) bueno… en realidad si tengo una idea ya que conocí a tu abuelo.

Bell: (se para dé la impresión) conociste a mi abuelo?!

Freya: (sonriendo) no ese tipo de abuelo, yo me refiero a tu abuelo de sangre, que según yo nunca lo conociste porque siempre estaba muy ocupado.

Bell: (sentándose) es verdad, nunca llegue a conocer a mis padres ni a ningún familiar cercano, debido a que todos murieron en una expedición a excepción de mi abuelo adoptivo, que según él no fue porque ya era muy viejo y a mí me dejaron en la casa porque era muy peligroso.

Freya: (sonriendo) como decía, yo conocí a tu abuelo de sangre y tenía los mismos poderes que presentas ahora mismo, y el libro de fire bolt te lo di a propósito, ya que sabía que sería un desencadenante para poder activar tu verdadera magia.

Bell: (serio) entiendo, |porque no me lo dijo antes?| puedes hablarme más sobre él.

Freya: (su expresión cambio a una seria) no puedo, le prometí que no hablaría nada sobre él, ya que podría armarse un revuelo que podría afectarte.

Bell: | por eso antes no me dijo nada| (asiente en comprensión) no le veo problema.

También quería preguntarle sobre los rayos para confirmar si todos esos poderes venían de su abuelo de sangre, pero viendo que Freya se estaba poniendo un poco incomoda, decidió cambiar de tema.

Bell: como te ves para mañana?

Freya: (sonriendo) sé que podrás afrontarlo Bell-kun.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) puedes tenerlo en claro.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) que quieres como recompensa?

Bell: (confundido) recompensa?

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) si, te daré lo que quieras (resaltando las últimas palabras).

Bell: (sonriendo) no quiero anda, ya hiciste demasiado por mí y esta es una forma de pagarte el favor, aunque lo aria tantas veces como usted crea necesario, ya que uno de mis sueños es protegerla y estar a su lado.

La realidad de Freya golpeo cuando se acordó del segundo deseo inquebrantable de Bell, nunca se imaginó que ella sería la causante de ello y se sintió muy fácil al haber escuchado las palabras de Bell.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) en realidad estoy un poco nerviosa, me podrías acompañar esta noche?

Bell: (entusiasmado) algo así como una fiesta dentro de casa? , porque no jeje.

Bell salió a buscar algunas cosas y volvió con un colchón mientras que Freya lo esperaba con la comida ya hecha.

Freya: |(sonrisa nerviosa) me gusta que sienta tanto afecto por mi sin la necesidad de que allá caído en mis encantos, pero empieza a ser frustrante que no me mire como una mujer, sino como su madre o una amiga|.

Bell: (desplomado el colchón) todo listo!

Freya: (sonriendo) comamos y después vayamos a dormir que mañana será un día complicado.

Bell asintió y se dispuso a comer.

Todo pasó con normalidad y ambos se acostaron en camas separadas, obviamente a Freya no le gustó la idea, pero no le dijo nada a Bell para no incomodarlo. Además de que tenía sus maneras de seducirlo y sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se despertó al otro día con un olor a menta bastante fuerte que era embriagador.

Bell: |(con los ojos cerrados) hmmm, ese olor es exactamente igual al cabello de Kami-sama…| ESPERA, QUE?!

Bell pego un grito y vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Freya estaba acostada de espaldas a él, mientras que su largo cabello sedoso recorría por toda la cara de Bell.

Sin mencionar que Freya estaba fuertemente presionada a él, mientras este la estaba abrazando por la cintura, seguro fue cuando estaba durmiendo y la abrazo inconscientemente.

Por suerte su grito no despertó a Freya y ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente Bell pensó que quizás hacia eso porque tenía un poco de miedo asique solo sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura un poco más fuerte.

Después de unos minutos, Bell decidió despertar a Freya, ya que a las 9 AM tenías que estar presentes para el Juego de Guerra.

Freya se impresiono un poco de que Bell no estuviera nervioso, y después vio que la estaba abrazando fuertemente y al final ella fue la que termino sonrojándose. Definitivamente su plan no salió como ella quería, pero este resultado le gustó mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Como quedo satisfecha con el resultado, decidió no llevar a cabo su segundo plan y entrar al baño cuando Bell se estuviera bañando, pero se lo guardaría para más tarde, quizás después del Juego de Guerra.

Ambos se levantaron rápido, se acomodaron y partieron para el lugar donde se celebraría el Juego de Guerra, que se encontraba afuera de Orario, pero dentro de los límites de la Ciudad.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell junto a Freya se dirigieron al medio coliseo (imagínense un coliseo partido a la mitad) donde no había mucha gente, ya que habían llegado algo temprano.

Freya: (sonriendo) era necesario venir tan temprano? Aún falta una hora para el evento.

Bell: (sonriendo) lo era, ya que mis amigos me querían ver antes del combate y además de que también querían ver mi progreso en mis estadísticas, por eso es que no quise actualizar ayer.

Freya: (sonriendo) comprendo, mira allí están.

Welf: (alzando la mano) hola Bell, estás preparado **(me olvide de mencionar que Welf y Mikoto iban de vez en cuando a ver los entrenamientos de Bell).**

Todos los amigos de Bell imitaron la acción de Welf

Bell: (alzando la mano) como están chicos? (mirando a Welf) creo que debes saber la respuesta.

(Sonriendo) bueno, Kami-sama es hora de actualizar mi Estado (se arrodilla mientras se quita la camiseta negra).

Freya: (sonriendo) okey, aquí voy.

Hicieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 2. FAMILIA: FREYA.

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 3485(SSS)

RESITENCIA: 3315(SSS)

DESTREZA: 3478 (SSS)

AGILIDAD: 3902 (SSS)

MAGIA: 4100 (SSS)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 18280 PUNTOS.

PODER UNIVERSAL: 25380 PUNTOS.

PODERES MAGICOS:

FIRE BOLT.

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

"ENCANTO". Permite hechizar a sujetos de diferente género al del usuario de esta habilidad.

La habilidad será más fuerte a medida que el usuario suba su poder de encanto. A partir de rango D en adelante, puede afectar a los dioses.

ENCANTO: "G"

Al ver las estadísticas de Bell, Freya se tapó la boca con su mano al ver la reacción de todos los demás, ya que parecían un pez por como abrían y cerraban la boca, aparentemente tratando de decir algo.

El primero en hablar fue Bete.

Bete: QUEEEEE?! Solo está por debajo mío por casi 3000 puntos.

Aiz: se podría enfrentar a un nivel 5 a principios de camino y ganarle. |aunque es obvio que sus estadísticas no representan su nivel total, sino no hubiera podido enfrentarme|.

Welf: (impresionado) eso es increíble.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, todos vieron como Apollo llego con Hermes al campo de batalla y comenzó a organizar a la gran mayoría de su ejército dentro de la fortaleza, mientras que algunos se posicionaban en puestos avanzados afuera de las pequeñas murallas ( las de Orario miden 250 metros de altura, estas serían unos 70 metros).

Hermes vio a Bell y le hizo señales para que se acercara, Bell se despidió momentáneamente de sus amigos y Diosa para ir a hablar a solas con Hermes.

Bell: (serio) sé que me dijiste que no te gustaba Kami-sama, pero no crees que esto es un poco extremista.

Hermes: (viendo a la fortaleza) lo hago por tu bien Bell, para que no sufras más adelante. Te lo contare todo cuando ganemos.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) y si no ganan?

Hermes: (serio) en ese caso te contare algo más interesante, seguro que me agradecerás de una forma a otra.

Bell solo asintió, aunque no entendió bien las primeras palabras de Hermes, decidió restarle importancia ya que no tenía pensado perder, y ahora que sabía que tenía buenas posibilidades contra Asfi, que según le había contado ella era un nivel 4 a finales de camino, le podría ganar, aunque tal vez con un poco de dificultad. Además de que primero tenía que enfrentarse a casi 200 aventureros para llegar a ella, o quizás menos si la encontraba antes.

Bell regreso con sus amigos y estuvieron hablando un rato más, mientras que Freya se subió a las gradas que ya estaban casi llenas.

Bell se sorprendió al ver que muchos dioses estaban a favor de Freya, pero después recordó que ella le había dicho que muchos dioses se enojaron cuando Apollo puso la regla de cambiar de capitanes, ya que eso se consideraba una vergüenza, debido a que se está respaldando totalmente en otra familia. Después de que Apollo recibiera muchas quejas sobre eso decidió que solamente participaría Asfi para aliviar la tensión, pero muchos quedaron en desacuerdo de que todavía Asfi sea el capitán.

Cuando se disponía a irse para tomar posición en las llanuras, vio que Bete lo llamo.

Bete: (serio) te diré una última cosa, no tengas piedad en el campo de batalla, me entere de que no usas todo tu poder por miedo de matar a otros, pero ten en cuenta de que ellos no te tendrán piedad y no le importara tu bienestar. (Se da media vuelta) solo los débiles no usan toda su fuerza, y tú no eres débil.

Bell solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia para seguir su camino. Ya sabía desde antes que no podría confiarse porque podría terminar muy mal. No los mataría porque él no era así, pero quizás tengan que quedarse un largo tiempo en cama.

**(Are un paréntesis aquí, recuerden que Bell tiene hasta el atardecer para lograr vencer al capitán, sino será considerado una derrota).**

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se detuvo en la zona abierto mientras esperaba el pitido de inicio, seguro que no se esperarían verlo de frente.

Se escuchó sonar un cuerno lo que significaba que el Juego de Guerra ya había iniciado.

Bell puso una mirada seria y tomo un palillo para después ponérselo en la boca y salir a toda velocidad en dirección a la fortaleza.

EN LOS PUESTOS AVANZADOS.

Aventureros con binoculares: para ser que no vendrá por aquí… creo que ni siquiera intentara hacer algo realmente.

?: jajaja de seguro ya se acobard…

BOOOMMMM!

No pudo terminar de hablar porque se vio una explosión en los primeros puestos avanzados.

?: (Impresionado) ataca desde el frente sin más?

CON BELL

Bell iba avanzando con el palillo en la boca mientras extendía sus manos en dos diferentes direcciones y tiraba pequeñas bolas de fuego, que cuando entraban en contacto con los puestos avanzados, explotan en un mar de fuego.

Bell iba avanzando lentamente mientras repetía estas acciones, haciendo que sus brazos hagan una especie de retroceso como si estuviera usando revolver, debido a que compra una gran cantidad de magia solamente en sus manos.

Bell siguió avanzando de esa manera y los arqueros en los puestos no pudieron hacer nada, ya que cuando le tiraban flechas, el peliblanco las esquivaba como si nada.

Después de unos 10 minutos de romper todos los puestos, llego al frente de la gran fortaleza y concentro una gran cantidad de poder mágico para volar las puertas de la misma.

Cuando las puertas volaron por la gran explosión, Bell pudo ver que había aventureros dentro, pero por terminaron inconscientes por la misma explosión de hace unos segundos.

Bell solo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de ir a la gran mansión que había en el centro, decidió que sería más certero derrotar a todos los aventureros que estaban arriba de la muralla, ya que no quería tener que concentrarse en esos sujetos mientras se adentraba cada vez más a la fortaleza.

Cuando subió por las escaleras no se topó con nadie, pero al llegar arriba se encontró con más de 50 aventureros, muchos de ellos estaban preparando un ataque mágico concentrado a Bell y parecía que no se lo esperaba, ya que lanzaron el ataque y Bell no se movió del lugar, solo se vio como desenfundo las dagas.

Cuando el ataque supuestamente hizo contacto con Bell, se levantó una gran cantidad de humo que no dejaba nada a la vista, después de unos segundos se disipo y se pudo ver un gran agujero en el piso de la muralla y no se veía rastro de Bell, muchos pensaron que lo habían exterminado totalmente.

Justo cuando iban a empezar a victoriar, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos raros de bajo del piso de la muralla, como si alguien estuviera clavando algo en el piso, lo único era que se escuchaba estúpidamente rápido.

Cuando todos pensaron en dejar la muralla, Bell salió desde el suelo de la muralla rompiéndolo en el acto, pero ese no era su objetivo, sino que desde un principio quería aparecer en medio de todos para facilitar su trabajo.

Bell: (sonriendo) hubiera sido un ataque devastador si no me lo hubiera esperado, pero no tuvieron esa suerte y… (Extiende su mano en dos direcciones diferentes mientras empuñaba sus dagas) yo gano!

Las dagas de tomaron un aura rojiza que después de un segundo, parecía ser que una extensión de fuego salía desde el filo de las dos dagas. Pero no era cualquier extensión, estas llegaban hasta el último hombre que estaba en la muralla, aunque parecían ser que no eran sólidas, debido a que atravesaron a algunos de sus objetivos, pero solo se prendieron fuego, no tenían ningún corte.

Un segundo después, Bell comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo a una velocidad ensordecedora, y esto hizo que se creara una especie de círculo de fuego gigante, que daba la impresión que si te acercabas a su radio, podrías morir incinerado.

Después de unos segundos, Bell pudo ver que todos los sujetos estaban inconscientes con quemaduras graves por todo su cuerpo, mientras que algunos aún estaban en llamas, por lo que Bell decidió apagar esas llamas, ya que sino morirían.

Bell se quedó un minuto visualizando toda la parte de arriba de la muralla para averiguar si todavía había gente en ese lugar, pero al ver que estaba todo cubierto decidió asomarse por el borde de la muralla y vio que alrededor de unos 60 aventureros lo esperaban para una aparente emboscada, ya que era la única bajada para la muralla. Bell solo sonrió ante esto.

Bell: (parándose al borde de la muralla) creo que tendré que hacer mi propia salida, y de paso los eliminare a todos.

Un segundo después de esas palabras, Bell se tiro por el borde de la muralla mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de poder mágico en una de sus manos.

Inmediatamente se vio como Bell se encendió como si fuera un meteorito que impactaría contra la Tierra.

Los pobres aventureros no se dieron ni cuenta de lo que tenían encima hasta que cayó arriba de ellos.

Bell flexiono su puño hacia atrás para dirigirlo con fuerza hacia adelante cuando estaba a centímetros del suelo. Cuando su puño impacto contra la tierra hubo una gran explosión y se vio como muchos aventureros salieron arrastrándose por el piso varios metros lejos de ese lugar.

Y todos cayeron inconscientes, hasta la muralla había recibido un gran daño por ese ataque, ya que el radio de la explosión no había sido muy grande pero si había sido muy potente.

En el medio del cráter se encontraba Bell con su puño en el suelo y comenzó a pararse lentamente con una leve expresión de dolor.

Bell: (con una mueca) eso estuvo muy bien, pero tendré que concentrar más poder mágico para amortiguar mejor mi caída, mi brazo quedo bastante entumecido.

Después de sacudir su brazo un par de veces y hacer algunas flexiones para que se le pasara el dolor, Bell siguió avanzando hasta estar cerca de la mansión, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar salieron alrededor de 15 aventureros bien armados y rodearon a Bell.

Cuando todos ellos iban a arremeter contra Bell, este dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Bell: (sonriendo de lado) ustedes no aprendieron de la última vez, verdad?

Después de esas palabras, Bell extendió sus palmas y una fuerte aura de fuego lo rodeo, para que después de un segundo, se elevara un centímetro del suelo y se expanda un mini explosión alrededor de él, pero esta no había sido igual a la que había hecho en la torre Babel, porque parecía más una onda expansiva de llamaradas que acababan con todo a su paso a una explosión como aquella vez.

Obviamente todos los enemigos comenzaron a gritar de dolor y salieron despedidos hacía varias direcciones por el gran ataque.

De la nación salió un hombre que bajaba su mirada por la gran intensidad de las llamas mientras miraba a su derecha, y cuando el fuego si disperso, se pudo ver mejor rostro.

Bell: (serio) asique ya elegiste salir eh? Hyakhintos.

Hyakinthos: (con cara frustrada) puede que hayas eliminado a la mayoría, pero no podrás derrotar a un nivel 4.

Bell: (sonriendo) eso ya lo veremos. Por cierto no vienes acompañado?

Hyakinthos: (serio) no, están en diferentes posiciones esperando tu entrada (desenfunda su espada).

Bell: (serio) no importa lo que hagan (desenfundando las dagas) el resultado será a mi favor.

Hyakinthos arremetió con toda su velocidad en contra de Bell, el peliblanco solo lo espero hasta que estuvo a un centímetro suyo y lo esquivo como si nada.

Bell siguió esquivando como si anda todas las estocadas de Hyakinthos hasta que se arto y decidió poner fin al juego.

Hyakinthos intenta hacerle un corte en la garganta, pero Bell arroja su daga a un lado y agarra su mano a una velocidad increíble deteniendo su espada en seco.

Después de eso, Bell le empieza a retorcer la muñeca con una fuerza aplastante hasta que Hyakinthos grita de dolor y suelta su espada mientras se arrodilla en frente de Bell.

Bell: (serio) nuestra pelea ya término.

Bell le metió una fuerte patada en el pecho a Hyakinthos que lo dejo sin aire y lo mando a arrastrarse por el suelo.

Bell se dio media vuelta para ingresar a la mansión, pero vio como lo rodeo una buena cantidad de fuego, alzo sus manos por arriba de su cintura mientras abría las palmas para controlar el fuego, después se dio media vuelta y vio a Hyakinthos sentado con una palma extendida hacia él.

Bell: (serio) pensé que ya sabias que eso no servía conmigo (extendió una mano en dirección a Hyakinthos y todo el fuego que rodeaba a Bell fue en contra de Hyakinthos).

Hyakinthos dio un grito de dolor, cuando se disipo el humo generado por la mini explosión, se podía ver al aventurero de nivel 3 tirado en el piso sangrando de varias partes, mientras tenía algunas quemaduras de segundo grado esparcidas por su cuerpo.

Hyakinthos: (tosiendo un poco de sangre) de todas formas no ganaras, seguro que ya casi no tienes reservas mágicas.

Bell: (alzando una seja mientras sonrie con aun el palillo en la boca) de que hablas? Apenas gaste la mitad de mis reservas.

Hyakinthos: (en shock) e-eso no puede ser. (Cae desmayado)

Bell: bueno, ahora a seguir mí camino. (Entra en la mansión mientras mira de reojos 2 puertas cituadas una en frente de la otra) según mis cálculos aún quedan varios aventureros en el juego, alrededor de unos 30. | Y también faltan ellas dos|.

Bell siguió avanzando tranquilamente hasta llegar a las dos puertas, donde ambas se abrieron de golpe y dejaron ver a Cassandra y Daphne.

Cassandra se posiciono rápidamente detrás de Bell y lo agarro por los brazos para que no pudiera escapar, mientras que Daphne se posiciono delante de él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, que hizo que Bell moviera su cabeza hacia atrás como en confirmación de que le había hecho daño.

Pero se extrañó al ver como sangre caía detrás de Bell mientras que las piernas de su amiga temblaban, justo cuando iba a preguntar si estaba todo bien, Bell le dio un codazo a Cassandra y esto hizo que el agarre que tenía en Bell se rompiera y cayera inconsciente al piso.

La realización le golpeo a Daphne cuando vio que su amiga tenía la nariz hecha un desastre, no es que a Bell le allá afectado su ataque, sino que se hizo para atrás con esa intención.

Daphne quiso responder rápidamente dándole otro puñetazo más en la cara a Bell, pero este casi ni se movió y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Daphne. Ella se agarró con sus dos manos la zona golpeada con una expresión de dolor inmensa. Antes de que se desmayara, pudo escuchar unas palabras que la alegraron internamente.

Bell: (deposita a Daphne cuidadosamente en el piso) (voz relajante) les dije que iba a liberarlas y no soy un tipo que rompe sus promesas.

Bell siguió avanzado cuidadosamente por la mansión hasta que llego al ter piso y comenzó a caminar más lento mientras miraba de reojo atrás de él, se vio como una silueta aparecía detrás del peliblanco mientras lo empezaba a apuntar con un arco. Bell saco rápidamente sus dagas y se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a la figura que resulto ser Asfi.

Bell se abalanzo rápidamente en contra de Asfi e intentó cortar su torso con ambas dagas, pero Asfi puso su arco en la trayectoria del ataque pudiendo defenderse justo a tiempo. Salieron unas chispas mientras las dagas de Bell chocaban contra la parte metálica del arco.

Un segundo después, ambos se separaron un par de centímetros y Bell intento cortarla nuevamente en el estómago, pero Asfi dio gala de su increíble flexibilidad esquivando el golpe cuando se hizo para atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara en una posición de 90 grados.

Inmediatamente Asfi se recompuso y le dio un puñetazo a Bell con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. Bell se tuvo que arrodillar por la fuerza del impacto y Asfi aprovecho eso para darle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara que lo tumbo al piso dejándolo boca arriba con una leve expresión de dolor.

Asfi preparo una fecha y le apunto en el estómago, pero Bell se desplazó a una velocidad increíble y rodo hasta que estuvo fuera de rango del ataque y se paró rápidamente mientras se sobaba el mentón con una leve expresión de dolor.

Bell: (impresionado) buffff. Como me gustaría tener una columna así para hacer esos movimientos.

Asfi: |(impresionada) le hice dos golpes directos con toda mi fuerza y apenas le hizo daño, esto va a ser difícil|.

Bell vio como Asfi comenzó a rodear su carpo con magia, haciendo que aparecieran varias flechas en diferentes direcciones y parecía que todas apuntaban a Bell, este vio que no podía usar su poder en este lugar tan estrecho, por lo que corrió rápidamente y abrió la puerta de una habitación y se encerró ahí dentro, después vio como la puerta y una parte de la pared se hicieron pedazos para que después Asfi entrara al lugar y preparara otro ataque similar.

Asfi: (serio) no tienes donde escapar. Te rindes?

Bell: (sonriendo) no estés tan segura.

Asfi solto la cuerda de su arco haciendo que las 10 flechas mágicas se dispararan en contra de Bell.

Viendo sus posibilidades, Bell se dio vuelta rápidamente y corrió a toda velocidad para luego atravesar una ventana rompiendo todos los vidrios en el proceso mientras caía fuera de la mansión. Como estaba en el 3 piso cayó desde una altura considerable y se estrelló contra el pasto verde, pero rápidamente se recompuso y miro analíticamente que estaba rodeado por los aventureros restantes, la parte de la derecha parecía que comenzaron a preparar un ataque mágico, mientras que los otros lo miraban desenfundando sus armas.

Bell se les quedo observando detenidamente por unos segundos más mientras miraba ambas direcciones hasta que rompió el silencio tirando una pequeña bola de fuego a los enemigos que habían desenfundado sus espadas y entro entre todo el humo a luchar contra los que no habían sido afectados por la pequeña explosión.

Bell desenfundo las dagas mientras entraba con una voltereta y choco fuertemente sus armas con otros dos sujetos que parecía que lo habían atacado, estos dos hombres gritaron de dolor cuando una extensión de llamas salieron del filo de las dos dagas, haciendo que se prendieran fuego.

Bell siguió bloqueando y contraatacando con sus dagas a una velocidad que ninguno de los presentes podía seguir, encima de que las dagas de Bell tenían esa extensión de fuego que hacía que te prendieras fuego, simplemente era imposible acercársele.

Cuando Bell termino con todos los enemigos que atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, se podían ver que la mayoría estaban cortados, pero algunos quedaron inconscientes solo por las quemaduras provocadas por el filo extra de las dagas.

Bell se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver que los aventureros restantes estaban a punto de terminar su ataque mágico, por lo que Bell concentro una increíble cantidad de poder mágico en su mano y se lanzó en contra de los que estaban en el frente y los comenzó a cortar con su mano derecha, que a un tenía la daga desenfundada.

Cuando termino de cortar a algunos de sus enemigos, Bell pudo ver que ya estaban a punto de tirarle el ataque, por lo que extendió su mano izquierda y tiro la pequeña bola de fuego un par de metros hacia el cielo mientras que él pegaba un salto y daba una voltereta en el aire al mismo tiempo que la pequeña vola cayó en medio de todos los magos e hizo una explosión un tanto destructiva. Luego Bell cayó al suelo de forma elegante para solo ver como la explosión cesaba y se veían los cuerpos inconscientes y fuertemente lastimados de todos los magos.

Asfi comenzó a preparar un ataque mágico de sus flechas desde el tercer piso mientras miraba a Bell por la ventana, el peliblanco miro hacia la mansión y vio lo que tramaba la arquera.

Bell: (sonriendo) ya no estoy ahí dentro, por lo que puedo quemar todo sin necesidad de preocuparme.

Bell enfundo rápidamente la daga en su mano para después preparar un ataque mágico con sus dos palmas abiertas.

Bell se rodeó de una increíble aura de fuego que estaba un poco inestable y se sentía que ejercía una gran presión.

Después de un segundo, toda esa aura se desplazó entre sus dos palmas emitiendo un color rojizo muy fuerte.

Bell disparo su ataque en contra de la mansión y al segundo que soltó su ataque, este desenfundo las dagas para poder esquivar y bloquear todas las flechas que venían hacia su posición.

Asfi intento saltar del tercer piso para esquivar la explosión, pero la magnitud era tan grande que cuando salto por la ventana y el ataque colisiono, salió expulsada por la gran fuerza de esta y cayó fuertemente al suelo rodando un par de metros. Al mismo tiempo, Bell esquivo y bloqueo todas las flechas mágicas con una maestría increíble, pero eran tanta cantidad que al final se vio abrumado y cuando trato de esquivar la última flecha que iba en dirección hacia su torso, esté no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la flecha atravesó su armadura y se le clavo profundamente en el hombro y Bell dio un leve quejido de dolor.

Toda la mansión estaba en llamas y un poco a lo lejos se podía ver a Bell como desaparecía la flecha mágica y este se tomó el hombro con una mueca de dolor. Mientras que Asfi se levantaba del suelo con dificultad y se podía ver que tenía un hilo de sangre que recorría por su frente y otro por su boca.

Asfi: (seria y con una leve expresión de dolor) es hora de acabar esto.

Asfi tiro de la cuerda de su arco creando varias flechas en diferentes posiciones y todas apuntaban a Bell, mientras que de su arco comenzó a crearse una enorme flecha, una que Bell reconocía muy bien debido a que había usado ese mismo ataque para dejar a aquel Goliath del piso 17 en una condición bastante deplorable. Por lo que sabía que si ese ataque le daba, podría llegar a morir, ya que no tenía el increíble tamaño del Goliath para respaldarse.

Bell enfundo sus dagas y observo sus palmas, para después hacerlas un puño.

Bell: | ya no me queda mucho poder mágico, por lo que tengo que vencerla con el próximo ataque. Tendré que usar mi magia para destruir de lejos las flechas mientras avanzo contra ella, de esa forma me dara más tiempo a reacción y no terminara como la última vez, y estoy seguro que ese será su último ataque, después se quedara casi sin poder mágico y quedara muy vulnerable, además de que le afecto mucho a su cuerpo mi último ataque|.

Asfi: (seria) no podrás esquivarlos a todos |no quiero matarlo, por lo que este ataque es un señuelo para que se concentre en el más grande y deje a los chicos un poco de lado. Creo que podría quedar inconsciente y ganar la batalla|

Será mejor que elijas con sabiduría, una te da la posibilidad de quedar inconsciente y en la otra pierdes tu vida. En las dos terminas perdiendo, pero por lo menos la primera es mucho más razonable.

Bell: (sonriendo) (chasquea los dedos) elijo la tercera opción.

Asfi solo alzo una ceja ante la convicción de Bell, no había una tercera opción. Estaba demasiado lejos para darle un ataque a distancia, ella lo esquivaría sin problemas y además todas las flechas explosivas le darían a su objetivo por estar inmóvil debido al gasto de casi todas sus reservas mágicas, no había que ser un genio para ver que Bell estaba casi en su límite en ese ámbito. Estaba bastante bien físicamente, pero estaba bastante cansado psicológicamente.

Bell comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia ella mientras las primeras flechas mágicas comenzaban a ser disparadas y Bell contrarresto a cada una de ellas tirándoles pequeñas bolas de fuego que las destruía por completo, pero a medida que avanzaba, más complicado era destruirlas.

Bell se paró un segundo para comenzar a tirar una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego en un tiempo increíble mientras rotaba sobre sí mismo para destruir todas las flechas que se aproximaban a él para después seguir corriendo.

Bell no llego a pegarle a una de las flechas y esta se dirigía rápidamente hacia él, el peliblanco pego un salto mientras que veía como la pequeña flecha exploto al hacer contacto con el suelo, este pego una voltereta en el aire para reacomodarse y seguir corriendo. Si las flechas de ahora explotaban, no tenía posibilidad si una le pegaba de lleno.

Bell siguió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo mientras veía que unas pocas flechas quedaban por ser disparadas, pero en este punto es donde las cosas se complicarían, ya que estaban muy cercas y en ángulos totalmente diferentes.

Bell pego un salto de la nada y comenzó a girar en el aire en diferentes direcciones, rodando sobre sí mismo y quedando de cabeza al suelo mientras seguía pegándole a todos sus objetivos.

Después de eso cayó fuertemente al piso y rodo un par de metros para después impulsarse con un brazo y quedar en el aire nuevamente, solo quedaba una flecha mágica y Asfi que estaba a pocos metros de él.

Asfi estaba segura que por puro instinto iba a apuntar donde estaba ella para parar el ataque más fuerte y que probablemente lo mataría, por lo que no se esperó para nada lo que hizo Bell.

Bell giro sobre sí mismo y apunto hacia la última flecha que estaba a un metro de pegarle para después aterrizar de espaldas al suelo y pararse rápidamente, pero cuando se paró, el ataque final de Asfi ya estaba a centímetros de su cara y no había forma de que pudiera esquivarlo y bloquearlo no era para nada una buena idea.

Asfi puso una cara de total terror al pensar que había matado a uno de sus amigos.

"porque no me ataco a mi" era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, pero sin duda lo que hizo Bell la descoloco completamente.

Bell concentro casi toda su magia restante en una aura que lo rodeo completamente en el último segundo, el peliblanco uso su magia para desplazarse sobre la enorme flecha mágica, bien sabido era para todos que la única forma de repeler magia es con magia, pero sería increíble pensar hacer eso en un momento tan crucial.

Bell utilizo sus manos para desplacerse por encima de ataque de Asfi hasta que lo rodea completamente sin aparente problema, pero cuando la flecha de Asfi toca el suelo, se libera una gran explosión que hace que Bell salga expulsado a una gran velocidad mientras hiba rebotando por el piso como un maniquí hasta quedar justo detrás de Asfi.

Esta aún estaba en shock y apenas podía moverse por el desgate mágico, solo giro su cabeza para atrás con impresión al ver como Bell se levantó del piso de forma inmediata y se paró al lado de ella para luego decir unas últimas palabras.

Bell: (serio) en esta vida no hay que rendirse (recordando cuando llego a Orario), no nos queda nada más por hacer que encontrar la fuerza para atravesar todo esto.

(Empieza a concentrar toda su magia restante en su puño derecho) yo soy alguien que nunca se quebrara, con mi último aliento voy a luchar hasta la victoria.

Ante esas palabras, Bell cerro fuertemente su puño mientras todo su brazo se rodeaba con un rojo ardiente y luego lo flexiono hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Asfi y casi al instante que su puño toco su objetivo, el cuerpo de la arquera se alzó unos centímetros del piso mientras una explosión de llamaradas se alzaba en su espalda hasta el cielo. Asfi se contrajo alrededor del puño de Bell y escupió una increíble cantidad de sangre mientras salía volando un par de metros hacia el cielo.

Después de eso, la cara de Bell comenzó a sangrar y le salieron dos hilos de sangre por la boca y otro por la nariz, era obvio que ese último ataque no le había dado de lleno, pero aun había estado al alcance para que un par de sus huesos se fracturaran y algunos de sus órganos se dañaran al igual que algunos moretones salieran de su cara, pero no era nada que una poción de alta calidad no pudiera arreglar.

Cuando Asfi comenzó a descender, Bell la tomo en estilo princesa y la miro a los ojos, ya que aún estaba débilmente consiente.

Asfi: (le da un cuchillo a Bell) (sonriendo) cas…tiga a Hermes-sama… porfa…vor.

Después de esas palabras, Asfi se quedó inconsciente y sonó el cuerdo indicando al ganador, mientras que Bell guardaba el cuchillo y miraba hacia el cielo y apuntaba uno de sus puños hacia arriba indicando su victoria.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell estaba caminando por los tejados para que nadie lo viera, todos estaban celebrando su victoria y no quería que lo interrumpieran si lo veían dando vueltas por ahí. Quería ver primero a Freya y darle un gran abrazo, pero se enteró por sus amigos que se había ido con Apollo a la mansión de esté, seguramente para hacer los arreglos antes de que se vaya al cielo, o eso pensaba él.

Cuando llego a otro tejado se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

Bell: (suspirando de cansancio) tendría que haberle pedido una poción y un elixir a Riveria antes de venir aquí, el cansancio y los mareos me están dando fuerte.

Bell se recompuso como pudo y antes de seguir avanzando fue interrumpido por una mano que se posó, el peliblanco se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Hermes con una poción y un elixir en su otra mano.

Hermes: (sonriendo entre dientes) hola Bell, no hay tiempo de explicaciones tomate esto rápido y escucha con atención.

Bell asintió y tomo rápidamente los dos frascos.

Hermes: (serio) bueno, recuerdas que te había dicho que te iba a decir algo aún más importante si ganabas?

Bell asintió.

Hermes: (serio) bueno esa cosa era que Apollo es muy mal perdedor y me dijo que si perdía, se llevaría a Freya con él, sabes lo que significa verdad?

Bell ensancho los ojos ante la impresión.

Hermes: (serio) ve rápido, no debe quedar mucho tiempo!

Bell asintió y salió disparado a otro tejado pero se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermes.

Bell: gracias Hermes, pero es hora de tu castigo por parte de Asfi (saca el cuchillo) lo siento pero me lo encargo.

Bell le lanzo fuertemente el cuchillo a Hermes clavándosela en una de sus botas.

CON FREYA Y APOLLO

Freya: (sonriendo) y bien, de que querías hablar?

Apollo: (sonriendo arrogantemente) solo quería felicitarte por tu victoria (comienza a sacar un machete que tiene detrás de una mesa de forma disimulada desde detrás de su espalda) y ya tengo la recompensa adecuada para dar…

"CONCHATUMADRE!"

Freya y Apollo pestañearon dos veces ante el grito que probablemente se escuchó en todo Orario.

Apollo: (poniendo cara de wtf) que demonios fue eso? Además… esa vos…

Freya: (completando la oración de Apollo) es extrañamente familiar.

Ambos se quedaron pensando un segundo hasta que abrieron sus ojos ligeramente impresionados.

Freya/Apollo: Hermes?

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza.

Apollo: (sonriendo arrogantemente) bueno hablando de la recompensa…

Antes de que Apollo pudiera matar a Freya, se escucharon ruidos de cristales rompiéndose y después todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Bell apareció desde el techo y parecía que había sido la fuente de esos ruidos, debido a que el vidrio del techo estaba destrozado y caía junto a él en cámara lenta.

Después Bell cayó en medio de los dos y se arrodillo para absorber el impacto de haber caído desde tan arriba.

Rápidamente (para ser cámara lenta) se enderezo y abrió los ojos lentamente mientras miraba fijamente a Apollo con una mirada muy helada.

La expresión de Apollo cambio lentamente a la de una arrogante a una de miedo y sorpresa. Pero no llego a cambiar su expresión del todo ya que Bell desenfundo sus dos dagas rápidamente y corto profundamente en forma diagonal a Apollo.

Después de eso, el efecto de cámara lenta termino y Apollo grito y lloro de dolor, el corte lo atravesaba desde su hombro derecho hasta su muslo izquierdo.

Apollo se tiro en contra de la mesa mientras tiraba el machete a un lado haciendo que los ojos de Freya se abran en impresión.

Bell: (enojado) eres un Dios y haces este tipo de cosas. Bete tiene razón, eres una basura!

Apollo: (empezando a brillar) como te atreves hacerle esto a un dios?!, eres un salvaje?

Bell: (mirada fría) no soy un salvaje, soy un héroe, SOY SU PROTECTOR!

Apollo cambio su mirada de terror y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Apollo: (sonriendo arrogantemente) te acordaras de esto niño, cuando me recupere será mejor que estés preparado porque no me importara romper las reglas y acabar contigo y esa mentira de Diosa. Un mortal no puede matar a un Dios.

Bell: (serio y con la misma mirada) y eso, quien lo decidió?

Antes de que Apollo pudiera contestar, el brillo se hizo más fuerte y cayo una columna de luz dorada sobre Apollo desde el cielo, que lo llevaban de regreso al cielo de la manera forzada, ya que eso indicaba que estaba muerto o que había sido herido de gravedad y tenía que volver al cielo urgentemente.

Freya estaba muy exaltada, sentía que sus sentimientos y emociones podrían explotar en cualquier momento, después de las últimas palabras de Bell y por como la salvo nuevamente, sentía que su amor había crecido en un punto que ni ella esperaba que llegara. Sentía que no había a poder retener estos sentimientos mucho más tiempo.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) muchas gracias Bell-kun, me asegurare de que recibas una buena recompensa por esto. (Preocupada) oh, tu mano está sangrando mucho.

Bell: (mira su palma) si… parece ser que Apollo logro cortarme profundamente justo antes de que lo hiriera de gravedad.

(Sonriendo) y ya te dije que no necesito ningún tipo de recompensa, y no te preocupes por mi mano, si para salvarte necesito dar mi brazo o un ojo, o ambos, o cualquier extremidad lo daría con mucho gusto con tal de salvarte.

Ante esas palabras tan sinceras del chico, Freya no pudo aguantar más. Sus sentimientos y emociones por Bell explotaron y ella se abalanzo sobre Bell y le dio un beso en los labios que trasmitía mucha pasión y algo de anhelo. El beso duro unos minutos, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire y Freya miro expectante a cuál sería la reacción de Bell.

**FIN DE CAPITULO!**

**Por fin termine este capítulo. Sin duda el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora.**

**Como ya termine los finales pienso regresar fuerte estos días!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que esta recibiendo esta historia y más que nada, muchas gracias por esperarme casi un mes!**

**Al final este capítulo se me alargo tanto que de ser un poco más y se me hacía un especial de dos horas y no de una jajaja.**

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOO!**

**Conteo de palabras: 20946 palabras.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola gente!**

**Les quería comunicar que todavía falta para que termine esta historia, pero calculo que no debería pasar los 20 capítulos.**

**También les quería comunicar que a partir de ahora, tengo una foto de portada en Wattpad, en este momento no servirá de mucho porque tengo solo una historia, pero si en algún momento empiezo a escribir dos al mismo tiempo, mi fondo de portada cambiara según en qué historia este trabajando (si es de danmachi, será de danmachi y así con otros animes) para que sepan de que será el siguiente capítulo.**

**De todas formas, no tengo pensado empezar otra hasta terminar esta, ya que cuesta bastante trabajo escribir una sola y no me quiero imaginar cómo serían dos a la vez xd.**

**Bueno, este capítulo sirve para terminar definitivamente con el arco de Apollo y después sigue el de Ishtar, y como bien sabrán se desarrolla en el Distrito del Placer. Por lo que pondré algunas escenas sexuales mucho más explicitas de lo que venía haciendo ahora, por lo que cambiare esta historia a "contenido adulto" y lo más importante, es que cambiare la historia en FanFiction y ya no la encontraran más con clasificación K, sino que será M. **

**Eso era todo lo que quería explicar sobre eso, pero todavía no va a ver ese tipo de escenas con Freya y Bell, solo que Bell pasara e intentara escapar del Distrito del Placer y quiera o no, terminara viendo cosas no muy santas.**

**Sin nada más que decir, comencemos!**

**|Pensamientos|: | hace mucho que no escribía esta mrd|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (abre la puerta).**

**CAPITULO 9: EL JUICIO E INTERVENCIONES DIVINAS.**

Cuando Freya se separó de Bell, el chico la miro con algo de miedo y una leve confusión en su rostro, pero también tenía un fuerte sonrojo, mucho más grande que el de Freya.

Bell: (nervioso) n-no debería haber hecho eso Kami-sama, es decir me gusto pero usted es una Diosa y yo un mortal.

Freya se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de Bell, cuando vio la cara que puso pensaba que la iba a rechazar totalmente. Pero ahora estaba todo muy claro, Bell la veía más como una mujer que su madre o amiga, pero todo eso era fuertemente superado solo porque también la veía como una Diosa. Segundos después recordó la conversación que habían dejado pendiente y decidió reanudarla ahí mismo. Pero antes decidió calmar un poco a Bell, aunque tendría que mentir para eso.

Freya: (tapándose la boca para reprimir una risa) tranquilo Bell-kun, esa era mi forma de recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho.

Bell: (mucho más calmado) Bueno, en ese caso no hay problemas. (Sonriendo) aunque tengo que decir que me gusto más de lo que debería jeje.

Freya: (sonrisa pícara) quieres otro?

La cara de Bell se enrojeció de vergüenza por el comentario de Freya.

Bell: (moviendo sus manos salvajemente en negación) no gracias! Estoy bien. Además, como dije antes creo que eso está mal.

Freya: (sonriendo) recuerdas de lo que habíamos hablado antes. De que si un Dios se enamoraba de un mortal?

Bell se puso algo tenso, podía no ser el más inteligente pero si una Diosa que lo acababa de besar sacaba esa conversación era más que obvio para él que algo olía mal.

Freya se inventó una excusa para que Bell pensara que lo del beso si había sido solo una "recompensa". Por lo menos le haría pensar así hasta estar segura de que el chico creyera que una relación entre un Dios y un mortal es válida.

Freya: (sonriendo) no tienes que ponerte así Bell-kun, solo te quiero aclarar un par de cosas acerca de cómo se comporta un Dios, no tiene nada que ver con el beso que te di. Ya te dije que solo fue una recompensa.

Bell: (se relaja) perdón por haber pensado mal.

Freya asintió y se dispuso a contarle a Bell sobre cómo funcionaban los Dioses en torno al amor.

Freya: (sonriendo) veras, los dioses son capaces de amar una sola vez en su vida mortal, es decir, que cuando el cuerpo físico del Dios muere, su parte mortal muere con él y tardan unos 3000 años en conseguir otro cuerpo, pero a costa de perder todos sus recuerdos.

Bell: (serio) es decir que un Dios tiene un cuerpo físico y puede envejecer como los humanos?

Freya: (sonriendo) no, en realidad nuestro cuerpo tarda mucho más tiempo en envejecer, bueno prácticamente podes decir que no envejecemos y como somos dioses podemos adquirir una apariencia en la que nos sintamos cómodos. Muchas veces depende de la madures mental del propio Dios.

Un claro ejemplo podría ser yo y Zeus. Tengo casi treinta mil años y mi apariencia es de unos 22, en cambio Zeus tiene casi 32000 años y tiene una apariencia de un viejo de 55 años.

Bell asintió en comprensión.

Bell: (frustrado) igualmente ahí algo que no entiendo, si tienes un cuerpo aparentemente inmortal, como es que mueres?

Freya: (sonriendo) es simple, no morimos por vejes, pero si podemos morir por otros factores, como la desnutrición o ser asesinado. Pero nuestra esencia como Dioses no nos permite morir del todo, y por eso siempre terminamos regresando aunque nos maten, el problema sería que tendríamos que aprender todo de nuevo y eso tomaría un par de años, sin contar los 3000 años que tienes que esperar hasta que tu cuerpo físico se regenere.

Bell asintió en comprensión.

Bell: (serio) entiendo… pero eso que tiene que ver con las relaciones de Dioses y humanos? Yo entiendo que un Dios pueda enamorarse de un humano y viceversa, pero sería algo insostenible, ten en cuenta que la esperanza de vida de ambos seres es muy diferente. Para un Dios, 60 años es una cantidad de tiempo muy reducida, pero para un humano es casi toda una vida.

Freya vio que Bell estaba muy decidido a que era imposible una relación de inmortal-mortal. Pero no se rendiría fácilmente y intentaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión a toda costa, ya que pudo ver que el chico sentía amor por ella, pero por esos pensamientos no se permite estar a su lado como su amante.

Justo cuando Freya iba a dar por terminado la conversación, Bell dijo algo que hizo a la Diosa asombrarse levemente.

Bell: (serio) aunque hay una forma en que ambos puedan estar juntos, pero es muy difícil, por no decir imposible.

Freya: (intrigada) y eso es?

Bell: (mirando sus puños) hace tiempo tuve una conversación con mi abuelo, unas de las últimas antes de venir aquí. Él me dijo que una persona con la sangre de un Dios corriendo por sus venas tenía la posibilidad de convertirse inmortal si impresionaba de gran manera a los dioses principales.

Freya: (seria) en resumen, estás diciendo que un semi-dios con un alto nivel pueda convertirse en inmortal?

Bell: (sonriendo) bueno… eso me dijo mi abuelo.

Freya: (sonriendo) tu abuelo tenía razón, si un semi-dios logra hacer hazañas increíbles para los Dioses mayores, estos decidirán que eres una fuerza potencial muy valiosa para futuras peleas divinas y te convertirán en un ser inmortal, pero no serás un Dios a menos que te den un título. Podríamos decir que ese semi-dios seria el campeón de todos los dioses.

Bell asintió y proceso toda esa nueva información, hasta ahora no había oído nada sobre un hecho parecido.

Freya pudo ver lo que estaba pensando Bell y decidió hablar.

Freya: (sonriendo) aunque una relación entre un Dios y un humano está permitida, está prohibido que un Dios tenga hijos con un ser mortal. Por esta tradición es que no se encuentran casi semi-dioses en el mundo, y el último semi-dios del que se supo algo fue una mujer que murió hace 16 años junto a toda su familia, a excepción de su Dios.

Bell asintió en comprensión y se dispuso a salir de la mansión de Apollo junto a su Kami-sama.

Freya estaba muy feliz, ya que no sería necesario que interviniera de una forma tan drástica en los pensamientos de Bell. Después de todo él no sabía cuál era su verdadero origen y las posibilidades de que se convirtiera en un ser inmortal era más alta de lo que Bell pensaba.

De todas formas, su alegría duro poco cuando vio a muchos Dioses que miraban a Bell con algo de rencor, mientras que una gran parte del Gremio se encontraba allí.

Por todas las emociones que pasaron en tan poco tiempo se había olvidado completamente que Bell había dañado de gravedad a un Dios y todos en Orario pudieron presenciar la huida forzada de Apollo por la gran columna dorada que descendió del cielo hace unos momentos.

Bell conocía muy bien las reglas que había en Orario y sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas y tendría que ir a un juicio por dañar de gravedad a un Dios, y lo peor es que casi no había testigos de lo que Apollo había intentado hacer, y es muy poco probable que la palabra de Freya haga mucho peso.

Los integrantes del gremio rodearon a Bell y este simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el tribunal sin oponer resistencia, ya que eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

SALTO DE LINEA

Todos llegaron al medio coliseo nuevamente, pero ahora con intenciones diferentes, ya que hace unos minutos eran las gradas para ver el Juego de Guerra.

Cuando llegaron, había muchos dioses y también personas conocidas para Bell, pero tenía pinta de que poco podían hacer en esta situación.

Todos se sentaron expectantes mientras un juez tomaba la palabra para empezar el juicio.

Juez: (serio) como sabrán, nos encontramos aquí presentes para dar la sentencia al joven Bell Cranel por haber atacado a un Dios y casi matarlo.

Un murmullo se extendió por todo el coliseo hasta que el Juez decidió hacer silencio alzando sus brazos.

Juez: de por sí, la pena por herir gravemente a un Dios es una cadena perpetua. Si lo hubiera matado seria sentencia de muerte, pero este no es el caso.

Antes de hacer la sentencia, necesitamos saber si hay testigos para respaldar que no sea la misma Freya-sama, ya que no se permitirá favoritismo en este tipo de elecciones.

Cuando todos se quedaron cayados, Bell pensó que las cosas se complicarían demasiado y capas tendría que usar la fuerza bruta, ya que lo acusaban de hechos reales, pero no sabían el contexto detrás de eso.

Justo cuando Bell pensó que nadie acudiría a su ayuda, un Dios que caminaba con dificultad se paró de las gradas y bajo hasta estar al lado de Bell.

Hermes: (sonriendo) yo soy un testigo, y como estuvimos luchando en un Juego de Guerra hace unos minutos creo que escucharan mis palabras, no?

Juez: (serio) bueno… el señor Hermes-sama tiene razón, sus palabras serán escuchadas y dependiendo de lo que diga, la pena de Bell se puede reducir.

Hermes: Apollo quiso matar a Freya por haber perdido el Juego de Guerra.

Todos en las gradas dieron un suspiro de asombro ante lo mencionado y comenzaron a murmurar fuertemente hasta que el Juez alzo sus brazos nuevamente para poner el orden.

Hermes: (serio) él me dijo lo que planeaba hacer si perdía, y como soy su compañero de Guerra, creo que mis palabras son suficientes verdad? Y como todos se imaginaran, yo le dije a Bell sobre eso y él llego justo a tiempo para defender a Freya y después todos saben lo que paso.

Muchos le sonrieron a Bell, ya que comprendieron lo que tuvo que hacer el chico, pero aun algunos Dioses no estaban de acuerdo con dejarlo libre, ya que si Hermes estaba mintiendo, podría significar peligro no solo para ellos, sino para Orario.

Juez: (serio) bueno… sus palabras serán tomadas en cuenta Hermes-sama. Pero como bien sabrá usted y el niño no tienen prueba alguna, asique dejemos que los demás dioses den sus propias opiniones…

Los dioses de las gradas comenzaron a opinar, la gran mayoría decía que Bell era inocente y que no debía afrontar la pena máxima, mientras que unos pocos decían lo contrario.

Juez: (sobándose la barba) SILENCIO! Esta decidido, Bell Cranel es inocente.

Hubo algunos aplausos y vítores por el hecho de que se hizo justicia correctamente.

Bell empezó a sonreir, pero lo que dijo el Juez lo descoloco totalmente.

Juez: (serio) su condena será mínima, unos 5 años por haber atacado un Dios. Como todos sabrán está estrictamente prohibido atacar a un Dios sin importar las circunstancias.

Todos, menos Freya, asintieron conformes con lo mencionado, pero justo cuando el Juez iba a dar el veredicto final y sentenciar oficialmente a Bell, una voz resonó muy fuerte por todo lugar.

"NO TOLERARE SU INCOMPETENCIA POR MAS TIEMPO!"

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras, un torrente de fuego se alzó y cuando se disiparon las llamas apareció un hombre con una elegante armadura negra que media unos 2 metros de alto, llevaba puesto un casco de gladiador y detrás de las rejillas se podía presenciar una mirada espantosamente fría y de sus ojos salía una tenue luz rojiza.

El desconocido se sacó el casco dejando ver a un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente, con una barba estilo perilla, tenía el pelo de un fuerte color negro y le llegaba hasta arriba de los hombros y contaba con una cara marcada por varias cicatrices, y si te dabas cuenta por el aura que lo rodeaba, en ese momento estaba usando su poder piadoso sin restricciones, por lo que se encontraba en su forma piadosa, y por esa razón, todos los mortales cerraron sus ojos por el increíble brillo y ceguera que producía el aura del Dios, todos menos Bell.

Los demás Dioses, incluida Freya, se arrodillaron al ver el Dios que estaba presente ante ellos.

Dioses: (serios) es un honor verlo señor Hades.

Bell: |(arrodillado) (atónito) Hades?! Que hace uno de los tres Dioses mayores pertenecientes a la Facción Olímpica en este lugar sin tener una familia?|.

Hades: (serio con una mirada fría) pueden levantarse.

Todos se levantaron y miraron al Dios expectante.

Bell no se había fijado la primera vez que el Dios hablo, pero ahora lo escucho claramente y era la voz más fría que había escuchado sin dudas. Después de eso tuvo un pensamiento algo extraño, esa voz le pareció extrañamente familiar y sintió que la había escuchado hace poco tiempo.

Hades: eh venido a interrumpir su juicio, esto es totalmente absurdo. Sé que está totalmente prohibido que un mortal ataque a un Dios y se necesita una pena mínima para ese mortal, está en nuestra tradición y es imposible evitarlo. Pero se olvidan de algo.

En las últimas palabras, la voz de Hades se hizo más fría y todos los dioses del lugar a excepción de Freya tuvieron un leve escalofrió por su espalda.

Hades: las reglas tradicionales también mencionan estrictamente que un Dios no puede atentar contra otro Dios a menos que ese Dios sea maligno o estén en una Guerra divina. Por lo tanto Apollo rompió una regla muy importante e iba a ser castigado por eso, pero como vimos que el chico iba a ser castigado injustamente, los tres grandes decidimos intervenir y salvar al chico. Entendido?

Todos asintieron con un poco de miedo, mientras que muchos estaban feliz de que Bell se pudiera salvar de lleno.

Hades: genial, eso es todo. Este juicio absurdo ha terminado, pero recuerda Bell, atacar a un Dios es una regla que no debes romper por nada del mundo. Esta vez hemos decidido ser benevolentes porque toda la culpa la tiene Apollo. Pero si atacas a otro Dios nuevamente, independientemente de las acciones que allá cometido, (lo decía lentamente) las consecuencias serán graves.

Bell solamente asintió en comprensión, era obvio que sería una estupidez hacer enojar a Hades.

Hades se dio media vuelta y creo un torrente de llamas que lo rodeo, jsuto antes de desaparecer le dio una mirada triste por encima del hombro a Bell y susurro unas palabras que solo él pudo escuchar.

Hades: (susurrando) cuídate.

Bell se sorprendio al escuchar eso y cuando el Dios desapareció, solo se dignó a hacer una reverencia en el lugar donde se había marchado.

En el momento que se fue, todos los mortales destaparon sus ojos y miraron con incredulidad por todos lados para ver si seguía Hades en el lugar.

Mientras que todos los Dioses dieron un suspiro de alivio y aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta que Bell pudo permanecer todo el tiempo con los ojos abiertos a excepción de Freya que observo el lugar donde había estado Hades con una expresión divertida en su rostro antes de volver su mirada a Bell que aún estaba incrédulo de todo lo acontecido.

Freya: (saludando con la mano) Bell-kun, nos vamos?!

Bell miro a Freya que seguía en las gradas y solo pudo asentir, aún tenía que procesar todo lo que había pasado en menos de 5 minutos. Sinceramente había sido un día muy, MUY pesado para el chico, primero los Juegos de Guerra, segundo un Dios loco quiso matar a su Kami-sama, tercero lo tratan de encarcelar injustamente y ahora sale uno de los tres Dioses más fuertes a acudir a su ayuda. Que faltaba? Que Freya quisiera asaltarlo en el baño?... espera un segundo, no tientes a la suerte joven.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se reunió con todos sus amigos y se fueron a festejar su victoria al Bar de Mio.

La verdad que había sido una fiesta bastante larga, y además con mucha gente. Se encontraban tres dioses que eran Hermes, Loki y Freya (por lo visto no había quedado rencor aparente entre Freya y Hermes, es más se estaban llevando bastante bien junto con Loki que parecía algo sorprendida por la actitud de Freya, ya que normalmente estaría preparando una venganza contra Hermes por ponerse en su contra, pero había cambiado demasiado y ya parecía otra persona, aunque aún tenía esa mirada maliciosa en su rostro que solo los dioses podían distinguir). Y después estaba casi toda la familia de Loki presente y Hermes estaba acompañada de Asfi únicamente, mientras que Bell estaba con su Kami-sama.

Obviamente no hay que olvidar al mejor amigo de Bell, que no podía faltar a la fiesta de cervezas, este chico era obviamente Welf que vino acompañado de Mikoto y estuvieron hablando y festejando entre risas por un buen tiempo, mientras que Ryuu y Syr traían nuevas bebidas y se unían a ellos en momentos.

Después de que unas tres horas pasaran, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y comenzó a atardecer, todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, obviamente Bell y Freya iban juntos como de costumbre, pero se podía ver que Freya estaba más apegada de lo normal a él.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Babel, Bell se despidió de Freya y se dispuso a bañarse, ya que el rastro de la fuerte batalla que había tenido esta noche estaba bastante presente en su cuerpo. Tenía sangre seca en algunas partes de su camiseta que estaba algo dañada, al igual que sus pantalones, sin mencionar que estaba todo marrón por la gran cantidad de tierra que habían obtenido tas rodas unos cuantas veces por el piso, sin mencionar la venda que tenía alrededor de una mano por el daño que recibió de Apollo.

Bell entro al baño público, que casualmente no había ningún otro hombre, esto lo extraño porque siempre había aunque sea una persona.

Primero se llevó agua sobre su cabeza para limpiarse toda la suciedad y luego ir a algún lugar para relajarse.

Bell entro a una especie de yacusi y se recostó en la relajante agua que estaba algo caliente.

Dio un suspiro de alivio, según su experiencia, lo mejor que ahí después de ir al calabozo o un entrenamiento extenuante, sin duda alguna es tomarse un buen baño, y como no había personas alrededor era aún más relajante.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y justo cuando se disponía a levantarse, sintió que unas manos muy suaves se posaban en sus hombros.

Bell: | (nervioso y con un sudor frio) otra vez no, por favor, no creo que pueda aguantar…|

Las manos se deslizaron hasta llegar a su cuello y después una figura que reconocía muy bien apareció a su derecha mientras se metía lentamente en el yacusi junto a él.

Obviamente era Freya, pero por suerte llevaba una toalla que la tapaba desde sus pechos hasta su trasero, por lo que no se podía ver nada a excepción de sus hermosos muslos.

Freya: (soltando a Bell) (sonriendo) te estas tomando un descanso?

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) (levemente sonrojado) si, este día estuvo muy movido, (mirando a Freya) y por lo visto todavía no quiere terminar.

Freya se rio levemente y estuvieron en un silencio cómodo hasta que Freya decidió romperlo.

Freya: (sonrisa pícara) me ayudas con la espalda como la otra vez? (se comenzó a sacarse la parte posterior de la toalla).

Bell: (tapándose los ojos con un fuerte sonrojo) PARAAAA! Está bien, pero por favor date vuelta.

Freya: (fingiendo confusión) vaya, si me has visto desnuda la última vez que nos bañamos y no pareció molestarte.

Bell: (se destapo la vista y agarro rápidamente a Freya de los hombros para después hacerla girar en 180° a una velocidad increíble que sorprendió a Freya y dio un leve grito de sorpresa) ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes, en este momento si quiere sacarse la toalla no hay problema.

Freya se rio un poco fuerte, algo que hiso extrañar a Bell, ya que no es normal que su Kami-sama ría de esa manera.

Freya: (sacándose la toalla) muy bien, ahora puedes comenzar.

Bell asintió y esta vez decidió hacer sin una esponja, sino con sus propias manos. Agarro un poco de jabón y un pequeño balde de agua y mesclo el jabón en sus manos para después comenzar a frotar sus manos en la espalda de Freya.

Freya se sorprendió del tacto directo, pero no se quejó, es más le gustaba mucho más la sensación que daban las manos de Bell que a una esponja.

Bell siguió limpiando la espalda de Freya hasta que llego a sus hombros y después deslizo sus dos manos hasta su cintura.

Freya: (ronroneando) si así… más abajo.

Bell asintió y deslizo sus manos hasta llegar al principio de su trasero, pero se frenó en ese lugar ya que sería demasiado seguir bajando.

Freya: (sonrojada con una sonrisa placentera) más…

Bell: (intrigado) más? Mas jabón? Ahora busco un poco más.

Freya giro su cabeza por encima de su hombro y miro a Bell con un leve puchero y un fuerte sonrojo.

Freya: (sonrojada) nooooo… más abajo.

Bell pensó que se referida a que le limpiara sus piernas, por lo que se acercó a Freya y apoyo su torso bien definido a la espalda de Freya mientras extendía sus manos y comenzaba a lavar las piernas de Freya en la parte de adelante, cerrando los ojos para no ver los pechos desnudos de Freya accidentalmente.

Las intenciones de Freya en un principio eran obvias, quería que le tocara por todas parte, pero aun Bell era demasiado inocente para hacer eso, además de que recibió un resultado diferente pero al mismo tiempo, igual de placentero. Ya que Bell apoyo su cuerpo al de Freya y esto hiso que la mujer se empezara a excitar bastante.

Bell deslizo sus manos desde las piernas hasta e estomago de Freya, se aseguró de no tocar nada indecente, pero pudo sentir como se estremeció su Diosa cuando paso sus dos manos cerca de su intimidad. Empezó a limpiar el estómago de Freya con mucha delicadeza, odiaba admitirlo, pero ya se había comenzado a excitar hace unos minutos por tocar su cuerpo desnudo y estaba perdiendo lentamente el control, pero por suerte todavía podía controlar al Bell Junior, especialmente por el hecho de que estaba completamente apoyado en Freya y si el bastardo decidía levantarse, las cosas se complicarían bastante.

Freya comenzó a frotar sus muslos con fuerza y empezó a dar leves gemido que por suerte Bell no llegaba a escuchar, su respiración se volvió bastante pesada y ya no quería aguantar más, por lo que agarro las manos de Bell para llevarlas directamente a sus pechos, pero no pudo completar su objetivo porque Bell la empujo bruscamente por detrás de una cortina al ver que dos hombres entraban, por suerte no se habían percatado de su presencia, el problema es que había una mujer sumamente hermosa en el baño de hombres y estos tipos podrían aprovecharse.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en un plan para que Freya pudiera salir sin problemas, escucho que Freya comenzó a respirar pesadamente y giro su cabeza sobre sus hombros para ver nuevamente al chico con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

Freya: (susurrando y con voz pesada) Bell-kun.

Bell: (con cara de póker) eh?

Freya; (fuertemente sonrojada) tu… toalla.

Bell seguía con la misma cara de póker mientras descendió lentamente su vista y vio que la toalla que tapaba su hombría había desaparecido y estaba apretando fuertemente contra el trasero de Freya, por suerte aun Bell Junior no había despertado.

Bell se apartó rápidamente y se disculpó con una reverencia, justo cuando Freya se dio vuelta completamente y dejo ver su cuerpo a Bell, ella parecía que se le iba a tirar encima, pero escucho que esos dos hombres se dirigían allí, por lo que se puso muy nervioso y Freya vio esto y decidió intervenir.

Ella se puso una toalla que cubría todo su cuerpo y salió desde detrás de la cortina y una extraña esencia rosada que Bell conocía muy bien comenzó a salir de Freya.

Los hombres ni siquiera llegaron a verla a la cara porque se desmayaron por el fuerte encanto que Freya había puesto sobre ellos.

Justo cuando Freya se dio vuelta con una sonrisa y un fuerte sonrojo, Bell ya no estaba en ese lugar y después escucho que alguien le llamaba desde la puerta de salida.

Bell: (con una toalla puesta) será mejor que también vayas saliendo, no sería bueno dejar a más de 10 tipos tirados acá dentro, nos vemos luego (se va corriendo).

Freya frunció levemente el ceño, estos hombres habían arruinado su diversión, pero de todas formas la paso muy bien y eso era algo que no podía negar, pero aún estaba muy caliente y desde que llego Bell casualmente no ha tenido sexo con nadie, pero debes de eso pensó en el Bell Junior y se sonrojo aún más de lo que estaba y salió rápidamente de las duchas para después encerrarse en un habitación.

Bell llego rápidamente a su habitación y cerro fuertemente la puerta mientras se quedaba apoyado de espaldas en la misma.

Bell miro rápidamente hacia abajo y vio que su toalla tenía una enorme montaña.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) justo a tiempo. Podría decir que zafe como los dioses.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell ya se encontraba vestido y sinceramente, no sabía que iba a hacer el resto del día, todavía faltaban un par de horas para la cena y luego irse a dormir, por lo que planeo hacer algunos ejercicios en su habitación, pero escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Bell fue a abrirla y se encontró con Welf.

Welf: (sonriendo) hola Bell, te venía a invitar para salir a ver la partida de los Dioses, Mikoto dijo que nos esperaría allí, pero los demás no pueden hacerlo porque están ocupados asique seriamos 3 solamente, a menos que invites a Freya-sama.

Bell lo miro un poco extrañado, pero solo asintió. Tal vez le vendría bien distraerse un poco más después de todo lo acontecido en un día.

Bell salió de la habitación y él cerro con llave para luego preguntarle algunas cosas a Welf.

Bell: (intrigado) y que sería eso de la partida de los Dioses?

Welf: (sonriendo) cierto que este es tu primer año en Orario. Veras, cuando los dioses vienen a Orario es para crear una familia, pero si no consiguen ningún miembro hasta una semana antes de que termine el año, tienen que regresar al cielo.

Bell asintió en comprensión y ya había llegado a la habitación de Freya que estaba al lado de la de él.

Cuando Bell iba a tocar la puerta escucho gemidos provenir desde adentro. Este se alarmo pensando que le había pasado algo, por lo que iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta hasta que escucho lo siguiente.

Freya: (entre gemidos) siiiii. Más duro, mas adentro, más rápido Bell-kun!

Bell se transformó en una estatua de pierda justo antes de tomar el picaporte y solo pudo susurrar algo.

Bell: (susurrando) si me la cruzo ahora, estoy jodido.

Welf: (serio) pasa algo Bell?

Bell: (risa sarcástica) jajajajajaja, no no, está todo bien mi querido amigo, solo que recordé lo que me dijo Kami-sama.

Welf: (alzando una ceja por la actitud de Bell) y que sería eso?

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) bueno… veras… |mierda|, lo que sucede es que Kami-sama quedo muy cansada por el Juego de Guerra y dijo que no quería que nadie le molestara.

Welf: (alzando las dos cejas) enserio? Si yo la vi con bastante energía hace unas horas en el Bar.

Bell: (serio) solo estaba disimulando, no quería arruinar el festejo. Ahora deja de preguntar y salgamos de aquí.

Welf solo se extrañó aún más por la actitud de su amigo, pero decidió restarle importancia, ya que faltaba solo unos minutos para que los Dioses sin familia volvieran al cielo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Welf se reunieron con Mikoto cerca del Calabozo para ver la despedida de los Dioses.

Pasaron un par de minutos y llegaron unos 5 dioses y Bell reconocía a uno de ellos. Entre esos dioses estaba Hestia. Él no le guardaba rencor, pero tampoco sentía lastima por ella, era simplemente neutral, solo esperaba que en cielo le fuera bien.

Pasaron unos minutos más y los 5 dioses fueron rodeados por una luz que cayó del cielo y comenzaron a ascender al cielo, ya para ese momento había una buena multitud de gente apreciando todo el evento, y como estaba atardeciendo, esas luces se veían geniales.

Un segundo después, los 5 dioses desaparecieron y los 3 aventureros decidieron irse cada uno a su hogar, pero antes acordaron juntarse nuevamente para ir al Calabozo mañana, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no iban a ese lugar juntos.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Bell llego a la Torre Babel se fue a su habitación, pero justo se cruzó con Freya que iba de salida.

Freya: (sonriendo) hola Bell-kun, me quieres acompañar a la sede para contarle todas las noticias a los chicos?

Bell: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, sinceramente no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Freya: (sonriendo) antes de irnos, vamos a mi habitación para actualizarte el Estado?

Bell: (sorprendido) pero ya me lo actualizaste a la mañana, sinceramente no creo que allá ningún cambio.

Freya: (sonriendo) estoy segura que algo cambio en tu Estado, después de todo, seguro que los dioses se impresionaron bastante con tu pelea.

Bell entendió lo que quería decir Freya y asintió emocionado. Había muchas posibilidades de que los dioses se hayan impresionado por haberse enfrentado a una familia completa él solo, y además de que allá vencido a un nivel 3 y 4. Por lo que había posibilidad de un aumento de nivel.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Freya e hicieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 3. FAMILIA: FREYA.

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 0 (I)

RESITENCIA: 0 (I)

DESTREZA: 0 (I)

AGILIDAD: 0 (I)

MAGIA: 0 (I)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 0 PUNTOS.

PODER UNIVERSAL: 26380 PUNTOS.

PODERES MAGICOS:

FIRE BOLT.

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

"ENCANTO". Permite hechizar a sujetos de diferente género al del usuario de esta habilidad.

La habilidad será más fuerte a medida que el usuario suba su poder de encanto. A partir de rango D en adelante, puede afectar a los dioses.

ENCANTO: "G"

Bell levanto los puños muy emocionado y le dio una increíble sonrisa entre dientes a Freya, mientras que ella le respondía con una tierna sonrisa.

Después de ese acontecimiento, Bell y Freya se fueron a la Sede para contarles a los miembros de la familia sobre la victoria de Bell, aunque probablemente Ottar sería el único consiente.

EN OTRO LUGAR

?: Asique, ganaron el Juego de Guerra, eh?

Un hombre con unas orejas de perro y cabello castaño que vestía solo con una ropa interior y unas especies de cuerdas que le rodeaban el cuello y el pecho asintió.

?: (Sonriendo) bien, de esa forma yo seré la que me pueda vengar y por fin la superare, ya que se cuál es su punto débil.

?: (Arrodillado) hacemos algún movimiento en contra del chico, después de todo Freya no podrá con nuestra familia en este momento Ishtar-sama.

Ishtar: (toma un poco de vino mientras sonríe) no. Lo mejor será esperar hasta el ritual para estar seguros, no seré tan estúpida como Apollo. Nos aseguraremos de ganar, (sonrisa un tanto malvada) pero me encargare de que Bell caía a mis pies y lo veas en primera plana, Freya.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Como último punto voy a aclarar algunas cosas:**

**Ahí dos diferentes Facciones de Dioses en esta historia (por ahora), que son la Facción Olímpica y la Facción Nórdica. **

**Los tres grandes de la Facción Olímpica serian: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, en ese orden respectivamente.**

**Los tres grandes de la Facción Olímpica serian: Odín, Thor y Loki, en ese orden respectivamente. Freya pertenece a esta Facción.**

**Si los dioses que protegen a algo (por ej Zeus el Dios de las tormentas) muere, no se verá afectado el clima o cosas por el estilo, ya que la esencia del Dios aún sigue en la región hasta que vuelva a aparecer en 3000 años.**

**Los dioses de las diferentes Facciones pueden compartir títulos, por ejemplo Zeus y Thor comparten el control del rayo, pero es más que obvio que Zeus tiene un mayor control sobre sus títulos.**

**No creo que vaya a agregar más Facciones, porque no lo veo necesario, pero la posibilidad está presente.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta de algo que me deje medio en el aire, pueden comentarlo y les daré una respuesta lo más rápido posible, a menos que sea algo secreto y yo quiera que se mantenga así hasta rebelarlo.**

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!**

**Conteo de palabras: 5882 palabras.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**|Pensamientos|: |ya no se me ocurre que poner|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (serio).**

**CAPITULO 10: EL DISTRITO DEL PLACER.**

Bell y Freya se dirigieron a la sede de la familia para ver cómo estaban los miembros.

Cuando entraron a la sala, se vio que Ottar estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, mientras que todos los demás aún estaban inconscientes, pero ya se notaba que estaban a unos días de despertar.

Ottar levanto su vista del libro para ver a sus visitantes y solo hiso un asentimiento con su cabeza demostrando que los había visto llegar.

Freya: (sonriendo) y bien Ottar, como te sientes?

Ottar: (estoico) mucho mejor que hace unos días Freya-sama. Lo bueno es que mañana ya me dan el alta y no correrá tanto peligro. (Mira a Bell con una leve sonrisa) y viendo que esta aquí, podría decir que Bell cumplió con su promesa y te protegió.

Bell: (frotándose la nuca mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio) si supieras…

Ottar: (alzando una ceja) me estoy perdiendo de algo?

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno… además de haberme salvado ganando el Juego de Guerra. Bell también tuvo que herir de gravedad a Apollo para que volviera forzadamente al cielo.

Ottar: (ensancha sus ojos de la impresión) que?

Freya: (sonriendo) como escuchaste. Apollo perdió el Juego de Guerra y estaba furioso, me atrajo a su mansión con los deseos de matarme y volver al cielo de forma obligatoria. Pero Bell entro justo en el momento adecuado y me salvo, aunque recibió un gran daño en su mano derecha, tardara un par de días en sanar.

Ottar solo asintió algo sorprendido y miro a Bell unos segundos.

Ottar: (estoico) veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte en el tiempo que estuve fuera. Te felicito por todo lo que hiciste, pero mañana regresare y yo me encargaré de proteger a Freya-sama. Pero ahora somos muy pocos, asique me vendría bien que me ayudaras en eso.

Bell sonrió ampliamente y asintió de una forma un tanto frenética.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) puedes contar con eso!

Freya: (sonriendo) hablando de eso… estoy segura que nadie nos querrá hacer algo por un tiempo, asique quiero que ustedes dos estén más unidos y se protejan la espalda. No quiero arriesgarme a perder los dos aventureros más confiables que tengo en la familia.

Ottar se extrañó un poco por lo mencionado, pero solo asintió. Una vez le había llevado la contra a Freya y no fue buena idea, ya que casi pierde por completo la confianza de ella.

Aun así, le parecía muy raro que los llamara aventureros y no hijos como solía llamarlos a todos los que estaban en la familia. Después de un segundo miro a Bell y la resolución le golpeo. No los estaba llamando hijos porque Freya consideraba a Bell no como su hijo, sino algo mucho más que eso. Pero simplemente le restó importancia de inmediato, de hecho se sentía feliz de que Freya allá encontrado un amor verdadero después de estar toda su vida encantando a hombres solo para pasar un buen rato. Pero parecía que Bell iba a ser un tipo complicado, y Ottar considero que ese iba a ser una especie de castigo para su Diosa, debido a todas las cosas que hiso en el pasado.

Bell: (extrañado) Ottar pasa algo? Me llevas mirando como un minuto.

Ottar: (estoico) lo siento, es solo que me puso a pensar ciertas cosas y no me di cuenta.

Bell solo asintió y Freya lo miro un poco extrañada, ya que no solía hacer eso, y desde que estaba herido, ha puesto mucha esperanza y confianza en Bell. Algo que no había hecho con ningún otro miembro de la familia.

Tal vez le preguntaría algo de eso más tarde.

Los tres se quedaron hablando de todas las cosas que habían sucedido en ese día (omitiendo lo del baño) y la cara estoica de Ottar cambio lentamente hasta estar en una de total asombro al saber que Bell pudo con un nivel 4 siendo nivel 2 y además de la intervención de Hades para salvarlo de un juicio injusto. Aunque sin duda, la última de todas era la más increíble de todas. Quien diría que un Dios de ese calibre interferiría para salvar a un simple mortal que ni siquiera conoce?

Después de la larga charla que tuvieron con Ottar, los tres se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectivo dormitorio. Obviamente, en el transcurso del camino, Freya hiso de las suyas para estar más cerca de Bell, aunque no logro convencerlo de que durmiera en su habitación.

SALTO DE LINEA

En el día siguiente, Bell se levantó temprano y se fue a la entrada del calabozo para juntarse con sus amigos.

Cuando llego, pudo ver que Welf ya lo estaba esperando, ambos se saludaron y estuvieron esperando unos minutos más hasta que llego Mikoto acompañada de alguien.

Bell: (sonriendo) hola Mikoto! Asfi, también te nos unes?

Asfi: (sonriendo) buenos días. Mi familia en estos momentos está descansando después del viaje que tuvimos hace unos meses fuera de Orario. Hermes se quería quedar por algo que no me menciona, pero dice que estaremos un buen tiempo más en Orario, por lo que me gustaría pasar el rato con mis amigos. Desafortunadamente, el resto de la familia Hermes es muy parecido a él y lo le gusta mucho el calabozo y prefieren trabajos que no sean muy difíciles, pero que den muchas ganancias.

Welf: (serio) es decir que Hermes es un especie de viajero que va dando mercancías fuera de Orario?

Asfi: algo así.

Después de esa pequeña charla, todos pudieron ver como un enorme hombre se acercaba y se ponía en frente de ellos.

Ottar: (estoico) yo también iré con ustedes.

Bell: (serio) estás seguro? Dejaras sola a Kami-sama.

Ottar: (estoico) como dijo antes Freya-sama, no habrá amenazas, por lo menos por ahora. Además de que todavía no estoy del todo recuperado y me vendría bien desentumecer mis músculos, ya que estar tanto tiempo en cama no es bueno.

Bell: (sonriendo) okey, mientras más seamos, mejor será para nosotros.

Ottar: (estoico) por cierto, Freya-sama me dijo que después de salir del calabozo tenías que ir a hablar con ella de algo importante.

Bell se puso un poco serio y asintió.

SALTO DE LINEA

Todos se dispusieron a entrar en el calabozo. Ottar no estaba en forma, pero su poder aún era superior al de Bell por lo que le convertía en el miembro más fuerte del grupo. Podríamos decir que Ottar sería un poco más fuerte que Aiz en estos momentos.

Siguieron adentrándose en el calabozo hasta llegar al piso 17, donde derrotaron al Goliath sin mucha dificultad, pero como disponían de poco tiempo decidieron entrar en el piso seguro y pasar un tiempo allí para reabastecerse de energías. En especial para Welf y Mikoto que eran las más cansadas, ya que los demás se encontraban en buen estado.

Siempre decidían no tomar ningún elixir, debido a que si lo hacían sus reservas mágicas volverían a la normalidad, pero lo malo era que no presentarían mejoras.

Después de la pequeña parada, todos volvieron a la acción y sobrepasaron todos los pisos sin muchos problemas hasta llegar al exterior nuevamente.

Cuando salieron al exterior, vieron que ya estaba atardeciendo, pero justo cuando todos se iban a

Despedir, una de las amigas de Mikoto la jalo y le empezó a hablar frenéticamente desde lejos.

Nadie entendía lo que decían, pero por la expresión de Mikoto no parecía ser muy bueno. Esto no le gusto a Welf que frunció el ceño cuando vio que ambas se marchaban corriendo mientras Mikoto los saludaba desde lejos.

Welf se despidió de todos y decidió seguir a las dos chicas en secreto, ya que algo le olía mal.

Bell y Asfi no captaron nada, y si Ottar lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera restado importancia, por lo que todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Ottar le hiso recordar a Bell sobre Freya antes de dirigirse a la sede para entrenar un poco antes de descansar.

Bell se dirigió rápidamente a la Torre Babel para hablar con su Kami-sama.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Bell llego y toco la puerta de la habitación de Freya, esta le atendió con una sonrisa y le dejo pasar.

Bell: (serio) de que quería hablar Kami-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo) como sabrás subiste de nivel, por lo que te tendré que asignar una nueva habilidad de las que tengas disponibles para acceder a ellas.

Bell: (asintió y se relajó) menos mal que solo era eso, pensé que había pasado algo.

Freya: (sonriendo) tranquilo, después de la demostración que hiciste, nadie quiere desafiar a la familia, especialmente desde que Ottar está de vuelta.

Bell: (asintió) (sonriendo) bueno, que habilidades puedo obtener?

Freya: (sonriendo) recuerda que solo podrás elegir una de ellas.

Bell se quitó la prenda superior y se puso de espaldas a Freya.

Freya: (extiende sus manos a la espalda de Bell y sale un leve brillo con escrituras) veamos… tienes la posibilidad de obtener una de las siguientes habilidades: "SUERTE" que ya la conoces, y la otra que es "RESISTENCIA ANORMAL".

Antes de que Freya pudiera describir las características de la última habilidad mencionada, Bell la interrumpió.

Bell: quiero la primera habilidad.

Freya: (sonriendo) estás seguro? Ni siquiera escuchaste la descripción de la otra.

Bell: (serio) estoy seguro. Suerte me ayudara a encontrar más objetos y eso ara que Welf pueda construir más herramientas y armaduras sin problemas. Es una habilidad que me sirve tanto como a mí y a mi amigo. (Mira a la armadura tirada en una silla) además de que mi armadura esta en las ultimas, necesito una nueva lo más pronto posible.

Freya solo asintió en comprensión y le agrego la nueva habilidad en el Estado de Bell. Después de eso el chico se despidió de la Diosa para ir al taller de su amigo Welf, además de que le daría una sorpresa.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Bell llego al taller, vio que Welf estaba sentado frente a la forja pero parecía muy pensativo, por lo que decidió cortar sus pensamientos.

Bell: (dando leves golpes a la pared) hola?

Welf: (girando la cabeza) Bell? Uha lo siento, es que algo me tiene un poco tenso. |(Serio) debería de contarle…|

Bell: (sonriendo) no hay problema. De todos modos, te quería preguntar si ya me podrías hacer una armadura nueva.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) si, no hay problema, estará listo en un par de días.

Bell: (sonriendo) además, te quería decir que Kami-sama me dio permiso para que utilizaras la mansión de Apollo como un nuevo lugar para establecer tu negocio. En ese lugar tendrías mucho más espacio y podrías traer muchos más materiales sin preocuparte.

Welf se paró rápidamente y sujeto fuertemente de los hombros a Bell con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) me lo dices enserio? Eso será genial! Con tanto espacio no tendré ningún problema para poner mis proyectos, además de que el lugar es tan grande que podría vivir en ese lugar sin problemas. Muchas gracias, te debo una! Recuerda que cuando necesites una mano, estaré más que dispuesto a dártela.

Bell: (sonriendo) jajajaja, gracias Welf. Me alegro que te guste la idea.

De un segundo a otro, la sonrisa gigante de Welf cambio a una mirada extremadamente seria, haciendo que Bell pusiera la misma mirada al ver el cambio de humor.

Welf: (serio) Bell, tengo algo que decirte.

Bell: (serio) que es?

Welf: (serio) cuando Mikoto se fue con su amiga, decidí seguirlas ya que me dio mal espina. Las seguí hasta la entrada del Distrito del Placer, pero antes de que Mikoto entrara, su amiga hablo algo sobre un cambio de ropa.

Bell recordó cuando Bete comenzó a hablar sobre ese lugar cuando estaban entrenando pero justo antes de que siguiera hablando, Aiz apareció repentinamente frente a él y le tapó la boca.

Bell: (agarrándose el mentón) si… había escuchado de ese lugar antes aunque no sé porque es tan importante y serio que ellas vayan a ese lugar.

Welf: (con una gota de sudor) estoy seguro que solo escuchaste sobre el distrito pero no sobre las cosas que se hacen ahí dentro.

Bell: (arrascandose la cabeza) la verdad no. Justo cuando Bete iba a decir algo Aiz le tapó la boca.

Welf: (serio) de todas formas, no es difícil descifrar lo que se hace en ese lugar, es como sumar 2+2. Solo piensa en el nombre.

Bell comenzó a atar los hilos de la conversación, primero era que Mikoto iba a ir mejor vestida, segundo era el nombre del lugar "Placer". Bell ensancho los ojos en impresión.

Welf: (suspiro) veo que por fin te diste cuenta. No sé qué es lo que hace Mikoto en ese lugar, pero ella no es de ese tipo de mujeres, por lo que de seguro ahí algo de lo que no nos estamos enterando.

Bell: (asiente) será mejor que nos movamos lo más rápido posible y llegamos a hace lugar antes de que cometan una locura.

Welf: (saca dos trajes de bajo de un mostrador) para eso necesitamos ir bien vestidos. (Serio) y no te separes, sabes que tu condición en ese lugar no es para nada buena.

Bell solo palideció un poco y asintió ante la advertencia de Welf.

SALTO DE LINEA

Ambos fueron a paso apresurado hasta llegar a la entrada del distrito extravagante, donde había una puerta bastante grande indicando la entrada al mismo.

Ambos se ocultaron un poco entre la gente que pasaba por el lugar para pasar desapercibidos y que Mikoto no se enterara de que la estaban siguiendo.

Estuvieron esperando un par de minutos por los alrededores de la enorme entrada, hasta que vieron a Mikoto y su amiga ir con un traje bastante extravagante y que mostraba un poco su cuerpo, pero nada muy revelador.

Tanto Bell como Welf vieron que ingresaron dentro del lugar y por sus caras no parecían estar muy convencidas de hacerlo. Ellos las siguieron por detrás y esperar a que hicieran algo o tener que intervenir si era necesario.

Welf: (serio) (susurrando) por qué crees que están aquí?

Bell: (susurrando) no lo sé, pero me parece muy extraño. Además de que están muy nerviosas, parece que algo están ocultando.

Cuando terminaron de hablar entre ellos, siguieron a las chicas mientras pasaban por diferentes casas, por lo que se podía ver eran lugares que vendían algunos frascos que funcionaban como estimulante, en otros había lencerías bastante provocadoras, y cosas por el estilo. Es obvio que ambos estaban muy incomodos por toda la vista, y eso que apenas habían ingresado al lugar.

Siguieron caminando un par de minutos más hasta que anocheció por completo. Las chicas llegaron a una especie de barrio diferente donde se comenzaban a escuchar gemidos y se podían ver mujeres con lencerías muy provocativas en diferentes casas, aparentemente esperando a una presa.

Al ver esto, Welf siguió caminando con normalidad aunque por dentro estaba muy incómodo, ya que empezaba a percibir miradas de muchos lugares.

Bell estaba mucho peor, tuvo que ponerse detrás de Welf por todas las miradas lujuriosas que recibía, y sabía que mientras más tiempo este en ese lugar, más peligroso podría ser para él.

Antes de que ambos se pudieran poner más nerviosos, vieron como dos hombres aparecieron en frente de Mikoto y su amiga. Por lo que se veía querían atraerlas a una de las casas para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Ante eso, tanto Welf como Bell se pusieron serios y decidieron intervenir, por lo que se acercaron rápidamente a las dos mujeres y Welf puso sus dos manos sobre el hombro de ambas chicas.

Welf: (sonriendo) lo siento, ellas están con nosotras.

Mikoto se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Bell y Welf, estaba agradecida de que la ayudaran, pero que demonios hacían en este lugar?

?: (Sonriendo) oh, lo sentimos. Como vimos que estaban solas pensé que aún estaban buscando a alguien para pasar la noche. Ya escuchaste compañero, sigamos buscando.

?: (Sonriendo) lamentamos las molestias.

Bell: (sonriendo) no hay problema.

Después de unos minutos, los cuatro siguieron caminando como si nada hasta llegar a un callejón donde no había gente alrededor.

Mikoto: (levemente enojada) y bien, que hacen en este lugar? Por qué trajiste a Bell a este lugar, sabes lo que le pasara si se separa por un segundo, verdad?

Welf: |(deprimido) ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa| (serio) escucha, vinimos a este lugar porque nos pareció bastante raro su comportamiento y tuve leves sospechas de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Chigusa: (tímida) bueno… en realidad estamos buscando a alguien, trabaja en este lugar.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) trabaja en este lugar… un momento, entonces es-

Mikoto: (gritando) (interrumpe a Bell) no es así.

Bell: (dio varios pasos atrás por el grito sorpresivo chocando contra una puerta detrás de él) está bien, no es necesario que te pongas así.

Mikoto se sonrojo de vergüenza y miro hacia otro lado, mientras que Welf y Chigusa la miraban algo extrañados por esa reacción.

Mikoto: l-lo siento, es solo… estoy segura que la engañaron o la están obligando a trabajar en este lugar. Ella no aria este tipo de cosas.

Welf: (sonriendo) está bien, entendemos. Les ayudaremos a encontrar a su amiga, de esa forma no correrán peligro como hace un momento. Verdad Bell?

Los tres miran en dirección de Bell y poner una cara de póker al ver que Bell había desaparecido.

Welf: (triste) pobre chico, está perdido.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) tranquilo, es bastante fuerte, mientras no se adentre más en el complejo y no se cruce con algún miembro de la Familia Ishtar no le pasara nada.

Welf: (serio) es verdad. Mientras tanto hay que buscar a su amiga. Con suerte también nos cursaremos con Bell.

Ambas chicas asintieron y emprendieron camino, adentrándose cada vez más al distrito mientras se fijaban en cada casa para ver si la chica que buscaban estaba allí.

Welf: | espero que Bell salga rápido de este lugar, sino no la pasara bien cuando Freya-sama le haga un interrogatorio. Por empezar ni siquiera le dijimos que veníamos aquí. (Aura depresiva) lo peor es que si le pasa algo, probablemente yo sea el que reciba todo el castigo|.

Luego de ese pensamiento, se escucharon cristales romperse un poco a la lejanía mientras un borrón salía corriendo a toda velocidad. Welf sospecho por un segundo de Bell, pero después escucho que los transeúntes decían que siempre pasaba eso, alguien que no pagaba y terminaba escapando del lugar.

Welf le restó importancia de inmediato y siguió su camino junto a las dos chicas.

UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES, CON BELL.

Cuando Bell se apoyó contra la puerta de una manera brusca. Una mujer la abrió, agarro del brazo a Bell y lo metió tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder.

Mujer: (sonriendo seductoramente) asique, vienes a divertirte? (lo mira de pies a cabeza) estas en una forma esplendida, creo que me divertiré mucho hoy.

Bell: (sonrisa muy nerviosa) escuche, esto es un mal entendido. Ya estaba con dos mujeres.

Mujer: (sonriendo seductoramente) a si? Pues aquí hay 6 mujeres que quieren ver todo de ti.

Cuando dijo eso, en una habitación salieron otras 5 mujeres más que vestían con una ropa muy provocativa, Bell se sonrojo bastante por la vista pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

Bell: (sonriendo) pero esas chicas se llevaron todo mi dinero. No puedo pagarles.

Las 6 mujeres se miraron entre si, para después mirar a Bell.

Mujer: (riendo) jajajaja. Tienes un cuerpo de infarto y tienes pinta de ser un aventurero fuerte, además desprendes algo que hace que me caliente cada vez más por cada segundo que paso mirándote (mirada depredadora) asique el dinero no es problema.

Todas las mujeres asintieron con la misma mirada.

Bell: |(asustado) mierda, el efecto secundario de "encanto" ya está haciendo efecto y estas mujeres de por si son fáciles, por lo que estoy en muchos problemas. Temo que si me quedo solo por un tiempo, me puedan terminar violando. Es hora del último plan…|

Todas las mujeres se abalanzaron encima de Bell y lo comenzaron a besar por todos los lugares donde no estaba tapado por su traje. Bell hiso un rápido movimiento y demostrando su fuerza y rapidez, expulso a todas las mujeres encima suyo con fuerza bruta y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia una ventana y luego romperla, cuando estuvo afuera, no analizo su entorno ni por un segundo, solo salió corriendo lo más rápido posible en una dirección aleatoria, mientras que todos los presentes pensaban que no había pagado y se estaba fugando.

Bell llego rápidamente a un callejón y se paró al ver que ya nadie lo estaba siguiendo.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) será mejor que vaya con más cuidado. Ahora estoy solo.

Bell salió del callejón y miro disimuladamente para los dos lados. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba y el hecho de que se había acercado a una torre gigante sin pensarlo hiso que le diera un leve escalofrió. Después de unos segundos de inspeccionar el lugar, Bell pudo distinguir a una persona bastante conocida para él. El chico se acercó rápidamente para saludarlo.

Bell: (sonriendo) hola Hermes-sama.

Hermes: (sorprendido) Bell? Sinceramente, de todos los hombres, eras el último que esperaba encontrar en este lugar. (Mira todo el labial sobre su cuerpo) (Sonrisa cómplice) además vas bien tatuado.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) pasaron muchas cosas y termine perdido en este lugar. Me puede indicar la salida por favor?

Hermes: la salida?... wow sí que te perdiste. Estas muy lejos de allí. Pero si sigues el camino de la derecha todo recto deberías de llegar al portón gigante sin muchos problemas. Pero ten cuidado.

Bell: (sonriendo) muchas gracias. (Extrañado) pero, porque tendría que tener cuidado?

Hermes: (mirando a la torre) estas muy cerca de un lugar peligroso y podrían asaltarte mujeres peligrosas en cualquier momento, y estoy seguro que no quieres otra guerra con una familia tan pronto verdad?

Bell palideció un poco y asintió ante lo mencionado por Hermes. Será mejor que vaya con cuidado y pasar lo mas desapercibido posible.

Hermes: (sonriendo) una cosa más. No le cuentes nada a Asfi por favor. Si se entera de que estuve en este lugar me va a ir mal.

Bell: (sonriendo) entendido. Nos vemos luego.

Hermes: (sonriendo) a por cierto… (Le da un frasco pequeño con un líquido rojo) esta es mi forma de agradecerte por no decirle nada. (Le giña un ojo) estoy seguro que en algún momento te servirá.

Bell miro extrañado a Hermes y luego al frasco, pero solo se inclinó de hombros y le hiso una reverencia al Dios antes de seguir su camino. Pero ya se había metido demasiado profundo.

Después de estar caminando con normalidad por un minuto, sintió que alguien lo jalo repentinamente y lo metió a un callejón y le hiso una llave para que no pudiera moverse.

?: (Sonriendo) mira a que tenemos aquí. Vas a pasar un buen rato conmigo hoy pequeño conejo blanco?

Bell: (nervioso) espera. Es un mal entendido yo no estoy aquí para eso.

La mujer se impresiona un poco y estaba a punto de soltarlo, pero vio que llevaba un frasco estimulante en el bolsillo superior del traje.

?: (Sonriendo) a si? Y eso que llevas ahí que es?

Bell: (nervioso) bueno… yo |sabes que al diablo|.

Bell hiso un poco de fuerza para liberarse del agarre de la chica.

Bell: |(sorprendido) que demonios? No puedo moverme. Tendré que ejercer más presión de lo pensado|.

Bell utilizo mucha más fuerza y se liberó del agarre de la mujer que se quedó sorprendida por la fuerza del chico.

Bell: (serio) lo siento señorita. Pero ya le dije que era un mal entendido, asique si me disculpa me tengo que ir.

Justo cuando Bell se iba a marchar del callejón vio que la misma mujer puso fuertemente su mano contra la pared acorralando a Bell en el acto.

Bell: (serio) no escucho lo que dij…

Bell no pudo terminar porque vio que la mujer estaba sonrojada y respiraba un poco agitada.

Bell: | (serio) mierda, el efecto de "encanto" es bastante más malo de lo que pensé en lugares como este. No quiero lastimarla pero si no me deja ir no tengo otra opción|.

Justo antes de que Bell agarrara fuertemente la mano que lo estaba aprisionando contra el muro, la mujer toma el frasco del bolsillo de Bell para después abrirlo.

Aisha: mi nombre es Aisha. No sé exactamente quién eres pero me pones bastante. No te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

Bell estaba a punto de contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Aisha metió el frasco en la boca de Bell en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que se lo beba todo.

Aisha se separó de Bell y lo miro expectante. Pensó que ya lo tenía ganado, ese líquido además de darte un buen estimulante, tenía un especie de hechizo que quien lo tomara estaría en un estado de excitación incontrolable.

Aisha miro con diversión y algo de sorpresa al ver un enorme bulto en el pantalón de Bell. Esta noche se iba a divertir como nuca.

Justo cuando se le iba a lanzar encima, Bell hiso un rápido movimiento y tomo como impulso el muro detrás de el para hacer un salto sobre Aisha, para luego usar su cabeza como apoyo y saltar nuevamente para llegar a uno de los tejados de las casas y salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Aisha se levantó del piso con una cara muy sorprendida. No por el hecho de que el chico salto en su cabeza, sino era por qué había estado tan consiente y aparentemente inmutable después de haber tomado aquel hechizo.

Rápidamente desvió sus pensamientos y pego un gran salto para llegar al tejado donde se había escapado Bell y comenzó a correr a toda prisa mientras seguía a Bell. Aunque parecía que se alejaba cada vez más.

Bell siguió corriendo a toda velocidad. No sabía exactamente que había tomado. Pero se hacía una idea por lo apretado que se sentía sus entrepiernas en estos momentos. No sentía excitación, pero estaba más duro que una roca y eso le dificultaba un poco correr, ya que era muy molesto. Pero de todas formas era mucho más rápido que Aisha y la logro perder rápidamente.

Cuando vio que Aisha se había quedado muy atrás, este se frenó repentinamente al ver un baño y entro en este. Se bajó sus prendas inferiores y miro con un poco de desagrado el gran problema que tenía entre las piernas.

Bell: (suspirando) okey, no puedo caminar así por el medio de Orario cuando salga de este lugar. Tendré que sacarme las ganas…

Después de unos minutos, Bell salió visiblemente más relajado y ya no tenía ese problema entre las piernas. Pero apenas salió del baño se cruzó con esa chica de nuevo.

Aisha: (cruzada de brazos) (sonrisa pícara) ya terminaste?

Bell: (sorprendido) tu otra vez. Como supiste que estaba en este lugar.

Aisha: (sonriendo) simplemente pensé: oh, lo perdí de vista y ya no va por los tejados, había un baño de hombres en el lugar y recordé que por tu actitud no ibas a salir con una montaña entre tus piernas.

Bell: (abatido) fui demasiado obvio.

Aisha: (seria) no sé porque no te afecto el hechizo, pero no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente.

Bell sonrió nerviosamente y salió en un estallido de velocidad entre un callejón, mientras veía que Aisha apenas lo seguía desde muy atrás. Por toda la persecución, se había olvidado completamente del camino de salida y estaba en problemas. Lo único que pensó era que tendría que aguantar hasta el amanecer.

Bell siguió corriendo sin dirección aparente, hasta que freno de forma brusca y miro detrás de él, y vio que ya Aisha no le estaba siguiendo.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a mirar a todos lados para ver donde se encontraba. Lo primero en lo que se fijo era en la gigantesca torre que estaba en frente de él, mientras era adornada con muchas escaleras hasta llegar a ese lugar. Bell rápidamente le restó importancia, era obvio que su camino de salida no era por ese lugar.

Bell observo su entorno por unos segundos más y se comenzó a rendir en encontrar un escape, hasta que vio a lo lejos la gigantesca puerta por donde había entrado. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir por los tejados más altos para no volver a perderse y salir de este lugar con su virginidad intacta. Pero justo cuando se disponía a marcharse, vio que Aisha estaba llegando a la torre con una enorme velocidad, por lo que no le dejo con más opción en adentrarse en la torre y esperar un posible escape. Sabía que esa chica era muy fuerte, por lo que debería pertenecer a la familia que menciono Hermes y no quería iniciar una batalla con ella y por consecuente tener que hacer otra guerra con una familia que aparentaba ser muy fuerte.

Bell subió por las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando Aisha vio que estaba por entrar en la sede de su familia trato de detenerlo.

Aisha: (aterrada) (gritando) espera, ese lugar no es seguro!

Bell la ignoro y se adentró en la torre, para luego mirar de izquierda a derecha de forma muy rápida y algo graciosa. Ya que no quería tener más de un problema.

Bell escucho unas voces femeninas que venían del segundo piso, por lo que miro en el pasillo que conectaba el segundo piso y el primero con algo de temor, para luego esconderse detrás de un pilar para no ser visto, lo malo es que detrás de él, el camino seguía y había una especie de salón, donde una mujer que más bien era un sapo lo vio algo extrañada pero un segundo después dio una sonrisa terrorífica.

Aisha entro rápidamente a la sede y vio que tres de sus amigas bajaban al primer piso.

Aisha: (seria) oigan, no vieron a un chico de pelo blanco que se parece a un conejo?

?: No, no lo he visto. Pareces muy interesada, creo que también podría disfrutarlo.

Las otras dos chicas asintieron.

Aisha: (seria) no me molestaría compartirlo, pero no quedara ni la cascara de él si esa mujer lo encuentra primero. Rápido ahí que encontrarlo.

Todas asintieron emocionadas pensando en el chico que menciono Aisha. Pero justo cuando iban a comenzar a buscar se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del salón.

Todas se dieron vuelta y miraron como Phryne tenía su mano extendida y pareció darle un golpe a algo, luego siguieron el leve rastro de destrucción que había quedado en el lugar y vieron como un chico de pelo blanco estaba estrellado contra un par de mesas y parecía estar inconsciente por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la nuca por parte de la mujer sapo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5174 palabras.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola gente, cuanto tiempo!**

**Primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo que me sucedió fue lo siguiente: los días que lleve a formatear a mi computadora me olvide completamente de guardar mis dos archivos que tenían un capitulo completo de una hora y media más otro que faltaba terminar que tenía pensado sacar cuando me devolvieran la computadora, pero por esa estupidez de mi parte, en el formateo borraron todos los documentos, por ende todos los capítulos de esta historia. Por suerte pude recuperar las primeras 11 partes que tengo mediante FanFiction. Pero las otras dos no las pude recuperar y las tuve que empezar de 0, y para ser sincero me causo bastante angustia perder un trabajo que lleva más de un día hacer (en términos de horas), por lo cual perdí mucha inspiración y ni siquiera abrí mis paginas hasta hace unos pocos días y avise que estaría de vuelta dentro de poco.**

**Por suerte ya se me ha pasado todo y estoy listo para seguir con esto, por suerte me acuerdo la mayor parte de las cosas que escribí con anterioridad asique no creo que me cueste pensarla demasiado.**

**Espero que me perdonen y sin nada más que decir, que comienza el cap (sinceramente me dio mucha bronca todo jajajaja, especialmente porque fue mi culpa). **

**|Pensamientos|: |Hace cuanto no escribía esta mierda! |.**

**(Acciones): (abre la puerta), (se revuelca en el piso mientras ríe frenéticamente).**

**CAPITULO 11: LA HUÍDA Y LA CHICA RENARD.**

Después de escuchar como alguien huía de un local de prostitutas (para los que no se acuerden, fue el inicio de la persecución hacia Bell cuando perdió a su grupo de vista), Welf, Mikoto y Chigusa siguieron adentrándose por el Distrito del Placer mientras observaban cuidadosamente cada establecimiento del lugar, para asegurarse de no pasar nada por alto y no ver a la chica que estaban buscando.

Después de estar buscando por media hora, Welf pestaño dos veces de forma un poco cómica y se tomó la parte de tras de su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) hmmm. Mikoto.

Mikoto: (seria) viste algo?

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) no es solo que… ya sabes, como es la chica que estamos buscando?

Ante la pregunta, Mikoto y Chigusa que había llegado a escuchar la pregunta de Welf, casi se caen de espaldas. Se recompusieron casi al segundo y Mikoto miro a Welf como si fuera un idiota.

Mikoto: (seria) enserio? Hace más de una hora que entramos al Distrito del Placer y recién ahora me lo preguntas?!

Welf: (riéndose de forma nerviosa mientras frotaba su nuca) jejejeje, lo siento…

Mikoto: (suspiro de derrota) bien, (seria) ella es una chica con pelo rubio, no tan dorado como el de Aiz, pero le rivaliza. Tiene ojos del mismo color y su tés de piel es blanca.

Welf: (serio) pero ustedes me habían dicho que no la veían hace mucho, verdad? Podría haber cambiado bastante por los años.

Mikoto: (tomándose el mentón) es cierto… pero hay algo que no puede cambiar y es el hecho de que ella es un Renard, y no conozco a ningún otro Renard que trabaje por estos lugares.

Welf: (mira al cielo mientras piensa) bueno, en estos últimos días los hombres tienen muchos fetiches y no me extrañaría que contrataran a una chica con partes de zorro.

Chigusa: (sonriendo) dijiste algo Welf?

Welf: (con una gota de sudor fría) no nada… (mira al cielo nuevamente) solo estaba pensando que ya oscureció completamente y viendo cuanto tiempo estuvimos aquí, debe faltar un tiempo para que sea medianoche, pero cuando se haga ese horario, no nos quedara otra más que salir corriendo lo más rápido de aquí.

Chigusa: (extrañada) por qué?

Mikoto: (alza una ceja) viniste a este lugar sin investigar aunque sea un poco? Ah esas horas los negocios convencionales se cierran y comienza la hora roja, eso significa que va a ver mucho sexo y descontrol por las calles y los establecimientos. Especialmente en lo más profundo del Distrito. Por eso es que nos dirigimos allí ahora, de esa forma buscaremos allí primero y no nos tendremos que topar con ningún inconveniente.

Chigusa asintió en comprensión y siguieron avanzando, adentrándose cada vez más al Distrito, pero iban a paso lento, debido a que no querían pasar nada desapercibido para sus ojos.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de estar un buen rato caminando, el grupo llego a lo profundo del Distrito y comenzaron a buscar por todas partes, estuvieron un buen rato pero no pudieron verificar todas las zonas, y el hecho de que siempre tenían que ir juntos los restringía bastante.

Obviamente durante gran parte del transcurso, Welf se aseguró que todos los hombres entendieran que las chicas estaban con él, pero eso no pudo evitar que muchas mujeres lo miraran de forma lujuriosa, por suerte Mikoto también hacia su trabajo y repartía miradas asesinas cada vez que lo veía necesario.

Después de estar caminando un rato más, los tres se detuvieron y Welf pudo ver por el reloj que eran cerca de las 11 de la noche.

Welf: (suspiro de derrota) será mejor que nos marchemos, son cerca de las 11 y supongo que tardaremos una hora en llegar a la salida por la multitud que ahí ahora mismo.

Mikoto: (seria) tienes razón. Ser mejor que nos marchemos. Nos quedan pocos lugares por revisar, mañana vendremos para revisarlos. (Susurrando) solo espero que no pierda su castidad esta noche.

Todos se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a marcharse, pero solo hicieron un par de metros y vieron como alguien paso a toda velocidad por los tejados. Le restaron importancia y siguieron su camino, pero un par de segundos después apareció una chica que parecía ser una Amazonas que estaba un tanto agitada.

?: Vieron pasar a un chico a toda velocidad por los tejados?

Welf: (señalando la dirección por donde se fue el chico) creo que se fue por ahí hace unos segundos.

Cuando la chica miro la dirección que marcaba Welf, esta se puso pálida y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para ese lugar. Pero antes de que desapareciera en los tejados, dijo un par de palabras que hicieron pensar tanto a Welf como a Mikoto.

?: Mierda! Tengo que evitar que llegue allí, sino podría llegar a morir! Espero que no entres a la torre Conejo Blanco!

Welf/Mikoto: | (confundidos) Conejo Blanco? Me suena de algo…|.

Justo antes de que su mente pudiera hacer click, vieron a Hermes entrando en uno de los establecimientos con dos mujeres mientras les saludaba con una sonrisa.

Welf/Mikoto: (con cara de Póker) ese es Hermes-Sama?

Ambos restaron importancia al hecho de que Hermes parecía estar contratando a dos prostitutas y decidieron retirarse de ese lugar, sin darse cuenta que dejan atrás al pobre Bell que había recibido un fuerte golpe en su cabeza hace un instante…

VOLVIENDO CON BELL DONDE LO DEJAMOS EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

Bell comenzó a recobrar la conciencia lentamente mientras escuchaba varios murmullos a su alrededor, todavía no lograba entender que es lo que decían debido a su semi-conciencia.

Después de unos segundos recobro toda su conciencia pero decidió actuar y hacerse el inconsciente, ya que había varios puntos que no le favorecían: El primer punto era el hecho de que estaba rodeado de mujeres, no abrió los ojos, pero recordaba todo lo que paso antes de quedar inconsciente y no quería tener que lidiar con tantas mujeres a la vez sin un plan. El segundo punto era que no recordaba porque se había quedado inconsciente, pero tenía un dolor increíble en su cabeza, por lo que no le llevo mucho tiempo deducir que le había pasado, entonces no quería volver a ser golpeado por la misma persona, ya que no llevaba armadura y además se notaba que su fuerza bruta ya era superior a la suya, aunque no era tan amplio.

Bell se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en algo muy cómodo, por lo que dedujo que era un sillón, pero sentía las presencias de las demás chicas muy pegadas a él. Por lo que si hacia un movimiento en falso, su vida tal y como la conocía pegaría un revés increíble e irremediable.

Bell: | solo espero que se vayan rápido… sino tendré que elaborar un plan de escape, pero con la cantidad que son tiene pinta de que va a ser imposible. Especialmente si está el que me golpeo cerca|.

Bell siguió escuchando la conversación de las chicas para escuchar algo que le podría ayudar en su situación. Lo único que hicieron fue hablar muy detalladamente en como lo harían suyo, como nadie se turnaría y todos se le tirarían encima al mismo tiempo y otras cosas.

Justo antes de que Aisha pudiera seguir la conversación de las chicas, pudo ver que Bell estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Aisha: (preocupada) oigan chicas, creen que le pase algo?

Bell reconoció la voz al instante, era la chica que lo había estado persiguiendo por todo el Distrito! Y a juzgar por la cercanía de su voz, era una de las chicas que estaba sentada justo al lado de él.

Bell: | (asustado) mierda… tendré que intentar controlar más mis nervios. (Recordando todo lo que hablaron las chicas) Pero como podría estar tranquilo sí estuvieron hablando como 10 minutos en las diferentes formas en que me violarían!|.

Justo cuando Bell estaba a punto de dejar su fachada y salir corriendo, escucho algo que le intereso bastante y decidió calmarse lo más posible para poder escuchar atentamente.

Samira: (seria) es verdad, está más pálido de lo normal. (Mirando a Aisha) aunque no me sorprende, después de que Phryne le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas me parece increíble que aun siga con vida.

Aisha: (suspirando) es cierto Samira. Además hizo tanto escándalo con el gran golpe que le dio y por suerte bajo Ishtar.

Lena: (sonriendo) es verdad, si Ishtar-sama no se hubiera llevado a Phryne sin escuchar sus escusas en estos momentos el chico estaría en una de sus jaulas.

Aisha: (asiente) bueno. (Se levanta del sillón) por lo que veo tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte y tiene pinta que va a tardar un rato y tal vez tengamos que tratar su contusión en la cabeza para que despierte más rápido. Llevémoslo cuidadosamente a una de las habitaciones.

Las cuatro chicas de lugar asintieron ante la idea de Aisha y ella lo levanto para cargarlo en su espalda. Un leve rubor se mostró en su cara.

Aisha: | (ruborizada) hace un momento esta sensación se había ido, pero enserio que tiene este chico para hacerme sentir de esta manera?|.

En el momento que dejaron la sala de estar y comenzaron a subir las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, Bell comenzó a ver su inminente salida como algo posible.

Bell: | (sonriendo) bien! En cuanto me dejen en la habitación me largo de aquí, además es bueno saber que la que me golpeo va estar siendo regañada por su Diosa unos minutos más, asique tengo tiempo|.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Aisha coloco delicadamente a Bell en la cama para después marcharse.

Aisha: (cerrando la puerta) listo, ahora hay que cerrar todas las salidas y entradas al igual que las ventanas del primer piso, ya casi es media noche y saben bien que ah Ishtar no le gustan las visitas imprevistas, especialmente cuando se trata de imbéciles.

Todas las chicas asintieron y fueron a hacer sus labores, pero Samira se quedó un segundo para hacerle una pregunta a Aisha.

Samira: no sería mejor traer algo para anestesiar al chico? Si despierta ahora podría escapar en cualquier momento.

Aisha: (seria) no. Supongo que será por algo de su Estado, pero por lo que vi ningún hechizo puede afectar su cuerpo. Lo único que podría llegar a funcionar con él son las pociones y los Eters, ya que no son un hechizo propiamente dicho.

Samira: (asiente lentamente) entiendo… pero eso no haría que el encanto de Ishtar-sama tampoco funcione?

Aisha: no creo, debería funcionar ya que es una habilidad, no un hechizo.

Poco sabia Aisha Bell poseía desde el principio de su carrera la habilidad de contrarrestar hechizos y también rechazar el encanto, y como si no fuera poco, también había desbloqueado una habilidad llamada Argonauta que lo hacia el doble de invulnerable a los encantos. Prácticamente era como un muro imposible de atravesar si querían usar encanto en su contra. Simplemente perderían de forma aplastante.

Después de unos segundos, Bell no escucho ninguna voz cerca, por lo que se dispuso a abrir los ojos e inspeccionar su entorno.

Cuando vio que no había nadie cerca se paró rápidamente de su cama y camino casualmente hasta la puerta y la intento abrir, solo para darse cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave.

Bell: (suspirando) genial. Ahora, que hace más ruido? Destrozar una puerta o saltar desde la ventana y romper todo el piso con mi caída debido a que estoy a unos 50 metros de altura?

Bell se puso la mano en el mentón mientras se ponía a pensar cual escape era mejor.

Rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que su mejor salida era por la ventana, si aria más ruido, pero tardarían mucho en salir y le daría una oportunidad para escabullirse sin muchos problemas.

Además, era muy obvio que alguien estaría vigilando su puerta a lo lejos para asegurar que no se escape, pero ellos no contaban que su magia fire-bolt pueda amortiguar casi toda su caída.

Bell: (levantándose rápidamente) bien. (Abre la ventana) solo me pregunto a que se referían con eso de la media noche? Como Welf me arrastro hasta aquí sin previo aviso no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa a esa hora.

Bell escucho que la torre en donde estaba comenzaron a sonar unas campanas, rápidamente le restó importancia porque de seguro se trataba de que ya era media noche. Lástima que el sonido de las campanas no fueran lo suficientemente fuerte para que su gran impacto contra el suelo no sea escuchado.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) ya que.

Bell puso un pie sobre la gran ventana que parecía cubrir una gran parte de la pared, aunque la habitación no era muy grande, se podría decir que una persona pudiera vivir allí tranquilamente como un departamento 2x2.

Bell salto por la ventana y rápidamente se rodeó de llamas en todo su cuerpo, y todas esas llamas se dirigieron a sus dos piernas mientras daba un fuerte resplandor rojizo por hacer todo eso en media noche.

Bell cayo fuertemente contra el suelo mientras inclinaba sus piernas para amortiguar el golpe y apoyaba una de sus manos en el suelo, mientras que al mismo tiempo se creaba un cráter de bajo de él y una enorme cantidad de fuego salió disparado en todas las direcciones, pero no llegaron a más de 5 metros, ya que se aseguró de no crear tanto impacto como lo había hecho en el Juego de Guerra.

Después de eso, Bell se paró casualmente mientras flexionaba sus piernas para aliviar la tensión que se había generado en sus músculos inferiores.

Unos segundos de estiramientos después, Bell alzo la vista y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Distrito mientras escuchaba leves gritos que provenían dentro de la torre…

Ojala se hubiera quedado en esa habitación haciéndose el desmayado por toda la noche…

Bell llego donde los primeros establecimientos solo para ver como las calles estaban vacías, algo que lo extraño demasiado ya que había muchísima gente cuando él estuvo afuera.

Bell: (mirando alrededor) donde se fueron todos? A echarse unas partidas al casino del centro?

Siguió corriendo por un tiempo más hacia la salida pero solo pasaron unos segundos para que viera a muchos establecimientos que estaban abiertos mientras que habían muchos hombres y mujeres, tanto alrededor como dentro de estos follando como animales.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) santa mierda! Qué demonios pasa con este lugar?!

Bell miro por la ventana de una de las casas y vio como una mujer era doblemente penetrada mientras estaba masturbando a otro hombre en frente de ella. Aunque lo que más le daba miedo a Bell era el hecho de que parecían unos conejos.

Bell: (sudando a mares) seguro debe de ser el efecto de ese afrodisiaco que menciono Aisha. Si no me largo de aquí, me secaran por completo.

Justo cuando termino de decir eso, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro de forma amistosa, por lo que no se puso en guardia y se dio vuelta para ver quién era.

Bell: (sonriendo) necesita al- (se da la vuelta) AHHHHHH!

Bell se apartó rápidamente al ver que una mujer completamente desnuda le había tocado el hombro y detrás de ella habían otras dos más que lo miraban esperanzadas.

?: (Con vos seductora) solo quería decirte que nosotras 3 estamos dispuestas a hacerlo contigo sin necesidad de paga. Ahí algo que nos atrae de ti y estas solo.

Bell salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar mientras solo pensaba en una cosa.

Bell: | (llorando cómicamente) nunca tendría que haber entrado a este lugar sabiendo que tenía "encanto". Te maldigo Welf!|.

Al fin y al cabo, la familia Ishtar no era en lo único que Bell debía preocuparse.

MOMENTOS ANTES, CON ISHTAR

Ishtar se encontraba en un enorme salón, donde había un trono de madera combinado con oro, bronce y algunos cojines que lo hacían ver muy cómodo. Mientras que alrededor estaba todo vacío a excepción de una escalera que se expandía por toda la sala hasta llegar al trono.

Ishtar estaba siendo acompañada por su vice-capitán y ayudante Tammuz Belili, era un humano que tenía el pelo corto de color café y sus ojos eran del mismo color, su atuendo… bueno prácticamente no tenía nada puesto más que unas cadenas que rodeaban a su torso y un especie de calzón marrón muy pequeño.

Al lado de Ishtar estaba Phryne, que tenía una cara indiferente, como si no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo crear una gran línea de destrucción en todo el primer piso, después de todo, ella era más hermosa que Ishtar y no le importaría lo que le tenga que decir, siempre intentaría hacer lo que ella quería. En resumen, no le tenía respeto a Ishtar.

Ishtar subió por las escaleras y se sentó en el trono mientras apoyaba su puño en el mentón esperando una respuesta de Phryne.

Ishtar: (alzando una ceja) y bien? Sabes lo que me importa mantener todo este lugar limpio y ordenado, verdad?

Phryne: (mirada con desagrado) si si, lo sé. Pero no pude evitar mis impulsos, después de todo, había un chico de pelo blanco que quería estar conmigo, ya que me estaba provocando.

Ishtar: (sorprendida) (quitando su mano de su mentón) pelo blanco?

Por un segundo Ishtar miro a un lado de Phryne para ver a Tammus, este solo asintió y volvió su mirada a Phryne.

Ishtar: (seria) dime como era ese chico. Su aspecto físico, apariencia de edad, y porque se encontraba aquí.

Phryne se sorprendió un poco por el interés de Ishtar, ya que por lo general no se interesaba en un hombre sin intereses de por medio. Por lo que dejo su actitud engreída a un lado e intento recordar cada aspecto físico de él.

Phryne: (frunciendo las cejas en concentración) hmmm… era de una estatura bastante baja, como 1.7 metros o incluso menos. Sus ojos… no los recuerdo ya que lo noquee y no los pude ver. Tenía la apariencia de un chico de 16 años y tenía un cuerpo bien construido, no exagerado, (mirada sadica) pero si lo suficiente para querer hacerlo mío.

Tammus: (serio) pega exactamente con la descripción dada Ishtar-sama, sin duda alguna es él.

Ishtar: (impactada) de todas formas que demonios hace en un lugar como este? Sinceramente nunca me hubiera imaginado que viniera a este lugar, especialmente porque Freya lo debe tener bien vigilado.

Phryne: (interesada) no sé qué tiene que ver Freya con esto, pero yo pude ver al chico escondiéndose de las demás amazonas. A lo mejor lo arrastraron a este lugar.

Ishtar: (sonrisa malvada) eso da igual ahora. Donde esta? Según lo que mencionaste lo dejaste noqueado. Avisa a las chicas que quiero que lo traigan aquí ahora mismo, no importa si aún sigue inconsciente, esperare.

Phryne asintió de mala gana, de todas formas, se aseguraría que las demás le informaran sobre el lugar donde se encontraba Bell, no importaba si tenía que matarlas a todas para llegar a él, lo único que sabía con certeza es que si Ishtar quería tanto al chico, significaba que podía robárselo antes que ella pudiera hacer algo y divertirse con él, por lo menos hasta que no aguante más y muera.

Justo cuando Phryne iba a salir de la sala, se escucha las campanadas y unos segundos después, se escucha un fuerte estruendo, como si de una explosión se tratase.

Ishtar fue corriendo lo más rápido posible para ver por la pequeña ventana y pudo visualizar a Bell y a su alrededor varias llamas apagándose en el piso. Aunque estuviera desde tanta altura, su cabello blanco era muy reconocible.

Ishtar: (gritando con vos furiosa) ES ÉL, ESTA ESCAPANDO! VAYAN A BUSCARLO, AHORA!

Phryne asintió rápidamente y trato de bajar lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras, haciendo algunos destrozos a su paso mientras veía que muchas de las amazonas involucradas empezaron a correr rápidamente hacia la salida de la torre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Bell era demasiado rápido y no tendría problema en perderlas si ya comenzaba con bastante ventaja.

MIENTRAS TANTO, FREYA Y OTTAR ESTABAN DISCUTIENDO SOBRE ALGUNAS COSAS EN LA HABITACION DE LA DIOSA.

Ottar: (cerrando la puerta de la habitación) para que me necesitaba Freya-sama?

Freya: (sentada frente al espejo) solo quería saber cómo te a ido con Bell-kun y si él está contigo.

Ottar: (estoico como siempre) bueno, me ah ido bastante bien con él, es un buen chico. Y no, no está conmigo. Nos separamos cuando llegamos a la sede de la Familia, pero pude ver que estaba hablando algo con Welf desde el último piso.

Freya: (sonriendo) está bien. Me parece extraño porque son más de las 12:30 y aún no ha llegado.

| (Moviendo sutilmente la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos mientras giraba la silla para mirar a una bola pequeña que estaba en la mesa de maquillaje) hace mucho que no usaba esto para ver cómo le iba a Bell-kun, pero creo que usarlo una vez mas no ara daño a nadie|.

Freya inclino su mano libre y la pequeña esfera empezó a cambiar de color y brillar de un tono blanco mientras se comenzaba a ver una imagen bastante borrosa. Freya suspiro de alivio internamente, si lo bola reaccionaba a la persona que quería buscar, esto significaba que estaba dentro de Orario, por lo que se despreocupo y estaba a punto de cortar la conexión. Pero la imagen se aclaró por completo y pudo ver a Bell corriendo por unas calles que ella las reconoció de inmediato.

Ante esto, Freya rompió la copa que sostenía con su mano derecha, dañándose en el proceso mientras permanecía con su típica extracción tranquila, pero estaba temblando levemente.

Ottar al ver al joven en un lugar como ese, su expresión estoica cambio a una expresión un tanto sorprendida, pero a diferencia de Freya, Ottar decidió estudiar el entorno y las acciones de Bell con cuidado.

Ottar: (recuperando su posición estoica) Freya-sama, si lo ve detenidamente está claro que esta huyendo de ese lugar. Lo más probable es que lo arrastraron a ese lugar sin que se diera cuenta.

Freya: (sonriendo mientras dejaba de temblar tras las de Ottar) tienes razón. (Mira fijamente a Bell) Parece que esta huyendo de las mujeres o algo así.

Ottar: (estoico) si me pregunta a mí, yo lo dejaría volver por su cuenta, si Ishtar supiera que Bell está en su territorio, ya tendría a toda la familia Ishtar pisándole los talones, pero parece que no es así.

Freya: (suspirando) es verdad. Eso me relaja bastante, hace poco tuvimos una guerra contra Apollo y no estoy interesada en tener otra más tan pronto.

(El orbe se apaga y mira en dirección a Ottar) Puedes marcharte, por suerte no es nada grave y seguro volverá pronto.

Ottar conocía muy bien las intenciones de Freya y que no estaba tan calmada como se mostrada y que de seguro cuando él se marchara iba seguir observando a Bell para que nada le pasara.

Ottar asintió y dejo la Torre Babel para irse a dormir de una vez por todas.

Freya: (enciende el orbe de nuevo) te vigilare hasta que llegues aquí. (Mirada seria y un tanto aterradora) más les vale que ninguna de estas mujeres le pongan una mano encima, sino tendré que usar mis poderes divinos para salvar a Bell y no me importa si tengo que volver al cielo. Él vendrá de una forma u otra conmigo.

(Mirando a Bell) no permitiré que ninguna otra mujer, que no sea yo, este contigo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell seguía corriendo por su virginidad hasta que se quedó encerrado en un callejón sin salida.

Bell: (asustado) Zeus, por favor ayúdame. Donde tengo que ir? Además estoy seguro que las Amazonas de la torre ya no deben estar tan lejos, y con todo el disturbio que genere, deben estar yendo directo hacia mí.

Bell juro haber escuchado a su abuelo reír desde el cielo, pero le restó importancia como si fuera uno de sus delirios. Después de un segundo de pensar en trepar el muro, pudo escuchar algunas risas femeninas y que se acercaban rápidamente a él. Bell comenzó a mirar frenéticamente en todas las direcciones para ocultarse en algún lugar, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que una de las casas del lugar estaba extrañamente silenciosa pero con las luces encendidas. (Con extremadamente silenciosa, me refiero a que no se escuchaban gemidos ni choques de piel contra piel).

Bell no lo pensó dos veces y se metió rápidamente en el establecimiento. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y escucho que algunas chicas se acercaban rápidamente al local.

Bell: | (ensanchando los ojos) son demasiado rápidas para ser mujeres normales, ya me alcanzaron?!|.

En un intento de escabullirse, Bell se metió dentro de unas cortinas rojas y las cerró para que nadie viera por dentro, pero justo cuando las cerro, se tropezó y cayó arriba de una chica. E inmediatamente después, Aisha abrió fuertemente la puerta del establecimiento y miro en dirección a la cama que estaba cubierta de las cortinas y túnicas rojas.

Aisha: (seria) oye Haruhime, un hombre de pelo blanco entro a este establecimiento?

Bell dio un mini grito de sorpresa que por suerte Aisha no reconoció su vos, seguido de un leve gemido de Haruhime, ya que Bell le había agarrado un pecho accidentalmente, por lo menos no estaba desnuda como todas las demás.

Aisha: (cambio su seriedad a una mirada picara) ah, asique te estas divirtiendo eh? Lo siento por interrumpir. En media hora regreso, nos vemos luego y suerte con tu primera vez (se va rápidamente mientras cierra la puerta).

Bell da un suspiro de alivio, pero saco su mano rápidamente del pecho de la chica cuando se dio cuenta que aún lo estaba tocando.

Bell: (apenado) lo siento por eso, no quise…

Haruhime: (sonrojada) e-está bien, si es lo que el amo quiere. (Con una mano corrió lentamente su vestido mientras comenzaba a quitarle lentamente la camisa a Bell, pero cuando vio su torso puso una mirada en blanco) e-e-el torso de un hombre!

Después de esas palabras, Haruhime se desmayó y Bell puso una cara de póker mientras la mirada cómicamente.

Después de unos segundos de mirarla detenidamente y ver que tenía partes zorrunas se sorprendió un poco.

Bell: | es un Renard? (recordando las palabras de Mikoto sobre la raza que pertenecía su amiga) (niega con la cabeza) nah, puede ser una coincidencia… pero por si las dudas me quedare a preguntarle sobre eso. Además de que le debo un agradecimiento por salvarme de Aisha hace unos momentos|.

Bell se levantó y se sentó al lado de la cama esperando que despertara. No quería arriesgarse a salir de las cortinas y túnicas rojas, ya que corría el riesgo de ser visto por las ventanas del local si es que aún estaban merodeando por el lugar.

CON AISHA

Aisha estaba esperando fuera de la casa donde estaba Haruhime, aunque por decencia a su amiga, no la estaba espiando. Solo estaba esperando pacientemente a que terminara para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Samira: (cayo desde un tejado) y bien, tienes alguna información?

Aisha: (seria mientras señala con su pulgar a la casa de atrás) sospecho que puede estar con Haruhime, por eso estoy haciendo guardia en la puerta.

Samira: (seria) y se está con Haruhime, porque no lo llevaste ya?

Aisha: (inclinándose de hombros) no puedo hacer eso. Ella es mi amiga y hasta las prostitutas tenemos códigos entre nosotras. Además de que dudo mucho que Bell este haciendo el sexo con ella, las posibilidades de que sea otro hombre son muy altas. Además, es la primera vez de Haruhime y no quisiera arruinárselo.

Samira: (sonriendo) creo que lo haces más que nada por la ultima razón, o me equivoco.

Aisha: (sonriendo) me conoces bien. Solo espero que este bien y no se vuelva a desmayar. (Seria) por cierto, no le digas nada de esto a Phryne, sabes muy bien que ella no piensa igual que nosotras. Maldición, hasta estoy segura que ni siquiera piensa entregárselo a Ishtar si lo encuentra primero.

Samira: (riéndose) hahahaha, tienes razón, pobre chica… (Seria) solo espero que disfrute estos últimos días, y con respecto a Phryne, no te preocupes.

(Saltando al tejado) Bueno te lo dejo a ti, yo iré a controlar otro perímetro.

Aisha asintió con el ceño levemente fruncido por lo que dijo Samira. Se había amigado mucho con la Renard y no le gustaba la idea de que iba a ser un sacrificio. Pero es la triste realidad, y sabía muy bien lo que le pasaría si intentara intervenir con los planes de Ishtar, y era algo de lo cual no quería volver a pasar.

SALTO DE LINEA

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos y parecía que por fin Haruhime comenzó a despertarse.

Lo primero que vio fue a Bell sentado al lado de la cama con una sonrisa.

Ella se sentó y recordó todo lo que había pasado, su cara cambio a una de vergüenza y se inclinó ante Bell.

Haruhime: (apenada) lo siento maestro! Es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar con hombres de momento, pero por favor deme otra oportunidad.

Bell: (con una gota de sudor) tranquila no estoy aquí por eso. De hecho estoy huyendo de Aisha y toda la familia Ishtar. Por lo que pude ver la conoces verdad? Haruhime si mal no recuerdo.

Haruhime: (sonriendo) si. (Intrigada) pero, por que estas huyendo de la familia Ishtar y porque te encuentras en el Distrito del Placer si no quieres tener sexo?, especialmente a estas horas que la cosa se pone "áspera".

Bell recordó una de las cosas por las que se había quedado esperando en el lugar en vez de iniciar nuevamente su huida.

Bell: (sonriendo) primero que nada me gustaría agradecerte por ayudarme hace un rato, aunque seguro no te diste cuenta.

(Serio) Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo y unos amigos vinimos a por una chica Renard que supuestamente estaba siendo confinada en estos lugares. Podrías ser tú?

Ante la pregunta, Haruhime se puso tensa, algo que por suerte Bell no capto.

Haruhime: (sonriendo) no, no es así. Yo estoy en este lugar por mi cuenta.

Por cierto, la ventana trasera de este local lleva a un callejón que nadie lo transita y que además te lleva directamente a la salida.

Bell se paró repentinamente y le dio una gran sonrisa a la chica, no podía expresar la gratitud que tenía en simples palabras.

Bell extendió su mano para correr las cortinas traseras y asomo una parte de su cabeza discretamente para observar y escuchar si aún había alguien cerca en el lugar. Primero observo por todas las ventanas y no vio a nadie, por lo que se dispuso a salir y detrás de él lo seguía Haruhime.

Solo tuvieron que dar un par de pasos para llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, pero justo cuando Bell estaba a punto de despedirse de Haruhime, vio que en una mesa había unos cuantos libros de héroes que él reconoció al instante.

Casi salió disparado a observar las portadas de estos.

Bell: (sonriendo radiantemente) wow, a ti también te gustan los cuentos de héroes? Son geniales!

Haruhime: (atónita) a ti también te gustan? (sonriendo) yo lo leo todos los días, ya que tengo bastante tiempo libre. Sinceramente, me encantan.

Bell: (mirando todas las portadas mientras tomaba algunos) mi abuelo siempre me leía todas estas historias.

De esta forma, Bell y Haruhime pasaron algunos minutos charlando bastante felices sobre los héroes, hasta que Bell vio una portada de un libro que no reconoció.

Bell: (intrigado) este nunca lo había visto o leído antes.

La cara de felicidad de Haruhime cambia a una un tanto melancólica.

Haruhime: (con una mirada un poco triste) ese libro narra la historia de un héroe que trata de salvar a una prostituta. Pero es el único cuento que he leído donde el final no es bueno. Ya que el héroe termina salvando a la prostituta, pero ella lo traiciona y terminan asesinando al héroe.

En resumen, las prostitutas son un signo de perdición para el héroe, alguien que no merece ser rescatada por ellos.

Bell frunce el ceño ante esto, ahora entendía porque su abuelo nunca le había leído ese libro.

Bell: (serio) yo no creo que eso sea verdad. Un verdadero héroe siempre salvaría a cualquier persona, sin importar la ocupación que esa persona pueda llegar a tener. Hasta sería capaz de salvar a los malos del camino de la oscuridad.

Haruhime no estaba de acuerdo con Bell sobre que un héroe salvara a una prostituta, pero le pareció bastante estúpido lo último que menciono. Aunque el héroe sea tan piadoso y bueno, abra personas que nunca cambiaran sin importar que, por lo que decidió discutir con él sobre eso.

Pero justo cuando lo iba a ser, sintió como algo comenzaba a emanar en su pecho y se ruborizo bastante y comenzó a respirar un poco más agitada.

Haruhime: (sonrojada) que me pasa? Me siento más… no sé cómo decirlo.

Bell: (dejando el libro en la pequeña mesa) caliente? Debe ser el efecto de unas de mis habilidades, pero me alegro que recién ahora te comenzara a afectar. Por un momento pensé que había mejorado por si sola y tenía que correr de cualquier mujer que me topara. Pero veo que solo corro peligro con las mujeres que quieren sexo |en resumen, si no quiero morir, será mejor que no regrese a este lugar, o sitios relacionados nunca más|.

Haruhime: (sonrojada) ya veo. Puedo controlarme, pero ahora veo porque la familia Ishtar te está persiguiendo, ellas no tienes interés en controlarse cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas.

Bell solo asintió, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, escucho una vos proveniente de afuera que lo hizo congelar.

Aisha: (gritando para que la escuchara) Haruhime, ya terminaste? Apúrate que en un minuto entro.

Bell: (asustado) diablos, ella estaba aquí! No la escuche para nada, debe haberse quedado esperando en ese lugar todo el tiempo.

Haruhime: rápido, sal ahora o no tendrás otra oportunidad!

Bell asintió y salió con un poco de dificultad por la ventana, después miro a Haruhime para hacerle una última pregunta.

Bell: estas segura que no conoces a una chica llamada Mikoto?

Haruhime nuevamente se puso nerviosa y hablo.

Haruhime: (nerviosa) no conozco a ninguna persona con ese nombre, ahora vete!

Como Bell no era para nada bueno viendo a través de las personas, no se dio cuenta de la mentira de Haruhime, pero si tenía algo bien en claro, y eso era que ella no tenía para nada un alma de prostituta. Por un segundo pensó en sacarla de allí, para demostrarle que un héroe puede salvar a las prostitutas. Pero si ella realmente quería vivir en ese lugar, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, ya que no se la llevaría en contra de su voluntad.

Bell comenzó a correr a toda velocidad mientras alzaba su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

Justo irrumpió Aisha y vio como Haruhime estaba mirando por fuera de la ventana, ya sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, fue de inmediato a la ventana y salto a través de ella y comenzó a correr. Pero rápidamente se detuvo al ver que Bell ya estaba fuera de su alcance, además de que sería inútil tratar de alcanzarlo si era mucho más rápido que ella, especialmente en un camino recto.

Aisha: (mirando en la dirección de Bell) porque lo hiciste?

Haruhime: él me dijo que tenía problemas con ustedes debido a una habilidad y había estado en este lugar para ayudar a sus amigos. Por lo que decidí ayudarlo.

Aisha: (bajando su cabeza) (suspiro de cansancio) en un principio solo lo queríamos nosotras, pero resulta que Ishtar lo quería para alguno de sus planes, y cuando se dio cuenta que nadie le aviso que Bell estaba aquí y además de que se había escapado, casi estalla. Ahora vamos a tener que comernos un fuerte sermón.

Haruhime: es decir que estoy en problemas con Ishtar-sama?

Aisha: (se da la vuelta con una sonrisa) no si ella no se entera de lo que paso aquí.

Aisha entro nuevamente por la ventana y miro con cautela a Haruhime.

Haruhime: (extrañada) pasa algo?

Aisha: (sonriendo) entonces… te desfloraron?

Haruhime tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell estuvo corriendo a toda velocidad por unos 15 minutos hasta que pudo divisar con facilidad el gran portón de la entrada al Distrito del Placer.

Bell: (llegando al final del callejón para luego saltar encima de unos tejados) enserio quedaba a tan poca distancia? Creo que di muchas vueltas en círculos ahí dentro.

(Mirando a el mini pueblo dentro de las murallas) para no hacerlo, es como un laberinto, (recuerda todo lo sucedido en el evento de Ganesha) (sonriendo) aunque no se compara con esos callejones sin salida.

Bell siguió presenciando todas las construcciones y la gran torre que se alzaba en el centro. Después de unos segundos pudo distinguir a algunas mujeres ir corriendo en varias direcciones por los tejados a una velocidad vertiginosa. Concluyo que eran las Amazonas de la familia Ishtar que aún lo estaban buscando.

Bell dio una leve sonrisa y dio un salto para quedar en frente del portón y atravesarlo sin problemas. Ya estando fuera de ese lugar, sintió un alivio que nunca creería llegar a tener.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) logre salir de ese lugar. De todas formas, no pienso volver nunca más, me tendrán que arrastrar para volver allí.

Después de esas palabras, Bell comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Torre Babel para poder descansar, no iba a ir corriendo ya que estaba bastante cansado por toda la persecución, aunque no lo demostraba.

Bell camino despreocupado todo el camino pensando que sus problemas ya habían acabado de una vez por todas… pero todavía le faltaba enfrentar uno más.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell llego a la Torre Babel y se dispuso a entrar mientras subía todos los pisos hasta llegar al último.

Luego vio la puerta de su habitación y dio una sonrisa.

Bell: | (sonriendo) por fin este día de pesadilla acaba|.

Bell abrió la puerta y se extrañó por un segundo. No la había cerrado con llave? Le restó importancia y entro a su habitación para ver que Freya estaba esperando su regreso con una sonrisa demasiado dulce para su gusto.

Freya: (sonriendo dulcemente) Bell-kun, donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Son pasadas de las 1:30 de la mañana.

Bell: |mierda!| (sonrisa nerviosa) bueno, fui a ayudar a unos amigos para encontrar a alguien, pero la cosa se salió de control y termine volviendo a este horario.

Freya: (mirándolo detenidamente) no me contestaste la pregunta Bell-kun.

Bell: (baja sus hombros en derrota, después de todo, no sería capaz de mentirle a nadie) fui al Distrito del Placer. Perdón por no haberle avisado Kami-sama, pero surgió muy de repente y parecía algo urgente!

Freya: (asiente con la cabeza) bien, lo que quiero saber es si hiciste ALGO allí.

Bell: (sonrojado) si se refiere a ese tipo de cosas, le prometo que no hice nada, de hecho tuve que huir por mucho tiempo y por eso llegue tan tarde!

Freya confiaba en las palabras de Bell, pero también siempre podía ver su alma, y al ver que esta seguía tan trasparente como siempre y que no se haya corrompido en ningún momento, indicaba que Bell no le había mentido ni una sola vez.

Freya: (sonriendo) está bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber. (Con cara preocupada) sabes, me preocupe mucho porque no llegabas y ya era muy tarde, pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

Bell se sorprendió que Freya confiara tan ciegamente en sus palabras y tuvo que admitir que le gusto bastante eso.

Bell: (sonriendo) hum, entiendo y gracias por preocuparse por mí. La próxima vez me asegurare de avisarle si voy a algún lugar.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, ya me marcho para que puedas descansar, de seguro debes estar muy desgastado.

Freya camino hacia la puerta mientras Bell le daba una sonrisa nerviosa por su comentario, ella alzo la mano para abrir la puerta, pero se olvidó que estaba toda cortada y por lo que sucedió con Bell aun no la había cauterizado, rápidamente bajo su mano y levanto la otra para abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que Bell no haya visto su mano dañada, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Bell: (serio) Kami-sama, que le paso en la mano?

Freya: (sonriendo) no es nada importante, solo que tuve algunos problemas con unos vidrios rotos en mi habitación.

Bell: (sonriendo) espere un segundo.

Bell fue a un cajón que tenía al lado de su armario, donde arriba de ese cajón había una vitrina con la vieja daga de Bell.

Bell saco un ungüento y un par de vendas del cajón y miro a Freya un tanto apenado.

Bell: (apenado) esto es lo único que tengo, ya que desde que llegue aquí el que se encarga de las pociones el Welf y no yo. Pero creo que esto podría ayudarte.

Ignorando el hecho de que Freya probablemente tenga pociones en su habitación, Bell tomo con cuidado y cariño la mano herida de Freya y comenzó a poner con cuidado el ungüento en las heridas de Freya, una vez que termino, procedió a tomar las vendas y comenzó a rodear lentamente la palma y algunos dedos dañados de Freya.

Freya estuvo callada en una buena parte del proceso deleitándose del toque tan delicado y amoroso que le estaba dando Bell.

Freya: (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo) Bell-kun, me quieres?

Bell: (sorprendido por la repentina pregunta) si, por supuesto. Siempre le estoy diciendo que le debo mucho Kami-sama, pero el hecho es que la quiero bastante y no me gustaría verla lastimada.

Freya sonrió un tanto divertida. Bell casi nunca se daba cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras, aunque de todas formas le agradaba escuchar su respuesta, debido a que siempre era positiva y hacia que se le calentara su pecho.

Bell termino de cubrir el vendaje y levanto su vista para ver el hermoso rostro de su Kami-sama y en ese momento se sintió atraído por ella, por su sonrisa, por su rostro y especialmente, por su actitud despreocupada y la gran bondad que tenía.

Bell rápidamente rechazo esos pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza visiblemente, algo que extraño a Freya.

Freya: (con tono preocupado) paso algo?

Bell: (agarrándose la cabeza) no nada… solo estoy un poco cansado. Si eso es todo.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) está bien, ya te dejo ahora y muchas gracias por la ayuda (se encorva y le da un beso en la mejilla a Bell).

Bell: (levemente sonrojado) si, nos vemos luego.

Freya dejo la habitación y no llego a ver el leve rubor en la cara de Bell.

Bell se quedó parado unos segundos en el lugar hasta que toco su mejilla con una mano.

Bell: (con su mano en la mejilla donde le había besado Freya) que demonios fue eso? (tirándose en la cama) siempre me ha gustado su forma, ya que tiene un cuerpo perfecto. (Alza su mano mientras la observa) pero de ahí a que me guste tanto verla a la cara? (cierra su mano en un puño) espero que este sentimiento no siga creciendo. Puede que Kami-sama este a favor de las relaciones Dios-mortal, pero yo no. (Bajando su brazo) además de que ni siquiera sé si tiene, aunque sea un leve interés por mí. Después de todo su manera tan atrevida de actuar es debido a su propia naturaleza como Diosa de la Fertilidad según me conto antes del ataque de los 2 Goliaths irregulares.

(Recostándose en su cama mientras cierra los ojos) de todas formas, no debe estar interesada en humanos, y si lo está espero que nunca se enamore de mí, sino nos podría llegar a generar mucho dolor a los dos.

La única forma en que acepte estos sentimientos es volverme inmortal, (suspiro) solo espero que desaparezcan tan rápidamente como aparecieron.

Después de ese dilema con sus nuevos sentimientos crecientes por Freya, Bell se durmió después de un día que había sido muy, y cuando digo muy es MUY largo para él.

SALTO DE LINEA

Aisha: (seria) lo siento Ishtar, pero no lo encontramos. Ya a estas horas debe de haber escapado.

Todas las otras Amazonas asintieron, afirmando que de seguro ya estaba muy lejos del Distrito.

Phryne estaba en la sala asiéndole saber a Ishtar que ella no lo había encontrado, sino estaría en su lugar secreto torturando a Bell.

Ishtar: (asintiendo para sí misma) de acuerdo. De todas formas fue culpa mía, debería estar más al tanto de lo que sucede dentro de mi propio territorio, pero últimamente estoy bastante negligente.

(Sonriendo malvadamente) chicas, quiero que se preparen a ir al calabozo.

Samira: (intrigada) por que así tan de repente?

Phryne: (sonrisa malévola) cual podría ser otro lugar donde pudiéramos secuestras a alguien sin que nadie tenga quejas, además de nuestro territorio?

Las demás Amazonas asintieron en comprensión, ya sabiendo lo que planeaba Ishtar.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) como ya sabrán, Bell es muy fuerte. Por lo que Phryne ara todo el trabajo sucio cuando logren dar con él, pero asegúrense de que nadie más las vean.

Aisha: (alzando una ceja) supongo que esa parte del trabajo nos lo darás a nosotras verdad, ya que Phryne no es buena para el sigilo.

Ishtar: exacto. Por la información que recaudo mi ayudante, Bell siempre se va al calabozo muy temprano con algunos de sus amigos. Para no levantar sospechas intenten secuestrarlos sin que ellos se den cuenta y háganlo bastante temprano, ya que a esa hora no hay mucha gente en el calabozo y será mucho más fácil pasar desapercibido.

Todas asintieron ante el plan de Ishtar. Cuando se estaban a punto de marchar, Ishtar les dijo una cosa más.

Ishtar: (seria) por cierto, lleven a Haruhime en esta pelea.

Phryne: (seria) que? Estas diciendo que no seré lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a un chico de nivel 3?

Ishtar: (mirando a Phryne) no es eso. El punto de ello es hacer que lo derrotes más rápido y de esa forma no arriesgarse a ser encontrados. No me gustaría tener que discutir con el gremio.

Phryne tuvo que admitir que era un buen plan y asintió de acuerdo mientras una sonrisa tétrica salía de su rostro.

Después de la pequeña charla, todos abandonaron la sala dejando a Ishtar sola con su ayudante.

Tammuz: Ishtar-sama, no sería mejor elaborar el sacrificio antes de intentar ir por Bell? Recuerde que Freya puede enterarse donde se encuentra y estoy seguro que esta ves ella se enfadara y no pasara por alto sus acciones como lo a hecho antes.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) te crees que no pensé en eso? Obviamente Freya vendrá a este lugar con Ottar ni bien se entere, pero si lo encanto y luego lo libero hasta el día de la luna llena nadie se enterara que está bajo mi control. Ese día lo llamare y lo are Mio en frente de su cara mientras también observa como destrozamos a Ottar en frente de sus ojos.

Tammuz: entiendo Ishtar-sama. Es un plan sin fallas.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) así es. Lo único que podría fallar seria que no logren encontrar a Bell antes del tiempo requerido, pero solo sería un pequeño revés, ya que tendríamos el suficiente poder para derrotar a Ottar sin problemas. Esto hay que hacerlo con calma, no seré tan idiota como Apollo.

Tammuz asintió nuevamente mientras tomaba una hoja gigante y comenzaba a abanicar lentamente a Ishtar mientras ella comenzaba a acostarse en su cama.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se despertó y pego un fuerte bostezo, se froto los ojos y miro discretamente por la ventana, solo para ver que el sol no se encontraba asomando entre las montañas como siempre lo hacía.

Bell: eso es lo que pasa cuando te duermes muy tarde. (Sale por la ventana y vio que al sol le faltaba bastante camino por recorrer) deben ser cerca de las 10:30 AM. Solo espero que Welf y Mikoto no me estuvieran esperando todo el día.

Bell comenzó se levantó y vio que aún tenía la ropa puesta, por lo que se cambió el traje y se puso una ropa más casual.

Justo cuando se disponía a salir para buscar a Welf en la mansión Apollo y pedirle disculpas por lo de hoy, escucho como alguien venia corriendo a toda velocidad, pero de repente todo el estruendo para frente a su puerta y se abrió de golpe, rebelando que eran Welf y Mikoto.

Bell: (asustado contra la pared) que caraj-

Welf: (serio) Bell, estas aquí. Menos mal, pensábamos que todavía podías llegar a estar metido en ese lugar y estar en grave peligro.

Mikoto: (se disparó rápidamente a Bell y comenzó a tocarlo por todos lados) estas bien? No te hicieron nada? Una chica nos dijo que estaba buscando a alguien con forma de Conejo Blanco, eras tú?

Bell: (con una gota de sudor) tranquila Mikoto, ahora les explico todo lo que me sucedió. (Serio) pero desde ahora les digo que no me robaron la virginidad.

Mikoto suspiro de alivio mientras Welf disminuyo su preocupación y en ese momento estaba intentando aguantar la risa.

Bell explico todo lo sucedido sin dar muchos detalles, sino estarían todo lo que resta de la mañana hablando.

Bell: ah, por cierto la chica que me ayudo a escapar del Distrito era de la misma raza que tu amiga.

Mikoto: (sorprendida) enserio? Dime, como era?

Bell: (levantaba su vista para pensar) tenía un cabello amarillo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro, casi eran igual a su cabello (creo que antes había puesto que era igual a su cabello, pero no lo pude encontrar asique me disculpo si me equivoque en esa parte), también era bastante alta, creo que 1.8 metros aproximadamente.

Mikoto: (tomo a Bell de ambos hombros haciendo que pegara un leve grito de sorpresa) no me jodas! Enserio te cruzaste con Haruhime y ni intentaste salvarla.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) Haruhime? Ese era su nombre. (Serio) pero algo anda mal, ella me dijo que no conocía a nadie llamada Mikoto y que estaba viviendo en ese lugar por su cuenta. Ah lo mejor no estás bien informada sobre las intenciones de tu amiga.

Mikoto: (enojada) no lo entiendes! Ella era demasiada pura para vivir en un lugar como ese!

Bell: (serio) bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo… pero si la están obligando para que quedarse por su cuenta?

Welf: (serio, apoyado contra la pared mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos) por lo que estuvimos hablando con Mikoto, su amigo Kashima estaba buscando información sobre todo lo sucedido en esas tierras, ella era una princesa asique es indispensable que terminara de esa forma porque ella quisiera.

Bell por fin comenzó a entender dónde iba todo el asunto.

Bell: (serio) entonces estas diciendo que la podrían haber vendido?

Welf: (serio) exacto, pero no estamos seguros y lo mejor será esperar para escuchar que nos dice Kashima, ya que si lo que dice Bell es cierto, no nos tendríamos que interponer más en este asunto.

Mikoto solo pudo asentir a regañadientes. Odiaba tener que esperar más tiempo para ayudar a su amiga, pero sabía bastante bien que Bell estaba teniendo problemas para regresar a ese lugar si no se lo justificaban adecuadamente. Después de todo, casi queda traumado de por vida.

Welf: (sonriendo) bien, ya que estamos todos de acuerdo, solo tendremos que esperar a que Kashima vuelva en la noche y averiguar que sucede en realidad.

De momento, porque no vamos al calabozo?

Bell: (pensativo) mmm, mejor no. Ya es muy tarde y hoy tengo que almorzar con Kami-sama. Ayer le dije que cenaría con ella y al final no lo hice. Creo que podría remediar eso si almuerzo hoy con ella.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) está bien, yo me marcho. Tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Chigusa.

Welf: (descruzando sus brazos) (sonriendo) de acuerdo. Bell, vienes conmigo? Ya tengo listo la armadura que me pediste. Hasta les hice unas mejoras.

Bell: (sonriendo) eso es genial! Vamos ahora, ya necesito una nueva para ir mañana al calabozo.

Welf: tampoco vas a ir por la tarde?

Bell: no, después de lo de ayer, sinceramente necesito un descanso. Por lo menos por hoy.

Welf: (apoya la mano sobre el hombro de Bell) te entiendo.

Bell y Welf se marcharon del lugar y emprendieron camino hacia el nuevo lugar de trabajo de Welf y por ende, su nuevo hogar también.

SALTO DE LINEA

Ambos llegaron a la ex -mansión de Apollo y Welf le entrego la armadura a Bell. De inmediato noto que estaba un poco más pesada de lo normal, pero aún seguía siendo bastante ligera.

Welf le explico que el peso extra era lo único malo del nuevo traje, ya que ahora disponía con mucha más resistencia y flexibilidad, haciendo que el usuario se sienta bastante cómodo y ágil con el nuevo diseño, aunque la estética de toda la armadura se mantenía como siempre.

Bell se puso la armadura y le agradeció a Welf por las mejoras. El peliblanco salió de la residencia de su amigo (para el que no se acuerde, Bell le regalo la mansión de Apollo a Welf tras su victoria) y se encamino a la tienda de vestidos que había visitado junto con Freya para comprarse un traje pare la fiesta de Apollo hace ya un tiempo.

Bell llego al lugar y entro como si nada, intentando ignorar como lo veían algunas de las mujeres del lugar lo más posible mientras se encaminaba a la sala de vestidos para damas.

Bell: | (sonriendo) como dije antes, este lugar es perfecto para hacerle un regalo a Kami-sama y creo que este vestido negro le quedara bastante bien|.

Bell le compro un vestido negro de tamaño completo, donde tenía diversos accesorios de perlas que recorría el centro de vestido hasta por arriba de la cintura y la parte inferior del vestido era compuesto por dos partes: la primera eran unos hilos de gran grosor que se expandían desde la cintura para abajo, hasta llegar al suelo.

Su segunda parte consistía en la parte de debajo de esas telas, donde el vestido seguía hasta abajo, pero en el final se veía como estaba cortado en forma de una flor, al igual que sus mangas.

Además de que en las grandes y largas telas negras estaban decoradas con el mismo tipo de perlas que la parte superior.

Bell compro el vestido tratando de evitar lo más posible el contacto visual con la recepcionista para evitar que se pusiera algo descontrolada.

Después de comprar el vestido con éxito y salir de la tienda sin que nadie lo acosara más de lo debido, decidió marchar a la habitación de Freya y entregarle el regalo, de paso decirle que almorzaría con ella.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell llego a la habitación de Freya y toco la puerta, de inmediato fue abierta y la diosa quedo un poco sorprendida por la visita.

Freya: (sonriendo) Bell-kun? Pensé que todavía estarías en el calabozo.

Bell: (sonriendo) hoy no voy al calabozo por todo lo sucedido ayer, sinceramente necesito un descanso por todo lo ocurrido. De paso quería saldar mi deuda y almorzar con usted hoy.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) está bien Bell-kun, puedes pasar.

Bell entro a la habitación de Freya y vio que todo estaba tan ordenado y limpio como siempre.

Bell se sentó en la cama de Freya y dejo a un lado la bolsa que llevaba es vestido, Freya al ver lo que había dentro decidió preguntar.

Freya: Bell-kun, puedo saber para quien es ese vertido?

Bell: (sacando el vestido de la bolsa) ya me había olvidado, (sonriendo) lo compre para usted, creo que se vería incluso más hermosa con este vestido puesto.

Freya: (toma el vestido y da una leve risita) gracias por el cumplido Bell-kun, pero no sabía que me veías tan bien.

Bell: | (serio) mierda, de nuevo me paso lo mismo que ayer. Lo único que esta vez le dije algo que no debía| (sonriendo) de nada.

Freya se metió en el baño para cambiarse cuando salió, Bell la pudo ver y sin duda alguna no le había errado cuando dijo que se vería más hermosa que antes, algo que era difícil de superar según él.

Bell: (sonriendo) tal y como pensé. De todas formas creo que este vestido te va más para una fiesta que para usarlo como una vestimenta casual.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) tienes razón, nuevamente, muchas gracias por el regalo Bell-kun! (comenzando a mirar en su armario) de hecho, hay algo que me gustaría darte como agradecimiento.

Freya saco una túnica gris con capucha que cubría todo el cuerpo y se la entregó a Bell.

Bell: (intrigado) este no es el vestido que usas para salir sola?

Freya: (sonriendo) exacto, pero es más que eso. Esa túnica tiene el poder de repeler los efectos secundarios del encanto, por eso siempre la llevo conmigo cuando salgo sola, y viendo que estas teniendo muchos problemas allá afuera, esto te puede ayudar para evitarlos, eso sí, no te olvides de ponerte la capucha o sino no funcionara.

Tranquilo, que tengo muchas más a mano.

Bell: (sonriendo) okey, muchas gracias. (Mirando la túnica con cariño) de hecho, esta túnica me trae muchos recuerdos…

Freya: (intrigada) porque lo dices?

Bell: (sonriendo) porque con esta túnica fue la primera vez que te vi.

Freya: (sonriendo) es verdad, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Bell solo asintió y de repente escucho como golpeaban la puerta, lo que significaba la llegada de la comida en las bandejas.

Freya abrió la puerta y entro las bandejas, para luego acomodarlas todas en una pequeña mesa que tenía en el centro de la habitación.

Bell se sentó en un lado mientras que Freya se sentó al frente de él y comenzaron a comer.

Bell miro de reojo que Freya aún tenía la mano vendada, supuso que se había quedado sin pociones y al final sí que fue una buena idea vendarle la mano y cauterizar su herida, aunque le parecía un poco extraño que no allá ido a comprar pociones en la mañana si ese fuera el caso, aunque bueno, de todas formas no era su problema y siguió comiendo con normalidad.

Después de comer, se quedó todo el día con Freya y Ottar. Los tres fueron a la sede de la Familia para ver si algún otro miembro había despertado y se quedaron todo el día por esos lugares. Hasta que se hizo de noche y cada uno se fue a su habitación, Bell acompañando a Freya por supuesto.

Solamente tocaba esperar que tipo de información traía Mikoto mañana en la mañana por parte de Kashima.

SALTO DE LINEA

Phryne: (fastidiada) estuvimos buscando todo el día y no apareció Ishtar.

Samira: (seria) buscamos por todos los pisos accesibles para ellos y no encontramos ni un solo rastros de ellos Ishtar-sama.

Todas las aventureras se encontraban en frente del trono donde estaba sentada Ishtar mientras tenía una mano sobre su barbilla.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) está bien, no se preocupen. Recuerden que ayer estuvo hasta muy tarde, seguro no está acostumbrado a desvelarse a esa hora y no se despertó temprano y por esa misma razón hoy no fue al calabozo.

Todas asintieron en comprensión.

Ishtar: (quitando la mano de su mentón) como sea, (seria) ya saben que hacer chicas. Mañana repitan lo de hoy y estoy más que segura que esta vez aparecerá.

Todas las chicas en el lugar asintieron y despejaron el sitio, dejando completamente sola a Ishtar.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) un día más… un días más es todo lo que necesito para que caigas ante mis encantos Bell Cranel.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO LUGAR DE ORARIO.

Hermes: (serio) todavía le faltan un par de cosas, necesito que la carga y el transporte se vean lo más insospechables posible. (Mirando dentro de la carreta) especialmente la carga, necesito muchas más cajas, aunque no importa si están vacías, ya que no llevare nada de todos modos.

Hermes estaba parado en frente de su hogar mientras estaba preparando una carreta para transportar bienes a las afueras de Orario.

Hermes era uno de los Dioses más conocidos gracias a sus transportes y todas las entregas de cargas realizadas con éxito desde Orario al exterior y viceversa.

Gracias a todas las grandes cantidades de encargos y otras cosas que había logrado realizar con éxito, su familia y el mismo Dios se habían hecho gran merecedores de bastante respeto en muchos lugares y en especial, en Orario. Su fama era tal que los 4 guardias que custodiaban las únicas puertas de la entrada a la gran muralla de Orario siempre le permitían el paso sin siquiera fijarse que llevaba dentro. Aunque los 400 aventureros de nivel 4 que estaban custodiando la única entrada por las Montañas del Infierno siempre controlaban su mercadería por si las dudas, aunque nunca dudaban que llevara algo ilegal.

(Para los que ya se hayan olvidado, recuerden que todo Orario está rodeada por una extraña cordillera llena de montañas, y la única salida de ese lugar es por el lugar donde está vigilado por más de 400 aventureros de nivel 4, esto hace a la ciudad inexpugnable y algo inalcanzable para los condados enemigos. Y pasar por las montañas se considera un suicidio).

Loki: (alzando una ceja) Hermes?, pensé que no saldrías de viaje por un buen tiempo.

Hermes: (sonriendo) oh, hola Loki. Qué raro verte por aquí a estas horas de la noche. El problema es que algo surgió y un amigo Mio necesitara una mano dentro de poco, y me asegurare de estar allí para ayudarlo.

Loki: (sonriendo) okey, creo que se a lo que te refieres. Si necesitas ayuda puedes avisarme.

Hermes: (sonriendo) de hecho, me vendrían bien un par de cajas, en especial que sean 2 cajas grandes con un tamaño de 2 metros.

Loki: (sonriendo) me parece que puedo ayudar con eso, tengo algunos contactos, pero porque dos? Estoy segura que solo con una bastaría.

Hermes: (sonriendo) hoy a la tarde fui a la casa de un compañero y le conté sobre el carruaje. Él me dijo de inmediato que consiguiera dos cajas en vez de una jaajajaja.

Loki: (sonriendo) ya veo… solo espero volver a verlos pronto una vez que se haya armado todo el lio.

Hermes: (cerrando la parte trasera de la carrosa) eso espero. Aunque también espero que los guardias de la muralla no se le den por ver dentro de las cajas justo en ese día, sino estaría en problemas.

Loki: (riéndose) jejejeje, desde luego.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**SOLO LES QUERIA INFORMAR QUE TENIA PENSADO ESCRIBIR HASTA LA PARTE DONDE LOGRAN RAPTAR A BELL, PERO NO LO VI NECESARIO Y PREFERI QUITARLO, YA QUE EN ESTE PUNTO EL EPISODIO ACABA MEJOR Y ADEMAS CUMPLO JUSTO LO COMETIDO Y TIENE UNA HORA DE DURACION.**

**ADEMAS DE QUE TAL VEZ ME IBA A QUEDAR CORTO CON EL OTRO CAPITULO, YA QUE PIENSO CERRAR EL ARCO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA CUANDO TERMINE LA SAGA DE ISHTAR Y TAMBIEN TENIA QUE SER DE UNA HORA DE DURACION.**

**TAMBIEN LES QUIERO PEDIR PERDON POR HACER TANTA HIDA Y VUELTA EN ESTE CAPITULO, PERO VEIA BASTANTE NECESARIO PARA LA TRAMA COMENTAR TODO LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO CUANDO BELL ESTABA HUYENDO O COSAS POR EL ESTILO.**

**COMO ULTIMO DATO, LES QUERIA AVISAR QUE DESPUES DE LA SAGA DE ISHTAR VIENEN COSAS QUE NADIE CONOCE, POR LO QUE SERE MUCHO MAS EXPLICITO AL EXPLICAR EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN, COMO LAS ZONAS, EL PAISAJE, LOS NUEVOS ESTABLECIMIENTOS, ETC.**

**EN ESTAS PARTES NO ENTRO MUCHO EN DETALLE DEBIDO A QUE DOY POR HECHO QUE YA DEBEN SABER COMO SON LAS ESTRUCTURAS Y DEMAS COSAS SI YA VIERON EL ANIME.**

**PARA EL QUE NO SE ACORDABA, KASHIMA ES EL CAPITAN DE LA FAMILIA TAKEMIKAZUCHI Y UN AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA DE MIKOTO.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO GENTEEEE!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 10994 palabras.**

…**...**

**Si, ya cambie la clasificación de la historia a "contenido adulto" en Wattpad y lo clasifique como "M" en FanFiction debido a las descripciones explicitas de sexo que exprese en este capítulo ya que no quiero problemas. Bye.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Holaaa genteee! Les quería comentar que me tarde un poco más de lo que pensaba para hacer este capítulo, sinceramente pensé que me iba a tomar alrededor de 11000 palabras y lo iba a subir el 23 sin problemas, pero al final me termino llevando más de 16000 palabras y se me alargo bastante el trabajo XD. También por esta razón no me tome el tiempo de corregir algunos errores gramaticales o de redacción que sean muy obvios, ya que hacerle una revisión media por encima a un capitulo tan largo me costaría más tiempo aun, asique solo corregi un par de cosas pequeñas y si ven muchos errores pido disculpas.**

**Creo que este capítulo durara alrededor de una hora y media, asique disfrútenlo.**

**Sin nada más que decir, comencemos!**

**|Pensamientos|: |Me siento pendejo escribiendo esto todos los caps|.**

**(Acciones): (se levanta), (sonríe).**

**FIN DE ARCO: MENTIRAS Y ENGAÑOS QUE NUNCA DEBIERON SER REVELADOS.**

Bell se despertó, se levantó y se arregló para partir hacia el calabozo. Pero mientras hacia todo eso, la cara de Bell estaba muy seria, debido a que hoy se confirmaría si Haruhime estaba en el Distrito del Placer en contra de su voluntad. Solo esperaba que la joven Renard estuviera allí porque ella quisiera, más que nada por el hecho de que no quería volver nunca más a ese lugar. Cuando estuvo en el Distrito del Placer y vio todas esas cosas, tenía unas inmensas ganas de que se lo tragase la tierra para poder escapar de todas esas cosas.

Aunque había un problema, si Haruhime estaba en ese lugar porque la tenían como una esclava, su ética y moral no le permitirían pasar por alto esto, más que nada debido a que la chica había tirado indicios de que no merecía ser salvada. Pero Bell se aseguraría de demostrarle que un héroe de verdad no pasaría desapercibido esas cosas e iría a salvarla, aunque su castidad pueda correr peligro.

Bell estaba saliendo de la Torre Babel mientras pensaba sobre todo este lio, pero rápidamente su cara se ilumino cuando recordó lo que le había regalado Freya.

Bell: (sonriendo) es cierto, si utilizo la túnica lo más probable es que no tenga problemas en un principio, por lo menos hasta que entremos en combate.

Cuando Bell salió de la Torre Babel, pudo ver a Ottar parado al lado de la entrada con su típica mirada estoica y alzo una de sus manos en gesto de saludo.

Ottar: (estoico) hola Bell. Vas para el calabozo, no es así?

Bell: (sonriendo y saludando a Ottar) así es. Quieres venir con nosotros de nuevo? De seguro esta vez podríamos llegar más lejos.

Ottar: (leve sonrisa) estaba pensando en preguntarte, pero veo que no será necesario. Gracias por la invitación.

Bell: (sonriendo) no hay problema.

Ambos se encaminaron al calabozo, mientras que Freya los miraba desde el balcón de su habitación con una sonrisa.

Bell se puso a pensar en lo rápido que había mejorado su relación con Ottar. En un principio daba miedo y parecía que no quería que estuviera cerca de Freya, pero en el último mes, luego de la terrible paliza que recibió en el calabozo, él fue a visitarlo debes en cuando y Ottar le dijo que confiaba en él para derrotar a la familia Apollo y que no tenía dudas que lo lograría.

A partir de ese día, un respeto mutuo comenzó a nacer en los dos miembros de la misma familia y finalmente se hicieron buenos amigos sin que se dieran cuenta, pero parecía ser que solo Bell lo consideraba un buen amigo, ya que Ottar solo tenía un gran respeto y algo de admiración hacia él. Supuso que la actitud protectora de Ottar hacia Freya no le permitía ablandarse con nadie, ni siquiera con los miembros de su propia familia. Asique estaba casi seguro que si alguien de la familia Freya hacia algo en contra de Freya, lo mandaría al hospital sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Ottar: (estoico) sabes? Eres bastante fácil de leer chico.

Bell: (pestañea dos veces confundido) eh?

Ottar: (estoico) se lo que estuviste pensando. Que yo podría llegar a dejar lisiado de por vida a un miembro de nuestra propia familia si es que atenta contra Freya. (Baja la cabeza pensando en sus palabras) bueno, en realidad eso es lo que haría el viejo yo, ya sabes cuándo paso todo con la familia Apollo | en realidad había sido desde que mande aquel minotauro en contra tuya, pero no puedo decirle que yo hice eso|.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) a es eso. Lo siento, no es que creo que seas una mala persona solo que, me pareces algo extremista. (Pestañea dos veces) espera un momento, dijiste que eras así por lo ocurrido con Apollo? Ósea que ya no eres más de esa manera?

Ottar: (sacudiendo su cabeza en negación) no, aun haría eso sin importar quien fuera. Pero ahora veo más allá de eso, a lo que voy es que si alguien de nuestra familia va en contra de Freya pero me doy cuenta que esos motivos podrían llegar a ayudar a mejorar algunos aspectos negativos de Freya, lo dejaría pasar a menos que Freya-sama me diera una orden para detenerlo, ya que nunca desobedecería sus órdenes.

Bell: (intrigado) aspectos a mejorar? A que te refieres? Es decir no creo que Kami-sama necesite ayuda, ya es muy buena persona.

Ottar: (mas estoico de lo normal) hay muchas cosas que no conoces de Freya-sama. Aun eres muy nuevo en esta familia.

Antes de que Bell pudiera preguntar qué aspectos debía cambiar Freya, pudo divisar a Welf saludando un poco a la lejanía, este correspondió el saludo y decidió no tomarle más importancia al tema. Sabía que si Ottar era el que lo decía, tenía razón, pero de seguro eran pequeñeces.

Welf: (acercándose a los dos) todavía no ha llegado Mikoto, y como sabes, Asfi está haciendo un par de cosas que le encomendó Hermes-sama para un nuevo viaje de negocios.

Bell asintió en comprensión, mientras que Welf giraba su cabeza en dirección a Ottar.

Welf: (sonriendo) y como la llevas con la recuperación?

Ottar: (estoico) todavía no puedo usar toda mi fuerza, pero estoy seguro que con mi poder actual podría vencer a Aiz con un poco de dificultad.

Welf: (sonriendo) se nota que las diferencias de nivel son bastante abrumadoras, aunque solo seas un nivel superior Ottar. (Mirando a Bell) aunque no todos siguen esa regla.

Ah Bell le laio una gota de sudor por la nuca, pero no decidió responder a la indirecta de Welf.

Welf: (sonriendo) ah, por cierto. Logre subir a nivel 3 hace muy poco!

Bell: (sonriendo) wow, eso es increíble! Haz subido bastante rápido.

Ottar: (estoico) felicitaciones por tu logro.

Welf: (sonriendo) de todas formas, creo que yo tendría que agradecerles a ustedes. Después de todo, es increíble que un nivel 2 promedio se allá infiltrado hasta el piso 19 con ayuda de ustedes por supuesto. Además de que creo que el hecho de haber matado monstruos tan fuertes ha ayudado bastante para poder aumentar mis estadísticas y subir de nivel. (Sonrisa nerviosa) aunque siempre terminaba destruido cuando salíamos del calabozo.

Bell: (riéndose) es cierto. Siempre terminas muy cansado, pero creo que ahora podrás aguantar gracias a tu nuevo impulso de poder. Por cierto, de seguro a Mikoto tampoco le debe faltar mucho para subir de nivel. Después de todo se integra bastantes días a nuestras expediciones.

Welf: (tocándose el mentón) eso mismo estaba pensando…

Ambos salieron de su conversación cuando vieron a Mikoto saludándolos desde lejos, mientras que toda la familia Takemikazuchi estaba acompañándola.

Bell: (responde el saludo y de inmediato se pone serio) está siendo acompañada por toda su familia. Sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

Welf: (serio mientras saludaba) buenas noticias no deben de ser, de eso estoy seguro.

Ottar se extrañó por el cambio de actitud de ambos chicos pero no lo demostró.

De todas formas, que sería tan importante para hacerles cambiar la actitud de esa forma? Tendría que asegurarse de averiguarlo, ya que Freya le había le encomendado vigilar y cuidar a Bell, por lo que si descubría algo grave, debería informárselo de inmediato a la Diosa de la Belleza.

Mikoto: (seria mientras se acercaba) chicos, ya tenemos la información. Tal y como pensé, ella está siendo retenida en contra de su voluntad.

Welf: (serio) nos podrías explicar los detalles?

Kashima: (serio) se los explicaremos mientras vamos a dentro del calabozo.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) que? Pensé que iríamos hoy mismo.

Kashima: (serio) para entrar al Distrito del Placer necesitaremos un plan, podríamos entrar fácil, pero después sería una locura intentar salir sin ser encontrados. Haruhime es mucho más importante que una simple prostituta para la familia Ishtar.

Bell y Welf se intrigaron bastante por lo mencionado. Ya sabían que ella estaba siendo retenida por su voluntad ahora, pero no solo la compraron para hacer dinero?

Ottar: (estoico) chicos, recordé que tengo cosas por hacer, vayan sin mí. (Mirando a Bell) nos vemos más tarde.

Bell: (extrañado) o-okey, nos vemos más tarde |que se vaya así de repente es muy raro viniendo de él|.

Los demás dieron un rápido saluda a Ottar para luego meterse dentro del calabozo, mientras que Kashima comenzó a contar toda la historia.

Kashima: (serio mientras peleaba con un duende) supongo que Mikoto no se los abra contado, pero Haruhime era una princesa de una tierra muy lejana de Orario (Bell y Welf se impresionaron por ese dato), también era una chica muy inocente cuando estábamos con ella. Ese era un lindo punto que tenía, (serio) pero también hacia que fuera mucho más vulnerable a los engaños.

Haruhime se fue con unos hombres que iban en una carrosa teniendo la excusa de que su padre ya sabía sobre todo eso y le iban a enseñar el pueblo, para ese momento nosotros ya estábamos en Orario. Obviamente ella se creyó toda la historia de esos hombres y después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que la habían engañado, se convirtió en una esclava y luego la familia Ishtar la había comprado porque tenía un gran valor para ellos, aunque todavía no sabemos porque la familia Ishtar necesita tanto a Haruhime (sé que la historia de Haruhime es más profunda, pero como todos ya conocen lo que sucedió, decidí resumirla lo mas posible).

Welf: (serio) ayer estuve hablando con Hermes-sama, el me conto que Ishtar había pedido una piedra de almas (oh piedra del sacrificio) y que esas piedras solo funcionaban en luna llena y a media noche. Ustedes creen que utilizaran esa piedra en Haruhime?

Bell: (serio) para que servirán esas piedras? No tengo idea, pero con el nombre que tienen ya me estoy imaginando para que la utilizaran en la luna llena y no me gusta para nada lo que estoy pensando.

Todos asintieron ante lo mencionado por Bell.

Mikoto: (seria) de todas formas, alguien sabe cuándo es la próxima luna llena?

Chigusa: por lo que tengo entendido, será el 6 de Enero. Es decir que falta 1 día para la fecha.

Welf: (serio) ósea que tenemos que preparar todo para mañana sí o sí.

Bell: (extrañado) que? Mañana ya es 6 de Enero.

Mikoto: (extrañada) si, por qué preguntas?

Bell: (serio) olvídenlo, no es nada importante |asique solo faltan dos días…prefiero decírselo a todos cuando todo esto acabe|.

Welf: (serio) será mejor que nos apresuremos chicos. Ayer me comunique con la familia Loki y todos ellos nos ayudaran con gusto, tranquilos que la Diosa Loki-sama lo sabe.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) genial, mientras más ayuda, mejor.

Welf: (sonriendo) también le pregunte a Hermes-sama cuando lo vi ayer, pero me dijo que su familia estaba muy ocupada ahora mismo pero se asegurara para que por lo menos Asfi vaya el día de la luna llena. Supongo que como Hermes-sama sabia con anticipación el efecto de la piedra de almas, también sabrá que mañana es la luna llena.

Bell: (sonriendo) será mejor que nos apuremos, seguro nos están esperando en el piso 18, seguro derrotaron al Goliath asique no deberíamos preocuparnos, aunque seguro lo venceríamos.

Después de aprender todos los datos y elaborar un plan de infiltración para mañana, todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que entrarían como invitados, pero cuando falten menos de dos horas para la media noche y llegue la luna llena, se asegurarían de irrumpir en la torre y destrozar a todo lo que se les cruce en su camino. Por suerte, esta tarea sería bastante fácil si la familia Loki los apoyaba, ya que además de ser sus amigos, también eran la segunda familia más fuerte de Orario (de momento, la más fuerte de todas por la condición de la familia Freya).

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON FREYA Y OTTAR.

Freya: (sonriendo mientras movía su copa de vino de un lado a otro) así que Bell-kun ira nuevamente al Distrito del Placer?

Ottar: (estoico) así es, pero solo ira para salvar a una amiga que está siendo cautiva en ese lugar por Ishtar.

Freya: (seria) Ishtar eh? (mirando su copa de vino) no hace mucho tiempo ha comenzado a hacer movimientos un tanto extraños. No sé qué estará tramando ahora esa mujer, pero nunca me molesto que tratara de hundirme, ya que nunca podría hacerlo, le hace falta más elegancia (leve risita).

Ottar: (estoico) pero si me preguntara a mí, por su mirada esta vez sí parece molestarla.

Freya: (seria con mirada un tanto asesina) ayer Bell-kun me conto todo lo que paso en el Distrito del Placer. Al principio solo una mujer de la familia Ishtar lo estaba persiguiendo, pero después lo comenzó a perseguir toda la familia de esa mujer, y cuando digo todos son TODOS, incluso los hombres. Entonces, está bien que Bell-kun tenga encanto pero eso no afecta a los de su misma sexualidad. Es obvio que no es una coincidencia. Ishtar les dijo que capturaran a Bell-kun y eso no me gustó nada, (sonriendo nuevamente) pero estoy segura que se puede cuidar solo, además no será mucho problema para él salvar a una simple prostituta, no crees Ottar?

Ottar: (estoico) ahí está el problema Freya-sama. La prostituta se llama Haruhime y está siendo fuertemente vigilada por Ishtar y su familia. No creo que sea tan fácil para Bell.

Freya: (sonriendo) ahora está en el calabozo, no?

Ottar asintió.

Freya se dio media vuelta y tomo el orbe para poder ver nuevamente a Bell que ya se encontraba en el piso 14.

Freya: (sonriendo) bien, estoy segura que todos sus amigos irán con él asique no debería de preocuparme, pero por si las dudas también iras con ellos Ottar. Asegúrate que no le pase nada a Bell-kun.

Ottar: (estoico) de acuerdo Freya-sama. Me quedo a esperarlo aquí?

Freya: (sonriendo mientras cortaba la comunicación con el orbe) así es. Además, ya sabes, si te encuentras con alguien de la familia Ishtar en el camino y los interrumpe, (con mirada afilada) no dudes en hacerle mucho daño |es lo mínimo que se merecen después de tratar robarse a Bell-kun|.

Ottar simplemente asintió.

SALTO DE LINEA, CON BELL Y LOS DEMAS.

Bell: (sonriendo) justo como pensé. Podemos pasar al piso 18 sin ningún problema.

Todos entraron a la gigantesca columna de hielo, donde se podía ver al Goliath que se comenzaba a regenerar, pero solo estaba presente su gigantesca gema y la parte derecha del pecho del gigante, haciendo ilusión a que lo habían derrotado hace poco y estaba en proceso de reseteo.

Todos llegaron al piso Rivira y cuando iban a dirigirse al pueblo del calabozo, pudieron distinguir que algunos de la familia Loki, que eran Bete y Finn los estaban esperando para guiarlos al lugar donde se hospedaba su familia.

Bete: (fue rápidamente a Bell y lo abraza del cuello fuertemente) como estas Cherry? Hace unos días que no te veía. (Mirada salvaje) tendríamos que hacer algún enfrentamiento en estos días, ya descubrí que subiste de nivel y estaría interesante ver quien es más fuerte teniendo todos los armamentos a mano, no crees?

Bell: (un poco nervioso por el agarre en su cuello) me parece bueno idea, pero ahora no es el momento. Después de solucionar todo este lio si quieres lo hacemos.

Bete: (suelta a Bell y da un leve bufido) más te vale que cumplas con tu palabras.

Finn fue un hombre civilizado y les dio un cordial saludo a todos, mientras que todos los demás tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca por la interacción entre Bell y Bete. Hera obvio que Finn conocía mucho mejor a Bell y Welf que a los demás.

Finn y Bete guiaron a los invitados mientras que Bell se acercó a el perro parlante para hacerle una pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde que conoció a Haruhime.

Bell: (serio) Bete necesito hacerte una pregunta.

Bete solo alzo sus orejas, en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

Bell: (serio) tú crees que un héroe debe matar a sus adversario? Es decir, es un héroe, no debería de tratar salvar a todos los humanos y tratarlos por igual y lo único que tendría que dañar serian a los monstruos?

Bete: (alzando una ceja) yo tengo otra pregunta. Acaso eres idiota?

Bell casi se tropieza por lo mencionado.

Bete: (serio) entiendo que esa pregunta va referida a ti mismo, ya que quieres ser un héroe. A ver cómo te lo digo…solo un idiota intentaría arreglar todo pacíficamente contra personas que no tienen ni un poco de moral o ética en su cerebro. Después de todo, por algo hacen lo que hacen. Tampoco digo que los mates, pero sí que lo dejes lisiados o marcados de por vida, de esa forma de seguro no harán algo malo nunca más en su vida. Pero a veces el sujeto es irreversible y no te queda otra opción más que eliminarlo por completo.

Bell: (serio) pero no crees que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad?

Bete: (serio) voy a ponerte en contexto. Crees que hubieras salvado a Freya-sama de Apollo simplemente hablando?

Bell dejo de caminar de inmediato y puso una cara indescifrable, parecía que el argumento de Bete le había derrotado completamente.

Bete: (frenándose también mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Bell) ves a lo que me refiero? Si no hubieras herido de muerte a Apollo, Freya-sama hubiera muerto y no hubieras sido el héroe de nadie, te hubieras quedado sin familia y lo peor de todo es que tendrías que haberte ido a otra familia, solo por intentar convencer a un Dios estúpido con palabras y no con golpes. (Mira para adelante y sigue caminando) esa hubiera sido tu realidad si no hubieras realizado esa acción, probablemente lo hiciste inconscientemente, pero ten en cuenta que si no hubieras hecho eso, Freya-sama no estaría entre nosotros en estos momentos. Ahora, camina que no tenemos todo el día y nos estamos quedando atrás.

Bell comenzó a caminar mientras todavía tenía la misma cara de impotencia combinada con otras varias emociones. De todas formas, él seguía creyendo en la posibilidad de poder hablar antes que luchar de esa manera, ya que no quería dejar a personas al borde de la muerte. Pero… y si no le quedaba otra opción? Sería mejor hablar de este tema con alguien más, una mente mucho más abierta y sabía que la de Bete.

SALTO DE LINEA

Todos llegaron a la habitación donde se hospedaba la familia Loki, donde tuvieron un rápido saludo y Welf le comento sobre todo el plan y que lo llevarían a cabo dos horas antes de la media noche.

Toda la familia Loki estuvo de acuerdo con el plan. Antes de que ellos se tuvieran que ir del calabozo para hacer unos asuntos, fueron a comer entre todas a un establecimiento de la zona.

Estuvieron comiendo y hablando algunas cosas mientras reían finalmente. Podríamos decir que esa era la paz antes de la tormenta…

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON OTTAR Y FREYA.

Freya: (mirando por el orbe a Bell) viendo que estará comiendo con sus amigos, puedo asegurar que tardara mucho más tiempo en llegar que antes, ya que nunca se hospedaba en Rivira cuando iba al piso 19.

Ottar: (estoico) que hacemos entonces Freya-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo mientras desactivaba el orbe) viendo que va a llegar mucho más tarde, esperarlo sería en vano, ya que llegaría muy tarde y no quiero molestarlo. Por lo que iremos a la sede para ver cómo están mis hijos y ver si ya despertó alguno.

Ottar simplemente asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sede de la familia Freya.

Ottar: (estoico) estas segura de querer esperar hasta mañana a primera hora para avisarle a Bell?

Freya: (sonriendo) si, no creo que algo malo le vaya a pasar en un solo día, especialmente si está en el calabozo con la familia Loki.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL Y LOS DEMAS.

Bell se sentó al lado de Aiz con algunos bocadillos y vio que ella estaba comiendo tranquilamente, pero logro captar rápidamente su atención.

Bell: (sonriendo) como estas Aiz?

Aiz: (sonriendo levemente) bien, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos Bell, lo que pasa es que nuestra familia ha estado muy ocupada últimamente pero parece que por fin nos podremos relajar un poco después de este día.

Bell: (sonriendo) jejeje, eso veo. (Serio) por cierto, tenía que hacerte una pregunta.

Aiz: (seria) que es?

Bell: tú crees que un héroe puede resolver un conflicto con otra persona sin necesidad de agredirlo de más y poder hacerlo cambiar con palabras.

Aiz: (estoica) mmm…si me cruzara con ese tipo, definitivamente le diría que es un idiota.

Una flecha con la palabra "idiota" apareció de la nada y fue clavada fuertemente en el pecho de Bell mientras el chico golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa de una forma cómica.

Bell: | (llorando cómicamente) asique, soy un idiota?| (se pone recto de nuevo y opta por una mirada seria) enserio no crees que las personas puedan cambiar?

Aiz: (opta una mirada pensativa) bueno, yo diría que sí podrían llegar a cambiar. Pero simplemente hay personas que no podrás hacerlas cambiar de idea con simples palabras y tendrás que recurrir a la fuerza. La mayoría de las personas con malas intenciones no cambian por las palabras, sino por la golpiza de su vida, aunque hay algunos que nunca cambian y a esos se los debe eliminar ya que son irremediables.

Bell: (sonriendo) okey, gracias por tu opinión.

Bell siguió comiendo con normalidad y se detuvo a pensar cuidadosamente.

Bell: | así que Bete y Aiz piensan casi lo mismo. Tal vez deba de replantearme la idea de que los héroes solamente matan a los monstruos, quizás también tenga que hacerle bastante daño a las personas. (Niega rotundamente en su mente) no no no! Debe de haber alguna alternativa para hacerlos cambiar de opinión, confió en ello|.

Todo siguió con suma normalidad para todos, hasta que la familia Loki se despidió de sus amigos y se fueron a la superficie nuevamente. Mientras que Bell y los demás esperaron un tiempo más para hacer un poco de digestión y adentrarse aunque sea unos 15 minutos en el piso 19 y volver, debido a que era muy tarde.

Welf: (sonriendo) menos mal que decidimos pasar los primeros pisos a toda velocidad, sino no creo que hubiéramos tenido tiempo para estar un rato en el piso 19.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) es cierto, el tema de la comida y la charla se alargó por demasiado tiempo. (Mirando los cristales en el techo que estaban un poco apagados) según los cristales deben ser como las 7 de la tarde, asique hay que apresurarnos.

Bell: (sonriendo) entonces ahí que apurarnos, nos tomara como dos horas para volver a la superficie y hoy quiero acostarme temprano para estar preparado para mañana.

Bell, Welf y la familia Takemikazuchi se dirigieron al piso 19 para terminar su recorrido.

?: (Sonrisa tétrica) genial, la familia Loki se fue, ya podemos hacer nuestro movimiento en el próximo piso, aunque me molesta que las cucarachas se hayan multiplicado, de ser 3 pasaron a ser 6.

Una de las cuantas figuras salió de las sombras del local que estaba al frente donde se encontraban Bell y los demás hace un segundo, revelando que esa figura era Aisha.

Aisha: (sonriendo) no serán un problema, solo seguiremos con el plan al pie de la letra y conseguiremos a Bell con mucha facilidad, recuerda que no tienes que matarlo Phryne.

Phryne: (sonriendo de forma tétrica) tranquila, me asegurare de no hacerle mucho daño, después de todo será mi juguete.

Aisha: (suspirando) |cuando le diga a Ishtar que Phryne se lo llevo no le va a gustar, pero de todas formas le avisare de inmediato para que no mate al pobre chico. Enserio, está bien que sea la más fuerte de nosotras, pero no puedo creer que Ishtar aun la tenga en nuestra familia si no respeta sus decisiones para nada.

Samira: traeremos muchos monstruos hacia ellos?

Aisha: no, casi todos los demás son nivel 2 y en esos pisos se les va a complicar demasiado, creo que con algunos estará bien, generaran suficiente conmoción por un tiempo y eso nos permitirá llevarnos a Bell.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y los demás se introdujeron en el piso 19 y comenzaron a batallar con los monstruos, hasta que llegaron a unas especie de pasillo, donde se abrían tres cuevas, una al frente, otra a la izquierda y la última era la de donde provenían ellos.

Justo cuando iban a llegar a la cueva del frente, escucharon como un montón de monstruos se aproximaban por la cueva en donde habían llegado.

Bell: (serio) vienen por la salida! Abra que acabarlos antes de que sean un verdadero problema.

Todos comenzaron a batallar contra los monstruos y Bell se aproximó lo más posible a la cueva de donde provenían los problemas para intentar llamar su atención, justo cuando se paró en frente de la cueva, una mano lo jalo hacia adentro y Bell pego un leve grito de sorpresa, seguido de un gran estruendo y luego de eso, una parte de la cueva se había desmoronado, derribando la entrada de esta y haciendo que Bell se quedara del otro lado.

Bell se levantó rápidamente en pose de defensa y vio a Aisha junto a una chica encapuchada y a otra que tampoco reconocía pero parecía una rana, la expresión de su cara y como lo estaba mirando hizo que le diera un poco de asco. Luego miro por detrás de ellas y vio que había tres mujeres peleando con unos monstruos del piso y entendió todo.

Bell: (serio) asique ustedes llevaron a todos esos monstruos aquí. De todas formas estoy seguro que mis compañeros podrán derrotarlos en breve, (sonriendo de forma desafiante) tendrían que haber traído más si querían matarnos.

Aisha: (sonriendo) quien dijo que queríamos matarlos? Solo vinimos a buscarte a ti, es una orden de nuestra Diosa.

Bell: (intrigado) que a mi porq-

Bell no pudo terminar porque tuvo que esquivar un golpe de Phryne, lo pudo esquivar por los pelos, aun así Phryne volvió a envestir y Bell vio que iba a ser imposible esquivarlo, por lo que cruzo sus brazos en forma de X para tratar de absorber el impacto, pero no lo logro.

Bell salió despedido hacia la pared y se estrelló fuertemente en contra de esta, pero rápidamente salió de los escombros y se puso en posición de batalla.

Bell: |menos mal que la armadura esta mejorada, sino ese golpe hubiera sido mucho más crítico. Aunque siento mis brazos algo entumecidos, de seguro debe de ser quien me noqueo la otra vez|.

Bell invistió con toda su fuerza y velocidad en contra de Phryne, ella cambio su sonrisa sádica por una cara de asombro mientras paraba el golpe de Bell con ambos de sus brazos y se sorprendió aún más cuando le costaba un poco lograr mantener su posición, aunque sentía que lentamente estaba ganando terreno.

Phryne: (sonriendo) tengo que admitir que estoy impresionada. Si hubieras sido un poco más fuerte me hubieras igualado, pero soy un nivel 5 a finales de camino y no creo que puedas ganarme cuando sea un nivel 6 a finales de camino no crees?

Phryne miro a la mujer encapuchada y ella junto sus manos haciendo una oración mientras que Bell estaba confundido por lo que menciono Phryne. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, una luz blanca rodeo a Phryne y sintió que la fuerza de la mujer rana aumento de forma drástica, haciendo que Bell perdiera el duelo de fuerza y Phryne lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo.

Bell escupió un poco de sangre por la presión abrumadora generada por ese golpe, pero cuando intento pararse para poder contraatacar, Phryne lo agarro del rostro y lo estampo contra una pared, para luego comenzar a correr a toda velocidad, haciendo que Bell sea fuertemente lastimado en el rostro.

Cuando Phryne por fin se detuvo, había una línea de destrucción en toda la pared de la cueva, ella soltó a Bell y vio que tenía casi toda la cara cubierta de sangre y dio una gran sonrisa.

Bell se mantenía a duras penas de pie, intento darle una patada a Phryne, pero esta le agarro el pie con facilidad y lo comenzó a revolear de una pared a otra, haciendo que se estrellara continuamente contra ellas. Después de unas 10 repeticiones, Phryne paro y tiro a Bell en el piso, viendo que ya estaba inconsciente, parecía que no tenía mucho daño en el cuerpo gracias a la armadura, pero tenía algunas contusiones internas y su cara estaba hecha un desastre.

Aisha: (alzando una ceja) ya terminaste? Será mejor que lo curemos antes de llevárselo a Ishtar, no podemos presentarlo así, creo que se enojara.

Phryne: (sonriendo malvadamente) estoy de acuerdo, ya va manos de aquí.

Todas las mujeres se marcharon del lugar, dejando solo a los otros 5 aventureros.

TIME SKIP: 5 MINUTOS

Welf: (secando el sudor de su frente) ese fue el último.

Mikoto: (envainando su espada) (mirando a muchas direcciones) por cierto, donde esta Bell?

Welf: (sonriendo) durante la pelea lo vi adentrándose a la salida, supongo que se abra quedado atrapado del otro lado de los escombros.

Todos asintieron y se pararon en frente de los escombros que tapaban la salida y cada uno uso un ataque para destrozar la obstrucción.

Kashima: (buscando con la mirada) y Bell?

Chigusa: estoy segura de que él no se hubiera ido sin nosotros.

Welf: (serio) esto no pinta bien.

Mikoto: (seria) que se allá quedado aquí encerrado es imposible, tiene pinta de que alguien planeo todo esto. Sin mencionar que todos esos monstruos aparecieron de la nada.

Welf: (tocándose el mentón) ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, pero quien sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Bell.

Mikoto y Welf recordaron el conflicto que les había contado Bell hace dos días cuando se quedó encerrado en el Distrito del Placer.

Mikoto/Welf: (abriendo los ojos) mierda, ahora quien se lo dice a Freya-sama?

Welf: (serio) eso no creo que importe ahora! Tenemos que salir rápidamente de aquí y avisarle a Freya-sama de que Bell puede estar jodido en poco tiempo!

Todos salieron rápidamente del lugar y se dispucieron a llegar a la superficie, lo malo era que sin Bell, las batallas se extendían mucho mas tiempo y saldrían de ese lugar muy tarde.

SALTO DE LINEA, CON FREYA

Freya había salido de la sede de su familia y se despidió de Ottar, luego se puso la túnica para caminar en las calles sin que le ocasionen problemas.

Freya llego a su habitación y antes de entrar miro por un momento la habitación de al lado, que era la de Bell.

Freya: (sonriendo) que descanses bien, Bell-kun.

Freya cerro la puerta y se dispuso a acostarse, ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y mañana tenia que levantarse muy temprano, ya que tenia que hacer muchas cosas.

Justo antes de sacarse la ropa para dormir, escucho que tocaban la puerta. Ella fue y la abrió.

Freya: (sonriendo) que pasa? Ya es muy tarde, sabes?

Recepcionista: (haciendo una reverencia) lo siento Freya-sama, pero unos chicos dicen que quieren hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

Freya supuso que eran algunos chicos que querían intentar acostarse con ella como muchas otras veces en el pasado.

Freya: (sonriendo) diles que ya es muy tarde y que no me apetece hablar con ellos.

La otra mujer asintió y se fue rápidamente mientras Freya cerraba la puerta.

MINETRAS TANTO, CON WELF Y MIKOTO.

La recepcionista llego y les conto que Freya no quería visitas.

Welf: (enojado) a la mierda! Voy a pasar, es muy urgente!

Mikoto lo tomo por detrás para frenarlo mientras que la recepcionista se ponía delante de el con una mirada dura.

Recepcionista: (seria) ya le dije que no está permitido entrar a la Torre Babel después de las 9 de la noche a menos que se permita tu visita, mejor vuelva mañana a las 7 de la mañana y cuéntale todo lo que le tengas que contar.

Welf dejo de forcejear y puso una mirada abatida mientras bajaba los brazos en señal de derrota.

Mikoto: (mirada compasiva) tranquilo Welf, Bell ya logro salir de una situación similar. Sé que ahora podrá lograrlo también.

Welf: (mirada derrotada) la última opción que nos quedaba era la familia Loki, pero se marcharon de Orario hasta mañana para revisar las defensas de la ruta de las montañas. Tampoco podemos pedirle ayuda a Ryuu, ella no podrá contra Phryne.

Solo espero que tengas razón y logre este lio intacto.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: (despertando) eh? Dónde estoy? (mirando a su alrededor) (mirada aterrada) pero que mierda es esta!

Bell se despertó y vio que estaba atado con unas cadenas y todas sus extremidades estaban bien tirantes, cosa para que no pudiera flexionarse e intentar romper la pared que sostenía las cadenas o algo por el estilo.

Bell utilizo toda la fuerza posible para intentar romper las cadenas, pero le era imposible, y el hecho de que estaba bastante retenido tampoco le permitía controlar fire-bolt sin hacer una gran explosión por todo el lugar y avisar a todo el mundo que estaba despierto y libre. Además de que esa mujer rana de seguro andaba cerca.

Bell se resignó y comenzó a pensar en un posible escape cuando lo intentaran soltar sus cadenas.

Justo cuando pensó en ese plan, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Phryne y Aisha.

Phryne: (se acerca a Bell y le da una lamida por toda su mejilla derecha) voy a disfrutar esto.

Aisha: (seria) recuerda que Ishtar te dijo que no lo llevaras aquí, ya se enteró que lo tienes en este lugar asique será mejor que lo saques de aquí antes de que se enoje contigo.

Phryne: (enojada) que?! En qué momento se enteró?!

Aisha: (sonriendo) después de curarlo, fuimos y le comentamos a Ishtar sobre donde lo tenías.

Phryne tomo del cuello a Aisha y la azoto fuertemente contra una de las paredes y salió del lugar.

Phryne: (gritando) sera mejor que te prepares cuando vuelva de disculparme con Ishtar mocosa!

Aisha se levantó mientras tocia y se tomaba el cuello con una leve expresión de dolor, cuando se recompuso miro a Bell con un poco de lastima.

Aisha: (dándose la vuelta y comenzando a irse) no me eches a mí la culpa. El único culpable aquí eres tú por llamar la atención de Ishtar.

Bell: (consternado) espera, que?!

Aisha cerró la jaula y se fue del lugar, dejando a Bell completamente solo.

TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTOS

Bell había estado sin escuchar ni un sonido por treinta minutos, pero escucho un leve sonido de algo metálico, el alzo la mirada y vio que era Phryne que lo miraba con una sonrisa tétrica.

Phryne: (desatando las cadenas) vamos mocoso, Ishtar quiere verte.

Bell sabía que era inútil escapar de Phryne, por lo que opto a no hacer ningún tipo de resistencia en contra de ella.

Bell llego a la habitación de Ishtar, este se sonrojo de inmediato al ver que la Diosa estaba en ropa interior mientras le daba una mirada picara.

Phryne obligo a Bell a arrodillarse mientras que Ishtar se acercó a él y tomo su rostro para obligarlo a que la mire.

Ishtar: (con vos sensual) tranquilo Bell, te are sentir como nunca antes en esta noche.

Bell comenzó a forcejear por miedo, pero Ishtar lo tomo de los hombros.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) tranquilo, no te obligare a esto.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) muchas gracias.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) are que tú mismo lo desees.

Ishtar uso su encanto e intento hechizar a Bell. Su sonrisa vacilo por un segundo cuando vio que no le había hecho ningún efecto a Bell.

Ishtar: |lo abre hecho mal?|.

Ishtar intenta encantar nuevamente a Bell pero vio que nuevamente lo rechazo por completo y esta vez su cara cambio por completo a una de horror.

Ishtar: (horrorizada) pero qué demonios está pasando?! (Mirando a Phryne) levanta su camisa ahora!

Phryne asintió algo confundida y levanto la camisa de Bell, para ver los jeroglíficos en su espalda.

Ishtar rápidamente se fue detrás de Bell y comenzó a leer la escritura que solamente los dioses y las personas que estudiaban esta escritura entendían.

Ishtar: (ensanchando los ojos con una cara aún más horrorizada) n-n-no puede ser! Tiene dos habilidades que niegan el efecto de mi encanto!

Phryne: (ensanchando los ojos) como?

Ishtar: (horrorizada) lo que escuchaste maldición! Enciérralo de nuevo en la celda, tendré que recurrir al plan B y habrá que destrozar a su familia primero para luego violarlo en frente de su cara.

Bell: | (asustado) espera QUE?! Un momento…parece que tiene un gran resentimiento hacia Kami-sama, de seguro porque es otra diosa de la belleza. Sinceramente ya estoy cansado de este tipo de dioses. Me asegurare de frustrar todo sus planes|.

De la nada, el plano cambio y Bell se encontraba nuevamente en la celda de hace unos minutos.

Bell: (llorando cómicamente) cuando encuentre una forma segura de salir de aquí me asegurare de frustrar todos sus planes.

(Serio) no sé porque odia a Kami-sama, pero de seguro será una razón estúpida, muy parecida a la que tuvo Apollo.

Cuando Bell termino de hablar para sí mismo, vio que Aisha entro a la celda y la cerro mientras miraba hacia fuera cuidadosamente.

Bell: (intrigado) por que estas en este lugar?

Aisha: (mirando de reojo a Bell) Phryne me está buscando por haberle dicho ah Ishtar donde te escondía. Y como sabrás, no me ira bien si me encuentra. Asique tendré que tomar tu celda prestada por este día.

Bell: (suspirando) está bien, mientras no intentes nada raro no hay problema.

Aisha: (sonriendo) tranquilo, no quiero hacer ruido, por lo que no intentare hacerte mío.

Bell: (con una gota de sudor) bien, me alegra escuchar eso.

Por cierto, estas de humor para hablar?

Aisha: (sonriendo) pregunta lo que quieras, de seguro al otro día estarás muy ocupado intentando recuperar tu castidad para acordarte de este día.

Bell bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota pero la alzo rápidamente.

Bell: (serio) para que quieren a Haruhime? Se lo de la piedra de alma y ya me imagino lo que hace por su significado, pero por qué ella?

Aisha: (sonriendo) ah, es una pregunta interesante. Te acuerdas que Phryne aumento su poder de la nada? Bueno, esa fue la habilidad de Haruhime.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) ósea que la mujer encapuchada era…

Aisha: (sonriendo) exacto, era Haruhime. (Seria) Ishtar la quiere sacrificar debido a su habilidad, esa habilidad te permite subir un nivel por un determinado tiempo, pero si capturamos su alma en la piedra, todas nosotras podremos subir de nivel cada vez que queramos y su duración seria mucha más larga.

Bell: (serio) con eso quieres decir que solo sacrificaran a Haruhime para ganar más poder?

Aisha: (seria) a mí no me mires. No estoy de acuerdo con ello, (mirada triste) Haruhime es una buena amiga mía, pero tengo bien en claro que no puedo hacer nada. Después de todo, cuando una vez le fui en contra casi pierdo mi vida (recordando como Ishtar la encanto y Phryne golpeándola repetidamente con un látigo en todas partes), y no quiero volver a pasar eso.

Bell no dijo ni una palabra, se dio cuenta bastante rápido que Aisha era una buena mujer pero no podía hacer nada en contra de alguien mucho más fuerte que ella.

Después de unos minutos, Aisha se recostó en la celda y se durmió.

Bell: (sonriendo) tranquila, prometo que salvare a Haruhime, pero también te salvare Aisha. Eres una buena chica.

Bell cerro sus ojos intentando dormir, sin darse cuenta que Aisha escucho todo lo mencionado y dio una sonrisa.

Aisha: | (sonriendo) eres bastante bueno Bell, tal vez puedas ayudarnos después de todo…|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell despertó al otro día, eran como las 5:30 AM por lo que no había nadie despierto, de hecho, conociendo a las trabajadoras de este lugar, hace muy poco debieron irse a dormir.

Bell: | (con cara de cansancio) por lo menos si me dejaran un lugar un poco más cómodo, quizás podría dormir un poco más|.

Bell miro dentro de su celda y vio que Aisha no estaba.

Bell: |supongo que se abra ido a su cuarto o algo así|.

Media hora después, Bell comenzó a conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero pudo escuchar como se abría la celda de la nada y abrió sus ojos abruptamente.

Aisha: (sonriendo) tranquilo conejito, soy yo. (Saca dos llaves de su bolsillo mientras las giraba en su mano) hagamos un trato, veo que eres muy fuerte y casi estas al mismo nivel que Phryne sin el aumento de nivel. Yo y Haruhime somos muy amigas y no me gusta la idea de que la ejecuten, pero yo no puedo hacer nada porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ir en contra de mi familia, por lo que te liberare a cambio de que nos salves a las dos, que dices?

Bell: (serio) me gustaría hacerlo, pero no tengo mis armas ni mi armadura, de esa forma no podre salir con seguridad de este lugar.

Aisha: (sonriendo) (libera las cadenas con una llave para luego tirarle otra al pecho, Bell la tomo por suerte) esta llave es del primer cuarto que se encuentra en el primer piso de la torre, en ese lugar están tus dos dagas y la armadura. Pero te recomiendo que no salgas del distrito, hoy cerraran todo el lugar para que nadie entre debido a lo que aremos a la media noche, será mejor que de vengas conmigo para que te logre esconder en mi cuarto hasta cerca de la media noche, después puedes salir y hacer todo el ruido que quieras.

Bell: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, me parece un buen plan, además mis amigos vendrán cerca de la media noche a irrumpir este lugar, asique con la distracción tendrán sus defensas bajas… (Ensanchando los ojos) espera un momento, dijiste que el Distrito iba a estar cerrado?

Aisha: (sonriendo) así es. Creo que no podrás recibir mucha ayuda a menos que su familia esté preparada para recibir una sanción gigantesca por parte del gremio. Pero tú, por otra parte estuviste todo el tiempo aquí dentro asique básicamente no te pueden culpar de algo que en realidad no hiciste si fuiste "invitado" al lugar.

Bell: (serio) estoy seguro que Welf y la familia Takemikazuchi querrán actuar de todas formas… pero la familia Loki es otra historia. Es una familia bastante poderosa y dudo que Loki arriesgue su posición por una persona que no conoce.

Aisha: de acuerdo, de todas formas yo creo que tienes una buena posibilidad con la ayuda de Haruhime, asique lo mejor sería esperar a ver como todo se desarrolla.

Bell: (sonriendo) un momento, porque simplemente no vamos con Haruhime y nos la llevamos de aquí?

Aisha: (sonriendo) oh, es una excelente idea. Si, seria excelente si tuviera alguna idea de donde la está ocultando Ishtar, ni siquiera Phryne lo sabe. (Alzando una ceja) enserio no pensaste que esa fue una de las primeras ideas que se me ocurrió?

Bell: (avergonzado) lo siento. Seguirá tu plan entonces.

Aisha: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, ve a recoger tus cosas y no hagas ruido, no tengo ganas de tener que atraparte de nuevo.

Bell sonrió y acompaño a Aisha hasta la salida al exterior.

Bell: (susurrando) este lugar estaba bajo tierra? Eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Aisha: (susurrando) si no fuera así, todo el mundo se hubiera enterado en donde Phryne escondía a todos los hombres que raptaba. Por cierto, mi habitación está en el tercer piso, te estaré esperando afuera.

Bell solo asintió y ambos se separaron.

Bell entro al cuarto que le menciono Aisha y tomo sus dos dagas y su armadura que apenas tenía algunas abolladuras y algunos rasguños en diversos lugares.

Bell cerró la puerta suavemente y subió al tercer piso.

Aisha: (apoyada contra la puerta) vamos, (abriendo la puerta) entra.

Bell entro al cuarto de Aisha, era una habitación bastante simple en donde tenía un armario que abarcaba toda la pared derecha, eso sería mucho si la habitación no fuera un espacio tan reducido, podríamos decir que era un 2x2. Tenía una cama matrimonial con frazadas negras y unas almohadas blancas. Había una ventana pequeña de tras de la cama y un par de tacones esparcidos alrededor de la cama.

Aisha: (bostezando) no sé tú, pero yo no he dormido casi nada y tengo bastante sueño asique me voy a dormir.

Aisha se lanzó de espaldas a la cama mientras miraba a Bell expectante.

Aisha: (sonriendo) sabes, si quieres puedes dormir también, lo noto en tu mirada que no haz dormido para nada bien.

Bell: (sonriendo) la verdad es que esas cadenas no eran muy cómodas después de todo.

Bell dio unos pasos y se sentó al lado de la cama para acostarse en el piso, pero Aisha lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a la cama.

Aisha: (sonriendo) tranquilo, no te are nada, por lo menos no hasta que termine todo esto. Después tendrás que acostarte conmigo como favor (justo antes de que Bell contestara lo interrumpe) (riendo suavemente) tranquilo, es una broma.

Bell se rio un poco de la broma y solo asintió, después se hecho a dormir y se durmió casi al instante.

Aisha al ver esto dio una leve sonrisa y lo abrazo para poder dormir más cómodamente.

TIME SKIP: 2 HORAS, CON WELF.

Welf se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la Torre Babel para avisarle todo lo acontecido ayer a Freya.

Subió rápidamente la torre y toco fuertemente la puerta de su habitación.

Freya se había levantado hace una media hora y estaba esperando la llegada de Ottar para luego buscar a Bell y decirle que lo iban a ayudar con lo que tramaba, hasta que escucho la puerta sonar. Ella pensando que era Ottar la abrió y se sorprendió de ver que era Welf el que tocaba la puerta, antes de que pudiera siquiera saludarlo, Welf hablo primero con un tono alarmado.

Welf: es Bell, está en una situación muy grave!

Freya: (sonriendo) eh? (tono muy preocupado) le paso algo a Bell-kun?!

Welf: (serio) ayer fue raptado por alguien y sospechamos de la familia Ishtar. Me tengo que ir ahora, solo le quería avisar eso para que también pueda ir Ottar para ayudarnos. Nos vemos más tarde, adiós!

Welf salió corriendo en dirección al Bar de Mia para poder preguntarle a Ryuu si también le podía ayudar con lo de Bell.

Freya rápidamente cerró la puerta y fue corriendo hacia el orbe para ver cómo se encontraba Bell, se notaba en su cara que estaba muy asustada, pero lo que vio a través del orbe le tranquilizo bastante, parece que Bell había logrado escapar de alguna forma y estaba detrás de la puerta de una habitación, mientras parecía que estaba escuchando algo.

Repentinamente llego Ottar y toco la puerta, Freya grito un "pase" y el gigantesco hombre entro a la habitación.

Freya: (seria) (observando el orbe) Ottar, Bell-kun está en problemas, y de nuevo es con la familia Ishtar.

Ottar: (levemente preocupado) está bien?

Freya: (sonriendo) si, por lo que veo hayo una forma de escaparse y está escondido ahora mismo. Qué opinas Ottar, deberíamos intervenir ahora?

Ottar: (estoico) (recordando todos los logros de Bell hasta el momento) no veo que sea necesario, es decir, él se sabe cuidar muy bien y lo ha demostrado bastantes veces.

Freya: (sonriendo) tienes razón, yo confió en Bell-kun también. (Mirada siniestra) pero a la noche intervendremos y vas a destruir todo el distrito de acuerdo?

Ottar solo asintió.

Freya: (mirada siniestra) puede ser que hayas intentado humillarme a mí muchas veces. Pero no te perdonare que utilices a Bell-kun, yo soy la única mujer que puede estar con él y no permitiré que otra lo tenga. No me lo robaras! Me asegurare de destruir todo el distrito y humillarte hasta el final para que aprendas bien tu lección y nunca más vuelvas al plano mortal, maldita zorra.

Ottar se sorprendió un poco por el estallido de ira por parte de Freya, sinceramente nunca la ha visto de esa manera ya que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sea falsa o verdadera.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL

Bell: (sonriendo) (escuchando atentamente a través de la puerta) | bien, parece que el plan está yendo a la perfección. Por lo visto ya descubrieron que desaparecí, pero están buscando en los exteriores, de todas formas puedo escuchar a algunos merodeando por estos lugares. De todas formas, estoy seguro que nunca se les ocurriría entrar a una habitación cerrada con llave.

Bien, solo tendré que esperar varias horas más, esto será un aburrimiento total, pero es la mejor alternativa|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Ya habían pasado varias horas de la desaparición de Bell. Esto era un revés para los planes de Ishtar, pero le resto algo de importancia, ya que cuando quisiera acabar con Freya, de seguro el chico estaría con ella y allí podría llegar utilizarlo de todas formas.

Ishtar se levantó de su trono y abrió una puerta que se encontraba bastante oculta, detrás de su trono. Prácticamente estaba camuflada con la pared y no tenía picaporte, era casi imposible de distinguirla. La única manera de abrirla era presionando justo el lugar en donde estaba la puerta para abrirla hacia dentro.

Ishtar entro en el lugar y no había absolutamente nada, solo un plato de comida y un vaso, todo lo demás era negro y vacío.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) bien mocosa, ya es casi hora. Será mejor que vayas para haya y te prepares.

Aisha!

Aisha entro repentinamente a la habitación e hizo una rápida reverencia a la diosa para luego ver que Ishtar estaba parada al lado de Haruhime. De todas formas, pudo actuar lo más casual posible para no generar sospechas en la Diosa.

Aisha: (seria) Ishtar, que necesita?

Ishtar: (sonriendo) me gustaría que escoltaras a Haruhime hasta el lugar de sacrificio.

Aisha: (seria) de acuerdo. (Mirando a Haruhime) vamos.

Haruhime asintió y camino lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Aisha, ambos salieron por la puerta y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el punto de sacrificio mientras eran observadas por varias Amazonas del lugar.

Haruhime: (extrañada) porque ahí tantas Amazonas vigilando el lugar?

Aisha: (seria) no sé si te enteraste, pero Bell se escapó de su celda hace ya varias horas y Ishtar cree que aún sigue dentro del Distrito, afuera ahí más amazonas buscándolo dentro de las casas y los callejones.

Haruhime solo asintió algo sorprendida y alegre, solo esperaba que el chico estuviera bien, no habían hablado mucho pero coincidían en muchos gustos y fue bastante buena con ella cuando lo conoció.

Aisha pudo ver la expresión de Horihime y de inmediato supo lo que estaba pensando, por lo que dio una leve sonrisa para que no fuera notada por todas las Amazonas que estaban dando vueltas por los estrechos pasillos.

Después de un minuto de paseo, ambas llegaron a lo más alto de la torre, donde había una salida sin puerta y se encontraba un piso negro con forma de triángulo sin paredes dentro del sitio, y en el fondo de todo el extraño pasillo se encontraba una cruz rodeada por unos círculos mágicos, dando entender que ese era el lugar donde sacrificarían a Haruhime.

Aisha llevo a Haruhime hacia la cruz y comenzó a atarla de forma cuidadosa, cuando termino de hacerlo, le dijo algo en vos baja que la extraño mucho.

Aisha: (susurrando) Bell vendrá a salvarte, como soy una de las ejecutoras estaré presente y te liberare con una excusa. En ese momento tienes que dar la oración a Bell para que pueda subir de nivel y poder salvarte. El me comento sobre lo que le mencionaste anteriormente sobre las prostitutas, te envía un mensaje: "no importa que rol cumples en tu vida, nadie merece morir por caprichos de otra persona, será mejor que ya no te hayas resignado, porque yo no lo are hasta poder verte fuera de este lugar".

Luego de eso, Aisha se fue con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Haruhime tenía una cara de incredulidad por lo mencionado, pero se pudo distinguir una leve sonrisa en su rostro después de unos segundos.

Aisha llego a su habitación y la abrió con sus llaves y entro, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Aisha: (sonriendo) tranquilo, puedes salir soy yo.

Bell salió del armario con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bell: (sonriendo) y bien? Ya es la hora?

Aisha: (sonriendo) aún falta un poco, todavía tengo que tomar posición junto a otras 4 chicas para hacer el ritual y asegurar que todo vaya con éxito, y una de ellas es Phryne. (Seria) en un principio no iba a estar allí, pero como podrás ver generaste mucho revuelo y la seguridad aumento un poco.

Bell: (asintió y luego dio una sonrisa) esperare en este lugar. Tal vez la familia Loki no vaya a participar, pero estoy seguro que los demás podrán encargarse de volar el portón en pedazos y eso ara que Ishtar se altere un poco y moverá la gran mayoría de sus aventureros a esa zona para retener la invasión.

Aisha: (sonriendo) estoy de acuerdo, cuando estuches todo el ruido, ven lo más rápido posible al último piso de la torre para evitar esta locura.

Bell: (sonriendo) puedes contar conmigo. Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda.

Aisha: (sonriendo mientras le giñaba un ojo) eso tendría que decírtelo a ti.

Aisha se fue para tomar su posición mientras que Bell esperaba pacientemente la señal para comenzar su jugada.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bete: (gritando mientras pateaba el portón) ESTO ES UNA PUTA MIERDA!

Aiz: (tomando del pelo a Bete) (estoica) cálmate.

Finn: (suspirando) iré rápidamente a contarle sobre lo sucedido.

Finn desapareció de la vista mientras se dirigía a la sede de su familia para preguntarle a Loki si deberían retroceder o seguir con el plan de todos modos.

Welf: (enojado) ya se veían todo lo que se les podía venir encima y tomar precauciones. Que Apollo-sama me perdone, pero yo atravesare esta puerta sin importar la sanción que me del gremio. Joder! Bell está ahí dentro y conociéndolo debe estar esperando una señal para salir de su escondite!

Mikoto: (mirando la luna) donde esta Freya-sama o Ottar. Ya falta una hora y media para que sea media noche y aun no aparece ninguno de ellos dos.

Ryuu: conociendo los planes de Freya, estoy segura que vendrá cuando falte una hora y volara la puerta en pedazos si no lo hacemos nosotros antes.

Bete: (enojado y ya Aiz lo había soltado) solo espero que Finn se apure y nos del permiso para tirar esta basura en frente de nosotros. Más te vale que aun sigas de pie Cherry.

Aiz: (con leve preocupación) tranquilo Bete, Bell es bastante bueno ocultándose, no creo que haya tenido problemas con ello. Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos de llegar a tiempo para salvar a la chica.

Mikoto: (seria) eso es cierto, pero no creo que tengamos problemas en salvarla, ya que de seguro Bell estará infiltrado en la torre y la salvara antes de que nos demos cuenta. Nuestro único trabajo en generar ruido para llamar la atención de Ishtar y que todos nos vengan a detener.

TIME SKIP: 15 MINUTOS

Finn: (serio) Loki-sama, tenemos un problema.

Loki: (sonriendo) que es lo que sucedió?, pensé que la tendrían fácil.

Finn: (serio) el problema es que cerraron las puertas y tendríamos el riesgo de tener no solo una penalización, sino dos muy grandes por parte del gremio.

Loki: (sonriendo) bueno, entonces la decisión es simple, no? No voy a arriesgar tanto el bienestar de mi familia en salvar a alguien que nadie de nosotros conoce, después de todo, no somos héroes.

Finn: (serio) Loki-sama, Bell está encerrado dentro del Distrito.

Loki: (entrecerrando los ojos mientras su vos se ponía seria) que dijiste?

TIME SKIP: 15 MINUTOS

Bete: (enojado) que está haciendo Finn? Ya paso media hora!

Tione: recuerda que la sede queda muy lejos de aquí, aun así ya debe estar por llegar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban la llegada de Finn, pero todos se quedaron mudos al ver que Freya había llegado con su típico vestido negro, y ella estaba siendo acompañada por Ottar, que tenía la misma mirada de siempre.

Todos se hicieron a un lado cuando Freya comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar al gigantesco portón cerrado.

Freya: (tocando el portón) asique, quisiste cerrar todo por hoy mientras esta Bell-kun encerrado ahí adentro, no?

(Se da vuelta y mira a Ottar) Ottar, destroza la puerta y también encárgate de todos los enemigos que nos crucemos.

Finn llego justo para escuchar lo mencionado por Freya.

Finn: (serio) chicos, Loki nos dio permiso de intervenir, asique también ayudaremos a la invasión.

Toda la familia Loki dio una sonrisa mientras algunos afilaban sus miradas para prepararse a la inminente batalla.

Ottar: (avanzando hacia el portón) por lo visto, Bell tiene buenos amigos. Algunos de ustedes usa magia?

Riveria alzo la mano.

Ottar: (estoico) (asintiendo) bien, necesitare tu ayuda para un ataque combinado, sé que puedo derribarla por mí mismo, pero si queremos un buen destrozo como lo menciono Freya-sama necesitare algunas explosiones mágicas. Me entiendes?

Riveria miro hacia atrás esperando la confirmación de todos los demás para hacer volar por completo la entrada, cuando todos asintieron, se dio vuelta y se puso al lado de Ottar.

Riveria: (seria) entonces, hagamos esto de una vez, falta menos de una hora para la media noche.

CON BELL

Bell todavía se encontraba en la habitación de Aisha esperando alguna señal, se comenzó a preocupar y ponerse algo impaciente hace poco, debido a que no faltaba mucho para el ritual.

Bell: (susurrando mientras estaba al lado de la puerta) pero que están haciendo? Se están tardando demasiado en llegar.

Justo cuando Bell dejo de hablar, sintió una gran explosión que provenía desde afuera y además el piso había temblado un poco, dando alusión a que había sido una explosión bastante grande en la zona.

Un segundo después, pudo escuchar como muchos pasos se dirigían a toda velocidad para los pisos inferiores, de seguro iban a ver qué había pasado.

Bell espero un minuto para abrir la puerta de una patada y comenzó a correr en dirección al último piso.

CON ISHTAR

Ishtar: (irritada mientras veía por la ventana de su habitación la enorme cantidad de humo que provenía de la entrada al distrito) esto se está complicando demasiado. Pensé que si cerraba las puertas hoy esos mocosos no vendrían de todas formas. Solo espero que no sean muchos y nos dé el tiempo para hacer el ritual.

(Se aparta de la ventana y va hacia la salida de su habitación) iré a supervisar para ver cómo va todo, solo espero que nos dé el tiempo para hacer todo.

(Tocando el picaporte de la puerta) obviamente el plan A fracaso cuando no pude encantar a Bell, pero el plan B aún sigue estando en proceso, de todas formas si no sale bien (sonriendo) siempre existe el plan C, aunque no me agrade hacerlo, es la única forma segura de acabar con Freya, o por lo menos hacerle pasar un mal rato por mucho tiempo.

Ishtar salió de su habitación y fue lo más rápido que pudo al último piso, llegando un poco más antes que Bell y viendo que todo estaba en orden de momento.

Ishtar: (seria) chicas, escuchen con atención. Necesito que se queden aquí sin importar lo que pase abajo, tienen que asegurarse de que nadie interfiera con el ritual y si alguien intenta hacerlo, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, en este momento tenemos suma prioridad en terminar el sacrificio, luego veremos cómo conseguimos derribar a todos los intrusos |y de seguro Freya que debe haberse internado, no creo que no se haya enterado sobre el secuestro de Bell habiendo pasado más de 1 día|.

Las 5 chicas que estaban en el lugar asintieron y comenzaron a observar como algunas de las primeras casas del Distrito estaban completamente destrozadas, y las más próximas a esas estaban comenzando a prenderse fuego o largaban humo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Por suerte, Bell no se cruzó con nadie de camino hacia el último piso, dedujo al instante que el plan estaba saliendo justo como lo habían planeado él y Aisha.

Seguramente se tendría que enfrentar únicamente a las chicas que eran encargadas de supervisar el ritual, se aseguraría de no dañarlas demasiado e intentaría rescatar a Haruhime lo más rápido posible, ya que no quería concentrarse en luchar contra Phryne. Aun creía que podría solucionar todo este problema con la mínima violencia requerida…pero pronto se enteraría de que estaba muy equivocado.

Bell entro corriendo al enorme pasillo triangular y se detuvo al instante, ya que vio como Ishtar estaba al lado de él un poco sorprendida de verlo, mientras que Phryne dio una sonrisa malvada y las otras chicas se pusieron en modo defensivo, a excepción de Aisha que desenfundo su espada y apunto hacia las cadenas de Haruhime.

Ishtar: que haces Aisha?!

Aisha: (seria) la desatare para que le dé el aumento de nivel a Phryne y podamos terminar rápido con esto (corta las cuerdas que sostenían las cadenas).

Haruhime cae al piso de rodillas y miro a Bell por un segundo, luego junto sus manos y comenzó a hacer un cantito inaudible para todos.

Aisha se puso en frente de Haruhime y apunto a Bell con su espada.

Bell entendió que Aisha aún seguía sin confiar plenamente en él, debido a que no era más fuerte que Phryne en estos momentos, pero estaba seguro que si le tocaba enfrentarse a ella, Aisha intentaría hacerle el mínimo daño posible.

Bell corrió a toda velocidad mientras esquivaba un corte descendente de Samira y siguió avanzando hacia el frente. También pudo esquivar a las otras dos Amazonas sin ningún problema, ahora solo faltaba pasar a Phryne.

Bell: | (mirando hacia atrás) bien solo falta Phryne (mirando hacia adelante) eh! Donde est-|

Bell no pudo terminar de pensar cuando Phryne lo agarro por la nuca y lo estampo fuertemente contra el piso.

Phryne: (sonriendo) que estrategia más mala usaste mocoso. Enserio pensaste que sería buena idea correr y llegar a Haruhime sin pelear con ninguna de nosotras? (mirando a las demás) entiendo que ellas no puedan seguir el ritmo de tu velocidad, pero recuerda que yo tengo la misma velocidad que tú, y al estarte concentrando en esquivar y correr no te diste cuenta que me posicione de tras de ti con mucha facilidad jajajaja!

Bell: | mierda, creo que tendré que utilizar mi fire bolt para poder por lo menos sacármela de encima|.

Bell se rodeó de fuego mientras aún seguía con la cara estampada contra el suelo. Las llamas hicieron una gran explosión alrededor de Bell con forma de esfera.

El ataque había tenido una onda expansiva no muy grande, pero había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para resquebrajar todo el suelo que tuvo contacto con el ataque de Bell, por lo que estaba completamente dañado y parecía que estaba cerca de partirse en dos.

Bell se dio cuenta que después de su ataque, la presión que sentía en su nuca no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, por lo que ni siquiera pudo dar vuelta la cabeza para ver si aun Phryne estaba sin un rasguño.

Phryne: (sonriendo) ese fue un buen ataque mocoso, me hizo bastante daño, pero te hace falta mucho más que eso para vencerme. (Con una vena en la sien) también destrozaste una buena parte de mi vestido y eso no es tolerable.

Phryne dio vuelta a Bell, pero cuando este pensó que podía escapar porque lo había soltado del cuello, la mujer rana le piso el pecho con bastante fuerza, haciendo que el suelo temblara y se resquebrajara aún más. Bell pudo ver la cara de Phryne un tanto chamuscada con quemaduras en muchas partes y un poco de sangre saliendo de algunas quemaduras grandes, pero en si no parecía muy dañada.

Bell intentaba salir del control de Phryne, pero su pie generaba tanta presión que no lograba pararse o sacar el pie de encima con sus dos brazos.

Phryne se molestó un poco al ver que tenía que usar toda su fuerza para poder sostener a Bell en el suelo.

Phryne: (irritada) ya me arte de esperar a Haruhime, lo siento Ishtar, pero este mocoso me fastidio demasiado, asique tendrá que morir ahora, (sonríe sádicamente) chicas encárguense de que su muerte sea segura.

Phryne levanto el pie de encima de Bell, pero justo cuando el peliblanco pensó que podría escapar, el pie de Phryne volvió a pisarlo, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes, haciendo que tosiera una buena cantidad de sangre mientras que una gran cantidad de el suelo finalmente cedía y Bell cayo hacia el abismo.

Se podía ver que su armadura estaba completamente destrozada en el centro, debido a él gran golpe que le había dado Phryne, y justo cuando Bell quiso recomponerse e intentar ponerse de pie en uno de los escombros que estaba cayendo, las 3 chicas encargadas del ritual y Aisha descendieron por algunos escombros y pudo ver que tres de ellas se posicionaron más abajo que su posición, mientras que Samira iba directamente hacia él.

Cuando Bell quiso reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde. Samira intento cortar a Bell con su espada, pero para suerte del peliblanco, la armadura se interpuso en el camino de la chica, haciendo que reciba un fuerte golpe en el estómago. La armadura apenas se agrieto, pero la fuerza del impacto había sido lo suficientemente grande como para que Bell atravesara el escombro en donde estaba y caer con mucha más velocidad hacia el suelo que estaba a muchos metros de distancia.

Bell no pudo siquiera reaccionar cuando otra de las chicas había saltado en el escombro que la mantenía estable para poder quedar arriba de Bell, y ella le tiro un ataque mágico a quema ropa que mando a Bell a estrellarse contra otros escombros mientras seguía descendiendo.

Bell siguió cayendo hasta que la tercera chica Amazona que se encontraba parada en uno de los escombros lo tomo de su torso con un látigo y lo tiro fuertemente en contra de Aisha que se encontraba un poco más abajo que ellos dos.

Aisha tomo de la cintura a Bell para luego decir unas palabras.

Aisha: (susurrando) siento haberte metido en esto.

Aisha giro su espada para no pegarle con el filo de esta, y estrello todo el peso de la espada en todo el pecho de Bell, haciendo que escupa un poco de saliva. Por la fuerza del impacto logro romper el pequeño escombro en donde Aisha estaba parada, por lo que ella salto a otro secano mientras se preparaba para la caída, ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar al suelo.

Para Bell, todo había pasado en cámara lenta y pudo ver todos los ataques, pero no supo cómo responder a ellos, además de que el golpe de Phryne lo había dejado un poco aturdido.

Aunque en su mente allá pasado todo tan lento, la realidad era otra, todo había sucedido en tan solo 10 segundos y todavía estaban a mitad de camino para estrellarse.

Bell tenía los ojos abiertos mientras veía en cámara lenta como iba cayendo todo a su alrededor y también a las 4 chicas que estaban paradas en escombros.

Bell: | estos omentos… me hacen recordar cuando llegue a Orario, me hace sentir exactamente lo mismo, me hace sentir mal. No voy a poder salvarla después de prometerme a mí mismo que lo haría.

(Mirando hacia el lugar donde se celebra el ritual) yo en esta situación me siento bastante cansado… me siento DEBIL...| (un aura blanca rodea a Bell).

CON HARUHIME

Phryne observo como por fin Haruhime dejo de hacer su oración, pero su sonrisa cambio a una de confusión cuando no sintió el aumento de poder.

Phryne: (mirando sus manos) (seria) que está pasando? Estas segura que lo hiciste bien mocosa?

Horihime alzo la vista para mirar a Phryne y dio una leve sonrisa retadora, haciendo que la mujer rana ensanchara los ojos para luego poner una expresión de rabia.

Phryne: (furiosa) no me digas que tu…!

CON BELL

Bell: | (recordando cuando llego a Orario) y cuando me siento débil, me dan ganas de rendirme, (apretando los puños) pero… ("no todas las personas escucharan con palabras, a veces le tendrás que dar la golpiza de su vida para que entiendan por las malas") (Los ojos de Bell brillaron y se rodeó de llamas más el aura blanca que tenía por el aumento de nivel de Haruhime) pero siempre busco dentro de mí, y siempre encuentro esa fuerza interior, que simplemente saca toda esta mierda dentro de mi| gracias a eso, consigo esa motivación para no rendirme y no ser un cobarde, sin importar cuantas veces me caiga y colapse.

Samira: (curiosa) oigan, el chico se está moviendo.

Todas observaron a Bell mientras balbuceaba unas palabras inaudibles.

Bell: (levantándose lentamente) (susurrando) a partir de hoy, me voy a asegurar, hasta que todos mis huesos se revienten, voy a escupir todos estos golpes mientras que todas ustedes aun puedan sentirlos.

(Susurrando) hasta el día en que muera, voy a decir que las voy a matar, porque si no lo hago… entonces parare y ya no podré ser un aventurero ni tampoco permaneceré en mi familia, y lo peor de todo no podré ser un héroe. (Las llamas de Bell comenzaron a intensificarse de una forma abrumadora) mensajes subliminales, cuando dejare de enviarlos? Cuando todas ustedes estén atrapas en mis llamas y escupan fuego. Ni la adrenalina, ni las inyecciones de penicilina podrán calmar su dolor, la amoxicilina no será suficiente.

Ya se encontraban a unos pocos metros de chocar contra el suelo, pero Bell comenzó a intensificar aún más su aura, haciendo que las chicas comenzaran a sofocarse un poco por el calor del ambiente. Y se podía ver como comenzaron a salir algunos rayos pequeños alrededor de todas las llamas que comenzaron a ser cada vez más numerosos.

Bell: (con vos ya audible) todas ustedes vienen conmigo les guste o no, me asegurare de mostrarles el espíritu maligno que vive dentro de nosotros.

(Inclinando sus piernas) ahora lo debes escuchar, todos esos rayos que impactan a mi alrededor, no sé si será un nuevo nivel, o el producto del declive de mi piedad, pero por supuesto, ahora se viene la mejor parte asique escúchala, (crea un látigo de fuego en una de sus manos), ESCUCHA EL LATIGO SIN QUE TE IMPORTE UNA MIERDA SU SILVIDO!

Justo antes de que Bell tocara el piso, extiende su látigo y logra adherirse a uno de los escombros, utiliza su fuerza para desplazarse y llegar a la gran roca, para después desaparecer el látigo y que aparezca nuevamente en su mano izquierda y repitió la acción anterior, mientras que iba esquivando con elegancia los escombros más pequeños.

Las chicas en ese momento solo pudieron pensar una cosa: "el fuego es sólido?!, que tan concentrado debe estar para que sea solido?!".

Bell siguió escalando entre los escombros hasta que llego a Aisha, pero este la ignoro por completo y siguió subiendo a una velocidad segadora, hasta quedar en frente de la chica que lo había revoleado con el látigo.

Bell creo un látigo para cada mano y se los clavo en ambos hombros, la chica no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar, ya que Bell jalo el látigo hacia él, mientras aún seguía en el aire para pegarle una fuerte patada haciendo que se estrelle contra en suelo sin que se pudiera dar cuenta. Esto también le sirvió como impulso a Bell para quedar en frente de la otra Amazonas, que simplemente clavo uno de sus látigos en la pierna de la mujer y la reboleo un par de veces antes de deshacer el látigo y hacer que atravesara casi todo el complejo de la torre por el impacto, dejándola inconsciente en el acto, y probablemente con fracturas irrecuperables. Bell se posiciono rápidamente en otro escombro y creo otro látigo en su mano derecha para seguir subiendo a través de los escombros.

Samira ni se percató en que momento Bell ya estaba en frente de ella, pero trato darle un golpe con la espada inútilmente, ya que Bell atravesó su espada con el látigo, para luego atravesarle el hombro, y antes de que pudiera gritar de dolor, Bell la atrajo hacia él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, fue tan fuerte que el puño de Bell se enterró por completo en el estómago de Samira, y se veía como la espalda de la mujer estaba encorvada de una forma muy poco sana. Antes de que se diera cuenta, salió despedida por el golpe de Bell, adentrándose en la torre mientras destrozaba todo a su paso, sin antes escupir una increíble cantidad de sangre y quedar inconsciente en el acto.

Bell llego a la última gran roca que había en el lugar, solo para ver que estaba a unos 40 metros de poder llegar hasta arriba nuevamente, mientras que Phryne lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Bell dio una leve sonrisa y flexiono sus piernas mientras que todas las llamas y pequeños rayos que desprendía de su aura comenzaron a abajar a sus piernas. De por si las llamas de Bell ya eran increíblemente fuertes y desprendían un color rojizo bastante profundo, pero cuando se compactaron aún más, mezclado con los rayos, su aura cambio de un rojo sangre con destellos blancos (por los rayos) a una aura incluso más roja que antes, pero en el borde de las llamas se podía ver que ya no era rojo, sino blanco. Y más los rayos constantes, daba la impresión de un aura bastante sofocante.

Bell expulso todo ese poder de sus piernas, y obtuvo en gran estallido de velocidad, destrozando por completo el escombro en donde estaba parado.

Phryne ni siquiera pudo ver como se movió, solo sabía que Bell tenía una de sus manos apretándose fuertemente alrededor de su cuello mientras estaban un par de metros en el aire, ya que por lo visto el impulso que había tomado Bell era demasiado.

Ambos comenzaron a descender, y antes de que Phryne pudiera hacer algo, Bell desenvaino una de sus dagas libres y se la clavó en el estómago, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Luego de eso Bell la estrello contra el piso de la sala triangular sin utilizar mucha fuerza, debido a que Haruhime estaba del otro lado del gran hueco que estaba en medio de la sala y no quería arriesgarse que se partiera por completo y ella cayera, por lo menos no si todavía sigue en ese lugar.

Bell: (dándose la vuelta con el aura aun activa) (muy serio) Haruhime, muévete rápido de ese lugar y ve al lado de Ishtar, ya que podría llegar a ponerse feo y no quiero tener que ocuparme de salvarte si caes por un error mío.

Haruhime asintió un poco sorprendida por el aura extremadamente sofocante que tenía Bell. Estaba segura que aun la habilidad de subir de nivel estaba activa, pero por lo visto fue completamente sofocada por las llamas carmesí, ya que no había rastro del aura blanca en Bell.

Ella se desplazó rápidamente y se puso al lado de Ishtar que tenía una mirada de completo shock al no creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ishtar: | (impactada) n-nivel 6 a finales de camino? N-no, creo que es un nivel 7 a mitad de camino, PERO COMO ES POSIBLE?!|.

Phryne se levantaba con mucha dificultad mientras sostenía su estómago gravemente dañado con una de sus manos. Peor cuando se terminó de levantar se la quitó y dio una sonrisa para luego llevar su mano dentro de sus pechos y sacar una poción y tomársela, todas sus heridas fueron sanadas, a excepción la del estómago, que aún estaba sangrando, pero ya era un daño menor.

Phryne: (sonriendo) veo que esa niña te a dado el aumento de nivel, pero no creas que esto termina aquí, jejejeje.

Bell: (serio) te rindes?

Phryne: (su sonrisa cambio a una cara de confusión) que dijiste?

Bell: (más serio aun) te eh preguntado si te rindes.

Phryne: (riéndose) que tienes miedo mocoso? Enserio crees que me podrás ganar con un aumento de nivel y antes apenas me hiciste un poco de daño?

Bell: (sonriendo de forma retadora) no use todo mi poder en ese ataque en aquel momento, pero ahora no me retendré ni un poco, asique no me eches la culpa después (envainando su daga mientras se ponía en pose de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo) | es hora de utilizar lo aprendido por Bete|.

Phryne: (riéndose más fuerte) enserio crees que me podrás ganar en mi propio terreno? Sabes que mi habilidad se basa a puño limpio verdad?

Bell: (serio) si lo sé muy bien. Solo quiero humillarte en lo que piensas que eres mejor.

Ah Phryne le saldría una vena en la sien pero aun seguiría con su sonrisa.

Phryne: (sonriendo) bien, comencemos esto entonces.

Bell se aproximaría hacia el cráter generado por Phryne y alzaría su pierna para bajarla rápidamente golpeando el piso, y esto hizo que todo el piso se partiera y callera abajo, y con eso llevándose la cruz en donde iba a ser sacrificada Haruhime. Esto hizo que Phryne se impresionara un poco, por lo que decidió ir con todo desde el principio.

Bell: (sonriendo) ahora sí, empecemos

Bell desaparecería de la vista de Phryne y aparecería en frente de ella. La mujer rana se asustaría un poco y le daría un fuerte golpe en la cara Bell, haciendo que el rostro del peliblanco se incline para el lado contrario donde fue golpeado, pero lentamente giro su cabeza aun con el puño de Phryne en la cara de este, mientras que Phryne utilizaba toda su fuerza para intentar hacer que no gire la cabeza.

Bell: (serio) eso es todo? Creo que tendré que hacerte sufrir un poco hasta que entiendas.

Bell le dio dos golpes en el estómago con bastante fuerza, haciendo que Phryne se tambalee por la fuerza de los dos puñetazos.

Cuando Phryne intento recomponerse de los golpes, Bell le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que su rostro se girara hacia la derecha por la fuerza del impacto mientras le saltaba un diente y una gran cantidad de sangre. Este golpe fue tan fuerte que la mujer rana estaba un poco mareada.

Bell: (sonriendo) y bien, te rindes?

Phryne: (con una vena en la sien y muy enojada) ahora si me enoje maldito mocoso, te voy a matar!

La mujer rana le dio un golpe en el rostro de Bell con todas sus fuerzas, enviándolo a estrellarse contra la entrada a la sala de sacrificio, mientras que Haruhime tenía una cara de leve preocupación e Ishtar aún seguía impactada por el poder de Bell.

Phryne: (sonriendo) por lo visto eras puras palabras nada más, verdad?

Bell: (asomándose de los escombros mientras se limpia un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz) (serio) bueno… (Saliendo del gran hueco en la pared mientras sostenía una enorme roca en su mano derecha) viendo que te di la posibilidad dos veces de rendirte y no las quisiste tomar, (ojos fríos) prometo que ya no seré puras palabras.

Bell lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la gran roca, que Phryne tuvo que destrozarla con un puñetazo ya que era imposible esquivar, para luego darse cuenta que solo era una distracción cuando vio que Bell ya estaba en frente de ella.

Phryne intentó golpearlo, pero Bell se cubrió sin problemas con su antebrazo derecho, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cara que tuvo el mismo efecto anterior en la mujer rana, pero estaba ves Bell no se detuvo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se alzara un par de centímetros para luego hacerle un fuerte gancho con su puño izquierdo en el mentón de Phryne, haciendo que se elevara aún más en el aire, alcanzando una altura de un metro. Justo después del golpe, Bell pego un salto y dio una vuelta de 360 grados sobre sí mismo para luego pegarle una fuerte pada descendente en el rostro de Phryne que la tumbo en el suelo haciendo un enorme cráter en el progreso.

Phryne se levantó tambaleándose un poco mientras Bell la miraba expectante, ella rápidamente se abalanzo en contra de Bell e intento darle un golpe en la cara, pero el peliblanco se inclinó levemente para atrás esquivando el golpe sin ninguna dificultad, mientras que una pequeña ventisca salía producto de la rapidez y fuerza del golpe que Phryne fallo.

Bell: (serio) eres muy lenta.

Bell esquivo otros tres puñetazos con la misma técnica y luego contraataco con dos golpes en cada lado del rostro de la mujer sapo, que hizo que se mareara nuevamente, luego Bell pego un pequeño salto. Phryne sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, esquivo la primera patada de Bell pero no pudo ver que el pie Izquierdo iba directamente a su rostro hasta que sintió el golpe, haciendo que se estrelle fuertemente contra el suelo nuevamente.

Bell: (serio) sabes que los humanos tenemos dos piernas, verdad?

Phryne se levantó nuevamente con mucha dificultad y tiro un golpe a mucha velocidad pero que carecía de técnica, de seguro se debía por el estado en que se encontraba.

Demostrando su gran agilidad, Bell encorvo su espalda hacia atrás hasta quedar en una posición de 90 grados, luego se reincorporo al instante y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mientras que con el brazo libre la tomaba de la espalda para que no saliera volando por la fuerza del golpe.

Phryne escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y comenzaba a ver cada vez todo más borroso, sin duda el dolor era demasiado grande.

Phryne extendió nuevamente su puño en un intento de golpear a Bell, pero nuevamente fallo rotundamente cuando el joven esquivo su golpe haciéndose a un lado, para después tomar el brazo de la mujer rana rápidamente con uno de sus brazos y atraerla hacia él, para luego darle un fuerte codazo en la cara, haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre y otro diente.

Bell se apartó un poco de Phryne y miro el estado en que se encontraba, sinceramente su cara le daba asco desde un principio, pero sin duda, ahora su cara le daba aún más asco. Aunque le daba lastima, sabía que tenía que seguir con esto, después de todos aprendió por las malas que sus amigos tenían razón y que sería mejor lidiar con esta gente a mano dura.

Bell se acercó rápidamente a Phryne, y esta intento defenderse tirando un puñetazo hacia Bell, pero el chico tomo su brazo nuevamente y le hizo una llave tirándola al piso mientras él estaba subido arriba de ella y comenzó a darle varios golpes en las costillas, haciendo que la mujer rana comenzara a gritar de dolor.

Phryne pudo deshacerse del agarre de Bell utilizando sus dos piernas para impulsar a Bell lejos de ella y se recompuso con dificultad mientras veía a Bell con miedo.

Bell: (sonriendo por la mirada de Phryne) es increíble como todas las personas con malas intenciones se cuelgan después de ver que soy más fuerte que ellos. Estoy seguro que en este momento debes estar pensando en cómo podrías no enfrentarte a mí.

Lamento decepcionarte, pero HASTA QUE TODO EL PISO SE CAIGA, HASTA QUE MI AURA SE APAGUE, HASTA QUE TODOS MIS HUESOS SE ROMPAN, NO PODRAS PARARME. HASTA QUE TODO EL HUMO DE ESTE DISTRITO SE APAGUE, Y QUE TU GOLPIZA HAYA TERMINADO, VOY A DESTROZAR A TODAS ESTAS MIERDAS, HASTA QUE TODOS SUS HUESOS COLAPSEN!

Después de lo mencionado, Bell se abalanzo en contra de Phryne dándole un golpe en la cara. Pero la mujer rana logro recomponerse a media y le devolvió el golpe, aunque Bell dirigió su propia cabeza hacia el puño de ella, haciendo que los huesos de su mano se destrocen por completo mientras que Bell no sufrió ni el más mínimo daño. Luego de eso, Bell le dio otro fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que escupa aún más sangre y otro diente más en el proceso mientras volaba un par de metros y caía en el borde del precipicio y Bell se acercaba lentamente.

Phryne apenas se pudo poner de pie mientras lo miraba con mucho miedo.

Bell: (serio) acabare con esto ahora, ya te lo dije (se acerca rápidamente y pega un salto para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, seguido de otro golpe más en el rostro, para después comenzar a darle dos golpes en el estómago casi seguidos, haciendo que Phryne se eleve del piso nuevamente. Bell pego otro pequeño salto y le dio dos golpes en cada lado de su rostro con una gran fuerza, haciendo que escupiera más sangre y que otros dos dientes más salieran volando de su rostro, luego Phryne cayo de pie con la mirada ensombrecida mientras que Bell se daba vuelta para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia Ishtar mientras la señalaba) no me rendiré, hasta que mis piernas se rindan por mi propio peso.

Después de esas palabras, Phryne comenzó a caer lentamente hacia adelante hasta estrellarse contra el suelo debido a que no podía permanecer más de pie porque estaba inconsciente.

Bell: (acercándose a Haruhime) | no caeré, me mantendré en lo alto, en estos momentos me siento mejor que nunca. Supongo que será porque ya no tengo dudas de cómo debo actuar en contra de este tipo de personas|.

Haruhime tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro, solo quedaba unos segundos para que el efecto de la habilidad termine pero aun así parecía que no la iba a necesitar después de todo.

Antes de que Haruhime pudiera ir a abrazar a Bell, ambos presentes sintieron una presión increíble, y esto hizo desmayarse a Haruhime y que Bell cayera de rodillas con una expresión de frustración, ya que tenía que poner todo de sí para seguir consiente.

Un gran brillo morado cegó por unos segundos a Bell y tuvo que taparse los ojos con su brazo, por suerte la enorme presión ya estaba desapareciendo, o más bien se estaba acostumbrando a ella, por lo que pudo levantarse mientras aún se cubría los ojos por semejante luz.

Y una voz que reconoció le hizo helar la sangre, ya que sonaba más divina y mucho más poderosa.

Ishtar: (sonriendo mientras estaba rodeada por la inmensa columna morada que se alzaba a su alrededor junto a la inmensa luz) supongo que será el plan C entonces…

CON FREYA

Freya miro al cielo consternada al ver la columna morada que cernía delante de ellos, y el problema es que no era la típica luz que rodea a un dios para llevarlo nuevamente al cielo.

Freya: (asustada) esto es muy malo, tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible. OTTAR ANDANDO!

Ottar solo asintió mientras tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la luz violeta que se desprendía en lo alto de la torre.

Bete: (cubriéndose lo ojos) pero que es esa luz?!

Riveria: (con los ojos entrecerrados) no lo sé, pero no creo que sea nada bueno, ya oíste la preocupación de Freya-sama.

Aiz: (con los ojos cerrados) si, se escuchaba muy asustada…

Welf: (con los ojos entrecerrados) solo espero que no le haya sucedido nada a Bell o Haruhime |por lo visto todo está saliendo como él dijo|.

Mikoto: (tapándose con el antebrazo) lo mismo digo.

CON LOKI

Loki: (mirando por la ventana mientras entrecerraba los ojos) nunca pensé que llegarías a romper las reglas solo por haber perdido Ishtar, solo espero que no le hagas nada a mis hijos porque si no subiré al cielo y me encargare de hacerte sufrir bastante.

CON HERMES

Hermes: (sonriendo mientras cerraba el carruaje) ya está todo listo, (giro su rostro para ver la columna de luz morada) y parece que todo salió como lo sospechaba, por lo que no prepare todo esto en vano.

DE NUEVO CON BELL

Por fin la columna morada había desaparecido, y Bell comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, para solo abrir la boca de impresión y que sus ojos se ensancharan de sobre medida.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) eh aquí el poder de la divinidad. El poder de un dios. Para tu suerte eh decidió optar por usar mi poder pero no cambiar a mi apariencia divina, por lo que puedes verme sin que tus ojos se quemen por completo

Bell no dejo intimidarse por la enorme presión que había en el ambiente sumado a el gran aura divino de color violeta que se desprendía alrededor de Ishtar.

Bell decidió atacar con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que desenvaino sus dagas y las empuño fuertemente mientras se rodeaban de fuego y su filo e estructura se volvía más grande gracias a las llamas.

Bell se disparó a una velocidad increíble, rompiendo completamente el suelo debajo de él y llego en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos en frente de Ishtar y realizo un corte descendente en forma de X con ambas dagas que comenzaron desde sus hombros, hasta llegar a la base de su estómago, en todo momento, Ishtar ni siquiera se movió un centímetro, por lo que hizo pensar a Bell que no se había percado de sus acciones. Después de lo realizado, la cara de esfuerzo que tenía Bell por haber realizado ese ataque con todas sus fuerzas, cambio a una expresión vacía al ver el daño que había realizado en el cuerpo de la Diosa. Solo eran dos cortes que apenas lograron atravesar la piel de Ishtar y de esas heridas se podía ver como salía un poco de líquido dorado. Y para colmo, el aumento de nivel de Haruhime acababa de desaparecer tras ese último golpe, lo que significa que está bien jodido.

Ishtar aparto a Bell solo con su aura.

Bell rodo un par de metros y el aura que lo rodeaba desapareció y sintió el cansancio y desgaste, tanto mental como físico que le había producido su nuevo poder, ahora apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Recordó que algo así le había pasado cuando estaba entrenando con Aiz, pero quedo inconsciente después de usarlo por unos segundos, pero le restó importancia de inmediato, ya que su situación era algo delicada en estos momentos.

Ishtar: (sonriendo mientras miraba su torso) veo que me has hecho algo de daño, tengo que decir que estoy impresionada! Es raro que un mortal pueda hacerle daño a un dios sabes? No obstante, apenas puedes mantenerte de pie por lo que veo.

Bell: (serio con una mirada cansada y algo frustrada) sabes lo que pasara por haber usado tu poder divino en el plano mortal sin autorización, verdad?

Ishtar: (sonriendo) si, sé que tendré que volver al cielo y nunca más podré bajar nuevamente a el plano mortal. (Bufando) pero qué más da, prefiero eso a que Freya llegue y me termine matando.

Bell: (serio) que tiene que ver Kami-sama en esto? Por qué razón la odias tanto?

Ishtar: (seria) escucha Bell, soy una diosa que ha hecho muchas cosas malas y que también estuvo a punto de hacer cosas peores, y todo por envidia de Freya. Ambas somos Diosas de la Belleza, pero ella siempre me gana en todo y termino frustrándome demasiado. (Sonriendo) pero en parte, te agradezco que me hayas detenido, nunca antes había llegado a matar a alguien solamente para intentar superarla, por lo menos cuando vaya al cielo no tendré ese tipo de remordimiento conmigo.

Bell: (bajando su postura defensiva al ver que Ishtar no tenía malas intenciones) (serio) está bien, entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo. (Sonriendo) pero de todas formas me alegro que hayas decidido olvidarte sobre el tema del sacrificio, y referido a las cosas malas que has hecho en el pasado… como eres una diosa tienes mucho tiempo para poder arrepentirte y arreglar las cosas.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) lo siento, pero es algo que no tengo planeado. Tal vez ayude a la gente que perjudique, pero las voy a ayudar desde el cielo. En estos momentos aún sigue en marcha mi plan para poder hacer que Freya se sienta como la mierda por un buen tiempo.

Antes de que Bell pudiera reprochar, Ishtar apareció de la nada en frente de Bell y le toco el hombro con una de sus manos, luego dio un par de pasos atrás, mientras que un brillo violeta rodeo a Bell por unos segundos mientras el peliblanco miraba sus manos extrañado por lo ocurrido. Luego, el brillo violeta desapareció y comenzó a ver un aura blanca bastante pura y brillante saliendo de su cuerpo, no sabía porque, pero esa aura que emitía su cuerpo lo llenaba de confort. Después de unos segundos de estar mirando su rara aura alzo su rostro y miro a Ishtar para cambiar su rostro de confusión a uno de leve asco al ver el aura grisácea, casi negra que recubría a Ishtar.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) si, ya lo sé, después de un tiempo te terminas acostumbrando a este tipo de almas algo sucias al pasar del tiempo. Especialmente si tienes un alma así de podrida.

Bell: (sorprendido) espera, como que almas. (Gritando de sorpresa) ME DISTE LA HABILIDAD DE PODER VER LAS ALMAS?!

Ishtar: (sonriendo) sí y no. Te lo explicare rápido: te di mi bendición, por lo que adquiriste mi habilidad. Es capaz de ver el alma de los usuarios.

La habilidad de poder ver almas solamente lo tienen los Dioses de la Belleza y los Dioses de la Muerte, pero si te doy mi bendición eres capaz de obtenerla, aunque está sumamente prohibido darle la bendición a alguien que no sea inmortal o que no sea el campeón de algún dios. Pero como ya estoy condenada a pasar mi vida en el cielo por haber liberado mi poder divino, sinceramente no me pueden hacer nada peor.

Bell: (muy confundido) a ver a ver, me estás diciendo que me diste tu bendición y ahora soy capaz de ver las almas de los demás. Porque demonios lo hiciste?

Ishtar: (sonrisa malévola) lo entenderás dentro de un minuto. (Una luz morada mucho más nítida cayó del cielo y Ishtar comenzó a elevarse lentamente) te diré la última información rápido: las almas que tienden a tener un color oscuro son almas pecadoras. Mientras más negro, más mentiras, más crímenes, supongo que ya entendiste. En un principio te generaran repulsión, especialmente si son muy oscuras.

Las almas blancas son todo lo contrario, por lo que sentirás paz al verlas. Un dato curioso es que nunca vi un alma tan pura como la tuya, aunque en un principio era transparente, ahora es muy brillante, como si hubieras despejado dudas que te atormentaban hace tiempo.

Y por último están las almas doradas, mientras más amarillas, más ansias de venganza tienen, pero no te confundas, las almas doradas son muy buenas, pero indican que tienen resentimiento hacia alguna persona.

También cuando alguien te mienta podrás descubrirlo fácilmente, ya que su alma reaccionara de forma negativa parpadeando a negro, o si dice la verdad parpadeara de forma positiva a blanco

Bueno… creo que es hora de que desaparezca, te deseo suerte de ahora en adelante, porque la necesitaras.

Después de esas palabras, Ishtar desapareció, dejando a Bell un tanto confundido, aun no entendía porque una Diosa que odiaba a su Kami-sama le da una increíble habilidad a alguien que pertenece a su familia, era algo que no comprendía.

Bell giro su rostro para ver a Haruhime que aún seguía inconsciente, pudo ver que su alma era de un amarillo bastante diluido, lo que indicaba que era una buena chica, pero que tenía un poco de resentimientos hacia alguien.

Bell va al lugar de Haruhime lo más rápido que sus piernas podían responder y luego la carga de forma nupcial, y después se dio vuelta hacia el Distrito para ver que ya una gran parte estaba destruido y que estaban muy cerca de la torre.

Justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para dar las buenas noticias, escucho una vos bastante familiar.

Freya: (acompañada por Ottar) (sonriendo radiantemente) Bell-kun, estas bien!

Bell: (sonriendo radiantemente) Kami-sa…

Bell dio vuelta su rostro con una gran sonrisa pero rápidamente se transformó en una expresión de completo y puro asco.

Era completamente negro, un negro tan fuerte que hacía que tuviera ganas de vomitar, su alma era totalmente negra.

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO!**

**Gracias por leerlo!**

**En esta historia decidí hacer mucho más ancho el pasillo de la zona en donde estaba el sacrificio así la pelea entre Bell y Phryne podría ser un poco más cómoda.**

**Sé que algunos estarán pensando que Bell le dio terrible paliza y que me pase un poco con su poder, pero tengan en cuenta que en ese momento tenía el poder de Ottar 100% recuperado, por lo cual no es una exageración que la haya derrotado tan fácil si Phryne es una aventurera de nivel 5 a finales de camino.**

**Ahora se viene el arco más grande de esta historia según mis cálculos. Acá es donde se vienen muchas cosas nuevas inventadas por mí.**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero que este haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 16456 palabras.**


	14. Capitulo 13

**WOW!**

**Cuando subí la parte número 13 de esta historia, ni me di cuenta que ya había llegado a tener más de 100000 palabras en total (para ser concreto, unas 111931 palabras en total), y contando que este capítulo tiene más de 5000 palabras, estuve haciendo los cálculos y si hoy en día me pusiera a leer este fic que eh creado tardaría unas 11 horas y 30 minutos para terminar de leerlo por completo!**

**Sinceramente, nunca pensé que se me haría tan largo cuando comencé a hacerlo, creía que me tomaría más de 100000 palabras cuando lo terminara, pero recién voy por un poco más de la mitad!**

**Aunque lo que menos espere, fue recibir tanto apoyo por parte de otras personas. Yo más que nada publique esta obra porque vi la necesidad de hacerme una historia bien construida (por lo menos en mi opinión) de Bellx Freya porque no había ninguna en el momento en que empecé a hacerlo, pero nunca espere ningún tipo de apoyo o que mucha otra gente estuviera esperando una historia así, pero ahora ya estamos cerca de los 20k de visitas y estoy bastante sorprendido, y solo les quería agradecer a todos el apoyo que me brindaron, especialmente a esas personas que me han seguido desde comienzo de este año 2020, un saludo especial para todos ellos!**

**Ahora, sin más comencemos:**

**|Pensamientos|: |Ya estoy harto de estar las 24/7 en mi departamento|.**

**(Acciones): (enojado), (sonríe), (levanta los brazos para golpearle en la cara).**

**INICIO DE ARCO: SENTIMIENTOS ROTOS, VERDADES DOLOROSAS Y PROMESAS VACIAS.**

Ottar se dirigió al último piso junto con Freya, lo primero que vio al llegar allí fue a Ishtar desapareciendo en una columna de luz morada que caía desde el cielo. Por el rostro que tenía Ishtar, parecía bastante complacida al ver entrar a Freya antes de que desapareciera, algo que le extraño muchísimo, después de todo se tuvo que ir al cielo, verdad?

Ottar comenzó a pensar en cómo encontrar una solución para ese enigma, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a Freya mencionar el nombre de Bell. Y cuando desvió su mirada del cielo nocturno en donde unos segundos se encontraba Ishtar para observar a Bell…"wow", fue lo único que paso por su cabeza en la primera fracción de segundo que vio a Bell. Sinceramente, él nunca pensó que Bell podría llegar a ver de esa forma a otro ser, era Bell después de todo. Su mirada reflejaba el asco y repulsión total, pero cuando vio donde se dirigía esa mirada, se quedó congelado en su lugar.

Ottar: | (serio) esto se va a poner feo… no sé qué demonios abra pasado con Ishtar y Bell, pero esto no pinta nada bien|.

Freya: (extrañada) Bell-kun? Que pasa, porque me miras así?

Freya se acercó para tocar el hombro de Bell, pero este desvió su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

El peliblanco coloco cuidadosamente a Haruhime en el suelo para luego mirar a Freya.

Bell pudo darse cuenta de su expresión y la cambio de inmediato, pero fue reemplazada por una mirada dura y muy seria que era dirigida únicamente a Freya.

Bell: (muy serio) que demonios es lo que hiciste?

Freya: (pestañea dos veces en confusión) que es lo que hice? Vinimos a rescatarte con Ottar.

Bell: (enojado) no me refiero a eso, maldición.

Freya: (sonriendo con una gota de sudor frio por su frente) tranquilo Bell-kun, solo por favor explícame a que te refieres y lo contestare.

Bell: (muy serio) cuando pregunto que él lo que hiciste, me refiero a TODO lo que hiciste | (pensando en Ishtar) aunque me hayas dado este poder solo para fastidiar a Freya, de todas formas te doy las gracias ya que me has ayudado a mí a ver la realidad|.

Freya: |(seria en su mente) ya veo, seguro que Ishtar le dijo algo sobre mí para tratar de fastidiarme como último intento antes de volver al cielo, aunque algo todavía no cuadra, porque Ishtar uso su poder divino y Bell todavía sigue con vida? Qué más da, Bell-kun confía en mi palabra y será fácil engañarlo, solo espero no tener que hacerlo más, porque de todas formas me duele| (sonriendo) no sé qué te ha contado Ishtar, pero te puedo asegurar que es todo mentira, vamos pregunta lo que quieras.

Bell: (pensando en el poder de encanto de Freya) (asintiendo) bien, confiare en ti y te are esta pregunta: utilizaste tu encanto solamente para lograr atraer a hombres fuertes hacia tu familia para cumplir tus caprichos de poder ser la reina (porque era la familia más poderosa de Orario) de todo Orario? |esta es la pregunta más suave que tengo en mente en estos momentos, pero a lo mejor estoy confundido acerca de todo esto. (Recordando todas las cosas que paso junto a Freya y por ultimo recordó el beso) (un fuerte nudo en el estómago se le genero a Bell) por favor, por favor que esté equivocado, tal vez en ese momento ese beso no significo mucho, pero no quiero que todo sea falso, no quiero perder todo en lo que eh trabajado tan duro hasta ahora, por favor dime que estoy equivocado…|.

Freya sabía que Bell confía ciegamente en sus palabras, aunque no entendió porque Ishtar decidió contarle a Bell la parte mala más suave que había hecho ella, pero decidió ignorarlo y siguió con la conversación, elaborando una mentira.

Freya: (sonriendo) esa respuesta es muy simple. Bell-kun, sabes que yo tengo problemas para controlarme respecto a lo sexual, pero nunca utilizaría mis encantos para poder atraer a hombres únicamente fuertes y hacerlos parte de mi familia por capricho propio.

Bell pudo ver como el alma de Freya parpadeo en un negro más oscuro dando a entender que había mentido. En ese preciso momento, el mundo se vino abajo para Bell. Pudo sentir como su mente se contraía y dolía de una forma que nadie creía posible en el momento que todos los recuerdos de él y Freya pasaban por su mente, todos esos recuerdos completamente falsos y llenos de mentiras. También, unas inmensas ganas de llorar lo habían inundado de repente, incluso, ni cuando desapareció su abuelo había sentido tantas ganas de llorar, pero no lloro en ese momento, y no lo haría ahora tampoco…oh no lo haría en frente de ella, no le iba a mostrar su debilidad, porque no se lo merecía para nada.

Ah Freya se le cayó completamente la máscara de su sonrisa cuando vio la expresión totalmente en blanco de Bell, mientras que él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mirando hacia ningún sitio y el viento ondeaba lentamente su cabello, además de que mucho sudor comenzó a salir de su rostro.

No entendía que es en lo que estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de Bell ahora mismo, pero solo por su mirada hacia que se preocupara como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Cuando Freya estuvo a punto de decir algo, pudo ver como Bell centro su mirada totalmente consternada hacia la salida del pasillo destruido mientras tomaba a Haruhime en posición de princesa nuevamente, y caminaba lentamente hacia la salida sin cambiar su expresión en absoluto.

Antes de que Bell pasara por al lado de Freya, le dedico unas palabras sin hacer un mínimo contacto visual al cuerpo de la Diosa.

Bell: (con vos apagada) Necesito tiempo, mañana tenemos que hablar.

Freya extendió su mano para intentar detener a Bell, pero el peliblanco le tomo la mano con su mano derecha mientras sostenía a Haruhime con la otra.

Bell apretó la mano de Freya más de lo que hubiera querido, causándole algo de daño.

Pero Freya no tuvo tiempo a quejarse cuando vio que la mirada consternada de Bell cambio lentamente a la mirada más helada y cortante que había visto en su vida.

Bell: (mirada helada y con una vos fría y levemente irritada) no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, maldita embustera.

Freya sintió como su estómago se revolvió y sintió un malestar increíble por lo mencionado. Pero nuevamente intento detener a Bell cuando ya había llegado a la salida del último piso, pero Ottar se puso en medio de Freya. La Diosa de la Belleza la miro con un rostro desesperado, pero Ottar puso sus dos manos hacia los lados impidiendo que Freya pudiera avanzar, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, diciendo que no era buena idea molestar a Bell en estos momentos.

Freya: (desesperada) Ottar, quítate de en medio! Tengo que hablar con Bell-kun para arreglar esto!

Ottar: (mucho más serio de lo normal) no sé qué está pasando y creo que usted tampoco… pero tengo muy en claro que Bell está totalmente afectado por algo y lo mejor sería no molestarlo por el momento. Además el aclaro que mañana tendrían que hablar, asique seguro podrá arreglar las cosas en ese momento Freya-sama.

Freya: (calmándose, pero todavía con una mirada preocupada) si, es verdad (mirando a Ottar) solo espero que tengas razón.

Freya pensó en las varias maneras que podía hacer para que Bell vuelva a la normalidad y su sonrisa habitual volvió, y con eso, su estómago dejo de revolverse y ya no sentía tanto malestar como antes.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno Ottar, será mejor que nos vayamos de este desastre (señalando todo el Distrito del Placer).

Ottar: (recuperando su rostro estoico) como diga Freya-sama. La escoltare hasta afuera de este lugar, pero será mejor salir por otro lugar que no sea la puerta principal para no cruzarnos con Bell, ya que esta algo irritado en estos mementos, total no creo que a nadie le importe que haga un hueco por detrás del muro de este sitio si ya nadie vivirá aquí.

Freya asintió con una mirada disgustada y ambos se marcharon del lugar.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf, Bete, Aiz, Aisha y todos los demás estaban esperando en la entrada de la torre gigantesca rodeada por varios escombros debido a la intensa pelea llevada en el último piso, mientras esperaban, todos estaban muy impacientes ya que querían saber que ocurrió allí arriba, que era esa luz morada, y los más importante, de donde vino semejante presión de poder.

Todos sabían que esa presión había sido generada por alguien, pero al estar tan lejos no tuvieron tantos problemas para no dejarse diezmar por la presión, aunque tampoco sabían que es lo que provoco semejante poder, ya que ningún humano tendría semejante capacidad.

Aunque, más que nada estaban preocupados por Bell y Haruhime.

Welf: (preocupado y serio) Freya-sama pareció muy preocupada… solo espero que todo esté bien.

Mikoto: (seria) la luz morada a desaparecido, no creen que esa sea una buena señal?

Aiz: (seria) solo espero que tengas razón.

Después de unos segundos, se pudo ver como Bell salía de la Torre con Haruhime en sus brazos. Todos se alegraron y comenzaron a hacer vítores de victoria y Bete se abalanzo en contra de Bell y lo abrazo del cuello mientras lo zarandeaba para varios sitios, mientras que utilizaba su brazo libre para hacer un puño y alzarlo hacia arriba como estaban haciendo algunos de la familia Loki, a excepción de los más serios como Aiz, Finn y Riveria que tenían una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

Mientras que Bell tenía los ojos ensombrecidos y Mikoto se le acerco con una sonrisa entre dientes, Bell siguió igual de serio y le entrego a Haruhime, para apartar lentamente el abrazo de Bete de su cuello, algo que lo extraño un poco y le comenzó a prestar más atención al peliblanco, mientras que Welf estuvo serio en todo momento, ya que sabía lo que se venía y Mikoto se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de familia con una sonrisa, pero miraba de reojo a Bell, ya que ni siquiera tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bete: (mirando fíjate a Bell) (sonriendo) y bien? Como fue el combate? Seguro que fue increíble, de todos modos, que mierda fue esa luz purpura, casi me deja siego sabes.

Bell: (alzando la vista y dio una leve sonrisa falsa) sí.

Bete: (cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria con el ceño levemente fruncido) si?

Bete y todos los demás se dieron cuenta que algo le pasaba a Bell. Es decir, quien contesta a todas esas preguntas con un simple "si", además de que su sonrisa completamente falsa se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Aiz: (levemente preocupada) Bell, está todo bien?

Bell comenzó a mirar a todos detenidamente, como si los estuviera escaneando de pies a cabeza. Sentían como si el joven estuviera viendo su alma.

Bell escaneo a todos por unos segundos y se frenó por más tiempo al ver a Aiz, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

Bete: (tomando del hombro a Bell) (preocupado) oye, te hicimos una pregunta Cherry. Qué diablos paso ahí dentro para que estés de esta manera?

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta que Bete, ya que nadie había visto antes que Bell actuara de una forma tan distante.

Bell: (dando una verdadera sonrisa) chicos, gracias por ser mis verdaderos amigos. (Mirada endurecida) descubrí muchas cosas sobre Freya-sama hoy.

Aiz: | (seria) Freya-sama? No era Kami-sama? Un momento… ya entiendo todo|.

Bete: (serio mientras soltaba el hombro de Bell) no entiendo a lo que te referías con ser tus verdaderos amigos, pero veo que descubriste la verdad sobre algunas cosas. Nunca te lo contamos porque vimos mejor que tú lo aprendieras por tu cuenta.

Todos asintieron ante esto y Bell pudo ver como todas sus almas parpadearon en un blanco puro, dando a entender que estaban diciendo la verdad, algo que alegro levemente a Bell. Parece ser que todas las amistades que había ganado hasta ahora eran verdaderas, no como la relación que tuvo con Freya y su familia en general.

Bell: (caminando hacia la salida del Distrito) (sonriendo falsamente de nuevo) chicos, quiero estar solo un momento y pensar todo lo ocurrido, (risa sarcástica y pesada) saben, estuve peleando mucho tiempo por Freya-sama y nuestra familia, trabaje tanto para que luego… simplemente, todo desaparezca de un segundo para el otro, esto es muy frustrante y doloroso. Solo necesito un tiempo a solas, de acuerdo?

(Mirando a Haruhime) espero que se recupere rápidamente, cuídala hasta entonces Mikoto. (Se da la vuelta y alza la mano) nos vemos luego.

Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar compartieron miradas muy serias entre todos ellos por unos segundos, hasta que todos asintieron y se marcharon en grupo del lugar. La familia Loki por un lado y la familia Takemikazuchi por el otro, dejando solo a Welf y Ryuu en el lugar.

Ryuu: (seria) se lo que estás pensando Welf.

Welf: (serio) bueno… que sepas que no vas a detenerme.

Ryuu: (dándose la vuelta) quien dijo que iba a detenerte? Solo te digo que si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en acudir a mí, recuerda que tengo mucho conocimiento sobre los fugitivos de Orario y podría ayudarlos a armar un plan. Solo te digo que también les pidas ayuda a los demás, estoy segura que ellos acudirán al llamado sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de todo, se amigaron tanto con Bell que ya parecen una gran familia, y me alegro estar dentro de ella. (Saltando a un tejado destruido) nos vemos luego.

Welf solo observo un tanto impresionado a Ryuu, antes de que ella se marchara y lo dejara solo. Luego se quedó muy pensativo por esas palabras, pero decidió que ella tenía razón, y que sería mucho más fácil elaborar el plan si tenían mucha más ayuda.

Pero antes tenía que ir a hablar con Bell sobre el plan que había estado discutiendo con Hermes.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell había llegado afuera del Distrito del Placer a través del portón completamente destrozado mientras observaba como algunas personas ya se estaban amontonando en el lugar.

Cuando Bell salió del lugar y se aseguró que nadie lo estuviera mirando o siguiendo, él se agarró fuertemente el estómago mientras que su cara estaba completamente pálida con una capa de sudor frio en su rostro. Tenía una leve expresión de dolor, él estaba seguro que era dolor físico, pero no era así, era dolor emocional.

Bell se apoyó en un callejón del lugar mientras sentía unas increíbles ganas de vomitar y su visión estaba algo nublada, mientras que su estómago le estaba doliendo intensamente por todas las emociones negativas que estaba atravesando en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer y no sabía cómo calmarse, el mareo y el dolor, junto con las ganas de vomitar eran cada vez más intensas por cada segundo que pasaba. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan devastado como ahora, se sentía…TRAICIONADO.

Bell pudo sentir como alguien se aproximaba hacia su dirección e intento actuar lo más casual posible, pero ya a esa altura era algo muy difícil para realizar.

Cuando vio que era Welf, sus ojos se relajaron.

Bell: (con vos abatida) pasa algo Welf?

Welf: (serio) solo vine a hablar.

Bell: ya te dije que no quería hablar con nadie ahora…

Welf: (preocupado) ahí una manera de solucionar esto.

Bell: (volteando su mirada a Welf y dándole una mirada indescifrable) una manera? Estas bromeando verdad? COMO PUEDE EXISTIR UNA MANERA DE LOGRAR ARREGLAR ESTO?! ACABO DE DESCUBRIR QUE TODA MI VIDA EN ORARIO FUE UNA ASQUEROSA MENTIRA! LO ENTIENDES?

Welf: (serio) lo entiendo, pero solo déjame explicar-

Bell no aguanto más y decidió liberar lo que tenía en lo profundo de su corazón.

Bell: (enojado) YO ME ENAMORE DE ELLA! (Suspira y se calma levemente) amigo, lamento haberte gritado, pero… hace poco comenzó a sentirme muy atraído hacia Freya-sama, y no me refiero a atracción física, me refiero a que me eh enamorado de ella. No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero sospecho que fue después de ese beso…

Welf suavizo su mirada y le dio un abrazo a Bell para intentar calmarlo, y luego de unos segundos se separó y lo miro fijamente con una seriedad absoluta.

Welf: (muy serio) como decía antes, ahí una manera en la que puedas afrontar todo esto… aunque sé que tomara mucho tiempo.

Bell: (un poco más tranquilo) está bien, si tanto insistes te escuchare.

Welf: (sonriendo) es muy simple. Si no puedes enfrentar todas estas emociones, simplemente debes huir de ellas.

Bell: (sorprendido y extrañado) huir de ellas? Te das cuenta que Orario es un lugar muy pequeño y Freya-sama tiene muchos contactos en esta ciudad para poder encontrarme rápidamente, verdad?

Welf: (sonriendo) quien dijo que te quedaras en Orario?

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos con impresión) no te referirás ah…? Estás loco? Sabes que es imposible salir de Orario sin que te den un permiso verdad? Y si de alguna forma lograra salir de las murallas de Orario, la única salida de esta ciudad está repleta de aventureros de nivel 4 custodiándola. Sería algo imposible.

Welf: (sonriendo) eso no lo tengo muy claro, pero hay otra persona que estuvo planeando tu escape por un tiempo y estoy seguro que sabe bien todos esos detalles. Y estoy seguro que nos está esperando en estos momentos.

Bell: (asintiendo mientras recuperaba lentamente el color de su rostro) bien, vamos entonces.

Bell y Welf salieron del callejón y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro con el sujeto que aun Bell desconocía. Lo único que sabía era que tenía una oportunidad de liberarse de este tormento, y la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero antes, si o si tendrá que hablar con Freya, ya que aún tiene fe en que ella pueda emendar sus errores. No todos, pero si los más importantes. Después de todo, en su interior quería volver a llamarla Kami-sama nuevamente, pero definitivamente, esa no era la Freya que Bell había conocido durante todos estos meses.

No le importaba realmente estar enamorada de ella, ya que su propio código no le permitía estar con ella, además de que no sabía cómo se sentía Freya respecto a eso, pero él se juró a si mismo que la protegería hasta que su vida se acabara, y sería una promesa y un deseo que no tiene pensado romper, pero ahora tocaba protegerla de algo muy peligroso, ahora tendría que protegerla de ella misma.

Bell tomo esos pensamientos como algo positivo y decidió utilizar todo su pesar acumulado en ese momento para enfocarse en ese objetivo. Todo el dolor no desapareció, pero ahora podía llevarlo con él sin problemas y se aseguraría de nunca olvidarlo, ya que si lo hacía, no podría protegerla.

Pero antes, tenía que solucionar sus conflictos emocionales y alejarse por un tiempo de Freya, pero esto también le ayudaría a ella ah ver que hizo muchas cosas mal, por lo que los dos salían ganando.

Bell: | (sonriendo) solo espera, me asegurare de que cambies para bien… Kami-sama|.

SALTO DE LINEA

?: (Sonriendo) así que… ya tienes todo listo?

Hermes: (sonriendo) así es. Sinceramente me sorprendió mucho que vinieras a preguntarme sobre cómo iba todo este proyecto, principalmente porque pensé que estarías en contra.

?: (Sonriendo) no me gusta mucho la idea de que Bell se convierta en un fugitivo. Pero para ser sincero, estoy bastante aburrido porque no ocurre nada en el Olimpo y tampoco en el plano mortal, o por lo menos desde la batalla de Apollo. Además de que si Bell quiere hacerlo, quien soy yo para negárselo, no lo crees?

Hermes: (sonriendo) en eso tienes razón. Por cierto, ya deben estar por llegar, deberías irte antes de que Bell te vea y pueda reconocerte.

?: (Riéndose) jajajaja! Tranquilo Hermes, cuando estuve con Bell tenía una forma diferente a esta, recuerda que no puedo estar paseándome con mi forma divina por todo el lugar ya que dejaría a muchos mortales ciegos.

Hermes: (riéndose) ajajaja, es verdad, olvide ese detalle. Pero enserio, a menos que quieras dar explicaciones, será mejor que te vayas. Recuerda que aún falta para el día de tu llegada y sería muy mal visto que otros dioses te vean por aquí.

?: (Sonriendo) si si, lo entiendo perfectamente. (Mirada seria) solo espero que mi nieto pueda superar todo esto rápido. (Sonriendo) nos vemos luego Hermes (desapareciendo en un rayo).

Hermes: (sonriendo) nos vemos luego, Zeus.

Después de unos minutos que Hermes y Zeus hablaran, Bell y Welf aparecieron en el lugar, mientras que Bell estaba algo impresionado al ver que la persona que le iba a ayudar era el Dios Hermes.

Bell: (sorprendido) enserio, usted me va a ayudar Hermes-sama?

Hermes: (sonriendo) hola Bell! (serio) sería una estupidez de mi parte preguntarte cómo te sientes. Así que vamos al grano, quieres?

Bell simplemente asintió.

Hermes: (sonriendo) te acuerdas lo que dije después de que me ganaras en el juego de guerra, que te ayudaría en cualquier cosa que me pidieras? Bueno, como sabía todo lo que se avecinaba, decidí armar este pequeño juguete (pegándole suavemente a la carroza) para cuando este día llegara.

Bell: (serio mientras miraba hacia abajo) ahora entiendo muchas cosas… por eso participaste en contra nuestra en el Juego de Guerra. Querías salvarme de todo lo que se avecinaba si seguía en la familia de Freya-sama.

Hermes: (serio) así es, pero demostraste ser mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba y lograste derrotar a Asfi, y de esa forma me di cuenta que esa no era la mejor manera de salvarte de Freya, sino que la mejor manera seria que descubrieras todo por tu cuenta, y por eso decidí no decirte nada en aquel momento. |además de que Freya a cambiado mucho desde que entraste a su familia, pero aún sigue intentando ser la reina de Orario sin importar las consecuencias|.

Bell asintió lentamente tomando toda la información recién adquirida.

Bell: (mirando expectante a la carrosa) y bien, que es lo que hace esa carrosa?

Hermes: (abriendo la carrosa) (sonriendo) como pueden ver, hay una gran cantidad de cajas pequeñas que las rellene con diferentes cosas inútiles que ya no servían más, ya que el gremio evaluara por fuera las cajas antes de salir de Orario, y si llevo cajas vacías, notaran la discrepancia enseguida.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) entiendo, (mirando las dos cajas de 2 metros) y esas cajas son para que entremos nosotros, verdad?

Hermes: (sonrisa pícara) estas muy equivocado Bell. (Abriendo las dos cajas, mientras que Bell ensanchaba los ojos de la impresión) estas cajas están repletas de pólvora para que puedas hacer volar la carrosa cuando llegue el momento oportuno. Y si te estas preguntando del por qué no te llevo en la caja, es porque después de atravesar las murallas de Orario, aran un control del contendido en las cajas antes de salir de Orario, para comprobar si no es contrabando. También, los dos guardias que custodian la entrada y salida de la muralla de Orario por lo general no revisan nada porque confían mucho en mí, pero si llega a pasar, no podríamos ni siquiera salir de las murallas de Orario, por lo que pensé que lo mejor sería que salieran los dos de la carrosa y noquear a los guardias para poder avanzar hasta afueras de la muralla sin problema alguno.

Bell: (extrañado) está bien, pero como demonios salimos de Orario si estás diciendo que abra un control de la carroza antes de salir de Orario, y ni habar de enfrentarlos. Estamos hablando de más de 200 aventureros de nivel 4!

Hermes: (sonrisa pícara) y quien dijo que iban a salir por ese lugar?

Bell: (sorprendido) espera, que?! Si la única salida de Orario es por esa ruta.

Hermes: (señalando hacia un lugar) (sonrisa pícara) te olvidas de la segunda salida Bell.

Bell siguió el dedo de Hermes y puso una cara de palo al ver lo que estaba señalando.

Bell: (cara de palo) genial, muy alto. (Mirando rápidamente a Hermes) espera un momento, en todo momento estuviste diciendo dos de nosotros, quien es el otro que me acompañara?

Welf: (dando un paso en frente de Bell) seré yo.

Bell: (sorprendido) que? Estás loco, sabes bien lo que pasara si vienes conmigo, no?

Welf: (sonriendo) si, lo sé muy bien. Pero recuerda que yo dije que siempre te apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera, y este es el momento de hacerlo. (Abrazando por el cuello a Bell) además de que no podrás atravesar todo eso solo, no crees?

Bell: (sorprendido) eso quiere decir que aras unas armas mágicas solamente por mí? Creía que odiabas eso.

Welf: (sonriendo) si, las odio. Pero si tengo que ayudar a mi mejor amigo y la única manera es llevando unas cuantas espadas mágicas, no lo pensaría dos veces compañero.

Bell sonrió mientras ponía una mirada retadora y Welf lo imito, para luego estrechar sus manos fuertemente.

Bell: (sonriendo) me parece un buen plan, entonces lo hacem-

Hermes: (poniendo ambas manos en frente de Bell) mas despacio velocista. (Serio) sabes bien todo el tiempo que tendrás que estar fuera, no? No será solamente por un día.

Hermes pudo ver como en los ojos de Bell se creaba algo de duda, seguramente por el hecho de que tendría que dejar Orario, y con ello, a Freya por mucho tiempo.

Bell: (serio mientras cerraba los puños) si, ahora que lo pienso, esto puede tardar mucho tiempo. Después de todo, tendrá que estar fuera por uno años.

Hermes: (sonriendo) piénsalo tranquilo, de acuerdo? Todavía tienes todo el día de mañana para hacerlo, ahora ve a descansar para poder enfriar aunque sea un poco tu mente. Te contare el plan con todos los detalles ese día.

Bell: (sonriendo) si, tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana a la tarde.

Welf: (saludando a Bell) de acuerdo! Nos vemos en el Bar de Mia a las 4 de la tarde, no llegues tarde!

Bell y Welf comenzaron a marcharse cada uno a su hogar, mientras que Hermes estaba cerrando la carroza. Pero Bell se frenó de golpe para decir unas últimas palabras.

Bell: (de espaldas a Welf y Hermes) chicos, muchas gracias.

Welf: (sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta para observar a Bell) gracias? Por qué?

Bell: (girando su cabeza con una sonrisa entre dientes) por todo.

Welf y Hermes dieron una gran sonrisa entre dientes y ambos se dispusieron a irse a dormir de una vez por todas, al igual que Bell. Después de todo, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana.

UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES, CON OTTAR Y FREYA.

Ambos habían llegado a la sede de la familia, mientras que Freya se disponía a despedirse de Ottar.

Freya: (sonriendo) nos vemos mañana Ottar.

Ottar: (estoico) nos vemos mañana Freya-sama. Y no moleste a Bell, váyase a dormir y no sea impaciente. Solo empeoraras la situación si sigues insistiendo.

Freya solo asintió con una sonrisa un poco decaída, algo muy rara en ella.

Ottar abrió la puerta de la sede, solo para quedarse en la entrada, observando a Freya, hasta que finalmente desapareció de su vista.

Cuando se aseguró de no poder ver más a Freya, Ottar cerró la puerta, quedándose fuera del complejo, mientras seguía observando en la dirección donde se había marchado Freya.

Ottar: (estoico) solo quiero comprobar una cosa.

(Se va caminando en dirección al Distrito del Placer) bien, ahora donde estarás Bell…

Ottar se fue hacia el Distrito del Placer con la esperanza de encontrar a Bell, y así lo hizo. Pudo verlo hablando sobre algo con Welf, pero no logro escuchar exactamente de lo que estaban hablando.

Después de unos segundos, Ottar pudo ver como Welf y Bell se marchaban del lugar, pero Bell estaba yendo en la dirección contraria en donde se encontraba la torre Babel, lo que hizo encender aún más las sospechas de Ottar, por lo que decidió seguirlos de una forma muy sigilosa.

SALTO DE LINEA

Sin duda alguna, todas sus sospechas se confirmaron al lograr escuchar lo que tenía planeado Hermes.

Los tres seguían hablando sobre el tema, pero Ottar decidió marcharse, ya que tenía la información suficiente.

Ottar: (estoico) tal y como sospechaba. No se cómo, pero Bell se enteró de todas las cosas que ha estado haciendo Freya-sama, y ahora quiere marcharse.

Ottar desapareció en la noche, mientras que se dirigía a la sede de ser familia para ponerse a dormir de una vez por todas.

**Fin del capítulo!**

**En el próximo capítulo se vienen las cosas serias y otra disputa más entre Bell y Freya.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos en la próxima gente!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5065 palabras.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Que onda chicos!**

**Les quería avisar sobre cómo serán las actualizaciones a partir de ahora. Sé que muchos ya lo sabrán por haber visto mi perfil en Wattpad, pero lo diré para los que no se han enterado.**

**Debido al inicio del cuatrimestre en el lugar donde vivo, las cosas se complicaron a la hora de actualizar porque tengo que seguir la cursada al día, y no es muy fácil de hacer.**

**Lo más seguro es que no vean especiales de una hora por mucho tiempo y los capítulos vendrán una vez por semana en vez d días, a menos que encuentre un poco de tiempo libre y decida gastar ese tiempo escribiendo un poco.**

**Seguramente, en los periodos de exámenes finales ni siquiera vaya a actualizar por dos semanas o más, pero tranquilos, me asegurare de avisarles cuando se aproximen esas fechas. Pero este será un tema cerrado, por lo cual no hablare más sobre esto, excluyendo las veces que avisare en Wattpad por temas parecidos, pero no hablare más de esto mediante los capítulos. Simplemente si quieren estar al día de cada cuanto actualizare, solo revisen el perfil de mi Wattpad y problema solucionado gente.**

**Ahora, sin nada más que decir, comencemos!**

**|Pensamientos|: |preferiría tener las cursadas de forma normal y no virtual pero we|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (enojado), (golpea la puerta), etc.**

**CAPITULO 14: EL PLAN Y LA ÚLTIMA CHARLA.**

Ya era de día, Bell había logrado llegar a su habitación sin muchos problemas, solo que cuando se acostó, noto tanto el cansancio físico como el mental después de haber enfrentado a la aventurera más fuerte de la Familia Ishtar por sí solo.

Aunque le haya dado una paliza por completo y le haya dejado el rostro deformado totalmente, y probablemente sin reparación, sin duda alguna se había cansado bastante, solo que no se dio cuenta en el momento. Y cuando Bell despertó hoy, ese dolor muscular y mental no habían desaparecido, es más, no habían mejorado mucho respecto al día anterior.

Bell se sentó en su cama mientras tenía una cara de cansancio y se estiraba como un gato, sin duda alguna los estiramientos relajaban bastante la tensión que se había generado en sus músculos por todo lo acontecido ayer.

Después de estar un par de minutos estirándose, Bell se levantó de su cama mientras hacia una leve mueca por un pequeño mareo, que se le paso en seguida, de seguro eran las secuelas de tener su mente tan fatigada por usar su poder mágica de tal manera.

Bell: (con cara cansada) wow, esto me dejo mucho más cansado de lo que esperaba… (Poniéndose las botas) Así que, no fue solo una coincidencia que me desmayara cuando use este nuevo poder mágico en aquella batalla contra Aiz, aunque en aquella ocasión solo lo use por un segundo.

Bell termino de ponerse sus botas y miro la armadura por un momento, esta tenía un hueco en la parte del pecho, mientras que alrededor del agujero estaba completamente agrietada y el resto de la armadura no estaba en una condición mucho mejor tampoco, ya que tenía varios rasguños por todas partes.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) cierto… ya me había olvidado que Phryne me había dejado un hueco enorme en mi armadura. Solo espero que Welf tenga una de repuesto.

(Mirada seria) Bueno, de todas formas hoy no la iba a usar. Tengo que hablar con Freya-sama y escuchar el plan de Hermes para salir de Orario, si creo que lo mejor será alejarme por un tiempo.

(Recordando todo lo acontecido ayer con Freya) definitivamente eso me está doliendo muchísimo más que todo el cansancio que estoy sufriendo en este momento.

(Recordando cómo se sintió en aquel callejón antes de que Welf llegara) Si Welf no llegaba, podría haber terminado incluso peor. Además de que no creo que pueda verla a la cara por más de 10 minutos, (recordando su alma oscura) bueno, en realidad no podría ser capaz de ni siquiera verla.

Bell dio una sonrisa vacía ante esas últimas palabras. Gracias a Welf y Hermes encontró una forma de salir de todo el encierro emocional que estaba sufriendo, además de que alejarse por un tiempo de seguro ayudaría a Freya para ver sus errores y enmendarlos. Solo tenía que tragarse todas sus emociones hasta salir de Orario, en la discusión con Freya tendría que verse fuerte en sus convicciones y no mostrar debilidad alguna. Se aseguraría de ganar y hacer entender a Freya que si no cambia, él no la volverá a mirar nunca más como antes.

Puede que Bell no sepa que Freya está enamorada de él, pero el joven sabe muy bien que a la Diosa le destruiría alejarse de uno de sus hijos, y eso lo comprobó cuando casi toda su familia fue asesinada en el calabozo por los monstros. Estaba muy desesperada, algo que Bell nunca vio de ella, aunque se calmó bastante rápido cuando los médicos de la sede le avisaron que no corrían peligro de muerte.

Bell se terminó de vestir y salió de su habitación con una mirada penetrante, pero ni bien cerró la habitación, su expresión cambio a una confusa al ver a Ottar parado afuera de la puerta de Freya.

Ottar alzo su mano en gesto de saludo hacia Bell y este le correspondió de la misma forma.

Bell: (confundido) Ottar, por qué estás aquí? Paso algo?

Ottar: (estoico) solo te vengo a dejar un mensaje por parte de Freya-sama. Ella no se encuentra disponibles en estos momentos y de seguro no lo estará hasta muy tarde.

Bell: (serio) se puede saber por qué?

Ottar: (estoico) prácticamente, hicimos todo un desastre en la sede de la familia Ishtar, incluyendo a la propia familia. Por lo que el gremio está discutiendo con todos los dioses que se vieron involucrados en aquel accidente, pero por suerte Freya-sama, Loki-sama, Takemikazuchi-sama y Hefesto-sama lograron convencer al gremio de no involucrar a los miembros de las respectivas familias, debido q que fueron ordenes exclusivamente de ellos.

Bell: (serio y bajando la cabeza) entiendo… se me había olvidado por completo que destruimos todo un Distrito. De todas formas, si las cosas se aclaran todos saldremos con castigos menores, debido al intento de ejecución de Haruhime y mi secuestro.

Ottar: (estoico) exacto. Pero el gremio está pidiendo pruebas y eso se está discutiendo ahora mismo. Por eso motivo es que llevara tanto tiempo la reunión.

Bell: (serio) de acuerdo. (Con una gota de sudor) por cierto, por cuanto tiempo estuviste parado en la puerta de Freya-sama?

Ottar: (estoico) cerca de unas tres horas.

Bell: (susurrando para sí mismo) es enserio? Ya puedo ver porque Freya-sama confía tanto en Ottar.

Ottar: (estoico) bueno, si me disculpas tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Bell: (sonriendo) de acuerdo. Yo también me tengo que preparar en un par de horas para salir con algunos amigos, asique nos vemos después.

Ottar: (entrecerrando los ojos) lo que digas (se da media vuelta y comienza a bajar por las escaleras).

Bell: (intrigado) a que se debió esa mirada?

Bell simplemente se inclinó de hombros y volvió adentro de su habitación para ponerse la túnica gris/plateada que Freya le dio para que los efectos secundarios de encanto se mantengan bajo control. La túnica lo cubría por completo, a excepción de sus pies.

Bell: (colocándose la capucha) de acuerdo. Tengo un par de horas para ir al Bar de Mia, por lo que iré a un lugar para entrenar un poco. Tengo que aprender más sobre este nuevo poder.

Bell se marchó de su habitación para ir a las murallas de Orario.

SALTO DE LINEA

Cuando Bell emprendió su camino hacia la muralla, pudo ver como algunos miembros del gremio estaban haciendo preguntas a transeúntes de lo que había sucedido ayer y si alguien tenía una idea de lo que había pasado. Parece ser que las cosas eran más serias de lo que él había pensado.

Por suerte logro pasar desapercibido gracias a la túnica que llevaba puesta y nadie se le acercó para hacerles preguntas.

Una vez que llego a la muralla, observo hacia sus lados por un momento para ver si había alguien en el lugar. Solo pudo ver a algunos guardias a lo lejos, por lo que no molestarían su entrenamiento.

Bell se quitó su túnica y se podía ver que llevaba una ropa bastante casual, sin su armadura puesta. Esta ropa consistía en unas zapatillas negras, junto a unos pantalones largos negros, que no se ajustaban para nada contra su piel, y tenía puesta una camiseta manga corta de color negro, aunque esta camiseta si se le ajustaba un poco y se podía notar su figura atlética y un poco de sus músculos levemente.

Bell cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y expulso su aura mágica de fuego, pero rápidamente se miró las manos para ver su aura y se puso a pensar unos momentos.

Bell: |tengo esta aura de fuego, puede que sea un elemento, como me explico Aiz en nuestro primer entrenamiento y que la haya obtenido gracias al libro mágico que me enseñaba fire-bolt. Pero entonces… (Cerrando sus ojos y poniendo una expresión dura) si eso es así, como demonios puedo tener rayos? Quizás es una evolución o algo por el estilo de mi estado, pero es muy improbable. Después de todo, el fuego no evoluciona en rayos, sino en un fuego más fuerte. Puede que esa segunda forma del fire-bolt me haya dado unas llamas mucho más potentes, hasta el punto de ser solidas cuando quiero utilizarlas, pero que tiene que ver los rayos con eso?|

Bell estuvo un par de minutos con los ojos cerrados, tenía una leve capa de sudor en su cuerpo mientras que su aura de fuego ondeaba en todas direcciones, como si intentara hacer algo. Después de un par de segundos más, el aura mágica desapareció de repente, y tan rápido como desapareció, volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez era muy diferente, ya que no estaba rodeado de fuego, sino que unos rayos pequeños estaban rodeando todo su cuerpo.

Bell abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el cambio, observo sus manos y pudo ver como pequeños rayos desaparecían y volvían a aparecer cada segundo.

Bell: (impresionado) (cerrando y abriendo su mano) increíble… sinceramente no pensé que funcionaria.

(Extrañado) Un momento, eso quiere decir que desde un principio mi aura de llamas nunca se debió a fire-bolt, solo fue una especie de catalizador o algo así?

(Se toma la cabeza con frustración) ahhh! Esto es muy complicado! Lo único que sé es que puedo combinar estas dos auras mágicas y me hacen mucho más fuerte, pero por lo que veo mi aura de rayos es bastante inestable. Seguro debe ser porque nunca la eh usado antes y quizás por esa razón es que mi cuerpo se siente completamente entumecido. (Pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba) lo malo es que no tengo tiempo para poder entrenar y aprender a controlar esta aura.

Además de que cuando uso la "evolución", las dos auras se sienten mucho más densas y poderosas que cuando las uso por separadas.

(Suspirando de cansancio) (Desactivando su aura de rayos) será mejor que piense todo eso cuando todo este lio ya haya pasado. Aunque ni siquiera sé cómo llamar a mi aura ahora. (Inclinándose de hombros) bueno, supongo que la seguiré llamando fire bolt, y simplemente cuando abarque las dos auras al mismo tiempo la llamare fire bolt fase 2. (Con una gota de sudor) es muy ambiguo, pero la verdad es que nunca eh sido nada bueno en pensar nombres para mis habilidades, asique está bien.

Bell se sentó, para luego ponerse en posición de loto mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse.

Después de unos minutos, comenzó a rodearse de pequeños rayos alrededor de su torso que rápidamente se expandieron alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Bell se puso de pie y comenzó a pensar nuevamente.

Bell: (serio) |genial, por lo que puedo ver será exactamente el mismo entrenamiento que tuve que hacer para dominar mi aura de llamas. (Recordando cuando empezó el entrenamiento para dominar su poder mágico) de todas formas, estuve mucho más tiempo para expulsar mi aura de fuego que mi aura de rayos. De seguro se debe a que ya tengo bastante experiencia sobre el control de magia. De todas formas, es casi como empezar desde cero|.

Bell miro su mano derecha y su mirada tranquila cambio a una de concentración absoluta, mientras que todos los pequeños rayos que rodeaban su cuerpo comenzaron a trasladarse lentamente a su brazo y después a su mano, haciendo que un rayo enorme del tamaño de la mitad de su brazo apareciera mientras lo sostenía con su mano derecha, parece que el rayo parpadeaba, pero no desaparecía como los pequeños, además de que expulsaba pequeños rayos de su alrededor y tenía un brillo muy grande, incluso más grandes que sus llamas cuando usaba fire bolt en su primera fase.

Bell alzo su brazo con el que tomaba el rayo algo sorprendido, ya que apenas sentía un poco de presión en su mano, y considerando que ya tendría que haberse entumecido todo su cuerpo por estar sosteniendo un rayo sin ninguna protección de por medio era algo increíble.

Bell le restó importancia a ese hecho, debido a que con las llamas nunca tuvo problemas, y sería raro que tuviera problemas con esto ahora, debido a que era su propio poder mágico el que generaba ese rayo.

Bell desvío su mirada del rayo que sostenía para observar a fueras de Orario, suponía que al estar en 200 metros de altura, no sería mucho problema arrojar el rayo desde arriba de la muralla hacia el suelo donde no había ninguna construcción y ninguna persona.

Bell asintió para sí mismo y se puso al borde de la muralla, para luego flexionar su brazo hacia a otras y arrojar el rayo a las afueras de Orario.

Bell lo había arrojado sin mucha fuerza, pero aun así, casi pierde el rayo de vista, y cuando quiso impresionarse por su velocidad, el rayo ya había impactado contra el suelo, generando una pequeña explosión y un gran estruendo, demasiado pequeña si la comparamos con las explosiones que generaban sus llamas, pero contando con que el rayo toco el suelo en una fracción de segundo en una caída de 200 metros sin que Bell lo haya arrojado con todas sus fuerzas, daba a entender que era imposible de esquivar.

Justo cuando Bell pensó que no era gran cosa, pudo ver como el humo se disipo y entrecerró sus ojos para lograr divisar un pequeño agujero donde había impactado su rayo, mientras que alrededor de este estaba lleno de pequeñas grietas que se expandían en todas direcciones en un radio no tan amplio, unos 10 metros aproximadamente.

Bell: (mirando su mano ligeramente entumecida) (suspiro de cansancio) bueno, supongo que la fuerza de impacto es mucho menor que la de mis llamas, pero por lo menos será un golpe bastante rápido que nadie podría llegar a visualizar.

Bell se sentó en el borde de la muralla, mientras realizaba algunos estiramientos con su brazo entumecido, todavía no entendía como un ataque tan débil pudo haberle producido tantas complicaciones. El problema es que no lo había pensado con debido cuidado, ya que es un rayo después de todo, no un ataque que sea en área como las llamas que por lo general utiliza.

Después de un par de minutos, sintió que ya se encontraba en una condición mucho mejor que antes, luego solo se dio media vuelta y observo a las enormes montañas que rodeaban todo Orario mientras ponía una mirada seria.

Bell: (serio) bueno, será mejor que me dirija a la junta.

Bell se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse de la muralla, pero antes de acceder a las escalares para bajar del enorme muro, miro de reojo una vez más a las montañas antes de marcharse.

Bell: |todavía faltan un par de horas, lo mejor será que de un par de vueltas por el lugar, no tengo ganas de volver a mi habitación|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell estuvo las últimas horas andando sin rumbo alguno, solo se dispuso a escuchar como estaban las cosas después de lo ocurrido ayer, y parecía que mucha gente estaba hablando de ello.

Después de un tiempo, la hora de la junta llego y Bell ya estaba parado en frente del Bar de Mia mientras se quitaba la capucha, algo extrañado por el hecho de que el Bar parecía estar cerrado, ya que estaban todas las luces del exterior apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido, sumándole que las puertas estaban cerradas, algo muy raro, ya que siempre estaban abiertas.

Justo antes de que Bell pudiera pensar algo más, sintió como alguien le dio un leve golpe en la espalda, que hizo que se tropezara un poco, luego giro su cabeza y vio que era Hermes con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermes: (alzando la mano en gesto de saludo) hola Bell! Por qué te quedaste mirando la entrada?

Bell: (sonriendo) hola Hermes-sama. Lo que sucede es que está todo muy silencioso, parece estar cerrado.

Hermes: (acercándose a la puerta mientras miraba a Bell) (sonriendo) si lo sé, todo esto está preparado a propósito para que nadie moleste, no queremos que haya otra gente más que nosotros cuando estemos platicando de lo más casual como vamos a burlar las defensas de Orario y romper una de las reglas más importantes de la ciudad.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) bueno, tiene mucho sentido para mí.

Hermes dio una leve risa y empujo las puertas para luego entrar y ver que solamente estaba Mia en el mostrador sin prestarles mucha atención, ya que estaba leyendo un libro.

Mia: (sin alzar la vista) lo siento, hoy está cerrado.

Hermes: (sonriendo) estaría bueno que alzaras tu mirada para al menos vernos a la cara verdad? (fingiendo dolor) oh, acaso soy tan feo?

Mia: (alzando la mirada con un rostro levemente sorprendido) oh, lo siento no los había visto. (Seria) Todos están en el sótano, los están esperando, solo faltaban ustedes dos.

(Sonrisa nerviosa) y por cierto, no es que seas feo Hermes-sama, solo tendrías que cambiar un poco… (Señalándolo por completo) de eso y ya estarías bien.

Hermes: (aura depresiva) me acabas de señalar por completo.

Bell: (serio) vamos Hermes-sama, no perdamos más tiempo. Quiero que esta reunión termine rápido, todavía tengo que hablar con Freya-sama.

Hermes: (se recompone de la nada con una mirada seria) asique todavía no hablaste con ella, eh? No me extraña, seguro los del gremio comenzaron a molestar desde muy temprano y con razón.

Bell solamente asintió y ambos se dispusieron a entrar al sótano mientras que Mia seguía con lo suyo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya y los demás dioses involucrados en el desastre del Distrito del Placer salieron del gremio con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecen habían logrado salir bastante bien parados con el juicio.

Loki: (sonriendo) bueno, parece que nos hemos librado de una grande, además de que el juicio duro mucho menos tiempo de lo pensado.

Hefesto: (seria) es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que solo salimos más rápido gracias a que aquella chica de la familia Ishtar dio un testimonio a nuestro favor. Esas fueron pruebas irrefutables, en especial porque trajo la piedra del sacrificio y también ser una de los ex miembros de la familia Ishtar le da bastante peso a sus palabras.

Takemikazuchi: (sonriendo) si es cierto. Nos vemos otro día, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Ya saben sobre todo el tema de Haruhime y que ahora estará en nuestra familia y esas cosas.

Freya: (sonriendo) yo también me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes, nos vemos otro día.

Freya y Takemikazuchi se marcharon, dejando a Loki y Hefesto solas.

Loki: (seria) me eh enterado que tu hijo quiere acompañar a Bell. Le dejaras hacerlo?

Hefesto: (con los ojos cerrados) ya eh hablado con Welf. Le dije que si eso es lo que quiere hacer realmente, yo no tendría ningún problema.

Loki: (seria) eres muy indulgente. Sabes que los dos estarán en la lista de criminales hasta que decidan volver a Orario, verdad? Tendrán un precio por su cabeza. Además de que tendrán un juicio cuando regresen y quizás no salgan de prisión por romper una de las reglas más importantes.

Hefesto: (sonriendo) no te preocupes. Si fueran esos dos solos estaría mucho más preocupada, pero sé muy bien que no estarán solos.

Loki: (sonriendo) tienes razón. Ya había olvidado por completo que Zeus los estará vigilando desde el Olimpo.

Ambas tomaron diferentes rutas y se marcharon del lugar, mientras que Freya se había cruzado con Ottar, que parecía estar esperándola ya hace un tiempo.

Freya: (sonriendo) Ottar, paso algo?

Ottar: (estoico) Bell salió a hablar un rato con sus amigos, por lo que no estará en casa hasta muy tarde.

Freya: (sonriendo) no te preocupes, mientras tanto vamos a la sede para ver cómo se encuentran mis hijos. Ya se está acercando la fecha de recuperación y estoy muy ansiosa, ya que quiero ver como despiertan todos!

Ottar: (haciendo una leve reverencia) me parece bien. Por cierto, creo que cuando regreses a tu hogar me quedare en la sede. Creo que la charla que tendrá con Bell no me incumbe.

Freya estuvo un par de segundos en su lugar, aparentemente pensado sobre las palabras de Ottar, hasta que asintió y ambos se fueron para la sede de la familia Freya.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: (muy impresionado) esto es enserio?

Cuando Bell ingreso al sótano, pensaba que solamente abrían dos personas más aparte de Hermes y él mismo.

Sin duda alguna se sorprendió mucho al ver a toda la familia Loki esperándolo con una sonrisa, mientras que también se encontraba Welf, Mikoto, Asfi, Haruhime, Ryuu y Aisha, que también lo observaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Todos estaban sentados en unas cillas de madera bastante deterioradas, a excepción de Ryuu, Bete y Welf que estaban parados, apoyados contra la pared.

Bete: (sonriendo) (chocando los puños) enserio creías que nos íbamos a perder toda la fiesta? No puedo creer que no nos hayas tenido en cuenta para ayudarte.

Bell: (sonriendo) no es eso. Solo que no quería involucrarlos en más problemas, ya suficiente hicieron con el problema de Ishtar.

Aiz: (sonriendo) cuando fuimos a ayudarte al Distrito, fue porque somos tus amigos Bell. Creo que todos los que estamos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que eres alguien muy importante para todos nosotros.

Welf: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) así es amigo. Muchos de los que estamos aquí ahora te debemos bastante, yo incluyéndome. Pero toda la familia Loki está aquí más que nada por ese increíble lazo que formaste con ellos en todo el mes de entrenamiento que estuvieron juntos. Tuve que decirles sobre el escape, después de todo son tus mejores amigos también.

Toda la familia Loki asintió con una sonrisa ante las palabras de Welf.

Bell: (sonriendo radiantemente) chicos, no sé qué decir. Solo muchas gracias por todo. Me alegro mucho de haberlos conocido, a todos.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno chicos, lamento arruinar este momento pero recuerden que el tiempo esta contra nosotros. Y viendo que Bell vino a la reunión, estoy seguro que ya tomo su decisión, asique comencemos.

Todos asintieron serios, mientras que Bell y Hermes se sentaban arriba de una barra bastante desgastada.

Bell: (intrigado) espera un momento, antes de empezar. Aisha, como te enteraste de todo esto y porque Haruhime vino aquí?

Aisha: (sonriendo) es bastante simple. Esta noche cuando salí de la torre de Ishtar con la piedra del sacrificio decidí ir a hacerte una visita (sacando unas cuerdas de alambre de su mochila) pero no pude hacerlo ya que me cruce con Ryuu. Al principio me detuvo porque pensaba que tenía algún asunto rencoroso contigo, pero rápidamente le explique todo y ella entendió, después me dijo sobre lo que tenías pensado hacer, por lo que decidí dejarte descansar y verte hoy, después de ir a dar una mano a los dioses que se vieron involucrados por culpa de Ishtar.

Bell: (serio) asique fuiste a ayudarlos? Supongo que gracias a tu intervención abran salido más rápido del juicio de lo que tenían previsto | es decir que ella ya debe estar libre. Como sea, será para más tarde|. (Mirando las cuerdas de alambre) (Acordándose cuando la familia Apollo invadió la Torre Babel) eso me trae malos recuerdos.

(Ensanchando los ojos) un momento, ibas a entrar a mi habitación con esas cuerdas?!

Aisha dio una sonrisa pícara para luego guardar las cuerdas en la mochila.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) yo fui la que decidió traer a Haruhime. Más que nada porque ella me lo pidió.

Haruhime: (sonriendo) es cierto, solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y te deseo mucha suerte allí afuera.

Bell solamente le sonrió para luego asentir.

Bell: (sonriendo) por cierto, ya estás en la familia de Mikoto, no?

Haruhime: (negando con la cabeza) no, aún tengo que firmar el pacto con Takemikazuchi-sama para hacerlo, pero podríamos decir que soy un miembro no oficial de la familia.

Bell solo asintió.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno, ahora que terminaron de hablar (optando por una mirada seria) es hora de ponernos serios.

La atmosfera alegre cambio de repente, remplazada por una de total seriedad.

Hermes: (serio) desde un principio había pensado que todos ustedes se unirían al escape de Bell, por lo que todos tendrán una gran relevancia a la hora del escape.

Bell: (serio) antes de continuar, Ryuu tu dijiste que la mitad de los bandidos se esconden bajo este sótano, donde hay un Distrito desconocido para todos no es así? Lo digo en vos alta, ya que creo que todos lo que estamos aquí lo saben o deberían saberlo.

Ryuu: (seria) así es.

Bell: (serio) bien. También mencionaste que la otra mitad intentaba escapar por las montañas, pero no podían hacerlo debido a que las montañas eran muy altas o los guardias de la muralla de Orario los llegaban a distinguir. Por lo que se estima que nadie ha sobrevivido al cruce.

Ryuu: (seria) exacto. Pero que estas tratando de decir?

Bell: (serio) a lo que voy es que, tu antes me dijiste que no se han encontrado todos los cuerpos al borde de las montañas, sino que hay un porcentaje de desaparecidos.

Ryuu: (entendiendo a lo que iba Bell) sí. Esas personas eran aventureros de nivel 4 o superior.

Bell: (serio) tal y como lo pensaba. No es que las montañas sean impenetrables, sino es que nadie de los desaparecidos ha vuelto de las grandes montañas. Una opción es que se hayan muerto estando en la cima, o la otra es que la hayan atravesado y que simplemente nunca más hayan regresado. Son criminales después de todo.

Ryuu: (seria) es decir que su escape se basara en atravesar las montañas? Puede que sea verdad el hecho de que no se hayan avistado todos los cadáveres, pero muchos afirman que en la cima de la montaña vive una colonia de monstruos, ya que se han visto avistamientos en el borde de las montañas como unos monstros arrojan huesos humanos cada cierto tiempo.

Bell: (serio) puede ser, pero no te parece una coincidencia que solamente los desaparecidos sean todos aventureros, y que un gran porcentaje sean aventureros de niveles tan superiores como 6 o 5?

Ryuu: es verdad… es demasiado raro.

Bell: (serio) una de dos. O están muertos, o consiguieron una forma de atravesar las montañas pasando desapercibidos.

Welf: (serio) si pensamos en las probabilidades, cual sería mejor? Enfrentar las montañas que supuestamente nadie atravesó o ir hacia un arresto seguro por intentar atravesar a más de 400 aventureros de nivel 4? Ni yendo todos juntos podríamos ganar, a lo sumo lograríamos derrotar a 300 de ellos, pero que haríamos con los otros 100 restantes?

Ryuu: (bajando la cabeza) tienes razón. La mejor salida seria por las montañas.

Hermes: (sonriendo) tranquilos, ya les digo que esta todo planeado. (Sacando tres pociones de vida y tres pociones de elixir un tanto extrañas) utilizaran estas pociones cuando vayan a las montañas, pero asegúrense de administrarlas bien, estas pociones te curaran por completo, sin importar la herida que tengas, al igual que el elixir, te regenera hasta la última gota de poder mágico, además de que aliviara tu estrés mental.

Riveria: (intrigada) y esos objetos? Nunca había visto unos así. Aunque obviamente lo más interesante es el hecho de que son mucho más efectivas que las que usamos normalmente.

Hermes: (sonriendo) estos objetos los conseguí en uno de mis tantos viajes. Eso si, me salieron tan caros que no pudo comprar nada por dos meses. Además, estas pociones son muy exclusivas, ya que fueron elaboradas por Atenea.

Finn: (impresionado) eso quiere decir que solamente se encuentran en el Olimpo?

Hermes: (sonriendo) exacto.

(Serio) no nos desviemos más del tema. Lo realmente importante no es como Bell y Welf atravesaran las montañas, sino lo importante es como llegaran a ellas. Después de todo, corren mucho riesgo de ser avistados por los guardias de la muralla, está bien que sea de noche, pero están exactamente para eso. Además de que crearemos bastante escandalo cuando salgamos por las puertas de las murallas.

Aiz: (seria) asique, ahí es donde entramos nosotros.

Hermes: (sonriendo) buena deducción Aiz. Todos ustedes se dividirán en diferentes grupos para silenciar a todos los guaridas de las murallas que estarán esparcidos alrededor del área. Algunos atacaran desde dentro de Orario, mientras que otros crearan distracciones en la ciudad y algunos irán directamente a la muralla para dejar inconsciente a todos los guardias. De esa manera nadie nos molestara a la hora de salir por las murallas, debido a que la única ruta de salida de Orario está muy lejos de la ciudad, podremos salir sin problemas.

Mikoto: (seria) parece bien, pero como podrán pasar las montañas antes de que toda la ciudad se entere de lo que está pasando? Estamos hablando de Montañas con más de 4500 metros de altura.

Hermes: (sonriendo) jajaja, es muy simple. La carreta que tenemos no es solamente para lograr transportar a Bell y Welf lo más cerca de las montañas, sino que servirá como sebo.

Bell: (impresionado) la pólvora.

Hermes: (sonriendo) exacto. Moveré la carrosa a un punto alejado donde estarán ustedes subiendo la montaña, de esa manera, yo escapare con los caballos, mientras que Bell utiliza su fuego para hacer explotar la carrosa y llamar la atención de toda la ciudad, todos se concentraran en buscar cerca de ese lugar mientras que ustedes estarán a varios metros de distancia.

Bete: (con una mano en el mentón) todo suena muy bien, pero como haremos para pasar desapercibidos? Es decir, toda la ciudad conoce a la familia Loki.

Hermes: (sonriendo) tranquilo, también tengo pensado algo respecto a eso. Pero prefiero mostrárselos mas tarde. De momento nos tendríamos que concentrar en armar los diferentes grupos que armar disturbios por la ciudad y noquearan a los guardias. Es obvio que abra gente que no participara en esta misión, y me refiero a Mikoto y Aisha, estoy seguro que ustedes saben que podrían llegar a ser un estorbo a la hora de la misión, ya que son bastante débiles. Aunque Aisha sea nivel 3, no podría enfrentarse a más de un aventurero por sí sola, lo cual podría resultar molesto. Y no es que trate de ofenderlas, solo les digo la realidad.

Aisha y Mikoto asintieron.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) ya tenía pensado eso, solo quise venir para despedirme de Welf y Bell.

Aisha: (sonriendo) lo mismo digo. Aunque yo solamente vine para despedirme de Bell (guiñándole un ojo).

Bell puso una sonrisa nerviosa y les agradeció a las dos chicas.

Welf: (sonriendo) de todas formas, no tienen que preocuparse por ello. Ya que podrán despedirse debidamente antes de que nos vayamos esta noche.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno, ahora sí, sin más interrupciones. Puede que haya sonado fácil de elaborar el plan, pero necesitamos organizar de forma adecuada los diferentes grupos para que la misión sea un completo éxito.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Hermes y el dios comenzó a hablar.

Hermes: (sacando una hoja con el mapa de Orario de su bolsillo) bueno, los grupos y los puntos de ataques serán los siguientes…

TIME SKIP: 2 HORAS DESPUES

Bell salió del bar de Mia dando un último saludo a sus compañeros, mientras cada uno se iba por su sitio para prepararse.

Bell: | (serio) bien, solamente me queda una cosa pendiente antes de irme|.

MEDIA HORA ANTES, CON OTTAR Y FREYA.

Ottar se despidió de Freya, ya que era algo tarde y Bell estaría por llegar a su habitación.

Cuando Freya desapareció de su vista, Ottar cerro la puerta de la sede, y salió camino hacia el Bar de Mia.

Ottar: (estoico) ahora la cuestión es, cuando ara su movimiento?

Ottar estuvo esperando un tiempo fuera del Bar de Mia, oculto entre dos tiendas mientras observaba como Bell y compañía salían del Bar. Agudizo su oído lo más que pudo, y escucho a Bete decir que se veían en la media noche.

Ottar: (estoico) parece que hoy tendré que quedarme despierto hasta tarde nuevamente.

Después de esas palabras, Ottar se marchó del lugar pasando desapercibido de todos.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya estaba tomando un té mientras esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Bell, ya eran las 9 de la noche y aun no llegaba.

Justo cuando iba a usar su orbe para ver donde se encontraba, escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Freya: (sonriendo) por fin llegas.

Freya abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa mientras invitaba a Bell ah entrar, Bell solo hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que tenía una mirada muy seria, algo que ponía incomoda a Freya.

Freya: (sonriendo) Bell-kun, quieres quedarte a cenar?

Bell: (muy serio y negando con la cabeza) no, solamente vine a hablar. Quiero aclararme todas mis dudas.

Freya: (sonriendo) está bien. Pregunta lo que quieras.

Bell: (serio) de acuerdo. (Aceptando el vaso de jugo que le ofrecía Freya) (Agarrando el vaso delicadamente) recuerdas todo el alboroto generado por el evento de Ganesha?

Freya: (trago algo incomoda, pero aun con su sonrisa) si, que pasa con eso?

Bell: (serio mientras seguía tocando el vaso) sabes, siempre eh tenido algunas dudas respecto a eso. Siempre he dudado de que tuviste algo que ver con aquel desastre, pero rápidamente desviaba mis pensamientos a otra cosa, más que nada porque no quería dudar de usted. (Mirando de forma penetrante a Freya) pero eso ahora ha cambiado. Quiero que me diga la verdad. Usted fue la que genero ese desastre?

Freya: (sonriendo) no sé a qué te refieres. Si estuve cuando sucedió todo, pero fue una coincidencia.

Bell pudo ver como el alma de Freya parpadeo en negro nuevamente, y este solo asintió lentamente para sí mismo unas cuantas veces, mientras que su mirada se afilaba y comenzaba a tener una expresión realmente dura en su rostro, pero aun así parecía muy calmado.

Después de un segundo de silencio, Bell dirigió el vaso hacia su boca y Freya pudo ver como el vaso comenzó a astillarse por todas partes, haciendo que el líquido se comenzara a filtrar lentamente. Justo antes de que el vaso llegue a la boca de Bell, dijo unas palabras.

Bell: (serio) no me mientas más. Te lo voy a contar ahora para que te ahorres tus discursos. Ishtar me dio su bendición.

Ante esas palabras, el mundo de Freya se vino abajo. Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía una bendición de una diosa de la Belleza, ya que ella también era una. Además de que eso explicaba el hecho de porque Ishtar no mato a Bell en aquel momento. Ella sabía muy bien que Ishtar obstinada y algo malvada, pero no una tonta. Nunca hubiera liberado sus poderes divinos si no hubiera sido por una buena causa.

La expresión de Freya volvió a cambiar a una de nerviosismo con una mezcla de temor, ya que ahora entendía del porque Bell no creía absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

Lo único que le quedaba era decir por qué lo había hecho, quizás de esa manera la perdonaría.

Freya: (seria) está bien, te diré la verdad. Es cierto que yo hice todo eso, pero solo lo hice para que puedas volverte más fuerte!

Bell pudo ver como el alma de Freya parpadeo en blanco, indicando que decía la verdad.

Bell dejo suavemente el baso en la mesa, pero ya no pudo aguantar más su ira.

Bell: (golpeando fuertemente la mesa con sus dos manos, mientras que tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro) e involucraste a todas esas personas solo por eso?! Si hubiera sabido que mucha gente hubiera salido herida y que muchas otras se quedarían sin hogar, te piensas que hubiera aceptado esa idea?!

(Con voz quebrada) yo no lo quería creer, pero veo que todo es verdad y todos tienen una buena razón para odiarte. En un principio creí que podría ser simple envidia, pero ahora veo que no.

Freya: (con voz temblorosa y una expresión asustada) espera Be-

Bell: (mirándola nuevamente con los mismos ojos fríos que ayer) solo tengo una última pregunta. Desde un principio eh sido una simple herramienta para ti?

Freya: (gritando) eso no es así! (Con mirada suplicante) bueno, lo fue en un principio pero ahora me importas demasiado. Por favor no me dejes!

Freya nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fatal como se estaba sintiendo ahora. Todo apuntaba a que pagaría todos sus pecados en este momento. Después de todo parecía que la vida le quitaría justamente a la persona que amaba, e irónicamente justo era la única persona que no podía sucumbir a sus encantos. Era un capricho que nunca podría cumplirse en su vida y eso era algo que le dolía bastante, ni siquiera cuando sus hijos casi mueren se sintió tan mal.

Bell pudo ver que el alma de Freya parpadeo en blanco, indicando que estaba diciendo la verdad. Por lo que su mirada se suavizo bastante, aunque seguía estando muy serio.

Bell: (serio) bueno… me alegro que eso si sea verdad. Tengo que decirte que aunque haya descubierto como eres en realidad, no me arrepiento ni por un segundo de haberte conocido y nunca olvidare la primera vez que nos vimos, también eres muy importante para mí.

Freya: (con brillo en sus ojos) eso quiere decir que…

Bell: (serio mientras endurecía su mirada nuevamente) pero eso no quiere decir que te perdone por lo que has hecho. Tendrás que arreglar todas las cosas que hiciste. Sé que hay algunos que son incorregibles, pero me basta con que arregles lo que están a tu alcance.

Freya solamente observo a Bell, ya que no fueron las palabras que ella quería escuchar. Solamente quería saber si él se quedaría a su lado mientras arreglara todos sus pecados.

Bell: |bien, parece que la cosa esta resultando como quería. De todas formas me alejare de ella para asegurarme que cumpla su palabra, además de que también me servirá a mí para lograr expulsar todas estas emociones negativas|.

Bell se levantó de la mesa sin decir ni una palabra, para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación de Freya, pero justo antes de que saliera, la diosa hablo.

Freya: (con voz suplicante) por favor Bell-kun, no me dejes.

Bell: (mirándola de reojo con una mirada fría) no me volverás a llamar de esa manera, no hasta que arregles todo.

Bell se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Freya se quedó un par de segundos mirando la puerta con un rostro de pura angustia. Sentía como se le alejaba lo más preciado que había tenido hasta el momento. El dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento hacia que su estómago se retuerza sobre sí mismo, pero decidió ignorar su malestar. Tenía fe de que todo cambiaria rápidamente y Bell la perdonaría en un par de días.

Lástima que ella no sabía que no volvería ver a Bell en un par de años…

**Final del capítulo!**

**El próximo capítulo se basara en el escape de Bell y como Ottar reaccionara ante todo lo que descubrió y que medidas tomara con Bell.**

**Cantidad de palabras: 6717 palabras.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Antes de empezar el capítulo, eh leído una pregunta que me hicieron en FanFiction sobre si había alguna forma de poder traducir este fic al inglés debido a que el traductor de google es una mierda.**

**Te diré desde ahora que no. No es porque no quiera hacerlo, sino que toda la culpa no la tiene el traductor, es muy malo eso es verdad, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que mis redacciones no son buenas y eso hace que la traslación sea aun peor.**

**A lo que voy es que, apenas puedo escribir decente en mi idioma y sinceramente no me veo escribiendo en otro idioma. Podría hacerlo, pero me llevaría muchísimo tiempo.**

**Si alguien está interesado en traducirla en ingles que lo haga, por mí no ahí drama.**

**En el escape no usare a Ryuu porque sería una completa masacre (más de lo que ya será de por si), por lo que decidí sacarla de los planes y hacer que se despida de Bell junto con los que no participarían en el acto.**

**Sin más dilatación, comencemos!**

**|Pensamientos|: |día número 44 sin salir de mi ksa, tengo ganas de suicidarme :,v|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (golpea la puerta), (le esquiva y le clava un puñal).**

**CAPITULO 15: EL ÚLTIMO DIA EN ORARIO.**

Después de que Bell saliera de la habitación de Freya, se dispuso a entrar en la suya se sentó en la cama, mientras pensaba en todo lo que sucedería en breves.

Bell: | (serio) ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que prepare mis cosas para partir, supongo que necesitare algunas prendas para no morirme de frio|.

Bell se levantó de su cama mientras miraba hacia su ventana y veía que aún faltaban un par de horas para llegar al punto de destino que Hermes les había dado a todos, para asegurarse de que todos se acuerden del plan y poder despedirse de sus compañeros.

Bell: (leve suspiro) todavía faltan dos horas para que sea media noche. (Risita) quien diría que justo pasaría todo esto en ese día? Hubiera deseado festejarlo pero veo que será imposible.

Bell quito su vista de la ventana y cambio su mirada melancólica a una seria nuevamente, mientras abría su armario y comenzaba a meter varias prendas a una pequeña bolsa de viaje de color blanco.

Bell: | (serio) no hay manera en que eviten todo este caos que generaremos. Estoy seguro que será un golpe bastante bajo para Orario, pero cuando digo que hare algo, lo hago. (Guardando una camiseta negra en la bolsa) No me importa lo que piensen los del gremio, lo voy a hacer por mí, por lo menos, hare solo esta cosa sin que me importe una mierda el resto.

(Se dirige a ponerse la armadura) seré lo que me propuse a ser desde un principio, desde antes de llegar a Orario y si sigo así, nunca podré llegar a serlo. Asique… voy ser lo que me propuse a ser, sin duda, indudablemente.

(Colocándose los guantes negros) Puede que haya salvado a mucha gente, pero casi siempre fue premeditado, y no me gusto que utilizara mis deseos para volverme más fuerte y especialmente que haya perjudicado a mucha gente solo por eso. Desde que llegue a Orario hasta hoy en día, por fin me doy cuenta que esto es una puta mierda.

(Poniéndose la pechera) asique, para bien o para mal. Tendré que tomar este camino, porque estoy cansado de estar en su juego, de momento que se vaya a la mierda, su regalo más que una bendición fue una maldición para mí.

(Atándose las botas) (Sonriendo) por lo que no tengo miedo de tomar esta decisión. (Termina de atarse las botas y toma la bolsa con todas las prendas dentro) (Sonriendo) Sé que cuando vuelva, todo abra cambiado y será como tendría que haberlo sido desde un principio, REAL|.

Bell observo su cama y vio que estaba la túnica que Freya le había regalado, este extendió su mano para tomarla, pero lo dudo por un segundo mientras la miraba detenidamente, pero luego decidió ponérsela por encima de su armadura.

Bell: (serio) esto me podría servir bastante, asique me la llevare por si las dudas.

Bell se colocó la capucha y observo nuevamente a la luna, viendo que aún faltaba para la hora.

En los últimos 45 minutos, Bell se quedó observando la daga que se había salvado de romperse cuando sucedió toda la desgracia en el evento de Ganesha, la daga con la que mato a aquella increíble bestia. Estuvo recordando todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron después de aquel suceso.

Bell se dirigió a la daga y la iba a agarrar, pero dio una leve sonrisa y retiro su mano del frasco de vidrio que llevaba a la daga dentro.

Bell: (sonriendo) sabes, creo que me crearía mucha ilusión que cuando volviera esa daga siga aun intacta, por lo que la dejare en el mismo lugar. (Sonriendo entre dientes) aunque lo más probable es que la tiren pero bueno. Después de todo esta habitación quedara deshabitada y otra persona la podrá usar.

Bell observo nuevamente hacia la ventana, viendo que ya casi era hora de partir, por lo que se puso en posición, enfundo sus dagas y metió mucho dinero en la bolsa que llevaba su ropa.

Bell tomo el picaporte y tuvo un último pensamiento antes de abrir la puerta.

Bell: | simplemente, no quiero seguir viviendo de esta manera, asique al comienzo de hoy estoy saliendo de esta jaula.

Ya me puse de pie para enfrentar a Freya-sama. Estoy siendo un hombre, ya eh tenido suficiente de todo esto, ahora estoy harto. (Mirada decidida) es hora de recuperar mi vida ahora mismo|.

Bell se marchó de su habitación con mucho silencio, no quería ser descubierto o todo se iría a la borda.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell llego a uno de los callejones del Distrito Dédalo, o también conocido como el segundo laberinto debido a la cantidad de callejones y caminos sin salida que hay en el sitio.

Luego de llegar, Bell pudo ver a todos los que debían asistir presentes, aunque por cómo estaban vestidos, se podía ver que aun ninguno de ellos se había puesto los trajes de camuflaje que les dio Hermes.

Todos formaron un círculo mientras se veían unos a los otros, hasta que Hermes decidió tomar la palabra.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno chicos. Estamos a punto de comenzar, pero antes me gustaría saber si todos tienen bien en claro lo que tienen que hacer.

Todos asintieron sin excepción al comentario de Hermes, recordando lo que tenía que hacer cada grupo y como estaban divididos.

FLASH BACK

Hermes: (sonriendo) (con una pluma marcando diferentes puntos en el mapa de Orario) ven estos círculos?

En el mapa se podía ver cuatro círculos, los cuatro estaban en la muralla, lo único que había dos círculos que estaban alejados y los otros dos estaban muy cerca.

Todos asintieron a Hermes.

Hermes: (sonriendo) esos son los punto de vigilancia de cada guardián en las murallas. (Señalando con el dedo a los dos círculos más cercanos) como pueden ver, estos dos grupos de guardianes están muy cerca uno del otro y son los que custodian la parte frontal de la muralla. Obviamente, las dos guardias están muy cerca entre sí, debido a que en ese lugar se encuentra la puerta a la entrada de Orario y la única ruta de salida y entrada se encuentra al frente de su posición a casi unos 300 metros.

Todos asintieron nuevamente.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno, lo que quiero es (saca una pluma de color rojo y hace una raya desde el Distrito Dédalo hasta el almacén que estaba justo debajo de los dos círculos) que ataquen a este almacén. Más precisamente, que lo prendan fuego.

Al escuchar eso, muchos se pusieron más serios de lo normal y algunos tragaron profundo.

Asfi: (seria) no crees que es demasiado Hermes-sama?

Hermes: (serio) se a lo que te refieres, pero necesitamos crear un punto de distracción para que (dibuja un triángulo en la puerta de la muralla, mientras que hace una línea de color negro que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el almacén) dos de los cuatro guaridas que custodian la entrada vayan a investigar junto con los guardias de la muralla. De esa forma eliminaremos a 3 pájaros de un tiro, ya que Bell y Welf podrán encargarse de los dos guardias restantes sin generar disturbio y de una manera rápida.

(Sonriendo) El grupo que se encargara de esto serán: Bete, Finn y Riveria. Vamos a necesitar magia para hacer una pequeña explosión al almacén y prenderlo fuego, y Bete servirá mucho para cuando lleguen los guardias a comprobar que ha pasado. Sé que con Finn y Riveria podría ser suficiente, pero nunca está de más asegurar, ya que sus ataques tardan unos segundos en lanzarse y Bete es mas de ir a los golpes rápidos, además de que serán 3 nivel 6 contra 20 nivel 3. La diferencia de nivel es tan grande que siendo tres no deberían tener el mínimo problema.

(Sonriendo) una cosa más, asegúrense de que no haya nadie dentro del almacén. De seguro no queremos desgracias que hubiéramos evitado de una manera sencilla.

Todos asintieron serios, mientras que Bete tragaba duro y sudaba un poco. No le gustaba la idea de romperle un almacén a alguien que vive de eso, pero no había otra opción.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bien. Ahora que eso está cubierto, procedamos.

(Marcando uno de los dos círculos separados) las guardias de aquí están posicionados algo alejados, por lo que vamos a tener que hacer dos grupos diferentes para esto. El primer grupo estaría compuesto por una sola persona, que sería Asfi.

Todos se impresionaron por ese hecho, pero decidieron seguir escuchando.

Hermes: (sonriendo) (señalando cerca del centro de Orario) como ya sabrán, en este lugar se encuentra la segunda edificación más alta de Orario, después de la Torre Babel. (Sacando una pluma azul y marcaba un punto que iba desde el Distrito de Dédalo hasta el lugar de la edificación) Asfi, tendrás que subir ahí arriba y derrotar a todos los guardias con tu increíble puntería. Son un total de 8 guardias y en un principio no entenderán por donde serán atacados, por lo que debería ser un trabajo sencillo.

Asfi asintió.

Asfi: (extrañada) un momento… estás hablando de la gran torre que toca las campanas cuando son las 6 de la mañana, no? Según yo no hay una entrada hacia el techo.

Hermes: (con una gota de sudor fría) mierda, siempre se me tiene que olvidar una cosa.

Bell escucho atentamente y se le ocurrió una idea.

Bell: (sonriendo) Aisha, te molesta si nos prestas tu cuerda de alambres para que Asfi pueda escalar el edificio?

Aisha: (sonriendo) (sacando su cuerda de la mochila) no le veo problema. (Entregándosela a Asfi) después de todo, la iba a usar para poder sorprenderte todas las noches, pero viendo que no estarás más, ahora no me sirve de nada esta cuerda.

Bell le dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras todos los demás lo veían con una expresión divertida y Aisha tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Hermes: (aclarándose la garganta) lamento interrumpirlos Romeo y Julieta, pero tenemos que continuar. Sin duda alguna lo de la cuerda nos ha salvado el pellejo.

(Con una mirada seria) bueno, ahora iremos por el último grupo, obviamente todos los que componen este grupo son los miembros restantes de la operación. Por lo que directamente irrumpirán en la muralla y silenciarán a los 8 guardias del lugar, siendo todos nivel 6 no van a tener ni el más mínimo problema, de hecho será una pelea totalmente unilateral, por esa razón no planee nada muy estratégico, además de que todos los miembros de este grupo: Aiz, Tione y Tiona se especializan en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo con armas blancas, por lo que es el grupo perfecto para esta clase de misión.

Hermes tomo una pluma amarilla y trazo una línea que salía desde el Distrito Dédalo hasta el último cirulo faltante y luego tomo una pluma plateada y trazo una línea plateada que iba desde el Distrito Dédalo hasta el triángulo, es decir hasta las puertas de la muralla.

Hermes: (serio) estos de aquí somos nosotros. Es decir: Bell, Welf y yo.

Como dije antes, Bell y Welf se encargaran rápidamente de los dos guardias. Como sé que Welf se llevara muchas armas mágicas no creo que tenga problemas en usar una para acabar de forma segura con uno de los guardias mientras que Bell se encarga del restante. Según mis cálculos, no deberían de tardar más de 3 segundos en derribar a los dos guardias restantes, y de esa forma salir de Orario sin correr el peligro de ser perseguidos. Ya que hasta ese punto, por lo menos dos de los tres puntos de control (señalando a los círculos) deberían de estar tomados y el último debería de estar siendo atacado. Por lo que no permitiría reaccionar a nadie para evitar nuestra salida.

Todos asintieron en comprensión.

Hermes: (sonriendo) okey (siguiendo con el trazado de la línea gris hasta llevarla hacia la punta izquierda del mapa) (mirando a Bell y Welf) los llevare hasta las montañas que se encuentran a la izquierda, lo más alejado posible de la ruta de las caravanas. O por lo menos, lo más alejado con el poco tiempo que tendremos hasta que comiencen a buscarnos.

(Sacando una pluma amarilla y trazando desde el punto gris, hasta estar cerca de las murallas) una vez que los deje allí, me desplazare hasta esta zona con la carrosa y luego utilizare los caballos para irme lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar. Una vez que ustedes dos hayan llegado lo suficientemente alto para ver casi todo Orario, Bell tendrá que tirar una bola de fuego hacia la carrosa, eso la ara explotar por la pólvora que lleva adentro.

(Poniendo una mano sobre el mapa fuertemente) (Sonriendo de forma peligrosa) de esa forma, la explosión de la carrosa alertara a la gente que en esos momentos ya deberían de haber comenzado a buscarnos y se distraerían lo suficiente como para que Bell y Welf ya estén MUY lejos de su alcance.

Todos asintieron entre si mientras se miraban seriamente, ya sabiendo lo que cada uno tiene que hacer.

Bete: (intrigado) espera un momento, porque todos salimos desde este punto? (señalando con su dedo el lugar donde los diferentes colores partían).

Hermes: (sonriendo) ese será nuestro punto de inflexión. Antes de comenzar con esto nos juntaremos una vez más en el Distrito Dédalo y comenzaremos con el plan. Aunque elegí ese punto a propósito, debido a que necesito que Asfi sea la primera en atacar, mientras que los otros dos grupos llegaran casi al mismo tiempo a su destino y el grupo de escape (Hermes, Bell y Welf) saldrá unos 5 minutos después para asegurarnos de que Bete, Finn y Riveria lleguen antes que nosotros.

Todos asintieron en comprensión.

Hermes: (sonriendo de forma picara) bien. Ahora, les mostrare los trajes de "camuflaje" que utilizaremos cada uno.

Hermes se dirigió hacia un mueble que estaba de tras de la barra y saco varios trajes extraños desde dentro del cajón, para luego arrojarlos todos arriba de la barra, donde se podían ver 3 trajes blancos con una máscara que era completamente blanca y que cubría todo la cabeza por completo, donde solo tenía dos orificios a la altura de los ojos. Las botas también eran de un color blanco y se podía ver que todas las prendas eran algo ajustadas al cuerpo, de seguro para que no molestara a la hora de hacer movimientos.

Hermes: (sonriendo de forma socarrona) (señalando los 3 trajes blancos) estos 3 trajes serán para el grupo de asalto (Aiz, Tione, Tiona). Estos trajes cubrirán su cuerpo por completo, también tendrán que acordarse de colocar su cabello por dentro de las máscaras para que no puedan identificarlas. Sé que es algo raro, pero nadie tiene un cabello tan rubio y largo como el de Aiz, y teniendo en cuenta que es la inspiración de muchos aventureros, alguien podría reconocerla y de seguro procederían a reconocer a Tione y Tiona por esa razón, asique tengan cuidado.

Las tres chicas asintieron mientras se dirigían a tomar sus trajes, pero Hermes las detuvo.

Hermes: (sonriendo mientras alzaba una mano en señal de alto) tranquilas, llevare los trajes en nuestra última reunión a la media noche. Se me ara mucho más fácil a mí ocultar todos los trajes, debido a que tengo la carrosa conmigo y todavía tengo mucho espacio libre.

Hermes dirigió su mirada hacia otros 3 trajes, donde todos eran iguales a excepción de uno que se podía ver que estaba hecho más para la forma de una mujer, debido a las curvas que presentaba en la parte del pecho, sin contar la diferencia de tamaño que tenían los otros dos restantes, ya que la diferencia era muy notable.

Estos trajes tenían una similitud bastante notable respecto a los anteriormente mencionados, debido a que su tela y costura también era ajustable a la piel. La única diferencia notable que había entre esta selección de trajes era que tenían una capucha y un tapa bocas, que dejaba únicamente visible la mitad del rostro y el color de esos trajes eran negros.

Hermes: (sonriendo) (señalando los trajes) esos otros 3 trajes serán para el grupo de demolición (Bete, Finn y Riveria). Bueno, como básicamente son casi lo mismo que los anteriores, creo que no tengo nada que explicar.

Los 3 miembros del grupo asintieron en confirmación, mientras su mirada cambiaba hacia el último traje que aún no tenía dueño.

Este traje era muy diferente a los otros dos, ya que era una capa que rodeaba todo el cuerpo y tenía una enorme abertura en la parte de las piernas para que la persona que lo usara pudiera moverse libremente, aunque aún así no se veía muy recomendable para batallas de corto alcance, y sumando que el traje tenía una capucha completamente negro al igual que el tapabocas y el resto de la capa, daba a entender que era más un traje de camuflaje que de combate.

Hermes: (sonriendo) el ultimo traje será para Asfi. Estoy seguro que te servirá bastante para el tipo de objetivo que debes cumplir.

Ella simplemente asintió mientras observaba de forma seria a Hermes.

Hermes: (alzando un dedo) (sonriendo) por cierto, antes de que ustedes dos pregunten. No llevo ningún traje para ustedes, después de todo irán dentro de mi carrosa y además todos se enteraran bastante pronto que desaparecieron de la Ciudad. Yo tengo un traje propio, pero es igual al de Asfi pero con un color azul y tiene un decorativo de rayas blancas en la capucha.

Bell: (serio) entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no sería más fácil para nosotros hacer un pequeño escándalo en el lugar donde vivimos para que piensen que nos raptaron o algo así?

Hermes: (sonriendo) es una mala idea. Después de todo, sus dos hogares están en el centro de Orario y la habitación de Bell está en la Torre Babel, es decir que esta abajo del gremio. Es obvio que a la mínima de escándalo que hagamos por esos lugares, los del gremio serán rápidamente avisados y no tendré suficiente tiempo para llevarlos a la frontera sin que todos los aventureros de la ciudad nos estén persiguiendo el culo. Tal vez ustedes logren escapar, pero sería mi fin, ya que no tendría tiempo para escabullirme. De hecho, ni siquiera llegaría a apartar lo suficiente la carrosa para que Bell arroje la señal de fuego.

Además, no crees que sería muy raro que logren capturar a un tipo que logro derrotar a un nivel 5 a finales de camino sin muchos problemas. Obviamente no hay muchos tipos más fuertes que Phryne y los del gremio no son tontos. Además de que ya estas marcado por ellos. Después de todo fuiste uno de los partícipes de la destrucción completa de un Distrito.

Bell solo asintió un tanto frustrado. Por lo visto no había forma de lograr salir de Orario sin ser vistos como unos criminales y por causa de eso, ser buscados hasta que regrese a Orario y tenga que exponer un molesto juicio.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bien, si ya no hay más preguntas, cada uno vaya a casa. En la media noche tendremos mucho que hacer y espero que estén preparados mentalmente para el momento.

| (Observando a todo el grupo a expresión de Bell y Welf) (serio) especialmente para ellos 7. No creo que sea fácil atentar contra tu propia gente sin importar el hecho de que sea por una buena causa. Deben prepararse mentalmente para herir a aventureros de su propio pueblo|.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Hermes y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hermes: (sonriendo) viendo por sus caras que todos se acuerdan de lo que tienen que hacer, será mejor no perder más el tiempo. Entren en la carrosa y pónganse sus trajes correspondientes.

Bete, Finn y Riveria fueron los primeros en meterse a la carrosa para comenzar a ponerse los trajes.

Bell miro a Welf con intriga al ver que llevaba tres espadas mágicas atadas a su espalda, además de su espada estándar.

Bell: (intrigado) pensé que solamente llevarías una espada mágica.

Welf: (sonriendo) las cosas serán muy serias cuando vayamos hacia las montañas. Lo mejor es estar bien preparados y aunque no me guste hacer espadas mágicas, lo veo muy necesario en estos momentos.

Bell solamente asintió con una sonrisa, y justo cuando lo hizo, Bete, Finn y Riveria salieron de la carroza ya con los trajes completamente puestos, por lo que solo se podían ver sus ojos y una pequeña parte de sus rostros.

Al salir de la carrosa, los tres se miraron entre sí, mientras que la figura femenina daba un asentimiento y el hombre más alto le correspondía haciendo lo mismo, mientras miraba a la figura más pequeña, solo para que Riveria tomara un báculo que había dejado en el piso y lo giro sobre sí mismo mientras giraba su cuello como si intentara descontracturarlo, y Finn movió sus brazos hacia tras y adelante mientras imitaba el movimiento de cuello de Riveria.

Bete solo se limitó a tomar sus dos puños metálicos para luego ponérselos y estirar sus dos brazos hasta dejarlos a la altura de sus hombros, para luego mirar hacia la derecha a uno de sus guantes mientras que se podía ver su mirada completamente seria y fría como el acero.

Luego de eso, los siguientes fueron Aiz, Tione y Tiona en entrar a la carrosa, pero ellas sacaron los trajes afuera mientras le hacían señales a Asfi para que también buscara su traje.

Las 4 chicas ataron fuertemente sus botas, para luego ponerse el casco (a excepción de Asfi que tenía capucha) y enrollar su cabello adentro de este, mientras que se podía ver una mirada un tanto tenebrosa por parte de Aiz. **Cabe recalcar que se sacaron todo lo que llevaban anteriormente, a excepción de su ropa interior, y buena ropa interior, no lencerías, sino se lo hubieran tenido que cambiar a escondidas. **

**Creo que ya está pasado un poco de moda eso de que un hombre y una mujer no pueden verse en ropa interior (a claro, pero cuando son trajes de baño no ahí drama :v).**

Justo cuando las chicas terminaron de ponerse el traje, Mikoto, Aisha y Ryuu aparecieron por la entrada al callejón con una sonrisa mientras lo saludaban.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) hola chicos. Asique ya tienen todo listo.

Aisha: (tocando el traje de Bete con un dedo) waow, sí que se adhieren a la piel.

Bete solo opto por mirarla con una gota de sudor.

Ryuu: (acercándose a Bell y Welf) (tocando sus hombros) solo les puedo decir que tengan mucha suerte. El camino será muy duro ahí arriba, pero una vez que atraviesen las montañas, la tendrán más fácil ya que los monstros fuera del calabozo son casi inexistentes. (Seria) pero tengan cuidado, porque los pocos monstros que ahí merodeando por el lugar están vivos por algo.

Bell y Welf solo asintieron con una mirada seria, mientras que Welf tomaba sus tres espadas mágicas y las tiraba adentro de la carrosa.

Ryuu: (sonriendo) en fin… les deseo mucha suerte y que tengan un buen viaje y espero volver a verlos pronto.

Aisha desvió la mirada de Bete y observo detenidamente a Bell y Welf hasta que dio una sonrisa.

Aisha: (sonriendo) lo mismo digo. (Mirada seductora) y si necesitas ayuda con tu hombría cuando vuelvas, no dudes en llamarme Bell.

Bell: | (con una gota de sudor) y eso que llevo la túnica y la capucha encima. Por lo visto es asi por naturaleza| (sonrisa nerviosa) gracias Aisha.

Mikoto: (sonriendo) que tengan mucha suerte ahí fuera. Más les vale que regresen.

Welf: (acariciándole la cabeza) (sonrisa entre dientes) jajajaja, no te preocupes que volveremos sanos y salvos Mikoto.

Mikoto observo ah Welf con un leve sonrojo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero rápidamente le dio una sonrisa.

Bell: (intrigado) por cierto, donde esta Haruhime?

Mikoto: (sonriendo) ella dijo que prefería quedarse en la sede, pero que les desea mucha suerte.

Bell solo asintió para luego hacer un par de pasos y quedar al lado de la carrosa y pudo mirar a todos sus amigos (por lo menos los que se le podía ver el rostro) dándole una gran sonrisa entre dientes y Bell le correspondió esa sonrisa, pero justo cuando Hermes termino de ponerse el traje e iba a decir unas últimas palabras, todos escucharon unas palabras que fueron atemorizantemente familiares.

?: Así que, piensas irte sin avisar?

Bell: (dándose la vuelta con una mirada un poco aterrada) O-Ottar?

Ottar: (estoico) hola Bell, (mirando de reojo hacia tras, viendo que todos le estaban dando una mirada muy seria y algunos como Bete se preparaban para el combate) y hola a todos.

Bell: (muy serio mientras acercaba sus dos manos peligrosamente a sus dagas) piensas detenernos?

Ottar: (estoico) (alzando una ceja) detenerte? Freya-sama no me dio ninguna orden respecto a eso.

Bell: (impactado) no le dijiste nada a Freya?!

Los demás tuvieron una reacción muy parecida a la de Bell.

Ottar: (estoico) ella no lo sabe, y tampoco yo me entere de esto.

Bell: (impactado) que estás diciendo?

Ottar: (estoico) a lo que voy es que, yo no sé nada, ella no sabe nada y si lo sabe no me ordeno hacer nada. Por lo que estas libre de irte por tu cuenta cuando quieras, a menos que reciba una orden de Freya-sama en este preciso momento para detenerte.

Bell: (cambiando su cara de impacto a una leve sonrisa) ya entiendo. Solo te dire que estoy muy agradecido |aunque me parece increíble que vaya en contra de los deseos de Kami-sama, tal vez el también piense que ella tiene que ser castigada|.

Ottar: (dándose media vuelta) no sé porque tienes que darme las gracias. Como pasaba por aquí por casualidad quería darte un saludo, nos vemos después.

Antes de que Ottar pudiera dar un paso, Bell lo llamo.

Bell: (sonriendo) Ottar.

Ottar: (mirando sobre su hombro) que pasa mocoso?

Bell: (sonriendo) quiero decirte una última cosa antes de que te vayas.

Ottar: (dándose la vuelta por completo y quedando frente a Bell) que quieres?

Bell alzo su mano en dirección a Ottar, este solo se sorprendió un poco para luego dar una gran sonrisa de lado entre dientes con los ojos cerrados. Ottar extendió su mano y la estrecho fuertemente con la de Bell.

Cabe decir que todos se sorprendieron al ver a Ottar sonreír de esa manera, ya que siempre era un tipo muy serio y que nunca demostraba sus emociones.

Bell: (sonriendo retadoramente) cuídala mientras este afuera, amigo.

Ottar: (abriendo los ojos, con su sonrisa todavía en el rostro) dalo por hecho. Solo espero que cuando te encuentre te hayas vuelto mucho más fuerte Bell, sino sufrirás la peor paliza de tu vida.

Ottar des estrecho la mano con Bell y se dio media vuelta para luego alzar una de sus manos en gesto de saludo, hasta que desapareció de la vista.

Bell: (observando hacia el sitio donde estaba Ottar) (sonriendo) bien chicos, es hora de ponerse en marcha.

Todos asintieron sin excepción y el primero en marcharse de todos fue Bete, que dio dos culpes a la pared y luego un fuerte aplauso.

Bete: (sonrisa de ojos) comencemos esto.

Bete desapareció de la vista, solo para que Finn y Riveria se miraran entre si y luego dar un leve suspiro, después de eso se marcharon yendo atrás de Bete.

Asfi fue la segunda en irse, subiéndose por algunos andamios y escaleras al techo más alto del lugar para comenzar su carrera hacia la torre de la campana.

Los últimos en marcharse fueron las tres chicas de blanco, que desaparecieron del lugar con una gran velocidad, yendo por los callejones del Distrito Dédalo dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la muralla, que a estas horas ya estaba cerrada por seguridad.

Aisha, Mikoto y Ryuu dieron un saludo al aire antes de marcharse lo más rápido que podía ir cada una de ellas.

Hermes: (poniéndose la capucha) bien chicos, ya saben. Tenemos que esperar aquí por 5 minutos, luego salimos con todo.

Welf y Bell asintieron, mientras que ambos se metieron dentro de la carrosa y cerraron la puerta. Los dos chicos iban sentados encima de una de las cajas del lugar.

Hermes se subió en la silla de madera que comandaba a los dos caballos que estaban delante de él, y se dispuso a ponerse el tapa bocas y tuvo un último pensamiento mientras agarraba fuertemente las 4 riendas de los caballos.

Hermes: | (serio) si mis cálculos no me fallan, la primera en llegar a su objetivo sería Asfi|.

SALTO DE LINEA, CON ASFI.

Asfi estuvo corriendo y saltando por los techos alrededor de un minuto, hasta que quedo en frente del gran edificio en donde tenía que ir para realizar su objetivo.

Ella retiro una gran cuerda hecha de alambres que parecía estar dentro de su traje, rápidamente observo hacia la torre y tomo a la cuerda cerca de la punta de acero para luego comenzar a girarla en círculos a una velocidad increíble hasta que la lanzo hacia el techo y atravesó la pared justo que estaba de bajo del tejado, para luego atarla fuertemente en la chimenea de la casa en la que estaba encima intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, para luego pegar un salto hacia la cuerda y comenzar a treparla lentamente, hasta que después de un minuto logro llegar hasta la gran torre.

Asfi dio un giro en la cuerda para poder quedar de pie arriba de ella, demostrando su gran equilibro, después dio un pequeño salto que le ayudo a llegar al tejado de la torre.

Al momento de tocar el tejado, dio una vuelta en el piso y se paró rápidamente, mirando en la dirección donde yacían sus objetivos móviles.

Asfi: (entrecerrando los ojos mientras creaba un arco mágico y una flecha mágica) |para poder atravesar todos estos metros de distancia, tendré que optar por usar flechas mágicas, sino tardarían mucho en llegar hacia su objetivo|.

Asfi curvo su arco mágico lo más posible, hasta que soltó la cuerda y la flecha se perdió de vista con un destello violeta.

CON LOS GUARDIAS

?: (Sonriendo) oye amigo, recién empezamos la guardia y ya te estas durmiendo?

El hombre le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza del joven que estaba apoyado contra la muralla algo somnoliento, y esa acción le hizo quitarse todo el sueño de encima.

Antes de que aquel hombre se pudiera quejar, pudo ver un pequeño destello violeta por una fracción de segundo, para un segundo después su compañero cayera al piso con los ojos en blanco, mientras tenía una flecha que le estaba atravesando cerca dela clavícula. El increíble dolor y repentino dolor hizo que el hombre en el acto.

El joven termino de despertarse del todo, para luego mirar a sus compañeros cercanos con un rostro algo serio y aterrado.

?: (Gritando) todos tomen posiciones! Los ataques no vienen desde afuera de la muralla! La flecha mágica provino desde dentro de Orario, todos pongan una posición de defensa!

Justo cuando termino de hablar, el hombre cayó al suelo con un fuerte grito mientras se tomaba debajo de su hombro, ya que una flecha había sido clavada exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había sufrido el ataque el anterior hombre.

Los 6 guardias restantes miraban desconcertados en muchas direcciones, ya que no sabían de dónde venían los ataques con precisión.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL OLIMPO

Zeus apareció repentinamente en la sala del trono/juntas del Olimpo solo para sentarse en su trono, apoyo el codo en uno de los respaldos del trono, para luego apoyar su rostro en su puño y poner una gran sonrisa entre dientes mientras se proyectaba una pantalla que enfocaba el lugar donde estaba Asfi derribando a otro guardia más.

Zeus: (sonriendo) por fin comienza lo verdaderamente interesante. Y esto solo es el comienzo!

Después de eso dio una gran carcajada y comenzó a prestar atención nuevamente a los acontecimientos.

CON LOS GUARDIAS

?: (Inquieto) oigan, ese último tiro me sirvió para poder distinguir vagamente desde donde venían los tiros! Todos pónganse en posición de ataque y apunten ciegamente hacia la torre de la campana.

Todos los guardias restantes hicieron caso omiso a la declaración y fueron corriendo hacia el borde de la muralla, y antes de llegar al frente, pudieron ver un destello morado por una fracción de segundo, para que después, el guardia que estaba más adelantado cayera al suelo gritando de dolor.

Los cuatro guardias restantes enfocaron su vista en la cima de la torre de la campana, para ver una figura que estaba bien escabullida en la oscuridad que parecía estarlos mirando fijamente.

?: (Asustado) oigan, no creen que deberíamos pedir refuerzos?

?: (Inquieto) tranquilo, ellos dos prepararan un ataque mágico. Por lo que vimos no puede hacer ataques en área, por lo que deberíamos poder derribarlo, aunque logre derrotar a otro de nosotros. Nosotros dos nos encargaremos de resguardarlos mientras preparan sus ataques.

Los otros dos guardias que ya tenían un pequeño orbe entre sus manos asintieron, mientras que los otros dos restantes se ponían delante de ellos de forma protectora.

Asfi entrecerró aún más sus ojos ante esta acción.

Asfi: (con voz seria) parece que me están subestimando… supongo que les tendré que demostrar su error.

Asfi tomo con ambas manos la parte frontal del arco, para luego extenderlo de una forma algo alarmante, para que luego el arco se quedara flotando en el aire mientras ella utilizaba sus dos manos para tirar fuertemente de la cuerda mágica, de esa forma creando una flecha gigantesca, muy parecida a la flecha que le había tirado a Bell anteriormente, lo único que desprendía menos poder mágico, debido a su preparación rápida.

Asfi: | (sonrisa de ojos) seguro piensan que esta flecha solo podrá derribar a los dos del frente, y tienen mucha razón. (Recordando como Bell logro evadir su ataque mortal) Pero seguro que no se esperan que yo viaje a través de ella|.

Asfi termino de preparar la flecha, pero antes de que fuera lanzada rodeo su cuerpo con una débil capa de poder mágico, y después salto encima de la enorme flecha, y un segundo después fue disparada hacia la dirección de los guardias.

Asfi retiro rápidamente dos flechas físicas que se encontraban dentro de su traje, y justo antes de que la flecha impactara de lleno con los dos guardias, Asfi pedo un salto y dio una voltereta en el aire, para luego lanzar las dos flechas en direcciones paralelas, y cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, hubo una pequeña explosión detrás de ella y los dos guardias que estaban al frente salieron rodando hacia su dirección y cayeron al lado de ella aparentemente inconscientes por la fuerza del impacto, y un segundo después se escucharon fuertes gritos que provenían de los dos guardias restantes, que tenían un flecha profundamente clavada en la zona izquierda de su pecho.

Ambos cayeron sobre su trasero en el suelo para luego intentar quitarse la flecha.

Asfi: (seria) yo no aria eso si fuera ustedes, las flechas llegaron tan profundo que tienen un pulmón perforado. Si se la quitan podrían morir desangrados. (Mirando hacia uno de los guardias que intentaba sacarse la flecha clavada de bajo de su hombro) te recomiendo que dejes la flecha en su lugar. La flecha está muy cerca de tu clavícula, sabes lo que pasaría si accidentalmente la sacas de forma incorrecta y terminas fracturándote la clavícula? (el guardia la miro con terror) exacto, tus días como aventurero abran terminado. (Yendo hacia el borde de la muralla y mirando las montañas) pueden quedarse aquí tranquilos, no pienso matarlos. Pero será mejor que no intenten nada estúpido.

Los guardias que aún estaban consientes solamente asintieron y se apoyaron contra la pared de la muralla mientras tocaban sus heridas fuertemente y con una expresión de dolor.

Asfi: | (mirando hacia las montañas) lo único que queda es esperar. Solo tengo que concentrarme en no desaparecer mis flechas mágicas incrustadas en aquellos guardias, pero no es nada importante, ya que no representa gran cansancio|.

UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES, CON BETE

Bete se encontraba corriendo a todo velocidad entre las calles de Orario, hasta que se encontró con una enorme reja de frente, este siguió corriendo hasta que pego un salto hacia unos caballos que estaban en la zona y los utilizo como impulso para lograr atravesar las rejas sin mucha dificultad. Cayó de rodillas y dio una vuelta en el suelo y se levantó enseguida para seguir corriendo, ya estaba casi en frente de la zona comercial y esas rejas estaban ahí por algo. Para evitar que bandidos entren a ese lugar a altas horas de la noche, pero desafortunadamente para ellos, Bete no era un "bandido" común y corriente.

Bete llego en frente del almacén y unos segundos después llegaron corriendo Finn y Riveria en la misma dirección por la cual había entrado Bete.

Bete: tardaron mucho en venir.

Riveria: (seria) si no te hubieras ido tan desesperado ese no sería el caso.

Bete alzo su mano y la agito con desdén, para luego entrar dentro del almacén tumbando la puerta de una patada, mientras que Riveria y Finn comenzaban a canalizar su poder mágico para destrozar el almacén.

Después de estar registrando rápidamente el lugar, Bete asumió que nadie se encontraba en casa y salió del almacén.

Bete: (alzando su pulgar) todo despejado. Pueden proceder.

Fin y Riveria asintieron con sus cabezas.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON LOS GUARDIAS RESTANTES DE LA PARTE TRASERA DE LA MURALLA.

Los 8 guardias estaban estaban todos sentados alrededor de una pava que debajo de esta había un fuego improvisado. Parecía que estaban hablando sobre cosas sin importancia.

?: (Sonriendo) oye, es verdad que quieres acostarte con alguna de las chicas de la familia Loki?

?: (Sonriendo entre dientes) jejeje, si, siempre me gustó la idea pero últimamente prefiero más a Freya-sama. Es la diosa y mujer más hermosa que allá visto hasta ahor- (fuerte explosión) (todos se levantaron de repente) pero que mierda!? Ese es el lugar donde se encuentra los almacenes y la zona comercial!

?: (Serio) seguro debe ser un ataque de bandidos.

Todos los hombres vieron como dos bengalas fueron tiradas al cielo, indicando que los 16 guardias de la zona frontal de la muralla se dirigían hacia el ataque.

Los hombres imitaron la acción y tiraron su bengala, indicando que estaban en camino, pero algo les pareció muy extraño.

?: (Sorprendido) los otros guardias de la zona trasera de la muralla no vienen?!

Todos se sorprendieron, ya que no tiraron la señal.

?: (Serio) da igual. Quizás los del gremio ya tenían una idea de lo que estaba pasando y le advirtieron que mantuvieran posiciones. Vamos, en march-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la puerta que llevaba al descenso de la muralla sufrió una explosión, y de todo el humo causado por el alboroto, se vio como una figura con un traje y mascara blanca asomo su cabeza y miro en varias direcciones, antes de que saliera por completo, seguida por otras dos figuras que eran claramente femeninas.

?: (Serio) y esas mascaras? Da igual, es obvio que si explotaron la puerta para entrar a este lugar, deben de estar asociados con los otros bandidos. Todos al ataque!

Los 8 hombres se abalanzaron en contra de las 3 chicas, solo para que 2 de ellas desaparecieran de su vista y la chica restante esquivo fácilmente uno de los ataques, para luego clavarle la espada debajo de su hombro, y la sacudió en cirulos para quitarle la sangre.

Uno de los guardias iba a decir algo, pero dio vuelta su rostro, para ver que 2 de sus compañeros estaban gravemente heridos tirados en el piso inconsciente, mientras que justo detrás de ellos estaban las dos chicas que habían desaparecido.

Los 5 hombres restantes se juntaron espalda con espalda mientras estaban algo aterrados y apuntaban sus espadas en modo defensivo.

Las 2 chicas que estaban juntas le dieron un leve asentimiento a la otra chica, y esta hizo lo mismo. Para luego desaparecer de la vista de los 5 hombres con un salto.

Aiz: (susurrando) ruje, tempestad.

La chica aparecía al lado de los 5 guardias clavando su espada fuertemente en el suelo de la muralla, y ni siquiera un segundo después, una gran ventisca se alzó en el lugar, haciendo que los 5 hombres salieron despedidos de su posición y chocaran fuertemente contra el borde de la muralla, pero eso no hubiera sido suficientes para noquearlos, de todas formas, todos los cortes profundos que tenían en todo su cuerpo a causa del fuerte viento cortante daba entender por qué se encontraban en aquel estado de inconciencia.

Aiz: (enfundando su espada) eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

Tione/Tiona: (con una vos que notaba alegría) es verdad. Solo falta esperar que todo lo demás salga bien!

Aiz dio un leve asentimiento mientras las tres se posicionaban al borde de la muralla para ver el incendio que se cernía a la lejanía.

Aiz: |de seguro el gremio ya está en movimiento. Solo tienen que hacer el resto muy rápido|.

AL MISMO TIEMPO, CON BETE, FINN Y RIVERIA.

Bete arremetió rápidamente contra uno de los guardias dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo mando a volar un par de metros, y rápidamente se dio media vuelta para detener un ataque hacia su rostro con una mano, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el costado de las costillas se su atacante, haciendo que saliera volando por el impacto y probablemente se llevaba un par de costillas rotas de regalo.

Bete: | (serio) ya van 8, solo faltan 8|.

Justo antes de que Bete hiciera su siguiente movimiento en contra de los 8 guardias que avanzaban lentamente hacia él, pudo ver como otros 2 más se unieron al ataque.

Justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escucho un "muévete", Bete hizo caso omiso a esas palabras y pego un gran salto hacia un costado y detrás de él apareció un gran ataque mágico que hizo una enorme explosión y dejo a todos los guardias inconscientes.

Bete salió del humo causado de la explosión mientras simulaba que se quitaba el polvo de sus hombros, para luego ajustar su capucha con sus dos manos.

Finn: buenos reflejos.

Riveria: (miro a Finn y asintieron entre sí) la verdad que te luciste esquivando eso.

Bete: (con una gota de sudor) acaso querían golpearme con eso?

Finn: no seas llorón, era un ataque muy débil como para hacerte algún daño importante. Por cierto, lo más importante es que el plan está saliendo a la perfección. Vinieron los dos guardias del portón de la muralla, tal y como lo dijo Hermes-sama.

Riveria: bien, y ahora que hacemos?

Bete: (señalando a la muralla) podríamos subir haya arriba para ver que todo esté en orden.

Tanto Finn como Riveria asintieron ante la propuesta y se fueron caminando hacia la muralla.

AL MISMO TIEMPO, CON BELL Y WELF.

Ambos se encontraban dentro de la carrosa que ya se encontraba en movimiento hace un par de minutos.

Hermes: (abriendo una pequeña rejilla para comunicarse con Bell y Welf) chicos, ya casi estamos asique estén preparados.

Welf y Bell asintieron, luego Hermes cerró la rejilla y se notó como los caballos iban más rápido que antes.

Welf: (sonriendo) espero que no lastimemos demasiado a esos pobres muchachos. (Serio) por cierto, ya te encuentras mejor?

Bell: (sonriendo) creo que ya había sido muy claro que me encontraba mejor que ayer.

Welf: (tocándole el hombro a Bell) (serio) escúchame Bell, yo soy el que te ha conocido por más tiempo aquí y el que más a estado contigo además de Freya-sama. Se bien que me estas mintiendo (sonriendo) y también sabes muy bien que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas decirme algo.

Bell: (suspiro) (sonrisa quebrada) la verdad es que me siento exactamente igual que ayer. Solo espero llegar a las fronteras y poder relajarme despejando todos estos pensamientos.

Welf: (serio) entiendo |de seguro cuando lleguemos a la frontera estará más allá de su límite|.

(Sonriendo) igual ya sabes amigo, si necesitas algo o te sientes mal por algún motivo, no dudes en preguntarme, y si ves que yo estoy algo apartado es porque yo seré el que necesite a alguien para hablar.

(Postrando sus dos manos en los hombros de Bell) recuerda bien esto, caminaremos juntos a través de esta tormenta, sea cual sea el clima, frio o caliente. Solo te digo que no estás solo, todos nosotros estamos recorriendo por el mismo camino.

Bell: (sonriendo) fue mi decisión no tener una vida manipulada. Aunque admito que también lo hice por ustedes debido a toda la ayuda que me brindaron. Estoy muy agradecido |aunque espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que agradeceos por algo como esto, que sea la última vez que suceda algo semejante|.

Welf le dio una sonrisa entre dientes a Bell y este lo correspondió de la misma forma.

Un segundo después la carrosa paro abruptamente, dándole la señal a los dos que ya estaban en las puertas de Orario. De inmediato se pusieron serios, Bell se paró al igual que Welf, mientras que este último tomaba una de sus tantas espadas mágicas de su espalda y se ponía en posición. Para Bell sería fácil pero él solo tiene una oportunidad de noquearlo rápidamente, después de todo, tanto Welf como el guardia serian de nivel 3. La ventaja que él tenía eran sus espadas mágicas…

Hermes observo con detenimiento a los dos guardias que custodiaban la enorme puerta de la muralla. Rápidamente llego a la conclusión que todo había salido perfecto, ya que no había más guardias rondando por el lugar, el gremio todavía no había hecho un movimiento significativo y solo había dos guardias en vez de cuatro.

?: (Serio) lo siento (mirando detenidamente a Hermes) hmmm… señor, o señora? No debería ir así de tapado sabe. Vera, a lo que iba es que tenemos que ver su equipaje si o si debido a los ataques sufridos recientemente para saber si no se están dando a la fuga. Todo por seguridad, solo pegaremos un pequeño vistazo.

El encapuchado solo alzo su mano y les hizo un gesto de "adelante" a los dos guardias. Estos dos entrecerraron los ojos, que vaya tan cubierto es muy raro y que no les haya dirigido ninguna palabra es aún más sospechoso, aunque rápidamente le restaron importancia a esos pensamientos, ya que después de todo les dejaba ver el equipaje.

Ambos guardias se dirigieron detrás de la carreta y se pusieron en posiciones defensivas por si las dudas.

Uno de los hombres miro al otro y solo asintió en confirmación, dando a entender que abrirían las dos puertas al mismo tiempo.

Ni bien abrieron las puertas, Bell salió disparado hacia afuera y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula al sujeto de la derecha que lo dejo inconsciente de inmediato, además de que descoloco su mandíbula.

Mientras que Welf choco espadas contra el guardia restante, obviamente, como no lo derribo enseguida, el guardia pudo memorizar bien sus rostros.

Un segundo después, la espada de Welf se rodeó en llamas y tuvo un fuerte estallido fuego que fue directo a la cara del sujeto dejándolo calvo y algo chamuscado. El impacto había sido tal que casi lo dejo inconsciente, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Welf le partió la espada ya inservible en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Un segundo después, toda la espada se deshizo debido al uso, ya que las espadas mágicas solamente se pueden usar una vez.

Bell, Welf y Hermes ni siquiera cruzaron miradas, debido a que los dos chicos se metieron rápidamente dentro de la carrosa y cerraron las puertas y los caballos no tardaron ni un segundo en comenzar a moverse de nuevo, y esta vez iban muchísimo más rápido que antes.

SALTO DE LINEA

Solo les tomo alrededor de unos 10 minutos llegar al pie de la montaña gracias a la gran velocidad de los caballos. Rápidamente Bell y Welf salieron del carruaje, mientras que Hermes se bajaba de los caballos y se quitaba la mascarilla, mostrando su sonrisa.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno chicos, falta la última parte del plan. Pero lo más difícil ya está hecho.

(Intrigado) por cierto, ya pensaron a donde ir cuando atraviesen las montañas?

Bell: (sonriendo) obviamente iremos al único lugar que conozco además de Orario, que sería la casa de mi abuelo. Además muy cerca de la casa se encuentra un pequeño pueblo, por lo cual no vamos a tener problemas de suministros.

Hermes: (sonriendo) me parece buena idea. Cuando estén del otro lado vayan hacia la ruta de comercio. De seguro encontraran a muchos comerciantes que estarán dispuestos a trasladarlos por un poco de valís.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron en comprensión.

Hermes: (sonriendo) una cosa más antes de irme. Si necesitan ayuda, no duden en comentar al cielo, tengo algunos amigos que me comunicaran todo lo que necesiten y estaré en el lugar en menos de un día.

Por cierto, recuerda la señal de fuego Bell.

Bell y Welf asintieron nuevamente y se dieron la vuelta, mientras que Hermes se montó en la carrosa nuevamente y se fue del lugar a todo galope.

Bell: (sonriendo) bien, ahora a subir estas montañas.

Welf: (sudor frio) no me molesta que sean más de 4500 metros. (Con cara de palo) pero como aremos para atravesar todo eso sin caernos ni una sola vez.

Welf señalo a la parte de la mitad superior de las montañas, que pasaban de ser un lugar rocoso y con algo de yerba, a una casca de hielo que tenía una caída que iba de picada.

Bell: (sudor frio) tienes razón, será muy complicado. Además tiene pinta de ser muy resbaloso (comenzando a trepar).

Welf: (tragando duro) solo espero que nuestras armas no nos fallen en el mejor momento (siguiendo a Bell).

SALTO DE LINEA

La escalada había sido relativamente fácil y rápida hasta el momento. Ya estaban a la altura media de las montañas, lo que les permitía ver todo Orario sin problemas.

Ambos escalaron una roca más y se quedaron parados en el lugar apreciando la gran vista.

Welf: (con una mano encima de sus ojos) (silbando) wooooow. Quien imaginaria que en 2000 metros de altura tendrías semejante vista.

Bell: (sonriendo) es cierto. (Serio) pero es hora de la parte final.

Welf se puso serio de inmediato y enfoco su mirada hacia la carrosa abandonada de Hermes que estaba al pie de la muralla.

Bell: (serio) supongo que esa figura que va con los dos caballos será Hermes-sama. Aun no ha llegado a Orario, pero ya está lo suficientemente alejado como para hacer la señal de fuego.

Welf: (serio) si, por lo que veo se dirige directo hacia toda la patrulla que esta perimetrando la entrada y la ruta de comercio. Pero la carrosa está en la dirección opuesta en la que está llegando Hermes-sama.

Bell: (serio) según Hermes, esto debería de bastar para que se entretuvieran.

Bell alzo su mano y un fuego fuertemente rojizo adorno su mano derecha mientras observaba hacia Orario. Luego bajo su mano hacia la altura de sus labios y dio un fuerte suspiro.

Aiz, Bete, Tione, Tiona, Fin, Riveria y Asfi que se encontraban en la muralla, pudieron ver un pequeño destello de fuego en las montañas y todos se pusieron al borde de la muralla en sus diferentes posiciones solo para apreciar esas pequeñas llamas.

Hermes también la observo mientras iba cabalgando con una gran sonrisa entre dientes en su rostro.

Todos/ menos Hermes: (sonriendo) |muy buena suerte, compañeros|.

Después de eso, todos los que estaban en las murallas optaron por dejar el lugar antes de que el gremio también se enterara de lo que le hicieron a los guardias.

La mirada melancólica de Bell cambio a una seria y arrojo la bola de fuego con una fuerza ensordecedora y llego a la carrosa en un par de segundos, para luego hacer una enorme explosión que hizo temblar a la mitad de Orario.

Bell y Welf observaron con satisfacción como toda la patrulla comenzaba a moverse hacia el lugar de la explosión, dejando vía libre a Hermes para entrar sin preocupaciones en Orario.

Bell: (serio) bien. (Desviando su mirada hacia el pico de la montaña) lo único que nos falta es escalar.

Welf: (desenfundando dos espadas) si, y esta segunda mitad será definitivamente mucho más complicada que la anterior.

Bell: (sonriendo) (desenfundando sus dos dagas) bueno, será mejor que no hagamos esperar más a las Montañas del Infierno.

Ambos clavaron sus respectivas armas en la increíble y gruesa corteza de hielo y comenzaron a subir la gran empinada.

… VERDADERAMENTE GRANDE.

**Final del capítulo!**

**Espero les haya gustado y quiero disculparme por la tardanza excesiva. Sinceramente no tengo excusa para eso ya que el tiempo libre que tuve lo estuve gastando en otras cosas que no era escribir.**

**Prometo que no tendrán que esperar casi dos semanas otra vez para lograr leer un nuevo capítulo, a menos que la situación lo amerite!**

**Nuevamente, les pido disculpas y prometo llevar el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible para que vean por qué las Montañas del Infierno se llaman las Montañas del Infierno!**

**Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 9117 palabras.**


	17. Capitulo 16

**|Pensamientos|: |enserio, aun ven necesario que siga escribiendo esto?|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (enojado), (somnoliento).**

**CAPITULO 16: LAS MONTAÑAS DEL INFIERNO- Parte 1.**

Hermes había llegado dentro de Orario y se dispuso a ocultarse en su hogar para que nadie sospechara de él, mientras que todos los demás miembros que participaron en la operación se dispersaron, para que luego fueran llamados por el gremio para poder apaciguar el ataque.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ayudar a los guardias que habían dejado mal heridos y los llevaron a un sitio de rehabilitación.

El gremio no sospechaba de movimientos internos respecto a aventureros, pero aun así se extrañaron demasiado al enterarse por parte de un guardia que había dos aventureros de Orario involucrados y que no se trataban de simple bandidos, luego de eso todos fueron hacia el exterior para buscar a los culpables, aunque también se sorprendieron al no poder visualizar a ningún guardia en la muralla para que le diera indicaciones, aunque mucho más tarde se enteraron que algunos aventureros los habían llevado al hospital.

De momento no habían pedido la identidad de los 2 aventureros involucrados, pero cuando lo hicieran, por lo menos tendrían a algunos culpables y si los capturaban, podrían descubrir quiénes fueron los otros, ya que estaba muy claro que era imposible que haya sido obra de solo dos aventureros y un hombre o mujer encapuchado.

Después de dirigirse hacia el lugar de la increíble explosión y no encontrar nada más que un inmenso incendio y restos distinguibles de la carreta que el guardia había reconocido como la involucrada en el ataque, todos decidieron abandonar la búsqueda de momento para centrarse en los primeros dos culpables que tenían en la mano. Pero esperarían hasta mañana a primera hora para anunciar tales datos, de momento lo mejor sería que todos se fueran a dormir y resolver este gran problema al siguiente día. Especialmente porque ya tenían demasiados problemas con la destrucción de un distrito completo que sucedió hace muy poco y la mayoría de los miembros del gremio estaban exhaustos por el trabajo.

Después de una noche bastante agitada, todos se fueron a dormir a las 1 de la mañana.

Todos a excepción de dos personas que no la estaban pasando precisamente bien en estos momentos…

CON BELL Y WELF.

Welf: (con leves picos de hielo saliendo debajo de sus ojos y nariz por el viento y el frio) bien, vamos 3500 metros. Aún faltan otros 1000 metros más y ya no siento la cara!

Bell: (rodeado de fuego) (sonriendo) yo te dije que sería algo duro.

Welf: (con un leve tic en el ojo derecho) lo dice el tipo que va rodeado de fuego para no congelarse.

Bell le dio una leve sonrisa antes de seguir escalando.

En ese momento se encontraban en el trayecto más difícil de la montaña, debido a que era una pared de hielo con una corteza sorprendentemente dura, gruesa, y lo peor de todo, resbaladiza hasta el infierno.

Ambos utilizaban sus armas de mano para ir escalando lentamente la pared de hielo gigante, por suerte ambos estaban en plena forma y en su mayor parte estaban bien abrigados, por lo menos Welf, ya que Bell llevaba su armadura de bajo de una túnica gris que le había regalado Freya, mientras que debajo de la armadura tenía una camiseta manga corta y unos pantalones ajustados negros. De todas formas, gracias a su capacidad de crear fuego no estaba sufriendo un ataque de hipotermia en este momento.

Welf llevaba puesto una túnica hecha de pieles de animales que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cara y sus pies y era tan gruesa que no tenía problema en desviar el viento helado y la temperatura menor a 8 grados, mientras que debajo llevaba su armadura y una vestimenta algo gruesa, que consistía de una remera manga larga de color negro y sus pantalones eran del mismo color y unos guantes de abrigo blanco.

Aunque el hecho de estar en constante movimiento también les ayudaba bastante a no congelarse, cada vez que subían más, el viento helado se hacía más fuerte, lo que estaba comenzando a molestar lentamente a los 2 fugitivos.

Bell: (clavando una daga en la corteza de hielo) (mirando de reojo a Welf) fue buena idea comprarte esas dagas para poder trepar.

Welf: (clavando una daga en la corteza de hielo) ni lo digas. Aunque no te voy a mentir, las compre pensando en esto, ya que la pared de hielo se veía desde Orario, pero sin duda alguna nunca me imaginé que abría tanto viento jodiendo en este lugar. Principalmente si te pones a pensar que estamos justamente en el reparo de la montaña y no tendría que haber tanto viento.

(Leve escalofrió) me da escalofríos solo de pensar en cómo estaría la cima, ya que no hay ningún reparo que valga allá arriba.

Bell: (serio) tienes razón, de seguro el viento será mucho más fuerte. Pero también ten en cuenta que no podemos usar nuestros pies u otra extremidad de nuestro cuerpo para apoyarnos en la columna de hielo debido a lo resbaloso que es, lo que hace al viento aún más molesto.

Welf: (cara pensativa) es un buen punto (desenterrando una daga) solo espero llegar pronto arriba. (Clavando la daga) solo espero que lo que haya arriba no sea peor que esto.

Bell: (serio) opino lo mismo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de estar subiendo por unos minutos a una gran velocidad, comenzaron a estancarse lentamente debido a que el viento siguió en aumento y en estos momentos era totalmente insoportable, pero por lo menos ya estaban a un par de metros para llegar a la cima.

Se podía ver como su cuerpo se media de un lado a otro con gran fuerza como si fueran una gelatina.

Welf: (tomando firmemente el mango de las dagas) (sonriendo) ya puedo ver el final! Está a unos metros.

Bell: (intentando observar hacia arriba sin que el viento estorbe tanto su visión) si… creo que lo veo. Por fin estamos llegando, (sonriendo) al fin y al cabo las Montañas del Infierno no son tan temerosas como parece.

Welf: (serio) no cantes victoria antes de tiempo. Recuerda que la ruta de comercio que pasa por debajo de las montañas tiene unos 10 km de largo hasta salir nuevamente a la superficie, ten en cuenta que tendremos que atravesar todo eso por aquí arriba y todavía no estamos seguros si podríamos encontrarnos con sujetos no deseados en la cima.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) tendría que haberme replanteado otras opciones.

Welf dio una sonrisa descarada y siguieron subiendo con dificultad a través del gran muro de hielo.

Y justo cuando estaban aproximadamente a unos 50 metros de llegar a la cima, pudieron ver como una figura humanoide se posó en el borde de la montaña y parecía estar mirando para abajo, hasta que capto a los 2 fugitivos subiendo por la montaña.

Bell y Welf se frenaron y comenzaron a inspeccionar con cuidado al sujeto, pero la niebla que había en la cima hacia que no se pudiera ver bien quien o que era. El individuo también se los quedo mirando por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a adentrarse en la montaña.

Bell: (serio) (gritando debido al viento) y eso que fue?

Welf: (serio) (gritando) según yo, las alucinaciones solamente pasan en los desiertos, y este no es un lugar precisamente caluroso, por lo que no estoy seguro.

Bell: (serio) (pensando en las palabras de Ryuu) (gritando) recuerdo que Ryuu dijo que se pudieron ver avistamientos de figuras en la cima que no parecían ser muy humanas. Asique lo más probable es que no sea nada bueno.

(Desclavando una daga y balanceando su cuerpo lo mejor posible para enterrarla un par de metros más arriba) será mejor que estemos bien preparados para cuando lleguemos en la cima, no creo que nos espere nada bueno.

Welf solo asintió en confirmación y ambos siguieron subiendo, pero un segundo después apareció la misma figura acompañada de otra.

Los ojos de Welf y Bell se abrieron con terror cuando vieron que ambos cargaban una enorme roca entre sus hombros y luego la arrojaron hacia abajo.

Welf rápidamente retiro la daga que estaba en la trayectoria que estaba la enorme roca y logro balancearse hacia un lado para lograr esquivarla, sosteniéndose de una sola mano, mientras que Bell intento hacer lo mismo, y le hubiera salido bien si una gran raíz sobre saliente de la roca no le hubiera golpeado en la cara y hacer que se caiga.

Por suerte para él, pudo responder lo suficientemente rápido y clavo la daga que había desenterrado del hielo nuevamente y quedo suspendido en la superficie un par de metros más abajo que Welf. Aun así, el golpe en la cabeza había sido algo grande y no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para responder a semejante golpe, por lo que estaba algo mareado y soltó la daga en un descuido.

Welf observo con horror como Bell ya no estaba en su posición antes de que la roca pasara entre medio de ellos.

Miro rápidamente hacia abajo y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a Bell colgando de un hilo que parecía estar hecho de fuego, aunque rápidamente su cara de alivio cambio a una leve risita por ver en la posición algo cómica que había quedado Bell.

Welf: (riendo) (gritando) que manera más rara de trepar tienes. Es la primera vez que veo o escucho sobre una persona que intenta escalar una montaña con un hilo de fuego atado en su pie y el mango de un arma.

Bell: (estando de cabeza mientras se balanceaba en varias direcciones a causa del viento) (sudando frio) un poco más y no la contaba.

Bell hizo que el hilo de fuego se dirigiera hacia su mano, para luego contraer el delgado hilo y tomar nuevamente el mango de la daga.

Welf: (con cara de sorprendido) (gritando) de todas formas, en que momento aprendiste a hacer eso? Y desde cuando el fuego es sólido?

Bell: (suspiro) (gritando) te lo contare una vez que nos encarguemos de los tipos de arriba.

SALTO DE LINEA

Los monstruos que habían arrojado aquella piedra parecían ser unos 3 goblins, aunque su tamaño era mucho más grande de lo normal, llegando a 1.70 metros y tenían una complexión muy delgada.

Otra diferencia muy notable era el hecho de que los goblins normales llevaban un simple taparrabos como vestimenta, pero estos llevaban una armadura ligera, lo que los hacia mucho más resistentes. Aunque se notaba a simple vista que la armadura estaba bastante deteriorada.

Los 3 monstruos deben haber supuesto que habían derribado a los otros dos hombres que estaban subiendo la montaña, ya que nadie estaba vigilando el borde y los 3 estaban alrededor de un árbol seco. Después de todo, siguen siendo goblins y su inteligencia es demasiado pobre.

Los 3 se acercaron un poco más al árbol y se podía ver que había un hombre atado con una cuerda alrededor del árbol, se encontraba sentado y era calvo, estaba muy sucio pero todavía tenía puesto una gran cantidad de pieles, de seguro para que no se muriera de frio.

A su alrededor se podía ver varias latas y huesos, todos esos huesos eran de animales, lo que daba a entender que le habían robado y comido todas sus provisiones en la cara, pero de todas formas parecía que lo habían obligado a comer debido a que no estaba débil a simple vista.

Aunque no lo hicieron por piedad, solo querían asegurarse que cuando lo comieran, seguiría estando tan sabroso como en el momento en que llego hasta las montañas.

A un par de metros de esos tres, se podía ver a otros cuatro hombres que tenían la mitad de su cuerpo mutilado y a su alrededor yacían sus armas junto con sus armaduras, ya que estaban desnudos. Se daba a entender que gracias a esos cuatro llegaron hasta la cima, pero aparentemente no lograron atravesar lo que los esperaba más allá.

Los 3 goblins se acercaron más al hombre aterrado con sus ganas de mutilarlo más que presentes.

Antes de que eso pasara, una mano se extendió en el borde de la montaña, para luego apoyarse en la nieve mientras tenía una daga en la mano. Unos metros más lejos se pudo ver lo mismo, hasta que dos figuras emergieron tras apoyar el antebrazo en la superficie.

Bell y Welf apoyaron su otra mano en la fría nieve para luego apretar un poco los dientes para lograr subir a la superficie, dando a entender que ya estaban algo cansados.

Lo primero que hicieron cuando pisaron firmemente la nieve fue observar a los tres goblins que aparentemente ya habían descubierto que estaban en la superficie, debido a que los estaban mirando con rabia.

Bell dio un paso adelante, dando a entender que él se encargaría de esto.

Los 3 goblins se lanzaron en contra de Bell si ninguna coordinación absoluta, por lo que le hizo más fácil a Bell poder ver sus aberturas.

Bell: |(serio) son demasiado lentos y están llenos de aberturas|.

2 de los goblins llegaron un poco más rápido que el tercero desde el frente, Bell simplemente le dio una fuerte patada en la cintura a uno de ellos con un Angulo descendente, haciendo que el goblin se cayera al piso, pero la patada había sido tan fuerte que lo mando a rodar por el suelo, chocando al goblin que estaba al lado suyo y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

El tercer goblin intento tomar desprevenido a Bell tomándolo por la espalda con ambos brazos y rodeándole el cuello con un cuchillo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Bell le dio un fuerte codazo que le hizo pedazos la armadura en la zona golpeada, además de que le quebró varias costillas en su lado izquierdo. Inmediatamente después, Bell agarro su brazo derecho y lo retorció al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre sí mismo para salir del agarre del monstruo, para quedar frente a frente. Bell no tardo en actuar y con la mano que estaba retorciendo al goblin la utilizo para robar el cuchillo del ya inútil brazo del monstruo, para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le hundió el rostro y lo mato al instante.

Bell se dio la vuelta rápidamente al sentir que los otros dos ya estaban de pie y estaban a punto de arremeter contra él. Bell simplemente agarro el brazo de uno de los goblins que aparentemente tenia las intenciones de cortarle la garganta. Rápidamente alzo el brazo del monstruo y clavo el cuchillo por debajo de la axila del goblin, debido a que allí la armadura era inexistente, fue bastante doloroso.

Bell desenterró el cuchillo y se dio media vuelta a una velocidad abrumadora, para luego clavar el cuchillo en un rápido movimiento al ojo izquierdo del goblin que se había posicionado detrás de él.

Bell se dio media vuelta una vez más mientras que al mismo tiempo desenvainaba una de sus dagas para clavársela en el cuello expuesto del goblin que aún estaba aturdido por la apuñalada que había recibido debajo de su hombro.

Bell se dio media vuelta nuevamente y se puso rápidamente detrás del ultimo goblin que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de lamentar la pérdida de su ojo derecho cuando sintió que Bell rodeo sus brazos por su cuello y le dio un corte limpio en la garganta que lo mato casi al instante.

Cuando Bell ya había terminado el trabajo, aun el goblin que estaba detrás de él se estaba tomando su cuello atravesado por ambos lados tratando de parar el sangrado, pero lo único que se escucho fue un par de gritos ahogados para que luego cayera al piso emitiendo un par de gorgoteos.

Bell sacudió fuertemente su daga para sacarle la sangre y luego la volvió enfundar.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) creo que nadie nos molestara por un tiempo.

Justo después de decir esas palabras, escucho que un hombre le pedía ayuda.

Bell giro su cabeza para ver a un viejo calvo atado a un árbol con unas cuerdas.

?: (Sonriendo falsamente) gracias a Zeus que llegaron justo a tiempo. Por favor libérenme!

Bell: (interrogando con su mirada debido a que el alma del viejo era de un negro grisáceo) prometes que nos ayudaras y no intentaras nada en nuestra contra?

?: (Sonriendo falsamente) si lo prometo, por favor libérenme de las ataduras!

Bell pudo ver como el alma del viejo parpadeaba en negro indicando que le había mentido.

Bell entrecerró los ojos por un segundo para luego optar por una expresión facial neutra.

Bell: (agachándose en frente del viejo y comenzando a desatar algunas sogas de manera muy lenta) (mirando de reojo a los 4 cadáveres) me puedes decir quiénes eran ellos?

?: (Nervioso) oh por supuesto. Nosotros 5 habíamos salido de Orario debido a que tenía que afrontar un juicio injusto!

Bell vio como el alma del viejo volvió a parpadear en negro pero no le dio importancia, o eso parecía.

?: (Serio) de todas formas, yo contrate a estos 4 aventureros para poder salir sano y salvo de la frontera, debido a que no conocía otra forma de escabullirme de la injusticia.

Bell: (interrumpiendo al viejo) (expresión neutra) (mirándolo de reojo mientras seguía desatando lentamente las cuerdas) me puedes decir que nivel eran esos aventureros?

?: (Impaciente por lo lento que lo estaba desatando Bell) los 4 eran aventureros de nivel 3.

Bell vio que el alma del calvo parpadeo en blanco, indicando que se le estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque rápidamente se extrañó demasiado en su mente por tal información. Había algo que aún no había descifrado.

Bell: (parando de desatar al viejo) (entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo miraba directamente) no me creo que 4 aventureros de nivel 3 no hayan podido contra 3 simples goblins.

(Señalando a Welf con un dedo) mi amigo de allí tiene nivel 3 y podría haberse encargado fácilmente de esos 3.

?: (Nervioso y un poco asustado) es que no lo entiendes! No eran solo esos 3, eran un PUTO EJERCITO!

Welf miro al viejo con interés mientras que Bell observaba como su alma parpadeaba en blanco, indicando que decía la verdad.

Bell: (serio) cuantos?

?: (Intentando recordar) no lo sé… no los vimos muy bien, pero deben ser alrededor de unos 400.

Nosotros logramos avanzar mucho más por las montañas, pero nos topamos con una especie de fortaleza y todos esos monstruos salieron de ella, luego me noquearon y desperté estando al principio del camino nuevamente, y creo que ya han pasado unos 3 días desde todo lo ocurrido.

Bell solamente asintió para sí mismo y se paró para mirar seriamente al hombre. Su mirada era un tanto escalofriante mientras desenfundaba una de sus dagas.

Bell: (serio) bien, hagamos esto rápido.

?: (Sonrisa nerviosa) yo te iba decir que uses tus dagas, pero me daba miedo pensar que te estaría insultando.

Bell lo miro a la cara por un segundo y de un rápido movimiento corto la cabeza del viejo.

Welf ensancho sus ojos de la impresión, ya que no pensaba que Bell haría eso.

Welf: (impresionado) pensé que lo liberarías.

Bell: (sacudiendo la daga para sacarle la sangre) (serio) no lo iba a hacer. Me estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo y de seguro iba a terminar traicionándonos a la primera oportunidad. Además recuerda que todos los que están acá arriba son criminales, y este tipo tenía una pinta que no me gustaba nada. Ya suficiente que le di una muerte sin dolor, pero este tipo de escorias están mejor muertas.

(Enfundando su daga) (Mirando al cielo) después de todo, si estos tipos mueren, nadie sufrirá a causa de ellos.

Welf: (asintiendo de acuerdo) (sonriendo) opino lo mismo. Aunque fue muy buena idea sacarle toda la información de una manera discreta sin amenazarlo.

Bell: (sonriendo) por lo menos estamos informados de cual será nuestra primera parada.

Después de que Bell y Welf decidieran acampar en ese lugar para pasar la noche, el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo despiertos y estar en semejante presión continua en un solo día les había pasado factura.

Welf estaba preparando la fogata con el árbol seco que sostenía al hombre y las cuerdas. Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar de reojo a Bell que estaba sentado en el borde de la montaña, tenía una mirada melancólica y su expresión triste no ayudaba para nada.

Bell se paró repentinamente y se acercó a uno de los cascos que estaban tirados cerca de los cadáveres de los 4 aventureros, que parecían ser los cascos de los goblins debido a la forma que tenían, y por lo visto no los habían usado en combate.

Welf: | (triste) creo que ya estuviste aguantando por mucho tiempo Bell. Lo mejor será que lo dejes salir todo ahora, de esa forma tus emociones no nos entorpecerán el camino|.

Bell se quedó en frente del casco mientras lo miraba con una expresión derrotada y triste.

Bell pateo lo más fuerte que pudo al casco y luego se arrodillo en la nieve.

Bell: (gritando a todo pulmón) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Golpeado fuertemente la nieve con sus dos manos) PENSABA QUE TENIA TODO PLANEADO, PERO POR LO VISTO NO LO HICE, ESTA MALDITA NUBE NEGRA ME ESTA SIGUIENDO A CUALQUIER LUGAR DONDE VAYA. PERO ES HORA DE LIBERARME DE TODA ESTA PURA MIERDA QUE TENGO EN MI INTERIOR, ES HORA DE MANDAR A LA MIERDA TODOS ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS ENREDADOS QUE TENGO DENTRO DE MI.

MAS TE VALE QUE CUANDO VUELVA HAYAS CAMBIADO, YO CONFIO EN QUE ASI SERA, PERO SI NO LO HACES EN VEZ DE COMBERTIRTE EN REINA DEL LUGAR TE ARAN ALGO MUCHO PEOR. EN LUGAR DE SER CORONADA, SERAS CONDENADA.

(Dando un fuerte suspiro mientras miraba al cielo) cuando vuelva… quiero volver a estar a tu lado sin que seas esa nube negra, estaré esperando ansioso ese momento.

No me importa si me sigues queriendo como tu familia o no, simplemente espero que seas la increíble Diosa que siempre aparentaste ser… Freya.

Welf: (sonriendo con una mirada triste) ya sacaste todo, verdad?

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) (sonriendo) si, ya me siento mucho mejor.

(Sonriendo entre dientes) no abra más drama de mi parte de ahora en adelante y prometo enfocarme únicamente en mis sueños y seres queridos.

(Mirada determinada) prometo no volver a repetir esa promesa.

(Sonriendo) ahora vamos a la fogata y echémonos una siesta para matar a todos esos monstruos.

Welf le dio una sonrisa y asintió, pero rápidamente paso a una sonrisa nerviosa.

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) hablando de eso… tengo problemas para encender la fogata. Ya sabes… mucho viento, estamos alrededor de 8 grados bajo 0, etc, etc.

Bell: (hizo una pequeña bola de fuego y la dirigió hacia la fogata, incendiándola en el acto) (sonriendo aun con la mano extendida hacia la fogata) problema arreglado.

Ambos dieron una leve carcajada y tomaron todas los abrigos que pudieron de aquellos 5 hombres para no morirse congelados por la noche, aunque tuvieran la fogata había un riesgo y Bell no podía mantener el aura de fuego todo el tiempo encendida, ya que ´producía un gran gasto mental a largo plazo. Además de que estando dormido no puede activarla.

Después de recoger todos los abrigos, cada uno utilizo un abrigo para ponerlo en la nieve y se cubrieron encima con todo lo que sobraba.

Welf: (sonriendo) por lo menos en el primer día no tendremos que usar mis cosas para mantenernos calientes. Podríamos decir que fue un golpe de suerte.

Bell asintió alegre mientras que Welf le arrojo una lata de comida que Bell atrapo con facilidad.

Welf: (abriendo la lata) será mejor que comamos algo antes de ir a dormir. No te preocupes por la comida, tengo reservas hasta para unos 3 días más o menos.

Welf retiro una mochila que tenía dentro de su abrigo y la dejo en la nieve. Era de tamaño mediano y de color blanco con 3 bolsillos para poner cosas, uno de bajo del otro.

Welf: (agarrando los bocadillos con la mano) y bien, me dijiste que me ibas a explicar cómo es que obtuviste ese fuego sólido.

Bell: (sonriendo) me había olvidado por completo, bueno ya que estamos te lo explicare, pero no es una historia corta…

Bell le explico sobre sus nuevos poderes y también le dijo que tenía la bendición de Ishtar, ya que no vio la razón de porque ocultárselo. Cabe recalcar que Welf estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo, no por el hecho del fuego sólido, sino porque tenía otra aura mágica diferente que era de rayos y lo más impactante es el hecho de que Ishtar lo había bendecido.

Después de unos segundos de digerir la información, Welf recobro la compostura.

Welf: (tocándose el mentón) con razón no dudaste en ningún momento de que ese viejo estaba mintiendo… (Recordando todo el conflicto entre Bell y Freya) (Con cara sorprendida) de hecho, eso explica muchas cosas.

(Sonriendo) de todas formas, mañana me gustaría ver una demostración de esos rayos que dijiste.

Bell: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, pero lo are solamente cuando estemos cerca de la base enemiga para que tengan un pequeño susto, además de que los necesito todos juntos para lo que quiero hacer.

Welf: (sonriendo) me parece excelente.

Bell se recostó y dio un suspiro de cansancio, algo que fue imitado por Welf.

Bell: (cerrando los ojos lentamente) quien diría que todo sucedería justo el 7 de Enero, en mi cumpleaños…

Welf se levantó de golpe como si hubiera visto un fantasma y miro a Bell como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Welf: (impactado) ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS Y NO LES AVISASTE A LOS DEMAS ANTES DE IRNOS?!

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) (frotándose la nuca) ups, se me olvido por completo.

Welf: (con una vena en la cien) como se te puede olvidar algo como eso?!

Sabes qué? Vamos a dormir, no tiene caso discutir esto ahora.

(Sonriendo) Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Bell: (sonriendo nerviosamente) jejeje, tienes razón. Gracias.

Bell se recostó nuevamente y miro las estrellas que comenzaban a visualizarse, debido a que el viento y la neblina se estaban dispersando.

Bell: | (sonriendo) estoy en un juego que se llama circulo y no sé cómo, pero eh llegado demasiado lejos para volver al principio|.

Bell cerró sus ojos con esos últimos pensamientos y se durmió casi al instante.

El siguiente día sería un poco difícil para esos dos, pero sería mucho más difícil para una Diosa en particular…

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya se despertó de forma repentina tras escuchar varios golpes en la puerta que no parecían ser nada amigables, debido a que estaban golpeando con mucha fuerza.

Freya se levantó de la cama y se quedó con el típico vestido negro algo revelador, ya que no vio la necesidad de cambiarse.

Freya: (frunciendo levemente el ceño) |son las 6:30 AM por el amor de Odin. Quien está llamando a esta hora?|.

Freya abrió la puerta y vio a la chica que atendía a Bell en el gremio que de momento no recordaba su nombre.

Ainne: (seria) señora Freya-sama tiene que venir conmigo de inmediato. A sucedido algo terrible!

La poca somnolencia vigente en Freya se dispersó por completo y observo atentamente a la media elfa castaña.

Freya: (sonriendo) que fue lo que paso?

Ainne: (tomando la mano de Freya) no hay tiempo para eso, se lo explicaremos en el gremio!

Freya: (siendo arrastrada por Ainne) | (seria) de nuevo me llama el gremio? Tengo una mala espina sobre todo esto…|.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BETE.

Bete estaba caminando tranquilamente por los barrios comerciales de Orario mientras iba pateando una pequeña lata.

El lugar parecía estar bastante desolado por lo ocurrido hace un par de horas, ya que el almacén había explotado en pedazos.

Bete se detuvo en frente de la lata y la aplasto fuertemente, para luego quedarse parado unos segundos mientras que una figura de cabello dorado lo estaba mirando por la espalda desde un tejado.

Bete: (serio) (mirando sobre su hombro) tú tampoco pudiste dormir mucho, Aiz?

Aiz descendió del tejado con un salto y cayó al lado de Bete mientras asentía lentamente a la respuesta del perro.

Aiz: (estoica) el hecho de haber conspirado contra tu propio pueblo es algo feo. Te produce malestar. Todos los demás están igual, pero decidieron quedarse en la sede, aunque no estoy segura como estará Asfi, pero no creo que este mucho mejor que nosotros.

Bete: (asintiendo levemente) (serio) yo solo quería pasar por este lugar para ver como quedo todo. De todos modos no hicimos daños importantes. (Sonriendo) si lo comparamos con el Distrito del Placer esto es una pequeñez.

Aiz: (pensativa mirando hacia arriba) tienes razón, pero las circunstancias fueron totalmente diferentes. En ese lugar herimos a personas que se lo merecían y destruimos construcciones que fomentaban la esclavitud y prostitución, por lo que es normal no tener ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Bete: (serio) supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos, da igual. Fue por un bien mayor y lo aria de nuevo sin pensármelo dos veces.

Aiz: (asintiendo con una leve sonrisa) por lo menos concordamos con algo.

Bete: (serio) tengo que ir a hacer algo al almacén.

Aiz: (estoica) te acompaño.

Bete y Aiz se dirigieron al almacén y vieron a un señor y a una señora intentando encontrar algo salvable de la destrucción del local.

Bete se acercó lentamente y saco una enorme bolsa que tenía atada a su cintura y se la arrojo al lado del hombre que se dio cuenta de inmediato.

El hombre abrió la bolsa y ensancho los ojos en sorpresa y después de un segundo se puso a hacer un par de reverencias junto a la mujer con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Bete solo dio un leve bufido y siguió su camino, mientras que Aiz les hacia una pequeña reverencia y luego siguió a Bete.

Aiz: (leve sonrisa) pensé que odiabas a los débiles.

Bete: (serio con las manos en los bolsillos) tienes razón, odio a los débiles. Pero solamente a los débiles que pretenden ser fuertes.

(Leve sonrisa) recuerdas mi lema verdad? Los fuertes vencen a los débiles y los débiles deben conseguir otro trabajo que no sea aventurero para no estorbar.

Aiz asintió.

Bete: (sonriendo) la cuestión es que si alguien fuerte se aprovecha de los débiles que no estorban, se convierte en un ser mucho más asqueroso que ellos. Por ese motivo les di tanto dinero, para no ser como esos aventureros.

Aiz asintió nuevamente y siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que Aiz decidió romper el cómodo silencio que se había formado.

Aiz: (pensativa) qué opinas de Bell? Es decir, su fuerza es algo bastante anormal, no crees?

Bete: (serio) ahí monstruos en el calabozo que son mucho más fuertes que los de su misma especie, pero muy rara vez se los encuentran. Podríamos decir que Bell es el irregular de la raza humana, ya que su fuerza, agilidad, resistencia, prácticamente todo de él es irregular.

Simplemente, es un tipo especial y aunque estemos nivelados ahora mismo, puedo asegurar que cuando regrese, él estará en una liga completamente superior a la nuestra.

Aiz: (pensativa) estoy de acuerdo, pero si no hubiera tenido esa fuerza de voluntad desde un principio con él no hubiera llegado muy lejos.

Bete: (tocándose el mentón con una mano) hmmm… puede ser, todavía recuerdo cuando lo conocí, (sonrisa burlona) quien diría que ese tomate asustado sería tan especial? Auch!

Bete se froto la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido de Aiz, este simplemente rio y ambos siguieron caminando hacia la sede de la familia Loki.

Aparentemente, ya se les había pasado la culpa.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya ensancho los ojos y se quedó en completo estado de shock mientras una gran cantidad de sudor frio se veía en su cara. También su estado completamente pálido no ayudaba en nada.

Un gran nudo en la garganta se le genero mientras un pequeño dolor punzante en su pecho fue lentamente en aumento.

Todos los integrantes de la mesa observaron la reacción de Freya y se dieron cuenta de inmediato que ella no tenía la menor idea de lo sucedido, asique no estaba involucrada en el ataque.

?: (Serio) bien. (Observando a todos en la mesa redonda) viendo la reacción que tuvo Freya-sama todos estamos de acuerdo que ella esta tan sorprendida como nosotros sobre los actos vandálicos del adolescente Bell Cranel.

(Se levanta de la mesa) a partir de ahora, Bell Cranel y Welf Crozzo serán considerados fugitivos de primera clase y se aran expediciones en su búsqueda. Podrán traerlos tanto vivos como muertos, ya que si vuelven a Orario serán condenados a muerte de inmediato por atentar contra la vida de 24 guardias!

AL MISMO TIEMPO, EN OTRO LUGAR.

Ottar: (apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados) veo que por fin despiertas.

?: (Tomándose fuertemente la cabeza) Ottar? Qué demonios paso? (ensanchando los ojos cuando los recuerdos llegaron a él) mierda! Cuanto tiempo a pasado.

Ottar: (estoico) ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero eso da igual. Freya-sama estará muy feliz de verte por fin despierto… Allen.

Allen: (leve sonrisa aun agarrándose la cabeza) de eso no hay ninguna duda.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Freya ya se ha enterado, pero que es lo que ara después? Como reaccionaran sus emociones cuando haya salido de la reunión? Como se tomara Allen la partida de Bete?**

**Todas estas preguntas las responderé en el próximo capítulo!**

**Posdata: En este capítulo me eh concentrado bastante en las descripciones de los nuevos ambientes y otras cosas más. Si quieren que sea más directo díganmelo y no me tomare tanto tiempo describiendo los nuevos lugares que afrontaran Bell y Welf (lo digo porque cuando sea de dia podrán ver mucho mejor la montaña, por lo tanto abra muchas descripciones detalladas de mi parte).**

**Posdata 2: gente, tengo toda la trayectoria de Welf y Bell marcada y pensada sin problemas. Pero tengo algunos problemas en pensar los eventos que irán transcurriendo en Orario de vez en cuando para que se sepa cómo está todo la gente cercana a Bell y demás, asique si tienen sugerencias, con gusto las escuchare en los comentarios.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, como yo disfrute escribiéndolo!**

**Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5742 palabras.**


	18. Capitulo 17

**|pensamientos|: |por petición popular tendré que seguir poniendo este dialogo. Te odio Rterus y J2r2my, el único que me entiende es CarlosChavez :,v|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (le brillan los ojos con determinación), etc.**

**CAPITULO 17: LAS MONTAÑAS DEL INFIERNO- Parte 2.**

El Juez, o también conocido como el líder del gremio acababa de dar la sentencia a Bell y su amigo Welf, pero justo antes de que cerrara el caso una gran cantidad de murmullos se extendieron en todas direcciones. Todos estos murmullos eran por todos los Dioses que se encontraban en la sala escuchando el juicio. Cabe recalcar que todos estos dioses que participaban solo como testigos y expectantes estaban alrededor de la mesa redonda y todos permanecían parados. Habían alrededor de unos 30 Dioses hablando entre sí.

El Juez alzo una ceja curioso, primero por el hecho de que en ninguna otra ocasión han venido tantos Dioses a ver un simple veredicto. Y la segunda era el hecho de que parecían no estar muy de acuerdo con la sentencia acordada.

Juez: | (serio) quizás quieren que Freya-sama tome algún tipo de responsabilidad ante todo lo sucedido ya que no les cae bien. Pero no hare eso, si ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba Bell no es su culpa y punto| (serio) (choco fuertemente sus dos manos en la mesa para que se calmaran los murmullos) SILENCIO!

Todos se callaron de inmediato y observaron al Juez.

Juez: (serio) de acuerdo. Puedo ver que ninguno de ustedes está de acuerdo con lo que acordamos. Expliquen el por qué y tal vez cambiemos de opinión.

Los Dioses se miraron entre sí, hasta que uno de ellos salió de la multitud y no era nada más ni nada menos que Hermes.

Hermes: (sonriendo) quiero tomar la palabra por todos los Dioses. (El Juez asintió, de esa forma dándole la palabra) (Extendiendo los brazos) todos los Dioses que estamos aquí presentes vinimos exclusivamente a escuchar la sentencia de Bell, y puedo asegurar que todos nos sentimos muy decepcionados.

Todos los de la mesa/ menos Freya que aún estaba en estado de Shock: (impresionados) decepcionados?!

Juez: (molesto) pero que estás diciendo? Si está más que confirmado todo lo que hizo, seguro que tú no eres el único que piensas de esa manera?

Hermes: (sonrisa con suficiencia) solo escucha lo que los demás tienen que decir.

Hefesto: (dando un paso al frente) tiene razón. Casi todos los dioses que estamos aquí presentes, incluyéndome, pensábamos que Bell era un chico bastante débil y sin futuro, que no lograría nada siendo un aventurero y solo esperábamos que dejara de insistir y se dedicara a otra cosa, oh por lo menos así fue una gran cantidad de tiempo en Orario.

Después de estar casi 6 meses buscando familia, ya lo ignorábamos olímpicamente y algunos lo echaban a la fuerza, pero desde que se hizo aventurero no ha hecho más que impresionarnos con su fuerza, su valentía, y sobre todo su determinación. Aunque sin duda lo que más no gusta de él es el hecho de que ha ayudado a muchísimas personas y también ha salvado a cientos sin darse cuenta oh querer rendir tributo de ello.

Ah ayudado en gran medida a la ciudad cuando sucedió la tragedia del Evento de Ganesha y gracias a él se salvaron docenas de vidas en el Distrito de Dédalo. También fue el que salvo a cientos de personas en el piso 18 durante el ataque de los 2 Goliaths irregulares, aunque haya recibido ayuda sin duda alguna fue el mayor participe de la derrota de los dos monstruos.

(Sonriendo) Bell no ha hecho más que buenas acciones desde que es un aventurero. No digo que él no haya sido capaz de hacer algo así, debido a que todas las pruebas apuntan hacia él, pero todos estamos seguros de que si lo hizo, lo hizo por algún motivo que nosotros no entendemos |(mirando de reojo a Hermes) oh mejor dicho, que casi todos no entienden|.

También estoy segura, que todos los que estamos hoy presentes es para apoyar a Bell, no tratar de hundirlo. Es un buen chico y ha ayudado a muchos de forma indirecta y por esa razón hoy estamos todos reunidos aquí para ayudarlo.

Cuando Hefesto acabo su discurso, Hermes dio una sonrisa y todos los demás Dioses asintieron complacidos por la explicación de la Diosa herrera, dando a entender que todos estaban de acuerdo.

Juez: (alzando una ceja) sabes que todo lo que hizo no puede quedar impune, verdad?

Hefesto: (sonriendo) lo sabemos muy bien. No pedimos que quede impune, solo queremos que su condena sea justa.

El Juez observo ah todos los Dioses que lo miraban con una sonrisa llena de convicción, luego observo a sus compañeros de mesa y todos parecían algo impresionados por tas despliegue inesperado. Todas a excepción de una chica mitad Elfo que se levantó de su asiento para poder hablar.

Ainne: (seria) sé que Bell me hubiera avisado si se iba por algún motivo, era su recepcionista y somos buenos amigos, pero de seguro no me aviso de lo que tenía pensado debido a que soy parte del gremio y por esa razón nunca me entere de nada.

Conozco bien a Bell y nunca haría algo como esto solo porque si, por lo menos denle el beneficio de la duda y denle un juicio apropiado para cuando vuelva a Orario.

El Juez asintió lentamente a Ainne para luego observar nuevamente a sus compañeros de mesa que todos comenzaron a asentir de forma seria, indicando que estaban de acuerdo con el tema.

Juez: (se desploma en la silla y da un suspiro de cansancio) primero lo del Distrito del Placer y ahora esto… (Recobrando su mirada seria) de acuerdo, ustedes ganan. No se les dará pena de muerte a Bell Cranel y Welf Crozzo, pero aun así serán juzgados y abra misiones de búsqueda para ambos y se debe traer con vida a los 2.

Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, y no bajare más la condena, simplemente cuando los traigan a Orario tendrán un juicio donde podrán argumentar todo lo que quieran.

(Aplaudiendo dos veces) bueno gente, se termina la discusión de este tema y queda pendiente para el futuro, (aura depresiva) ahora, a seguir con todo el pápelo surgido por las destrucciones de estos últimos días.

De forma inmediata, ah todos los integrantes de la mesa (a excepción de Ainne que estaba feliz por su amigo) le salió un aura depresiva mientras se marchaban de la habitación junto a casi todos los Dioses, que tenían una expresión e satisfacción en su rostro, debido a que todos sentían que le debían una disculpa a Bell y esto parecía pagar sus deudas.

Los únicos que quedaron en la habitación fueron Hermes, Ainne y Freya que aún seguía sentada.

Ainne: (sonrisa radiante) genial Freya-sama, ahora Bell podrá volver sin preocuparse demasiado, (gira su rostro para ver el de Freya, y quedo muy consternada al ver la expresión atónita de Freya) (preocupada) F-Freya-sama.

Hermes vio la expresión en la cara de Freya y decidió intervenir antes de que ella saliera del shock y volviera a la realidad solo para que se quebrara en frente de Ainne.

Hermes: (sonriendo) hola Ainne. Lamento molestarte pero (tomando a Freya del brazo y jalándola hacia él) necesito hablar algo con Freya.

Ainne simplemente asintió confundida y Hermes salió casi disparado de la habitación y salió del gremio mientras prácticamente estaba arrastrando a Freya con él.

Por suerte, la Torre de Babel estaba justamente al lado del gremio, por lo que el hogar de Freya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente.

Hermes se tomó la molestia de observar nuevamente a Freya después del salir del gremio y parecía que aún estaba absorbiendo toda la información.

Hermes: | (muy serio) esto es mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Será mejor que la deje en la puerta de su habitación|.

Hermes llevo rápidamente a Freya hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero justo antes de que Hermes se despidiera, ella dijo unas palabras.

Freya: (mirada totalmente abatida y con una voz que parecía a punto del sollozo) fue todo mi culpa… él se fue…por mi culpa.

Freya susurro esas palabras, pero Hermes las pudo escuchar muy bien debido a que está muy cerca de ella.

Hermes: (serio) creo que tienes muchas cosas en que pensar. Te dejare sola.

Freya estaba mirando al suelo en todo momento, pero parece que había captado las palabras de Hermes, ya que dio un leve asentimiento y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Lo último que pudo ver Hermes antes de que Freya cerrara la puerta fue su expresión de tristeza total mientras sus ojos estaban cristalinos, de seguro porque estaba al borde del llanto.

Hermes comenzó a descender por las numerosas escaleras, y solo tuvo un último pensamiento.

Hermes: |(muy serio) estaba seguro que la partida de Bell le pegaría duro… (Recordando la expresión de Freya) pero nunca vi esa expresión en ella, es más, nunca la vi triste en todos estos largos años que la eh visto, y ahora parecía que el mundo se le había venido abajo|.

(Suspiro de cansancio) (Mirada algo triste) (Murmurando para sí mismo) solo espero que la depresión se le vaya rápido.

Hermes se dirigió a su hogar mientras pensaba en como armar su próxima carrosa. Después de todo tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible ya que no sabía que tan pronto Bell le pediría ayuda con algunos bienes, herramientas o lo que sea.

Él era el único que podía saber su posición, nadie dudaría de él si salía de Orario para hacer uno de sus típicos trabajos. Hermes sabía bien que era el único que lo podía apoyar desde Orario y Zeus le avisaría rápidamente si su nieto adoptivo necesitaba algo.

**Esto es un recordatorio para los que no se acuerdan lo que le dijo Hermes ah Bell antes de que subiera la montaña.**

**Hermes le dijo a Bell que le hablara al cielo si necesitaba ayuda en algo. Supongo que con eso entienden todo, no? Sigamos.**

SALTO DE LINEA (TIME SKIP: UN PAR DE HORAS)

Ottar mantuvo una conversación informal con Allen, ya que no quería escuchar nada de lo que sucedió en estos casi 2 meses que lleva inconsciente, prefería que se lo contara Freya.

Ottar estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, más que nada porque no tenía muchas ganas de tener que darle explicaciones de todos los problemas que surgieron, incluso cuando el mismo estuvo fuera de combate por sus heridas y no pudo ayudar a Freya en el Juego de Guerra contra Apollo.

Después de estar hablando de muchas estupideces y un par de carcajadas por parte de Allen, Ottar decidió terminar la conversación.

Ottar: (estoico) Allen, iré a buscar a Freya-sama. Estaba en una reunión pero creo que a estas horas ya abra terminado.

Allen: (sonriendo) una reunión? Qué raro que asista a esas cosas. En lo general prefiere llevarte a ti oh algún otro miembro de la familia, y según yo el conejo blanco también podría servir para esas cosas.

Ottar: (serio) no era cualquier tipo de reunión, más bien era un juicio.

El semblante feliz de Allen cambio a uno serio.

Allen: (serio) el gremio? (enojado) Que es lo que le intentan hacer a Freya-sama?

Ottar: (estoico) el problema no era ella en realidad. Si no era otra cosa pero requería su presencia, será mejor que te lo explique ella misma.

Allen: (serio) de acuerdo, esperare. Pero apúrate que ya me estoy poniendo tenso.

Ottar asintió y salió de la sede y fue directo a la Torre Babel, que estaba algo lejos.

Ottar observo el cielo y pudo ver que ya eran alrededor de las 6 PM.

Ottar: (estoico) ya debe de estar en casa… me pregunto cómo se encontrara en estos momentos.

Ottar decidió apartar los malos pensamientos pensando que Freya lo podría afrontar con su carisma increíble, ya que nunca nada le había afectado antes, o por lo menos no más de unos minutos.

Él no sabía que estaba muy equivocado…

SALTO DE LINEA

Ottar llego a la habitación de Freya después de una media hora, decidió ir a paso lento debido a que no tenía ningún apuro.

Toco la puerta una vez y espero unos segundos, pero nadie respondió.

Ottar: (entrecerrando los ojos) | (serio) esto es muy raro. Nunca se tarda en atender|.

Ottar toco nuevamente la puerta y pudo escuchar que alguien se apoyaba del otro lado.

Ottar: (serio) Freya-sama, soy yo abra la puerta por favor.

Freya: (con una voz quebrada y sollozante) Ottar necesito estar sola, no me molestes.

Ottar ensancho los ojos de la impresión al escuchar la voz de Freya. Parecía estar llorando y tampoco quería imaginarse como estaría su rostro en estos momentos.

Ottar: (con una voz un tanto triste) Freya-sama, está bien?

Freya: (casi gritando) (con una voz quebrada y sollozante) no, obviamente no estoy bien y no quiero tu lastima, solamente déjame en paz.

Ottar solo pudo decir un simple "lo siento" y se alejó lentamente de la puerta, decidió que lo mejor sería no molestarla por el momento. Aún tenía esa mirada sorprendida en su rostro, sabía que la partida de Bell se afectaría, pero no a tal punto.

Ottar salió de la Torre de Babel y miro hacia la cima de la enorme estructura en donde estaba la habitación de Freya.

Ottar: (serio) tiene pinta que no saldrá en un buen tiempo… (Suspiro de cansancio) lo más sabio seria no molestarla hasta que ella me llame nuevamente.

(Estoico) y será mejor que le invente una excusa a Allen, porque no se quedara quieto y será demasiado molesto. Por lo menos una excusa barata que le dará un par de días para recuperarse a Freya-sama.

Ottar se marchó de la Torre Babel y se dirigió a la sede, donde le conto a Allen que Freya estaba muy ocupada con asuntos divinos con su padre Odín y no podría asistir en un par de días, pero que el juicio había salido a favor de ellos y no había de que preocuparse.

Allen asintió a regañadientes. No le gustaba la idea de tener que esperar más tiempo para ver a Freya, pero entendía perfectamente que esas cosas no le conciernen para nada.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL Y WELF.

Welf: (con una mirada aterrada) AHHHHHH! MALDICIÓN (levantándose de golpe). Bell despierta ahora mismo, nos quedamos dormidos!

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Welf se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacia donde estaba acostado Bell, que parecía que se había despertado por tremendos gritos de su compañero, aunque estaba algo somnoliento. Pero el sueño no le duro mucho cuando Welf le dio tremenda cachetada en la cara que lo hizo saltar de inmediato de la cama improvisada un poco asustado.

Bell: (frotándose la cara, donde tenía una marca roja) (con voz enojada) que diablos Welf?! Así despiertas a todos en estas horas de la madrugada?

Bell miro al cielo y puso una cara de póker mientras la parte posterior de su cara se ponía algo violeta debido a que el sol estaba casi terminando su trayecto.

Bell: (con voz apagada) (susurrando para sí mismo) mierda… ahora entiendo el porqué de la cachetada…

Welf: (ya ordenando todas las cosas hace un rato) (nervioso) vamos Bell, tenemos que recoger todo lo posible para seguir andando mientras tengamos un poco de luz.

Bell asintió y comenzó a recoger varios abrigos y se los puso encima de la túnica y otros por encima de su hombro, mientras que Welf repetía su acción.

Todos los abrigos estaban hechos de pieles de animales tales como: osos, conejos, lobos, etc.

Los que llevaban puestos ellos tenían un color marrón oscuro que casi les tapaba los pies y funcionaban como una manta o túnica. Mientras que llevaban en uno de sus hombros dos abrigos más, estos eran exactamente igual a los anteriores mencionados, a excepción de que eran completamente negros.

Bell: (serio) bien, en marcha.

Welf simplemente asintió y arrojo un poco de nieve encima de la fogata para asegurarse de que no se expandiera el fuego, aunque está totalmente muerto, pero nunca está de más tomar precauciones.

Bell y Welf siguieron su camino en las duras Montañas del Infierno, por suerte el viento se había calmado y la neblina era casi inexistente, lo que facilitaba su visión y también su andar, por lo que iban bastante rápido.

Las montañas estaban completamente llenas de nieve y había algún que otro árbol seco, no había pasto, lo único que había eran rocas y más rocas.

La cima de la montaña consistía en puros riscos y caídas que Bell y Welf trataban de evitar para no hacer un esfuerzo mayor, pero debes en cuando subían a unos de los riscos para tener una mejor vista del panorama y ver si se encontraban enemigos cercas y todo el tiempo, parecía estar despejado de monstruos, por lo menos de momento.

Welf y Bell se encontraban subiendo a un risco que increíblemente no estaba cubierto de nieve.

Las escaladas siempre eran algo empinadas, pero nada que ellos no pudieran superar.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la cima del risco cuando Welf comenzó a hablar.

Welf: (estirando su mano para intentar tocar las nubes) (sorprendido) nunca voy a dejar de admirar esto, estamos a un par de metros de tocar las nubes.

Bell: (optando una mirada pensativa) de hecho, creo que la gran neblina que tuvimos en la noche eran las nubes precisamente.

Welf: (pensativo) hmm, creo que tienes razón. Después de todo, nunca vi una niebla tan espesa como esa cerca de Orario.

Bell simplemente asintió y llego a la cima para ponerse de rodillas e intentar ver algo. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y se estaba complicando ver más allá.

Bell ensancho los ojos en sorpresa al ver lo que parecían unas ruinas no muy lejos de donde estaban parados, pero rápidamente entrecerró los ojos al ver que había un poco de luz en ellas, cosa que no debería de ser así.

Las ruinas eran unas columnas que parecían bastante deterioradas aunque las vieras desde tan lejos y estaban a la misma altura en la que se encontraban ellos en estos momentos, por lo que estaban en un risco.

Welf se posó al lado de Bell y se agacho para ver las ruinas y el tenue brillo.

Welf: (entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada seria) hay luz? Sabes lo que significa eso, verdad?

Bell: (asintiendo) (serio) sí. Alguien encendió una fogata en ese lugar, y lo más seguro es que no sean amigables.

Welf: (asintió) (serio) de todas formas necesitamos un lugar para establecernos por hoy, no es buena idea viajar por la noche y ese lugar es perfecto.

Bell: (poniéndose en el borde del risco para descender) opino lo mismo.

Bell se deslizo en la superficie hasta caer nuevamente en la nieve y se levantó rápidamente para sacudirse la nieve, mientras que Welf lo siguió por detrás eh imito sus acciones.

Welf: (mirando hacia las ruinas) nos tomara una media hora llegar, así que no perdamos más el tiempo.

Bell asintió de acuerdo y emprendieron su camino nuevamente por la nieve. El frio de la noche comenzaba a sentirse lentamente.

TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTOS.

Bell y Welf se posicionaron rápidamente detrás de una de las ruinas para permanecer ocultos, y Welf asomo un poco su rostro para poder ver a los que estaban en aquel lugar.

Welf pudo ver a varios goblins que llevaban puesta una armadura igual a los que se cruzaron anteriormente. Lo único problemático era el hecho de que había mucho mas de ellos que la última vez y todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata y por lo visto habían retirado toda la nieve que había alrededor de las ruinas para estar más cómodos.

Welf: (susurrando) 1, 2, 3, 4… son 10 en total. (Mirando hacia varios lados para ver si había alguien vigilando) por lo visto están demasiados confiados de que no vendrá nadie, oh es que son muy estúpidos, (poniendo una mirada aburrida) seguro es lo segundo, son goblins después de todo.

Bell asomo su cara por el otro lado del pilar para ver a los enemigos y dio una leve sonrisa al ver que todos estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

Bell: (susurrando) te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice? Esa de que usaría un rayo contra los próximos enemigos. Bueno este es un momento muy oportuno para usarlo.

Welf: (susurrando) me parece una buena idea, además tiene pinta que son un grupo de exploración debido al número reducido. De seguro la fortaleza de la que hablo el viejo debe estar lejos.

Bell asintió y cerro sus ojos, para que luego de un segundo se rodeara de pequeños rayos en todo su cuerpo, alzo su mano derecha con la palma abierta y todos los pequeños rayos se comenzaron a dirigir a su brazo, luego a su palma y finalmente a unos centímetros de su mano mientras todos los pequeños rayos se compactaban en uno mucho más grande, hasta que llego del tamaño y grosor del antebrazo de Bell.

Welf tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza en estos momentos, pero de seguro que ni Bell podría contestárselas, por lo que opto en guardárselas.

Bell pego un gran salto y se paró arriba de la columna que estaba media destrozada y apunto hacia los goblins que aún no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Los goblins estaban alrededor de la fogata y parecían estar hablando en idioma humano, algo que impresiono a Bell, pero de todas formas no escuchaba bien lo que decían, solo palabras sueltas.

Cuando finalmente uno de los goblins se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bell ya era demasiado tarde, debido a que arrojo con todas sus fuerzas el rayo en medio de todos los monstruos y ni siquiera se pudo ver la estela cuando choco fuertemente en las rocas eh hizo un gran estruendo que fue escuchado a varios kilómetros a la redonda, eso se debió por el silencio en el lugar y por lo fuerte que fue el estruendo.

La roca que estaba en el lugar comenzó a resquebrajarse por todas partes y expulso una gran cantidad de electricidad y pequeños rayos de la enorme grieta producida por el rayo y las pequeñas ramificaciones que habían sido producto de su impacto. Todos los rayos y electricidad buscaban un conductor, y desafortunadamente los únicos conductores que estaban en el lugar del impacto eran los goblins, por lo que absorbieron todo el impacto en sus cuerpos y comenzaron a gritar de una forma un tanto escalofriante, sus armaduras se destrozaron y les comenzaron a salir unas líneas irregulares por todo su cuerpo que parecían ser la raíz de un árbol. Estas líneas eran de un color morado espantoso y estaban sobresaliendo de su piel como si de una enorme cicatriz se tratase.

Las columnas que estaban alrededor de la fogata cedieron por el gran impacto y algunas cayeron encima de algunos goblins, y de esa forma calmando su tormento. Desafortunadamente para los restantes, estuvieron gritando por unos segundos más de una forma espantosa hasta que los pequeños choques eléctricos dejaron de salir de su cuerpo y cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo, sus ojos estaban blancos y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de cicatrices moradas por todo su cuerpo.

UNOS SEGUNDOS ANTES, EN UN LUGAR NO MUY ALEJADO.

Dos goblins estaban acomodando lo que parecía ser las ultimas armas y armaduras del establecimiento, donde había tierra en el piso de marmol, un par de mesas en el fondo de la sala y todo era de un color negro, a excepción de las pequeñas antorchas que adornaban el lugar y las armaduras y armas que tenían un color plateado. Todas las armaduras y armas tenían diferentes estanterías para colocarlas.

Los dos goblins estaban acomodando las últimas armas y armaduras, uno de ellos estaba comiendo en un plato de madera con una cuchara a lo que parecía arroz. Este se dio vuelta y vio que el otro estaba poniendo una lanza en el lugar de las armaduras.

Goblin 1: ah puta, no va a ser así de bruto, poneo aquí! (el goblin señalo la estantería de lanzas).

Goblin 2 : y cómo vo?! (Retirando la lanza del lugar).

Goblin 1: oe culo de malo, PONEO AQUI!

Goblin 2: (pone la lanza en la estantería de lanzas) aquí pongo la lanza?

Goblin 1: poneo aquí, eso, eso. Ste esta moy bruto, le va a calla la lejía.

Inmediatamente después, se escuchó un enorme estruendo que parecía ser producido por un rayo debido al ruido producido. El impacto fue tan sorpresivo que el goblin que sostenía el plato de madera se le cayó al piso y los dos estaban bastante sorprendidos por el fuerte sonido.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, un goblin abrió la puerta y entro a las estanterías mirando a los dos goblins con una cara de sorpresa.

Goblin 3: oey muchachos, ustedes escucharon ese rempalago?!

DE NUEVO CON BELL Y WELF.

Welf termino de arrojar el último cuerpo por la empinada por donde habían llegado ellos dos.

Se dio media vuelta y vio como Bell observaba el agujero producido por su ataque algo sorprendido.

Welf: (intrigado) pasa algo?

Bell: (con voz sorprendida) no, es solo que no esperaba semejante impacto de mi habilidad. Lo eh hecho una vez antes, no tiene tanto rango como mis llamas pero puedo asegurar que podría ser mucho más letal si únicamente se le dirige a un enemigo en particular.

Welf: (alzando una ceja) que esperabas?, es un rayo después de todo. (Acercándose a la grieta no muy grande que había producido el rayo de Bell) puede que el área sea pequeña, pero estoy seguro que este agujero debe de contar con varios metros de profundidad.

Bell simplemente asintió y luego desvió su mirada para observar hacia una estructura bastante grande que yacía no muy lejos del lugar. No se podía ver claramente porque ya estaban en plena oscuridad, pero tenía forma de un castillo oh eso aparentaba.

Welf: (viendo lo mismo que Bell) por lo visto nos equivocamos… tenían la fortaleza mucho más cerca de lo que imaginábamos y de seguro escucharon todo el ruido que hicimos.

Bell: (asintiendo con la cabeza) (serio) de todas formas no vendrán a buscarnos ya que no deben pensar que un rayo podría ser provocado por alguien. Pero aun así, una vez que bajemos de este lugar nos podrán ver a muchísimos metros de ventaja, por lo que tenemos que ir con cuidado cuando ya estemos cerca del lugar.

Welf: (asintiendo) tienes razón. Si tan solo esta elevación hubiera sido un par de metros más baja podríamos haber visto esa estructura desde el punto anterior.

Bell: (sonriendo) es cierto, pero no tiene gracia evadirlo. Podríamos considerar esto un entrenamiento.

Welf: (sonriendo) que? Yo pensaba que ya estábamos en un viaje de entrenamiento desde el primer momento que pise la cima de estas montañas.

Bell se rio levemente y Welf lo acompaño con una sonrisa entre dientes. No estaban cansados pero tenían que intentar dormir para poder iniciar su ataque a la madrugada, ya que en la noche podrían estar en desventaja.

Ambos armaron sus camas improvisadas al lado de la fogata de los goblins, luego comieron algunas cosas y hablaron de temas informales hasta que se fueron a dormir, o por lo menos intentarlo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya se despertó de golpe con un sudor frio que recorría por todo su cuerpo, nuevamente había soñado que Bell no se había ido y los dos estaban más unidos que nunca. Ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había soñado con lo mismo en estas últimas horas que intento conciliar el sueño.

Freya se sentó en la cama y sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, indicando que había llorado bastante estas últimas horas. Su cara también daba grandes indicios de depresión.

Los ojos de Freya comenzaron a volverse algo cristalinos, indicando que estaba al punto del llanto nuevamente.

Freya se abrazó a si misma mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Freya: odio sentirme así… estoy cansada de tratar de enfrentar esto. Cuando me duermo, todo lo que sueño… es estar junto a ti!

Esto último lo dijo con un grito mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Freya: tu tuque es lo que me falta. Tú eres el único que puede llevarse el dolor que siento…

Freya miro su almohada con un gran pesar, pero rápidamente sus ojos tristes reflejaron una mirada furiosa y arrojo la almohada negra de corazón con gran fuerza a la pared.

Freya: (susurrando) (con una mirada triste) ya no quiero dormir… ya no quiero soñar. Porque mis sueños no me confortan como en la forma en que tú me haces sentir.

Freya cambio su semblante triste a uno serio cuando una revelación le llego a su mente, y esa revelación fue la última charla que había tenido con Bell antes de que él se fuera. Rápidamente tomo una de las tantas túnicas para cubrirse por completo.

Freya: (con voz un poco quebrada) mientras más me escondo… me estoy dando cuenta de que te estoy perdiendo lentamente y ya ha llegado el momento de corregir todas las cosas que eh hecho.

Freya se paró en frente de la puerta y se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, para que luego se reflejara un destello de determinación en sus ojos.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se marchó del lugar, sin importarle el hecho de que no llevaba maquillaje encima, aunque casi nunca lo usaba, ahora hubiera sido buena idea debido a las bolsas rojas que había debajo de sus ojos.

Freya cerro fuertemente y salió de la Torre Babel sin que la recepcionista le pudiera decir ni "buenas noches".

Freya: (mirada determinada) me asegurare de que cuando vuelvas, yo no tenga nada que ocultar. Si no eres mío lo aceptare, pero solo quiero que permanezcas a mi lado como lo has estado haciendo hasta el momento, Bell-kun.

Freya se colocó la capucha de la túnica para ocultar por completo su belleza y no tener problemas en el camino. Ella se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia la sede de su familia. Tenía que hablar con Ottar sobre lo sucedido, aunque conociéndolo, ya debería de tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

SALTO DE LINEA

Ottar estaba acostado leyendo un libro, después de todo ya era más de media noche y mañana no tenía nada que hacer, ya que tenía que seguir reposando un poco debes en cuando. Aunque según el médico, en menos de una semana ya debería de estar al 100% de nuevo.

Ottar cerró su libro al escuchar que alguien estaba tocando la puerta y se levantó curioso por la visita, se puso su ropa habitual y bajo las escaleras circulares para abrir la puerta **(tranquilos, en el próximo cap les are un mini tur de los pisos superiores de la sede, ya que solo hable del patio de entrenamiento y la sala de primeros auxilios).**

Ottar abrió la puerta y abrió un poco los ojos por la impresión, debido a que esperaba a cualquier persona menos a Freya. Era imposible que se hubiera recuperado en tan solo unas horas, verdad?

Ottar: (con voz curiosa) (estoico) Freya-sama, necesita algo?

Freya entro a la sede sin decir una palabra y Ottar cerró la puerta y, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba bastante intrigado.

Freya: (dándose media vuelta para ver a Ottar) (seria) Ottar, nos pondremos en marcha. Mañana mismo quiero que te presentes a primera hora en mi habitación.

Ottar: (estoico) como ordene Freya-sama. Pero puedo preguntar por qué?

Freya: (sonriendo) arreglaremos todas las cosas malas que hemos hecho hasta el momento… no todas las cosas malas que yo eh hecho hasta el momento.

Freya se internó en la sede mientras buscaba algo para beber y Ottar se quedó parado en la entrada algo sorprendido por la actitud de Freya.

Ottar: | (sorprendido) enserio cambio tan rápido? Si hace unas horas estaba muy mal, ahora parece una mujer completamente diferente.

(Serio) bueno… de todas formas eso está muy bien, ya que las cosas cambiaran mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Sinceramente creí que Freya se tomaría el primer tiempo en hacer que busque a Bell y luego darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho para merecer tal cosa. Pero me equivoque y no estoy molesto de admitirlo. Es más, podría decir que estoy feliz por ella|.

Ottar dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando escucho un jadeo de sorpresa proveniente de la sala de primeros auxilios.

Ottar: (estoico) oh cierto. Ella no sabe que Allen ha despertado.

De repente se escuchó un grito que decía "Freya-sama" y Ottar fue a la sala, solo para encontrar a Allen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por ver a Freya, mientras ella lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa al verlo despierto.

Después del pequeño recuento, Freya le explico a Allen que fue a la sede a estas horas debido a que necesitaba darle un aviso muy importante a Ottar. Allen entendió y luego pregunto sobre todos los acontecimientos sucedidos hasta el momento.

Freya le explico todo, desde el día que ellos fueron gravemente heridos, el Juego de Guerra contra Apollo y como Bell la salvo, sobre todo el conflicto en contra de la familia Ishtar y lo que tenían planeado hacer en contra de ella y nuevamente contando la intervención de Bell irrumpiendo en el Distrito, cancelando el sacrificio y derrotando al miembro de la familia Ishtar el solo.

Decir que Allen estaba sorprendido era poco, nunca hubiera pensado que ese mocoso de pelo blanco lograría hacer tales hazañas, pero se sentía bastante agradecido con él por haber salvado a Freya el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente y le tenía algo de respeto.

Allen: (sonriendo) quien diría que el conejo blanco podría salvarnos el pellejo. Es increíble que el solo haya podido derrotar a una familia entera siendo aventurero hace tan poco tiempo! (mirando detrás de Freya y Ottar) Por cierto, donde está el mocoso, me gustaría demostrarle mis respetos.

El semblante alegre de Freya cambio a una mirada triste mientras agachaba la cabeza y Ottar cambio su actitud estoica a una seria.

Allen al ver esto, solo pudo pensar una cosa.

Allen: (sorprendido) se murió?!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y creo que en las próximas semanas tendré un poco más de tiempo para actualizar, así que quizás no tengan que esperar tanto.**

**Les agradecería que comentaran si les gusta como detalle todos los nuevos lugares. Si necesito explayarme un poco más y agregar más detalles oh si de esta forma está bien para ustedes. Sé que lo pregunte antes, pero quiero volver a hacerlo para asegurarme de que todo este yendo perfecto.**

**El próximo capítulo ya se centrara más en Bell y Welf, aunque escribiré un poco sobre las nuevas acciones que tomara Freya y la reacción de Allen al enterarse de que Bell se marchó.**

**Un saludo a todos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5863 palabras.**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Qué onda gente? Acá con otro capítulo!**

**Quería hacer este pequeño apartado para responder dos reviews de FanFiction:**

**La primera es sobre si podría cambiar la forma de las expresiones de los personajes en la obra, es decir, si le podría quitar el (entrecierra los ojos), (sonríe). Sé que le quita algo de fluidez ponerlo de esta manera, pero ten en cuenta que escribiéndolo así se puede escuchar muy mal cuando se usa el loquendo, entiendes a lo que voy? Quiero que sea una historia exclusiva de Wattpad y FanFiction y escribiéndola de esta forma logro que nadie quiera subirla a youtube, ya que con loquendo no se entendería la mitad de las cosas (a menos que decida cambiar casi toda la redacción, y no creo que quiera tomarse el tiempo para hacer eso). Y si preguntas porque no le pongo derecho de autor, eso es simple, Danmachi no me pertenece y no puedo hacer tal cosa.**

**La segunda consiste en algunos errores que eh tenido por mi parte y también para aclarar algunas dudas. Me preguntaron cuál fue la habilidad de desarrollo de Bell por pasar al segundo nivel y cual sería la del tercer nivel. Cuando Bell subió al nivel 2 adquirió la habilidad encanto, y cuando subió al nivel 3 adquirió la habilidad suerte. También quería pedir disculpas porque tuve algunos errores a la hora de poner el estado de Bell luego, ya que en la mayoría de los casos dichas habilidades adquiridas no aparecían en el Estado de aventurero de Bell. Ese fue un error muy grande de mi parte y pido disculpas (creo que la habilidad "suerte" no aparece ni una sola vez xD),**

**Referido a la pregunta anterior, también se preguntaran que es lo que ocurrirá ahora con las nuevas habilidades que podría ir adquiriendo Bell tras subir al nivel 4 y superiores. La respuesta es simple, el no obtendrá habilidades de desarrollo nuevas hasta que Freya vuelva a actualizar su Estado y le dé la posibilidad de adquirir dichas habilidades, por lo que en un buen tiempo Bell no recibirá una habilidad de desarrollo nueva.**

**Bueno gente, espero haber aclarado todas estas dudas y sin nada más que agregar, que comience el capítulo!**

**|Pensamientos|: |ya me he resignado a llegar al capítulo final con esto|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (serio), (desenfunda la espada "no mal penséis"), etc.**

**CAPITULO 18: LAS MONTAÑAS DEL INFIERNO-Parte 3.**

Freya alzo la mirada para observar a Allen, su semblante triste cambio ligeramente a uno enojado tras escuchar esas palabras y Ottar, bueno, lo único que pudo hacer un "facepalm" que sonó en toda la habitación.

Freya: (recobrando su compostura habitual) no, él no murió.

Allen: (suspiro de alivio) menos mal. Ya me había preocupado por el mocoso… entonces donde esta?

Freya volvió a su semblante un poco triste y le explico todo lo que había sucedido después de la pelea de Bell y Phryne.

En un principio, Allen se sorprendió por lo que hizo Bell, pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada lentamente por ira, ya que podía ver fácilmente que Freya estaba muy triste por lo ocurrido, aunque lo estaba ocultando muy bien.

Después de explicar todo, Freya observo como Allen solo se le quedo mirando por unos segundos con un semblante de ira, pero luego el chico desvió su mirada hacia Ottar, que permaneció impasible durante toda su conversación. El gigante dio un leve asentimiento y poso su gran mano en el hombro de Freya, y la Diosa se miró sobre su hombro algo extrañada.

Ottar: (estoico) Freya-sama, me gustaría que me dejaras a solas unos momentos con Allen. Tenemos que hablar algo importante.

Freya no era tonta y sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer Allen si veía nuevamente a Bell. La Diosa le dio una mirada dura a Ottar, diciéndole que se encargara de esto y que Allen no cause problemas. Ottar endureció su mirada, dando a entender que había captado el mensaje discreto de Freya, después de todo, no era su mano derecha por nada.

Freya: (sonriendo) Ottar, cuando termines de hablar con Allen ven conmigo.

Ottar: (estoico) (asintiendo) lo que diga, Freya-sama.

Freya se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Allen y Ottar solos.

Allen: (serio) vamos a buscarlo, verdad? (mirando hacia donde se fue Freya) Lo vi en su mirada.

Ottar: (estoico) parece ser que Freya-sama tiene algo entre manos. Así que no creo que su búsqueda comience de inmediato, pero tarde o temprano nos lo ordenara, de eso no me cabe duda.

Allen simplemente asintió con el ceño fruncido y apretó un poco los dientes.

Ottar: (estoico) que vas a hacer si lo encontramos? Lo vas a matar?

Parece que Allen se lo pensó por un segundo, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

Allen: (con el ceño fruncido) me gustaría hacerlo. Después de todo me molesta que Freya-sama este tan preocupado por ese mocoso cuando él mismo decidió dejarnos. (Cambiando a un semblante serio) pero por otro lado, tengo que reconocer que si no fuera por Bell, todos estaríamos en una situación muy mala, Freya incluida. Tengo que reconocer que le tengo mucho respeto al mocoso ahora mismo, por lo que no lo mataría, (mirada fría) pero si me lo cruzo, le daré la peor paliza que alla recibido en su vida que deseara estar muerto.

Ottar: (cruzando los brazos) (estoico) puedes hacer lo que quieras, mientras no lo mates, está bien. |creo que no será necesario decirle que logro alcanzar mi nivel por un momento cuando se enfrentó a Phryne. Además si contamos lo que ha crecido en menos de un año, creo que ni yo sería capaz de detenerlo, pero sería divertido que le bajen los humos a Allen y se entere que Freya-sama no le pertenece|.

Allen: (agitando la mano con desdén) (ceño fruncido) vamos vete de aquí. Freya-sama te necesitaba para algo y será mejor que no la hagas esperar.

Ottar se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras en forma de caracol para subir al segundo piso. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y se podía deslumbrar una enorme cocina que llegaba desde la punta del lugar hasta la otra, y eso eran alrededor de unos 60 metros, arriba de la cocina estaba lleno de diferentes cajones de pequeños tamaños que se utilizaban para guardar los utensilios. En el centro de la gigantesca sala había una mesa cuadrada de unos 50 metros de largo y unos 5 metros de ancho aproximadamente, la mesa estaba decorada con sillas y todo ese sector estaba hecho de una madera de muy alta calidad. Todo el enorme lugar estaba enormemente influenciado por Freya, ya que los únicos colores que reinaban eran el negro y el blanco (las mesas, las sillas, el piso, las paredes y el techo de un color blanco. Mientras que los muebles y la enorme cocina era de un color negro). También se podía ver que habían 7 puertas colocadas en un espacio simétrico y dentro de ellas probablemente se encontraban las habitaciones de los aventureros (las restantes estaban en el piso inferior, dando hacia el patio de entrenamiento).

Freya estaba sentada en la punta de la enorme mesa y estaba tomando de una copa de vino.

Freya: (sonriendo) por fin llegas Ottar. Pudiste solucionar aquel problema.

Ottar: (estoico) sin problemas Freya-sama, y disculpe la demora.

Freya negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no le importaba y señalo la silla que estaba al lado de ella para que Ottar se sentara. El gigante hizo caso de inmediato y tomo asiento mientras escuchaba atentamente a Freya.

Freya: (tomando un poco de vino y dejando la copa en la mesa) (sonriendo) Ottar, quiero cambiar algunas cosas a partir de hoy y necesitare tu ayuda. Eres en el único que puedo confiar en este momento.

Ottar: (asintiendo) dígame cuales son esos planes Freya-sama |aunque ya sé de qué se trata todo esto|.

Freya: (sonriendo) eh decidido arreglar todas las cosas que eh hecho mal hasta el momento.

Muchas personas y dioses me tienen rencor en estos momentos y no puedo culparlos, ya que tienen toda la razón. Pero daré lo mejor de mí para hacer que me perdonen y ayudare todo lo posible a las personas que perjudique en su momento. Quiero empezar como una nueva yo, que a partir de ahora no solo se fijara en su bienestar, sino en el bienestar de todos los demás y hacer que Orario reluzca más de lo que ya lo hace en estos momentos y todos logremos ayudarnos unos a otros sin ningún tipo de rencor.

Pero para eso, necesito tu ayuda Ottar. Para que todos reconozcan mis acciones y vean que ya no me oculto en las sombras nunca más utilizare la túnica para camuflar mi belleza, y para hacer eso necesitare tu ayuda para evitar que los hombres con una gran lujuria contenida se me acerquen.

Ottar: (con una sonrisa un tanto retadora) descuide Freya-sama. No permitiré que ningún hombre le ponga una mano encima. También déjeme decirle que tiene todo mi apoyo.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) muchas gracias Ottar, siempre puedo contar contigo!

(Sonriendo) viendo la hora que es, será mejor que comencemos mañana a la tarde, ya que en ese tiempo es donde más movimientos ahí en la ciudad, (agachando un poco la mirada) (sonrisa triste) además… todavía necesito estar un tiempo a solas.

Ottar: | (serio) por lo visto no lo ha superado del todo. No, si lo ha hecho, pero está muy preocupada por Bell, después de todo es muy peligroso ir por las Montañas del Infierno| no hay problema, usted puede tomarse todo el tiempo que quiera.

Freya asintió con su sonrisa triste aun en su rostro, para luego pararse seguida de Ottar que hizo lo mismo.

La diosa alzo su mano en gesto de despedida y Ottar contesto con una reverencia, para después irse a dormir.

Freya bajo las escaleras y se colocó nuevamente la capucha para no tener problemas.

Freya: (mirando la túnica) (murmurando para si misma) supongo que la tendré que seguir usando debes en cuando si quiero ir a algún lugar sola.

Freya abrió la puerta de la sede y se marchó del lugar para por fin irse a dormir. Nuevamente soñó con Bell, pero esta vez soñó cuando él regresaba de su viaje y la miraba con una sonrisa radiante al ver que había cambiado, por lo que pudo dormir con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro…

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: Welf despierta. Ya es hora.

Welf se despertó un poco somnoliento tras la llamada de Bell y se levantó de inmediato. La fogata ya se había consumido y ese día era particularmente frio, más de lo normal.

Bell utilizo su aura y se rodeó en llamas, para luego arrojar una bola de fuego entre medio de los dos que serbia como una estufa por así decirlo.

Welf: (guardando todas las cosas) será mejor que nos movamos rápido. Primero porque no quiero terminar congelado y segundo para terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible.

Bell solamente asintió y Welf saco un par de bebidas de su mochila para tomar algo antes de entrar en acción, aunque la tuvo que poner unos minutos cerca de la bola de fuego para que se descongelaran.

Una vez se descongelaron, Welf y Bell las tomaron y decidieron observar si los caminos estaban despejados.

Bell: (en el borde del acantilado) (entrecerrando los ojos) parece ser que no hay nadie en los alrededores.

Welf se posiciono al lado de Bell y observo al enorme castillo negro que se deslumbraba más adelante.

Ahora que era de día se podía ver mucho mejor.

Welf: por la estructura del castillo y las dos torres que tiene en la delantera, podría asegurar que es de la época antigua o incluso más antiguo que eso.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) algo más antiguo que la época antigua?

Welf: (serio) si lo pensamos bien, estas estructuras parecían permanecer a una aldea hace mucho tiempo, pero fue asediada por los monstruos del lugar y solo quedo ese enorme castillo que lo tomaron como su fortaleza.

Bell: (serio) tienes razón, además estos goblins son demasiado raros.

Después de esas palabras, Bell descendió hacia el acantilado deslizándose por la pendiente acompañado de Welf.

Cuando ambos aterrizaron, siguieron caminando hacia el castillo que estaba a varios kilómetros a la distancia.

Welf decidió retomar la conversación.

Welf: (serio) también te diste cuenta? Esos goblins son todos irregulares sin excepción. Además de saber hablar con dificultad y tener un poco de cerebro. Un goblin irregular podría ser capaz de enfrentarse a un aventurero de nivel 2 con dificultad, pero por ser irregular no logran hablar ni pensar.

Bell: (asintiendo) estas en lo correcto. Sabes porque quiero ir al castillo y no simplemente rodearlo, verdad?

Welf: (serio) para encontrar información de cómo era este lugar, porque estaba en un sitio como este y como llego a su final.

Bell: (serio) exacto, aunque ya me voy haciendo la idea. Si todo este lugar parece tan antiguo como los dioses y el laberinto mismo, entonces podemos darnos una idea de donde salieron todos estos monstruos.

Welf solo asintió y ambos siguieron caminando.

Habían pasado un par de horas, puesto que el viaje no era nada fácil y el castillo estaba mucho más lejos de lo que parecía, pero por fin lograron llegar.

El castillo estaba rodeado por dos pequeñas elevaciones que no deberían llegar a más de los 10 metros de altura. El único lugar que estaba libre al paso era un lugar bastante estrecho, donde caberian alrededor de 450 personas y bien apretadas.

Al final del estrecho camino se podía ver una enorme puerta que de seguro era la entrada al castillo.

Welf: (serio) (susurrando) que raro que ya no nos hayan recibido.

Bell: (serio) (susurrando) es verdad, a lo mejor no esperaban visitas, aunque me parece muy raro que no nos hayan visto desde un lugar tan alto…

Bell y Welf siguieron avanzando unos pasos más, hasta que de la nada una flecha fue disparada y atravesó la túnica de Bell clavándose en la armadura. La flecha había ido directo a su hombro y Bell tuvo que retroceder un poco para absorber el impacto repentino, pero rápidamente se recompuso y arranco la flecha del sitio y la tiro al suelo.

Bell: (quitándose la capucha) (sonrisa retadora) tu armadura funciona tan bien como siempre Welf. Ni siquiera sentí algo.

Welf: (sonrisa zorruna) muchas gracias señor.

Bell se quitó por completo la túnica y los abrigos que llevaba debajo de esta para solo quedarse con su armadura de bronce. Welf lo imito y ambos miraron como de alrededor del castillo salían docenas de duendes con armaduras, la mayoría llevaba lanzas y espadas, aunque algunos llevaban arcos. También se pudo ver como tres duendes con una armadura más brillante aparecieron en una de las elevaciones con una sonrisa un tanto estúpida.

Bell: (serio) estos tipos son bastante estúpidos. Ponen a todos los arqueros mezclados con los lanceros y espadas largas en vez de colocar los arqueros en las elevaciones para tener mejor posición y visión.

Welf: (sonriendo) es cierto, (señalando a los tres goblins con armaduras brillantes) pero esos están en ese lugar y tienen una armadura que a simple vista es más resistente que las demás, de seguro son los lideres o algo así.

Bell: (sonriendo) ya sé cómo me los cargare a todos. (Mirando a Welf) Te encargo a los tres de arriba, (muy serio) y por nada del mundo bajes a ayudarme, oh morirás calcinado.

Welf: (asintiendo) (sonrisa retadora) de acuerdo… es tiempo de jugar.

Welf se fue corriendo hacia la derecha para poder trepar las rocas y matar a los tres goblins que estaban en la cima.

Bell se quedó en la entrada del estrecho camino mientras todo el ejercito de goblins avanzaba sin para hacia él. Algunos se tropezaban y morían aplastados por el hecho de ir todos al mismo tiempo y no pensar bien las cosas, como por ejemplo, de que ir 400 tipos en un lugar que es tan estrecho es mala idea.

Bell los estaba mirando como si de una manada de animales se tratase.

Bell: (con una gota de sudor) un aventurero de nivel 5 tendría serios problemas en enfrentar una manada de goblins irregulares, pero sin lugar a dudas este lugar les da una increíble desventaja a ellos mismos, hasta me dan un poco de lastima.

Después de unos minutos, los goblins por fin llegaron al frente. Bell dio una sonrisa retadora y se abalanzo en contra del primer goblin.

Bell fue corriendo a toda velocidad y pego un pequeño salto para darle una pata doble al primer goblin que ni siquiera pudo ver al peliblanco moverse. La patada fue tan fuerte que el monstruo salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás chocando con varios de sus compañeros.

Bell aterrizo con un giro en el suelo y se recompuso de inmediato.

Un goblin fue a atacarlo con la lanza, pero Bell desvió fácilmente su ataque utilizando su mano para desviar la lanza hacia un lado, para después darle un codazo en el estómago que le destrozo la armadura e hizo que el goblin se retorciera del dolor. Bell aprovecho esto para rodar por encima del goblin y aterrizar elegantemente del otro lado, haciendo que el goblin que utilizo como escape muriera al ser atravesado por varias lanzas de sus compañeros, aunque esas no habían sido sus intenciones.

Bell no pudo descansar ni un segundo cuando sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo, ya que tuvo que dar una media vuelta al instante y tomar con una mano la espada de un goblin, mientras que con la otra le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que le destrozo el casco y se quedó algo aturdido y cayó al piso. Bell aprovecho esto para quedarse con la espada y utilizarla para cortar una lanza que iba dirigida hacia su estómago, luego clavo la espada profundamente en el pecho del goblin y la soltó rápidamente al ver que una espada se dirigía hacia su cabeza en un ataque descendente. Bell se desplazó hacia un lado a una velocidad increíble para los monstruos y tomo con ambas manos el brazo del goblin que empuñaba la espada. El peliblanco retorció rápidamente el brazo del goblin, destrozando la armadura por su fuerte agarre y disloco el brazo del monstruo con facilidad, para luego utilizar el mismo brazo para chocar espadas con un goblin que se había posicionado en su espalda, pero Bell rechazo fácilmente el ataque mandando a volar un par de metros al atacante y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para clavar la espada en el pecho del goblin que hasta el momento lo estaba usando como un títere.

Bell rápidamente se agacho para esquivar un espadazo y una flecha que iban dirigidos a su posición, obviamente no termino muy bien para el goblin que había usado su espada para intentar cortar la cabeza de Bell, ya que en estos momentos tenía una flecha clavada en el ojo.

Bell se enderezo rápidamente y utilizo la palma de su mano para hundir aún más profundo la flecha y haciendo que el goblin muriera. Rápidamente se agacho nuevamente para esquivar una lanza y luego desenfundo una de sus dagas para partir la lanza en dos. En un rápido movimiento se posiciono al costado del goblin y le giro el cuello bruscamente con ambas manos, quebrándoselo en el acto.

Un goblin aprovecho la distracción de Bell y le rodio la espada por el cuello para intentar matarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer el movimiento, el peliblanco le dio un fuerte cabezazo que le destrozo la parte delantera del casco y lo aturdió por completo. Bell aprovecho esto para hacerse a un lado, ya que un goblin venía a atacarlo desde el frente con un ataque de espada descendente, que solo sirvió para partirle la cabeza en dos al goblin que había intentado matar a Bell, ya que el peliblanco pudo ver claramente los movimientos de la espada y agarro el brazo del goblin y re direccionó el corte hacia el monstruo que lo había tomado por detrás.

Luego de eso, Bell le dio un fuerte cabezazo al goblin que había matado a su compañero y se le destrozo el casco, no tardo ni un segundo en caer inconsciente, mientras que Bell seguía internándose en el gran ejército.

Welf subió la cuesta y se encontró con los tres goblins que parecían ser los líderes.

Welf: | (mirando detalladamente las armaduras) una pequeña abertura en el cuello y las articulaciones. No creo que pueda atravesar la armadura por completo, ya que estas son de mejor calidad, pero si no tienen una cota de mallas oh algo que los defiendan por adentro, cortar sus extremidades será muy fácil si soy algo preciso|.

Welf se acercó sigilosamente a los goblins que parecían no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que estaban muy concentrados e impactados con el despliegue de poder que estaba dando Bell ahí abajo. De todas formas, que tan estúpidos podían llegar a ser si se olvidaron que otro tipo más había venido con ese sujeto?

Welf desenvaino su espada en un rápido movimiento y corto la cabeza de uno de los goblins y los otros dos se dieron la vuelta impresionados.

Ambos respondieron de inmediato e intentaron cortar a Welf con sus espadas, pero fueron detenidos cuando el pelirrojo detuvo ambos ataques con algo de dificultad gracias a su espada y le dio una fuerte patada a uno que lo tumbo en el piso, mientras que iniciaba el combate con el que había quedado en pie.

El goblin intento arremeter con un corte descendente que Welf esquivo con facilidad, para luego hacer un corte rápido y limpio que lo dejo sin cabeza, para luego darle una patada y tirarlo por el barranco, pero cuando se quiso dar vuelta el goblin restante lo empujo para intentar tirarlo, pero el pelirrojo logro aferrarse al goblin y ambos cayeron al barranco, lo único diferente era que Welf clavo fuertemente su espada en la pared de rocas y detuvo su caída, mientras que el otro siguió cayendo y se estrelló, quedando muy debilitado por la caída.

Welf tomo firmemente la espada con ambas manos y miro en varias direcciones en busca de Bell. Lo encontró rápidamente en el medio del ejército siendo rodeado por varios goblins, pero parecía no estar teniendo mucha dificultad para repelerlos, de todas formas no duraría mucho y Welf lo sabía.

Welf: (gritando a todo pulmón) BELL, YA ME ENCARGUE DE TODOS AQUÍ ARRIBA. HAZ LO TUYO AHORA!

Bell escuchó los gritos de Welf y desenvaino sus dos dagas para luego girar rápidamente y cortar a través de la armadura a todos los monstruos que estaban alrededor de él y dejándolos mal heridos.

Welf entendió que Bell iba a hacer su movimiento, por lo que dio una vuelta de 180 grados en su espada y tomo el suficiente impulso para llegar arriba nuevamente y luego se agacho para retirar la espada y miro a Bell algo intrigado. Pero cuando vio que Bell se estaba rodeando de un fuego intenso, su mirada intrigada cambio a una expresión de terror.

Bell: (con los ojos cerrados) (rodeado de su aura de fuego) ahora… espárcete!

Todos los ataques que le iban a llegar a Bell se detuvieron justo en frente de él y lentamente comenzaron a irse hacia atrás cuando el aura de Bell comenzó a expandirse, pero luego se contrajo en una pequeña esfera de fuego en el estómago de Bell, y un segundo después, la pequeña esfera se hizo gigantesca y hubo un fuerte estallido de fuego en toda la zona y se pudo ver como todos los monstruos eran consumidos por el ataque.

Welf se lanzó al piso y se cubrió la cabeza mientras unas enormes olas de llamas salían despedidas desde el estrecho camino hasta llegar a unos 30 metros de altura.

Si hubo algunos gritos, estos no fueron escuchados debido a las fuertes ondas de sonidos llameantes que producían las mismas llamas. El rango del ataque había sido tan monstruoso que había cubierto el camino por completo y aun así, se seguía desbordando de una gran medida por todos los sitios posibles.

El ataque duro unos cuantos segundos, hasta que las incandescentes y poderosas llamas se redujeron drásticamente hasta no quedar nada.

Welf alzo la mirada y vio que ya no había una columna de fuego con más de 30 metros de altura detrás de él y dio un suspiro de alivio, luego se asomó por el borde y procuro no tocar nada, ya que el sonido de "estoy bien caliente perra" sonaba por todos lados.

Welf observo con algo de asombro como toda la nieve había desaparecido del lugar, dejando a las rocas que aparentemente estaban calcinadas. Además de eso, no había ni siquiera un rastro de los goblins que una vez estuvieron ahí, a excepción de sus armaduras y sus armas.

Bell estaba parado en el centro de la explosión con sus dos manos aun en el aire, mientras que su armadura largaba un poco de vapor por obvias razones.

Welf se deslizo por el pequeño barranco y pronto decidió no haberlo hecho.

Welf: (apretando los dientes) mierda, esto parece un horno.

Welf se pudo recomponer rápidamente al cambio abrupto de temperatura y siguió avanzando a paso lento hacia Bell, que por fin había bajado los brazos.

Welf miraba con asombro como todo el lugar desprendía vapor hasta que estuvo en frente de Bell.

Welf: (sonriendo) me imaginaba que sería algo así, pero no crees que te pasaste un poco.

Bell: (con una voz débil y mareada) bueno, tu sabes… mejor estar seguros. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito sentarme. Creo que consumí casi todo mi poder mágico, porque tengo un mareo insoportable en estos momentos.

Welf se rio a carcajadas por la voz graciosa de Bell, mientras que Bell se sentaba torpemente.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) sabes, si no estuvieras casi desmayado después de desprender todo ese poder serias un monstruo amigo.

(Chasqueando los dedos) espérame un segundo, voy a buscar los elixires que nos dio Hermes-sama para este tipo de situaciones.

Welf se marchó del lugar.

Le dio gracias a los Dioses de que los objetos y abrigos aun sigan intactos, debido a que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para impedir que las llamas los consumieran.

Welf agarro todo lo más rápido posible y fue en dirección de Bell para entregarle una pequeña botella que tenía un líquido azul.

Bell tomo el líquido sin darle mucha importancia y se recompuso casi al instante después de haberla tomado, algo que dejo levemente impresionado a ambos, pero se trataba de algo hecho por Atenea, asique no deberían de darle mucha importancia.

Welf: (dándole los abrigos pertenecientes a Bell) bien, y que hacemos ahora?

Bell: (arrojando la botella lejos) lo mejor sería quedarnos por un tiempo en el castillo para ver si encontramos cosas interesantes como hablamos anteriormente.

Welf: de acuerdo. (Ambos empezaron a dirigirse a la entrada a paso lento) Creo yo que lo mejor sería quedarnos por hoy ahí dentro, tiene pinta que la noche de hoy va a ser demasiado fresca para estar fuera, no podríamos dormir nada.

Bell: es cierto. Hoy estuvimos caminando demasiado y acortamos bastante camino, sabes cuándo nos quedara para llegar al final?

Welf: (tomándose el mentón) creo que estamos ah casi ¾ de camino.

Bell: (sonriendo) de momento estamos bien de provisiones, apenas usamos una botella de elixir y todavía tienes las tres espadas mágicas.

Welf: (sonriendo) la verdad es que vamos mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Bell y Welf llegaron al frente de la gigantesca puerta, debía medir unos 8 metros de largo y estaba hecha de una madera oscura.

Welf: (viendo la puerta y el suelo cubierto de nieve) por lo visto tu ataque no llego hasta este lugar.

Welf fue el primero en abrir la puerta y lo primero que vio fue suciedad. No era como un lugar abandonado, ya que no estaba lleno de telarañas o cosas por el estilo, pero había polvo y tierra por todos lados.

Bell entro al castillo y miro en varias direcciones, viendo una escalera gigante que parecía llevar al segundo piso y se dividía en dos sectores que iban de izquierda a derecha.

Bell: por lo visto, a los propietarios de este lugar les gustaba mucho el color negro.

Eso último lo dijo debido a que todo era de color negro, a excepción de los candelabros y las escaleras que parecían ser de color rojo, pero el polvo era tan espeso que lo hacía dudar.

Welf se internó más en el lugar y subió al segundo piso y se fue por las escaleras de la derecha, mientras que Bell seguía viendo el primer piso con algo de intriga, ya que no había nada de decoración en el lugar, el sitio era muy espacioso.

Bell: (murmurando para sí mismo) seguro que utilizaban el primer piso para reuniones o algo así. Por los colores de este lugar, podría asegurar que es un castillo gótico o parecido.

Bell siguió avanzando y vio una puerta trasera que decidió abrir. Tras esa puerta había un gran patio que estaba cubierto de nieve, aunque se podía ver una que otra planta seca en el lugar.

Bell cerró la puerta al no encontrar nada interesante, solo un patio enorme cubierto de nieve.

Bell: de seguro que los goblins usaban este enorme patio como entrenamiento, pero ni de broma entraban todos aquí dentro.

"Bell, ven aquí ahora!"

Bell escucho el grito de Welf y subió rápidamente las escaleras para ver que había encontrado, y la verdad es que parecía muy interesante.

Bell entro en la única habitación abierta del lugar y vio a Welf con varios libros encima de una mesa, mientras que estaba leyendo uno que tenía en su mano.

El sitio era como una especie de mini-biblioteca, donde había dos sillas de madera con un color marrón y una sola estantería que tenía pocos libros.

Welf: sería interesante leernos esto. Relata todas las construcciones del pueblo y el castillo junto con otras cosas que no son relevantes, aunque no veo que indiquen el año en ningún lado. Por lo menos, por ahora.

Bell se acercó a la mesa de roble y tomo un libro para comenzar a leer.

Ambos quitaron el polvo de las dos sillas que estaban en el lugar y comenzaron a leer.

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de leer todos los libros y compartir ideas, ambos tomaron los datos importantes y formaron una deducción de lo que le había sucedido a este lugar.

Welf: (arrojando un libro a la mesa) (serio) por lo visto es un lugar en el que se vivía en paz. En el castillo estaban los de la realeza y en el pueblo los obreros. Todos se llevaban bien, pero un día comenzó a aparecer monstruos por la zona y no solamente fueron estos goblins. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que todos esos monstruos provenían del laberinto, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta. Primero fue arrasado el pueblo, el castillo aguanto un poco más, no se sabe con exactitud, pero fue poco tiempo. Rápidamente toda esa horda de monstruos se fue acumulando en el lugar y fue su fin.

Bell: (serio) con todo eso podemos saber que Orario aún no había sido construida, es decir que todos estos monstruos pueden ser tan antiguos como los Dioses, ya que cuando los Dioses encontraron el laberinto, se sabía que siempre escapaban monstruos y detuvieron eso construyendo Orario, y con eso el surgir de los aventureros.

Welf: (asintiendo) después todos los monstruos fueron siendo casados y lentamente se redujeron a una minoría, mientras que los monstruos más fuertes eran enfrentados por los mismos dioses y enviados al Tártaro, a las puertas más profundas del infierno.

Bell: (mirada triste) no puedo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por ellos. Si hubieran existido un par de años más tarde quizás no hubiera pasado esto.

Welf: (serio) puede que sí, puede que no. Estos monstruos siguen aquí después de tanto tiempo porque ni los aventureros y ni los dioses han decidido purgar este lugar. Tú mismo lo leíste, la mayoría de los monstruos que describen en los libros no son tan fuertes, pero si en esa época no existían aventureros, poco podían hacer para defenderse.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) es cierto. (Endureciendo la mirada) ahí monstruos que nunca escuche hablar y eso me parece sumamente extraño, (arrojando un libro abierto hacia Welf) empezando por este.

Welf atrapo el libro y vio el dibujo del monstruo. Tenía una especie de cuernos en la cabeza que parecían estar enrollados y sostenía un pilar gigante en una de sus manos, y si, era gigante ya que se había dibujado un humano al lado del monstruo y prácticamente le doblaba en estatura.

Welf: (entrecerrando los ojos) no lo sé, el dibujo no es muy claro, pero nunca había escuchado de un monstruo que tuviera ese estilo de cuernos.

Bell: (serio) lo que me preocupa es la descripción. Según el libro los del pueblo estaban aguantando bien los ataques de los monstruos, tales como los goblins y los errantes, pero un día llego esa cosa y destrozo todo por completo, los mato a todos y nadie pudo hacer nada para pararlo. Alguien sobrevivió a la masacre y se dirigió al castillo para comentarles lo sucedido. Por esa misma razón es que se pudieron juntar tantos goblins en la zona, porque el monstruo de los cuernos arrasó con el pueblo y los del castillo ya no querían salir por miedo a cruzárselo.

Welf: bueno, por lo menos ya tenemos algo de información sobre este lugar. No crees que sería mejor investigar todo el castillo. Ya sabes… para ver si encontramos nuevos suministros o lo que sea.

Bell: (sonriendo) eso nos vendría muy bien.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y cada uno comenzó a entrar en diferentes habitaciones para ver si había algo interesante.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON FREYA

Freya se estaba arreglando el cabello frente a su espejo para salir, ya casi era hora y debía estar lista para ese momento.

Freya sonrió al espejo al ver que ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y opto por marcharse de su habitación, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar voltearse y echar un vistazo hacia la habitación de Bell que pronto podría ser tomada por otro inquilino.

Freya: (con semblante triste) Bell-kun…

Después de decir esas palabras, Freya decidió entrar en la habitación por la fuerza para echar un vistazo a como había quedado la habitación de Bell, y lo primero que vio al entrar fue la daga que había usado aquel día para defenderla, aquel día que ella por primera vez comenzó a enamorarse de un hombre.

Ella no pudo evitar observarla con anhelo y melancolía mientras todos esos recuerdos de Bell salvándola de aquella bestia venían a su mente. Nunca podrá olvidar como se sintió ese día. Ella se sintió realmente amada.

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Con respecto a la última parte, para el que no se acuerde, Bell salvo a Freya durante el evento de Ganesha, en un principio usando dos dagas que no eran de gran calidad, una de ellas se rompió y la otra quedo como un tesoro para Bell y está dentro de una capsula de cristal. Esa también fue la primera vez en que Freya comienza a demostrar interés amoroso en Bell.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la escena de acción. Sinceramente quise aportar la mayor epicidad posible cuando Bell desato todo su poder mágico con un gran ataque en área. No sé si lo logre, pero espero haberles causado una buena impresión.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que nos veamos nuevamente lo más pronto posible!**

**Un saludo!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5984 palabras.**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Como están gente!**

**Ya parte número 20, + de 150.000 palabras y tiene pinta que aún me falta para terminar jajajaja.**

**Les quería agradecer a todos por el apoyo brindado a este fic, y la manera de mostrarles mi agradecimiento es trayéndoles un capitulo con una hora de duración! Ya hace mucho no traía uno.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y nuevamente, gracias por el apoyo. **

**Sin más dilatación, que comience el capítulo.**

**|pensamientos|: | no se me ocurrió ningún mensaje subliminal para enviar, esperen ya es como hacerlo, el que se dé cuenta tiene mis respetos|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (desenvaina la espada larga y se la ensarta en un rápido movimiento), etc.**

**CAPITULO 19: LAS MONTAÑAS DEL INFIERNO- Parte Final.**

Freya tomo la pequeña capsula de vidrio con ambas manos mientras observaba a la daga con un rostro melancólico y un poco triste.

Ella lo estuvo mirando por unos segundos hasta que decidió llevárselo a su habitación y lo dejo arriba de su cama para cuando volviera, le encontraría un lugar donde ponerlo.

De momento tenía que concentrarse en cosas más importantes.

Freya: (con mirada determinada) bien, es hora de comenzar.

Freya abrió la puerta de su habitación y cerro con llave. Bajo por las escaleras y se encontró a Ottar cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el borde de la salida, aparentemente esperándola.

Freya: (sonriendo) vamos Ottar.

Ottar: (con una leve sonrisa) como diga, Freya-sama.

Freya: (optando una mirada un poco seria mientras alzaba un dedo para hacer su punto) primero iremos al gremio. Necesito hacer algunos retiros de dinero para poder pagar mis deudas con la sociedad.

Ottar solamente asintió y cuando Freya salió de la Torre de Babel, él la siguió por detrás vigilando cuidadosamente el perímetro.

Después de hacer unas pequeñas transacciones en el gremio, Freya salió primero con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Ottar la seguía por detrás con una gigantesca bolsa de dinero llevándola en el hombro.

Ottar: (con una gota de sudor) a quien le daremos todo esto?

Freya: (sonriendo mientras se da la vuelta para mirar a Ottar) todo eso no es para una sola persona obviamente. Iremos a el Distrito Dédalo y le daremos todos estos valís a la gente que se perjudico durante el Evento de Ganesha |aunque no sepan que yo haya armado todo ese desastre, dije que arreglaría todas las cosas y eso es lo que pienso hacer|.

Ottar solamente asintió y ambos se fueron hacia el Distrito Dédalo y se internaron en los callejones que habían sido fuertemente afectados por aquel ataque. Las casas y demás comercios del lugar aún no se habían recuperado del todo, es más, algunos lugares ni siquiera tuvieron el suficiente dinero para poder reparar sus hogares o sitio de trabajo.

Freya y Ottar se pararon en medio del sitio que parecía más afectado, mientras que todas las personas que estaban transitando por el lugar miraban algo extrañados a Freya y se escuchaban susurros como, "es Freya-sama, porque no está camuflada", "es la primera vez que la veo en persona y ya hace muchos años que estoy viviendo aquí" y otras cosas más parecidas.

Ottar dejó caer la enorme bolsa de dinero al suelo y la abrió, para luego mirar a Freya.

Freya le sonrió y aplaudió un par de veces al aire. Como nadie quería hacer enojar a la Diosa que no tenía buena reputación cuando era ignorada, todos se callaron y la observaron. Los que estaban en las casas destrozadas asomaron su cabeza y algunos abrieron las ventanas para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) hola ah todos! Solo les quería decir que quiero contribuir un poco en las reparaciones del lugar y la ayuda económica para aquellos que no la estén pasando muy bien durante todo lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Sé que han recibido ayuda por parte del gremio y otros dioses, pero yo tengo pensado cerrar esta herida que aún está muy presente para todos ustedes. Lastimosamente, el mundo se consume en dinero y a veces no hay otra forma de solucionar este tipo de problemas, no importa que tan optimista seas, aunque de esa forma podrías llegar más lejos pero ciertamente es muy difícil reparar semejantes daños por uno solo.

Asique no solo vengo a darles este discurso para subirles la moral y motivarlos para que sigan adelante, sino que también les daré 75.000 valís a cada uno para que logren salir del hueco económico en el que se encuentran en este momento, aunque obviamente depende de ustedes si invierten de forma correcta todo ese dinero o no.

Toda la gente permaneció callada por un par de segundos y esto hizo que Ottar se pusiera un poco nervioso aunque no lo demostraba. Mientras que Freya los estaba observando a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de unos segundos más, algunas personas empezaron a murmurar y en muy poco tiempo los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos de apoyo y vítores hacia la Diosa de la Belleza.

Los que estaban en las casas algo destrozadas solo estaban en shock al pensar en semejante cantidad de dinero, hasta que uno de los que estaba en aquellas casas levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta. Freya alzo la mano para que todos se callaran y hacia lo hicieron, no tardaron ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Freya: (sonriendo) puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Todos los sujetos voltearon a ver al tipo que había alzado la mano, haciendo que se ponga algo nervioso.

?: (Nervioso) no es que quiera ser irrespetuoso ni nada, pero porque tanto dinero? Si con tan solo 50.000 valís ya podríamos reparar las casas más dañadas del sitio.

Freya: (sonriendo) ya te había respondido esa pregunta, pero la volveré a repetir. No solo vine a sanar las heridas de sus casas, sino también su déficit económico que tienen en este momento y el dinero que les sobre les dará el suficiente empujón para lograr hacerlo.

El mismo ciudadano que había hecho la pregunta apoyo sus codos en la pared destrozada de su casa mientras apoyaba su cara en ambas manos y tenía una mirada de completo shock, es que todo era muy irreal, era muy difícil creérselo.

Otros murmullos más se alzaron entre la gente como, "75.000 para cada uno es una lo-cu-ra, no tenía idea de que hubiera una Diosa tan buena como ella", "yo había escuchado que era una diosa algo malvada, pero ahora definitivamente no me creo nada de eso", "ella era algo oscura, pero cambio de repente", entre otros parecidos.

Nuevamente, no tardaron en haber gritos y vítores hacia la Diosa y Ottar, que este último miro a todos sumamente impresionado de que le estuvieran agradeciendo a él también, como si tuviera que ver con algo de esto. Aunque su cara estoica lograba ocultar por completo su sorpresa.

Freya: (sonriendo) todos hagan una fila para que les de su dinero. Por cierto, si alguno trata de tomar más dinero de lo acordado, lo castigare.

Esto último lo dijo con su típica sonrisa, pero el aura que había emanado de sus ojos mientras lo decía hizo que todos los del lugar, a excepción de Ottar, tengan un gran escalofrió en la espalda.

Ottar: | (suspiro de cansancio en su mente) supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran. (Sonrisa interna) pero está bien así|.

Todos los ciudadanos hicieron caso inmediato y formaron una enorme fila, que parecía recorrer todo el Distrito. Por lo menos eran más de 200 personas en una fila de serpiente gigante. Y claro, los que estaban en la cercana vieron esto y salieron de sus hogares para preguntar qué estaba pasando y cuando les contaban todo, estos de inmediato también se unían a la enorme fila.

Ottar: (estoico) ahora entiendo la razón del por qué tanto dinero.

Freya: (sonriendo mientras su primer cliente tomaba su dinero correspondiente con unas lágrimas que parecían cascadas) tomaste solamente los 75.000?

El sujeto solamente asintió mientras seguía llorando.

Freya: (sonriendo) problemas con tu casa o solo económicos?

?: (Entre lágrimas mientras le colgaba un moco) eco-snif, económicos snif.

Freya observo como el alma de la mujer parpadeo las dos veces en blanco, indicando que no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto, por lo que le dio una enorme sonrisa y le dejo irse para que pasara el siguiente.

El siguiente era un hombre, este estaba mejor que la mujer anterior, aunque parecía que le salían un par de lágrimas, pero cuando vio de cerca de Freya paro de llorar y comenzó a admirar toda su figura como si fuera la única mujer en la tierra.

Al hombre le salió un enorme sonrojo mientras seguía mirando a Freya y parecía estar hipnotizado por su increíble belleza, pero rápidamente despertó cuando sintió que la presencia de Ottar podría asfixiarlo. Este desvió la mirada de la mujer para no caer nuevamente en sus encantos, Freya le hizo las mismas preguntas que hizo anteriormente y el hombre se marchó del lugar con su dinero.

Ottar observo seriamente como todos los hombres estaban comenzando a obtener esa mirada hacia Freya, aunque algunos tenían una mirada totalmente lasciva en su rostro.

Ottar: | (serio) será mejor que me concentre más en los tipos que tengan esas miradas. No les permitiré que toquen a Freya-sama de forma "accidental"|.

Freya: |(observando a los hombres) el efecto secundario de "encanto" está empezando a hacer efecto. Aunque fue demasiado rápido y por lo que veo la gran mayoría me ve como un saco de carne. Por lo que no es solamente por el efecto, sino que también porque son bastante pervertidos|.

Freya le dio una mirada rápida a Ottar, y este solamente asintió sabiendo lo que estaba pensando la Diosa.

TIME SKIP: 2 HORAS.

Freya siguió dando todo el dinero a sus respectivos clientes, mientras que Ottar hacia su trabajo y ahuyentaba a los hombres que querían pasarse de listos.

De momento había ido todo muy correcto, hasta que llego esta mujer.

Freya les hizo las dos preguntas de siempre, pero vio que en las dos había mentido. Indicando que era una persona que quería aprovecharse de la situación.

Freya: (sonriendo) Ottar, castígala.

Ottar solamente asintió y se puso en frente de la mujer mientras un aura aterrorizante salía de la montaña humana.

La mujer se aterrorizo tanto que no logro sacar el dinero de la bolsa y lo soltó dentro.

Ottar le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago (por lo menos, fuerte para una persona que es un ciudadano). El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que la mujer se alzara unos centímetros del piso y cayera al pavimento desmallada. Inmediatamente después, Ottar tomo como un costal de papas a la mujer y la arrojo hacia la una pared para que no estorbara el camino.

Todos miraron a Freya, ciertamente aterrados, ya que no entendían si la mujer había agarrado más dinero de lo que debía, oh porque razón lo hizo.

Freya: (con una sonrisa tranquilizadora) tranquilos. Ella no tomo más del dinero que debía, simplemente la castigue porque me mintió las dos veces.

Ya saben, si alguien quiere aprovecharse de la situación como esta mujer, será mejor que se salga de la fila de inmediato, (con un brillo peligroso en los ojos) porque no seré tan benevolente la próxima vez.

Muchos hombres y mujeres salieron de la ya corta fila que quedaba. Todos estos eran mirados de mala manera por lo que se quedaron en la fila, seguramente por el hecho de que querían aprovecharse llevándose mucho dinero sin tener ninguna dificultad.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON LOKI Y HERMES.

Ambos estaban mirando las acciones de Freya desde lejos con una sonrisa.

Loki: (sonriendo) todavía no me puedo creer que ella este haciendo esto. Ni bien escuche los rumores vine de inmediato, pero sinceramente nunca espere que fueran verdad.

Hermes: (sonriendo) yo me esperaba algo como esto |menos mal que te has logrado recuperar rápido de tu depresión. Incluso demasiado rápido, diría yo|.

Loki: (alzando una ceja) lo dices enserio?

Hermes: (arreglándose el sombrero) bueno, en realidad no. Esperaba que lo hiciera, pero sinceramente nunca pensé que lo aria tan rápido. Pensé que primero estaría alrededor de un año buscando a Bell con su familia y ella estaría encerrada todo ese tiempo en su habitación sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

Loki: (sonriendo) ciertamente, tienes razón. Aunque me recorrió un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda cuando vi como actuó con esa mujer. No porque no se lo merecía, sino porque parece que le gustó mucho hacerlo.

Hermes: (sonriendo) no puedes simplemente esperar que una persona cambie por completo solo porque sí. Es más, hasta yo sentí satisfacción al ver cómo era golpeada, pero de seguro no se igualaba con la de Freya. Digamos que algunas cosas simplemente nunca cambiaran. Un claro ejemplo es tu actitud de niña cuando aparentas una edad de 25. (Tapándose la boca para no reírse) Nunca cambiaste tu forma de ser a pesar de ser una adulta.

Loki: (con el ceño fruncido) oye, eso no es gracioso! (cruzándose de brazos) no deberías meterte con uno de los tres Grandes Nórdicos de esa manera.

Hermes: (sonriendo) pero si fuera así no sería divertido. Por algo estamos en Orario, no?

Loki: (cambiando su puchero a una sonrisa) tienes toda la razón. Es bueno saber que los títulos no te persiguen tanto cuando viajas al plano mortal.

Hermes: (sonriendo) Volviendo al tema principal, parece que Freya gastara su tiempo arreglando estas cosas y después se encargara de buscar a Bell.

Loki: (asintiendo con un rostro preocupado) hablando de eso, aún no han dado la confirmación para buscar a Bell y Welf fuera de Orario. Mis hijos ya están un poco inquietos por la situación y yo ciertamente también lo estoy. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él.

Hermes: (sonriendo) tranquila, ya sabes cómo son los del gremio. Les gusta atrasar las cosas. De seguro mañana o pasado ya está la orden de captura.

Loki simplemente asintió con un semblante serio mientras observaba a Freya.

Loki: (sonriendo) ya es hora de irme, nos vemos más tarde Hermes.

Hermes le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y se quedó en el callejón unos segundos más hasta que también decidió irse del lugar.

CON FREYA Y OTTAR.

Aunque la fila se allá reducido bastante tras lo mencionado por Freya, todo apuntaba a que tendría que venir otro día mas, debido a que la bolsa de dinero se había agotado casi por completo y todavía quedaban alrededor de unas 30 personas.

Freya le dio los últimos 75.000 valís a un hombre y luego tuvo que dar unas palabras antes de marcharse para las personas restantes.

Freya: (sonriendo) lo siento, pero por hoy me quede sin más valís. Aun así, no se preocupen, mañana a la misma hora que hoy vendré y le daré su respectivo dinero a cada uno.

Todos asintieron y se fueron del lugar, mientras que unos pequeños vítores se escuchaban por el lugar, y los ciudadanos que estaban en las casas se asomaron para empezar a aplaudir a Freya con una enorme sonrisa entre dientes en sus caras.

Ottar tomo el saco vacío y observo con una pequeña sonrisa como Freya estaba genuinamente impresionada por todos los halagos y demás cosas que estaba recibiendo.

Freya: (susurrando para sí misma) (sonriendo de forma verdadera) supongo que esto se siente mucho mejor que hacer mal a la gente. (Tocándose el estómago) siento una gran satisfacción en este lugar en estos momentos. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que hacer el bien a otras personas y no simplemente hacerlo para ti mismo se sentiría tan bien.

Freya se marchó del lugar mientras saludaba con la mano en el aire a todos los presentes y Ottar le seguía por detrás, aun con esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Ottar: | (observando el saco) fueron 21.000.000 de valís. Estoy genuinamente impresionado, nunca pensé que entregaría tanto dinero por una buena acción|.

Parecía que una nueva Freya había surgido. Con sus actitudes fuertes y dominantes aún vigentes en su personalidad, pero una Diosa bastante más benevolente y amable que muchas otras.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL Y WELF.

Welf se estaba arrestando por el suelo del piso más alto del castillo mientras respiraba agitadamente de una forma un tanto exagerada.

Este llego a una esquina y doblo en esa dirección, solo para cruzarse con Bell en la otra punta del pasillo con un estado similar al de su amigo, pero en vez de respirar exageradamente, el rostro de Bell parecía estar seco y deshidratado.

Welf: (aun tirado en el piso) fueron… 350… habitaciones… por este lado.

Bell: (aun tirado en el piso) por este lado… fueron… exactamente… las mismas.

Después de decir esas palabras, ambos apoyaron bruscamente su cabeza en el suelo y un pequeño fantasma comenzaba a salir de su boca, con la intención de irse lejos de su cuerpo físico y acabar con su sufrimiento.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON FREYA.

Freya ya había llegado a su habitación y fue acompañada por Ottar en todo momento para asegurarse de que no pasara nada malo.

Freya entro en su habitación sin antes despedirse de Ottar y decirle que se encontrarían en el mismo lugar para mañana.

Freya cerró la puerta y lo primero que miro fue la pequeña capsula de vidrio que contenía la vieja daga de Bell.

Ella solo se quedó ahí, mirándolo por un par de minutos y recordando todos los buenos tiempos, hasta que dio una gran sonrisa y la coloco en la mesita de luz que estaba al lado de su cama para así despertarse todos los días y ser una de las primeras cosas en ver cuando ella abra los ojos.

Freya: (sonriendo dulcemente mientras colocaba la capsula) sin duda alguna, este será mi tesoro más preciado hasta que vuelvas, Bell-kun.

Después de esas palabras, Freya llamo a la cocinera para que le llevara comida y ceno sin mayor problema, para luego irse a dormir.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Welf: (levantándose de golpe) (gritando con una cara que denotaba horror) NO MAS HABITACIONES!

Bell: (levantándose de golpe por el grito de Welf) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

La cara de Bell era exactamente la misma que la de Welf. Seguramente se aterrorizo tanto al escuchar la palabra "habitaciones" cuando despertó.

Bell rápidamente encendió una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano para poder iluminar el sitio, debido a que todo ya estaba en completa oscuridad.

Welf: (muy serio) cuando me vaya de este castillo no tengo pensado volver, NUNCA!

Bell: (asintiendo varias veces) (muy serio) sin quejas.

Bell y Welf se levantaron del suelo y al calmarse y prestar más atención al entorno, se podía escuchar una fuerte tormenta afuera.

Welf: menos mal que nos quedamos aquí, sino la tendríamos muy difícil.

Bell asintió de acuerdo.

Bell: (con vo curiosa) por cierto, encontraste algunas cosas de valor?

Welf: (lleva la mano a su mochila y retira dos botellas de refrescos) conseguí estas dos y un poco de comida que por suerte no estaba podrida. Tú tuviste algo de suerte.

Bell: (negando con la cabeza) todo estaba podrido. Anda a saber cuánto tiempo los goblins mataban y saqueaban a las personas.

Welf: más de cientos de años seguro.

Bell: (serio) cuanto tiempo estuvimos durmiendo?

Welf inclino los hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea. Pero rápidamente opto en abrir una de las ventanas para observar hacia afuera. Obviamente la neblina y la fuerte tormenta hacia que no se viera casi nada, pero aun el brillo de la luna se veía bastante clara en un lugar donde no hay ni una luz, a excepción de la pequeña llama que encendió Bell.

Welf retiro su rostro de la ventana y dio media vuelta para mirar a Bell. El pelirrojo tenía estalactitas en ambos ojos y en los dos huecos de la nariz, mientras que su rostro estaba completamente blanco y los pelos estaban congelados y parecía que había intentado imitar un peinado de Sonic, lo diferente era que en vez de peinar las puntas hacia atrás, las tenía hacia la derecha.

Bell: (tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar la carcajada) que hora es.

Welf: (con rostro sombrío y aun congelado) alrededor de la media noche.

Bell: (con una gota de sudor) oye amigo, tas bien?

Welf simplemente alzo un pulgar en respuesta y luego sacudió fuertemente su rostro para quitarse todo el hielo de encima.

Welf: (serio) será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ahora. Mañana necesitamos levantarnos temprano y avanzar, bueno por lo menos si esta tormenta se va.

Bell: (serio) estoy de acuerdo. Será mejor que nos pongamos todos los abrigos. La tormenta empezó hace poco y el castillo aún no se ha enfriado, pero cuando lo haga va a parecer un monumento de hielo.

Welf simplemente asintió y ambos fueron al primer piso para buscar sus respectivos abrigos mientras Bell guiaba el camino con su mini-bola de fuego.

Los dos decidieron dormir abajo sin cama ni nada por el estilo, no querían volver a ver esas habitaciones por nada del mundo. En especial por el increíble olor a carne podrida que tenían la gran mayoría.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Welf se despertaron al mismo tiempo y miraron a su alrededor, viendo que ya había algo de luz y no se escuchaba el incesante viento afuera. Deberían de ser aproximadamente las 7 AM.

La tormenta había terminado y ya era hora de seguir adelante. El exterior del castillo estaba completamente congelado y tenía nieve en algunas partes.

Bell y Welf se levantaron y so se quitaron nada de lo que llevaban puesto, ya que hacia bastante frio. Hasta podría hacer más frio dentro del castillo que fuera.

Bell y Welf bebieron un poco antes de continuar, obviamente el peliblanco tuvo que usar su poder mágico para descongelarlas. También comieron un poco y luego se dispusieron a marcharse.

Bell: (intentando abrir la puerta) (apretando los dientes) esto está muy atrancado.

Bell se rindió y tomo un poco de distancia para luego empujarla con todo el peso de su cuerpo, agregan su fuerza al impacto y logro quebrar el hielo del exterior y así, pudiendo abrirla finalmente.

Una gran tonelada de nieve fue despedida hacia atrás, y eso les dio paso libre sin la necesidad de tener que estar trepando por la gigantesca puerta.

Bell y Welf treparon por las columnas de 10 metros y al subir vieron que el camino donde Bell había enfrentado a los goblins ya estaba cubierto de nieve nuevamente. Es más, había incluso mucho más nieve que la vez anterior. Lo más probable era porque los goblins habían retirado la mayoría de la nieve en su momento y ahora no había nadie para cuidar el camino.

Antes de seguir, le dieron una última mirada al castillo, y efectivamente como había dicho Bell, el castillo parecía una obra de hielo, aunque aún era distinguible el color negro a través de la capa de hielo.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta de nuevo y continuaron su camino.

Bell: (entrecerrando los ojos) parece que ya casi no hay empinadas y riscos a partir de aquí.

Welf: (sonriendo) eso es genial. Si todo sale bien, solo tendremos que descansar un día más en las montañas y ya estaremos fuera. Llevamos más de la mitad del recorrido y ahora el camino está mas versátil.

Bell: (sonriendo) solo espero que salgamos rápido de este lugar. Ya me está cansando ver blanco por todos lados.

Welf: (sonriendo) opino lo mismo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bete: (sonriendo entre dientes) oigan chicos, miren esto!

Bete alzo dos papeles del tamaño de su cara. En ellos se podía ver la cara de Bell y en el otro se veía la cara de Welf.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente y observaron ambos papeles.

Finn: (sonriendo) parece ser que el gremio por fin saco la orden de búsqueda.

Aiz: (entrecerrando los ojos) 70 millones de valís por encontrar a Bell vivo y 32.5 millones de valís por encontrar a Welf vivo.

(Ligeramente preocupada) esas son recompensas muy altas.

Riveria: (seria) es lo que puedes esperar. Después de todo se escaparon de Orario, "golpearon a varios guardias" y se fueron por las montañas. Si alguien los llega a encontrar vivos significa que serían una amenaza. Primero por el hecho de que escaparon por un lugar que se creía intangible y ninguna ciudad exterior debería saber esa información. Y segundo, si escapan de tal lugar, significa que son más peligrosos de lo que ellos aparentaban.

Tione: (sonriendo) creen que ambos ya lograron atravesar las Montañas del Infierno.

Finn: (serio) hmmm… yo les daría unos dos días más para que puedan salir de ese lugar.

Tiona: (tomándose el mentón con una mano) (rostro pensativo) entonces ustedes creen que ya deberíamos empezar su búsqueda?

Bete: (serio) nah, teniendo en cuenta que todavía falta tanto tiempo, yo creo que le deberíamos dar el tiempo de por lo menos salir por completo de las fronteras.

Aiz: (estoica) estoy de acuerdo con Bete. No hay necesidad de apurarnos.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y siguieron haciendo sus cosas. Solo podían rezar que los guardias y aventureros que intenten tomar la recompensa no se pongan a merodear en los límites de las montañas.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Welf siguieron avanzando por 3 horas sin mayores repercusiones, hasta que sucedió algo.

Bell y Welf se agacharon repentinamente cuando vieron a un sujeto, que parecía un humano, desde lejos andar de un lugar a otro sin destino aparente.

Bell: (serio) parece ser que es uno de esos monstruos.. Como es que se llamaban?

Welf: (serio) errantes. Son monstruos que un su pasado fueron humanos y por esa razón sus apariencias son muy similares. Por suerte estos son igual oh incluso un poco más débiles que los goblins.

Bell: (serio) no es que me preocupe ese errante, individualmente no hace nada.

Welf: (asintiendo) (serio) el problema es el líder. El que los convirtió en lo que son ahora.

Bell: (serio) así es. Aunque no debe de estar muy cerca ya que utiliza a los errantes para protegerse.

Welf: (serio) solo espero no nos crucemos con ese monstruo. Los habitantes del lugar rebasaban los 8000 habitantes. Aunque la mayoría murieron por los monstruos, también se sabe que un pequeño porcentaje fueron convertidos en esas cosas después de la muerte.

Bell: (asintiendo) (serio) de seguro podía convertir a todos los que el mataba oh algo así.

Welf: (serio) solo espero que tengas razón, sino estaríamos en un gran problema si lo cruzamos.

Bell simplemente asintió y ambos se dispusieron a matar al pobre errante, que apenas podía caminar y ni siquiera les pudo hacer algo a los dos aventureros.

Lo malo es que ese monstruo fue visto muy pocas veces y los conocimientos de sus habilidades eran casi escasas, por lo que no sabían lo que estaban haciendo cada vez que mataban a un errante.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO LUGAR NO MUY ALEJADO.

?: (Con una voz fantasmal) hmm? Alguien ha matado a uno de mis subordinados.

El espectro se levantó del suelo. Tenía un aura verde muy espesa que lo rodeaba (prácticamente, parecía parte de su ser) y parecía no tener piel ni carne. Sus huesos serian visibles si no fueran por los músculos que aún estaban vigentes en su cuerpo. Aunque algunos huesos si eran visibles, debido a que el musculo no lograba tapar dichos lugares.

El espectro también poseía una especie de cadena con dos metros de largo y al final de esta tenía una especie de gancho hecha de huesos que aparentaba tener un filo descomunal. Toda la cadena, incluyendo el gancho, estaban hechas de esa aura verde que él desprendía, lo único diferente era que en el gancho, esa aura era aún más brillante y espesa.

Se podía ver que en su pecho había sufrido algún tipo de ataque, debido a que sus músculos estaban desgarrados y cortados en forma diagonal, dejando ver una parte de las costillas y la gema que poseía dentro que estaba siendo sostenida por diferentes articulaciones si se veía con mucho cuidado, aunque era difícil distinguirlo debido a que el corte no era lo suficientemente grande para ver más allá de la gema.

El monstruo se levantó por completo y opto por una pose encorvada y luego observo hacia atrás de él y vio a cientos de errantes caminando de un lado a otro. Hizo un rápido movimiento con su gancho y los 300 o 400 errantes que había en el lugar se pararon en seco y comenzaron a observar al líder uno por uno mientras un silencio algo tenebroso se apoderaba del lugar.

?: (Con voz fantasmal) hmmm, esto es interesante… hace mucho que no pasa un humano por estos lugares, oh por lo menos, que yo me haya dado cuenta.

El monstruo comenzó a avanzar muy lentamente mientras aún seguía con su pose encorvada y todos los errantes lo iban siguiendo por detrás.

?: (Con voz fantasmal) (da una leve risita) quizás debería hacerle una emboscada?

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON WELF Y BELL

Welf y Bell siguieron su camino mientras que se cruzaban con algún que otro errante que parecían estar todos yendo a la misma ubicación, algo que no tomaron muy a la ligera. Ya que el primero parecía estar perdido o algo parecido, pero resultaba extremadamente extraño que ahora, de repente todos quieran ir hacia un sitio en concreto.

Habían estado caminando por unas tres horas más. Se había presentado una neblina bastante densa que no permitía ver mucho, apenas se podía distinguir lo que había a unos metros.

En todo ese transcurso de tiempo, se habían topado con alrededor de 50 errantes que habían sido aniquilados.

Bell y Welf lograron distinguir un cruce que parecía estar hecho de hielo, que era demasiado estrecho para su gusto, el problema es que debajo de ese cruce parecía haber una caída nada apetecible, ya que ni siquiera se veía el final.

Ambos se acercaron al enorme puente natural y miraron en varias direcciones, como si intentaran encontrar algo.

Bell: (serio) esto no me gusta para nada.

Welf: (serio) yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, (observando al puente de hielo que, por la neblina no se podía ver el fin) aunque creo que es normal tenerlo si nos vemos en esta situación.

Después de las palabras de Welf, la neblina comenzó a dispersarse y optaron por esperar unos minutos y de esta forma asegurarse de encontrar sorpresas desagradables del otro lado.

Cuando la niebla, oh más bien, la nube se fue por completo, ambos pudieron ver que el camino estaba totalmente despejado y que tenía pinta de no haber otra forma de cruzar este camino en kilómetros a la redonda, ya que solo se veía la enorme grieta que había entre, lo que parecía ser, dos montañas diferentes.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, parece ser que esta todo despejado.

Bell: (sonriendo) genial, porque no tenía ganas de rodear todo este lugar.

Ambos se adentraron en el puente de hielo. Parecía que el puente era bastante estrecho, pero por lo menos tenía bastante consistencia, ya que la base del puente parecía llegar hasta abajo del todo.

Welf: (intrigado) por un principio pensé que quizás los pueblerinos habían hecho este puente, pero es imposible que llegaran tan abajo solo para hacer semejante pared de hielo.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonriendo) que puede decir? A veces la naturaleza es increíble.

Bell y Welf siguieron avanzando con normalidad, ahora si se podía ver el final del puente y parecía ser de unos 50 metros de largo, aproximadamente.

Justo cuando llegaron a la mitad del puente, ambos pudieron distinguir una estela verde que se asomó desde detrás de un monte.

Tanto Welf como Bell se pararon abruptamente al ver esa pequeña estela y ambos posaron sus manos en las armas.

Welf: (entrecerrando los ojos) (serio) que mierda es eso?

Bell: (serio) no lo sé, pero lo más probable es que no sea nada bueno.

La estala verde se volvió más fuerte y se dejó ver.

Era una especie de monstruo combinando con un fantasma, era muy raro.

Bell: (entrecerrando los ojos) (impresionado) que es eso? Nunca había escuchado de un monstruo que tuviera apariencia similar a ese.

Welf: (una gota de sudor fría caía de su frente) (conmocionado) esto es malo… clava a la perfección con las descripciones que leímos en los libros.

Algo en la mente de Bell hizo clic y de inmediato opto por la misma mirada que Welf mientras recordaba las descripciones vagas del monstro que era el líder de los errantes y lo peligroso que podía ser si él estaba ante su presencia, y no porque era extremadamente fuerte, sino, porque él nunca estaba solo.

?: (Con voz fantasmal) asique son dos eh? Quizás pueda ser más interesante.

Bell y Welf miraron consternados como cientos de errantes se asomaban desde detrás del monte y comenzaban a correr en su dirección.

Bell: (apretando los dientes con una mirada angustiada) rápido! Tenemos que salir del puente! Aquí no podemos enfrentarlos!

Bell y Welf se dieron la vuelta solo para observar horrorizados como cientos de errantes se alzaban debajo de la nieve y comenzaban a ir en su dirección.

Welf: (aterrado) oye, y ahora que se supone que hagamos?!

Bell: (serio mientras apretaba los dientes) odio admitirlo, pero estamos bien atrapados. Solo queda una solución para esto y es frenar el avance que viene por la zona trasera!

Welf: (en shock) ósea que…?

Bell: (sonriendo con una mirada retadora) así es. Todavía estaremos atrapados, pero por lo menos solo vamos a tener que preocuparnos por el frente.

Los errantes comenzaron a llegar al puente, mientras que Bell se rodeó de rayos, para luego concentrarlos en su palma y generar un rayo del tamaño de su brazo y más grueso que su cabeza.

Welf: | (impresionado) es el doble de grande que la otra vez|.

El espectro observo esto con interés mientras meneaba de un lado a otro su gancho. El monstruo había optado por mantenerse atrás de sus tropas y esperar el momento justo para atacar.

?: (Con voz fantasmal) un rayo eh? Interesante. Ahora me gustaría ver a cuanto de mis subordinados puede derribar de un solo ataque y cuantos ataques tomara para que se canse por completo.

Bell apunto el rayo hacia la zona trasera del puente y justo antes de arrojarlo, cambio su dirección y apunto hacia abajo del puente para luego arrojarlo.

El espectro abrió sus ojos con impresión al ver el movimiento del muchacho.

El rayo impacto contra el comienzo de puente, en la zona baja, generando una enorme explosión y un sonido ensordecedor. Obviamente, el comienzo del puente se despedazo y tal ruptura llego a unos 10 metros de toda la longitud del puente, haciendo que todos los errantes que ya se habían subido cayeran al vacío oh hayan quedado arriba de los restos del puente, pero ya sin posibilidades de subir, debido a que estaban a muchos metros de profundidad.

?: (Con voz fantasmal) tengo que admitir que fue una movida inteligente, pero eso solo hizo reducir el avance de mis subordinados.

Welf y Bell observaron como todos los errantes del otro lado de la enorme fisura se tiraban al vacío para caer encima de los restos del puente y comenzar a treparse encima de unos y otros para hacer una escalera improvisada y llegar al otro lado. Obviamente, muchos no lograban caer a la perfección y caían al abismo, mientras que los demás parecían no ser afectados por semejantes caídas gracias a que eran inmunes al dolor.

Welf: (apretando los dientes) tu idea fue brillante, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que esos tipos logren llegar arriba. Tenemos que atravesar lo mas rápido posible este puente oh estamos jodidos!

Bell: (serio) tengo un plan. Parece ser que ese el espectro es el que está a cargo de todos, y viendo que él tuvo la idea de enterrarlos para hacernos una emboscada a ambos lados demuestra que tiene una inteligencia bastante superior a la demostrada hasta ahora. Pero esa inteligencia es su punto débil, se mantiene atrás de sus esclavos porque sabe que lo podrían derribar fácilmente. Es más, él tiene una enorme herida en el pecho.

Welf: (asintiendo) (serio) es verdad, y que yo recuerde, los tipos de este lugar no eran aventureros, podrían estar bien entrenados, pero nunca podrían dañar de tal manera a un monstruo que se supone que es muy superior.

Bell: (sonriendo) ya entiendes cuál es mi plan no?

Welf: (sonriendo) solo esperaremos a que se acerque un poco.

Bell asintió, y justo cuando terminaron de hablar, Bell desenfundo las dagas y giro a ambas sobre si mismas para luego encarar al ejército de errantes que ya estaba ah solo unos metros de él. Welf lo siguió por detrás desenfundando su espada.

Tanto como Bell y Welf iban matando a todos los monstruos que se le ponían en frente. Al ser el puente tan estrecho, se enfrentaban a uno o dos enemigos a la vez. Pero el punto negativo era que su avance era muy lento y necesitaban ser más rápidos para evitar la enorme horda que amenazaba con asomarse en el borde del puente.

También se podía ver que muchos errantes caían del puente, porque eran empujados por Bell o Welf, oh porque eran tirados por el empuje de sus mismos compañeros debido a lo estrecho que era el lugar.

Bell se cansó después de unos minutos al ver que no estaban avanzando casi ni un centímetro, por lo que opto por una solución.

Bell: (apretando los dientes mientras enfrentaba a los errantes) Welf, vete hacia lo más atrás posible que puedas, expulsare una buena esfera de fuego por aquí!

Welf asintió y se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible con el cuidado de no resbalarse.

Cuando Bell vio que Welf estaba lo suficientemente lejos, unos errantes lograron tirarse encima de su cuerpo y comenzaron a clavarle las espadas en diferentes lugares, pero su armadura se lo impedía, y los cortes que iban a las partes de su cuerpo desprotegido sufrían daños, pero eran simples cortes nada profundos.

Una montaña de errantes se había generado encima de Bell, pero una luz roja se vio salir entre todos los errantes de repente y una fuerte esfera de fuego se extendió, haciendo que todos los monstruos que estaban arriba de él salieran despedidos y pulverizo por completo a todos los que entraron en contacto con ella.

El espectro se cubrió los ojos con una mano mientras miraba levemente hacia un lado. La luz que irradio esa esfera de fuego había sido tan fuerte que le obligo a mirar hacia otro lado.

Cuando se quitó la mano de la vista, pudo ver que muchos de sus subordinados habían sido completamente pulverizados por un solo ataque.

?: (Con una voz fantasmal) viendo lo sucedido, necesitare intervenir de forma directa, pero necesito entrar desapercibido.

Welf rápidamente se puso al lado de su compañero y avanzaron un par de metros por el puente. Bell había sabido dirigir muy bien el ataque, ya que la esfera no había tocado el puente de hielo.

De nuevo se vieron obstaculizados por los errantes y comenzaron a batallar nuevamente.

Bell: (mirando de reojo al espectro) |genial, gracias a que mide como unos 3 metros puedo verlo desde aquí y solo está a un par de metros. Supongo que no podrá esquivar un rayo. El problema es que necesito un poco de tiempo para lograr hacer uno y no creo que Welf pueda encargarse el solo, asique tendré que tirarle un bola de fuego, pero me asegurare de que sea bastante letal|.

Bell enfundo una de sus dagas, mientras que creo una bola de fuego casi al instante que desprendía un calor abrumador. No dudo ni un milisegundo y se la arrojo al espectro que al ser tan alto sobresalía de los demás.

El monstruo líder observo con asombro como una bola de fuego iba dirigida directa hacia él.

Bell: (sonriendo) (gotas de sudor comenzaban a verse en su rostro por el desgaste mágico) no podría esquivarla.

El espectro desvió la bola de fuego con su gancho como si no fuera nada, mientras que una mini explosión de llamaradas se pudo ver en donde impacto el ataque de Bell.

Todos los errantes dejaron de atacar de la nada, mientras que Bell tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Se conocía que podías desviar magia con magia, pero hacerlo de tal manera era ridículo, y por empezar, ERA UN PUTO MONSTRUO, NO DEBERIA DE USAR MAGIA A TAL NIVEL.

?: (Con voz fantasmal) ese ataque fue ,ciertamente ,bastante sorpresivo.

Al escuchar la voz del espectro, tanto Bell como Welf tuvieron un escalofrió en la espalda.

?: (Con voz fantasmal) mi nombre es Desgarrador. (tomándose el mentón con su mano libre) creo que soy el ultimo de mi especie, aunque no estoy seguro. Hace cientos de años que no bajo de estas montañas y ningún otro monstruo de mi especie vino a este lugar.

Ahora, mueran.

Tras decir esas palabras, los ataques de los errantes se reanudaron y comenzó nuevamente el combate. En este momento la desesperación estaba comenzando a calar lentamente en ambos aventureros, no podían avanzar, no podían atacar de lejos al que parecía llevar las riendas de todo, y lo peor de todo, una enorme horda estaba a solos unos segundos de llegar también por detrás y ese sería su fin.

Lamentablemente, su frustración les pasó factura cuando dejaron de prestarle la debida atención al más peligroso de todos. El espectro noto esto de inmediato y se encorvo más de lo que ya estaba para escabullirse entre sus subordinados y avanzar lentamente entre ellos.

Bell siguió atacando sin piedad a los monstruos con ambas dagas al igual que Welf, pero los avances eran muy cortos. Estaba a punto de decirle a Welf que haría otro de sus ataques, cuando vio que el Desgarrador estaba a dos metros de él. El espectro ataco a Bell con su gancho en dirección a su cuello. Sabía que era el más peligroso y seria mejor quitárselo de encima primero a él.

Bell pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque mortal que se dirigía a su cuello, pero no pudo evitar que el gancho destrozara su armadura como si nada en la zona que impacto y llegara a hacerle un pequeño daño en el hombro, debido a que la cadena llego a su límite.

Bell: (sonriendo) parece que fallaste.

Bell utilizo ambas manos mientras dos errantes se querían tirar encima de él, pero al peliblanco no le importo y salió una gran torrente de llamas que apuntaba directamente al Desgarrador. Obviamente, los dos errantes que intentaron tirarse encima de Bell salieron despedidos.

El espectro utilizo a sus subordinados para bloquear el ataque y dio varios pasos hacia atrás para estar en una distancia segura nuevamente.

El Desgarrador no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa burlona cuando vio a Bell con una sonrisa, pensando que había logrado un avance.

Desgarrador: (con voz fantasmal) estás seguro que falle el golpe? No sería mejor que mires tu hombro?

Bell miro su hombro y su rostro reflejo horror cuando vio que todo su brazo se estaba poniendo negro, al igual que todos los errantes y rápidamente sintió que perdió el control de este. Lo peor es que se seguía propagando.

Los errantes retomaron el avance y estaban a unos pocos centímetros de Bell, cuando Welf le arrojo una poción.

Bell la agarro rápidamente con su mano buena y entendió de inmediato lo que pensaba Welf.

Se pudo ver como Bell destapo la poción con la boca justo al mismo tiempo que unos errantes se le abalanzaran encima e intentaban empujarlo fuera del puente.

Desgarrador: |no puedo arriesgarme ah que ese humano me ataque nuevamente. Ciertamente sería una gran afiliación a mis filas, pero con tomar al pelirrojo oxigenado me conformo|.

El Desgarrador se llevó una gran impresión al ver como Bell expulso a todos los monstruos que estaban encima de él con una expulsión de llamaradas. Lo que le impresiono realmente era que Bell estaba completamente sano, ya no tenía todo su brazo izquierdo negro.

Desgarrador: | (sorprendido) no lo entiendo, nadie puede curarse de la transformación una vez que comienza! (rápidamente recuerda que Welf le arrojo un frasco) ya entiendo, ese líquido rojo lo curo de alguna manera… da igual, los monstruos ya están llegando|.

Bell y Welf dieron una rápida mirada hacia atrás y vieron que unas manos se asomaron por el puente y un segundo después comenzaron a subir varios errantes que comenzaron a correr en su dirección.

Welf: (serio) tenemos que acabar esto ahora.

Bell asintió y se rodeó en llamas, para luego comenzaran a tirar unas pequeñas bolas de fuego que impactaban a todos los enemigos que estaban al frente de él. Por suerte el espectro se había acercado de forma descuidada y solo estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos dos.

El problema es que Bell también se acercó de manera descuidada.

El espectro dio una leve sonrisa mientras comenzaba a girar fuertemente su gancho, para preparar su ataque más fuerte.

Desgarrador: | (sonriendo) te has descuidado chico, y eso lleva a mi victoria|.

Bell siguió avanzando de esa manera, barriendo a unos 50 o 60 enemigos hasta por fin estar en frente del Desgarrador y pego un salto para quedar a la misma estatura, ya que el monstruo se había erguido por completo.

Bell miro con terror mientras preparaba su próximo ataque con ambas manos, estaba pasando todo en cámara lenta y podía ver con claridad que el ataque del espectro iba a salir primero que el suyo.

Bell: | (apretando fuertemente los dientes) mierda, no podre esquivarlo en el aire! Tampoco me dará el tiempo para usar mis llamas como un propulsor! Estoy seguro que no saldré con vida si ese gancho se dirige a mi pecho o garganta.

QUE MIERDA HAGO?!|.

Bell ensancho grandes los ojos al recordar una habilidad que podría salvarlo.

Justo cuando el monstruo iba a tirar el gancho y atravesar el corazón de Bell, pudo ver como el peliblanco se rodeaba de un fondo rosa y salían pétalos rozados alrededor de él, mientras que sus ojos también tomaron un color rosa.

Ese acto fue demasiado repentino y lo confundió hasta la muerte, haciendo que su ataque se desviara por unos centímetros y pasara por encima de su hombro. Todavía todo estaba a cámara lenta.

Desgarrador: | (en estado de shock) PERO QUE MIERDA FUE ESO?!|.

Un torrente de llamas se generó en las manos de Bell y fue disparado hacia el espectro, pero este pudo recomponerse de la conmoción justo a tiempo y movió su cabeza hacia un lado para esquivar el enorme torrente de llamas que había disparado el peliblanco.

Desgarrador: | (sonriendo) jejeje, no sé qué mierda hiciste, pero todo lo que se arroja con una cadena tiende a volver|.

El espectro dio una enorme sonrisa, que a pesar de no tener rasgos faciales, se notaba que era una sonrisa psicópata. Jalo levemente el gancho para que volviera y cortara la nuca de Bell por detrás.

Desgarrador: | (ensanchando a mas no poder sus cuencas oculares) POR QUÉ EL GANCHO NO VUELVE?!|.

Lentamente se pudo ver como una figura aparecía en la derecha, detrás de Bell, y este era Welf.

Se podía ver que también había saltado, debido a que estaba en el aire, aunque estaba un metro más alejado que Bell.

Welf tenía el gancho clavado en el hombro derecho, lo había atravesado por completo y aparentemente se había atascado.

El Desgarrador miro con terror como Welf empuñaba una espada mágica en su mano que se rodeó de fuego.

La cámara lenta desapareció.

Welf: DESAPARECE!

Welf apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras que una mirada aguda y bastante temeraria cruzo por sus ojos. Agito fuertemente la espada hacia el pequeño hueco que tenía en el pecho.

Una gran cantidad de llamaradas internaron dentro del cuerpo de su objetivo.

Desgarrador: (con una voz fantasmal) (grito desgarrador) I-IMPOSIBLEEEEE!

Las llamas salieron expulsadas por todos lados, quemando todos los tejidos y partiéndole casi todos los huesos. Prácticamente parecía que había explotado desde dentro.

Una vez que Bell y Welf tocaron nuevamente el suelo, pudieron ver que lo único que restaba del monstruo eran sus piernas, que lentamente cayeron a un lado del puente y se perdieron en el abismo. Este acto fue seguido por todos los errantes que parecían no estar vivos después de la pérdida de su líder. La gran mayoría caía al abismo, mientras que, los que no lograron llegar al puente, simplemente caían inertes al suelo.

Welf se sentó de forma abrupta en el puente y empezó a respirar pesadamente mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes para quitarse el gancho que aún estaba atravesando su hombro.

Bell rápidamente fue a socorrer a su amigo y le ayudo a extraer el gancho. Cuando lo hicieron, Welf no tardo en sacar una poción de su mochila y la tomo de inmediato, así curando por completo su hombro y también parando el avance de la corrosión negra y desapareciendo.

Bell dio un gran suspiro y se tiro en el hielo al lado de Welf, mientras que este aun permanecía sentado.

Welf: (con cara de cansancio) esta sí que casi no la contamos.

Bell: (respirando un tanto agitado) ni lo digas. Tuve mucha suerte de salir con vida.

Welf: (sorprendido) es cierto. Como mierda pudo ser capaz de errarle si prácticamente era un golpe a quemarropa.

Bell: (riéndose) bueno, sinceramente no pensé que no funcionaría porque parecía ser un hombre. Pero utilice encanto y por lo visto, basto para confundirlo por un segundo, y eso me ayudo a sobrevivir.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) quien diría que una habilidad así podría salvarte? Jajajajaja.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) ni lo digas.

Welf: (con voz intrigada) por cierto, estás listo para seguir?

Bell: (aun agitado) teniendo en cuenta que recibí cortes leves por todo el cuerpo y que gaste más de la mitad de mi poder mágico. Si puedo seguir, pero por lo menos dame un minuto.

Welf: (serio) no podemos perder tiempo.

Welf retiro un elixir de su mochila y se lo dio a Bell. El peliblanco la agarro algo extrañado.

Bell: (preocupado) estás seguro? Nos quedaría solamente una y te recuerdo que usar espadas mágicas consume bastante poder mágico.

Welf: (sonriendo) tranquilo. Me quedan dos y me da la cantidad suficiente de poder mágico para utilizar ambas, aunque quizás caería inconsciente.

(Serio) la última que nos queda sería mejor que la guardemos para ti también. Eres el que más usa poder mágico y el que más daño hace, asique es mejor que estés al cien todo el tiempo porque no sabemos que nos puede esperar más adelante. Un claro ejemplo es la emboscada que nos tendieron aquí, no sabemos si puede haber más monstruos con esa inteligencia a parte de este.

Bell solamente asintió en comprensión y tomo el elixir. Sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón y no podía enfrentar otra emboscada si estaba a la mitad de su potencial.

Welf: (levantándose) bien. La última poción que nos queda será mejor que nos la guardemos por si algo muy malo ocurre.

Bell asintió de acuerdo mientras se levantaba del suelo y seguían su camino, pisando los cadáveres de los errantes que quedaban en la zona.

Bell: (sonriendo) (mirando a los errantes que estaban pisando) menos mal que estos tipos tenían una mente colmena, sino en este momento estaríamos huyendo de estos tipos y hubiera tenido que gastar más poder mágico para quitarnos de encima a los que estaban en frente.

Welf: (sonriendo) es cierto. Supongo que un golpe de suerte viene bien debes en cuando.

Ambos siguieron avanzando. Por lo visto la batalla se había extendido un poco más de lo que parecía y ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, pero a ambos aventureros no les importo y siguieron avanzando.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON LOKI.

Loki se encontraba ayudando en la reconstrucción del Distrito del Placer, que de momento iba bien. No es que le obligaran a participar en dicha construcción (ya todos los dioses involucrados habían pagado una pequeña suma de dinero por todo lo causado), más bien era el hecho de que se sentía un poco culpable de que sus hijos hayan destrozado cosas que definitivamente no fueron necesarias destruir.

En estos momentos, Loki se encontraba hablando con un miembro del gremio que estaba supervisando la construcción y habían llegado a un punto bastante interesante, que era la reconstrucción de la muralla que rodeaba el Distrito.

Supervisor: (mirando una hoja de papel) creo que podríamos hacer la reconstrucción de la parte que se vio afectada, pero con un muro de 25 metros es más que suficiente.

Ambos estaban observando un enorme boquete que se encontraba justo detrás de la gran torre que antes permaneció a Ishtar.

Loki: (tomándose el mentón con una mano) quieres reducir esta parte del muro a la mitad de su tamaño original solo para escatimar gastos? Créeme que este lugar seria el sitio perfecto para los escapes de los ladrones.

Supervisor: usted cree que abra saqueos? Le recuerdo que este lugar ya no será considerado un Distrito comercial y pasara a ser un lugar de hospedaje. No creo que los ladrones estén muy interesados, ya que no hay gran mercancía que robar.

Loki: puede ser, pero si ven un punto fácil de huida no creo que lo piensen dos veces. No creo que puedan escalar un muro de 50 metros, pero no deberían de tener tantos problemas con uno de 25. Especialmente si son aventureros.

Supervisor: y si ponemos guardias en la zona?

Loki: (alzando una ceja) eso a la larga seria gastar incluso más que reparar por completo este sitio. En cambio, si es un muro de 50 metros, ellos estarán obligados a huir rápido, no encontraran la salida por la única puerta del lugar si se pierden y tendrían que volar el muro, justamente como paso aquí. Y créeme que eso llamaría mucho la atención. Además de que solo aventureros de un nivel decente podrían romper la muralla sin tardarse tanto tiempo.

Supervisor: entonces dices que solamente debería haber guardias en las puertas de entrada?

Loki dio un leve asentimiento.

Supervisor: (mirando la hoja) no es mala idea… pero no creo que nuestros superiores quieran gastar más de lo necesario.

Después de decir esas palabras, Loki sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y giro su cabeza. Se impresiono un poco al ver que era Freya. La Diosa de la Belleza tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y estaba siendo acompañada por Ottar.

Freya llevaba puesto el vestido que le había regalado Bell.

Loki: (alzando una ceja y abriendo un poco los ojos) Freya? es muy raro verte por aquí.

Freya: (sonriendo) hoy estuve en el Distrito de Dédalo y finalmente culmine mi deuda con esos habitantes, asique hoy vine a arreglar el muro que rompió Ottar por órdenes mías para salir del Distrito sin la necesidad de usar la puerta.

Al escuchar eso, el Supervisor salió del transe amoroso que estaba teniendo por Freya y dio un grito.

Supervisor: (sonrojado por la belleza de Freya) que?! (Señalando a Freya) si usted hizo eso, debe hacerse cargo y por lo menos ayudarnos a pagar una parte de los gastos. Con que necesidad destrozo el muro si podía usar la puerta!

Ottar dio un paso adelante y le tiro una bolsa de dinero en la cara que le dejo la nariz un poco roja.

Freya: (sonriendo) en la bolsa se encuentra el dinero necesario para hacer una reparación completa.

El integrante del gremio se sorprendió un poco por la cantidad y dio un simple "hum, de acuerdo" y se marchó del lugar para darle privacidad a las dos Diosas, además de que no quería seguir cerca de Freya por el embobamiento que le sucedió hace poco.

Y

Loki: (sonriendo) parece que si abra reparación completa en el muro. Nos vemos después Freya.

Loki se iba a marchar del lugar, pero nuevamente Freya la tomo del hombro.

Loki: (mirando de reojo a Freya) pasa algo?

El semblante feliz de Freya cambio a uno algo triste. Esto impresiono a Loki, ya que casi nunca o mejor dicho, nunca expreso sus verdaderas emociones para ocultar sus intenciones y permanecer siempre como una mujer elegante y refinada (especialmente para las dos últimas).

Freya: (con un rostro algo triste, al igual que su mirada) hoy se comenzó la búsqueda por encontrar a Bell-kun. Ya sé que tus hijos lo buscaran y tú no vas a negarte porque también eres amiga de Bell. Asique, por favor, si encuentras aunque sea un poco de información sobre él, cuéntamelo.

Loki: (sorprendida) está bien, pero no lo buscaras?

Freya: (niega con la cabeza) mi familia todavía se está recuperando del golpe y aunque falta muy poco para que todos estén rehabilitados, no creo que comience la búsqueda hasta sanar todas las heridas que cause en el pasado.

Loki: (aun con la sorpresa en su rostro, pero cambio a una sonrisa entre dientes) puedes contar conmigo. Te aseguro que serás la primera en saber sobre nuevos detalles de Bell.

Después de decir esas palabras, Loki le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Freya que le hizo tambalear un poco y puso un rostro sorprendido por tal acción de la Diosa Nórdica.

Loki: (dándose media vuelta y haciendo el símbolo de paz como saludo) nos vemos.

Freya solamente opto por alzar la mano en gesto de saludo mientras aún tenía esa expresión atónita en su rostro, mientras que Ottar observaba toda la interacción con una leve sonrisa.

Ottar: |parece que Freya-sama por fin encontró una verdadera amiga|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf y Bell estuvieron caminando unas dos horas y llegaron a un punto donde se veía dos grandes picos, y en ellos había una especie de entrada. Ambos siguieron avanzando sin mucha importancia, pero Bell se detuvo un momento, debido a que tenía que hacer sus necesidades.

Welf: si no te molesta voy a echar un vistazo (señalando a los picos)

Bell: (tomándose la nutria) (alzo el pulgar en confirmación) ok. En un rato te alcanzo.

Welf avanzo un par de metros y asomo su cabeza hacia adentro para ver si había alguien, y por supuesto que lo había. Eran alrededor de 30 goblins, estaban todos juntos, unos en frente de otros, apoyados en la enorme pared que yacía por muy encima de ellos. Parecían estarse riendo de cosas que comentaban.

Welf: (susurrando) goblins? Pensé que todos estaban en el castillo pero veo que me equivoque. Ah lo mejor están separados de ese grupo o son exploradores como los otros que nos cruzamos en las ruinas y no tienen ni idea de lo que sucedió.

Welf miro que Bell todavia seguía con lo suyo.

Welf: (con una gota de sudor) ese sí que es un chorro largo. (Asomando la cabeza nuevamente) lo mejor sería que Bell este al 100 y todavía me quedan dos espadas mágicas. Creo que podría encargarme de esto sin muchos problemas.

(Observando el lugar donde se encontraban) además, el entorno tan cerrado me favorece.

Welf se dejó ver ante los goblins mientras empuñaba una espada mágica en su dirección. Estos pararon de reír y miraron a Welf con cara de WTF.

Welf agito fuertemente su espada y una gran escarcha salido despedida en todo el sitio, cubriendo por completo la zona en donde estaban los goblins. Unos segundos después, la espada se rompió, y junto con ella, todo el hielo generado por la espada se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando lugar a unos pocos goblins heridos y muchos muertos debido a que tenía la garganta, el pecho atravesado oh ambos.

Los goblins restantes lo miraron con horror e ira, pero estaban muy indecisos si atacarle o mejor dejarlo pasar para evitar problemas, después de todo podían usar su poco uso de razón para no querer morir.

Welf lo miro seriamente mientras se adentraba en el lugar.

Welf: (serio) escuchen, si alguno intenta algo, terminara igual que sus compañeros (señalando a los goblins muertos)

Todos los supervivientes lo miraron con terror y desagrado, y parecían no querer ceder de todas formas.

Welf se iba a preparar para el combate cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él. El pelirrojo vio como Bell se metía entre las dos grandes paredes naturales y tenía una mirada estoica en su rostro.

Luego paso por enfrente de él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Bell: (sonriendo) me podrías haber dicho sobre esto.

Luego de esas palabras, Bell soltó el hombro de Welf y se puso en frente de los goblins restantes mientras se preparaba para desenfundar las dagas.

Welf: (sonriendo) ya sabes, no quería que usaras energía innecesaria cuando estamos a punto de llegar al final de las Montañas del Infierno. (Inclinándose de hombros) pero por lo visto no se puede evitar un poco de desgaste.

Bell dio una leve sonrisa, pero justo antes de que desenvainara las dagas, pudo sentir una presencia repugnante cayendo a una velocidad ridículamente alta desde los picos, pero no pudo reaccionar.

Una silueta humana cubierta con una capucha tomo por los pelos a Welf antes de caer al suelo y lo enterró fuertemente contra el piso. Eso hizo que toda la nieve que había en el lugar saliera volando y Welf quede un metro enterrado en la piedra, habiéndose generado una gran grieta en el lugar de impacto.

Rápidamente la figura se recompuso y paso por al lado de Bell como si no fuera nada, mientras que todavía sostenía por el cabello a Welf y les mostro la cara totalmente dañada y cubierta de sangre del pelirrojo, este tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro y parecía estar al borde de la inconciencia.

La figura humana miro hacia el frente, dando a revelar que era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos dorados. Tenía un rostro angelical, pero su mirada sádica y sonrisa aterradora la hacían parecer más un demonio que un ángel. Llevaba un abrigo de color blanco con capucha, tenía unos pantalones gruesos negros y sus zapatillas eran de un color negro y parecían ser las típicas deportivas.

?: (Sonrisa sádica) miren como quedo el que los daño de gravedad. Si no quieren tener problemas será mejor que se aparten del camino.

Todos los goblins la miraron con miedo y se apartaron del lugar, dándole vía libre para que pudiera pasar sin problemas.

La mujer dio una sonrisa orgullosa ante esto, pero justo antes de que avanzara, sintió que alguien la tomo del hombro. Este era Bell que la miraba con una mirada un tanto fría.

Bell: (serio) será mejor que lo dejes ir.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que Bell no pudo esquivar. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando a volar y se estrelló contra una de las paredes naturales. Desde la cabeza hasta su cintura había sido clavada en la pared, mientras que alrededor de él estaba todo agrietado.

?: (Sonriendo) parece que no escuchaste la advertencia.

Tras decir esas palabras, la mujer tomo nuevamente a Welf y lo colgó como un costal de papas sobre su hombro, mientras que la mano libre la ponía en el bolsillo del pantalón y siguió avanzando hacia los goblins que no hicieron nada para detenerla.

Bell logro salir de la pared y observo como la mujer se iba lentamente con Welf, que estaba en un estado deplorable.

Bell tenía un poco de sangre saliendo por su nariz y tenía la mejilla roja por la zona golpeada. También se podían ver rasguños por toda su cara.

Bell: (apretando fuertemente los dientes) SUELTALO!

Bell se rodeó de su aura de fuego y dio un potente salto hacia el frente, rompiendo el piso donde había estado hace unos segundos por la fuerza que había empleado.

Bell se desplazó rápidamente a la posición en la que estaba la mujer y la agarro por el abrigo, para luego enterrarla fuertemente en el suelo generando una enorme grieta por el impacto.

La capucha de la mujer se salió de su rostro y dio un fuerte grito de dolor mientras tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Según ella, este sujeto no era el que tenía poder, oh a menos eso dejaba a entender la situación anterior cuando Welf acabo fácilmente con los goblins.

Bell pudo ver como la chica soltó a Welf.

Bell: | (serio) bien, ahor-| UAGHHH!

No pudo terminar sus pensamientos porque la mujer se levantó del cráter apenas tocar el suelo y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo mando a volar un par de metros. Del fuerte impacto, la chica quedo dando vueltas rápidas en el aire un par de veces aun con el pie extendido hasta que aterrizo nuevamente en el suelo.

Bell se logró recomponer en el aire y cayo de pie mientras se arrastraba unos centímetros y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, parecía ser más fuerte de lo que él había pensado.

La armadura estaba completamente agrietada en la zona donde le había golpeado.

La mujer retiro su abrigo con un rápido movimiento y debajo llevaba puesto una térmica de color negro que se ajustaba fuertemente a su cuerpo. Tenía unos pechos de tamaño mediano y un cuerpo bien atlético y cincelado.

Bell observo muy serio como la mujer utilizo su poder mágico para rodear sus puños de un tipo de coraza extraña que no entendería muy bien su funcionamiento sino fuera por Bete.

Bell: (serio) | bien, solo tengo que estar atento a sus movimientos|.

La mujer desapareció del lugar para la vista de Bell y reapareció en frente de él dándole un gran puñetazo en la cara que le hizo escupir sangre. No pudo ni siquiera absorber el daño cuando unas tandas de golpes increíblemente rápidos lo estaban golpeando por todos lados y parecía que su armadura estaba a punto de destruirse por completo.

Para finalizar la masacre, la mujer le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo elevo del suelo, la expresión de Bell era indescriptible, tosió una gran cantidad de sangre con ese último golpe, para luego recibir otro patada en el pecho y enviarlo de nuevo contra una pared y agrietándola levemente en el proceso.

La mujer apareció de nuevo de forma un tanto repentina y dio un grito de guerra, para luego hacerle un gancho terrible que le hizo escupir más sangre junto con algunos dientes, para un segundo después ser tomado por la cara y enterrado fuertemente contra la pared natural.

Después de hacer eso, parece que la mujer había recompuesto su actitud inicial y lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa retadora mientras aun lo tenía sostenido del rostro y clavado en las rocas.

Welf, aparentemente estando en un estado un poco mejor, intento darle un espadazo por detrás a la mujer, pero no le hizo nada. La chica miro por encima de su hombro mientras aun sostenía a Bell con una sonrisa sádica, pero cambio a una expresión molesta cuando Welf iba a desenvainar su última espada mágica.

Rápidamente la mujer soltó a Bell y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Welf que lo mando al piso, aunque se aseguró que no fuera tan fuerte como los que le había dado al peliblanco.

Luego de eso, la mujer tomo a Welf como un costal de papas nuevamente y se comenzó a marchar.

?: (Sonriendo amigablemente) lo siento chico, pero necesitamos esa espada para matar al monstruo que está por delante. Me gustaría llevar a tu amigo, pero no creo que esté de acuerdo con el plan de hacerlos mis esclavos una vez que salgamos de aquí y parece ser bastante problemático para soportar. Me tendrás que hacer bastante de esas espadas, entendiste?

Welf estaba en un estado medio consiente, pero pudo escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

La castaña siguió avanzando un par de metros, hasta que sintió que un aura muy asfixiante se hacía presente en el ambiente.

Ella ensancho a más no poder los ojos y abrió un poco su boca para luego mirar de reojo hacia atrás.

Bell: (saliendo de los escombros en la pared, mientras que su pelo se erizo levemente y su mirada estaba más fría que el hielo) (en un tono muy serio) te dije que lo soltaras.

Después de esas palabras, el ambiente se hizo aún más sofocante cuando Bell estallo en llamas incluso más calientes y densas que antes, además de que unos pequeños rayos le rodearon todo el cuerpo y resonaban de una forma muy molesta al igual que el silbido del fuego que indicaba muerte.

**Final del capítulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible!**

**Sinceramente, no tengo mucho más que decir.**

**Les doy un enorme saludo y nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 11476 palabras.**


	21. Capitulo 20

**|pensamientos|: | Ah shit here we go again x2|.**

**(Acciones): (sonríe), (se da media vuelta), etc.**

**CAPITULO 20: LA SANGRIENTA BATALLA EN EL INFIERNO HELADO.**

En los altos picos de la montaña se podía ver una figura femenina que caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en un plan.

?: (Mordiéndose el dedo índice) hace más de un mes que estoy atrapada en este lugar… desafortunadamente ya me eh acostumbrado por completo al sabor de los goblins y beber su sangre para sobrevivir. Pero sinceramente ya estoy harta de esto y quiero encontrar una forma de superar aquel obstáculo. Estando tan cerca de salir, rendirme no es una opción.

La mujer dio unos pasos más y se posó al borde del precipicio y miro hacia abajo con una mirada aburrida. Hoy era el día donde tenía que buscar más alimento y esperaba poder encontrar cosas por ese lugar. No tenía ganas de ir al castillo que había rodeado hace tiempo ya que quedaba muy lejos y no sabía si podría aguantar todo el viaje para luego pelear contra tantos goblins.

Era una aventurera de nivel 6 a mitad de camino, pero la falta de hambre y la fatiga siempre serán un problema para todo el mundo, incluso para el ms fuerte de todos.

?: (Observando detenidamente a los goblins que se encontraban entre las dos paredes naturales) no importa que tan inteligente y fuerte seas. Si no comes o bebes, te mueres.

Cuando estaba a punto de saltar del precipicio que tenía unos 80 metros de caída, pudo ver que alguien con un color de cabello pelirrojo se posó en frente de los goblins y decidió quedarse en el lugar, expectante de lo que sucedería.

Cuando vio que mato a una gran cantidad de goblins con un solo ataque y que el índice de aturdimiento de sus espadas mágicas era bastante alto no pudo evitar interesarse por el, ya que podía ser su boleto de salida y además, una ganancia de dinero perfecta una vez que estuviera fuera del infierno helado.

La castaña dio una sonrisa y se colocó la capucha para prepararse a bajar de un salto, pero pudo ver que otro chico apareció en el lugar que parecía camuflarse bastante bien en el ambiente gracias a su cabello blanco y el abrigo que llevaba, debido a que tenía mucho polvo de nieve.

Rápidamente le restó importancia.

?: (Sonriendo) si ese chico pelirrojo se encargó de todo, significa que el peliblanco es bastante débil y no me servirá. Lo que le suceda no es problema mío, que se joda por hacer cosas que no debía y haber terminado en este lugar.

La mujer tuvo un pequeño recuerdo acerca de eventos de su pasado y chasqueo la lengua. No le gustaba recordar a su familia.

Luego de eso, la mujer pego un pequeño salto y descendió a toda velocidad con las manos en el bolsillo, y justo antes de impactar en el suelo, saco una mano de su bolsillo para tomar de los pelos a Welf y enterrarlo contra el piso, generando una increíble grieta en el lugar y retirando la nieve por completo.

TIME SKIP: 2 MINUTOS.

La castaña miraba de reojo hacia atrás mientras su boca estaba levemente abierta. Nunca se esperaría encontrar a un aventurero tan joven con semejante poder.

?: | Esto se va a poner feo. Creo que no me queda otra opción más que matarlo|.

Después de esos pensamientos, la chica arrojo a Welf muy lejos del lugar y se dio media vuelta para iniciar el combate.

Definitivamente no se esperaba que una gran bola de fuego estuviera sobre su cabeza.

La bola de fuego impacto fuertemente contra su objetivo y creo un cráter enorme en el lugar. La mujer utilizo sus dos brazos con el revestimiento mágico para parar el ataque, pero aun así recibió bastante daño colateral.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que le obligo a ponerse de redillas cuando recibió aquel ataque, pero una vez paro y la gran explosión paso, no tuvo ningún descanso, ya que Bell extendió su mano y de ella salió una pequeño hilo de fuego en dirección hacia la castaña y aún estaba algo aturdida, por lo que no pudo esquivar el inminente ataque.

El pequeño hilo se desplazó rápidamente por el polvo y se aferró alrededor del cuello de la mujer y luego comenzó a retraerse a una velocidad increíble, mientras que la castaña era arrastrada por el suelo a una gran velocidad y parecía que estaba tragando una gran cantidad de piedras.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la mano de Bell nuevamente, y cuando lo hizo, sintió un calor abrazador proveniente de su aura, pero no se pudo preocupar mucho por el calor, debido a que cuando llego en donde estaba Bell, este le agarro por la cabeza y su cuerpo se balanceo hacia atrás y adelante con gran fuerza debido a la inercia de ser arrastrada a una gran velocidad.

Luego de eso, Bell enterró fuertemente a la mujer en una de las paredes y genero un pequeño cráter en el lugar de impacto. Por fin, la mujer se había recuperado del shock y ensancho los ojos con impresión por el poder demostrado por el peliblanco, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que los ataques de Bell estaban lejos de terminar.

Bell utilizo sus llamas como propulsores para hacer un gran salto y llegar incluso más alto que las dos paredes naturales que lo rodeaban, mientras aun sujetaba a la mujer con su mano derecha.

Lo único que pudo ver la castaña era una gran ola de llamaradas en todo el lugar, pero pudo reaccionar y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas derechas de Bell. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la armadura se hizo pedazos en el sector golpeado y cabe decir que los abrigos del peliblanco ya no existían.

Bell escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por el impacto, indicando que le había hecho mucho daño, hasta pudo sentir que sus huesos crujían de dolor y estuvieron a punto de romperse, pero no cedieron.

Después de llegar hasta el punto ms alto, Bell creo una gran cantidad de bolas de fuegos pequeñas en el cielo y luego procedió a descender utilizando las llamas para ir más rápido, haciendo que el descenso fuera horriblemente rápido.

La mujer no pudo hacer nada para detener el impacto, ya que la fuerza con la que estaba descendiendo era tan alta que no podía mover su cuerpo, solo pudo ver con impotencia como las llamas del cielo comenzaron a descender a gran velocidad hacia la dirección donde estaban ambos.

Antes de que tocaran el suelo nuevamente, Bell desenvaino una de sus dagas con su mano libre con un movimiento rápido y cuando finalmente llegaron al suelo, las llamas y los pequeños rayos se extendieron en un gran radio y se podía ver la figura de los dos en el medio de la enorme esfera de poder mágico. Se pudo ver como ambos estaban de cabeza y Bell soltó a la mujer con fuerza hacia abajo y luego corto con un rápido movimiento todo el cuerpo de la castaña, desde la cabeza hasta la cintura.

Después de eso, la esfera de poder mágico exploto con una gran explosión y un enorme cráter se generó en el lugar, todos los escombros salieron volando lejos del lugar y un segundo después, dos docenas de pequeñas bolas de fuego impactaron en el lugar, generando otra explosión, pero no tan grande como la anterior.

Afuera de los picos se pudo ver una onda expansiva que luego se contrajo en una explosión algo candente. En el centro del impacto, se podía ver un enorme cráter y Bell estaba a un lado de él. Tenía la armadura echa un desastre, apenas había unas partes sobrantes desde la cintura para arriba, se podía ver su camiseta negra con facilidad y casi la mitad de ella estaba destrozada, debido a el golpe que sufrió Bell cuando estaba en el aire, y a consecuencia de ello, se podía ver una parte de su pecho y la parte que se veía lo tenía completamente morado por el impacto.

El pantalón estaba levemente roto, pero no era nada comparado con la cintura para arriba. Su cabello estaba un poco en puntas porque aún seguía con su "trasformación", tenía una expresión vacía en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban un poco de forma amenazante. Su rostro estaba algo magullado debido a la paliza que había recibido recientemente.

Bell se dio media vuelta para marcharse y tomo la parte de su pecho dañado con una mano mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

Justo antes de que pudiera hacer algún paso, pudo escuchar una roca deslizándose en la profundidad del cráter, y este se dio media vuelta con una expresión seria, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho cortesía del antebrazo de la mujer. Esto hizo que Bell sea arrastrado un par de metros, pero parecía no haberle hecho mucho daño. Alzo la mirada para observar a la mujer, pero solo pudo ver como un puño iba directo a su cara y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El golpe fue tan contundente que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, mientras que su cabeza giraba hacia un lado, pareciendo que se iba a romper. Un milisegundo después del golpe, Bell salió despedido un par de metros y se estrelló contra unos escombros que el mismo había generado, mientras que se podía ver como el polvo se levantaba alrededor del puño de la mujer por la fuerza del impacto.

?: (Tratando de limpiarse toda la sangre que salía de su rostro) (agitada) (leve sonrisa) ese sin duda alguna fue un buen ataque, pero estoy segura que no podrás aguantar mucho más. Que dices, nos unimos para salir de aquí, oh prefieres morir?

Bell se levantó de los escombros mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y la observaba con una mirada estoica.

Bell vio con detenimiento a la figura de la chica. Por lo visto había sido lo suficientemente rápida para lograr esquivar el corte mortal de su daga, pero no lo suficiente como para evadir el ataque por completo, ya que tenía un profundo corte, que empezaba desde su frente hasta el mentón. El corte había sido tan profundo que llego a ser algo crítico, debido a que corto el tabique de la mujer y también logro perforar el hueso del mentón, aunque era mucho más leve que en la nariz.

Por la gran cantidad de sangre que le salía del rostro podía adivinar que si la pelea se alargaba demasiado no sería beneficioso para ninguno de los dos. Él por el desgaste masivo de energía, y ella por la pérdida de sangre constante.

Además de eso, la mujer tenía la mitad de su remera se había destrozado a tal punto de llegarle al principio de su pecho y la mitad superior derecha se encontraba desgarrada por lo que parecía ser un corte limpio y por esa razón tenía un seno visible, pero gracias al sostén rozado no se podía ver. La parte derecha de sus pantalones se había destrozado casi por completo, solo quedando la parte que rodeaba la cintura y un poco en la parte inferior cerca de su calzado y gracias a eso se podía ver casi la mitad de una bombacha blanca.

En casi todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo se podían ver enormes sarpullidos de un color rojo y naranja, debido a los golpes de llamas que fueron a su dirección y la golpearon con éxito. Serian catalogadas como quemaduras de segundo y primer grado.

Bell: (sin expresión) heriste a mi mejor amigo. Heriste a muchas otras personas por estar en este lugar. Crees que me uniré a ti solo para salir de este sitio? Preferiría escapar por mí mismo antes de hacer equipo contigo.

El semblante de la mujer cambio a uno serio y un poco irritado.

?: (Seria) entonces, que así sea |tengo que tener cuidado con ese ataque. Si puede hacer algo parecido de nuevo y no lo esquivo, lo más probable es que este perdida|.

Bell: | no tengo mucho poder mágico. Mantener mis dos auras activas me da una fuerza y un poder asombroso, pero hace que mi desgaste mágico sea muy excesivo, por lo que tendré que usar bien mis jugadas. (Tomándose el pecho con fuerza)Además, sus golpes con esa coraza mágica duelen como el infierno. Es parecido a los guantes que usaba Bete, pero esta mujer es mucho más rápida y sus golpes duelen mucho más que los de Bete. No estoy seguro cual es exactamente el nivel de esta chica, pero de seguro es superior al nivel 5 y por mucho, quizás sea nivel 6|.

La mujer se puso en posición de batalla y espero que Bell hiciera lo mismo. Y así fue, pero algo raro sucedió, ya que cuando lo hizo, todo alrededor de Bell se volvió roza y salieron unos pétalos rojos alrededor de él y parecía que sus músculos se habían asentado aún más, pero la realidad es que recién ahora le tomaba importancia a su aspecto.

Sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su respiración se volvió aún más errática, y el hecho de que no pudiera respirar por la nariz le complicaba más el asunto.

Bell se quedó expectante para ver que sucedía. Tal vez podía burlarla y marcharse sin la necesidad de luchar gracias a su habilidad "encanto".

?: (Rostro lujurioso) sabes qué? Cambie de opinión. Te llevare conmigo aunque tenga que cortarte las piernas. Te besare y follare hasta que no puedas pensar en nada más que mi cuerpo y mi rostro.

La expresión estoica de Bell se retorció por un milisegundo, para después comenzar a sudar frio en su rostro.

Bell: |nota mental: tener cuidado con quien usar esta habilidad. Podría salirme el tiro por la culata|.

La mujer dio un par de saltitos y se abalanzo a una increíble velocidad hacia Bell, pero este pudo verla con dificultad y creo unos bolas de fuego a su alrededor, junto con unos hilos de fuego en sus manos para capturarla.

La castaña al ver esto, su rostro lujurioso cambio a una un tanto molesto y apretó fuertemente los dientes para lograr pararse a unos centímetros de Bell, para después dar un gran salto hacia atrás que agrieto levemente el suelo.

Cuando salto, pudo ver como las pequeñas bolas de fuego se dirigían hacia su cabeza y las esquivo agachándola, solo para que después aterrizara en el suelo y esquivara a duras penas los hilos de Bell.

El peliblanco pego un gran salto y quedo a un metro de la mujer, solo para desenvainar una de sus dagas e intentar cortarla. Al ver esto, la castaña pensaba que tenía el sentido de la profundidad muy distorsionado, debido a que estaba muy lejos para que la cortara, pero ensancho sus ojos de la impresión cuando vio como el filo de la daga se volvió mucho más grande gracias a las llamas sólidas. Para esquivar el repentino ataque, tuvo que torcer su espalda en noventa grados para esquivar el corte que iba a su estómago, y que si le llegaba a tocar, no tenía duda que la partiría en dos.

Rápidamente se dejó caer al piso y apoyo sus manos y pies en el suelo, para luego pararse de manos y darle una fuerte patada doble en el pecho a Bell que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre. Bell voló un par de metros en el aire y la castaña vio esto como una oportunidad para acabar con él, ya que supuestamente no se podía mover en el aire.

Dio un gran salto que agrieto levemente el suelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la trayectoria de Bell.

Ella se sorprendió al ver que tomo control de su cuerpo en el aire gracias a sus llamas y la daga nuevamente se rodeó de un fuego abrazador y la agito dos veces en contra de la chica. Cuando lo hizo, dos cortes en forma de llama se dirigieron a la mujer, que no podía esquivarlo, asique uso sus puños acorazados de poder mágico para lograr desviar los ataques con dificultad, para luego tener que parar con ambas manos un corte de Bell mientras aun luchaban en el aire.

Bell apretó fuertemente los dientes para que cediera, pero no lo lograba, por lo que opto en darle una fuerte patada en el abdomen que la mando lejos a estrellarse contra un muro que estaba en el fondo de las dos inmensas paredes. Por lo visto, sin darse cuenta se habían desplazado bastante lejos del lugar donde comenzaron su pelea.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Bell estaba comenzando a emocionarse por la pelea. Hace ya un tiempo que no tenía un rival digno y parecía que ese momento había llegado.

Bell aterrizo con facilidad en el suelo y vio que la mujer salía del cráter mientras se intentaba limpiar la sangre que aun salía de su rostro.

La mujer lo miraba de una forma seria y analítica, por lo visto la pelea había llegado a su punto máximo en este momento, ya que los dos se disponían a ir con todo lo que tenían, y un error podría pagarse muy caro en este momento.

La castaña reanudo su pose de pelea mientras que sus brazos se rodeaban de magia nuevamente y Bell envaino su daga para luego imitar a la chica. Ambos estaban esperando el próximo movimiento del otro a la defensiva, por lo visto la castaña no se lanzaría de forma descuidada nuevamente.

CON WELF

Welf comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y vio que a sus pies había un enorme cráter en el piso y además era bastante profundo.

Miro hacia varios lados en busca de su amigo y enemiga, pero no vio a nadie.

Welf: (con cara adolorida mientras se tomaba el abdomen con una mano) donde se metieron?!

Welf se dio media vuelta y vio que el desastre seguía detrás de él, adentrándose entre las dos paredes naturales.

El desastre era tal que podía trepar sin mucha dificultad por uno de los picos y decidió hacerlo, ya que tendría mejor vista.

Welf comenzó a caminar y trepar por la pared con mucha dificultad. Sin duda alguna le había golpeado bastante fuerte. Su rostro estaba magullado, pero por lo menos su ropa y abrigos casi no recibieron daños.

DE VUELTA CON LA PELEA

Los segundos que estuvieron completamente quietos se hicieron insoportables. Gracias al silencio se podía escuchar muy fácilmente la briza que pasaba por el lugar y ese día no era exactamente uno donde el viento podría llegar a escucharse.

Ambos se abalanzaron encima del otro en un rápido salto. Bell desenvaino rápidamente sus dos dagas ya que sabía que en un puño contra puño perdería fácilmente.

La mujer logro ser más rápida y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo aturdió un poco, pero no lo suficiente, asique antes de que la chica le pudiera dar otro golpe, Bell actuó rápidamente y le hizo un corte un corte un tanto profundo en el abdomen, pero no lo suficiente para desconcertarla por completo, por lo que le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y Bell pudo sentir que algo se le revolvía adentro y vomito sangre en el rostro de la mujer que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Bell aprovecho esto e intento darle un corte profundo en el pecho, pero la mujer reacciono por instinto y cubrió su golpe con una mano paro luego intentar atinar un golpe a ciegas, pero Bell lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo su cabeza a un lado y con su otra mano intento hacerle un corte en el rostro, pero la castaña pego un salto hacia atrás y cuando estaba en el aire se limpió la sangre en el rostro para observar a Bell que estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia ella.

Bell dio un salto hacia la dirección de la chica, utilizo ambas dagas para hacer un corte diagonal en el pecho, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que logro defenderse con ambas manos justo a tiempo, pero ella no se esperó para nada que Bell utilizara sus brazos como impulso y diera un giro sobre sí mismo para darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza que la mando a estrellarse contra el suelo e hizo un pequeño cráter. No tuvo tiempo de sentir el dolor, ya que Bell utilizo dos cortes de llama nuevamente proveniente de sus dagas y la mujer los desvió con algo de dificultad.

Bell aterrizo a unos metros de la mujer y sacudió sus brazos, los ataques lo habían entumecido un poco.

Al igual que Bell, la castaña sacudió sus manos en signo de dolor, ya que no se le había entumecido como Bell, pero parar esos ataques mágicos que son cortes mortales llega a doler un poco. No quiere imaginar cómo sería el resultado y so podría usar magia para revestir sus brazos.

Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente y comenzaron a tirarse golpes y cortes a diestra y siniestra, pero todos eran esquivados o bloqueados, pero el flujo de la pelea no se había detenido, por lo que sus ataques se volvían más rápidos y fluidos que el anterior, hasta que sus brazos se veían como un borrón al igual que sus cuerpos cuando se inclinaban hacia un lado para esquivar los golpes.

En un momento, Bell se descuidó y recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le hizo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre y nuevamente parecía que su cabeza se iba a dislocar de su cuello y fue expulsado hacia el muro donde anteriormente había chocado la castaña, solo para terminar incrustado al igual que ella.

La mujer se acercó rápidamente para dar el golpe final, pero Bell dio un grito e hizo que su aura se hiciera más grande y obligo a la chica a retroceder, pero no fue suficiente, ya que Bell se desclavo del muro y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para intentar recomponerse mientras respiraba erráticamente.

Bell tomo sus dagas rápidamente que se le habían caído debido al golpe anterior y comenzó a controlar su respiración. Obviamente los dos estaban cerca de su límite.

Ambos se recompusieron nuevamente y pegaron un grito, haciendo que el aura de Bell se vuelva estable una vez más y la mujer revistió por completo su cuerpo de poder mágico.

La castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia Bell e intento darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza, pero no pudo lograrlo, ya que Bell logro cubrirse con su daga y parte de su antebrazo y hombro.

Bell reacciono rápidamente e intento hacerle un corte en el rostro, pero la mujer logro esquivarlo gracias a que se tumbó en el suelo y nuevamente se paró con sus manos e intento darle una doble patada, pero Bell no caería en la misma dos veces, asique la esquivo con dificultad haciéndose a un lado y se sostuvo con una mano en el piso para intentar darle una patada cruzada y logro hacerlo, pero gracias al revestimiento la patada no fue nada grave, solo logro desestabilizarla y que cayera al piso como consecuencia, y justo en ese momento ambos cruzaron miradas y los dos tenían una sonrisa retadora en su rostro. Sin duda alguna, ambos estaban disfrutando su increíble combate.

Ambos rodaron por el piso para alejarse entre sí. Cuando estaban a una distancia suficiente ambos pegaron un salto y aterrizaron en el suelo.

Bell no lo dudo dos veces y se abalanzo en contra de la mujer, pero esta detuvo su avance con ambas manos, tomando las dos manos de Bell.

Bell hizo toda la fuerza posible para salirse del agarre, pero no podía, por lo que opto en darle un fuerte cabezazo que fue respondido por la mujer. Los fuertes golpes que se daban hacia que se levantara una ventisca alrededor de ellos.

Bell se cansó de la situación y preparo un ataque mágico de fuego combinado con rayo. Era muy arriesgado ya que no sabía si después podría hacer otro ataque.

Bell soltó las dagas y agarro fuertemente ambos brazos y una bola de llamas electrizante apareció arriba de Bell que no tardo en impactar en el costado de la mujer.

Bell pensó que la batalla había terminado, pero se extrañó cuando el agarre de la castaña no se había aflojado y cuando se disipo el humo, la chica ya no tenía el encorazado mágico en el costado de su abdomen, pero si tenía una gran herida.

Esta apretó fuertemente los dientes por el dolor y giro sobre si misma quedando detrás de Bell con sus manos aun en el agarre, pero gracias a que Bell ya estaba a una gota de su límite, su agarre se aflojo y aprovecho esto para soltarse y rodear su torso con ambas manos.

Al estar tan cerca de él el calor era insoportable, pero gracias a su magia no estaba sufriendo ninguna quemadura.

?: (Sonriendo) (respirando muy agitadamente) tendré que quebrarte la espalda para llevarte conmigo.

Después de esas palabras, la castaña apretó fuertemente su agarre y se comenzaron a escuchar como los huesos de Bell comenzaban a crujir.

Bell no pudo evitar dar un fuerte grito de dolor e intentaba todo lo posible para liberarse, pero no podía hacerlo.

Bell pego un grito aún más fuerte y abrió sus fauces lo máximo posible. Una gran cantidad de poder mágico salió expulsada de su cuerpo en forma de llamas y rayos que obligaron a la castaña a soltar al peliblanco debido a que no resistía mas la presión que ejercía su cuerpo.

La castaña dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y su coraza mágica se desvaneció hasta sus puños, parecía que su poder mágico estaba comenzando llegar a su límite. La mujer comenzó a regular su respiración, se le estaba complicando demasiado respirar adecuadamente.

Bell cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras tomaba una de sus dagas que se le habían caído al piso. El peliblanco apoyo ambas manos en el suelo mientras aún estaba arrodillado y respiraba de una manera muy agitada y acelerada. Su aura mágica se había reducido de tamaño considerablemente y parecía que estaba a punto de desaparecer, por lo que indicaba que sus reservas ya estaban a punto de agotarse.

?: (Sonriendo) jejeje, parece que llegaste a tu limite. Ahora si me permites te dislocare la espalda para terminar con es-

La mujer no pudo terminar ya que se tambaleo y un mareo bastante fuerte se hizo presente de una forma repentina. La castaña llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro mientras utilizaba el otro para apoyarse en contra de unos escombros que habían generado en el lugar.

Cuando retiro la mano de su rostro, pudo ver que estaba manchada de sangre.

?: |(Apretando los dientes) mierda, por la euforia me había olvidado por completo del corte en mi rostro. Ya me eh estado desangrando demasiado y no me puedo permitir desmayarme en este lugar, asique acabare con esto rápido|.

La mujer recobro un poco la compostura y comenzó a acercarse a Bell de una forma un tanto tambaleante y lenta.

Bell: | (con los ojos ensombrecidos) casi no me queda poder mágico. Quizás solo para un ataque más, pero no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarla!

(Apretando los dientes) si solo tuviera una habilidad como la de Haruhime para aumentar mi nivel en 1 aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo como aquella vez, esto sería mucho más fácil.

(Alzando su vista con una cara asombrada) un momento… aumento de nivel?! Eso es! Tengo esa habilidad, pero solo funciona cuando quiero ser un héroe… solo te pido que por favor funciones esta vez para mí, aunque no quiera ser un héroe en este momento, necesito ese poder para lograr salir de aquí con vida, salvar a mi amigo (apretando fuertemente los puños) y cumplir mi promesa de volver a Orario cuando llegue el momento!|.

La mujer seguía acercándose a paso lento hacia Bell, hasta que pudo escuchar unos sonidos bastante peculiares en el lugar.

?: (Extrañada) (mirando en varias direcciones) campanas?

La castaña pudo ver como un brillo blanco comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Bell que aún estaba arrodillado con los ojos ensombrecidos y estaba seguro que el sonido venia del peliblanco.

?: |(Seria) no sé qué mierda estés planeando. Pero sé por experiencia que todo lo que venga de ti, no puede ser nada bueno. Por lo que te mandare al mundo de los sueños antes de que puedas hacer algo|.

CON WELF

Welf se asomó por el borde del precipicio y pudo ver que Bell estaba allí, muy cerca del muro que cubría la salida del lugar, mientras que la mujer se movía lentamente hacia donde estaba Bell, por lo que supuso que estaba en problemas, ya que no se movía, pero de repente empezó a escuchar unas campanas que razonaban por todos lados, incluso a 80 metros de altura, aun se podían escuchar las campanadas y Welf sabía muy bien que es lo que era, ya que pudo ver en primera fila como ese ataque de Bell acababa por completo con los dos Goliaths irregulares del piso 18. Pero había un problema, y ese era el tiempo.

Welf: (apretando los dientes) mierda! No le dará el tiempo para realizar la habilidad.

Welf tomo la última de sus espadas mágicas y se balanceo en el lugar por el dolor, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que no funcionaria.

Welf: (apretando fuertemente los dientes) en mi estado actual no puedo dirigir apropiadamente tanta cantidad de poder mágico.

Piensa, que es lo que puedo hacer.

CON BELL

La mujer siguió avanzando a paso lento hasta estar un par de centímetros de Bell y comenzó a preparar su ataque. Bell parecía que estaba inmóvil.

?: (Sonriendo) hasta aquí llegas chico.

Justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, sintió que algo se aproximaba hacia su dirección y se dio media vuelta rápidamente y cruzo sus brazos en forma de X para defenderse de una espada que cayó del cielo directo a su cabeza.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba muy lejos de estar en su mejor forma, podría haber detenido el golpe sin ningún problema, pero esta vez le costó un pequeño corte en la mejilla, ya que no logro bloquear la enorme espada por completo.

La castaña dio un gran salto hacia atrás, se pegó al muro y aterrizo con un poco de dificultad y miro hacia arriba en busca de su atacante y pudo distinguir una cabellera pelirroja.

?: (Chasqueando la lengua) me había olvidado por completo de él. Pero creo que no es un problema.

La mujer miro nuevamente a Bell y vio que las pequeñas partículas blancas ya no eran tan pequeñas y habían rodeado por completo el cuerpo de Bell, dándole un brillo a todo su cuerpo.

La castaña se aterrorizo levemente por esto, ya que sentía que no le faltaba nada para terminar lo que quería hacer.

?: (Seria) ya es suficiente. No me arriesgare más contigo.

La chica dio un fuerte salto y cargo un gran ataque hacia Bell con intención de matarlo, el pelirrojo le había dado mucho tiempo y aunque le doliera como el infierno saltar de esa manera en estos momentos, sentía que no podía perder más tiempo.

Justo antes de que pudiera dar el golpe, Bell abrió los ojos y sintió que todo a su alrededor se puso en cámara lenta.

La sonrisa de la chica cambio a un semblante asombrado cuando un fuerte estallido blanco segó su visión y todo su cuerpo se distorsiono por la presión de esa aura blanca y la hecho hacia atrás en contra de su voluntad y fue clavada en la pared.

La castaña se reestableció lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y arremetió nuevamente en contra de Bell.

Gran error.

?: |(En shock) que?!|

Eso fue lo único que pudo pensar al ver como de un momento a otro Bell se levantó y extendió su daga en un rápido movimiento y le corto el brazo izquierdo por completo como si de un juego se tratara.

Pudo ver en cámara lenta como Bell extendía uno de sus brazos y el aura blanca comenzaba a tener unas rayas de fuego infernal alrededor de todo su brazo derecho, al igual que salían muchos rayos a su alrededor. Luego esas rayas se extendieron hasta su rostro y siguieron su camino hasta su brazo izquierdo.

Posiciono sus piernas en una posición de ataque mientras que también comenzaban a rodearse por esas rayas de fuego y rayos. Luego se alzó hasta lo máximo de su altura y unas llamas más abrazadoras que antes salieron de su cuerpo, después dio una gran sonrisa retadora y todas las llamas y rayos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el brazo que tenía flexionado.

Lo último que ella vio fue cuando Bell inclino el brazo hacia su dirección y utilizo su magia de revestimiento para intentar proteger el lugar del impacto.

Después de eso, todo fue negro. Incluso para Bell.

Una gran explosión se extendió por todo el lugar y Welf miro con la quijada en el suelo. Definitivamente no podía creer lo que veía. Además de que tenía que sostenerse sobre algo para no caerse debido al gran sismo que había en el momento.

Después de dar aquel puñetazo, Bell sintió que todo se volvía negro, pero un segundo después pudo abrir los ojos y tenía una vista completamente borrosa mientras caía en cámara lenta hacia el suelo. Lo único que pudo distinguir, era que su brazo parecía estar gravemente dañado., ya que estaba completamente rojo y tenía cortes increíblemente profundos a lo largo de todo el brazo, además de que su camisa había sido destrozada por completo por ese golpe.

Bell se puso de pie por puro instinto mientras aún tenía la vista borrosa y se sentía mareado, pero lentamente fue recobrando su visión y pudo comenzar a distinguir una figura que estaba parado en frente de él y que respiraba débilmente.

Bell: |(alarmado) AUN SIGUE DE PIE?!|.

Bell intento dar un salto hacia atrás, pero sus piernas no le respondían, solo podía quedarse de pie y esperar que su vista sea clara nuevamente. Y cuando lo hizo, Bell abrió su boca mientras temblaba levemente y sus ojos expresaban un shock total. No podía creer que el hiciera semejante cosa, pero era aún más increíble que ella siguiera de pie.

?: (Hablando con una voz débil y ronca) (sonriendo) oye chico… me esperaba que fuera un ataque fuerte. Pero sinceramente, nunca espere que fuera ASÍ DE FUERTE.

La mujer tenía un seno al pleno descubierto, mientras que el otro era tapado por su cabello. Su camisa había sido destruida por completo y de la cintura para arriba tenia quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado distribuidas por todo su cuerpo. Pero lo más impactante, sin duda alguna era el enorme agujero que había en su estómago.

Detrás de ella, el muro que una vez había estado, desapareció casi por competo y aun salía una gran cantidad de humo y polvo por el impacto.

Había una gran línea de destrucción por el suelo, pero detrás de la chica no había casi nada destruido gracias a que se quedó firmemente parada en el lugar para resistir el ataque, pero era más que obvio que no resulto para nada bien.

También se podía ver que ella había sido arrastrada un par de metros por el impacto, debido a que estaba algo lejos de Bell y también por el hecho de que había dos líneas en el suelo que formaban unas delgadas grietas hasta llegar donde estaba la castaña parada.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Según mis cálculos, para el próximo capítulo ya deberían salir de las Montañas.**

**Quise representar toda la pelea lo mejor posible y sinceramente pensé que me tomaría mucho menos escribirla, pero al final me tomo un capitulo completo, espero que la hayan disfrutado!**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible para que se sepa cómo termina toda la travesía en las fronteras de una vez por todas, ya que todavía falta un enemigo.**

**Como me enfocare totalmente en eso, lo más probable es que en el próximo capítulo no hable de Orario, al igual que sucedió con este capítulo.**

**Después de que salgan de las montañas, el tiempo pasara mucho más rápido, ya que solo narrare los eventos principales de Bell y Welf estando fuera de Orario y los cambios importantes que irán sucediendo en Orario a lo largo de los meses hasta que ambos aventureros vuelvan a la ciudad.**

**Puede que este capítulo haya quedado medio cortado, pero lo entenderán cuando lean el próximo.**

**Un saludo, y gracias por leer!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 6163 palabras.**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Solo quería hacer este apartado para unas ideas que eh tenido, además de que muchos me han preguntado por Wattpad si la chica al final moriría o no.**

**Recuerdan que yo les dije que había cortado el capítulo debido a algo importante? Bueno, el tema era que tenía que tomar una decisión, y era el hecho de dejar viva a la chica o que muriera. Después de pensarlo un poco, finalmente tome mi decisión y decidí darle contexto al por que ella se encontraba en las Montañas del Infierno, que es lo que hizo y más cosas.**

**Cuando termine el capítulo les daré mis razones del porque tome la decisión de dejarla morir o dejarla vivir.**

**Un saludo!**

**|Pensamientos|: | Juro que en el próximo fanfic o lo que sea que haga, solo escribiré una vez este dialogo, nadie me obligara a hacerlo más veces! :,v|.**

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (golpea la pared), (enfurecido), etc.**

**CAPITULO 21: EL FIN DEL LARGO TRAYECTO.**

Bell se agarró el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda fuertemente mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente. La adrenalina del momento había desaparecido y pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, pero principalmente todo su brazo derecho, que quedo fracturado y cortado por todos lados, además de que estaba al rojo vivo. La ironía de todo eso era el hecho de que su propio ataque era el que más daño le había hecho, por lo que no quería imaginarse como seria estar en el extremo receptor de tal ataque.

Bell observo a la mujer que tenía en frente con algo de dificultad, su visión estaba un poco borrosa pero aun podía mantenerse estable, no podía moverse, pero viendo la condición en la que estaba la chica no necesitaba preocuparse demasiado, ya que parecía estar al borde del colapso con tan solo mirar sus ojos que estaban algo opacos.

La mujer dio una risa seca, para luego toser un poco de sangre y tambalearse levemente. Luego observo a Bell.

?: (Sonriendo) (con una voz afónica) por lo visto hasta aquí llega mi camino. Sinceramente, nunca pensé perder en este lugar contra otro humano.

Después de decir esas palabras, la mujer se desplomo hacia atrás, mientras un poco de sangre comenzaba a salir del enorme agujero que tenía en el estómago, pero aún seguía consiente. Algo que sorprendió bastante a Bell.

?: (Tumbada en el suelo) pensando que nadie podría competir conmigo eh estado demasiada confiada todo este tiempo, hasta que finalmente me eh estrellado con las barreras.

Bell: (aun tomándose fuertemente el hombro) y que es lo que buscabas exactamente? Donde querías llegar y porque estas en este lugar?

?: (Sonriendo) siempre busque un lugar oh una llave para lograr escapar de mi misma, porque nunca pude salir de aquel camino y me eh terminado precipitando al abismo del fatalismo cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron.

Mi nombre es Keyla, lo que eh estado buscando, no siempre lo eh buscado. Pero no tuve otra opción cuando vi cosas horribles con mis propios ojos, algo que me hizo llegar a la desesperación y en ese momento todo se tornó tan negro que cuando sentía que en mis sueños podría recuperarlos solo era otro espejismo. Desde ese mismo día, jure vengarme sin importar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Bell comenzó a sentir un poco de lastima, debido a que sabía de qué podía ir todo esto. Después de todo, él había terminado en este lugar por el hecho de que prácticamente lo traicionaron y no pudo lidiar con la gran depresión y sentimientos encontrados que tuvo en aquel momento, y que aun los tiene pero ya no le afecta tanto.

Keyla: (sonriendo) de todas formas, eso ya da igual. Siento que la muerte comienza a rodearme, (tocándose el pecho con su única mano) mi ritmo cardiaco está reduciendo. Ya eh tenido suficiente de este mundo, y creo que las personas inocentes involucradas en mi venganza también podrán descansar en paz después de mi muerte.

Bell: | (serio) asique si ha matado a otras personas…| Lamento lo que hayas tenido que pasar, pero siempre hay una buena manera de afrontar las cosas, y definitivamente tomaste una decisión equivocada.

Keyla: (frustrada) que querías que hiciera?! Que tomara todo con tanta serenidad?!

Eso es imposible! (Tomándose fuertemente el pecho) sabes cómo me eh sentido toda mi vida? Me siento como si estuviera doblada y hecha pedazos, asi es como te sientes cuando toda tu familia es asesinada, cuando todo lo que amas se marcha, simplemente te aferras a todo lo que te queda! Y eso era mi deseo de acabar con todos esos infelices e intentar derribar a la policía y el gremio, ELLOS HICIERON LA VISTA GORDA EN EL ASESINATO Y NISIQUIERA AYUDARON EN ALGO!

(Dando un suspiro de cansancio) la última cosa que escuche en esos momentos fueron sus voces susurrando "adiós" y entonces los escuche perecer y luego todo se volvió negro…

Bell: (serio) entiendo tu dolor, pero tomaste un camino equivocado. No digo que no busques justicia en contra de esas personas, pero es de cobardes involucrar a personas inocentes solo para buscar y asesinar a esas personas.

Keyla: (sonrisa sádica) y tú qué sabes? Que es lo que harías si yo matara a toda tus seres queridos? No involucrarías a otras personas con el afán de encontrarme?

Bell: (sonriendo) Todos mis seres queridos están muertos.

Ante la revelación, Keyla simplemente lo pudo mirar con una expresión de total shock en su rostro.

Bell: (sonriendo) Ni siquiera sé cómo murió mi padre y mi madre. Tampoco sé si tengo más familiares a parte de ellos, a excepción de mi abuelo que me crio hasta hace muy poco. Luego desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro. Lo estuve esperando por días y nunca regreso, por lo que opte por lo peor y decidí marcharme hacia Orario.

(Serio) como puedes ver, nunca busque venganza en contra de la gente o monstruos que pudo haber matado a mi familia. En vez de eso, decidí honrar la única memoria que conocí de mi familia, y ese era mi abuelo, por lo que emprendí mi viaje a Orario para convertirme en un héroe. Ese era mi sueño y también era algo que mi abuelo admiraba demasiado. Solo sé que cuando lo logre, él estará orgulloso de mí, y cuando muera no tendré ningún arrepentimiento.

Keyla: (en shock) e-entonces, por qué diablos estas en este lugar?

Bell: (bajando la mirada) yo… fui traicionado, oh algo parecido. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero vine a este lugar para asegurarme de romper su dominio, porque ya no seré controlado. No puede mantenerme bajo su control, porque la verdad me ha sido concedida.

(Serio con una mirada determinada) tú antes dijiste que tu vida había sido robada. Bueno, esto es justamente lo contrario. Así es como se siente cuando tomas tu vida de vuelta, así es como se siente cuando finalmente peleas por algo correcto. Cuando la vida me empuja, yo empujo más fuerte! Lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte!

Keyla: (sonriendo) pero… (Tosiendo sangre) según lo que me has contado, ya encontraste nueva gente valiosa para ti, incluido ese chico pelirrojo. Entonces qué es lo que aras cuando la última cosa que escuches sea a él muriendo al igual que tú, y no puedas hacer na-

Bell: (interrumpiendo) NO! No vamos a morir esta noche, vamos a pelear y resistir todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Welf llego a la acción justo a tiempo mientras se agarra el abdomen con la mano izquierda y tenía una expresión de dolor y pudo escuchar el discurso de Keyla.

Welf: Vamos a pelear por nosotros, juntos. Ninguno de nosotros va a morir hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Keyla dio un suspiro de cansancio y sentía que su vida se estaba esfumando y comenzaba a sentirse más liviana. En este momento había un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de ella.

Keyla: (seria, mirando al cielo) y que es lo que te hace pensar que llegaran tan lejos?

Bell: (sonriendo mientras miraba a Keyla) es muy simple. Porque nunca me rendiré, mi determinación es todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante. Eso es lo que me ha llevado hasta este punto sin rendirme.

Quizás las cosas no podrán salir siempre como uno quiere, pero si posees una gran determinación, podrás salir de cualquier problema.

La visión de Keyla se hizo demasiada borrosa y ya no distinguía nada, a excepción del cielo que estaba extremadamente muy claro.

Keyla: | (con un rostro perdido) podrás salir de esos problemas, pero no arreglarlos. Quizás si hubiera buscado otra forma, podría haber terminado como él. "así es como se siente cuando tomas tu vida de vuelta, así es como se siente cuando tu finalmente peleas"| (leve carcajada ahogada) oye, crees que si intento disculparme con mi familia, ellos me aceptaran?

Welf avanzo un poco rápido hacia Keyla mientras sacaba una poción, pero antes de que pudiera arrojársela, Bell lo detuvo en seco con su mano buena.

Bell: (sonrisa melancólica) creo que de esta forma estarás pagando tus pecados. Además parece que realmente lo sientes, asique seguro que ellos te perdonaran.

Keyla: (sonriendo) ya veo… te daré un tip para vencer al último monstruo para salir de aquí.

Están rodeando toda la frontera, por lo que rodear la zona no es una opción.

Keyla intento mover su brazo, pero vio que ya no le respondía, por lo que opto por seguir hablando.

Keyla: (sonriendo) La espada… mágica… servirá.

Bell: (mirada triste) muchas gracias Keyla. Lo tendremos en cuenta cuando nos enfrentemos a aquel monstruo que nos dices.

Bell espero una respuesta, pero no recibió ninguna. Welf se acercó rápidamente y dio una mirada abatida mientras le cerraba los ojos.

Bell dio un suspiro de cansancio y se cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo mientras respiraba muy agitadamente y tenía una cara algo demacrada. Esa pelea lo había llevado más allá del límite y por fin podía bajar la guardia.

Welf: (serio) porque no me dejaste darle la poción?

Bell: (sonriendo) era la única forma en que ella pudiera sentirse redimida, además de que quizás pueda encontrarse con su familia. Creo que le hicimos un favor.

Welf: (sonriendo) entiendo, además debía pagar por sus pecados tarde o temprano.

Bell: (serio) cuando vuelva a Orario. Tendré otras cosas de que hablar con el gremio además del juicio que me impondrán.

Welf sintió un poco de lastima por los integrantes del gremio. Tenía pinta que por la voz de Bell les impondría mano dura.

Welf: (sosteniendo la poción) y ahora que hacemos con esto?

Bell: (aun tumbado en el suelo) escuchaste a Keyla. Necesitamos estar los dos en buena forma, asique será la mitad para cada uno y tú te tomaras la poción restante de elixir. Tendrás que usar todo tu poder mágico en tan solo una espada mágica. Yo supongo que seré de distractor, pero para eso tendremos que pasar un día más en este lugar sí o sí. Necesito recuperar algo de mi salud mental para poder usar magia para defenderme.

Welf: (abriendo la poción) okey, aunque no me parece un buen plan, pero es lo que tenemos de momento.

Por cierto, el único monstruo que me imagino que ella haya mencionado fue el grandote. Ese es el único monstruo que creo que superaría su nivel.

Bell: (atrapando la poción mientras se recomponía) sí. Sus ataques eran puramente físicos y de corto alcance, de seguro necesitaremos tu espada mágica para ataques sorpresivos o algo así.

Welf: (frotándose la nuca) sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Pero eso no tendría sentido, ya que puedes hacer ataques a larga distancia.

Bell: (terminando de tomarse la poción) tienes razón… supongo que lo descubriremos en medio del combate.

Bell observo como una gran parte de su dolor era aliviado una vez tomada la poción, pero quedaron algunos daños externos visibles que no eran de mucho en que preocuparse, a excepción de su brazo, ya que su fractura se había curado, pero todos los demás daños seguían estando vigentes.

Welf miro a Bell y luego arranco una parte de la tela de su abrigo, para luego arrojársela a Bell. El peliblanco simplemente le agradeció y se rodeó todo el brazo con la tela para que este un poco más seguro.

Bell comenzó a temblar levemente, ya que el calor del lugar se había desvanecido y el frio comenzaba a tomar lugar. El hecho de que su camiseta, abrigos y todo lo demás hayan sido completamente destrozados no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Welf le dio sus abrigos sobrantes, que solo eran unos dos, pero deberían bastar de momento.

Welf se fue y volvió en unos segundos, con varias ramas y otras cosas para quemar. Por suerte, los árboles secos que había en este lugar eran bastante impermeables al ambiente exterior.

Welf hizo una pequeña fogata, para que luego Bell creara una pequeña llama en la punta de su dedo y la arrojara al fuego. Este rápidamente encendió y ambos se acurrucaron al lado del fuego.

Welf: (frotando sus manos) por lo visto tendremos que quedarnos un día más en este lugar.

Bell: (imitando a Welf) no te preocupes. Hoy parece ser un día bastante despejado dentro de todo y el clima está bastante caliente para estar en unas montañas, asique estamos de suerte.

Welf: (suspiro) supongo que tienes razón. (Sacando unas bebidas y algo de comida) estas son las últimas bebidas y las dos últimas latas de comida. Si o si tendremos que movilizarnos mañana temprano, sino estaremos en problemas.

Bell simplemente asintió y ambos comenzaron a comer y beber, hasta que se comenzó a hacer un poco de noche.

Antes de irse a dormir, ambos decidieron hacerle una tumba a Keyla para mostrarle sus respetos y estuvieron rezando unos segundos, hasta que ambos se levantaron con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros y se marcharon del lugar para irse a dormir.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: (haciendo al lado una rama mientras observaba discretamente) por lo visto nos levantamos bastante temprano.

Welf: (detrás de Bell) No calculamos el horario ayer.

Bell: (mirando de reojo a Welf) ya te tomaste el elixir?

Welf: sí. Sobro un poco.

Welf le dio el elixir sobrante a Bell, y este lo miro con preocupación.

Welf: (sonriendo) tranquilo, estoy seguro que mis reservas estas al cien. Además, nos servirá que tengas algo de combustible de más en esta pelea.

Bell tomo el elixir y arrojo la botella a un lado.

Bell: (serio) hablando de eso, ya puedo ver el final de la montaña, y de momento no nos hemos cruzado ningún monstruo.

Welf: (serio) será mejor que no bajemos la guardia.

Bell salió detrás del árbol y comenzó a avanzar hacia el final de las montañas con lentitud. Estaba muy pendiente a sus alrededores y también de los pequeños montes que se asomaban en la montaña, por si alguien se encontraba en ese lugar, pero de momento nada.

El lugar no favorecía demasiado, ya que estaba lleno de rocas algo altas sobresalientes en el lugar y eso reducía la movilidad, y conociendo las descripciones del monstruo, tener buena movilidad era una ventaja. Además de que el gigantesco pedazo de roca que usaba como arma era una piedra irrompible según el libro, por lo que Welf y Bell llegaron rápidamente a la deducción de que se trataba de un mineral que se encuentra en el calabozo que es extremadamente duro y pesado.

Bell siguió avanzando meticulosamente, hasta que una gran roca se rompió en miles de pedazos y detrás de ella salió un monstruo de unos 4 metros de altura **(seria como el Troll de God of War 4 para que tengan una referencia).**

El monstruo trato de arremeter con su gran arma a Bell, pero este la esquivo con algo de dificultad y luego se rodeó de fuego y en un rápido movimiento le impacto una gran bola de fuego en el pecho, y esto hizo que se creara una pequeña nube de polvo en el lugar.

Bell al ver que no había ningún movimiento se extrañó por un momento al igual que Welf que aún seguía oculto.

De repente un gran pedazo de roca salió del polvo y se estampo con todas las fuerzas en contra del suelo como si intentara aplastar algo en una dirección en que claramente no había nada.

Bell se quedó con cara de "wtf", pero no duro mucho con esa expresión, ya que gracias a ese movimiento, el polvo se había disipado un poco de la zona y el monstruo pudo ver a duras penas a Bell y desplazo la roca a una enorme velocidad y no le dio tiempo a Bell para esquivarla, por lo que recibió el impacto de lleno.

Bell se estrelló fuertemente con una de las rocas sobresalientes, rompiéndola en el acto y rodando un par de metros más por encima de la nieve, hasta que choco fuertemente contra un montículo sobresaliente de rocas y la agrieto levemente.

Bell solamente se pudo agarrar la herida de todo su torso y parte del estómago con pesar. Tenía una enorme herida, pero por lo menos no era profunda.

Bell observo como su herida comenzaba a sangrar y se levantó con un poco de dificultad mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de Bell, el monstruo fue los más rápido que pudo en su dirección y lo agarro con ambas manos de la cintura, para luego arrojarlo fuertemente contra el suelo.

?: (Rugiendo) tu no pasaras!

Bell hizo su cara a un lado debido al horrible aliento del monstruo, pero aun sostenía una expresión afilada en su rostro, algo que hizo enfurecer al monstruo e intento darle un fuerte cabezazo, pero Bell había estado preparando un ataque en todo ese tiempo detrás de su espalda, y era un rayo del tamaño de su brazo y se lo arrojo a quemarropa en ambos brazos, haciendo que el monstruo gritara de dolor y se hiciera hacia atrás, mientras Bell daba un salto hacia atrás y se recomponía del ataque anterior.

Al monstruo le salieron unas cicatrices moradas que le recorrieron por ambos brazos, pero se recuperó exageradamente rápido del shock y agarro nuevamente su arma mientras observaba a Bell con furia.

De la nada, Welf apareció y desenvaino su espada mágica restante y comenzó a concentrar todo su poder mágico en un ataque. Por lo visto, ya había estudiado el punto débil del monstruo.

Bell inclino la espada como si fuera hacerle un golpe, por lo que el monstruo puso su gran arma en la trayectoria para cubrirse. Pero rápidamente Welf agito ferozmente la espada en el suelo generando una enorme explosión alrededor del monstruo y creando una cortina de polvo y humo inmensa.

Welf: (gritando) ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!

Welf se sentó abruptamente al suelo por el mareo de haber consumido tanto poder mágico, mientras que Bell dio un gran grito de batalla y se rodeó nuevamente de sus dos auras y se internó rápidamente en la cortina de humo.

Cuando el monstruo lo vio, prácticamente ya lo tenía encima.

Bell dio un pequeño salto a la gran arma que sostenía el gigante y la utilizo como impulso para llegar a su cara y darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que hizo retroceder levemente al monstruo.

Antes de caer, Bell se aferró fuertemente de uno de los cuernos del monstruo y lo utilizo como agarre para subirse en la parte superior de la cabeza del monstruo y desenvaino ambas dagas y ambas adquirieron un filo mucho más largo ah la de su capacidad original gracias a las llamas sólidas.

Bell se aferró fuertemente con ambas piernas en la cabeza del gigante y comenzó a clavar fuertemente ambas dagas con movimientos rítmicos. Se podía ver como el filo de ambas dagas le atravesaba la cabeza y salía por debajo de su mentón.

Después de tres repeticiones consecutivas en diferentes lugares de la cabeza, Bell termino el acto haciéndole una llave con su antebrazo y codo, para enterrarlo fuertemente en la nieve, usando sus llamas como propulsor para que caiga más fuerte contra el piso.

Bell se bajó de la cabeza del monstruo confiado de su victoria, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando el gigante le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo mando a estrellarse en contra de unas rocas sobresalientes de lugar.

El monstruo fijo su mirada en su objetivo más cercano, que era Welf.

Welf: (parándose con dificultad, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido al mareo) de que mierda esta hecho este tipo? Le atravesó el cerebro como 6 veces joder!

Welf observo con terror como el monstruo alzaba la enorme roca encima de él, pero justo antes de que descendiera a toda velocidad, algo sucedió.

?: (Escupiendo un poco de sangre) grup.

Welf: (extrañado) "grup"?

El monstruo se tambaleo un poco hacia adelante y después de un segundo dio un enorme grito de dolor justo al mismo tiempo que un fuego rojo incandescente afilado le atravesó el pecho.

Después de unos segundos, el monstruo dejo de gritar y soltó el enorme montículo que Welf pudo esquivar con facilidad, rodando a un lado.

Después de que la enorme roca callo, el monstruo desapareció en polvo, a excepción de la gema que estaba atravesada por el fuego. Dejando ver a Bell con su mano extendida empuñando una de sus dagas, donde esta tenia un filo extendido por las llamas de alrededor de 8 metros.

Bell desactivo sus dos auras mágicas y con eso, la extensión del filo de su daga desapareció, haciendo que la gema caiga fuertemente contra el piso y se parta en pedazos, debido a que ya estaba agrietada por todas partes por consecuencia de haberla atravesado en el centro.

Bell se levantó con algo de dificultad mientras observaba a Welf que ya estaba un poco recuperado.

Bell: (sonriendo) fue buena idea crear esa cortina de humo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que tomar una siesta.

Bell cayo repentinamente al suelo mientras que Welf sacudía su cabeza con diversión.

Welf: (sonriendo) y no querías que te diera ni un poco del elixir…

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se despertó con pesadez mientras miraba hacia todos lados algo confundido, luego se sentó y noto que tenía cuero de diferentes animales encima de él, eran exactamente igual al cuero y las pieles que estaba usando aquel monstruo.

Bell: (frotándose los ojos) supongo que estos no desaparecieron cuando exploto. Aunque me pregunto de que animal abra sacado estas pieles.

Luego de que se recompuso lo suficiente, pudo ver a Welf trabajando en algo muy extraño a unos metros de él. Parecía estar haciendo algo con unas ramas.

Bell se levantó y fue caminando en donde estaba Welf.

Bell: (sonriendo) hola.

Welf: (dándose media vuelta) hola. Has estado un par de horas durmiendo, ya casi es medio día.

Bell frunció levemente el ceño. Hoy se habían levantado alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, asique había sido mucho tiempo.

Bell: (intrigado) que estás haciendo?

Welf: (sonriendo) aprovechando que ese monstruo traía muchas pieles consigo, decidí hacer un par de trineos improvisados para descender a toda velocidad.

Bell: (con una gota de sudor) estás seguro? Es una caída a más de 4500 metros.

Welf: (sonriendo) tranquilo. Lo verdaderamente fuerte de estos trineos no son las ramas, (dando un fuerte golpe a la piel que se encontraba en el trineo) sino esto. Como puedes ver está totalmente congelado y eso hace que este más duro que las paredes del calabozo.

Bell: ya veo. De todos modos, como hiciste para poner la piel dentro del trineo entre todas las ramas si esta tan duro?

Welf: (sonriendo) primero hice una fogata para descongelarlo y luego lo coloque meticulosamente entre las ramas, que actúan como el hueso del trineo.

Bell solamente asintió y observo como Welf hacia todo el trabajo, ya que él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso.

Una vez que Welf termino, se podían ver dos trineos. En la parte superior había dos pequeños troncos incrustados dentro de la piel que servían como sostén, mientras que todo el cuero servía como asiento y deslizador, junto a dos troncos que estaban debajo que actuaban como un plus a la hora de despegar. Además de eso, tenía varias ramas atadas entre sí en forma de O encima de trineo, que servían para que acomodaran su cuerpo dentro del agujero y tener menos riesgo de salir volando (había dos de esas, una cerca de la mitad del trineo, y la última O al final de este).

Welf: (sonrisa entre dientes) bueno, hacemos una competición para ver quien llega primero abajo?

Bell: (con una gota de sudor) estás loco. Recuerda que los primeros 2000 metros de caída serán fácil por la pared de hielo, pero después que demonios hacemos?

Welf: (sonrisa retadora) tomare eso como un sí.

Welf tomo rápidamente el trineo sobre su cabeza y corrió hacia el borde de la montaña para luego dar un gran salto y caer al abismo.

Bell: (gritando) oyeee! Eso es trampa!

Bell agarro rápidamente su trineo e imito las acciones de Welf y se lanzó por el abismo.

Bell vio que Welf iba unos 50 metros por la delantera, pero rápidamente lo alcanzo utilizando sus propulsores llameantes.

Welf: (enojado) oye, sin poderes mágicos.

Bell le dio una sonrisa entre dientes y Welf le respondió haciendo lo mismo.

Seguían con la caída en picada, hasta que el hielo les comenzaba a venirse encima, por lo que ambos retiraron el trineo de encima de sus cabeza y lo apoyaron fuertemente contra el hielo y ambos entraron en las dos O del trineo con un rápido y elegante movimiento, para comenzar a descender a una velocidad incluso más rápida que la anterior.

Welf rápidamente se cubrió la cara con uno de sus abrigos al sentir que su cara podría despegarse de su cuerpo por la gran velocidad que estaban tomando, dejando solamente sus ojos expuestos para ver si en la dirección donde iba no era peligrosa.

Bell debido a que no podía arriesgarse a usar mucho su poder, opto por hacer lo mismo que Welf.

La aceleración se estaba haciendo cada vez más rápida, hasta que llego a un nivel estable. El problema es que estaban descendiendo alrededor de 260 km por hora. El aire les comenzó a faltar por bajar a tanta velocidad y Welf comenzó a arrepentirse de su idea. Ambos dieron vuelta su cabeza hacia atrás para poder tomar algo de aire y seguir mirando hacia el frente.

Antes de que se pudieran acordar, pasaron 4 minutos y ya estaban llegando al final de la enorme columna de hielo. En esos cuatro minutos había habido un aumento abrupto de temperatura que notaron casi al instante, ya que arrojaron casi todas las cosas que llevaban encima, quedándose únicamente con el abrigo que estaban usando para taparse la cara, a excepción de Bell que tenía otro más debido a su ausencia de camisa.

Cuando Bell vio que estaba cerca del final estaba a punto de desenvainar las dagas, pero vio que Welf cambio el rumbo de su trineo hacia una columna que estaba algo sobresaliente.

Bell: | (sonriendo) no dejare que me ganes!|

Bell siguió a Welf rápidamente y ambos se deslizaron por la columna sobresaliente y avanzaron varios metros hacia el frente, hasta que comenzaron a detenerse abruptamente y se quedaron levitando unos segundos en el aire, solo para ver una hermosa vista del otro lado, y la enorme caída que les esperaba.

Welf: (mirando a Bell) creo que estamos en problemas.

Antes de que Bell pudiera contestar, comenzaron a descender a una enorme velocidad.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON UNOS AVENTUREROS RANDOMS QUE ESTABAN PATRULLANDO LAS MONTAÑAS.

?: (Mirando atentamente una foto) No lo sé chicos, creo que estamos buscando en vano. De seguro esos tipos no lograron salir de las montañas.

?: Yo opino lo mismo. Veo imposible que dos aventureros de nivel tan bajo hayan podido escapar por esos lugares.

?: Es cierto, pero si por alguna razón lograron escapar, será una oportunidad perfecta para atraparlos. Es una gran cantidad de dinero! No tendríamos que preocuparnos en meternos al calabozo en un buen tiempo.

Todos asintieron y siguieron buscando, hasta que uno vio algo extraño en el cielo.

?: (Extrañado) oigan, que demonios es eso?

El aventurero escuálido señalo dos figuras que estaban cayendo a una velocidad increíble en dirección al bosque.

?: (Inclinándose de hombros) ni idea. Quizás sea algo que se desbordo de la montaña o unos pájaros medio raros.

?: (Tocándose el mentón) crees que pueden ser ellos dos?

Después de hacer esa pregunta, se pudo ver como las dos figuras borrosas se estrellaron en contra de los árboles.

?: (Con mirada aburrida) nah, no creo. Y si fuera así, estarían locos porque es imposible que alguien haya sobrevivido a semejante caída.

Vayamos a buscar más por esa dirección.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a su aparente líder.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL Y WELF.

Los dos trineos se habían hecho pedazos, a excepción de las pieles, que gracias al hecho de que estaban congeladas, eran increíblemente duras. Por suerte, ese fue el factor que los salvo de una caída con casi sin posibilidades de sobrevivir, ya que Bell no podía usar sus llamas para contrarrestar semejante velocidad, además de que revelaría su posición a los aventureros cercanos y no quería tener más problemas de los necesarios.

Los trineos habían quedado clavados en el suelo y algo destrozados, mientras que Welf y Bell terminaron colgados en algunas ramas en un intento de saltar antes de la caída para amortiguar el golpe. Desde luego había funcionado, pero no salió como ellos esperaban, ya que todos esos árboles y ramas se cruzaron en su camino.

Bell: (colgado entre todas las ramas y con rasguños por todo el abrigo y el pantalón) en serio… en qué demonios estabas pensando?

Welf: (en las mismas condiciones que Bell, lo único que colgaba de cabeza) (sonriendo) ve el lado positivo. Cuando subimos tardamos horas, pero para bajar fueron solo 5 minutos.

Bell solo rio un poco y luego se desenredo de las ramas y cayó al piso mientras se sostenía el pecho. El golpe del monstruo aún estaba vigente, pero no era nada grave.

Bell: (sonriendo) por cierto, yo gano.

Welf: (mirando a Bell aun estando boca abajo) (frustrado) mierda, me olvide que había que tocar el piso.

Welf se desenredo y dio una vuelta en el aire para caer de pie.

Welf: (serio) bien, y ahora qué?

Bell: (haciendo estiramientos con el brazo que aún tenía dañado desde la batalla con Keyla) iremos por la ruta comercial. Recuerda que Hermes-sama dijo que alguien nos estaría esperando para trasladarnos a nuestro camino y estaría a un lado de la ruta para que no tengamos que cubrirnos si ahí aventureros por el lugar.

Welf: (sonriendo) tienes razón. (Con cara de palo) Pero para que lado queda la ruta comercial? Estamos en un maldito bosque. El sentido de la orientación aquí vale mierda.

Bell: (sonriendo) tienes razón. Por suerte cuando caímos desde ahí arriba tuve una buena vista, y sé que si vamos hacia la izquierda saldremos del bosque y nos encontraremos a las caravanas en una hora aproximadamente.

Welf solamente asintió y ambos comenzaron a ir en esa dirección, dejando a los trineos hechos un desastre atrás. Total, si alguien los encontraba ya sería demasiado tarde, debido a que ya estarían muy lejos.

SALTO DE LINEA

Ya habían estado caminando por más de una hora y su aguante ya estaba comenzando a ceder, especialmente para Welf, que no había descansado después de la pelea contra el monstruo y el cansancio físico comenzaba a hacerse presente con una fatiga alucinante, y por esa razón Bell estaba cargando a Welf con su hombro, mientras lo rodeaba con una mano para tomar la mitad de su peso y ayudarlo a caminar.

Bell y Welf atravesaron lo que parecía ser el último árbol y tuvieron que tapar sus ojos con una mano debido al intenso brillo del sol. Estar en un lugar donde casi no da la luz del sol por más de 4 días termina afectando un poco.

Cuando descubrieron su visión, ambos se asombraron un poco.

Bell: (asombrado) cuando vine a Orario nunca me asome para ver la ruta, y cuando la vi desde allá arriba parecía ser mucho más pequeña.

Welf: (con la boca abierta) sin palabras.

La ruta comercial era de tierra con algunos pedruscos. El camino se extendía alrededor de unos 200 metros de ancho, haciendo que el bosque quede dividido en dos de una manera notoria. En el camino se podía ver cómo iban y venían una gran cantidad de caravanas que de seguro eran comerciantes o gente que iban a vivir a Orario.

Después de salir de su asombro, ambos miraron rápidamente a los lados buscando aventureros, pero por lo visto aún no habían llegado a buscar en esta parte, lo más seguro era por el hecho de que estaban un poco alejados de la frontera de las montañas.

Aunque no haya ningún aventurero en el lugar, Welf se sacó el abrigo restante que aun tenia puesto y lo rompió en dos partes, dándole una a Bell.

Bell capto la idea enseguida y retiro el abrigo que cubría su pecho, dejando todo su torso al descubierto mientras creaba un turbante negro improvisado con la tela que le dio Welf para quedar camuflado. Se podía ver la herida que aún no se había curado en su pecho y parte del estómago, además de que su brazo derecho aun tenía esas horribles marcas por todos lados, parecían cicatrices al rojo vivo.

Welf: (con el turbante negro improvisado puesto) busquemos a aquel tipo para salir de aquí. Pero primero, un pequeño descanso.

Welf se sentó cuidadosamente en el piso con yerbas mientras se apoyaba en un árbol y daba un suspiro de cansancio, al igual que Bell.

Estuvieron unos 10 minutos descansando en el lugar. Parecía que nadie les daba importancia, de seguro por el hecho de que estaban ocupados en sus cosas y no le tomarían importancia a dos aparentes vagabundos. Ya que su ropa maltratada y el hecho de que estaban bastantes sucios daba a entender eso.

Luego de que pasaran esos 10 minutos, un hombre con un pañuelo en la cabeza para tapar su aparente calvicie, de tez morena, una gran barba negra, ojos de color negro y un shaukat de traje completo con un color blanco y bordes dorados apareció.

Al ver que este hombre de mediana edad se les paro en frente, tanto como Welf y Bell subieron la guardia.

?: (Alzando una ceja) ustedes son Welf Crozzo y Bell Cranel.

Welf: (afilando la mirada) depende de quién pregunte.

?: (Alzando los brazos en defensa) tranquilo muchacho. Mi nombre es Ramsés, fui enviado por Hermes-sama.

Bell: (con una mirada seria) ósea que tú eres el que nos tiene que recoger? Porque estas arrastrando a la carroza por este lugar?

Ramsés: (inclinándose de hombros) ya sabes… tener que esperar tantos días en un mismo lugar es un poco aburrido y nunca está de más ir por aquí y por allá para ver si encuentro una bella dama.

Welf: (con una gota de sudor) lo que digas. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto.

Ramsés: (sonriendo) tranquilos muchachos. Hermes-sama me dijo que esperara alrededor de una semana y que si no aparecían, simplemente me largara.

(Señalando con el dedo pulgar a la carroza) (Con una ceja levantada) bueno, van a subir o qué?

Bell y Welf se miraron por un segundo y se quitaron los turbantes improvisados y lo arrojaron a un lado, mientras se podía ver una sonrisa de victoria en sus rostros.

Por fin, por fin lo lograron.

Ambos se metieron rápidamente en la carroza y Ramsés se montó en la silla que conectaba a los dos caballos para comenzar a galopar lentamente.

Ramsés: (mirando por la rejilla) muchachos, toda esa comida y bebidas que ahí por el lugar son toda para ustedes. Por cortesía de Hermes-sama señores.

Después de decir eso, Ramsés retomo nuevamente la vista al frente y se puso en el centro del camino para cabalgar con más naturalidad.

La caravana no era muy grande, pero era la suficiente para que entraran cuatro personas. Toda la comida y bebidas estaban debajo de los asientos bien acolchonados dentro de unas cajas pequeñas, habiendo 6 en total, dando a entender que tenían que preocuparse de esas cosas.

Welf dio un gran suspiro de alivio y se recostó a lo largo de todo el asiento derecho mientras se cruzaba de piernas y daba una enorme sonrisa entre dientes con los ojos cerrados.

Welf: lo primero que are cuando lleguemos a la casa de tu abuelo, será darme un buen baño hombre!

Bell dio una carcajada y compartió la alegría de su amigo, para luego ver por las rejillas traseras a las enormes montañas que aun sobresalían bastante en el paisaje.

Bell: (mirando fijamente a las montañas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro)| eh viajado mucho para alcanzar la ruta comercial y los desafíos de las montañas han sido enormes. Batalla tras batalla, (recordando a Keyla) cada vez más complicadas y emocionantes. El inmenso frio y las fuertes tormentas que azotaron cuando estuvimos dentro del castillo.

Esta ruta comercial abarca desde Orario ah todo el continente, es mi boleto de salida que me sacara de este lugar.

Las Montañas del Infierno fueron difíciles de superar y tienen bien ganada su reputación. Fue una lucha épica sobrevivir esos pocos días en aquel lugar. Pero si tienes la fuerza de voluntad, la determinación y la suerte suficiente, es posible salir de allí con vida.

Sin duda alguna, ha sido un gran viaje|.

Bell cerró las rejillas y la visión se alejó, enfocando a las Montañas del Infierno.

….

El gran viaje por fin había llegado a su fin.

Ahora, una nueva página en el libro estaba a punto de comenzar!

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Ahora, las razones del porque no quise dejar a Keyla con vida:**

**Ella sería un nuevo miembro en el viaje demasiado chetada, por lo que las travesías de Bell y Welf serían bastante más fáciles con su ayuda.**

**Keyla era un personaje que prefería mas morir que vivir, debido a que quería tener la posibilidad de volver a ver a su familia, tal y como lo dice Bell.**

**La última y más grande razón: ULTRA CLICHE. La idea de revivir personajes oh evangelizarlos está demasiado utilizada, también como la opción de "bueno, mataste a muchas personas, pero si te quedas con vida quizás puedas redimir tus errores". Estoy seguro que la gran mayoría de lectores pensaron que la terminaría "reviviendo" con la poción o algo por el estilo, en el anterior capitulo hubo muchos mensajes de ese estilo xD. Lamento romperles el cliché chicos, pero yo no tengo miedo de matar personajes, tanto buenos como malos. Aunque les aseguro que por lo menos sus muertes tendrán algo de contexto, porque matarlos "porque si" quedaría medio feo.**

**Bueno gente, sin nada más que agregar me voy despidiendo y que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

**Un saludo!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 6544 palabras.**


	23. Capitulo 22

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (larga una carcajada), (desenvaina la espada*no mal penséis*), etc.**

**CAPITULO 22: EL COMIENZO DE LA BUSQUEDA.**

Habían pasado aproximadamente 4 horas desde que Bell y Welf se marcharon con la ayuda de Ramsés de las Fronteras cercanas a Orario.

Aiz: (con mirada seria) chicos, encontré algo.

En cuanto Aiz dijo esas palabras, muchos individuos que estaban alrededor se pararon junto a ella y la escucharon atentamente.

Efectivamente, se trataba de toda la familia Loki, además de que también se encontraba Aisha y Mikoto en el grupo. Ryuu no había podido participar debido a su trabajo y Asfi está muy ocupada ayudando a Hermes para crear carrosas pesadas que sean capaces de transportar materiales más pesados y en masa.

Bete se acercó lentamente a los dos agujeros que había en el suelo. Estaban en el bosque y era raro ver ese tipo de cosas.

Bete se agacho para tomar un par de palos destrozados y pieles de animales, para luego arrojarlo nuevamente al cráter.

Bete: (serio) las pieles están húmedas y estos agujeros fueron realizados por estas cosas.

Riveria: (seria) es imposible que algo así pueda hacer semejante daño. (Sonriendo) a menos que este congelado y caía de una altura ridículamente alta.

Finn: (tocándose el mentón) mencionaste que las pieles están húmedas, eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Bete: (sonriendo) el Cherry y el pelirrojo oxigenado lograron salir de allí con vida, y por lo visto no fue hace tanto tiempo.

Tione: (con voz infantil) (sonriendo) deberíamos seguir investigando?

Aiz: (negando con la cabeza) (estoica) recuerda que solo queríamos confirmar si habían salido con vida de las montañas, y esto es prueba suficiente.

Quizás en un tiempo hagamos una expedición larga, pero de momento no nos preocuparemos más y confiaremos que ellos estarán bien.

Bete: (sonriendo) estoy de acuerdo. Si lograron atravesar algo que es supuestamente imposible de hacerlo, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ello. Además, Loki-sama dijo que a la mínima que encontráramos algo, le avisáramos.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, pero antes de irse decidieron encubrir todas las pruebas del lugar, quizás de esa forma en poco tiempo los aventureros que van por la recompensa se cansen de buscarlos y las búsquedas no se extiendan mucho más lejos de Orario.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf estaba durmiendo en la parte izquierda de los asientos, todo su cuerpo estaba arriba de los asientos y tenía las dos manos detrás de su cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

Bell estaba en la parte derecha, tirado a lo largo del asiento derecho al igual que Welf, lo diferente era que estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo de la carrosa aparentemente pensando en cosas.

La carrosa se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Bell se agarrara de los bordes del asiento rápidamente para no caerse, pero Welf no contó con la misma suerte y se cayó de cara al piso.

Ramsés: (abriendo la rejilla) oigan muchachos, podemos tomar una pequeña parada por aquí.

No tienen de que preocuparse, ya estamos muy lejos de Orario y dudo que los aventureros estén merodeando por aquí.

Además, mirando la pinta que me llevan, estaría bueno que se compren algunas cosas y se tomen un baño en las aguas termales de este lugar.

Luego de decir eso, Ramsés le tiro un pequeño monedero a cada uno para que pudieran comprar sus cosas.

Welf se levantó mientras se frotaba la nariz con un tanto de dolor.

Bell: (tomando el monedero) sabes, eh estado pensando en que fue muy raro como murió el último monstruo que nos enfrentamos.

Welf: (con una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras se sostenía la nariz) por qué lo dices?

Bell: (tomándose el mentón con una mano mientras miraba hacia arriba) bueno, ya sabes. Todos los monstruos que nos enfrentamos en el calabozo explotan una vez que le dañas la gema, pero en las montañas sus cuerpos no desaparecían, aunque si morían. El último fue diferente.

Welf: (pensativo) es cierto… quizás no es un monstruo tan viejo como pensábamos, a excepción de los otros. Ya vez que el Desgarrador había mencionado algo de ser el último de su especie.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) supongo que nos enteraremos cuando exploremos más a fondo el calabozo.

Welf: (sonriendo) ah, por cierto. (Sacando una túnica de color gris de su mochila) antes de la pelea contra Keyla te sacaste esta túnica para pelear contra los goblins. Yo la rescate antes de ir a ayudarte.

Welf le arrojo la túnica y Bell la atrapo algo sorprendido.

Welf: (sonriendo) por lo menos ya no tendrás que salir con el pecho al aire afuera.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) creo que me salvaste. Esta túnica es mucho más importante de lo que parece. Hace que los efectos secundarios de "encanto" sean cancelados una vez la tenga puesta.

Pensaba que se había perdido entre todos los escombros de la pelea.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, por lo visto tuviste un golpe de suerte.

Bell simplemente asintió y se puso la túnica junto con la capucha. Aunque esa túnica era más importante de lo que parecía, ya que había sido el último regalo que le dio Freya antes de que se supiera toda la verdad.

Welf abrió la puerta de la carrosa y bajo rápidamente. Lo primero que vio fue nuevamente el enorme camino donde iban y venían carretas, hombres a caballo y otras cosas. Y la segunda cosa fue una enorme estructura hecha de madera y mármol, estaba dividida por tres sectores, uno que estaba hecho completamente de madera y algunas ventanas donde tenía un cartel enorme que decía "la mejor comida". La segunda parte estaba conformada por unas paredes de mármol y si mirabas dentro de las ventanas, podías ver que lo demás era de madera y había mucha ropa. La tercera y última parte tenía unas paredes de madera, pero por dentro se podía ver que el piso era de mármol y salía una gran cantidad de vapor por las chimeneas que tenía en la parte superior, además de que tenía un enorme cartel que decía "aguas termales".

Mas haya de todo el lugar, solo se podía ver un enorme bosque que parecía no conducir a ningún lado, y muy al fondo se podía ver un pequeño volcán detrás de la enorme casa o casas, depende de cómo lo vieras, ya que parecían tres estructuras distintas, pero estaban todas unidas, a excepción de las termales que estaba apenas separada.

Welf: (dando un gran silbido) (con los ojos bien abiertos) se nota que los dueños no escatimaron en gastos.

Bell bajo de la carrosa y al ver todo lo que tenía alrededor no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo que Welf.

Ramsés: (parándose al lado de ambos) yo diría que primero se tomen un baño. No pueden entrar con esas pintas a la ropería.

Ambos asintieron y marcharon hacia las aguas termales mientras que Ramsés opto por mirar hacia la ruta comercial y observar si cruzaba a alguna persona conocida.

Un hombre de aspecto vudú freno a Bell y Welf en la entrada y le indico que pagaran. Estos aceptaron y le pagaron para luego entrar en la estructura.

Lo primero en lo que se dieron cuenta, era el hecho de que las aguas no eran mixtas, ya que el piso de mármol se dividía en dos por una gruesa pared de madera, donde en la superior colgando del techo habían dos carteles que indicaban el sexo que debías tener para ingresar.

Una vez dentro, Bell y Welf dejaron todas sus pertenencias en unos casilleros hechos de madera fina y se metieron a unas duchas para quitarse toda la suciedad antes de ingresar a las aguas termales.

Después de limpiarse bien cada gramo de suciedad, abrieron las puertas corredizas y se tomaron con la sorpresa de que no había nadie en el lugar, por lo que dejaron su fachada madura y fueron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la fuente más cercana y pegaron un pequeño salto para zambullirse dentro.

Rápidamente sacaron sus cabezas del agua mientras daban un suspiro de alivio y luego comenzaron a reírse de forma tranquila.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) es una buena recompensa tener este lugar para ti solo después de todo lo que pasamos.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) concuerdo completamente contigo. De todas formas, me pareció raro el hecho de que sea un lugar nudista por no tener toallas pero no le veo el problema.

Welf: (inclinándose de hombros) la verdad es que no me interesa. Otra cosa es si fuera mixto, sería muy incómodo.

Bell asintió en acuerdo mientras se recostaba más en la fuente y daba un suspiro de alivio.

Welf: | (serio) no sé si se abra dado cuenta pero… que demonios con su crecimiento?! Es mucho más grande que el Mio y estoy seguro que mi tamaño es promedio-alto! Me da lástima pensar en la mujer que tenga que estar con Bell en relaciones íntimas…|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Loki: (sonriendo) gracias por informar lo antes posible. Vayan y comuníquenselo a Freya. Le prometí que a la mínima que supiéramos algo, se lo estaría avisando.

Toda la familia Loki asintió, pero algunos decidieron quedarse en la mansión y solo quedaron Aiz, Bete y Riveria por parte de la familia Loki, mas sus otras dos acompañantes que eran Aisha y Mikoto.

Mikoto: (seria) chicos, tengo que ir con mi familia. Tenemos que atender asuntos muy importantes con lo de Haruhime y su padre.

Bete: (agitando la mano con desdén) puedes irte.

Mikoto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó del lugar.

Aisha: (sonriendo) yo si no les molesta, me gustaría acompañarlos.

Riveria: (alzando una ceja) no tienes nada que hacer?

Aisha: (inclinándose de hombros mientras cerraba los ojos) que te puedo decir. Ya no tengo familia y por lo tanto mi Estado como aventurera desapareció y de momento no se si unirme a una familia o formar parte de las fuerzas del gremio.

Riveria: (seria) de acuerdo. Si te interesa unirte a una familia podrías preguntarle a Loki-sama, quizás puedas unirte a la nuestra si ella está de acuerdo.

Aisha: (sonriendo) lo tendré en cuenta.

Todos siguieron su camino hacia la Torre de Babel con la esperanza de encontrarse con Freya, y para hacer honesto, no quedaba para nada cerca.

Estuvieron caminando un par de minutos hasta que se cruzaron con una cara familiar.

Aiz: (estoica) Asfi? Qué raro encontrarte por la zona comercial.

Asfi: (seria) hola chicos. Sé que es raro verme por aquí, pero Hermes-sama necesita algunas cosas y tiene miedo de salir a las calles ya que Atenea-sama le amenazo en cortarle lo que le hace hombre si se vuelve a enterar que regalo uno de sus inventos más resientes a humanos.

Bete: (tapándose la boca para no reír) que hizo qué?

Asfi: (suspiro de cansancio) es una larga historia. Seguro que no lo verán en un buen tiempo por estos lugares hasta que la tensión entre ambos se desvanezca.

(Seria mientras se ajustaba los lentes) cambiando de tema. Si están aquí es porque encontraron algo sobre Bell y Welf, verdad?

Aiz: (seria) encontramos algunas pistas en la zona alejada del bosque. Todo apunta a que salieron con vida.

Asfi: (sonriendo) es un alivio saber eso, cuando vuelva me encargare de comunicárselo a Hermes-sama.

Aiz asintió y se despidió de Asfi junto con sus compañeros.

Luego del encuentro con Asfi, siguieron su camino y tuvieron que pasar por el Distrito Dédalo. Sus caras, incluso la de Aiz, estaban muy confundidas al ver el cómo estaba el panorama.

Bete: (con una ceja alzada) desde cuando comenzaron las reparaciones en masa por todo el Distrito?

Riveria: (con un rostro sorprendido) no es solo eso, los negocios pequeños y las canteras están nuevamente en funcionamiento con muchas mercancías para vender por lo que estoy viendo.

Aiz: (levemente sorprendida) por lo que parece, el gremio decidió tomar cartas en el asunto de una vez por todas.

Aisha: (dando un bufido) el gremio? Esos tipos están muy concentrados en la reparación del Distrito del Placer. Además, si no se concentraron en un principio en reparar este lugar, nunca lo harían.

Riveria: (seria) entonces como explicas todo esto?

Antes de que Aisha pudiera contestar, una sombra gigante apareció detrás de ella y de todos en general. Esto hizo que voltearan y se encontraran cara a cara con Ottar.

Bete lo miro un poco intrigado, hasta que desvió la mirada a un lado de él y su visión se vio nublada mientras se acercaba como si fuera un sonámbulo hacia Freya con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa según él.

Justo antes de que Ottar se pusiera en medio del camino, Aiz le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo volver a la realidad.

Aiz: (haciendo una reverencia) sentimos la actitud de nuestro amigo.

Bete: (frotándose la cabeza) (con un tono irritado) oye, no sé qué me paso.

Aisha: (con un rostro juguetón) parece ser que estas en tus días de celos.

Bete: (gritando) yo no tengo días de celos, no soy un perro!

Aisha miro de forma inquisitiva a sus orejas con una expresión divertida.

Bete: (sonrojado) (tapándose las orejas con las manos) oye, eso no tiene nada que ver!

Freya: (sonrisa amable) tranquilas, no es su culpa.

Aisha: (inclinándose de hombros) si Freya-sama lo dice…

Riveria: (seria) por cierto, que bueno que la encontramos. Loki-sama nos envió a decirte sobre la condición de Bell.

La sonrisa adorable de Freya cambio repentinamente a un semblante muy preocupado, algo que impresiono demasiado a los presentes, ya que siempre tenía esa sonrisa característica sin importar que estuviera sucediendo.

Freya: (con un tono preocupado) él está bien? Lo encontraron? Está en Orario?

Bete: (alzando sus brazos en defensa) wow wow wow wooooow. Una pregunta a la vez señorita.

Lo único que dé podemos decir es que él está con vida, encontramos diversas pistas que afirman lo que digo, pero cuando las encontramos ya había pasado un tiempo y él ya estaba demasiado lejos | (entrecerrando los ojos) aunque si lo hubiéramos encontrado, no estaría en Orario de todas formas|.

El semblante preocupado de Freya cambio a uno muy alegre.

Freya: (sonriendo radiantemente) muchas gracias, me basta con saber que está bien. Encárguense de darle las gracias a Loki de mi parte.

Todos asintieron a excepción de Aisha, algo que captó la atención de Freya.

Freya: (sonrisa tranquila) por cierto, tú eras una de las amazonas que estaba en la familia Ishtar o me equivoco?

Aisha comenzó a sudar y puso un rostro un tanto nervioso. El conflicto que habían tenido las dos diosas podría haber llegado demasiado lejos y hacer que Freya quiera encargarse de una forma directa de lo que sobro de Ishtar. Después de todo, la Diosa tenía una reputación vengativa.

Aisha: (con un tono nervioso) si, bueno, lo era antes, pero ahora no y nunca estuve conforme en esa familia.

Freya se cubrió la boca con la manga de su vestido negro regalado por Bell para reprimir una risita debido a la actitud nerviosa de Aisha.

Freya: (sonriendo) tengo que disculparme contigo, por haberte arrastrado e involucrado a los problemas que teníamos entre nosotras dos.

Aisha: (ensanchando los ojos de impresión) no es necesario que se disculpe… (Agitando sus manos de una forma graciosa) de hecho, si alguien tendría que pedirme perdón por arrastrarme a su pelea seria Ishtar y no usted.

Freya: (cubriéndose la boca para reprimir otra risita) escúchame, me gustaría hablar contigo. (Volviendo a su sonrisa habitual) Te parece correcto si algún día pasas por la Torre Babel cerca de las 9 de la mañana para tener una conversación.

Aisha: (inclinándose levemente) (extrañada) si, no hay problema. Podría ser mañana mismo.

Freya: (sonriendo) excelente. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Adiós chicos.

Freya se despidió de los aventureros y se fue junto con Ottar, que apenas les dirigió la mirada, pero por lo menos inclino un poco su cabeza en señal de despedida.

Bete: (chocando los puños) bueno, todo solucionado. Ahora a volver al calabozo para seguir ganando fuerza.

Aiz: (asintiendo) estoy de acuerdo con Bete, hace mucho que no vamos al calabozo por todos los problemas que han surgido.

Riveria: (sonriendo) tienen razón. Supongo que aquí nos despedimos Aisha. Recuerda, si quieres unirte a una familia la nuestra está disponible.

Aisha asintió mientras aún tenía un rostro pensativo.

Aisha: | (muy confundida) de que querrá hablar Freya-sama?|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Ramsés aún estaba observando la ruta, pero ahora estaba sentado en la entrada de la carrosa.

Tenía una mano apoyada sobre su mentón y utilizo la otra para sacar una pequeña pipa de su bolsillo.

Estaba a punto de encenderla hasta que vio a Bell y Welf salir del local y dirigirse hacia él, pero Welf cambio su dirección de forma repentina y se fue hacia el lugar donde vendían ropa.

Bell: (sentándose al lado de Ramsés) todo bien de momento?

Ramsés: (encendiendo la pipa) ningún inconveniente. No vas a comprar nada? No es que me queje, pero pareces muy sospechoso con esa túnica puesta todo el tiempo.

Bell: en la casa de mi abuelo quedo bastante de mis prendas. Paso solamente un año, asique no creo que me queden chicas.

Ramsés: (largando una bocanada de humo en forma de anillo) está bien flaco.

Bell: mi nombre es Bell.

Ramsés: (largando otro anillo de humo) lo que digas flaco.

Por cierto, estamos a un día de llegar al destino, asique nos queda un largo viaje por delante y no creo que nos detengamos en ningún otro lugar, salvo en los árboles para hacer pipí.

Bell: estoy de acuerdo.

Ramsés: (largando otro anillo de humo mientras alzaba una ceja) sabes, es un poco molesto no poder ver la expresión de tu rostro por esa capucha, (inclinándose de hombros) pero que se le va a hacer.

Después de esa conversación, Welf salió vistiendo una nueva vestimenta y parecía que había tirado toda la otra, a excepción del pañuelo rojo que utiliza en su cabeza cada vez que se dispone a crear armas o/y armaduras.

Ramsés: (levantándose y tirando toda la yerba que estaba dentro de la pipa al piso, para luego pisarla) en marcha muchachos, quiero llegar lo más rápido posible ya que tengo algunos negocios pendientes en el pueblo donde nos dirigimos.

Ambos asintieron y se metieron rápidamente en la carrosa, mientras que Ramsés tomo las riendas de los caballos y las agito bruscamente para reanudar su viaje.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya se despertó en la mañana con una cara somnolienta. Había estado haciendo casi todos los trabajos para arreglar el Distrito de Dédalo, ayudo en las supervisiones y tenía pinta que todo iba encaminado hacia un buen futuro. También ayudo en la reparación de la muralla del Distrito del Placer y solo le quedaba una cosa más que arreglar, y eso era su propia familia.

Freya se sentó en la cama aun con las frazadas encima de ella. Se froto los ojos en un intento de quitarse el sueño, y cuando retiro sus dos manos de su cara se podía ver una expresión aburrida en su rostro. Desde que su familia está en recuperación y Bell se marchó, los días están siendo algo tediosos.

Freya observo la pequeña capsula de vidrio que contenía la daga de Bell y su expresión aburrida cambio a una sonrisa entre dientes y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pero aun manteniendo su elegancia.

Después de pegarse un baño y acomodar algunas cosas para su visita, Freya estaba esperando a Aisha con dos tazas de té y algunas galletas de chocolate hechas por ella misma. No le gustaba mucho cocinar, pero considerando que tenía un poco de tiempo libre decidió hacerlo.

Pasaron solo unos 5 minutos para que alguien tocara la puerta, Freya le dijo desde dentro que pasara y efectivamente, era la invitada que estaba esperando.

Freya: (sonriendo) buenos días Aisha. Puedes sentarte.

Aisha hiso una pequeña reverencia como saludo y rápidamente tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa para dos que tenía Freya en su habitación.

Vio a su alrededor, lo primero en lo que se dio cuenta es que a Freya le gustaba mucho el color negro y blanco (especialmente, este último) ya que su cama era completamente blanca, con unas almohadas en forma de corazón negras, el espejo estaba bordeado con perlas blancas y todas las sillas eran de un color blanco, la mesa tenía un color negro en su totalidad y se podía ver varios productos de belleza en la pequeña estantería negra que estaba en frente del espejo y una pequeña silla de metal negra que tenía un cojín del mismo color. Las paredes era lo único diferente, ya que eran de un color rojo fuerte y el techo tenía unas maderas muy refinadas y de ella colgaba un pequeño candelabro hecho de perlas que de seguro iluminaria todo el pequeño lugar sin problemas. El piso también estaba hecho de las mismas maderas que estaban en el techo.

Aisha: | este lugar… aunque sea tan pequeño es increíblemente lujoso. Se nota bastante fácil que es la Diosa más rica y poderosa de Orario.|

Freya: (agarrando delicadamente la tasa blanca de té) (sonriendo) puedes tomar un poco de té si gustas.

Aisha: (sorprendida) oh, sí. (Agarrando la tasa de té de una forma algo torpe) gracias.

Aisha bebió el té y ensancho los ojos de la impresión.

Aisha: (exaltada) esto está muy bueno!

Freya: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) muchas gracias, lo hice yo misma. Ahora, a lo que íbamos. Me gustaría saber si piensas unirte a una familia, ayer pude ver que aún no estás en la familia Loki.

Aisha: | (entrecerrando los ojos) que? Definitivamente es muy observadora, ya que nunca le dije que no estaba en la familia Loki| no estoy segura. (Agarrando una galleta)También tenía pensado unirme a las fuerzas del gremio, no sé si me gustaría unirme a una familia nuevamente.

Aisha comió la galleta y se sorprendió de que eso también estuviera tan delicioso, pero esta vez se guardó sus pensamientos.

Freya: (dejando la tasa de té) (sonriendo) ya veo. Te tengo una propuesta, si quieres puedo ayudarte a que consigas una familia rápidamente, ya que no sabes si Loki podría llegar a aceptarte.

Aisha: (alzando una ceja) y que sería?

Freya: (sonriendo) bien, vayamos al grano…

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Welf se encontraban durmiendo en la carrosa tranquilamente. Hace ya un tiempo que no podían dormir tan cómodamente en un lugar y no creo que sea necesario explicar las obvias razones.

La carrosa se detuvo, pero esta vez no lo hizo bruscamente.

Ramsés abrió la puerta de la carrosa y los vio a ambos durmiendo.

Ramsés: (con su pipa en la boca) arriba muchachos!

Ambos se despertaron algo somnolientos y miraron a Ramsés con confusión en sus rostros.

Welf: (dando un bostezo) no que no nos pararíamos más durante el viaje?

Ramsés: (haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran salir) exactamente. Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Bell: (se le quita todo el sueño) que?! Qué hora es?

Ramsés: (largando una bocanada de humo) son las 10 de la mañana. Por lo visto tuvimos suerte y llegamos un par de hora más temprano debido a que pude ir a máxima velocidad todo el tiempo.

Welf: (sorprendido) wow, igual estuvimos mucho tiempo dormidos. Como 11 horas.

Bell: ni lo digas.

Ambos se bajaron de la carrosa mientras que llevaban una caja en cada mano para asegurarse de tener algo de alimento cuando lleguen a la casa del abuelo de Bell.

Cuando salieron pudieron ver que la ruta comercial seguía siendo tan amplia como siempre y la carrosa estaba parada justo al lado de un sendero que parecía llevar al pueblo. Lo demás estaba todo rodeado por un enorme bosque y algunos que otros grandes montes por el lugar. Para Welf que había pasado toda su vida en Orario, esto era algo demasiado silvestre para él.

Ramsés: (quitándose la pipa de la boca) bueno muchachos, este sendero lleva hacia el pueblo. Flaco, usted me dijo que la casa donde iban estaba instalada en el bosque, un poco alejada del pueblo y es obvio que mi carrosa no podrá pasar a través de los árboles, asique aquí se separa nuestro camino.

Bell: (con la capucha puesta) descuida, no hay problema, además no está muy lejos y todavía recuerdo bastante bien como llegar hasta allá. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Ramsés: (sonriendo) lo mismo digo flaco. (Mirando a Welf) cuídate colorado. Espero que nos veamos dentro de poco muchachos.

Ramsés se subió a la carrosa y agito su mano en señal de saludo. Tanto como Welf y Bell hicieron lo mismo para devolverle el saludo.

Welf: (extrañado) porque me dijo pelirrojo?

Bell: debe ser por tu color de cabello.

Welf: (con una sonrisa cómplice) lo que digas flaco.

Bell negó con la cabeza y comenzó a internase en el bosque, seguido por Welf.

Welf: (serio) queda muy lejos?

Bell: (sacándose la capucha) (sonriendo) debería de estar a unos 10 minutos de aquí.

Welf: oye, estas seguro de quitarte la capucha?

Bell: (sonriendo) no abra problema con eso. La gente de aquí no suele andar por los bosques por el riesgo de encontrarse un monstruo, y sabes bien que los monstruos restantes que sobrevivieron fuera del calabozo son bastante fuertes.

Welf: (con una gota de sudor) y ustedes Vivian en el bosque?

Bell: (sonriendo) bueno… era muy difícil que te encontraras con un monstruo debido a que casi no ahí fuera de Orario y mi abuelo tenía algo especial que hacía que los monstruos se quisieran alejar de él, y por lo tanto estábamos siempre a salvo. (Optando un rostro pensativo) ahora que lo pienso, nunca le pregunte si cuando era más joven había sido un aventurero y había obtenido esa habilidad de algún lado, (inclinándose de hombros) bueno, supongo que da igual.

Welf: (serio) bien. El problema es que ya no tenemos a tu abuelo para ayudarnos, solo espero que no aparezcan muchos monstruos.

Bell: (sonriendo) estaremos alrededor de 3 años aquí, creo que no nos cruzaremos más que unos 10.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, eso es algo bueno. Pero como demonios mejoraremos nuestro Estado si no nos cruzamos a ningún monstruo?

Bell: (sonriendo retadoramente) cuando lleguemos a casa lo entenderás.

Welf solamente asintió.

Welf: | (serio) el problema más grave de los aventureros fuera de Orario no es el no poder volverse más fuerte, ya que se han registrado aventureros de nivel 1 con 3ooo puntos en una sola estadística, pero ese es el problema. Al no haber retos, los dioses no consideran que ese sujeto tenga que subir de nivel y de esa forma se queda atascado para siempre en los niveles más bajos. De hecho, que seas un aventurero de nivel 4 sin haber ido ninguna vez a Orario se lo considera algo increíble. Aunque también ha habido muy pequeños casos en los que un aventurero lograba llegar al nivel 9 u 8, pero dudo que haya un aventurero así por estos lugares|.

Estuvieron caminando un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que después de atravesar un árbol se pudo distinguir una pequeña casa y todo alrededor de la estructura parecía haberse quitado, no por el pasto, que de hecho estaba rebosante en el lugar, sino por el hecho de que no había ningún árbol a las cercanías, o por lo menos en la parte trasera de la casa.

También la casa parecía estar llena de polvo y tierra, a su alrededor había unos pastizales bastantes altos que requerían ser cortados, y en la parte trasera se podía ver que habían diferentes tótems con formas extrañas que estaban partidos a la mitad, o directamente arrancados de la tierra de una forma que definitivamente no había sido obra de la naturaleza.

Welf: (dando un suspiro de cansancio) bueno, parece que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí.

Bell: (sonriendo) si no mal recuerdo hay bastantes desinfectantes y productos de limpieza dentro de la casa, solo espero que no estén caducados. (Con una sonrisa melancólica) ha pasado un año después de todo.

Welf: (sonriendo de lado) debe ser bastante bueno volver a tus orígenes. (Alzando un puño) bien, hagamos que esta casa quede como el día en que te fuiste!

Bell: (sonriendo) estoy de acuerdo, pero primero me gustaría quitarme esta túnica.

Bell se quitó la túnica y la colgó en un árbol, de esta manera, de la cintura para arriba su cuerpo había quedado expuesto, y parecía que la herida producida por el monstruo estaba comenzando a cicatrizar, pero aún le faltaba mucho.

Welf: (mirando detenidamente su brazo derecho) tenemos que hacer algo con tu brazo, parece que no está cicatrizando y eso podría complicarnos las cosas a futuro.

Bell se miró el brazo derecho con fastidio. No le dolía en lo más mínimo, pero sentía bastantes molestias cada vez que hacia fuerza o algo por el estilo.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) tienes razón, pero tiene toda la pinta que cuando me lo vaya a curar, esas líneas rojas que están alrededor de todo mi brazo van a hacer su marca.

Welf: (asintiendo lentamente) no te voy a mentir. Se ve muy feo, pero por lo menos la mitad de la poción sirvió para curarte todas las fracturas que tenías en el brazo.

Bell solamente asintió y se dispuso a entrar a la casa para buscar algunas cosas para podar y limpiar, mientras que Welf se quedó afuera admirando el lugar y la gran naturaleza que contenía, junto con las docenas de aves que iban y venían de un lugar a otro desde el cielo.

Welf: (sacándose una pequeña gota de sudor de su rostro) buuufff! Parece que tendré que quitarme la camisa. Es increíble como pasamos de estar en 20 grados bajo cero a unos 35 grados de un día para el otro.

Welf se quitó la camisa y realizo un par de estiramientos, para luego ver que Bell salía de su casa con dos enormes tijeras de podar.

Welf: (sonriendo) supongo que primero quitaremos todo el pastizal.

Bell simplemente asintió con una sonrisa mientras le arrojaba una de las tijeras a Welf y la atrapaba con facilidad.

Bell: (abriendo y cerrando la tijera fuertemente) bien, comencemos!

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Espero les haya gustado y supongo que pronto estaré publicando uno nuevo.**

**Tratare de acelerar un poco las actualizaciones, aunque de momento no prometo nada.**

**Esta parte y probablemente la próxima son casi todo relleno, pero uno importante. Ya que necesito introducir bien el pueblo, la casa donde viven y otras cuantas cosas pero no creo que dure más que otro capítulo. De seguro la próxima parte sea toda la introducción al pueblo y quizás por esa razón me quede de unas 4000 palabras (es muy corto para mi gusto, pero que se le va a hacer), oh quizás me termia impresionando y llega a las 5000 o 6000, uno nunca sabe.**

**Un saludo gente, y hasta la próxima!**

**|pensamientos|: |fuiste baiteado papú, no me olvide de poner esto|.**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5184 palabras.**


	24. Capitulo 23

**|Pensamientos|: | No me puedo creer que ya hayan pasado casi 5 meses desde que empecé a publicar esta historia|.**

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonriendo entre dientes), (serio), (enojado), etc.**

**CAPITULO 23: EL DEBATE FINAL ENTRE LA FAMILIA FREYA.**

Welf: (secándose el sudor de la frente) ya hemos acabado con todo.

Bell: (sonriendo) por suerte los crecimientos de malezas no llegaron a expandirse en la parte trasera de la casa, pero la verdad no lo entiendo. Es muy anti natural.

Welf: (serio) cuando estaba cortando las plantas al costado de la casa, pude ver unos tótems de entrenamiento que utilizaban, pero parecían estar arrancados de forma brusca. Crees que los pueblerinos hicieron esto?

Bell: (tocándose el mentón) no lo creo. En el tiempo que estuvimos por aquí fueron bastante amables con nosotros y tenían un buen sentido del humor. |(Un tanto nervioso) huu, eso me hizo acordar que ni siquiera me despedí del pueblo. (Volviendo a un rostro normal) va, supongo que da igual. Total, nunca eh hecho una amistad y no conocía a casi ninguna persona, a excepción de la presidenta porque mi abuelo una vez la llevo a casa y me la presento|.

Welf: (sonriendo) por cierto, como es el pueblo?

Bell: (frotándose la nuca un tanto nervioso) para serte sincero, eh ido muy pocas veces y conozco muy poco el lugar. Mi abuelo no me dejaba salir mucho por el bosque y las pocas veces que me llevaba allí no hablaba con casi ninguna persona e íbamos a lo que veníamos a hacer sin pararnos en otros lugares. Pero te puedo asegurar que la gente del lugar de caerá bien, los pocos hombres y mujeres con los que eh entablado conversación eran muy simpáticos.

Welf: (alzando una ceja) bueno… supongo que actuaban como unos verdaderos ermitaños del lugar y por esa razón tienen la casa algo alejada, (susurrando en voz baja) pero no deja de parecerme extraño…

Bell: (sonriendo) a mi abuelo nunca le gusto sociabilizar demasiado.

(Dejando cuidadosamente la tijera apoyada en la pared) será mejor que terminemos rápido en la parte trasera. Me gustaría terminar rápido de limpiar por completo la casa y visitar al pueblo.

Welf: (sonriendo) estoy de acuerdo. Solo tenemos que reinstalar los tótems, de seguro eso no nos llevara mucho tiempo.

Bell simplemente asintió y ambos rodearon la casa para llegar hasta la parte trasera. Habían 6 tótems en total, todos hechos un desastre, pero se podían arreglar.

Welf intento alzar un tótem y se sorprendió por lo pesado que era. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y Prácticamente tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para solo lograr levantarlo algunos centímetros del suelo y que nuevamente caiga al piso con un fuerte estruendo y hundiéndose un poco en la tierra en el proceso.

Welf: (pestañando sorprendido) que demonios? De que están hechas estas cosas? (entrecerrando los ojos de una forma muy seria) hm?

Bell tenía un tótem sobre su hombro mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque le estaba costando un poco moverse con semejante peso.

Bell: (sonriendo) ves? Te lo dije. Tenemos un buen método de entrenamiento y por esa misma razón estos tótems tienen 8 extensiones, para que sean golpeadas. Es un buen entrenamiento físico, por lo menos para entrar en calor. | (Sonriendo) aunque el hecho de que todos estén arrancados me facilita el trabajo para lo que en un principio quería hacer|.

Ah, para contestarte la pregunta. Sinceramente no tengo ni idea, siempre le preguntaba a mi abuelo, pero terminaba desviando la pregunta con otros temas, oh simplemente me decía que me lo contaría cuando fuera mayor.

Welf: (tocando cuidadosamente dos grandes agujeros que se podían ver en el tótem) (serio) oye, los algunos tótems también tenían dos profundos agujeros? Porque si no es así, deberíamos estar preocupados.

Bell dejo caer el tótem y lo dio vuelta, y pudo ver que también tenía dos extraños agujeros en el lugar.

Bell: (serio) bueno… por lo menos ya sabemos que no fueron las personas del lugar las que hicieron esto.

Welf: (serio) de eso no cabe duda. Es imposible que hagan semejante agujero en el tótem. Pero la verdadera pregunta es si el monstruo aun seguirá por estos lugares.

Bell: (serio) por lo que eh estudiado, los lugares que están misteriosamente marcados y pueden ser el hogar de monstruos que se asemejan a los animales salvajes. Pero no hay ninguno por aquí, y teniendo en cuenta que ha pasado un año, a lo mejor el monstruo que paso por aquí ya se debe haber ido.

Welf: (serio) y si aún sigue siendo la madriguera de un monstruo?

Bell: (serio) sería extraño por el hecho de que no está aquí en estos momentos. Pero si llega a aparecer alguno, simplemente tendremos que eliminarlo.

Welf: (serio) de acuerdo… ahora, como quieres que mueva estas cosas?

Bell: (sonriendo) bueno… si no puedes hacerlo, simplemente haz los posos para clavarlo en la tierra. Teniendo en cuenta que miden tres metros, con un pozo de medio metro servirá y ninguna extensión será tapada en la tierra.

Welf: (mirando a los tótems tirados mientras se frotaba los pelos) eso sería un problema. Hay algunos que están partidos a la mitad.

Bell: (sonriendo) solo necesitaremos dos pozos, ya tengo pensado lo que hare con los otros.

Welf: (alzando una ceja) okey…

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA SEDE DE LA FAMILIA LOKI.

Toda la familia Loki (incluyendo a la Diosa) se encontraban en el salón principal, que solo constaba de una mesa redonda de madera negra en el centro (al igual que las sillas), y una pequeña chimenea en el lugar que se encontraba apagada. El piso y el techo eran de madera, mientras que las paredes estaban compuestas por un ladrillo rojo que estaban pegados entre sí por cemento.

También se encontraba Aisha en aquel lugar, que hace poco tiempo había salido de la pequeña charla que tuvo con Freya.

Loki: (intrigada) así que, que te dijo?

Aisha: (sonriendo) bueno… podríamos decir que ahora formo parte de la familia Freya.

Bete: (impresionado) es enserio? (optando una pose pensativa) Creo que nunca vi una mujer en la familia Freya, pero eh escuchado rumores de que su primer aventurero había sido mujer...

Loki: (sonriendo) así es. Debido a los cambios que ha tenido últimamente no me llama mucho la atención que ahora también este en busca de aventureras con un gran potencial, y no solamente hombres fuertes. Aunque si me impresiona un poco que de todas las chicas, te haya elegido a ti.

Aisha: (sonriendo) bueno, ella me dijo que era una propuesta que la podía tomar si quería o no, no habría problemas. Aunque estoy segura que en parte quiso adoptarme no solo por tener algo de potencial, sino porque se sentía algo culpable por lo que paso anteriormente, aunque si eso es así, no lo demostró en lo más mínimo.

Loki: (sonriendo) es una Diosa que puede ocultar muy bien sus verdaderos pensamientos y deseos, por eso es que Freya es alguien con quien no te gustaría meterte, oh podrías terminar muy mal.

Finn: (jugando a los naipes con Riveria, Tione y Tiona) (mirándola de reojo) supongo que no viniste solamente para decirnos eso, verdad?

Aisha: (sonriendo de una forma un tanto descarada) como siempre, eres muy atento.

Quería pedirles si quieren ir al calabozo. Freya-sama me informo que Ottar estaba muy ocupado ayudándola y el resto de su familia aún estaba en reposo, por lo que me sugirió preguntarles a ustedes, ya que nos llevamos un poco.

Aiz: (soltando un vaso de leche) me parece una buena idea. Justamente discutimos algo parecido ayer, asique dentro de unas horas haremos una pequeña incursión ya que Loki-sama nos permitió acceder.

(Mirando a Loki) supongo que no abra ningún problema con que nos acompañe, verdad?

Loki: (sonriendo de forma juguetona) si me lo pide mi Aiz-tan no hay ningún problema. |además de que ayudaría a formar lazos amistosos con la familia Freya|.

Aisha: (haciendo una leve reverencia) muchas gracias, Loki-sama.

Loki solamente asintió con una sonrisa un tanto boba en su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente a Aiz, solamente para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelidorada.

Ah Aisha le cayó una gota de sudor nerviosa tras la interacción entre ambas.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell dejo caer fuertemente el tótem en el pozo y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Creía que al ser mucho más fuerte que antes la iba a tener fácil para moverlos, pero se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocado, aunque de seguro si usaba todo su poder podría levantarlas con facilidad, pero sería un desperdicio de energía hacer tal cosa.

Bell: (sonriendo) ese era el último.

Welf: (señalando con el dedo pulgar detrás de él) que hacemos con los otros cuatro?

Bell: (sonriendo) primero tenemos que rellenar los huecos que tienen. Creo que con algo de madera servirá.

Welf: (mirando a su alrededor) por suerte no es algo que nos falte.

Welf agarro su espada larga que la había dejado apoyada en la pared de la parte delantera de la casa y luego se dirigió nuevamente a la parte trasera, pero esta vez se con la idea de derribar a uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca del lugar y de esa forma no preocuparse por el lado en que podría llegar a caer.

Welf uso su espada como hacha y de un fuerte golpe casi corta el árbol por completo, rápidamente se hizo a un lado y el árbol cayó al suelo haciendo un pequeño estruendo.

Welf observo con cara aburrida como el árbol había caído dentro del cuadrado donde no había nada, a excepción de los tótems.

Welf: (con rostro aburrido) genial, otra cosa más que limpiar. Y es un árbol de 5 metros de largo.

Bell se acercó al árbol y utilizo una de sus dagas para cortarlo a la mitad, para luego comenzar a darle forma circular y más pequeña al tronco para poder meterlo dentro de las hendiduras de los tótems.

Welf utilizo la otra mitad, aunque de seguro les sobraría bastante del árbol y tendrían que cortarlo en pequeños pedazos para que sirviera como leña.

Bell: (sonriendo) bien, ya está. Ahora solo necesitamos ponerlos.

Welf encárgate de mover el árbol para que no estorbe, yo les pondré troncos a los tótems.

Welf simplemente asintió y le arrojo los dos pequeños troncos que había tallado, para luego comenzar a arrastrar ambas partes del árbol con un poco de facilidad.

Bell puso los primeros dos troncos y le dio un pequeño golpe al tótem en una de sus extremidades, y giro rápidamente sobre sí mismo, solo para que Bell frenara un "ataque" del tótem que venía por el otro lado.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) bien, creo que está arreglado.

Después de eso, Bell comenzó a girar al tótem para ver si se trababa o algo por el estilo, mientras que Welf se acercaba caminando hacia él, pero de la nada comenzó a temblar levemente el lugar.

Welf: (muy serio) que está pasando?

Bell: (serio) no lo sé, pero no tiene pinta de ser algo natural.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, el ruido y los temblores se hicieron más fuertes y Bell miro sobre sus hombros mientras aun sostenía al tótem al saber de dónde provenían los ruidos.

En menos de un segundo, un toro negro que media unos 2 metros apareció en el lugar y se frenó de forma repentina al ver a dos individuos en su territorio.

Lo raro de este toro era que estaba completamente metalizado y tenía un fuerte color negro, mientras que sus ojos parecían desprender fuego.

Welf: (sorprendido) es el toro que nos enfrentamos en el piso 10.

Bell: (serio) si, pero si te fijas bien, su apariencia es muy extraña. No tiene puntos débiles visibles ya que sus engranajes están dentro de su cuerpo, y lo más importante, es más grande de lo normal y esos toros son siempre de color cobre, debido a que están hechos de bronce, pero este es todo negro.

Welf: (serio) es un monstruo irregular…

Bell: (asintiendo) (serio) seguro. Lo importante es saber que tanta diferencia de poder abra entre uno y otro, pero lo mejor será no confiarse.

El toro continúo examinándolos por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a relinchar y unos grandes cuernos salieron de su cabeza, aproximadamente de unos 60 centímetros de largo y tenían una circunferencia de unos 3 centímetros. Lo raro es que tenían un color rojo palpitante que a su alrededor irradiaba un calor sofocante, asique tocarlo no sería una opción.

Welf: (poniéndose en pose defensiva) por lo menos ya sabemos quién hizo todo este desastre.

Bell solamente asintió mientras también se ponía en una pose defensiva y desenvainaba ambas dagas.

Después de estar unos segundos en la misma posición, el toro bajo su cabeza repentinamente y apunto hacia Welf y comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble para un toro tan grande.

Viendo que Welf no respondería a tiempo, Bell se abalanzo en contra de Welf para empujarlo y hacerlo a un lado.

Bell apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras cruzaba los brazos para parar la embestida. Suerte para el que tenía un cuerpo algo delgado y el toro era bastante inmenso, por lo que pudo salvarse de ser perforado por los dos inmensos cuernos, pero a consta de eso, recibió un fuerte cabezazo por parte del toro en ambos brazos que lo mando a volar un par de metros y choco fuertemente contra uno de los tantos arboles del lugar.

Welf: (apretando los dientes) Bell! Mierda!

El toro cambio su visión nuevamente hacia Welf, pero antes de que se pudiera preparar para otro ataque, pudo escuchar que alguien salía de los árboles y malezas del lugar.

Bell: (sacudiendo ambos brazos) (sonriendo) ese golpe fue muy fuerte, pude sentir como mis huesos estuvieron a punto de ceder. Pero necesitaras más que eso.

Bell se tomó el brazo derecho y lo froto lentamente. El golpe en si había sido algo fuerte, pero el hecho de que le golpeara el brazo herido fue aun peor.

Bell: |será mejor que vaya con todo desde el principio|.

Bell apretó fuertemente los dientes y un aura de llamas con un fuerte y oscuro color rojo apareció alrededor de él, y un segundo después unos pequeños rayos le rodearon por todo el cuerpo.

El toro, al ver la enorme estela roja que desprendía Bell, rápidamente perdió por completo su fijación en Welf y se centró por completo en Bell.

El toro dio un gran relinche y se aproximó con toda la fuerza posible hacia Bell.

Bell pudo ver como se acercaba hacia él, y sinceramente, en esa forma el monstruo no era tan rápido.

Bell se abalanzo en contra del monstruo también y ambos chocaron fuertemente, haciendo que una pequeña oleada de aire se alzara entre los dos.

Parecía que el toro se había impresionado al ver que Bell estaba agarrando sus dos cuernos como si nada con ambas manos.

El toro comenzó a empujar más fuertemente, pero Bell no se quedaba atrás y parecía estar superándolo en fuerza bruta, ya que estaba comenzando a ganarle terreno al monstruo y el arrastre que estaba ejerciendo en contra del toro era prueba de ello.

Bell repentinamente sintió una punzada bastante dolorosa alrededor de todo su brazo, pero eso no hizo que perdiera su superioridad, aunque fue un mensaje que le decía que no podía seguir jugando.

Pero como seria capas de atravesar un la fuerte piel del toro si ni siquiera sus dagas podían sortear semejante barrera?

Bell: |quizás tenga que utilizar la misma técnica que la última vez|

El toro abrió sus fauces y Bell dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente desapareció al ver que no parecía haber algún engranaje o algo para estropearlo, pero lo que sí pudo ver muy bien, fue un pequeño metal cilíndrico que apareció de repente en su boca y dentro de él se ilumino de un fuerte color amarillo.

En menos de un segundo, el toro desprendió una llamarada inmensa que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Bell, a excepción de sus piernas. El toro estuvo un par de segundos así, hasta que cerró el hocico y el humo comenzó a disiparse, solo para que pudiera ver a Bell estando como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Bell: (sonrisa de lado) lo siento amigo, pero como puedes ver, yo también me llevo muy bien con el fuego.

Lo siento amigo, pero esta es la única forma que se me ocurrió para poder terminar nuestro enfrentamiento sin que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

Después de esas palabras, los ojos de Bell brillaron de un color rosa por un segundo mientras aun sostenía al toro por sus cuernos.

Después de unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos hizo nada, Welf presencio como el toro comenzaba a mover la cola de una forma errática.

Welf: (muy confundido) por qué está moviendo la cola como si estuviera muy feliz?

Bell: (sonriendo) la única forma que se me ocurrió para parar a este monstruo era con "encanto", ya que no tenía un punto débil dentro de la boca.

Bell soltó al toro y este se le quedo observando como si entendiera cada palabra.

Bell: (sonriendo) por lo que me dijo Freya-sama, "encanto también puede servir para domesticar monstruos, pero a veces se puede salir de control y no me recomendó hacerlo.

Pero bueno, ya no estamos en Orario y una buena mascota siempre es bienvenida.

Bell comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del toro como si de un animal doméstico se tratase.

Bell: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) eso es, buen chico.

El toro repentinamente le dio una pequeña cornada en el pecho a Bell y este se froto el lugar golpeado.

Bell: (sonriendo) oh, lo siento. Eres una chica en todo caso.

El toro froto su cabeza contra el brazo izquierdo de Bell dándole una respuesta afirmativa.

Después de esa pequeña interacción, Bell desactivo sus dos auras y observo a su alrededor. Por suerte no se había generado ningún destrozo.

Welf: (acercándose lentamente) crees que también le caeré bien?

El toro se dio rápidamente la vuelta y puso su cara de forma juguetona en el estómago de Welf, dando a entender que era amistosa.

Welf comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza de una forma un tanto torpe.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) de hecho, parece que le caes mejor que a mí.

Welf dio una pequeña risa y siguió acariciando la cabeza de toro por un par de segundos hasta que ambos volvieron a su expresión neutra de siempre.

Bell: bien, ahora que todo este lio está solucionado, tenemos que terminar de limpiar adentro de la casa y tú encárgate de cortar el árbol.

Welf: (dando un suspiro de cansancio) cuenta conmigo.

Bell se acercó al toro y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

Bell: (sonrisa amistosa) crees que nos puedes ayudar juntando esos 4 tótems y dejarlos al lado de la casa.

El toro dio un bufido como respuesta y se dirigió de forma calmada hacia donde estaban los tótems.

Welf: (impresionado) no te parece raro que entienda absolutamente todo lo que le digamos?

Bell: (sonriendo) es un monstruo que ha estado viviendo por cientos de años. Supongo que como los monstruos de las montañas aprendieron diálogos después de estar viviendo un milenio, no es tan sorprendente que un monstruo con cientos de años pueda entender lo que dice una persona, aunque su inteligencia no sea tan grande.

Welf: (inclinándose de hombros) supongo que si unos goblins podían hablar, no le veo tanta cosa a que un "toro" pueda entendernos.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya se dirigió hacia la sede de su familia. En los últimos días, sus hijos adoptivos fueron despertando y en muy poco tiempo, ya todos estaban consientes nuevamente, aunque todavía tenían que estar unos pocos días en rehabilitación hasta que sus cuerpos estén al 100 por 100 de forma segura.

En estos días, Ottar ya se había recuperado por completo y volvió a su nivel de siempre y estaba acompañando a Freya en estos momentos.

Ottar: (serio) estas segura que quiere hacer esto Freya-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo) esta es una de las cosas más cruciales que eh hecho, y como tal, también debe corregirse.

Ottar asintió rápidamente, y aunque Freya parecía tan tranquila como siempre, él era el único en Orario en estos momentos que podía ver fácilmente a través de ella y podía ver que estaba muy nerviosa.

Seguramente lo que iba a decir podría llegar a afectar a más de uno y aunque todos querían a Freya (más de lo que deberían) no estaba tan seguro si todos se tomarían la noticia a la ligera.

Freya se adentró más en la sede seguida por Ottar, donde vio que todos los miembros estaban levantados jugando al póker. No había nadie entrenando en el patio por obvias razones.

Allen: (arrojando las cartas) Hogni de nuevo con tus mamadas de elfo oscuro?! Por favor juega limpio y no jodas más al juego!

Hogni: (serio) lo siento Allen, pero es mi naturaleza. No puedo evadir lo que mis ojos de elfo puedan llegar a ver.

Allen: (con una aura oscura) está bien, pero no es necesario que le digas a todo el mundo cual es la mano que tengo.

Hogni: (mirando a Tammuz) nos puedes dar otra mano de cartas Tammuz?

Allen: (con una vena en la cien) oye imbécil, escucha cuando te hablan!

Tammuz: (abriendo los ojos a mas no poder) Freya-sama!

Al escuchar ese nombre, todos miraron hacia la entrada del salón y vieron a Freya parada junto a Ottar.

De inmediato, todos se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. Cuando todos se habían recuperado, habían pasado 2 días desde la última visita de Freya.

Freya: (sonriendo) hola familia, espero que se encuentren un poco mejor.

Todos asintieron rápidamente en confirmación, mientras que a los chicos más jóvenes les salían estrellitas en los ojos al ver a Freya sin su túnica, que la usa para ir a todos lados, oh por lo menos la usaba.

Freya: (sonriendo) Lamento no haber venido en estos dos últimos días, pero estaba muy ocupada y además tenía que tomarme el tiempo para decirles lo que les tengo que decir en estos momentos.

Todo el mundo escucho con atención, a excepción de Ottar que estaba más pendiente en la reacción de sus hermanos adoptivos.

La sonrisa de Freya cambio y se podía ver una sonrisa nerviosa y algo decaída en su lugar. Al ver esto, todos se preguntaron que sería tan importante para que su rostro hubiera cambiado de tal manera y de forma tan abierta con ellos.

Freya: (sonrisa decaída) escuchen niños. Saben muy bien que yo los quiero a todos como mis propios hijos y nada cambiara ese hecho, pero antes de que yo los quisiera como tal, solo veía a un hombre fuerte que era fácil de seducir para sumarlo hacia mi arsenal y llenarlo de aventureros que sean únicamente hombres fuertes y que estén dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa sin pensarlo 2 veces. Yo use mi habilidad de seducción en ustedes y por eso es que me ven como una mujer y yo nunca les pedí disculpas por eso, tampoco les pregunte si querían unirse a mi familia de forma correcta. Simplemente los utilice.

Pero, a pesar de todo, termine adquiriendo cierto cariño hacia todos ustedes, no como me lo propuse la primera vez ante ustedes, no como mujer, sino como su madre.

(Dando un suspiro temblorosa mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos) Entiendo si quieren dejar de ser mis niños y abandonar mi familia, aunque espero que en algún momento sean capaces de perdonarme.

Freya abrió nuevamente los ojos y vio que todos la estaban mirando algo sorprendidos.

Grer: (poniéndose una mano en el mentón) eso explica porque el día en que te conocí se volví tan… "excitante" de un segundo para el otro.

Hedin: (alzando una mano) es cierto. Era todo como un sueño, eras totalmente arrastrado y embriagado por la increíble belleza de Freya-sama.

Allen: (frotándose el pelo) yo pensaba que era el único que se había sentido de esa manera, pero eso explica muchas cosas…

Beriling: (inclinándose de hombros) bueno, supongo que da igual.

Freya: (en shock) que da igual?

Hogni: (sonriendo) en efecto, no ha sido bueno que nos usaras de esa manera. Pero gracias a Freya-sama tenemos un nivel de aventurero tan alto, vivimos en un lugar súper acogedor y nunca hemos tenido problemas entre nosotros. Bueno, a excepción de esas veces que nos poníamos a pelear por quien tenía que estar al lado de Freya-sama o por si te acercabas más de la cuenta a ella.

Freya: (sonrisa nerviosa) enserio hacían esas cosas.

Allen: (acercándose rápidamente y tomando una mano de Freya de forma muy delicada mientras se arrodillaba) (con una voz muy seria) hagas lo que hagas Freya-sama, nunca me rendiré y juro que estaré a su lado, pero no como un hijo, sino como algo mucho más que eso y nadie me lo impedirá. (Siendo alzado por Ottar que lo estaba agarrando de la camisa) Nadie a excepción de Ottar, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, hasta que usted caiga en mis encantos y-

Ottar: (estoico) ya basta de cursilerías.

Después de esas palabras, Ottar lo lanzo hacia el techo y lo atrapo rápidamente con el hombro izquierdo, mientras ponía una mano sobre él y parecía que lo llevaba como un costal de papas.

Ottar: (estoico) alguien más quiere hacer el ridículo?

Un aura negra se desprendió alrededor de Ottar mientras este seguía con su típica actitud inexpresiva y esto hizo que todos se asuntaran y se olvidaran de golpear a Allen.

Freya ignoro olímpicamente todo lo mencionado por Allen y observo a toda su familia sorprendida mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Freya: (conmocionada) enserio… todos ustedes se quedaran?

Todos dieron una gran sonrisa a excepción de Ottar.

Todos: (sonriendo) a que otro lugar nos iríamos, Freya-sama?

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell abrió de forma repentina las ventanas de madera traseras mientras una pequeña nube de polvo salía de estas. Se podía ver que Bell estaba usando un tapabocas mientras limpiaba ferozmente la ventana.

Bell: (quitándose el tapa bocas) (gran sonrisa entre dientes) todo limpio!

Bell asomo su cabeza hacia afuera y pudo ver a Welf con un palillo en su boca mientras estaba apoyado contra el toro, mientras que el amigable monstruo estaba echado en el sitio.

Welf: (quitándose el palillo de la boca) (sonriendo de lado mientras miraba a Bell de reojo) todo listo por aquí también, creo que es hora de visitar el pueblo.

Welf se levantó de un salto y el toro alzo su cabeza mirando alrededor algo extrañado.

Bell salió de la casa con su túnica que le cubría por completo y rápidamente se unió a Welf para internarse en el bosque y llegar al pueblo, pero el toro parecía tener ganas de seguirlos, por lo que Bell le tuvo que decir que se quedara cuidando la casa debido a que sería peligroso tenerlo entre tantos humanos.

Estuvieron caminando por unos 10 minutos entre todas las malezas y arboles hasta que finalmente llegaron al pequeño pueblo.

El lugar parecía estar compuesto por pequeñas chozas de madera, se podía ver que había diversos negocios instalados por el lugar y también se veía una enorme casa hecha de mármol en el centro del pueblo. Quizás serian alrededor de unas 70 o 60 estructuras, por lo que si querías dar una vuelta completa por el pueblo yendo por los pequeños senderos, tardarías alrededor de media hora en dar un tur completo.

Welf: (impresionado) no hay punto de comparación entre este lugar y Orario.

Bell: (asintiendo) la diferencia de población y tamaño entre ambas es abismal.

Welf: (mirando en varias direcciones) por qué hoy el lugar está muy desolado?

Bell: no tengo idea (señalando a la casa de mármol) pero allá vive la presidenta, oh por lo menos así le digo yo. Ella es la que gobierna el pueblo y una de las pocas personas que llegue a conocer en este lugar, si alguien sabe que está pasando, debería ser ella.

Welf: (sonriendo) bien, entonces que estamos esperando?

Bell y Welf fueron rápidamente hacia la casa de mármol. Pudieron ver una que otra persona dando vueltas por los lugares, pero todos eran muy ancianos, algo que los extraño de sobremanera.

Después de estar caminando unos minutos, finalmente llegaron a la construcción, sin mas no tenía algo especial. Simplemente era una casa cuadrada a diferencia de todas las otras, además de que era un poco más grande y estaba hecha de un material más resistente.

Antes de que Bell pudiera tocar la puerta, una mujer de unos 22 años de tez morena y cabello negro abrió de forma repentina la puerta mientras decía "voy a llegar tarde" repetidamente.

La mujer se paró en seco al ver que había dos individuos que no había visto antes por el pueblo, y considerando que era difícil no conocer a toda la gente del sitio, era raro ver caras nuevas por el lugar.

Ella los inspecciono por un segundo con sus ojos marrones hasta que decidió hacer una pregunta.

?: (Con voz ansiosa) quienes son ustedes y que quieren? Lamento tener que atenderlos de esta manera, pero estoy muy apurada. Hoy es la preparación del único evento del pueblo y sin mi presencia la cosa se arruina!

Welf: |eso explica la ausencia de la gente…|.

Bell: oh, lo sentimos mucho, no queremos molestar. Solo pasábamos por aquí ya que queríamos conocer un poco el lugar, pero viendo que estamos en un mal momento, vendremos mañana.

?: |(Sorprendida) esa voz…| (mirando a Bell detenidamente) oye, tu voz me suena familiar, pero con todo eso encima no puedo verte. (Chasqueando los dedos) (Sorprendida) ah, ya me acorde, eras el nieto adoptivo de aquel viejo. (Agarrándolo fuertemente por la cabeza con una mano) (Mirada sombría) que diablos estuviste asiendo en estos 2 años?! No te he visto ni una vez, ni a ti, ni al viejo en un año!

Bell: lo siento si me fui repentinamente, y bueno… con respecto a mi abuelo.

?: (Captando el tono desilusionado de Bell) (soltando a Bell) (con mirada triste) entiendo mocoso, no es necesario que digas más si no quieres.

(Sonriendo) por cierto, no creo que sea correcto que te siga llamando mocoso, la última vez que te vi tenías 15 años, ahora debes de tener 17 verdad?

Bell: (asintiendo) así es, los cumplí el 7 de Enero.

?: (Silbando) (sonriendo) fue hace menos de dos semanas. (Mirando detenidamente a Welf) por cierto, quien es tu amigo?

Welf: (sonriendo) mi nombre es Welf, tengo 18 años **(la edad la agregue más que nada por el hecho de que nunca aclare cuantos años tiene Welf en esta historia, oh al menos eso creo).**

?: (Sonriendo entre dientes) encantada de conocerte! Mi nombre es Irelia, tengo 22 años y soy el gobernante de este lugar. Bueno, más bien la sucesora, ya que mi padre ha dejado el cargo hace 3 años.

Irelia extendió su mano en señal de saludo y Welf la estrecho amigablemente.

Irelia: (asustada) oh no… chicos por toda la charla se me ha hecho muy tarde! Tenemos que salir ahora a máxima velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

Welf/Bell: (señalándose) tenemos?

Irelia: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) así es. Ahora son parte del pueblo, por lo que su opinión y colaboración también cuenta para este proyecto!

Bell y Welf se miraron entre sí por un segundo para luego asentir y salieron corriendo igualando la velocidad de Irelia para llegar a su destino.

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**El próximo será el último capítulo introductorio y después se vendrán algunas cositas interesantes.**

**Estoy pensado un nombre para el nuevo integrante del grupo, que es obviamente nuestro querido toro, aunque sinceramente no me puedo poner de acuerdo. Si quieren pueden darme unas sugerencias y tal vez tome una.**

**Y antes que me vengan a escribir, el toro es un monstruo, por lo que también puede haber "toras", es decir, que aunque sea parecido a un animal, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo un monstruo. Ah lo que voy es que son dos especies totalmente diferentes y no por ser parecidos a los toros tengan que ser machos exclusivamente.**

**Un saludo, y nos vemos en la próxima gente!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5416 palabras.**


	25. Capitulo 24

**Qué onda gente! Después de recibir algunos mensajes sobre qué nombre ponerle a "la tora", eh decidido en ponerle Apis. Gracias a la persona que sugirió el nombre llamada AkumaTenshi578. No solamente lo elegí porque me gustaba el nombre, sino el significado que tiene detrás que lo explico el mismo usuario antes mencionado. Y a los demás que dejaron sus nombres, quiero decir que también los eh leído pero la verdad me quedo con este y les mando un saludo.**

**Bueno, este capítulo quizás tenga raro contenido de humor, ya que a algunos no les puede causar gracia, y aunque no me especializo en ese tipo de cosas, trate de hacer el capítulo lo más gracioso posible para que no se torne pesado, porque ya son 3 capítulos únicamente de desarrollo y sin cosas muy cruciales y eso termina aburriendo un poco. Hasta yo me eh aburrido un poco escribiéndolos, pero si o si tienen que estar, no les puedo meter en un pueblo y no armar aunque sea un mínimo de contexto.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, comencemos!**

**|Pensamientos|: | 2 meses de cuarentena, ya estoy hasta la pija hermano|.**

**(Acciones): (serio), (sonríe), (muy enojado), (desenvaina su daga), etc.**

**CAPITULO 24: EL EXAMEN DE PRUEBA EN CAPACIDADES.**

Bell y Welf siguieron a Irelia hasta llegar a la entrada de una estructura hecha de madera algo gigante, y no por los pisos que poseía, ya que solo tenía uno, sino porque era mucho más ancho que todas las casas y cantinas que se habían cruzado hasta el momento, sin contar la enorme casa presidencial.

Irelia: (abriendo fuertemente la puerta) bien, ya hemos llegado. Tenemos que ir hasta el último salón, ahí es donde se está llevando a cabo las elecciones.

Bell: (con voz confundida) elecciones? Un momento, que es este lugar y porque se diferencia tanto de las demás cosas?

Welf observo detenidamente mientras caminaban muy rápido y atravesaban todos los pasillos del lugar donde podía ver diferentes salones y puertas que conducían probablemente a más de estos lugares.

Welf: (sonriendo) este lugar está hecho para la educación. En Orario también tenemos una de estas y se las conoce como "preparatorias" o "colegios".

Irelia: (tocándose el mentón) ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca te vi en la preparatoria Bell. Es decir que nunca recibiste un tipo de educación?

Bell: (negando con la cabeza) si la recibí, pero nunca fui a este lugar. Mi abuelo me enseñó a leer y entre otras cosas importantes.

Irelia: (tocándose el mentón) ya veo… supongo que el viejo tenía una buena biblioteca en su casa.

Los 3 siguieron avanzando por los pasillos a paso ligero. Welf se impresiono que todo estaba hecho de madera y solamente hubiera alguna que otra ventana en el lugar. Se notaba bastante que la economía del lugar estaba bastante ajustada y trataban de no gastar de más, pero si lo necesario.

Bell: (con voz intrigada) igual hay algo que no entiendo. No se supone que deberían haber muchas personas en los salones?

Irelia: (asintiendo con una mirada seria) así es. Pero como dije antes, hoy es un día especial y no se ejerce la educación, pero todos están presentes a la espera del resultado.

Al girar por un pasillo, tanto Welf como Bell se quedaron impresionados al ver una enorme cantidad de gente que estaba apoyada en contra de la pared y otras sentadas en sillas de maderas. Tranquilamente podía haber unas 100 personas en el lugar. Por suerte el pasillo era bastante largo y no estaban todos apretados.

Al final del pasillo, se podía ver una doble puerta que parecía conducir a un salón.

Irelia: (sonriendo) bueno, en estos momentos tendría que elegir a dos personas que me acompañen, y viendo que ustedes son nuevos en el pueblo, me gustaría que me acompañaran y vieran de qué se trata todo esto. Desafortunadamente, solamente la gente de 17 años puede participar en los exámenes y como Bell recién se está integrando obviamente no está registrado, asique solo podrán limitarse a observar que nadie se pase de listo.

Welf: (con una mano en el mentón) exámenes? (chasqueando los dedos) (sonriendo) asique quiere que nosotros nos encarguemos de que nadie se copie, verdad?

Irelia: (sonriendo) exacto. Les daré una breve explicación de lo que es el evento: En varios kilómetros a la redonda se encuentran 4 pueblos diferentes, el del Norte, el del Oeste, el del Este, y finalmente nosotros que somos del Sur. Cada dos años se celebra un acontecimiento muy importante, que es la llegada del héroe Hércules a estos lugares. Se tornó una tradición hace más de 100 años y como se pueden imaginar, todos tenemos complicaciones económicas, por lo que todos los pueblos nos unimos el 12 de Enero cada dos años para conmemorar a Hércules. Y como se imaginaran, ahí vienen los problemas. Cuál sería el pueblo donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta? En un principio se hacía por orden, pero como hubo muchos problemas hace un tiempo, se terminó decidiendo entre los 4 gobernantes de la época que el evento se llevaría a cabo en el pueblo que sacara una mejor clasificación en los exámenes históricos y por lo general se hace un año antes para preparar todas las cosas.

Este año nos tocó a nosotros por sorteo representar los exámenes, y por esa razón una gran parte de los pueblerinos locales se encuentran en este lugar, ya que están muy ansiosos de recibir los resultados lo antes posible y saber si la festividad se llevara a cabo en este lugar.

Bell y Welf asintieron, mientras que Irelia abrió la doble puerta y se podía ver a tres chicos que aparentemente la estaban esperando.

Welf y Bell entraron al lugar, donde era un muy pequeño pasillo, donde había unos 10 metros entre una puerta y otra.

Irelia cerró las puertas y los murmullos que se escuchaban provenientes de afuera cesaron casi al instante, mientras que ella estaba mirando fijamente a los dos chicos y a la chica que estaban ah centímetros de la otra puerta, que probablemente les llevaba al gigantesco salón que los esperaba detrás.

Irelia: (sonriendo) Chicos, ellos tres son mis estudiantes, no doy en esta escuela, pero son los únicos que querían convertirse en aventureros. El chico de pelo negro y rostro serio es Kisuke, el chico con pelo castaño en puntas es Billy y la chica de pelo rojo largo con rostro de soñadora es Elizabeth. Todos son nivel 2, a excepción de Elizabeth que es nivel 1, (inflando el pecho de orgullo) yo soy su mentora y tengo nivel 3 y el nivel más alto conocido entre los 4 pueblos.

Kisuke los miro con una ceja levantada pero dio un leve asentimiento en saludo. Llevaba puesto una camisa manga larga azul con un cuellito que casi le tapaba la boca junto con unos pantalones de camuflaje y zapatillas negras, además de que tenía un rostro bastante elegante y apuesto.

Elizabeth saludo más formalmente y les dio una sonrisa a ambos, pero después de un segundo volvió a mirar a Kisuke con ese rostro algo estúpido, sus intenciones eran más que obvias. Llevaba puesto un traje completo de color rosado que terminaba en una falda y tenía un calzado del mismo color, junto con unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas. La chica no era fea, pero no se comparaba a Irelia, ya que sus proporciones eran mucho menores a la de su mentora, además de que Irelia tenía un rostro muy bello.

Por último, Billy. Este saludo al dúo con mucha energía y una gran sonrisa entre dientes, parecía el más animado de los tres integrantes. Llevaba puesto un conjunto totalmente blanco, que consistía en una camisa manga corta, una bufanda blanca bastante pequeña, unos pantalones largos estilo jogging y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Billy: (con una sonrisa entre dientes) Sensei, quienes son estos chicos?

Irelia: (sonriendo) uno de ellos estuvo viviendo aquí por mucho tiempo y decidió volver junto con uno de sus amigos. Aunque desconozco los detalles, pero supongo que lo podemos dejar para después.

Billy simplemente asintió con fervor mientras los observaba de reojo.

Kisuke: (con un rostro sereno) supongo que ellos dos serán los vigías, verdad?

Irelia: (sonriendo) exacto. Pero bueno, ya sabía que ustedes tres me esperarían afuera y por eso vine a darles un último aliento antes de entrar.

Los tres asintieron mientras la escuchaban atentamente.

Irelia: (sonriendo) primero les quiero felicitar por haber superado el anterior examen y haber pasado al último año de preparatoria, pero fue al pedo, (al decir eso, los tres miraron a Irelia confundidos) la verdad, sinceramente no sirvió para un carajo, ya que si aprueban este examen también podrían pasar de año. Pero en fin, ahora este viene a ser el examen posta, asique espero que lo hagan bien.

Elizabeth: (sonriendo) Irelia-sama, usted sabe bien que si Kisuke va a aprobar, yo también lo are.

Irelia: (facepalm) pero si boluda, no es necesario que me digas la misma boludez 20 veces, y no te preocupes, que sé que les ira bien | (mirada seria) aunque francamente, dudo que salgamos primeros|.

(Sonriendo) bueno, como una última cosa les digo que manden un mensaje a los demás chicos de este pueblo que se encuentran ahí adentro, díganles que por favor me hagan quedar bien, no hagan quilombo, especialmente vos Billy que te gusta meterte en bardo tras bardo (Billy asintió en comprensión), por favor, miren que vienen de todos lados: Vienen del Oeste, vienen del Este, vienen de Yugioh, vienen de Narnia. Se los pido por favor, NO HAGAN QUILOMBO, ENTENDIMOS? Sino ya saben el castigo, (mirada muy seria) recibirán nalgadas en el trasero.

Elizabeth: (alzando la mano) eh, Irelia-sama, de quienes son las nalgadas? Porque si son de Kisuke yo no tengo problema.

Irelia: (facepalm) (disgustada) pero que mina pajera la re puta madre. Mira, se los estoy pidiendo bien, ósea por favor, NO-ARMEN-BARDO, POR-FAVOR. Escucharon bien los tres? Escuchaste Elizabeth? (dio un leve asentimiento con una sonrisa), escuchaste Billy? ("sape"), escuchaste Kisuke? ("hmp").

Bien chicos. (Dando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados) ahora, vamos eh, pónganse las pilas y ya saben que si salen primero les espera una buena recompensa. Bueno, Bell, Welf acompañen a estos chicos para asegurarse de que todo salga bien, en unos minutos los alcanzo porque tengo que hacer mi entrada junto a los otros tres gobernantes.

Bell y Welf asintieron en comprensión y se pusieron al lado de los tres jóvenes.

Billy: (alzando una ceja) (mirando a Bell de pies a cabeza) que onda con el traje de este tipo, nunca se va a sacar la túnica?

Irelia: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) bueno chicos, pasen al salón y denle el mensaje a los demás chicos de nuestro pueblo, mucha suerte.

Irelia se les quedo mirando con una sonrisa mientras que Kisuke abría la puerta.

Billy: (mientras aún se estaba abriendo la doble puerta) (sonrisa retadora) dale vamos, no me importa nada carajo! Vengan manga de ahhhmfds.

La cara de Billy cambio a una de asombro mientras observaba a su alrededor al igual que Kisuke.

Elizabeth: (con rostro temeroso) pensé que íbamos a ser 2 gatos locos nomas…

En el salón se podía ver que habían alrededor de 60 personas esparcidas por las mesas mientras se observaban con cara de pocos amigos entre los diferentes pueblos y también se podían escuchar comentarios como: "fa loco, tengo altas ganas de mear", "mira ese rubio de ahí esta re bueno", "quiero que me hagas una paja negro puto", "yo me re cogería a Irelia", "qué onda con tus cartas trampa, deja de joder" y entre otros.

Welf: (con una ceja temblando) (con una sonrisa falsa) qué onda con estos pubertos. Solo con escuchar sus comentarios me dan asco.

Bell: eso que tienen 17 años.

Elizabeth: (tragando fuerte) solo espero que no aparezca Mía…

Una chica de pelo naranja lizo y largo apareció de la nada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kisuke por la espalda.

?: (Sonriendo) hola Kisuke, mi amor. Te has sentido muy solo por no tenerme a tu lado estos últimos días?

Elizabeth: (con una vena en la cien) bájate de Kisuke, maldita puta rentada!

La chica la miro con rabia, pero un pequeño empujón de Kisuke hizo que se cayera y rápidamente se trasladó detrás de Welf. Parecía tener algo de miedo, aunque su rostro sereno lo camuflaba, pero Welf conocía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, especialmente porque a Bell le había estado pasando todo el tiempo desde que obtuvo "encanto".

Welf: | menos mal que se llevó esa túnica… sino estaría en graves problemas en estos momentos|.

?: (Alzando una ceja con una mirada intrigada) Billy, quien es el pelirrojo y el que esta encapuchado?

Billy: (sonriendo) son los que actuaran de vigías representándonos. Se llaman Welf y Bell, ella es Mía, y obviamente pertenece a nuestro pueblo.

Mia dio una leve sonrisa mientras hacia una pequeña referencia. Era una chica sin ningún atractivo sexual, pero por lo menos tenía un rostro decente. Llevaba puesto una musculosa que le dejaba expuesto el ombligo y tenía una pequeña falda y zapatos, todo de un color negro. También llevaba unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta los tobillos. Era increíblemente delgada, y aunque Elizabeth no era muy guapa, podría estar superándola por poco.

?: (Serio y con cara de aburrimiento) bueno bueno, nos calmamos un poco, ya en quilombo, ya se crearon un bardo ustedes dos, no se peleen desde ahora que ni siquiera terminaron los exámenes. Por favor eh, nos calmamos un toque.

Un hombre de estatura media con un rostro algo aburrido apareció en el lugar acompañado de un gordito que tenía más o menos la misma estatura que él.

Billy: (sonriendo entre dientes) je, pero la pija me voy a calmar.

?: (Serio) pero siempre tenes que estar puteando Billy? La re concha bien puta de tu madre?

Billy: (mirando por detrás de su hombro mientras señalaba con su dedo índice al chico delgado) (sonriendo entre dientes) ah, Bell, Welf. Este pibe de acá se llama Eliot. No le gusta que digamos malas palabras, pero debes en cuando se tira alguna.

(Señalando con el dedo pulgar al gordito que aún no había dicho ninguna palabra) este de acá se llama Bruz. Está comiendo casi todo el tiempo, asique no se extrañen si lleva una bolsa de chocolates oh algo parecido las 24/7.

Eliot llevaba puesta una sudadera gris junto con unos pantalones cortos negros y unas zapatillas deportivas grises, tenía el pelo negro atado con una coleta detrás de su cabeza mientras que Bruz llevaba una camisa roja manga larga, junto con unos pantalones estilo jogging azules y unas zapatillas deportivas negras, su cabello era de un color rojo no tan fuerte como el de Welf y estaba en punta al igual que el de Billy.

Eliot: (con cara de aburrimiento) un placer chicos.

Welf y Bell saludaron de la misma forma a Eliot y luego observaron a Bruz, que parecía no dejar de comer pero les dio un leve asentimiento.

?: (Sonrisa engreída) bueno bueno pedazos de imbéciles. A ver si nos calmamos un poco, están todos re barderos acá guacho.

?: (Mirada cabizbaja) (susurrando) ho-hola Billy.

Billy: (confundido) sape?

?: (Mirando hacia otro lado) oh, hum, (susurrando) nada.

Billy: (sonriendo entre dientes) ah por cierto, el pelotudo alto de ahí se llama Raían.

Raían: (con una vena en la cien) como me llamaste?

Billy: (sonriendo) y la chica petiza se llama Kagome, es la hermana de Raían. Es media rarita, pero es bastante buena onda.

Welf y Bell asintieron hacia los dos mencionados y estos alzaron sus manos en gesto de saludo, lo único diferente era que Kagome la alzo algo tímida, mientras que Raían rebosaba confianza.

Raían consistía en una vestimenta igual a la de Eliot, lo único diferente entre ellos dos era su rostro, ya que uno expresaba aburrimiento y seriedad, mientras que el otro irradiaba confianza y algo de arrogancia, además de la diferencia de tamaño, ya que Raían era considerablemente más alto, un poco más bajo que Welf.

Kagome era una chica tímida, tenía un rostro algo dulce y tenía ropas de abrigo grises que parecía usarlas solo para que no vieran su cuerpo, aunque tampoco tenía mucho que mostrar. Tenía un pelo de color negro y su peinado tenía forma de casco.

Algo que le impresiono a Bell era que todos tenían los ojos de color negro, a excepción de Irelia que era de un color marrón claro, parecido al café.

Bell: | (intrigado) quizás es algo que los distingue en este lugar, o no lo sé…|.

Eliot: (serio) (con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba a Bruz) podes dejar de comer galletas de chocolate Bruz? Por favor te lo pido. Siempre comiendo, para un poco.

Raían: (sonriendo) quería venir a decirles que en los exámenes les vamos a romper el orto a todos estos giles. Pero nadie va a superar mi nota y les voy a romper el culo a todos ustedes también, especialmente a voz Kisuke.

Kisuke: (sonriendo de lado) ya vamos a ver eh. En los exámenes, pedazo de cagón.

Billy: (serio) nah si yo los hago mierda a ustedes primero. Voy a ser el más capo, (señalando a Raían y Kisuke) y los voy a hacer mierda a todos, putos!

Kagome: (susurrando en voz baja mientras miraba hacia abajo) Billy, yo sé que puedes sacar la nota más alta, te re banco bombón.

Billy: (intrigado) eh? Que dijiste?

Kagome: (mirando hacia otro lado) (susurrando un poco más fuerte) hem, no nada. Solo te deseo suerte.

Raian: (tapándose la nariz mientras tenía un rostro asqueado) fa loco, hay un olor a pedo acá. Seguro que fue este gordo que se volvió a cagar.

Bruz: (acercándose amenazadoramente con una mirada seria) eh? Que te pasa? Que te pasa?! Veni para acá que te cago a trompa-

Eliot: (poniéndose en el medio) para para para.

Bruz: (mirando a Eliot seriamente) puteo a mi vieja.

Eliot: (mirando de reojo hacia el salón) nos podemos calmar un poco? Estamos llamando mucho la atención. Especialmente voz Raían que apenas llegas y ya estás buscando bardo hermano, por el amor de dios.

Todos miraron hacia los asientos y vieron que todos los integrantes del lugar los estaban mirando con una ceja levantada y con una mirada de pocos amigos en su rostro.

?: (Sonriendo) (con voz homo) bueno bueno, creo que ya todos los otros pueblos entendieron que somos bastante barderos, pero por una vez estaría bueno que nos calmemos y actuemos como un equipo entre todos nosotros. Asique, que les parece si entre todos nosotros nos ponemos a jugar una partidita de yugioh, eh? Les copa? Dale? Pelirrojo lindo.

Welf tuvo un escalofrió en toda la espina dorsal al escuchar las últimas palabras de ese tipo.

Mía: (con cara enojada) nah, tómatela puto, no vas a acercarte a Kisuke, vos Kakashi.

?: (Sonriendo) (con voz homo) Kakashi? Ah, jajaja entiendo, por el pelo blanco. Que chiste pelotudo. Bueno miren, acá tengo un buen mazo de cartas que podemos repartir entre todos nosotros (sacando un mazo de cartas gigantesco del bolsillo).

Elizabeth: (seria) pero no se jugar a yugioh.

?: (Serio) (con voz de berrinches) hua que tipa hincha pelotas. (Con voz homo) Bueno está bien, vamos a hacer otra cosa, tengo una idea. (Poniéndose de cuclillas mientras apoyaba el mazo boca abajo en el piso) voy a sacar una carta boca abajo del mazo, y si sale una carta mágica le rompo el orto al pelirrojo, pero si sale una carta monstruo, el pelirrojo me lo rompe a mí.

(Agarrando la carta y a punto de darla vuelta) a ver que toca, a ver a ver que sale. Por favor que sea carta monstruo, yyyyyyyyyy (da vuelta la carta) eeessiiiaaa, (agudizando la voz) s-salió carta trampa la concha de mi madre.

Welf dio un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Billy: (mirando a Bell y Welf con una sonrisa entre dientes) este tipo que es medio puto se llama Day. Por su actitud parece un tipo peligroso si se fija en ustedes, pero tranquilo que es re buena onda.

Day llevaba puesto un traje de color negro y debajo había una camisa de color blanca. Llevaba unos pantalones negros bastantes refinados y zapatos del mismo color. Tenía un pelo de color blanco y estaba atado en forma de piña.

Day: (serio) (con voz grave) bueno, vamos a dejar de romper las pelotas con los jueguitos y el bardo chicos. Vamos a ponernos las pilas cuando empiece el examen para romperles el orto a todos los otros giles.

Bell: (susurrando a Welf) increíble cómo le cambio la voz.

Kagome: (susurrando en voz alta) ojala que salgamos primeros así Irelia-sama nos compra una buena cantidad de carne durante el festival como nos prometió.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Billy bajo la cabeza y comenzó a temblar levemente.

Bell: (susurrando a Elizabeth) le pasa algo?

Elizabeth: (con mirada compasiva) Billy tuvo un promedio muy justo este año y probablemente tenga miedo de que no logremos el primer lugar por su culpa.

Bell entendió y se acercó hacia Billy y le apoyo una mano en el hombro.

Bell: tranquilo Billy, no deberías sentirte culpable si la cosa no sale bie-

Billy: (susurrando en voz alta) (dejando de temblar) vos no entendés…

Bell le retiro la mano del hombro mientras que se veía como se inclinaba su capucha, dando a entender que había inclinado su cabeza en señal de confusión.

Billy repentinamente miro hacia donde estaban todos sentados y los señalo a todos con mucho fervor para después comenzar a gritar.

Billy: (gritando a todo pulmón) TODA LA CARNE!TODOS USTEDEEEEES, ESCUCHENME UNA COSA, MANGA DE PUTOOOOS!

TODA LA CARNE QUE SE VENDA EN EL EVENTO ME LA VOY A QUEDAR YO SOLO NOMAS, NO VO A COMPARTIR PUTOS!

Desde afuera del salón, se podía ver a Irelia apoyada en la puerta mientras escuchaba el gran grito de Billy y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

Irelia: (sonriendo entre dientes) jajaajaja. No aprende más, que tipo…

Después de esas palabras, Irelia se marchó del lugar.

Hombre 1: (con mirada aterradora) que está diciendo ese tipo? Que se va a quedar toda la carne que hay una vez cada dos años, todo para él solo?

Hombre 2: (estaba sentado al lado del hombre 1) (serio) alto forro eh.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, unas campanas sonaron por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos se pusieran serios, a excepción de Bell y Welf que estaban confundidos.

Eliot: (serio) ya estuvo bien chicos. Vayamos a tomar lugares que el examen está a punto de iniciar.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron todos juntos en una esquina mientras observaban atentamente la puerta.

Welf: (susurrando a Bell) hubiera estado bueno que Irelia por lo menos nos diga que teníamos que hacer… bueno, más bien, como lo teníamos que hacer.

Bell: (susurrando a Welf) de momento esperaremos en la entrada del salón, ella dijo que vendría dentro de poco.

Ambos se apoyaron en la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta mientras esperaban. El gran alboroto que había en el lugar había cesado de inmediato tras escuchar las campanas y eso debía significar que el examen estaba a punto de comenzar.

Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta fue abierta de manera repentina dejando ver a 4 figuras. 3 de ellas eran desconocidas, pero se notaba que estaban en su edad anciana, mientras que la cuarta persona era Irelia que tenía un rostro completamente serio, al igual que los otros tres ancianos.

Los ancianos tenían una túnica blanca tradicional que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza y en ella se podía ver los diferentes nombres de los gobernantes. El que era calvo de ojos grises tenía una gran inscripción en la parte delantera de la túnica que decía Chad. Luego estaba el segundo anciano que era el más pequeño de todos por mucha diferencia, aunque parecía estar en una buena forma y tenía un pelo blanco en forma de punta y su corte de cabello tenía un tamaño promedio (Rick). El último de todos tenía una estatura media, tenía una gordura bastante prominente y era medio calvo, ya que tenía un poco de cabello gris que formaba una media luna en la parte superior de su cabeza (Vermilion).

Las 4 personas se fueron a tomar asientos al frente del salón sin decir ni una palabra (Chad en la izquierda, Vermilion en el centro y Rick en la derecha, mientras que Irelia tomo un asiento que estaba un poco más delante de todos ellos pero con un escalón menos de diferencia en altitud para que Vermilion pueda ver), mientras que unos segundos más tarde aparecieron otros 6 sujetos más que parecían ser lo que vigilarían junto a Bell y Welf. No se podía saber muy bien su edad debido a que estaban completamente cubiertos con una vestimenta negra, a excepción de sus ojos, pero por la falta de arrugas en la parte visible de sus rostros y por la forma de su cuerpo se odia ver que tenían entre unos 20 a 35 años.

Irelia: (se lleva la mano a sus labios para luego remarcar su voz) (con rostro muy serio) bueno, antes de comenzar el examen les comentare cuáles serán las reglas.

Uno de los gobernantes anciano la miro intrigada.

Chad: (alzando una ceja) no seguirán siendo las mismas reglas de siempre?

Irelia: (seria) No señor Chad. Desde los 5 años que estuve como gobernante nunca me ha tocado dirigir la mesa, por lo que nunca tuve esta oportunidad. Pero si pude corregir los exámenes la última vez que hicimos esto, (alzando la voz de forma amenazadora) y tengo que decir que estoy bastante decepcionada!

Todos la miraron mientras un sudor frío les recorría por el rostro.

Hubo un segundo de silencio hasta que Irelia comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

Irelia: (seria) cuando corregí los exámenes me di cuenta que no bastaba con las reglas tradicionales, ya que algunos conseguían copiarse del chico que estaba al lado o simplemente se pasaban la respuesta entre los que pertenecían al mismo bando, lo más probable por estar sentados uno al lado del otro. Y si los descubrían en el momento era una simple sanción de reducción de puntos, sin contar otros muchos huecos que pude encontrar. Antes de que pregunten, todos hicieron lo mismo sin excepciones. No digo que ustedes vayan a hacer el mismo acto deplorable, pero mejor prevenir que sufrir.

Después de que Irelia dijera esas palabras, ah Rick le rodeo como una especie de aura en llamas y observo a todos sus habitantes con ganas de matarlos.

Rick: (mirada de muerte) no me puedo creer que mi propia gente haya hecho eso… aceptaremos cualquier cambio de reglas! (con aura depresiva) me pueden traer una silla un poco más alta? Tengo que estar parado encima de esta para poder ver a través del banco…

Irelia: (seria) bien, ahora comenzare a dar las reglas:

(Con un rostro muy serio) regla numero 1: Todos los que sean de una misma localidad se separaran en una fila de 4. Es decir que primero comenzara por un alumno del Norte, luego del Oeste, Este y Sur. Luego se repetirá nuevamente el ciclo. De esa forma no abra manera de que puedan pasarse información entre ustedes, (sonriendo) ya que dudo que quieran compartir información con el enemigo y viceversa.

Todos asintieron sin reprochar ni una sola vez y se formaron para quedar sentados de forma correcta. La tensión que había entre los alumnos había crecido aún más y parecía que en algún momento podría tocarse, debido a que ahora estaban perfectamente mezclados.

Irelia: (con un rostro muy serio) regla numero 2: el que sea enganchado viendo machetes ya no se le bajara el puntaje total del parcial luego de entregarlo, directamente será expulsado del salón y por ende su nota final será un 0.

Muchos comenzaron a sudar frio ante la mención de Irelia y se pusieron muy tensos.

Irelia: (sonriendo) por lo visto saben lo que significa sacar un 0, verdad? El porcentaje final de cada pueblo siempre se baza sacando un promedio de todas las notas de cada territorio correspondiente. Como un ejemplo les puedo poner a mi pueblo: si el Sur tiene 9 participantes y todos sacan 100, pero Billy fue enganchado copiándose de cualquier manera, sacaría un 0. Entonces el promedio seria final sería un 88, esto teniendo el mejor de los casos, ya que será casi imposible que saquen puntaje perfecto.

Bien, si entendieron esto, esta es su última oportunidad para entregar todos los machetes, o simplemente no lo saquen de su escondite.

Nadie se movió del lugar, solo se miraban entre unos y otros, aunque la cara de algunos reflejaba unos nervios algo anormales, como si fueran culpables de un crimen. Irelia estuvo fácil de que todos los estudiantes de su pueblo parecían estar limpios.

Irelia: (sonrisa tranquila) bueno… viendo que todos son muy correctos parece ser que no tendré que hacer nada. (llevándose un dedo al labio inferior mientras tenía un rostro inocente) hum, me pregunto qué es lo que pasaría si alguno en realidad lleva machete y termina siendo descubierto, me pregunto cómo su pueblo querrá apalearlo y… (Mirada afilada) (Voz seria) como el resto de su vida quedara arruinada por semejante vergüenza…

Las palabras de Irelia taladraron en la cabeza de algunos estudiantes mientras comenzaban a temblar en su asiento.

Bell: (susurrando a Welf) su tortura mental da bastante miedo…

Welf: (con una mano en el mentón) (susurrando a Bell) tienes razón, pero es muy efectiva. Nunca pensé que la psicología podría ser interesante en una batalla…

Un estudiante con una gruesa polera se levantó de su asiento con una mirada ensombrecida mientras camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Irelia y metió su mano dentro de la manga izquierda de su polera, y de esa forma sacando una docena de papeles que parecían haber estado enrollados en su ante brazo.

Irelia: (sonriendo) (dando leve palmaditas en la cabeza del joven) buen chico.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y avanzo hasta sentarse nuevamente en su asiento, mientras que algunos comenzaban a levantarse con las mismas intenciones, hasta que después de unos 5 minutos ninguno más se levantó.

Chad: (con los ojos bien abiertos) no puedo creer que la mitad de los estudiantes hayan traído machetes…

Irelia: (sonrisa amable) lo bueno de esto es que entendieron el mensaje.

(Con un rostro muy serio) ahora, vamos con la última regla…

Bell: | (serio) todo el ambiente volvió a ponerse pesado… sin duda alguna es la que domina la situación por completo.|.

Irelia: (con un rostro muy serio) regla numero 3: Antes siempre se encontraba a alguien copiándose de otra persona rival, al final se armaba una discusión y se terminaba restando puntos a los dos al no saber quién realmente se había copiado de quien. Asique la are muy corta y sencilla, pondré libros de unos 40 centímetros de largo como barrera y no tienen permitido ni siquiera alzar un poco la mirada de sus exámenes. Si alguien es enganchado intentando copiarse de seguro intentara salir del aprieto diciendo alguna mentira, asique la solución es muy simple. (golpeando fuertemente la mesa) si alguien es visto haciendo lo que no debería será expulsado del salón y no solo él, otras 3 personas de diferentes pueblos también le seguirán para equilibrar las cosas por si en verdad su rival le estaba copiando y ya explique lo que significa quedar expulsado!

Hubo una gran cantidad de murmullos por el lugar y jadeos, incluso los tres gobernantes quedaron sumamente impresionados por tal desenlace.

Estudiante random: (alzando la mano) pero pero, sus estudiantes consisten en un total de 9 y son la menor cantidad de alumnos entre las cuatro regiones. Entonces, si 9 personas intentan copiarse, el Sur no quedaría descalificado o sacaría un puntaje de 0?

Irelia: (sonriendo) no me dejaron terminar mocosos. La respuesta a esa pregunta es muy simple. Si la cantidad de expulsados llega al máximo, en este caso, nueve, (con un rostro muy serio y alzando la voz) en ese caso se cancelaran los exámenes y por ende, se cancela la festividad!

Los jadeos y los murmullos se hicieron aún más grande y chillosos, hasta que después de unos segundos Vermilion decidió tomar la palabra.

Vermilion: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) no crees que es demasiado exagerado? Esas normas podrían destruir el día más feliz que ahí en nuestras vidas cada dos años!

Irelia: (con una mirada de muerte) MI territorio, MI escuela, MIS exámenes, MIS reglas!

(Sonrisa tranquila) además, estoy segura que todos se comportaran y no tendremos que recurrir a tales cosas, verdad que ustedes son muy inteligentes y no necesitan esos métodos sucios?

Irelia miro fijamente a todos los estudiantes, mientras que Rick se tomaba el mentón curioso.

Rick: (sorprendido) tiene razón. Supongo que podemos confiar en ellos y no le arruinaran toda la festividad a cientos de personas.

Rick lo dijo de forma inocente, pero Irelia conocía al viejo desde antes y sabía que terminaría diciendo algo así, y justo en esos momentos, una gran cantidad de flechas negras imaginarias que tenían escrito "presión" fueron clavadas profundamente en el pecho de todos los estudiantes y se recostaron en el asiento mientras sus almas amenazaban con dejarlos al intentar huir por sus bocas.

Irelia: (sonriendo dulcemente) bien, viendo que todo está explicado, pasare a entregarles los exámenes.

Irelia entrego todos los exámenes boca abajo y luego abrió la doble puerta para revelar a unas 5 personas que cargaban una gran cantidad de libros. Todos los libros fueron acomodados en sus sitios y luego las personas se retiraron del lugar.

Irelia: (sonriendo entre dientes) bien, ya pueden comenzar!

Todos dieron vuelta su respectivo examen.

Irelia: (sonriendo) como pueden ver, son 20 preguntas. Son las 6 PM, tienen tiempo hasta las 11 PM.

(Sonriendo entre dientes) buena suerte!

TIME SKIP: 4:55 MINUTOS.

Estudiante random: |(tomándose fuertemente la cabeza) mierda… no tengo ni idea de cómo contestar la última pregunta… ya debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo, por lo que no debería de ser tan jugado por lo menos intentar echar un vistazo al tipo que está a mi lado derecho.|.

El estudiante dio una sonrisa algo siniestra e intento mirar hacia un costado del libro, pero ni siquiera pudo quitar del todo su vista de la hoja cuando oyó q lo llamaban.

Bell: estudiante de la tercera fila, tercer asiento. Fuera!

Estudiante: | (ensanchando los ojos) que demonios?! Ni siquiera pude quitar mi vista de la hoja| (levantándose rápidamente de la silla) es mentira! No desvié mi mirada en ningún momento.

Bell: (con voz divertida) tus intenciones eran claras. Además, como sabes que te mencione a ti, si dije tercer asiento, pero en ningún momento especifique si era el del lado izquierdo o derecho de la fila.

Estudiante: (bajando la mirada mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes) mal-maldición…

Irelia: (alzando una ceja) aunque está más que claro quién es el que intento copiarse, aun así las reglas son las reglas. Bell, de quien intento copiarse?

Bell: vi que observo deliberadamente a su lado derecho, asique lo más seguro es que sea a ese chico.

Chad: (serio) ese es uno de mis chicos… Buen trabajo Levi, puedes dejarles el resto del trabajo a los demás.

Levi se levantó de su asiento y asintió para luego marcharse, seguido de atrás por el que intento copiarse. Pero antes de salir, pudo escuchar las palabras de su gobernante.

Vermillion: (serio) me decepcionas Leo…

Leo: (bajando la mirada y haciendo una reverencia) lo siento!

Leo rápidamente siguió a Levi y se marcharon del salón.

Rick: (serio) bueno, como ninguno de mis estudiantes se vio afectado, supongo que tendré que elegir. Gin, lo siento pero tendrás que salir.

Gin se levantó de su asiento y se marchó de la clase, aunque se podía ver que no estaba muy contento con la decisión que tomo Rick.

Irelia: | (mordiéndose el pulgar) no pensé que alguien se atrevería a intentar copiarse… supongo que tendré que elegir a uno de mis estudiantes, pero el problema es que elija a quien elija, podría llegar a bajarle la moral por el resto de su vida. Se sabe bastante bien que una vez que terminas este examen no te miden por tu nombre, sino por el sujeto que logro cierta cantidad de puntos en el examen. Creo que sacar 0 puntos no será nada bueno para su reputación a lo largo de su vida.|.

Rick: (intrigado) Irelia, no va a elegir?

Antes de que Irelia pudiera decir algo, Billy se levantó repentinamente del asiento mientras alzaba su mano en el proceso.

Billy: (sonriendo entre dientes) yo me retirare!

Irelia: (pestañeando sorprendida) pero Billy, sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

Billy: (serio mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños) lo sé muy bien… pero también sé que yo soy el peor de todo nuestro grupo. Soy muy consciente de que no soy tan inteligente y tan dedicado como ellos, (sonriendo) y por esa misma razón confió plenamente en ustedes, (señalando a Irelia) puede estar tranquila que ellos nos llevaran a lo más alto!

Todos los compañeros de Billy, que no habían alzado su vista por seguridad, dieron una sonrisa de lado ante las palabras de su compañero. Puede que no sea el más inteligente, pero si el más interesante, ya que ellos no serían lo suficientemente valientes para aceptar tal cosa.

Irelia: (sonrisa de lado) muy bien Billy. Puedes irte. |Menos mal que te tenemos este año… me hubiera sentado muy mal tener que marcar a un chico de por vida por mi propia decisión.|.

Cuando Billy se marchó del salón, muchos ensancharon los ojos y por lo visto estaban a punto de hacer algo, pero justo sonó la campana que indicaba el final del examen.

Todos dejaron sus hojas de forma inmediata y observaron en estado de shock a Irelia.

Irelia: (sonriendo descaradamente) por lo visto se dieron cuenta… pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Vermillion: (alzando una ceja) darse cuenta de qué?

Irelia: (sonriendo desechadamente) que la última regla tenía un punto débil, y ese punto débil era muy simple. Pero como todos estaban bajo una presión impresionante y no se llevan bien entre los otros pueblos, no se dieron cuenta que podían llegar a espiar 8 veces, 8 expulsiones y por lo tanto un promedio muy bajo para el Sur y quedaría prácticamente fuera de la competencia…

Por lo visto sus cabezas estaban muy quemadas para pensar con claridad, verdad?

Rick: (tomándose el mentón) ya veo… asique se arriesgó hasta ese punto sabiendo que todos los alumnos no pensarían en una forma de copiarse…

Irelia: (sonriendo) aunque una parte se lo debo a usted Rick, "tiene razón. Supongo que podemos confiar en ellos y no le arruinaran toda la festividad a cientos de personas". Eso es lo que dijo, verdad? Sino le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras a los estudiantes, quizás hubieran podido pensar con más claridad ante una solución, ya que los jóvenes son así, siempre buscaran un atajo para salir ganando, aunque ese atajo indique ser bastante sucio.

Rick: (sonriendo) bueno, creo que debería sentirme utilizado. Pero viendo que resultó ser el examen más limpio que hubo en décadas, sinceramente no me quejo para nada.

Irelia: (sonriendo) bueno… yo tengo 22 años y eh estado solo 5 gobernando, por lo que no puedo discutir sus afirmaciones, pero estoy muy contenta de que diga tales palabras.

Rick solo alzo su pulgar hacia arriba mientras daba una sonrisa entre dientes.

Irelia: (sonriendo) bueno chicos, fue un placer haber comandado los exámenes y los espero mañana a la noche para los resultados. Un saludo!

El murmullo volvió a levantarse entre los estudiantes después de 5 largas horas de tensión y todos se marcharon del lugar. Solo quedaron los vigías y los gobernantes en el lugar.

Irelia: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) ah por cierto, no les presente a mis ayudantes, no es así?

Irelia hizo un gesto con la mano de forma amigable, haciendo que Welf y Bell se acercaron hasta los escritorios.

Irelia: (sonriendo amablemente) ellos son Welf y Bell.

Chad: (sonriendo) un placer jóvenes. Como ya saben, mi nombre es Chad y soy el gobernante del Este.

Rick: (sonriendo) me gusta como descubriste a aquella sanguijuelas intentando copiarse Bell, (rompiendo la parte posterior de su túnica al apretar sus músculos) no soporto ese tipo de actitudes, los jóvenes de hoy en día a veces me enferman.

Mi nombre es Rick y soy el gobernante del Oeste.

Ah Bell y Welf solo les cayó una pequeña gota de sudor nerviosa por la actitud de Rick.

Vermillion: (sonriendo) mi nombre es Vermillion, soy el gobernante del Norte. (Fingiendo una voz triste) lamento mucho como actuó mi estudiante.

Bell pudo observar como el alma grisácea del sujeto parpadeo a negro.

Bell: | (entrecerrando los ojos) no dice la verdad en lo absoluto. Este viejo es sospechoso.|.

Rick: (intrigado) por cierto joven, podrías sacarte la capucha? Estoy realmente intrigado de saber tu aspecto…

Bell: (con voz incomoda) lo siento, pero no puedo. Lo que sucede es que eh sufrido un gran daño en mi rostro y no quiero mostrarlo…

Irelia: (sorprendida) eeeehh? Porque no me dijiste nada?!

Bell: (con voz nerviosa) es que recién habíamos llegado y estabas muy apurada, asique no quise molestar. Además de que mi rostro ya está curado, lo único es que tiene una cicatriz horrible…

Bell se sentía muy mal por andar mintiendo, pero si era por el bien de Irelia y que no se volviera loca una vez viera su rostro, es lo mejor que podía ser. Una mentira piadosa no debería hacer mal a nadie.

Irelia: (sonriendo) está bien, entiendo.

Bell: (con voz normal) aunque, de todas formas si necesitaría ayuda con algo, pero te lo estaré informando más tarde. (Mirando hacia la puerta doble) parece que nos están esperando.

Kisuke: | (serio) Bell es muy perceptivo|.

Rick: (sonriendo) bueno, nosotros nos adelantamos. Además abra que explicarle a la gente que los resultados no estarán hoy mismo.

Vermillion: (con voz irritada) si tanto quieren tener los resultados enseguida porque no ayudan a corregirlos?

Chad: (indiferente) porque sería un desastre y lo sabes bien.

Vermillion: (irritado) lo que digas viejo.

Chad: (sorprendido) pero tú también eres un viejo.

Vermillion: (haciendo una pose ridícula) si, pero con una elegancia que aún sigue atrayendo a mujeres jóvenes…

Rápidamente se dejó de escuchar su discusión una vez que abrieron las segundas puertas que conducían al pasillo.

Una vez que los ancianos se retiraron junto con sus ayudantes, Kisuke, Billy y Elizabeth entraron en la habitación.

Irelia: (sonriendo) chicos, se les ofrece algo?

Elizabeth: (sonriendo) solo queríamos saber si nos acompañarían a cenar.

Irelia: (sonriendo) ohh, asique irán a algún negocio para comer eh? De acuerdo, pero nos reuniremos en el lugar, primero tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

(Intrigada) por cierto, que me querías preguntar Bell?

Bell: tengo un problema en el brazo derecho, quería saber si hay algún medico por el lugar para revisar las heridas.

Irelia: (sonriendo) pues, estas de suerte. La mama de Elizabeth es medica asique podrá ayudarte con tu problema.

Bueno chicos, yo me marcho. Nos vemos en el restaurant!

Irelia salió del salón y Bell golpeo dos veces con el codo a Welf para que le prestara atención.

Bell: (susurrando a Welf) sigue a Irelia. Vermillion no me da buena espina y dejarla sola podría ser peligroso.

Welf: (susurrando a Bell) (serio) crees que trame algo?

Bell: (susurrando a Welf) no lo creo, no parecía ser ese tipo de persona. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra…

Kisuke: (alzando una ceja) y bien? Van a seguir hablando a escondida o nos vamos?

Welf le dio una rápida mirada a Bell y luego dio una sonrisa.

Welf: (sonriendo) lo siento chicos, pero me olvide de algo. Nos vemos después!

Welf salió del salón a paso apresurado mientras Elizabeth lo miraba de forma extraña.

Elizabeth: (intrigada) no que eran nuevos? Entonces como carajos saben dónde está el único restaurante del lugar?

Bell: bueno, nos podemos ir. Enserio, en estos momentos no me duele pero hay veces que es muy molesto.

Kisuke: (serio) está bien. Billy y yo los esperaremos en el restaurant, en lo posible no tarden.

Billy: (sonriendo entre dientes) me voy a encargar de que este tarado no haga ninguna locura.

Kisuke: (alzando una ceja) vos sos boludo? El que siempre arma bardo acá sos vos.

Billy lo miro de mala gana pero decidió ceder, ya que no era el sitio ni el momento para armar una confrontación.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON IRELIA.

Irelia salió de la escuela y miro hacia el arriba para observar las estrellas.

Irelia: (suspiro de cansancio) nunca me acostumbro en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo durante los exámenes.

Irelia miro a su alrededor, y por lo visto los otros gobernantes ya habían disipado a la gran multitud que había en el lugar y de seguro ya se habían marchado a la posada de invitados.

Irelia: (sonriendo) parece ser que no vendrá a molestarme hoy.

Cuando Irelia termino de decir esas palabras, Vermillion apareció de la oscuridad que había entre dos chozas acompañado de sus dos ayudantes.

Vermillion: (sonrisa pervertida) asique estas sola, eh?

Irelia: (con un tic en el ojo) (sonriendo falsamente) será mejor que te rindas viejo asqueroso, ya te dije que no quiero tener nada contigo y tampoco me obligaras a hacerlo. Además, no podrías por lo menos contra tus propios deseos y reservarlos para ti mismo? Hoy estuviste viendo mi trasero durante todo el examen.

Vermillon: (haciendo movimientos lascivos con sus manos mientras se acercaba lentamente a Irelia) (sonrisa pervertida) pero como no quieres que me ponga a ver tu gran y hermoso trasero si te sientas delante mío.

Irelia: (con una vena en la cien) (enojada) no digo que no lo hagas, pero por lo menos deberías de ser discreto… argh, pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo. Piérdete antes de que me hagas enojar!

Vermillion se acercó más a Irelia y con una mano le tomo un cachete del trasero mientras su sonrisa pervertida aumentaba.

Irelia: (apretando los puños) (tratando de reprimir su enojo) oye viejo asqueroso pervertido, será mejor que me saques las manos de encima o si no-

Vermillon: (aumentando aún más su sonrisa lasciva) o si no que? Sabes bien que no puedes hacerme nada porque nuestro pueblo cuenta con más aventureros que el tuyo. Sé que eres la más fuerte entre todos nosotros, pero tu sola no podrás contra tantos.

Además, porque traes esas ropas negras tan apretadas? Solo haces que me encienda!

Irelia apretó fuertemente los dientes. Era verdad que no quería armar un conflicto para no perjudicar a su pueblo, solo tenía que aguantar hasta que los exámenes terminaran y después no tendría que preocuparse por el viejo depravado por varios meses, aunque su paciencia ya estaba llegando a su límite y estaba segura de que si tocaba algo más que fuera su trasero, le rompería la cara.

El anciano intento mover sus manos su mano aún más abajo para tocarle sus partes íntimas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió que alguien lo jalo por su túnica desde atrás y lo arrojo bruscamente un par de metros hacia atrás.

El viejo degenerado cayó sobre su trasero mientras se quejaba levemente del dolor y miraba a Welf con odio.

Welf: (con una vena en la cien) (con voz penetrante) asique Bell tenía razón… será mejor que te largues de aquí y are como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vermillion: (enojado) quien te crees que eres?! Rápido, noqueen a este insolente!

Los dos ayudantes de Vermillion acudieron a su llamado y le ambos le dieron un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Welf, para luego escucharse como un par de huesos se rompían.

Irelia cambio de su rostro sorprendido a uno asustado al pensar que le habían roto la cara a Welf, ya que ella sabía que esos dos hombres eran aventureros de nivel 2.

Los dos hombres dieron un fuerte grito de dolor mientras se apartaban de Welf y agarraban fuertemente sus manos, donde se podía ver que estaban algo deformes, lo más probable porque estaban rotas.

Welf se froto el mentón con una mano, mientras que se podía ver que en su rostro había leves rasguños.

Welf: (intrigado) vaya, pensé que no me harían ningún tipo de daño, pero por lo visto son más interesantes de lo que pensé.

Irelia: (en shock) p-pero cómo? Son nivel 2.

Welf: (sonriendo) (señalándose con el pulgar) yo también soy un aventurero, y soy nivel 3. Ahora no eres la única de tu pueblo con un gran nivel, (sonrisa entre dientes) no es eso grandioso?

Irelia: (sorprendida) aun así, es increíble que le hayas roto las manos con sus propios golpes…

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, (recordando las Montañas) podríamos decir que eh tenido que pasar por mucho.

Welf rápidamente abrazo por el hombro a Irelia y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

Welf: (serio) vámonos. No es necesario que nos quedemos más tiempo aquí, creo que ya entendieron el mensaje.

Vermillion: (levantándose con torpeza) (enojado) espera un momento mocoso insolente. SOY EL GOBERNANTE DEL NORTE, debes presentarme respeto! (Mirando a Irelia) al igual que esa zorra!

Welf detuvo su caminar en seco y soltó a Irelia, para luego moverse a una velocidad increíble (por lo menos, para el viejo) y apareció en frente de él mientras tenía un rostro aterrador junto con una mirada que prometía dolor.

Welf agarra nuevamente la túnica del viejo con una mano y lo mando al suelo de un movimiento mientras que aún lo tenía agarrado.

Welf: (con una vena en la cien) (con un rostro furioso) escúchame viejo estúpido. El respeto no se gana únicamente por tu posición, sino por las acciones que has hecho durante toda tu vida, y por lo que me estas demostrando, estás haciendo que pierda todo el respeto que tengo por ti. Asique si sabes lo que es bueno, será mejor que te largues, no hagas más esto y quizás de esa forma si obtengas mi respeto, porque en el momento en que pierdas todo mi respeto (con un aura oscura) te golpeare.

Vermillion lo miro con miedo y solo pudo asentir, por lo que Welf lo soltó y se fue caminando nuevamente al lado de Irelia, pero esta vez sin abrazarla.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) nos vamos.

Irelia: (sorprendida) eh, sí.

Irelia y Welf se fueron juntos hasta la casa presidencial sin decir ni una palabra, aunque Welf estaba mirando atentamente los alrededores, solo por si acaso.

Irelia: (intrigada) tengo una pregunta. Por qué me acompañaste hasta mi casa?

Welf: (sonriendo) es solo por precaución. Estaba preocupado de que te pasara algo asique por si las dudas decidí acompañarte. (Frotándose la cabeza) bueno, aunque viendo como es tu actitud no creo que necesites mi ayuda, pero por lo menos no ensuciarías tu nombre con gente como esa.

Irelia: (sonrojada) (sonriendo) muchas gracias Welf. De enserio, me salvaste allí. (Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) por cierto, ya que estas aquí puedes conocer a mi padre.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, no veo por qué no.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL.

Bell se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera mientras una doctora le revisaba el brazo.

Bell solo opto por ver a su alrededor, el lugar era mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba, solo había algunos decorativos de madera y otras cosas, también habían diferentes estantes de madera donde se encontraban muchas cosas médicas, según Bell.

Doctora: (con los ojos entrecerrados) bueno, por lo que estoy viendo solo necesitaras un tratamiento normal.

La doctora le puso una especie de crema sobre todo el brazo y una vez que termino de repartírselo por completo se levantó para recoger un par de vendas y otros artículos. Primero enrollo por completo el brazo de Bell y luego le dio una especie de bebida.

Doctora: (seria) escúchame atentamente, esa herida que tienes no es para nada normal. No sé qué es lo que abra pasado, pero no puede ser curada por pociones y por lo que estuve viendo, estuviste en un tipo de tratamiento para sanar casi por completo la herida y solo quedaron "los restos", por así decirlo. No sé por qué abras dejado el anterior tratamiento, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que todas esas marcas rojas que tienes en tus brazos se convertirán en cicatrices una vez que sanes por completo. No hay manera de quitarlas.

Bell: no hay problema, eso es lo de menos. De hecho, ya esperaba que en cuanto sanara, el brazo me quedaría lleno de cicatrices |no le puedo contar que utilice la mitad de una poción especial para regenerar parcialmente mi brazo…|.

Doctora: (sonriendo) bien. Ahora, ese pequeño frasco que te di sirve para mediar las punzadas de dolor, por lo que, si en algún momento necesitas usar fuerza bruta podrás utilizarlo. Pero ten cuidado, el hecho de que alivie el dolor no significa que no se dañe el tejido y los músculos.

Bell: de acuerdo.

Doctora: (sonriendo) una última cosa señor encapuchado. Es más un consejo de mi parte que si lo quiere tomar o no, no afectara en nada, pero estoy segura que las cicatrices de su brazo serán horribles, asique quizás debería de usar un vendaje en todo momento, y de esa forma tapar las marcas de su accidente.

Bell simplemente asintió ante la declaración, aunque primero iba a ver con sus propios ojos si era verdad que las cicatrices serían tan feas.

Bell se cubrió el brazo con la túnica nuevamente y luego se marchó del lugar, sin antes darle un agradecimiento a la señora, en especial por el hecho de que todo había sido gratis por ser un amigo de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se encontraba fuera de su choza cuando vio a Bell salir de ella.

Elizabeth: (sonriendo) será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no creo que Billy pueda aguantar tanto tiempo sin armar un escándalo.

Bell simplemente asintió y siguieron su camino, confiado de que Welf se dirigirá al punto de encuentro junto con Irelia.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se presentó junto con Elizabeth, y por lo visto Billy y Kisuke estaban esperando fuera del comercio y no parecía que hubieran armado alguna pelea.

Cuando llegaron, se dieron un rápido saludo y un segundo después llego Welf, que iba acompañado por Irelia. Todos se saludaron y decidieron entrar en el restaurant.

El restaurant estaba hecho completamente de madera oscura, las mesas, las sillas, todo.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa redonda, donde podían entrar unas 6 personas.

Billy se sentó al lado de Kisuke y Elizabeth, Bell estaba al lado de Elizabeth y Welf, y por último, Irelia se sentó al lado de Welf.

De momento se pidieron algunas bebidas alcohólicas y varios ramens para cenar.

Los platos de comida fue lo primero en llegar, por lo que empezaron a comer con suma normalidad, a excepción de Billy que tragaba como loco y término de comerse toda la comida casi al instante.

Únicamente estaban hablando sobre las preguntas del examen y otras cosas sin mucha relevancia.

Luego de que Billy terminara de comer, llegaron las bebidas alcohólicas, pero nadie le dio mucha importancia por el hecho de que todavía no habían terminado de comer, a excepción de Billy claro está.

Después de un minuto, se podía ver que Billy comenzaba a ponerse medio inquieto mientras miraba como Kisuke comía de forma delicada y decente su comida.

Billy: (con los ojos ensombrecidos) que dijiste? Que dijiste de mi vieja?

Kisuke: (dejando de comer) que? (serio) no dije nada de tu vieja, estaba comiendo en silencio.

Elizabeth: (intrigada) será que ya se le subió el alcohol?

Irelia: (suspiro de cansancio) ahí vamos de nuevo…

Billy se levantó repentinamente del asiento y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kisuke. Esto hizo que se cayera hacia atrás.

Billy: (enojado) forrooooo! , eso te pasa por imbécil. Como te vas a poner hablar de mi vieja, pedazo de estúpido!

Elizabeth: (alterada) ahh, ahí vas de nuevo, no podes calmarte pedazo de animal?!

Kisuke se sentó en el suelo mientras se frotaba con una mano el lugar golpeado.

Rápidamente, todos se dieron la media vuelta al ver el escándalo y comenzó a ver un gran murmullo en el lugar, pero parecía que en vez de desaprobar lo que estaban viendo, lo estaban alentando.

Welf: (con una gota de sudor nerviosa) no deberían desaprobar lo que están viendo?

Irelia: (sonriendo) lo que sucede es que siempre hay muchas discusiones en este lugar, por lo que ya están acostumbrados.

Bell solamente negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Billy: (serio) eso te pasa por hablar mal de mi vieja Kisuke.

Kisuke: (serio) no man, me bajas un cambio.

Billy: (serio) que, ahora también queres putear a mi viejo? Oh queres seguir hablando de mi vieja? Dale anímate gil.

Kisuke: (dejando de frotarse la zona golpeada) (serio) a ver pelotudo, no dije nada de tu vieja. La concha de tu madre, estaba comiendo lo mas bien.

Billy: (enojado) no te hagas el pelotudo que te escuche! Y yo no te lo voy a permitir, NO TE LO VO A PERMITIR, ME ESCUCHASTE?!

Billy se acercó rápidamente y tomo por el cuello a Kisuke mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Kisuke: (serio) a ver a ver, primero nos vamos a calmar, y segundo… tu mama es PUTA!

Kisuke salió rápidamente del agarre de Billy, para luego darle un fuerte gancho en su mentón, haciendo que se aleje un par de metros y caiga encima de una mesa donde por suerte no había nadie

Billy: (levantándose rápidamente de un salto) (enojado) mira el porrazo que me hiciste dar imbécil! Ahora vas a ver tarado!

Billy se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Kisuke, pero justo cuando lo iba a golpear, sintió que golpeo algo muy suave para su gusto, además de que reboto.

Billy: (confundido) boing?

Billy ajusto mejor su vista y pudo ver que le había dado un golpe en el pecho ah Irelia, que por lo visto se había interpuesto en su camino.

Irelia: (sonándose los dedos) (sonriendo) lo siento Billy, pero no tienes resistencia al alcohol, y hasta que te baje el nivel tendremos que tomar medidas…

Billy trago fuertemente ante lo mencionado.

5 minutos después…

Billy: (amarrado fuera del local) (llorando en forma de cascada) ya se me paso el efecto del alcohol, por favor suéltenme!

Dentro del local, aun Bell estaba comiendo, ya que había pedido un segundo plato.

Bell: de nuevo, gracias por pagarme este favor Welf.

Welf: (sonriendo) no hay problema, más que anda por esa razón traje algo de dinero.

Cambiando de tema, tienes que conocer al padre de Irelia, es muy buena persona.

Irelia: (sonriendo) ahora que recuerdo, tú también eres un aventurero Bell? Ya que Welf me comento algunas cosas, me gustaría saberlo…

Bell: así es. Por cierto, cual es el Dios que les dio su estado?

Irelia: (sonriendo) fue Deméter. Aunque ahora está en Orario por asuntos comerciales y no estoy segura cuándo volverá, pero ya hace un tiempo que no la veo…

Bell: (asintiendo) entiendo.

Unos hombres entraron en el restaurant, eran un total de 30 y parecían no estar muy familiarizados por el lugar por su rostro, hasta que uno miro fijamente a Bell.

Leo: (sonriendo) uhh, mira que tenemos aquí… el tipo que me cago todo el examen. Por lo visto saque la lotería viniendo a este lugar.

?: (Sonriendo) además esta Irelia y dos de sus estudiantes, esto podría ser interesante…

Los hombres se acercaron rápidamente y rodearon la mesa donde estaban comiendo.

Leo: (sonriendo) señorita Irelia, sino quiere verse envuelta en una redada le sugerimos que se marche, oh simplemente no haga nada.

(Mirando a Bell por detrás) oye, tú y to tenemos cosas que arreglar, imbécil.

Kisuke los miro a todos de reojo mientras aún seguía bebiendo. Elizabeth estaba muy nerviosa, mientras que Welf, Bell e Irelia parecían no estar prestando atención a los sujetos.

Leo: (apretando los dientes) oye, te estoy hablando!

Welf: (alzando una ceja) Bell, escuchaste algo?

Bell: (limpiándose los oídos) creo que se me ensuciaron los oídos hace un tiempo y por esa razón no puedo escuchar a los inadaptados.

Irelia/Welf: (sonriendo) lo mismo digo.

Leo: (apretando aún más los dientes) a si?... (Sonriendo) bueno, veamos si sigues sin escucharme después de esto!

Leo agarro la capucha de Bell con una mano y le enterró fuertemente la cabeza en el plato de madera que estaba comiendo, haciendo que salpicara algo de comida, además de que la mesa se movió bruscamente.

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de sacar el próximo lo mas rápido posible!**

**Un saludo a todos y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta luego!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 10165 palabras.**


	26. Capitulo 25

**Como están gente? Yo bastante contento debido a que con este capítulo llegue a más de 200.000 palabras en esta historia!**

**También me eh puesto a pensar si llegaría a las 300.000, pero viendo todo el trayecto que queda por delante ya no le falta mucho para terminar y quizás no llegue hasta ese número y de esa forma me di cuenta que falta realmente poco para que termine esta historia. Por lo que, cuando finalmente la termine, are un aviso importante de cuáles serán mis próximas obras.**

**De todas formas no se asusten, que todavía ahí para rato con esta historia, solo quería informarles que el final no esta tan alejado como parece…**

**Este será un capitulo normal, pero en el próximo are un especial de 1 hora por haber llegado a una cifra tan alta!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando y a la gente que comparte algunas de sus ideas conmigo. Ahora, sin nada más que agregar, comencemos!**

**|Pensamientos|: |Seré sincero con ustedes, no voy a dar mucha importancia a aquellos que me pidan una nueva teoría de Danmachi cuando esta termine, ya que me gustaría variar un poco, aunque eso no significa que deje de subir ese tipo de teorías. Tampoco me pregunten si tengo algo pensado porque no lo tengo|.**

**(Acciones/gestos): (serio), (sonríe), (con el rostro ensombrecido), etc.**

**CAPITULO 25: NUEVOS PROBLEMAS PARA ORARIO.**

Leo: (sonriendo malvadamente) y bien?, te gustaba tanto la comida que decidí darte una mano para que la pruebes más de cerca.

Bell se levantó lentamente del asiento mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una mano, pero aun su expresión era indescifrable debido a su capucha.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Kisuke se levantó rápidamente del asiento y miro a Bell por un segundo para después darse la vuelta y arrojar una mirada de muerte a todos los que estaban rodeando su mesa.

?: (Sonrisa divertida) oye Leo, parece que este idiota quiere que le demos una paliza.

Leo: (mirando de reojo a Kisuke) (serio) hagan lo que quieran con él, yo tengo mis propios asuntos aquí.

Bell dio un paso adelante para intentar ayudar a Kisuke, debido a que eran muchos adversarios y él pensaba que no iba a poder solo.

Leo: (sonriendo) (con una vena en la cien) oye, me vas a seguir ignorando?

Bell se posiciono al lado de Kisuke y pudo ver como uno de los tantos hombres se ponía en frente de ellos y desenvainaba lo que parecía ser una espada.

Antes de que Bell pudiera hacer algo, Kisuke le dio un codazo en el estómago que lo mando un par de pasos hacia atrás, Bell entendió el mensaje al instante, pero no le gustaba la idea.

Kisuke aún seguía con su mirada asesina mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y se lo arreglaba, para después poner una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y observo a todos con una sonrisa.

Kisuke: (sonriendo) y bien, que esperan? Una invitación?

El hombre que desenvaino la espada lo miro por un segundo con una mirada afilada hasta que se hecho a reír pensando que el chico estaba loco.

El sujeto dejo de reír de la nada e intento darle un rápido corte en la mitad del pecho, pero Kisuke lo esquivo fácilmente dando un paso hacia atrás, para luego quitar la mano de su bolsillo y agarrar el brazo del hombre que aún estaba extendido por su anterior ataque y lo arrojo fuertemente en contra de una de las mesas del lugar donde estaban cenando una familia.

El hombre se deslizo arriba de la mesa, tirando todas las cosas en el proceso y asiendo que toda la familia se alejara algo asustada.

El hombre finalmente cayo de la mesa con un sonido sordo y segundos después se volvió a levantar mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

Leo opto la distracción como una posibilidad de clavarle un cuchillo en las costillas a Bell, aprovechando que estaba dado vuelta observando la pelea. Leo agarro rápidamente un cuchillo de la mesa donde estaba Welf, Irelia y Elizabeth aun sentadas e intento apuñalar a Bell, pero este atrapo el ataque con una mano sin ningún problema, para luego quitarle el cuchillo y arrojarlo en donde estaba unos de sus compañeros y le paso por al lado de la cabeza.

Todos se dieron vuelta en estado de shock para mirar el ataque y se dieron cuenta que el cuchillo había atravesado el local, aunque teniendo en cuenta que era de madera no era una gran hazaña, el problema fue que apenas vieron el ataque.

Leo no se dejó intimidar por eso e intento darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Bell. El peliblanco recibió el golpe sin ningún problema y no se movió ni un milímetro del lugar, mientras que Leo sintió que había golpeado una especie de metal y no un abdomen.

Leo miro muy asombrado a Bell, para un segundo después recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara que le hizo dar un gran grito, mientras que su iris y pupilas se borraban de sus ojos, ya que lo había dejado inconsciente en el acto.

Bell rápidamente tomo Leo con una mano y observo a todos los demás involucrados que lo veían con mucho asombro y algo de miedo.

Bell: llévenselo de aquí antes de que la cosa se ponga realmente fea.

Bell arrojo fuertemente el cuerpo inconsciente de Leo hacia algunos de sus compañeros que lo intentaran atrapar, pero todos se cayeron al piso como resultado, debido a la fuerza que había utilizado Bell cuando arrojo el cuerpo.

?: (Sonriendo) (apuntando con la espada a Kisuke) no tengan miedo! Nosotros somos muchos más que ellos, asique los derribaremos fácilmente.

Todos los hombres volvieron a tomar valor nuevamente y miraron a Kisuke como si fuera su presa.

Uno de los hombres que estaba más cerca de Kisuke intento acercase para darle un golpe, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos más, recibió un fuerte tazón de madera en su rostro que se rompió en el acto y derramo toda la comida. El hombre no tardo ni 3 segundos en caer al piso mientras se agarraba fuertemente el rostro por el dolor.

Welf: (levantándose del asiento mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta) (rostro encabronado) ya no tengo hambre gracias a ustedes. (Sonrisa depredadora) ahora tendrán que hacerse cargo.

Welf inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras aún tenía una sonrisa algo escalofriante y pego un gran salto para saltar la mesa donde aun Irelia estaba comiendo, mientras que Elizabeth tenía un rostro indescifrable.

Welf aterrizo en medio de algunos sujetos y comenzó a arrojar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que algunos salieron despedidos hacia atrás por los grandes golpes.

Todos los clientes que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a vitorear en respuesta a toda la riña que se había originado en menos de un minuto. Los viejos que antes estaban jugando al póker en una mesa algo alejada comenzaron a apostar por uno de los dos bandos. Obviamente casi todos los votos iban hacia el grupo de Irelia, ya que estaba Irelia. No es necesario explicar más cosas.

Bell se movió rápidamente y agarro con una mano la cabeza de uno de los hombres y lo utilizo como escudo y arma al mismo tiempo para parar un puñetazo que iba en su dirección. Luego de usarlo, lo arrojo fuertemente hacia un lado y se estrelló contra una de las mesas.

Ni bien arrojo al anterior hombre, Bell dio un paso hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe que iba a su rostro y en menos de un segundo ya tenía clavado su puño en el estómago del sujeto, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el hombre dejo de tocar el suelo y escupió algo de sangre.

Bell agarro la cabeza del hombre con una mano y la inclino de forma brusca, haciendo que su rostro se estampe contra el suelo. Bell utilizo al hombre como puente y se deslizo por encima de su trasero y espalda para esquivar un golpe, para luego dar un fuerte cabezazo a un hombre que estaba parado al lado de él, intentando golpearle.

Uno de los sujetos desenvaino una espada y rodeo rápidamente el cuello de Welf para intentar hacer que se detuviera. Pero se arrepintió cuando recibió un fuerte codazo en el estómago y después tomo la espada para hacer que algunos de los agresores que aún estaban consientes salieran corriendo del restaurant.

Welf rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás y dio una media vuelta en el aire para agarrar una mesa con su mano libre y la volteo para cubrirse de unos cuchillos que salieron disparados hacia su dirección. Cuando los cuchillos se clavaron en la mesa, Welf la arrojo fuertemente hacia su agresor dándole un golpe directo en la cabeza y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Viendo que los ataques no cesaban, Welf se subió arriba de una silla y la inclino hacia al frente para utilizarla como una deslizadora, hasta que choco con algunos hombres, se bajó rápidamente de la silla y se puso de pie con las manos, para luego darle una doble patada en el mentón de un sujeto y este mismo salió volando hacia unas mesas destrozadas por el impacto.

Welf se recompuso de inmediato y volvió a estar sobre sus pies mientras estaba agachado y apuntaba la punta de la espada hacia algunos sujetos que aún estaban en el lugar con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver eso, los hombres se aterraron y salieron corriendo del establecimiento.

El hombre que había sido arrojado por Kisuke estaba en frente de este, intentando cortarle, pero Kisuke esquivaba todas las estocadas con gracia balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Aunque rápidamente noto que lo estaban rodeando, por lo que agarro un pañuelo que estaba encima de una mesa y luego lo tomo con ambas manos para frenar una estocada del sujeto que iba directamente a su pecho.

Kisuke: (sonrisa de lado) parece que deben afilar mejor sus espadas.

Kisuke se inclinó hacia un lado, para luego alzar su pie y darle una fuerte patada en el mentón del sujeto que lo mando a volar hacia una de las mesas vacías de la zona, destrozándola por completo.

Kisuke soltó el pañuelo y tomo rápidamente la espada de su agresor, para luego ponerse en posición de defensa mientras observaba a todos los sujetos que lo estaban rodeando. Estos, al ver que tenia un arma blanca se aterraron y salieron corriendo del local, haciendo que todos los bandidos de largaran del lugar.

Kisuke: (sonriendo de lado) eso pensé… (Serio) hubiera sido más fácil si Billy no estuviera atado afuera del local, pero en fin…

Irelia: (dejando la bebida en la mesa delicadamente) (con rostro despreocupado) Mejor vámonos de aquí. Pero primero tienen que ordenar todo el desastre.

Irelia señalo a todos los hombres inconscientes y los que estaban semiconscientes, pero estaban en el piso quejándose del dolor.

Kisuke: (serio) como usted diga.

Welf: (frotándose la cabeza) lo siento por eso… creo que se nos fue un poco de las manos.

Irelia: (sonriendo) no te preocupes. Ustedes encárguense de eso mientras yo termino de beber esto (alzando la copa).

Los tres hombres asintieron mientras que Elizabeth aún estaba en shock por todo el despliegue que había sucedido en unos segundos. Lo más impresionante era lo rápido que había comenzado y lo rápido que había terminado.

Después de hacer una limpieza general del lugar y que Irelia junto a Welf le tuvieran que pagar algunos de los daños causados, todos salieron del local, mientras que Welf, Bell y Kisuke llevaban a varios hombres como costal de papas.

Inmediatamente cuando salieron, Billy los miro con ojos llorosos.

Billy: (moviéndose para todos lados enfatizando las cuerdas) que carajos fue lo que pasó? Por qué no me desataron para ir a ayudarles?

Irelia: (sonriendo) lo siento Billy, pero no tuvimos tiempo para venir a ayudarte.

Kisuke: (serio) (arrojando a todos los tipos que tenía encima hacia la pared) de todas formas, no hubiéramos necesitado tu ayuda. (Señalando con el pulgar a Welf y Bell) estos dos pelean muy bien. Seguro deben de ser aventureros, pero me da igual que tan fuerte sean.

Bell y Welf imitaron a Kisuke y arrojaron a todos los hombres hacia el mismo lugar que él y se formó una bola de gente noqueada cerca de la puerta del local.

Billy: (con brillos en los ojos) woa, es increíble que tengamos más compañeros que sean aventureros como nosotros. Para la próxima me dejan libre así también me divierto un poco.

Kisuke: (serio) no.

Billy: (con aura depresiva) eso pensé.

Irelia se acercó a Billy y lo desato.

Irelia: (con mirada dura y con una voz profunda) a la mínima que armes quilombo, te vuelvo a atar y no te desatare hasta mañana en la mañana.

Billy: (sudando a balas) en-entendido!

Elizabeth: (sonriendo) creo que estaría bien que todos nos vayamos a dormir. No es que tengamos que levantarnos temprano, pero si seguimos dando vueltas por acá nos pasara exactamente lo mismo que hace unos minutos.

Billy: (emanando fuego imaginario) (sonriendo entre dientes) pueden venir todo lo que quieran. Me asegurare de hacerlos mierda a todos, incluido vos Kisu-

Irelia lo fulmino con la mirada.

Billy: (con mirada aburrida) ya estoy bastante grande para esas cosas. Dejare que los niñatos se encarguen por mí.

Kisuke: (alzando una ceja) apenas tienes 17.

Billy: (apretando los dientes) tienes suerte que no quiera estar atado por una noche completa, maldito hijo de puta.

Irelia: (seria) (con voz autoritaria) será mejor que no empieces. Ni siquiera te dijo algo malo.

Billy rodo los ojos y se separó del grupo.

Billy: (alzando la mano en gesto de saludo) como sea. Nos vemos mañana para ver los resultados junto a todos los demás.

Kisuke: (poniendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón) (serio) yo también me marcho. Nos vemos mañana.

Kisuke comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria de Billy mientras era seguido por Elizabeth como si fuera un perro faldero.

Irelia: (sonriendo) bueno chicos, los estaré viendo mañana.

Bell: claro, hasta luego.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) nos vemos mañana Irelia. Espero que esos sujetos no te molesten nuevamente.

Irelia: (sonrisa entre dientes) tranquilo. Después de la paliza que les distes creo que no se atreverán a tocarme nunca más.

Welf dio una leve sonrisa y se dio media vuelta con Bell y comenzaron a marcharse en dirección al bosque.

Irelia: (mirando a Welf) es un buen chico. Ambos los son. Estoy segura que serán portadores de grandes noticias para el pueblo.

Bell y Welf caminaron hasta llegar al bosque, hasta que finalmente el peliblanco se quitó la capucha y miro directamente a los ojos a Welf.

Bell: (serio) por lo que dijiste, mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Welf: (sonriendo) así es, pero estoy seguro que ya no serán un problema después de la lección que les di. Especialmente al viejo degenerado.

Bell: (sonriendo) me alegra oír eso.

SALTO DE LINEA

En la mañana se había convocado una reunión muy importante en Orario, donde solo estaban presentes los integrantes del gremio más importantes junto con un hombre de apariencia fornida y cabello pelirrojo largo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Tenía unos ojos del mismo color que su cabello y su atuendo consistían en una armadura completa de tonos negros y grisáceos.

Líder del gremio: (serio mientras se ajustaba los lentes) así que… nos viene a declarar la guerra, señor Ares-sama?

Ares: (sin expresión) así es. Como saben quiero expandir todo mi territorio lo más posible como Dios de la Guerra y la única Ciudad del Continente que está parando mis avances es la más importante de todas, que es Orario obviamente.

Líder del gremio: (serio) está bien, pero por que nos lo viene a decir personalmente? Y más que nada, por qué nos esta avisando con anticipación?

Ares: (apoyando su cabeza en su puño) Lo que sucede es que quería averiguar algo… algo que no es de su incumbencia.

Líder del gremio: | (serio) tener una guerra con el Dios de la Guerra sería bastante conflictivo. Tengo que hallar alguna manera de sobornarlo…| no crees que deberías replantearte la idea? Piénsalo, podemos formar un pacto comercial entre nosotros y no habría muertes en vano.

Ares: (cambiando su rostro inexpresivo a uno serio) no acepto. Lo que quiero es liderar todo el continente, no formar pactos que podrían quebrarse en cualquier momento. Como dije antes, ustedes son una pequeña traba que me está fastidiando bastante, asique simplemente pienso eliminarlos. (Cambiando a un rostro aburrido) aunque si se rinden, tampoco podría hacerles algo, soy el Dios de la Guerra y sigo al pie de la letra todo lo que está relacionado con esto.

Lider del gremio: (serio) (susurrando para sí mismo) hum, esto puede ser muy malo para nosotros… es un Dios que puede usar sus poderes divinos por estar ejerciendo sus derechos en sus dominios y sería imposible ganarle… quizás la rendición sea la mejor opcio-

Un hombre elfo de cabello azul claro con ojos celestes y unos lentes entro de forma repentina al salón.

?: (Muy serio) Ares-sama!

Ainne: (sonrisa nerviosa) lo siento, le dije que se detuviera, pero no pude hacerlo…

Ares: (con rostro aburrido) está bien, puede pasar. Es mi acompañante.

El líder simplemente asintió mientras se ponía a discutir con los demás miembros de la mesa en voz baja para saber cuál opción sería la más apta en estos momentos.

El Elfo se acercó en donde estaba Ares y le dijo algunas palabras en el oído mientras Ares asentía en comprensión.

El Elfo se alejó unos pasos de Ares y el Dios de la Guerra se levantó de su asiento de forma brusca.

Ares: (serio) escuchen todos!

Todos los del gremio le prestaron atención rápidamente.

Ares: (serio) a partir de esto momento estamos en guerra!

Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante esas palabras.

Líder del gremio: (en shock) p-pero, Ares-sa-

Ares: (serio) y también decreto a partir de este momento una Paz Blanca!

Líder del gremio: (con una gota de sudor nerviosa) que?

Ares: (serio) estaremos en paz hasta que decida cambiar los planes. (Mirada de ultratumba) y será mejor que no rompan la paz hasta que yo les diga, porque no les ira nada bien.

Lider del gremio: (sonrisa nerviosa) es-está bien Ares-sama. Pero cuanto durara esa paz?

Ares: (con rostro aburrido) no tengo idea, pero les estaré avisando cuando el periodo finalice.

Lider del gremio: (con una gota de sudor nerviosa) es-está bien.

Ares: (comenzó a dar unos pasos a la salida del salón mientras abrazaba juguetonamente a su compañero) (sin expresión) ahora quiero hacer una última cosa, pudiste averiguarlo también o ni bien te enteraste de la primera noticia viniste a avisarme Lagoon?

Lagoon: (serio) también averigüe en donde vivía la Diosa que lo adopto señor.

Ares: (sin expresión) okey, entonces vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita antes de irnos.

Lagoon: (serio) yo lo esperare abajo.

Ares: (pensativo) abajo?

Lagoon: (suspiro de cansancio) lo entenderás cuando vayamos al lugar.

Ares cerró la puerta del salón y todos estuvieron mirando el sitio por donde se había ido el Dios por unos segundos, hasta que uno hablo.

?: No deberíamos intentar iniciar un asedio en su ciudad capital antes de que la Paz Blanca se esfume?

Líder del Gremio: (serio) no. Ya lo escuchaste, si intentamos algo ilegal o de cobardes en la guerra, seguro nos pulverizara, es el Dios de la Guerra después de todo.

?: Pero, y si Ares-sama rompe el pacto sin ni siquiera informarnos?

Líder del Gremio: (serio) como dije antes, es el Dios de la Guerra. Ara todo de una forma limpia y sin trucos mientras se trate de una guerra. Estoy seguro que cuando decida que la Paz ya no da para más, nos avisara justo como hizo ahora.

?: (Nervioso) deberíamos informar a la ciudad sobre esto?

Líder del Gremio: (serio) no lo creo. Lo mejor sería mantener las cosas calmadas y que nuestra economía se siga manteniendo como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Seguramente si informamos sobre la guerra, las rutas comerciales se verán afectadas, junto con los aventureros que entrenaran más forzadamente y tendremos que administrar más dinero al gremio para pagar todas las gemas que sacaran de los monstruos. La cosa se volvería un caos y nuestro salario seria reducido al mínimo y si la cosa dura mucho tiempo, de seguro tendremos que acudir a las reservas y eso no sería nada bueno.

Todos los del sitio asintieron estando de acuerdo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya se había despertado hace poco y se había dado un baño. En estos momentos se estaba arreglando el cabello frente a su espejo.

Freya: (sonriendo) que quieres, Ares?

Ares: (serio) como siempre, eres muy perspicaz.

Ares abrió la puerta del balcón y entro a la habitación, mientras que Freya se levantaba de su asiento y se daba media vuelta para observarlo.

Freya: (sonriendo) no te enseñaron que entrar a un lugar sin invitación es de mala educación?

Ares: (leve sonrisa) hump, como si eso fuera realmente importante en estos momentos.

Freya: (dándose media vuelta para seguir peinándose frente al espejo) y bien, que es lo que quieres?

Ares: (serio) realmente tú eres la Diosa que adopto a Bell Cranel?

Freya: (sonriendo) veo que has estado haciendo los deberes. Y eso a ti que te importa?

Ares: (serio) no sé porque lo adoptaste ni tampoco me importa. Lo único que te digo es que si interfieres cuando llegue nuestro combate, (desenvainando la katana y apuntando la punta hacia Freya) te matare.

Freya: (sonriendo) así que, haz venido a declararme la guerra personalmente?

Ares: (enfundando la espada) (serio) no solo a ti, sino a todo Orario. Pero de momento estamos en Paz Blanca.

Freya: (sonriendo) a si? Y cuánto durara?

Ares: (serio) la paz durara lo que tenga que durar.

Freya: (sonriendo) será cuando el vuelva a Orario, verdad? Sabes que estará fuera alrededor d años?

Ares: (dándose media vuelta) como dije antes. La paz durara lo que tenga que durar.

Freya: (dándose media vuelta para mirar a Ares) porque tienes esa repentina obsesión en Bell?

Ares: Soy el Dios de la Guerra, pero nunca eh encontrado un adversario digno y la vida se me está comenzando a hacer tediosa. Solo espero poder entretenerme un rato con él.

Freya: (seria) pero, por qué él?

Ares: (tomando la barandilla del balcón) (mirando de reojo a Freya con una leve sonrisa) tú no eres la única que sabe sobre su procedencia además de ellos. Adiós.

Ares se tiró por el borde del balcón dejando a Freya sola.

Freya: (sonriendo) nos veremos más tarde… | (nerviosa) espero que Hades y Zeus hagan algo al respecto. Ellos deben ser los únicos que saben exactamente donde esta Bell|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Welf se encontraban fuera de la casa de Irelia y estaban a punto de tocar la puerta. Pero no fue necesario ya que la mujer salió de su hogar con una gran cantidad de papeles.

Irelia: (sonriendo) hola chicos. Por lo visto son bastante madrugadores, eh?

Bell: ya nos acostumbramos a levantarnos en estas horas.

Welf ayudo a Irelia a cerrar la puerta y ella le contesto con una sonrisa. Antes de que alguno de ellos dos pudiera preguntar a donde iba, una mujer castaña que parecía estar en sus 35 años intervino en la conversación.

?: (Desanimada) disculpe Irelia-dono, pero debo comunicarle algo muy importante.

Irelia: (seria) de nuevo hubo complicaciones para recoger los materiales?

?: (Desanimada) así es. Afortunadamente el joven que estaba encargado de hacer los trabajos pudo volver con vida, pero su compañero no tuvo la misma suerte. Dice que lo protegió para que se pudiera marchar y avisara a los demás. Él nos dijo que al final no eran contrabandistas como siempre habíamos pensado, sino que es un monstruo.

Irelia: (muy seria) un monstruo? Eso sí que es muy raro… esto es peligroso, si realmente es un monstruo tendremos que cambiar los lugares de trabajo, aunque eso nos cueste la mejor recaudación de madera y agua.

?: (Sonriendo) yo diría que es la mejor decisión que podría tomar Irelia-dono.

Irelia: (asintiendo) bien, puedes irte. (Mirando a Bell y Welf) ustedes dos espérenme aquí afuera, tengo que mencionarle lo ocurrido a mi padre.

Welf y Bell asintieron, pero antes de que Irelia abriera la puerta de una patada, el peliblanco hablo.

Bell: donde esta ese sitio donde van a recoger materiales?

Irelia: (mirando de reojo a Bell) está al Norte de aquí. Donde las yerbas son más verdes y altas debido a que ahí un arroyo circundando por el lugar.

Bell simplemente asintió.

Irelia: | (intrigada) para que quería saber eso?|.

Irelia abrió la puerta de una patada y se metió dentro, mientras que Bell le decía unas palabras a Welf.

Después de unos 5 minutos, Irelia volvió a salir de su hogar y observo a Bell con una mirada algo aburrida.

Welf: (alzando una ceja) paso algo?

Irelia: (con tono aburrido) mi padre dijo que fue una buena decisión. Pero que en ningún momento vaya a recuperar esa zona, ya que los monstruos que están rondando por el mundo tienen una tendencia a ser ridículamente fuertes y que necesitaría mínimo nivel 4 para enfrentarlos y debería ir con ayuda.

Welf: (recordando a Apis) ya veo… supongo que él tiene razón.

Irelia: (intrigada) tengo una pregunta… (Señalando a la figura inexistente de Bell) donde se fue?

Welf: (frotándose el cabello con nerviosismo) pues, veras…

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL

Bell había llegado rápidamente a su hogar y una vez allí, se quitó la túnica y la arrojo hacia una ventana que estaba abierta.

Apis observo esto algo extrañada, ya que Bell parecía muy apurado.

Bell: (sonriendo) oye Apis, que dices si vamos a dar un paseo?

Apis se levantó rápidamente y saco sus dos cuernos en señal de aprobación y luego se posiciono al lado de Bell, indicando con su hocico que se subiera en su lomo.

Bell: (sonriendo) esto es algo nuevo, pero creo que podría gustarme.

Bell se subió de un salto en el lomo de Apis.

Bell: (sonriendo) crees que puedas oler a algún monstruo por estos lugares.

Apis rechino como si le estuviera dando una respuesta afirmativa y luego comenzó a oler el suelo.

Después de unos segundos, Apis comenzó a correr a una velocidad que hasta Bell estaba sorprendido.

Rodearon el pueblo en unos pocos minutos y ya habían llegado a una zona mucho más verdosa, por lo que estimo que ya estaban cerca de su objetivo.

Apis freno de la nada, haciendo que Bell se sujetara fuertemente de sus dos cuernos que, si no fuera inmune a las grandes temperaturas en estos momentos estaría en serios problemas.

Apis miro fijamente hacia un sector en específico y Bell decidió hacer lo mismo y pudo distinguir una figura grande moviéndose entre los árboles, aunque no pudo distinguir con precisión lo que era.

Bell: (acariciando la cabeza de Apis) buen trabajo chica, ahora déjame el resto.

Bell se bajó de Apis mientras se acercaba de forma cautelosa a la dirección del monstruo.

Bell se posiciono detrás de un árbol mientras miraba de forma cautelosa al monstruo, que ahora su figura era completamente visible.

El monstruo estaba tomando agua en lo que parecía ser el arroyo que había mencionado Irelia con anticipación, al lado de él se podía ver a un hombre que aparentaba unos 40. El pobre hombre parecía estar inconsciente, obviamente la falta de una de sus piernas y los grandes mordiscos que tenía en un brazo eran prueba del porque se encontraba en esas condiciones.

Bell: (serio) parece que le arranco la pierna para inmovilizarlo y luego lo agarro por el brazo con sus dientes para llevárselo. De seguro será su próximo almuerzo sino hago algo pronto|.

Bell observo con más detenimiento al monstruo. Pudo ver que tenía una cola de serpiente que se balanceaba de un lado a otra y parecía estar buscando presas. Tenía dos grandes alas de color negro que parecían ser de dragón. Y por último podía distinguir una gran melena rojiza y el resto del cuerpo que se asemejaba al de un león. Aunque no pudo ver su cara, gracias a las descripciones pudo entender rápidamente de qué tipo de enemigo se trataba.

Bell: | (sorprendido) es una mantícora? Recuerdo haber leído en los libros de mi abuelo que el ultimo héroe vivo, Hércules se había enfrentado a una de ellas en sus últimas hazañas y es un enemigo que no le costó mucho derrotar, pero será mejor que tenga cuidado. Según el libro, el único verdadero problema son sus dos cabezas, la capacidad sensorial que tienen y el veneno que posee la serpiente, asique tendré que acercarme con mucho cuidado… aunque me sorprende bastante que no esté más a la defensiva, ya que debería de haber escuchado los pasos pesados de Apis, pero parece que se lo tomo bastante a la ligera, ya que solo la serpiente está atenta a lo que sucede en su alrededor.|.

Bell decidió tomar un camino un poco más sencillo y uso su encanto en el monstruo. En un principio pareció resultar ya que la serpiente parecía estar totalmente hipnotizada por él. Pero rápidamente se percató que el resto del cuerpo del monstruo seguía moviéndose como si nada y la cabeza de quimera seguía bebiendo del arroyo tranquilamente.

Bell: | (serio) parece que el libro estaba equivocado en una cosa. No es que el monstruos sean hermafrodita, sino que una parte de su cuerpo es femenina y otra masculina. Por lo visto mi encanto aún no está a nivel suficiente para afectar a monstruos machos de alto nivel, supongo que tendré que ir mejorándola con el tiempo.

(Sonriendo) bueno, por lo menos ya no tendré que preocuparme por el veneno|.

Bell decidió atacar de la forma más cautelosa al monstruo y comenzó a preparar un ataque con su aura de fuego. Pero cuando su aura se activó, las llamas que ondeaban a su alrededor hicieron mucho ruido.

La mantícora giro su cabeza rápidamente para mirar hacia atrás y encontrar el origen del sonido, y pudo ver a Bell parado al lado de un árbol.

Bell: (sonriendo nerviosamente) diablos… como me pude olvidar de ese factor tan importante?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Tuve que frenar aquí, ya que tengo que pensar cómo debería de ser la batalla entre Bell y la mantícora. Aunque tengo pensada hacerla algo corta. Va a tener su emoción, pero con la ayuda de Apis y ya con el nivel que ha alcanzado actualmente no veo necesario hacer una batalla tan reñida como la que tuvo con Keyla. La mantícora es un monstruo fuerte, pero no creo que sea rival para Bell usando sus dos auras conminadas, y además contando que ya inutilizo la parte más peligrosa de su cuerpo, que es su veneno. Lo único que le queda a Bell es asegurarse o terminar entre sus afilados dientes.**

**Antes de despedirme, tengo que corregir un pequeño error que cometí en el capítulo 23. Yo escribí que Irelia había estado 3 años gobernando en su pueblo, pero en realidad eran 5 como afirme una vez en el capítulo 24. Disculpen ese pequeño error, se me chispoteo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y ya saben, el próximo será de una hora!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, un saludo!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5259 palabras.**


	27. Capitulo 26

**|Pensamientos|: | pueeees, la verdad es que ya no sé qué más inventarme. Dejo este mensaje como chivo expiatorio de momento papús *espero no tener que usarlo 2 veces*|.**

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (enojado), (rostro cabreado), etc.**

**CAPITULO 26: LA DERROTA DE LA MANTÍCORA Y UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS…**

Bell observo como la mantícora daba un pequeño salto que hizo mover todos los cimientos y los arboles alrededor, dado a la enorme estatura y peso que probablemente tenía la criatura.

Bell: |(serio) bien, es 5 veces más grande que yo. Quizás me sea más fácil escabullirme y dañarlo por debajo de él|.

La mantícora se acercaría rápidamente a Bell para intentar darle un mordisco, pero el peliblanco desenvainaría una de sus dagas y le dio un fuerte golpe con su mano izquierda en la mandíbula que le obligaría a la bestia hacerse un poco hacia atrás por el impacto, además de que le propino un gran corte a lo largo de todo el mentón en forma diagonal.

La mantícora daría un fuerte rugido indicando su furia y se lanzaría nuevamente en contra de Bell, pero esta vez utilizo sus garras para intentar cortarlo. Bell esquivaría el primer ataque con algo de facilidad e intentaría y luego detendría con su daga el zarpazo que le intento dar la mantícora con su otra pata y cortándola en el acto. Bell vio esto como una oportunidad y se corrió rápidamente hacia abajo del animal, mientras aun permanecía la daga clavada en la parte inferior de la pata de la bestia. Gracias a eso, a medida que Bell avanzaba iba desgarrando lentamente la pata de la mantícora, hasta que finalmente se vio abrumado por una gran fuerza y soltó la daga para evitar que su brazo sea aplastado. Rápidamente Bell desenfundo su daga restante e intento clavarla en el pecho de la bestia, pero se sorprendió inmensamente cuando fallo al ver que la mantícora dio un salto y levito por unos minutos en el cielo gracias a sus alas y esto le dio la oportunidad de contraatacar.

Bell se movió rápidamente hacia su izquierda cuando vio que las garras del animal estaban a centímetros de su cara, luego pudo ver como el animal ataco con su otra pata dañada a Bell con la esperanza de herirlo. El peliblanco se maldijo a si mismo por confiarse, ya que tenía las garras a unos milímetros de su rostro, y lo único que pudo hacer es absorber una parte del impacto con su antebrazo izquierdo, aunque Bell aprovecho esa situación para clavarle la daga profundamente en su carne, para luego dar un salto y hacer un gran corte a lo largo de toda la pata del animal y llegando a cortar una parte de su pecho.

Luego de eso, Bell desenterró rápidamente la daga del pecho del animal e intento retirarse lo más rápido posible, pero al estar todavía en el aire intento usar sus llamas como propulsores, pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, debido a que recibió un fuerte zarpazo en la espalda que le rasgo su camisa negra y se podía ver que tenía tres cortes poco profundos, pero estaban a lo largo de toda su espalda.

Bell aterrizo en el suelo con mucha dificultad y se cayó a un costado, pero rápidamente se levantó mientras miraba la herida que tenía en su brazo derecho. Era algo profunda, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

La mantícora dejo de agitar sus alas y aterrizo forzadamente en el suelo mientras se tropezaba hacia el lado izquierdo y golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo debido a que los músculos de su pata izquierda habían sido completamente desgarrados y esa extremidad ya era completamente inútil.

La bestia se levantó con dificultad mientras se sostenía en tres patas y miraba amenazadoramente a Bell.

Bell: (sonriendo) |bueno, es obvio quien de los dos recibió más daño|.

La mantícora comenzó a aletear sus alas de dragón nuevamente y se alzó un par de metros del suelo.

Bell: | (serio) Tengo que deshacerme de sus alas. De esa forma me será mucho más fácil acabar con él. Quizás un rayo o una daga con filo extendido podrían funcionar, (pensando detenidamente) ahora que lo pienso bien, podría tener muchas otras posibilidades|.

Bell salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Apis rechinar en el fondo. Esto llamo al instante la atención de Bell y miro sobre su hombro para ver a Apis observándolo fijamente, para luego sacar sus cuernos de su cabeza, agitarla de una manera agresiva y comenzar a apuntarle a Bell con sus cuernos mientras movía una de sus pesuñas de atrás para delante.

Bell capto la idea de inmediato y dio una sonrisa, para luego ir corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Apis. Al ver esto, la mantícora pensó que el peliblanco estaba huyendo, por lo que comenzó a perseguirlo desde el aire con la amenaza de darle un fuerte zarpazo en la espalda.

Apis comenzó a correr muy rápidamente en contra de Bell mientras apuntaba sus cuernos al suelo. El peliblanco llego rápidamente en donde Apis y pego un pequeño salto, para después darse media vuelta en el aire y apoyar firmemente las piernas en la cabeza de Apis.

Apis utilizo toda sus fuerza para hacer su cabeza hacia adelante, mientras que Bell utilizaba el choque resiente como impulso y saltar con la mayor potencia posible.

Junto antes del salto, unos rayos aparecieron en su aura de fuego, mientras que las mismas llamas tomaban un color rojo mucho más oscuro.

Bell dio un gran salto, que la mantícora ni siquiera pudo ver su figura, debido a que se desplazó a una velocidad tan alta que pareció un destello rojo con rayos, y cuando sintió que Bell pasó por su lado, todo fue blanco por un segundo.

La bestia cayó al suelo de costado dando un fuerte grito de dolor, mientras que Bell estaba de pie, posicionado detrás de la mantícora con su brazo extendido hacia el frente mientras sostenía su daga con este.

El ala izquierda de la mantícora fue completamente cortada de su cuerpo con un corte extremadamente limpio.

Bell se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encargó de que la bestia no pudiera recomponerse para un segundo raund, ya que se abalanzo rápidamente hacia ella y clavo profundamente su daga en el estómago expuesto del monstruo.

Bell: (serio) fire-bolt.

Un gran estallido se sacudió dentro del estómago de la bestia. La mantícora dio un grito de dolor mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre. El estómago de la bestia volvió a iluminarse, pero esta vez de un color blanco y un segundos después varios rayos pequeños salieron expulsados de su espalda mientras atravesaban toda su carne y un segundo después hubo otra explosión de llamaradas que destrozo por completo el estómago y la espalda del monstruo, partiéndolo a la mitad en el acto.

La bestia dio otro aullido de dolor, pero esta vez mucho más pequeño, agonizante y ahogado.

Bell dio un paso hacia atrás mientras le daba una sacudida fuerte a la daga para quitarle toda la sangre, para luego envainarla nuevamente.

El monstruo exploto en polvo y en su lugar dejo una gema de un tamaño algo considerable. Era un poco más grande que Bell.

Bell camino lentamente para tomar la daga que estaba en el piso, que antes se encontraba clavada en la parte inferior de la pata del monstruo.

Bell: (sacudiendo la daga) (con el ceño fruncido) esto fue, como decirlo… decepcionante? El hecho de enfrentarme a un monstruo que le ocasionaría problemas a un aventurero de nivel 4 y derrotarlo tan fácilmente… pensé que sería un reto algo más difícil. (Envainando su daga) (Extrañado) oh será que me eh vuelto demasiado fuerte?

Apis se acercó rápidamente hacia él y le obligo que le acariciara la cabeza.

Bell: (sonriendo) gracias por la ayuda amiga. Aunque realmente no hubiera sido necesario.

Bell dejo de acariciar a Apis y opto ah mirar la enorme gema que había dejado la mantícora.

Bell: (con rostro pensativo) quizás debería llevar esto como prueba? (ensanchando los ojos) oh mierda! Cierto el hombre!

Bell corrió rápidamente en dirección del hombre que estaba gravemente herido y toco su cuello para ver que aun tenia pulso.

Bell: (serio) todavía está vivo, pero si no nos apuramos no creo que logre sobrevivir.

Bell rasgo lo que restaba de su camisa llena de sangre (obviamente de la mantícora) e hizo un torniquete improvisado en la extremidad faltante del señor, para luego hacer lo mismo en su brazo lleno de mordiscos para detener un poco el sangrado.

Bell cargo al hombre delicadamente y lo posiciono arriba de Apis, para después dirigirse rápidamente hacia la gema y cargarla sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Bell: (serio) quizás esto sirva de algo. (Subiéndose arriba de Apis, mientras sostenía con su otro brazo al hombre) (Apretando los dientes) Apis, ve lo más rápido que puedas. No te contengas!

Apis saco nuevamente sus cuernos como una respuesta positiva y comenzó a galopar a una velocidad equiparable a la de Bell. Probablemente Apis era el monstruo más fuerte que el peliblanco se había cruzado hasta el momento junto con el último monstruo de las montañas, y por suerte ella estaba de su lado.

SALTO DE LINEA

Irelia: (preocupada) estás seguro de que estará bien?

Welf: (sonriendo) si, no tendrá ningún problema. Te aseguro que en cuanto termines la corrección ya estará aquí nuevamente.

Irelia: (preocupada) está bien. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, asique confiare en tu palabra, nos vemos luego.

Welf: (alzando la mano) buena suerte con los demás gobernantes.

Irelia simplemente asintió e ingreso en la academia para corregir los exámenes junto a otras personas, además de los gobernantes.

Welf: (con cara de aburrimiento) eran como 60 exámenes. Creo que tendré que buscar algo para entretenerme hasta que Bell vuelva.

Welf se fue a caminar por el pueblo, mientras observaba todas las tiendas y pequeños puestos que estaban esparcidos por las calles de tierra al lado de las casas de madera que había en el sitio.

Estuvo unos pocos minutos caminando, hasta que se cruzó con Elizabeth y Kisuke, que estaban comprando algunas cosas en las pequeñas cantinas.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) hola chicos!

Kisuke: (mirando en dirección a Welf con una expresión desinteresada) oh, hola Welf. Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí.

Elizabeth: (sonriendo) hola. Por cierto, sabes que Bell esta en mi casa en estos momentos?

Welf: (serio) le paso algo?

Elizabeth: (sonriendo) no, pero trajo a un hombre que estaba muy lastimado. Mi madre me mando a buscar algunas cosas para su tratamiento ya que está muy grave, y en el camino me cruce con Kisuke-kun.

Kisuke: (con rostro inexpresivo) no tenía nada mejor que hacer, asique decidí acompañarla. (Serio) (Mirando de reojo a Welf) además de que me parece muy raro que una persona pueda perder una pierna en un ataque de bandidos o algo por el estilo, asique me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas a Bell. Por cierto, tú no sabes nada, verdad?

Welf: (alzando una ceja) no, por qué supones eso?

Kisuke: (serio) bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes dos están todo el tiempo juntos me daba la impresión de que podrías saber algo.

Welf: (pensativo) en realidad si se lo que fue a hacer, pero no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser el otro tipo. (Ensanchando los ojos) cierto, ahora que recuerdo Irelia recibió una información sobre el ataque de un monstruo y que una persona había salido gravemente herida y que probablemente el monstruo ya se lo había comido. Quizás se trate de la misma persona.

Elizabeth: (impresionada) un monstruo? No eh escuchado nada parecido en 4 años.

Kisuke: (serio) un monstruo eh? Supongo que de alguna forma abra logrado rescatar al tipo sin que el monstruo se diera cuenta.

Welf: (sonriendo) yo diría que el monstruo ya es historia.

Kisuke: (serio) eso es absurdo. Los monstruos que andan sueltos son muy peligrosos, tendríamos que haber ido todos juntos para detenerlo.

Welf: (limpiándose una oreja) si, lo que digas.

Kisuke lo miro como si ah Welf le saliera una segunda cabeza, pero rápidamente le restó importancia.

Elizabeth compro un par de telas y dos palos gruesos de unos dos metros de largo, para luego emprender el camino hacia la casa de ella.

En el camino se cruzaron con Bell, que por lo visto iba en camino hacia la casa presidencial que estaba en el centro del pueblo.

Kisuke lo observo muy sorprendido, ya que estaba cargando una gran gema de monstruo en su hombro izquierdo.

Welf: (sonriendo) por lo visto no fue mayor problema, verdad?

Bell: me dio un par de rasguños, pero nada importante. Me dio tiempo para regresar a la casa de mi abuelo y cambiarme, para luego llevar a aquel hombre.

Elizabeth: (sonriendo) si estás dando vueltas por aquí, significa que el hombre está fuera de peligro?

Bell: algo así. Tu madre logro parar el sangrado, pero ahora tiene que amputarle el brazo mordido. Supongo que la tendrá difícil, vivir sin dos extremidades debe ser bastante jodido.

Elizabeth: (sonrisa triste) bueno… podría haber sido mucho peor si no llegabas justo a tiempo.

Kisuke: (serio) oye, donde conseguiste esa gema?

Bell: eh? Es del monstruo obviamente. De qué otra cosa sería?

Kisuke: (impresionado) pen-pensé que la habías comprado en la ruta comercial. (Cambiando su expresión a una seria) Supongo que no era un monstruo muy fuerte entonces, verdad?

Bell: no, me fue bastante sencillo.

Kisuke: | (serio) exacto. Es la única lógica que encuentro. Debe de haber tenido suerte y enfrento a un monstruo de poder muy bajo. Eso oh este tipo es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Además de que me molesta bastante que este todo el tiempo cubierto, pero no lo puedo obligar a quitarse esa túnica.

(Mirando a Welf) Supongo que sí es su compañero, deberían de tener un nivel similar, por lo que deben estar al nivel de Irelia-sensei oh incluso un poco más alto|.

Elizabeth: (gritando) oye Kisuke-kun! Que tanto piensas?

Kisuke: (sin expresión) Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos. Bell, me gustaría hacerte una última pregunta…

Kisuke observo al lugar donde supuestamente tendría que estar Bell, pero vio que había desaparecido junto con Welf.

Elizabeth: (confundida) Bell? Él se fue con Welf ya hace unos momentos. (Sonriendo) (Abrazando a Kisuke) vamos, acompáñame a mi casa!

Kisuke: (sin expresión) hmp, está bien |(serio) quizás la madre de Elizabeth oh el viejo que resultó dañado puedan responder algunas de mis dudas|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf: (con cara de póker) oye, pensé que me habías dicho que eran unos "rasguños".

Welf estaba mirando la espalda de Bell mientras le ponía unas vendas, a su vez el peliblanco se estaba colocando vendajes encima de su brazo izquierdo, que también resultó dañado en el combate.

Habían regresado a su hogar para realizar todos los tratamientos y asegurarse de que nadie corriera peligro al ver a Bell sin túnica, más que nada debido a que últimamente ha reanudado el uso de su habilidad y podría estar mejorando constantemente y desafortunadamente no tienen ninguna persona que entienda el idioma rúnico.

Bell: (sonriendo) no es para tanto. La verdad que la eh pasado mucho peor.

Welf: (sonriendo) eso es verdad. (Serio) pero no por esa razón tienes que decir que sufriste un "rasguño" cuando tienes tres grandes marcas que te recorren por toda la espalda.

(Intrigado) por cierto, me habías dicho que Apis también participo en el combate. Como lo hizo?

Bell: (sonriendo) bastante bien. Deberíamos de integrarla a nuestros entrenamientos cuando comencemos.

Welf: (sonriendo) tienes razón, y hablando de eso, eh pensado una manera en crear una armadura que a la vez sirva para el ataque y movilidad. El problema es que necesitare mucho tiempo y prototipos, y con ello, muchos materiales. Materiales que por cierto, no tenemos.

Bell: (serio) cierto. Todo lo que habíamos recolectado se quedó en Orario. (Sonriendo) ya se, podríamos pedirle ayuda a ya sabes quién.

Welf: (sonriendo) te refieres a Hermes-sama? Crees que responderá?

Bell: (sonriendo) dijo que si necesitábamos algo, que le habláramos al cielo, ya que uno de sus amigos nos está observando por si necesitamos ayuda.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) genial! Crees que tardara mucho en llegar?

Bell: (pensativo) quizás un par de días. (Sonriendo) por cierto, que tipos de armas utilizaras en la armadura?

El semblante alegre de Welf cambio rápidamente a uno serio.

Welf: (serio) aun lo estoy pensando con calma. Ya sabes, quiero que además de proporcionarme poder y defensa, también me proporcione movilidad, y de momento solo se me ha ocurrido una forma y creo que no hay otra.

Bell: (serio) te refieres a las espadas mágicas?

Welf: (asintiendo) (serio) así es. Pero siempre te eh dicho, las espadas mágicas tienen una debilidad crucial, y es su cantidad de usos. Por lo general es muy limitado y no llega ser superior a tres usos. Pero encontrare la forma en hacer que no se gasten y destruyan en el proceso.

Bell: (serio) ya veo, espero que puedas encontrar una solución.

Welf: (sonriendo) no te preocupes, cuando hoy termine la entrega de examen ya los demás días serán muy tranquilos y tendré mucho tiempo para pensar en una forma de hacer que funcione.

(Terminando de poner las vendas) (Sonriendo entre dientes) listo, que te parece si vamos al pueblo?

Bell: (pensativo) hmm, no creo q sea buena idea. Aunque Irelia no tarde mucho en corregir los exámenes nos mencionó que la premiación se aria en la noche, y todavía falta mucho para eso.

(Sonriendo retadoramente) quizás sea hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento?

Welf: (sonrisa retadora) me parece una idea excelente. Ya desde que vinimos aquí me preguntaba qué clase de plan tenías con esos tótems raros, y la verdad es que aún tengo mucha intriga.

Bell y Welf salieron de la casa, para luego ir en donde estaban los tótems. Apis estaba echada a en la pared de la casa, solo opto por alzar su cabeza y mirarlos por unos segundos, para después volver a su postura original y tratar de dormir.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, entonces ilústreme con su vasto conocimiento, "señor entrenamientos".

Bell: (sonriendo) golpea una extremidad del tótem.

Welf: (confundido) golpear una extremidad? Eso nada más?

Bell: (sonriendo) solo hazlo. Y asegúrate de darle con todas tus fuerzas.

Welf simplemente se inclinó de hombros y se paró en frente de un tótem, para luego poner un rostro serio y darle un fuerte golpe con su puño en una de las extremidades superiores del tótem.

El tótem giro rápidamente sobre sí mismo y Welf no pudo responder lo suficientemente parido cuando las extremidades del tótem lo golpearon en la cara, en el estómago, en la pierna y en el pecho. Por consecuencia del golpe, Welf cayó al suelo, pero se sentó rápidamente y se tomó la barbilla con una mueca de dolor.

Welf: (con una mueca de dolor) esa no la vi venir.

Bell: (sonriendo) Ahora lo ves? Gracias al enorme peso y la increíble dureza que tiene el tótem, puede devolverte un golpe con una fuerza incluso mayor que tu mejor golpe, aunque pierde velocidad. Pero aun así es muy efectivo, ya que una vez que te acostumbres, podrás hacer golpes mucho más fuerte, defenderte más rápido, aumentar tus reflejos y acerté más veloz.

Welf: (sonriendo) (levantándose del suelo) ya veo. Sin duda alguna es algo interesante, pero sus movimientos son muy ortopédicos, entrenar con esto para siempre no será efectivo.

Bell: (sonriendo) por esa misma razón, debes en cuando aremos un enfrentamiento entre nosotros.

Welf: (sonriendo) y que ahí con los que están tirados?

Bell: (sonriendo) ah esos los utilizaremos como pesas. Aunque creo que necesitas ganar un poco más de fuerza física para lograr hacerlo de forma efectiva.

Welf: (con una gota de sudor) ni lo digas. La otra vez casi me rompo la espalda tratando de levantar solo uno de esas cosas.

Bell simplemente asintió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia los tótems que estaban tirados, mientras que Welf comenzaba nuevamente sus ataques en contra del tótem, lo único diferente es que se defendía y atacaba al mismo tiempo, y cada vez iba más rápido hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe del tótem que lo mando al suelo.

Welf: (limpiándose la cara) (serio) esta cosa se hace mucho más rápida en menos de lo que pensé. Quizás en un principio tenga que tomármelo con más calma.

Bell observo como Welf se ponía nuevamente de pie, mientras que ataba firmemente una cuerda alrededor echa de alambres alrededor de su cintura.

Bell: (serio) bien. Ahora, vemos que tan pesado son estas cosas realmente.

Bell apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras intentaba moverse con todos los tótems tirados atados a la cuerda, pero le era imposible.

Después de estar un minuto sin obtener resultado alguno, Bell activo sus dos auras y comenzó a arrastrar los tótems con algo de facilidad. Después de unos segundos de estar avanzando, comenzó a correr, pero de una forma muy forzada y lenta.

Bell: | (apretando fuertemente los dientes) me costara mucho lograr mover los tótems sin esforzarme demasiado, pero esto también me ayuda a controlar mi nuevo poder. Puede que ya haya aprendido a como liberar mis dos auras al mismo tiempo por mi propia voluntad, pero aun mi control sobre las dos es casi nulo y el consumo y cansancio físico que me producen es absurdo. Por lo que tendré que acostumbrarme a usar las dos auras al mismo tiempo y finalmente estabilizarlas, como lo tuve que hacer en un principio con mi aura de fuego. Ahora que lo pienso, también debería de entrenar con la de rayos por separado, ya que nunca la eh tenido el tiempo de perfeccionarla como el aura de fuego y lo más probable es que también me ayude a mermar un gran desgaste cuando utilizo las dos auras combinadas, ya que siento que los rayos consumen una gran cantidad de magia para mantenerla estable|.

Bell y Welf estuvieron entrenando sin descanso, hasta que después de una hora, el peliblanco tuvo que parar forzadamente mientras volvía a su estado normal. Bell se tomó las rodillas con las manos mientras jadeaba fuertemente, además de que su rostro estaba completamente sudado.

Bell: | (jadeando pesadamente) esto es más complicado de lo que pensé. Ni siquiera pude aguantar dos horas y ya siento que mi cuerpo quiere partirse como un cristal|.

Welf: (alzando una ceja) estas bien?

Bell: (jadeando) si, solamente necesito acostumbrarme. Aunque me llevara un tiempo.

Bell desato la cuerda de alambres, para luego sentarse en el medio del campo de entrenamiento y comenzar a meditar, mientras expulsaba su aura de rayos.

Bell: | (dando un gran suspiro relajante) (serio) tengo que controlar esta aura para hacer que consuma la menos cantidad de poder mágico posible. Si no puedo hacer eso, mis reservas mágicas se agotaran con un par de ataques|.

Bell siguió sentado en el césped mientras observaba los movimientos de Welf, y podría decirse que estaba en un problema. Esto era debido a que la velocidad que había tomado el tótem a estas alturas era increíblemente alto y le estaba costando mucho a Welf mantener el ritmo y la mueca que tenía en su rostro más el sudor acumulado eran pruebas de ello.

Welf siguió golpeando las extremidades lo más rápido que podía, pero sintió que llego a su límite cuando después de acertar un golpe en las extremidades derechas de el tótem, su cuerpo no logro moverse lo suficientemente rápido para contrarrestar el golpe que le venía por la izquierda, recibiendo varios golpes simultáneos por parte del tótem que hicieron que Welf arrastrara sus zapatos por la tierra generando una pequeña línea de destrucción en el proceso. Rápidamente se tomó el estómago, dando a entender que había sido el lugar que más daño había recibido.

Welf: (jadeando con una pequeña mueca de dolor) la primera vez me dio fuerte, pero sin duda alguna estos golpes fueron mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.

Bell: (sonriendo) eso se debe a que el tótem iba mucho más rápido, y por esa razón el golpe fue aún mayor, ya que transfirió toda la fuerza que le habías dado en un solo momento.

Welf simplemente asintió mientras hacia un par de estiramientos en los brazos. En un momento había dejado de bloquear y contratacar con su cerebro y lo dejo todo a su cuerpo, por lo que recién ahora comenzaba a sentir el leve cansancio que tenían sus hombros.

Bell: (sonriendo) que te parece hacer el combate amistoso ahora?

Welf: (sorprendido) (mirándolo de reojo mientras aun hacia flexiones) Eh? Ahora?

Bell: (sonriendo) la verdad es que estoy algo apurado, ya que quiero encontrar un lugar para vender la gema.

Welf: (suspiro de cansancio) (dejando de hacer flexiones) tienes razón. Los valís que traje de Orario no tardaran mucho en agotarse.

Welf se posiciono en posición de combate mientras Bell se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba con la guardia baja.

Bell: (sin expresión) para ponerlo más fácil, no contratacare ni are un movimiento ofensivo en los primeros 15 minutos. Creo que serviría para mantener tu ritmo en lo más alto, y a mí me ayudaría con la defensa.

Welf: (suspirando) (serio) aunque no creo que haga alguna diferencia. Soy muy consciente de la diferencia entre nuestra habilidad.

Después de decir esas palabras, Welf dio unos pequeños saltos en el lugar, para luego optar por una mirada seria y abalanzarse lo más rápido posible en contra de Bell. El peliblanco esquivo el primer golpe del pelirrojo haciendo su cabeza levemente a un lado mientras un golpe, que para su gusto personal fue bastante lento, paso por al lado de su mejilla.

Welf continuo arremetiendo con una gran cantidad de patadas y puñetazos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, que hasta él se había sorprendido de lo rápido que lo estaba haciendo, ya que no podía ver con claridad sus puños. Aunque esto era un juego para Bell, ya que la mayoría de los golpes iban dirigidos hacia su rostro y no tenía problema alguno para esquivarlos, ya que desde su punto de vista, esos golpes iban a una velocidad algo lenta.

Después de estar unos 14 minutos peleando, Welf no le pudo dar ningún golpe, pero descubrió en el momento que si centraba sus golpes en la zona céntrica del cuerpo, las posibilidades de esquivar todos los ataques se reducían drásticamente para Bell, y eso se notaba fácilmente porque en el último minuto que Welf comenzó a dirigir sus golpes hacia esa dirección, Bell se vio obligado a utilizar sus piernas para moverse y de un lado a otro y esquivar los ataques, pero las cosas se le empezaron a complicar justo en el último momento.

Welf: |esta vez sí le doy!|

El puño derecho de Welf estaba a punto de golpear el pecho de Bell, pero este al ver que no tenía alternativa hizo un rápido movimiento y cubrió el golpe con la palma de su mano mientras apretaba fuertemente el puño de su rival.

Welf: | (sorprendido) pero qué?! El movimiento fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude responder, solo vi un borrón!|.

Bell: (serio) ya pasaron 15 minutos.

Bell apretó fuertemente la mano de Welf, para luego atraerlo hacia él y darle un fuerte cabezazo, esto hizo que el pelirrojo se desconcertara y obtuviera una mirada perdida mientras daba un pequeño grito de dolor. Rápidamente Bell soltó su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Welf que se retorció sobre sí mismo mientras escupía un poco de saliva. Bell aprovecho que Welf estaba encorvado por el dolor y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, para luego terminar de rematarlo con dos fuertes golpes consecutivos en el mentón, que lo mando a volar un par de metros en el aire y finalmente caer con un sonido sordo al suelo, mientras le salía un poco de sangre en su boca y tenía los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que se había quedado inconsciente.

Bell: (cerrando y abriendo sus puños varias veces) (murmurando para sí mismo) creo que me pase un poco con esos dos últimos golpes. (Apenado) le tendré que pedir una disculpa cuando despierte.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf despertó y se sentó en su cama mientras se frotaba el mentón con una expresión de dolor.

Welf: (adolorido) que diablos paso? (recordando los eventos) (con expresión aburrida) ah cierto. Este hombre no sabe controlarse…

Welf se levantó de la cama mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa. En estos momentos estaba pensando que era una casa pequeña, pero el espíritu hogareño era fácilmente visible.

El establecimiento estaba compuesto por una cocina algo simple, solamente había un lavamanos rustico hecho de madera tallada a mano y abajo de esta había un par de cajones que estaban compuestos por el mismo material donde guardaban sus utensilios y productos de limpieza. Al lado del lavamanos había una pequeña chimenea echa con unos ladrillos rojos de cemento y en la parte donde se ponía la leña se podía ver que había algunos fierros encastrados en los ladrillos encima del fuego que en este momento era inexistente. Los fierros parecían estar sosteniendo a dos cacerolas, una pava que entraban con dificultad en el pequeño hueco que contenía la chimenea.

Todas las paredes estaban hechas del mismo material que la chimenea, pero parecía ser mucho más consistentes, dando a entender que le dieron más importancia a los muros de la casa, y el techo no se quedaba atrás, estaba compuesto por unas hermosas tablas de roble que estaban algo desgastadas y el suelo era exactamente igual, a excepción de la habitación compartida que estaba alfombrado. La habitación era algo sencillo, dos camas hechas de metal y tenían cuatro fierros que sobresalían en las puntas de las mismas. El colchón tenia pinta de ser muy cómodo y ambas tenían unas hermosas frazadas blancas, con unas almohadas celestes. También habían dos armarios que estaban adheridos a la pared y unas finas tablas de roble recubrían los ladrillos para que quedara un poco más noble, y aparte de eso no tenían nada más, además del baño claro está, que solo consistía en un retrete común y corriente y una pequeña ducha, el suelo y el techo eran igual que en la cocina por lo que no había mucha diferencia.

Welf salió del hogar y vio que el sol estaba en una posición totalmente diferente a la última vez que lo había visto.

Welf: (tomándose fuertemente la cabeza mientras posaba un rostro aturdido) cuanto tiempo me quede dormido?

Welf observo hacia el campo de entrenamiento y pudo ver a Bell con los ojos cerrados en una posición de loto mientras unos pequeños rayos salían despedidos alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

De un segundo para el otro, Bell abrió los ojos y los rayos dejaron de fluir por su cuerpo, mientras daba un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y se secaba el sudor de su rostro.

Welf: | (muy sorprendido) ha estado entrenando su control mágico hasta ahora? Cuanta cantidad de reservas mágicas tiene que poseer para estar más de 5 horas sin desmayarse?!|.

Welf se acercó lentamente a Bell mientras tenía una sonrisa entre dientes y luego entablaron una conversación informal, hasta que llego la pregunta importante.

Welf: (intrigado) por cierto, cuando vamos a pedirle a Hermes-sama que nos traiga los materiales? (mirando al cielo) ya falta poco para que anochezca y eso significa que en nada entregaran los exámenes.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) se me había olvidado por completo…

(Serio) bueno, a ver si esto sirve realmente…

Bell miro hacia el cielo y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y se arrodillo como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria improvisada. Al ver esto, Welf tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar reírse en voz alta, ya que estaba en una pose muy dramática.

Bell: (murmurando para sí mismo) eh… como lo digo. (Con vos nerviosa) por favor Dios que nos este observando. Envíele un mensaje a Hermes-sama que necesitamos piedras mágicas y materiales de calidad y resistentes para hacer armaduras.

Welf lo miro con una gota de sudor. Solo esperaba que no tuvieran que hacer eso muy seguido porque enserio, fue demasiado raro.

UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES, EN EL OLIMPO.

Zeus estaba charlando con Hades (que no tenía el casco puesto) sobre algunos problemas que presencio el Dios del Inframundo.

Zeus: (serio) asique Ares esta tras Bell…

(Mirando al orbe donde se proyectaba a Bell) No sé cómo se abra enterado sobre la verdadera procedencia de Bell, pero está más que claro que busca un combate contra él porque es la única forma que hallo para tener un combate contra… bueno, ya tú sabes.

Zeus le hizo algunas señales con los ojos a Hades, como diciendo que quizás estaban siendo observados y por ese motivo no quiso terminar la frase.

Hades giro su cabeza sobre sus hombros para ver hacia la entrada de los tronos, solo para ver que una cabellera dorada se asomaba por la puerta gigante, pero rápidamente se fue al enterarse que había sido descubierto.

Hades: (entrecerrando los ojos) solo conozco a un Dios con esos cabellos rubios tan brillantes además de Hermes…

Zeus: (acariciándose la barba) (con voz técnica) crees que quiera vengarse de Bell?

Hades: (inclinándose de hombros) lo eh visto bastante tranquilo desde que llego al Olimpo, asique no creo. (Mirada seria) pero comenzó a entrenar, algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo y eso es muy extraño… pero no creo que este lo suficientemente resentido para romper unas de las reglas más importantes del Olimpo solo para matar a los que le humillaron.

Zeus: (serio) (acariciándose la barba) estoy de acuerdo… de momento únicamente te concentraras en Ares y cuando se marche de Orario lo seguirás vigilando. Hay que hacer todo lo posible para que Bell y Ares no se encuentren. Yo mientras tanto, seguiré vigilando a Bell como e echo estos días. (Mirando al orbe con una expresión confundida) hmmm?

Hades: (serio) pasa algo?

Hades se acercó al orbe que sostenía Zeus para observar con más detenimiento y pudo ver como Bell estaba arrodillado de una forma demasiado dramática mientras estaba hablando como si fuera tartamudo y su cara dejaba mucho que desear.

Lo único que pudo hacer Hades es llevar una mano a su rostro y chocarlo fuertemente contra su cara, en señal de irritación. Mientras que Zeus trato ocultar su risa, pero resulto en un fracaso y comenzó a reírse frenéticamente y lo hacía con tanta fuerza que sus ojos no paraban de llorar.

Después de unos segundos, Zeus se recompuso al instante y volvió a su mirada seria mientras hacia resonar su garganta.

Zeus: (serio) ve tú, tiene que saber que la ayuda ira en camino.

Hades: (poniéndose el casco) okey.

Un brillo rodeo a Hades y abandono su forma piadosa, pareciendo un cantante de rock por la vestimenta negra que llevaba, ya que era una chaqueta de cuero gruesa, y unos vaqueros negros con algunos agujeros repartidos a lo largo de toda la prenda. También llevaba unos zapatos de color negro y unas gafas de sol.

Zeus: (con una ceja levantada) iras vestido así? Sabes que la gran mayoría de tu vestimenta aun no fue descubierta por la humanidad?

Hades: (ajustándose las gafas de sol) (serio) da igual. Si nosotros tenemos la suficiente tecnología para hacerlo, en algunos siglos ellos también podrán crear este estilo de ropa. Aunque el primer pasó a la evolución que tendrían que dar es que dejen de intentar buscar una forma para volverse como nosotros.

Zeus: (suspiro de cansancio) tienes razón… por esas cosas eh pensado que lo mejor hubiera sido que no nos hubiéramos presentado nunca a los humanos.

Hades: (comenzando a desaparecer) lo echo, echo esta. Además no podemos corregirlo, ya que no somos la única facción de Dioses que existe.

Hades finalmente desapareció y Zeus solamente pudo pensar en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si solo la divinidad Olímpica existiera. Tendrían todo el planeta para ellos, pero las batallas hubieran sido mucho más difíciles si no habían otros dioses para ayudarlos y viceversa. Especialmente Odín, ese viejo era demasiado poderoso. Junto con Caos son los más fuertes que existen, pero la única diferencia es que Caos es un Dios primordial que se mantiene alejado de sus creaciones y solo los vigila (solo se acercaba a avisarles a los Olímpicos únicamente cuando la amenaza era demasiado grande), mientras que Odín es un Dios primordial que siempre participo en batallas decisivas y no se oculta de su gente, sino que es el mismísimo Rey de su tierra, Asgard.

**(Aquí hago un paréntesis para explicar una cosa. Sé que Odín no es considerado un Dios primordial en la mitología Nórdica, ya que primero estuvieron otros seres, como sus padres. Pero él es el Dios principal de la mitología Nórdica, asique en esta historia quise convertirlo en un Dios primordial que este a nivel de Caos. Asique si, Odín no solo creo su Palacio, Sino todo lo que sería la mitología Nórdica como tal *si no tienes punto de comparación con Caos al no conocerlo/a, deberías investigar la mitología griega y ahí ya podría asemejar cuanto poder tiene Odín en esta historia. Pero si te da pereza hacerlo, solo te digo que es MUY FUERTE*).**

Zeus: (rascándose la barba) (con rostro pensativo) me pregunto cómo estará Odín-dono en estos momentos... hace mucho que no veo al viejo ya que todo ha estado muy tranquilo. Además, seguro debe estar muy ocupado teniendo que cuidar nueve mundos diferentes…

(Rascándose más rápidamente la barba) (Serio) hmmm, espero que nadie me haya escuchado diciéndole viejo oh estaré en problemas…

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL, WELF Y HADES.

Bell: (sorprendido) wow, asique al final Hermes-sama no estaba mintiendo.

Welf: (sorprendido) es más, llego apenas terminaste la oración.

Hades: (serio) solo baje al mundo mortal para avisarles que Hermes tendrá el mensaje al instante. Cada vez que necesiten algo díganlo que estoy pendiente. (Mirando a Bell) por cierto, no vuelvas a hacer esas poses ridículas. Solo con mirar al cielo basta.

Bell solo asintió algo avergonzado mientras Welf se reía en voz baja.

Hades se estaba a punto de marchar, pero Bell le hizo una última pregunta.

Bell: (intrigado) por cierto, quién eres? Vienes de la facción Olímpica?

Hades movió sus lentes de sol hacia arriba para que Bell pudiera ver sus ojos, estos eran de un rojo carmesí que brillaban como la sangre.

Hades: (leve sonrisa) no me reconoces?

Bell: (sorprendido) Ha-hades-sama?! Hades desapareció con un gran resplandor que dejo siego momentáneamente a ambos amigos, hasta que Bell se destapo la vista y miro el lugar donde había estado Hades aun sorprendido.

Welf: (muy sorprendido) espera un segundo… ESE DIOS ERA HADES?! UNO DE LOS TRES GRANDES, NOS ESTA OBERVANDO?!

(Dejando su sorpresa a un lado) un momento. (Señalando a Bell de forma incriminatoria) como no pudiste reconocerlo enseguida, si técnicamente ya se conocían.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) la otra vez vino en su forma piadosa, y créeme que sus vestimentas son muy diferentes.

Welf cambio su expresión de shock y puso un rostro muy serio.

Welf: | (muy serio) que vio su forma piadosa? Eso es imposible, tendría que estar con los ojos carbonizados si esa fuera la verdad. Pero Bell no miente, a lo mejor pensó que era su forma piadosa, pero obviamente no era el caso.|.

Bell: (confundido) aun así, viste sus vestimentas. Eran de lo más extrañas.

Welf: (dejando sus pensamientos) oh, sí es cierto. Nunca había visto algo por el estilo.

(Sonriendo) por cierto, es la primera vez que veo a alguien con unos ojos tan rojos como los tuyos.

Bell: (intrigado) enserio? Según yo no son tan rojos.

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y se dirigían a la casa) créeme, cuando te encuentras en combate tus ojos son exactamente iguales a los de él.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Welf llegaron al pequeño pueblo, vieron que habían puesto bastantes antorchas en el lugar para iluminar la zona.

Nuevamente, estaba todo desierto, pero esta vez si sabían el porqué de la situación.

Siguieron avanzando hasta finalmente llegar a la academia, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de muchedumbre esperando los resultados. Gracias a que el pueblo era bastante pequeño, toda la gente entraba en la calle de tierra.

Welf: (silbando) (con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión) hay mucha gente aquí. Se nos complicara un poco encontrar a los demás.

Bell: tranquilo, cuando salga Irelia no la perderemos de vista. Seguro todos los chicos irán a hablar con ella.

Welf: (sonriendo) me parece una buena idea.

Los pocos murmullos que se escuchaban en la muchedumbre fueron silenciadas cuando la puerta de la academia se abrió de la nada.

Irelia fue la primera en aparecer mientras sostenía los exámenes de sus alumnos en una mano y sostenía el resultado de los promedios de todos en otra.

Los otros tres hombres salieron de la academia mientras sostenían los exámenes de sus respectivos alumnos, y una vez que dieron un par de pasos hacia afuera, Irelia cerró la puerta y el sonido se escuchó por todo el pueblo, debido a que todo estaba en completo silencio.

Irelia dio un par de pasos adelante y se puso al lado derecho de los viejos y resonó su garganta para que todos prestaran mucha atención.

Irelia: (seria) como siempre, todos corregimos los exámenes de nuestros respectivos alumnos en una pequeña mesa redonda para verificar que nadie reemplazara o agregara datos en los exámenes. Luego le dimos una corrección media general a los resultados que obtuvieron nuestros pueblos rivales para asegurarnos de que no hayan trampas. Y finalmente, hice los promedios y todos están verificados. Por lo tanto, estos son los resultados de esta año!

Cuarto lugar para: El Este con un promedio de 65,2!

Chad alzo su mano derecha, dando a entender que de verdad era ese resultado.

Pareciera que unas pocas personas bajaban la cabeza, probablemente eran los alumnos de Chad.

Irelia: Tercer lugar para: El Norte con un promedio de 70,3!

En estos momentos ya había muchos murmullos que decían: "en este año los promedios estuvieron mucho más bajo de lo habitual", "por lo general el cuarto lugar sobrepasaba el 80". Entre otros por el estilo.

Irelia: Segundo lugar para: (un silencio enfermizo adorno el lugar) El Oeste con un promedio de 78,2!

Se comenzaron a escuchar unos increíbles vítores por todo el lugar mientras que los alumnos del Oeste bajaban la cabeza en señal de derrota y Rick permanecía inmutable.

Rick: |(decaído) que poco nos faltó…|.

Irelia: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) no es necesario que lo diga pero, (sonriendo entre dientes) primer lugar para: El Sur con un promedio de 79,8!

Una gran cantidad de sombreros volaron al aire tras el anuncio final de Irelia y la multitud comenzó a dispersarse en diferentes lugares, abriendo tiendas comenzando a hacer malabares con fuego, bebiendo en las calles y muchas otras cosas algo alocadas.

Welf: (muy sorprendido) pues, sí que la cosa se animó muy rápido!

Bell: (con voz emocionada) con un poco más de un punto de diferencia, por qué poco ganamos. Pero ganamos!

Bell y Welf observaron como la calle quedo casi despejada, a excepción de algunos hombres y mujeres hablando entre sí, también algunos malabaristas y ilusionistas que habían en el lugar.

Rápidamente su atención fue tomada hacia donde estaba parada Irelia, junto a todos los demás. Donde las mujeres parecían estar muy agradecidas con Irelia. Billy parecía estar diciendo "carne" a cada rato mientras saltaba de un lado a otro de forma frenética. Raían estaba haciendo unos movimientos pélvicos demasiado rápidos y con una cara de imbécil. Eliot… bueno era Eliot y parecía no importarle nada, solo dormir. Bruz parecía estar comiendo mucho más rápido de lo normal mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa. Kisuke estaba intentando que Day no le tocara sus partes privadas, haciendo que Elizabeth y Mia se enojaran y comenzaran a perseguirlo con la intención de masacrarlo.

Bell/Welf: (con una gota de sudor) enserio estos tipos son los que ganaron?

Bell y Welf se acercaron hacia donde estaban todos y dieron un rápido saludo y felicitaciones, ah lo que los chicos le agradecieron con bastante euforia, bueno, todos menos Eliot que dijo un "gracias" sin mucho gusto, algo que hizo que Billy lo comenzara a molestar, pero parecía ser que Eliot evadía cada palabra de Billy con gracia… oh mejor dicho, bostezos.

Todos decidieron dar pequeñas vueltas por el pueblo. Bell y Welf nuevamente se impresionaron, ya que el pueblo estaba en completa celebración, desde los más jóvenes hasta los más viejos se ponían a bailar en las calles y había alguno que otros eventos pequeños por todos lados. Esto los sorprendió mucho, más que nada por el hecho de que en un segundo lograron organizarse de tal manera, y también estaba el hecho de que solamente habían ganado una cosa, que para ellos dos no parecía muy relevante, pero estaba más que claro que la gente estaba demasiada eufórica.

Welf: (mirando hacia varias direcciones) (silbando) (con los ojos muy abiertos) sí que se la están tomando en grande la victoria.

Irelia: (sonriendo) por supuesto que sí! Quizás ustedes no lo entienden porque son extranjeros, pero hace mucho tiempo que el Sur no ganaba la oportunidad de ser locales en semejante celebración.

Bell: supongo que para ustedes esto será muy importante.

Irelia: (negando con la cabeza) se nota que el viejo no te enseño nada sobre el lugar donde vivías.

Bell simplemente inclino los hombros como respuesta mientras aún seguían caminando junto a todos los demás.

Billy: (señalando hacia un sector) (con una gran sonrisa) oigan miren! Es uno de esos tipos que controla el fuego. (Girando rápidamente sus dos brazos) (Mirada desafiante) bien, es hora de demostrar mis habilidades.

Billy desapareció de la vista de todos, pero todos se frenaron en seco al ver que el joven se encontraba parado justo al lado del hombre que hacia malabares con el fuego.

Kisuke: (serio) así que va a hacer eso?

Bell: por cierto Irelia. Tenía que preguntarte algo.

Irelia: (sonriendo) que es?

Bell: quería saber si te podía comercial una gema que encontré al derrotar a aquel monstruo que atormentaba las recolecciones.

Irelia: (sonriendo) al de esta mañana te refieres, verdad? Dime que tan grande es y quizás puedas venderla en algún lugar del pueblo.

Bell: es un poco más grande que todo mi cuerpo.

Irelia: (ensanchando los ojos) que?! (Volviendo a la normalidad) (Seria) lo siento, pero no creo que nadie tenga un sostén económico lo suficientemente bueno como para comprarte semejante gema.

(Entrecerrando los ojos) por cierto, era demasiado fuerte?

Bell: (con una voz algo deprimida) No, era bastante débil |ahora como demonios le pagare a Hermes-sama, estoy seguro que no tendría problemas en atrasar el pago pero me sienta muy mal hacer eso|.

Irelia: (alzando una ceja) bueno, si tú lo dices. (Sonriendo) entonces tuviste mucha suerte, conseguiste una gran gema sin la necesidad de esforzarte demasiado.

Kisuke: | (mirando de reojo a Irelia) si Irelia-sensei no se sorprende por el hecho de haber matado a un monstruo tan grande debe significar que el tamaño no lo es todo. Será mejor que le deje de dar vueltas a esto, de seguro era un monstruo bastante débil y ya|.

Se escucharon unos gemidos de sorpresa, y Raían dijo con una voz irritada "ahí va de nuevo eso súper tarado", por lo que Bell, Welf, Irelia y Kisuke prestaron atención a toda la agrupación que había en un sector y también a una voz muy familiar que solo decía "hum hum hum hum hum!", con mucho entusiasmo, solo para ver que Billy le había quitado la antorcha al malabarista y se la estaba pasando de una mano a otra mientras giraba la antorcha en forma de 8 alrededor de todo su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble, y esto hacia que Billy pareciera estar prendido fuego, ya que quedaban imágenes residuales de la antorcha.

Irelia: (negando con la cabeza) siempre se pone a hacer esas locuras. (Mirando a todos) bueno chicos, hoy tengo que acostarme temprano porque mañana a primera hora tengo que despedir a los demás pueblos.

Todos asintieron en comprensión, mientras que la banda iba en dirección a Billy para quitarle la antorcha y devolvérsela al malabarista.

Irelia: (sonriendo) ustedes que aran?

Bell: supongo que nosotros también nos vamos. (Alzando el puño cubierto de vendas)Tenemos que hacer entrenamiento diario para mantener nuestra fuerza.

Irelia: (sonriendo) nosotros también reanudaremos nuestro entrenamiento dentro de poco, (observando en puño de Bell) pero veo que su forma de entrenamiento es mucha más extenuante que la nuestra, asique no sería buena idea invitarlos. Solo los retrasaríamos.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, también podríamos enseñarles un par de cosas.

Irelia: (sonriendo) como quieran. Los estaré viendo más tarde.

Welf y Bell asintieron, para luego marcharse del lugar.

Mientras estaban en el bosque, Welf recordó algo.

Welf: ahora que recuerdo, no tuviste el tiempo de conocer al padre de Irelia.

Bell: (quitándose la capucha) (con una sonrisa) tranquilo, lo veremos mañana.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Welf se levantaron a primera hora de la mañana. Comenzaron a entrenar e hicieron los mismos procedimientos que el día anterior, lo único que estuvieron mucho más tiempo entrenando, ya que Bell decidió contenerse un poco para no noquear a Welf como la última vez.

Todo transcurrió con suma normalidad hasta que se hizo medio día. Almorzaron en su casa y luego fueron al pueblo.

Bell conoció por fin al padre de Irelia, era un buen hombre pero la edad ya le estaba afectando y se notaba por el hecho de que a veces se olvidaba de lo que estaba hablando. Luego de eso fueron a ver cómo era el tipo de entrenamiento que Irelia les daba a Billy, Elizabeth y Kisuke en la segunda y última jornada del día. Pudieron ver que la mayoría se trataba de ejercicios físicos y dedicaban muy poco tiempo a combates mano a mano, por lo que Bell y Welf le mencionaron a Irelia que deberían hacer combates amistosos por más tiempo para fortalecer sus poses de combates, crear movimientos nuevos y mejorar los aprendidos, a lo que Irelia decidió hacerles caso y Welf hizo un combate de practica contra Irelia, en donde se pudo ver que Welf era mucho mejor, pero no en temas de fuerza, sino en estrategia y experiencia. Por esos motivos el combate no tardó mucho en terminar, ya que las habilidades de Welf terminaron por casi humillar a Irelia, a pesar de que sean del mismo nivel.

Welf se acercó a la tumbada Irelia y le tendió una mano, la mujer tomo la mano del pelirrojo con un buen gesto de agradecimiento mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Welf: (sonriendo) por esa misma razón es que tienen que practicar combates entre ustedes. Tienen mucha fuerza, pero no tienen ni idea de qué hacer cuando un enemigo se les pone en frente.

(Serio) la fuerza sin duda alguna es muy importante, pero las estrategias y habilidades son aún más!

Billy, Kisuke y Elizabeth asintieron mientras escuchaban atentamente.

Bell: | (sonriendo nerviosamente) bueno, tampoco se le puede hacer mucho. Considerando que nosotros tuvimos un calabozo las 24 horas del día abierto nos facilitó mucho nuestro avance. (Recordando a la familia Loki) (Sonrisa nostálgica) aunque también tuve maestros que en esos momentos eran mucho más fuerte que yo, y eso me ayudo bastante|.

Welf: (sonriendo) de todas formas, ahora nada se puede hacer. Ya gastaron toda su resistencia por esos ejercicios, asique mañana podrían comenzar con combates amistosos.

(Mirando extrañado a Irelia) Irelia, ya me puedes soltar la mano.

Irelia: (apenada) (con un leve sonrojo) lo siento, es que en ese último golpe me diste muy fuerte en la pierna y me cuesta mantenerme de pie.

Welf: (bajando rápidamente la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento) lo siento! (Frotándose la nuca apenado) pensé que podrías aguantar mi ritmo, y creo que termine pasándome un poco.

(Sonriendo) como disculpa de llevare a tu casa.

Welf le dio una rápida mirada a Bell mientras asentía lentamente, algo que el peliblanco capto e hizo el mismo gesto, indicando que había entendido el mensaje.

Bell: yo regresare a casa. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se encontraba ya sin su túnica, recostado en Apis mientras le acariciaba el lomo de manera cariñosa y tenía una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) ya pasaron cuatro horas, creo que Hermes-sama no vendrá hoy. (Levantándose de golpe) además, que demonios está haciendo Welf?! Se está tardando demasiado!

(Inclinándose de hombros) da igual. Supongo que are un poco de ejercicio, no puedo quedarme quieto o me moriré del aburrimiento.

Bell se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer algunas flexiones. Pero después de unos segundos, Welf apareció entre los árboles y saludo a Bell.

Bell: (mirándolo de reojo mientras aun hacia flexiones) no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero no crees que te tardaste demasiado?

Welf: (sonrisa apenada) lo siento. Pero una vez que llegue allí Irelia no me dejo ir y me empezó a hacer una gran cantidad de preguntas sobre combate estratégico y otras cosas relacionadas.

(Sonriendo) le tendrías que haber visto la cara. Estaba realmente emocionada, como una niña cuando le compras un dulce.

Bell: (sonriendo) me imagino. Si es una aventurera de nivel 3 en estos lugares, significa que realmente le gusta su oficio.

Welf: (entusiasmado) por cierto, vino Hermes-sama?

Bell: (serio) aún no. Supongo que llegara mañana por la mañana.

Welf simplemente asintió, para luego entrar y encender la chimenea para preparar la cena, mientras que Apis entro a la casa para acompañar a Welf. Podríamos decir que el piso de madera a duras penas podía aguantar su peso, por lo que Welf la hecho casi de inmediato, pero prometió jugar con ella mientras la comida se cocinaba.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Welf se despertaron al escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenientes de afuera, para luego escuchar un grito muy familiar, por lo que Bell grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Bell: (aterrado) APÍS, ES AMIGO!

Apis que estaba afuera de la casa logro escuchar el tremendo grito de Bell sin problemas, por lo que de inmediato se dio media vuelta y se hecho en contra de la pared trasera de la casa mientras observaba de reojo a un hombre de cabello rubio subido arriba de un árbol con una expresión de miedo, mientras que debajo de él había una gran carreta.

Bell/Welf: (serios) asique ya ha llegado Hermes-sama.

Bell y Welf se levantaron para recibir a Hermes cuando escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta trasera.

Bell abrió la puerta, solo para ver que Hermes estaba parado con una sonrisa entre dientes atrás de la puerta, y por suerte parecía que Apis no había llegado a hacerle algún tipo de daño.

Bell: (juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa) (sonrisa nerviosa) lo siento por eso, me olvide de avisarle a Hades-sama que teníamos una, como decirlo… "mascota".

Hermes: (mirando de reojo a Apis) estoy seguro que con ese "animal" aquí no tendrán nada de qué preocuparse por las noches.

Bell dio una gran sonrisa entre dientes y luego abrazo fuertemente a Hermes. El Dios se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero luego correspondió el abrazo. Luego se dio un fuerte apretón de manos con Welf mientras sonreían a más no poder.

Welf: (aun con el apretón de manos) (sonriendo entre dientes) ya sé que no paso ni un mes. Pero es bueno volver a verte Hermes-sama. Tu plan fue un éxito!

Hermes: (deshaciendo el apretón) (sonriendo entre dientes) jajajaja! Por supuesto que todo iba a salir bien.

(Serio) por cierto, nunca más les volveré a dar algo fabricado por Atenea. Cuando se enteró que les había dado aquellas pociones casi me mata. Ya me perdono, pero aún sigue algo resentida.

Bell: (sonriendo) como esta todo en Orario?

Hermes cambio su semblante alegre a uno serio, algo que hizo que Bell y Welf se preocuparan.

Hermes: (serio) bueno… algunos que otros problemas, por aquí y por allá. (Sonriendo) Pero todo se solucionara, asique no estés preocupados |definitivamente no les puedo contar que Orario está a punto de entrar en una guerra contra un Dios de la Guerra…|

Welf miro la carreta y sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, luego fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacia la carroza mientras decía "es enorme!".

Hermes: (sonriendo) traje varias cosas para que les aguante unos dos años. Pero viendo tu entusiasmo creo que solo durara la mitad del tiempo.

Bell: (sonriendo) quieres entrar? Todavía no ha amanecido, asique está un poco fresco afuera.

Hermes: (sonriendo) okey.

Bell cerró la puerta mientras Hermes se sentaba en la pequeña mesa de madera.

Bell: (apenado) por cierto, no podremos pagarte. Tengo una gema realmente gigante en mi habitación, pero por la situación económica que ahí por aquí no puedo venderla.

Hermes: (sonriendo) no te preocupes. De hecho, podría llevarme esa gema de la que hablas como una forma de pago, si es tan grande como dices seguro alcanzara.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) lo dices enserio?! Muchas gracias!

Hermes: (agitando su mano) no es nada.

Welf se encontraba dentro de la carreta admirando la gran cantidad de gemas mágicas y materiales costosos que se encontraban en el interior de esta.

Welf: (con una gran sonrisa entre dientes) genial! Con esto podre estar mucho tiempo haciendo prototipos. (Serio) aunque sin duda alguna esa gema no debería abarcar todo el gasto de semejantes materiales. (Sonriendo) por lo visto nos está haciendo un gran favor.

(Sonriendo) bien, ya debería volver para darle las gracias… (Serio) no, aun no, estoy seguro que él le preguntara algo sobre ella.

Bell le dio un café a Hermes recién elaborado y este le dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Bell: (serio) alguien más sabe que estas aquí, o donde vivimos actualmente?

Hermes: (negando con la cabeza) los únicos que lo sabemos son yo, Hades y otro Dios amigo que vive en el cielo. Ni siquiera se lo eh comentado a Asfi.

Aunque en realidad yo me entere hace poco, aunque sea un Dios se me hace imposible localizarte si estoy en la tierra, ya que mi radio de búsqueda a través de mi orbe no llegaría más haya de Orario. Y bueno, si estuviera en el Olimpo aun así seguiría siendo casi imposible, ya que tendría que buscar tu posición sin ninguna pista aparente y tardaría mucho tiempo en localizarte.

Bell: (serio) entiendo |eso significa que Hades-sama y ese amigo del que habla me han seguido el rastro hasta ahora|.

(Algo decaído) por cierto, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa…

Hermes vio el cambio de actitud en Bell y enseguida supo de quien estaba hablando.

Hermes: (sonrisa comprensiva) quieres saber cómo esta Freya, verdad?

Bell: (encogiéndose levemente) s-sí, si no te molesta.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno, la verdad estoy muy sorprendido. Ah hecho un cambio radical respecto a sus acciones, actitudes y más cosas. Ahora se la conoce no solo como la Diosa con la familia más fuerte de Orario, sino como "La Madre de Orario", debido a que ha ayudado a incontables personas necesitadas y ahora casi toda la ciudad la venera.

Bell: (sonriendo) oh, enserio? Me alegra mucho que ella haya cambiado mucho más rápido de lo que había previsto.

Hermes: (sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba más a Bell) sabes, creo que subestimaste en gran manera el estima que tiene Freya en ti. (Guiñando el ojo) entiendes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

Bell: (sonriendo) supongo que tienes razón. Creo que ser su hijo le importa mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Hermes enterró su cabeza en contra de la mesa tras lo mencionado por Bell. ¿Es que no es capaz de darse cuenta que Freya está perdidamente enamorada de él?

Hermes se recompuso casi al instante después de pensar algo "¿y si es él no quiere darse cuenta?"

Hermes: | (serio) estoy seguro que la moral y ética de Bell puede superarme fácilmente, y por esa misma razón no quiere pensar en esa posibilidad. Porque él no es inmortal y no quiero dejarla abandonada una vez que su inevitable muerte llegue|.

Bell: (confundido) Hermes-sama, pasa algo?

Hermes: (pestañeando confundido) eh?

Bell: (confundido) es que me estuviste mirando de una forma tan seria por más de un minuto.

Hermes: (sonriendo) oh, lo siento. Solo son pensamientos míos.

Bell simplemente asintió algo confundido, sin la intención de presionar el tema.

Antes de que Bell pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta, Welf abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

Welf: (sonriendo) Hermes-sama, ya baje todos los materiales de la carroza. Escuche su conversación sobre la gema, si quieres la cargamos ahora.

Hermes: (sonriendo) me parece bien. (Levantándose de su asiento) lo siento chicos, pero estoy demasiado ocupado como para quedarme por más tiempo, además no quiero levantar sospechas en Orario. Si alguien se llega a enterar que se dónde se encuentran, podría estar en graves problemas.

Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a cargar la gema que una vez estuvo dentro de una Mantícora.

Los tres se despidieron con algo de pesar, ya que sabían muy bien que la próxima vez en cruzar caminos seria en mucho tiempo.

Hermes se subió en la carroza y dio un saludo con su mano mientras hacía maniobras para hacerse un camino a través de los árboles, y en poco tiempo desapareció de la vista de los chicos.

Bell: (serio) y ahí se va…

Welf: (frotándose el cabello) (serio) anda a saber cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que nos crucemos nuevamente. Y no solo con él, sino con todos.

Bell: (sonrisa melancólica) lo mismo digo. Por lo que me dijo Hermes-sama podríamos volver dentro de mucho más rápido de lo que esperábamos, pero por lo menos me gustaría ver esa gran celebración de la que hablan. Después de todo es el lugar en donde nací y nunca eh ido a una de esas.

Welf: (sonriendo) entiendo, asique en vez de ser un viaje de 3 años será de 1 año supongo.

Bell: (sonriendo) depende de cómo vayan las cosas.

Bell y Welf regresaron a su hogar para dormir, ya que Hermes había llegado mucho más temprano de lo que pensaban y aún faltaban unas pocas horas para que el sol apareciera.

TIME SKIP: 2 DIAS.

Welf salió de la casa con una armadura de cuerpo completo. Toda la armadura brillaba de un color blanco, debido a la gran cantidad de hierro y plata que se había usado para fabricarla. También se podía ver que en todas partes había unas especies de líneas en forma de espada y en el centro de la pechera tenía una especie de orbe que brillaba intensamente de un color blanco. Se podía ver que tenía una gran cantidad de poder mágico acumulado dentro. Tenía un casco al estilo gladiador.

Bell: (impresionado) asique ya terminaste la armadura?

Welf: así es. (Mirándose las manos) es mi primer prototipo, ya puedo ver que tiene una gran cantidad de fallos, por ejemplo el gran peso que tiene, es demasiado grande y mi visión se ve algo obstaculizada, por lo que la mejor idea sería que para el próximo prototipo no me haga un casco.

Bell: (sonriendo) entonces, quieres probarlo?

Welf: por supuesto!

Bell y Welf se pusieron en posición de combate.

El primero en lanzarse fue Bell, Welf no le pudo seguir el ritmo y recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte izquierda del casco, pero apenas recibió una abolladura.

Bell dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia y solo pudo pensar una cosa "es duro"

Welf dio una sonrisa dentro de su casco, ya que había recibido un golpe con todas las fuerzas de Bell y por primera vez no había sentido ninguna repercusión. Aunque él sabía que Bell aun podía usar sus dagas y podría perforar sin mucha dificultad la armadura, oh también podría usar sus dos auras combinadas para darle una paliza sin que se dé cuenta. Bueno, en resumen todavía tenía mucho en lo que trabajar.

Bell se abalanzo nuevamente y comenzó a atinar puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas en todo el cuerpo de Welf, haciendo que la armadura comenzara a abollarse cada vez más.

Al ver que la armadura no aguantaría mucho tiempo, Welf inclino su puño hacia atrás e intento darle un golpe en el rostro a Bell, pero el peliblanco lo paro en seco sin mucha dificultad. Pero rápidamente su expresión seria cambio a una de sorpresa cuando vio como las líneas raras que tenía la armadura se doblaban hacia afuera por un mecanismo de la armadura y todo el brazo de Welf se vio rodeado por 5 espadas que recorrían desde su hombro hasta la palma de sus manos.

Al ver esto, Bell soltó rápidamente el puño de Welf y justo a tiempo pudo poner sus brazos en forma de X cuando las espadas de Welf se pusieron rojas y un milisegundo después hubo una gran explosión azul.

Bell solo pudo apretar fuertemente los dientes mientras era acorvado por la explosión mágica. Fue arrastrado hacia un árbol cercano y choco fuertemente en contra de él, haciendo que escupiera un poco de saliva y tumbara al árbol en el proceso.

Bell se levantó rápidamente del suelo y opto por ponerse en una posición defensiva por si Welf estaba a punto de hacer otro ataque, pero se confundió al verlo parado exactamente en la misma posición que antes.

Las espadas que Welf había utilizado comenzaron a resquebrajarse, pero antes de que pudieran romperse, el orbe que estaba en el centro de la armadura brillo intensamente y una luz blanca se apodero de las grietas que estaban presentando las espadas mágicas y de un segundo para el otro se regeneraron y Welf bajo el brazo, así haciendo que las 5 espadas volvieron a su estado normal y formaran parte nuevamente de la armadura.

Welf: pasó uno: hacer que las espadas no se rompan conseguido. Ahora en el próximo paso sé que me tendré que concentrar en hacer que las espadas mágicas consuman menos magia de mi cuerpo.

Después de decir esas palabras, Welf cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo mientras se quitaba el casco y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Bell abandono su posición de combate y observo con una sonrisa a Welf mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Bell: (sonriendo) puedes decir que tu creación tiene muchas fallas. Pero acabas de crear una forma para hacer que las espadas mágicas no se rompan, es increíble.

Welf se sentó con algo de dificultad por el mareo, pero dio una sonrisa cansada.

Welf: (sonriendo) lo que hice fue unir todas las espadas como si fueran articulaciones al centro (señalando con un dedo el orbe de su pecho). Gracias a eso todas están conectadas al orbe mágico que ahí en mi pecho, y este mismo fue creado con piedras mágicas. Exactamente el mismo material que se utiliza para crear espadas mágicas, pero todo el poder en bruto de docenas de piedras están concentradas en un solo lugar sin poder escapar. Por esa razón, si alguna de las espadas libera su esencia mágica, Una parte del orbe va casi de inmediato hacia las espadas que no tienen magia, y así logran recuperarse. El problema es que aun necesito usar mi propia magia para activar las espadas, asique tendré que encontrar una forma de hacer que no consuman mucho poder mágico, aunque esta última parte será más trabajo arduo que otra cosa.

**(Intente explicarlo de la manera más simple posible, pero su mecanismo es algo complicado).**

Bell: (intrigado) y cuantas veces podría regenerar el orbe las espadas mágicas?

Welf: (sonriendo) no estoy seguro. Pero primero caeré en coma por desgaste mágico antes de saber cuántas espadas mágicas podrá reponer el orbe. Eso sería si estuviera en un combate, pero quiero usar este mismo orbe con mis demás prototipos para ver cuánto aguante tiene realmente uno de estos.

(Sonrisa nerviosa) además, si creara un orbe por cada prototipo, entonces estaría en un problema, ya que las piedras mágicas se me agotarían en muy poco tiempo.

Bell le tendió su mano a Welf para que pueda levantarse y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

Bell: (sonriendo) podrías ponerle algunas afinaciones a tus espadas. Como fuego oh hielo?

Welf: (serio) lo eh estado pensando, pero lo mejor sería que sea poder mágico en bruto. Ya que podría tocarme enemigos que puedan ser resistentes a ese elemento, oh incluso poder controlarlo a voluntad (mirando directamente a Bell) como alguien que conozco.

Bell comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, para luego cerrar la puerta.

TIME SKIP: 11 MESES.

Welf: (serio) oye, si utilizas las piernas intenta que el ataque de a puntos vitales, no vayas atacando ahí como un ciego.

Billy se separó de Kisuke con un pequeño salto, para luego asentirle a su "maestro" oh así era como le decía él.

En estos 11 meses Bell y Welf se habían encargado del entrenamiento de los muchachos y Irelia. Todos habían mejorado considerablemente y ah Welf ya le costaba lograr ganarle a Irelia, aunque sin su armadura, claro está. Hablando de la armadura, Welf había logrado un avance increíble en su trabajo gracias a los incontables prototipos que había elaborado, y según él estaba a un paso de conseguir la versión final de su traje, ya que había logrado hacer que las espadas consumieran mucho menos poder mágico, y no solo por su arduo trabajo, sino también por su gran ingenio a la hora de encontrar una solución. Hasta los dioses dirían que cuando se trataba de creación de armaduras y espadas mágicas, Welf era un genio con todas las letras.

Mientras tanto, Bell siguió su entrenamiento y hace ya un par de meses que había logrado controlar por completo su poder cuando usaba las dos auras al mismo tiempo. Tanto el desgaste físico como mental se redujeron al mínimo y ahora podía estar con esa forma como si de su estado normal se tratara.

Bell comenzó a utilizar a cada rato esa forma, por lo que le termino dando un nombre a todas sus auras. A la de fuego y rayo por separados las llama "Fire-Bolt" en honor al libro que le dio Freya. Y cuando utiliza las dos auras combinadas, simplemente lo llama "Raise: Fire-Bolt".

Otra cosa que habían logrado en estos 11 meses, fue adaptarse bien al pueblo y su gente. Aunque se llevan mucho mejor con Kisuke, Elizabeth, Billy y Irelia debido a que siempre estaban entrenando juntos, y por ende pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos.

Welf e Irelia estaban en un combate, el último de todos por las horas del día.

Todos los demás estaban observando con atención mientras estaban sentados en unos troncos cortados, a excepción de Bell que parecía algo distante.

Bell: |la última vez que me enfrente a algo fue hace 11 meses, a aquella mantícora… se nota que estos lugares son bastantes tranquilos. Lo único malo es que no siento que haya mejorado mi fuerza en lo absoluto en los últimos 3 meses. Si la mantengo, pero solo eso.

De hecho, por la falta de combates reales ni siquiera sé cuál es mi limite a la hora de enfrentarme a un aventurero de nivel alto (recordando a Keyla) como ella|.

El grito de Irelia hizo que Bell saliera de sus pensamientos, y cuando miro el campo de batalla, vio que Irelia estaba tumbada en el suelo frotándose ambas piernas.

Irelia: (con un leve puchero) por qué siempre me pegas en mis piernas!

Welf: (sonriendo) porque eso hace que tu movimiento sea obstaculizado e inutilizado. Permitiéndome ganar.

Irelia: (mirada peligrosa) asique siempre un golpe contra las piernas, eh?

Welf se cubrió la entrepierna por instinto mientras observaba con un poco de terror como Irelia intentaba levantarse, pero se le resultaba imposible, debido a que Welf le había pegado a cada uno de sus músculos, para que sintiera un fuerte dolor cada vez que quisiera hacer fuerza con ellos. Aunque el efecto no duraba mucho.

Billy: (sonriendo) sus combates son impresionantes! Siempre son los mejores del día!

Elizabeth: (sonriendo) es cierto. (Confundida) ahora que lo pienso, por qué Bell-sensei no lucha contra ellos?

Bell: (serio mientras observaba a Irelia tratando de levantarse) porque el resultado es obvio.

Kisuke lo observo de reojo con una mirada seria. Nunca demostró cuál era su poder, hace ya un tiempo le había dejado de tomar importancia el poder de Bell. Pero con esa respuesta le volvió a entrar la curiosidad.

Antes de que Kisuke pudiera hacer una pregunta, Welf tomo al estilo nupcial a Irelia, la mujer se sonrojo por la acción y enterró su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo para que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras utilizaba sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello.

Welf, ajeno a las acciones de Irelia comenzó a avanzar en camino hacia el pueblo. Ya que su lugar de entrenamiento era el bosque.

Welf: (sonriendo) vamos chicos que se está haciendo tarde. Mañana empiezan los preparativos para la celebración que abra en un mes, asique todos tienen que estar levantados incluso antes de que salga el sol.

Todos asintieron mientras seguían por detrás a Welf, a excepción de Bell que se fue en otra dirección, ya que su casa no estaba en el pueblo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se tendió en su cama lista para dormir.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Welf apareció e imito la acción de Bell. Extrañamente, ambos estaban muy cansados para sacarse la ropa y meterse bajo las sabanas.

Welf: (suspiro de cansancio) este día fue algo agotador.

Bell: (sonriendo) tienes razón. Solo espero que nos despertemos bien para mañana.

Welf: (sonriendo) buenas noches.

Bell solamente asintió para luego darse la vuelta y dormirse casi al instante, igual que Welf.

…

Bell abrió los ojos de una forma abrupta tras escuchar un ruido extraño en la casa, rápidamente rodo sobre su cama en dirección a Welf para preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto.

Al ver que estaba dormido, Bell se levantó y se acercó al pelirrojo.

Bell: (zarandeándolo levemente) ehh, ps, despierta.

Bell repitió esa acción un par de veces hasta que comenzó a darle unas pequeñas cachetadas con la misma frase, hasta que se cansó.

Bell: (enojado) QUE DESPIERTES MALDICIÓN!

Bell le dio una fuerte cachetada a Welf en la mejilla que resonó por toda la casa.

Welf se despertó mientras se frotaba la mejilla con una expresión de dolor.

Welf: (enojado) oye, cual es el problema?!

Bell: (con cara de póker) ruidos extraños.

Welf: (facepalm) solo me despiertas porque escuchas ruidos extraños? Seguro debe de ser Apis.

Bell se sentó en la cama y observo un reloj de madera que había creado Welf.

Bell: (serio) pero Apis nunca hace ruidos a las 3 A.M. (la cara de Bell comenzaba a ponerse violeta) se-serán fantasmas.

Welf se dio media vuelta mientras se tapaba aún más con las frazadas y daba un bufido.

Welf: (sonriendo) no creo que estemos en una casa embrujada, así que a dormir!

Justo un segundo después se escuchó un ruido muy extraño que se desplazó desde el techo hasta la pared del lado donde dormía Bell.

Welf: (levantándose de un salto por el susto) viva Cristo rey!

Bell: (con una gota de sudor) creo que te confundiste de religión…

Welf: (pensativo) la mitología se considera una religión?

Antes de que pudieran seguir con divagaciones estúpidas, algo atravesó la pared donde se encontraba Bell y una mano de tres dedos lo tomo por el rostro para luego lanzarlo con todas las fuerzas hacia afuera. Algo que hizo que Welf se pusiera serio de inmediato y corrió al armario para ponerse su nueva armadura, que esta tenía un diseño negro y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. El orbe seguía estando en la misma posición que antes, pero las rayas que definían a las espadas parecían ser mucho más pequeñas (parecían ser más unas dagas que espadas) y brillan con más intensidad alrededor de todo el traje.

Justo cuando termino de colocárselo, recibió un fuerte golpe por la espalda que no le hizo mucho daño, pero destrozo la pared y lo mando fuera de la casa, en la dirección opuesta en donde había caído Bell.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Después de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar debido a mis ocupaciones, eh regresado con muchas ganas y se viene un mes en donde no tendré mucho trabajo, por lo que las actualizaciones serán abundantes en estos días.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que me esperaron estos 17 días que no actualice ni un capitulo!**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Cantidad de palabras: 12788 palabras.**


	28. Capitulo 27

**|Pensamientos|: | Todavía estoy pensando como distraer a los milicos para poder ir a ver a Paula que está a 5 Km de mi departamento|.**

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (se estrella), (cierra la puerta), etc.**

**CAPITULO 27: ¡LOS MONSTRUOS DEL TÁRTARO!**

EN EL OLIMPO

Zeus estaría durmiendo tranquilamente en sus aposentos, pero la tranquilidad no le duro mucho tiempo cuando Hera abrió forzadamente las puertas de su habitación y estaba acompañada por Hades que en esos momentos no llevaba casco y se le veía una mirada de preocupación.

Hera era una mujer con un largo cabello de color café que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su Rostro era muy bello, pero ya se podían ver algunos índices de envejecimiento. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro y llevaba puesta una túnica azul y debajo parecía tener un traje de una pieza de color rojo que apenas se ajustaba a su cuerpo para facilitar la movilidad. Su piel era de un color cremoso y poseía una figura algo atlética, aunque no se notaba por la túnica azul que llevaba puesta en esos momentos.

Hera: (desesperada) Zeus, despierta!

Zeus se despertó para ver a su esposa y su mirada se endureció al ver el rostro de ambos.

Zeus: (serio) y ahora que sucedió?

Hades: (serio) alguien entro en el Tártaro sin mi permiso y pude sentir como varios prisioneros escapaban de la prisión.

Zeus: (sudando) (muy serio) algún Titán se escapó?

Hades: (serio) por lo que eh sentido, ningún Titán ha escapado. Solamente eran monstruos, pero fueron varias docenas y había uno en particular que podría darles problemas a los mortales.

Zeus: (suspiro de alivio) (serio) bueno, por lo menos no sucedió lo peor. Por cierto, tienes alguna idea de donde están en estos momentos y quien ha sido el que los ha liberado?

Hades: (serio) No puedo responder a ninguna de las dos preguntas. Pero estoy seguro de algo, y eso es que el traidor está en el Olimpo. Sino no hubiera habido forma de que entrara a mis dominios sin que me dé cuenta.

Zeus: (frotándose la barba) así que el traidor es un Dios que esta entre nosotros? (serio) de momento intentaremos encontrar al culpable. Estoy seguro que los mortales podrán luchar contra los monstruos que han sido liberados.

Hades simplemente asintió y se marchó de la habitación. No quería decirlo, pero se sentía bastante humillado por el hecho de que alguien vivo entro al Inframundo y él ni siquiera se percató de ello.

Hades: (sonriendo sádicamente) una cosa es segura. Cuando te encuentre, desearas no haber existido.

Hera, que aún estaba en la habitación, se acercó a Zeus y se sentó en la cama al lado de él y le acaricio el hombro en un intento para que se calmara.

Hera: (con voz tranquila) debería llamar a Afrodita para ponernos en marcha?

Zeus: (sonriendo) Lo haremos mañana. Tengo a alguien en mente, y estoy casi seguro que es el culpable.

Hera: (sonriendo) está bien. Ahora vuelve a dormir. Si quieres me puedo quedar en tus aposentos.

Zeus: (inclinándose de hombros) como quieras.

Hera: (con una mirada oscura) que sepas que aún no te eh perdonado que te hayas acostado con tantas mujeres en el pasado. Solo quiero estar contigo ya que sé más que nadie como te pones realmente cuando suceden este tipo de cosas. Así que no te confundas.

Zeus: (sonrisa nerviosa) s-sí, me quedo bien claro.

Zeus se recostó en la cama mientras Hera le acariciaba el rostro de forma cariñosa, haciendo que una gran parte de su cólera oculta comenzara a disiparse.

Hera: | (sonriendo) de todas formas ya han pasado más de 100 años desde la última vez que se acostó con otra mujer. Por lo visto por fin ha madurado, y creo que el cambio más radical que ha tomado fue hace 49 años. Esas nuevas leyes que creo junto a Odín en donde nadie puede engendrar hijos con mortales. (Recordando a Hades) aún sigo pensando en la increíble suerte que tuvo Hades. Justo tuvo una hija con una mortal un día antes de que Zeus y Odín decretaran las nuevas reglas del Olimpo y Asgard|.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON WELF.

Welf se levantó del suelo, para luego limpiarse toda la suciedad que había acumulado su traje tras haber sido arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás.

Welf observo hacia su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se había adentrado en el bosque un poco más de lo que había pensado tras el golpe que había recibido por la espalda hace unos instantes.

Welf: (serio) así que, ahí dos puntos de concentración diferentes.

Esto último lo dijo mientras miraba hacia dos direcciones. Una en donde se podía ver una figura que podía arrebozar los enormes arboles del bosque y daba bastante mala espina. Rápidamente le restó importancia a la primera, ya que no había nadie en ese lugar, pero las numerosas pisadas que se podían sentir a través de la tierra en la segunda dirección si era algo preocupante, ya que en esa dirección había sido lanzado Bell. Por lo que comenzó a encaminarse hacia allí, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, giro rápidamente la cabeza al sentir que algo se aproximaba por el aire. Luego miro rápidamente al frente, tras sentir que alguien o algunos se aproximaban por el frente desde la tierra por como retumbaba.

Welf: (serio) esto es malo. Me tendré que encargar de estos primero antes de ir en donde Bell. (Sonriendo) aunque no creo que necesite ayuda.

Welf se dio rápidamente la vuelta tras escuchar un zumbido, como si se trataran de alas de insecto. Efectivamente, detrás de él se encontraba lo que parecía ser un monstruo con forma de insecto. Todo su cuerpo estaba hecho a semejanza de un insecto, pero se podía ver varias similitudes humanas, como su cabeza y pecho, aunque solo eran semejanzas.

Welf presto atención a sus dos patas (oh manos?) delanteras donde se podía ver que tenía tres increíbles garras en cada una de ellas que median alrededor de unos 40 cm y parecían estar muy afiladas. También tenía dos patas traseras que se encontraban en la mitad del estómago, y ambas partes se asemejaban a la de una araña.

También tenía dos alas que parecían ser a las de unas libélulas en su espalda.

Welf decidió iniciar el combate antes de que llegaran los otros enemigos que estaban en camino, por lo que apunto con una de sus palmas hacia donde estaba el monstruo y 4 dagas que formaban un circulo entre si se extendieron de la palma del pelirrojo, y un segundo después un enorme ataque azul que parecía fuego salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba el monstruo. Este se sorprendió y fue atrapado por la explosión, ya que por lo visto pensaba que ah distancia iba a estar a salvo.

Bell fue lanzado fuertemente hacia atrás rompiendo un par de árboles en el proceso por una mano de tres dedos, por lo que suponía que era un monstruo.

Bell se levantó como si nada y observo a lo que parecía ser docenas de enemigos.

Welf se sorprendió al ver que el monstruo había sufrido daños, pero aún estaba con vida. El pelirrojo rápidamente se abalanzo en contra de un árbol y una pequeña explosión azul hubo en sus plantillas, haciendo que tuviera un impulso increíble y destrozara el árbol en el proceso, con el objetivo de llegar a la posición en la que se encontraba su enemigo. El insecto no se quedó atrás y se abalanzo en contra de Welf mientras ambos inclinaban uno de sus brazos hacia atrás.

Bell daría un gran salto haciendo una medialuna en el aire, para luego aterrizar en un árbol, mientras observaba a todos los enemigos que se le habían abalanzado encima, parecían ser minotauros. Pero lo raro es que solo poseían tres dedos, en vez de cinco en sus manos.

Welf intento darle un puñetazo con un impulso de magia en su codo, para hacer que el ataque sea mucho más fuerte. Pero el insecto logro moverse justo a tiempo y únicamente logro rosarle la mejilla, por lo que utilizo sus alas para moverse un poco más arriba que Welf y darle un fuerte codazo en la espalda. Welf apenas sintió el golpe y se agarró rápidamente de las piernas del monstruo para enderezarse nuevamente en el aire, pero cuando lo hizo el monstruo intento darle un golpe con las garras en su rostro. Welf pudo bloquear el ataque con su antebrazo con algo de dificultad, ya que el monstro tenía mucha fuerza, pero su rostro serio ni se inmutó adquirió un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Un segundo después su armadura comenzó a deformarse de nuevo en forma de 5 dagas que salieron en su pecho, que parecieron darle de lleno a su enemigo, ya que el agarre que estaba haciendo con sus garras desapareció.

Bell se dejó caer del árbol y en cuanto toco el suelo, una docena de minotauros lo rodeo. Uno se intentó abalanzar en su contra pero el peliblanco ni se inmuto y esquivo el golpe con suma facilidad dando unos pasos hacia la derecha, para luego asestarle un increíble golpe en el pecho que lo atreves, y un segundo después, su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo, dejando una pequeña gema partida en dos en su lugar.

Los minotauros parecían no haberse inmutado por las muertes de sus compañeros y siguieron avanzando lentamente hacia la posición de Bell. El peliblanco se dio media vuelta para darle un derechazo a un minotauro que desapareció en el acto, luego le dio un izquierdoso a otro más y sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta para frenar a la docena de minotauros que estaban en frente de él. El peliblanco siguió con su rostro inexpresivo y sus dos brazos parecieron haberse convertido en docenas debido a que desencadeno un aluvión de puñetazos en dirección a los minotauros que ni pudieron pensar en esquivar los golpes. La fuerza de los puñetazos fue tal que todos los árboles que estaban detrás de los monstruos obtuvieron unas grietas con la forma del puño de Bell, para que un segundo después se escuchara un gran estruendo y esos mismos arboles sean partidos y salgan volando, debido a la gran corriente de aire que generaron los golpes.

Welf giraría sobre sí mismo en el aire, para luego caer en el suelo, pero rápidamente se dio media vuelta y contrarresto un golpe de su adversario con su puño, haciendo que las garras y el puño de Welf generaran una pequeña ventisca. Su adversario ya parecía estar muy dañado, debido a que ese último golpe no traía tanta fuerza como los anteriores.

El insecto se alejó un par de metros en el aire para mantener la distancia, pero Welf dio una sonrisa y volvió a hacer un ataque a distancia, pero se sorprendió cuando esta vez el monstruo esquivo su ataque con algo de facilidad, por lo que opto en juntar ambos brazos y alrededor de unas 10 dagas se abrieron alrededor de sus manos y antebrazos, afirmo el agarre que tenían sus pies en el suelo, para que luego un gran ataque salga despedido hacia donde estaba el insecto que ya estaba yendo hacia su dirección. Por la gran amplitud del ataque no lo pudo esquivar y desapareció dentro de la luz azul del ataque.

Bell ataco con un golpe a todos los enemigos que se le ponían en frente y los destrozaba sin problemas mientras su rostro estaba ensombrecido.

Los minotauros parecían haber dejado de llegar, por lo que Bell tuvo el tiempo de hacerse una pregunta.

Bell: (con cara muy confundida y una mezcla de irritación en su voz) de donde rayos están saliendo todos estos monstruos?!

Después de hacer esa pregunta al aire, un hombre que tenía apariencia de cocodrilo apareció frente a él y para su sorpresa tenía unas garras que parecían bastantes peligrosas en sus dos manos. Solo tenía un taparrabo marrón como vestimenta.

?: (Sonriendo) no importa que tan fuerte seas, si una de mis garras te toca estas muerto!

Bell: (con cara de palo) también pueden hablar?

?: (Un poco irritado) oye! Acaso escuchaste lo que dije?!

Bell: (serio) que si me tocan estoy muerto, verdad? (sonrisa retadora) entonces si no me tocas todo estará bien.

?: (Con una vena en la cien) (sonriendo) lo dices como si fuera tan simple…

Welf miraría al cielo y vio que no había quedado rastro del monstruo, pero sintió que una presencia venía muy rápido hacia su dirección, por lo que se dio media vuelta rápidamente y puso un rostro de sorpresa al ver lo que parecía ser un especie de robot/simio con unos 2 metros de altura, pero sus brazos parecían tener unos especies de tumores que parecían garras de acero alrededor de ambos brazos que los cubran por completo, a excepción de los puños.

El monstruo se abalanzo en contra de Welf con un salto algo alocado, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho que Welf logro bloquear justo a tiempo, pero fue arrastrado un par de metros hacia atrás. Ni bien su cuerpo dejo de arrastrarse, el pelirrojo comenzó a correr con una velocidad increíble propulsadas por poder mágico gracias al traje y llego en menos de un segundo en donde estaba el monstruo, pero este logro reaccionar a tiempo eh intento darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

El hombre cocodrilo no podía creer lo que veía. Sus músculos se marcaron y agrandaron aún más. Gracias a eso sus ataques comenzaron a ser más fuertes y mucho más rápido, ni siquiera podía ver con claridad sus propios ataques de lo rápidos que eran.

Pero aun así, ningún golpe había siquiera rozado a Bell.

Bell miraba todos los ataques con un rostro serio. Pero la visión de ambos era muy diferente, ya que, mientras que el monstruo apenas podía ver sus propios ataques, Bell sentía que los estaba viendo en cámara lenta y desplazaba todo su cuerpo hacia un lado y otro con suma facilidad mientras se iba acercando lentamente hacia el monstruo, hasta que lo tuvo en frente y nuevamente llego el aluvión de puñetazos, lo único diferente era que fueron solo 4 brazos que se vieron al mismo tiempo, pero esos ataques fueron mortales ya que destrozaron por completo la cara del monstruo y la mitad de su pecho.

Welf se detuvo en seco y paro el ataque lateral del monstruo con ambos brazos. La fuerza del monstruo fue más fuerte de lo que él pensaba, por lo que fue arrastrado un metro. Rápidamente se despegó del brazo del monstruo e intento atinarle un golpe nuevamente , pero el monstruo trato de darle un golpe, pero Welf pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerse a un lado, aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta que el golpe podría darle en una parte de la cara, por lo que opto por usar su brazo derecho para frenar el impulso del golpe, de esa forma siguió avanzando mientras tenía el brazo derecho pegado al del otro monstruo, que parecía muy sorprendido ya que el antebrazo del pelirrojo solo estaba largando chispas por los tumores de acero que tenía su brazo, pero no se estaba destrozando. Welf aprovecho la apertura que había generado el monstruo tras intentar atacarlo y dejar su pecho expuesto, por lo que extendió su palma libre y la choco fuertemente en el dentro del torso del robot/simio, e inmediatamente después unas 4 dagas se extendieron a lo largo de la palma de Welf y luego hubo una gran explosión a quema ropa que se extendió en todas las direcciones cercanas entre ambos.

Bell comenzó a emprender el camino hacia su hogar pensado que ya no había más monstruos, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando tres minotauros cayeron de diferentes arboles encima de él e intentaron darle un golpe, pero Bell fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cruzar sus manos en forma de X y absorber todo el impacto en el proceso. El ataque había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para generar un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde estaba parado Bell, pero parecía no haberle hecho ningún efecto.

Bell volvió a ponerse serio y mientras aún estaba de rodillas utilizo un tacle con un Angulo de 360 grados que derribo a los 3 minotauros que estaban alrededor de él, aun con sus brazos haciendo presión en contra del peliblanco. Esto obviamente los desoriento y antes de que pudieran caer al piso como resultado, Bell extendió su brazo y dio un giro completo sobre sí mismo para pegarles a los tres monstruos. Todos quedaron atrapados en el golpe y uno por uno fue explotando por la fuerza del golpe.

Antes que pudiera siquiera descansar de los constantes ataques, otros 4 minotauros aparecieron con la intención de golpearlo. Pero Bell actuó rápidamente y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a uno que lo hizo desaparecer, para luego dar un salto y pararse con sus manos y extendió ambas piernas hacia izquierda y derecha, resultando en un ataque mortal para los minotauros que estaban preparando un ataque cerca de él. Luego dio un par de medialunas hasta terminar nuevamente de pie y se dio vuelta la vuelta rápidamente la vuelta para afrontarse al último minotauro. Pero al hacerlo, vio que ya había otro más asechándolo, por lo que comenzó a irritarse y le dio una fuerte patada al que tenía más cerca que lo mando a volar hacia donde estaba su compañero y chocaron entre sí. Antes de que pudiera rematarlos, un monstruo gigante apareció de un salto en frente de él, agrietando el piso en el proceso y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Bell.

Bell: | (impactado) un Goliath?!|

Eso fue lo último que pudo pensar Bell después de ser mandando a volar por la increíble fuerza del monstruo, haciendo que destrozara docenas de árboles en el proceso y creando una línea de destrucción increíble. Pero inmediatamente después, hubo un gran estallido de llamas junto con rayos mientras se escuchaba a Bell gritando "QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!" con ambos brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

El Goliath solo se quedó en la misma posición, aparentemente observándolo mientras Bell se acercaba lentamente hacia él con una leve mirada de fastidio.

Welf apareció entre el polvo generado por la explosión mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en su nariz. Por suerte se había llevado la menor parte del impacto, pero había sido lo suficientemente malo para que rompiera su nariz al ser enviado fuertemente contra el suelo, resultado de la explosión de magia.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta sorprendido tras escuchar movimientos en la cortina de polvo que había detrás de él. Un segundo después apareció el robot/simio dando un salto mientras salía de la cortina de polvo y golpeaba ferozmente su pecho como si se tratara de un gorila. Aunque Welf pudo distinguir que casi toda su armadura delantera había desaparecido y dentro de esta parecía tener un cuerpo orgánico que estaba muy dañado por lo de hace rato.

Welf dio un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe, y cuando se puso en posición de defensa, pudo ver como alguien se posicionaba detrás de él desde el aire.

Welf: | (mirando de reojo hacia atrás) aún sigue vivo?!|

El insecto ya gravemente dañado intento darle con sus garras en la cabeza, que era el único lugar desprotegido. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, recibió una fuerte cornada por parte de Apis que lo mando a volar, para luego desaparecer en polvo en el aire.

Welf: (sonriendo) Apís. Donde rayos estabas?

El monstruo faltante tomo eso como una distracción e intento atacar a Welf, pero Apis se puso en medio recibiendo el golpe de lleno. El robot/simio puso un rostro de horror al ver que le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas y ni siquiera le había hecho un rasguño.

Antes de que pudiera correr, Apís abrió sus fauces y desprendió una gran cantidad de fuego que cubrió por completo al monstruo con gran facilidad. Estuvo un par de segundos así, hasta que cerró su boca y ya no había en donde una vez estuvo el monstruo.

Bell observo como otros Goliaths estaban apareciendo en escena. Recién se había dado cuenta de sus presencias, debido a que los arboles del lugar eran muy altos, pero ya con medio sector destruido por el combate, se hace difícil no verlos.

Bell: (serio) sin duda. Algo raro está pasando aquí.

Bell siguió avanzando lentamente hacia donde estaba el Goliath que lo había golpeado anteriormente. Pero más de una docena de hombres cocodrilo y minotauros aparecieron detrás del Goliath y fueron corriendo a toda velocidad en donde estaba Bell, para luego abalanzarse encima de él. Formaron una enorme pila de cuerpos monstruosos encima de Bell, pero un segundo después fueron despedidos por unas grandes llamas y truenos, haciendo que todos se comiencen a deshacer por la magnitud del ataque.

Bell no espero ni un segundo y dio un gran salto para quedar a la altura del Goliath para luego contraer su brazo hacia atrás y extenderlo hacia adelante con una fuerza y velocidad increíble, dándole en la cabeza de lleno al Goliath que lo mando a enterrarse en el suelo y de esa forma un montón de escombros salieron volando.

Otro Goliath apareció en la derecha mientras aun Bell seguía en la misma posición. El monstruo gigante trato de darle un golpe, pero Bell utilizo sus llamas para poder moverse en el aire y esquivarlo sin mucha dificultad, para luego darle una fuerte patada descendente en la cara que le destrozo el rostro y lo estrello contra el suelo con una fuerza impresionante.

Otro Goliath vino por la izquierda con las mismas intenciones que él anterior, pero Bell utilizo el puño que iba dirigido hacia él como plataforma de impulso, ya que para el golpe en seco con sus dos manos, para luego pararse de cabeza y flexionar sus brazos, para después verse impulsado en dirección de la barbilla del Goliath. Obviamente fue a una velocidad tan abrumadora que el monstruo solo pudo ver un destello rojo y blanco, para luego volar en los aires con la mitad de su rostro faltante.

Como todos los Goliaths habían caído casi al mismo tiempo, los escombros y arboles no dejaban de volar por los aires, pero eso no impidió a Bell visualizar a su otro enemigo, y justo antes de que le diera un golpe, el peliblanco extendió un brazo en su dirección y luego hubo una gran llamarada junto con pequeños rayos que le pego de lleno al gigantesco monstruo, haciendo que una gran parte de su cuerpo se viera cremada.

Bell dio una media vuelta sobre sí mismo al sentir que otra más venia por detrás. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando ya tenía el puño prácticamente en su rostro. Justo en ese momento sintió que todo iba en cámara lenta, pero ni bien le toco el golpe fue despedido hacia atrás y choco fuertemente contra el suelo, creando un cráter en el proceso.

Bell salió del cráter mientras se frotaba el rostro. No le había hecho casi ningún daño, pero asumiendo que estaba con Raise: Fire-bolt en uso, fue increíble que no pudiera esquivar el golpe a tiempo, ya que todas sus cualidades aumentaban exponencialmente.

Bell observo a su atacante y cuando lo vio tuvo su respuesta. Definitivamente era un monstruo Rex, pero no era un Goliath. Este era un poco más alta y su piel era de un color más oscura. Mientras hacia sus observaciones, finalmente todos los escombros habían terminado de caer.

Bell: (sonrisa retadora) eres más fuerte que los demás, pero con eso no será suficiente.

Bell comenzó a correr lentamente en la dirección del monstruo Rex, pero cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad hasta que el gigante lo perdió de vista.

Bell iba esquivando todos los arboles caídos y los grandes escombros del lugar, y cuando ya estaba a los pies del monstruo dio un enorme salto que genero un pequeño cráter en donde estaba.

Por esa acción, el Goliath logro localizar donde estaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que Bell estaba a centímetros de su cara. Cuando finalmente llego, dio un grito de guerra y le planto un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que todo el rostro del monstruo Rex se deformara de una forma un tanto graciosa por la fricción producida mediante el golpe. El gigante se balanceo hacia el lado opuesto en donde recibió el golpe, pero logro mantenerse de pie a duras penas.

Viendo que el monstruo no había sido abatido, Bell desenfundo una de sus dagas y el filo del arma se alargó varios metros gracias a las llamas sólidas, para luego hacer un corte diagonal que empezó por el hombro del gigante y termino por la cintura.

Bell: | (serio) no pensé que tendría que utilizar eso… pero prefiero terminar el combate lo antes posible|.

Bell aterrizo en el suelo mientras volvía a enfundar su daga y miro sobre su hombro con una mirada seria como el monstruo Rex comenzaba a dividirse por la mitad en el sector donde lo había cortado.

Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera dividirse por completo, desapareció en polvo y dejo una gigantesca gema partida a la mitad.

Bell miro a todo su alrededor frenéticamente. Viendo todo el daño que había generado en el bosque, además de que había una parte que se estaba incendiando por su culpa.

Bell: (nervioso) será mejor que apague los incendios rápido. Ya todo el bosque quedo muy destrozado, lo mejor sería no empeorarlo más.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON WELF

Welf caminando junto a Apis en dirección a su hogar para ver si Bell ya había terminado.

Welf se frenó al ver algunas gemas esparcidas alrededor de lo que parecía haber sido un campo de batalla. Ya que había muchos árboles destrozados.

Welf se agacho para tomar una de las gemas mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Welf: (sonriendo) con razón no estabas en un principio con nosotros. Por lo visto estuviste haciendo tu propio trabajo, Apís.

Apis solo dio un pequeño bufido en respuesta mientras seguía caminando en dirección a su casa.

Welf dejo la pequeña gema en donde estaba antes de que la agarrara y siguió caminando junto a Apís.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando empezaron a ver como el fuego que se había extendido por un lugar comenzaba a desaparecer con una velocidad increíble.

Welf: (sonriendo) tiene pinta de que ya termino su enfrentamiento. Vamos rápido!

Welf se subió en el lomo de Apís y la mascota comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Solo les tomo un minuto en llegar donde se encontraba Bell, y lo primero en que presto atención Welf, era en el increíble tamaño que tenían algunas gemas.

Welf: (sonriendo) hey! Teniendo problemas?

Bell: (dándose media vuelta para mirar a Welf) (sonriendo) la verdad es que no tantos. (Señalando a una de las gemas gigantes que estaba partida a la mitad) ese fue el más problemático, diría que sería un buen desafío para un aventurero de nivel 6, pero no más que eso.

(Serio) en general, todos los demás no eran un problema. Diría que en cálculos de fuerza estaban repartidos entre unos aventureros de nivel 3 y 4.

Welf: (asintiendo) (serio) yo también me enfrente a un par que eran fuertes.

Bell: (extrañado) de todas formas. Qué diablos fue eso? Se supone que en estos lugares no debe haber alrededor de 100 monstruos en un solo lugar.

Welf: (serio) no tengo ni idea. Pero es obvio que no es algo normal.

(Intrigado) por cierto, tu derribaste a la horda que iba en dirección al Sur?

Bell: (confundido) horda? No vi ninguna más que esta. (Ensanchando los ojos) espera… ah que dirección dijiste que iban?

Welf: (ensanchando los ojos con mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes) no puede ser!

Después de que Welf digiera esas palabras, una gran luz rojiza se alzó un poco a lo lejos indicando el inicio de un gran incendio.

Welf: (apretando los dientes) (con una mirada aterrada) esa es la dirección en donde se encuentra el pueblo. MIERDA BELL, APAGALO!

Bell: (apretando fuertemente los puños mientras su mirada se endurecía) estoy muy lejos para lograr apagar el fuego desde aquí!

Tenemos que ir hacia allí, rápido!

Welf: (sorprendido) pero Bell, tu túnica…

Bell: (apretando los dientes) da igual que me vean en pijama. Si me tienen que ver el rostro a costa de salvarles la vida no hay problema.

Welf: (serio) pero que pasa con "encanto"? hace casi un año que no actualizamos tu estado y estoy seguro que la debes tener a un rango muy alto.

Bell: (serio) no lo creo. Eh tenido pocas oportunidades de usarla, además de que si alguien cae encantado simplemente le daremos un buen golpe en la cabeza y problema solucionado. Los efectos secundarios se pueden arreglar así de fácil.

Welf: (serio) de acuerdo. No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. ANDANDO!

Bell simplemente asintió y se subieron arriba de Apis.

Welf: (confundido) por qué vienes con Apís? Podrías ir mucho más rápido!

Bell: (serio) necesitamos llegar todos juntos. De esa forma podremos crear un plan según en la situación que se encuentre el pueblo.

Welf asintió de acuerdo y Apís comenzó a galopar lo más rápido que podía en dirección al pueblo mientras iba esquivando todos los escombros de las batallas recientes.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Intente hacer algo diferente con el desarrollo de los combates. Intente que todo quedara un poco más fluido mientras narraba todo lo que iba sucediendo al mismo tiempo entre las peleas de Welf y Bell.**

**Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas al respecto. Si no debería de usar este método o seguir usándolo a partir de ahora cuando se desarrollan dos enfrentamientos al mismo tiempo, asique te agradecería que dejaras tu review por favor! Me ayudaría a ir mejorando de a poco!**

**Algunos estarán diciendo que exagere a la hora de matar a un oponente que le podría presentar un reto a un aventurero de nivel 6, y la verdad que puede ser así. Pero teniendo en cuenta el crecimiento que ha tenido Bell hasta antes de que hiciera el time-skip de 11 meses, creo que podría haber llegado a ese nivel. Aunque también tengan en cuenta que la diferencia entre un nivel 6 y un nivel 7 ya es abismal en mi fic (no estoy seguro si en el cannon la diferencia entre niveles era tan alto). De todas formas, si la gran mayoría concuerda que es una exageración, entonces le estaré bajando un poco el poder a los monstruos que vendrán a futuro y esto quedaría como otro de mis errores.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5137 palabras.**


	29. Capítulo 28

**¡Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Antes que nada quería decirles que leí todos los comentarios que me pusieron en el anterior capítulo sobre el método que experimente para describir peleas que suceden al mismo tiempo. Más que nada recibí comentarios a través de Wattpad, pero también algunos pocos en FanFiction.**

**Por lo que leí, todos están de acuerdo que el método utilizado para describir las peleas está bien ya que no es pausado. Pero había una pequeña minoría que le gusto, aunque se confundían por los cambios tan bruscos de escenas.**

**Teniendo en cuenta eso, no descarto seguir describiendo peleas que suceden al mismo tiempo de esta forma, pero intentare mejorar de alguna forma esas partes para que todos puedan entenderlas sin problemas (agregando un aviso antes de empezar la descripción de las peleas oh algo por el estilo).**

**Además de todo eso, también recibí muchos comentarios de apoyo dándome a entender que realmente están disfrutando el camino que está tomando la historia. Les estoy muy agradecido por las palabras de aliento y espero poder seguir cumpliendo sus expectativas!**

**Sin nada más que agregar, ¡que comience el capítulo!**

**|Pensamientos|: | alguien más está trasnochando a full por el tema de la cuarentena? La verdad que tengo los tiempos re locos en estos días|.**

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (serio), (desenfunda la espada), etc.**

**CAPÍTULO 28: FIN DE LA NOCHE OSCURA. EL ALZAMIENTO DEL AMANECER DORADO.**

Bell tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas eran casi indistinguibles por lo pequeña que estaban. Tenía la boca media abierta mientras su expresión era de completo shock. Su rostro parecía estar algo oscurecido por los sentimientos que estaba afrontando en esos momentos. Welf tampoco estaba mucho mejor, y era complicado estarlo teniendo en cuenta que en frente de ellos estaba el pueblo, oh bueno, lo que una vez fue el pueblo.

Todo estaba en llamas. Los establecimientos, los comercios, todo parecía desmoronarse por el fuego que rodeaba por completo al pueblo. Apenas se podía distinguir algo más allá debido a las inmensas llamas que adornaban el lugar.

Simplemente, el pueblo en estos momentos parecía una parte que se había escapado del mismísimo Infierno.

Bell y Welf reaccionaron al escuchar gritos que provenían en varias direcciones.

Welf: (impactado) aun parecen estar vivos, aunque no lo estarán por mucho tiempo si no nos apresuramos!

Bell: (serio) por lo visto alguien aviso con algo de antelación y por esa razón no se están carbonizando dentro de sus casas.

Después de que Bell termino de hablar, unas cuantas personas salieron de entre las llamas mientras parecían correr por sus vidas.

Al ver a Welf, todos se fueron hacia su lado. Aunque no reconocían al chico peliblanco que estaba a su lado.

Unos segundos después, de entre todas las llamas apareció un monstruo de forma femenina, aunque no poseía rostro y su cuerpo era completamente negro mientras parecía expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego entre sus manos.

Aunque no tenía boca, comenzó a hablar de todas formas con una voz claramente femenina.

?: (Con tono aburrido) saben qué? Ya me aburrí de perseguirlos.

Él nos dijo que destruyéramos toda vida mortal que hubiera por la zona y seriamos libres sin problemas, pero nunca dijo que no podíamos divertirnos en el proceso. (Con voz divertida) el problema es que se la pasan corriendo y gritando todo el rato. En un principio era divertido, (cruzándose de brazos) pero no soy tan sádica como los demás, asique ya me arte y pienso matarlos de una vez por todas.

Bell dio un paso adelante y apretó fuertemente sus puños, para que un segundo después una ventisca se alzara alrededor de él y todo el fuego que había en la zona comenzó a dirigirse donde estaba el peliblanco, hasta que finalmente termino completamente rodeado en llamas.

El monstruo observo detrás del como todo el fuego se había disipado en tan solo dos segundos. Aunque no tenía rostro, se podía ver que había quedado impresionado.

Bell: (serio) lo siento, pero no dejare que mates a nadie!

?: |( Mirando como las llamas que rodeaban sus brazos y cabellos parecían estar en constante atracción hacia donde estaba Bell) parece que tiene un gran control con el fuego. Hasta me cuesta mantener mis propias llamas en su lugar y parece ser que todas las llamas se concentraron a su alrededor, por lo que de seguro tiene un ataque devastador. (Con voz divertida) pero solo puedes controlar el fuego, y cuál es el elemento que contrarresta el fuego?|.

(Aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica) (Con voz divertida) ah, ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿A un chico que piensa ser un héroe?

Bell alzo una de sus manos hacia arriba, haciendo que el torbellino de llamas que giraba ferozmente a su alrededor sea disparado hacia el cielo nocturno e ilumine toda la noche.

?: (Con voz intrigada) eh? ¿Por qué tiraste todo eso al cielo?

Bell: (serio) porque no son mías. Y son mucho más débiles por esa razón.

?: (Con voz intrigada) ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? (con voz neutra) sabes qué? Me da igual. Si quieres jugar a ser el héroe de esas personas te espero aquí mismo. Quizás me des algo de diversión.

Bell: | (intrigado) ser un héroe, eh? Eso me trajo un recuerdo bastante distante…|

FLASH BACK, HACE 9 AÑOS…

Bell se encontraba en su casa junto a su querido abuelo, que le estaba leyendo un cuento en esos momentos.

Zeus: (cerrando el libro) (sonriendo) y se acabó.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) wow abuelo, como siempre los héroes son increíbles. Especialmente Hércules!

(Con mirada decaída) es una lástima que todos los entrenadores de héroes hayan muerto, me hubiera gustado ser uno…

Zeus: (sonriendo) no necesitas un entrenador para poder convertirte en un héroe. Simplemente basta con que tengas el espíritu necesario. Y sabes de cual estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) si! Es poder salvar a todas las personas que estén en peligro para que puedas ser reconocido como uno!

Zeus: (negando con la cabeza) estas equivocado. (Serio) un héroe no es simplemente una persona que salva a otras personas, es mucho más profundo que eso.

(Sonriendo) un verdadero héroe no es uno que salva a personas para convertirse en uno, sino es aquel que salva a su propia gente. No por querer ser aclamado, sino porque siente cariño hacia ellos. Uno que quiere defender a su pueblo o ciudad sin importarle lo que le suceda. Eso es la definición de un verdadero héroe.

Bell: (confundido) no lo entiendo. Si solo salvas a tu propia gente, nunca serias aclamado como un héroe.

Zeus: (sonriendo) no te explique el significado por completo, me falto explicarte una pequeña parte. Pero cuando por fin comprendas mis palabras, el significado que quedo insierto en tu mente terminara respondiéndose por sí solo. Y cuando llegue ese momento, abras conseguido convertirte en un verdadero héroe.

Bell: (con brillos en los ojos) aún no lo entiendo, pero te aseguro que encontrare una respuesta a ello!

Zeus: | (sonriendo) aunque tampoco está mal buscar la atención de los demás. De esa forma podrías ser conocido más rápidamente. (Expresión decaída) De hecho, estoy seguro que en un principio ira por ese camino, ya que querrá algo de atención al estar tan solo cuando llegue a Orario.|

Bell: (confundido) pasa algo abuelo? Te noto algo decaído…

Zeus: (sonrisa entre dientes) no es nada Bell. Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

Bell: (frustrado) por cierto, cuando me vas a decir tu nombre? Ya tengo 10 años y estoy cansado de llamarte abuelo.

Zeus: (sonriendo entre dientes) jajajajaja! Que mocoso más impaciente. (Inclinándose en la silla y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Bell) (Sonrisa tranquila) escucha, cuando entendías el significado de las palabras que mencione anteriormente, recién en ese momento considerare decirte mi nombre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Bell: | (cerrando los ojos con un poco de tristeza) al final nunca podre saber tu nombre, abuelo…| (sonrisa entre dientes retadora) pero finalmente logro comprender esas palabras!

?: |(Con voz irritada) hm? A qué viene esa sonrisa. Me da escalofríos…| deja de divagar estupideces y comienza de una vez!

Bell se puso de rodillas mientras posicionaba como si estuviera a punto de empezar una maratón, aun sosteniendo la misma sonrisa.

Cuando termino de posicionarse, una gran cantidad de llamas comenzaron a ser expulsadas en sus pies, dando a entender que saldría despedido a una gran velocidad del lugar en cuanto alzara sus manos del suelo.

El monstruo se sorprendió al ver eso, pero no lo demostró, porque pensó que su plan iba a resultar exitoso.

El monstruo dio un paso atrás mientras su figura comenzaba a cambiar. Paso de tener un color negro a un color blanco y las llamas que tenía en sus manos y cabello pasaron a ser agua que recorría como una cascada.

El monstruo procedió a inclinarse un poco mientras hacia una de sus manos hacia atrás y una gran cantidad de agua comenzaba a acumularse en ese sector.

Bell cambio su sonrisa a una mirada seria, y en el proceso sus ojos brillaron de un rojo carmesí bastante intenso, dándole una apariencia temible. Un segundo después alzo sus manos y se abalanzo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su enemigo.

El monstruo inclino su mano hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua salga despedida en la dirección de Bell. Aunque con la velocidad que se dirigía hacia ver que era un ataque preocupante.

Bell pego un salto para esquivar el torrente de agua, pero al ver que su oponente aún estaba arrojando su ataque tuvo que concentrarse en seguir esquivando, por lo que aterrizo rápidamente en el suelo y pego su cuerpo en el pasto para esquivar el ataque mientras aún se seguía desplazando a través de sus llamas en dirección a su enemigo.

Al ver que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Bell se apoyó en su mano, para luego tomar un impulso y elevarse por los aires cuando un torrente de llamas fue expulsado en su palma. En el aire utilizo nuevamente sus llamas como propulsor para dirigirse a la posición que se encontraba su enemigo.

Obviamente, el monstruo no pudo seguir sus movimientos y cuando intento redirigir su ataque nuevamente hacia donde estaba Bell, ya era demasiado tarde.

Bell dio una voltereta en el aire y utilizo las llamas como propulsor en uno de sus pies. Aunque varios metros entre ellos dos, Bell llego en menos de un segundo en donde estaba el monstruo e inclino la pierna que estaba utilizando para desplazarse hacia adelante con el afán de propinarle una fuerte patada en el pecho.

El monstruo vio que el pie de Bell aún estaba expulsando fuego.

?: |(Con voz divertida) eres muy rápido, pero lo siento. En estos momentos mi cuerpo está hecho de agua, es imposible que…|

El monstruo no pudo terminar de pensar cuando su pecho fue abierto repentinamente por un gran torrente de llamas que lo atravesaba por completo.

Bell utilizo la fuerza del impacto para salirse del rango del monstruo con una voltereta hacia atrás, solo para ver que su ataque había sido un éxito, ya que su contrincante tenía un increíble agujero en el pecho.

El monstruo cayo de espaldas mientras intentaba tocarse la parte inexistente de su pecho. Solo se pudo escuchar que dijo unas palabras moribundas antes de desaparecer en polvo: "ese fuego no es normal".

Todos los ciudadanos se quedaron impresionados por la fuerza del desconocido, hasta que uno de ellos miro sobre su hombro tras escuchar un ruido extraño detrás de él, solo para ver a Apis.

El hombre dio un pequeño grito y un salto hacia atrás, seguido de las demás personas al enterarse de lo que estaba atrás de ellos.

Welf: (sonriendo) tranquilos. Ella es Apís, no les hará daño.

Welf se acercó y comenzó a acariciar el hocico de Apis, pero se detuvo al ver que Bell se acercaba.

Bell: (serio) viendo la situación, creo que los más razonable sería que nos dividiéramos en dos grupos. (Mirando a los ciudadanos) ustedes quédense aquí, iremos trayendo todas las personas que rescatamos a este lugar, ya que es seguro. (Todos asintieron en confirmación mientras se podía ver que aún tenían terror en sus miradas) Apis, tu quédate a protegerlos. No sabremos si alguno más podría venir a atacarlos.

Apis asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo, algo que los pueblerinos observaron con incredulidad.

Welf: (señalando al cielo) (con rostro nervioso) oye, no sé si te abras dado cuenta. Pero será mejor que detengas a esa cosa primero. Estoy seguro que fue eso lo que produjo el incendio masivo.

Bell se dio media vuelta para ver a un monstruo Rex que estaba en el centro del pueblo. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que había algo raro, esa cosa era el doble de grande que un Goliath.

El gigantesco monstruo aprecia estar mirando en varias direcciones, aunque no se podía ver muy bien por la oscuridad, Bell estaba seguro que el Rex tenía una confusión increíble al ver que la luz se apagó de la nada.

Bell: (serio) por lo visto no entiende que está pasando. (Sonriendo) eso es bueno, de esa forma estará un rato sin hacer nada hasta que su vista logre adaptarse a la oscuridad.

Welf: (serio) ¿y si intenta encender todo de nuevo?

Bell: (serio) no lo hará. Estos monstruos son inteligentes, y debe saber que si una vez apagaron su ataque, tranquilamente podría pasar una segunda vez y sería un desgaste de energía en vano.

Yo me encargo de él, iré salvando a todos los que me cruce en el camino. Tú puedes desviarte en los extremos del pueblo para ver si hay personas que necesitan ayuda.

Welf: (serio) de acuerdo Bell.

Ciudadanos: | (impresionados) Bell? Espera, ese muchacho es Bell?!|.

SALTO DE LINEA

Kisuke se encontraba con todo su grupo de amigos. Únicamente faltaban Elizabeth, Billy e Irelia. Probablemente porque se habían separado para ayudar a los demás debido a que eran los únicos aventureros del pueblo.

Aunque el poder de los monstruos era demasiado para ellos.

Kisuke tenía el rostro muy dañado y la ropa algo rasgada. Se estuvo enfrentando hasta el momento contra un minotauro de los que se enfrentó Bell.

La diferencia de poder se podía ver fácilmente gracias a que uno ni siquiera tenía daños y el otro estaba muy agotado.

Kisuke: (mirando de reojo hacia sus amigos) (jadeando) mierda, es más que obvio que no aguantare mucho más tiempo… MUCHACHOS, LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ Y BUSQUEN A BELL Y WELF, ELLOS SON LOS UNICOS QUE NOS PUEDEN AYUDAR EN ESTAS CONDICIONES.

Mia: (en shock) pe-pero, Kisuke-kun, que pasara contigo.

Kisuke: (apretando los dientes) eso da igual! Sino no van ahora no seré el único en morir!

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, el minotauro se abalanzo en contra de Kisuke, pero se detuvo justo en frente de él, como si estuviera provocándole a que le golpee.

Kisuke: (enojado) maldito…!

Kisuke le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, pero el minotauro ni se inmuto, y por su mirada parecía decidido a acabar con el "combate".

El minotauro le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Kisuke. Esto hizo que sus ojos quedaran en blanco por semejante golpe mientras se retorcía sobre sí mismo. Para rematar, el minotauro le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le disloco la mandíbula y le rompió la nariz, haciendo que quedara semiconsciente por el dolor.

Kisuke cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo mientras todos los demás veían con terror como su amigo estaba a punto de morir.

El minotauro se inclinó un poco para poder encestar el golpe de gracia. Por suerte, Kisuke pudo tener un momento de lucidez y pudo esquivar por los pelos el golpe, rodando en el suelo.

Kisuke apenas pudo inclinar un poco su cabeza para ver la grieta que había generado el puñetazo del minotauro. Intento levantarse, pero ya no sentía su cuerpo, no podía escuchar nada y apenas podía ver como el minotauro comenzaba a recomponerse para intentar golpearlo nuevamente.

Raían: (cerrando fuertemente los ojos) por que tuvo que pasar todo esto?!

El minotauro se puso en frente de Kisuke, y alzo su pie con la intención de aplastarle la cabeza. Pero justo cuando la iba a bajar se tambaleo levemente hacia atrás y bajo su pierna mientras trataba de quedarse en pie.

El minotauro miro sobre sus hombros, solo para ver una daga enterrada en la tierra detrás de él, luego se miró el pecho y vio que tenía un pequeño agujero en el centro. Después de eso el monstruo dio un fuerte rugido de dolor mientras un chorro de sangre salía de su agujero, para luego explotar en polvo.

Todos miraron esto en completo shock, ni siquiera pudieron ver en qué momento esa daga había sido arrojada.

Un segundo después, se escuchó un fuerte sonido detrás de ellos y todos se dieron vuelta solo para ver a Bell en cuclillas sobre una carroza que estaba media carbonizada, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban un color carmesí intenso.

Bell dio otro salto, pero esta vez para bajar de la carroza y fue caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba su daga enterrada, para luego enfundarla. El peliblanco se dio media vuelta y se dirigió en donde estaba Kisuke y se agacho para luego intentar tomarlo.

Kisuke intento hablar, pero debido a su mandíbula destrozada no se le entendió nada. Pero para suerte de él, Eliot termino haciendo la pregunta.

Eliot: (serio) quién eres?

Antes de que Bell pudiera responder, arrojo a Kisuke como si fuera un saco de papas hacia sus amigos, que por suerte lo atraparon en el aire con dificultad.

Un segundo después, aparecieron más de una docena de monstruos entre los escombros y se posicionaron justo en frente de Bell. Todos eran minotauros, a excepción del que estaba en frente de todos. Este tenía una apariencia bastante similar a su anterior enemigo, lo único que su figura se asemejaba más a la de un hombre y también iba con el elemento de agua desde un principio.

Bell: (serio) váyanse afuera del pueblo por la zona norte. En ese lugar deberían encontrarse con los demás que lograron escapar.

Todos se impresionaron al escuchar esa voz. Sin duda alguna era Bell, pero nunca se lo imaginaron de esa forma. Siempre iba con una túnica, por lo tanto nunca se notaba su físico, ni su cabello, ni su rostro. Apenas podían ver el color de sus ojos.

Eliot fue el primero en salir del shock, por lo que comenzó a correr hacia la dirección que le dijo Bell. Al ver esto, todos los demás reaccionaron y comenzaron a correr mientras le dirigían una última mirada al peliblanco.

?: (Con voz divertida) no sé porque los dejaste ir, pero ten en cuenta que una vez que acabemos contigo iremos por ellos.

Bell: (serio) (aun agachado en el lugar en donde estaba Kisuke) no van a poder hacerlo. Me encargare de eso.

?: (Con voz intrigada) ah, y como planeas hacer eso? Somos 20 contra uno y hace poco vi el combate que tuviste contra otro de mi especie, asique estoy al tanto de tu poder. (Con voz divertida) sin duda alguna eres fuerte, pero no podrás usar tu fuego si lo neutralizo antes de que puedas expulsarlo de tu cuerpo.

El monstruo alzo ambas manos hacia el cielo, disparando una gran cantidad de agua haciendo que comienza a llover, aunque no había nubes. Continúo en esa posición para que la lluvia no dejara de caer y dio órdenes a sus compañeros.

?: (Con voz neutral) que algunos vayan a retenerlo mientras preparo mi ataque especial.

Tres minotauros se abalanzaron en contra de Bell y dos se encargaron de agarrarle los brazos, mientras que el último le sujeto las piernas.

?: (Con voz divertida) muy fácil.

Los ojos de Bell volvieron a brillar peligrosamente y un segundo después expulso una gran cantidad de llamaras de su cuerpo, haciendo que los minotauros que lo sujetaban terminaran siendo expulsados hacia el aire por semejante presión, además de que sus cuerpos terminaron carbonizados por completo, por lo que desaparecieron en el aire.

Unas intensas llamas rodeaban a Bell mientras comenzaba a pararse lentamente, sus pupilas brillando de un tono carmesí muy peligroso.

Bell: (serio) enserio creíste que algunas gotas de agua podrían detenerme?

?: (Con voz desesperada) no puede ser! Se supone que el fuego tendría que haber sido sofocado antes de que siquiera pudiera aparecer. (Viéndolo a los ojos) (Retrocede un paso asustado mientras señala a Bell) ahora todo tiene sentido! Has venido para traernos de vuelta al Tártaro, Hades!

Bell inclino una ceja por lo mencionado.

Bell: (serio) no sé qué estás diciendo, pero es hora de terminar con esto. No quiero perder más el tiempo.

?: (Con voz neutral) ósea que no eres Hades? No nos acobardemos! Somos 17 contra uno, podremos ganar si vamos todos juntos!

Todos comenzaron a correr en dirección a Bell.

Bell extendió su brazo hacia un lado mientras unos pequeños rayos comenzaban a salir en su extremidad. Luego comenzaron a salir en su rostro y la otra mano que la tenía pegado a su cuerpo, aparentemente preparando un golpe. Bell separo un poco sus piernas mientras se agrietaba un poco el piso al mismo tiempo que los rayos comenzaban a fluir por todo su cuerpo.

Los rayos se intensificaron aún más cuando Bell despego el brazo de su cuerpo y lo flexiono hacia atrás lo más que podía, para luego impulsarlo fuertemente hacia adelante.

Una gran oleada de viento cortante se dirigió en dirección hacia los monstruos. Todos observaron en cámara lenta como la ráfaga de viento se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos e iba destrozando el suelo a su paso, hasta que finalmente los alcanzo.

?: |(Con voz agonizante) NO, NO PUEDE SER! TAN SOLO CON LA FUERZA DEL VIENTO!|.

El cuerpo de todos comenzó a fraccionarse en pedazos lentamente, haciendo que gritaran aún más fuerte.

?: |(Con voz agonizante) ES UN MALDITO HURACÁN, MENUDA FUERZA!|.

Después de unos segundos, el cuerpo de los monstruos desapareció en polvo antes de que pudieran despedazarse por completo.

Bell observo la increíble línea de destrucción que había dejado su ataque mientras se ponía a pensar la información que había obtenido.

Bell: (un poco molesto) vienen del Tártaro? Eso explica muchas cosas, pero que está haciendo Hades? Se supone que tendría que proteger la salida del Infierno y de la prisión. Algo malo debe estar pasando en el Olimpo.

(Suspiro de cansancio) solo espero que estos sean los únicos que se escaparon de aquel lugar.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell siguió avanzando sin mayores problemas entre todos los monstruos mientras los iba derrotando. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver que el gigante comenzaba a moverse hacia afuera de la ciudad. Además de que pudo escuchar una voz muy ronca diciendo "me aburrí", proveniente del monstruo.

Bell: (serio) parece ser que piensa dejar todo el resto a los demás.

Bell escucho un grito a las cercanías que reconoció al instante, por lo que dio un salto y comenzó a planear con sus llamas en la dirección donde lo había escuchado.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON ELIZABETH

Elizabeth estaba tratando escapar de un minotauro junto con muchos otros pueblerinos.

Irelia le encargo que encontrara a gente y las llevara a un lugar seguro, y que si se topaban con un monstruo, que huyera junto a ellos y si se hacía imposible la huida, que defienda con su vida a las personas.

Elizabeth freno de golpe cuando vio que el minotauro los estaba alcanzando rápidamente.

Todos los demás siguieron corriendo sin siquiera mirar atrás, ya que sabían lo que pasaría y estaban muy agradecidos con Elizabeth por darles una oportunidad.

El minotauro dejo de correr y se puso a un par de metros de Elizabeth mientras se miraban fijamente.

Elizabeth: (cerrando fuertemente los ojos) es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Espero que todos los demás se salven.

El minotauro bajo su cabeza con la intención de darle una cornada a Elizabeth, pero cuando apenas dio un paso para iniciar la envestida, el monstruo y la mujer se tambalearon hacia atrás mientras intentaban quedarse de pie, ya que Bell había caído entre medio de ambos, generando un pequeño cráter en el lugar.

El minotauro trato de reponerse lo más rápido posible, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Bell se abalanzo hacia donde estaba él, mientras que su puño parecía estar rodeado de fuego.

Bell: (apretando los dientes) DESAPARECE!

El minotauro recibió el golpe de lleno, haciendo que su espalda se encorvara hacia atrás como si fuera elástica. Las llamas que rodeaban el puño de Bell rápidamente pasaron entre medio del impacto y hubo un fuerte brillo rojizo en el pecho del minotauro, para que luego se escuchara una explosión y saliera volando hacia el cielo con un increíble agujero en el pecho, solo para desaparecer en polvo a muchos metros del suelo.

Bell: (bajando el brazo) (serio) ve con ellos y diles que todos se están juntando en la salida Norte del pueblo.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera decir algo, Bell desapareció de su vista dejándola impresionada.

SALTO DE LINEA

Billy estaba contra las cuerdas.

Su cuerpo estaba bastante dañado y su ropa estaba algo destrozada, pero aun seguía de pie.

Había al menos 10 personas inconscientes detrás de él y estaba defendiéndolas a muerte de un monstruo que parecía haber salido de una copulación entre un humano y un pájaro. **(Ya lo sé, repugnante).**

?: (Intrigado) no entiendo porque los humanos son tan estúpidos. Podrías haber escapado de mí si no te hubieras detenido a intentar salvar a mis juguetes.

Billy: (jadeando) (apretando los dientes) crees que mi conciencia estará limpia si hago eso?!

?: (Inclinándose de hombros) (con cara de aburrimiento) no lo sé y me da igual. Ahora déjame acabar con el juego.

Billy: (enojado) no permitiré que les pongas un dedo encima!

Billy se abalanzo hacia el monstruo dando un grito de guerra sorprendente. Rápidamente llego en donde estaba el monstruo y le dio un derechazo impresionante en el pecho, pero su oponente no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar mientras miraba de forma aburrida a Billy.

?: (Con rostro aburrido) que estúpidos son los humanos.

El monstruo le dio un fuerte derechazo y al ser tan grande, todo el puñetazo abarco desde su cintura hasta el final de su pecho, haciendo que Billy salga volando hacia atrás mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre.

Antes de que pudiera caer al piso, alguien apareció de la nada y lo sostuvo con una mano mientras lo miraba preocupado.

?: |(Serio) y este tipo quién es? Salió de la nada. Será mejor que no me confié|.

Bell: (preocupado) Billy, estas bien? (serio) maldición, esta inconsciente.

El monstruo se desplazó a una velocidad increíble detrás de Bell y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nuca. Pero el peliblanco no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar y miro sobre su hombro con una mirada penetrante al monstruo.

Al ver esto, el monstruo adquirió un rostro en completo shock mientras sudaba a balas. Para salirse del espacio de Bell, intento dar un salto hacia atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que el peliblanco le había encestado un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho que le dejo un agujero permanente.

El monstruo se retorció un poco sobre sí mismo antes de desaparecer en polvo.

Bell observo a todas las personas inconsciente y luego al monstruo gigante que estaba a solo un par de metros de él, mientras que retumbaban sus pisadas y se iba alejando lentamente.

Al final dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Bell: (serio) no puedo dejarlos aquí. Tendré que llevarlos en donde están todos los demás.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf llego nuevamente al punto de rescate y se impresiono al ver que ya casi estaba todo el pueblo en el lugar. Es cierto que había llevado bastante personas, pero Bell había rescatado por lo menos el doble más que él.

Welf: (serio) ¿están todos bien? ¿Alguien necesita atención médica?

Elizabeth: (un poco aterrada) creo que todos estamos bien. El único que resulto con daños graves por el momento es Kisuke-kun, pero va a sobrevivir sin problemas.

Welf simplemente asintió para ver que todos estaban muy decaídos, y la gran mayoría de ellos tenía miedo.

Eliot se acercó junto con Bruz en donde estaba Welf.

Eliot: (serio) ustedes dos son impresionantes.

Welf: (confundido) disculpa?

Bruz: (sonriendo) tiene toda la razón. Son mucho más fuerte de los que pensábamos.

Eliot: (serio) especialmente Bell. Nunca peleaba en los entrenamientos, por lo que no teníamos una aproximación a lo que sería su verdadero poder. (Sonriendo) la verdad que es increíble.

Justo cuando termino de decir esas palabras, Bell llego con una persona en cada brazo y estaba un poco encorvado para llevar alrededor de 10 personas inconscientes en su espalda y hombros.

Raían: (serio) (susurrando) ahí va de nuevo. Ya son más de 130 personas que va rescatando. Es simplemente impresionante.

Kagome: (asustada) Billy!

Raian: (impresionado) oh! Uno de los tipos es Billy. (Sonriendo) bien, solo faltan muy pocas personas. (Serio) más te vale que no hayas muerto, gobernante.

Kagome fue corriendo en la dirección de Bell y este le entrego a Billy sin problemas, mientras que bajaba con cautela a todos los demás de su espalda.

Welf: (serio) (señalando al gigante) pensé que a estas alturas ya estarías enfrentándote a ese mosntruo.

Bell: (serio) no podía dejarlos en un campo abierto. Lo más seguro es que los ataques de esa cosa iluminen mucho y de seguro algunos monstruos supervivientes los hubieran tomado como rehenes o algo por el estilo.

Welf: (apretando los dientes) está bien. Pero apresúrate en ir tras él! Todavía hay algunos monstruos sueltos e Irelia no aparece por ningún lado… (Algo decaído) espero que este bien.

Bell: (tocándole el hombro) (sonriendo) tranquilo. Si Billy, Kisuke y Elizabeth lograron sobrevivir, no creo que ella tenga algún problema.

Welf dio una sonrisa por las palabras de Bell. Pero rápidamente cambio a un rostro algo aterrado.

Bell: (confundido) pasa algo Welf?

Welf: (señalando hacia atrás con un leve temblor) esa cosa, nos está mirando…

Bell se dio media vuelta para ver como el gigante estaba mirando sobre sus hombros en la dirección en donde estaban ellos.

Bell: (serio) asique su vista se adaptó bastante bien a la noche, eh?

Hubo unos pequeños temblores cuando el monstruo comenzó a darse media vuelta mientras miraba fijamente en su dirección. En el momento que se dio la vuelta por completo, todo su cuerpo se ilumino de un rojo intenso. Se podía ver que su cuerpo estaba hecho de rocas que parecían carbón y tenía pequeñas grietas entre todas las rocas donde pasaba una gran cantidad de fuego constante que parecía haberse activado cuando los vio.

El monstruo junto ambas manos hacia el frente y después de un segundo comenzó a concentrarse una gran cantidad de llamas en ambas manos.

Bell: (apretando los dientes) mierda, este va a hacer un ataque bastante fuerte! TODOS PONGANSE DETRAS MIO!

Todos los que estaban en el lugar hicieron caso al instante y se pusieron detrás de Bell. Welf también lo hizo, ya que en esta situación no podía hacer nada. Se notaba que el ataque iba a ser mortal.

Pero Bell tenía una pequeña ventaja.

Welf: (intrigado) no vas a activar tus auras?!

Bell: (sonriendo) no las necesito. Su ataque es de fuego, asique lo único que tengo que hacer es quedármelo.

Welf abrió los ojos a más no poder de la impresión.

¿Enserio iba a ser capaz de controlar un ataque tan grande sin ponerse serio?

El monstruo canalizo una gran cantidad de fuego en sus manos y ya estaba listo para arrojar el ataque.

Una gran cantidad de fuego se disparó en dirección hacia Bell y los demás. El ataque era bastante ancho y por lo rápido que iba parecía ser un huracán.

Bell inclino levemente su cuerpo mientras esperaba el impacto. En cuestión de pocos segundos llego y puso sus dos manos juntas hacia el frente para intentar absorber todo el impacto.

Bell: (arrastrándose lentamente hacia atrás) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aunque el radio del ataque era muy grande por lo ancho que era, parecía ser que estaba chocando contra un muro invisible y se podía ver como todas las llamas comenzaban a concentrarse en ambos brazos de Bell.

Bell comenzaba a arrastrarse cada vez más por la presión que estaba ejerciendo el ataque, por lo que comenzó a utilizar Raise: Fire-Bolt y el agarre en sus pies se intensificaron, creando un pequeño cráter debajo de él, pero ya parecía no moverse ni un centímetro, y su grito de guerra paro mientras que sus facciones ya no parecían estar tan contraídas.

Pasaron unos segundos más y el ataque finalmente finalizo, dejando a Bell con una gran cantidad de llamas concentradas a lo largo de sus dos brazos.

Bell: (sonriendo) al final si tuve que usar "eso".

Bell aún tenía inclinado el cuerpo hacia adelante, mientras que largaba una cantidad de vapor junto con la línea de destrucción que había creado aquel ataque.

Welf: (serio) estas bien?

Bell: (sonriendo) después de esto tendré que tomar mucha agua.

Welf: (negando con la cabeza) (sonrisa tranquila) tomare eso como un sí.

Alrededor de unos 20 monstruos aparecieron frente a Bell y los demás con intenciones de rematar a los que habían quedado con vida, ya que suponían que Bell había quedado muy debilitado por el ataque, puesto que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición.

Mientras tanto el monstruo Rex miraba en shock como ese humano había parado su mejor ataque en seco. Tenía sus ojos de fuego bien abiertos, al igual que su boca que por dentro solo se podía ver llamas ardiendo.

Los ciudadanos al ver que una gran cantidad de monstruos se acercaba hacia donde estaban comenzaron a temblar de miedo, pero Bell se enderezo lentamente mientras observaba como los monstruos se acercaban lentamente.

Welf opto por una postura de combate, pero Bell le puso la mano en medio, dando a entender que quería encargarse solo.

Bell: (susurrando) creo que es hora de devolverles el ataque. No me gustaría que estés en medio cuando lo haga.

Welf asintió lentamente y se puso nuevamente detrás de Bell.

Toda la gente seguía temblando de miedo mientras los monstruos se aproximaban lentamente hacia ellos. Bell no era ajeno a como se sentían.

Bell: nunca se rindan sin saber cuál podría ser el resultado final.

(Mirando fríamente a los monstruos) ¡SE LOS DEVUELVO!

Todos miraron algo impresionados a Bell, pero lo hicieron aún más cuando Bell inclino sus dos manos hacia adelante y de ellas salió una gran cantidad de llamaras que consumió completamente a todos los monstruos que se estaban aproximando a ellos y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Bell alzo el puño y luego lo apretó firmemente mientras todos los demás lo miraban por la espalda sumamente impresionados.

Bell: (aun con el puño alzado) escuchen bien! Los monstruos tienen una fuerza abrumadora y pueden derrotar a los humanos fácilmente. Pero nosotros tenemos algo mejor que ellos, y eso es nuestro espíritu! Somos capaces de alzarnos una y otra vez en contra de cualquier tipo de adversidad si realmente lo deseamos, por lo que nunca tienen que rendirse. Una vez que se rinden, esa resistencia desaparece!

Así es como nosotros podemos mantenernos en lo alto! Nuestra resistencia es tan fuerte como un huracán, más ruidoso que un asteroide estrellándose contra la Tierra!

ASI ES NUESTRO ESPIRITU: ¡ES NUESTRA RESISTENCIA! ¡SU FUERZA NO NOS SILENCIARA!

Después de ese pequeño discurso, Bell alzo aún más su puño mientras que todos los ciudadanos lo miraban impresionados. Todos veían con brillos en sus ojos como si a Bell le rodeara un aura dorada muy tranquilizante a su alrededor.

Era simplemente impresionante la calma que habían ejercido esas palabras en sus corazones. Y no solo las palabras, sino también sus acciones, ya que había salvado a mucha gente y acababa de salvarlos nuevamente.

Bell bajo su puño y desapareció de la vista de todos, ya que se había dirigido hacia donde estaba el monstruo más problemático.

Welf: (sonriendo) todos quédense aquí. Por lo visto erradicamos casi todos los monstruos que aparecieron por aquí, asique no deberían tener problemas.

Yo estaré cerca de Bell por si necesita una mano.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, mientras que se sentaban en la yerba quemada.

Welf: (agachándose un poco mientras chocaba sus manos con sus rodillas un par de veces) (sonriendo) vamos Apís. Quizás también necesitemos tu ayuda para vencer al grandote.

Apis fue rápidamente en donde estaba Welf y este se subió arriba de ella, para luego ir en donde el monstruo.

SALTO DE LINEA

El monstruo había salido de su shock hace unos momentos, cuando vio como Bell parecía haber devuelto su ataque, por lo que entendió que sus ataques mágicos no servirían y comenzó a acercarse en donde estaban los pueblerinos.

Cerca de él había algunos monstruos dando vueltas. Probablemente porque se sentían protegidos en esa posición, debido a que era el monstruo más fuerte que había sido liberado del Tártaro.

Ninguno de los monstruos cercanos se dio cuenta como Bell llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al frente del monstruo Rex. Pero este si lo noto debido a que vio un borrón rojizo dirigiéndose a él.

El gigante bajo su mirada para observar como Bell estaba parado con sus dos auras activas mientras estaba cruzado de brazos mirándolo.

Rex: | (sonriendo internamente) eres idiota? Puede que puedas controlar mis ataques mágicos. Pero no puedes controlar el daño físico que te produciría una pisada!|.

El monstruo Rex alzo y bajo rápidamente su pie, aplastando a Bell en el proceso. Luego dio un paso atrás mientras centraba nuevamente su vista al tumulto de personas.

Rex: |(sonriendo) viendo que los demás no se encargaron de ustedes, supongo que lo are yo|.

El monstruo opto por la misma posición de combate que antes. Pero justo cuando iba a empezar a acumular magia sintió como la boca de su estómago gritaba de dolor. Aunque el dolor no fue lo que le obligo a encorvarse, sino que fue la gran fuerza que había detrás de semejante golpe.

Bell estaba en el aire mientras tenía el brazo extendido y observaba como había hecho un gran agujero en la boca del estómago del monstruo, aunque no había logrado atravesarlo como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Bell: (sorprendido) wow. Se resistió mi golpe más fuerte. De todas formas, con otro más debería de bastar.

Antes de que Bell pudiera comenzara a descender, pudo ver como el lugar afectado del Rex se regenero casi al instante y ni siquiera pudo poner un rostro de sorpresa, ya que el gigante lo agarro con una mano y lo reboleo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo. Haciendo que se cree una ventisca alrededor de todo su brazo por el movimiento brusco y un gran cráter en el piso.

Rex: | (un poco enojado) que sujeto más problemático. No pensé que podría resistir mi pisada con tanta facilidad, (sonriendo) pero con esto debe haber sido más que suficiente|.

La sonrisa del Rex cambio a un rostro de incredulidad cuando vio a Bell salir del cráter con ningún daño. Ah excepción de su pijama, que se veía bastante maltrecha.

Bell: (serio) con que regeneración instantánea, eh? (recordando a los Goliaths irregulares que enfrento en el calabozo) (sonriendo) por suerte tengo bien en claro cuál es su debilidad. Solo tengo que apuntar a la gema.

Rex: | (serio) que humano más obstinado. (Sonriendo) lo bueno es que apenas debe poder mover las piernas, asique me da igual lo que haga|.

El monstruo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Bell salto nuevamente y llego a su estómago. No pudo seguir sus movimientos y Bell desenfundo una de sus dagas, para luego hacer que un filo rojizo de varios metros de largo apareciera en la daga y luego hizo un corte descendente que termino cortando al monstruo en dos, haciendo que la gema también se partiera.

Bell: (aun en el aire) (sonriendo) |creo que ya acabe|.

La mitad superior del monstruo desapareció en polvo, pero la mitad inferior se regenero casi al instante.

Bell pudo ver por una fracción de segundos como lo primero que se regeneraba era la gema del monstruo. El peliblanco se sorprendió enormemente al ver esto, ya que nunca antes había enfrentado a un enemigo con un poder regenerativo tan amplio.

El monstruo Rex no perdió el tiempo y nuevamente agarro a Bell en el aire con una mano, para luego imitar la acción que había realizado anteriormente, pero esta vez se podía ver en su cara una completa furia mientras flexionaba sus dos brazos en una fracción de segundo y comenzaba a dar una gran oleada de puñetazos en el cráter donde estaba Bell con una velocidad alarmante, la velocidad era tal que sus brazos apenas eran visibles.

Después de unos segundos, el monstruo dejo de atacar finalmente mientras jadeaba un poco y miraba el increíble agujero que había dejado con sus golpes.

Cuando se disipo el polvo, los ojos del monstruo se inyectaron en un color aún más rojo al ver que Bell estaba en el centro de todo el destrozo con algunos rasguños, aunque había perdido la mitad superior de su pijama.

Rex: (muy enojado) como puede ser que estés en tan buen estado tras recibir cada uno de mis golpes?!

Bell no le dio importancia a la pregunta del monstruo cuando vio a Welf arriba de Apís esperando en el borde del gran cráter que había generado el ataque del monstruo.

Bell rápidamente subió hacia arriba y el monstruo parecía perderlo de vista por un segundo.

Welf: (serio) tienes problemas?

Bell: (sonriendo) no realmente. Por lo menos no ahora que no tengo que buscarte.

Welf: (sonriendo) bien. Cuéntame cual es el plan.

Bell: (serio) por lo que estoy viendo necesitare hacerlo polvo. Que no quede nada de él. Necesitare tu ayuda para llegar por arriba de la cabeza del monstruo, porque con mi salto no logro llegar tan lejos.

Welf: (alzando una ceja) tampoco es que te voy a poder ayudar mucho.

Bell: (serio) por eso necesitaremos a Apís. Pero primero encarguémonos de los otros.

El Rex utilizo su mano como un látigo para intentar golpearlos, haciendo que levantara una gran cantidad de tierra y escombros. De esa forma los perdió de vista nuevamente debido a la enorme cortina de humo que había generado.

Los tres se cubrieron el rostro para que nada les pegara en los ojos. La ventisca que había generado el monstruo con el ataque era bastante grande, pero Welf se pudo mantener en el sitio gracias a la ayuda de Apis, ya que estaba con sus piernas enredadas en el lomo para tener un agarre firme, y Apis no se iba a mover debido al gran peso que tenía.

Bell simplemente resistió el ataque sin muchos inconvenientes.

Bell le dio una rápida mirada a Welf y el pelirrojo simplemente asintió y se paró arriba de Apís, mientras que esta comenzó a galopar lo más rápido posible hacia la derecha. Bell también se puso en acción y fue en la dirección contraria de Welf.

Bell pego un pequeño salto para impulsarse en el aire, y de esa forma podía ver un poco mejor a los monstruos restantes si iba planeando en el aire con la ayuda de sus llamas.

Welf vio que había tres monstruos aproximándose a su dirección. Rápidamente extendido sus dos brazos hacia el frente y realizo tres ataques mágicos muy poderosos. Iban ligeramente desviados entre sí para poder pegarle a los tres objetivos, y así lo hizo. Era una gran hazaña teniendo en cuenta que Apís seguía galopando a toda velocidad, Welf estaba parado en su lomo y por último, debido a la cortina de polvo casi no se veía nada.

Un monstruo comenzó a acercarse por la parte trasera te Apís a una velocidad increíble y se subió arriba de ella, pero lo hizo con muy poca estabilidad. Welf aprovecho esto y le dio un derechazo en la cara, para luego darle una patada y tirarlo. Para rematar extendió ambos brazos y lanzo un poderoso ataque mágico que pulverizo a su enemigo.

Welf: (secándose el sudor del rostro) (serio) ya no me queda muchas reservas mágicas. Creo que para unos tres ataques más y se acabó.

Ni bien termino de pensar eso, Welf pudo ver como Bell iba volando hacia su dirección. Por lo visto ya habían recorrido todo alrededor del cráter y sus caminos estaban a punto de cruzarse.

El pelirrojo observo como Bell se metió entre el polvo y se vio como unas luces rojas parpadeaban en varias direcciones, dando a entender que estaba matando algunos monstruos del sector, y probablemente los últimos.

Bell le pego una última patada doble para derribar al último monstruo de la zona, y justo cuando lo hizo vio a Welf pasar muy rápido al lado de él, por lo que utilizo el impulso de su anterior golpe para dirigirse en donde estaba Welf y logro agarrarse de la cola de Apís.

Welf: (riéndose) esa es una buena forma de aferrarse a la esperanza!

Bell: (golpeándose el cuerpo constantemente contra el suelo) (apretando los dientes) no es gracioso!

Finalmente Bell dio una pequeña voltereta en el aire y se aferró con ambas manos a las caderas de Apís. Por lo que todavía no estaba arriba, pero por lo menos ya no se lastimaría.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse y el Rex ya podía ver con más claridad, por lo que observo como Bell y compañía estaban a unos pocos metros de su pie.

El monstruo rápidamente dirigió un puñetazo que Apís logro esquivar por los pelos. Pero por la fuerza del golpe habían sido elevados un par de metros, por lo que Apís aprovecho la situación y se subió encima del puño del monstruo que aún estaba clavado en la tierra.

El monstruo Rex pudo ver como Bell, Welf y Apís salían de la cortina de polvo y por lo visto iban corriendo encima de su brazo y ya estaban a punto de llegar a su hombro.

El monstruo rápidamente intento dar un golpe con su otra mano que Apís no pudo esquivar, por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno y fue directo hacia el suelo.

Por suerte, Bell y Welf habían logrado saltar un momento antes de que el golpe llegara a ellos, asique aún seguían en carrera y en cuestión de un segundo llegaron al hombro del monstruo.

El monstruo trato de aplastar rápidamente al par como si se trataran de un par de mosquitos, pero Bell sujeto fuertemente a Welf por la cintura y dio un salto increíble, haciendo que el monstruo se tambalee hacia un costado, debido a que su hombro había sido afectado.

Bell y Welf salieron expulsados a una velocidad increíble hacia el cielo que ya estaba comenzando a aclararse un poco debido a que estaba asomándose el sol por el horizonte. Gracias a esto, Welf pudo ver que en al comienzo del bosque, en la zona Sur estaba Irelia protegiendo a algunas personas de un monstruo que parecía medir el doble que ella.

Welf: (señalando hacia donde estaba Irelia) (serio) mira, ahí está Irelia!

Bell llego al límite del impulso y se detuvieron en el aire por un segundo.

Bell: (sonriendo) eso te lo dejo a ti!

Bell puso de cabeza a Welf con sus manos y comenzaron a descender. Pero pasaron solamente dos segundos cuando Welf ya comenzó a caer más rápido que Bell debido al peso de la armadura. El peliblanco aprovecho esto y apoyo sus pies con los de Welf, luego inclino un poco las piernas y hubo una pequeña explosión de llamaradas entre los pies de ambos.

Mientras que Bell continúo logro coger más altura, Welf fue disparado en picada hacia el suelo, pero iba perfectamente direccionado, parecía ir tan rápido como una bala y su cuerpo hacia un sonido ensordecedor por la velocidad.

En menos de un segundo, Welf volvió a tocar suelo, y en el proceso atravesó el pecho del monstruo con sus dos puños.

El monstruo logro girar un poco su cabeza algo impresionado para mirar a Welf, pero después de un segundo exploto en polvo.

Welf estaba en el centro del enorme cráter que él mismo había creado. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras que sus puños aún seguían enterrados en el suelo.

Welf: (apretando fuertemente los dientes) tengo todos los huesos de mi cuerpo entumecidos! Especialmente los brazos, ni siquiera puedo levantar un dedo.

Welf logro pararse en el centro de cráter con mucha dificultad mientras que Irelia salió del shock y fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía ir para ver si Welf estaba bien.

Welf: (con la vista ensombrecida mirando hacia el arriba) (serio) nunca más volveré a hacer eso. (La armadura de Welf comenzó a hacerse pedazos en la parte donde estaban sus brazos) la armadura apenas pudo resistir el impacto. (Mirando a sus brazos) de hecho, ni siquiera pudo resistirlo.

Welf pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como una gran cantidad de escombros estaban siendo disparadas hacia el cielo, intentando pegarle a una luz rojiza incandescente que bajaba a toda velocidad.

El monstruo Rex estaba arrojando de forma muy rápida y desesperada todos los escombros que podía agarrar del suelo para intentar parar a Bell. Pero nada de esto serbia, ya que seguía descendiendo a una velocidad increíble y todos los escombros que se ponían en medio de su trayectoria eran desintegrados.

Rex: | (irritado) ya veras, cuando te tenga al alcance de mi mano te voy a destrozar! Además, como demonios pudo saltar tan alto?!|.

Bell desenfundo una de sus dagas y cambio su postura de caída en picada y se enderezo en el cielo y una gran cantidad de llamas salieron de sus pies que comenzaron a desacelerar en gran medida la caída.

Bell arrojo fuertemente la daga hacia abajo. Y al instante que lo hizo, la daga se rodeó de las dos auras de Bell y se hizo del tamaño del peliblanco.** (digamos que en vez de solo agregarle filo extendido a la daga con el fuego sólido, ahora lo que hizo fue agregarle como una capa inmensa de fuego sólido y rayos, asique podrían imaginársela como que la daga original está en el centro, y todo lo que le rodea es una daga inmensa hecha de fuego y rayos. Espero haberme explicado bien, ya que es medio difícil describir estos detalles).**

La daga giro sobre sí misma, haciendo que Bell le diera una fuerte doble patada en el mango del arma, haciendo que sea disparada a una gran velocidad en contra del Rex.

El monstruo ni siquiera pudo llegar a sorprenderse por lo ocurrido. Solamente pudo sentir como la daga gigante perforo su pecho y le hizo un enorme agujero en el centro, mientras que la daga permanecía clavada en lo profundo de la tierra detrás de él, ni siquiera se había podido ver lo profundo que había llegado, porque ni siquiera se veía la daga.

El Rex dio un enorme grito de dolor cuando comenzó a regenerarse a una velocidad alarmante. Bell aprovecho esto y tomo nuevamente una posición en picada, pero esta vez utilizo ambos pies como propulsores para caer a una velocidad aún más rápida y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba a un centímetro de la boca del monstruo.

Justo cuando el monstruo iba a dejar de gritar por el dolor, Bell se metió dentro de su boca antes de que la cerrara y paso por su garganta sin problemas, pero desenvaino su daga restante y la enterró con todas sus fuerzas en su esófago.

El monstruo termino de regenerarse y dio una pequeña arcada, dando a entender que había sentido como Bell había entrado en su organismo.

Rex: | (con cara de póker) si me soy sincero, nunca pensé ganarle de esa forma. Pero funciona. (el monstruo comenzó a frotarse el pecho con una cara de disgusto) que extraño… tengo un poco de picor… (Sonrisa malvada) en fin, todos los demás están muertos, asique tendré que terminar todo el trabajo|

El monstruo Rex observo a todo el tumulto de personas que había en un mismo lugar que estaban alrededor de 200 metros de distancia.

El monstruo Rex iba a dar un paso. Pero a la mitad de su movimiento sintió como un ruido de campanas incesantes comenzaban a sonar en todas direcciones.

Rex: | (mirando en varias direcciones en busca del sonido) de dónde viene?! (Comenzó a sentir calor dentro de su cuerpo, específicamente en su pecho) (Ensanchando los ojos) no puede ser! El sonido proviene desde mi interior! (apretando fuertemente los dientes) ESE MALDITO HUMANO!|

Bell se encontraba aferrado en la mitad del esófago del gigante, mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados y un gran brillo blanco lo rodeaba y los rayos parecían adherirse a su piel.

Bell: | (serio) (abriendo los ojos, se podía ver un fuerte rojo carmesí que sobresalía más que el fuerte color blanco que lo rodeaba) en mi pelea contra Keyla no pude controlar bien este poder y casi pierdo mi brazo derecho. Pero ahora mi cuerpo si es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esta cantidad de poder.|

(Apretando los dientes) es hora de que te apague las luces!

Bell sintió como su ataque ya estaba preparado, por lo que dijo unas últimas palabras.

Bell: (cerrando los ojos) y ahora, espárcete!

La fuerte luz blanca que se concentraba en el cuerpo de Bell se expandió como un domo alrededor de él hasta que no se pudo ver más nada del cuerpo de Bell.

El monstruo Rex dio un gran grito de dolor mientras se tocaba de forma desesperada el pecho con ambas manos. Un segundo después una luz blanca comenzó a despedazar el pecho del monstruo y de la nada comenzó a expandirse a una velocidad alarmante, haciendo que todo el domo blanco cubriera por completo al monstruo en cuestión de segundos. A ese punto ya todos se estaban cubriendo los ojos por la fuerte luz que irradiaba el ataque y los gritos agonizantes del monstruo desaparecieron.

Después de unos segundos, por fin las campanas se dejaron de escuchar y los leves sismos que producía el ataque finalmente habían desaparecido. Todos descubrieron sus ojos y abrieron la boca a más no poder.

En frente de ellos había un enorme y profundo cráter. Parecía que un meteorito había caído en el lugar ya que tenía un radio de 200 metros, teniendo en cuenta que el cráter llegaba a los pies de los pueblerinos.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más les tenia impresionados era el hecho de que Bell estaba parado en el medio del cráter, con ambos brazos alzados indicando una pose de victoria, justo al mismo tiempo que estaba amaneciendo, dándole un toque más heroico.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**La verdad que este capítulo me tomo mucho más tiempo escribirlo de lo que pensaba. Me tomo más de 9000 palabras y teniendo en cuenta que no es un especial se me hizo bastante largo. Aun así, quería terminar si o si toda la pelea contra los monstruos para que en el próximo capítulo haga el interludio.**

**Ah algunos monstruos le di descripciones vagas o nulas, ya que no son relevantes, además de que tampoco quiero aburrirles con tantas descripciones, teniendo en cuenta que aparecieron más de 100 monstruos en tan solo dos capítulos.**

**Hace poco me estuve fijando en los rankings que tengo en Wattpad e increíblemente conseguimos que esta historia este top 1 en Freya y top 1 en BellxFreya.**

**Quizás no vaya a durar tanto tiempo en el top 1, asique quería agradecerles ahora por ayudarme a alcanzar unos rankings tan altos!**

**Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que será pronto!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 9366 palabras.**

**Por cierto, alguien comento que esperaba con muchas ansias el reencuentro de Bell y Freya. Tranquilo que no faltan muchos capítulos para eso.**


	30. Capítulo 29

**|Pensamientos|: |En serio, no sé cómo pude sostener diálogos estúpidos durante 30 partes diferentes, ¡pero lo logre! Aunque no estoy seguro si voy a poder seguir haciéndolo hasta que termine la historia|.**

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (abre la puerta), (enojado), etc.**

**CAPITULO 29: ¡LA REUNIÓN DEL OLIMPO!**

Irelia logro posarse en el borde del cráter en donde se encontraba Welf y luego comenzó a deslizarse por la pendiente hasta llegar al lado del pelirrojo, que aún se encontraba inmóvil, pero con una sonrisa.

Welf: (sonriendo) ya no veo la figura de esa cosa gigantesca por ningún lado. Parece ser que Bell ha terminado con esta noche infernal.

Irelia: (preocupada) ¡no deberías de haber hecho eso! Tienes suerte que ninguno de tus huesos quedaran hecho añicos después de semejante caída.

Welf con algo de lentitud giro su cabeza y miro a Irelia, solo para ver que su rostro estaba algo magullado y estaba sangrando por la nariz y boca. Además de que tenía una herida algo profunda en el hombro izquierdo que parecía haber inmovilizado todo su brazo. Por suerte su vestimenta no había resultado tan dañada, por lo que Welf no debía temer que un fuerte derechazo terminara en su rostro.

Welf: (serio) ¿no te has hecho daño?

Irelia: (seria) oye,¿ al menos escuchaste lo que eh dicho?.

Welf: (mirando su hombro) (serio) demonios. Tenemos que sanarte ese hombro rápido antes de que se infecte.

Welf intento darse la vuelta para agarrar a Irelia en forma nupcial, como lo hacía habitualmente cuando estaba herida. Pero cuando intento moverse, sus piernas no respondieron de forma adecuada e Irelia lo tomo con su brazo bueno justo a tiempo, antes de que su cara se estrellara contra el piso.

Irelia: (sonriendo) primero deberías preocuparte por tus heridas.

Welf: (sonriendo débilmente) ¿Qué heridas? Solamente tengo cada fibra de mi cuerpo entumecida y no siento los brazos, pero no tengo heridas. El aturdimiento se me pasara rápido.

Irelia: (sonriendo) lo que digas hombre duro. Pero déjame ser quien te ayude esta vez a llegar a casa.

Welf dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras intentaba acomodarse en el hombro de Irelia lo mejor posible. La amazona le ayudo a acomodarse correctamente y no pudo evitar pensar que el rostro de Welf estaba demasiado cerca. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, algo que alarmo a Welf.

Welf: (serio) lo sabía. Ese monstruo tenía algún tipo de veneno, ¿verdad? Rápido, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que el efecto sea crítico!

Welf intento moverse rápidamente pero fracaso nuevamente y se tropezó. Pero al estar siendo ayudado por Irelia, esta lo empujo levemente hacia ella y Welf termino en frente de ella y su rostro estaba pasando justo por el hueco que había entre su cuello y hombro.

Welf se sorprendió bastante, ya que Irelia lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte con el único brazo móvil que tenía en esos momentos.

Welf estuvo a punto de decir unas palabras. Pero Irelia hablo primero.

Irelia: (con los ojos vidriosos) Welf, ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Yo… te quiero.

Welf ensancho los ojos antes la declaración. No era ningún tonto y entendía bastante bien que ese "te quiero" no eran dos palabras amistosas. Con el tono que lo dijo se olía a miles de kilómetros que era una confesión.

Welf: (suavizando la mirada) Entiendo, yo también te quiero. Pero tienes que entender, Bell y yo no estaremos aquí por mucho más tiempo.

Yo nunca me atreví a decírtelo justamente por esa razón, y estoy seguro que de alguna forma también sabias que nosotros nos marcharemos de este lugar en muy poco tiempo y no querría dejarte sola. Eres el gobernante de este lugar y no puedes simplemente venirte con nosotros. El gobierno siempre ha sido por sucesión hereditaria y sería una estupidez romper cientos de años de tradición solamente por nuestro amor.

Yo tampoco podría quedarme, aún tengo que hacer unas cuentas cosas en aquel lugar.

(Cerrando los ojos con melancolía) lo mejor sería que olvidemos esta conversación. Estoy seguro que en algún momento encontraras un buen hombre.

Irelia: (cerrando fuertemente los ojos) llegaste de la nada junto con Bell. Desde el primer día me has ayudado un montón en mis entrenamientos, en enseñarles a mis alumnos, en hacer combates amistosos conmigo. Me salvaste de haber cometido una locura en contra del viejo asqueroso del Norte y siempre te has preocupado tanto por mí. Durante todo este año, nunca has cambiado y siempre estuviste cerca de mí.

(Intensificando aún más el abrazo) ahora te enfrentas a un monstruo y me salvas de un horrible final, luego me vez un poco herida y aun así sigues preocupado por mi bienestar antes que preocuparte por el tuyo, ¡sabiendo que no puedes mover ni un musculo!

(Casi gritando) ¡¿Cómo quieres que no pueda sentir un enorme calor en el pecho cada vez que te veo?! ¡¿Cómo puedo hacer para dejar de sentir mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que pienso en ti?! Como se supone que lo haga, ¡mira todas las cosas que has hecho por mí!

(Relajando el abrazo) soy una mujer, simplemente no puedo dejar de sentirme atraída por ti después de todo lo que hiciste… (Con voz suave y un sonrojo en su rostro) ahora, tienes que hacerte responsable.

Irelia aparto un poco a Welf, para luego conectar sus labios en un profundo beso.

En un principio, Welf se sorprendió enormemente por todo lo que había mencionado Irelia, pero sin duda alguna, este era el momento donde más sorprendido estaba. Para su suerte, respondió rápidamente el beso y lo profundizo aún más mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Al sentir que Welf profundizaba el beso, Irelia apretó aún más el abrazo para que ninguno de los dos se despegara y que ese hermoso momento durara para siempre. Desafortunadamente, no pudo ser así, ya que el aire en sus pulmones se había agotado completamente después de estar más de un minuto en el beso.

Ambos se separaron mientras jadeaban por aire. Welf aún estaba algo sorprendido, pero en mucha menor medida. Mientras que Irelia le estaba dando una mirada de amor pura.

Welf: (serio) ¿estás segura de esto?

Irelia: (sonriendo) prefiero estar contigo por poco tiempo y ser muy feliz en esos días a tener una vida llena de remordimientos una vez que te vayas y ponerme a pensar "lo que podría haber sido" si me confesaba.

Welf: (sonriendo) está bien, entonces no tengo ninguna queja.

Welf e Irelia se acercaron nuevamente para darse un beso, aunque esta vez mucho más corto que el anterior.

Irelia: (sonriendo) ahora, habiendo solucionado esto, volvamos al tema principal.

Welf simplemente asintió de acuerdo. Ya quería ver en qué condiciones se encontraba Bell, aunque sabía muy bien que apenas tendría daños.

Welf no sabía que sus pensamientos estaban algo lejos de la realidad…

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL OLIMPO.

Hades se había despertado bastante temprano. Todo el asunto con los monstruos que escaparon del Tártaro le quitaron bastante sueño.

De todas formas, cuando se despertó, lo primero que hiso fue sentarse en su cama y poner una expresión algo confundida.

Hades: (frotándose el cabello) siento que todos los monstruos desaparecidos volvieron a mi dominio, algo que es increíble si considero el tiempo que paso desde su liberación.

(Serio) por lo tanto, solo hay tres lugares en todo el continente que podrían llegar a acabar con tanta cantidad de monstruos tan rápido.

(Su mirada daría un brillo peligroso) solo espero que no sea el lugar que estoy pensando, oh Ares tendrá que dar bastantes explicaciones. Explicaciones que no me tomare el tiempo de escuchar.

Viendo que aún no era un horario adecuado para comenzar el día, Hades se acostó nuevamente en su cama con el sueño nuevamente consolidado.

Aún tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, pero sería mejor dejarlas todas para la reunión que aria Zeus en un par de horas, y para eso quería ir bien descansado.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PLANO MORTAL.

Welf y Irelia finalmente aparecieron entre los arboles acompañados de algunas que otras personas.

Ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando apenas atravesaron los árboles, ya que había un enorme cráter en el lugar donde antes estaba el pueblo.

Cuando finalmente ajustaron mejor su visión, pudieron ver a Bell en el centro del cráter con una postura triunfante mientras el amanecer le daba un toque dorado a todo su cuerpo. Era simplemente asombroso.

Irelia: (en shock) no me puedo creer que él haya hecho semejante agujero con un solo ataque.

Welf: (sonriendo) hace un tiempo había visto algo parecido, pero sin duda alguna esta vez fue aún más asombroso.

Bell observo como Irelia estaba cargando a Welf sobre su hombro. Rápidamente dio una sonrisa un tanto divertida al ver que estaban demasiado pegados, mucho más de lo necesario.

Si podría iría de inmediato en donde ellos y les diría que al final todo salió perfecto… si podría.

Irelia se dirigió rápidamente en donde estaban todos los demás con una gran sonrisa al ver que todos estaban vivos.

Tardo un minuto en darle toda la vuelta al cráter, incluso con su máxima velocidad le llevo algo de tiempo. No porque el cráter sea tan gigante, sino por el hecho de que aún estaba cargando a Welf.

Welf: (entrecerrando los ojos) algo va mal… no se a movido ni un centímetro.

Eliot: (un poco preocupado) lleva en esa posición varios minutos. Tiene pinta de que algo va mal.

Welf se separó de Irelia con una mirada seria. Luego estiro un poco sus piernas y piso fuertemente, aunque aún sus brazos estaban bastantes flácidos con cada movimiento que hacía, dando a entender que aún no los sentía.

Welf: (serio) ya puedo caminar. Irelia, necesito que vengas conmigo. Tiene toda la pinta de que Bell esta jodido y no poder cargarlo si no siento los brazos.

Irelia simplemente asintió y acompaño a Welf mientras ambos se deslizaban por el enorme cráter. Tenía pinta que iban estar varios segundos para llegar hasta el fondo, pero lo mejor era no gastar más energías por el momento.

Raían: (acercándose a Eliot) (serio) ¿crees que este bien?

Eliot: (leve sonrisa) creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos. Ya si pudo hacer esa pose de victoria significa que su estado no es malo.

Kagome dio un pequeño grito. Algo que hiso alarmarse a Raían y Eliot, pero ambos se tranquilizaron al ver que solamente había gritado porque Billy por fin daba signos de despertarse.

Billy: (con la visión borrosa) (agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza con una mano) (con voz adolorida) hmmm… ¿dónde estoy?

La visión de Billy volvió a la normalidad y vio que Kagome lo estaba abrazando mientras que todos los demás pueblerinos estaban mirando con mucha atención el cráter.

Rápidamente recordó todo lo que había pasado y se paró de golpe, para después dar un pequeño gemido de dolor gracias a todo el dolor insoportable que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo.

Kagome: (sonriendo) (con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos) tranquilo, todos estamos bien gracias a Bell y Welf. Ya no hay de qué preocuparse.

Billy: (sentándose abruptamente) (con un rostro consternado) ¿es así?... Ya veo. (Suspiro de alivio) menos mal. (Sonriendo) hay alguien más que este bastante jodido?

Mia: (con un rostro preocupado) solo unos pocos salieron con buenas heridas. Pero Kisuke-kun es otra cosa. Tiene grandes fracturas en su rostro y parece ser que tiene un brazo roto.

Billy giro su cabeza para ver a Mia y Elizabeth sentadas al lado de Kisuke, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo y su cara era un total desastre.

Billy: (en shock) a la mierda... (Sonrisa estúpida) ya quiero ver cómo le va a quedar la cara después de la rehabilitación.

Las dos jóvenes que acompañaban a Kisuke quisieron pegarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Billy por sus palabras. Pero no era el momento adecuado para hacer tal cosa.

Billy: (dirigiendo su atención a Kagome) (sonriendo) entonces, ¿me puedes decir que fue lo que sucedió mientras estaba inconsciente?

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL.

Bell: | (serio) se suponía que esto no tendría que haber pasado otra vez… estoy seguro que tengo control completo de mis auras y habilidades. ¡Pero me termino pasando exactamente lo mismo que en la pelea contra Keyla!|

Bell aun yacía inmóvil en el centro del enorme cráter. Sentía que todos sus músculos y huesos chillaban de dolor y estaba seguro que si usaba una vez más sus dos auras combinadas terminaría con sus músculos totalmente desgarrados y sus huesos terminarían rompiéndose como cristales.

Fue exactamente la misma sensación que había tenido aquella vez cuando lo uso en contra de Keyla, pero esa vez había concentrado todo su poder solamente en su puño y por eso mismo sus músculos se desgarraron y sus huesos quedaron hechos un desastre.

No estaría mal si tenemos en cuenta que ahora su cuerpo no exploto a consecuencia de la gran presión que sufrió, pero se suponía que en este año de entrenamiento había logrado controlar todo ese tipo de energía y magia.

Bell: (apretando los dientes con una mueca de dolor) no lo entiendo, que salió mal…

Bell giro su cabeza para ver como Apís estaba parada al lado suyo aparentemente feliz debido al movimiento de su pequeña cola.

Bell le sonrió a Apís en respuesta, pero rápidamente su rostro cambio a uno de espanto mientras que su cara se ponía totalmente blanca.

Bell: (alarmado) ¡mierda! ¡Me olvide por completo que estabas en el rango del ataque! (haciendo una reverencia) ¡lo siento mucho!

Bell rápidamente se tiró al suelo mientras se quejaba por el dolor. Pero se olvidó de ello al mirar a Apís con más detalle y ver que no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

Bell: (impactado) ¡¿pero qué demonios?! ¡No tienes ni un solo rasguño!

Apís solamente seguía meneando su cola mientras que Bell poseía una cara de idiota al no entender lo que estaba pasando.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) (sonriendo) eres increíble. Pudiste aguantar mi mejor ataque y saliste sin ningún rasguño… puede que tu fuerza sea parecida al de un aventurero de nivel 6, pero tu defensa está a otro nivel totalmente distinto.

Apís solo siguió meneando la cola mientras se acercaba a Bell y utilizo su cabeza para lograr ponerlo arriba de su lomo.

Bell hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aun así logro sentarse de forma adecuada en el lomo de Apís. Aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le dolía, aun podía mover su cuerpo sin problemas.

Bell: (con una mueca de dolor) por lo visto no me rompí ni desgarre nada. Pero aun así, el dolor es bastante insoportable una vez que la adrenalina del combate desaparece.

Welf e Irelia por fin lograron bajar de la enorme pendiente, pero aun así se les veía un rostro bastante relajado.

Welf: (sonriendo) menos mal que estas bien. Parece ser que estas algo jodido, pero no es nada realmente importante.

Irelia: (sonriendo) por suerte ya tienes un buen compañero que te lleve hasta la cima del cráter.

Bell: (sonriendo) así que ya sabes de Apís…

Irelia: (sonriendo) Welf me conto sobre tu amigo cuando estábamos yendo a por ti. (Suspiro de cansancio) siéndote sincera al principio me dio un susto de infarto cuando apareció en frente tuyo.

Welf: (sonriendo) basta de charla. Esto aún no ha terminado. Recuerda que todo el pueblo se encontraba en este cráter.

Irelia: (triste) es cierto. No sé qué le podre decir a mi gente…

Bell solamente puso un rostro serio. Sinceramente no sabía que es lo que podría aportar en una situación tan mala. Si, habían sobrevivido todos, ¡pero ahora estaban sin un puto hogar ni un lugar donde quedarse!

Los tres comenzaron a subir la empinada cuesta con un silencio abrumador. La cosa se pondría complicada una vez que la euforia de la victoria haya desaparecido.

Irelia: (mirando de reojo a Bell) por cierto, nunca me dijiste que eras ridículamente poderoso.

Bell: (con cara de póker) bueno, tu nunca me lo preguntaste.

Irelia solamente negó con su cabeza en señal de decepción.

Irelia: (suspiro de cansancio) olvídalo…

Bell: | (sonriendo) tengo ganas de preguntar que paso entre ellos dos, pero viendo cómo está la situación no sería buena idea preguntar ahora|.

Un poco antes de llegar al final de la subida, Welf termino subiéndose en la espalda de Irelia porque le era muy difícil avanzar y de esa forma dos figuras emergieron del agujero. Una de ellas era Irelia cargando a Welf, y el otro era Apís que tenía en su lomo a Bell.

Todos miraron en un completo silencio como llegaban a la zona, esperando alguna palabra. Pero nada llego. Únicamente se quedaron en el lugar mientras Welf se sentaba en el suelo de una forma un poco torpe.

Estuvieron así por un minuto, hasta que alguien hablo.

Pueblerino: (consternado) ¿oigan muchachos, están todos bien?

Pueblerino 2: (consternado) ¿eh?... sí, es solo que… no esperaba que sobreviviéramos.

Raian: (serio) bueno… creo que nadie aquí esperaba eso.

El pueblerino solo asintió aun en estado de shock, pero unos segundos después se pudieron ver como lagrimas comenzaban a caer de varios pueblerinos diferentes. Hasta que casi todo el pueblo estaba llorando. Su llanto indicaba su felicidad por haber sobrevivido, pero también indicaba la gran frustración que sentían todos al ver como su hogar desapareció de la nada y no pudieron hacer nada para defenderlo.

Irelia solamente bajo la cabeza para contener sus lágrimas, al igual que Billy y Elizabeth y sus otros amigos.

Bell y Welf solamente tenían la mirada gacha.

Welf se levantó para luego ir en donde estaba Bell.

Welf: (con mirada comprensiva) esto va a ser muy duro para ellos.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) ni lo digas. Este día lograron vivir y salvar todo lo más importante para ellos. Pero perder tu hogar de un segundo para el otro es algo muy difícil de digerir.

Welf pudo ver como la esfera que tenía en su pecho comenzaba a parpadear hasta que se apagó.

Bell: Welf, parece que algo va mal con tu traje.

Bell señalo la esfera y por consecuencia Welf se miró el pecho y vio que estaba apagada. Le dio unos cuantos golpes para intentar hacerla funcionar nuevamente, pero no funciono.

Welf: (suspiro de cansancio) (con voz abatida) de seguro el mecanismo y el orbe se jodió por la caída. Si no mal recuerdo ya me quedaban pocos recursos, así que tendremos que llamar a Hermes-sama de nuevo para que nos traiga más material.

Ah Bell y Welf se le encendió una bombilla arriba de su cabeza y pusieron un rostro un tanto cómico mientras se miraban fijamente y se señalaban entre sí.

Bell/Welf: (esperanzados)¡ HERMES-SAMA!

Por el enorme silencio que había en el lugar, todo el mundo escucho el enorme grito que pegaron los dos y todos comenzaron a mirarlos como si estuvieran locos.

Irelia: (con una ceja alzada) ¿se puede saber por qué gritan el nombre de un Dios?

Bell: (sonriendo) tranquila, te lo explicaremos de camino a mi casa.

Eliot: (con una ceja levantada) ¿nos estas invitando a tu casa?

Welf: (sonriendo) no solo les está invitando. Ahora vivirán en ese lugar.

Billy: (ensanchando los ojos) ¡¿qué?!

Bell: (sonriendo) tal y como lo oíste. Pero tendremos que hacer unas remodelaciones entre todos.

Eliot: (con una ceja alzada) entiendo a lo que van. Tienen mano de obra, tienen un enorme bosque. Pero sabes que necesitamos muchos más materiales para poder construir varias estructuras que cumplan las necesidades básicas.

Bell: (sonriendo) bueno. La cosa es que no tendremos problemas en comprar esas cosas, verán, en el bosque también hubo una gran oleada de monstruos sueltos por el lugar y los elimine a todos. Eso quiere decir que ahí muchísimas gemas esparcidas por el bosque para usar como intercambio.

Irelia: (seria) entiendo tu idea. Pero como te dije hace mucho tiempo, nadie querrá comprarte gemas de tan gran tamaño, ni siquiera en la ruta comercial te harían caso.

Eliot: (con una mano en su mentón) (con rostro pensativo) ya veo… (Sonriendo) está bien, vamos todos a su casa.

Irelia: (sorprendida) ¿por qué cambiaste opinión así tan de repente?

Eliot: (sonriendo) (mirando de reojo a Irelia) simplemente porque me entraron ganas de conocer a un Dios que tiene la reputación del mejor comerciante en todo el continente y vive en Orario, la Ciudad que es conocida por tener una fuerte economía en base a los monstruos del laberinto.

Irelia/Billy: (chocando su puño con su palma) ya veo.

Todos los pueblerinos comenzaron a hablar entre sí con un aire de felicidad. Parece ser que lograran superar todo el lio mucho más rápido de lo pensado.

Welf: (sonriendo) bien, síganos que iremos de inmediato así allí. Llegaremos en un par de minutos.

Welf comenzó a caminar al frente junto a Irelia, que nuevamente, se veían demasiados pegados para la diversión de Billy y Bell.

Algunos se encargaban de llevar a la gente que estaba inconsciente, donde Mia y Elizabeth se estaban peleando por quien llevaba a Kisuke.

Eliot, Rian, Kagome, Dai, Billy y Bruz comenzaron a caminar junto a Bell, que aun seguía montado encima de Apís.

Billy: (sonriendo entre dientes) por cierto, nunca nos dijiste que eras tan fuerte y tenías tanta facha eh. Sinceramente no sé porque ibas con esa capucha todo el tiempo, pero deberías utilizar una vestimenta más casual hombre. No tengas vergüenza.

Dai: (sonriendo) tampoco entiendo porque no ibas con ropa normal. Estas mucho más bueno así, que todo encapuchado.

Billy: (sonriendo) ¿lo ves hombre? Puede que Dai sea medio homo, pero no le dice eso a cualquiera (le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Bell).

Bell se inclinó hacia adelante por el golpe y comenzó a temblar levemente mientras se quejaba del dolor.

Billy: (arrepentido) oh, lo siento Bell. No sabía que estabas tan jodido.

Eliot: | (serio) la parte superior de su pijama quedo completamente destrozada y se le puede ver sus músculos sin problemas. Y gracias a eso me doy cuenta que la masa muscular no parece estar muy proporcional a su cuerpo en estos momentos. Aunque no sea un genio en ese tipo de cosas, sin duda alguna no es normal|.

Raían: (suspiro de cansancio) dale un respiro. Acaba de tener un combate a muerte, nos salvó el culo, ¿y así se lo pagas?

En momentos normales, Billy se hubiera lanzado en una pelea de malas palabras con Raían, pero viendo que tenía la completa razón no podía hacerlo. Además de que se sentía muy culpable de que Bell se estuviera quejando por el dolor en estos momentos.

Eliot se acercó un poco más a Bell con las manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba con cuidado el pecho y la espalda de Bell que estaban completamente al descubierto.

Eliot: (serio) (susurrando a Bell) será mejor que le pidas a la madre de Elizabeth que te mire esos músculos. No parecen estar en un buen estado.

Bell simplemente asintió con una mirada seria. Tenía pinta que si no tomaba un tratamiento adecuado, el daño tardaría mucho más tiempo en esfumarse.

Eliot observo detenidamente el brazo derecho de Bell, ya que estaba completamente cubierta en vendas.

Eliot: | (serio) podría decir que no es la primera vez que le pasa algo como esto|.

Bell: (serio) Billy. Antes mencionaste que lo mejor sería que llevara una vestimenta casual. Pues lo cierto es que no puedo mantener una ropa normal en estos lugares por una habilidad que podría generar un gran escándalo en la población.

Billy: (intrigado) ¿lo dices en serio? (emocionado) me puedes decir que es esa habilidad.

Billy comenzó a sentir que varias miradas iban dirigidas hacia donde estaban ellos. Se dio media vuelta para ver a la multitud mientras seguía caminando y pudo ver como mucha gente, mujeres para ser más específicos, miraban de forma lujuriosa a Bell. Pero la mayoría lograba desviar la mirada y su rostro se tornaba algo confuso con un sonrojo. Incluso Dai parecía estar babeando un poco, pero un golpe de Raían lo despertó por completo.

Billy: (en shock) no me digas que…

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) (mirada abatida) ya ha comenzado…

(Con aura depresiva) ahora que recuerdo, cuando llegue a casa lo primero que tendré que hacer será reparar las paredes que destrozaron aquellos monstruos.

SALTO DE LINEA

Todos los Dioses Supremos del Olimpo se encontraban en sus tronos. Originalmente eran 12 tronos diferentes, pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado un poco y ahora eran en total 14 asientos.

Los 14 Dioses Olímpicos que participaban en esta importante reunión eran: Zeus, Poseidón, Hera, Ares, Hermes, Hefesto, Afrodita, Artemisa, Apolo, Atenea, Dionisio y Deméter. Estos eran considerados los 12 Dioses Olímpicos originales (ah excepción de Dionisio). Pero recientemente se han hecho varios cambios y la sala término agregando dos tronos más, que pertenecían a Hades y Hestia.

Hestia había cedido su trono a Dionisio cuando descendió al plano mortal, pero como regreso de nuevo al Olimpo, Zeus decidió otorgarle un nuevo trono y no desplazar a Dionisio de su posición actual.

En cuanto a Hades, por lo general se encontraba en el Inframundo y las relaciones que tenía con los olímpicos no era muy buena y por esa razón Zeus y Poseidón nunca le otorgaron un trono en el Olimpo. Pero últimamente se encuentra mucho más tiempo en el Olimpo que en el Inframundo y su relación con sus hermanos había mejorado de una forma exponencial, especialmente con Zeus en estos últimos años, algo que parecía sospechoso. Gracias a todo lo anterior mencionado, Hades finalmente pudo obtener un trono en el Olimpo, además de que aun seguía siendo el Rey del Inframundo.

Hefesto: (seria) ¿se puede saber por qué hicieron esta reunión tan repentina? Justo hoy tenía un día muy ocupado…

Hermes que se encontraba sentado al lado del trono de Hefesto le dio una sonrisa pícara.

Hermes: desde que se fue Welf los trabajos son más densos, ¿oh me equivoco?

Hefesto: (sonriendo) para nada. Era mi mejor trabajador, pero los demás saben hacer bien las cosas. Solamente se me ha complicado un poco porque los pedidos van aumentando.

(Inclinándose de hombros) quien sabe, quizás hasta te tenga que pedir ayuda con algunos materiales.

Hermes solamente se rio por lo mencionado y se dio la media vuelta cuando sentía que alguien lo tocaba por la espalda, que resultó ser Atenea que estaba sentada a su lado.

Hermes: (sonrisa tranquila) ¿pasa algo Atenea?

Atenea: (sonriendo) ya no me falta mucho para terminar los amplificadores. Pero quizás necesite tu ayuda.

Hermes: (sonrisa entre dientes) no hay problema. ¡Puedes pedírmela cuando quieras!

Artemisa que estaba del otro lado de la sala los miro con una ceja levantada mientras se recostaba en su trono.

Artemisa: (intrigada) ¿desde cuando ustedes dos se llevan bien?

Hermes y Atenea inclinaron los hombros en señal de no entender la pregunta. Artemisa solo negó con la cabeza y después comenzó a mirar a Apollo, que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

Artemisa: (seria) Oye, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué nos convocaron a todos aquí?

Apollo: (inclinándose de hombros) ni idea. (Serio) pero si convocaron incluso a los Dioses Olímpicos que se encontraban en el plano mortal debe ser algo muy importante.

Artemisa: (suspiro de cansancio) (seria) veo que el tiempo que estuviste en el plano mortal logro cambiarte un poco. Antes te hubieras tomado todo con gracia y arrogancia.

Apollo: (sonriendo) oh Arti, ¡por fin me dices algo lindo! (si inclina hacia el asiento de Artemisa e inclina ambos brazos hacia adelante) vamos, dale un abrazo a tu hermano mayor. Anda hermanita.

Artemisa: (lo fulmina con la mirada) ni se te ocurra tocarme. Aun sigues siendo un imbécil y más te vale que no me vuelvas a llamar hermanita, oh te transformare en un jackalope.

Apollo asintió rápidamente con algo de miedo mientras se incorporaba nuevamente a su trono con rapidez.

Ares, que se encontraba en la punta de sala, al lado del trono de Hades se encontraba afilando su katana con un rostro serio, mientras miraba de reojo a Artemisa.

Ares: (con rostro aburrido) hace mucho que no te veía, pero por lo visto aun no superas el odio que tienes por los hombres, Artemisa.

Artemisa: (seria) ese odio no desaparecerá nunca, Ares. Pero eso no significa que no pueda respetar a un hombre por las acciones que haya realizado con anterioridad, aunque eso no significa que le deje acercarse a mí. Como intento hacerlo mi tonto hermano.

Ares: (con cara de aburrimiento) lo que digas…

Mientras tanto, Afrodita parecía totalmente ajena a todo su alrededor mientras se arreglaba su largo cabello rozado con un peine gracias a un pequeño espejo que estaba sosteniendo con una de sus manos.

Dionisio no parecía estar mucho mejor que Afrodita, ya que tenía un vaso de vino en su mano mientras lo mecía de un lado a otro y parecía estar solamente concentrado en su contenido.

Hestia solamente estaba sentada en su trono mientras vigilaba de reojo la chimenea que había detrás de ella. Para ver que el fuego de la familia no se extinguiera.

Aunque si eso sucedía tan de repente, sería un gran problema.

Todos los murmullos y ruidos que había por el lugar pararon abruptamente cuando Zeus arrojo un rayo hacia arriba, indicando que la reunión había comenzado.

Incluso Dionisio y Afrodita que parecían los más distraídos cambiaron a un semblante totalmente serio al escuchar el comienzo de la reunión y prestaron total atención a las palabras de Zeus.

Zeus: (serio) los eh convocado hoy por un asunto bastante preocupante. Una gran oleada de monstruos ha arrasado con un pueblo entero. Eran alrededor de 200 monstruos.

Ares: (alzando una ceja) ¿Y? ¿Eso es todo?

Hades: (serio) esos monstruos escaparon del Inframundo. Para ser más precisos, del Tártaro.

Todos se sorprendieron bastante ante esta declaración, incluso Ares y Deméter que no parecían estar prestando mucha atención terminaron escuchando atentamente.

Poseidón: (serio) mis tres hermanos ya me lo habían comentado antes de hacer esta reunión. Por lo que como todos se imaginan, ahí un traidor aquí. Los únicos que podrían haber entrado al Inframundo es uno de nosotros, ya que nadie más sabía que esta noche Hades se quedaría en el Olimpo y no iría a vigilar el Inframundo.

Después de esas palabras, Zeus le hizo una señal de manos a Afrodita, indicando que se acercara.

La Diosa rápidamente acudió al llamado y se arrodillo en frente del trono de Zeus, sabiendo lo que le iba a ordenar.

Zeus: (sonriendo) como ya saben todos. Afrodita cuenta con una habilidad que le permite ver las alamas de los demás y ver qué tan puras son. Además de que puede ver, literalmente, si alguno de ustedes está mintiendo.

Empecemos por el primer sospechoso.

Zeus giro su cabeza en donde estaba Ares. Rápidamente le siguieron Poseidón, Hera y Hades que ya habían hablado sobre el principal sospechoso, aunque en este último se podía ver una mirada llena de furia.

Ares solo observo a todos con cara de palo, para después comenzar a tocarse a sí mismo y ver su vestimenta pensando que tenía algo raro encima.

Afrodita dirigió su mirada a Ares con una mirada seria.

Afrodita: (seria) Ares, ¿haz liberado a los monstruos del Tártaro?

Ares: (serio) ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

Afrodita vio que su alma parpadeo en blanco y extendió su dedo pulgar a Zeus, dando a entender de que él no era el culpable.

Hades se sorprendió bastante por esto, y por la rabia contenida que tenía en ese momento no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas palabras.

Hades: (serio) Afrodita, ¿estas segura? Este tipo está totalmente obsesionado con enfrentarse a Bell y justo la destrucción sucede en el pueblo en donde se estaba ocultando.

Ahora, Ares miro con mucho interés a Hades por lo mencionado.

Ares: (serio) a ver. Es cierto que quiero enfrentarme a Bell. Pero nunca sería tan cobarde de liberar monstruos del Tártaro para acabar con él.

(Apoyando la cabeza en su puño) después de todo, tú mismo lo dijiste. Quiero enfrentarme a Bell, pero no matarlo como tal. (Con rostro pensativo) bueno, en realidad sí, pero lo quiero hacer con mis propias manos. Soy el Dios de la Guerra después de todo.

Hades simplemente asintió mucho más calmado y se recostó en su trono. No por el hecho de que se había relajado, sino porque había dicho un par de palabras que no tendrían que haber salido de su boca y ahora alguien podría estar en problemas.

Hera: (entrecerrando los ojos) (mirando a Zeus, que estaba al lado de su trono) espera un segundo… ese chico Bell es el muchacho que estuviste cuidando hace poco tiempo, ¿verdad Zeus?

Zeus comenzó a frotarse la barba con una sonrisa, aunque en su interior no estaba nada calmado.

Zeus: | (asustado) ¡mierda, se me va a liar!|

Hades: (sonriendo) tranquila hermana. Zeus no sabía que Bell se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Hera: (entrecerrando los ojos) (mirando directamente a los ojos a Hades) ohhhh, ¿entonces como demonios sabes que él estaba viviendo en ese lugar? ¿Es algún conocido tuyo?

Hades se encogió aún más en su asiento mientras Zeus miraba directamente a Poseidón, como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

En un principio, el Rey de los Mares inclino los hombros porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo visto sus dos hermanos estaban metidos en grandes líos.

Al final termino decidiendo después de unos segundos, al ver que Zeus parecía necesitar mucha ayuda.

Poseidón: (aclarándose la garganta) (con voz tranquilizadora) tranquila Hera. Le había pedido personalmente a Hades que investigara la ubicación de Bell porque había estado causando problemas en mis aguas. Ahora lo estamos manteniendo vigilado para que no cause más problemas en mi territorio, ya sabes.

Hera giro su cabeza para ver a Poseidón que estaba justo al lado de ella. La Diosa del Compromiso asintió lentamente, ya que Poseidón es un dios bastante serio.

Pero por si las dudas, decidió hacer su última jugada.

Hera: (sonriendo amablemente) Afrodita, estuviste viendo toda la conversación. ¿Me podrías decir si Hades y Poseidón me mintieron en la cara?

Hades, Zeus y Poseidón fulminaron con la mirada a Afrodita. Esta se puso blanca por el miedo y solo pudo decir tres palabras.

Afrodita: (con voz de zombi) ni una mentira.

Hera miro a sus lados con algo de sospecha, pero vio que Hades parecía estar limpiando sus gafas de sol, mientras que Zeus seguía frotando su barba y Poseidón parecía estar mirando su tridente con demasiada atención.

Al final, Hera dio un suspiro de cansancio. Suponía que si pasara algo, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Esperaba que sea más temprano que tarde y que Zeus no se haya metido en problemas, ya que venía bastante bien hasta el momento.

Zeus: (sonriendo) (dejado de frotar su barba) bien. Viendo que Ares no es el culpable, continuaremos pasando uno por uno, incluso a mí y mis hermanos, para encontrar el culpable.

Después de las palabras de Zeus, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Todos fueron tomando la palabra y parecía no haber ningún culpable. Hasta que solo quedaron dos personas.

Afrodita se acercó a Apollo mientras este sostenía una sonrisa tranquila.

Zeus y Hades prestaron incluso más atención al ver quien seguía en la lista. Ambos sabían que Apollo había tenido muchos problemas con Bell y este sujeto podría ser el culpable más obvio, después de Ares.

Afrodita: (seria) Apollo, ¿tu entraste en el Tártaro?

Apollo: (sonriendo) yo no entre en el Tártaro.

Afrodita se le quedo mirando un par de segundos que parecieron infinitos, mientras comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

La Diosa de la Sensualidad alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Inmediatamente después de eso, todos los Dioses se abalanzaron en contra de Dionisio con sus auras divinas activas, mientras lo rodeaban por todas direcciones con diferentes armas y objetos afilados y peligrosos.

Dionisio simplemente alzo las manos en alto mientras aun seguía con su rostro impasible.

Dionisio: (con cara de aburrimiento) por lo menos podría preguntarme si es que soy realmente el culpable. No está bien que solo por descarte me tomen como el traidor.

Zeus, que estaba con un rayo que apuntaba en la garganta de Dionisio, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Afrodita, así dándole permiso para hablar.

Afrodita: (seria) Dionisio, ¿tu entraste al Tártaro?

Dionisio: (serio) yo no tengo nada que ver con toda esta locura.

Afrodita abrió su boca con impresión al ver que su alma parpadeo en blanco, indicando que había dicho la verdad. Rápidamente alzo su pulgar, haciendo que todos los Dioses que estaban alrededor de Dionisio dieron algunos pasos atrás con rostros confundidos.

Ares: (enfundando su katana) (levemente irritado) no lo entiendo. Si o si tendría que ser alguno de nosotros. ¡Esto no tiene sentido alguno!

Artemisa: (enfundando su daga) (seria) aún falta alguien… saben a quién me refiero.

Hades: | (impresionado) me olvide totalmente de ella. Además, también había tenidos graves problemas con Bell, asique puede ser la culpable|.

Zeus: (serio) tienes razón. El problema es que ayer a última hora le dimos permiso para dejar el Olimpo, ya que quería ver a los Dioses de su región.

Poseidón: (poniendo una mano en su mentón) es cierto. No vamos a poder entrar en otra región donde gobiernan otros Dioses sin el permiso de estos, oh si no se armaría una gorda.

Hera: (seria) si quieren puedo atravesar las fronteras hacia el otro Continente y dirigirme a Babilonia. Soy amiga de Inanna y quizás pueda pedirle una junta con los principales Dioses Mesopotámicos.

Zeus: (serio) no aras eso. Es muy peligroso y si los demás Dioses Mesopotámicos te llegaran a encontrar antes que Inanna podría suponer un gran problema como nosotros. Ya que te tomarían como una espía y no escucharían razones.

Hades: (serio) además no hay necesidad de eso. Ella debe cumplir su condena de por vida en esta región, ya que fue aquí en donde rompió las reglas.

Solo le dimos permiso para que este en su tierra de origen por un mes para que vea a sus padres, así que cuando vuelva podremos interrogarla.

Poseidón: (suspiro de cansancio) en primer lugar, ¿Por qué le dan el permiso a una Diosa que rompió nuestras reglas a pasársela en grande por un mes completo en sus tierras?

Zeus: (sonrisa nerviosa) bueno, es que en realidad no había hecho gran cosa. Solamente había liberado su forma divina en el plano mortal, pero no mato a ninguna persona. Así que pensamos junto con Hera otorgarle ese favor.

Poseidón simplemente negó con su cabeza algo decepcionado.

Ares: (con una ceja alzada) así que, ¿de momento se pausa esta reunión hasta nuevo aviso?

Zeus: (serio) así es, todos pueden volver a sus aposentos. Y los que estaban en el plano mortal pueden regresar sin problemas.

Todos asintieron en aprobación y desaparecieron con un rayo de luz de diferentes tonalidades. El de Apollo era dorado, el de Artemisa plateado, el de Hestia rojo claro, Ares con uno azul, Afrodita con un color rosado bastante fuerte, Dionisio con un color purpura, Hera con un color blanco, etc.

Zeus observo con la ceja alzada como Hermes se había quedado en la sala del trono hablando con Atenea. Mientras que Poseidón lo miraba con una cara de "dame mi explicación" y Hades parecía estar observando algunas cosas a través de su orbe.

Zeus: (con cara de póker) deja de mirarme así. Ahora mismo te diré todo, pero tengo que hacerlo junto con Hades.

Poseidón simplemente asintió mientras miraba de reojo a Hades, que parecía tener un rostro divertido.

Hermes: (sonriendo) en fin, si son todas esas las cosas que necesitas te las traigo dentro de un par de días.

Atenea asintió contenta y luego desapareció con un destello gris de la sala.

Hermes se acercó en donde estaban los 3 Grandes Olímpicos con una sonrisa.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno, yo también me voy yen-

Hades: (tratando de contener la risa) espe- espera un segundo Hermes. Bell está pidiendo ayuda y por lo visto necesita muchas cosas. Aprovecha que estas aquí y utiliza tus poderes divinos para teletransportarte en donde se encuentra.

Hermes: (sonriendo entre dientes) como digas. (Acercándose a Hades) solo déjame echar un ojo en qué lugar exacto se encuentra.

Hermes observo el orbe y vio como Bell estaba dentro de su habitación esperando. Parecía que ya había arreglado las paredes, pero comenzó a reírse debido a que tenía muchas mujeres espiándolo por las ventanas.

Hermes: (secándose una lagrima) ufff, por lo visto no uso la túnica durante la pelea. De seguro será acosado por varios días hasta que el efecto desaparezca por completo.

Hades: (sonriendo entre dientes) ni lo digas. Cuando apenas comencé a ver en el orbe, parecía que recién se estaba poniendo la túnica y tenía la mitad superior del cuerpo al descubierto. Por lo que no solo lo deben de acosar por el "encanto".

Hermes solamente asintió y desapareció en un destello blanco.

Poseidón: (serio) así que él también sabe.

Zeus: (serio) sí. Ahora que tú también sabes algo, en total seremos 5 personas que saben el origen de Bell.

Hades: (serio) bueno, supongo que yo debería de empezar a hablar primero por obvias razones.

Zeus: (cruzándose de brazos) espera un segundo. Primero quiero decir algo que, ni siquiera tu Hades, lo sabes.

Hades: (alzando una ceja) te escucho.

Zeus: (serio) ¿recuerdas que Bell puede crear rayos?

Hades: (intrigado) si, ¿y qué pasa con eso? Me habías contado que le diste tu bendición cuando era un niño y por eso podía usar un dominio de rayos.

Poseidón: (serio) eso es mentira. Quizás es porque tú nunca le diste una bendición a alguien, pero no se supone que con una simple bendición pueda usar el dominio más importante de un Dios como si nada. Solamente podría darte habilidades, como la posibilidad de crear un rayo, oh grandes ventiscas. No debería de ser capaz de usar un aura de rayos si tan solo recibió una bendición.

Hades: (entrecerrando los ojos) (un brillo peligroso se pudo ver a través de las gafas de Hades mientras miraba fijamente a Zeus) bueno, obviando el hecho de que me estuviste mintiendo por muchos años, puedas escupir la verdad ahora.

Zeus: (suspiro de cansancio) (sonrisa nerviosa) la verdad es que…

SALTO DE LINEA.

Bell se tapó los ojos cuando una fuerte luz cegadora amarilla apareció en su visión, pero rápidamente desapareció y aparto la mano de su visión para ver a Hermes parado con una gran sonrisa entre dientes.

Hermes: (sonrisa entre dientes) hey Bell, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Bell: (quitándose la capucha) (sonriendo entre dientes) es verdad, ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Hermes: (con rostro dolido) ah, ¿así es como resides a un viejo amigo después de tanto tiempo? ¿No hay ni un abrazo ni nada?

Bell: (sonriendo) hombre, por supuesto ¡Ven aquí!

Bell se acercó a Hermes y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras que el Dios tenía una sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos, Bell se separó del abrazo y Hermes lo miro con rostro serio.

Hermes: (serio) por lo que tengo entendido necesitas muchas cosas. Por lo que no tenemos tiempo para charlar, así que comienza a hablar.

Bell: (serio) okey. Necesitamos una carroza llena de materiales para Welf.

Hermes: (impresionado) ¡¿ya se gastó todo lo que le di?! (Silbando) se nota que le dedico bastante. Incluso se acabó todo un mes antes de lo que tenía previsto.

Bell: (serio) además de eso, necesitamos palas, hachas, serruchos, cañerías prediseñadas, mármol y todas esas cosas que necesitas para construir un hogar estable. Lo único que multiplícalo por 50.

Hermes: (con una mano en el mentón) (serio) ¿Ósea que quieren hacer 50 casas? Te voy a dar un consejo. La preparación para el terreno y lo demás tomaría una increíble cantidad de tiempo y por lo que tengo entendido dentro de un mes tendría que armarse un terrible festival en el pueblo.

Bell: (apretando los dientes) mierda. Es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo…

Hermes: (sonriendo) tranquilo. Hay una forma en que puedan hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo y terminar justo antes del festival.

Primero, nada de construir casas, necesitamos gastar el menos tiempo posible y hacer los diferentes pozos para colocar los cimientos seria gastar mucho de eso.

Segundo, solamente aremos un establecimiento. Uno gigante en donde solía estar el pueblo. Al quedar un enorme cráter se pueden hacer unas gradas con mucha más facilidad. Aunque la idea sería construir un establo gigante, donde adentro de él se llevaran a cabo todas las festividades. Abra puestos de comida y todo eso, pero nada de construir baños y esas cosas. Eso será todo afuera del recinto y lo más probable es lo que más tiempo nos vaya a tomar hacer por el tema de las conexiones y lo demás.

Bell: (serio) entiendo, pero donde van a dormir las 200 personas que se quedaron sin hogar si supuestamente no vamos a construir casas.

Hermes: (sonriendo entre dientes) ¿eh? Pero si tenemos una casa construida y eso es más que suficiente para todos.

Bell: (extrañado) ¿una casa? Pero si todo se desintegro.

Hermes: (sonrisa pícara) te olvidas que tu casa casi salió intacta del lugar. Aunque obviamente necesitara algunas remodelaciones.

Bell: (tragando duro) okey, mientras que todo salga bien no le veo problemas. (Serio) por cierto, no te preocupes por el dinero. Tenemos muchas gemas para intercambiar.

Hermes: (sonriendo) okey. Nos estamos viendo más tarde. Te daré los planos y todo eso. Encárgate de llamar a todas las personas que tengan buena experiencia en este tema. | (Mirando de reojo hacia las ventanas, donde aún había muchas chicas mirando) (sonrisa burlona) estoy seguro que si le dijera a Freya todo esto, no le gustaría ni un poco.|

Hermes desapareció nuevamente en un destello y después de un momento Bell abrió nuevamente los ojos. Solo para escuchar varios murmullos provenientes afuera de su casa.

Bell: (tomándose el puente de la nariz con molestia) esto va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Sinceramente me dormí en los laureles y un capitulo con tan solo 7k de palabras habiendo esperado más de una semana para actualizar no es rentable.**

**Cambiando de tema, les quería agradecer ya que en Wattpad llegamos a 4mil estrellas, 50mil lecturas y 200 seguidores!**

**Muchas gracias por eso, y como siempre are tres especiales de una hora seguidos para agradecer el apoyo que esta recibiendo la historia.**

**Hablando del capítulo, Bell al final del episodio ya se encuentra mucho mejor gracias a los tratamientos que recibió de la madre de Elizabeth para el que se pregunta cómo carajos podía estar lo más bien si hace 10 minutos podía moverse tranquilamente. En el próximo capítulo explicare con más detalle el tratamiento exacto que le dio.**

**Un saludo, y como siempre puede escribir sus opiniones sobre este capítulo!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 7816 palabras.**


	31. Capítulo 30

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Me tengo que disculpar. Ya que comité un error en el capítulo anterior, en donde me olvide de dar las descripciones físicas de los Dioses que aparecieron en la reunión del Olimpo.**

**Para intentar arreglar ese error, ahora mismo les daré las descripciones de los Dioses:**

**UN PUNTO A ACLARAR. TODOS LOS DIOSES ESTAN EN SU FORMA DIVINA/PIADOSA.**

**Artemisa: tenía un largo cabello plateado lizo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, junto con unos ojos del mismo color. Tenía una estatura meda (considerando la estatura de los Dioses). Su cuerpo era delgado y tenía buenos atributos femeninos, pero lo justo. Su forma divina aparentaba una edad de 19 años. Utilizaba una vestimenta negra de cazadora y llevaba un carcaj donde guardaba una buena cantidad de flechas con puntas plateadas y en su cintura, se podía ver que llevaba dos dagas, también de un color plateado.**

**Dionisio: tenía un cabello de color morado lizo en forma de casco junto con unos ojos del mismo color. Tenía una estatura baja. Su cuerpo era delgado y carecía de fortaleza física. Su vestimenta consistía en unos harapos de color violeta y no llevaba ningún tipo de calzado.**

**Atenea: tenía un cabello de color café claro lizo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color gris bastante oscuro. Llevaba puesto un vestido completo de color café, que estaba rodeado por una túnica de color gris. Su estatura era media y tenía un cuerpo cincelado con muy buenos atributos femeninos.**

**Deméter: tenía un cabello de color verde largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, era un poco rizado en las puntas y sus ojos eran del mismo color. Tenía una gran estatura y era la Diosa más alta del lugar. Su cuerpo era cincelado, con buenos atributos femeninos, pero los justos. Su vestido parecía ser de una sola pieza y era completamente verde, además de que no llevaba calzado.**

**Poseidón: es el segundo dios más alto, solo siendo superado por Hades. Tiene un cabello de color negro corto, algo desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un color verde marino bastante intenso. Su vestimenta consistía en una armadura de escamas de color azul, pero no llevaba casco, a diferencia de Hades.**

**Afrodita: su cabello era de un color rosado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y se rizaba en las puntas. Sus ojos eran de un color rosado con una tonalidad más suave que su cabello. Su estatura era media y su cuerpo estaba cincelado con unas curvas increíbles, su figura se asemejaba a un reloj de arena. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de una sola pieza de color rosado claro un poco ajustado.**

**Apolo: su forma divina es exactamente igual a su forma mortal. Lo único que cambia es su cabello, que pasa de ser un color anaranjado a uno dorado. Su estatura era media.**

**Hefesto: exactamente igual. Su estatura es media-baja.**

**Hermes: también, sin cambios. Su estatura es media.**

**Ares: su forma no cambia mucho. Sus músculos son aún más definidos, y tanto su cabello como sus ojos brillan de un rojo más intenso (aunque no se compara al rojo sangre de Hades). Su estatura sería la más baja entre los dioses presentes, si no fuera por Hestia.**

**Dejo un ejemplo de que tan grandes pueden ser los Dioses en sus formas divinas: tomando a Ottar, que es considerado un gigante entre los humanos. Pues su estatura estaría en la media si fuera un Dios.**

**Por último, los Dioses pueden decidir de si usar su verdadero tamaño cuando están en su forma divina, oh utilizar un tamaño "humano", por así decirlo.**

**|Pensamientos|: |es increíble que un solo arco logre abarcar más de la mitad de toda la historia, eso que todavía no termina hahaha|.**

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (enojado), (sonrojado de vergüenza), (enfunda la daga), etc.**

**CAPITULO 30: ¡EL GRAN FESTIVAL POR FIN HA LLEGADO!**

Un hombre con una larga barba negra estaba subido en la punta de un árbol con la ayuda de una escalera, terminando de recortar las ramas sobrantes que tenía, para que solo quedara el tronco principal del árbol.

Cuando finalmente quito las últimas ramas, utilizo una soga que estaba atada a su pantalón para lograr alcanzar un enorme cartel. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, retiro un martillo que tenía en sus pantalones de trabajador junto con unos tornillos de su bolsillo y se dispuso a clavar el enorme cartel en la cima del tronco.

Pueblerino: (secándose el sudor) (sonrisa entre dientes) genial. Con eso ya estaría. Estoy seguro que cuando alguien venga a nuestro pueblo, podrá ver este enorme cartel. Especialmente porque no hay ningún otro árbol alrededor.

El hombre comenzó a bajar de la escalera, pero se detuvo al ver que una carroza llegaba en a la zona y se posicionaba a un par de metros.

Un hombre con unas pintas raras salió de la carroza y el pueblerino comenzó a mirarlo extrañado.

Pueblerino: (intrigado) ahora que lo pienso, nunca había visto las transacciones. (Sonriendo) asique estaría bueno echar un vistazo desde aquí arriba.

El hombre se apoyó en la escalera para tener una postura más relajada mientras miraba como en la dirección en donde está el "nuevo pueblo" aparecía Bell caminando junto con Kisuke (aún tenía una venda que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro), Billy, Welf e Irelia. Todos tenían unas bolsas en ambas manos.

Bell y compañía siguieron caminando hasta quedar frente a frente con el comerciante.

El extraño sujeto se retiró la vestimenta que le tapaba el rostro y tanto Bell como Welf se impresionaron bastante.

Welf: (impresionado) ¿Ramsés? (sonriendo) hombre, ¿cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veíamos.

Ramsés: (sonriendo) hola muchachos, yo estoy bien. Me alegro ver que están bien, considerando que la última vez que nos vimos fue hace un año.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) lo mismo digo. (Intrigado) por cierto, ¿qué paso con Hermes-sama?

Ramsés: (inclinándose de hombros) dijo que hoy iba a estar ocupado y que al final no podría asistir al festival.

Welf: (un poco desanimado) eso es una mala noticia, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que nos ayudó…

Ramsés: | (sonriendo) si supieras.| (serio) bueno, tengo que retomar el viaje un poco rápido, así que abstengámonos de las presentaciones con los la dama y los dos mocosos que no conozco ¿Tienen el dinero?

Bell: (serio) aquí esta.

Bell y los demás le entregaron las bolsas que estaban llevando. Ramsés abrió apenas una bolsa para ver su contenido, y vio que estaba lleno de gemas. Rápidamente cerró la bolsa y dio una sonrisa mientras abría las dos puertas traseras de la carroza, revelando una gran cantidad de mármol y acero.

Los 5 chicos asintieron entre si y comenzaron a cargar toda la cantidad que podían de los materiales, hasta dejar la carroza completamente vacía.

Welf: (mirando a Irelia y los demás) (serio) bien chicos, volvamos.

Todos asintieron al pedido de Welf, pero Ramsés tomo del hombro a Bell con una mano, haciendo que el peliblanco mire hacia atrás algo confundido.

Ramsés: (serio) tengo que hablar un par de cosas contigo. De hecho, este viaje del que estaba hablando tiene que ver contigo.

(Sonriendo) si te preocupan los materiales, puedes dejarlos nuevamente dentro de la carroza. Prometo que no será mucho tiempo.

Irelia: (preocupada) ¿llegara para el festival? Comenzará en menos de una hora.

Ramsés: (sonriendo) tranquila señora. (Se podía ver como Irelia fruncía el ceño) (Aclarándose la garganta) señorita, él estará en el festival antes de comience el último espectáculo de baile.

Kisuke: es el evento de apertura, así que no debería de haber problemas.

Billy: (sonriendo entre dientes) lo único malo sería que no podrás conseguir un buen asiento en las gradas, pero eso es lo de menos.

Bell simplemente asintió y luego observo a Welf.

Welf: (sonriendo) no te preocupes. Dijo que llegarías antes del último evento, así que estoy seguro que me veras a mí y a Apís.

Bell: (sonriendo) de acuerdo. Será mejor que ya vayan yendo, oh si no podrían llegar tarde.

Todos asintieron y dieron media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la casa de Bell.

Ramsés: (alzando la mano) nos vemos más tarde, colorado.

Welf casi se tropieza por lo mencionado, mientras que todos comenzaron a reírse en vos baja.

Bell: (sonriendo) y bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Ramsés: (sacando una pipa de su bolsillo) mira flaco, es medio complicado. (Da un par de pasos hasta llegar al frente de sus caballos, y del bolsillo de la montura saca una vestimenta blanca hecho completamente de cuero, para luego tirársela a Bell) tienes que ponerte eso.

Bell: (confundido) ¿eh? (sonrisa nerviosa) por cierto, podrías dejar de llamarme flaco.

Ramsés: (encendiendo su pipa y tomando una bocanada de humo) (con mirada aburrida) lo que digas, flaco.

Bell: | (con una gota de sudor nerviosa) ahí va de nuevo…| supongo que tengo que quitarme la túnica, ¿verdad?

Ramsés: (alzando una ceja) (largando un anillo de humo) ¿acaso te la quieres poner por arriba? (inclinándose de hombros) bueno, cada quien con sus gustos…

Bell se quitó la túnica, también toda la ropa que llevaba encima hasta quedar en calzones y las arrojo dentro de la carroza, para después ponerse los pantalones de cuero blancos, que no le quedaban nada apretados para ser de cuero. Después se colocó los zapatos de cuero, y por ultimo una chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba muy ajustada. De hecho, era tan ajustada que no llegaba a prendérsela.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) creo que falta una camisa… me da a mí.

Ramsés: (largando otro anillo de humo) así estás perfecto.

(Subiéndose a los caballos) yo diría que te pongas la túnica, si no te va a entrar alto fresquito por el pecho.

Bell solamente asintió y se colocó la túnica, para luego subir a la parte trasera de la carroza y cerrar ambas puertas.

Ramsés: (abriendo una pequeña rejilla) (largando una bocanada de humo) escúchame flaco. No importa lo que escuches afuera, no abras las puertas hasta que yo lo diga. (Bell simplemente asintió)

(Serio) ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) ¿quién diseño esta ropa? (mirándose a sí mismo) nunca vi algo parecido…

Ramsés: (sacándose la pipa de la boca) se acabaron las preguntas.

Ramsés cerró la rejilla y la carroza entro en movimiento, mientras que Bell observaba la rejilla con una cara de idiota.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) no me dejes hacer preguntas si no me las vas a contestar…

Pueblerino: (alzando una ceja) bueno… todo esto fue muy extraño, aunque tampoco escuche nada. (Sonriendo) en fin, será mejor que vuelva al pueblo, sino podría llegar tarde.

El Pueblerino comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente mientras se veía con claridad lo que decía el enorme cartel: "¡Bienvenidos al Nuevo Pueblo del Sur!"

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf y compañía llegaron a la casa de Bell. Que en estos momentos había dado un cambio drástico en tan solo un mes.

Antes lo que era una pequeña casa hecha casi toda de madera, ahora parecía un enorme edificio con 30 pisos de altura y aun seguía en construcción. Las partes de madera fueron totalmente reemplazadas por mármol y acero, aunque por dentro se podía ver que el piso y demás cosas estaban hechas de madera. Incluso había algunos alambres y tubos de acero que parecían agregarle incluso más firmeza a los cimientos del primer piso.

Welf y todos los demás ingresaron dentro del edificio, y la vista cambio totalmente a lo que era hace un mes. El lugar humilde había cambiado a uno con pintas mucho más lujosa., oh así lo hacían ver las diferentes cortinas rojas y demás accesorios lujosos con lo que estaba decorado todas las habitaciones, que por cierto, no parecían tener mucha división entre sí. Esto último se demostró cuando Welf y los demás comenzaron a subir escaleras y solo había una puerta que dividía todas las habitaciones, como si fueran diferentes departamentos, aunque las puertas estaban abiertas y se podía ver a diferentes personas hablando y algunos se estaban vistiendo de una forma un tanta rara, mientras que otros parecían estar medios desnudos ya que se estaban pintando diferentes runas extrañas en el cuerpo.

Welf, Irelia, Billy y Kisuke siguieron subiendo las escaleras sin tomar mucha atención a todo el bullicio y demás cosas que veían, dando a entender que era completamente normal lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de subir varias escaleras, Billy y Kisuke miraron de reojo hacia una de las puertas que estaban abiertas, y se podía ver a Dai y Raían pintándose entre sí algunas runas en el pecho, mientras que Kagome estaba pintando la espalda de su hermano y se podía ver que era un hombre musculoso. Probablemente sea Hércules, después de todo este festival es para conmemorar su llegada a los cuatro pueblos.

Billy y Kisuke ignoraron eso después de unos segundos y siguieron subiendo las escaleras con un poco más de rapidez para alcanzar a Irelia y Welf, que no se habían detenido a ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Después de un rato, finalmente llegaron al último piso, donde se veía que aún estaba a medio construir, debido a que le faltaba el techo y una parte de una pared.

Todos dejaron los materiales en el suelo con delicadeza y luego se miraron entre sí.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, ya acabamos aquí. Será mejor que me vaya preparando, tengo que cambiarme la vestimenta para parecer un vaquero.

Irelia: (sonriendo) todavía no me puedo creer que vayas a asistir en el evento. Pero de seguro será muy bueno ver cómo te mueves junto a Apís.

Welf: (serio) hum, hablando de eso, no vi a Apís afuera, quizás tenga que buscarla por la cercanía.

(Sonriendo) nos vemos en el festival.

Irelia: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, te estaremos esperando.

Welf simplemente asintió y luego abrazo de una forma un tanto romántica a Irelia, para después darle un profundo beso que duro un par de segundos.

Welf: (mirándola profundamente a los ojos) nos vemos más tarde.

Irelia: (apretando un poco el abrazo) eso espero. Pero será mejor que no sea tan tarde oh no podrás hacer tu debut.

Después de esas palabras, Irelia rompió el abrazo y le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero a Welf, haciendo que se exalte un poco, pero después dio una sonrisa y comenzó a bajar rápidamente por las escaleras.

Billy: (con estrellitas en los ojos) será mejor que vayamos ahora. Quiero inflarme como un pavo de navidad con toda la carne que ahí en el festival.

Irelia: (tapando sus ojos con una mano, y negó con la cabeza disgustada) (disgustada) Kisuke, ¿no puedes decirle algo? No puedo comprar toda la carne del festival para que solamente reviente como un cerdo.

Kisuke: (serio) nos lo prometiste.

Irelia: (con voz decepcionada) creí que podría respaldarme un poco en ti, pero vi que me equivoque.

(Sonriendo) bueno, si tanto quieren comer carne, más les vale que después no me vengan llorando cuando no quieran comer nada más en 2 años.

Billy: (sonrisa entre dientes) ¡genial! Tenemos que avisarle a Elizabeth.

Kisuke: (serio) hace una hora me dijo que ya se dirigía al festival junto con Mia, Eliot y Bruz. Por lo que ya deben estar ahí.

Billy: (sonrisa entre dientes) ¿qué estamos esperando? ¿Vamos entonces!

Billy salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras bajaba las escaleras y se le podía escuchar que repetía "carne" durante todo el trayecto.

Irelia: (suspiro de cansancio) cuento contigo para mantenerlo a raya.

Kisuke: (leve sonrisa) déjamelo a mí. Lo mantendré bajo control mientras usted este con los otros gobernantes.

Irelia: (sonriendo) gracias.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf seguiría bajando las escaleras hasta que se cruzó con un grupo de 5 personas que iban disfrazados de vaqueros y otras muchas personas comenzaron a salir de diferentes habitaciones y comenzaron a bajar para ir al festival.

Welf: (sonriendo) |es impresionante como todos están locos por lo de hoy. Quizás la euforia se deba más que nada por el hecho de que hace varios años no se llevaba a cabo el festival en sus tierras.|

Welf simplemente negó con la cabeza algo divertido y siguió bajando hasta el décimo piso. Se paró junto en frente de una puerta, pero antes de abrirla pudo ver como Billy estaba bajando las escaleras a toda prisa mientras gritaba "carne" repetidas veces.

Welf puso los ojos en blanco ante lo visto, pero rápidamente le restó importancia y abrió la puerta, dejándose ver a más de 6 personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, en donde dos hombres estaban jugando un juego de cartas, mientras que los otros cuatro estaban observando atentamente.

Welf: (cerrando la puerta) hola muchachos, veo que le dan fuerte al nuevo juego de cartas.

Jugador 1: (concentrado) nos inscribimos en el juego de cartas, así que es normal que estemos dándole fuerte.

Jugador 2: (fijándose atentamente en todas las cartas que tenía) (un poco enojado) no puede ser hombre. Tengo que cambiarme este maso, ¡pero ya! Las 5 que tengo en mano no superan 4 de ataque y no tienen ninguna habilidad especial.

Jugador 1: (sonrisa triunfante) entonces será mejor que ni siquiera lo intentes en el evento, porque no llegaras muy lejos.

El hombre arrojo al centro de la mesa una carta que tenía 8 puntos de ataque y 7 puntos de vida.

Jugador 2: (con los ojos en blanco) ¿eres tonto o qué? No puedes arrojar un Dios que cueste 8 de icor si recién estamos en la cuarta ronda.

(Riendo a carcajadas) te burlas de mis cartas pero parece que no tienes ni idea de las reglas básicas, ¡idiota!

El hombre solo se dignó ah sonrojarse de vergüenza mientras todos se le reían en la cara.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno chicos. Eh venido por mi traje.

Acompañante: (sonriendo) ah, es cierto. Vas a participar en el evento de apertura.

(Señalando una pequeña estantería) fíjate que debería estar por allí.

Welf simplemente asintió y saco un traje que era completamente rojo. Probablemente porque iba con Apís y parecía un toro.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno muchachos. Nos vemos allí y que ustedes dos tengan suerte en el torneo de las cartas.

(Sonrisa pícara) la necesitaran, ya que Irelia también jugara y no le van mal los juegos de estrategia.

Al escuchar eso, los dos hombres tragaron fuerte, imaginando como el primer premio se les iba de las manos.

Welf salió de la habitación y vio que Dai, Raían y Kagome ya parecían estar listos y estaban bajando las escaleras, por lo que los alcanzo y comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia.

Welf y los demás salieron del edificio y se pudo ver que llegaron una gran cantidad de carretas que parecían estar repletas de personas. Algunas estaban tan llenas que varias personas se subían en la parte del techo.

Welf se separó de Dai, Raían y Kagome dando un pequeño saludo, ya que ellos tres se quedaron cerca de una carreta, mientras que Welf se acercó hacia donde estaba Apís, que estaba rodeado de niños y niñas que parecían estar jugando al juego de cartas antes mencionado, utilizando el lomo de Apís como si fuera una mesa.

Welf: (sonriendo) lo siento chicos, pero Apís y yo tenemos que entrar en acción.

Los niños asintieron malhumorados mientras retiraban las cartas que estaban encima del lomo de Apís.

Welf: (sonriendo) (montándose encima del lomo de Apís) bien, vámonos amiga.

Apís relincho una vez, y en menos de un segundo desaparecieron del lugar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Justo en el momento que Welf desapareció, Irelia y Kisuke salieron del edificio, solo para ver como Billy estaba subido encima de una de las carrozas y estaba haciendo un baile muy estúpido con unas antorchas.

Kisuke: (serio) ni siquiera llegamos a las gradas y ya está haciendo estupideces.

Irelia: (frunciendo el ceño) ¡Billy, si no bajas ahora y dejas de hacer cosas extrañas, no abra carne para ti como castigo!

Billy apareció de la nada en frente de Irelia mientras tenía una mano en su frente, simulando una postura militar.

Billy: (muy serio) ¡lo que ordene, jefa!

Irelia: (seria) bien. (Sonriendo) ahora vamos a aquella carreta, que parece estar desocupada.

Los tres asintieron y subieron a la carreta, mientras que abrían las ventanas para que se pudiera apreciar la enorme estructura que habían creado, en donde una vez estuvo su pueblo.

Se podía ver como una carrosa tras otra comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la antigua ubicación del pueblo. Eran alrededor de unas 20 carrosas en total y en la mitad de ellas se podía ver a mucha gente encima de las carretas con el pecho al descubierto, con banderas de la división Olímpica, con banderas de Hércules, en fin, con una gran variedad de cosas.

SALTO DE LINEA

Irelia, Kisuke y Billy iban a la cabeza de todas las carrozas, y después de un par de minutos comenzó a escucharse un enorme bullicio por el lugar. Los tres asomaron sus cabezas por la ventana de la carreta para ver de qué se trataba, y pudieron distinguir el enorme coliseo que había a un par de metros suyos. En un principio no se veía muy bien, debido a que el coliseo había sido creado en el enorme cráter que había dejado Bell en la última batalla, por lo que estaba hundido en la tierra, por así decirlo. Gracias a eso se podía ver perfectamente las gradas que había dentro del sitio, en donde se podía ver que estaba dividido en diferentes sectores, que era las del publico mezcladas con las diferentes estanterías de comercio que estaban desparramadas por la gran mayoría de las gradas **(en ese lugar es donde se vendia la comida, bebida y diferentes accesorios correspondientes al festival).**

Había dos sectores de las gradas que tenían un diferente color. Una era de color dorado que tenía unos cuatro asientos en el lugar en vez de ser simples gradas. Y la otra era de un color rojo, en donde también era algo diferente, ya que tenía dos paredes de un color rojo a los lados y parecían haber 6 asientos diferentes del mismo color, con unas telas doradas colgando en la entrada de dicho lugar.

Además de todo lo anterior mencionado, el centro del coliseo en donde se iba a desarrollar todos los eventos no era muy normal que digamos, ya que en vez de parecer a una arena, parecía a un establo con todas las diversas construcciones que tenía, incluyendo a varios caballos que se estaban hospedando en el lugar.

Irelia: (sonrisa complacida) aún me sigue pareciendo increíble que hayamos podido hacer todo esto en tan solo un mes.

Billy: (observando como algunas carrosas se desviaban del lugar y tomaban un camino empinado que llevaba a una puerta de establo del coliseo) (intrigado) ¿qué onda con esos que se desviaron?

Irelia: (sonriendo) ellos son los que participaran en el evento de apertura y el segundo evento, por lo cual es normal que entren por la puerta del establo para hacer una buena entrada cuando todo comience.

Kisuke: (con la mano en el mentón) (serio) entonces supongo que nosotros tendremos que entrar por arriba.

Irelia: (sonriendo) exacto. (Seria) por cierto, Billy. Tendrás que aguantar hasta que termine el evento de apertura para ir a comparte la carne, ya que tengo que estar junto a los viejos para dar el anuncio al inicio del festival.

Billy simplemente asintió de acuerdo mientras aun seguía mirando el coliseo. La forma en que se veía de noche era mucho mejor, ya que las velas le daban una iluminación hermosa al sitio.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf salió de uno de los vestidores, ya con la ropa de vaquero puesta. Esta era completamente roja, a excepción de su calzado que era de un color negro.

Welf miro a Apís que lo estaba esperando, aparentemente sin ningún tipo de vestimenta.

Welf: (apoyándose contra la pared) (sonrisa tranquila) bueno, ahora solo toca esperar ah que inicie todo esto…

Welf observo como algunas carretas llegaron, en donde había algunas personas disfrazadas de vaquero como él que estaban a riba del techo del vehículo. Lo único diferente en su vestimenta era que ellos tenían sombreros y Welf no, además de que los pantalones eran de una tonalidad negra.

Todos los que estaban en el techo bajaron de un salto, mientras que las puertas de la carreta se abrían y salían 3 mujeres con vestimentas formales.

Welf observo con intriga como esas tres mujeres abrieron la puerta del establo e ingresaron dentro del coliseo.

Después de eso, unos 4 hombres salieron de uno de los vestidores con un traje algo extraño, ya que únicamente iban con unos calzones negros.

Welf observo como todo el cuerpo de esos tipos estaban cubiertos de diferentes pinturas, donde se podía ver diferentes enemigos que enfrento Hércules.

Welf: (con una ceja alzada) creo que estos tipos son los segundos en ingresar y son participantes del Norte.

Welf se dio media vuelta cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, para ver que era Eliot.

Eliot: (con cara de aburrimiento) hola Welf.

Welf: (estrechando la mano con Eliot) (sonriendo) hola Eliot. No te eh visto bajar de la carreta junto con tus compañeros.

Eliot: (frotándose el cabello) lo que sucede es que yo había llegado un poco más temprano que todos los demás y estaba dentro de un vestidor, esperándote.

(Serio) trajiste eso, ¿verdad?

Welf: (sonriendo) (sacando una piedra mágica del bolsillo) por supuesto. Recuerda, tienes que concentrarte mucho para lograr liberar el poder mágico de la piedra. Puede que no seas un aventurero, pero todo el mundo tiene reservas mágicas en su interior. Si no la tuvieras, entonces tendrías que estar muerto.

Eliot simplemente asintió mientras tomaba la piedra con un poco de duda.

Eliot: (serio) ¿crees que saldrá como lo esperamos?

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) si no sale como lo esperamos, aun así aran una buena actuación. Aunque es mejor que salga, si no serán totalmente opacados por las siguientes actuaciones.

Eliot: (un poco irritado) ¡Esto es un fastidio! Me hubiera gustado estar en las gradas todo el tiempo sin tener que hacer nada, pero en fin.

(Con rostro de aburrimiento) Por cierto, ¿te enteraste que justo a último momento ingreso un nuevo participante? Y no me refiero a ya sabes quién. Ahora hay 5 actuaciones en vez de 4.

Welf: (intrigado) ¿lo dices en serio? (con un rostro pensativo) me pregunto quién será…

Welf dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando todas las antorchas que iluminaban al coliseo por dentro se apagaron de repente.

Welf: (serio) por lo visto está a punto de comenzar.

AL MISMO TIEMPO, CON IRELIA.

Irelia se encontraba sentada en uno de los cuatro asientos que había en el sitio dorado en las gradas del coliseo.

Estaba siendo acompañada por los diferentes gobernantes que ocupaban los otros tres asientos.

Irelia observo con satisfacción como todas las antorchas se habían apagado cuando levanto el brazo.

Pasaron unos segundos para que unas antorchas sean encendidas por unas mujeres que estaban alrededor de la zona dorada del coliseo, iluminando por completo los cuatro asientos en donde se encontraban los líderes.

Irelia: (seria) ¡hola a todos! Muchas gracias por haber esperado tanto tiempo para este momento. Han sido dos largos años hasta poder vernos todos juntos nuevamente. Aquí, los 4 pueblos se reúnen una vez más para conmemorar la llegada de Hércules a nuestras tierras y que haya salvado a nuestros antepasados. Sin duda alguna, si no fuera por él, en estos momentos nosotros no estaríamos aquí, hablando tan felices e eufóricos por este gran evento.

Entonces, como una manera de demostrar nuestro agradecimiento total hacia Hércules, hoy estamos todos aquí.

(Mirando a los tres ancianos) ¿Están de acuerdo que esto comience?

(Los tres ancianos asintieron al unísono con una sonrisa) (Sonriendo)¡ AHORA, EN EL PUEBLO DEL SUR, DECLARO QUE EL FESTIVAL AH COMENZADO!

Una gran cantidad de llamas comenzaron a salir por diferentes partes del coliseo, donde se podía ver que eran artefactos que estaban siendo manejados por personas. Todas las llamas estaban dirigidas hacia el cielo nocturno, ya que no había ningún tipo de techo que estorbara el paso, dando lugar a una vista completamente hermosa con el contraste de la oscuridad de la noche.

Una gran cantidad de vítores se empezaron escuchar por todo el coliseo mientras comenzaban a patalear, haciendo que todo el lugar tenga leves temblores.

Una vez que los "fuegos artificiales" terminaron, todas las antorchas que habían sido apagadas en la zona, fueron encendidas nuevamente por diferentes personas que estaban paradas al lado de estas.

Aun así, los vítores continuaron escuchándose sin cesar, junto con el temblor del lugar, hasta que finalmente pararon una vez que entraron tres mujeres muy bien vestidas al lugar del establo. Prácticamente el lugar en donde se llevarían a cabo todos los eventos y juegos.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron en unos bancos de madera, junto a una mesa de madera algo rustica, que encima de ella se podían ver diferentes papeles que decían un número del 1 al 10.

Irelia: (sonriendo) (levantándose del asiento) (señalando a las tres mujeres con una mano) ellas serán las tres jueces de hoy. Llevaran a cabo todos los puntajes y también se harán cargo de controlar a los jugadores tramposos.

Sin nada más que agregar, ¡que comience el evento de apertura!

Irelia se sentó nuevamente en el asiento mientras esperaba que todo comenzara.

Eliot y sus otros 4 compañeros terminaron de escuchar el discurso de Irelia y pasaron por la puerta del establo mientras que se arreglaban bien el sombrero.

Después de unos segundos, en la parte inferior del coliseo, donde estaba el establo, se podía ver una puerta de madera estilo taberna que decía "salida de emergencia". De esa misma puerta entraron Eliot y sus compañeros.

Una gran cantidad de aplausos comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar mientras una música comenzaba a sonar de la zona roja del coliseo, en donde se encontraban 6 personas tocando música con una coordinación increíble.

Una de esas personas era la Diosa Atenea, que había sido "contratada", por así decirlo, para que hiciera la banda sonora y también estrenar una nueva tecnología que había desarrollado recientemente, que se trataba de unos amplificadores que hacían resonar la música por todo el lugar con mucha facilidad. Algo que tenía como locos a los espectadores, ya que nunca antes habían escuchado una música igual.

Eliot y sus compañeros llegaron rápidamente al centro del establo y comenzaron a bailar de una forma muy sincronizada. Con unos pasos de baile que extrañamente pegaban a la perfección con la música que se estaba reproduciendo en el lugar.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir aún más fuerte y largar alguno que otros silbidos de aliento a los jóvenes, hasta que llego el final del baile, en donde Eliot alzo con una mano lo más alto que pudo a la piedra mágica, y rápidamente se arrodillo junto con sus otros cuatro compañeros, quedando él en el centro. Una vez que los 4 alzaron la mano de una forma muy sincronizada mientras aún seguían arrodillados, la música acabo y un fuerte resplandor rojo salió despedido de la piedra mágica hacia el cielo, creando una pequeña columna de color rojizo que iluminaba aún más el lugar y se veía hermosa.

Eliot: (bajando el brazo) (jadeando) ¡bien, funciono!

Eliot y los demás se levantaron del suelo y miraron el puntaje de los jueces, que eran un 7, 9 y 6. Generando un total de 22/30 puntos.

La multitud siguió aplaudiendo igual que el comienzo del evento, pero esta vez se comenzaban a escuchar palabras de alago para los muchachos, a lo que ellos respondieron a dichas palabras haciendo una reverencia y se marcharon rápidamente del lugar cuando comenzó a sonar una nueva canción.

Eliot y los demás se posicionaron al lado de la puerta que decía "salida de emergencia", mientras veían como los 5 hombres que habían visto antes ingresaban al lugar bastante animados. Aunque no estaban semidesnudos, ya que llevaban un enorme abrigo que los cubría por completo. Además de que tenían un sombrero bastante grande sobre su cabeza.

Inmediatamente después de haber entrado, comenzaron a chocar manos con el público mientras iban corriendo rápidamente al centro del "escenario" para comenzar su actuación.

En un principio, era un baile muy parecido al anterior, lo único diferente era que utilizaban más saltos para cada paso de baile. Aunque la cosa cambio bastante cuando se quitaron los abrigos y quedaron casi desnudos al público y comenzaron a hacer movimientos mucho más profesionales, ganándose aún más el aprecio del público.

Para rematar su actuación, los 5 hombres arrojaron fuertemente sus sombreros al aire y el sujeto que estaba en medio de los 5 libero pequeñas balas de fuego que destruyeron a los sombreros una vez alcanzaron su punto más alto.

La música volvió a terminar y comenzaron a escucharse con más claridad los aplausos, mientras que los 5 hombres hacían varias reverencias en agradecimiento en diferentes direcciones de forma sincronizada.

Por último, las juezas alzaron sus carteles de puntuación, dejando una nota final de: 8, 9 y 6. Generando un total de 23/30 puntos.

Cuando los hombres aún seguían haciendo sus reverencias, Welf entro montado encima de Apís por la puerta mientras tenía ambos brazos alzados e iba chocando cinco con cada espectador que podía, hasta que finalmente llego al centro del establo. Los hombres se dieron cuenta de esto y rápidamente abandonaron el lugar y se posicionaron cerca de Eliot y los demás para ver cómo sería la actuación.

Más que nada porque les interesaba ver que tan bueno podría ser un monstruo doméstico.

Una nueva canción comenzó a escucharse en el lugar cuando Welf bajo rápidamente de Apís con una voltereta en el aire y ni bien aterrizo extendió su mano hacia su mascota. El pelirrojo comenzó a bajar lentamente todo su brazo mientras que Apis parecía comenzar a desarmarse por completo, hasta llegar al suelo como un montón de engranajes, para que después Welf levantara rápidamente la mano y Apís se reconstruyera al instante de una manera muy sincronizada.

Welf comenzó a amagar golpes hacia Apis, como si le estuviera dando con una masa, haciendo que Apís se aboyara y se moviera de una forma como si en verdad estuviera recibiendo dichos golpes. Al principio, Welf lo hacía a un ritmo lento, pero comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido hasta que los espectadores no podían ver con tanta claridad sus movimientos.

En uno de los tantos "mazazos" que le da Welf, Apís saca sus cuernos de la cabeza, haciendo que "golpeen" a Welf. Esto hace que el pelirrojo haga su rostro hacia atrás como si hubiera sido golpeado, pero rápidamente se recompone y comienza a bailar como si fuera un robot.

Mientras Welf hacia eso, Apís lo siguió al instante cuando comenzó a mover sus partes del cuerpo como si fuera un robot, además de que se desprendían un poco de su cuerpo. Obviamente, Apís era la que más causaba impresión en ese movimiento, ya que parecía un robot de verdad.

Después de estar varios segundos haciendo el mismo movimiento, Welf rápidamente se monta encima de Apís con un salto, haciendo que comience a correr con una enorme velocidad en círculos. De hecho, la velocidad era tal que los espectadores veían solamente una mancha gris y roja corriendo en círculos a una velocidad impresionante.

Welf saco el orbe que utilizaba para su traje y alzo ambas manos mientras lo sostenía con fuerza.

Welf: | (muy concentrado) solo una mínima parte…|

Una gran cantidad de poder mágico de color azul salió despedido hacia el cielo, y como iban corriendo en círculos termino dándole la forma de un vórtice con un color azul, que a la noche le daba una vista increíble.

Después de estar varios segundos girando en círculos, Apís finalmente paro de golpe y Welf guardo el orbe rápidamente para evitar convenientes.

Una gran cantidad de aplausos y vítores se escucharon por toda la zona mientras que la música paraba de sonar.

Los jueces alzaron sus notas finales, dejando un resultado de: 10, 10, 7. Dejando un resultado de 27/30 puntos.

Welf: (jadeando) (haciendo una leve reverencia junto a Apis) (susurrando) pensé que en un momento se descontrolaría. Será mejor que no vuelva a utilizar el orbe para estar cosas oh podría terminar muy mal.

La música comenzó a sonar de la nada cuando una carreta entro por la puerta a toda velocidad y freno en medio del establo. Dejándose ver un personaje algo conocido.

Ramsés: (bajándose de los caballos) (sonriendo) llego justo a tiempo por lo que veo, colorado.

Welf: (sonrisa malvada) justo a tiempo.

Ramsés fue rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la carreta y abrió las puertas.

Bell salió de la carreta con una cara muy confundida al ver en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo a Ramsés, Welf se posiciono al lado de este y le tomo la capucha de la túnica, para después jalarla hacia arriba y quitársela, dejando ver la vestimenta que llevaba Bell debajo de la túnica.

Bell: (sonrojado de vergüenza) ¡Welf, pero que mier-

Bell no pudo terminar su frase cuando una cantidad de vítores comenzaron a escucharse por el lugar. De mujeres, para ser más específico.

Eso se debía más que nada por el efecto secundario que tenía la habilidad de Bell, y ahora que no estaban en una situación de peligro, los efectos se presentaban mucho más rápido. Además de que al tener la chaqueta desabrochada, y por ende, mostrar una gran cantidad de la parte frontal de su torso, tampoco ayudaba mucho…

Welf: (dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda) (sonriendo entre dientes) vamos, muéstranos algo divertido.

Bell al final tuvo que resignarse y dio un suspiro de cansancio. Welf lo dejo solo en el centro del "escenario", mientras que Ramsés se marchaba del lugar con su carreta.

Bell: | (nervioso) bueno, no es que haya practicado ninguna coreografía. Pero supongo que un poco de "efectos especiales" bastara.|

Bell activo sus dos auras de una forma repentina y comenzó a arrojar una gran cantidad de llamas hacia el cielo. Pero no termino ahí, ya que después de unos segundos, todos miraban con la boca abierta como en el cielo había una enorme bola de fuego que parecía no moverse del lugar.

Bell bajo ambos brazos hacia abajo, haciendo que la bola de fuego descendiera y la gente comenzara a entrar en pánico, pensando que podrían quemarse vivos.

Se sorprendieron enormemente cuando la bola de fuego finalmente cayo haciendo un pequeño sonido de estallido y casi por completo el establo.

Todos miraron asombrados como las llamas parecían mantenerse como si fueran una esfera gigante en el lugar, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Se asombraron aún más cuando vieron unos rayos salir despedidos de la enorme esfera hacia el cielo, y luego explotaron en el cielo con un sonido sordo. Después de eso la esfera de fuego fue disparada hacia el cielo nocturno y después de esperar un segundo, Bell arrojo dos rayos más del tamaño de su antebrazo para que siguieran a la esfera.

Una vez que los rayos llegaron hacia la esfera (que por cierto, no tardaron nada), el fuego se dispersó hacia todas las direcciones en el cielo, haciendo que todo se iluminara de repente y pareciera que era de día. Cuando el fuego comenzó a dispersarse en el centro y nuevamente se podía ver la noche, los dos rayos causaron una enorme explosión en el cielo, pintando todo de blanco por un segundo.

Después de todo ese acto, el fuego del cielo desapareció por completo y el oscuro cielo volvió a gobernar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos los espectadores estaban con la boca abierta ante lo sucedido, pero algunos comenzaron a aplaudir y rápidamente fueron seguidos por todo el coliseo.

Bell: (suspiro de alivio) (sonriendo) no puedo creer que algo tan improvisado haya salido tan bien.

Los jueces dieron su resultado a Bell, dejando una nota de: 9, 10, 9. Dejando un total de 28/30 puntos.

Todos los otros concursantes se acercaron rápidamente a Bell dando aplausos. Lo rodearon en cuestión de pocos segundos y la gran mayoría le preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa, también lo felicitaban, entre otras cosas.

Eliot: (serio) igual, todavía no es seguro que haya ganado. Recuerden que había entrado un concursante a último minuto.

Inmediatamente después de que Eliot dijera esas palabras, absolutamente todos miraron hacia la zona roja en donde estaban los músicos. Ya que un ruido extraño provino de ese lugar, solo para ver que Atenea estaba desconectando todos los instrumentos musicales y parecía estar colocando un tipo de disquete en el enorme equipo de música.

Welf: (intrigado) ¿qué está haciendo? Y es más, ¿cómo demonios puede hacer todo eso?

Bell: (serio) Hermes-sama me había contado que Atenea-sama es una de las mejores inventoras en el Olimpo, y que gracias a ella tienen una tecnología mucha más avanzada que la nuestra.

(Señalando al equipo de música) por ejemplo, son esos aparatos que funcionan con algo llamado "pilas".

Welf: (serio) después del festival si tengo tiempo me gustaría preguntarle acerca de esas cosas…

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) no creo que te responda las preguntas. De hecho, tuvimos mucha suerte que Hermes-sama pudiera convencerla de traer sus dispositivos después de lo que paso la última vez.

Atenea coloco el disquete en el reproductor de música, haciendo que una canción muy peculiar comenzara a escucharse.

Bell: (sonriendo nerviosamente) chicos, los dejo aquí porque me tengo que ir a cambiar. No puedo quedarme así durante toda la celebración. Además de que Ramsés se llevó mi túnica.

Welf: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, nosotros estaremos aquí, para ver quien termina ganando el primer concurso.

Bell simplemente asintió y pudo ver como Hermes saltaba de las gradas al establo, empezando a bailar el "Gangnam Style" mientras un montón de espectadores comenzaban a seguirlo, junto con Atenea.

Bell: (con los ojos en blanco) se supone que hoy no vendría…

(Sonriendo) en fin, será mejor que me apresure.

TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTOS.

Bell llego rápidamente al concurso y entro por la puerta principal, para ver como Ramsés estaba en el establo con un vestido completamente amarillo charlando con Hermes, que sostenía un premio, dando a entender que al final él había ganado el concurso con la puntuación más alta.

Bell se acercó rápidamente en donde estaban ambos y primero felicito a Hermes por su victoria, pero rápidamente miro con mala cara a Ramsés.

Bell: (serio) Ramsés, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi túnica?

Ramsés: (serio) tranquilo flaco. La túnica está dentro de mi carreta. Puedes sacarla cuando quieras.

Bell simplemente asintió y fue rápidamente hacia la carreta de Ramsés.

Ramsés: (quitándose las gafas de sol) que muchacho más raro… cualquier persona normal por lo menos dejaría mostrar su cuerpo debes en cuando. Especialmente si podes estar con varias mujeres.

Hermes: (sonriendo) digamos que Bell tiene un pasado que no puede olvidar. También estoy seguro que no solamente usa esa túnica por gusto, ya que tiene un valor sentimental mucho mas alto de lo que parece.

Ramsés: (alzando una ceja) (cruzándose de brazos) ¿ah sí? Parece una historia interesante.

Hermes: (viendo como Bell se ponía la túnica) (sonrisa nostálgica) esa túnica es el último contacto que tiene con la Diosa que le hizo aventurero. Fue un regalo de ella y es lo único que se llevó para recordarla.

Ramsés: (serio) ya veo… probablemente sea el regalo más preciado que ha tenido hasta ahora.

Hermes: (sonriendo) estoy de acuerdo.

Ramsés: (sonriendo) además me dijiste que era una Diosa. No será que el mocoso siente más aprecio de lo debido por ella, ¿verdad?

Hermes: (sonrisa nerviosa) bueno, ese ya es un tema complicado. Especialmente por cómo es su personalidad.

(Sonrisa tranquila) aunque estoy seguro que no falta mucho para que algo asombroso suceda.

Ramsés: (alzando una ceja) ¿quieres decir que cambiara su forma de pensar?

Hermes: (negando con la cabeza) (sonriendo) no lo hará. Siempre ha sido demasiado correcto y lo seguirá siendo hasta su muerte.

(Serio) ah lo que me refiero es a algo… aunque no puedo explicarlo, ya que no tengo ni idea de lo que sucederá.

Ramsés: (serio) a lo mejor serán imaginaciones tuyas.

Hermes: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonrisa tranquila) quien sabe.

Después de que Bell se colocó la túnica por completo, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Ramsés y Hermes, haciendo que su conversación sea interrumpida.

Bell: (sonriendo) ¿no nos deberíamos ir moviendo? Tengo entendido que dentro de poco comenzaran el segundo evento, que es el torneo de cartas.

Hermes: (sonriendo) tienes razón, mejor será que nos larguemos de aquí, ya que seremos una molestia cuando comiencen a colocar las mesas y demás cosas.

Bell y Ramsés simplemente asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, cuando veían como algunas personas comenzaban a traer mesas y sillas de madera adentro del establo.

Bell: (intrigado) por cierto, ¿por qué llevas ese traje dorado y esos lentes extraños?

Ramsés: (sonriendo) te perdiste nuestro baile flaco. Es parte de la vestimenta que tenía que cumplir para hoy.

(Sonrisa pícara) por cierto, no sabía que Atenea-sama también iba a participar en el baile. Especialmente estando tan cerca de ti. (Inclinándose de hombros) eso que pensaba que ustedes dos se llevaban mal.

Hermes: (sonriendo) (guiñando un ojo) bueno, muchas cosas pasaron durante el año pasado.

(Intrigado) ahora que recuerdo. Bell, ¿al final pudiste festejar tu cumpleaños? Tengo entendido que fue hace un par de días.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) la verdad es que no. Con todo el tema de la reconstrucción y la preparación para el festival no tuvimos tiempo de hacer nada.

Hermes: (suspiro de cansancio) es una lástima que no hayas podido festejar tus 17 ni tus 18. (Sonriendo) pero por lo menos lo pasaste un poco mejor este año, ¿verdad?

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros con los ojos cerrados) si tenemos en cuenta que cuando cumplí 17 estaba en una montaña helada que casi me termina matando. Pues… entonces sí.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, entraron en ella y pudieron ver que Welf estaba con Apís. Aparentemente esperándolos.

Welf: (sonriendo) ¿ya se van a las gradas para ver el siguiente torneo?

Bell: (sonriendo) así es.

(Intrigado) ¿Sabes dónde está Irelia? Cuando estábamos saliendo del establo no la vi en su asiento.

Welf: (sonriendo) hace un rato la vi dando vueltas en los puestos de comidas junto con Billy, Kisuke y Elizabeth. Lo más probable es que este comprando la carne que les prometió ahora, debido a que participara en el próximo evento.

Bell: (sonriendo) okey. Nos ponemos en marcha.

Welf: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) me parece bien.

Ramsés: (serio) espera un segundo colorado (señalando a Apís) ¿Estás seguro que dejaran entrar al monstruo en las gradas?

Welf: (inclinándose de hombros) (leve sonrisa) si vamos del lado donde esta nuestro pueblo, estoy seguro que no tendrán problemas.

Ramsés simplemente asintió y todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras para ingresar por la parte de arriba del coliseo y encontrar un lugar para ver el siguiente espectáculo.

TIME SKIP: 2 HORAS

Bell no sabía si era porque el número de participantes era mucho más amplio, oh que una partida tardaba la misma cantidad de tiempo que todo el evento de apertura junto.

Bell: (bostezando) deben de ser las dos cosas.

Welf: (intrigado) ¿dijiste algo?

Bell simplemente agito su mano con desdén mientras seguía mirando la final del torneo. Uno de los finalistas era Irelia, y el otro era Rick.

Al final para suerte de Bell, el torneo termino con Irelia como ganadora y ahora se comenzaban a hacer los preparativos para el tercer evento, pero el peliblanco no podía aguantar más del cansancio. Ya era demasiado tarde y el hecho de que se tuvieran que levantar siempre a primera hora para hacer la reconstrucción del pueblo no ayudaba mucho. Sin contar que estaba terriblemente aburrido, y eso ayudaba aún menos.

Bell: (somnoliento) lo siento chicos. Yo iré abajo para felicitar a Irelia por su victoria y después me largo. Estoy demasiado cansado.

Ramsés y Hermes simplemente aceptaron, mientras que Welf se levantó del suelo, dando a entender que lo seguiría.

Welf: (sonriendo) iré contigo. La verdad es que también estoy algo cansado.

Bell simplemente asintió y comenzaron a descender por las gradas hasta llegar a bajo del todo.

Irelia: (sonrisa entre dientes) ¡hola chicos! Ustedes son los primeros que viene a felicitarme.

Bell: (frotándose el cabello) (sonrisa nerviosa) si, es que ya nos vamos.

Irelia: (confundida) ¿se van? Pero todavía falta bastante para que termine.

Welf: (sonriendo) la verdad es que estamos demasiado cansados como para seguir hasta el final.

Ya sabes, con el asunto del entrenamiento diario, más la reconstrucción del pueblo y los preparativos para el festival apenas nos ha dejado tiempo para descansar.

Irelia: (frotándose el mentón con una mano) (seria) hmmm, entiendo. Quédate un segundo Welf, que quiero decirte algo.

Bell: (alzando la mano en gesto de saludo) (sonriendo) los dejo solos. Nos vemos en la casa Welf.

Welf simplemente asintió y miro a Irelia que parecía estar algo seria, por lo que sería un tema un poco delicado.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno. Entonces, ¿de que querías hablar?

Irelia: (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo) lo eh estado pensando durante un tiempo… ¡quiero que tengamos un heredero!

Welf: (ensanchando los ojos de la impresión) ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas segura? (sonrisa nerviosa) es decir, ni siquiera lo hemos hecho una vez aunque sea para practicar.

Irelia: (con un sonrojo aún más pronunciado) (sonriendo) no hay ningún problema con eso. (Un poco tímida) además, hace casi un mes que estamos juntos… y para serte sincera, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo contigo.

Welf: (sonriendo) (con un leve sonrojo) es-está bien. Pero te advierto que muchas mujeres dicen que la primera vez duele mucho. Por eso estaba evitando el tema.

Irelia: (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo) no te preocupes. Estoy segura que no debería de ser tan molesto. (Sonrisa pícara) además de que tarde oh temprano tendríamos que romper ese "muro". (Guiñando un ojo) y mejor que sea lo más temprano posible.

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) (frotándose el cabello) o-okey |creo que nunca me acostumbrare a su actitud algo atrevida… (Sonrisa tranquila) pero me gusta.|

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL.

Bell se encontraba fuera del coliseo, esperando a Welf apoyado contra la pared.

Su soledad no duro mucho tiempo, ya que Hermes apareció en el lugar.

Bell: (intrigado) ¿Hermes-sama? ¿Pasa algo?

Hermes: (sonriendo) no, no. Solo venía a hablarte de un par de cosas. (Serio) (Apoyándose al lado de Bell) que estoy seguro que quieres escuchar.

Bell: (sonrisa tranquila) me conoces bastante bien. Con todo el tema del trabajo y el festival no tuve tiempo de preguntarte como estaba Orario… y como estaba ella.

Hermes: (sonriendo) bueno, veras-

Su charla se vio interrumpida cuando Welf e Irelia salieron del coliseo tomándose de las manos con una sonrisa.

Welf: (sonriendo) (mirando a Bell) Bell, lo siento pero tengo que volver con Irelia.

Bell: (intrigado) ¿Irelia también volverá a la casa?

Irelia: (sonriendo entre dientes) sí. La verdad es que yo también estoy bastante cansada.

Welf: (sonriendo) iremos a buscar a Apís para regresar más rápido.

Hermes: (sonriendo) Apís esta con Ramsés en las gradas.

(Sonrisa pícara) espero que se diviertan mucho.

Welf e Irelia tuvieron un sonrojo masivo en su rostro. Pero se dignaron a hacer una reverencia y salir lo más rápido del lugar, aun cogiéndose de las manos.

Bell observo toda la interacción algo confundido, aunque no tardo mucho tiempo en hilar los puntos y que su mente hiciera clic.

Hermes: (aclarándose la garganta) ¿en que estábamos?

Bell: (retomando la compostura) ah sí… (Sonriendo) sobre cómo están las cosas en Orario.

Hermes: (con rostro pensativo y una leve sonrisa) hmmm. De momento las cosas van bien. Parece ser que la gran mayoría de aventureros han desistido de tu búsqueda y la de Welf al pensar que están muertos. La familia Loki junto con algunos de tus amigos aún siguen con la búsqueda debes en cuando. Ya sabes, no lo hacen muy seguido debido a que deben sostener los gastos de la familia |además de otras razones que si te las explicó ahora, volverías a Orario de inmediato. Cosa que no quiero de momento|. Respecto a la familia Freya, Freya se ha ganado la admiración de toda la ciudad gracias a sus actos, y parece que ya no podría ayudar más de lo que ya hiso a los necesitados, aunque de momento no ha iniciado la búsqueda para encontrarte, pero estoy seguro que no tardara mucho considerando que ya no le quedan más cuentas que saldar.

Bell: (con una mano en el mentón) lo entiendo. Pero no veo razón para que comience la búsqueda después de un año. De seguro se ocupara en reponer más los bienes gastados por todas sus acciones benéficas.

Hermes: (sonriendo) creo que estas subestimando a Freya. Ahora que finalmente acabara de realizar todos sus trabajos, estará mucho tiempo sola, y por ende, aburrida. Eso significa que lo que la mantenía distraída por un año dejara de hacerlo. Y ahora, vendrá a por ti.

Bell: (frotándose el cabello) (pensativo) (un tanto deprimido) ¿tú piensas que después de un año, ella pueda seguir pensando en mi regreso?

Hermes: (negando con la cabeza de forma divertida) hay Bell, Bell… no entiendes como se siente Freya al respecto.

(Sonrisa tranquila) ten en cuenta que ella se siente bastante culpable, y está bien, si pensamos que realmente tiene toda la culpa. Pero dejando eso de lado, Freya a estado esperando reencontrarse contigo tanto como tú lo has estado esperando a lo largo de todo este año. Incluso tal vez más.

Bell: (sonrisa esperanzada) bueno, si tú lo dices…

Hermes: (chasqueando los dedos) (ensanchando los ojos) oh, y me olvide de mencionarte algo realmente asombroso. Una nueva adquisición que hiso la familia Freya.

(Sonriendo entre dientes) de seguro quedaras pasmado.

Bell: (con una ceja alzada) ¿y eso es…?

SALTO DE LINEA

Tal y como lo había dicho Hermes, Freya se encontraba sentada en su pequeña mesa, esperando que llegara su cena. Que por cierto, ya se estaba tardando demasiado.

Freya tenía una cara de aburrimiento total mientras se estiraba a lo largo de toda la mesa y posicionaba su rostro en el plato con un suspiro de cansancio, dándole una imagen muy tierna.

Freya: (con rostro muy aburrido) Ya no hay nada más que hacer...

Freya se enderezo rápidamente cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y desde afuera resonaba una voz muy familiar diciendo que la cena estaba lista.

Freya: (sonriendo) puedes pasar.

La camarera abrió la puerta, que sorpresivamente, era Aisha con una vestimenta muy parecida a la que usaba cuando estaba con Ishtar, pero mucho menos reveladora.

Aisha rápidamente coloco la fuente en la mesa y la abrió, revelando una pequeña cantidad de carne, con algunas verduras rodeándola.

Aisha: (haciendo una leve reverencia) (seria) lamento la tardanza, Freya-sama. Pero hoy estuvimos mucho más tiempo en el calabozo de lo pensado y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

Freya: (agitando la mano) (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) no te preocupes Aisha. Me parece bien que estén trabajando tan duro para recuperar los gastos.

Freya comenzó a pinchar cuidadosamente la comida con su tenedor y lo iba colocando en su plato, mientras que Aisha retiraba una botella de vino junto con una copa del carrito que había utilizado para trasladar la comida.

Freya: (terminando de posicionar su comida) (sonriendo) ¿fuiste a hablar con la familia Loki?

Aisha: (asintiendo) (seria) si, pero dijeron que no tenían ninguna nueva información, y que últimamente no habían reanudado sus búsquedas.

Freya: (sonriendo) de acuerdo.

Aisha noto una pequeña pisca de decepción en sus últimas palabras, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

Al principio, Aisha pensaba que Freya buscaba a Bell más por capricho que por otra cosa, y que después de un tiempo se terminaría olvidando o le restaría importancia. Pero ningún día le había dejado de preguntar cosas al respecto y demostraba que, en realidad, estaba mucho más unida a Bell de lo que ella pensó en un principio.

Aisha solamente pregunto una vez sobre el tema en el pasado, donde Freya le dijo que Bell era muy importante para ella, algo así como su hijo favorito. Pero sabía que había más de lo que esas palabras querían decir, por lo que termino creyéndoselo a medias y decidió no presionar más sobre el tema, ya que Freya parecía ponerse algo triste cada vez que hablaban de ello. Aunque la Diosa no tratara de demostrarlo.

Freya: (sonriendo) ¿Expandieron más su radio de búsqueda?, ¿oh aún siguen en la misma?

Aisha: (negando con la cabeza) aún no. Solo han abarcado los 4 pueblos más cercanos y no tuvieron ningún vistazo de ninguno de los dos. La única pista es el lugar donde pararon para bañarse y comprarse vestimenta nueva por el establecimiento comercial que se encontraba en la ruta comercial.

Freya: (sonriendo) así que, no hay nada nuevo. Lo único que sabemos es que siguieron el camino por la ruta comercial.

Aisha: (seria) exacto. Aunque me avisaron que en su próxima expedición tenían pensado aumentar aún más el radio de búsqueda y llegar a otros pueblos aún más lejanos que conectan con la ruta comercial.

Freya: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) me parece excelente.

Aisha: (seria) ¿necesita algo más?

Freya: (sonriendo) no, ya puedes irte. Gracias por todo.

Aisha: (haciendo una leve reverencia) no hay de qué.

Aisha junto rápidamente la fuente con las demás cosas que Freya no había tomado del carrito y se marchó con esté.

Freya continuo degustando su comida, pero parecía tener una mirada triste que no había tenido durante toda la conversación.

Una vez que finalmente termino de comer, lavo todas las cosas y se acostó en la cama con un rostro algo somnoliento.

Freya: (suspiro de cansancio) (seria) genial. Este día no tuve absolutamente nada para hacer y estuve pensando todo el día en Bell-kun.

Freya coloco ambas manos en su pecho mientras observaba la capsula que contenía la daga de Bell.

Freya: (con un rostro triste) ya ha pasado un año… (Sentándose de forma repentina en la cama) ¡No puede esperarlo más! Será mejor que comience a tomar medidas al respecto oh en las siguientes semanas oh no podré estar tranquila conmigo misma. (Mirando por la ventana) (Con rostro aburrido) pero ya es demasiado tarde, mejor será comenzar con la búsqueda mañana.

Freya se recostó nuevamente en la cama mientras observaba al techo, pensando todos los momentos que paso junto a Bell. Toda su evolución y como termino enamorándose de él sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

Freya: (dando una pequeña risa) (sonrisa triste) es increíble lo caprichosa que puede ser la existencia… un día estas molestando a todos los hombres, jugando con ellos. Y al otro por fin te enamoras por primera vez, pero ese hombre justo tiene una habilidad que no te permite engatusarlo, y lo peor de todo, es un hombre tan correcto que le da asco tu presencia por lo que hiciste el día anterior.

(Alzo su mano y apretándola fuertemente, formando un puño) es increíble lo que puede hacer la justicia divina.

(Una lágrima traicionera le sale por su ojo derecho) (Sonrisa triste) solo espero que me pueda perdonar cuando regrese…

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: (sonriendo) nunca me imaginé que Freya-sama terminaría adoptando una mujer en su familia.

(Sonrisa tranquila) (Asintiendo varias veces para sí mismo) eso demuestra que ha cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que me fui.

Hermes: (sonriendo) jajajajaja. Créeme, cuando me lo dijo quede estupefacto. Y ni te imaginas como reacciono Loki al enterarse.

Bell: (sonriendo) jejeje. La verdad que mi familia ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui… (Sonrisa radiante) ¡Creo que dentro de poco llegara la hora de regresar a Orario!

Hermes: (sonriendo) me parece buena idea. Pero no te apresures, recuerda que aun tienes que terminar la reconstrucción del nuevo pueblo. Sin la ayuda de Welf que es el mejor esquemista y constructor les costaría demasiado terminar la construcción.

Bell: (agitando la mano con desdén) sí, sí. No te preocupes, supongo que en un par de días te estaré avisando sobre mi regreso.

Hermes: (sonriendo) de acuerdo ¿quieres que te lleve?

Bell: (confundido) ¿a Orario?

Hermes: (negando con la cabeza) (sonrisa de lado) no tonto. A tu casa.

Bell simplemente asintió algo avergonzado y se metió dentro de la carrosa de Hermes, mientras que el Dios se ponía en frente de sus caballos para iniciar la cabalgada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Solamente un par de minutos.

Bell se bajó de la carreta. Y ni bien lo hizo, pudo ver a Hermes charlando con Atenea de una forma animada, hasta que la Diosa lo vio y se acercó rápidamente a él.

Atenea: (acariciando la cabeza de Bell) oh, este es el niño a quien les diste mis pociones, ¿oh me equivoco?

Hermes: (sonrisa nerviosa) así es.

Atenea: (sonriendo) ya nos hemos visto varias veces antes, pero mi nombre es Atenea, la Diosa de la Sabiduría, la Guerra, (agitando su mano) y entre otras cosas…

Bell: (nervioso) un placer conocerle. Mi nombre es Bell Cranel.

Atenea se rio un poco por lo nervioso que estaba el chico, pero rápidamente desvió su atención cuando vio a Apís acercándose a Bell.

Atenea dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Bell, para luego comenzar a acariciarle a Apís.

Atenea: (sonriendo) ¿cómo estas amiga? Hace ya mucho tiempo que no te veía…

Bell: (impresionado) ¿ya se conocían?

Atenea: (sonriendo) algo así. Yo soy su creadora.

Bell: (impactado) ¡¿Qué?!

Atenea: (sonriendo) tal como escuchaste. Hace un tiempo me había centrado en la investigación de armaduras, porque ya sabes… también soy una Diosa de la guerra y me interesan esas cosas.

En fin, la cuestión es que estaba buscando crear la armadura más fuerte para que pudieran utilizarla los dioses. (Mirando a Apís) ella fue mi primer prototipo. Como puedes ver, algo salió mal y termino convirtiéndose en un monstruo. Nunca me hizo daño, pero siempre amenazaba a cualquier otra persona que se estuviera pasando por mi biblioteca y eso termino molestando a Zeus. Y bueno… tuve que arrojarla al mundo de los mortales.

Bell: (susurrando para sí mismo) (con una mano en el mentón) eso explica porque pudo aguantar aquel ataque. Prácticamente tiene una defensa que solamente los dioses podrían llegar a romper.

Atenea dejo de acariciar a Apís y observo a Hermes con una enorme sonrisa.

Atenea: (sonrisa entre dientes) ¿vamos volviendo? ¡De seguro que el tercer evento está a punto de comenzar!

Hermes: (asintiendo de acuerdo) (sonriendo) nos vemos luego Bell.

Bell solamente hiso una pequeña reverencia a los dos dioses y luego estos se marcharon de lugar con la carreta

Bell: (bostezando) creo que es hora de apagar las luces…

Bell entro en el gran edificio que llamaba "casa" y comenzó a divagar entre las diferentes puertas que se encontraban en el primer piso.

Bell: (frotándose el cabello) (rostro somnoliento) nunca me pude acostumbrar a la gran innovaciones de cuartos en el primer piso. Tantas puertas termina siendo molesto…

(Intrigado) de todas formas, hay un silencio increíble. Por lo visto aun nadie volvió del festival.

Bell se dispuso a abrir la puerta que estaba más cerca de él.

Al abrirla, se dio una gran sorpresa al ver a Welf e Irelia cubiertos con las sabanas de cintura para abajo. Aunque por sus movimientos y posiciones no necesitabas ser un genio para saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Welf estaba arriba de Irelia bajando y subiendo sus caderas a una velocidad increíble, haciendo que el sonido de su piel chocando creara un sonido vicioso, mientras estaba besando el cuello de la mujer.

Irelia estaba acostada de espaldas, con ambas piernas juntas. Se podía ver que sus dos grandes pechos estaban presionando fuertemente contra el colchón, mientras mordía fuertemente la almohada para ahogar sus gritos de placer.

Ambos estaban muy sudados, y Bell podía asegurar que estuvieron ya un buen tiempo haciendo el amor, ya que con la charla de Hermes y el tiempo que le costó llegar hasta aquí pasaron como unos 40 minutos.

Sin duda alguna habían entrado en calor, y no parecían escuchar nada a su alrededor. Ah excepción de su propia piel chocando fuerte y repetidamente, sumando los gemidos ahogados de Irelia y la respiración fuerte de Welf.

Bell: (cerrando la puerta rápidamente) (con cara de palo) are como si nunca hubiera visto nada…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Sinceramente, este fue el capítulo que más me ha costado hacer hasta ahora. Lo gracioso es que lo más complicado me vino en las primeras 6000 palabras, que era todo el relleno del festival.**

**La verdad, nunca imagine que un relleno seria lo que más me costaría escribir. Por lo menos es así de momento.**

**Como siempre, estoy muy agradecido con todo su apoyo y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado (por lo menos las ultimas 4000 palabras, que no son relleno jajajaja).**

**Si te preguntas como hubiera sido la actuación de Hermes con la canción "Gangnam Style", pueden ver el videoclip de la canción. **

**Prácticamente tenía pensado hacer una parodia de ella, pero considerando lo complicado que es tratar con la letra china (porque no entiendo ni un carajo el idioma chino, por lo que no podría poner frases de la canción en un dialogo de Hermes), de que el baile tendría que ser algo sincronizado con la escritura. Pues… se me hiso insostenible. Además de que había bastantes limitaciones en aquella época y tenía que ideármelas demasiado para tratar de inventar algo, aunque sea, un poquito creíble.**

**Así que vean el clip e imagínese como hubiera sido toda la actuación. Obviamente les digo que Ramsés seria el que iba con un traje dorado (creo que era hombre), y la mujer principal que aparece en una parte del videoclip obviamente seria Atenea. Eso es lo único de información que les puede dar, el resto lo dejare a tu imaginación.**

¿?: (Sonriendo) veo que esos monstruos no pudieron encargarse del niñato entrometido.

(Mirando por un orbe a Bell durmiendo) por lo visto, si quiero que las cosas salgan bien, tendré que hacerlo todo por mi propia mano.

Después de decir esas palabras, solo se pudo ver que el sujeto de voz masculina dio una sonrisa tétrica.

**¡Se viene la pelea final de este arco!**

**Espero no tener tantas trabas para escribir el próximo capítulo como las tuve con este, ya que no quiero tardar una semana en actualizar. Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 11097 palabras.**


	32. Capítulo 31

**|Pensamientos|: | Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos días vamos de cuarentena, pero espero que termine pronto.|**

**(acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (serio), (enojado), (cierra la puerta), etc.**

**CAPITULO 31: LA UNIÓN ENTRE LA FAMILIA LOKI Y LA FAMILIA FREYA.**

Zeus y Hades se encontraban en el salón del Olimpo, en donde se encontraban todos los tronos.

Recién era de mañana y por lo visto, ellos dos se habían juntado para hablar de un tema importante. Por lo menos, eso es lo que se daba a entender por sus expresiones serias.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos tronos mientras iniciaban su conversación.

Zeus: (serio) entonces, ¿ella llegara mañana?

Hades: (serio) sí. Por lo que eh estado escuchando ya está avisada de todo lo que se le acusa, pero parece que va a volver sin miedo.

Zeus: (acariciándose la barba con cuidado) (serio) para serte sincero, llevo presintiendo todo este mes que algo va mal. Especialmente, si tenemos en cuenta que justo el día que se fue, sucedió la liberación de los monstruos, y justo en el pueblo en donde se hospedaba Bell.

Hades: (serio) ¿Estás diciendo que alguien está tratando de inculparla?

Zeus: (asintiendo mientras aún se acariciaba la barba) eso mismo. El problema es que en la última reunión nadie salió como culpable. (Frunciendo el ceño) Todo sobre este asunto me paree muy raro…

Hades: (cruzándose de brazos) (serio) de todas formas, no podría encontrar a ningún otro culpable. Solamente los que se encuentran en el Olimpo sabían de la información, y solo ella queda por ser interrogada. Contando que tuvo muchos problemas con Bell en el pasado.

Zeus: (dejando de acariciar su barba y apoyando su mentón en uno de sus puños) (serio) es cierto que en un pasado tuvieron problemas. Pero también es cierto que Bell se encontraba justo en frente de ella cuando libero su forma divina y en ningún momento le hizo nada. Es más, le dio una bendición para lograr hacer sufrir a Freya. En todo momento demostró no tener nada en contra de Bell. Solamente se centraba en su conflicto con Freya.

Hades: (con rostro pensativo) es cierto… pero si no es ella, ¿entonces quién pudo haber sido? Además, si tenemos en cuenta que algún Dios quería ver a Bell muerto, alguno de nosotros tenía que avisarle sobre el plan y lograr introducirlo en el Tártaro, por lo menos, antes de la madrugada. Pero hubiéramos descubierto si decía la verdad oh no de todos modos, gracias a Afrodita.

Zeus: (ensanchando los ojos) (levantándose del trono) la pregunta…, la pregunta…

(Girando lentamente la cabeza en donde estaba Hades, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos) ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Hades: (alzando una ceja) ¿eh? ¿Qué pregunta?

Zeus: (un tanto furioso) ¡la pregunta que hacia Afrodita a los demás en ese día!

Hades: (ensanchando los ojos) mierda…

Zeus se dio media vuelta y dio un grito de furia, para luego golpear su trono y destrozarlo. Agrietándolo casi por completo y dejando un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde apoyaba su espalda.

Zeus: (muy serio) cuando venga mañana. Haremos reunión nuevamente y esta vez sí encontraremos al culpable. (Apretando los dientes) no entiendo como pudimos ser tan imbéciles.

Hades: (suspiro de cansancio) (serio) el problema es que confiamos mucho en el poder de Afrodita y no pensamos que podría tener algunos puntos débiles.

Zeus: (apretando fuertemente los puños) (sonrisa tétrica) cuando descubra quien es el culpable créeme que querrá estar a tu cuidado. Siento que se han burlado de mi autoridad en mi propia cara.

Hades: | (serio) hace mucho que no le veía tan enfadado. Mi hermano es un Dios muy orgulloso, y que alguien haya escupido su autoridad no solo una, sino dos veces al mentirle, hace que su furia sea algo incontrolable. (Sonriendo) me imagino que el castigo será bastante malo para el que haya provocado la furia de mi hermano. Quizás hasta podría matarlo. Y no sería la primera vez que pasaría algo parecido. Ya ha matado a muchos de sus parientes por intentar derrocarlo o desafiar sus leyes. (Serio) aunque quizás tenga algo de benevolencia, considerando que el traidor se encuentra entre uno de los 14 pilares más importantes del Olimpo. A menos que sea Ishtar, claro está.|

Zeus miro su trono por unos segundos. Después comenzó a inhalar y exhalar repetidas veces en un intento de calmarse un poco.

Hades: (alzando una ceja) ¿ya estas mejor?

Zeus: (serio) no hasta que lo encuentre. Pero no puedo estar destruyendo todo lo que vea hasta mañana.

Zeus volvió a sentarse en su trono maltratado, mientras posicionaba sus dos manos debajo de su mentón, optando una pose deductiva.

Zeus: (serio) cambiemos de tema.

Hades: (asintiendo) (serio) de acuerdo. (Recordando lo que Zeus menciono a él y Poseidón) ¿Recuerdas lo que me confesaste aquella vez?

Zeus: (alzando una ceja) (girando un poco su cabeza para mirar a Hades) ¿te refieres a cuando tuvimos que contarle nuestra relación con Bell a nuestro hermano?

Hades: (asintiendo) (serio) exactamente. En un principio estaba algo enojado, pero una vez que me lo puse a pensar con más calma llegue a la conclusión de que no es gran cosa. (Sonrisa de lado) además, si consideramos que lo haz cuidado por tanto tiempo, podría decir que no tengo el derecho de enojarme.

Zeus: (sonriendo) gracias hermano. Tus palabras significan mucho para mí.

Hades: (expresión divertida) eso sí. Estoy seguro que ah tu esposa no le va a ser mucha gracia cuando se entere.

Zeus: (comenzando a sudar frio) no es tan malo como mis actos pasados. Tampoco es necesario que se entere.

Hades: (serio) algunos semidioses podían convocar, además los respectivos dominios de su padre divino, poder divino. Y vuelvo a repetir, siendo MITAD DIOS y mitad humano. (Mirando directamente a los ojos a Zeus) es la primera vez que estamos en presencia de un mortal que es ¾ divino, ¿realmente te piensas que no despertara poder divino? Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su organismo comience a cambiar. Y cuando suceda, un poder divino no podrá pasar desapercibido para los Dioses. Griegos y Nórdicos. (Sonriendo) eso obviamente, incluye a Hera.

Zeus: (secándose el sudor de la frente) (muy serio) ¿Tú crees que aún falta mucho?

Hades: (negando con la cabeza) gracias a su habilidad que le permite mejorar de forma exponencial, su cuerpo ya debería estar preparado para un cambio. (Muy serio) lo único que le falta, es una situación que amerite ese cambio.

Zeus: (suspiro de cansancio) espero que esa "situación" no llegue pronto.

Hades simplemente negó con la cabeza y desapareció del lugar.

Por lo visto, lo único que le daba realmente miedo a Zeus era el temperamento de su mujer/hermana.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se había despertado hace poco. En estos momentos se encontraba afuera, sentado en posición de loto con sus dos auras activas, mientras que Apís estaba acostada al lado del peliblanco y le servía como respaldo.

Después de estar unos minutos en esa posición, Bell abrió sus ojos de forma abrupta al escuchar que lo llamaban.

Bell: hola chicos, veo que por fin llegaron.

Billy: (sonriendo) lo que sucede es que te fuiste demasiado temprano. Aunque también es verdad, de momento nunca vi que un festival durara tanto tiempo.

Bell: (sacándose la capucha) (intrigado) ¿Dónde están todos los demás?

Kisuke: (serio) todavía no término el festival. Deben estar allí, festejando a lo grande. Nosotros dos nos volvimos porque ya no aguantábamos más.

Billy: (frotándose el estómago con una cara de satisfacción) creo que en lo personal, lo que más me dio sueño fue comer tanta cantidad de comida. Pero valió la pena cada gramo ingerido.

Kisuke y Bell solamente negaron con la cabeza de forma divertida por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Kisuke: (serio) ¿Welf e Irelia también volvieron contigo?

Bell: (sonriendo) sí. Aunque ellos llegaron casi una hora antes.

Kisuke: (asintiendo) (serio) okey. Yo me voy a dormir, porque no doy más. (Leve sonrisa) nos vemos más tarde, amigos.

Bell y Billy respondieron el saludo con una sonrisa entre dientes y una vez que Kisuke entro en la enorme edificación, el peliblanco nuevamente opto por una posición de loto. Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

Billy: (intrigado) sabes, hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Por qué llevas puesta todo el tiempo la túnica? Ósea, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras tener una oleada de mujeres encima, pero estaría genial tener un gran club de admiradoras. (Con mirada soñadora) me encantaría tener algo así. (Sonriendo) solamente necesitarías quitarte la túnica muy debes en cuando y listo.

Bell: (sonrisa de lado) (con los ojos cerrados) la habilidad no funciona de esa manera. No es que las mujeres se enamoren de mí, únicamente sienten mera atracción física, pero es una tan fuerte que las vuelve locas. (Serio) créeme, si tuvieras este poder, en lo último que pensarías seria en hacer que mujeres te sigan, especialmente si tienen mucho contacto con el sexo. (Abriendo los ojos, aun sosteniendo una mirada seria) lo digo por experiencia.

Billy: (sentándose rápidamente en frente de Bell) (impresionado) woa, asique hubo un tiempo en el que no usaste nada para protegerte. Me gustaría escucharlo.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) (sonriendo) está bien, te lo contare. (Serio) en la ciudad donde viva antes, había un distrito que se llamaba "Distrito del Placer". Como ya te imaginas, practicaban prostituciones, comercios y otras cosas. Obviamente, todo referido con el sexo.

Billy: (con estrellitas en los ojos) entonces te metiste allí y lo hiciste con todas las trabajadoras del lugar.

Bell: (negando con la cabeza de forma divertida) (leve sonrisa) en realidad, estaba allí por asuntos personales. La cuestión es que apenas había descubierto los efectos secundarios de esa habilidad y me metí de una forma muy descuidada a un lugar en donde todas las mujeres eran desvergonzadas. Es decir que no les importaba retener sus deseos lujuriosos como lo podría hacer una mujer o un hombre normal. (Serio) obviamente eso me jugo muy en contra, especialmente porque había muchas aventureras que trabajaban de prostitutas y ya te imaginas para dónde va la cosa.

Billy: (impresionado) ¿te capturaron y te lo hicieron todas juntas?

Bell: (poniendo una mano en su mentón) (con rostro pensativo) bueno… si me capturaron, pero no me violaron.

Billy: (haciendo un bufido) (con rostro aburrido) esto tuvo un desenlace muy aburrido.

Bell: (sonriendo) de hecho, esa es una de las dos razones por la que siempre uso esta túnica. Esa experiencia me llevo al límite, y para un hombre que dice "me gustaría haber sido violado por todas esas mujeres" no es consciente de lo que realmente puede hacer una violación. Estoy seguro que además de hacer el coito, terminaría muy golpeado oh algo por el estilo. Ya que los que están satisfaciendo sus necesidades sexuales son ellas, no yo. Por lo que aria todo lo que consideren excitante en esa situación, y había algunas, particularmente una, que les excitaba muchísimo torturar a su compañero, para luego hacer el sexo. Si primero sobrevivía a la tortura, claro está.

Billy: (con rostro asqueado) amigo… eso suena muy mal. (Optando un rostro un tanto confuso) un momento. Antes dijiste que esa era una de las razones. Entonces, ¿cuál es la otra?

Bell: (sonrisa nostálgica) la otra razón es muy personal. Fue un regalo de alguien que aprecio mucho que aun esta en esa ciudad. Para recordarla, siempre la llevo puesta cada vez que puedo.

Billy: (sorprendido) entiendo…

Billy quería presionar aún más en la conversación, pero no quería parecer un metiche. Especialmente porque el mismo Bell dijo que era un tema muy personal para él.

Billy: (dando un bostezo un tanto falso) (frotándose los ojos) (con rostro somnoliento) lo siento Bell, pero ya me voy yendo. Hablamos mañana.

Bell: (asintiendo) de acuerdo. Que duermas bien.

Billy simplemente asintió y abrió la puerta. Justo cuando lo hizo, Welf apareció detrás y casi terminan chocando, pero pasaron sin problemas. Dándose un pequeño saludo al final.

Bell: (mirando de reojo hacia atrás) (sonriendo) por lo visto, por fin despiertas, Welf.

Welf: (sentándose al lado de Bell) (sonriendo) lo siento. Fue una noche muy movida.

Bell: (sonrisa pícara) ni lo digas. ¿Cómo esta Irelia?

Welf bajo su cabeza, mientras daba una leve sonrisa.

Welf: parece que ayer fue algo cansador para ella, por lo que todavía está durmiendo y no tiene pinta de que vaya a despertar en un buen rato.

Bell: (sonrisa pícara) por supuesto. Recuerda que Irelia no tiene la misma resistencia que tú. De seguro la llevaste al límite anoche.

Welf: (intrigado) (con un leve sonrojo) (alzando una ceja) ¿de qué hablas?

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonrisa de lado con los ojos cerrados) de nada…

Welf: (serio) de todas formas, ¿no crees que te levantaste demasiado temprano?

Bell: (frunciendo el ceño) todavía estoy practicando mi control de aura. Aunque presiento que no puedo llegar más lejos.

Welf: (serio) entonces, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

Bell: (frunciendo el ceño) ya sabes porque es. La mama de Elizabeth me lo dejo bien en claro la última vez que me curo cuando utilice mi habilidad "Argonauta" en la última pelea.

FLASH BACK: HACE UN MES.

La madre de Elizabeth estaba estudiando de forma delicada todos los músculos de Bell.

Hace poco habían llegado al lugar donde Bell y Welf vivían, por lo que decidió arreglar las molestias del peliblanco lo más rápido posible, oh por lo menos intentarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que todo había sido completamente destrozado por la última batalla, era un poco complicado curar sus heridas si no tenía nada para curarlas.

Después de estar varios segundos tocando sus músculos, haciendo que Bell de alguno que otro quejido de dolor, por fin llego a una conclusión y se apartó un poco del peliblanco para mirarlo a la cara.

Madre de Elizabeth: (ajustándose los lentes) (seria) por lo que veo no es nada realmente grave. Tienes todos tus músculos al límite, pero un par de masajes en todos ellos deberían aliviar la tensión.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) menos mal. Ya pensaba que iba a estar así por varios días.

La doctora se acercó a Bell y comenzo a darle masajes en las piernas, haciendo que Bell se retorciera un poco, por la mezcla de dolor y placer que sentía en sus músculos al ser des tensionados.

Doctora: (con los ojos entrecerrados) ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que hiciste exactamente para que tu cuerpo llegara tan al límite? Nunca vi que el cuerpo lograra una tensión semejante.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) ¿recuerdas que cuando llegue tenía mi brazo derecho hecho polvo? Bueno, use exactamente la misma habilidad. Aunque la diferencia es que use todo mi cuerpo para intentar dispersar el daño |aunque en un principio pensé que no iba a recibir ningún tipo de daño si tengo en cuenta todo el entrenamiento que hice este año para controlar mi poder mágico. No debería de ser ni un poco inestable.|

Doctora: (mirándolo a los ojos de forma muy seria) te dije que lo mejor sería que no usaras nunca más esa habilidad. (Suspiro de cansancio) no lo entiendes, no importa si mejoras el control de tus dos auras lo máximo posible si tu cuerpo no puede soportar tanta sobrecarga mágica. Simplemente terminarías explotando algún día de estos. Además, si consideramos que entrenaste tanto tu control mágico, también se supone que tus reservas aumentaron. Estoy segura que hace un año el ataque que acabas de hacer no te dañaría, a lo mejor apenas estarías un poco entumecido. Pero ahora es diferente, porque tus reservas mágicas no son las mismas de antes.

Bell trago fuertemente y se puso un poco pálido por la información.

Bell: (nervioso) pero podría usarlo como último recurso, ¿verdad? Si tenemos en cuenta que mi cuerpo no ha sufrido tantos daños como la primera vez que lo use…

Doctora: (suspiro de cansancio) como último recurso estaría bien. Pero ten en cuenta que no puedes concentrar todo ese poder mágico solo en una parte de tu cuerpo. (Ajustándose los lentes) tomemos como ejemplo la primera vez que lo usaste. Tu brazo quedo completamente destrozado, pero aun podía sanarse. (Alzando una ceja) ahora, ¿quieres que te diga cómo quedaría tu brazo si intentarías hacer lo mismo de aquella vez?

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) (pálido) no gracias. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Doctora: (sonriendo) bien. Ahora, date la vuelta que comenzare a masajear tu espalda.

Bell simplemente asintió y se dio media vuelta. Un poco nervioso, ya que aún no lleva puesta la túnica y se sentía algo desprotegido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Welf: (suspiro de cansancio) (serio) entiendo que quieras mejorar aún más. Pero tú mismo estas diciendo que no hay mejoras en tu entrenamiento.

Bell: (frustrado) ya lo sé. Lo único que siento es un pequeño incremento en mis reservas mágicas, y eso es muy malo si no logro dispersar de forma debida mi poder mágico por todo mi cuerpo.

Welf: (serio) bueno, yo te dejo ahora con lo tuyo. Me iré a avanzar con la creación de mi nueva armadura. Con todos los asuntos resientes aun no pude terminarla.

Bell: (sonriendo) okey. Que tengas suerte con eso.

Welf: (cruzándose de brazos) (sonriendo) ¿tienes alguna sugerencia para el nuevo prototipo?

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) no realmente. (Con rostro pensativo) bueno, siempre me eh preguntado porque utilizas las dagas mágicas como dagas.

Welf lo observo confundido. Dando a entender que no había entendido la pregunta.

Bell: (sonriendo) ya sabes. Siempre utilizas un diseño de dagas para liberar el poder mágico del traje, pero no le veo necesario que sea así. Podrías optar por una forma más estética para el traje y no tendrías muchos problemas para acoplar las partes mágicas.

Welf: (chocando sus puños) (impresionado) es cierto. No lo había pensado antes, pero los diseños no son obligatorias. Mientras tengan poder mágico, siempre puedo armarlas como quiera.

Welf dio una sonrisa peligrosa y le levanto rápidamente para comenzar a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto.

Bell: (negando con la cabeza de forma divertida) por lo visto, está muy cerca de conseguir su última versión para el traje.

Bell nuevamente comenzo a concentrarse y libero sus dos auras al mismo tiempo para intentar aumentar aún más su control.

Bell: | (serio) hace poco pensé que había llegado a mi limite, ya que sentía que mis estadísticas no mejoraban de ninguna forma. Pero ahora veo que aun puedo fortalecerme más si logro controlar aún más mi poder mágico. Aunque de momento se me está haciendo una tarea muy difícil.|

Bell continuo concentrándose por alrededor de media hora.

Después de estar tanto tiempo en posición de loto, se pudo ver como una pequeña llama blanca se hacía notar sobre las rojas, además de que todos los pequeños rayos que aparecían por ese lugar, eran el doble de grandes que los otros.

Ese extraño fuego blanco no duro mucho tiempo, debido a que Bell comenzo a toser.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre salió por lo boca de Bell.

Bell: (secándose el hilo de sangre con la mano) (susurrando para sí mismo) (un poco irritado) ¿qué demonios fue eso? Sentí como si una parte de mi organismo se retorciera sobre sí mismo. Fue una sensación horrible.

Bell miro su mano con la que había limpiado la sangre, y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió un poco. Ya que su sangre estaba mezclada con un tipo de líquido dorado.

Bell: (confundido) ¿pero qué…?

Antes de que Bell pudiera pensar qué demonios era eso, escucho como Welf lo llamaba. El peliblanco miro sobre sus hombros para ver que Welf llevaba una especie de canasta echas con pequeños troncos con una gran longitud.

Bell: (sonriendo) ¿de nuevo te has quedado sin leña para fundir los materiales?

Welf: (sonrisa apenada) sí. Ya sabes, con el tema de las construcciones y todo eso tengo que ir mucho más lejos a recoger madera para que los pueblerinos no se alejen mucho del pueblo. Sino no podríamos escuchar su grito de ayuda.

Bell: (mirando a su alrededor) es verdad. Con el tema del coliseo y demás cosas, deforestamos una gran parte de este sitio.

Welf: (sonriendo) deberíamos ir cerca de los montes que están en el norte. Allí hay una buena cantidad de árboles. (Sonrisa nerviosa) el único problema es que están muy lejos.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonriendo) no hay problema. De todas formas, ya estaba empezando a aburrirme y estoy seguro que en cualquier momento comenzaran a llegar los que están en el festival.

Welf: (sonriendo) vamos adentro, así preparo algunas cosas para el viaje y le aviso a Irelia que estaremos fuera por un par de horas.

Bell: (sonriendo) de acuerdo. Yo aprovechare a llevar mi túnica. No quiero que se arme revuelo una vez que volvamos.

Welf simplemente asintió y ambos se metieron dentro de la edificación para hacer sus respectivas cosas.

SALTO DE LINEA

Toda la familia Freya y toda la familia Loki estaban reunidos en la puerta de la muralla que llevaba al exterior de Orario.

Freya parecía estar hablando con sus hijos, mientras que Loki estaba en el otro extremo de la puerta hablando con sus hijos.

Loki: (susurrando) recuerden chicos. Si por alguna extraña razón encuentran a Bell y Welf, tienen que luchar contra ellos como si realmente quisieran capturarlos. No pueden permitir que sus sentimientos se interpongan en esos momentos. Recuerden que si Freya comienza a sospechar que nosotros fuimos cómplices de su huida, podríamos terminar en la cárcel.

Toda la familia asintió, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

Loki: (sonriendo) aunque sea nuestra familia rival, recuerden que en estos momentos están unidos por una misma causa. Por lo que no quiero escuchar que tuvieron conflictos durante el viaje.

Todos volvieron a asentir, dando a entender que habían entendido el mensaje.

Loki: (mirando de reojo a la familia Freya) (sonrisa entre dientes) parece que la familia Freya ya está más que lista para la expedición. ¡Buena suerte muchachos!

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, a excepción de Bete que alzo su puño en el aire mientras decía "¡bien!" de una forma muy animada.

Las dos familias se juntaron en la salida de las murallas y se comenzaron a subir en diversas carrozas que había por el lugar para comenzar su viaje. De esa forma, dejando a Freya y Loki solas para hablar.

Freya: (sonrisa tranquila) hay van… supongo que los extrañare un poco.

Loki: (sonrisa divertida) por lo que veo, la niña, Aisha, se ah internado muy bien en tu familia.

Freya: (asintiendo) así es. Me alegra ver que fue una buena elección integrarla a mi familia. Tiene mucho potencial y eso nos servirá para seguir manteniendo a mi familia en el primer puesto.

Loki: (sonrisa divertida) ohhh, ¿me estas retando para quitarte el lugar?

Freya: (se taparía la boca con una mano, mientras le salía una pequeña risita) cuando quieras. Aunque no creo que tengas ninguna posibilidad.

Loki: (frotándose rápidamente el cabello, demostrando su irritación) últimamente te has alejado cada vez más. No puedo creer que entre el primer y segundo puesto haya tanta diferencia.

Freya: (sonrisa tranquila) tampoco es que me sienta tan bien por los métodos que utilice para llegar a lo más alto en el pasado.

Loki observo algo sorprendida a Freya, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto. Había pasado un año y de todas formas, su cambio aun seguía impresionándola.

Loki: (sonriendo) me entere que hace poco tuviste una visita de Zeus.

Freya: (asintiendo) algo así. Aunque como era de esperarse, se trataba de negocios. (Seria) me pidió que utilizara mi habilidad para ver mentiras en Afrodita sobre un tema del Tártaro. No sé qué está pasando exactamente, pero si estamos hablando de la máxima prisión griega, debe haber algo mal en el Olimpo.

Loki: (sonriendo) (inclinándose de hombros) nah, no debe ser gran cosa. De ser así, hubiera pedido ayuda a mi padre.

Freya: (sonriendo) ¿Odín-dono? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Loki: (sonrisa tranquila) hay va, ya sabes. Mucho trabajo por todos lados. No debe ser fácil vigilar tantos mundos al mismo tiempo.

Freya: (sonrisa tranquila) lo entiendo perfectamente. Por cierto, ya que tu familia tiene mucha experiencia con las expediciones, ¿tienes ideas cuanto tiempo se tardaran en volver?

Loki: (con rostro pensativo) bueno, ahora aumentamos aún más el radio de búsqueda… por lo que deberían de se días hasta que vuelvan.

Freya: (sonriendo) lo malo es con la regularidad que se pueden hacer expediciones. Por todo el asunto de la Paz Blanca, Orario está bastante tenso y no permite salir demasiado a sus mejores aventureros.

Loki: (cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa entre dientes) solamente lo hacen porque saben quién es su enemigo. Ares nunca rompería una Paz Blanca sin dar alrededor de una semana oh incluso dos de anticipación para que el ejército de ambos bandos se prepare.

Freya: (sonriendo) tienes toda la razón. (Seria) solo espero que el gremio no haga ninguna estupidez. Uno de mis dominios es la guerra, y me irritaría demasiado que mi enemigo rompiera las reglas. Me imagino que el caso sería aún peor si estamos hablando de Ares, que su dominio principal es la guerra.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Loki se puso seria.

Loki: (seria) no estoy muy segura de lo que podría llegar a hacer. Pero no me gustaría estar en el extremo receptor cuando se entere.

Freya: (asintiendo) (seria) lo mismo digo…

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf: wah hermano. Todos estos árboles están demasiado húmedos.

Welf tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, mientras aun seguía buscando entre los arboles de la zona.

El bosque en la zona era increíblemente espeso, y se podía ver varios montes de fondo. Dando una hermosa vista del lugar.

Bell: (intrigado) ¿no que todos los arboles tienen humedad?

Welf: (con rostro aburrido) si, estas en lo cierto. Pero la humedad en este lugar es demasiado espesa y eso es bastante molesto.

Bell: (extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante y creando fuego en sus palmas) (sonriendo) recuerda que puedo encenderlas por ti.

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) quiero quemar madera, no evaporarla. Quizás durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la montaña sirvió, pero la humedad de allá arriba comparado con la de aquí es muy diferente. Sin contar que ahora tus llamas parecen ser más… como decirlo… (Chasqueando los dedos) potentes.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) (apagando el fuego de sus manos) okey, lo que digas.

Welf: (sonriendo) movámonos más al norte. Quizás en ese lugar tenemos más suerte.

Bell: (sonriendo) de acuerdo. Solo espero que no lleguemos súper tarde hoy.

Welf: (sonriendo) no lo creo. Si no encontramos nada en una hora, cortamos los que están en la zona y nos vamos volviendo. (Frotándose el cabello con desilusión) espero no tener que llegar a ello. De lo contrario, aunque Billy me ayude a secar la leña con su magia, tardaría uno o dos días en secarse por completo.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) a lo mejor, para la próxima deberíamos pedirle a Hermes-sama que nos traiga algo de leña y facilitamos las cosas.

Welf: (sonriendo) ya lo había pensado antes. Pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos rodeados de un enorme bosque me parecía muy atrevido preguntarle eso.

Bell: (agitando la mano con desdén) (sonriendo) está bien, tienes razón. Mejor sigamos buscando antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Welf simplemente asintió, mientras que Bell lo seguía por detrás y se iban internando cada vez más en el bosque.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya se encontraba en su habitación muy aburrida. Todavía le quedaba unas cuantas horas para finalizar el día, pero ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

Freya se recostó en su cama, mientras comenzaba a pensar en algún lugar en donde ir para despejarse un poco. Pero rápidamente descarto esas ideas, ya que si Ottar estaba fuera, era muy complicado salir de la Torre de Babel sin que la molestaran y ya se había prometido nunca más usar la túnica, a menos que la situación lo amerite totalmente.

Freya tomo la almohada de su cama y la posiciono en su torso, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Freya: (suspiro de cansancio) estos días serán terribles…

Antes de que Freya pudiera seguir pensando en la desgracia de días que estaban por venir, alguien apareció con un destello dentro de su habitación. Dando a entender que era un Dios.

Freya se sentó en su cama y observo con asombro de quien se trataba.

Freya: (confundida) ¿Thor? ¿Ah que se debe tu visita?

Thor: (sonriendo) veo que estas bastante aburrida, Freya.

Thor era una Diosa que pertenecía a la Facción Nórdica. Tenía un largo cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Poseía una armadura completamente plateada y tenía un cuerpo muy semejante a su hermana, Loki.

Thor: (sonriendo) mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

Freya: (sorprendida) ¿Odín-dono? Supongo que debe ser algo importante…

Thor: (seria) últimamente ha comenzado a demostrar preocupación por tu bien estar. Como ya sabes, antes no me caías bien, pero por lo que mi padre dijo, haz cambiado demasiado en este último año. Por lo que me ofrecí para llevarte a Asgard.

Freya: (sonriendo) ¿estas segura que debería ir? Tengo entendido que Odín-dono siempre está muy ocupado.

Thor: (sonriendo) por supuesto. Pero siempre encuentra un poco de tiempo para hablar con su familia.

Freya: (sonriendo) en ese caso, estoy de acuerdo. Vamos.

Thor simplemente asintió y extendió su mano. Freya la tomo rápidamente y después hubo un destello blanco en la habitación. Una vez que el lugar se aclaró, ya no había nadie dentro.

EN ASGARD.

Odín estaba mirando por la ventana de su aposento hacia el exterior. Parecía tener una gran sonrisa, ya que los últimos tiempos han sido bastante prospero para su gente. Y no solo para ellos, sino para todas las facciones en general. Parecía que por fin, todos los problemas habían desaparecido.

Odín tenía una larga barba que le llegaba hasta el estómago. Aparentaba ser un hombre que estaba entre los 60. Aunque su apariencia física era asombrosamente buena. Su cabello y barba eran completamente blancos. Tenía un corte de pelo bastante desordenado y corto. Poseía una armadura que era completamente dorada y utilizaba un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo. Tenía unos ojos de color negro.

Odín: (suspiro de cansancio) (con rostro aburrido) aunque estoy muy contento por mi pueblo, me gustaría tener más tiempo para mí. Controlar tantos mundos al mismo tiempo es bastante cansino. En estas ocasiones, hubiera preferido no ser el primer Dios de la facción Nórdica. (Aura depreciaba) mucho ajetreo, solo espero que Thor oh Loki tomen mi lugar pronto…

Odín dejo su charla depresiva a un lado, cuando vio que en la habitación aparecían dos invitados.

Odín: (sonriendo) veo que ya llegaron. (Asintiendo levemente hacia Thor) gracias, hija mía.

Thor: (haciendo una reverencia) (seria) de nada, padre. Bueno, necesito seguir comandando el entrenamiento de los asgardianos. Los dejo solos.

Odín simplemente agito su mano, dándole permiso para marcharse. Thor hizo otra reverencia, aunque esta vez más pequeña y luego desapareció con un destello.

Odín: (sonriendo) ya no estamos en el plano mortal, así que si quieres puedes usar tu verdadera apariencia. Creo que de esa forma estarías más cómoda.

Freya simplemente asintió y una luz plateada la rodeo. Ahora, en vez de la piyama blanca que tenía anteriormente, ahora llevaba su típico traje negro con bordes rojos.

La Diosa en si no había cambiado mucho su apariencia. Lo único diferente era su cabello que parecía brillar con más intensidad y además de que lo tenía un poco más largo. Sus ojos plateados también adquirieron un brillo más pronunciado y su rostro parecía estar aún más bello que antes, si eso era posible. Por último, su cuerpo dio un pequeño cambio, haciendo que sus medidas crecieran varios centímetros más, pero tampoco era una exageración. De hecho, sus proporciones de cadera y pecho serian un poco menor que las de Afrodita, pero sin duda alguna era mucho más bella en todos los demás aspectos.

Freya decidió mantenerse en su tamaño mortal, teniendo en cuenta que Odín no estaba usando su verdadero tamaño.

Freya: (cruzándose de brazos) (sonrisa tranquila) ¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar?

Odín: (mirando hacia la ventana nuevamente) se dónde está Bell.

Freya: (ensanchando los ojos) (en shock) ¡¿Qué?! (Con rostro suplicante) por favor, dime en donde se encuentra.

Odín: (negando con la cabeza) no lo are.

Freya: (agarrando a Odín fuertemente por los hombros) (con ojos vidriosos) por favor, ¡dímelo!

Odín miro sobre sus hombros para ver el rostro de Freya. Prácticamente, él la había creado y nunca en su vida vio que pusiera una expresión semejante. Una expresión… tan desesperada.

Odín alejo lentamente las manos que sostenían sus hombros mientras miraba a Freya seriamente.

Odín: (serio) primero quiero que te tranquilices. Te llame a este lugar justamente por eso. En estos últimos días tienes mucha más ansiedad de lo normal y necesitas calmarte.

Freya simplemente asintió y dio un pequeño suspiro para relajarse, para después escuchar atentamente lo que Odín tenía que decir.

Odín: (tomándola de un hombro) (sonriendo) sé que todas estas emociones por las que estás pasando ahora son nuevas para ti. Después de todo, siempre has tenido todo y recién en estos momentos sientes que tienes algo fuera de tu alcance, especialmente por tu culpa, ¿oh me equivoco?

Freya: (suspiro de cansancio) (sonriendo) tienes razón. Lo que más me está molesta, es el hecho de que en nuestra última conversación parecía demasiado enojado y ni siquiera pude reaccionar para intentar disculparme. Supongo que eso me ha estado fastidiando hasta ahora, y recién en estos últimos días lo comienzo a sentir más.

Odín: (sonriendo) tienes que estar tranquila hasta que el decida regresar. Sé que estas muy desesperada para volver a verlo y disculparte, pero créeme que si lo obligan a volver, nada mejorara. Es más, quizás sea aun peor.

Freya bajo la mirada y simplemente asintió.

Odín dejo su agarre en el hombro de Freya y se dio media vuelta, mientras miraba hacia el exterior.

Odín: (sonriendo) creo que sobra decírtelo, pero para mí eres casi como una hija adoptiva.

Freya: (sonriendo) ya lo sé. Siempre me lo dice cada vez que nos vemos, y estoy muy agradecida.

Odín: (sonrisa tranquila) también me haces recordar a una de mis hijas en el pasado. Concretamente, a Loki.

Freya: (intrigada) ¿ah Loki?

Odín: (asintiendo para sí mismo) (sonrisa tranquila) a si es. En esos tiempos que ella estaba demasiado rebelde y su hermana trato de detenerla. Recuerdo que ambas siempre querían llamar mi atención cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, y siempre lo hacían. Lo malo era el método que utilizaban. Thor siempre buscaba impresionarme en sus entrenamientos y su capacidad de liderazgo, mientras que Loki siempre encontraba alguna manera de hacer algo parecido a lo que hacía su hermana, pero esos métodos siempre eran… "drásticos", por llamarlo de una manera. Por esa razón, Loki estuvo en un mal camino por mucho tiempo y su hermana siempre trato de traerla hacia el buen camino de la mejor forma. Lo malo es que su aprecio y amor hacia Loki no fue suficiente para traerla de vuelta, hasta que me di cuenta que yo tenía algo de culpa en todo esto, porque siempre elogiaba todo lo que hacía Thor y siempre menospreciaba y retaba todo lo que hacía Loki, sin nunca explicarle porque eso estaba mal. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, mi hija pudo traer a Loki después de una batalla sangrienta entre ambas que logro ganar por los pelos. Después estuvimos hablando entre nosotros tres y por fin nuestro amor y aprecio llego al corazón de Loki, de esa forma logramos que volviera a ser una buena Diosa. (Sonrisa entre dientes) aunque siempre pensé que su actitud seria y algo maquiavélica nunca se desprendería de ella después de ser así por cientos de años. Sin duda alguna me equivoque. Si la vez ahora, nadie creería que la Diosa más próxima a tomar mi lugar, antes tenía una actitud tan seria, ya que parece una niña.

Freya: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) si, lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. Cuando empezaron todo el conflicto yo era un poco más pequeñas que ellas. (Inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia un lado) (Intrigada) pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

Odín posiciono sus manos en el marco de la ventana mientras veía el entrenamiento de sus guerreros con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Odín: (sonriendo) como dije antes, tú me haces recordar a Loki, y Bell me hace recordar a Thor.

Freya: (confundida) ¿Cómo?

Odín: (apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, utilizando como respaldo la ventana) (sonriendo) a ver si me explico. Freya, entiendo cómo te sientes en este momento, pero debes comprender que él es exactamente igual a ti. Ambos siempre buscaron una gran aceptación entre la gente, lo único diferente fue el método que utilizaron para lograr ser reconocidos. Obviamente, las acciones de Loki fueron mucho peores, pero aun así, nada quita el hecho de que tus acciones siempre fueron malas. En cambio, Bell nació sin saber siquiera quienes eran sus padres, solo conoce a un familiar y ahora esa persona esta "muerta". Su abuelo siempre le contaba como los héroes eran reconocidos y se rodeaban de muchas personas. Contarle esas historias a un niño que no tuvo ni un amigo en su infancia repercuto mucho en su actitud. Por esa misma razón, él se planteó el mismo deseo que el tuyo, pero las formas que utilizo para intentar conseguir ese sueño fueron muy diferentes a las tuyas. Ah lo que voy, es que ustedes dos tienen un mismo objetivo: ambos quieren que las personas reconozcan el valor de su existencia. Es exactamente lo mismo que pasaba con Loki y Thor, la única diferencia es que ellas querían que solamente una persona reconociera el gran valor que tenía su existencia, y esa persona era yo. Loki tomo un mal camino y su hermana trato de pararla, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aquí es donde entra la diferencia entre las dos historias. Tú y Bell tienen un tipo de unión muy parecida a la que tenían Loki y Thor, pero a la vez era más poderosa. Mientras que ellas se tenían gran aprecio por ser hermanas, ustedes dos tienen un lazo mucho más fuerte: ese es el del amor. Y no estoy hablando de amor entre madre e hijo, como siempre ha tratado de decir Bell. Como te puedes imaginar, el lazo que ustedes dos comparten es mucho más fuerte, y por esa razón lograste cambiar tan rápido. Para que él te vuelva a aceptar una vez que regrese.

Odín se dio media vuelta para ver la expresión de Freya, y vio que estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de su casi padre.

Odín: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonrisa tranquila) aunque bueno. También es cierto que tú no eres Loki y sabias desde un principio lo mal que estabas haciendo y por esa misma razón no te costó mucho darte cuenta cual era el cambio que deberías hacer para que Bell pueda volver a aceptarte.

Freya: (sorprendida) pe-pero, no entiendo. Por las experiencias que eh tenido con Bell, puedo darme cuenta que mis sentimientos son totalmente unilaterales.

Odín: (sonriendo) ¿estas segura de eso?

Freya: (un poco decaída) bueno… una vez nos besamos y él parecía más asustado que Zeus cuando su mujer se entera de una infidelidad.

Odín: (asintiendo para sí mismo) veo ¿alguna vez le preguntaste directamente?

Freya: (un poco avergonzada) no.

Odín: (serio) ¿alguna vez, él dijo que no te amaba?

Freya simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras parecía avergonzarse cada vez más.

Odín: (sonrisa de lado) En el tiempo que paso contigo, ¿a Bell le disgustaba tu apariencia oh algún momento te dijo que eras fea?

Freya: (negando con la cabeza) (agachando la cabeza por el sonrojo de vergüenza) no. Todo lo contrario.

Odín: (cruzándose de brazos) (sonrisa de lado) ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan insegura?, (intrigado) especialmente siendo una Diosa de la belleza. Eso es muy raro.

Freya: (juntando sus manos con nerviosismo) (aun con la mirada gacha) porque tengo miedo…

Odín: (asintiendo para sí mismo) miedo de arriesgarte con la confesión y perderlo para siempre, que se aleje de tu lado.

Freya: (volviendo a levantar la mirada) (seria) exacto.

Odín: (mirando de tras de ella como si estuviera buscando a alguien) ¿oh? Por lo visto ya se alejó de ti por un año y contando. Por culpa de tus acciones. ¿Crees que puede haber algo peor ahora?

Freya: (mirando a cualquier lado, menos a Odín) (avergonzada) que no me perdone…

Odín: (sonrisa de lado) ¿recuerdas tu última charla con Bell?

Freya simplemente asintió.

Odín: (sonrisa de lado) si, supongo que tú conciencia no te permite olvidarlo… (Mirando directamente a sus ojos) entonces sabes que cuando vuelva, él te perdonara. "ahora no te puedo mirar a la cara porque no te reconozco. Cuando arregles lo que hiciste, volverá todo a la normalidad. Pero como castigo por tus acciones, no me volverás a ver por mucho tiempo". Básicamente, esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaste con Bell mientras él se preparaba para salir de Orario.

Freya observo con los ojos muy abiertos a Odín. Parecía que una nueva luz comenzaba a verse en su rostro.

Odín: (sonriendo) él ya te perdono. No necesitas preocuparte por eso. Obviamente, tendrás que pedirles disculpas de todos modos cuando llegue, ya que nunca lo hiciste, (sonrisa entre dientes) aunque no te culpo. Después de todo, no tenías ni idea de que esa sería su última charla. (Serio) y con respecto a tus sentimientos. Es la primera vez que te enamoras y es normal que sientas miedo, pero ahora que estas completamente limpia no tienes nada que temer. Cuando lo veas, primero discúlpate y después dile lo que sientes. Sin miedo. Sin remordimientos. Porque si no lo haces, quizás puedas arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida. Después de todo, los Dioses solamente pueden enamorarse una vez cada mucho tiempo, y después de tantos milenios con vida, recién ahora te enamoras. (Con un brillo peligroso en los ojos) (Cruzándose de brazos) no desperdicies esta oportunidad de amar.

Freya: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) tomare su consejo, Odín-dono. Muchas gracias por esta charla, creo que la necesitaba.

Odín: (sonrisa entre dientes) no hay problema. (Flexionando sus brazos hacia delante mientras movía sus manos, invitando a Freya) vamos, dale un abrazo a tu viejo.

Freya dio una sonrisa un poco avergonzada y se acercó a su casi padre y le dio un gran abrazo. Estuvieron unos segundos así, hasta que finalmente se separaron y Odín dio una leve sonrisa.

Odín: (leve sonrisa) aunque no eres mi hija como tal, siempre lo serás para mí. Y entre las tres, creo que resultaste ser la más mimada.

Freya: (dando una tierna sonrisa) no puede discutir nada ante esa declaración.

Odín: (serio) (alzando la mano con el dedo índice) antes de irte, tengo que decirte una cosa más.

Freya miro presto total atención a lo que diría Odín, ya que parecía algo muy serio.

Odín: (serio) cuando vuelva a Orario, quiero que le ayudes a cumplir su sueño. Como sabes, nunca me gustaron los héroes. Pero Bell últimamente ha demostrado merecerse ese título. "mientras mi nieto siga con vida y continúe su camino, los héroes tienen una posibilidad de ser más que un recuerdo en los cuentos de hadas". Eso fue lo último que pensó Zeus mientras desaparecía del plano mortal.

Freya: (haciendo una reverencia) (seria) ¡Puede asegurarse de que todo saldrá bien, Odín-dono!

Odín: (asintiendo lentamente con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro) eso es lo que creo. (Dándose media vuelta, para comenzar a mirar nuevamente a través de su ventana) ahora, puedes irte.

Freya profundizo aún más su reverencia y desapareció con un destello blanco, un tanto plateado.

Odín: (apoyando la mejilla en su puño) (sonrisa tranquila) ahora todo depende de ti, Bell. (Suspiro de cansancio) (Serio) solo espero que algo suceda para que Bell deje de negar lo obvio. Creo que es el único mortal que puede llegar a negar el amor de un inmortal, justamente por ser mortal. Sin importar que él este enamorado de ella.

Odín observo hacia el cielo, mientras su mirada parecía algo perdida.

Odín: (con rostro pensativo) solo el tiempo lo dirá…

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf: (con rostro angustiado) ¡Esto es increíble!

Bell: (negando con la cabeza de forma divertida) (sonriendo) quizás deberíamos cortar algunos que estén por aquí. El sol ya está a mitad de camino y recuerda que tenemos que estar en las obras dentro de dos horas.

Welf simplemente asintió y comenzo a cortar un árbol que había en la zona con el hacha que llevaba.

Bell comenzo a hacer lo mismo con otro que estaba en la zona.

Mientras lo hacía, miraba de reojo a su alrededor. Parecía ser una zona muy tranquila y los árboles en ese lugar parecían ser muchos más escasos, dejando al lugar bastante vacío, pero a la vez hermoso. Ya que los montes se podían ver con claridad y además estaba todo cubierto con un hermoso color verde, cortesía del largo pastizal que había en la zona.

Welf y Bell terminaron de cortar ambos árboles y volvieron a cortar los troncos para que pudieran entrar en las canastas de madera que llevaban.

Pero cuando estaban a la mitad de eso, algo sucedió.

Una fuerte luz dorada, muy parecida (por no decir idéntica) a la del sol comenzo a proyectarse detrás de ellos y provenía del cielo.

Ambos giraron su cabeza hacia atrás y observaron cómo había un arco de luz impresionante. Era muy bello, pero sus rostros estaban completamente serios. La razón de ello era una persona que estaba descendiendo lentamente con esa luz. Sin mencionar que por el tamaño parecía un gigante, incluso era más grande que Ottar.

Una vez que el sujeto descendió un poco más y la luz no era tan fuerte, Bell y Welf reconocieron el rostro del sujeto de inmediato. Por esa misma razón se pusieron en posición de combate casi al instante. Además de que su sonrisa tétrica dejaba bien en claro sus intenciones.

Finalmente, el sujeto descendió del cielo y observo a los dos, especialmente a Bell que lo miro detenidamente.

"Te encontré".

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Decidí dejar el capítulo hasta acá, ya que no quería cortar la pelea a la mitad. Como consecuencia no pude cumplir mi objetivo de llegar a una hora de lectura, ya que me faltaron 2500 palabras. Tranquilos que para el próximo cap se los compenso, ya que estoy seguro de que será muy largo.**

**Además no creo que les agrade la idea de tener que esperar un semana más para tener una actualización, aunque el capítulo sea de 20000 palabras. Oh por lo menos, para mi opinión no valdría la pena. Es mejor dividirlo en dos trozos, así tienen algo en lo que entretenerse por semana y no tener que esperar tanto.**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima y si tiene alguna pregunta, ¡no dude en hacerla!**

**Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo por fin finalizara este arco.**

**Cantidad de palabras: 7813 palabras.**


	33. Capítulo 32

**|Pensamientos|: |Estoy empezando a dudar que esta historia realmente puede llegar a los 300k.|**

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (desenfunda la espada), (toca la puerta), etc.**

**FIN DE ARCO: LA BATALLA DIVINA Y LAS REVELACIONES MAS ESPERADAS.**

Ottar: (estoico) y bien, ¿realmente no encontraron nada sobre Bell?

Se podía ver que Ottar iba en una de las carrozas por el camino comercial, hace muy poco habían salido de Orario y aun les faltaba un día para llegar al pueblo más cercano.

Lo raro de todo esto es que Ottar estaba en la carroza en donde se encontraba Bete, Aiz y Finn, en vez de ir en una carroza que hubiera miembros de su familia.

Bete: (dando un pequeño bufido) (leve sonrisa) ya me parecía muy raro que te hayas subido a nuestra carroza solo para pasar el tiempo con nosotros.

Ottar: (estoico) (mirando directamente a Bete) esta fue la única forma que encontré para hablar con ustedes libremente. Después de todo, no quiero que los demás miembros de mi familia se enteren que ustedes estuvieron involucrados en el escape de Bell. Sería un gran problema, ya que se lo contarían a Freya-sama, y al enterarse ya no confiaría más en ustedes y también no confiaría más en mí por no haberle comentado todo lo que iba a suceder aquella noche.

Bete: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) es verdad. Creo que te debemos una por no haber abierto la boca ese día, sino estaríamos en grandes problemas.

Aiz: (estoica) para contestar tu pregunta. No, no hemos encontrado ninguna pista de Bell de momento. Tiene pinta que no está por las cercanías.

Finn: (alzando una ceja) por cierto, yo tengo una duda, Ottar.

Ottar miro a Finn, dando a entender que le respondería.

Finn: (serio) si tú sabes todo lo que sucedió aquella noche, ¿Cómo es que hiciste para que Freya-sama no descubriera que estabas mintiendo cada vez que te preguntaba sobre Bell?

Ottar: (estoico) eso es fácil. Freya-sama siempre me preguntaba si sabía algo sobre el paradero de Bell, pero nunca me pregunto si yo sabía quiénes eran los involucrados en su escape. Supongo que ella nunca sospecho de que yo sabía algo y tampoco sospecho que ustedes ayudaron en su escape. Además, alguna que otra vez, Freya-sama les pregunto personalmente a ustedes y también contestaron que no sabían nada, y como era verdad, simplemente no pudo detectar una discrepancia negativa en su alma.

Bete: (frotándose el mentón con rostro pensativo) ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Ella me había preguntado una vez si sabía algo sobre Bell y parece ser que no sospecho nada.

Aiz: (estoica) menos mal que eres un poco idiota. Si hubieras pensado en las posibilidades de que Freya-sama descubriera que estuvimos involucrados, probablemente tu actitud nos hubiera delatado.

Bete: (sonrisa engreída) jajajaja. Tienes toda la razón, pude manejar la situación sin problemas. (Pestañeando dos veces) espera un segundo…

Aiz: (estoica) lo vez, recién ahora te das cuenta que eres un idiota.

Bete solamente frunció el ceño y dio un leve bufido, para después girar su cabeza para mirar hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.

Finn: (poniendo una mano sobre su mentón) (serio) de todas formas, hoy hicimos un descubrimiento impresionante ¿Quién diría que la habilidad de detectar mentiras podría ser burlada tan fácilmente?

Ottar: (estoico) una vez que estas mucho tiempo al lado de una persona con esa habilidad, lentamente vas descubriendo esos pequeños, pero brutales, puntos débiles.

Aiz: (asintiendo para sí misma) (seria) es bueno saber todo eso. Sabremos como escoger sabiamente nuestras palabras cada vez que iniciemos una conversación con Freya-sama.

Ottar simplemente asintió. Luego intento estirar un poco su cuerpo, pero choco fuertemente su cabeza contra el techo de la carroza, por lo que volvió con su postura algo encorvada.

Ottar: (estoico) para la próxima tenemos que conseguir unas más grandes.

Aiz y Finn simplemente asintieron, mientras que Bete trataba de aguantarse la risa.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL Y WELF.

?: (Sonrisa un poco tétrica) cuanto tiempo sin verte, Bell ¿Cómo has estado? (cruzándose de brazos mientras ampliaba aún más su sonrisa) supongo que algo complicado, ¿no es así? Después de todo, tuviste que enfrentarte a muchos monstruos hace varios días.

Bell: (frunciendo el ceño) así que, tú fuiste el que libero los monstruos del Tártaro. ¿No es así, Apollo?

Apollo: (sonrisa engreída) por lo que veo, te enteraste de alguna forma que los monstruos provenían del Tártaro. Seguro que alguno de esas cosas te lo comento. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, fui yo el que dio la orden de liberar aquellos monstruos.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) (muy serio) ¿Dar la orden? ¿Qué no los liberaste personalmente?

Apollo: (negando con la cabeza) (sonrisa engreída) no lo hice, porque sabía que abría un juicio para descubrir quién fue el culpable. Por lo que ordene a uno de mis súbditos que se metiera en el Tártaro, dándole todas las instrucciones para que no saliera dañado. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue abrir y cerrar las puertas de la gran prisión sin la necesidad de entrar en ella. (Serio) pero por lo que veo, las cosas no salieron como planee originalmente. Nunca pensé que te volverías tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo. Pero en fin, solo es un pequeño contratiempo.

Bell: (apretando fuertemente los dientes) (enojado) ¿solo para matarme? ¡¿Te das cuenta que casi muere toda la gente que había en el lugar, solo por querer vengarte de lo que te hice aquel día?!

Apollo: (inclinándose de hombros) (leve sonrisa) solo quería que desaparecieras. Todas las demás personas solamente tuvieron mala suerte de estar a tu lado.

Después de decir esas palabras, Apollo miro directamente a Welf por unos segundos, y de un momento a otro se encontraba en frente de Welf, mientras tenía una de sus manos posicionadas en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo.

Apollo: (sonriendo) por cierto, ¿tú quién eres? No recuerdo aborte conocido en ningún momento…

Bell y Welf estaban totalmente helados por la gran velocidad de Apollo, ni siquiera pudieron ver cuando movió su pierna para desplazarse de un punto al otro.

Un gran sudor frio comenzó a recorrer por el cuerpo de ambos mientras que Bell miraba de reojo a Apollo sin poder mover ni un musculo por la presión en el ambiente que género el Dios en tan solo un segundo.

Welf: (paralizado del miedo) mi-mi nombre es Welf. Lo acompañe cuando se fue de Orario.

Apollo: (sonrisa amigable) entonces, ¿no perteneces a la familia de Freya, verdad?

Welf simplemente negó con la cabeza como podía.

Apollo: (sonrisa amigable) bueno, como me imagino que sabrás, yo tuve muchos problemas con Freya y Bell en el pasado. Problemas, que por cierto, aún sigo queriendo saldar. Como no eres miembro de su familia no quiero tener problemas contigo. Ya sabes, un Dios no puede venir al plano mortal y matar a cientos de humanos porque sí. Hay reglas, y aunque ya este rompiendo demasiadas, aun así quiero romper las justas para que mi castigo no llegue a ser una sentencia de muerte. Por lo que, únicamente quiero encargarme de todos los que estén relacionados emocionalmente con Freya y la misma Freya.

Bell ensancho los ojos por lo mencionado, mientras que aún no podía mover ni un musculo.

Welf solo escucho con gran asombro todo lo mencionado por Apollo.

Apollo: (sonrisa amigable) además, también tengo varios problemas personales con Bell. Y como le dije antes de que me fuera, él iba a pagar caro en un futuro por dañar a un DIOS. Asique, no quiero que te entrometas cuando lo estoy matando.

Ninguno de los dos pudo digerir por completo esas palabras, ya que Apollo retiro la mano del hombro de Welf, para que luego su puño se rodeara de un aura dorada y le diera un fuerte golpe en el mentón a Welf. Este brillo cubrió por completo a Welf mientras gritaba de dolor y luego salió fuertemente despedido del lugar y se arrastró por el suelo varios metros, hasta chocar fuertemente contra un pequeño monte que había por el lugar y generar un pequeño cráter. Welf quedo pegado al cráter por unos segundos, después se despegó de este y cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Todo su cuerpo estaba gravemente dañado y sus ropas parecían estar muy maltrechas.

Welf intento levantarse del suelo, pero escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y volvió a caer al suelo, mientras que la inconciencia comenzaba a tomar control de su cuerpo.

Lo último que pudo decir Welf antes de quedar inconsciente fue "Bell".

Bell giro lentamente su cabeza sobre sus hombros con gran impresión. Su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado y miraba con terror el lugar donde había terminado Welf, ya que estaba a una gran cantidad de metros de distancia en donde estaban ellos.

Apollo: (sonriendo) tranquilo. Le di un golpe fuerte, pero me contuve lo suficiente para que no muriera. (Mirando sus uñas) aunque quien sabe, si no recibe atención medica en un par de horas quizás muera. (Sonrisa tétrica) pero créeme que no es momento de preocuparte por él. Después de todo, disfrutare romperte a pedazos antes de matarte. Y no me refiero a tu cuerpo, sino a tu mente. (Apareciendo de la nada al lado de Bell, mientras le susurraba unas palabras al oído) porque se cuál es tu punto débil. No es el daño físico, es el daño emocional.

Bell dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás mientras volvía a centrar su visión en Apollo, lo único que cuando volvió a centrar su visión, él ya estaba lejos de su posición.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos a mas no poder) | ¡¿Cómo demonios hace para moverse tan rápido?!|

Apollo: (riéndose a carcajadas) debes estar pesando en "¿Cómo se mueve tan rápido, si se supone que los dioses son detectados una vez que usan su poder divino?", ¿oh me equivoco?

Bell simplemente miro expectante, dando a entender que esperaba una respuesta.

Apollo: (serio) es verdad que los dioses pueden ser detectados por su poder divino. Pero para hacer eso, debes de utilizar un cierto porcentaje para que todos puedan percibirlos. (Sonrisa engreída) obviamente no necesitare exceder ese límite con un simple mortal, asique vete preparando.

Bell: (sonrisa retadora) puede que no lo necesites conmigo. Pero seguro que con Kami-sama no te quedara opción.

Apollo: (sonrisa tétrica) no si la tomo desprevenida. Además, aunque use todo mi poder, si ella comienza a defenderse no tendría ninguna posibilidad. (Serio) puedo reconocer fácilmente que mi poder divino está muy por debajo, (sonrisa orgullosa) aunque está muy por debajo, si consideramos únicamente a los dioses más fuertes que existen.

Bell: (sorprendido) ¿Kami-sama es tan fuerte?

Apollo: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) así es. Hasta yo mismo lo puedo reconocer. (Extendiendo su mano, solo alzando cuatro dedos) este es el número que superan a tu diosa en este continente, obviamente sin contar a los que son Primordiales, ya que están en una escala totalmente diferente. Ares está en el cuarto lugar, Poseidón en el tercero, Hades en el segundo y tu abuelo en el primero.

Bell: (en shock) ¿mi…abuelo?

Apollo: (tapándose la boca con una sonrisa burlona) huy, se me escapo. Jajajajajaja. (Serio)¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que no se me escape más le lengua y terminemos de una vez por todas con todo esto.

Apollo se rodeó de un brillo dorado alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Antes de que Bell se pudiera dar cuenta, el Dios ya estaba encima de él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Bell salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás mientras rodaba en el suelo, pero se pudo enderezar rápidamente, aun así parecía haberle dolido mucho el golpe.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse, pudo ver como Apollo estaba concentrando energía por todo su cuerpo. Un pequeño remolino de luz comenzó a formarse a su alrededor y se elevaba cada vez más hacia el cielo. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se resquebrajo y comenzó a flotar en el enorme torbellino que se había generado alrededor del Dios.

Bell observo todo esto muy asombrado mientras se tomaba con dolor la zona golpeada por Apollo.

Bell: | (apretando los dientes) esto es malo, ¡ni siquiera pude ver cuando se aproximaba!... (Recordando cuando Ishtar libero su poder divino) es igual que aquella vez, la sensación es la misma.|

Apollo estuvo un segundo más cargando su poder, para después alzar uno de sus brazos con un leve grito de guerra. De repente, el suelo comenzó a romperse de una manera alarmante, mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde estaba Bell. El peliblanco no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora que podía ver su ataque al ser más lento, estaba seguro que sería mucho más potente que la otra vez.

Para intentar esquivar el ataque, Bell salto hacia un lado en el último segundo, pero se sorprendió inmensamente cuando todos los escombros y la grieta lo siguieron en su trayectoria, haciendo que tuviera que poner los brazos en X para defenderse.

El ataque resulto ser menos dañino de lo que pensaba, pero no paso ni medio segundo cuando ya tenía a Apollo encima nuevamente. El Dios lo tomo del rostro con una de sus manos fácilmente y comenzó a arrastrarlo por todo el suelo, creando una inmensa línea de destrucción en el lugar. Bell solo podía gritar de dolor, hasta que después de estar viajando un par de metros de esa manera, Apollo pego un gran salto y choco fuertemente a Bell contra un monte que había en la zona, haciendo que se agrietara completamente en la zona golpeada y después de un segundo generara un enorme hueco en el lugar. Se podía ver que Bell había quedado del otro lado del hueco con grandes daños en su cuerpo.

Se había generado una gran línea de destrucción y varios escombros esparcidos por todo el lugar más una nube de polvo por todo el sitio con lo sucedido.

Bell se levantó con algo de dificultad. Las heridas habían sido graves, pero no lo suficiente como para que sean críticas.

Apollo apareció de la nada a un par de metros de Bell con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

Apollo: (sonrisa burlona) si me dices que con ese poder pudiste acabar con los monstruos que te envié, pues no te creo ni en un millón de años.

Bell simplemente frunció el ceño y se optó por una pose de combate.

Apollo suplemente sonrió aún más por el gesto de Bell y volvió a apretar sus puños para canalizar más poder divino. Para el Dios, era una molestia tener que moderarse tanto para que no localicen su poder. Si no fuera por esas cosas, usaría todo su poder de golpe y no tendría que regularlo cada vez que quería hacer un ataque.

Apollo inclino sus dos manos hacia adelante, haciendo que toda la energía dorada se dirigiera a Bell.

Apollo: (sonrisa sádica) ¡vamos, demuéstrame ese poder que pudo derrotar a aquellos monstruos! Quizás así la cosa sea un poco interesante.

Bell simplemente cruzo sus brazos en forma de X y afirmo fuertemente sus piernas para intentar resistir el ataque, pero fue totalmente en vano, ya que su defensa fue derribada como si nada y termino siendo arrastrado un par de metros hasta que choco fuertemente contra otro monte que estaba detrás de él. Bell escupió un poco de sangre por el fuerte impacto y un segundo después hubo una pequeña explosión en ese lugar que destrozo una gran parte del monte, cortesía del poder de Apollo.

Apollo: (serio) hmm, creo que me pase un poco…

Apollo se dirigió rápidamente hacia el sector lleno de polvo, y cuando llego vio que Bell estaba herido, pero parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Una gran aura de color rojizo y pequeños rayos salían alrededor de su cuerpo.

Apollo: (sonrisa sadica) por lo visto, por fin vas enserio.

Apollo se rodeó de una delgada capa dorada y en menos de un segundo ya estaba encima de Bell. El Dios le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Bell, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo.

La sonrisa de Apollo cambio a un rostro algo sorprendido cuando todo a su alrededor se incendió y de tras de él aparecía una mano en cámara lenta. Cuando Apollo no pudo ni reaccionar al ataque cuando una gran llamarada lo cubrió por completo. La llamarada era tan grande que cubría un par de metros, haciendo que se vea gigantesca.

Después de unos segundos, la llamarada desapareció y Bell apareció entre la cortina de vapor cuando dio un gran salto para salir a tomar aire.

Bell: (tomándose la mejilla golpeada por Apollo) (apretando fuertemente los dientes) (jadeando) ¡Maldición! Llegaba a ser un poco más fuerte y no sé si me daba el tiempo a responder su ataque. Es increíble la fuerza que tiene y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera está luchando enserio.

Bell se quedó expectante como el vapor de su anterior ataque comenzaba a desaparecer. Después de unos segundos ensancho sus ojos a más no poder y su estado paso a uno de completo shock.

La razón era que Apollo apareció entre todo el vapor que se estaba disipando y estaba como si nada.

Apollo: (serio) (frotando el mango de su espada) ¿sabes qué? Ese ataque ni estuvo cerca de atravesar mi delgada aura divina. (Cerrando los ojos con tono decepcionado) la verdad que fue bastante decepcionante. (Sonrisa burlona) pero supongo que ese es el límite de un mortal, aunque ahora puedo ver como mataste a tantos monstruos.

Bell: | (en shock) esto es increíble. (Recordando a Ishtar) ahora que recuerdo, Ishtar me permitió darle un corte en su torso aquella vez y apenas le hice daño. Recuerdo que Ishtar dijo que era más fuerte que Apollo, pero en ese momento ella ni siquiera trato de defenderse, en cambio Apollo está usando su poder divino para protegerse. Eh intentado casi todo…solo me queda una cosa.|

Apollo: (alzando una ceja) (serio) ¿estas planeando algo? (sonrisa burlona) lo siento Bell, pero ya me aburrí de jugar contigo. (Sonrisa tétrica) ¡Ya es hora de terminar el juego!

Apollo apareció de repente en frente de Bell y desenvaino su espada con la intensión de darle un corte. Aunque Bell estaba usando su máximo poder, apenas pudo reaccionar a los movimientos y desenvaino ambas dagas justo a tiempo para resistir el ataque. Aunque su defensa fue destrozada con mucha facilidad y terminó cediendo a la gran fuerza del ataque, por esa misma razón rodo por el piso un par de metros hasta que chocó contra una enorme roca que sobresalía del paisaje, que ahora estaba completamente destrozado por la batalla.

Bell escupió un poco de sangre mientras se levantaba con dificultad. Aún tenía sus dos auras activas, por lo que indicaba que aun podía seguir luchando.

Bell observo como Apollo apareció a un par de metros de él y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su dirección.

Bell rodeo una de sus dagas con sus dos auras como pudo y le arrojo un corte. El corte se dirigió directamente a Apollo, pero este lo recibió sin siquiera intentar defenderse. Solo con tocar su armadura, el corte se rompió en miles de pedazos, haciendo que Bell se sorprendiera por la resistencia de la misma.

Apollo no le dio respiro a Bell, y cuando vio que el corte se desasía al entrar en contacto con su armadura dio una sonrisa algo malvada y se acercó rápidamente a Bell para darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho con la parte sin filo de la espada.

Bell dio un grito de dolor mientras era enterrado en la tierra por el gran golpe. Un pequeño cráter se generó a su alrededor y el peliblanco yacía en el centro de este, ya hecho polvo.

Las auras de Bell desaparecieron y su visión se volvió algo borrosa. No le faltaba mucho para caer en la inconciencia.

Apollo agarro con una de sus manos a Bell por la túnica que llevaba puesta y lo agito bruscamente contra la roca gigante que se encontraba detrás del peliblanco, así generando un pequeño cráter.

Después de eso, el agarre en su túnica paso a ser un fuerte apretón en el cuello, haciendo que Bell comenzara a ahogarse.

Apollo comenzó a alzar al peliblanco hasta que quedo a la altura de su mirada y lo observaba con una expresión de completa superioridad, mientras que Bell estaba pataleando fuertemente, en un intento para escaparse del agarre mortal de Apollo.

Apollo: (sonrisa malvada) te lo dije antes, ¿verdad? Te dije que terminarías pagando y yo nunca falto a mis promesas. Solamente, si no te hubieras metido en lo que no debidas, ahora estarías lo más tranquilo dando vueltas por Orario sin ningún problema, ¡pero decidiste dañar a un Dios! (sonrisa tétrica) te diré la verdad, una vez que termine contigo también iré a buscar a los pueblerinos y a ese tipo pelirrojo. En un principio todos ustedes deberían estar muertos, pero tuviste que salvar el día de nuevo. ¡Ahora mira! ¡Todos van a morir de todas formas y no podrás hacer nada para detenerlo! Total, mientras no destruya Orario el castigo no será brutal, asique supongo que puedo divertirme un poco, ¿verdad?

Bell no podía contestar por su ahogamiento, pero podía escuchar todo con mucha claridad.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan impotente, ni siquiera cuando su abuelo desapareció sin dejar rastro oh cuando Freya lo había engañado.

Solo en pensar que sus amigos y seres queridos iban a ser asesinados sin poder hacer nada al respecto lo estaba matando por dentro.

Bell comenzó a tener flash back de todos sus amigos del pueblo. De Irelia, de Billy, de Kisuke, de Elizabeth, de todos.

Eran unos recuerdos que adoraba bastante, pero el que más le llego fue el de su amigo.

"Bell, no pienso dejarte que vayas ahí afuera tu solo. Te acompañare en tu viaje."

"¿Qué porque lo hago? Porque eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Necesito una razón en específico para ayudarte?"

"Así que, aquí es donde vivías, ¿eh? Es bastante humilde, se acomoda a la perfección con tu personalidad."

"Recuerda, siempre que necesites hablar sobre el tema de tu diosa oh necesites ayuda, siempre te estaré escuchando y apoyando."

También, cruzo por su mente la posibilidad de no poder ver a sus amigos en Orario nunca más. Él les había prometido que volvería, pero parecía que no iba a poder cumplir su promesa.

Loki, Hermes, Aiz, Bete, Finn, Riveria, Tione, Tiona, Ryuu, Ainne, Aisha, Haruhime, Mikoto, etc. Incluso Ottar había llegado a caerle realmente bien.

Recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Como algunos se encargaron en su entrenamiento y gastaron su valioso tiempo en él. Como cruzaron batallas en sus últimos días de Orario junto con la ayuda de Welf y Ottar en el calabozo, y entre otros muchos recuerdos.

Solo podía recordar con mucha impotencia el último día que se vieron las caras. Como lo ayudaron a atravesar las defensas de Orario para poder escapar y cómo fue su despedida final, aunque claramente indicaba un "hasta pronto".

Un "lo siento chicos" recorrió por su mente.

Tras recordar todo eso, sintió que su mente comenzaba a hundirse en la depresión.

Y por primera vez en su vida, sucedió…

Apollo cambio su sonrisa sádica a un rostro algo confundido cuando vio que Bell comenzaba a derramar unas lágrimas sobre su túnica.

Su sonrisa malvada volvió más fuerte que nunca al ver que estaba logrando su objetivo.

Las manos de Bell se dirigieron hacia el agarre sobre su cuello en un intento inútil de quitar la mano de Apollo de su garganta.

Rápidamente fue perdiendo fuerzas, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse algo opaco y sus brazos cayeron inertes.

Apollo: (sonrisa tétrica) ah, por cierto, me olvide de comentarte una cosa. Sin duda alguna me divertiré mucho incinerando el cuerpo de Freya una vez que la haya matado.

Los ojos de Bell parecían haber recuperado algo de color y los ensancho a más no poder con una mirada peligrosa. Sus ojos se encendieron de un fuerte color rojo y su puño derecho se rodeó de llamas y pequeños rayos, junto con una campanada que sonaba alrededor de su pequeño puño.

Al ver esto, Apollo extendió aún más su sonrisa cuando vio que el puño de Bell se dirigía a su rostro.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo en toda la zona. Apollo observo con decepción como el puño de Bell estaba enterrado en su mejilla derecha, pero después de un segundo volvía a caer inerte, mientras que de la boca del Dios salía un pequeño hilo de sangre dorada.

Apollo: (con vos decepcionada) supongo que ese será tu limite… (Mirando más atentamente a Bell) (Con voz molesta) quiero terminar con esto, pero por lo menos déjame darle una mirada clara a tu rostro. (Sonrisa sádica) no eh podido ver tu mirada desesperada en ningún momento.

Apollo tomo con su mano libre la capucha de Bell. Cuando lo hizo, las primeras palabras del peliblanco se pudieron escuchar con un tono ahogado.

"No la toques".

Apollo se confundió un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a su sonrisa habitual y en vez de quitarle la capucha a Bell, la arranco por completo.

Bell miro en cámara lenta como una parte de la túnica que le había regalado su Diosa era completamente arrancada por Apollo. Ensancho grande los ojos al ver eso y sintió que alguien le estaba arrancando una parte de su cuerpo.

Apollo arrojo a un lado la parte destrozada de la túnica mientras sostenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Pero cuando vio el rostro de Bell, se desanimó bastante, ya que pensó que su rostro iba a ser de completa desesperación.

Apollo: (un poco enojado) óyeme bien, esa mirada no concuerda nada con tu actitud hace un momento.

Bell le estaba dando una mirada de muerte a Apollo. Sus ojos brillaban fuertemente de un color rojo y su rostro parecía ser inmutable.

Apollo: (inclinándose de hombros) eres muy aburrido, ¿sabes qué? Mejor me voy a divertir con Freya.

Apollo arrojo fuertemente al suelo a Bell y canalizo una gran cantidad de poder que le pego de lleno al peliblanco.

Apollo: (chocando sus manos) (dándose media vuelta) (sonrisa complacida) primer trabajo hecho. Ahora, a castigar a esa puta.

Parecía que el tiempo se había parado.

Bell seguía en el enorme cráter que había dejado Apollo después de darle "el golpe de gracia".

Bell comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente mientras derramaba sus últimas lágrimas y sentía que su cuerpo estaba al límite.

Unos últimos recuerdos le llegaron a su mente.

"Bell, ¿quieres unirte a mi familia?"

Bell: (leve sonrisa) (con la vista perdida) hace mucho que no escuchaba esa voz…

Los recuerdos de cuando iban abrazados por Orario llegaron a su mente.

Le llego su sonrisa, su olor, su hermoso rostro, sus hermosos ojos plateados, su largo y sedoso cabello, su bello cuerpo… su primer y único beso.

Uno de los últimos recuerdos que pasaron juntos llego a su mente.

"Bell-kun, a partir de ahora usa esta túnica, por favor."

Luego, Bell imagino lo que le aria Apollo y como este rompió su última conexión que tenía con Freya.

Ese último pensamiento fue la gota que rebasó el vaso…

Apollo: (sonriendo) supongo que me teletransportare para llegar más rápido…

La sonrisa de Apollo cambio cuando sintió una gran presión detrás de él. Un segundo después de esa sensación, un gran resplandor blanco cubrió toda la zona, mientras que Apollo cambiaba su sonrisa a una cara de total asombro y comenzaba a darse media vuelta para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo único que pudo distinguir era una figura que estaba completamente rodeado por un poder divino de color blanco. Lo único que era visible eran sus ojos, que brillaban con una gran intensidad a rojo carmesí.

Apollo no pudo salir de su sorpresa, porque toda el aura blanca parecía comenzar a descontrolarse e hizo que el Dios cayera de forma abrupta al suelo por la gran presión. Se generó un gran cráter en el lugar donde cayó y escupió una gran cantidad de saliva.

Apollo no tuvo descanso, ya que el aura blanca se siguió extendiendo hasta el cielo y termino cubriendo una gran parte de la zona. Todo alrededor de Bell comenzó a resquebrajarse y volar por los aires hasta llegar al cielo, incluyendo a Apollo que había activado su poder divino en un intento inútil de controlar la situación, ya que el poder que emanaba el peliblanco era mucho mayor.

Cuando finalmente el aura blanca llego a lo más alto del cielo, unas nubes negras comenzaron a aparecer de la nada y cubrieron por completo la zona, generando una enorme tormenta eléctrica, pero sin una sola gota de lluvia.

El blanco del aura era tan fuerte, que si lo veías de cerca daba la impresión de que podrías quedarte ciego.

Apollo finalmente llego hasta el cielo mientras miraba todo lo sucedido con mucho terror. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tampoco pudo ver con claridad quien había hecho todo el desastre. Ni siquiera podía teletransportarse por la densidad del ambiente.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON IRELIA Y LOS DEMAS.

Todos en el pueblo comenzaron a sentir un temblor enorme, y unos pocos segundos después tuvieron que tapar su visión, debido a una enorme columna de color blanco que se alzaba a lo lejos. Pero aun asi podía verse con mucha claridad.

Irelia: (apretando los dientes, mientras se tapaba los ojos) ¡¿Qué demonios es esa luz?!

Kisuke: (tapándose los ojos) no tengo ni idea, pero de seguro tiene algo que ver con el temblor ¡Tenemos que sacar a la gente de sus habitaciones, la estructura aun esta en construcción y podría haber accidentes!

Irelia simplemente asintió e intentaron entrar como podían a la gran edificación, mientras que algunos pueblerinos ya comenzaban a salir para saber qué es lo que sucedía.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BETE, OTTAR, AIZ Y FINN.

Ottar: (estoico) por lo que tengo entendido, Aisha está a punto de subir al nivel 4.

Bete: (sonriendo) es bueno saber eso. Apenas hace dos años que subió al nivel 3 por lo que nos dijo, asique está manteniendo un buen ritmo.

Aiz: (estoica) yo ya estoy a finales de camino, pero ahora es donde entra lo más difícil. Tener que hacer algo que impresione a los Dioses no es tarea fácil, especialmente porque tienen que enterarse de las cosas que has logrado.

Ottar: (asintiendo en comprensión) (estoico) es cierto. Considerando que en Orario se encuentran un gran número de Dioses gracias al calabozo, se hace mucho más fácil que muchos Dioses conozcan tus logros. Esa es la razón principal del porque no se encuentran muchos aventureros fuera de Orario, además de la falta de trabajo por la escasez de monstruos.

Finn: (serio) ya que estamos hablando de esto, ¿Cuánto te falta para subir de nivel?

Ottar: (estoico) bueno, considerando que subí al nivel 7 hace 4 años, quizás con un año más me baste, aunque no estoy seguro. Ah lo mejor podría tardar más tiempo.

Bete: (mirando por la ventana) (con los ojos muy abiertos) oigan, ¿alguien me puede explicar que mierda es eso?

Ottar, Aiz y Finn le mirarían algo confundidos, pero rápidamente asomarían sus cabezas por sus respectivas ventanas.

Incluso Aiz y Ottar se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo.

Ottar: (sorprendido) es una enorme columna de color blanco. Parece ser que está muy lejos, pero aun así se ve con claridad por el resplandor que produce.

Bete: (impresionado) es cierto, ¿pero quién fue capaz de hacer tal cosa?

Después de estar mirando la columna por unos segundos, todos apartaron la vista porque comenzaban a sentir que sus ojos se quemaban.

Bete: (cerrando la ventana) (irritado) ¿Qué demonios es eso? Sentí que mis ojos se derretirían si lo veía por algunos segundos más.

Aiz: (seria) a mí me paso lo mismo. Sea lo que sea, no es algo normal.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ORARIO.

Freya estaba tomando un té en su habitación cuando sintió una gran presencia que provenía fuera de Orario.

Freya dejo la tasa en su mesa y observo por el pequeño balcón como una columna de luz blanca se lograba distinguir a lo lejos.

Freya: (seria) una pelea entre Dioses… ah ninguna de las dos facciones les ara gracia esto. De seguro cuando la pelea termine ambos luchadores serán gravemente castigados.

Freya siguió observando la columna blanca que se cernía en el horizonte y una imagen de Bell se le cruzo en la mente por una milésima de segundo.

Freya: (llevando una de sus manos a su pecho de forma inconsciente) (optando por un rostro un poco sorprendido) que extraño… ese poder divino me resulta algo familiar.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA.

Después de un largo minuto, finalmente la columna de luz blanca desapareció y todos los escombros que habían llegado al cielo comenzaron a precipitarse contra el suelo, generando una enorme cortina de polvo por todo el lugar.

Después de varios segundos, la cortina de polvo comenzó a disiparse y se podía ver que todo el campo de batalla había quedado hecho un desastre. Solo se podía ver escombros y tierra por todos lados.

Welf estaba sepultado en los escombros, algo alejado de donde se estaba llevando el combate ahora mismo. Apenas se podía ver su rostro que estaba algo sangriento, pero parecía estar bien, ya que respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero de manera tranquila.

Un brillo de color blanco y rojo apareció justo en frente de Welf. Después de que se disipo, dos figuras se dieron a ver. Uno era Zeus y el otro era Hades.

Zeus se acercó rápidamente en donde estaba Welf y desenterró los escombros para luego cargarlo en forma nupcial.

Zeus: (serio) ¿hay algún otro?

Hades: (negando con la cabeza) (serio) ya estuve estudiando la zona. El único mortal que se encontraba en el fuego cruzado era este chico.

Zeus: (serio) ¿Estás seguro?

Hades: (serio) no tanto. Apenas tuve tiempo para visualizar todo el entorno cuando estaba en el Olimpo. Para serte sincero, lo vi de milagro.

Zeus: (serio) bien, entonces volveremos rápido al Olimpo y veremos si hay más víctimas.

Hades: (serio) ¿no deberíamos parar el combate?

Zeus: (sonrisa malvada) deberíamos. Pero pude sentir el poder Apollo cuando el aura divina estallo. Estoy seguro que todo esto es su culpa y por lo que veo la otra persona es Bell. Nadie a excepción mía puede invocar una tormenta eléctrica. Ni siquiera Thor.

Hades: (serio) ¿tienes pensado que Bell se encargue de su castigo?

Zeus: (sonriendo) exacto. Sé que no existe un castigo peor para él.

Hades: (sonriendo) estoy de acuerdo. (Serio) de momento dejemos a este mortal en una zona segura. Parece que está gravemente herido, pero si lo dejamos en el pueblo más cercano no abra problemas.

Zeus simplemente asintió.

Hades: (serio) antes de que de vayas, tengo que decirte una cosa.

Zeus observo a Hades con una mirada muy seria.

Hades: (muy serio) vete preparando para lo que se viene. Seguro abra juicio y tenemos que ganar, por su bien.

Zeus simplemente asintió y desapareció en un destello blanco, dejando solo a Hades.

Hades: (serio) al final término pasando mucho más rápido de lo que creía…

Hades desapareció del lugar con un destello rojo. Dejando toda la zona aparentemente vacía.

SALTO DE LINEA

Una mano se alzó entre los escombros, para que después una figura saliera entre ellos. Esa figura era Apollo, que parecía estar un poco dañado. Aunque solo era puros magullones por todo su cuerpo.

Apollo: (apretando los dientes) en un principio me costó darme cuenta. Pero esa cosa no era luz blanca, ¡era fuego blanco! (mirando su cuerpo) mi barrera divina se rompió antes de llegar a la altura máxima y sufrí pequeñas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. (Temblando de ira) además, esos ojos… estoy seguro que es Bell. Aunque no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. (Serio) no importa, no necesito entender, ¡basta con que lo acabe de una vez por todas!

Después de decir esas palabras, Apollo apretó fuertemente los puños y una gruesa barrera dorada cubrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que todos los escombros cerca de su posición salieran volando, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un color dorado de una forma peligrosa.

Bell se encontraba en el centro de todo el desastre. Se podía ver que estaba en un cráter de un gran diámetro con poca profundidad y que todo alrededor del cráter eran solo escombros.

El aura de llamas blancas y pequeños rayos (pero más grande de lo normal) aun rodeaba por completo a Bell, haciendo que su figura sea apenas distinguible. Lo único que se podía ver era el brillo de sus ojos rojos.

Las llamas rodeaban de una forma violenta a Bell, dando giros a una velocidad increíble.

Bell: |con todo lo que paso hasta ahora, me había olvidado…|

Todo alrededor de Bell se volvió blanco, mientras que unas pantallas lo rodearon en todas direcciones y se podía ver que proyectaban múltiples recuerdos que había tenido junto a Freya.

Bell: |yo cuando llegue a Orario solo tenía un sueño, convertirme en héroe. Oh por lo menos solo fue uno hasta que la conocí. Al haberme alejado por un año le reste bastante importancia a aquel sueño, pero nunca lo había olvidado por completo. Yo había prometido protegerla sin importar a que costo. Mi segundo sueño es estar junto a ella y protegerla. En ese momento, yo me jure a mí mismo que nadie me detendría. Me da igual que sea un Dios, ¡si planea hacerle daño, primero tendrá que romper MI SUEÑO!|

Después de esos pensamientos, parecía que Bell había vuelto a la realidad, cuando sintió que una presencia se venía acercando a una velocidad increíblemente alta a su posición.

Apollo entro en el cráter y comenzó a correr por el piso a una velocidad alarmante, ya que dejaba una inmensa línea de destrucción a su paso.

Cuando Apollo estuvo a solo unos metros de Bell, desenvaino su espada y dio una sonrisa victoriosa. Cuando estaba casi en la espalda de Bell, pudo ver como el rostro del peliblanco se movió lentamente hacia atrás y luego sus ojos rojos brillaron de una forma intensa.

Se pudo ver como en cámara lenta, la sonrisa de Apollo cambiaba a una expresión de asombro cuando se detuvo en seco y varios cortes aparecieron justo a los costados de su cabeza y destrozaron por completo el suelo. Apollo apretó fuertemente los dientes e inclino como pudo su cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando una docena de cortes con color blanco pasaron a un centímetro de su rostro. Para finalizar, hizo una voltereta en el aire, y una milésima de segundo después el suelo que estaba justo debajo de él se partió a la mitad.

Apollo por fin cayó al suelo cuando sentía que todo a su alrededor volvía a transcurrir con una velocidad normal. Aunque había algo claro en todo esto.

Apollo miraba con furia como Bell tenía su mano inclinada hacia adelante y en ella estaba utilizando una de sus dagas.

Apollo: | (apretando fuertemente los dientes) ¡¿pero qué demonios?! ¡Ni siquiera pude ver cuando arrojo los cortes con mi máxima velocidad! ¡Apenas los esquive por reflejo!|

Apollo se tensó cuando vio que Bell iba a hacer un movimiento. Por lo que dio un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar un corte que iba dirigido a su pecho. Pero Bell no había terminado, comenzó a arrojar diversos cortes que ni siquiera se podía ver cuando los hacía. Lo único que podía hacer Apollo era correr a máxima velocidad, dejando una estela dorada y una pequeña línea de destrucción a su paso, sumado a los numerosos cortes del peliblanco que estaban en constante choque contra el piso oh las paredes del cráter.

Después de estar unos segundos haciendo lo mismo, Bell finalmente decidió moverse de su lugar y apareció justo en frente de Apollo, haciendo que este ensanchara los ojos a más no poder de la impresión y se parara en seco, a un metro de Bell.

Apollo rápidamente agarro firmemente su espada con ambas manos y arremetió rápidamente en contra de Bell.

El peliblanco detuvo la estocada con su daga sin mucha dificultad. Apollo dio un salto hacia un "punto ciego" de Bell eh intento darle otra estocada, pero no resulto efectiva, ya que lo paro en seco nuevamente.

Estuvieron así un par de segundos, haciendo que todo el piso a su alrededor temblara y los escombros se alzaran cada vez que chocaban espadas. Además de que lo hacían a una velocidad tan increíble, que apenas se distinguían sus movimientos, solamente se podían visualizar cuando sus armas chocaban una en contra de la otra.

Finalmente, Bell decidió pasar a la ofensiva y se agacho para esquivar un corte que iba dirigido a su cabeza, haciendo que detrás de él hubiera un enorme destrozo. Rápidamente intento darle una estocada a Apollo, pero pudo esquivarlo justo a tiempo dando un gran salto hacia atrás.

Una vez que Apollo toco nuevamente el suelo, vio cómo su armadura se partía a la mitad con un corte limpio en la parte del torso, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

Bell desenfundo su segunda daga y alzo sus dos brazos juntos, para luego hacer un corte hacia la dirección.

Apollo se sorprendió cuando vio que ahora los cortes eran el doble de grande y mucho más poderosos, ya que estaba arrasando todo a su paso y lo que estaba en su cercanía.

Apollo dio una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando por los pelos el ataque. Rápidamente empuño su espada con ambas manos y la utilizo para desviar dos ataques iguales al anterior. Para su desagradable sorpresa, cuando desvió el segundo corte, pudo ver como su espada se partía en pedazos.

Apollo: (en shock) ¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!

Bell aprovecho su distracción y comenzó a dar varios cortes hacia su dirección.

Apollo miro con terror como una docena de cortes iban en su dirección. Rápidamente genero una barrera con su poder divino justo delante de él, para intentar defenderse de todos los ataques.

Apollo hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener la barrera, pero el ultimo corte termino por romperla eh hizo que se arrastra un par de metros por el piso.

Rápidamente se levantó, jadeando de cansancio mientras miraba con furia a Bell.

Apollo: (furioso) no te creas mucho por hacer esto mocoso. (Señalando su mejilla derecha) (Sonrisa engreída) ¡¿Recuerdas que la última vez que me pegaste en la cara no me hiciste nada?! ¡Deja de resistirte a la voluntad de un Dios y muere de una vez!

Apollo miro expectante a Bell, esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

Cuando abrió la boca nuevamente para hablar, Bell apareció de la nada en frente suyo y le dio un gran derechazo en la mejilla derecha. Apollo pudo sentir como su cara se movía como si fuera una gelatina a punto de romperse, además de que sintió como su mandíbula dejaba su lugar correspondiente.

Apollo salió volando y finalmente termino chocando fuertemente con varios escombros que habían en el lugar y fue enterrado por estos.

Después de eso, Bell miro su mano como si le hubiera salido algo extraño. Estuvo unos pocos segundos así, hasta que finalmente choco fuertemente ambas manos con sus mejillas para espabilarse.

Todas las llamas blancas y los pequeños rayos se esparcieron en el aire tras lo hecho por Bell, haciendo que finalmente se pudiera ver su aspecto físico nuevamente.

Realmente no había cambiado mucho, sus ojos parecían brillar con mucha más intensidad. Una capa delgada blanca lo estaba cubriendo alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que su cuerpo tenga un pequeño brillo blanco. Además de que su cabello ondeaba en varias direcciones.

Pero había algo que era muy diferente, y eso era su sangre.

La sangre reciente que salía de sus heridas era de un color dorado.

Bell comenzó a mirarse las heridas y el nuevo color de su sangre.

Bell: (apretando fuertemente los puños) (serio) no sé exactamente lo que sucedió en aquel momento. Pero sé que algo ha despertado dentro de mí. Siento como sale de mis huesos, lo suficiente como para hacer que todo mi organismo está a punto de explotar. Solo para darle la bienvenida a este nuevo poder. (Sonriendo) solo una cosa es segura. Este nuevo poder, es poder divino.

Bell sintió una pequeña picazón en toda su espalda, por lo que miro de reojo hacia atrás temiendo lo peor.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) genial. Tengo toda la espalda hecha un desastre por el "ataque de gracia" de Apollo. (Sonriendo) por suerte parece que mi resistencia también aumento de una forma impresionante, si no dudo que podría estar de pie en estos momentos. Además de que el sangrado se detuvo casi por completo. Estoy seguro que esa sangre dorada tiene algo que ver.

Bell dejo de hablar consigo mismo cuando escucho que unos escombros a la lejanía comenzaban a moverse, revelando que Apollo aun seguía estando consiente después de terrible ataque.

Apollo finalmente logro Salir por completo de los escombros y se paró con un poco de dificultad mientras jadeaba pesadamente y su rostro estaba hecho un desastre por el derechazo de Bell.

Apollo tomo su mandíbula dislocada y la volvió a poner en su lugar mientras daba un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Apollo: (con los ojos bien abiertos) (expresión de muerte) ese golpe me dolió… ¡ME DOLIO MUCHO!

Apollo dio un grito de guerra y su poder divino volvió a rodearlo. Alzo ambas manos con las palmas abiertas y comenzó a crear un pequeño sol, que rápidamente tomo tamaño y llego a ser del doble de su porte.

Acto seguido lo arrojo fuertemente en contra de Bell.

Bell simplemente observo el ataque con una mirada tranquila y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia donde estaba el ataque, y cuando solo estaba a un par de metros de él, extendió su mano hacia atrás y luego la inclino fuertemente hacia delante de forma descendente, haciendo que una gran ráfaga de llamas blancas salieran de su brazo y dispersaran al sol sin dificultad. El ataque fue tan fuerte que Apollo se tuvo que cubrir para no ser dañado, ya que la ráfaga siguió su camino y choco fuertemente contra el Dios. Eso hizo que terminara siendo arrastrado unos pocos metros hacia atrás.

Una vez que el ataque finalmente cedió, Apollo bajo su postura de defensa y proyecto docenas de pequeños soles que aparecieron a unos pocos metros de Bell, pero este endureció su rostro y alzo ambas manos y luego las descendió, haciendo que una gran cantidad de truenos cayeran del cielo y destrozaran por completo los pequeños soles, alzando una cortina de polvo en el proceso.

Apollo observaba en completo shock como la figura de Bell comenzaba a distinguirse entre el polvo, hasta que salió completamente. Tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba fríamente a Apollo.

En este momento, la ira de Apollo comenzó a transformarse en miedo. Había realizado casi todos sus mejores ataques y Bell no se había ni inmutado.

Apollo creo docenas de pequeñas bolas con color dorado y se las arrojo al mismo tiempo a Bell.

Puede que su poder destructivo no sea tan grande como los dos ataques anteriores, pero eran el ataque más rápido que tenía y hasta él apenas podía verlos una vez que se dirigían hacia su objetivo.

Aunque no sucedió lo mismo para Bell.

Bell comenzó a caminar de forma lenta hacia donde estaba Apollo mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y rodeaba toda su mano derecha con el aura blanca.

Las pequeñas bolas destructivas no tardaron en llegar, pero Bell no se hizo problemas y comenzó a desviarlas hacia un lado como si fuera un juego de niños, ya que a diferencia de Apollo, él podía ver las bolas sin ningún problema.

Apollo observo estupefacto como Bell desvió todas las bolas sin que pudiera ver sus movimientos.

Apollo: (apretando fuertemente los puños, haciendo que su aura lo rodeara aún mas) (enfadado) ¡ya es suficiente!

Apollo dio un salto y se dirigió a toda velocidad en contra de Bell, generando una gran línea de destrucción a su paso.

Apollo le dio un gran puñetazo a Bell en el pecho. El peliblanco salió volando por el impacto y se estrelló contra unos escombros. No tuvo tiempo de levantarse, porque Apollo apareció en frente de él y le tomo uno de sus brazos, para después darle otro fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bell se retorciera por la inercia del golpe, y finalmente termino enterrándose en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe, haciendo un enorme cráter a su alrededor, mientras que Apollo estaba sentado a ahorcajadas encima de su cintura con una sonrisa triunfante.

Apollo: (sonriendo) al final no pudiste ganarme. Te lo dije antes, un mortal no puede ir en contra de la voluntad de un Dios.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Bell agarro fuertemente el cuello de Apollo con una de sus manos, haciendo que un sonido sordo y una gran ventisca se eleve alrededor del agarre.

Bell comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mientras aun sostenía del cuello a Apollo que intentaba todo lo posible para romper el agarre de Bell, ya que se estaba ahogando brutalmente.

Bell: (finalmente parándose) (limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre dorada que salió por su boca) (serio) ¿terminaste de hablar? Porque como dijiste antes, es hora de terminar el juego.

Bell arrojo fuertemente a Apollo, haciendo que atravesara todo tipo de escombros y se arrastrara una buena cantidad de metros por el piso, hasta que finalmente dejo de rodar.

Apollo comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad. Una vez que finalmente pudo pararse, observo en shock que estaba al límite de donde había empezado la pelea.

Apollo: (en shock) ¿cuan-cuantos metros me arrojo por el piso? (asustado) mierda, si no me voy ahora, quizás termine matándome. Será mejor que me teletransporte.

Un brillo dorado rodeo a Apollo. Pero sintió que alguien lo había tomado del pie.

Bell: (serio) ¿ah donde ibas?

Apollo observo con horror como Bell había interceptado su teletransporte a mitad de camino, ya que estaban en lo más alto del cielo.

Apollo: (observando el gran cráter que había dejado Bell para poder impulsarse hasta su posición) | (aterrado) NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYA PODIDO VER CUANDO ME ESTABA DESPLAZANDO AH UNA VELOCIDAD SEMEJANTE. Y LO MAS INCREIBLE, ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS TIENE TANTA POTENCIA DE SALTO!?|

Bell: (serio) antes mencionaste que prometiste vengarte de mí y acabar el juego, ¿acaso no me habías dicho que nunca rompes tus promesas?

Bell no dejo contestar a Apollo, ya que lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo, creando una enorme ventisca en el proceso.

Apollo cayó al suelo y creo un gigantesco cráter a su alrededor, mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre dorada. Por lo visto, estaba nuevamente en el centro del territorio de combate una vez más.

Bell parecía estar levitando en el suelo cuando una gran cantidad de llamas blancas lo rodearon por completo y crearon un enorme huracán de fuego blanco y rayos.

Bell: (serio) (con los ojos cerrados) quiero asegurarme de terminar esta pelea con mi siguiente ataque, asique usare todo lo que pueda.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PUEBLO.

Irelia y los demás estaban en completo shock por lo que se estaba viendo.

Billy: (tratando de no mirar demasiado) ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un tornado?

Irelia: (tapándose la visión) tiene pinta de que sí.| (apretando los dientes) primero esa columna blanca y el temblor. Segundo, aparece Welf de la nada con daños contundentes ¿y ahora esto? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!|

SALTO DE LINEA

Apollo comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad mientras tosía un poco de sangre dorada. Cuando estuvo a punto de enderezarse, cayó de trasero al suelo.

Apollo: (asustado) ¡mierda! Mis reservas divinas están casi agotadas y apenas puedo sostener una delgada barrera para defenderme. Supongo que ese teletransporte fue mi última posibilidad de escapar, ya que no tengo suficiente poder divino para volver a intentarlo. (Pestañeando dos veces) un momento, ¿no está todo muy tranquilo?

Apollo comenzó a mirar a los lados, y lentamente su expresión de confusión cambio a una de shock.

Apollo: (en completo shock) ah esto le llamo estar en el ojo de la tormenta…

Apollo estaba dentro de un gran tornado de llamas blancas que rodeaba por toda la zona de combate por completo.

Rápidamente, pudo ver como todo el tornado parecía ser absorbido en un punto. Cuando Apollo dirigió su vista hacia ese punto, su rostro se llenó de miedo.

Bell se encontraba con una de sus dagas apuntando hacia arriba mientras estaba concentrando todo el poder divino en el filo de esta.

Bell: (serio) originalmente no quería expulsar todo mi poder divino de esta manera, pero no entiendo bien cómo funciona. Solo espero no haber hecho daños innecesarios.

Finalmente, las llamas blancas que le estaban permitiendo levitar a Bell desaparecieron y comenzó a descender lentamente, mientras preparaba su ataque.

Su daga estaba rodeada de unas llamas tan blancas, que parecían tener el poder de cegar a los mismísimos Dioses.

Apollo: (gritando desesperado) no puedes matarme, ¡YO SOY UN DIOS!

Bell: (serio) cualquier Dios que debe decir "Yo soy un Dios" no es un verdadero Dios.

Apollo simplemente apretó fuertemente los dientes ante las declaraciones de Bell, sin ver una posibilidad de contrarrestar sus palabras.

Un segundo después, Bell agito fuertemente su daga hacia abajo cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de tocar el suelo.

Cuando lo hizo, una gran luz blanca se apodero de todo el lugar y Apollo dio un gran grito de agonía cuando finalmente llego hasta su posición, hasta que se pudo ver como su figura comenzaba a deshacerse lentamente y termino desapareciendo por completo.

Bell tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la luz cegadora, un segundo después sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la espalda y después era todo blanco.

Bell esperaba escuchar un gran estruendo, pero se sorprendió cuando no escucho nada. Espero otros segundos más, hasta que finalmente sintió que toco el piso, aunque pensaba que la caída terminaría doliendo, pero fue muy suave… demasiado suave.

Bell finalmente abrió los ojos confundido. Lentamente, su rostro paso de estar confundido a estar en completamente asombrado por lo que estaba viendo.

Frente a él, había un Coliseo de buen tamaño, aunque no tan grande. Cuando finalmente se levantó del suelo recién en ese momento pudo ver que estaba en una especie de camino de mármol bastante delgado que conducía únicamente hacia el Coliseo. Todo lo demás era absolutamente azul claro. No había ninguna otra estructura, ni siquiera había tierra. Parecía una caída sin final. Del techo del Coliseo salían unas escaleras blancas en forma de caracol que llevaban a una gran estructura que parecía no tener fin y estaba levitando en el aire, aparentemente. Bell miro hacia abajo, para ver que un monte que no parecía tener fin estaba sosteniendo al Coliseo, mientras que el camino de mármol también parecía estar levitando en el cielo.

Bell observaba todo como si fuera un completo idiota, ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Bell giro su cabeza hacia atrás lentamente, para ver que se trataba de Hades, que en esta ocasión no llevaba el casco puesto.

Hades: (serio) bienvenido al Olimpo.

Bell: (pestañeando dos veces confundido) ¿Qué? (ensanchando los ojos a mas no poder) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hades: (serio) Bell, hoy te traje aquí porque se está celebrando un juicio, y tú eres el acusado, ¿recuerdas que cuando te salve de tu primer juicio, te dije que si volvías a hacer algo en contra de un Dios las consecuencias serían graves? (mirando de forma extraña a Bell) oye, ¿me estas escuchando?

Bell: (en shock) si, es solo que… ¿no crees que es demasiado extremo llevar a cabo un juicio en un lugar como este?

Hades: (serio) mataste a un Dios. Eso no es poca cosa. Casi todos los Dioses principales de la Facción Olímpica te están esperando ahí dentro para ver que hacer contigo. (Apretando el agarre de su hombro) tranquilo, Apollo rompió demasiadas reglas y se merecía un castigo devastador. Seguramente tendrán eso en cuenta durante el juicio. Pero eso no significa que no salgas perjudicado.

Bell: (asintiendo lentamente) de-de acuerdo…

Hades: (soltando el hombro de Bell) (serio) te esperamos ahí adentro. No tardes mucho.

Hades desapareció en un destello rojo, dejando solo a Bell.

Bell: (muy sorprendido) de todas formas, ¿a qué otro lugar puedo ir?

Bell se dio media vuelta y vio que el camino de mármol conectaba a una enorme puerta con el signo Valknut grabado en el centro de la puerta. Aunque detrás de ella no había nada.

Bell simplemente ignoro la enorme puerta de color negro y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el Coliseo, sin percatarse de que su aura divina aún estaba presente en su cuerpo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Hades apareció en su trono. Observo a su alrededor para ver quienes se encontraban en el lugar.

Hestia, Artemisa, Atenea, Afrodita, Hera, Zeus, Poseidón, Dionisio y Deméter se encontraban en sus respectivos tronos, mirando atentamente a la puerta de entrada, aparentemente esperando a Bell.

La tensión en el ambiente era tan grande que todos se limitaron a hablar, para que la atmosfera no empeorara.

Después de unos segundos, Bell finalmente abrió la puerta e ingreso en el Coliseo. Todos los Dioses lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos al ver el aura que lo rodeaba, pero no dijeron ni una palabra.

Bell solamente se limitó a caminar y mirar hacia cada uno de los dioses con una cara de asombro. Por lo que podía ver todos estaban en su forma divina y faltaban los que estaban en el plano mortal.

Después de estar mirando a todos los dioses por un buen periodo de tiempo, acelero su paso y llego al centro del Coliseo, mientras que todos los Dioses lo observaban desde lo alto de sus tronos.

Bell: (dirigiendo su mirada a Zeus) (nervioso) |Apollo dijo que Ares estaba en el cuarto lugar de los dioses más fuertes, y luego estaban dos de los Dioses mayores del Olimpo, que eran Hades y Poseidón. Supongo que mi abuelo será Zeus… realmente se parecen. Pero a lo mejor solo lo dijo para molestarme.|

Zeus comenzó a ponerse algo incómodo cuando vio que Bell estuvo mirándolo fijamente por varios segundos.

Zeus: | (sudando) se abra dado cuenta. (Mirando de reojo a Hera) mierda Bell, tendrías que haber tardado un poco más en despertar tu poder divino.|

Bell escucho que Poseidón se aclaraba la garganta, por lo que rápidamente se arrodillo hacia su dirección, más que nada por respeto.

Poseidón dio una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha por la demostración de respeto. De todas formas, continúo hablando.

Poseidón: (serio) hoy estamos reunidos, porque ocurrió algo inaudito. Un mortal ha matado un Dios a sangre fría. Estamos aquí para discutir que haremos contigo.

Bell simplemente se inclinó aún más cuando sintió que Poseidón lo estaba mirando.

Hubo una pequeña luz azul proveniente de un trono, y un segundo después se revelo que era Ares, que estaba sentado en su respectivo asiento.

Ares: (serio) lamento la tardanza, es que fui a buscar algo para lo acontecido.

Zeus: (extrañado) ¿Ares? No era necesario que vinieras. Estas en el plano mortal y debes de tener muchas responsabilidades encima.

Ares: (serio) no te preocupes. (Sonriendo) además, había sentido el poder divino y quería asegurarme de que era él.

Hades: (serio) asique, ¿has venido a hundirlo?

Ares: (sonriendo) todo lo contrario. Ahora sé que mis esperanzas no fueron en vano. Sé que él me podrá dar la pelea que eh estado buscando tanto tiempo. Tengo pensado salvarle el culo de alguna manera.

Hades y Zeus observaron a Ares un poco impresionados, pero decidieron no decir nada.

Por lo general, siempre observaba a los mortales como seres insignificantes cuando se trataba de guerras. Aunque Bell demostraba no ser un mortal común y corriente.

Poseidón: (mirando a Zeus) bueno, supongo que ahora si podemos comenzar.

Zeus simplemente asintió.

Poseidón: (serio) si las circunstancias serian normales, te ejecutaríamos ahora mismo por haber matado a un Dios. Incluso por dañarlo sin consentimiento. Pero, últimamente había un traidor rondando entre nosotros, y si consideramos que toda su batalla se llevó a cabo justo en el mismo lugar donde los monstruos fueron liberados no deja nada a dudas. Es obvio que Apollo metió las narices en donde no debía, además de que rompió su promesa y termino descendiendo al plano mortal después de haber perdido un Juego de Guerra que claramente, una de las condiciones afirmaba que el perdedor no debería volver al plano mortal sin importar la situación. Es el Dios que libero a monstruos del Inframundo e intento matar a un mortal por una riña que tuvieron en el pasado. En simples palabras, es una vergüenza para los Dioses. Por lo menos, yo en lo personal, te pido disculpas por lo que tuviste que pasar.

Bell alzo su rostro y miro directamente a Poseidón.

Bell: (nervioso) gracias, Poseidón-sama.

Poseidón simplemente asintió y se recostó aún más en su asintió, mientras que su mirada se endurecía.

Poseidón: (muy serio) sin embargo. Nadie te dio permiso para que ejecutaras la justicia mediante tus propias manos. Es más, probablemente el castigo seria brutal, pero no habría llegado a la muerte del mismo. Por lo cual, tendremos que debatir que hacer contigo.

El rostro de Bell se puso pálido y asintió, mientras comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Ares: (alzando una ceja) oigan. El mocoso no se ve muy bien.

De repente, las heridas que tenía en su espalda comenzaron a sangrar nuevamente en sangre dorada, hasta que comenzaron a caer en el suelo. Rápidamente la sangre dorada comenzó a teñirse de reojo cuando sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar de forma normal nuevamente.

Después de eso, Bell cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, quedando inconsciente en el proceso. El aura divina que lo rodeaba se esparció por el aire como una pequeña ventisca y desapareció completamente.

Zeus: (levantándose de su asiento) (serio) Atenea, traer una de tus pociones oh terminara muriendo, ¡rápido!

Atenea simplemente asintió algo nerviosa por como Zeus había alzado la voz en el último momento. A ella no le gustaba compartir sus creaciones con los mortales, pero si era una orden de su padre, Líder del Olimpo, poco podía hacer para negarse. Además de que también consideraba el hecho de que Bell se encontraba así de dañado por culpa de su medio-hermano.

Atenea desapareció, y a los pocos segundos apareció con una poción justo en frente de Bell.

Atenea dio media vuelta al cuerpo de Bell y apoyo la cabeza del peliblanco en su regazo, mientras le daba de tomar la poción con mucha delicadeza.

Atenea: (mirando todo el cuerpo de Bell) |tiene daños graves por todo el cuerpo. Su espalda está hecha un desastre y tiene la mano derecha fracturada. Aunque por la forma que se fracturo, tiene pinta que se lo hizo el mismo. Únicamente sobrevivió gracias al poder y la sangre divina que lo mantuvo a salvo.|

Después de darle la poción, Bell despertó casi al instante y se sentó sobre su trasero rápidamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

Bell: (nervioso) ¡Muchas gracias, Atenea-sama!

Atenea simplemente asintió con una leve sonrisa y regreso rápidamente a su trono para continuar con el juicio.

Poseidón: (serio) bueno, ahora sí. Comencemos con la discusión.

Artemisa: (seria) (con los brazos cruzados) empezare yo con la pregunta que todos tienen en la cabeza, (mirando directamente a Bell) ¿Cómo es que tienes poder divino si no eres un Dios? ¿Tienes algún parentesco con alguien?

Bell simplemente observo a Zeus por un segundo, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Desafortunadamente, no pudo disimular a tiempo, ya que todos captaron su mirada y en estos momentos todos los Dioses se encontraban mirando a Zeus, para la espera de una respuesta.

Zeus: (mirando a todos los Dioses) (aclarando su garganta) supongo que no me queda otra opción.

Ares: (alzando la mano) (con cara de aburrimiento) ¿y por qué mejor no empieza primero Hades? Después de todo Bell es su legado de sangre.

Hades: (levantándose del asiento de un salto) (enojado) ¡cierra la boca, pedazo de imbécil!

Ares: (inclinando sus dos manos hacia adelante, en señal de defensa) (sonrisa nerviosa) wow wow wow, tranquilízate un poco. Es cierto que Zeus lo crio, pero nadie sabe toda la historia detrás de Bell.

Afrodita: (impresionada) ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tu hija tuvo un hijo? (dándole a Bell una mirada peligrosa) ahora estoy muy interesada en él.

Zeus: (mirada de muerte) te lo digo, si tan solo le tocas un pelo, tan solo un pelo. Te juro que te rompo todo lo que se llama cara.

Hera: (muy seria) Hades, ¿tu hija tuvo a tu nieto dentro del matrimonio?

Artemisa: (acariciándose el mentón) eso explica porque puede usar unas llamas tan raras, porque están dentro de sus dominios. (Mirando directamente a Zeus) ¿Pero como se explica el control de rayos a tal escala?

Zeus: (fingiendo inocencia) ¿control de rayos?

Deméter: (frunciendo el ceño) no te hagas el que no sabes, que también estás bien enterado de lo sucedido en la pelea.

Hera: (fulminando con la mirada a Zeus) cariño, ¿Qué significa esto?

Zeus: (sudando a mares) (sonrisa nerviosa) buena querida. Puedo explicártelo.

Poseidón: (silbando) y acá es donde se destapa la hoya.

Hera: (fulminando con la mirada a Poseidón) asique tú también sabias y nunca me dijiste nada.

Poseidón simplemente miro hacia otro lado, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Hera dijo.

Zeus: (mirando a Hades) (susurrando) hermano, necesito una mano.

Hades: (suspiro de cansancio) y todo esto no hubiera pasado, (mirando de forma amenazante a Ares) si alguien no hubiera abierto la boca más de lo necesario.

Ares simplemente estaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras estaba silbando disimuladamente.

Dionisio solo se limitaba a escuchar todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bell solo podía seguir arrodillado con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Hera: (dándole una mirada de muerte a Zeus) ¿y bien Zeus? Sigo esperando una respuesta.

Zeus: (serio) ¡está bien, está bien! (suspiro de cansancio) lo contare todo. Pero que primero empiece Hades, para que se entienda bien la historia.

Hera simplemente asintió y observo a Hades. Este volvió a sentarse nuevamente en su trono mientras se acomodaba lo mejor posible para anunciar lo que iba a decir.

Hades: (serio) para entender la historia de Bell, primero tengo que comentarles otra. Quiero que me escuchen con atención, (mirando a Bell) especialmente tu Bell. Sé que muchos hilaran la historia a la mitad del trayecto, pero creo que Bell no conoce nada de esto y tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.

Bell alzo su mirada algo confundido, pero simplemente se dignó a escuchar el relato de Hades en silencio.

Hades: (serio) todo comenzó hace 49 años. Mi hija, Etérea, nacía justo un día antes de que se decretara la ley de "0 Semidioses". Gracias a eso, ella pudo vivir sin ningún problema, pero apenas pudo conocerme, ya que la ley era demasiado estrictica para esas cosas y apenas me dejaron ver a mi hija. Cuando cumplió 16 años comenzó su vida como aventurera y aquí es la primera vez que entra Zeus. Ella se unió a la familia Zeus y vivió con mucha tranquilidad haciendo diversos asuntos que categorizaba su empleo, aunque nada realmente sobresaliente. Ah los 22 por primera vez comenzó a utilizar las llamas, pero a pesar de ser semidiosa, no demostraba tener una gran maestría en sus dominios que fueron heredados por mí, por lo que se centró específicamente en sus cualidades principales. Ah los 28 comenzó una relación con un hombre que también pertenecía a la familia Zeus, llamado Seth, era un aventurero de nivel 8 y el capitán de la familia. Hera, para contestar a tu pregunta, si, ella se casó cuando tenía 29 años con Seth y finalmente a, al poco tiempo de cumplir sus 31, nació su hijo. Era un niño pelinegro con un color de ojos más rojo que el de su madre. (Mirando a Bell) (Endureciendo la mirada) Bell, ella era tu madre.

Bell no dijo nada. Pero solo con ver sus ojos bastaba para saber lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Hades: (serio) y como ya abras unido los cabos en estos momentos, yo soy tu abuelo de sangre. El último miembro de tu familia realmente cercano que te queda. Todos los demás son parientes lejanos.

Hera: (entrecerrando los ojos) Hades, no hables de más.

Hades: (sonrisa nerviosa) lo siento, Hera. (Aclarándose la garganta) bueno, siguiendo con la historia. Todo iba de maravilla para la familia Zeus. Era considerada la familia más fuerte de Orario junto con la familia Hera, y por esa misma razón, después de un año de tu nacimiento, decidieron unir fuerzas para intentar hacer "Las Tres Grandes Misiones". (Con un tono un poco deprimente) y aquí es donde comenzaron las desgracias. Ambas familias estaban totalmente convencidas de sus victorias, por lo que llevaron a sus propios familiares de sangre para que vean sus logros en primera plana como un acto de estupidez total. Por suerte, Etérea logro convencer a Seth de no llevarte a la expedición y Zeus se encargó de cuidarte. Ambas familias pudieron acabar con las primeras dos misiones, asi derrotando al Behemoth y Leviathan, pero fracasaron estrepitosamente en la última misión. Todos fueron derrotados y aniquilados sin piedad por el Dragón Negro de un Ojo. Ambas familias fueran expulsadas de Orario para mantener el orden en la Ciudad. Hera, obviamente, decidió regresar al Olimpo, mientras que Zeus se quedó un tiempo más en el plano mortal para cuidarte. De esa forma, él se convirtió en tu abuelo adoptivo. (Mirando a Zeus) ahora, será mejor que tus empieces a contar, Zeus.

Zeus simplemente asintió y aclaro su garganta para continuar el relato de su hermano.

Zeus: (sonriendo) no creo que quieran escuchar cómo es que crie a Bell durante casi 15 años, asique iré directo al grano. Sinceramente, le tome demasiado cariño a Bell y comencé a tratarlo como si realmente fuera un hijo mío, oh un nieto, como prefieran verlo. El punto es que cuando cumplió tres años tome una decisión algo precipitada. Como regalo por su cumpleaños, decidí adoptarlo como mi hijo.

Ares: (ensanchando los ojos de la impresión) wow. Yo pensé que simplemente le habías dado tu bendición, pero te fuiste por las ramas, viejo. Ahora este mocoso es ¾ divino.

Hera: (suspiro de alivio) asique era por eso que tenía relación con tus dominios… por un momento pensé que me habías metido los cuernos nuevamente. Pero sabes que eso esta prohibido de todas formas. Prácticamente que declares a un mortal como tu hijo adoptivo hace que la mitad de su sangre cambie a la de un Dios. Como ya poseía una pequeña parte gracias a la hija de Hades, ahora es más Dios de lo que es mortal.

Zeus: (asintiendo) sé que lo que hice rompe las reglas. (Muy serio) pero eso es problema mío, el chico no tiene nada que ver con esto. Solo continuemos con el juicio de manera adecuada, ¿de acuerdo?

Poseidón: (con una mano en el mentón) eso explica porque su cabello cambio a un color blanco.

Zeus: (sonriendo) son pequeños detalles.

Hera: (fulminando con la mirada a Zeus) por cierto, Zeus. No creas que te saldrás con la tuya después de este juicio. Me asegurare de darte un castigo para que no vuelvas a hacer lo que se te plazca.

Zeus: (sudando a mares) no te preocupes, hermana.

Bell parecía haber salido de su transe cuando escucho esa última palabra.

Bell: (extrañado) ¿Hermana?

Ares: (silbando) genial, ya se nos escapó el chisme.

Zeus: (sudando a mares) mierda…

Poseidón: (facepalm) por favor Bell. Si sales con vida de este juicio, por favor no le cuentes a nadie que todos tenemos relación sanguínea.

Bell: (muy extrañado) pero, ¿Por qué nos están mintiendo con esos datos?

Hades: (serio) hace mucho tiempo los humanos sabían que nuestra familia practicaba el incesto. De hecho, podría decir que más del 70% de nuestra familia divina viene por parte del incesto. Los mortales al estudiar todo esto comenzaron a obsesionarse con todo eso y también comenzaron a practicarlo en un intento de imitarnos. Obviamente, esto no nos gustó y decidimos cambiar algunas cosas.

Bell: (inclinándose nuevamente) entiendo, ¡prometo no decir ni una palabra!

Poseidón asintió satisfecho.

Deméter: (dando un leve bufido) igual, esto tiene que ser una broma. Es el legado de Hades y es hijo adoptivo de Zeus. Ambos dioses pertenecen al trio más fuerte del olimpo. Ahora que falta, ¿Qué Poseidón le dé su bendición?

Poseidón simplemente aclaro su garganta, haciendo que Deméter se callara, pero eso no impidió que Ares siguiera hablando.

Ares: (con cara de aburrimiento) a mí me da igual que sea hijo de quien o de que. Simplemente quiero terminar esto de una vez y si Poseidón le da su bendición, pues aún mejor para mí.

Hades: (fulminando con la mirada a Ares) ¿sabes qué? Mejor cállate. Lo único que haces es empeorar la situación.

Afrodita: (guiñando un ojo a Bell) (sonriendo) yo creo que no hay ningún problema que sea ¾ divino. Además de que se defendió contra Apollo. Yo opino que debería recibir un castigo mínimo.

Hades: (asintiendo varias veces) estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Dionisio: (muy serio) ¡Un momento, yo tengo una objeción!

Hades: (inclinándose hacia adelante, mientras aun permanecía sentado) DE-NE-GA-DO.

Dionisio: (bajando su mano, algo intimidado) se supone que en un juicio, todos los jueces involucrados deben dar su veredicto, ¿verdad?

Artemisa: (cruzándose de brazos) (seria) yo opino que mi hermano fue un completo idiota y el niño no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido. Pero termino matando a un Dios, así que por lo menos debería recibir un duro castigo (con un brillo peligroso en los ojos) (apuntando con una flecha hacia Bell) mi opinión final es castrarlo.

Poseidón: (con una mano en el mentón) (pensativo) de hecho, es una increíble propuesta…

Zeus: (sonrisa nerviosa) por cierto, ¿tú qué opinas, Hera?

Todos observaron atentamente a la opinión que iba a dar Hera. Probablemente porque era la opinión más neutral que existía en el juicio que se estaba celebrando en estos momentos.

Hera: (seria) bueno… Hades dijo que Bell había nacido dentro del matrimonio, asique no veo la necesidad de matarlo como castigo.

Tras esa declaración, todos sudaron una gota.

Hera: (seria) también opino que Apollo fue realmente inmaduro en todas las acciones que tomo y si abrí hecho tan solo un movimiento en falso, podría haber desencadenado el final del Olimpo.

Todos asintieron ante lo mencionado por Hera.

Hera: (sonriendo) asique, mi opinión final es que no muera, pero vería necesario que recibiera un castigo. (Mirando a Artemisa) aunque no tan drástico. No creo que haya hecho tanto mal como para impedirle tener hijos.

Artemisa simplemente asintió en total acuerdo ante la declaración de Hera.

Zeus: (sonriendo de forma satisfecha) bueno, ¿por lo menos ya estamos todos de acuerdo que Bell no tendrá la pena máxima?

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Zeus: (sonrisa satisfecha) genial. Ahora, debemos decidir que castigo darle a Bell por haber matado a un Dios.

Ares: (alzando la mano) (serio) de hecho, yo había traído algo suponiendo que esto sucedería.

Ares saco un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, haciendo que Hades lo mirara con furia.

Hades: (furioso) ¡¿estás loco?! ¡Esa poción lo mataría!

Ares: (serio) tranquilo tío. Estas pociones tienen efectividad con los semidioses, y Bell es algo más que eso.

Hades: (serio) entiendo tu punto, pero no estamos seguros de que funcione adecuadamente.

Zeus: (serio) déjalo.

Hades: (sorprendido) pero, hermano…

Zeus: (serio) considero que es un castigo adecuado para Bell.

Hades: (suspiro de cansancio) está bien. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

Ares: (arrojando y atrapando la poción con una sola mano) (alzando una ceja) ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Uno por uno, todos comenzaron a asentir, hasta que Ares dio una sonrisa y le arrojo el frasco a Hades.

Ares: (sonriendo) tu castigo será el siguiente: beberás esa poción y por nada en el mundo te suicidaras. Serás castigado al ver como la muerte le llega a todas las personas que conociste y conocerás en un futuro sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

Bell solo miro con clara confusión en su rostro a Ares.

Hades se levantó de su trono y bajo en dirección de Bell, para darle el frasco.

Hades: (serio) (susurrándole unas palabras que solo Bell escucho) después de esto, tenemos que hablar.

Bell simplemente asintió algo confundido y abrió el frasco, para luego beber toda la sustancia de tirón.

Bell dejo caer el frasco el suelo cuando se tomó fuertemente el cuello con ambas manos mientras se encorvaba por el dolor, ya que sentía un ardor increíble por esa zona y rápidamente se extendió a todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus venas se marcaran de sobremanera.

Después de varios quejidos de dolor, la sensación finalmente se desvaneció y una pequeña gota de sangre con un color dorado descendió por la nariz de Bell, hasta caer en el piso. Finalmente, sus venas se desmarcaron de su cuerpo y aparentemente todo estaba normal.

Bell: (aun encorvado) | (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¿Qué demonios me dieron de tomar?|

Zeus: (dando dos aplausos) (sonrisa satisfecha) bien, el juicio a terminado. Cada uno vuelva a sus respectivas tareas. (Mirando con pena a Bell) lo siento Bell, me gustaría poder pasar un tiempo contigo ahora que sabes toda la verdad, pero tengo que afrontar mi castigo. (Sonriendo) prometo verte en los próximos días, hasta la próxima.

Bell tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando una fuerte luz blanca lo cegó por completo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, pudo ver que estaba en el borde de un enorme cráter que parecía no tener final. Algo que asombro inmensamente a Bell, ya que pensó que lo teletransportarian en el lugar donde había estado la última vez.

Bell alzo su rostro para ver como Ares, Zeus y Poseidón estaban en el cielo, aparentemente despidiéndose del peliblanco.

Bell solamente se dignó ah alzar su brazo y saludarlos. Pasaron solo unos pocos segundos y desaparecieron del lugar, dejando solo a Bell.

Bell: (bajando su brazo) bien, (con cara de palo) ¿Dónde estoy?

Bell sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se dio media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

Hades: (sonriendo) estas en la zona donde combatiste contra Apollo ¿acaso no recuerdas que tu hiciste este enorme cráter con tu último ataque?

Bell: (en shock) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Yo hice esto? Pero… solamente quise asegurar el golpe de gracia, no generar semejante destrucción.

Hades: (sonriendo) esto paso porque aún no conoces bien el alcance de tu poder divino. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, porque yo me encargare personalmente de entrenarte para que puedas usar bien tus habilidades.

Bell: (serio) un momento… (Con los ojos cristalinos) ¿Enserio usted es mi abuelo de sangre?

Hades: (sonriendo) así es Bell. Lamento na haber estado ahí, pero ahora prometo estar más tiempo contigo.

Bell abrazo rápidamente a Hades, haciendo que el Dios del Inframundo de sorprendiera un poco. Pero correspondió el abrazo bastante rápido mientras daba una sonrisa.

Bell: (aun abrazando a Hades) ¿pero cómo aras para estar conmigo, si esta prohibido estar con parientes mortales?

Hades: (sonriendo) ya tengo algunos planes. Y como les caíste bien a todos los Dioses, creo que será un éxito. (Apartando el abrazo) (Serio) escúchame bien. Mañana a primera hora vendré a buscarte, de momento no puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo, porque aún no me permiten acercarme a ti.

Bell simplemente asintió en comprensión mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Rápidamente, esa sonrisa cambio a un rostro de desesperación.

Bell: (desesperado) ¡mierda!, Welf estaba en el rango de…

Hades: (sonriendo) tranquilo, con Zeus nos encargamos de eso. Ese chico, Welf debería de estar sano y salvo en el pueblo.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) (sonrisa radiante) menos mal. Les debo una.

Hades: (sonriendo) no te preocupes. Bueno, me voy porque si no tendré problemas.

Bell simplemente asintió y le dio un último abrazo a Hades, antes de que este desapareciera.

Sinceramente, Bell no podía esperar un día mejor. Puede que haya empezado como el infierno, pero no todos los días te enteras de que tu abuelo adoptivo está vivo y además, tienes una familia gigantesca, cuando pensabas que todos estaban muertos.

Después de pensar eso, varias dudas comenzaban a resonar sobre su cabeza:

¿Cómo era su madre?

¿Cómo podría desencadenar su poder divino?

¿Cómo sería su nuevo entrenamiento?

Etc.

Pero había una que resonaba constantemente en su mente.

Bell: (frotándose el mentón) (con rostro pensativo) ¿Qué es lo que era esa poción? (inclinándose de hombros) (sonrisa radiante) supongo que después podre preguntárselo a Hades.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION!**

**Si ves que Bell aun no demostró tantas emociones de ver a su abuelo adoptivo vivo, es que aún no lo asimila del todo. Después de todo, no solo descubrió que su abuelo adoptivo está vivo, sino que también descubrió todo acerca de su familia (también puede ser porque en el final hice todo muy apurado y no hubo tanto feeling).**

**Si ven varios errores de redacción oh algo por el estilo en este capítulo (más de lo normal) lo siento mucho. Lo que sucede es que escribí medio apurado hoy, debido a que tuve que escribir más de 10000 palabras en un día, porque el resto de días no estuve escribiendo casi nada. Ya saben, me gano la vagancia.**

**Como puedes ver, la subida de niveles será mucha más rápida de lo normal si lo comparamos con el cannon. Creo que la gran mayoría ya se abra dado cuenta de esto, pero por si las dudas lo afirmo para que no haya problemas, ya que cuando Bell regrese a Orario, finalmente su Estado será actualizado y se vendrá una bomba muy grande (tampoco quiero exagerar demasiado).**

**Bueno gente, los espero en el próximo capítulo, que dará inicio al último arco de esta historia!**

**Un saludo!**

**Posdata: En el próximo capítulo se hablara del aspecto de la madre de Bell y algunas que otras cosas interesantes que aún no se aclararon del todo, entre otras cosas. **

**Probablemente en unos tres capítulos se viene el reencuentro entre Bell y Freya.**

**Cantidad de palabras: 13734 palabras.**


	34. Capítulo 33

**|Pensamientos|: | Creo que esta será la última vez que ponga esto. Supongo que a todos ya les quedo bastante claro cómo van los pensamientos y las diversas acciones de los personajes. Por lo menos será así hasta que escriba una nueva historia.|**

**(Acciones/gestos): (sonríe), (niega con la cabeza), (desenfunda una daga), (abre la puerta), etc.**

**INICIO DEL ÚLTIMO ARCO: ENREDADO ENTRE DIOSAS DE LA BELLEZA.**

Bell abrió los ojos y observo hacia su ventana. Por lo visto no eran más de las 5 de la mañana, pero el peliblanco ya tenía pensado levantarse.

Bell: (sentándose en la cama y dando un gran bostezo) (con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos) (con rostro somnoliento) no puedo dormir más. Sabiendo lo que comenzara hoy se me hace imposible dormir una hora más.

Bell finalmente se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Luego salió de su habitación y vio que Welf se encontraba fuera de su habitación, apoyado en la puerta de esta mientras tomaba un café. Aunque llevaba una camisa puesta, se podía ver que casi todo su pecho estaba completamente vendado, al igual que la mitad superior de su brazo derecho y tenía una pequeña venda en su mejilla izquierda.

Bell: (sorprendido) ¿Welf? ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

Welf: (sonriendo) tenía pensado ir a recolectar la madera que deberíamos haber obtenido ayer.

Bell: (serio) ¿Pero no se supone que no puedes hacer nada por dos semanas?

Welf: (sonrisa pícara) por eso mismo me levante a estas horas. Nadie me detendrá una vez que salga.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) bien. Pero no te sobre esfuerces demasiado. Si se te llegan a abrir las heridas nuevamente podrías estar aún más tiempo en reposo.

Welf: (sonriendo mientras giñaba un ojo) no hay problema Bell. (Intrigado) por cierto, ¿Por qué te levantaste a esta hora? Pensé que Hades te pasaría a buscar más tarde.

Así es. Bell le comento todo en la noche a Welf e Irelia, ya que tenía mucha confianza en ellos dos. Además de que parecería muy raro que él se esfumara una gran parte del día sin dar ningún aviso.

Creo que no hace falta decir que Welf e Irelia estaban con la boca en el suelo tras lo contado por Bell, pero ambos decidieron crear una excusa para la ausencia del peliblanco en el pueblo. Al final, los tres decidieron que la mejor escusa seria que algunos familiares lo pasaron a buscar y se lo llevaron por un tiempo. El único problema con esa escusa era el hecho de que cuando volviera, tenía que asegurarse de no ser visto por nadie, si no sería demasiado sospechoso.

Bell: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) así es. Pero por toda la emoción que pase ayer apenas puedo dormir. (Con un brillo en los ojos) es más, aun no termino de asimilar que técnicamente soy el único miembro de la familia Zeus con vida. Que mi abuelo adoptivo es el Dios más fuerte de todo el Olimpo y que tengo un lazo cercano de sangre, que es mi abuelo Hades.

Welf: (sonriendo) te entiendo perfectamente. (Serio) aunque lo que no entiendo es como puedes mantenerte tan serio con toda esta situación.

Bell: (serio) es que hay algo que no cuadra. Después de todo, entiendo perfectamente que Hades quiera pasar más tiempo conmigo. Lo que me extraña es que quiera hacerlo todo tan de repente. Especialmente por el tema del entrenamiento.

Welf: (frotándose el mentón) (serio) es cierto… es muy raro que el primer contacto que quiera tener tu abuelo después de conocerte tras 18 años, sea un entrenamiento.

Bell: (serio) supongo que se lo preguntare cuando sea el momento. (Sonriendo) por el momento, solo disfrutare el momento. Sea entrenamiento oh no, por fin podre estar con alguien que es parte de mi familia. Además de que mi abuelo adoptivo también se encuentra allí, (sonrisa nerviosa) aunque no sé si podrá verme pronto por todos los problemas que tiene encima ahora mismo.

Welf: (sonriendo) no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que en algún momento podrán hablar un poco. Después de todo, si puedes hablar con Hades, supongo que también podrás hacerlo con Zeus.

Bell simplemente asintió ante lo dicho, mientras sentía que sus emociones estaban a punto de tocar el cielo, pero las ocultaba a la perfección.

Podríamos decir que pasar un buen tiempo con Freya hizo que se le pegara algunos de sus hábitos, para bien.

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, yo me voy yendo. Supongo que volveré alrededor de las 7 AM, asique no creo que nos encontremos nuevamente. (Estirando su mano) (Sonrisa entre dientes) por lo tanto, nos vemos.

Bell: (estrechando la mano de Welf) (sonrisa entre dientes) claro.

Welf termino de beber su café algo apurado y lo dejo apoyado a un lado de la puerta de su habitación.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) ¿No lo vas a lavar?

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) Irelia está en mi habitación y no me gustaría despertarla.

Bell: (sonriendo) está bien, entiendo. Hasta luego.

Welf simplemente asintió y se marchó del lugar, dejando a Bell solo.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) (con rostro aburrido) supongo que deberé esperar un buen rato.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Bell deshizo su posición de loto cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Rápidamente la abrió y vio que se trataba de Hades, que ya lo estaba esperando.

Hades: (sacándose el casco) (sonriendo) ¿Estás listo?

Bell simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hades: (sonriendo) bien, toma mi mano así nos vamos.

Bell simplemente asintió y tomo la mano de Hades. Un segundo después tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un fuerte destello blanco y luego de unos pocos segundos los volvió a abrir, para darse cuenta que estaba nuevamente en el Olimpo. Más concretamente, en el Coliseo donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones y juicios.

Bell: (sorprendido) ¿Estás seguro que debería de estar aquí?

Hades: (leve sonrisa) tranquilo, no hay ningún problema. ¿Recuerdas que la última vez mencione sobre una forma de hacer que vinieras al Olimpo sin ningún problema?

Bell simplemente asintió.

Hades: (sonriendo) bueno, el punto es que ayer a la noche hicimos otra reunión con la gran mayoría de los dioses Olímpicos. La reunión consistía en una propuesta mía. Esta propuesta era convertirte en el Campeón del Olimpo.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hades: (sonriendo) por lo visto ya sabes de lo que se trata. De todas formas, únicamente les pude convencer por el hecho de que tu ayuda nos vendría muy bien si alguna vez hubiera otra guerra, además de que Zeus ya te había reclamado como su Campeón para lograr convertirte en su hijo adoptivo, por lo que lo único que se debía hacer era que todos los demás aceptaran la idea y dieran el "si" para que te convirtieras en el Campeón del Olimpo.

Bell: (sorprendido) un momento, ¿Zeus me tuvo que convertir en su Campeón para ser su hijo adoptivo?

Hades: (asintiendo) sí. Esa es la única forma en que un mortal pueda convertirse en un hijo adoptivo de un Dios. Y por esa misma razón, dicha persona debe de haber realizado muchos logros y favores a los Dioses, para que finalmente uno decida convertirlo en su Campeón. Obviamente, como todos esos requisitos no se cumplieron cuando Zeus te decreto como tu Campeón, además de que ya estaba estrictamente prohibido tener hijos semidioses, sea adoptados oh no, termino recibiendo un castigo bastante duro. Por lo que es bastante probable que no lo veas por varios días en estos lares.

Bell simplemente asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería Hades. Aunque en su interior sintió un poco de decepción, ya que pensaba ver pronto a Zeus, pero por lo visto no se va poder hacer.

Hades: (serio) bueno, basta de charlas. Ahora comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento.

Bell: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Aquí mismo?

Hades: (asintiendo) así es. Quiero que expulses tu poder divino.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) espera un momento. Ni siquiera se como hice para expulsarlo la última vez. (Sintiendo que su corazón daba un latido bastante fuerte) (Confundido) ¿Eh?

Hades: (serio) supongo que ya te abras dado cuenta. El poder divino puede expulsarse cuando quieras. No necesitas un entrenamiento fijo para eso, solamente naces con él y cuando lo liberas por primera vez, ya no tendrás problemas para expulsarlo. Solo piensa que quieres liberarlo, pero solo una pequeña fracción, no como hiciste la última vez que liberaste una gran cantidad de golpe.

Bell cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Una delgada capa blanca lo rodeo que era apenas perceptible, y debes en cuando aparecía uno que otro pequeño rayo.

Hades: (asintiendo satisfecho) buen trabajo. Con esto puedes ver que en realidad no necesitas ningún tipo de entrenamiento con tu poder divino, ya que lo controlas a la perfección. La primera vez solo perdiste el control por no conocer tus propios límites. Aun así, careces de otra cosa. (Serio) si tu condición no mejora, lo más probable es que nunca puedas usar todo el potencial de tu poder divino.

Bell: (desactivando su poder divino) (confundido) ¿condición?

Hades: (serio) tu entrenamiento no será para controlar tu poder divino, será para mejorar la condición de tu cuerpo para que no se autodestruya una vez que utilices tu máxima capacidad.

(Mirando su brazo completamente vendado) por lo que estoy viendo, ya has tenido alguna que otra experiencia respecto a lo que estamos hablando.

Bell se tomó su brazo derecho vendado de forma inconsciente. Luego de eso recordó las palabras de la médica: "Puede que tu control de tu poder mágico sea perfecto, pero si tu cuerpo no puede soportar tanta sobrecarga, simplemente terminara explotando."

Bell: (sorprendido) entonces, lo debo mejorar no es mi control, sino mi físico, ¿verdad?

Hades: (sonriendo satisfecho) veo que lo has entendido bastante rápido. De seguro la mujer que te ha estado curando hasta ahora te había dado bastantes pistas de tu condición actual.

Bell: (sonriendo) ¿hay alguna cosa que deba saber antes de comenzar?

Hades: (serio) solo una. Atenea te ha estado vigilando estrictamente desde que Hermes los presento. Por lo visto te ha estado estudiando y después de la última pelea, piensa que algo raro sucede con tu cuerpo. No sabe que es exactamente, pero una vez que tenga los resultados, ella me los dirá y yo te estaré comunicando.

Bell: (Serio) de acuerdo.

Hades: (sonriendo) dejando todo eso de lado, todos los entrenamientos comenzaran a las 9 AM, por lo que te cite un poco antes aquí para que conocieras el lugar. Comenzaras a vivir en este lugar, después de todo.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) ¿viviré aquí?

Hades: (asintiendo) (leve sonrisa) así es. Aunque solo un corto periodo de tiempo. Una vez que termines tu instancia de entrenamiento volverás al plano mortal. (Serio) ¿Acaso hay algún problema con eso? Si quieres podemos cambiarlo, aunque complicaría las cosas.

Bell: (negando con la cabeza) no. De hecho, facilita bastante las cosas. Aunque me gustaría avisarles a Welf e Irelia que me quedare a vivir aquí por un tiempo.

Hades: (sonriendo) no hay problema. De eso me puedo encargar yo. Por cierto, una vez que termines tu estancia, rara vez podrás regresar al Olimpo. Solamente me lo han permitido porque puse como escusa tu entrenamiento, ya que no solo me beneficia a mí, sino también al Olimpo.

Bell simplemente asintió en comprensión.

Hades: (entrecerrando los ojos) además de que también hay otra razón… (Serio) pero esa te la explicare antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. (Leve sonrisa) (Entregándole un mapa) de momento conoce un poco el lugar. (Señalando un enorme lugar verde en el mapa) quiero que estés en este lugar a las 9 en punto. Es el patio del Olimpo. (Señalando las escaleras en forma de caracol que había detrás de los tronos de Hades, Poseidón y Zeus) podrás subir por esas escaleras.

Después de esas palabras, Hades desapareció en un destello rojo, dejando a Bell solo.

Bell: (mirando al mapa y las escaleras) ¿Eso quiere decir que este mapa es de la enorme estructura que se encuentra arriba del Coliseo que vi ayer?

Bell sacudió su cabeza para sacarse el grado de sorpresa que tenía en esos momentos y se dirigió a las escaleras, para iniciar su trayecto de reconocimiento.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell recorrió toda la instalación por completo. Los diseños no eran muy diferentes al Coliseo, aunque en todas partes había diferentes aposentos de los Dioses, en donde tenían una puerta bastante grande con su color insignia correspondiente. Obviamente, Bell no entro en los aposentos para mostrar respeto y no meterse en más problemas.

Además de los aposentos de los Dioses, también había una enorme biblioteca que parecía tener todo el conocimiento desde el principio de los tiempos. Si le preguntaran a Bell, él diría que todos los libros fueron hechos/encontrados/comprados por Atenea y por lo visto, no tenía problemas en compartir todo ese conocimiento a los demás Dioses, siempre y cuando devuelvan los libros en tiempo y forma. Oh por lo menos, eso mencionaba un cartel que había en la entrada de la gigantesca biblioteca.

En estos momentos, Bell se estaba dirigiendo al único lugar que no había ido. Se trataba del enorme patio del Olimpo.

Bell continúo caminando por los enormes pasillos blancos, hasta que se detuvo de una forma un tanto abrupta cuando vio una especie de mapa gigante pintado en una de las paredes con diferentes símbolos.

Bell se acercó al mapa y con una mano toco el símbolo Griego, que estaba junto con el símbolo Nórdico.

Después de eso, expandió más su visión y vio que ambos signos estaban en el centro de lo que parecía ser una enorme masa de tierra.

Bell: (serio) nunca estudie geografía… pero es obvio que este es el continente en donde reinan nuestras dos creencias.

Bell miro por completo el mapa, y pudo ver que había otros 3 Continentes más a parte del suyo. Oh eso daban a pensar, debido a que estaban separados por una gran cantidad de agua y los colores de las tierras eran diferentes.

En lo primero que se centró, fue en el Continente que estaba más cercano al suyo, que era de un color café, asemejándose al amarillo. En él se podía ver dos símbolos, uno era la Cruz Ansada, y la otra era el símbolo del "Creciente y Estrella".

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el tercer Continente, y vio que este era de un color rojo, en donde también llevaba dos símbolos que le representaban. El primer símbolo se asemejaba a una estrella de ocho puntas, mientras que el otro símbolo era una cruz.

Por último, Bell se fijó en el Continente que parecía estar más alejado y el más pequeño de los 4. Ah diferencia de los otros 3, este solo poseía un símbolo en el centro, que se asemejaba de gran manera a una Águila Dorada.

Bell solamente se quedó observando por unos minutos el mapa, ya que nunca había visto uno que detallara el mundo completo. Solamente había de su Continente y ninguno más. También entendía que esos símbolos pertenecían a las creencias dominantes del lugar, pero debido a que su estudio sobre esas cosas era casi nulo, no tenía ni idea a que creencia pertenecía cada símbolo. Ah excepción del símbolo Griego y Nórdico, claro está.

De un segundo a otro, Bell escucho como si alguien estuviera caminando detrás de él, de una forma un tanto sigilosa.

Bell comenzó a mirar de reojo hacia atrás mientras desenfundaba una de sus dagas de forma discreta.

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para ver a su atacante y posiciono su daga a la altura de su cabeza como pose de defensa. Se sorprendió cuando no vio a nadie de tras de él, pero luego escucho un ruido extraño proveniente del techo y rápidamente apunto su daga hacia arriba para defenderse.

Se pudo escuchar un choque de metal por el lugar, y Bell cayó al piso mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para que la katana que estaba presionando fuertemente en contra de su daga no termine atravesando su cuello.

?: (Serio) si me dijeras que con esa fuerza derrotaste a Apollo, me echaría una buenas risas.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) ¿Ares?

Ares: (leve sonrisa) por lo visto me recuerdas, Bell. (Serio) genial, eso facilita las cosas. Libera tu poder divino, quiero tener un enfrentamiento, ahora.

Bell: (apretando fuertemente los dientes) ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Estamos en el Olimpo!

Ares: (serio) tranquilo. Una vez que comiences a liberar tu poder nos teletransportaremos de este lugar. Después de todo, no te di una ruta de escape solo porque me caíste bien durante el juicio. Y supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Bell: | (apretando fuertemente los dientes) ¿pero de que está hablando?|

Ares: (serio) bueno, si no piensas ponerte serio, simplemente te obligare a ello.

Ares puso aún más fuerza en su Katana, haciendo que Bell comience a ceder lentamente, mientras que su expresión comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más tensa.

Cuando la katana estuvo a punto de tocar su garganta, un cuchillo choco fuertemente en contra de la katana y la mando a volar, generando algunas chispas en el proceso.

Ante lo sucedido, Ares salió de encima de Bell rápidamente con un salto mientras se erguía por completo y miraba fijamente a su atacante.

Ares: (dando un leve bufido) tenía que llegar la zorrita vestida de morado…

Bell giro su cabeza y vio a una figura que conocía bastante bien, y ensancho los ojos al ver quien era su salvador.

Ishtar: (jugando con un cuchillo) (sonriendo) parece ser que esta mano es nuestra.

Ares: (agarrando su katana) (leve sonrisa) hmp. (Mirando directamente a Bell) (Serio) (Apuntándole con la katana) puede que hayas postergado nuestro enfrentamiento, pero eso no significa que puedas escapar de mi para siempre, ¿verdad?

Bell: (levantándose del suelo) (enfundando su daga) ¿Enfrentamiento? ¿De que estas hablando?

Ares: (suspiro de cansancio) (con una expresión aburrida) genial, nunca te avisaron. (Enfundado su daga y haciendo una leve reverencia) lo siento por eso, pero creí que ya estabas enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando en Orario.

Bell simplemente se le quedo mirando con cara de idito, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Ares: (con rostro aburrido) (frotándose el cabello) básicamente, le declare la guerra a Orario cuando me entere de que por fin estabas dando indicios de liberar tu máximo potencial, pero cuando llegue, ya te habías ido y simplemente no estoy interesado en iniciar una guerra si las batallas siempre van a ser igual de aburridas. Por lo que en estos momentos estamos en Paz Blanca.

Bell: (en shock) ¡¿Qué?! | ¡¿Orario está en guerra contra el Dios de la GUERRA y Hermes-sama no me dijo nada?!|

Ares: (serio) bueno, viendo que realmente no tenías ni idea por tu expresión, será mejor que te de un tiempo y nos veamos en el campo de batalla. Después de todo, soy el Dios de la Guerra y siempre disfruto más mis batallas durante una guerra.

Después de decir esas palabras, Ares desapareció con una luz de un color azul del lugar, dejando a Bell e Ishtar a solas.

Bell: (un tanto enojado) la próxima vez que vea a Hermes-sama tendrá que darme un par de explicaciones…

Bell sintió que alguien le abrazaba la cintura por la espalda, y este miro sobre sus hombros un poco confundido y vio que se trataba de Ishtar.

Bell se apartó de forma cortes del abrazo para no hacer enojar a la Diosa e hizo una leve reverencia.

Bell: (sonriendo) gracias por ayudarme. Sinceramente, si no hubiera sido por usted, quizás me hubiera dejado llevar por el momento…

Ishtar: (sonrisa tranquila) no hay problema Bell. (Poniendo sus manos en su cadera) es increíble que solo me haya ido un mes de aquí, y ya me encuentre tantas sorpresas. (Con una cara de leve sorpresa) (Acercándose demasiado a Bell) (Tomándole el rostro y el cabello de una forma un tanto graciosa) wow, es increíble. Hace más de un año que no te veo y no has cambiado nada. (Lleva ambas manos al pecho de Bell de una forma descarada) (Sonrisa traviesa) bueno, podríamos decir que tu físico se a tonificado aún más y eres un poco más alto que la última vez.

Bell se sentía bastante incomodo por la invasión de espacio personal, pero aun así se mantuvo en la conversación.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) usted tampoco ha cambiado nada, por lo que veo.

Ishtar: (con una expresión un poco sorprendida) bueno, eso también es nuevo. Todavía recuerdo cuando llegaste la primera vez a mi sala y parecía que te estabas muriendo de vergüenza por ver a unas chicas semidesnudas. (Sonriendo) por lo visto, algunas actitudes de Freya lograron pegarse a ti, aunque hace más de un año que no la vez en persona. (Apartándose un poco de Bell) Supongo que todos sus recuerdos aún siguen bastante vigentes en tu mente, ¿no es así?

Bell dio un suspiro de alivio interno al ver que nuevamente recuperaba su espacio personal.

Bell: (sonriendo) si, algo así. (Incomodo) por cierto, ¿ya superaste todos los problemas que tuviste con Freya-sama?

Ishtar: (optando un rostro pensativo) hmmmm… no lo creo, pero ya no es lo mismo. (Sonriendo) en parte obtuve lo que quería a un precio bastante alto, pero al final Freya logro adaptarse bastante rápido a su situación y no tuve tiempo de disfrutar su agonía. (Sonrisa entre dientes) asique fue una derrota total.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) ¿okey…? (sonriendo) mientras estés bien con eso, quiero que sepas que no hay ningún problema entre nosotros. En realidad, hasta quería agradecerte por mostrarme la verdad aquella vez. | (Serio) aunque a veces es mejor vivir en la mentira, no soy de esos.|

Ishtar: (con una dulce sonrisa) me alegra saber eso.

Bell: | (Sonriendo) por lo visto, no solo Kami-sama ha cambiado mucho este último año. Me alegro mucho por ella.|

De repente, unos pasos de tacones comenzaron a escucharse en la lejanía, algo que hizo a Bell e Ishtar mirar en esa dirección, solo para encontrarse con Afrodita, que iba hacia su dirección mientras movía su cuerpo más de lo necesario.

Ishtar: (susurrándole a Bell) puede que Freya y yo fuéramos bastante peligrosas en el pasado. Pero te aseguro que esta mujer nos supera en ciertos aspectos...

Bell: (intrigado) (susurrando a Ishtar) ¿ciertos aspectos?

Ishtar: (susurrando a Bell) (seria) te darás cuenta ahora mismo. Por lo visto de tiene en la mira desde que apareciste por primera vez en el Olimpo.

Bell: (susurrando a Ishtar) (sudando a mares) ¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero meterme bajo las faldas de nadie! Por favor, ¡ayúdame!

Ishtar: (susurrando a Bell) (leve sonrisa) tómatelo con Calama. Conociendo todas las habilidades que tienes para sortear el "encanto" de las Diosas, no deberías de tener ningún problema ahora.

Bell simplemente asintió distraídamente, para que Afrodita no sospechara de qué estaban hablando.

Ishtar: (susurrando a Bell) (seria) aun así, tienes que tratar de decirle algo irritante. Algo lo suficientemente bueno como para que no te moleste más, o si no tratara de engatusarte por todos los medios. Y que le digas "puta" no servirá de nada. Ya se lo han dicho tantas veces que no tiene efecto en su autoestima.

Bell: (sudando a mares) (susurrando a Ishtar) pero yo no soy bueno ofendiendo a personas…

Ishtar: (sonrisa malvada) (susurrándole a Bell) entonces, solo dile lo que piensas de ella en realidad.

Bell miro de reojo a Ishtar un poco extrañado, pero no comento nada al respecto.

Ishtar: | (sonrisa malvada) no puede decir que conozca muy bien a Bell. Pero cuando intente seducirlo, parecía no tener en la mente a ninguna mujer en concreto, a excepción de Freya. Básicamente, si le dice lo que él piensa, terminara haciendo que Afrodita decida no acercarse nunca más a Bell.|

Afrodita finalmente se detuvo en frente de ambos mientras observaba detenidamente a ambos.

Afrodita: (sonriendo) que casualidad encontrarte por aquí, Ishtar.

Ishtar: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonriendo) que te puedo decir. (Dándole un pequeño codazo a Bell) ayer en la noche escuche que Bell vendría a quedarse un tiempo en el Olimpo y aproveche para buscarlo, ya que tenía algunas cosas pendientes con él.

Afrodita: (sonrisa atrevida) así que ya va a ese tipo de cosas. Eso facilita mi trabajo.

Ishtar: (alzando una ceja) wow wow wooooow. Espera un segundo, yo nunca me réferi a ese "tipo de cosas".

Afrodita: (poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Bell) (expresión seductora) mejor para mí. Eso significa que no tendré competencia. (Mirando profundamente a Bell) Bell dime una cosa, ¿quieres acompañarme y pasar un buen rato? Tranquilo que Zeus está recibiendo su castigo, así que nadie saldrá perjudicado si nunca se entera.

Después de decir esas palabras, los ojos de Afrodita brillaron de un color rosado intenso, dando a entender que había utilizado la habilidad insignia de las Diosas de la Belleza, el poder del "encanto".

Bell: (con cara de palo) (retirando de forma respetuosa la mano de Afrodita) no, gracias.

Afrodita: (en shock) ¿Co-como dices?

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) lo que ya escuchaste. (Señalando a Ishtar) de hecho, preferiría tener una noche apasionada con ella por encima de ti.

Ishtar: (abalanzándose a Bell y dándole un fuerte abrazo) (con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro) si quieres podemos hacerlo. (Mirando de reojo a Afrodita) creo que eso marca nuestra diferencia.

Bell: (con un sonrojo en su rostro) (tratando de apartar los pechos de Ishtar de su cara) (nervioso) ¡Espera un momento! Yo nunca dije que quería hacerlo, simplemente dije que Ishtar es mejor opción que Afrodita.

Esto solo hizo que Ishtar lo abrazara más fuerte eh hizo que Bell presionara su rostro fuertemente contra su pecho, pero para suerte de él, parecía que no tendría problemas para respirar debido a que su rostro se encontraba cerca del cuello de Ishtar.

Por lo visto, la rivalidad entre Diosas de la Belleza era algo que Bell nunca podría comprender, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Solo quería salir de este enredo y asegurarse de que Afrodita no haga locuras.

Afrodita: (sonrisa falsa) (con un tic en su ojo) un momento, si quieres puedo cambiar mi apariencia para superarla. (Su rostro repentinamente cambio a uno sin maquillaje. Ah uno con un peinado rubio sin el pequeño rizado que tenía su cabello. También cambio una vez más, haciendo que su tono de piel sea un poco más oscura) (guiñando un ojo) lo vez. Puedo ser la que tú quieras. Hasta podría ajustar mis proporciones para una mejor experiencia (tocando sus pechos, para hacer más énfasis a sus palabras). (Sonrisa victoriosa) y eso es algo que únicamente yo puedo hacer. Ni Ishtar, ni Freya, ni otra Diosa de la Belleza. Solo yo.

Bell: (aun tratando de quitarse a Ishtar de encima) (sonrisa nerviosa) no me interesan los cambios físicos. Admito que el cuerpo puede ser bastante provocativo y necesario a la hora de una relación. Pero si te juntas con una persona que está podrida, no tiene sentido iniciar una relación.

Afrodita: | (un poco irritada) ¿podrida? Es impresionante que este mocoso me esté llamando así cuando no ha sentido lo que es estar con una mujer y aun así, se burla de mí y de mis cualidades. Por lo visto no funciona el encanto, ni mis cambios físicos. Pero podría probar una última cosa.| (sonriendo) entiendo. Ah ti te gustaría tener relaciones con una mujer que ames de verdad y todas esas cosas del amor, (agitando su mano con desdén) bla bla bla bla bla… si quieres puedes decirme como seria tu mujer ideal y podría hacer un cambio. Y bien, ¿Vez alguna posibilidad de cambio?

Bell: (con rostro pensativo) ¿uno que me interese?

Ante la pregunta de Bell, Ishtar finalmente le dejo un poco de espacio y lo escucho atentamente. Ahora no es que quería tenerlo para fastidiar a Freya, solamente le interesaba saber qué clase de posibilidad podía tener Afrodita, ya que ella nunca la tuvo cuando intento engatusar a Bell.

Afrodita: (sonrisa traviesa) así es, ¿ya encontraste alguna?

Bell: (sonriendo) (alzando su mano, con su dedo índice levantado) si, ¡hay una forma!

Afrodita: (sonrisa pícara) y dime, ¿Cuál es?

Bell: (con cara de palo) volver a nacer.

Afrodita: (ensanchando los ojos con un enorme sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro) ¡¿ VO-VOLVER A NACER?!

Afrodita se dio media vuelta y se fue con pasos muy irritados del lugar. Siempre la han llamado puta y otras cosas feas, pero siempre era porque le tenían rabia ah su belleza, según ella. Pero nunca se había sentido tan humillada como ahora. Alguien te estaba diciendo de forma indirecta que era fea, y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

Ishtar comenzó a reírse en carcajadas mientras se tomaba fuertemente el estómago.

Mientras tanto, Bell se quedó parado, completamente estático sin entender bien lo que había pasado.

Después de un minuto de larga carcajada, por fin Ishtar dejo de reír y se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con marcar un camino por su mejilla.

Ishtar: (tomándose el estómago) (con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro) me duele el estómago, (aguantando una carcajada), ¿sabes hace cuánto tiempo no me reía así? (tapándose la boca con una mano) creo que te pasaste un poco. Tocaste una fibra muy sensible para las Diosas de la Belleza en general.

Bell: (confundido) ¿Qué? Pero si solo dije lo que realmente pensaba…

Ishtar: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) lo hiciste aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

Bell: (frotándose el cabello) (sonrisa nerviosa) hem, gracias… supongo.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) también te agradezco que me hayas puesto por encima de Afrodita. Eso significa mucho para mí. (Sonrisa melancólica) como nunca pude superar a Freya, me es de consuelo pensar que puedo superar a la Diosa de la Belleza Griega.

Bell se acercaría y le tomaría un hombro, mientras daba una radiante sonrisa entre dientes.

Bell: (inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado) no creo que debas seguir comparándote con Freya-sama. Cada una tiene sus virtudes y debilidades. Cada una ha hecho muchas cosas malas y muchas cosas buenas. Ambas son hermosas a su manera, asique no tienes que seguir atormentándote por ello.

Ishtar observo a Bell con mucha sorpresa, ya que todas las palabras que salieron de su boca hicieron que se sintiera increíblemente cómoda consigo misma.

Ishtar: (sonriendo) gracias, Bell. (Sonrisa pícara) antes de que te vayas a tu entrenamiento, quiero avisarte de todos los efectos que trae mi bendición, ya que no tengo pensado quitártela.

Bell: (confundido) ¿Eh? ¿No se supone que era el de poder ver el alma y las mentiras de los demás?

Ishtar: (sonrisa pícara) esa es por parte del dominio de la belleza. Pero aun te falta saber la otra mitad, que viene por parte del dominio de la fertilidad.

Bell: (intrigado) espera un momento, ¿después de un año, ya no debería de haber sentido esos cambios?

Ishtar: (sonrisa pícara) si, si, efectivamente. Las Diosas que llevan el dominio de la fertilidad, hace que sus cuerpos sean bastante "llamativos" por defecto, y lo más importante de todo, hace que el interior de una mujer sea mucho más "versátil" de lo normal, incluso para una Diosa.

Bell: (un tanto incomodo por la conversación) ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Ishtar: (comenzando a acariciar su pecho de forma tranquila) (sonrisa pícara) para un hombre, hace que su cuerpo sea un poco más llamativo para las mujeres, y también hace que "ciertas partes" sean más grande de lo normal, incluso para un Dios. (Comenzando a acariciar su abdomen) (Sonrisa seductora) dime Bell, ¿no has sentido en algún momento que tu miembro esta algo fuera de lugar, oh alguien alguna vez ha dicho algún comentario al respecto?

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) (sus facciones temblaban por el nerviosismo) me siento un poco incómodo a veces, ¡pero nada más!

Ishtar: (sonrisa seductora) ahhh? Así que te sientes incomodo solamente, ¿eh? Déjame echar un vistazo.

Bell no tuvo tiempo para responder cuando sintió que la mano de Ishtar se desplazó por debajo de su pantalón y calzón, para luego tomar fuertemente el miembro de Bell. Esto hizo que el peliblanco diera un salto hacia atrás, bastante sorprendido del atrevimiento de la Diosa.

Ishtar tenía su mano a medio cerrar, dando a entender que logro hacerse con la el grosor del miembro de Bell.

Ishtar: (un poco sorprendida) un grosor de 6 centímetros estando muerta… veo que antes de recibir mi bendición la tenías grande. (Mirando los pantalones de Bell) también indica porque siempre llevas pantalones un poco sueltos, para que no se te note el bulto. (Sonrisa divertida) siento lastima por la mujer que se convertirá en tu pareja.

Bell: (señalándola discriminadamente) (muy serio) (con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza) ¡Oye, no puedes andar ahí y tocar todo lo que te plazca! Entiendo que querías enseñarme la otra parte de tu bendición, pero hay maneras y maneras de hacerlo.

Ishtar: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonrisa tranquila) lo siento, de saber que te ibas a poner así, a lo mejor no lo hacía.

Bell: | (con los ojos en blanco) ¿"ah lo mejor"?| (sonrisa nerviosa) bueno, tengo que dejarte ya mismo. El entrenamiento está a punto de comenzar.

Bell pasó rápidamente al lado de ella y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro como despedida, haciendo que Ishtar de una leve sonrisa y diera la media vuelta para ver a Bell desaparecer entre los pasillos.

Luego, ella recordó las palabras que le dijo Bell.

Ishtar: (sonrisa tranquila) con que cada una es hermosa a su manera, ¿eh? (suspiro de cansancio) (con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro) si no hubiera estado tan cegada en superar a Freya en aquellos momentos, quizás yo le hubiera encontrado primero… (Poniendo ambas manos en su cadera) (Sonrisa de lado) me debes un favor, mujer. Gracias a mi bendición tendrás mas diversión de la que nunca pudiste imaginar. (Comenzando a marcharse) (Suspiro de cansancio) aunque no sé si para estas alturas, aun eso te siga importando…

SALTO DE LINEA

Ottar: (estoico) asique, me están diciendo que esa cosa no estuvo aquí la última vez que vinieron...

Bete: (con un rostro completamente sorprendido) definitivamente no. Después de todo, es imposible ignorar una construcción tan grande.

Toda la familia Loki y la familia Freya se encontraban mirando una construcción que parecía tener más de 70 pisos, mientras que se encontraban en la zona donde estaba el Coliseo del pueblo.

Aiz: (un poco asombrada) nunca pensé encontrar una estructura que pudiera rivalizar con el tamaño de la Torre Babel.

Riveria: (seria) creo que todos están ignorando el hecho de que el pueblo se encontraba en el enorme poso, que ahora se convirtió en un coliseo enterrado. La última vez que pasamos por aquí fue hace tres meses, es impensable que hayan logrado hacer un cambio tan grande así nada más. Especialmente en tan poco tiempo.

Ottar: (estoico) ciertamente, esto es muy sospechoso.

Allen: (entrecerrando los ojos) parece ser que hay muchos comercios y cantinas dentro de Coliseo… quizás deberíamos dividirnos en grupos. Uno que vaya a la construcción gigante, y otro que investigue por el Coliseo.

Finn: (serio) estoy de acuerdo con su plan. La familia Loki ira al Coliseo, mientras que la familia Freya ira al enorme edificio, ¿estás de acuerdo, Ottar?

Ottar: (asintiendo) me parece correcto. Nos veremos en este punto una vez que hayamos terminado de investigar.

Todos asintieron y cada familia se fue por su lado.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON WELF.

Welf se encontraba junto a Billy, que lo estaba ayudando a secar las maderas con su habilidad de aventurero.

Welf: (con rostro de aburrimiento) ¿te falta mucho? Hace más de una hora que estamos aquí.

Billy: (comenzando a sudar) (con ambas manos extendidas, mientras que en el centro se podía ver una pequeña bola de agua, y unas gotas que se dirigían hacia la bola que salían de la madera recién cortada) (muy concentrado) espera un segundo, ya casi esta. (Mirando de reojo a Welf) por cierto, ¿Qué le dirás a Irelia una vez que vuelvas? Ella te estaba buscando y no parecía estar muy contenta.

Después de esas palabras, Billy finalmente arrojo la pequeña bola de agua que tenía entre sus manos al suelo y dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) (frotándose el cabello) hablando de eso, necesito que me hagas un favor. Dile que tú buscaste la madera y que no me viste. Por favor llévatela y en unos minutos te alcanzo para que no sospeche nada.

Billy: (suspiro de cansancio) (sonriendo) como favor, tendrás que pedirle a Hermes-sama una buena cantidad de carne.

Welf: (sonrisa entre dientes) lo prometo.

Billy simplemente asintió y recogió toda la madera en ambos hombros, y finalmente salió de entre los árboles y tomo el pequeño camino que llevaba a la casa de Bell.

Welf vio que Billy se había olvidado una de las maderas en el lugar. Este simplemente negó algo divertido y se levantó del suelo, para tomar la madera y seguirlo.

Una vez que estaba a punto de salir de los árboles, su sonrisa cambio a un rostro serio mezclado con temor y se ocultó detrás de unos árboles rápidamente, mientras miraba de reojo hacia donde estaba Billy.

Billy: (sonriendo) si están buscando a alguien, puedo llevarlos con nuestro gobernante. Ella conoce a todos los que están viviendo en este lugar.

Allen: (leve sonrisa) me parece genial. Vamos a hablar con tu gobernante.

Allen rápidamente cambio su expresión a una más seria cuando escucho que una rama se rompía detrás de unos árboles.

Tammuz: (confundido) ¿pasa algo, Allen?

Allen: (serio) me pareció escuchar un ruido extraño… Ottar, ¿escuchaste algo?

Ottar: (negando con la cabeza) no, debe de haber sido tu imaginación.

Allen: (inclinándose de hombros) supongo. (Serio) bueno niño, por favor llévanos con el gobernante.

Billy simplemente asintió, algo extrañado porque lo había llamado niño, y el sujeto solo debería de tener uno años más que él.

Welf trago duro cuando escucho que todos se fueron. Finalmente, dio un suspiro de cansancio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y decidió mirar de reojo una vez más.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Ottar lo estaba mirando de reojo, pero rápidamente cambio su visión hacia el frente, haciendo que Welf se relajara visiblemente. Parecía que Ottar no tenía intenciones de intervenir, oh por lo menos por ahora.

Antes de que pudiera seguir relajándose, recordó de lo que estaban hablando Billy y Allen.

Welf: (con un rostro aterrado) | ¡MIERDA! ¡NUNCA LE DIJIMOS NADA AH IRELIA SOBRE ORARIO, ESTO PUEDE PONERSE FEO!|

Welf se movilizo rápidamente entre los arboles lo mas sigiloso posible para no ser escuchado, mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Bell.

SALTO DE LINEA

Billy: (descargando la madera cerca de Apís) (sonriendo) ahora mismo los llevo con la jefa.

Toda la familia Freya simplemente asintió y siguieron al muchacho, mientras observaban a todas las personas con especial atención.

Justo en ese momento, Irelia salió del gran edificio con una mueca de molestia en su rostro. Obviamente porque aún no había encontrado a Welf y le preocupaba si bienestar.

Billy: (sonriendo entre dientes) ¡oh, jefa! Justo a tiempo. (Señalando a la familia Freya) estas personas están buscando a alguien.

Irelia observo a los desconocidos un poco confundida, pero asintió y Billy se dirigió adentro del edificio, dejándolos a solas.

Irelia: (sonriendo) (cruzándose de brazos) y bien, ¿a quién están buscando?

Allen: (alzando su mano, dejando su dedo índice y medio extendidos) (serio) buscamos a dos personas. Ambos son hombres y criminales que están siendo buscados por Orario.

Irelia: (impresionada) ¿Orario? (poniendo ambas manos en su cintura) un momento, ¿todos son aventureros de Orario?

Allen: (asintiendo) así es. (Buscando algo en su bolsillo derecho) espera un momento, que había traído unos retratos para que la búsqueda nos resultara más fácil… ¡aquí están!

Allen saco dos papeles de su bolsillo y los abrió por completo, haciendo que Irelia ensanchara los ojos enormemente, pero el resto de su cuerpo se quedó impasible, por lo que nadie noto su cambio de humor.

Justo al mismo tiempo, Welf había llegado a la escena y estaba observando desde muy a lo lejos como se desarrollaba todo, aunque no estaba seguro que estaba pasando, ya que prácticamente no podía oír nada.

Irelia: (muy seria) déjame verlos de más cerca…

Allen simplemente asintió y le entrego ambos papeles que tenían el rostro de Bell y Welf cuando aún estaban en Orario **(ósea, que un poco desactualizado, pero aún era bastante fácil distinguir el rostro de ambos. Después de todo, fue solo un año). **La amazona observo atentamente la cantidad de dinero que daban por su encuentro, y la recompensa solo era válida si estaban vivos.

Irelia se quedó observando un buen rato ambos papeles, pasado la vista de uno a otra por unos minutos, algo que hizo impacientar a casi toda la familia Freya.

Allen: (con un tono impaciente) ¿Y bien?

Irelia: (sonriendo) (entregándole los papeles) (negando con la cabeza) lo siento, pero no recuerdo que ellos hayan siquiera pasado por este lugar.

Welf dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Irelia negaba con la cabeza, dando a entender que les había mentido.

Allen: (frotándose la mejilla) (serio) (guardando los papeles) de acuerdo. Esto nos facilitó bastante las cosas. Vamos a avisarle a la familia Loki que no están aquí, así reanudamos nuestro viaje lo mas rápido posible. Recuerden que tenemos pocos días para buscar por la situación en la que se encuentra Orario.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y se marcharon del lugar, mientras que Irelia los observaba alejarse con un rostro muy serio.

Después de unos minutos, Welf estaba completamente seguro de que no había nadie, que podría considerarse peligroso, cerca.

En ese momento, Welf salió entre los árboles y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Irelia, que lo estaba esperando bastante impaciente a un lado de la puerta.

Welf: (frenando en frente de Irelia) (sonrisa nerviosa) gracias por no delatarnos recién.

Irelia: (sonriendo) nunca lo aria. Ustedes dos nos salvaron y encima construyeron un nuevo lugar para que todos pudiéramos vivir sin que nos falte nada. (Sonrisa amorosa) además de que uno de esos convictos es el amor de mi vida. (Seria) de todas formas, será mejor que me expliques que es lo que está pasando exactamente.

Welf: (suspiro de cansancio) (serio) es una larga historia…

Irelia: (poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, mientras golpeaba un pie impaciente) (seria) tengo mucho tiempo libre…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Gracias a toda la gente que está dando apoyo en Fanfiction! Estoy muy contento de que pudiéramos conseguir llegar a los 100 follows, considerando que la mayoría de mis lectores en esa plataforma son de habla inglesa.**

**Puede que muchas veces este hablando de los logros que conseguimos en la plataforma de Wattpad, pero siempre estoy muy pendiente de todos los mensajes privados, las reseñas y demás cosas que me dejan. Si ven que no contesto las reseñas, no es porque no las lea, sino porque le tengo mucho respeto, debido a que yo las veo como una crítica constructiva (aunque también muchas reseñas son palabras de aliento, que también se agradece), asique si quieren charlar conmigo acerca de un cambio oh de cosas que me eh equivocado/olvidado, estoy dispuesto a charlar por mensajes privados, tal y como dice mi Estado de perfil!**

**Una última cosa antes de irme. Les quería comentar que intentare terminar esta historia en el próximo mes, que vendría a ser Agosto, a mediados de este mes, para ser más precisos.**

**Por esa misma razón tratare de hacer actualizaciones más seguidas en estos últimos 16 días.**

**Una vez que la termine, anunciare un par de cosas importantes.**

**Un saludo, y si usted quiere, deje una reseña!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 7272 palabras.**


	35. Capítulo 34

**CAPITULO 34: EL ÚLTIMO ESFUERZO.**

Después de unos pocos minutos, la familia Loki y Freya finalmente reanudaron su viaje para investigar en los pueblos más lejanos. Al no encontrar ni una pista en el lugar, se marcharon lo más rápido posible para no perder tiempo, ya que tenían pocos días para encontrar a Bell y Welf en los alrededores.

La familia Loki tampoco encontró alguien sospechoso en el lugar y tampoco es que se estaban esforzando realmente en la búsqueda, considerando que esta vez eran acompañados por personas que no les brindaban mucha confianza para ocultar un secreto.

Solo había un pequeño problema.

Ottar estaba mirando hacia el exterior de su carroza gracias a la pequeña ventanilla que tenía detrás de él. Esta vez sí se subió con los miembros de su familia y parecía estar más cayado de lo normal, aunque también podría deberse a que Allen y Tammuz se encontraban durmiendo en estos momentos.

Ottar: | (serio) (apretando fuertemente el marco de la ventana) estoy seguro que ese chico era Welf. Y si Welf se encuentra en esos lares, eso quiere decir que Bell también está por allí…|

Ottar suavizo su mirada seria y cerro la pequeña ventanilla, mientras pensaba en toda la familia Loki.

Ottar: | (estoico) será mejor que no les diga nada. Mientras más sepan de esto, más probabilidades hay que Freya-sama se entere en donde se encuentra Bell. Si él todavía no decidió regresar por su cuenta, eso significa que quizás aún no esté listo para regresar. (Apretando un poco los puños) el problema es que ahora tengo una pista certera de la ubicación de Bell. Es más que obvio que cuando regrese a Orario, Freya-sama me preguntara personalmente si hay alguna información de Bell y eso sería el final. No voy a poder disuadir su pregunta con ninguna media verdad, y si le miento seria aun peor.|

Ottar miro hacia el techo de la carroza, mientras sostenía su típica expresión estoica.

"solo toca esperar para ver que deparara el futuro."

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Ottar, antes de cerrar sus ojos para descansar.

SALTO DE LINEA

Hades: (sonriendo) bien. Por fin llegaste.

Bell: (sudando un poco) (sonriendo) lo siento, es que este lugar es bastante grande y me costó un poco de tiempo para llegar al final del patio.

El patio del Olimpo era un gigantesco campo de flores blancas y cerezos enormes con un cielo de un color azul marino hermoso. También se podía ver a muchas ninfas cerca de los arboles oh sentados en ellos, aparentemente pasando un buen día entre amigas.

Bell nunca vio algo parecido (suponiendo que era un monstruo), pero suponía que eran una especie de sirvientes para los Dioses que Vivian en el Olimpo, ya que también vio algunas llevando diferentes recados de un lado a otro dentro del hogar de los Dioses. Aunque en este lugar habían muchas más y parecían estar relajadas y no atareadas hasta más no poder.

Bell: |supongo que se turnan para hacer las tareas diarias…|

Hades le dio una leve palmada en el hombro para que Bell le volviera a prestar atención. El peliblanco lo miro algo confundido.

Hades: (leve sonrisa) puede que este lugar te parezca bastante bonito en estos momentos. Pero créeme que en tres días no pensaras lo mismo. (Sacando una pequeña libreta del bolsillo izquierdo) ¿Tienes alguna última pregunta antes de comenzar?

Bell: (poniendo una mano en su mentón) (con rostro pensativo) bueno. Ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que me tome como mi supuesto castigo. (Agitando ambas manos de una forma graciosa) ya sabes, esa pócima que me dio Ares, porque no lo entendí del todo.

Hades: (asintiendo para sí mismo) (serio) a si, esa pócima… básicamente, es un castigo porque tendrás que ver como mueren tus amigos y camaradas sin que puedas mover ni un solo dedo, literalmente. Ya que ningún mortal puede escapar de la muerte. Aunque sea tarde, siempre acaba llegando.

Bell: (impresionado) ¿eso quiere decir que viviré más tiempo que todos mis amigos mortales y luego moriré?

Hades: (negando con la cabeza) (serio) lo entendiste mal. No solo veras morir a tus amigos de esta generación, sino que también la próxima, y la próxima de la próxima. Así sustantivamente. Ellos morirán por una enfermedad, asesinados, oh como último recurso, la vejes misma los acabara, mientras que tu seguirás pareciendo un chico de 18 años.

Bell: (en shock) un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que…?

Hades: (serio) así es Bell. Eres inmortal.

Bell se quedó estático con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que sentía como miles de emociones comenzaban a recorrer libremente alrededor de su sistema.

Lo raro es que esas emociones no eran negativas, sino todo lo contrario.

Bell: (en shock) ¿Soy inmortal?

Hades: (asintiendo) (serio) algo así. Los únicos que son realmente inmortales somos los Dioses. Un claro ejemplo es Apollo, aunque lo hayas matado, su cuerpo físico volverá a nacer dentro de unos 3000 años. Lo malo es que no recordaría absolutamente nada de su vida pasada. (Frotándose el mentón) (Con rostro pensativo) asique no eres inmortal como tal, ya que puedes morir de inanición, deshidratación oh asesinado, pero nunca podrás morir de vejes. (Serio) si tendría que explicarlo de una manera diferente, diría que esa pócima te entrega la vida eterna.

Bell parecía no haber escuchado las palabras de Hades, ya que seguía en su propio mundo. Tratando de comprender todas esas emociones que se desataron de su cuerpo con una sola palabra. Y todos esos pensamientos y fuertes sentimientos iban a una persona en concreto… Freya.

Bell: (aun en shock) ¿soy inmortal?

Hades lo miro como si fuera un idiota, ya que no le sirvió de nada explicarle todo lo de recién. Pero rápidamente dio una leve sonrisa divertida, al entender que es lo que había en la cabeza de Bell en estos momentos.

Hades: (sonrisa divertida) bueno… puedo comprender en totalidad que en estos momentos solo estés pensando en los pros de ser inmortal. Después de todo, te eh estado vigilando mucho tiempo y sé que un poco antes de que te vayas de Orario, te habías enamorado de tu Diosa.

Bell observo a Hades con clara vergüenza en su rostro, ya que había logrado descifrar que es lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Hades: (cruzándose de brazos) (sonrisa divertida) oye, oye. No me mires con esa cara, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. También sabes que ella siente algo por ti desde que te dio aquel beso cuando la salvaste de Apollo, (mirada seria) ¿oh me equivoco?

Bell: (bajando la mirada, bastante avergonzado) pude sentir que transmitía todos sus sentimientos a través de eso beso, por lo que fue imposible ignorarlo. Pero por lo visto se asustó cuando me quede mirándola con cara de no querer nada con ella, y simplemente me dijo que era una recompensa por salvarla de Apollo…

Hades: (serio) y tú te lo creíste, porque te convenía, ¿oh me equivoco? No querías que Freya comenzara una relación contigo porque sabias que la dejarías sola una vez que mueras a causa de la vejes. Básicamente, preferiste rechazarla y que ella viviera en la cruel realidad, a aceptar sus sentimientos y hacer que viva en un sueño que se convertiría en una pesadilla dentro de 60 años, con tu muerte. Cuando tomaste la segunda opción por el bien de tu Diosa, tuviste que enterrar profundamente dentro de tu subconsciente ah todos los sentimientos que estaban comenzando a emerger por ella en aquellos momentos. (Apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de Bell) eres muy noble Bell, ahogaste tus propios sentimientos para intentar que Freya no viviera una mentira, y tranquilamente podrías haber pasado de esos pensamientos tan complicados, siendo más egoísta. Pero no lo hiciste, porque realmente ella te importa.

Bell sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse mojados, pero rápidamente paso una de sus manos en su vista, negándose a llorar por algo como esto. Ya tuvo suficiente llorando una vez, y no quería volver a repetirlo.

Bell: (serio) de hecho, hubo un momento en que mis sentimientos casi me ahogan a mí.

Hades: (apartando lo brazos de Bell) (serio) ¿te refieres a aquella vez, cuando tu amigo se enteró de lo que sentías?

Bell: (asintiendo) (apretando fuertemente los puños) así es. Una vez que llegamos a la cima de las Montañas del Infierno, sentí que no podía resistir más y explote. Comencé a gritar cosas que ni me acuerdo sobre Freya-sama, hasta que finalmente termine diciendo que la amaba. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta todo lo que sentía, aunque en esos momentos no eran más que malos sentimientos. Sentía que tenía un agujero en el estómago. Me sentía… traicionado. (Con mirada determinada) por esa misma razón me había marchado del lugar. Necesitaba tiempo para mí y también quería darle tiempo a ella para cambiar. (Sonriendo) por lo visto, todo resulto bastante bien y cuando termine este entrenamiento ya podré regresar. Y una vez que vuelva, sabré que Freya-sama volverá a ser mi Kami-sama. (dando un suspiro de cansancio, mientras ponía un rostro serio) oh eso pensaba antes, que todo iba a ser normal y que dentro de tanto tiempo ella ya hubiera perdido sus sentimientos por mí, pero Hermes-sama me dijo todo lo contrario, asique tenía la idea de volver y hacer como si no estuviera enamorada de ella. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que hace más de un año que no nos vemos, habría sido muy doloroso para mí no demostrar realmente todas mis emociones una vez que nos reencontremos.

Hades: (leve sonrisa) pero ahora todo dio un giro de 360 grados, ¿verdad?

Bell: (asintiendo) (con una mirada un poco shockeada mientras miraba sus manos) nunca pensé que llegaría a ser inmortal.

Hades: (riendo a lo bajo) (sonrisa bastante amplia) yo tenía pensado ver su reencuentro desde los cielos. Pero como pinta la situación ahora, será mejor que no lo haga. Van a pasar 2 años desde que no se veían ni un pelo y probablemente ambos se lleguen a descontrolar cuando estén a solas.

Bell: (con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara) (enojado) ¡oye, yo puedo controlar mis emociones sin ningún problema, aunque se trate de ella! ¡Estoy seguro que no llegaríamos tan lejos en una sola noche!

Después de su pequeño arrebato, el rubor de Bell desapareció de su cara, mientras optaba por un rostro confundido tras estudiar detenidamente las palabras de Hades.

Bell: (pestañeando dos veces) abuelo, creo que te confundiste con los tiempos. Dijiste dos años en vez de uno.

Hades se regocijo un poco en su subconsciente tras escuchar como lo había llamado Bell.

Hades: (sonrisa entre dientes) yo no me equivoque. Como escuchaste, serán dos años hasta su reencuentro. (Alzando una ceja) ¿Enserio creías que el entrenamiento que te iba a dar tardaría solo unas semanas?

Bell: (asintiendo de una forma un tanto boba) para serte sincero, había pensado eso.

Hades: (sonrisa entre dientes) ¿recuerdas lo que te dije, que ibas odiar a este lugar dentro de 3 días? (su rostro alegre comenzó a tornarse serio) ¿Por qué crees que lo decía?

El rostro de Bell fue cambiando lentamente a uno serio, cuando comprendió las palabras de Hades.

Hades: (serio) bien. Ahora que no hay más preguntas, comencemos con el entrenamiento. (Ojeando su libreta) primero empezaremos con unas abdominales de cabeza y con ambos brazos y piernas amarrados. (Señalando el final del patio) lo haremos en este lugar, de esa forma tendrás que terminar de forma obligatoria toda la serie sin que te rindas antes, porque si intentas desatarte caerás al vacío. Aunque conociéndote, no creo que intentes claudicar tan pronto.

Hades guarda su libreta y extendió ambos brazos con las palmas abiertas. Paso solo un segundo para que un pequeño destello rojo hiciera aparecer una especie de traje en una mano, y una gigantesca vara con cuerdas en la otra.

El traje parecía tener un estilo militar completo, a excepción de las botas, que eran mucho más grandes y llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

Hades: (serio) tendrás que usar este traje todo el tiempo. No podrás quitártelo nunca, a excepción de cuando tengas que bañarte.

Bell simplemente asintió, y Hades procedió a darle el traje. Cuando el peliblanco finalmente lo tuvo en sus manos, cayó repentinamente al suelo por la gran cantidad de peso que tenía.

Bell: (levantando el traje con algo de dificultad) (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¿tengo que usar esto durante todo mi entrenamiento?

Hades: (serio) así es. Esta será una forma segura para que tu progreso sea grande, ¿acaso creías que las abdominales serían tan sencillas?

Bell negó con la cabeza y comenzó a colocarse el traje.

Por cada pieza que se ponía, sentía que su cuerpo incrementaba dos veces su peso, hasta que finalmente se lo coloco por completo.

Hades: (serio) intenta moverte un poco.

Bell asintió y comenzó a moverse con mucha dificultad hacia los lados. Apenas podía correr y parecía que no podía mantener las piernas levantadas mucho tiempo del suelo.

Bell: (sonriendo) espera un momento. Así es más fácil.

Después de esas palabras, Bell activo sus dos auras, haciendo que el Rise: Fire-Bolt facilitara mucho su movimiento y se pudiera desplazar con más facilidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo el ridículo con sus movimientos, Hades le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, esto hizo que Bell se tomara el lugar golpeado y lo mirara algo confundido.

Hades: (negando con la cabeza, mientras clavaba la vara al borde del patio) nada de magia potenciadora. Esto tendrás que hacerlo con tu verdadera fuerza. Con tus músculos. Oh si no, todo el entrenamiento no servirá para nada.

Hades rápidamente se puso en frente de Bell y le ato las manos a su espalda, para después cargarlo como un costal de papas y colgarlo de la vara boca abajo, desde los pies.

Hades: (sonriendo) será mejor que empieces. Este entrenamiento será muy duro, por lo que te supervisare por si te desmayas en algún momento.

Bell simplemente asintió y se dispuso a hacer la primera abdominal. Cuando la hizo, sintió que huso mucha más fuerza de lo normal en su abdomen y espalda para lograr hacerlo correctamente, pero aun así no tenía tantos problemas como pensaba. Aunque el traje acortaba mucho su estamina, debería aguantar unas 100 abdominales sin muchos problemas.

Bell: (haciendo la segundo abdominal) (apretando un poco los dientes) por cierto, ¿de cuánto es la serie?

Hades: (sentado con unas gafas de sol, mientras observaba a todas las ninfas que pasaban por el lugar) con unas 1000 estaría bien.

Bell: (balanceándose en la vara) (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hades: (mirando sobre sus hombros y bajando un poco sus gafas para mirar a Bell) (leve sonrisa) descuida. Tenemos todo el día para completar todo el recorrido. Estoy seguro que llegamos. (Mirando de nuevo a las ninfas) por cierto, recuerda que no hay ningún tipo de descanso, ni siquiera almorzaras.

Bell: (quedando flácido en la vara) (con un aura depresiva) creo que esto me podría terminar matando…

Hades: (serio) ¡Menos habladuría y más abdominales!

SALTO DE LINEA.

Bell había comenzado a las 9:15 con sus ejercicios. Ya habían pasado más de tres horas y aún no había terminado el primero.

Bell: (con saliva saliendo de su boca) (con todo su cuerpo transpirado) (a medio de hacer una abdominal) | ¡VAMOS!|

Bell colgó inerte en la vara, sin poder cumplir el abdominal. Llevaba unos 873 realizados, y considerando que pasaron 3 horas para que llegara a ese número, iba muy lento.

Hades: (mirando de reojo a Bell) (silbando) por lo visto el numero 874 te está superando. Con esta, son 9 intentos fallidos…

Hades observo con más atención a Bell, y vio que debajo de él, todas las flores blancas estaban empapadas en sudor.

Hades: | (serio) es increíble que tenga el cuerpo tan delgado y pueda sudar tanto. Se nota que le está poniendo esfuerzo.|

Bell volvió a intentar hacer abdominales y nuevamente llego a la mitad, pero apretó fuertemente los dientes y un poco más de saliva salió de su boca, pero finalmente pudo completarlo. Una vez que lo hizo, dejo caer su cuerpo y que colgara en la soga libremente. Cerrando los ojos en el proceso y tratando de regular sus jadeos intensos.

Hades: (sonriendo) bien pensado. A veces es mejor descansar un poco a seguir sin tener éxito.

Bell simplemente dio una sonrisa agotadora mientras aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Bell: | (con los ojos cerrados) (serio) me duelen tanto los músculos del estómago y espalda baja que me dan la impresión de estar siendo cortados de forma directa por pequeñas agujas…|

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de estar otra hora más, Bell finalmente estaba a punto de terminar la serie de mil abdominales.

Bell finalmente logro encontrar la fuerza necesaria para terminar las abdominales una vez que llego al número 1000. Uno vez que lo hizo, dejo que su cuerpo colgara libremente en la vara mientras hacia todo lo posible para recuperar el aliento perdido, y también para hacer que el dolor en su abdomen y espalda baja no sea tan grande.

Hades finalmente se levantó de entre las flores con un pequeño salto y fue hacia donde Bell.

Hades: (comenzando a desatar la cuerda de la vara) (serio) por fin las terminaste. Tenía pensado que la primera serie la terminarías antes de las 12, pero te tardaste más de lo que pensaba.

Hades finalmente desato la cuerda de la vara, mientras que con una mano sostenía la soga, para asegurarse de que Bell no cayera al vacío. Luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás y recostó al peliblanco de una forma un tanto delicada para no hacerle daño.

Bell: (recostado en las flores) (jadeando) un momento, ¿cuant-cuantas series son?

Hades: (sacando la libreta) bueno, ahora tendrás que hacer 1000 sentadillas. La siguiente tarea, seria llevar un contenedor de stamio con una cuerda atada a tu cintura alrededor de todo el patio, así completando una vuelta. Luego tienes que correr cuatro vueltas completas alrededor del patio, mientras yo te persigo con un látigo para que no bajes el ritmo. Después tienes que caminar de cabeza conmigo encima, para lograr un buen equilibrio. Cuando termines el anterior, tendrías que hacer 500 repeticiones con pesas, que te digo, son pequeñas pero eso no significa que no sean pesadas. Luego de eso aremos otras 6 vueltas alrededor del patio, pero esta vez, no te estaré presionando, sino que yo también correré contigo, aunque tienes que intentar igualar mi velocidad. Obviamente, no espero que lo hagas rápido, ya que no te la dejare fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Después serian unas 500 flexiones. Y por último, tienes que escalar el monte Olimpo, aunque solo un porcentaje, ya que para esas alturas estarás desecho y tampoco quiero matarte.

Bell: (mirando a Hades con el rostro pálido) (asustado) ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Ninguna persona normal podría hacer algo como eso!

Hades: (leve sonrisa) (mirando a Bell) ¿Acaso estoy hablando con una "persona normal"?

Bell cambio su expresión asustada a una seria. Era cierto que ya había pasado por mucho, y los logros que había realizado últimamente no se podrían considerar "normales".

Bell intento levantarse del suelo, pero se asombró al darse cuenta que no sentía su abdomen. Por lo que debió usar sus brazos y piernas para levantarse, aunque le costó un poco al principio, pudo lograrlo.

Hades: (serio) (ajustando sus gafas de sol mientras miraba la libreta) bueno, entonces será mejor que continuemos.

Bell simplemente asintió con una mirada totalmente seria en su rostro.

SALTO DE LINEA

Hasta el momento, Bell había pasado por muchos diferentes entrenamientos por manos de Aiz, Bete y demás personas que fueron excelentes maestros cuando recién se estaba insertando en el mundo de ser aventurero.

Pero ningún entrenamiento fue tan agobiante como este.

Prácticamente, su cuerpo estaba dividido en partes que le dolía hasta la muerte, y otras partes del cuerpo que ya ni siquiera sentía. Sinceramente, Bell no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta la anteúltima serie, sin haberse desmayado en el proceso.

Eran las 9 PM, y Bell estaba haciendo las flexiones, e iba recién por la numero 230, por lo que le faltaba mas de la mitad para terminar.

Hades: (serio) vamos, no me digas que este es tu limite…

Bell no dijo nada sobre el comentario de Hades. De hecho, ni siquiera lo escucho, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en su agobio como para poder prestar atención a otra cosa que no sean sus músculos, que estaban gritando fuertemente de dolor.

Tampoco podía entender que podía estar en la posición correcta haciendo las flexiones, ya que prácticamente no sentía las piernas por culpa de los ejercicios anteriores.

Además de que la falta de agua y comida tampoco ayudaban en nada.

Bell bajo su cuerpo e intento alzarlo, pero cuando estaba a la mitad del proceso, sus brazos casi ceden ante la presión y el desgaste, por lo que casi estampa su cabeza contra el suelo, pero lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

Bell levanto su rostro, mientras intentaba con todo su espíritu levantar su cuerpo. Se podía ver que sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y dos pequeños hilos de saliva le salían por la boca. Por el intento de intentar hacer una flexión mas, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y después de unos segundos de estar así, sus ojos se tornaron borrosos, pero aun así no se detuvo y pudo completar la flexión.

Bell: (con voz ahogada) 231…

Después de eso, los ojos de Bell se cerraron y cayo inconsciente con un sonido sordo cuando impacto contra el suelo.

Al ver esto, Hades se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y negó con la cabeza algo divertido, mientras se dirigía hacia Bell, para cargarlo como un costal de papas.

Hades: (leve sonrisa) ya son más de las 9 PM, por lo visto no podremos terminar con todo el entrenamiento por hoy…

Hades observo la libreta, y vio que solo le quedaba escalar por el monte Olimpo, además de que le quedo a medias las flexiones.

Hades: (leve sonrisa) aun así, esperaba que se desmayara a la mitad del entrenamiento, pero casi llega al final en el primer día. (Sonriendo) si logra igualar mi velocidad durante las 6 vueltas sin abajar el ritmo y puede subir el monte Olimpo sin que sus músculos fallen en el proceso, el entrenamiento abra finalizado. (Mirando de reojo a Bell) pero prefiero no decírselo, porque intentaría guardar energía únicamente para esas dos tareas, y eso aria que nunca pudiéramos terminar con todas las series de entrenamiento.

Después de esas palabras, Hades desapareció con un destello rojo junto con Bell y aparecieron en unos aposentos, donde se podía ver que toda la habitación estaba coloreada por un fuerte color rojo, y el lugar estaba algo vacío, ya que solo había una cama de madera bastante refinada con unas frazadas de color rojo, y cerca de esta había un armario que parecía estar hecho con la misma madera.

Hades recostó a Bell en la cama, sin quitarle el traje. Por lo que la cama hizo un sonido algo extraño, pero por lo visto pudo aguantar el peso.

Hades: (leve sonrisa) eso sí, no pienso ponerte bajo las sabanas. Primero tendrás que darte un baño cuando despiertes, ¡apestas hombre! (serio) antes de irme al Infierno, tengo que hacer una última cosa, ya que Bell no podrá hacerlo debido a su condición.

Hades desapareció en un destello rojizo de la habitación, dejando solo a Bell para que pudiera descansar para mañana. Ya que probablemente sería un día igual de agonizante que este.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON WELF E IRELIA.

Irelia: (recostándose en la cama de Welf) (con una expresión cansada) no bromeabas cuando dijiste que era una larga historia…

Welf que estaba sentado al lado de Irelia solo sonrió.

El pelirrojo le había contado todo a Irelia, a excepción del enamoramiento de Bell hacia Freya por obvias razones.

Irelia: (poniendo un rostro un poco triste) por lo que me contaste, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por Bell…

Welf: (sonriendo) tranquila. No tienes que preocuparte por él. Es cierto que ha logrado ocultar bien todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, pero lo ha superado apenas al salir de las Montañas del Infierno. Incluso, podría decir que le supero mientras estábamos ahí metidos.

Irelia: (leve sonrisa) si tú lo dices será cierto. Eres el que mejor conoce a Bell entre todos nosotros.

Welf dio una leve sonrisa y se recostó al lado de Irelia, esta le dio una sonrisa y compartieron un corto beso.

Irelia: (intrigada) ¿Igual no crees que Bell se está tardando en regresar?

Welf: (leve sonrisa) (ambos miraban fijamente el techo) ya debe estar por regresar.

Después de esas palabras, Irelia y Welf se sentaron en la cama rápidamente cuando un destello rojo apareció en la habitación, haciendo que se tuvieran que tapar los ojos.

Después de unos segundos, pudieron quitarse la mano de su rostro y pudieron ver a Hades con su forma mortal.

Hades: (serio) como están muchachos. Siento si interrumpo algo. Solo les venía a comentar que Bell se quedara en el Olimpo por un buen tiempo. Quizás un año, oh un poco menos.

Tanto Welf como Irelia se sorprendieron enormemente por esa información.

Welf: (muy sorprendido) ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Y no vino a despedirse?

Hades: (serio) dijo que tenía planeado despedirse de ustedes hoy en la noche. Pero termino muy cansado por un par de ejercicios que le di hoy, y por esa razón no pudo asistir hoy. Y tampoco creo que pueda venir a despedirse otro día, ya que no quiero que se distraiga durante su estadía en el Olimpo. Sin ofenderlos.

Welf: (serio) está bien, dile que no tenemos ningún problema.

Irelia: (tomándose el mentón con rostro pensativo) espera un momento, si es en un año… (Ensanchando los ojos) ¡Que vuelva antes de su cumpleaños!

Hades miro con algo de intriga a Irelia por ese último arrebato.

Irelia: (sonrisa nerviosa) quiero decir, estos últimos tres años no los pudo festejar como es debido, y estaría bueno que finalmente tenga una buena fiesta como se lo merece.

Hades: (asintiendo para sí mismo) (serio) entiendo. Pero eso no depende de mí, señorita. Depende de cómo Bell se desarrolle durante su entrenamiento. (Leve sonrisa) pero puedes estar tranquila. Parece ser que se lo está tomando muy en serio y tiene pinta que va a terminar su entrenamiento para esas fechas.

Irelia: (sonriendo) gracias, Hades-sama.

Hades simplemente asintió y desapareció en un destello rojizo, dejando a Irelia y Welf a solas.

Welf: (un poco decaído) va a ser raro no tenerlo por un año…

Irelia: (sonrisa triste) (acariciando la mejilla de Welf) va a ser raro. Pero supongo que es necesario para que pueda llegar a su máximo potencial.

Welf: (tomando la mano de Irelia con cariño) (sonrisa sincera) tienes razón. Probablemente sea su último esfuerzo.

TIME SKIP: 7 DIAS.

Unas carrozas llegaban a Orario. Estas pararon en seco una vez que pasaron por la puerta de la muralla de Orario, y de ellas salieron toda la familia Loki y Freya.

Bete: (estirando su espalda) (cerrando fuertemente los ojos) ¡mierda! El viaje de regreso me destruyo la espalda ¡Dos jodidos días estando dentro de la carroza, solo pudiendo salir para mear!

Finn: (haciendo un poco de estiramiento en sus brazos) por primera vez, concuerdo totalmente con contigo.

Aisha se acercó al grupo, mientras estiraba sus brazos, para relajar el calambre.

Aisha: (sonriendo) ¿Qué les pareció el viaje?

Aiz: (estoica) (agitando sus hombros) es la primera vez que hacemos un viaje tan largo de vuelta, ya que ninguna de las otras veces habíamos llegado tan lejos.

Aisha: (intrigada) es cierto. Me parece bastante ridículo que Bell y Welf se hayan ido tan lejos.

Riveria: (seria) sinceramente, no creo que se hayan ido tan lejos. Solamente no estamos buscando como deberíamos.

Aisha: (alzando una ceja) (susurrando para que la familia Freya no escuchara su conversación) hablando de eso, los eh visto bastante despistados. Además de que en un principio me habían contado que tenían pensado hacer un rastrillaje completo de las zonas más cercanas, pero al final no hicieron nada.

Riveria: (mirando de forma discreta a la familia Freya) no podemos buscar de en serio, si ellos están con nosotros. Sabemos que Bell y Welf escaparon de las Montañas del Infierno, pero después de eso no sabemos mucho. No sabemos si están bien oh que demonios andan haciendo. Recuerda que por esa razón nosotros los estamos buscando. No para traerlos de vuelta a la fuerza como tiene en mente toda la familia Freya, (mirando a Aisha) exceptuándote a ti, por supuesto.

Aisha: (seria) entiendo. Supongo que por esa razón Ryuu y Asfi no han hecho ningún movimiento en este año. Porque simplemente confían en que están bien y que tarde oh temprano regresaran.

Riveria: (asintiendo) (seria) así es.

Tione: (abrazando por detrás a Riveria) (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro) Riveria, volvamos rápido que Loki-sama nos está esperando.

Riveria: (sonriendo) tienes razón. (Mirando de reojo a Aisha) nos vemos luego, y suerte con tu reunión.

Aisha simplemente asintió y se volvio a juntar con los miembros de su familia, que tenían las carrozas un poco apartadas.

Allen: (sonriendo) bueno, ¿vamos a la sede? Freya-sama ya nos debe estar esperando.

Hogni: (serio) Allen tiene razón. No hagamos esperar a Freya-sama.

Tal como dijeron. Toda la familia fue rápidamente a su sede, encontrando a Freya esperando justo afuera de esta.

Obviamente, todos actuaron muy leales eh hicieron una pequeña reverencia a la Diosa. La hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados les dio una bella sonrisa a todos como aceptación por el respeto que le tenían.

Freya: (sonriendo) Ottar, ¿encontraron alguna pista de Bell-kun?

Ottar parecía estar completamente estoico, como de costumbre. Pero dentro de él estaban surcando varios pensamientos para evadir la pregunta, todas las respuestas terminando en fracaso.

Ottar: | (serio) mierda…|

Freya cambio su sonrisa a un rostro un tanto confundido cuando pasaron unos pocos segundos y Ottar no dio respuesta.

Ottar: (estoico) bueno, vera-

Allen: (interrumpiendo a Ottar) no encontramos nada respecto ah Bell. (Un pocos enojado) además, creo que no era necesario juntarnos con la familia Loki, nosotros somos más que suficientes. (Serio) pero no puedo oponerme a una orden suya, Freya-sama.

Tammuz: (golpeando el brazo de Allen) (susurrando) se supone que el capitán de la Familia tiene que entregar todas las informaciones valiosas. Sé que quieres llamar la atención de Freya-sama con tu lealtad, pero no seas tarado.

Allen: (agarrando de la camisa a Tammuz) (con una vena en la cien) ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? La próxima vez que entremos en el calabozo podrías morirte. (Soltando a Tammuz de una manera un tanto brusca). La verdad que no entiendo como Freya-sama te permitió estar en su familia…

Grer: (negando con la cabeza) por lo visto aun no cambias tu lengua venenosa, ¿verdad Allen?

Freya: (sonriendo) ya, ya. Tranquilícense niños.

Tras las palabras de Freya, todos los que estaban mirándose mal se calmaron de inmediato.

Freya: (sonriendo) y con respecto a porque decidí hacer la expedición con la familia Loki. Es porque ella es mi amiga, y aunque nuestras familias sean rivales, me pareció una buena ocasión para hacer que nuestras familias se llevaran un poco mejor. Pero veo que no se podrá hacer, asique en las próximas expediciones irán solos.

Allen simplemente asintió satisfecho. Obviamente, todos pensaban que si Freya aun quería ir con la familia Loki, nadie le reprocharía nada, porque acatarían sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Ottar y Aisha observaron a Freya un tanto confundidos, ya que no esperaban que su reacción sea tan tranquila. Y aunque oculte bien sus emociones, sabían que esa tranquilidad era verdadera.

Aisha: (intrigada) sabe que no vamos a poder hacer otra expedición en tres meses, ¿verdad?

Freya: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) lo sé perfectamente, y no tengo ningún problema con eso.

Ottar: | (serio) por lo visto ha pasado algo en esta semana que estuve fuera. No sé con quién abra hablado Freya-sama, pero se nota que la ayudo bastante. Ya que el agobio que estaba comenzando a presentar los últimos días desapareció por completo.|

Ottar observo a Aisha, y esta simplemente inclino los hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado con Freya.

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno niños. Mañana se reanudara la rutina. Consideren este día como un día libre. Nos vemos mañana.

Después de esas palabras, Freya se marchó junto con Ottar del lugar, mientras que toda la familia entraba dentro de la sede y comenzaban a entrenar junto con algunos aventureros que estaban de rutina dentro.

Aisha: | (extrañada) ¿y ahora, que es lo que paso?| (inclinándose de hombros) (leve sonrisa) supongo que se lo preguntare esta noche cuando le lleve la cena.

Ottar estaba caminando junto a Freya, mientras un pensamiento se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Ottar: | (estoico) nunca pensé que diría esto. Gracias, Allen…|

TRANSCURSO DE 11 MESES **(es algo que se me ocurrió, ya que no quería hacer un time skip durante el entrenamiento de Bell, porque quiero demostrar las diferentes facetas de su entrenamiento, pero de una forma rápida y sin alargarme demasiado).**

Bell se encontraba respirando pesadamente, mientras estaba acostado en su cama. Eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana.

Bell: (jadeando) (con una expresión que demostraba dolor) estuve más de 8 horas descansando, pero aun así nunca logro recuperarme por completo.

Hades: (serio) ¡Vamos vamos, ya paso casi un mes y todavía no puedes cumplir las 1000 abdominales sin problemas!

Bell continuaba haciendo las abdominales sin tanta dificultad como el principio, pero el dolor muscular acumulado por la falta de cansancio lo agobiaba de gran manera todos los días.

Hades: (leve sonrisa) (cruzado de brazos) bien, tienes que mantener ese ritmo mientras arrastras el contenedor. Incluso si lo puedes hacer mas rápido, mejor.

Bell se encontraba arrastrando el contenedor mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes. El peso era tan algo que apenas podía caminar. Pero considerando que hace 2 meses apenas podía moverlo, era un gran avance.

Bell estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras Hades lo estaba persiguiendo con un látigo y golpeaba el suelo, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Hades: (serio) por lo visto ya puedes con esta velocidad, eh? ¡Entonces es hora de incrementar el ritmo!

Hades comenzó a pegarle una gran cantidad de latigazos en la espalda, haciendo que Bell apretara fuertemente los dientes y aumentara aún más la velocidad, mientras que sentía como sus músculos parecían estar adaptándose lentamente a estar al límite.

Bell se despertó, eran las 8:30 y parecía estar en una condición mucha más óptima que cuando recién había comenzado el entrenamiento.

Bell: (respirando de forma acelerada) (serio) ya van 4 meses. (Mirando su puño) (Sonriendo) por lo visto mi cuerpo se está adaptando y ya no estoy tan cansado cada vez que me levanto… (Serio) aunque el dolor muscular sigue estando vigente, pero parece que ya me eh acostumbrado.

Hades: (sonrisa satisfecha) buen trabajo. Parece que ya dominas las sentadillas a la perfección.

Bell simplemente asintió mientras seguía haciendo sentadillas a una velocidad promedio. Aunque su cuerpo estaba sudando demasiado, parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, debido a su mirada tan determinada.

Hades: | (serio) por lo visto, aún le falta mucho para alcanzarme… pero no esperaba que lo lograra en los primeros 5 meses de todas formas.|

Hades se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad increíble, así completando todas las vueltas al patio en poco tiempo, mientras que Bell iba corriendo a un ritmo bastante rápido y con una mirada muy seria. Pero en un momento esa mirada seria cambio a una de dolor, pero aun así siguió corriendo con la misma velocidad, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Hades: (sonrisa satisfecha) bien. Por lo que veo, ya no llegas tan cansado a las dos últimas series y por fin podrás hacer la última parte del entrenamiento.

Bell no contesto, ya que estaba completamente concentrado en sus flexiones y parecía no estar prestando atención a nada más, porque si lo hacía, tenía la impresión de que sus músculos le iban a fallar en el último momento.

Bell: (serio) ¡500!

Hades: (sonrisa satisfecha) buen trabajo. (Serio) entonces, hagamos la última prueba.

Bell se encontraba escalando una parte del monte Olimpo, mientras tenía una soga atada al pie, que Hades sostenía firmemente en la cima para asegurarse de que el peliblanco no se matara por la caída.

Bell continuo escalando, mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes y una gran cantidad de sudor estaba saliendo por todo su cuerpo. Apenas empezó la escalada, y fallo estrepitosamente cuando su mano no encontró la fuerza suficiente para clavar la daga en las rocas por culpa de los continuos calambres que tenía su cuerpo.

Bell observo con horror como termino cayendo hacia el abismo y termino chocándose con varias rocas y ramas que sobresalían del monte, hasta que finalmente la soga se tensó.

Hades: (viendo que la soga estaba tirante) (suspiro de cansancio) ni hace 5 minutos que lo deje en la mitad del monte, pero en fin…

Hades comenzó a arrastrar la soga, mientras tenía una poción al lado suyo para curar a Bell de todos los daños que se hizo por resbalar en el monte.

Hades observaba como Bell estaba levantando las pesas sin ningún problema aparente, por lo que decidió agregar algo de dificultad.

Hades: (leve sonrisa) por lo visto ya dominas por completo ese peso, al igual que las abdominales. Por lo que agregare algo de peso en las dos tareas.

Hades hizo aparecer unas pesas mucho más grande que las anteriores y se las entregó a Bell. El peliblanco rápidamente arrojo las que tenía y tomo las nuevas. Parecía que las dominaba sin mucha dificultad, aunque por su expresión facial tan tensa, te podías dar cuenta que estaba sufriendo.

Hades: (sonriendo) por cierto. A partir de ahora, durante las abdominales usaras unas muñequeras con el peso de las anteriores pesas que estabas utilizando.

Al escuchar esto, a Bell casi se le caen las dos pesas que llevaba.

Hades: (sonriendo) | ya pasaron 8 meses, y por lo visto esta dominando las abdominales con el peso extra sin tanta dificultad como hace 2 meses.|

Se podía ver que Bell estaba haciendo las abdominales a un ritmo algo rápido, mientras que su cuerpo no desprendía tanto sudor como antes, dando a entender que el entrenamiento estaba empezando a dar frutos.

Bell se encontraba corriendo a una buena velocidad, mientras cargaba al contenedor sin problemas aparentemente.

En la mitad de su entrenamiento, Bell se frenó de repente y tomo la soga que estaba en su cintura y la jalo fuertemente hacia arriba, haciendo que el contenedor volara por los aires.

Bell dio un pequeño salto para pararse de manos. Un segundo después, el contenedor cayó fuertemente en sus pies, haciendo que Bell apretara fuertemente los dientes por la enorme cantidad de peso. De todas formas, eso no le importo y comenzó a hacer unas flexiones.

Bell: (se veía como una gran cantidad de sudor caía de su cuerpo) (apretando fuertemente los dientes) ¡Necesito volverme más fuerte, oh sino no podre contra Ares!

Hades: (acariciando su mentón mientras inspeccionaba de forma seria a Bell) por lo visto ya dominas totalmente las flexiones.

Bell se encontraba haciendo las 500 flexiones diarias a una velocidad increíble. Su rostro estaba completamente serio y pareció no demostrar mucho cansancio.

Hades: (serio) para un segundo.

Bell para en seco y observo a Hades un poco confundido.

Hades se acercó rápidamente a Bell y posiciono una de sus manos en la espalda.

Hades: (serio) a partir de ahora, serán flexiones con un solo brazo, y aras 750 repeticiones con cada uno.

El rostro de Bell se puso blanco, pero simplemente asintió y comenzo a hacer las flexiones, demostrando mucha más dificultad que hace unos momentos.

Hades: (sonrisa satisfecha) finalmente, después de 9 meses tienes un equilibrio perfecto.

Bell se encontraba parado de manos, mientras caminaba a una velocidad bastante rápida con sus manos, teniendo a Hades parado encima de sus pies.

Hades se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Tenía una mirada completamente seria, que de repente paso a una media sonrisa cuando Bell comenzo a correr justo al lado de él.

Hades: | (sonrisa de lado) han pasado 10 meses y medio y ya puede igualar mi velocidad mortal. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, dentro de 2 meses, oh incluso un poco menos, ya debería de estar listo. Solo le falta pasar la última prueba…|

TRANSCURSO DE 11 MESES FINALIZADO.

Hades se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera, a fuera del Coliseo y muy cerca del abismo, mientras que estaba bebiendo una especie de zumo.

Hades: | (serio) (mirando la soga) (bebiendo del zumo con una pajilla) que extraño… se está tardando más tiempo de lo que pensaba en caer…|

Hades escucho un ruido extraño y miro hacia el frente. Luego de unos segundos, su rostro cambio lentamente a uno de completo asombro cuando vio lo que era.

Una mano se asomaba por el monte, y unos pocos segundos después otra mano más pareció en el borde. Para que luego, Bell apoyara sus antebrazos en la cima del monte con algo de dificultad, mientras que utilizaba su mentón para aferrarse fuertemente al suelo.

La expresión de Bell era de puro cansancio, pero cuando abrió los ojos, Hades pudo ver una determinación increíble.

Bell dio un pequeño grito y finalmente pudo subir todo su cuerpo a la cima, para que después de unos segundos, comenzara a levantarse del suelo con dificultad.

Uno vez que estuvo de pie, alzo ambos brazos hacia arriba con mucha intensidad, y unos segundos después dio un fuerte grito de victoria que pudo escucharse en todo el Olimpo.

Hades solo podía quedarse estático por la gran sorpresa, mientras que Bell continuaba con su grito de victoria.

Hades: (cayéndose la pajilla de su boca) (impresionado) al final, lo termino logrando casi dos semanas antes de lo que pensaba…

Después de dar ese grito, Bell finalmente bajo sus brazos y se arrodillo en el suelo, mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad, pero se podía ver en su rostro que estaba realmente feliz de haber terminado por fin todo el entrenamiento, después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el Olimpo.

Hades: | (sonriendo) (recordando lo que hablo con Irelia) por lo visto, podrá tener una buena fiesta de cumpleaños. Solo faltan dos días, ¿eh?|

Hades se levantó de su silla mientras soltaba la soga y comenzaba a aplaudir lentamente.

Hades: (tomando el hombro de Bell) (sonrisa entre dientes) buen trabajo Bell. Por fin terminaste el entrenamiento.

Bell: (jadeando) (sonriendo con un ojo cerrado) ¿No vas ah *jadeo* agregar cosas *jadeo* como más peso oh algo así *jadeo* en esta última prueba?

Hades: (sonriendo) no es necesario. Creo que con este nivel deberías de ser capaz de controlar tu máximo potencial sin que tu cuerpo explote en el proceso.

Bell: (irguiéndose a duras penas) (sonriendo con un ojo cerrado) (apoyándose en Hades) eso es genial, porque no puedo más.

Hades: (sonriendo) por hoy descansaras aquí. Mañana vete preparando para volver al pueblo, de seguro te darán una gran bienvenida. (Mirando un reloj que tenía en su mano derecha) son cerca de las 8 PM, por lo que tienes suficiente tiempo como para darte un baño y comer algo. Recuerda de no sobre-esforzarte estos días, porque las pociones te curan heridas, pero no te puede quitar el cansancio físico.

Bell simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a regular su respiración.

Hades: (sonriendo) bueno, yo me marcho.

Después de esas palabras, Hades desapareció de forma repentina, haciendo que Bell se tambaleara hacia adelante y casi se caiga en el proceso.

Bell observo el lugar en donde estaba Hades algo confundido, ya que una vez que se despertaba de su inconciencia por caer en el Monte, siempre se quedaban hablando un tiempo, sobre cosas de su madre, u otros eventos que hayan pasado en el Olimpo.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros con los ojos cerrados) supongo que tenía algo que hacer.

Bell comenzo a caminar con algo de dificultad, hasta llegar dentro del Coliseo y comenzo a subir las escaleras de caracol con gran dificultad.

En un momento, Bell tuvo que pararse a mitad de camino y se sentó en las escaleras, mientras intentaba relajar los músculos de sus piernas lo más que podía.

Bell sintió que alguien se sentó al lado de él, cuando giro su cabeza se sorprendió de quien se trataba.

Zeus le estaba extendiendo una botella de agua con una mirada seria en su rostro, que lentamente cambio a una sonrisa.

Bell también le sonrió entre dientes y agarro la botella con gusto, para luego beberla de un tirón por completo.

Bell: (limpiándose los labios) (sonrisa burlona) veo que tu castigo a terminado, "abuelo".

Zeus: (sonrisa entre dientes) por fin lo hizo. Lo bueno es que llegue justo a tiempo antes de tu cumpleaños. (Sonrisa triste) como mañana te iras del Olimpo, me gustaría que pasaras por mis aposentos. Aunque no es necesario que sea ahora, ya que estas demasiado cansado.

Bell: (sonriendo) (dándole la botella) me parece bien. Nos vemos allí mañana a primera hora.

Zeus simplemente asintió mientras tomaba la botella y daba una gran sonrisa entre dientes, para luego desaparecer en pequeños rayos.

Bell: (parándose con dificultad) (sus piernas temblaban como gelatina) (con aura depresiva) ¿Es que nadie me puede llevar a mi habitación con un teletransporte?

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON HADES.

Hades se encontraba a fueras del bar de Mia, mientras estaba junto con Hermes, que parecía haberse sorprendido bastante por su aparición inmediata.

Hermes: (impresionado) ¿Ah que se debe tu aparición sorpresiva?

Hades: (serio) ya término su entrenamiento. Es hora de que le avises a la Familia Loki en donde se encuentra Bell.

Hermes: (impresionado) ¿Estas seguro? Bell podría regresar sin problemas, no veo que sea necesario decirles donde está.

Hades: (sonriendo) en dos días es su cumpleaños, y me gustaría darle una sorpresa. No solo de mi parte, sino también de sus amigos.

Hermes: (con cara de palo) un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Bell cumplió años justo el mismo día que abandono Orario y nunca nos lo dijo?

Hades simplemente asintió con una mirada seria.

Hermes: (negando con la cabeza) bueno, da igual eso ahora. (Sonriendo entre dientes) puedes asegurarte que le diré a la familia Loki. También iré con Asfi y Ryuu. Aunque tendré que convencerla de dejar su trabajo en el Bar por unos días, aunque tratándose de un amigo, supongo que lo ara.

Hades simplemente asintió de acuerdo.

Hades: (serio) mientras tú haces eso, yo avisare a la otra familia para que no sospechen de ti.

Hermes: (confundido) ¿Otra familia? (ensanchando los ojos) (agitando sus manos) espera, no creo que sea buena idea.

Hades hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y desapareció con un destello rojizo.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON FREYA Y OTTAR.

Freya: (meneando su copa de vino) (sonrisa tranquila) y bien Ottar, ¿ya fuiste al Gremio para que actualizaran tu información?

Ottar: (parado firmemente detrás de Freya) (negando con la cabeza) (estoico) no pude hacerlo, Freya-sama. Esta última semana eh estado bastante ajetreado.

Freya: (tomando un poco de vino y dejando la copa sobre la mesa) (mirando de reojo hacia Ottar) (sonrisa tranquila) será mejor que lo hagas mañana mismo. Después de todo, es un gran logro para nuestra familia tener a un aventurero de nivel 8.

Ottar: (haciendo una pequeña reverencia) como diga, Freya-sama.

Freya: (agitando su mano con desdén) (sonrisa tranquila) ya puedes irte a descansar.

Ottar simplemente hizo otra reverencia, pero cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse, alguien toco la puerta.

Ottar: (serio) (mirando de reojo a Freya) Freya-sama, ¿esperaba a alguien?

Freya: (confundida) no. Aisha debería de llegar con mi cena dentro de dos horas…

Ottar miro muy seriamente la puerta y avanzo, hasta que la abrió.

Su rostro serio cambio a uno de leve sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Freya miro sobre sus hombros y cuando vio quien era rápidamente se levantó, aun sosteniendo su copa de vino con un rostro de leve sorpresa.

Freya: (un poco sorprendida) oh, Hades ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Hades: (dando un par de pasos para entrar a la habitación de Freya) (serio) voy directo al grano. Sé dónde está Bell y te lo diré ahora mismo.

Ante esas palabras, Ottar abrió un poco su boca por la gran impresión, mientras que Freya tenía los ojos ensanchados a más no poder.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre los dos, que fue interrumpido cuando la copa que sostenía Freya cayó al suelo, haciéndose pedazos en el proceso.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Hoy quise probar algo nuevo, y eso fue cuando detalle las partes más importantes del entrenamiento de Bell sin profundizar demasiado, ya que a nadie le importa leer a una persona entrenando por más de 5 capítulos, y era demasiado descabellado utilizar un timeskip de 11 meses sin explicar nada del entrenamiento que tuvo Bell, como sufrió y como supero todos los obstáculos para lograr completar su entrenamiento.**

**Me gustaría que me digas si el método que utilice para describir escenas de ese tipo estuvo bien, oh le falta algo para que se sienta más fluido oh para que sea menos confuso.**

**Como siempre, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos veremos en el próximo!**

**Por cierto, se viene el reencuentro en el próximo capítulo!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 8269 palabras.**


	36. Capítulo 35

**CAPITULO 35: REGRESANDO A CASA…**

"De todos los besos que eh tenido, diría que este fue el más intenso, y por mucho".

"Bueno… para ser mi primer beso de verdad, no ha estado tan mal".

Bell se despertaría de golpe mientras tenía un poco de sudor en su rostro.

Bell: (tomándose el pecho) mierda… que sueño más intenso.

Después de ese pequeño arrebato, Bell se recostaría nuevamente en la cama y se pondría a pensar de lo que aria una vez que volviera a Orario. Principalmente, lo que aria una vez que se cruzara con Freya.

Últimamente, ha tenido sueños parecidos, pero la mayoría eran amistosos. Este último no tenía nada de amistoso.

Bell: (mirada determinada) (serio) Últimamente eh estado perdiendo el sueño, soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser una vez que regrese. Pero más que nada eh estado pensando, pensando mucho sobre lo que haríamos con tu pasado. Finalmente eh tomado una decisión, y cuando nos reencontremos no contaremos tus mentiras, solo estaremos contando estrellas. (Alzando su brazo hacia el cielo, mientras que la venda se deshacía un poco y se dejaba ver las horribles cicatrices que tenía) (Apretando fuertemente el puño) si, solo estaremos contando estrellas…

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó a través de la puerta, haciendo que Bell se sobre exaltara un poco.

Hades: (hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta) Bell, ¿ya te levantaste? Hoy volveremos al pueblo después de que te despidas de Zeus. No pierdas el tiempo.

Bell: (nervioso) ¡Ahora mismo voy!

Bell se levantó rápidamente, y lo hizo tan rápido que se sorprendió enormemente.

Bell: (confundido) ¿Pero qué…? (mirando hacia el costado de su cama, viendo que estaba el traje de entrenamiento) (sonrisa nerviosa) oh por los dioses. Me olvide completamente que ya no llevaba puesto eso. Sacármelo únicamente para tomar baños hizo que me acostumbrara totalmente a su peso.

Bell rápidamente le restó importancia a sus pequeños dilemas, y se vistió rápidamente con tu típica vestimenta negra que ha estado sosteniendo estos últimos años. También guardo un pequeño maso de cartas que había utilizado en su corto tiempo libre para jugar con Hades.

Bell: (ajustando fuertemente la venda de su brazo derecho) (mirando de reojo a su bolsillo) nunca pensé que un juego de cartas me distraería lo suficiente como para salvarme de mi agonía en los primeros meses…

Bell rápidamente salió de los aposentos de Hades, y cerro fuertemente la puerta, para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a los aposentos de Zeus.

SALTO DE LINEA

Tanto Zeus como Hades se encontraban sentados en la cama del Dios del Rayo, mientras estaban esperando a Bell.

Zeus: (serio) ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? Puede llegar a darte varios problemas.

Hades: (con expresión aburrida) puedes estar tranquilo. Yo no cometo actos que vayan en contra de las reglas, a menos que tenga una buena excusa para zafar del castigo. (Mirando de reojo a Zeus) no como otros…

Zeus solo lo observo algo fastidiado, pero no dijo nada al respecto ya que tenía toda la razón.

Después de unos pocos segundos, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Zeus: (sonriendo) puedes pasar.

Bell: (entrando a la habitación y haciendo una pequeña reverencia) con permiso.

Bell se dirigió rápidamente al frente de su abuelo de sangre y abuelo adoptivo para escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

Zeus: (sonriendo) quizás no estés muy enterado porque has estado confinado mucho tiempo en el Olimpo, y digamos que no viniste de visita, por lo que es normal que no lleves controlado los días que lleves en este lugar. (Aclarándose la garganta) ah lo que voy es que, dentro de dos días será tu cumpleaños número 19.

Bell: (sorprendido) yo creí que la fecha ya había pasado…

Zeus: (negando con la cabeza) (sonriendo) como puedes ver, no es así. Por lo que quería darte un regalo antes de que vuelvas al plano mortal. Ya sabes, lo más probable es que no puedas volver al Olimpo en un buen tiempo ya que no tienes permitido hacerlo, a menos que los Dioses te necesiten para algo de vital importancia. Por esa misma razón, no sabré cada cuanto podré verte, por lo que quería darte este regalo.

Zeus extendió ambas manos, y de ella apareció una guitarra.

Zeus: (sonriendo) gracias a Atenea, tenemos muchos tonos de música que su gente consideraría algo revolucionario. Por esa misma razón, Atenea nunca dejaría que un mortal tuviera una de sus creaciones, a menos que pueda crearle el mismo. Pero pude convencerla de que me regalara un instrumento musical que llamamos "guitarra". Conociéndote la dominaras bastante rápido. (Extendiendo la guitarra hacia donde esta Bell) (Sonrisa entre dientes) feliz cumpleaños, Bell.

Bell: (tomando la guitarra) (con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro) ¡muchas gracias, Zeus-sama!

Zeus: (agitando ambas manos con desdén) (sonrisa pesada) por favor, cuando no estemos en una reunión oh frente a mortales, no es necesario que me hables con tanta formalidad. (Sonrisa entre dientes) es más, si quieres, puedes llamarme como lo hacías antes.

Bell: (sonriendo) bueno, cuando era pequeño siempre quise llamarte por tu nombre, pero nunca me lo dijiste. Así que Zeus está bien para mí.

Zeus: (con una pequeña aura depresiva) está bien.

Hades: (riéndose orgullosamente) su abuelo soy yo.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) de hecho, también me siento bastante incomodo diciéndote abuelo. Lo siento.

Hades: (tomando el hombro de Zeus con una mirada vacía) esto es lo que me gano por dejar tirado a mi nieto por 18 años, ¿verdad?

Zeus: | (con una gota de sudor nerviosa) que raro… en lo general no le veo afectado por nada.|

Bell continúo mirando con más detalle la guitarra y vio que entre las cuerdas había un papel que explicaba su funcionamiento. Además, también pudo ver que en el centro de la tapa había un decorativo bastante lindo, que era la imagen de un rayo implantado en la madera de la guitarra.

Hades: (serio) bueno, ahora me toca a mí. (Bell lo miraría algo intrigado) (Aclarándose la garganta) como yo eh estado ausente en tu vida por 18 años, tengo que hacerte un gran regalo para redimirme. Así que, tengo un muy buen obsequio para ti.

Bell: (intrigado) ¿Es algo "legal"?

Hades: (tosiendo disimuladamente) (sonriendo) por supuesto que sí. (Alzando una de sus manos, y de ella saldría una pequeña llama de un color rojo intenso levitando justo encima de su mano) como el Dios que controla la morada de los muertos, impongo que: todos los aventureros que se encuentran bajo el mando de Orario tengan una segunda oportunidad antes de entrar a mi reino si son asesinados.

Después de esas palabras, la llama se dispuso en cientos de pequeños hilos de fuego y desaparecieron de la nada.

Bell: (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¡¿En serio me estás diciendo que eso es "legal"?! ¡Acabas de darme la oportunidad de vivir una segunda vez, si es que con la inmortalidad no era suficiente!

Hades: (serio) (cursándose de brazos) tranquilo. No sé si escuchaste bien mis palabras, pero únicamente les di una segunda oportunidad a los aventureros que se encuentran bajo el mando de Orario. Y que yo sepa, en estos momentos no estas bajo el mando de Orario. Es más, eres un convicto de ese lugar en estos momentos.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) entonces era eso… (Impresionado) de todas formas, no creo que puedas jugar con la vida de los mortales así como así, ¿estás seguro que nadie se enojara por esto?

Hades: (sonriendo) (acariciando la cabeza de Bell) agradezco tu preocupación. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Bell: (enorme sonrisa entre dientes) está bien, si tú lo dices ¡muchas gracias por tu regalo! La verdad que es algo impresionante.

Hades: (inflando su pecho de orgullo) (leve sonrisa) como dije anteriormente, tenía que compensar el tiempo perdido. (Serio) aunque también sé que eso no será suficiente por ocultarte la verdad durante 18 años, pero un avance es un avance.

Bell: (sonrisa entre dientes) no le des muchas vueltas. (Sonrisa triste) Tengo que admitir que me molesto un poco no poder saber nada de mi familia antes… (Sonriendo) pero comprendo totalmente porque lo hiciste.

Hades: (cerrando los ojos mientras tenía una sonrisa entre dientes orgullosa) gracias, Bell…

Bell: (sonriendo) también estoy muy agradecido con Zeus. Aunque no seas mi familia de sangre, me apoyaste durante casi 16 años y quiero que sepas que para mí siempre seguirás siendo mi abuelo.

Zeus: (sonrisa entre dientes) no hay problema mocoso.

Bell: (sonriendo) lo digo en serio. Fue grandioso saber que una parte de mi familia aun seguía con vida, aunque solo fueran mis dos abuelos…

Después de esas palabras, Bell se acercó a ambos e hicieron un abrazo compartido, que duro unos pocos segundos, ya que Hades decidió romper el abrazo.

Hades: (con una expresión un poco asqueada) (leve sonrisa) ya dejémonos de cursilerías. Nunca me gustaron estas cosas y tampoco soy bueno para expresarlas. (Serio) Bell, ¿ya estás listo para ver al pelirrojo y la gobernante?

Un pequeño brillo de entusiasmo cruzó por los ojos de Bell, y luego asintió con un tanto de entusiasmo.

Hades: (tomando el hombro de Bell) (levantándose de la cama y mirando e reojo a Zeus) bueno hermanito, me voy un segundo para dejar a Bell. En unos segundos regreso.

Zeus simplemente asintió con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Bell alzaba su mano para saludar una última vez a su abuelo adoptivo. El Dios del Rayo alzo su mano con una sonrisa entre dientes y un segundo después desaparecieron en un destello rojizo.

Zeus: (sonrisa determinada) te deseo suerte en la Guerra, Bell.

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf estaba fuera de su habitación tomando un café. Con su ya terminado traje mágico. El modelo se ajustaba incluso más al cuerpo y ya no tenía esas líneas que sobresalían del traje a causa de las dagas. Ahora parecía un traje completo con una especie de orbe extraño de color azul en el centro.

Welf se ahogó con el café cuando vio un brillo rojizo a centímetros de él y se cubrió los ojos instintivamente.

El pelirrojo pudo escuchar dos voces que le sonaban bastante que parecían estarse despidiendo. Unos segundos después, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver que Bell estaba parado justo en frente de él, extendiendo su mano derecha con una enorme sonrisa entre dientes.

Welf: (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¿Bell?, ¿ya regresaste del entrenamiento?

Welf pareció salir de su shock y dio una enorme sonrisa entre dientes y apretó fuertemente la mano derecha de Bell. El peliblanco respondió de inmediato al apretón y chocaron hombros fuertemente.

Luego de ese encontronazo, Bell y Welf se separaron.

Welf: (sonrisa entre dientes) (mirándolo de pies a cabeza) ¡Por los Dioses!, no has cambiado nada en todo este año que estuviste ausente. (Mirando atentamente a su cabello) solo te has dejado crecer un poco el pelo.

Bell: (sonriendo entre dientes) lo mismo digo, aunque ahora tu cabello casi que cubre tus ojos.

**(Prefiero aclarar esto ahora. El pelo de Welf se asemejaría bastante al de Minato, del anime "Naruto").**

Welf: (frotándose el cabello) (sonrisa entre dientes) si, lo sé. Ahora lo tengo así, porque Irelia me dijo que me queda mucho mejor de esta manera.

Bell: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está ella?

Welf: (sonriendo) bueno, son cerca de las 8 de la madrugada y aquí todos somos bastante dormilones desde que terminamos el edificio hace 10 meses.

Bell: (frotándose el mentón) (intrigado) entiendo. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos pisos quedaron?

Welf: (sonriendo) Si no mal recuerdo, cuando te fuiste íbamos por el número 70. Como ya todos tenían sus habitaciones decidimos dejarlo en el piso 74, hasta decidimos construir un puesto de mando en el último piso para tener buena panorámica.

Bell: (silbando) (frotándose el mentón) (sonriendo) eso suena interesante. Me gustaría verlo más tarde.

Welf simplemente asintió de acuerdo.

Irelia: (abriendo la habitación de Welf) (con un rostro un poco somnoliento) cariño, ¿con quién estás hablando?

Irelia abrió un poco más la puerta y se quedó muy asombrada después de ver a Bell parado a un par de metros.

De todas formas, nadie se impresiono más que Bell. Los pechos de Irelia eran mucho más grande que antes, y la razón la llevaba entre sus brazos.

Bell: (mirando entre Welf y Irelia con una cara de idiota) (reaccionando después de unos segundos) (con una expresión de total asombro) ¡¿Me están jodiendo?!

Irelia: (agitando al bebe entre sus manos) (leve sonrisa) Bell, no hagas tanto ruido oh despertaras a mi hijo.

Bell se tapó la boca de inmediato, pero continúo con su mirada completamente sorprendida.

Bell: (destapándose la boca) (sonrisa entre dientes) joder, felicitaciones a los dos. Espero que crezca muy sano.

Irelia se acercó al peliblanco y le dio un beso en la mejilla como bienvenida, para luego apartarse de él y hacerle una pequeña reverencia.

Irelia: (sonrisa burlona) muchas gracias Bell, Legado de Hades-sama.

Bell: (poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios) ¡Shhhhhh! (mirando en varias direcciones) (serio) no digas eso en voz alta.

Irelia: (dando una pequeña risita) tranquilo, no hay nadie despierto a esta hora.

Welf: (abrazando de forma amorosa a Irelia) (sonrisa burlona) ¿Y ah que no sabes quién es el padrino?

Bell: (señalándose con ambas manos) (con cara de palo) ¿Es una broma?

Welf negó con la cabeza algo divertido, mientras que Irelia reía por lo bajo.

Bell: (frotándose el cabello) (sonrisa nerviosa) sinceramente, no sé qué decir.

Welf: (sonriendo) no necesitas decir nada. Tampoco te presionaremos demasiado, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Bell: (frotándose el cabello) (sonrisa nerviosa) gracias. (Haciendo una leve reverencia) es un honor para mí.

Welf simplemente agito su mano con desde, mientras que Irelia le daba una tierna sonrisa.

Irelia: (sonriendo) cariño, si quieres puedes ir a hablar con Bell en privado. Sé que deben tener muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Welf: (dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Irelia) (sonrisa entre dientes) gracias amor, nos vemos más tarde.

Bell: | (con una gota de sudor nerviosa) espero no llegar a ser tan meloso con Kami-sama. (Ensanchando los ojos) (Con un leve sonrojo) espera un momento, ¡¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?!|

Welf: (intrigado) Bell, ¿está todo bien?

Bell: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) (sonrisa nerviosa) ah, sí. Lo siento.

Welf: (sonriendo) si quieres podemos ir al último piso para hablar más cómodamente.

Bell: (tomando la guitarra que había dejado en el piso) (sonriendo) me parece buena idea.

Welf: (intrigado) ¿Qué es eso?

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) (sonrisa tranquila) te lo explicare todo cuando estemos arriba.

Welf simplemente asintió y ambos se fueron a subir las escaleras mientras charlaban de cosas poco importantes.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y Welf estaban sentados en la mesa redonda que había en la habitación.

El lugar estaba bastante vacío, solo contaba con una mesa redonda no muy grande y unos bancos que rodeaban por completo la mesa.

El resto del lugar estaba construido completamente con madera y cuatro pilares se encargaban de sostener el techo, ya que el lugar tenía ventanas enormes que dejaban ver un hermoso paisaje.

Welf: (arrojando las cartas a la mesa) (irritado) ¡wuaaaa, esto es increíble!

Bell: (leve sonrisa) ya van 9 victorias seguidas.

Welf: (tomándose el puente de la nariz) ¡¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan bueno en tan poco tiempo?!

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonriendo) no lo sé. Simplemente se me dio. (Comenzando a recoger las cartas) ¿Quieres que te cuente un dato? Hades-sama no me ha ganado ni una vez. Y él solamente ha perdido contra Atenea.

Welf: (impresionado) ¿Es en serio? Eso es impresionante. (Sonriendo) deberías jugar contra Irelia, de seguro sería una partida increíble.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonriendo) podría retarla en uno de estos días.

Welf: (recogiendo sus cartas) (serio) volviendo al tema principal. Todavía no me puede creer el entrenamiento que has hecho.

Bell: (sonriendo) lo mismo digo. Cuando empecé solo quería que me tragase la tierra. Pero por suerte pude acostumbrarme con el tiempo. (Serio) además de que no creo que el entrenamiento haya terminado.

Welf: (intrigado) ¿Por qué?

Bell: (serio) bueno, es cierto que mis músculos no podrían estar mejor. Pero me parece muy raro que no me haya instruido en los combates…

Welf: (guardando sus cartas en el bolsillo) (intrigado) quizás sea porque no necesitas ese tipo de instrucción…

Bell: (con rostro pensativo) no lo sé… no eh usado esta nueva fuerza y velocidad ni una vez. Ni siquiera yo sé cuánto eh mejorado de verdad. (Agitando la mano con desdén) (Sonrisa tranquila) da igual. Supongo que Hades-sama me avisara pronto.

Welf: (levantándose de la mesa) puede que tengas razón. Pero no le des muchas vueltas ahora. Mañana es tu cumpleaños y necesitas distraerte de esas cosas, por lo menos ese día.

Bell: (sonriendo) tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Apís?

Welf: (sorprendido) ah cierto, aun no la has visto. (Sonrisa entre dientes) ella esta perfecta. Nos a ayudado mucho a mantener todo en orden y también es muy buena con los niños.

Bell: (sonriendo) no puedo esperar a verla.

Welf simplemente asintió y ambos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.

SALTO DE LINEA

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Bell se levantó de la cama con un terrible susto, pero rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. También se miró al espejo y vio que tenía la cara un poco pintada, a duras penas, ya que su habitación estaba completamente llena de personas.

Bell: | (sonrisa entre dientes) ¡La primera fiesta de cumpleaños que tengo! ¡Esto será emocionante!|

TIME SKIP: 12 HORAS.

La fiesta de cumpleaños había sido emocionante, especialmente para Bell, ya que es la primera vez que celebra su día especial con tanta gente.

Hicieron diferentes cosas: practicaron tiro con arco a una Apís que estaba en continuo movimiento. Practicaron lanzamiento de dagas todos juntos, haciendo un pequeño concurso que, obviamente, Bell salió ganador. Tuvieron un almuerzo en el exterior teniendo a Welf como parrillero, obviamente tuvo mucho trabajo, y la enorme mesa que se encontraba afuera era prueba de ello. Además de los buenos momentos, Bell también se sintió algo incómodo, debido a que ya no llevaba consigo su túnica y a veces tuvo que alejarse por un tiempo de la muchedumbre para que las mujeres perdieran los efectos secundarios de "encanto". Lo más interesante que sucedió ese día, fue que se jugó un torneo de cartas, en donde Bell logro ganarle a Irelia, que era considerada la mejor de toda la región (la región seria los 4 pueblos), y de esa manera incrementando su racha de victorias y continuando invicto.

Finalmente, el día comenzó a ceder y la noche tomaba lugar lentamente.

Ah estas horas, todo el pueblo había ido hacia el Coliseo para abrir sus negocios y seguir brindando sostén al pueblo. Aunque hicieron un gran sacrificio abriendo tan tarde todos los negocios, solo por Bell.

Se podía ver como una persona estaba subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido posible, con una respiración muy agitada.

Una vez que llego al último piso, Welf paro en el último escalón, justo antes de entrar en la habitación mientras tomaba algo de aire, ya que estaba bastante agitado.

Su expresión era de completo shock, y tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Rápidamente, su expresión cambio a una confusa cuando escucho la melodía que provenía desde dentro de la habitación, ya que la puerta estaba abierta y se podía escuchar perfectamente.

Welf se recompuso y dio una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y escuchaba la canción de Bell, sin que este se dé cuenta.

Welf: (leve sonrisa) ¿Ya le vas tomando la marcha?

Bell dejo de tocar cuando escucho a Welf, y dejo la guitarra encima de la mesa redonda.

Bell: (sonriendo) algo así. Aunque todavía no logro conseguir un buen ritmo.

Welf: (sonriendo) perdona que te haya molestado, pero tenemos visitas muy importantes.

Bell: (confundido) ¿visitas a esta hora? ¿Son de los pueblos vecinos?

Welf: (poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos) no me creerás si te lo digo, (haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siga) vamos.

Bell simplemente asintió y acompaño a Welf.

Cuando por fin llegaron al último piso, Bell observo en varias direcciones con una clara expresión confusa.

Bell: (confundido) ¿Dónde están?

Welf: (señalando la puerta) (sonriendo) les dije que esperaran afuera.

Bell simplemente asintió y fue a abrir la puerta, todavía con una expresión confusa en su rostro. No entendía el porqué de tanto misterio.

Cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar el picaporte, pudo escuchar una vos proveniente del otro lado que parecía estar quejándose por la espera. En ese momento, Bell pudo reconocer con un poco de dificultad esa voz y su mano se detuvo en seco, mientras comenzaba a temblar. Rapiditamente cerró su puño para calmar sus nervios, haciendo que su mano dejara de temblar, pero aun así seguía estando en shock.

Bell: (con los ojos muy abiertos) (tomando el picaporte) no puede ser…

Bell abrió la puerta, y ensancho aún más sus ojos si eso era posible.

Hermes: (haciendo una pose en tanto ridícula) hola Bell. Feliz cumpleaños.

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"

Todas las personas que estaban detrás de Hermes dijeron al unísono. Personas que Bell conocía muy bien.

Se trataban de Aiz, Bete, Riveria, Finn, Tione, Tiona y Mikoto.

Bell: (en shock) chicos…

Bell no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Tione y Tiona se le tiraron encima de una forma un tanto dolorosa.

Bell: (en el suelo) (riéndose levemente) no cambiaron en nada.

Tiona: (sonriendo) tu tampoco cambiaste nada, Argonauta-kun. Solo eres un poco más alto… (Tocando el abdomen de Bell) (Intrigada) tu cuerpo está muy diferente…

Tiona: (picando con un dedo el pecho de Bell) (entrecerrando los ojos) tienes razón… (Muy impresionada) woaaaaa, ¡esto no parece piel, parece metal!

Bete: (confundido) ¿Metal? ¿Llevas tu armadura debajo de tu atuendo? Que gustos más raros…

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) bueno… es una larga historia.

Finn: (sonriendo) no me molestaría escucharla. Tenemos toda la noche, después de todo.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente Tiona y Tione se quitaron de encima, haciendo que Bell pudiera recomponerse y saludar educadamente a todos.

Primero se acercó a Bete mientras ponía un rostro serio y se quedaba justo en frente de él.

Bete: (mirándolo de pies a cabeza) (serio) mírate nomas… ahora no eres tan bajito como para llamarte Cherry. (Sonrisa de lado) entonces tendré que volver al anterior apodo. Espero que hayas entrenado duro estos dos años, Tomate.

Bell: (sonrisa de lado) puedo asegurarte de que lo eh hecho. Especialmente este último año.

Bete alzo su puño con una sonrisa entre dientes algo retadora, y Bell correspondió el gesto, poniendo la misma expresión y chocando suavemente su puño.

Bete: (aun chocando puños) (sonrisa de lado) ya quiero ver cuánto has mejorado.

Bell: (sonrisa retadora) créeme que no necesitaras esperar tanto.

Bete simplemente asintió con su típica sonrisa, y luego ambos apartaron sus puños y se fue a hablar con Mikoto.

Bell: (sonriendo) Mikoto, cuando tiem-

Bell no pudo continuar cuando fue abrazado fuertemente por Mikoto y Riveria, que tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

Mikoto/ Riveria: (con una enorme sonrisa) ¡Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho, Bell!

Después de esas palabras, el abrazo se volvió algo asfixiante incluso para Bell. Riveria le dio un beso en la frente y Mikoto enterró fuertemente su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco.

Bell simplemente dio una sonrisa comprensiva y envolvió a ambas mujeres con sus brazos para corresponder el abrazo.

Bell: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) gracias chicas…

Después de unos segundos, los tres deshicieron el abrazo y Bell se fue a hablar con Hermes.

Bell: (serio) un año sin vernos…

Hermes: (sonriendo) su hubiera podido visitarte durante tus entrenamientos lo hubiera hecho, pero Poseidón me dijo que sería imposible, ya que casi no tenías descanso.

Bell: (leve sonrisa) no hay problema. (Estrechando fuertemente la mano con Hermes) aunque me podrías haber dicho sobre los problemas de Orario cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Hermes simplemente dio una sonrisa nerviosa ante eso y se froto el cabello algo avergonzado.

Después de eso, Bell fue a saludar al capitán de la familia Loki, Finn.

Ambos chocaron puños mientras tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Bell: (aun chocando puños) espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas en su familia mientras yo estuve fuera.

Finn: (inclinándose de hombros) (leve sonrisa) estuvo bastante tranquilo. Ya sabes, los principales problemas siempre los trae Loki por ser tan posesiva por Aiz, pero nada realmente preocupante.

Bell: (sonrisa de lado) ya me imagino. Contigo es bastante difícil que vuestra familia tenga un problema grave.

Finn simplemente deshizo su choque de puños y agito su mano con desdén para sacudir el alago de Bell.

Y finalmente, quedo Aiz. La tercer persona que más lo había ayudado en su estadía en Orario, gracias a sus entrenamientos e instrucciones.

Bell se acercó lentamente a Aiz, mientras esta lo miraba seriamente.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en frente de ella, Bell extendió su mano.

Bell: (sonriendo) todavía sigues irradiando esa aura de seriedad y espíritu inquebrantable con el que te vi cuando me entrenaste por primera vez. Me alegra saber que sigues teniendo tu fortaleza tan fuerte como antes.

Aiz: (estrechando la mano) (seria) parece que tú tampoco has cambiado en eso. Incluso podría decir que te has vuelto más fuerte, después de todo lo que te toco sufrir.

Después de esas palabras, Aiz atrajo la mano de Bell de una forma un tanto sorpresiva y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bell.

Aiz: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) me alegro que estés bien, Bell.

Bell: (correspondiendo el abrazo después de salir del asombro) (sonrisa compasiva) lo mismo digo.

Todos se asombraron por la actitud que demostró Aiz.

Riveria: (un poco sorprendida) es la primera vez que la veo demostrando tanta emoción en algo…

Bete: (cruzándose de brazos) (leve sonrisa) lo mismo digo.

Finn: (inclinándose de hombros) (leve sonrisa) supongo que siempre abra una primera vez para todo...

Después de ese pequeño reencuentro emotivo, Mikoto le dio un fuerte abrazo a Welf, mientras le preguntaba que había de nuevo.

Bell: (sonrisa burlona) solo espera a que te contemos todo. Créeme que Welf no se arrepiente para nada de haberme acompañado.

Bete: (cerrando la puerta) (sonrisa divertida) no conozco muy bien al pelirrojo, pero con el tono que lo dijiste, suena muy divertido.

Welf: (frotándose el cabello) (sonrisa nerviosa) mejor vamos todos al último piso, así tenemos una conversación adecuada.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell le explico todo lo que había sucedió durante su estadía en hogar de su abuelo. Incluyendo las partes delicadas, que serían su familia, su inmortalidad, la batalla contra Apollo, su estadía en el Olimpo y entre otras cosas. Obviamente, todos estaban en completo shock por tales revelaciones, a excepción de Hermes que ya sabía todo lo sucedido.

Luego Welf les conto como surgió su relación con Irelia y que ya tenía una descendencia. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por esto, incluso Hermes que parecía no haberse enterado de nada. Recibió las felicitaciones de todos por tener un legado con el apellido Crozzo.

después, Hermes le comento a Bell y Welf como estaba la situación de Orario y que las cosas estaban realmente complicadas en ese lugar, ya que las salidas estaban muy restringidas y no se permitían entradas de extranjeros por ningún medio.

Hermes: (serio) tampoco pueden salir los Dioses que se encuentran en Orario. Ah excepción mia, claro está. Ya que soy el mayor proveedor de Orario y necesitan mi ayuda para mantener el 30% de su economía en pie.

Bell: (con las manos cruzadas debajo de su mentón) (serio) entiendo…

Bete: (dejando el vaso de cerveza fuertemente en la mesa) (serio) bueno chicos, será mejor que vayamos volviendo.

Welf: (impresionado) ¿Tan pronto?

Finn: (levantándose de su asiento) (serio) créeme que nos gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero nuestra familia no cumplió el plazo de tres meses para salir a hacer otra expedición y logramos convencer al gremio de salir, aunque solo por tres días. Y prácticamente nos cuesta casi 3 días el viaje de ida y vuelta.

Riveria: (seria) es cierto. Si salimos a estas horas, llegaríamos justo a tiempo antes de que se cumpla el plazo.

Welf: (asintiendo) (serio) de acuerdo.

Bell: (sonriendo) chicos, fue un placer y gracias por haber venido.

Tiona/Tione: (con una enorme sonrisa) ¡No hay problema!

Bete: (sonriendo) no tardes mucho en volver a Orario, ¿de acuerdo?

Bell: (sonriendo) tranquilo. Tengo el leve presentimiento que nos veremos bastante pronto.

Bete simplemente asintió y se formó al lado de Finn, que ya estaba preparado para irse.

Welf: (mirando un poco confundido a Mikoto) ¿Pasa algo, Mikoto?

Todos observaron a Mikoto, y vieron que estaba algo ruborizada mientras miraba a Bell. Rápidamente todos comenzaron a mirar a las demás mujeres y pudieron ver que lentamente estaban en una condición parecida, lo único diferente es que aún no se quedaban tan embobadas.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) mierda, ¡lo siento! Se me rompió la túnica el año pasado y aun no me acostumbro que tengo esa habilidad.

Aiz: (sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse el efecto) (con un leve sonrojo) no te preocupes.

Bell simplemente asintió un tanto apenado. Luego todos bajaron las escaleras y se dieron un rápido saludo, así despidiéndose.

Bell: (cruzándose de brazos) (mirando la puerta) (sonrisa complacida) ha sido el mejor cumpleaños. Sin duda alguna.

Welf: (tocando el hombro de Bell) (leve sonrisa) ya es tarde. Ve a dormir. Yo me iré a ver como esta Irelia con mi hijo, que este día los eh tenido un poco descuidados.

Bell: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) de acuerdo. (Tocando el hombro de Welf) nos vemos mañana.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Bell se despertó cerca de las 4 de la mañana de una forma un tanto irritada. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente y de todas formas se podía escuchar bien claro los golpes de la puerta.

Bell se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación para cruzarse con Welf, que estaba pensando hacer lo mismo que él.

Bell: (serio) vuelve a la habitación. Yo me encargo de abrirles.

Welf: (tomándose el puente de la nariz con un leve temblor) ya les dijimos a todos que a partir de la medianoche se cierran las puertas y todavía hay gente que se queda afuera hasta tan tarde…

Bell: (negando con la cabeza) lo se… algún día deberíamos dejarlos afuera para que aprendan. Pero hoy no. No me gustaría que se enfermaran por la tormenta.

Welf simplemente asintió y cerro la puerta de su habitación y Bell se dignó a abrir la puerta con algo de desdén, ya que los golpes se reanudaron con más fuerza.

Bell abrió la puerta medio de golpe y dio un paso afuera del edificio, y se sorprendió por lo que vio, aunque no lo demostró.

Allen: (poniéndose a pocos centímetros de Bell) (mirándolo de pies a cabeza) (sonriendo) mírate, ahora eres más alto. (Mirándole fijamente a la cara) pero esperaba que fueras algo mas intimidante por las historias que me conto Freya-sama…

Atrás de Allen, se encontraba absolutamente toda la familia Freya, a excepción de Aisha y Ottar.

Bell: (serio) lárguense de aquí, no quiero tener problemas.

Bell iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Allen lo detuvo, poniendo su pie. Después abrió de golpe la puerta mientras miraba de una forma un tanto amenazante a Bell.

Allen: (sonriendo) vendrás con nosotros. Freya-sama dijo que si no querías volver, que no te obliguemos. Pero no eh venido solo para confirmar si estás bien.

Bell: (serio) no iré con ustedes.

Bell intento cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero Allen lo volvió a parar.

Allen: (serio) no te estamos preguntando.

Bell: (serio) miren, lárguense de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Allen: (serio) ya saben muchachos, no se entrometan.

Toda la familia Freya asintió y Allen procedió a darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Bell, que sonó a través de todo el lugar y el rostro del peliblanco se contorsiono hacia atrás.

Allen dio una sonrisa victoriosa, pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión confusa cuando sintió que Bell estaba arrastrando su puñetazo, aunque estuviera usando toda su fuerza para mantener el rostro de Bell hacia la derecha.

Todos observaron con gran sorpresa como Bell parecía no haberse afectado en lo más mínimo por el golpe.

Bell: (mirando al frente nuevamente) (serio) por lo visto no entenderán con palabras…

Bell agarro fuertemente la muñeca de Allen y la comenzó a retorcer lentamente, mientras Allen intentaba zafarse y comenzaba a gritar de dolor.

Bell justo paro antes de romperle la muñeca y lo tomo del brazo con ambas manos y lo revoleo al aire, haciendo que se alejara bastante del edificio.

Bell rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde cayó Allen, que aparentemente había aterrizado sin muchos problemas, aunque estaba masajeando su muñeca por el resiente dolor que había sentido.

Los demás miembros se impresionaron totalmente, ya que ni siquiera pudieron ver cuando Bell se desplazó de un lugar a otro.

Allen: (masajeando su muñeca) (un tanto enojado) no lo entiendo. Fue un golpe directo en el rostro y no recibiste ni siquiera un poco de daño.

Bell: (masajeándose un poco la mejilla golpeada) (serio) para serte sincero, hasta mí me sorprendió |de hecho, si hubiera querido, habría esquivado ese puñetazo sin ningún tipo de problemas. ¿Solo con haber entrenado mi cuerpo pude llegar a mejorar tanto?|

Allen: (poniéndose en una posición defensiva) | (frunciendo el ceño) aún no se con certeza su poder destructivo, asique será mejor que no me deje llevar por mis emociones esta vez, oh será una derrota total.|

Bell se puso en una posición de ataque, haciendo que Allen se tensara visiblemente y las gotas comenzaron a caer muy lentamente a su alrededor, dando a entender que utilizaría sus sentidos al máximo para esquivar y contraatacar a Bell.

Allen: (viendo que Bell flexionaba una de sus piernas) (con los ojos bien abiertos) | ¡Hay vie-|

Allen no pudo terminar sus pensamientos, ya que Bell apareció de la anda en frente de él, mientras le estaba colocando un fuerte derechazo en el centro del rostro, que le rompió completamente el tabique.

Allen voló un par de metros hacia atrás, hasta que choco fuertemente contra una enorme roca que sobresalía del lugar, rompiéndola por completo en el proceso.

Allen se recompuso rápidamente, mientras que su nariz estaba completamente hundida en su rostro.

Allen: (apretando fuertemente los dientes) | ¿PERO QUE MIERDA? ¡NO PUDE VER CUANDO SE DESPLAZO, FUE INCREIBLEMENTE RAPIDO Y SILENCIOSO!|

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, Allen fue tomado de su rostro y Bell lo arrastro sin que pudiera hacer nada, hasta estamparlo fuertemente contra una roca del lugar.

Bell inclino su brazo rápidamente hacia atrás y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Allen, haciendo que escupa una gran cantidad de sangre y unos pocos dientes en el proceso, además de que la parte superior de la roca fue completamente destruida por la fuerza del golpe de Bell.

Luego de darle semejante golpe, Bell arrojo a Allen detrás de él con la mano que aún lo agarraba y extendió una de sus manos, creando una gigantesca con el porte de Bell, para luego arrojarla fuertemente hacia Allen.

Allen ni siquiera pudo reaccionar debido a que el golpe anterior lo había dejado completamente aturdido y ni siquiera se había levantado del suelo.

El ataque llego a su destino, haciendo que haya una pequeña explosión en el lugar, acompañado de los gritos de Allen.

Una vez que la cortina de humo se disipo, se pudo ver a Allen con quemaduras graves por todo su cuerpo y los ojos en blanco, además de que estaba en el centro de un pequeño cráter.

Todas las llamas que quedaron esparcidas en el lugar, volvieron nuevamente con Bell y desaparecieron cuando estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros de él.

Bell dio un par de pasos, hasta quedar cerca de Allen.

Bell: (mirando a Allen) sería mejor que le den una poción. Se curara por completo, ya que me asegure de no hacerle daños internos oh permanentes.

Después de decir esas palabras, se podía ver que dos personas aparecieron detrás de Bell.

Hogni: (apretando los dientes) ¡¿Qué demonios pasa en este lugar?!

Hedin: (apretando los dientes) ¡Cuando estábamos viniendo para aquí, apareció un monstruo ridículamente resistente y fuerte!

Bell: (dándose media vuelta) (leve sonrisa) ¿Se refieren a Apís? Ya me parecía raro que no se haya enojado con ustedes. Después de todo, ella no conoce a ni uno de ustedes y es una especie de monstruo muy territorial. Desafortunadamente, se encuentran en su territorio.

Tammuz: (apareciendo detrás de Hedin) un momento, ¡¿ese monstruo esta con ustedes?!

Bell: (señalando a cada uno) (con rostro neutro) uno, dos, tres… (Leve sonrisa) por lo menos Apís me facilito bastante el trabajo y solo se le escaparon tres. Con respecto a los demás, pueden estar tranquilos ya que no los matara. Después de todo, es un monstruo que lleva adiestrándose hace 2 años.

Hedin: (poniendo una mano en frente de Tammuz) (muy serio) Tammuz, no te metas en esta pelea. Déjanoslo a Hogni y a mí. Este tipo se volvió bastante más poderoso de lo que creíamos y un nivel 4 solo nos estorbaría.

Tammuz asintió sin rechistar y se hizo hacia atrás.

Hogni: (muy serio) (mirando de reojo a Tammuz) bien. Ahora si podemos… (Ensanchando los ojos) ¡¿En dónde demonios se metió?!

Bell: (detrás de Hogni) (serio) una de las reglas más fundamentales en un combate es no despegar la vista de tu enemigo.

Bell rápidamente desenfundo sus dos dagas y le hizo un rápido corte en el abdomen, que le hizo sangrar una gran cantidad casi al instante. Luego de eso, lo tomaría de un brazo y lo arrojaría fuertemente hacia el cielo. Bell daría un gran salto, creando un pequeño cráter en el proceso, y comenzaría a hacerle múltiples cortes a Hogni, que solo podía ver como el brillo metálico de las dagas recorrían alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Bell siguió cortándole en todas las partes del cuerpo con cortes poco profundos, pero devastadores, haciendo que Hogni poco a poco perdiera la conciencia por el dolor punzante que tenía en todo su cuerpo, además de que solo podía ver como su cuerpo giraba y se movía sobre sí mismo una y otra vez a una velocidad extraordinaria por cada corte que recibía.

Después de unos segundos, Hogni dejo de estar suspendido en el aire y comenzó a caer, mientras que Bell estaba posicionado detrás de él, aparentemente sin la intención de seguir cortándolo.

En ese mismo momento, Hedin apareció detrás de Bell para intentar darle un golpe en la nuca, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atinarle el golpe, le pego al aire y Bell apareció repentinamente a un costado de Hedin y le dio un fuerte cachetazo que estaba rodeado de llamas. Cuando recibió la cachetada, el rostro de Hedin se deformo de una forma bastante graciosa y cayó en picada a una velocidad bastante alarmante mientras una gran cortina de llamaradas marcaba su rastro en el aire. Termino estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo y genero un gran cráter en el lugar, quedando completamente inconsciente. Además de que su cara había quedado bastante deforme y una gran parte había quedado totalmente magullada, dejando un aspecto un tanto grotesco.

El cuerpo de Hogni finalmente cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y de una forma un tanto inerte. Un segundo después, cayó Bell de cuclillas y cruzado de brazos, aparentemente sin tener ni un rasguño.

Bell rápidamente se dio media vuelta y puso sus brazos en forma de X, para parar una gran oleada de golpes que iban directo a su torso, haciendo que se escucharan un gran estruendo por cada golpe en el lugar.

Después de unos segundos, la oleada de golpes finalmente termino y Bell procedió a hacer exactamente la misma técnica que Allen, pero el efecto fue totalmente distinto.

Todos los golpes de Bell se ahuecaron a la perfección en el torso de Allen, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba inconsciente nuevamente.

Bell remato el ataque dando una fuerte patada descendente, haciendo que Allen creara una línea de destrucción a su paso, hasta que termino a pies de Tammuz, que veía con una cara de total a sombro a Bell, mientras sostenía una botella de poción que estaba vacía.

Bell: (cruzándose de brazos) (serio) será mejor que los cures a todos, oh podrían morir. Me contuve lo suficiente como para que su muerte no sea segura, pero no aguantaran mucho. Especialmente Hogni, ya que podría desangrarse por los cortes.

Tammuz simplemente asintió algo aterrado y saco varias pociónes de su mochila, y primero le dio una a Allen y este se levantó casi al instante, aunque se estaba tomando fuertemente el pecho, ya que aparentemente, las pociones no habían podido curar en totalidad los daños. Aunque esta vez, se quedó observando a Bell, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Allen: | (con los ojos bien abiertos) (en shock) ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASO?! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ÉL SOLO NOS HAYA HECHO MIERDA EN MENOS DE 2 MINUTOS, SIENDO TRES JODIDOS NIVEL 6!|

Bell simplemente se encontraba en el lugar, con los brazos cruzados, esperando que Tammuz termine de darle la poción a los dos faltantes.

Una vez hecho, Bell comenzó a hablar.

Bell: (serio) creo que ya quedo bien claro cuál sería el resultado, asique lárguense de una vez, a menos que-

Bell termino su discurso, cuando sintió que una presencia amenazadora se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia su posición.

Rápidamente giro si rostro para ver de quien se trataba y cambio su rostro a leve sorpresa cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo. El puño era tan grande que le cubría casi por completo la cara.

Bell salió despedido hacia el cielo, pero parecía no haberle afectado demasiado el golpe, ya que se recompuso en el aire de inmediato y desenvaino una de sus dagas para frenar otro fuerte puñetazo con algo de dificultad. de todas formas, no pudo absorber con éxito el ataque y termino volando aún más lejos, hasta que estaba a punto de estrellarse en la copa de un árbol, pero rápidamente clavo la daga que ya tenía desenfundada en la corteza y se recompuso de inmediato, parándose en una de las grandes ramas que había en el árbol. Dejo su daga clavada en la corteza y rápidamente miro hacia el frente, para ver a su atacante, ya que estaba a pocos metros de él. Bell choco puños fuertemente contra el agresor para contrarrestar el golpe y finalmente su oponente también termino subiéndose en la rama a un par de metros de él, eh intento darle otro golpe, pero Bell desenfundo su daga restante eh intento clavársela profundamente en el cráneo, mientras que utilizaba su otro brazo para parar el ataque que venía en la otra dirección. Su agresor subió rápidamente su mano a la altura de su cabeza para frenar el ataque de Bell. Ambos ataques llegaron a su destino al mismo tiempo, Bell empalo la mano de su atacante, pero no logro llegar a su objetivo inicial, mientras que su rival choco fuertemente contra el brazo de Bell, pero aun así apenas pudo tocarle el rostro.

Bell: (sonrisa retadora) no pensé que te gustaría hacer ataques sorpresas, Ottar.

Ottar: (leve sonrisa) desde el día que te fuiste de Orario, sabía que en nuestro próximo encuentro serias superior, aunque no me imagine tanta diferencia.

Allen y los demás llegaron rápidamente al punto de batalla, mientras que Welf aparecía junto a Apís y todos los miembros de la familia Freya heridos, aunque no parecían tener nada grave. Obviamente, Apís estaba sin ningún rasguño.

Welf: (serio) Bell, ¿está todo bien?

Bell y Ottar finalmente deshicieron su pose de combate, aunque el peliblanco decidió dejar la daga clavada en la mano de Ottar. Había atravesado su mano por completo y era obvio que si tomaba una poción, solo se curaría en el exterior y abría una hemorragia interna en su mano.

Ottar: (estoico) por un momento pensé que me querías matar de enserio, hasta que disminuiste tu fuerza.

Bell: (leve sonrisa) (alzando su dedo pulgar a Welf) bueno, si tu llegas de la nada y me das un golpe de lleno en toda la cara, es lo menos que te puedes esperar.

Ottar: (estoico) supongo que tienes razón.

Bell: (susurrando) (serio) Ottar, sé que tú no eres como los demás. Por favor diles que se vayan.

Ottar: (susurrando) (estoico) aunque lo haga, no me escucharían. Probablemente hasta que no gasten todas las pociónes y queden inconscientes, seguirán con la idea de llevarte de vuelta.

Bell: (susurrando) (serio) ¿Por qué son tan testarudos?

Ottar: (susurrando) ellos querrán ver feliz a Freya-sama sin importar el costo, porque son muy leales a ella. Yo también soy igual, aunque en ningún momento nos dijo que te lleváramos a la fuerza, así que no pienso hacerlo.

Bell: (susurrando) ¿entonces por qué siguen con la idea de llevarme?

Ottar: (susurrando) porque no solo lo hacen por la lealtad que le tienen a Freya-sama. También se encuentran muy celosos de la cercanía que conseguiste con ella en tan solo 6 meses y parece que quieren apaliarte para asegurarse de que sigas en la familia y que Freya-sama este feliz, pero que te mantengas a una distancia algo alejada de ella.

Bell: (susurrando) (suspiro de cansancio) entiendo.

Ottar: (susurrando) aunque hay una manera de convencerlos.

Bell: (prestando total atención) (susurrando) ¿Cuál es?

Ottar: (susurrando) yo soy el que siempre ha estado cerca de Freya-sama y el que impone el orden cada vez que alguno trata de acercarse más de lo debido. Si pudieran hacerme algo quizás lo intentarían, pero como saben que no tienen oportunidad contra mí, simplemente no hacen nada. Además de que si hacen peleas internas en frente de Freya-sama, se sentirían como idiotas.

Bell: (susurrando) ¿Me estás diciendo que peleemos?

Ottar: (asintiendo) (susurrando) es la única forma que encuentro en estos momentos. No quiero que alguno de mi familia termine muriendo por ser un idiota, asique estoy dispuesto a esto. (Leve sonrisa) además, tengo ganas de saber hasta cuanto realmente has llegado.

Bell: (asintiendo) (susurrando) (sonrisa de lado) de acuerdo.

Tammuz: (entrecerrando los ojos) ¿De qué tanto están hablando?

Allen: (inclinándose de hombros) (serio) ni idea. Solo escucho murmullos.

Finalmente, Bell daría un salto y se arrastraría por el suelo, hasta llegar justo al lado de todos los espectadores.

Bell: (mirando a Allen) Allen, luchare contra Ottar. Me dijo que quiere una pelea 1 vs 1. Supongo que no desobedecerías las órdenes de tu capitán, ¿no?

Allen simplemente apretó los dientes, pero asintió a regañadientes.

Allen: (mirando a los integrantes) (apretando los dientes) ya saben, el fuerte de Ottar es su defensa, y si nosotros estamos molestando durante la pelea, lo más probable es que no pueda usar su máximo potencial. | (Temblando de impotencia) no puedo creer que este diciendo esto| se lo dejaremos a Ottar.

Todos simplemente asintieron y se fueron hacia atrás.

Grer: (leve sonrisa) estoy seguro que Ottar lo ara polvo.

Allen: (bajando la mirada) (serio) eso creo también. Después de todo, no conozco a alguien más fuerte que él |pero lo de hace rato fue un ataque sorpresa y Bell pudo pararlo en seco…|

Despues de que el sitio de combate se despejo, Bell simplemente se cruzó de brazos, mientras esperaba que Ottar bajara del árbol. Miro a su alrededor y vio que el paisaje estaba bastante despejado. Un terreno llano y con pocos árboles y enormes rocas que rodeaban la zona, formando como una especie de circunferencia en el centro que dejaba bastante terreno para una pelea.

Prácticamente, era una zona de combate perfecta.

Bell: (cruzado de brazos) (leve sonrisa) |este lugar me hace acordar a mis entrenamientos en la muralla de Orario…|

Bell observo como Ottar estiraba sus brazos desde la copa del árbol antes de empezar el combate.

Bell: (cruzado de brazos) | (serio) si tengo que mostrarles mi superioridad para romper su necedad, primero empezare el combate sin mover ni un musculo y luego iré escalando lentamente…|

Bell salió finalmente de sus pensamientos cuando Ottar descendió del árbol y quedo a varios metros de él.

Bell: | (serio) hay una cosa que recuerdo bastante bien cuando llegue a la familia Freya, y eso era la montaña de la familia. Algo que para mí en esos momentos era una meta. (Ottar se pondría en posición de combate) ¡Eres el más fuerte!|

Ottar comenzó a correr en dirección a Bell hasta quedar en frente de él y preparo su brazo para darle un potente golpe.

"Pero"

Ottar finalmente trataría de descargar el golpe, pero sería interrumpido cuando una gran cantidad de llamas actuó como barrera y se interpuso a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Bell, deteniendo el golpe de Ottar en seco, mientras que Bell seguía con sus brazos cruzados y con una mirada completamente seria.

"Los páleles que jugamos hace más dos años se invirtieron"

Al ver que el golpe no afecto en nada a Bell, Ottar dio un gran salto hacia atrás para ponerse en una distancia segura.

Una vez que se sentía seguro, observo su puño con su típica mirada.

Ottar: | (estoico) solo lo toque por un segundo, y ya me produjo quemaduras. Esta más que claro que no solo su fuerza y velocidad han incrementado. (Serio) supongo que lo intentare otra vez.|

Ottar se acercó rápidamente hacia Bell e intento darle múltiples golpes en la cara, pero todos los puñetazos eran detenidos en seco gracias al muro de llamas que aparecía justo a tiempo para detener los golpes de Ottar.

Ottar pudo captar por el rabillo del ojo que unas llamas comenzaban a acecharlo por la cintura, por lo que desenterró la daga de Bell que aun seguía clavada en su mano y la utilizo para cortar el ataque, haciendo que las llamas se dispersaran.

De un momento a otro, Ottar tuvo que pasar a la defensiva, ya que múltiples ataques de llamas se aproximaban hacia él, pero lograba interrumpir el ataque justo a tiempo antes de que lo embullaran.

En uno de los tantos cortes que estaba haciendo Ottar, vio que Bell dejo un pequeño espacio entre dos ataques y lo tomo como una oportunidad, ya que partió en dos al primero y luego trato de darle un puñetazo, pero nuevamente la barrera impenetrable de Bell actuó.

Ottar tuvo que agacharse y dar una pequeña voltereta en el suelo para esquivar el segundo ataque, pero Bell no le dio descanso, ya que otro más apareció, haciendo que Ottar tuviera que rodar en el suelo y hacer una vertical para esquivar los ataques que llegaban sin cesar. Despues de que Ottar hiciera varias verticales y una voltereta para esquivar todos los ataques de Bell por los pelos, logro salir de su rango de ataque más próximo, por lo que pego un salto y arrojo fuertemente la daga hacia las espaldas de Bell.

Como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, Bell se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados durante toda la pelea sin siquiera mover su cabeza y finalmente realizo su primer movimiento, deteniendo el ataque letal de la daga con una sola mano sin problemas, y sin siquiera voltearse, para luego enfundarla y volver a cruzarse de brazos.

Ottar: | (sorprendido) (volviendo a tocar el suelo) ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera pude estar cerca de atinarle un ataque.|

Ottar tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo que unas llamas se estaban precipitando rápidamente hacia él por el suelo.

Ottar pego un salto para intentar esquivar el ataque, pero como si tuvieran vida propia, el fuego se alzó un poco del suelo y atrapo el pie de Ottar por completo, para luego revolearlo en varias direcciones, hasta finalmente lanzarlo contra una roca, generando una enorme grieta en esta.

Ottar se recompuso sin ningún problema del ataque y no tuvo tiempo de observar las quemaduras graves de su pie, ya que tuvo que hacer una rápida voltereta en el suelo para esquivar un gran ataque de llamas que iba dirigido hacia él, así esquivándolo a duras penas.

Ottar se recompuso rápidamente y se abalanzo una vez más en contra Bell, en un intento de darle un golpe, pero nuevamente la barrera de llamas se interpuso en su camino.

Rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, cuando la misma barrera se convirtió en una especie de mano gigante y ataco a Ottar. Lo peor es que no fue un solo ataque, sino que las manos de llamas continuaron apareciendo una vez que se estrellaban contra el suelo, pero cada vez más pequeñas. Esto hizo que Ottar tuviera que mantener la distancia, haciendo varios saltos y verticales hacia atrás, pero no fue suficiente. Ottar ensancho grande los ojos cuando vio que la gigantesca mano finalmente lograba imbuirlo por completo.

Esto hizo que todos dieran un leve grito de espanto, a excepción de Allen, que ya conocía la nueva habilidad de Ottar por haber subido al nivel 8.

Bell ensancho un poco los ojos cuando las llamas se extinguieron, debido a que Ottar estaba sin ni un rasguño y que una especie de barrera invisible lo protegía.

Allen: (sonrisa de lado) sus ataques pueden ser tan fuerte como él quiera, pero nunca podrá atravesar la nueva habilidad que adquirió Ottar tras subir al nivel 8, "defensa irrompible".

Welf: (impresionado) ¡¿Nivel 8?!

Bell: (descruzándose de brazos) (serio) bueno, creo que es hora de que yo ataque.

Ottar simplemente se puso en pose ofensiva, confiado de que su nueva habilidad iba a defenderlo.

Bell: | (serio) ya entiendo… el mejor ataque es la mejor defensa. Pero no podrás defenderte ni atacar si no puedes ver los golpes de tu enemigo.| (estirando un poco sus piernas) (leve sonrisa) es la primera vez que utilizare toda mi velocidad desde mi entrenamiento, asique será algo emocionante.

Ottar le miro con cierta intriga, pero no respondió a su comentario.

Allen: | (sonrisa engreída) ¿en serio cree que solo con su velocidad ara la diferencia?|

Bell: (dejando de estirar) (sonrisa de lado) ¡Bien!, ¡haya voy!

Bell aparecería agachado detrás de Ottar de la nada eh intentaría darle un golpe bajo, pero la barrera lo resistiría. De todas formas, el impacto fue sentido por Ottar y miro sobre sus hombros con un rostro de completo shock, pero Bell ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Ottar se tambalearía un poco hacia atrás cuando un fuerte golpe se sintió en la parte frontal, así aumentado el shock en Ottar. Cuando se recompuso, miro nuevamente hacia el frente con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Bell ya había desaparecido. Despues vería a duras penas como una patada golpearía la barrera cerca de su rostro, luego sentirá otro golpe otra ráfaga en su espalda, lo que le aria darse vuelta, pero nuevamente Bell no estaría allí.

Ottar pudo captar a duras penas como Bell pasaba por el rabillo de su ojo con una velocidad indescriptible, que le hacia aparecer un simple borrón.

Nuevamente, sentiría una patada en su hombro, pero no encontraría a nadie en esa dirección. Su mirada de shock incremento aún más cuando vio que la barrera tenía serias grietas por todos lados.

Todos solo podían observar en shock como la barrera de Ottar se comenzaba a agrietar lentamente, mientras que Ottar intentaba seguir los movimientos de Bell, pero siempre que giraba su cabeza hacia la dirección del ataque, el peliblanco ya estaba en una posición diferente.

Bell: | (serio) lo siento Ottar, pero ninguna defensa es irrompible|

Bell pegaría un salto y luego aria una patada descendente, así rompiendo la barrera en miles de pedazos y haciendo que Ottar recibiera una fuerte patada en la cabeza y tuviera que arrodillarse por la fuerza del impacto.

Bell daría un pequeño salto hacia atrás, mientras observaba como Ottar se volvía a enderezar con un pequeño corte en la frente. Bell se impresiono por la resistencia de Ottar, pero no lo demostró.

Bell se convirtió en un borrón para Ottar nuevamente y en un intento desesperado de pegarle, largo un fuerte puñetazo hacia el frente que creo una pequeña cortina de viento.

Ottar pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo un borrón que pasaba hacia atrás de él y rápidamente se dio media vuelta para intentar interceptarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, pudo ver un borrón desplazarse hacia su espalda nuevamente.

Ottar: | (en shock) (girando rápidamente su cuerpo) está por detrás… (Girando rápidamente su cuerpo) no, por el frente.|

"¡Estoy aquí!"

Ottar observo sobre sus hombros, y cuando lo hizo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla que lo mando a volar en contra de un árbol, destrozándolo en el proceso.

Bell aun seguía con su puño extendido y ensancho sus ojos cuando vio que Ottar se levantaba sin dificultad, mientras que se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía por su boca. Además de que tenía una enorme sonrisa competitiva.

Bell: | (ensanchando los ojos) ¡¿Pudo absorber casi todo mi ataque?! Eso no es normal. Es muy obvio que su Estado está incrementando drásticamente por cada segundo que pasa de pelea. Seguro que será alguna de sus habilidades, pero no es momento para pensar en eso.|

Ottar volvió a su típica expresión y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que su barrera volvía a aparecer.

Bell cambio su semblante serio a una leve sonrisa, ya que Ottar lo estaba provocando.

Bell: | (poniéndose en posición de combate) (leve sonrisa) bien. (Apretando fuertemente los puños) si eso quieres… (Con una mirada determinada) prepárate. Es hora de usar toda mi fuerza.|

Ottar no pudo ni siquiera responder cuando Bell rompió su barrera de un solo ataque y le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón, que lo mando a volar un par de metros.

Ottar estaba a punto de poner sus brazos en forma de X para defenderse.

Bell: | (extendiendo ambas palmas, y de ellas apareciendo una gran cantidad de llamas) (frunciendo el ceño) no, aun no termino.|

Bell le arrojo múltiples bolas de fuego, haciendo que Ottar no pudiera defenderse y quedara a merced de todos los ataques.

Despues de 5 ataques de bolas de fuego consecutivas, Ottar finalmente dejo de ascender al cielo y comenzó a caer lentamente. Las pequeñas llamas que quedaron adherido a su traje comenzaron a cubrirlo alrededor de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que pareciera una especie de atadura.

Bell dio un gran salto para quedar junto encima de Ottar y comenzó a preparar una fuerte patada descendente, ya que toda su pierna se rodeó de llamas.

Ottar: | (ensanchado los ojos) no puedo moverme…|

Bell le dio una fuerte patada descendente, haciendo que Ottar cayera fuertemente contra el piso antes de que se dé cuenta y creara una enorme nube de polvo en el lugar.

Se podía ver que Bell salía de esa cortina de polvo con un par de volteretas y cayendo elegantemente justo fuera del polvo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Tammuz: (apretando los dientes) ¿por qué no intento atacar, en vez de esperar a Bell?

Allen: (serio) (cruzado de brazos) (temblando de ira) Ottar no puede hacer otra cosa. Bell es mucho más rápido y fuerte. Por lo que solo le queda defenderse. (Leve sonrisa) solo le queda defenderse y esperar la oportunidad perfecta.

Justo antes de que la cortina de polvo se disipara, Ottar apareció justo enfrente de Bell y le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, que levanto una gran ventisca a su alrededor.

Tammuz: (agitando su mano como victoria) (sonrisa entre dientes) ¡Genial! Fue un golpe directo.

Allen: | (sudando) (en shock) esto es increíble. Recibió un golpe directo de Ottar cuando estaba usando "Stortus Ottar" y "Hildis Vini" al mismo tiempo, ¡y absorbió todo el impacto como si fuera nada!|

Bell estaba con su visión ensombrecida, mientras que Ottar estaba inmóvil en el lugar, con el brazo aun en el abdomen del peliblanco y en un completo shock.

Ottar: | (en shock) es la primera vez en mi vida que golpeo algo tan duro…|

Ottar daría un salto hacia atrás de manera instintiva cuando Bell lo volvió a mirar con una mirada muy seria. Seguido de eso, una enrome aura de llamas lo rodeo por completo y comenzó a arrojar diversos ataques hacia él, que en un principio trato de esquivar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando Ottar se resignó a recibir todos los ataques, cruzo son brazos en forma de X mientras se arrodillaba y se preparaba para soportar todos los ataques.

Una gran explosión tras otra rodeo a Ottar, y recién cuando llego a la décima paro. Cuando el polvo de la zona se despejo, se podía ver que Ottar estaba arrodillado en el suelo y respirando bastante agitado, mientras que sus brazos aún estaban en forma de X y estaban completamente magullados.

Bell: (leve sonrisa)| usando todo mi potencial de mis estadísticas base puedo vencerlo, pero me tomaría un tiempo hacerlo.|

Hades: (serio) ¿Interrumpo algo?

Todos se impresionaron cuando Hades apareció de la nada y a estas horas.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) bueno, estamos en medio de un combate.

Hades: (mirando como Ottar se recomponía con algo de dificultad) (serio) veo. Yo les dije de tu paradero, después de todo.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) ¡¿En serio?!

Hades: (asintiendo) (leve sonrisa) ahora si te diste cuenta que no necesitas ningún tipo de entrenamiento extra, ¿verdad? No pierdas más el tiempo con pensamientos bobos. Cómo pudiste ver, tus habilidades, tu Estado, y demás factores, están completamente sincronizados. Ya habías adquirido una forma de luchar antes y no era necesario que te inculcara una nueva oh que mejoraras una que ya no se puede mejorar. (Serio) asique no pierdas más el tiempo y vuelve de una vez. Ares no tiene una paciencia infinita.

Despues de esas palabras, Hades desapareció y dejo a todos sorprendidos. Especialmente a la familia Freya.

Allen: (muy intrigado) ¿Entrenamiento?

Hogni: (con los ojos ensanchados a mas no poder) ¡¿Entreno bajo la tutela de los Dioses?!

Bell: (serio) bueno Ottar, sé que el plan era alargar la palea lo máximo posible. Pero tengo algunos planes que surgieron a último minuto y necesito su ayuda para realizarlos, así que terminare este combate de una vez por todas.

Ottar simplemente asintió con su típica expresión.

Allen: (apretando los dientes) (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Escoge mejor tus palabras, mocoso! Por la forma en la que hablas pareciera que estas insinuando tener mucho más poder.

Bell: (mirando e reojo a Allen) (leve sonrisa) no estoy insinuando nada. Es porque lo tengo.

Allen: (en shock) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ottar: | (estoico) utilizara esa forma que uso en el Distrito del Placer, estoy seguro.|

Bell cruzaría sus brazos en forma de X y su rostro se ensombrecería, y luego de un segundo, el ambiente se puso mucho más pesado y se podía ver que alrededor de Bell se desprendía un calor impresionante, mientras que el ambiente se ponía más y más pesado por cada segundo que pasaba.

Hasta que después de unos segundos, Bell rompió su formación en X de sus brazos y una gran aura de llamas con un color incluso más rojo que las anteriores emergieron, junto con unos pequeños rayos que aparecían alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Hedin: (con los ojos bien abiertos) | ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! Siento que ejerce una gran presión en todo el ambiente. Es algo muy sofocante.|

Bell inclino sus piernas para preparase y abalanzarse sobre Ottar.

Ottar: (poniéndose en pose de defensa) (estoico) |hay viene.|

Bell desapareció de la vista de Ottar, y con ello, una gran línea de destrucción se creó casi de la nada.

Ottar ensancho los ojos en shock, pero lo único que pudo ver de Bell fue su rastro de destrucción, ya que el peliblanco le había encestado un poderoso derechazo en el mentón que lo mando a volar.

Sin que siquiera Ottar pudiera llegar a alcanzar el máximo vuelo, Bell apareció en frente de él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que creo una enorme onda de choque a su alrededor.

Bell nuevamente apareció detrás de Ottar para no dejarlo tocar el piso y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar.

Ottar abrió los ojos a duras penas mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes y miro de reojo hacia atrás, para intentar localizar a Bell, pero este ya estaba en frente de él.

Ottar estaba rebotando de un lugar a otro, mientras que unas grandes ondas se creaban por todos los golpes de Bell.

Bell: (dándole una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar muy alto) (apretando los dientes) eres muy resistente. (Apareciendo en frente de Ottar y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho) (Alzando uno de sus brazos, como si fuera a lanzar una lanza) por esa misma razón, utilizare esto.|

Ottar seguía cayendo en picada. Logro abrir los ojos con una leve expresión de dolor y ensancho los ojos cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo Bell.

Bell tenía un rayo rodeado de llamas del porte de su antebrazo y lo estaba cargando como una lanza. Rápidamente se lo arrojo a Ottar y este no pudo hacer nada más que cruzar los brazos en un intento de aguantar el ataque. El cuerpo de Ottar se dobló a la mitad en contra de su voluntad y un segundo después choco fuertemente contra el suelo, generando una enorme explosión eh hizo que todos se cubrieran la vista y se aferraran fuertemente por la gran cantidad de polvo/fragmentos que salieron disparados de la enorme explosión ensordecedora.

Bell cayó cerca del grupo con una voltereta, para después cruzarse de brazos y esperar el resultado de su ataque.

Todos restaron importancia a ese hecho, ya que querían saber cómo había quedado Ottar tras ese ataque.

Despues de un minuto, finalmente la cortina de polvo desapareció, dejando ver un gran desastre en el lugar. Ya que todos los árboles que estaban en las proximidades terminaron destrozados, había escombros por todos lados y en el centro del ataque, se podía ver que había un enorme cráter en el lugar, en el que se encontraba Ottar desmayado, con varios rayos siendo expulsados de su cuerpo y con todo tipo de daños en todo su cuerpo, en especial sus brazos.

Toda la familia Freya estaba en completo shock por lo sucedido. No podían creer que Bell sea tan fuerte, y además de eso, que haya derrotado a Ottar con tanta facilidad.

Bell: (cruzándose de brazos) Tammuz, deberías curar a Ottar antes de que sus quemaduras puedan dejar unas horribles marcas en su piel.

Tammuz simplemente asintió totalmente conmocionado y bajo rápidamente al cráter que se había originado para curar a Ottar.

Welf: (entrecerrando los ojos) (serio) me temo que las heridas de sus brazos no sanaran de forma factible. Aunque no sea un daño grave, recibir un rayo tan fuerte con los brazos debe dejar marcas. (Mirando a Bell) creo que te pásate un poco…

Bell: (frotándose el cabello) (sonrisa nerviosa) lo siento, es que siempre se me hace un poco complicado controlar este estado.

Después de esas palabras, Bell dejaría de usar su "Rise: Fire-Bolt", haciendo que toda la presión generada en el ambiente vuelva a la normalidad.

Todos observaron como Ottar se ponían de pie con algo de dificultad, además de que sus brazos parecían tener unas marcas moradas.

Bell: (serio) Welf, por favor despierta a la mama de Elizabeth y a Irelia. Nos vamos en cuanto traten a Ottar.

Welf simplemente asintió y se montó encima de Apís, para luego desaparecer.

Ottar se acercó a Bell y lo miro con su típica expresión.

Ottar: (estoico) entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Bell: (serio) si, pero en ningún momento entrare como fugitivo, y si se llegan a enterar que voy hacia Orario, simplemente tendré que asustarlos.

Ottar: (estoico) aparte las carrozas en el Coliseo. ¿De veras quieres evadir al gremio cuando llegues a Orario?

Bell: (serio) por lo menos el primer día, ya que quiero hacer algo muy importante en cuanto llegue.

Ottar simplemente asintió en comprensión.

Bell: (leve sonrisa) yo iré con el resto de mi familia para buscar las carrozas. (Señalando a la enorme edificación que sobresalía) tu deberías ir allí para que te traten las heridas, así saldremos lo mas rápido posible.

SALTO DE LINEA

Irelia: (frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño) (un poco triste) ¿Ya tienes que irse tan de repente?

Welf: (sonrisa triste) lo siento. Pero Hades-sama vino personalmente a decirle a Bell que Ares estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y que no lo esperaría para siempre. Por lo que Orario corre peligro.

Irelia: (asintiendo un poco triste) está bien. Pero cuando todo esto termine, ¿volverás?

Welf: (sonriendo entre dientes) lo prometo. Despues de todo, no puedo dejar a los 2 solos.

Irelia dio una pequeña sonrisa algo triste y le dio un profundo beso que duro mucho tiempo. Hasta que finalmente se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

Irelia: (leve sonrisa) te estaremos esperando. Dile a Bell que no se meta en muchos problemas.

Welf: (sonrisa divertida) se lo diré.

Despues de eso, Welf fue hacia la cuna de su bebe y le dio un par de acaricias en la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Welf se despidió de su mujer con otro beso incluso más intenso que el anterior y salió de su habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue a Ottar, que estaba caminando junto a la madre de Elizabeth y sus brazos estaban completamente vendados.

Welf: (sonriendo) ¿Ya estás preparado?

Ottar: (estoico) (mirando sus brazos) más oh menos. No creo que pueda luchar a mi máximo potencial hasta que pasen un par de días.

Welf: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonriendo) no te preocupes. Total, no necesitaremos luchar.

Ottar: (estoico) (mirando de reojo a Welf) no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Welf solo lo miro algo extrañado por un segundo, pero decidió no decir nada ante el comentario de Ottar.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Ottar le agradeció a la madre de Elizabeth por el tratamiento y ambos abrieron la puerta, para finalmente marcharse.

Cuando salieron hacia el exterior, pudieron ver que Bell estaba apoyado en la pared, algo alejado, mientras que los demás estaban al lado de sus caballos.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) hubiera decidido despedirme de todos. Pero no hay tiempo que perder.

Welf: (serio) estoy de acuerdo. Pero que se le va a hacer.

Welf se fue hacia donde estaba Apís para darle un par de caricias y decirle que no podía ir con ellos.

Ottar: (estoico) ¿No te vas a despedir de tu mascota?

Bell: (leve sonrisa) ya lo hice. Por cierto, me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué fuiste tú el que se encargó de aparcar las carrozas, en vez de otra persona?

Ottar: (estoico) tenía ganas que le dieras una lección a Allen. Creo que el plan salió a la perfección, pero por lo que se ve, no ha cambiado mucho su forma de pensar. Aunque tampoco parece ser que te vaya a molestar por estar cerca de Freya-sama. (Negando con la cabeza) sinceramente, pensé que este escarmiento le vendría bien para cambiar su actitud, pero por lo visto necesita algo más para cambiar por completo.

Bell: (acercándose a Ottar y dándole leves palmaditas en el abdomen) (serio) (con los ojos cerrados) lo que Allen necesita para cambiar… es una escoba en el culo.

Despues de esas palabras, Bell se dirigió hacia las carrozas, para subir en una de ellas, mientras que Ottar se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Bell, pero después de unos segundos asintió para sí mismo, dejando claro que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Bell.

Despues de que Ottar tomara el mando de una de las tres carrozas, la lluvia finalmente dejo de caer, dando a entender que tendrían un viaje tranquilo.

TIME SKIP: 1 DIA.

Irelia se encontraba fuera del edificio, y eran aproximadamente las 9 AM, mientras tenía una sonrisa algo melancólica en su rostro. Ah su lado, estaban Billy y Kisuke, que también estaban presenciando el bonito día.

Irelia: (sonrisa melancólica) es una lástima que no se hayan podido despedir de ustedes.

Billy: (serio) (poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos) los entiendo perfectamente. Así como salvaron nuestro pueblo, ahora ellos salvaran a su ciudad.

Kisuke simplemente asintió con su típica mirada seria, totalmente de acuerdo con Billy.

Irelia: (ensanchando los ojos) (frotando su cabello) hum, ahora que recuerdo, nunca les dijimos que empezaríamos a trabajar una estatua en homenaje a ellos dos cuando salvaron el pueblo.

Kisuke: (leve sonrisa) "El Jackalope Blanco y la Armadura Roja, los Héroes del Amanecer" Seguro que se sorprenderán mucho cuando vuelvan por aquí y vean la estatua en el cartel de la entrada al pueblo…

Billy: (intrigado) cambiando de tema, ¿ustedes no sienten el exterior algo vacío?

Irelia: (leve risita) me pregunto porque será.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: (asomando levemente su rostro encapuchado hacia el exterior por la ventanilla) (sonriendo) oye, ya se ven las montañas.

Welf al escuchar eso, también se asomó por la ventanilla.

Ambos llevaban una especie de abrigo que cubría casi por completo su cuerpo y una capucha que tapaba un poco su rostro, pero no lo suficiente.

Ottar que estaba al mando de la carroza se aclaró la garganta. Cuando hizo eso, tanto Welf como Bell metieron su cabeza rápidamente dentro de la carroza nuevamente, ya que estando tan cerca de Orario, había uno que otro guardia dando vueltas por el lugar.

Bell abrió una pequeña rejilla que había en frente de la carroza para hablar con Ottar.

Bell: (intrigado) cuando escapamos de Orario, no vimos ni un guardia por las cercanías. Pero ahora hay bastantes dando vueltas por la zona.

Ottar: (mirando de reojo a Bell, mientras sostenía firmemente las cuerdas de la carroza) (estoico) las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que te fuiste Bell. Ahora la seguridad es mucho más grande que antes, porque estamos a punto de entrar en guerra.

Bell simplemente asintió y cerró la rejilla.

Welf: (con rostro pensativo) ¿Cómo crees que estará Haruhime? Según Mikoto, ella volvió a su tierra natal para seguir siendo la princesa y fue acompañada por dos guardaespaldas, que eran dos chicas llamadas Daphne y Cassandra. ¿Las conocías de algo?

Bell: (frotándose el mentón) algo así. (Sonriendo) igual, me alegra que haya querido resolver los asuntos con su padre, ya que gracias a mi percepción de almas, pude ver que guardaba un poco de rencor a alguien, y de seguro esa persona era su padre.

Welf: (asintiendo para sí mismo) también estoy de acuerdo que se hayan reconciliado. (Susurrando) (Sonrisa de lado) entre tú y yo, tengo que decirte que no la veía muy bien como aventurera.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) quien sabe…

Su conversación fue interrumpida, cuando la carroza se detuvo y Ottar abrió la pequeña rejilla.

Ottar: (serio) tenemos problemas. Están haciendo un control ah 1 kilómetro de la entrada. Intenten disimular.

Welf y Bell se pusieron serios y asintieron de acuerdo.

Despues de unos minutos, Ottar parecía estar hablando con alguien en el exterior y de repente la puerta trasera de la carroza se abrió.

Guardia: (sonriendo) lo siento chicos, pero ya saben. Los controles diarios.

Welf y Bell asintieron.

Guardia: (sonriendo) (inspeccionando todo el lugar desde la puerta) bien… parece que no hay nada que ver. (Mirando algo confundido a Welf y Bell) solo les pido que se quiten la capucha para confirmar sus identidades.

Welf y Bell se quitaron la capucha.

El sujeto los vio por un momento y no los reconocía de nada, hasta que saco una pequeña libreta en donde estaban los nombres de todos los aventureros de la familia Freya y demás, para ver de quienes se trataban.

Lo primero que encontró fue al retrato de Bell y que decía "se busca".

El guardia bajo la libreta lentamente para observar nuevamente a Bell, para ver si sus ojos lo habían engañado, pero cuando bajo la libreta, Welf estaba en frente de él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz que lo mando al suelo y cerro fuertemente las puertas de la carroza.

Bell: (golpeando fuertemente la carroza) ¡VAMONOS!

Ottar golpeo fuertemente a los caballos con la soga y comenzaron a correr a una increíble velocidad.

Todos los guardias que estaban montando las carrozas en el borde de la ruta comercial comenzaron a seguirlos, así iniciando una persecución.

Bell: (abriendo una de las ventanas) ¡mierda! Son como 8 carrozas.

Las carrozas rápidamente comenzaron a acorralar a Ottar, haciendo que vaya cada vez más lento.

Welf: (serio) a este paso tendremos un pequeño enfrentamiento.

De la nada, Bell y Welf escucharon a alguien gritar y una de las carrozas que estaba justo al lado de ellos se estabilizo por completo y termino por hacerse pedazos, haciendo un efecto en cadena y destrozando varias carrozas que estaban detrás de ella.

Los dos pronto vieron la razón de lo sucedido, y se asombraron enormemente.

Bell/Welf: (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¡¿Apís?!

El monstruo amistoso relincho como respuesta, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el otro costado de la carroza. Bell y Welf abrieron la ventana del otro extremo, solo para ver como Apís destrozaba una de las ruedas de la carroza que estaba en frente de las demás y terminaba destrozándose, generando otro efecto en cadena, haciendo que la carroza de Ottar se viera libre para correr sin problemas.

Bell abrió rápidamente las puertas, sin importarle que aun la carroza estuviera en movimiento.

Cuando lo hizo, Apís rápidamente comenzó a correr justo detrás de la carroza, para ver a Welf y Bell.

Bell: (impresionado) (sonriendo) Apís, ¿nos haz seguido por más de 1 día?

Welf: (cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados) (sonrisa de lado) ya no podemos decirle que se regrese.

Bell: (serio) (poniéndose nuevamente la capucha) Welf, yo me iré con Apís para despejar el camino en la entrada, así ustedes podrán ingresar sin problemas.

Welf simplemente asintió y Bell salto de la carroza para subir en el lomo de Apís.

Welf: (tomando las puertas) (serio) nos vemos dentro de Orario.

Bell: (leve sonrisa) nos vemos dentro de un día en Orario, para ser más precisos.

Welf: (tomando las puertas) (sonrisa pícara) entiendo, entiendo.

Welf cerró las puertas y Bell se adelantó hasta quedar justo al lado de Ottar.

Ottar: (estoico) ella tenía planeado jugar con Aisha un par de rondas hoy. Debería estar en el Bar de Mio.

Bell simplemente asintió, y Ottar le devolvió el gesto. Un segundo después, el peliblanco despego a una velocidad abrumadora.

SALTO DE LINEA

Le tomo muy poco tiempo llegar a la entrada.

Freno de golpe, y lo primero que vio fue a una enorme cantidad de guardias custodiando la entrada y parecía que no tenían final.

Obviamente, cuando Bell apareció de la nada en frente de ellos, todos los guardias más cercanos apuntaron sus armas hacia él.

Bell alzo ambos manos hacia el cielo, mientras que entraba en "Rise:Fire-Bolt".

Todos los guardias se sorprendieron al sentir semejante presión en el ambiente, pero quedaron completamente en shock cuando Bell libero una enorme cantidad de llamas hacia arriba, teniendo todo el cielo cercano con llamaradas rojas por unos segundos.

Bell finalmente bajo sus manos, haciendo que el cielo volviera a su color normal, mientras miraba a todos los guardias que estaban en completo shock y temblando levemente del miedo por lo demostrado.

Bell extendió ambas manos hacia el frente, amenazando con hacer un ataque exactamente igual.

Todos los guardias se aterraron enormemente y arrojaron sus armas al suelo.

Bell dio una pequeña sonrisa, y bajo sus brazos mientras comenzaba a entrar entre las paredes de hielo. Apís se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la entrada, aparentemente esperando a Welf.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, eran los pasos que hacían los guardias para apartarse del camino de Bell, así comenzando a abrir un largo camino entre los centenares de guardias que había en el lugar.

Bell: | (sonriendo) es mucho más cómodo pasar por la entrada de hielo, que atravesar las Montañas del Infierno.|

Finalmente, Bell salió de la enorme entrada y se cubrió los ojos por la enorme iluminación que había en el lugar. De todas formas, siguió caminando de una forma muy cómoda, mientras que todos los guardias comenzaban a amontonarse detrás de él y lo miraban con una cara de completo asombro.

Finalmente llego a las puertas de la muralla, y los dos guardias que estaban custodiando la entrada lo observaron algo asustados. Ya que solo un tonto no se daría cuenta que el cielo cambio a un mar de llamas hace unos segundos.

Rápidamente abrieron la puerta de la muralla y dejaron pasar a Bell.

Bell dio un par de pasos hacia adentro, mientras se ajustaba su capucha y observaba los primeros edificios que estaban a la vista.

Bell: (respirando fuertemente) (sonriendo) estoy de vuelta…

Despues de estar unos pocos segundos admirando las estructuras y la enorme Torre Babel que se cernía sobre todos las demás construcciones, continuo avanzando para llegar a su objetivo, sin importarle las miradas de asombro que tenían los ciudadanos mientras observaban al cielo.

SALTO DE LINEA

Aisha: (frotándose el cabello con irritación) ¡es impresionante! ¡No consigo ganarle ni siquiera una vez!

Freya se tapó la boca con una de las cartas mientras daba una pequeña risita.

Freya: (con una dulce sonrisa) necesitaras un mejor mazo y plantear mejores estrategias para ganarme.

Aisha simplemente asintió con algo de enojo y ambas comenzaron a recoger sus cartas.

Las dos damas se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas que se encontraban cercanas al mostrador del Bar.

?: (Agitando sus manos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras) les digo en serio. Algo muy extraño paso con el cielo hace un minuto. Era como si fueran unas llamas que adornaban el ambiente. Como si fuera el mismísimo infierno.

Ryuu termino sacando al hombre, ya que Mia se lo había ordenado, supuestamente por decir locuras.

Aisha: (con una ceja alzada) (seria) por lo visto hay cada vez más locos en la ciudad. (Mirando con bastante intriga a Freya) por cierto, ¿por qué comenzaste a jugar, Freya-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo) porque es una de las pocas cosas que me distraen.

Aisha: (mirando a sus cartas para iniciar otra ronda) (seria) entiendo…

Se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del bar como era de costumbre, pero ninguna de las dos prestó atención al sujeto, ya que era muy común.

Ryuu: (seria) ¿Que neces- (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¡¿Be-

Ryuu rápidamente se tapó la boca, algo que hizo a Freya y Aisha observar al nuevo sujeto con algo de intriga, al igual que todas las otras personas que estaban en el bar.

Rápidamente, todas las personas volvieron a sus actividades, restándole importancia al sujeto ya que no lo reconocían, debido a que la capucha cubría casi todo su cabello. Pero Freya y Aisha no pudieron quitarle la mirada de encima, y rápidamente se dieron cuenta porque Ryuu tapo su boca, ya que el sujeto estaba con una mirada seria y con su dedo índice en su boca, indicando silencio.

Ryuu rápidamente desvió la mirada para no llamar más la atención, mientras que Aisha y Freya no le pudieron quitar la mirada de encima. Pero sus rostros estaban completamente neutros, a excepción de Aisha, que tenía sus ojos algo ensanchados.

Bell camino casualmente hasta llegar a la mesa en donde estaba Aisha y Freya, sin llamar la atención. Lo primero que hizo cuando se sentó, fue poner su mazo de cartas en la mesa y mirar a Freya. Esta respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa pícara y Bell imito su expresión.

Bell: (susurrando en lo bajo) les agradezco mucho que hayan mantenido el silencio. Aun no me vi con el gremio, y no tengo ganas de que me lleven al juicio este día. (Mirando directamente a Freya) tenía otros planes más interesantes. Pero viendo que Freya-sama juega a las cartas, yo me apunto.

Freya sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor por como la llamo Bell, porque ya no era su Kami-sama. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con todas las emociones que estaban agitando violentamente su estómago, las mismas que hacían latir tan fuerte y rápido a su corazón. Pero en el exterior, parecía la persona más tranquila del mundo.

Freya: (sonrisa tranquila) ¿Qué te parece una partida? El que gana podrá darle una orden al perdedor.

Bell: (comenzando a mezclar sus cartas) (sonrisa divertida) acepto el reto.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell: (pestañeando dos veces, mostrando confusión) ¿Perdí?

Aisha: (leve sonrisa) te lo dije. Freya-sama es muy buena en este juego.

Freya: (tomando sus cartas) (con una dulce sonrisa) como dijimos antes. Tengo que darte una orden. (Guardando las cartas en su vestido blanco) quiero que me acompañes a la Torre de Babel.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonrisa tranquila) (con los ojos cerrados) bueno, al final salimos ganando los dos.

Freya: (tapando su boca con una mano mientras daba una pequeña risita) (con una hermosa sonrisa) suponía que teníamos los mismos planes…

Aisha: (sonriendo) yo les acompaño, así preparo el almuerzo y se los llevo.

Freya simplemente asintió de acuerdo.

Los tres salieron de camino a la Torre Babel. Durante la trayectoria, los tres estuvieron en total silencio, haciendo que la situación pareciera algo incómodo. Pero en realidad, solo lo era para Aisha. Ya que Bell y Freya cruzaban miradas debes en cuando.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Freya, en donde entraron los tres.

Aisha: (sonriendo) iré a preparar el almuerzo. (Dándole un pequeño codazo a Bell) (Guiñándole el ojo) cuando vuelva con la comida, me gustaría que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho en estos dos años.

Bell simplemente asintió con una gran sonrisa entre dientes, mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Bell: (sonrisa tranquila) nos vemos más tarde.

Aisha simplemente asintió y luego Bell se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dio media vuelta para hablar con Freya, se vio sorprendido inmensamente cuando ella se abalanzo hacia sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras que enterraba su rostro fuertemente en el pecho de Bell.

Bell rápidamente salió de su sorpresa y dio una sonrisa conmovida, mientras correspondía tiernamente el abrazo. Pronto comenzó a sentir que su pecho se sentía algo húmedo, y cuando finalmente Freya aparto su rostro, pudo entender porque.

Freya: (con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus mejillas) (con una sonrisa completamente hermosa en su rostro) Bell-kun, ¡te eh extrañado tanto estos dos años!

Bell no pudo evitar pensar que Freya se veía hermosa, incluso cuando lloraba.

Bell: (apretando un poco más el abrazo) yo también te extrañe mucho.

Freya rápidamente recordó la charla que había tenido con Odín.

Freya: (con un rostro algo triste) (aun llorando) Bell-kun, me disculpo por todo lo que hice en el pasado. En serio, lo siento mucho. Ya eh arreglado todo y prometo que nunca más lo volveré a hacer.

Bell: (sonrisa triste) sabes, cuando llegue aquí solo tenía una cosa en mente, y eso era que no hablaríamos del pasado. Solo quiero disfrutar el tiempo contigo y contar las estrellas durante la noche.

Freya: (ensanchando los ojos) (acercándose de manera peligrosa al rostro de Bell) ¿Eso significa qué-

Bell: (sonrisa triste) sé que me amas, y yo también te amo. Pero nunca aceptaría tu amor si sé que eso te lastimaría ah futuro. Despues de todo, yo desaparecería en unos 60 años.

Freya: (apartándose del rostro de Bell, pero aun estando demasiado cerca) (comenzando a llorar nuevamente) (con una expresión devastada) ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo, y no me importa si mueres de viejo! (dándole palmaditas fuertemente en el pecho con las dos manos) ¡No me hagas esto, por favor!

Bell se asombró por la expresión de Freya. Nunca pensó que la podría ver con un rostro tan… triste.

Bell: (suspiro de cansancio) (mirada triste) ¿Qué es lo que arias una vez que muriera?

Freya: (ensanchando los ojos) pues yo, yo…

Bell: (con una sonrisa triste) te matarías, ¿verdad?

Freya simplemente bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en el pecho de Bell, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer en el abrigo del peliblanco.

Bell: (sonriendo) aunque creo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Ya que soy inmortal.

Freya levanto su cabeza y observo a Bell con una expresión de completo shock.

Freya: (en shock) (sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido como un trueno) (apartando su rostro del torso de Bell) ¡¿Eres inmortal?!

Bell: (frotándose el cabello) (sonrisa nerviosa) supongo que debería de haber comenzado por ahí. Lo sien-

Bell no pudo terminar de disculparse, porque Freya le dio un muy rápido beso en los labios. Bell se sorprendió por esto, pero solo dio una pequeña sonrisa tras ver que Freya estaba esperando su reacción, algo que le hizo acordar a cuando la salvo de Apollo, lo único que este era un beso mucho más corto.

Bell rápidamente imito la acción de Freya, y le dio un rápido besos en los labios, algo que sorprendió a Freya, pero rápidamente volvió a darle otro rápido beso, Bell volvió a contestar de inmediato, y finalmente ambos estrellaron fuertemente sus labios con un hambre y deseo indescriptible.

Bell la tomo rápidamente en posición nupcial mientras continuaba con el beso y fue caminando rápidamente hacia la cama, aunque como iba con los ojos cerrados, se chocó la mesa y una silla en el proceso, tirándolas al suelo. Ambos parecían no haberse dado cuanta oh directamente no les importo lo mas mínimo.

Bell llego se chocó contra la cama y cayo arriba de ella, mientras que Freya lo abrazaba fuertemente del cuello para que sus labios no se separaran.

Siguieron besándose ferozmente, Bell estaba encima de Freya, mientras que la Diosa tenía una mano apretada fuertemente a la nuca y la otra a la cintura del peliblanco para que no se apartara ni un segundo de ella.

El beso continúo por un largo tiempo, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, haciendo que un gran hilo de saliva conectara ambas lenguas, dando a entender que en todo momento sus lenguas estuvieron entrelazadas.

Bell coloco su frente con la de Freya, mientras que ambos trataban de regularizar su respiración descontrolada, además de que sentían la respiración caliente del otro en sus rostros.

Freya: (jadeando) (con una gran sonrisa) de todos los besos que eh tenido, diría que este fue el más intenso, y por mucho.

Bell: (sonrisa burlona) (jadeando) bueno… para ser mi primer beso de verdad, no ha estado tan mal.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Tenía pensado subir este capítulo ayer, pero al final tarde más de lo que pensaba. En un principio pensé que me llevaría 8000 palabras, y termino siendo de 15000 jajajaja.**

**El próximo capítulo estará compuesto en su mayoría por limonada. Por esa razón pondré un aviso en el título y también pondré otro cuando la escena esté a punto de comenzar para aquellos que no les gusta los limones.**

**Se me ara muy raro quitar el "(historia lemon en un futuro)" de la descripción cuando llegue el momento.**

**Sé que me faltaron algunos reencuentros, pero los escribiré más adelante, ya que en el próximo capítulo quiero centrarme con Bell y Freya.**

**También explicare porque Asfi no fue al cumpleaños de Bell. No creo que sea necesario saber porque Ryuu no fue, pero obviamente fue por el trabajo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y hasta pronto!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 15211 palabras.**


	37. Capítulo 36 (18)

**HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**Me parece bastante impresionante que este capítulo marque la llegada a más de 300mil palabras. Sinceramente, pensé que se iba a quedar entre las 280mil oh algo así, pero me eh demostrado a mí mismo que esto era más largo de lo que pensaba.**

**Ahora, dejando de lado lo anterior, quería mencionarte que no tengo experiencia alguna haciendo limonada. Esta será mi primera vez eh intentare que sea de tu agrado. **

**No soy fan del sexo grotesco ni violaciones, por lo que nunca escribiré algo como eso.**

**Por lo que eh leído (repito, de las que eh leído) en otras historias, muchas a la hora del sexo simplemente se concentran en la pasión y la excitación (oh solo una de las dos). Yo quiero agregarle algo de amor en la unión, aunque tampoco quiero que sea meloso, solo lo necesario.**

**Con sexo grotesco, me refiero a todo aquello que esté relacionado con el sadismo. Aunque si habrá ahegao, y en algunas historias, ensanchamiento de estómago (como esta). Puede que haya algo de dolor en las historias con ensanchamiento de estómagos, pero obviamente no se excitaran por ese dolor, sino que lo tomarían con más calma.**

**Como dije en el anterior capitulo, serás avisado cuando esté a punto de comenzar la compra de limonada y también pondré otro aviso cuando la venta haya finalizado. De esta forma, podrás pasar del negocio sin que ninguna sorpresa desagradable aparezca delante de tu cara y podrás saber cuándo la venta finalizo con mera exactitud. Obviamente, esto sirve para todos aquellos que sean alérgicos al limón.**

**Habiendo aclarado todo lo anterior, comencemos de una vez con el capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 36: LA UNION MÁS ESPERADA.**

Freya: (con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro) de todos los besos que eh tenido, diría que este fue el más intenso, y por mucho.

Bell: (sonrisa burlona) bueno… para ser mi primer beso de verdad, no ha estado tan mal.

Freya se rio un poco y luego miro a Bell con mucho cariño.

Freya: ¿estas celoso?

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonrisa tranquila) bueno, yo siempre eh pensado que compartiría mi primer beso con una mujer, y que ella también compartiría ese sentimiento conmigo. (Sonrisa divertida) al final, la realidad ha terminado siendo algo diferente. Pero conseguí a la mujer más hermosa a costa de ello.

Freya por primera vez sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de vergüenza por las palabras de Bell. Pero rápidamente su rostro volvió a su color normal cuando el peliblanco la volvió a besar con un beso que era igual de intenso que el anterior.

Freya lo abrazo fuertemente del cuello, mientras que Bell deslizo sus manos por el colchón y coloco ambas manos en la espalda de la Diosa.

El beso duro incluso más que el anterior, y cuando se separaron apenas tomaron un poco de aliento y continuaron besándose, mientras que comenzaban a rodar en la enorme cama y las manos de Freya tanto como las de Bell comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo de su amante sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de sus acciones.

Después de unos minutos de pequeños y grandes besos. Por fin dejaron de rodar en la cama y Bell termino en la parte inferior, mientras que Freya estaba arriba del peliblanco.

Siguieron tan encerrados en el calor del momento que no se dieron cuenta de las acciones de sus manos.

Lentamente, Freya comenzó a sacarle la camiseta a Bell sin que este se diera cuenta, y una vez que la quito, el peliblanco parecía tan centrado en su Kami-sama que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

Las manos de Bell también lo traicionaron, y una vez que Freya termino de quitar su camiseta y dejar su pecho expuesto, también le quito todo el vestido que tenía Freya con la ayuda de esta, aunque no se daba cuenta de sus propios movimientos por el momento que estaban pasando.

Finalmente, Bell se retiró los pantalones y arrojo su calzado lejos de la cama, mientras que Freya imitaba su acción con sus tacones.

Ambos quedaron solo en ropa interior. Bell llevaba un calzón blanco, mientras que Freya llevaba una lencería de color negro que la cubría a la perfección, aunque dejaba poco a la imaginación por la delgada tanga negra que llevaba puesta.

Los besos no cesaron entre los dos, pero rápidamente comenzó a escucharse una respiración un poco más pesada por parte de Freya, ya que estaba frotando fuertemente su cuerpo con el de Bell de forma inconsciente. Además de que acariciaba todo el pecho del peliblanco con sus manos asegurándose de no dejar ni un lugar sin explorar en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Bell estaba haciendo lo mismo, aunque únicamente lo estaba explorando la espalda de su amante.

Después de que otro de la docena de besos que se habían dado, Freya separo su rostro de Bell con una respiración bastante pesada al borde del gemido. Nuevamente estaban a punto de unir sus labios, pero la respiración tan pesada y caliente de Freya hizo "despertar" a Bell.

Sus manos finalmente dejaron de explorar la espalda de Freya, mientras aun la besaba y comenzaba a comprender la situación.

Lo primero que sintió y miro, fueron los pechos de Freya porque ya no poseían sostén y se estaban frotando fuertemente en contra del pecho de Bell. El peliblanco podía sentir a la perfección los pezones endurecidos de Freya, pero prefirió no pensar mucho en ello.

Bell: | (aun en el beso) mierda… al final mi abuelo tuvo razón.|

Bell dejo que sus impulsos sexuales comenzaran a apoderarse de él y continua acariciando la espalda de Freya, pero su recorrió finalizo en el trasero de la Diosa.

Bell comenzó a acariciarlo cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no dañar a Freya, ya que no tenía ni idea de cuan fuerte puede presionar las zonas erógenas de una mujer sin producir dolor en el proceso.

Freya se vio obligada a dejar los labios de Bell para dar su primer gemido. Gracias a eso, un gran hilo de saliva conectaba ambas bocas.

Gracias al gemido de Freya, Bell sintió que algo se activaba dentro de él. Rápidamente, esa sensación paso al plano físico, cuando sintió que su calzón comenzaba a crear una enorme carpa sin su consentimiento.

Para suerte del peliblanco, su estatura había crecido bastante durante estos dos años, por lo que el trasero de Freya estaba justo encima de su entrepierna y eso fue lo que lo salvo de que ella sintiera algo raro.

Freya dejo de explorar el pecho de Bell, para tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un beso aún más inversivo, pero…

"La comida esta lista"

Seguido de eso, se escuchó a Aisha golpeando fuertemente la puerta para que alguien le abriera.

Eso hizo que Freya reaccionara, se sentó a horcajadas del peliblanco y tapo la boca de Bell de inmediato, para que no dijera ni una palabra y arruinara su momento.

Freya continuo mirando la puerta con una mirada seria, mientras que Bell comprendió lo hecho por Freya, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba más concentrado viendo los pechos expuestos de la Diosa.

Aisha: (golpeando nuevamente la puerta) (extrañada) ¿Hola? | (Poniendo una mirada picara) ah, ya entiendo…| (inclinándose de hombros) bueno, supongo que se abran ido a algún lugar sin avisarme.

Después de esas palabras, Aisha se marchó del lugar silbando disimuladamente.

Freya dio un suspiro de alivio mientras descubría los labios de Bell.

Bell: (sonrisa divertida) ¿No crees que es un poco malo dejarla afuera sin ni una explicación?

Freya: (sonrisa pícara) ¿Acaso querías un trio?

Después de esas palabras, Bell miro a Freya con cara de idiota y esta comenzó a reírse bastante fuerte, haciendo que Bell se sorprendiera un poco, ya que nunca escucho a su Diosa reír tan fuertemente.

Después de ese pequeño arrebato de Freya, ella se aclaró la garganta y miro a Bell con mucho amor.

Freya: solo estaba bromeando. No te compartiría con nadie más.

Después de esas palabras, Freya le dio un pequeño beso a Bell y comenzó a recostarse encima de él. Su expresión dulce y tranquila cambio a una confundida cuando finalmente apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Bell. Su expresión cambio tan de repente por culpa de una gran presión que sentía en su entrepierna. Ante la expresión de Freya, el peliblanco puso una sonrisa nerviosa, sabiendo lo que se iba a venir.

Freya: (confundida) que extraño. Siento que algo está presionando fuertemente contra mí…

Freya giro su cabeza y se quedó sin aliento mientras ensanchaba los ojos a más no poder.

**¡AVISO: COMIENZO DE LEMON!**

Freya observo con gran asombro como la enorme erección de Bell estaba presionando fuertemente contra su trasero. La Diosa se quedó mirando con detalle el miembro del peliblanco, debido a que era demasiado grande y por esa razón más de la mitad de su erección era visible, ya que su calzón no podía cubrirlo por completo.

Después de estar mirándolo unos segundos, Freya fue golpeada por toda la excitación que estaba teniendo hasta el momento sin previo aviso, haciendo que pusiera una expresión un tanto placentera en su rostro y de un pequeño gemido.

Rápidamente controlo su excitación y observo a Bell con los mismos ojos cuando estaban enredados hace un momento, lo único diferente era que en su mirada había un estallido de excitación que Bell pudo percibir al instante. Hablando del peliblanco, su expresión era de incertidumbre, pero no pensaba en parar, ya que sentía como todo su cuerpo quería tomar a Freya ahora mismo.

Freya: (sonrisa tranquila) Bell-kun, sé que este es nuestro primer día como pareja. Pero estuve esperando el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unieran por más de dos años. Pensé que cuando llegarías podría aguantármelo, pero ya no aguanto más.

Después de esas palabras, Freya se sentó a horcajadas encima de Bell y le dio un profundo beso que estaba mezclado de pasión y lujuria. Mientras le daba el beso, Freya logro empujar un poco el calzón de Bell, haciendo que la enorme erección del peliblanco golpeara fuertemente el trasero de Freya. Por consecuente, la Diosa termino el beso con Bell de forma obligada y miro hacia el techo para dar un fuerte gemido de placer, mientras que su expresión comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más lujuriosa.

Freya: (mirando a Bell con una expresión de amor y lujuria combinados) (con una respiración un poco forzada) agarra el extremo de mi cintura con ambas manos.

Bell acepto la orden sin rechistar y rápidamente siguió las órdenes de Freya.

Cuando las manos de Bell tocaron la cintura de Freya, la Diosa apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Bell y subió su trasero hasta la punta de la erección masiva. Apretó fuertemente su trasero en contra de la erección de Bell y bajo fuertemente sus caderas, haciendo que Freya diera un gemido de placer y que Bell apretara un poco los dientes y hundiera un poco sus dedos en el trasero de la Diosa por aferrarse con mucha más fuerza.

Un simple frotamiento hizo que Freya se comenzara a sentir un calor insoportable en la zona baja de su abdomen y que el miembro de Bell comenzara a secretar "su lubricante natural".

Freya: | (con una expresión algo boba en su rostro) oh por los Dioses. ¡Puedo sentir como su erección llega hasta la parte media de mi espalda! Todavía no nos hemos conectado, pero hace que me moje cada vez más con tan solo pensarlo.|

Freya subió sus caderas lentamente mientras observaba a Bell con una mirada de amor y lujuria, mientras que el peliblanco le correspondía la mirada con una exactamente igual.

Freya bajo sus caderas nuevamente, haciendo que otro gemido saliera de su boca y empapando su tanga por completo en el proceso.

Cuando Freya subió nuevamente sus caderas, Bell sintió como su miembro era mojado por los propios fluidos de Freya, haciendo que se excitara aún más. Eso hizo que se aferrara aún más fuerte en las caderas de Freya y acompañara a la Diosa en el próximo descenso, haciendo que sus caderas se elevaran y coordinando perfectamente con los movimientos de Freya.

Freya pudo sentir como Bell comenzaba a moverse, por lo que su excitación aumento y ambos comenzaron a moverse con un ritmo mucho más rápido y sincronizado, haciendo que Freya diera fuertes gemidos como si la estuvieran penetrando, mientras que Bell daba pequeños gruñidos de vez en cuando.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el trasero de Freya estaba completamente lleno de los fluidos combinados de ambos, al igual que el miembro de Bell. Un sonido completamente lascivo se escuchaba en toda la habitación cuando sus caderas chocaban fuertemente.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse algo erráticos y feroces, haciendo que Freya gimiera con más fuerza.

Freya: (con una expresión de pura lujuria en su rostro) (con fuertes gemidos) ¡BE-BELL ME VEN-VE. ME VENGO!

Freya apenas pudo terminar su frase cuando cerró fuertemente sus ojos y un pequeño hilo de saliva salía de la boba sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Su espalda se encorvo un poco por culpa de su inminente orgasmo, haciendo que rompiera el ritmo perfecto que tenía con Bell y la punta de su miembro terminara rozando fuertemente su clítoris a través de su tanga.

Bell dio un pequeño gemido de placer cuando sintió como una gran cantidad fluidos golpeaba fuertemente la punta de su erección. Pero no fue lo suficiente para hacer que se viniera.

Freya rápidamente salió de su orgasmo y sintió como el miembro de Bell estaba presionando en su entrada a través de su tanga completamente empapada.

Freya rápidamente desato su tanga y la arrojo hacia un lado. Luego comenzó a frotar su entrada contra la punta del miembro de una forma un tanto hipnotizante para Bell.

Freya se tomó fuertemente el estómago mientras una mirada completamente placentera cruzaba por su rostro.

Freya: (tomándose fuertemente el estómago) (acercando mucho su rostro al de Bell) (con una expresión seductora) siento un ardor insoportable en todo mi estómago. Mi interior me está gritando para ser llenado por tu miembro, y ya no puedo aguantar ni un segundo más.

Bell solo dio una sonrisa un tanto picara, para después darle un gran beso lleno de lujuria y amor a Freya. Al mismo tiempo, la Diosa bajo sus caderas y enterró el miembro de Bell hasta lo más profundo de ella, haciendo que ese ardor insoportable se convirtiera en una holeada de placer indescriptible.

Freya arqueo su espalda y dio un fuerte gemido ahogado por causa de su segundo orgasmo.

Freya separo sus labios de Bell y se recompuso de inmediato, mientras que una expresión de completo placer adornaba su rostro.

Freya: (con una sonrisa boba en su rostro) ya entro…

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) pues… (Señalando la unión entre ambos) entonces tenemos un problema.

Freya miro algo confundida a Bell, pero luego observo hacia abajo y ensancho grande sus ojos cuando vio que la mitad del miembro de Bell aún estaba expuesto. Podía sentir como sus entrañas estaban gritando de felicidad por ser frotadas y estiradas por completo, pero el problema es que aún quedaba la mitad del pene de Bell, y ya no había más espacio.

Ella era una Diosa de la fertilidad, por lo que no se lo tomo muy bien.

Freya: (sonrisa tranquila) tranquilo Bell. Soy una Diosa de la Fertilidad y mi interior puede estirarse de una forma anormal. Pero necesitare algo de tiempo para poder adaptarme a tu tamaño.

Bell simplemente asintió con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Freya: (sonrisa amorosa) de momento, divirtámonos.

Bell simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y tomo ambos cachetes del trasero de Freya y los apretó fuertemente, haciendo que la Diosa diera un gemido. Luego ella comenzó a bajar sus caderas, mientras que Bell la subía con una sincronización perfecta, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a sudar de sobremanera y Freya tuvo que ahuecar su rostro en el cuello de Bell, en un intento de controlar sus grandes gemidos de placer.

Cuando el miembro de Bell estaba a punto de salir, Freya podía sentir como su cavidad lo succionaba con un hambre insaciable. Sentía como estiraba su vagina y como tocaba su cérvix, haciendo que el placer sea cada vez más incontrolable dentro de su sistema.

No paso mucho tiempo más cuando Freya comenzó a sentir la aproximación de su tercer orgasmo, por lo que abrazo fuertemente a Bell por la espalda sin la intención de dejarlo.

"¡HAY VIENE!"

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir Freya cuando su mente se nublo un poco a causa de la llegada de su tercer orgasmo. Nuevamente su espalda se encorvo y sus movimientos se volvieron algo arrítmicos, haciendo que rompiera con la sincronización de Bell.

Su mente algo nublada regreso rápidamente a la realidad cuando sintió como el miembro de Bell atravesaba su cérvix y tocaba el fondo de su cuello uterino, para luego estirarse de una forma un tanto desmedida. Pudo sentir como su abdomen se ensancho de una manera preocupante.

Antes de que Freya pudiera quejarse del dolor, Bell rápidamente atrajo su rostro y le dio un profundo beso. Esta acción hizo que Freya se distrajera un poco del dolor, pero aún era muy vigente.

Después del largo beso, Freya y Bell apartaron sus rostros mientras la Diosa se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él. El peliblanco observo con empatía a Freya, mientras que esta tenía una leve expresión de dolor y se agarraba el abdomen de una forma delicada.

Bell: (muy preocupado) si quieres lo podemos dejar ahora.

Freya: (sonrisa débil) no, está bien. Como te dije antes, la complexión de una Diosa de la Fertilidad hace que su cuerpo sea especial. Esta es la forma rápida de que un pene tan Granda pueda caber en todo mi interior, lo malo es que es un método algo doloroso.

Bell simplemente asintió con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Se sentó en la cama con algo de cuidado para no hacer movimientos que le produzcan dolor a Freya y luego la abrazo y le dio un gran beso en los labios.

Estuvieron un par de minutos dándose besos, hasta que finalmente Freya sentía que el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

Freya: (con una expresión un tanto seria) creo que ya puedes moverte…

Bell simplemente asintió con algo de preocupación, para después recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

Bell desenterró su miembro y lo comenzó a clavar lentamente. Freya ensancho los ojos y dio un gran gemido ahogado mientras sentía como el pene de Bell entraba a su cámara de bebes y estiraba su útero de una forma desmedida. Se tomó de forma inconsciente su abdomen mientras sentía como todo su estómago se estiraba de sobremanera. Sintió como su mente se nublo un poco por la gran holeada de placer que sintió.

Bell finalmente enterró todo su miembro en la cavidad de Freya, y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió enormemente cuando sintió el cuarto orgasmo de Freya apretando fuertemente por toda su erección.

Bell apretó fuertemente los dientes por la sensación. Sin duda alguna era mucho más placentero tener todo adentro y no solo la mitad.

Bell sintió como Freya comenzaba a mover sus caderas de una forma un tanto alocada mientras gemía como loco y se tomaba su abdomen con una mano.

El peliblanco sintió como el interior de Freya lo estaba apretando fuertemente, haciendo que su placer aumentara y se dejara llevar por el momento. Por ese motivo, comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas fuertemente, haciendo que Freya comenzara a gemir con más fuerza.

"¡ME VE-VEN-ME VENGO DE NU-NUEVO, Y DE NUEVO, Y SHE EV-O~! ¡ME SHTOY VO-VOLVIENDO SHOCA!

La voz de Freya cambio de repente cuando su visión se tornó borrosa y su mente se puso completamente en blanco.

Con el octavo orgasmo de Freya, Bell sintió que llego a sus límites y libero toda su esencia dentro de la Diosa. Esto hizo que Freya apretara fuertemente los dientes y ahogara un enorme grito de placer, mientras que sus ojos perdían sus orbitas y miraban hacia arriba.

Ambos estaban dando pequeños espasmos de placer y el sudor había cubierto completamente su cuerpo.

Aun segados por la lujuria, Bell desconecto su unión haciendo que su Diosa diera un pequeño gemido de disgusto por el acto y una pequeña cantidad de semen comenzara a filtrarse. El peliblanco dio un giro para que Freya quedara debajo de él.

Bell inclino sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrar la cavidad de Freya. Una vez que lo hizo, Freya ato sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bell y apretó fuertemente, haciendo que el miembro entrara por completo. La diosa beso rápidamente a Bell para ahogar su gemido.

Bell comenzó a mover sus caderas a una velocidad anormal acompañado por Freya, haciendo que un sonido completamente lascivo se apoderara de todo el lugar. Las sabanas estaban completamente empapadas por sus fluidos y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor.

Bell se separó del beso, solo para ver la expresión más lasciva que había visto en su vida.

Freya tenía sus ojos apuntando al cielo y su lengua rebotaba fuera de su sonrisa lasciva por cada envestida producida por el movimiento de sus caderas. El cabello mojado estaba completamente pegado a su figura y le daba un gran brillo a todo su cuerpo, haciendo que toda la situación sea aún más excitante para Bell.

Ya para estos momentos, Freya no sentía nada más que el placer. Podía sentir como la erección masiva de Bell tocaba la boca de su estómago y los sonidos succiónantes completamente lascivos que salían de su vagina por cada movimiento.

Esto hizo que Freya se volviera loca y perdiera la cuenta de la cantidad de orgasmos que llevaba hasta este punto.

La velocidad de las envestidas fue en aumento cuando Bell sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a su segundo orgasmo. Freya clavo abrazo fuertemente la espalda de Bell y apretó aún más el agarre de sus piernas para asegurarse de que el peliblanco acabara dentro.

La velocidad era tan grande que los gemidos de Freya no daban a vasto y se mezclaban entre sí, haciendo que comenzara a hiperventilarse.

Continuaron follando peor que los conejos por unos largos tres minutos, haciendo que la pared y muebles cercanos comenzaran a mancharse de los fluidos de Freya por culpa de los fuertes y rápidos choques de caderas.

Bell finalmente dio un gran gruñido de placer y enterró a su miembro lo más profundo posible, para luego expulsar toda su carga.

Freya arqueo su rostro hacia atrás y su espalda se retorció de una forma bastante preocupante por varios segundos mientras que daba un enorme grito ahogado de placer.

Bell finalmente cayó encima de Freya sin fuerzas para continuar, mientras jadeaba por el cansancio.

Freya dejo de retorcer su espalda cuando Bell callo encima de ella y su cuerpo se recompuso por completo, aunque sus piernas estaban temblando por la enorme descarga que había sufrido. Su expresión completamente ida volvió a la normalidad cuando sintió que el miembro de Bell se hacía considerablemente más pequeño dentro de ella.

**¡AVISO: FINAL DE LEMON!**

Ambos se besaron con mucha pasión, mientras que ambos dejaban que sus cuerpos se relajaran después de toda la acción que tuvieron hace un momento.

Freya: (jadeando) (sonrisa pícara) esto se sintió increíble. En un momento, sentí que perdí la virginidad por segunda vez. (Leve risita) pero en vez de ser mi himen, fue mi útero.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) (frotándose el cabello) (jadeando) sí. Creo que cuando te acostumbraste al tamaño, perdimos un poco el control…

Freya: (con rostro pensativo) (jadeando) es cierto. Quizás hubiera sido más interesante jugar un poco, (con una sonrisa seductora) pero eso lo probaremos en la próxima. (Abrazando a Bell como si fuera la cosa más cómoda del mundo) (Con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro) de momento descansemos un poco, ya que esto me dejo exhausta.

Bell simplemente asintió y correspondió el abrazo algo confundido, ya que no entendía precisamente que era "jugar" según los criterios de Freya.

Bell comenzó a dormirse encima de Freya y tuvo un último pensamiento.

"¿No deberíamos de cambiar las sabanas para dormir más cómodos?"

SALTO DE LINEA

Welf: (serio) (apoyado en la mesa) debo reconocerlo, tu propuesta es muy buena.

Welf se encontraba sentado en la mesa del gremio, en donde se encontraba con Ottar detrás de él y la mesa estaba rodeada por diferentes miembros importantes del gremio, y el capitán de este.

Capitán del gremio: (serio) me alegro que logremos llegar a un acuerdo. Primero encuéntrate con Bell para que podamos hablar más a fondo sobre todo esto. Después de todo, es la pieza principal en todo esto.

Welf: (asintiendo) (serio) (cruzándose de brazos) no sé dónde se encontraría en estos momentos. Aunque él me dijo que no vería a Freya-sama hasta mañana, por lo que sería en vano que buscaran en ese lugar.

El capitán del gremio simplemente asintió, sin sospechar que Welf estuviera mintiendo.

Welf: (serio) (cruzado de brazos) prometo que si me lo cruzo antes que ustedes, le diré que venga a veros.

Todos asintieron satisfechos ante lo mencionado. Haciendo que Welf se levantara del asiento y se preparara para irse, seguido de cerca por Ottar. Pero justo cuando lo iba hacer, fue interrumpido por uno de los integrantes.

?: (Sonrisa nerviosa) tengo una última duda. ¿Realmente esa cosa se comportara como es debido en la Ciudad?

Welf: (sonrisa de lado) tranquilo. Ella está perfectamente bien entrenada y no lastimara a nadie, a menos que Bell oh yo se lo digamos. (Mirando a la cosa) ¿Verdad, Apís?

Apis solo dio un leve bufido y le levanto del suelo, para seguir a Ottar y Welf mientras meneaba su cola de una forma arrítmica.

**FIN DE CAPITULO!**

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal, porque solo quería abarcar la parte del lemon entre Bell y Freya.**

**Con respecto al lemon, lo tuve que borrar un par de veces porque no me convencía como quedaba. Tampoco me ha convencido demasiado el resultado final, pero no podía estar 5 días solo para crear una escena extra (aunque necesaria).**

**Probablemente haya un lemon más antes de que termine la historia, uno que me convenza por completo a mí, y además podrás dejar tu critica de las cosas que debería quitar oh mejorar respecto al tema.**

**No me gustó mucho, porque como mencione arriba, me gusta que haya más feeling entre la pareja cuando están durante el coito, pero me di cuenta que es bastante difícil combinar eso con el ahegao, ya que la mujer entra en una especie de transe cuando sucede y supuestamente, su mente es absorbida totalmente por el sexo en ese momento. Es decir, son puros pensamientos lujuriosos y placenteros, pero nada que sea amoroso.**

**Asique, finalmente pensé en dejar una primera mitad que sea un poco más amorosa/tranquila, y la otra mitad que sea la parte más brutal, por así decirlo. Aunque solamente los protagonistas tan dotados podrán tener escenas tan fuertes/brutales de sexo. Después de todo, nadie que sea normal puede llegar hasta la boca del estómago de su pareja, y una mujer normal no sobreviviría ni 5 segundos a semejante penetración.**

**Lo más probable es que termine cambiando bastante el método que utilizo a la larga, ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo algo como esto y estoy seguro que podre mejorarlo de alguna forma en un futuro, especialmente con la ayuda de tus críticas constructivas!**

**Después de leer el lemon, me di cuenta que el significado de "grotesco" puede variar de buena manera, según qué punto de vista jajajaja.**

**Sin nada más que decir, espero que te haya gustado y hasta la próxima!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 4628 palabras.**


	38. Capitulo 37

**CAPITULO 37: MOVIDAS SUCIAS.**

Ya comenzaba a caer el atardecer en Orario.

Las calles estaban vacías porque la noticia del cielo de fuego se expandió bastante rápido por la ciudad. Si fueran días más tranquilos, los ciudadanos lo hubieran tomado con más naturalidad, pero como hace poco se enteraron que estaban a punto de entrar en Guerra contra la Ciudad de Tegea.

Todos sabían que la guerra seria fácilmente ganada gracias al gran número de aventureros fuertes y experimentados que se encuentran en Orario, pero el único problema era el gobernante de la Ciudad, conocido como Ares, el Dios de la Guerra y el único ser divino que puede ejercer su poder en contra de los mortales gracias a su dominio principal, claro, únicamente si quiere hacerlo.

Aunque las calles estaban casi vacías, cada cierto tiempo pasaban aventureros que parecían estar patrullando la zona y buscando algo.

Cada tanto los aventureros se juntaban entre si y se hacían algunas preguntas.

"¿Pudiste encontrar una pista?"

"por el momento nada."

"¡¿Dónde mierda se habrá metido?!"

Los aventureros que se encontraban juntos pusieron una expresión de disgusto entre ellos, ya que hace más de dos horas que estaban buscando al sujeto.

Una vez que volvieron a separarse para reanudar la búsqueda, Welf salió de un callejón observando a los 4 hombres que se habían dividido en dos grupos para continuar buscando.

Welf: (serio) aunque les mencione que Bell no estaba con Freya-sama, estoy seguro que no tardaran mucho en buscar por ese lugar si el ritmo de búsqueda continua de esta manera. (Suspiro de cansancio) lo siento Bell, pero tendré que interrumpirte en tu amoroso reencuentro, antes de que estos tipos se vuelvan locos y empiecen a ingresar en propiedades privadas. (Haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, como si estuviera llamando a alguien) (Leve sonrisa) vamos Apís, te mostrare el lugar en donde vive Bell.

Apís apareció del estrecho callejón y miro a Welf con cierta intriga, oh por lo menos eso parecía, ya que solo se quedó mirando a Welf sin hacer ni un gesto.

Welf: (montándose arriba de Apís) (leve sonrisa) (señalando la enorme Torre Babel) solo ve a ese edificio sin destrozar nada. En marcha.

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell se despertó y se tapó la boca para ahogar un pequeño bostezo. Rápidamente ensancho los ojos cuando sintió que estaba desnudo y Freya abrazándolo a su lado.

Por suerte para él, parecía que ambos se habían tapado con las sabanas de forma inconsciente cuando estaban durmiendo, y gracias a eso no tuvo que deslumbrarse con el perfecto cuerpo de Freya nuevamente.

Bell dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado.

El peliblanco observo hacia el pequeño balcón y vio que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Bell: (impresionado) mierda, estuve demasiado tiempo durmiendo. (Leve sonrojo) bueno… y también con lo otro.

Bell sintió que unas manos tomaban sus mejillas, y cuando giro su rostro pudo ver a Freya con una dulce sonrisa, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Freya: (con una hermosa sonrisa) ¿Dormiste bien?

Bell: (sonriendo) la cama es muy cómoda. Paso tanto tiempo desde la última vez que dormí aquí que ya no lo recordaba.

Freya: (comenzando a acariciar su pecho) (con una sonrisa un tanto picara) tienes razón. Luego de la construcción de tu propia habitación, nunca más volviste a dormir conmigo.

Bell: (acariciando el cabello de Freya) (extrañado) eso me recuerda, ¿ahora donde viviré? De seguro mi habitación ya fue comprada.

Freya: (con una dulce sonrisa) (aun acariciando su pecho) ¿No es obvio? Vivirás aquí a partir de ahora.

Bell: (sonriendo) (aun acariciando el cabello de Freya) me parece genial.

Freya continuo acariciando el pecho de Bell, hasta que el peliblanco dejo de mirar la expresión tan contenta y satisfecha de Freya, para ver hacia un estante que estaba al lado de la cama. Arriba de ella había un objeto que Bell reconocía muy bien y lo hizo tomar de inmediato con gran incertidumbre, mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello de Freya con su otra mano.

Bell: (muy sorprendido) ¡¿No me digas que esta es la primera daga que tuve cuando me volví aventurero?!

Freya observo a Bell con una expresión confundida algo tierna, pero de repente dio una pequeña risita al ver el objeto.

Freya: (con una dulce sonrisa) (aun acariciando el pecho de Bell) cuando te fuiste, dejaste eso allí y como sabía que tirarían todo, decidí llevármelo. Más que nada como un recuerdo de ti y también porque le tienes un gran aprecio emocional a esa daga.

Bell: (mirando atentamente la capsula) (con una gran sonrisa entre dientes) ¿Cómo no tenerla? Con esta daga me convertí en aventurero y derrote a mi primer monstruo.

Freya simplemente asintió en compresión, mientras que su mano de desviaba hacia el brazo derecho de Bell y cuando lo hizo sintió algo extraño. Antes no le prestó atención por el calor del momento, pero ahora no dejaría escapar esto.

Freya: (observando el brazo derecho de Bell con los ojos bien abiertos) ¿Son vendas? ¿Es una herida que no puede ser curada?

Bell: (dejando la capsula en el mostrador y dando una pequeña sonrisa) no es así. Ya está completamente curado, solo uso las vendas para ocultar las cicatrices.

Freya: (con una expresión preocupada) ¿Cicatrices?

Freya le quito rápidamente el vendaje a Bell y este no omitió resistencia.

Por cada venda que retiraba, Freya iba ensanchando cada vez más los ojos, hasta que finalmente se la quitó por completo.

Freya: (conmocionada) por los Dioses…

Freya observaba con un tanto de horror las horribles cicatrices rojas que tenía Bell alrededor de todo su brazo derecho. Las cicatrices eran tan horribles que sobresalían de su piel y parecían estar a punto de explotar.

Freya comenzó a acariciar el brazo de forma delicada mientras miraba el brazo de Bell con una culpa increíble.

Bell: (sonriendo) eso me sucedió en las Montañas del Infierno cuando luche contra una aventurera descarriada. Fue muy fuerte y tuve que usar un ataque que superaba el límite de mi cuerpo en esos momentos, y si no hubiera sido por la poción de Atenea-sama, lo más probable es que hubiera perdido el brazo y quizás no hubiéramos salido con vida.

Bell observo más detenidamente la expresión de Freya y puso un rostro serio, sabiendo lo que se estaba imaginando en estos momentos.

Bell: (serio) no tienes nada que ver en esto, asique no te sientas culpable. Yo decidí irme por mi cuenta. (Sonrisa comprensiva) además, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice y tú no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, de seguro no estaríamos intimando como lo estamos haciendo ahora. (Sonrisa entre dientes) ¿No lo crees, Kami-sama?

Freya dejo de concentrarse en las cicatrices de Bell para observar al peliblanco con los ojos bien abiertos y un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Bell: (confundido) ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Antes de que Bell pudiera seguir pensando en lo que estaba mal, se sonrojo cuando sintió que Freya lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche sin tener en cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos.

Freya: (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro) (con los ojos cerrados) pensé que nunca más me llamarías de esa manera por lo que paso entre nosotros. ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Bell siguió con su expresión algo confundida pero correspondió el abrazo de Freya, sin entender el porqué de tanta emoción.

Lo que él no sabía, era que solo había usado un apodo cariñoso en toda su vida y únicamente se lo había dedicado a ella, haciendo que Freya se sintiera única cuando estaba con Bell.

Freya apoyo su rostro con gran cariño en el pecho de Bell mientras se acurrucaba una y otra vez, haciendo que Bell se riera internamente.

Bell: (sonrisa divertida) Kami-sama, creo que ya deberíamos levantarnos y ordenar el desastre que hicimos…

Bell intento levantarse, pero Freya lo volvió a arrojar en la cama mientras seguía acurrucándose en él.

Freya: (frotando su rostro en el pecho de Bell con gran energía) no, quiero seguir acurrucándome~.

Bell: (abrazo a Freya y dándole pequeños mimos en la cabeza) | (sonrisa divertida) nunca pensé que Kami-sama podría llegar a comportarse como una niña.|

SALTO DE LINEA

Después de varios minutos, Freya parecía haberse calmado finalmente y descansaba su rostro encima del pecho de Bell con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el peliblanco poseía una sonrisa igual a la de su Diosa y le acariciaba su cabello.

Bell: (dejando de acariciar su cabello) (sonrisa tranquila) ¿Ya podemos levantarnos? También me gustaría estar así por más tiempo, pero tenemos que ordenar todo esto.

Freya: (apretando un poco más el abrazo) (sonrisa tranquila) (abriendo los ojos) hmmmm, está bien. (Sentado en la cama) no me gustaría que viniera alguien y hubiera este increíble olor a sexo en el ambiente.

Freya dejo las sabanas a un lado y revelo su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que Bell la seguía a un lado y comenzaba a vestirse. Por suerte sus prendas no habían sido afectadas por los fluidos de Freya, aunque estaban desparramadas por toda la habitación y se les hizo un poco difícil encontrarlas.

Una vez que estaban completamente vestidos, Freya le dio una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

Freya: es suficiente, pero solo por ahora.

Bell simplemente asintió de acuerdo con un leve sonrojo, mientras disponía a levantar la mesa y las sillas que habían tirado durante su beso.

SALTO DE LINEA

Freya: (sacudiendo ambas manos) (poniendo ambas manos en su cadera) todo limpio.

Bell: (cruzándose de brazos) (serio) tomo un poco más de tiempo de lo que pensaba…

Antes de que Freya pudiera contestarle, ambos pudieron escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

Los dos pensaron la misma cosa cuando eso sucedió.

"Menos mal que fue ahora, y no media hora antes."

Bell abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando vio a Welf fuera, mientras que alzaba su brazo en gesto de saludo y observaba hacia su alrededor como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Bell: (confundido) ¿Pasa algo?

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) (mirando a Freya, que se encontraba detrás de Bell) lo siento Freya-sama, pero Bell y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos ahora.

Bell ensancho los ojos ante eso con confusión, mientras que Freya lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Freya: (sonrisa) ¿te refieres al asunto del gremio? Los acompaño, porque tengo derecho debido a que Bell pertenece a mi familia.

Welf: (asintiendo) (serio) no le veo ningún problema. Tenemos que aprovechar que el gremio está al lado y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Bell: (intrigado) pensé que ya estarías con los del gremio y en este momento se celebraría un juicio.

Welf: (mirando a Bell) (serio) son muchas cosas para explicar. Lo entenderás todo cuando llegues allí.

Bell: (serio) de acuerdo. ¿Te aseguraste de que ningún caza recompensas te siguiera para causar problemas?

Welf: (asintiendo) (serio) dalo por hecho. Me asegure de moverme sigilosamente, y sumado a la túnica nadie me reconoció.

Bell: (asintiendo) (serio) bien, (mirando a Freya) antes de ir, me gustaría que me diera algo.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Los tres salieron de la habitación de Freya y descendieron por la Torre Babel.

Se podía ver que Bell llevaba su clásica túnica de color negro, ya que Freya le regalo otra más para que estuviera completamente cubierto.

Welf: (ajustando su capucha) (mirando a los aventureros que pasaban por el lugar, mientras que Apís actuaba como una estatua en la entrada) (serio) de momento solo saben que nosotros estamos aquí, pero como no firme el tratado que nos ofreció el capitán del Gremio, aún seguimos apareciendo como fugitivos.

Bell: ¿El gremio no les aviso que estábamos en medio de un acuerdo?

Welf: (negando con la cabeza) por lo visto no. De seguro no lo hicieron para no tener que esperar tanto tiempo para una respuesta. Créeme que no les gustó mucho cuando les dije de esperar un día.

Bell: (asintiendo) bien. Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez.

Los tres salieron de la Torre Babel y rápidamente ingresaron al gremio, para evitar llamar demasiada atención de los aventureros que rondaban por la zona.

Todos los trabajadores que se encontraban en la recepción miraron a los recién llegados con algo de confusión, ya que entraron de una forma abrupta.

La gran mayoría de los miembros regresaron a su trabajo, a excepción de unos pocos que aún tenían una expresión confusa en sus rostros por ver a Freya en el gremio.

Uno de los miembros que poseía una espada se acercó a Freya e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

?: (Serio) (intentando no mirarla demasiado) ¿Se puede saber el porqué de su visita, Freya-sama?

Freya: (sonriendo) (apoyando una de sus manos encima del hombro de Bell) solo vengo a apoyar el juicio de mi acusado.

Ante esa mención, todos observaron a Freya con clara confusión en sus rostros.

El hombre que estaba al lado de ella aumento aún más su expresión confundida.

?: (Confundido) (mirando a Bell) ¿Acusado?

Bell se retiró su capucha y todos le observaron con claro asombro, ah excepción de algunos miembros que poseían armas. Estos rápidamente apuntaron sus lanzas a Bell, en señal de rendición. Welf se hizo un poco hacia un lado mientras se descubría el rostro y Freya continuaba observando todo cerca del peliblanco.

Bell simplemente observo las cuatro lanzas que tenía a su alrededor de manera seria y rápidamente se colocó sus manos en los bolsillos.

Bell: (con una leve expresión de aburrimiento) ya se lo que dirán. Vamos rápido con capitán del gremio así terminaos esto de una vez.

Los cuatro guardias que estaban a su alrededor simplemente asintieron, mientras alejaban sus lanzas del cuello de Bell, pero aún permanecían cerca de su cuerpo.

?: (Serio) está bien. Pueden acompañarnos los tres. Pero primero me gustaría que dejaran sus armas en este lugar.

Bell simplemente asintió y avanzo hasta el mostrador más cercano de manera lenta y mirando a todas las personas que habían dentro. Llevo sus manos dentro de la túnica y saco ambas dagas, mientras que miraba a su alrededor con algo de gracia, ya que todos estaban tensos.

Bell levanto ambos brazos y dejo caer las dagas encima del mostrador, para luego mirar con una pequeña sonrisa a los hombres y mujeres que llevaban lanzas.

Bell puso nuevamente sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar cerca de Freya, mientras que Welf observaba todo eso con un poco de gracia, ya que no le habían ordenado sacarse su traje, y prácticamente era un arma. Pero decidió no mencionar nada al respecto.

Bell: (con las manos en los bolsillos) (serio) ¿Podemos ir ya?

Una de las lanceras asintió y se aproximó hacia una puerta que se encontraba detrás de los recepcionistas que decía "Solo asuntos de vital importancia".

Cuando abrió la puerta, Bell pudo observar que el interior estaba compuesto con un montón de librerías y en el centro había un escritorio con un hombre firmando diferentes papeles.

El hombre dejo su pluma a un lado cuando vio que su puerta había sido abierta.

Royman: (con una ceja levantada) ¿Sucede algo?

?: (Seria) señor Royman, el fugitivo Bell Cranel se ha presentado para llevar a cabo su juicio.

Royman junto ambas manos y miro de manera analítica a la joven lancera, haciendo que se confundiera un poco.

?: (Un tanto nerviosa) ¿Voy a buscar a los demás miembros para celebrar el juicio?

Royman: (muy serio) no será necesario. Esto es algo que debe zanjarse en este momento, porque necesito la respuesta de Bell antes del anochecer.

?: (Nerviosa) entonces, ¿le digo que pase él solo oh todos los involucrados?

Royman: (muy serio) ¿Esta Welf con él?

La lancera simplemente asintió.

Royman: (tomando su pluma y jugando con ella) ¿Cuántos son?

La lancera alzo su mano e indico un tres.

Royman: (dejando su pluma en el escritorio) (serio) bien, que pasen todos.

La lancera simplemente asintió y llamo Bell, Welf y Freya para que avanzaran, mientras que los lanceros les seguían de cerca.

Antes de que todos pudieran entrar, Royman alzo su mano en señal de "parad" hacia los lanceros.

?: (Intrigado) ¿Pasa algo señor Royman?

Royman: (serio) (bajando su mano) me gustaría charlar a solas con ellos.

?: (Ensanchando los ojos) ¡Pe-pero señor, son criminales y-

Royman: (golpeando el mostrador) (muy serio) me da igual si son criminales oh no. Quiero que den su opinión sincera sobre el tema que vamos a hablar y no podré asegurarme de que ellos sean sinceros si hay cuatro lanzas apuntando en sus cuellos.

Al final, los lanceros asintieron a regañadientes y abandonaron la habitación, mientras que Welf entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Royman: (levantándose de su asiento y extendiéndole la mano a Bell) hola, mi nombre es Royman y soy el encargado del gremio. Estoy bajo el mando de todos los asuntos más importantes que respecta a los aventureros de Orario y la Ciudad misma.

Bell: (estrechando la mano) (serio) mi nombre es Bell. Soy aventurero de Freya-sama y tengo… | (pestañeando confundido) un momento, ¿Cuál es mi nivel actualmente?|

Royman: (desestrechando la mano) (leve sonrisa) tranquilo. No espero que me digas cuál es tu nivel actual si apenas llegaste a Orario. (Serio) además, las formalidades es lo menos importante en estos momentos. (Sentándose) tomen asiento, por favor.

Los tres asintieron y se sentaron en frente del escritorio, esperando lo que iba a decir Royman.

Royman: (acomodando unos papeles) (serio) en lo general, siempre hay un juicio correcto cuando un fugitivo vuelva a Orario. Pero viendo que esto tiene vital importancia, prefiero hacerlo de forma rudimentaria y abordando la palabra por mí mismo. (Soltando los papeles y mirando seriamente a Bell) le comunicamos a tu amigo durante el juicio que ambos saldrían libres con una condición.

Bell: (serio) ¿la cual sería…?

Royman: (serio) primero te pondré en contexto. Hace poco, descubrimos que había un espía en la Ciudad que fue enviado por Ares. Este sujeto era la mano derecha de Ares y considerado el aventurero más fuerte bajo su mando. Sabemos todo esto porque él mismo nos dio toda esa información sin siquiera oponer resistencia, por lo que tampoco sabemos cuan fuerte puede llegar a ser. También nos comunicó que tenía un mensaje de Ares una vez que le encontráramos, él dijo que Ares estará vigilando tu llegada a Orario, y una vez que te encontraras en este lugar, el Dios rompería su pacto de Paz Blanca. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Bell: (bajando la mirada) (serio) una vez tuvimos un fuerte encuentro durante mi estadía fuera de Orario. Me dijo sobre una pelea que estaría pronto a llegar entre nosotros dos cuando la Guerra entre Orario y Tegea inicie… creo que esta obsesionado con una pelea a su talla, más que la misma guerra.

Royman: (asintiendo) (serio) asique te busca a ti en concreto, tal y como lo sospechaba.

Bell: (intrigado) por cierto, ¿Qué le hicieron al espía?

Royman: (serio) como mencione antes, decidimos mandar una carta de advertencia a Tegea y Ares nos contestó de inmediato. Nos entregó una gran cantidad de bienes en cambio de su rescate y terminamos accediendo. Después de todo, no sabíamos de lo que era capaz la mano derecha de Ares aunque no tuviera ningún tipo de armas, y aunque lo tuviéramos encerrado podría ser un peligro tenerlo en la Ciudad una vez que inicie la guerra.

Bell simplemente asintió en comprensión.

Royman: (serio) (poniendo una mano en su mentón) si atamos puntos, podemos asegurar que Ares no sabía nada de tu ubicación fuera de Orario y por eso decidió mandar a un espía que sirviera como sus oídos para enterarse si alguien se enteraba sobre tu posición, ya que los Dioses son solo capaces de ver y no escuchar por el orbe, a menos que el humano este haciendo una oración en su nombre. (Quitando su mano del mentón) (Mirando a Bell) (Serio) por lo que solo me queda una duda, ¿Cómo fue posible que Ares te haya encontrado si hipotéticamente nadie de aquí sabia tu paradero?

Bell: (serio) bueno, podríamos decir que fue culpa de un evento divino.

Royman: (alzando una ceja) ¿Evento divino?

Bell: (frotándose el mentón) (con rostro pensativo) me gustaría entrar en detalles, pero sería imposible describir una pelea de esa magnitud. (Mirando a Royman) para explicarlo de forma simple, tuve un enfrentamiento contra Apollo y termine matándolo. Tal despliegue de poder entre ambos hizo que los Dioses detectaran la energía divina sin problemas, y de esa forma Ares rastreo mi posición | (entrecerrando los ojos) no pienso decirle que estuve en el Olimpo. Eso podría traerme problemas de algún tipo.|

Royman: (ensanchando los ojos) ¿Mataste a un Dios? Ahora entiendo porque Ares está buscando luchar contra ti. (Serio) y por esa misma razón quería hablarte.

Tanto Welf, como Freya y Bell miraron un tanto confundidos a Royman.

Royman: (juntando sus manos) como lo sospeche, Ares parece querer tener una pelea contigo. En un principio pensé en exiliarte de Orario para que el conflicto terminara y Ares no nos molestara. Pero después de meditarlo, me di cuenta que si Ares se enteraba de esto se enfurecería con nosotros y terminaríamos muy mal. (Con un brillo en los ojos) por lo que solo me queda una opción. Ares nunca ha actuado de forma directa en sus guerras, solo daba órdenes. Pero si él se ve acorralado no tiene problemas en ejercer sus dominios y acabar la guerra con un simple chasquido, asique solo nos queda confiar en que nuestros aventureros acabaran con los contrarios y que tu acabaras con Ares.

Bell observo de una forma un tanto sorprendida a Royman, mientras que Welf y Freya parecían estar bastante tranquilos.

Royman: (serio) si tanto quiere pelear contigo, significa que tu estas a su altura. (Levantándose de su asiento) Bell, todos tus crímenes serán olvidados si nos ayudas a ganar. (Alzando su mano) tú eres nuestra única esperanza.

Bell: (levantándose del asiento y estrechando su mano) (sonrisa retadora) de acuerdo. Pensaba frenar a Ares de todos modos. Orario es mi hogar y no permitiría que caiga en ruinas.

Royman: (agitando la mano fuertemente) (sonriendo) me alegra escuchar eso.

Welf: (serio) bien. Ahora que ya está todo arreglado, me gustaría saber porque mencionaste lo de tener una respuesta antes del anochecer.

Royman: (desestrechando la mano) (cruzándose de brazos) (serio) a eso iba. Lo más probable es que Ares ya se haya dado cuenta de que Bell regreso a Orario, y si no lo hizo, no tardara en hacerlo. Por lo que no tenemos planeado hacer un ataque sorpresa ah Tegea con nuestros más grandes aventureros antes del amanecer.

Freya: (ensanchado los ojos) (muy seria) un momento. No pueden hacer eso, porque aún no rompieron el pacto de Paz Blanca con Ares.

Royman: (serio) (mirando a Freya) por eso mismo tenemos pensado hacerlo, Freya-sama. Ares no se esperara el ataque y lograremos acabar con todos sus guerreros, y aprovechando el factor de que no hay ciudadanos en su ciudad, simplemente aniquilaremos a todos mientras que Bell se encarga de Ares.

Freya: (muy seria) no puedes hacer eso. Ares es un Dios de la Guerra y como tal no tolerara semejante insulto.

Royman: (serio) es la mejor forma de acabar una guerra de manera efectiva, aunque sea poco honorable. Entiendo que usted también tenga el dominio de la guerra y le moleste que rompamos esas reglas, pero una victoria asegurada es mejor que una victoria honorable. Piense en los ciudadanos.

Bell: (agitando la mano con desdén) (serio) da igual lo que digas Freya-sama. Es obvio que no tiene pensado escucharte.

Finalmente, Freya dio un suspiro de cansancio y le dirigió una mirada un tanto venenosa a Royman, que le hizo sudar un poco.

Welf: (levantándose del asiento) (con tono despreocupado) en fin, lo que tenemos que hacer es reunirnos en la noche con los demás y bla, bla, bla. (Apoyando su mano en el hombro de Bell) ya me mencionaron los horarios de salida, asique te estaré buscando antes de las 10. Mientras tanto aprovecha para comer algo y prepárate.

Bell simplemente asintió, mientras que miraba a Freya un tanto confundido.

Bell: | (confundido) que extraño… generalmente no actúa así y logra controlar sus emociones cuando está en desacuerdo con algo.|

Royman: (sentándose nuevamente) genial. Habiendo solucionado todo esto, ya pueden marcharse. Ah, y llamen a una recepcionista para que venga aquí, así actualizo sus datos y lo repartimos rápidamente por la ciudad.

Royman agito su mano con desdén, mientras que Bell y Welf asentían.

Welf: (cerrando la puerta) (serio) voy hacer lo que dijo Royman. Nos vemos en la noche.

Bell simplemente asintió y dio un pequeño choque de puños con Welf, para que después el pelirrojo se marchara a hablar con una de las recepcionistas.

Freya: (seria) Bell-kun, tenemos que hablar.

Bell: (serio) está bien, hablemos en tu casa. |lo sabía, algo raro está pasando.|

Freya simplemente asintió y Bell se colocó la capucha para marcharse del lugar.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Freya, ambos se sentaron en la cama, mientras que Freya tenía un rostro serio.

Bell: (serio) ¿Me vas a decir que te sucede? Es raro que actúes de esa manera.

Freya: (sonriendo) tienes razón. Solo estoy nerviosa, nada más.

Bell: (alzando una ceja) ¿por qué?

Freya: (dando un pequeño suspiro) (sonriendo) ¿Sabes que Ares podría terminar con la guerra teletransportandose en Orario y destruir toda la ciudad en tan solo segundos, verdad? (optando por una expresión un poco más seria) exactamente, él podría hacerlo, pero nunca lo hace. No lo hace solo para poder disfrutar de una guerra sin que acabe en un segundo con un claro vencedor. Ah Ares le encantan las guerras, y yo comprendo su pasión en cierta medida, ya que también soy una Diosa de la Guerra, aunque no es mi dominio principal y rara vez me veo interesada por una batalla en gran escala. Ah lo que voy es que cada Dios se concentra más en sus dominios principales, y en mi caso sería la belleza. Ahora te pregunto, ¿Cuál es el de Ares?

Bell: (intrigado) creo que su apodo lo dice por sí solo, "El Dios de la Guerra."

Freya: (seria) exactamente, ¿y qué es lo que pasaría si alguien me dijera que soy horrible?

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) pues, esa persona no terminaría muy bien.

Freya: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) tienes razón. (Seria) ahora, como mencionaste antes, ya te has cruzado con Ares una vez y sabes qué clase de carácter tiene, entonces te pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que aria Ares si alguien escupe su dominio principal?

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) oh mierda…

Freya: (sonrisa nerviosa) por fin lo entiendes…

Bell: (serio) ¿Qué es lo primero que aria según tu opinión?

Freya: (sonriendo) bueno, yo diría que primero mataría a todos los aventureros infiltrados en su ciudad. Igual, puedes estar tranquilo. Ares inicio esta guerra buscándote exclusivamente a ti, lo más probable es que se centre en vuestra batalla primero y después quiera atacar Orario con sus propias manos.

Bell: (serio) (poniendo una mano sobre su mentón) tienes razón. Lo que no entiendo es porque inicio una guerra solo para enfrentarme.

Freya: (sonriendo) ten en cuenta que él paso conquista tras conquista, guerra tras guerra. De seguro llego un momento en que las guerras y su mandato no lograban saciar su hambre de combate. Es cierto que Ares puede luchar contra otros Dioses, pero solo de manera amistosa.

Bell: (con una mirada comprensiva) entiendo. Debe ser difícil para Ares no participar en las guerras solo porque las terminaría en un segundo…

Freya: (suspiro de cansancio) (sonrisa nerviosa) solo entendiste la mitad de ello. (Sonriendo) pero da igual. Estoy segura que cuando te enfrentes a él, lograras comprender por completo mis palabras.

Bell simplemente asintió en comprensión.

Freya: (con una dulce sonrisa) ahora, tenemos que actualizar tu Estado.

Bell: (mirando a Freya) (consternado) oh cierto, se me había olvidado por completo ese detalle cuando llegue aquí.

Freya: (abrazándolo de manera dulce) (sonrisa amorosa) no te preocupes. Después de todo, teníamos cosas más importantes de las que hablar.

Bell simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

Freya: (separándose de Bell) (con una tierna sonrisa) ¿Puedes voltearte en nuestra cama?

Bell simplemente asintió con un leve sonrojo mientras se quitaba su camisa, para que su espalda quedara expuesta.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Bell sintió que Freya se sentaba encima de su cintura, algo que lo extraño un poco.

Bell: (intrigado) sabes, siempre me pregunte si es realmente necesario sentarse encima mío.

Freya: (moviendo un poco sus caderas de forma juguetona) (sonrisa traviesa) nunca fue necesario, simplemente quería hacerlo.

Bell simplemente negó con la cabeza algo divertido por los caprichos de su Diosa.

Freya: (extendiendo ambas manos encima de la espalda de Bell) (sonrisa tranquila) veamos…

Freya ensancho los ojos de impresión a más no poder cuando vio como el Estado de Bell comenzaba a actualizarse.

ESTADO: BELL CRANEL –AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 6. FAMILIA: FREYA.

ESTADISTICAS:

FUERZA: 7735 (¿?)

RESITENCIA: 6930 (¿?)

DESTREZA: 7520 (¿?)

AGILIDAD: 8825 (¿?)

MAGIA: 8000 (¿?)

PARA UN TOTAL DE: 39010 PUNTOS.

PODER UNIVERSAL: 80390 PUNTOS.

PODERES MAGICOS:

FIRE BOLT.

ELECTRO.

HABILIDADES:

"INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS Y VENENOS": ESTA HABILIDAD PERMITE QUE NINGUN HECHIZO O VENENO PUEDA AFECTARLO, AH EXCEPCIÓN DE HECHIZOS DE DIVINIDADES.

EXTENCION: DIVINIDAD-MITICO: PERMITE AL USUARIO DE ESTA HABILIDAD TENERLA HABILITADA SIN UN ESTADO (MITICO). ESTA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN AFECTA A LOS DIOSES, POR LO QUE LA HABILIDAD TAMBIEN LES AFECTA (DIVINIDAD).

"DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES": aumenta la velocidad del crecimiento del usuario mientras sus sentimientos perduren. La intensidad de los efectos está relacionada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bell. MITICO: EL USUARIO ACTUALMENTE, TIENE DOS DESEOS INQUEBRANTABLES, POR LO QUE HACE QUE SU PODER AUMENTE EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

"ARGONAUTA": permite una carga para una acción activa. Requiere cuatro minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como un pequeño campaneo o una gran campana dependiendo de la potencia necesaria.

"ENCANTO": Permite hechizar a sujetos de diferente género al del usuario de esta habilidad.

La habilidad será más fuerte a medida que el usuario suba su poder de encanto. A partir de rango D en adelante, puede afectar a los dioses.

ENCANTO: "E"

"SUERTE": "S"

"RISE: FIRE-BOLT": Esta habilidad solo puede obtenerse mediante fire-bolt y electro. Si el usuario utiliza ambas magias al mismo tiempo, sus habilidades básicas incrementan exponencialmente mientras pueda mantener ambas magias activas.

Freya: (con los ojos bien abiertos) como siempre, nunca dejas de sorprenderme….

Bell la miro algo extrañado, pero no menciono nada al respecto.

Freya: (sonriendo) nuevamente, tu crecimiento ha sido totalmente irregular e incluso haz logrado subir al nivel 6 en tan solo dos años.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) (frotándose el cabello) para serte sincero, eso ultimo ya lo esperaba. Después de todo derrote a monstruos de una categoría muy alta, derrote a aventureros que me llevaban más de 2 niveles de ventaja y finalmente derrote a un Dios.

Freya: (asintiendo para sí misma) (sonriendo) tienes razón. Hiciste muchas cosas para impresionar a los Dioses. Aunque es aún más fácil cuando tus logros están en constante vigilancia por tus abuelos.

Esto hizo recordar a Bell que probablemente estuvieron espiando cuando estaba en la intimidad con Freya. Este pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

Freya: (sonriendo) ahora, tienes que escoger todas las habilidades que deberías haber elegido por subir de nivel. En este caso, no hay mucho que puedas elegir debido a que aparecen las justas.

Freya continuo moviendo sus manos mientras un brillo con letras aparecía arriba de la espalda de Bell y finalmente se adhería a su espalda baja.

Freya: (apoyando sus manos en la espalda de Bell) (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) listo. Las habilidades nuevas que adquiriste fueron: "Resistencia Anormal", "Resistencia Mágica" y "Cuerpo Fuerte".

Bell simplemente asintió, mientras que Freya se quitaba de encima.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, mientras que Freya daba un pequeño suspiro.

Freya: (tomándose el pecho) (con una hermosa sonrisa) este ha sido un día de locos. Pero fue mi día de locos.

Bell se acercó a Freya y el abrazo. La diosa correspondió de inmediato el gesto y se acurruco junto a él con una cálida sonrisa.

Estuvieron unos segundos así, hasta que sus labios comenzaron a acercarse…

"BUUUUUUUUUUGM"

Bell: (separándose de Freya mientras se frotaba el estómago con vergüenza) lo siento, pero no como nada desde la primera hora de la mañana y ya me ataco el hambre.

Freya tapo su pequeña risita con una de sus manos, para después levantarse de la cama.

Bell: (intrigado) ¿A dónde vas?

Freya: (sonrisa entre dientes) aún le debemos lo de la comida a Aisha, ¿no?

Bell simplemente asintió algo divertido y se levantó de la cama con un pequeño salto y rápidamente siguió a Freya.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Por cierto, en esta historia no existe nada superior a SSS en las estadísticas, por esa razón puse el signo de preguntas.**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5505 palabras.**


	39. Capítulo 38

**CAPITULO 38: GRANDES PODERES CON UNA GRAN VENTAJA… ¿OH UNA GRAN DESVENTAJA?**

Aisha: (bebiendo un poco de vino, para luego dejar la copa en la mesa) (sonrisa de lado) por lo que me has contado, no estuviste perdiendo el tiempo durante estos dos años, ¿verdad?

Bell simplemente dio una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa mientras estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa redonda que se encontraba en la habitación de Freya. Aisha estaba en frente de él, mientras que la Diosa estaba comiendo junto a Bell.

Todos parecían haber terminado de cenar. Una cena muy temprana desde luego, si tenemos en cuenta que eran las 9:30 pasada.

Aisha: (jugando con sus cubiertos) (con una expresión un tanto pensativa) entonces, si supuestamente venciste ah Apollo, me gustaría saber cómo fue una pelea contra dos seres tan poderosos…

Bell: (cruzándose de brazos mientras optaba una expresión pensativa) no sabría cómo explicarte… simplemente es algo muy loco. Una escala de poder totalmente diferente a la de los aventureros. Incluso Ottar no sería capaz de hacerle nada, según mi experiencia.

Aisha: (poniendo ambas manos sobre su cien mientras se masajeaba lentamente) hmmm… lo entiendo. Pero aun así no puedo imaginarme nada parecido.

Freya: (sonriendo) (dejando su copa de vino en la mesa) es algo que no puede explicarse fácilmente. Únicamente podría entenderse si lo vieras en persona. (posicionando uno de sus dedos en la copa de vino, mientras lo giraba por el borde) y ahora, si tenemos en cuenta que la pelea seria entre Bell y Ares, que es un Dios mucho más fuerte que Apollo, el nivel de destrucción podría incluso verse y sentirse en Orario, sin importar que Tegea este a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Aisha: (impresionada) wow. Supongo que será una pelea bastante grande…

Freya: (sonriendo) como dije antes, la única forma de que puedas entender una pelea a tan gran escala, es verla con tus propios ojos.

Aisha: (un tanto cabizbaja) desafortunadamente, no voy a poder verlo. Únicamente los aventureros de nivel 5 y superior acudirán a esta misión…

Bell: (impresionado) ¿De nivel 5 para arriba? | (Serio) eso significa que Welf no podrá ir, probablemente…|

Aisha: (comenzando a recoger los platos) (sonrisa de lado) no te preocupes. Aunque me hubiera gustado ir, sé que ustedes serán más que suficiente para acabar con esto de una vez por todas. (Dándole una tierna sonrisa a Bell) supongo que me iré a limpiar todo esto, por lo que nos vemos después de la guerra y te deseo mucha suerte en tu enfrentamiento.

Bell: (asintiendo) (leve sonrisa) gracias por los ánimos.

Aisha le dirigió una última sonrisa por las palabras de Bell y termino de recoger toda la mesa, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia a Freya como saludo y marcharse del lugar.

Bell y Freya se quedaron solos en la habitación con un silencio un tanto incomodo que solo duro unos pocos segundos, ya que Freya acerco su silla a la de Bell y luego se apoyó en él de una forma amorosa.

Freya: (con una expresión un poco seria) (con los ojos cerrados) dentro de poco te iras…

Bell: (abrazando a Freya) (serio) así es.

Freya: (suspiro de cansancio) (con una mirada un poco triste) recién llegas y ni siquiera podemos pasar un día juntos.

Bell: (sonrisa triste) te aseguro que cuando derrote a Ares, pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos.

Freya: (leve sonrisa) bien. (Separándose de Bell con una expresión preocupada) Bell-kun, ya sé que eres demasiado fuerte, pero Ares es uno de los Dioses más fuertes del Continente y tiene muy bien entrenada sus habilidades aunque no posea tanto poder divino. (Abrazando de forma protectora a Bell) no te confíes y ten cuidado en todo momento. Y recuerda, en esta pelea, tú tienes que ser la primera persona que vea Ares oh las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

Bell: (asintiendo) (con una sonrisa) (correspondiendo el abrazo) prometo que tendré cuidado. Y no te preocupes, me asegurare de mantener a Ares bajo control.

Freya simplemente asintió mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Bell y Freya se separaron cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, y la voz de Welf razonaba desde el exterior.

Bell: (serio) ya vino a buscarme. (Mirando a Freya) tengo que ir-

Bell no pudo terminar su oración por culpa de Freya, ya que le estaba dando un profundo beso al peliblanco.

Bell correspondió el beso al instante mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Freya. El beso duro unos pocos segundos y cuando se separaron, Freya le dio una dulce sonrisa.

Freya: ¿No creías que te ibas a ir sin darme un beso de despedida, verdad?

Bell simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras agitaba su mano en un gesto de despedida. Freya hizo lo mismo para corresponderle el gesto y luego Bell salió de la habitación, haciendo que la dulce sonrisa de Freya se transformara en una expresión de preocupación.

Freya: (preocupada) por lo que me dijo Hades, Bell-kun podría llegar al nivel de Zeus respecto a poder divino, y ser incluso superior. Pero Ares ha vivido mucho más tiempo y sabe controlar a la perfección su poder divino. Aunque la diferencia de poder sea muy amplia, si Bell tiene algún problema durante el combate podría llegar a costarle la vida…

SALTO DE LINEA.

Bell y Welf se encontraban caminando hacia las puertas de Orario, para comenzar la misión.

Welf iba montado encima de Apís, mientras que Bell lo seguía de cerca.

Bell: (serio) (con las manos en los bolsillos) asique tu tampoco iras…

Welf: (negando con la cabeza) (dando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio) me gustaría ir. Pero hace poco volví con Hefesto-sama y actualizo mi estado. Solo subí un nivel, por lo que no es suficiente para entrar en esta misión…

Bell: (dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro) (sonriendo) no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que con nuestra fuerza de combate podremos acabar con Tegea sin ningún problema.

Welf: (asintiendo) (leve sonrisa) lo sé. Pero es normal estar nervioso antes del inicio de una Guerra aunque los números estén totalmente a tu favor.

Bell: (inclinándose de hombros) (sonrisa de lado) bueno, no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica.

Ryuu: (seria) ¡Muchachos!

Tanto Bell como Welf se dieron media vuelta para ver a Ryuu junto con Asfi.

Ambas mujeres rápidamente se acercaron ah Bell y Welf para darles un pequeño abrazo.

Ryuu: (seria) no pudimos hablar cuando llegaron inicialmente ah Orario. Pero ahora veo que todo está marchando bien para ustedes.

Asfi: (sonriendo) me alegro que estén bien chicos. (Mostrando su brazo izquierdo completamente vendado) (Sonrisa nerviosa) hubiera ido con los demás para verlos, pero tuve un accidente en el calabozo y por mi condición no me dejaron ir.

Welf: (sonriendo) no hay problema. (Dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza ah Apís) por cierto, esta es Apis.

Ryuu: (un tanto impresionada) por lo que veo, los rumores eran ciertos. Es increíble que pudieran adiestrar a un monstruo.

Bell: (dándole pequeñas acaricias a Apís) (sonrisa entre dientes) no fue muy complicado, aunque tuvimos mucha suerte. Principalmente porque era hembra y no es un monstruo como tal, sino más bien una creación. Podríamos decir que se encariño con nosotros una vez que la mimamos un poco.

Ryuu simplemente asintió en comprensión, mientras que Asfi se acercó para darle un par de caricias.

Welf: (intrigado) por cierto, ¿ustedes van a reunirse con los demás para despedirse?

Ryuu: (negando con la cabeza) no es así. Nosotras somos aventureras de nivel 5 hace muy poco tiempo.

Bell: (impresionado) wow. (Leve sonrisa) Felicitaciones por ello.

Ryuu/Asfi: (leve sonrisa) gracias.

Welf: (sonriendo) yo solo acompañare a Bell hasta la salida. De seguro también se encuentra Mikoto.

Todos dejaron de hablar y continuaron avanzando, hasta que Asfi decidió hacer una pregunta que tenía en mente desde que vio a Apís.

Asfi: (intrigada) oigan, si Apís es tan fuerte, ¿por qué no la llevan a la guerra?

Welf: (inclinándose de hombros) (con una expresión un tanto disgustada) ya le plantee esa idea a los vejestorios del gremio durante mi juicio, pero no tienen confianza en que un monstruo podría ayudar. Solo dijeron que tenía suerte de tenerla por la ciudad sin quejas.

Asfi: (asintiendo para sí misma) (seria) entiendo… el gremio es muy bueno para Orario, pero son demasiado cerrados respecto a estos temas.

Ryuu: (seria) también deberías considerar que es el primer monstruo mascota que se ha visto en Orario y quizás todo el Continente. Es normal su desconfianza ante Apís, y eso no cambiara a menos que ella le salve el pellejo a alguno de ellos, (leve sonrisa) oh que esos vejestorios mueran de una vez y sean reemplazados.

Asfi: (sonrisa nerviosa) ya me parecía raro que defendieras al gremio sin tener ninguna intención maliciosa detrás de tus palabras...

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell y los demás finalmente llegaron a las puertas de Orario, solo para ver que no había mucha gente como esperaban. Solamente se encontraban los que irían a la misión y algunos otros aventureros con intenciones de despedirse de sus posibles amigos/compañeros.

Welf: (mirando entre la pequeña multitud) (entrecerrando los ojos) sinceramente, pensé que sería más gente… (Ensanchando los ojos) ¡Ahí esta Mikoto! Iré a buscarla, espérenme aquí.

Los tres asintieron, mientras que Welf se dirigía hacia donde estaba Mikoto.

Asfi observo como una persona parecía estar dividiendo a los aventureros en dos grupos diferentes.

Asfi: (confundida) que extraño… parece que están dividiendo a las personas en dos grupos diferentes.

Bell observo que en una fila se encontraban toda la familia Loki que superaba se encontraba en el nivel 6. Incluido a Bete, que por lo visto también había subido de nivel.

Bell: (serio) parece ser que están dividiendo a los aventureros con nivel 5 y 6.

Bell observo como su familia se distribuía entre las dos finales. Únicamente faltaban Elun y Tammuz en aquel grupo, de seguro por no llegar al nivel 5.

Ryuu: (señalando a Ottar) mira a tu capitán. Por lo visto será el que nos comande hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Bell: (asintiendo) (serio) es lo normal. Después de todo, es el que más tiene experiencia y el único aventurero con un nivel tan superior en el grupo.

Asfi: (sonriendo) sería mejor que dejemos de observar de lejos y nos unamos al grupo, si no se irán sin nosotros.

Bell: (asintiendo) tienes razón. Vayan ustedes, yo le dije a Welf que lo esperaría aquí para poder hablar con Mikoto.

Asfi y Ryuu simplemente asintieron, mientras que se marchaban lentamente del lugar. Pero antes de irse, ambas pararon.

Asfi/Ryuu: (mirando e reojo a Bell) en serio, nos alegra mucho saber que estas bien.

Bell simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en contra de una casa que estaba justo al lado de un pequeño callejón.

Bell miraba como Welf y Mikoto estaban hablando muy animadamente.

Bell: (dando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio) ¿Qué están haciendo? No tengo todo el día para-

Bell fue jalado hacia el callejón cercano por una mano de forma repentina.

Bell rápidamente se levantó y desenfundo una de sus dagas de forma instintiva, para después bajarla lentamente y mirar con cierto asombro a la figura.

Bell: (impresionado) ¿Hades-sama? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hades: (muy serio) tenemos que ir al Olimpo, ahora.

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) (agitando las manos) ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?!

Hades: (muy serio) es de suma importancia. Tiene que ser ahora, quieras oh no.

Bell: (bajando sus hombros en señal de derrota) está bien, está bien. ¿Pero me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando?

Hades: (muy serio) ¿recuerdas que al comienzo del entrenamiento Atenea dijo que había algo raro en ti? Bueno, finalmente logro encontrar ese "algo raro en ti" y quiere que la veas de inmediato.

Bell: (sujetándose el puente de la nariz con fastidio) ¡¿No puedes contármelo tú y ya?!

Hades: (muy serio) ya sabes cómo es Atenea con respecto a sus estudios. A veces, ni siquiera deja que los mismos Dioses puedan ilustrarse con su conocimiento.

Welf se giró, y vio que Bell no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

Welf: (confundido) espera un segundo, Mikoto. Bell desapareció.

Mikoto: (confundida) ¿Qué? (divagando en sus pensamientos) esto me traer malos recuerdos…

Welf: (captando un pequeño mechón blanco del cabello de Bell) (sonriendo) no desapareció, simplemente se ocultó en aquel callejón para que no lo llamar a formarse.

Mikoto simplemente sonrió y ambos fueron rápidamente en donde estaba Bell.

Bell: (dando un gran suspiro de cansancio) que Diosa más terca... (Serio) de acuerdo, vamos.

Hades: (asintiendo) bien. (Tomando el hombro de Bell) prepárate para el salto.

Bell simplemente asintió, pero justo cuando iban a teletransportarse, pudo sentir que alguien lo tomaba de la túnica.

Welf: (intrigado) oye Bell, no sé con quie-

Welf no pudo terminar su oración a causa de un brillo segador que invadió sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos de forma forzada.

Mikoto se cubrió los ojos por el gran resplandor y cuando los volvió a abrir se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que tanto Bell como Welf y Apis habían desaparecido del lugar.

Ottar observo el gran resplandor, pero rápidamente le restó importancia, ya que tenía algo más importante en mente.

El hombre del gremio que los había organizado miro al gran grupo de 50 personas con una leve sonrisa y dio un leve asentimiento a Ottar, indicando que ya era hora de marcharse.

Ottar: (alzando la voz) (estoico) ¡Bien, ya es hora de marcharnos!

Ottar se dio media vuelta mientras comandaba al frente de ambos grupos y se escuchaba un gran grito que decía "¡Sí!".

Todos salieron a una gran velocidad de Orario, mientras que los amigos más apegados a Bell y su familia se preguntaban la misma cosa.

"¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?!"

SALTO DE LINEA.

Welf abrió los ojos algo confundido, y rápidamente su expresión confundida cambio a una de asombro al ver en el lugar donde se encontraban, ya que nunca antes había visto algo parecido.

El lugar consistía en una biblioteca enorme. Era tan grande que parecía no tener final.

Bell se dio media vuelta para ver que Apís y Welf se habían teletransportado con él, algo que alarmo al peliblanco.

Hades observo a los dos invitados inesperados con su típica mirada seria, aunque parecía estar un poco enojado por el hecho de que se hayan colado en el Olimpo sin permiso de nadie. Pero finalmente resto importancia a ese hecho, después de todo había sido mera casualidad.

Hades: (apoyando la mano en el hombro de Bell) (serio) tranquilo Bell. Solo tuvieron mala suerte de involucrarse en el peor momento. Cuando te envié nuevamente ah Orario, también llevare a tus amigos.

Bell miro a Hades y dio un leve suspiro de alivio, mientras que Welf seguía sin entender del todo que es lo que estaba pasando.

Welf: (confundido) disculpe las molestias, Hades-sama. ¿Pero puedo saber en dónde nos encontramos?

Hades: (serio) estamos en la biblioteca más importante del Continente. Dejémoslo ahí.

Welf simplemente asintió un tanto confundido, pero decidió no presionar más con el tema debido a la seriedad que mostraba Hades ante el asunto.

Bell: (mirando a su alrededor) cierto, esta es la biblioteca de Atenea-sama. Por lo tanto su aposento debería de estar al final de la biblioteca.

Welf: (ensanchando los ojos) espera un momento, la biblioteca es de Atenea-sama y sus aposentos se encuentran aquí…

Hades: (serio) detén esos pensamientos ahora. Es obvio que nos encontramos en el Olimpo, pero no debes decir ni una sola palabra. Los mortales no son bienvenidos a este lugar, a menos que sea muy necesario su presencia oh sea el campeón de algún Dios.

Welf simplemente asintió mientras intentaba controlar el shock que le estaba comenzando a inundar su mente en estos momentos.

Hades: (serio) Bell, Atenea te está esperando en sus aposentos.

Bell: (impresionado) ¿En sus aposentos? Creí que no aceptaba a nadie en su habitación… (Ensanchando los ojos) oye oye, espera un momento. ¿Estás diciendo que debo atravesar toda la biblioteca para llegar a sus aposentos?

Hades: (asintiendo) (serio) así es. Como tú mismo dijiste, desde que tuvo aquel incidente en Orario se ha cerrado demasiado con todos nosotros y no permite que nadie atraviese su biblioteca y llegue a sus aposentos sin su consentimiento. Como Zeus le ha permitido hacer lo que le plazca, no me queda otro remedio más que aceptar este hecho para no meterme en problemas con Atenea, y quizás, mi hermano. (Mirando a Welf) (Tomando del hombro al pelirrojo) tú y yo nos quedaremos en mis aposentos. No quiero que andes deambulando por aquí sin mi consentimiento.

Welf simplemente asintió sin oponer ni un poco de resistencia, así desapareciendo del lugar. Apís también había desaparecido con ellos.

Bell simplemente se quedó con la mano extendida, mientras que su cara empezaba a sudar de una forma desmedida.

Bell: (con el rostro completamente pálido) es-espera un segundo… no tengo tanto tiempo para atravesar toda la biblioteca y llegar a los aposentos de Atenea-sama. (Recordando las palabras de Hades) (Serio) un momento… Hades-sama me dijo que nos teletransportarian ah Orario. (Ensanchando los ojos) ¡Eso significa que no está enterado de nada! (golpeándose fuertemente las mejillas para recobrar la compostura) un momento… (Serio) si no mal recuerdo, Tegea está a unas cuantas millas de distancia respecto a Orario. Es decir, que da igual si van a máxima velocidad sin las carrozas, porque por lo menos deberían de tardar unas pocas horas en llegar. Eso significa que aún tengo tiempo.

Después de esa pequeña deducción, Bell comenzó a correr con una velocidad increíble a través de la biblioteca mientras se aseguraba de esquivar a todos los cajones y librerías que se cruzaban en su camino.

SALTO DE LINEA

Todo el grupo de aventureros iba corriendo a una velocidad increíble atravesando el bosque.

Ottar iba encabezando los grupos y solo estaba pensando en una cosa en estos momentos.

Ottar: | (serio) supongo que se abra ido por sí solo, ya que su misión era mucho más importante. Pero no tiene sentido. No le hubiera costado nada ir con nosotros y llegar al mismo tiempo, aunque el inspector del gremio nos hubiera parado si Bell no estaba en el grupo. Es la pieza clave, después de todo.| (suspiro de cansancio) (susurrando para sí mismo) tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto…

Mientras tanto, Asfi y Ryuu iban hablando entre sí, siendo las ultimas del grupo de nivel 5.

Ryuu: (seria) no puedo entender en donde se ha metido.

Asfi: (seria) yo tampoco. Simplemente desapareció cuando las formaciones estaban completas.

Ryuu: (seria) quizás lo movieron justo al último momento, aunque me parece una movida muy extraña. Incluso ridícula.

Asfi: (seria) (asintiendo) estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Si el gremio decidió que Bell fuera por separado, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Ryuu: (entrecerrando los ojos) lo sé. Lo que me pregunto es que tendrá en mente Royman para hacer que Bell llegue más rápido que nosotros.

Asfi: (inclinándose de hombros) (seria) no tengo la menor idea. Lo único que se me ocurre es el poder de Bell. Aunque no lo tengámosla magnitud de su fuerza del todo claro, sabemos que pudo vencer a un Dios y eso hace que pueda destrozar la Ciudad sin problemas, y nosotros solo tendremos que eliminar las sobras.

Ryuu: (seria) entiendo tu razonamiento. Pero no estamos seguras de la magnitud de su poder, por ende no sabemos si a un Dios le costaría mucha o poca energía destrozar una Ciudad completa. Ese factor podría hacer que Bell terminara un poco cansado antes de su combate en contra de Ares y podría terminar en nuestra derrota.

Asfi: (seria) ¿tú crees que Royman pudo haber preguntado a Bell sobre su nivel de destrucción para asignarle ese tipo de misión?

Ryuu: (seria) es una posibilidad. Pero hay algo que respeto de Royman, y eso es su falta de confianza cuando se trata de enemigos. Nunca actuaria tan confiado en contra de otra Ciudad aunque Bell fuera mucho más fuerte que Ares.

Asfi: (seria) entiendo. Entonces solo quedan dos opciones, oh Royman cambio su personalidad, oh el inspector que nos organizaba era un completo imbécil.

Ryuu: (leve sonrisa) da igual que opción sea. Bell aparecerá de una forma u otra, asique no tendremos que preocuparnos. Solo hagamos nuestro trabajo.

Asfi solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Ryuu.

SALTO DE LINEA

Habían pasado un par de horas, y en todo momento Hades estuvo viendo ah Welf de una forma seria, algo que termino incomodando por completo al pelirrojo.

Welf seguía sentado encima de Apís, mientras que el Dios se encontraba sentado en su cama.

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) disculpe, pero me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Hades: (serio) (mirando su reloj) pasaron unas 5 horas.

Welf: (ensanchando los ojos) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hades: (alzando una ceja) ¿Tienes que hacer algo importante?

Welf: (frotándose el cabello con vergüenza) en realidad, no. (Serio) Pero Bell debería de salir rápido.

Hades dejo su mirada completamente seria, por una un poco más tranquila al escuchar la preocupación de Welf.

Hades: (serio) antes de ir al plano mortal, pude ver que había mucha gente acumulada en las puertas de Orario. ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso?

Welf: (serio) sí. Bell tenía que salir junto con ese grupo para atacar ah Ares.

Hades: (ensanchando los ojos) ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Es una locura que el pacto se haya roto en menos de un día después del regreso de Bell!

Welf: (sonrisa nerviosa) bueno… en realidad nunca rompimos el pacto.

Hades: (mirando a Welf como si fuera el tipo más idiota del mundo) tienes que estar de broma.

El silencio reino en la habitación.

Hades: (facepalm) son unos idiotas…

SALTO DE LINEA

Ares se encontraba en la construcción más alta de Tegea, que parecía ser una especie de mini castillo al estilo griego.

La ciudad estaba compuesta por pequeñas construcciones en donde se hospedaban todos los guerreros de Ares, ya que no tenían ciudadanos en la gran Ciudad. También estaba rodeada con una enorme muralla que rivalizaba con la de Orario.

Lo único extraño del lugar, era que los mismos aventureros actuaban como comerciantes dentro de la ciudad, dando a entender que nunca ingresaban vendedores ambulantes oh otra tipo de gente que sea desconocida en Tegea.

Ares apoyo su brazo en el trono de diamante, mientras tenía una mirada algo aburrida en su rostro.

Detrás de él, apareció un elfo que era conocido como la mano derecha de Ares, y llevaba una jarra de cerveza en sus manos.

Ares: (agitando su mano con desdén) (con rostro aburrido) no quiero más cerveza. Gracias, Lagoon.

El elfo de armadura plateada y cabello largo rubio asintió.

Lagoon: (serio) ¿Puedo preguntar cómo le ha ido con la inspección matutina, Ares-sama?

Ares: (negando con la cabeza algo divertido) acabas de hacerlo. (Sonriendo) por lo que eh llegado a ver desde el Olimpo, finalmente Bell regreso a Orario. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Lagoon: (serio) ¿Romperá el pacto de la Paz Blanca?

Ares: (asintiendo) (sonriendo) exacto. Pero esperare un par de días para que pueda reunirse bien con todos. (Cruzándose de brazos) eh esperado un largo tiempo para el regreso de Bell y esperar dos días mas no será nada.

Lagoon puso una mirada más seria de lo habitual. Esto hizo que el Dios pelirrojo lo mirara algo extrañado.

Ares: (serio) sé que sucede algo. Dímelo ya.

Lagoon: (muy serio) algunos guerreros pertenecientes a Orario vinieron con la intensión de romper la Paz Blanca y firmar un día de inicio para la guerra.

Ares: (confundido) ¿Día de inicio? (inclinándose de hombros) da igual. (Sonriendo) diles que entren.

Lagoon: (un poco impresionado) ¿Está seguro de eso, Ares-sama? Recuerde que son nuestros enemigos.

Ares: (arrebatando la cerveza que tenía Lagoon) (sonriendo) ¿Y qué? Dijeron que querían firmar el inicio de la guerra. Eso significa que quizás no debe esperar más tiempo de lo planeado.

Lagoon: (con una gota de sudor nerviosa) pero hace un segundo dijo que no le importaba esperar dos días más…

Ares: (golpeando la cerveza fuertemente en contra de su respaldo) (serio) digo que lo hagas, y no cuestiones mi palabra. (Con rostro aburrido) además, no creo que el gremio de Orario sea tan idiota como para hacer algo así.

Lagoon simplemente dio una reverencia y luego se marchó rápidamente del lugar. Dejando solo a Ares.

Ares: (bebiendo de su cerveza) (sonrisa retadora) espero que nuestro encuentro sea honorable, Bell.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL.

Bell finalmente había llegado a los aposentos de Atenea, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y respiraba agitadamente.

Bell: (tratando de regular su respiración) medición. Para la próxima me hago Dios solo para poder usar la teletransportación.

Después de esas palabras, la puerta fue abierta de forma abrupta, haciendo que Bell se tambaleara hacia adelante, pero pudo recomponerse sin mucha dificultad.

Bell ensancho los ojos cuando le dio un vistazo a la habitación de Atenea. Prácticamente estaba lleno de estanterías con libros, había una especie de computadora en una esquina, que obviamente Bell no tenía ni idea de que era. También había muchos productos electrodomésticos eh incluso se podían ver unos cables que pasan de aquí a allá.

Un poco alejado de todo, se encontraba una cama de tamaño matrimonial con unas fresadas de color verde.

Atenea estaba justo parada en frente de él, mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Atenea: (leve sonrisa) bienvenido a mis aposentos. ¿Qué te parece?

Bell: (mirando a todos lados con mucho interés) si te soy sincero, ya me esperaba lo de los libros. Pero todo el resto se ve de otra era.

Atenea: (cruzándose de brazos) (sonrisa divertida) bueno, prácticamente les falta mucho para llegar a una innovación tan grande como esta y nunca lo lograran si se siguen concentrando en ser como los Dioses. Asique tu definición de "otra era" es más que acertada.

Bell rápidamente dejo de mirar a su alrededor como un idiota y puso un rostro serio, haciendo que Atenea lo mirara con la misma expresión.

Atenea: (seria) supongo que quieres ir directo al grano, ¿no?

Bell: (serio) exacto. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Atenea simplemente asintió y fue a buscar un libro en una de sus tantas estanterías, para luego pararse en frente de Bell mientras lo habría con cuidado.

Bell: | (leyendo la tapa del libro) "Mortales con tres cuarto divino", ¿es un libro que habla únicamente de mí?|

Atenea: (aclarándose la garganta) (seria) como eres el primer ser mortal que casi toda su sangre es divina, decidí estudiarte a fondo, al igual que tus comportamientos y como actúa la sangre divina cuando tiene total superioridad ante la sangre mortal.

Bell asintió en compresión, haciendo que Atenea pudiera continuar sin intromisiones.

Atenea: (girando una página de su libro) lo primero que descubrí y que ya es un hecho, es que un mortal con estas capacidades puede llegar a no tan solo presentar afinidades hacia el elemento divino de su padre/madre divina, sino que también puede conseguir un poder divino propio sin llegar a ser un Dios, algo que los hace potencialmente peligrosos contra los mismísimos Dioses. (Con un brillo en sus ojos) (Girando un par de páginas) pero obviamente, el poder divino actúa de una manera mucho más diferente en un mortal que en un Dios. Mientras que el Dios debe esperar una gran cantidad de tiempo para que su poder sea recompuesto una vez que lo gasta por completo, el mortal puede usar sus reservas mágicas para incrementar la duración y el huso de su poder divino. (Girando de página) (Mirando muy seriamente a Bell) ese sería el punto positivo. Ahora te pregunto, ¿Cuándo llegaste al Olimpo tras la batalla contra Apollo no sentiste ningún tipo de cansancio tras usar tu poder divino?

Bell: (intrigado) (con la mano en el mentón) bueno, ahora que lo dice, no sentí ni un tipo de cansancio, hasta que me desvanes en medio del Coliseo… pero eso se debía a los daños que había recibido en batalla, ¿oh me equivoco?

Atenea: (seria) en cierta parte es así, pero no del todo. Hay una gran desventaja que corre el mortal que puede usar el poder divino, y es que no siente cuando sus reservas divinas se agotan y cuando comienzan a consumir sus propias reservas mágicas. En términos medios, podría verse como una gran ventaja no sentir ningún tipo de cansancio a diferencia de los Dioses, pero una gran diferencia es que la mente del mortal se apaga totalmente cuando sus reservas mágicas fueron agotadas por completo. Ahora, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Bell: (serio) (asintiendo) creo que sí. Básicamente, me sentiré como nuevo durante toda la pelea, pero podría llegar a desmayarse en cualquier segundo si no cuido mis gastos de energía.

Atenea: (sonriendo) exactamente. Hermes me dijo que te enfrentarías contra Ares, por lo que vi prudente advertirte sobre esto. Como un consejo personal, te digo que empieces utilizando poco poder divino y vayas "subiendo de nivel" lentamente, así de esa manera te aseguras de que Ares no podrá escapar de tu ataque final. (Guiñando un ojo) sé que esa técnica funcionara, ya que Ares querrá disfrutar el combate lo más posible, por lo que no ira con todo desde el principio. (Seria) solo te digo que debes cuidarte de su teletransportación, porque es la única ventaja clara que tiene en contra tuya.

Bell simplemente asintió estando de acuerdo y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Bell: (extrañado) estoy muy agradecido por todo. Pero me gustaría preguntarle una cosa.

Atenea: (sonriendo) pregunta lo que quieras.

Bell: (extrañado) ¿Por qué me está ayudando?

Atenea observo a Bell con una expresión de sorpresa, algo que puso un poco incómodo a Bell.

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) (frotándose el cabello) es que ya sabe… sé que ha pasado por mucho y Hades-sama me dijo que no te comunicas tanto como solías hacer antes. Por lo menos en tus aposentos.

Atenea: (sonrisa triste) lo hago, porque eres un amigo de Ryuu…

Bell ensancho los ojos ante esa declaración, mientras miraba firmemente a Atenea.

Atenea: (sonrisa triste) ya sabes… ella estuvo sola por mucho tiempo tras mi partida y pude ver que tú le infundiste confianza para que pudiera volver a ser una aventurera en su tiempo libre. Quería agradecértelo de alguna manera, y esta es la única forma que encontré de hacerlo.

Bell: (sonrisa comprensiva) está bien, no es necesario que diga nada más. Lo comprendo perfectamente.

Atenea simplemente asintió con un rostro algo decaído.

Bell: | (serio) supongo que toda su familia habrá tomado bastante peso en ella, y no pudo soportarlo cuando casi todos murieron, marchándose de Orario. De seguro debe sentirse algo culpable por dejar sola a Ryuu.|

Atenea: (tomando el hombro de Bell con una mano, mientras arroja el libro con la otra hacia la cama) (sonriendo) bueno, es hora de que te marches, porque ya no te necesito, Campeón del Olimpo.

Bell: (frotándose el cabello con una sonrisa nerviosa) no me llames así, por favor.

Atenea solo se rio un poco, y un segundo después desaparecieron en un destello.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LOS APOSENTOS DE HADES.

Zeus: (acariciándose la barba) ahora entiendo porque me llamaste, Hades…

Hades: (serio) ¿quieres que veamos ah Tegea por el orbe para ver si ya llegaron?

Welf se encontraba sudando a mares. No podía creer que estaba en el Olimpo, y como si eso no fuera poco, Zeus estaba en la habitación parado justo al lado de él.

Zeus: (serio) mejor esperemos a Bell para ver que nos di-

Zeus no pudo terminar por culpa de un fuerte destello que apareció en la habitación.

Zeus: (serio) gracias por traerlo, Atenea. Creo que debemos regresarlo lo más rápido posible justo en frente de las puertas de Tegea. Hades, tú encárgate del pelirrojo y llévatelo a Orario.

Bell: (sonriendo) estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Atenea: (sonriendo) bueno, entonces yo me despido. (Dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas a Bell en la cabeza) buena suerte.

Bell: (haciendo una leve reverencia) muchas gracias.

Atenea: (leve sonrisa) y si vez a Ryuu, dile de mi parte que lo siento mucho.

Después de esas palabras, Atenea desapareció, permitiendo a Welf poder abrir sus ojos nuevamente.

Bell: (recomponiéndose) me encargare de darle el mensaje…

Zeus: (con una leve sonrisa en su rostro) bien. Ahora que está todo listo, hagamos nuestro trabajo Hades, (mirando a Hades con preocupación) ¿Hades?

Al notar el tono de su abuelo adoptivo, tanto Welf como Bell voltearon su vista para ver a Hades con una expresión completamente en shock mientras temblaba levemente.

Zeus: (con una expresión muy seria) Hades, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Hades: (completamente en shock) es mi dominio… entraron más de siete mil almas en el juicio de los muertos al mismo tiempo y del mismo lugar.

Zeus: (ensanchando los ojos) no puede ser… (Tomando a Bell de un rápido movimiento, seguido de Hades que tomaba el hombro de Welf) ¡Tenemos que ir a Tegea, ahora mismo!

Bell y Welf observaron algo confundidos a ambos dioses, y luego de un segundo el fuerte destello típico los obligó a cubrirse los ojos.

SALTO DE LINEA

El lugar donde se encontraba Tegea estaba completamente lleno de polvo. No se podía ver ni siquiera sus altas murallas por la gran cantidad de polvo que se había levantado en la zona.

Justo en el centro de la ciudad, en medio de todo el polvo, un destello se presentó en el lugar, dejando ver a Bell, Welf, Hades, Zeus y Apís.

Justo cuando todos llegaron, el polvo comenzó a disiparse lentamente, permitiendo que Bell y Welf pudieran ver a duras penas sobre donde estaban, y la primera impresión que les dio fue estar en un desierto.

Bell: (entrecerrando los ojos) (forzando su vista ara poder mirar a través del espeso polvo) Zeus-sama, creí que nos teletransportarian a Tegea.

Zeus: (muy serio) Bell… esto es Tegea.

Bell observo en completo shock a Zeus por un segundo, para después comenzar a mirar en varias direcciones para ver si podía distinguir algo.

Lentamente el polvo comenzó a desaparecer y gracias a eso el ambiente podía distinguirse casi por completo. Bell frunció completamente el ceño, indicando su furia.

El lugar solo era un enorme cráter lleno de escombros y polvo…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Estuve pensando un poco sobre si hacer la guerra un poco más larga de lo que tenía planeado, y al final decidí hacerlo así. Obviamente no será mucho más largo de lo que tenía pensado, pero quizás sean unos dos capítulos más antes de que termine.**

**Antes que nada, sé que la Diosa de la familia de Ryuu era Astrea y no Atenea. La razón fue que ya había planeado un poco sobre todo el asunto de Atenea y su alejamiento con respecto a los otros Dioses, como se ha demostrado un poco en capítulos anteriores.**

**Pero en todo esto había un problema, y era el hecho de porque ayudaría a Bell, si técnicamente se ve reacia a compartir su información e investigaciones con los demás. Por lo que pensé en esta solución (obviamente, bastante forzada, al igual que muchos otros eventos que sucedieron en este mismo capítulo).**

**Y con respecto a Hermes, como es el mensajero de los Dioses, él es el único Dios que visita con cierta regularidad el Olimpo, a diferencia de los demás Dioses que se encuentran en el plano mortal, que solo vuelven cuando se trata de una reunión muy importante.**

**De esa forma es como Hermes se habría encontrado con Atenea y es la explicación de cómo inicio su discusión con el tema de las opciones de Bell.**

**Por si no se enteraron, Hermes y Atenea son muy cercanos en esta historia. **

**Esta fue una breve explicación del cómo sucedieron todos los hechos que quedaron un poco enredados y de algunos que recién ahora se me ocurrieron.**

**Sinceramente, fue un bajón no haber pensado detenidamente estos últimos eventos. Solo me centre en la pelea, el reencuentro, el entrenamiento y la guerra. Pero no como Atenea podría sentir algún tipo de preocupación por Bell y dejarlo entrar a sus aposentos, cuando no dejaba que nadie entrara sin su permiso. Y obtener ese permiso era muy difícil de por sí.**

**Solo espero que en las próximas historias que escriba no cometa los mismos errores (con errores, me refiero a TODOS los que eh tenido a lo largo de esta historia, y son muchos) que eh tenido en esta. Pero esta el dicho que dice: "de los errores se aprende".**

**Les mando un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 6086 palabras.**


	40. Capítulo 39

**CAPITULO 39: ADÍOS, MI GRAN AMIGO.**

*UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE BELL*

Se podía ver una gran destrucción en toda Tegea, ah excepción del enorme castillo que aun seguía intacto.

Toda la familia Freya que participo en la misión se juntaron en frente del castillo, mientras observaban toda la destrucción eh incendios que habían provocada en la Ciudad.

Allen: (con una ceja alzada) (mirando en varias direcciones) ¿Los demás todavía no han llegado?

Hogni: (cruzado de brazos) tiene pinta que se encontraron ah más enemigos en el camino.

Hedin: (mirando en varias direcciones) ¿Ottar aún no acabo con el elfo rubio?

Allen: (dando un leve bufido) (frunciendo el ceño) no lo creo. Ese tipo era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía y de seguro tendrá muchos problemas para derribarlo.

Grer: (con rostro pensativo) Freya-sama siempre nos decía que había un aventurero con un alto nivel que podría rivalizar con Ottar. Siempre me pregunte quien podría llegar a ser y creo que finalmente lo encontramos.

Allen simplemente asintió de acuerdo.

"Oh mira. Parece ser que algunos llegaron antes que nosotros, Asfi."

Toda la familia Freya se dio vuelta para ver a Ryuu y Asfi que estaban encima de los escombros de lo que era una posada.

Allen: (sonrisa burlona) bueno, parece ser que por fin comienza a llegar gente…

Ryuu y Asfi se bajaron de los escombros mientras observaban a Allen y los demás.

Asfi: (seria) ¿Vieron a Bell?

Allen: (serio) ¿Crees que si hubiéramos visto a Bell, aun seguiríamos parados fuera del castillo?

Ryuu: (con el ceño fruncido) esto es extraño… sin él, será imposible completar la misión con éxito.

Hogni: (frunciendo el ceño) ¿No sería mejor que entremos al castillo y destruyamos todo de una vez?

Allen: (escupiendo a un lado de una forma un tanto desagradable) (frunciendo el ceño) ¿estás loco? No pienso entrar a ese castillo sabiendo que Ares está esperando adentro para matarnos. (Cambiando su expresión a una seria) conozco bien el límite de mi fuerza, pero no conozco el límite de un Dios.

Ryuu miro de una forma un tanto extraña a Allen, como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Allen se percató de esto y la miro un tanto irritado.

Allen: (enojado) ¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara?

Ryuu: (un poco sorprendida) no. Es solo que Anya siempre me dijo que eras un cabeza hueca.

Allen: (apoyando la lanza en su hombro) (mirando hacia otro lado) (serio) bueno… (Recordando su pelea contra Bell) ciertas cosas hicieron que pensara detalladamente en este tipo de situaciones peligrosas. (Mirando a Ryuu con una expresión un tanto disgustada) ¡Pero no soy ningún cabeza hueca! Déjaselo bien en claro a mi hermana.

Ryuu simplemente asintió, sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Allen.

Hogni: (serio) si Bell nunca llega, ¿Qué hacemos?

Asfi: (seria) llegara.

SALTO DE LINEA

Ares estaba presenciando toda la destrucción de su ciudad desde la ventana más alta de su castillo.

El dios estaba cruzado de brazos y su visión estaba ensombrecida, mientras que temblaba de ira al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior.

Ares alzo su vista y se podía ver una gran furia en sus ojos rojos que parecían estar pidiendo sangre a gritos en esos momentos.

Ares continuo mirando todo, mientras que dejaba de temblar, pero sus manos comenzaron a apretar fuertemente sus brazos.

Ares: (serio) estuve esperando por más de 15 minutos a que llegara Bell para calmar mi enojo. Pero no logro verlo en ningún lugar. (Dándole un fuerte golpe a la ventana y destrozando el vidrio por completo) (Gritando) (Apretando fuertemente sus puños) ¡¿ME ESTAN DICIENDO QUE ORGANIZARON TODO ESTO, SIN PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE TRAERIA?! ¡ME CANSE DE ESPERAR A BELL, ES HORA DE ACABAR CON LA BASURA!

Ares dio un gran salto que dejo un destello azul detrás de él y cayo con un ruido sordo en los escombros.

Allen y todos los demás que estaban justo debajo del castillo observaron el destello azul con asombro, y ensancharon sus ojos cuando vieron la enorme explosión que género su caída.

Allen rápidamente se puso serio al ver en el lugar donde había caído el destello azul, que probablemente se tratara de Ares.

Allen: (apretando los dientes) ¡Mierda, cayo justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba Ottar!

Asfi: (preocupada) ¿Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo?

Ryuu: (frunciendo el ceño) creo que no nos queda otra opción. Quizás logremos contenerlo un tiempo hasta que llegue Bell.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia el lugar, sin tener en cuenta que el poder de un Dios está en una liga completamente diferente.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Lagoon miro de reojo hacia atrás, ya que Ares había caído unos pocos metros detrás de él.

Lagoon: | (serio) parece ser que la paciencia de Ares-sama finalmente ha tocado fondo.|

"¿Le das la espalda a tu oponente en medio de la batalla?"

Lagoon volvió a mirar al frente para esquivar múltiples ataques mágicos de Ottar con varios saltos que le permitieron estar fuera de su alcance.

Lagoon: (serio) lo hago, pero solo porque nuestra pelea ya está sentenciada. (Frunciendo el ceño) tan solo mírate.

Ottar se encontraba a un par de metros en donde se encontraba Lagoon, mientras respiraba cansadamente y su cuerpo tenía heridas en todas partes. Pero el daño más preocupante se podía ver en sus ambos brazos vendados, que los tenia cubierto de sangre.

Ottar deshizo la magia de sus manos e intento regular su respiración para el próximo ataque. No es que estuviera muy cansado, pero los daños que tenía en todo su cuerpo le pasaban factura.

A diferencia de Ottar, Lagoon apenas tenía su ropa un poco dañada y leves rasguños en su rostro, dando a entender que estaba en una condición mucho mejor que Ottar.

Este elfo poseía una espada creada mediante magia que parecía ser muy poderosa por su mera apariencia. Ya que desprendía un color azulado algo segador y la parte de su filo poseía un brillo peligroso.

Lagoon: (serio) de todas formas, (haciendo una leve reverencia) fue un honor luchar contra el otro aventurero que poseía nivel 8 además de mí. (Haciendo desaparecer su espada mágica) (Cruzándose de brazos) Nuestra pelea hubiera sido muy reñida si tus brazos estuvieran sanos desde un principio, ya que la precisión de tus ataques mágicos y tu desplazamiento no habría sido afectado casi al principio de nuestro encuentro.

Ottar: | (mirando sus manos con una mirada estoica en su rostro) es cierto… si no hubiera tenido la batalla contra Bell ayer mismo, hubiera tenido posibilidades de ganar utilizando mi "Canto Concurrente". Por lo visto tendré que utilizar mi arma de doble filo, oh sino no podre alzarme con la victoria.|

Lagoon ensancharía un poco la mirada con curiosidad al ver como Ottar bajaría la mirada y cerraría fuertemente sus puños, mientras que la barrera mágica volvía a aparecer alrededor de él.

Unos segundos después, Ottar comenzó a desprender un aura rojiza algo corrosiva, mientras que sus facciones comenzaban a volverse más animales, haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran como el de un gato y todos sus dientes se volvieran caninos.

Lagoon observo con mucho interés el cambio de Ottar, mientras que lo estudiaba con su mirada.

Ottar finalmente volvió a alzar su mirada, mientras desprendía un aura salvaje a su alrededor.

Lagoon: (leve sonrisa) nunca pensé que tuvieras esa habilidad… "Vana Arganture". Es una habilidad que te permite convertirte en bestia, elevando a todas tus habilidades y estado en una medida extremadamente grande. (Ampliando su sonrisa) pero tiene un efecto secundario. Por cada uso y por cada minuto que lo tengas activo, tu resistencia y mente se verán agotados en gran medida. Por lo que sacrificaste tu defensa por un ataque devastador. (Cruzándose de brazos) lástima que eso no servirá de nada. Porque como ya dije antes, nuestro combate ya termino.

Ottar miro a Lagoon de forma deductiva, y luego recordó que algo cayó justo detrás de Lagoon.

El gigante miro hacia atrás del Elfo para ver como Ares avanzaba a través de los escombros de la Ciudad, hasta llegar en donde estaba Lagoon.

Ares: (serio) Lagoon, tienes que salir de la Ciudad. Me encargare de hacerlos volar a todos.

Ante esto, Lagoon ensancho los ojos y observo a Ares con una clara expresión de preocupación.

Lagoon: (preocupado) Pero-Pero Ares-sama, todavía hay sobrevivientes en la ciudad y ellos morirían si hace eso-

Ares: (serio) ellos morirán por su líder con honor.

Viendo que no podría disuadir a Ares de ninguna manera, finalmente Lagoon dio un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y se marchó rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Ares y Ottar solos. Aunque no fue mucho tiempo así, ya que Aiz llego al campo de batalla e inmediatamente se paró al lado de Ottar en posición de defensa.

Aiz: (seria) Vi un destello azulado estrellarse en esta zona y vine de inmediato. De seguro mi familia y todos los demás están en camino.

Ottar: (serio) (apretando los dientes por su forma de vestía) (con una vez un tanto más grave) ¿Viste a Bell?

Aiz simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Ante esta interacción, Ares comenzó a reírse en voz baja, hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada.

Aiz: (frunciendo el ceño) ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ares dejo sus carcajadas de lado y puso una mirada de ultratumba tan rápido que hizo a Aiz y Ottar dar un paso hacia atrás con una expresión de asombro combinada con una pisca de miedo.

Ares: (con una expresión vacía) (inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado de una forma un tanto tétrica) ¿Me están diciendo que organizaron todo este ataque cobarde, y ni siquiera confirmaron si Bell estaba en sus filas para encargarse de mí? En simples palabras, él no se encuentra en este lugar. (Comenzando a liberar su poder divino) eso me facilita las cosas, porque no tendré que preocuparme de matarlo.

Cuando Ares comenzó a despedir un poco de su poder divino, Aiz y Ottar rápidamente se cubrieron los ojos para evitar quedar ciegos, mientras optaban por una posición de defensa aún más firme que la anterior.

Ares comenzó a flotar gracias a su poder divino y comenzó ah ascender lentamente hacia el cielo.

Ares: (serio) tranquilos, me asegurare de usar una cantidad justa de poder divino para que puedan presenciar su final antes de perecer de forma instantánea.

Una ventisca comenzó a elevarse en toda la zona, haciendo que todos los presentes en la Ciudad tuvieran que cubrirse el rostro para evitar la gran ventisca, además de que la presencia divina de Ares comenzaba a afectarlos a todos.

Allen, que aún estaba algo lejos de donde se encontraba Ares, miro la luz azulada que se alzaba a lo lejos con algo de preocupación. Junto con toda su familia, sumando a Ryuu y Asfi que se encontraban con ellos.

Allen: (gritando) (cubriéndose el rostro con su lanza) ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

La familia Loki se encontraba justo detrás del castillo, por lo que la luz azulada no llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos, pero la gran ventisca los estaba golpeando sin problemas.

Finn: (cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos) (gritando) ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que sea eso Bete, pero de seguro no es nada bueno!

Después de un par de segundos, finalmente Ares llego a una gran altura. Una gran aura de un color azul le rodeo, mientras que su figura se oscurecía por completo, solo dejando el resplandor de sus ojos rojos visible.

Alzo una de sus manos, y de toda la energía divina que lo rodeaba se transportó rápidamente hacia arriba de su mano, comenzando a generar una enorme esfera que no paraba de crecer en tamaño, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, teniendo un diámetro igual de grande que el del castillo, incluso un poco más grande.

Ares aún continuaba con su poder divino rodeándolo, haciendo que su figura aun no sea visible, a excepción de sus ojos rojos, dándole un toque siniestro al asunto.

"_**¡DEVASTACÍON EXPLOSIVA!"**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Ares, antes de inclinar la enorme esfera hacia abajo con su mano alzada y luego desaparecer del lugar.

Gracias a que Ares desapareció de la zona, todos pudieron abrir sus ojos con algo de dificultad.

Finn observo a su alrededor y vio que toda la ventisca se había calmado, haciendo que se confundiera.

Finn: (confundido) ¿Qué fue todo este espectáculo?

Finn observaría a Riveria, que tendría la boca bien abierta con una mirada de completo shock mirando hacia el cielo.

Fin miro con aun mas confusión a Riveria, pero rápidamente se distrajo cuando vio que todo a su alrededor estaba absurdamente iluminado, algo que era muy extraño.

Bete: (apuntando hacia el cielo) (gritando a todo pulmón mientras cerraba unos de sus ojos por la enorme incandescencia que producía la esfera) ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO?!

Finn miraría hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Bete y se quedó sin aliento por lo que vio.

Finn: (ensanchando los ojos en shock) oh, por los Dioses…

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON AIZ Y OTTAR.

Aiz miro hacia arriba como pudo y vio como una enorme esfera se dirigía hacia su posición con una velocidad bastante rápida, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de enorme manera.

Ottar también miro hacia arriba mientras se cubría el rostro por la incandescencia, pero no se dejó llevar por la amenazadora apariencia de la esfera y preparo sus ataques mágicos en sus manos y dio un gran salto hacia la esfera que ya no estaba muy lejos de tocar tierra.

Ottar envió una gran cantidad de ataques mágicos hacia la esfera gigante, pero esta se las trago a todas sin ninguna dificultad y siguió avanzando sin reducir la velocidad ni en lo más mínimo.

Ottar siguió arrojando ataques mágicos con ambas manos sin resultado aparente. Comenzó a gritar fuertemente y los ataques mágicos se volvieron mucho más fuertes y grandes. Pero de nada sirvió y rápidamente fue cubierto por la esfera, haciendo que diera un gran grito de dolor, y un segundo después, su cuerpo fue completamente desintegrado dentro de la esfera.

Aiz observo esto con horror, pero no se dejó llevar por la situación y preparo su ataque.

Su espada se rodeó de una fuerte ventisca y segundos después, todo su cuerpo se rodeó de viento.

"¡Ruje, tempestad!"

Esas fueran las últimas palabras de Aiz cuando arrojo unas estocadas simultáneas hacia la enorme esfera, haciendo que unos grandes y filosos cortes de viento se dirigieran hacia su objetivo.

Como era de esperarse, la esfera recibió los ataques sin inmutarse y continúo su camino hasta estar a pocos metros de la Ciudad.

Aiz ensancho los ojos cuando la enorme esfera estaba a centímetros de su cara, y al mismo tiempo la enorme luz azulada segadora incrementaba a niveles extremos.

Los miles de guerreros que se encontraban dentro de castillo observaron con horror como la esfera estaba a nada de tocar el suelo, mientras que una luz azulada segadora comenzaba a cubrir toda la ciudad.

Allen, Ryuu y Asfi se cubrieron el rostro y se tiraron entre los escombros en un ridículo intento de protegerse.

Un segundo después, la luz azulada no dejo nada a la vista, para que después de unos momentos se escuchara una enorme explosión en la zona.

Todos los escombros salieron despedidos del lugar y algunos fueron incinerados al contacto. La onda expansiva fue tan alta que cubrió por completo la ciudad, solo dejando a sus murallas delanteras intactas.

Una enorme nube de polvo se alzó por toda la ciudad, cubriendo cualquier visión por completo, y se comenzaron a escuchar como todos los escombros que se elevaron por el cielo comenzaban a caer por toda la ciudad, oh mejor dicho, por el enorme cráter.

Una vez que los escombros dejaron de caer, un silencio incomodo adorno a toda la ciudad en ruinas, solo siendo interrumpida por la pequeña ventisca que había en el lugar.

Paso alrededor de un minuto, y el polvo comenzó a disiparse de la zona, haciendo que el lugar sea un poco más visible.

En un lugar, una enorme roca fue levantada del suelo, dejando ver a Aiz saliendo entre los escombros mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con ambas manos y su respiración estaba totalmente irregular, sumado a que una aura de fuego la rodeaba por completo.

Aiz: (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¿Qué está pasando? Pude sentir que esa esfera me destruía por completo… no debería de estar con vida.

"Lo mismo estoy pensando…"

Al escuchar esa voz, Aiz rápidamente miro hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a Ottar caminando con mucha dificultad hacia donde estaba ella, con la misma aura en llamas.

Ottar finalmente se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y se tomó el pecho con una leve expresión de dolor, mientras que señalaba el aura que los rodeaba con la otra.

Ottar: Creo que esta cosa tiene algo que ver con nuestra "vida extra".

Aiz: (asintiendo para sí misma) (seria) pienso lo mismo.

En otro lugar, se podría ver como un sitio estaba sepultado por rocas, y una de ellas fue completamente destrozada por un puño, luego el individuo asomo su cabeza hacia fuera del enorme agujero, dejando ver a Bete como el responsable.

Bete rápidamente miro hacia adentro de la sepultura de rocas, para ver a toda la familia Loki en perfecto estado, pero con un gran cansancio aparentemente.

Bete: (serio) oigan, ¿están todos bien?

Tione/Tiona: (apoyándose una a la otra para poder levantarse) estamos bien, aunque siento que mi alma fue desprendida por mi cuerpo un par de segundos.

Riveria se levantó junto con Finn, utilizando al probé enano como un respaldo para apoyarse.

Riveria: (dando un gran suspiro para intentar regular su respiración) creo que todos aquí tuvimos la misma experiencia, y creo que esa aura de fuego que nos rodea tiene la respuesta.

Finn: (asintiendo) estoy de acuerdo con Riveria. Y lo bueno de esto es que si nos salvamos por este fuego extraño, lo más probable es que los demás también estén a salvo. (Ensanchando su mirada) ¿Eh?

Finn obtuvo un pequeño sonrojo cuando vio cómo se encontraban todos, pero no fue por eso, sino por el hecho de que Riveria se estaba apoyando en él sin tener en cuenta la situación…

En otro lugar, se podía ver como Allen, Ryuu y Asfí aparecían de la nada en el suelo, aparentemente inconscientes, con la misma aura de fuego rodeándoles.

Toda la familia Freya que ya se encontraba en el lugar hace unos segundos antes, fueron a acudirlos rápidamente.

Toda la familia Loki se arrodillo en frente de Allen para intentar despertarlo, mientras que Hogni se fue con las dos mujeres para ver cómo se encontraban.

Hogni: (dándole pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas a ambas) (un tanto nervioso) ¡Vamos chicas, despierten!

La primera en despertar fue Ryuu, que se sentó rápidamente mientras se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza por un enorme dolor que sentía.

Ryuu: (mirando a su alrededor con una expresión de dolor) ¿Por qué seguimos con vida?

Hogni: (leve sonrisa) le alegro que estés bien. (Serio) no tenemos idea de lo que está pasando. Tan solo aparecimos aquí todos juntos y luego ustedes tres aparecieron de la nada con esa aura de fuego, al igual que nosotros.

Ryuu: (frotándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor) entiendo…

Alfrigg: (sonriendo) ¡Menos mal que estas bien, Allen!

Hogni y Ryuu giraron sus cabezas para ver que Allen estaba sentado en el suelo, con una expresión aturdida en su rostro.

Hogni rápidamente se levantó y fue en donde Allen, mientras que Ryuu comenzaba a sentir como el dolor de cabeza desaparecía lentamente.

Ryuu miro a su lado, y vio como Asfi comenzaba a moverse.

Ryuu: (leve sonrisa) |Por lo menos, parece ser que todos estamos bien de alguna manera…|

DE VUELTA CON OTTAR Y AIZ.

Ottar: (intentando mirar algo a su alrededor) (entrecerrando los ojos) con todo este polvo no se logra distinguir nada…

Aiz: (intentando regular su respiración) una cosa es segura… toda esta ciudad desapareció por completo.

Ottar simplemente asintió de acuerdo, mientras aun intentaba distinguir algo entre el polvo.

Cuando el polvo finalmente comenzó a ceder terreno, Ottar pudo ver como cuatro figuras se alzaban a lo lejos.

Ottar: (señalando hacia donde estaban las figuras) (serio) mira, parece ser que hay más gente en ese lugar…

Aiz rápidamente se levantó del suelo y se tambaleo en varias direcciones, pero pudo mantenerse de pie.

Aiz: (jadeando) (con una mirada fulminante) hay que tener cuidado. Ah lo mejor son enemigos.

Ottar miro de reojo hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba Aiz con una mirada seria.

Ottar: |espero que no lo sean. No estamos en condiciones para una batalla en estos momentos.|

Cuando el polvo se disipo un poco más, tanto Aiz como Ottar ensancharon los ojos al reconocer una melena blanca, que desde la espalda parecía ser un conejo.

Aiz: (con una expresión tranquila en su rostro) ¡Es Bell! Y el chico pelirrojo que está a su lado debe de ser Welf. Aunque no se quien pueden ser los otros dos…

Ottar: (mirando hacia abajo) también trajeron al monstruo por lo que estoy viendo…

Tanto Aiz como Ottar se dirigieron lo más rápido que podían hacia la posición de Bell y Welf.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON BELL, WELF, HADES Y ZEUS.

Bell: (mirando en varias direcciones con el ceño fruncido) ¿Cómo es posible que Ares haya hecho semejante destrucción en su propia ciudad?

Welf: (serio) tiene pinta de que se enojó bastante. Aunque esa no es una excusa valida.

Bell simplemente asintió de acuerdo.

Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver que detrás de ellos se estaban acercando dos figuras que Bell conocía muy bien.

Aiz alzo la mano en gesto de saludo, mientras que Ottar simplemente la seguía de cerca.

Cuando ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, hicieron una reverencia al ver Zeus y Hades en el lugar.

La primera en deshacer su reverencia fue Aiz, que rápidamente se abalanzo encima de Bell y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Aiz: (con un pequeño puchero) ¿Dónde estabas? Se supone que deberías de haber estado con nosotros desde el principio.

Al ver como estaba Aiz y Ottar, Welf aparto la mirada con un sonrojo, mientras que Bell dirigía su mirada hacia Hades de forma inquisitiva. El dios simplemente asintió con una sonrisa al saber lo que estaba pensando Bell.

Bell: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) lo siento, pero surgieron muchas cosas. Cambiando de tema, me alegro que estén bien después de haber quedado en el radio de semejante explosión.

Ottar: (asintiendo) (mirando sus manos de una forma un tanto extraña) si, aunque no me explico aun como logramos sobrevivir, aunque esta aura de fuego seguro tiene algo que ver con ello.

Después de esas palabras, el aura de fuego desapareció por completo de ambos, y de esa forma, el cuerpo desnudo de los dos aventureros quedo a relucir con mayor claridad.

Bell se froto la mejilla con un leve sonrojo en su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada, para no entrar en contacto con Aiz.

Bell: (riendo de forma nerviosa) puede que ustedes estén bien, pero su vestimenta y armas no sobrevivieron.

Por las palabras de Bell, Aiz observo con más atención su cuerpo y ahora que no estaba ese manto rojo que rodeaba su figura pudo darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Esto hizo que un gran sonrojo saliera en su rostro mientras se cubría su cuerpo con sus manos, además de que dio un pequeño salto para alejarse del peliblanco.

"Señor, aquí están."

La situación embarazosa fue interrumpida, gracias a que Lagoon apareció junto con Ares a un par de metros.

Bell borro su sonrojo al ver a Ares y puso rostro completamente serio.

Los demás tuvieron un cambio de actitud idéntico al del peliblanco. Incluso Aiz se puso a la defensiva, sin importar que sus zonas privadas quedaran expuestas.

Bell, Welf, Ottar y Aiz dieron un par de pasos hacia adelante mientras miraban firmemente a Ares y Lagoon.

Lagoon observo a Ottar con asombro, al ver que aun seguía con vida.

Lagoon: (impresionado) ¿Cómo es que todavía sigues con vida? Estoy impresionado… (Entrecerrando los ojos, mientras optaba por una mirada seria al ver la condición de Ottar) aunque pareces estar hecho polvo.

Ares: | (cruzándose de brazos) (serio) (mirando de reojo a Bell) quizás el mocoso tiene algo que ver con esto… (Mirando a Hades con una expresión aburrida) oh no.|

Lagoon: (serio) señor, yo me encargare de los aventureros que puedan estorbar en su pelea contra Bell. (Extendiendo su mano, y de ella aparecería una espada mágica de color azul) |creo que primero empezare por…|

Lagoon ensancho su mirada cuando la posiciono en Welf y se desplazó hacia él a una velocidad asombrosa.

Todo alrededor se puso rojo y parecía que se había frenado el tiempo cuando Lagoon estaba a unos centímetros de llegar en donde estaba Welf.

Ottar parecía ser el único que había cambiado su expresión, mientras seguía con la mirada el movimiento de Lagoon.

Ottar: | (apretando los dientes) ¡Puedo verlo, pero mi cuerpo no está en condiciones para responder tan rápido!|

Mientras tanto, Aiz solo tenía una mirada sorprendida en su rostro, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Lagoon estaba en una posición completamente distinta hace unos minutos, mientras que la expresión de Welf seguía siendo exactamente la misma, dando a entender que ni siquiera se había percatado del movimiento de Lagoon.

Lagoon: (comenzando a preparar la estocada) | (serio) lo siento, pero terminare contigo.|

Cuando la espada estaba a punto de tocar el cuello de Welf, se escuchó un gran estruendo y lo primero que se vio fue a Lagoon en un pequeño cráter ah centímetros de Welf, aparentemente muerto, con Bell encima de él, mientras tenía una de sus dagas clavada justo en la parte posterior de su espalda. Además de que un aura de rayos y fuego lo rodeaba por completo.

Ante esta demostración de poder, Ottar daría una mirada genuinamente sorprendida.

Hades y Zeus darían una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

Aiz volvería a demostrar sus emociones, gracias a una gran sonrisa de esperanza que salió de su rostro.

Welf tocaría el hombro de Bell con una sonrisa agradecida, Bell miraría hacia atrás con una mirada seria para ver al pelirrojo, que rápidamente cambiaria a una sonrisa.

Ares: (dando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio) fuiste demasiado precipitado, Lagoon. (Con una mirada seria) Y eso te costó muy caro.

Bell se apartaría de Lagoon con un pequeño salto, quedando al lado de Welf nuevamente.

Bell: (un tanto enojado) ¿No crees que tú fuiste el precipitado? Volaste toda Tegea solo con el afán de matarlos a todos, sin importar las perdidas.

Ares: (inclinándose de hombros) (serio) tu eres un héroe, (señalando a Lagoon muerto) pero solo para tu gente. Yo no soy un héroe, soy un guerrero y el líder de todas mis tropas. Por lo que si debo sacrificar a todo mi ejército para asegurarme de que no se me escape ni uno, lo hago sin problemas. Después de todo, ellos también son guerreros, no son ciudadanos. En todo momento deben estar preparados para morir. (poniendo una de sus manos en su katana) pero por lo que estoy viendo las cosas no salieron como quería, y tendré que matar a todos los mocosos que queden aquí para luego ir a Orario, y no creo que necesite explicarte como quedara la ciudad una vez que llegue allí. (Leve sonrisa) es más, quizás desaparezca el único laberinto de monstruos que hay en el mundo…

Hades y Zeus posicionarían sus manos en los hombros de Bell.

Hades: (serio) creo que ya es hora de marcharme. Te deseo suerte en tu combate.

Zeus: (sonriendo) confió en tu victoria, Bell. (Mirando a Ares con una leve sonrisa) y en cuanto a ti Ares, será mejor que no te confíes y luches con ganas.

Ares simplemente asintió y dio una pequeña reverencia a su padre.

Ante esto, Hades y Zeus desaparecerían del lugar.

Ares se quedaría mirando a Bell por unos segundos, hasta que decidiría hablar.

Ares: (serio) oye, ¿Qué clase de pelea quieres tener conmigo?

Bell: (confundido) ¿Eh?

Ares: (serio) sé que podrías sentir algo de empatía por mí, por culpa de mi pa… (Aclarándose la garganta) de Zeus. (Agudizando su mirada) ¿Es una pelea a muerte? Quiero decir, ¿una verdadera pelea?

Bell: (impresionado) ¿Pelea a muerte? (serio) a mí me basta con que alguno de los dos

Ya no pueda levantarse. Eres un dios después de todo, y me gustaría evitar tu muerte, a menos que no haya remedio…

Ares: (serio) conozco a la gente como tú. No posees ningún tipo de odio y eso perjudica tu rendimiento. Ah menos que tu oponente te obligue, no mataras a nadie. ¿Oh me equivoco?

Bell: (intrigado) estas en lo correcto, ¿pero qué tiene que ver el odio con matar?

Ares: (dando una leve sonrisa) antes de que te conteste, ¿sabes que los Dioses pueden usar la mitad de su poder divino sin liberar su forma divina, verdad?

Bell: (confundido) si, aunque en lo personal necesito unos segundos para liberar aunque sea una mínima parte de mi poder divino, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Ares dio una sonrisa un tanto salvaje mientras miraba a Bell.

Ares: entonces dime, ¿Qué es más rápido? ¿Lo máximo de tu poder mortal, oh la mitad de mi poder divino?

Bell ensancho los ojos ante esa declaración y rápidamente exprimió su poder mortal al máximo, y se abalanzo rápidamente hacia la derecha, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Aiz y Ottar observaron en shock como Ares había dejado una línea de destrucción detrás de él, mientras que Bell estaba siendo sujetado del cuello fuertemente por Ares con una de sus manos.

Bell observo con impotencia a Ares, mientras que Ottar y Aiz por fin lograban captar todo el movimiento después de un segundo.

Welf observo sin expresión a Bell como estaba siendo sostenido por el cuello mientras lo miraba con remordimiento. Luego miro al frente de él para mirar a Ares que estaba justo delante y con la otra mano extendida.

El pelirrojo siguió el recorrido de su mano y ensancho los ojos cuando vio que estaba empuñando su katana y le estaba atravesando la zona media del torso.

Ares dio una pequeña sonrisa tétrica y arrojo a Bell contra el suelo, mientras que apretó su agarre en la katana con la otra mano y giro su espada dentro del torso de Welf, para luego hacer un corte descendente que empezó por la mitad de su torso y termino con la espada saliendo por la cintura, haciendo un corte en forma de ( y casi cortando a Welf en dos partes diferentes.

Ares dio un gran salto hacia atrás para caer elegantemente y sacudir su katana para retirarle la sangre y volver a enfundarla.

"¡WELF!" Bell y Aiz gritaron, acercándose rápidamente el cuerpo agonizante de Welf, mientras que Ottar los siguió, pero sin gritar su nombre.

Bell se arrodillo en frente de su amigo que intentaba recomponerse mientras daba gritos agonizantes.

Bell: (tomando el pecho de Welf) ¡Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien! Solo necesitamos conseguir unas pocio-

Welf daría un quejido de dolor molesto y apartaría la mano de Bell con desdén, para luego agarrársela fuertemente.

Welf: (entre quejidos) (con una mirada determinada) Ares es tu enemigo… no lo olvides… estas en una guerra… y tienes que ganarla… (Escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre) (Apretando aún más fuerte la mano de Bell) sin importar el costo.

Bell: (un tanto desesperado) (volviendo a poner la mano en la herida de Welf en un absurdo intento de detener el sangrado) no hables-

Welf volvería a apartar la mano con desdén.

Welf: (dando una leve sonrisa) ya no hay forma… solo gana… por favor…

Después de esas palabras, Welf exhalo su último aliento y cerró sus ojos, mientras que su cuerpo dejaba de moverse.

"¿Welf? ¡WELF!" Bell agito fuertemente el cuerpo de Welf mientras gritaba su nombre con gran dolor.

Aiz y Ottar solo pudieron observar con lastima eh impotencia como Welf había muerto.

La cortina de polvo finalmente se disipo por completo, dejando ver el enorme cráter y el lugar lleno de escombros.

Justo en esos momentos, llegaron todos los aventureros que habían acudido en la misión, incluyendo a la familia Loki y la familia Freya.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Todos se quedaron observando a lo lejos con respeto.

Finalmente, Bell se recompuso lentamente, mientras que su mirada estaba completamente ensombrecida.

Bell: (con una voz calmada) chicos, vuelvan a Orario. Yo me encargare de Ares.

Aiz: (ensanchando los ojos) pero Bell-

Bell: (apretando los puños) pero nada. En su estado actual solo estorbarían. Y aunque estuvieran en su mejor condición lo seguirían haciendo.

Ottar tomo el hombro de Aiz, indicando que reprochar las órdenes de Bell sería una estupidez.

Ottar: (muy serio) ya viste de lo que es capaz Ares sin usar su máximo poder. Bell ya se ha enfrentado a un Dios antes, por lo que debe tener un gran poder oculto y nosotros no serviríamos nada en esta batalla, solo como estorbos.

Aiz simplemente miraría a Ottar, para luego observar a Bell con lastima y asentiría.

Luego de eso, ambos se acercarían al cuerpo de Welf para cargarlo, pero Bell los detendría con su mano.

Bell: (con una voz seria) no. Yo me encargare de eso cuando todo termine. Tomaremos un campo de batalla más alejado de aquí para no arruinar su cuerpo, en una dirección completamente contraria a Orario para no cruzarnos con ustedes.

Ares miro a Bell con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que decidió eso por ambos sin siquiera consultarle primero.

Tanto Aiz y Ottar asentirían de acuerdo.

Bell se apartaría de ambos, dando un par de pasos y quedando delante del cuerpo de Welf.

El peliblanco finalmente revelaría su mirada y se podía ver que estaba completamente furioso.

Justo al mismo tiempo, otra aura invisible parecía rodear a Bell, un aura que Aiz y Ottar vieron con asombro, ya que parecía poseer mucha furia acumulada.

Bell: (con voz tranquila) no pierdan el tiempo y lárguense…

La vos tranquila de Bell no combinaba para nada con su expresión y aura, pero eso poco les importa a Aiz y Ottar que asintieron y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás aventureros que ya se habían reunido.

Bell continúo observando a Ares con una expresión tranquila, aunque parecía estar matándolo con su mirada.

Ares simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa ante la expresión de Bell.

Ares: (sonrisa de lado) ¿Me odias?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo supongo que será el último oh anteúltimo.**

**Con respecto a mi tardanza en actualizar, fue explicada en mi perfil de Wattpad por si estas interesado en saber un poco de lo que sucedió. **

**Como siempre digo, si alguna vez me tardo en actualizar, por lo general explico los motivos allí.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y que tengas un buen día!**

**Cantidad de palabras: 5837 palabras.**


	41. Capítulo 40

**FINAL DEL ÚLTIMO ARCO: ¡EL HEROE DE ORARIO!**

Ares: (sonrisa de lado) ¿Me odias?

Bell lo miro por unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Esto hizo que Ares alzara una ceja, ya que no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando el peliblanco en esos momentos. Hasta que por fin Bell decidió hablar.

Bell: (serio) ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?

Ares lo miro un tanto confundido por su pregunta, ya que no era la reacción que esperaba de su parte.

Ares: (tomando su katana y clavándola fuertemente en el suelo) (serio) ¿Qué por qué lo elegí? Solo pensé que sería buena idea atacar a alguien que no había revivido tras el último ataque con la esperanza de que no volviera a levantarse, y el hecho de que aun tuviera ropa lo delato por completo.

Bell le dio una mirada fulminante y apretó fuertemente los puños. Luego de eso, le grito fuertemente.

Bell: ¡¿POR QUÉ LO ELEGISTE, SIENDO QUE ÉL ERA EL UNICO DE TODOS NOSOTROS QUE TENIA UNA familia?!

Ah Bell le pazo por la mente la cara del bebe de Welf y la amada del pelirrojo, Irelia.

¿Con que cara les podría ver cuando les entregue la noticia de la muerte de Welf?

La pequeña sonrisa de Ares cambio lentamente a una mirada seria, hasta que finalmente culmino en una un poco furiosa.

Ares: (fulminando a Bell con la mirada) dices eso, cuando tu gente mato a varios de mis hombres y a sus familias. Puede que yo haya matado a los que restaban, pero si no lo hacía, ustedes lo hubieran hecho. ¿Cómo puedes responderme eso?

Bell: (ensanchando los ojos) yo…

Ares: (serio) exactamente, no puedes. (Ares extendería sus manos y aria diferentes gestos, para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras) En una guerra, muchas familias mueren, y tú puedes ser la causa de la destrucción de esas familias. Pero no te preocuparas por ellos, ya que no son conocidos para ti. (Mirándolo seriamente) en mi caso, ustedes son los desconocidos, y con la gente que estoy en guerra. Me da igual cuantas familias mate para lograr alzarme con la victoria.

Bell: (apretando los puños) puede que tengas razón, ¡pero quizás alguna de esas familias se hubieran salvado si te rendías!

Ares le dio una mirada de muerte a Bell, que le hizo estremecerse por dentro.

Ares: (con furia contenida) y, ¿me puedes decir de quien fue la culpa? Lo único que debían hacer era respetar el plazo de la Paz Blanca, pero Orario hizo cualquier estupidez. ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccione, si le escupen en la cara al mismísimo Dios de la Guerra? Obviamente, no iba a tomar medidas de mis acciones con el afán de eliminarlos a todos. Y cuando termine contigo, seguiré con todos los demás. (Entrecerrando los ojos, de una forma peligrosa) uno por uno, hasta llegar a Orario.

Bell miro hacia atrás, para ver a todos sus amigos que comenzaban a marcharse hacia Orario, pero de una forma un tanto lenta. Luego miro hacia donde estaba el cadáver de Welf, para ver que Apís estaba al lado de, mirándolo con clara tristeza.

Bell: (dándole una pequeña sonrisa triste a Apís) asegúrate de que no le pase nada hasta que vuelva.

Apís respondió rápidamente, sentándose a su lado.

Bell volvió a mirar hacia el frente, con el ceño fruncido.

Bell: solo tengo una última pregunta.

Ares lo observo con clara atención, dándole a entender que le respondería.

Bell: ¿Tantas ganas tienes de luchar contra mí, que incluso apartaste el deseo de destruir Orario por un momento y matar a mi mejor amigo para hacerte pedazos?

Ares: (cruzándose de brazos) esa es una pregunta que solo te responderé una vez que termine nuestro combate. (Sonrisa de lado) Aunque pienso que obtendrás la respuesta sin que te la diga, independientemente del resultado final.

Bell: (serio) si, si es que aun sigues vivo una vez que la pelea termine.

Ares: (dando una sonrisa un tanto sanguinaria) ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esa es la respuesta que esperaba!

Tras lo mencionado, Ares calvo su katana aún más profundo. Una acción que confundió un poco a Bell.

Ares: (sonrisa de lado) tu pusiste una regla, ¿no? La de apartarse del lugar para asegurarnos de no dañar a tus queridos amigos con fuego cruzado. Pues, ahora yo pongo la otra regla. Ninguno de los dos utilizaremos armas, únicamente utilizaremos nuestro poder divino y fuerza física.

Bell: (dando un pequeño suspiro) (serio) está bien, te seguiré el juego.

Bell desenfundo sus dagas y las arrojo fuertemente justo al lado de Apís y se clavaron profundamente en el suelo.

Bell: (sonriendo) cuídamelas, por favor Apís.

Apís solo dio un simple relincho indicando su aprobación, sin quitar la vista de Welf.

Bell miro a Ares con un rostro serio, mientras este le daba una pequeña sonrisa un tanto descarada.

Bell: ¿Conoces un buen lugar, un poco alejado?

Ares: (señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás) a varios kilómetros se encuentra una zona un tanto desértica, repleta de montañas. Es el lugar perfecto.

Bell simplemente asintió y cerro sus ojos por unos pocos segundos, hasta que una delgada aura blanca rodeo a su cuerpo por completo, decepcionando un poco a Ares.

Ares: (con voz decepcionada) ¿ese es todo tu poder divino?

Bell dio un par de pasos, hasta quedar justo al lado de él y tomo su hombro con una mano.

Bell: (con los ojos cerrados) (serio) me contaron que te gusta empezar desde abajo, y a mí me conviene. (Apretando fuertemente el hombro de Ares) (Abriendo los ojos con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos) además, puedes estar tranquilo. Me asegurare de acabarte por el que le hiciste a mi amigo, y para salvar ah Orario.

Tras esas palabras, Bell avanzo un poco y le dio la espalda a Ares.

Bell: no importa de qué lado lo mires. (Mirando de reojo a Ares) matar a tu propia gente solo para ganar una mísera guerra, es caer muy bajo. Incluso si Orario se equivocó en sus acciones.

Ares simplemente opto un rostro serio mientras se daba vuelta y se ponía al lado de Bell.

Ares: (serio) en una guerra no existe tal cosa como un bando bueno oh un bando malo. Solo existe el bando ganador.

Ares dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se reajustaba su armadura.

"sígueme."

Esas fue la última palabra, antes de que ambos desaparecieran a una velocidad impresionante.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Todos los aventureros que fueron a Tegea se encontraban ingresando por el bosque, en un intento de evadir el camino principal, hasta que puedan llegar cerca de la ruta comercial para comprar vestimentas, debido a su condición actual que era bastante embarazosa.

Todos iban a una velocidad bastante tranquila, debido a que sus cuerpos se sentían completamente pesados, aunque no tenían ningún tipo de daños en ellos.

Aunque ninguno llevaba ropa, todos parecían estar muy cómodos, ya que tenían otras cosas en mente. Como por ejemplo, todo lo que había sucedido en Tegea y como es que seguían con vida.

La familia Loki iba junto a la familia Freya, mientras que cada uno estaba muy concentrados en sus pensamientos.

Ryuu y Asfi iban juntas, un poco apartado del grupo.

Asfi se encontraba consolando a Ryuu, ya que el pelirrojo era un muy buen amigo para ella y había muerto en la batalla.

Aiz miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Ryuu y puso un rostro algo triste.

Ottar, que estaba caminando junto a ella, alzo una ceja ante su reacción.

Ottar: (estoico) ¿Eras muy amigo de ese chico llamado Welf?

Aiz: (negando con la cabeza) (un tanto decaída) no es así. Solo lo conocí un poco gracias a Bell.

Ottar simplemente asintió en comprensión y continúo mirando hacia el frente.

Allen dio un par de pasos para quedar cerca de Ottar.

Allen: (con el ceño fruncido) ¿Crees que podrá solo? Después de todo, Ares destruyo toda la ciudad, y después no parecía estar cansado.

Ottar: (estoico) Bell tuvo un enfrentamiento contra un Dios hace un tiempo y gano, según lo que él me comento.

Allen: (serio) lo sé. De camino a aquí lo eh escuchado, y por esa misma razón pensé que no serían tan fuertes, pero ahora veo que me equivoque.

Ottar: (estoico) tranquilo. Nunca vimos a un Dios en acción, y es normal que nos confiáramos un poco.

Aiz: (seria) solo tengo una preocupación.

Ottar y Allen miraron a Aiz con una ceja alzada, ya que se había metido en la conversación de la nada.

Allen: (cruzándose de brazos) ¿Y cuál es?

Aiz: (frunciendo el ceño) espero que Ares no sea mucho más fuerte que el Dios enfrentado anteriormente por Bell. Oh sino, podría estar en problemas. Y si él tiene en problemas, todos estaremos en problemas.

Ottar: (serio) cuando lleguemos a Orario, lo primero que anunciaremos será el funeral de Welf.

Aiz y Allen miraron a Ottar confundidos, ya que parecía haber cambiado de tema.

Allen: (con una expresión extrañada) ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? Por lo general, los funerales se hacen una vez que terminan las guerras.

Ottar: (serio) porque no quiero que el regreso de Bell se opaque por un funeral.

Allen y Aiz miraron muy sorprendidos a Ottar por las palabras antes mencionadas.

Ottar: (serio) no es que quiera menospreciar la muerte de un compañero. Pero si todos nosotros estamos vivos, es gracias a él y le debemos una bienvenida digna para cuando vuelva con la victoria.

La familia Loki y la familia Freya, que estaban algo cerca de Ottar, escucharon sus palabras y dieron una pequeña sonrisa ante ese hecho, ya que estaban de acuerdo.

Allen puso su mano en el hombro de Ottar mientras tenía una sonrisa entre dientes en su rostro.

Allen: ¡Jajajajaja! Así que, ¿no tienes ni una duda de que el volverá con vida? Bueno, si mi capitán lo cree, yo también lo creo.

Ottar: (estoico) (mirando de reojo a Allen) es difícil no creer eso. Después de todo, era alguien completamente "irregular" desde el primer día que llego a nuestra familia. Puede que a ustedes recién ahora se comiencen a dar cuenta. Pero no los estoy culpando, ya que estuvieron inconscientes casi todo el tiempo que él estuvo en Orario.

Todos siguieron caminando tranquilamente, mientras que toda la familia Freya absorbía las palabras mencionadas por Ottar, en especial Allen.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Ottar miro a Allen con su típica expresión estoica.

"Por cierto, no me toques cuando estés desnudo. Me da asco."

Ottar retiro la mano de Allen de su hombro como si fuera algo asqueroso.

Ante lo mencionado por Ottar, todos se volvieron a golpear contra la penosa realidad y los más avergonzados se cubrieron sus partes con una mano, mientras que algunas de las mujeres comenzaban a arrancar malezas y diferentes cosas para hacer unas prendas improvisadas hasta llegar a la ruta comercial, que no estaba muy lejos.

SALTO DE LINEA.

"¿Este es el lugar?"

Ares simplemente asintió mientras optaba por una posición llena de aberturas, con ambos brazos dejando su torso al completo descubierto.

Bell miro a su alrededor mientras se posicionaba a unos pocos metros de Ares. El lugar estaba algo desértico. Apenas se podían ver algún tipo de plantas por aquí y allá. La ventisca no era muy problemática, pero era lo suficiente como para arrastrar un poco de tierra. El sitio estaría completamente abierto, si no fuera por las montañas que se alzaban en varias direcciones, haciendo que el terreno sea un poco tosco para una guerra, pero bastante cómodo para una batalla 1 vs 1.

En el cielo no había ni una sola nube, haciendo que el sol enceguecedor se refleje fuertemente en el campo de batalla.

Bell finalmente dejo de mirar a su alrededor y observo a Ares con una mirada seria.

"Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto."

Ares dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Soy el Dios de la Guerra, ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?"

Bell miro con una ceja alzada a Ares, pensando que su título se le había subido un poco a la cabeza.

Bell: (con un rostro pensativo) | ¿Cuántas veces ha mencionado que es el Dios de la Guerra? (abriendo los ojos, como si hubiera adquirido una revelación) un momento, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ser el Dios de la Guerra con un combate mano a mano?|

Ares miro a Bell con una expresión un tanto confundida, debido a las expresiones faciales que había presentado el peliblanco.

Ares: (alzando una ceja) bueno, ¿vas a empezar o qué?

Bell volvió a su rostro serio, mientras miraba a Ares.

Bell: de acuerdo. (Alzando una ceja y optando una expresión un tanto confundida) ¿Qué clase de posición defensiva es esa? Estas lleno de aberturas.

Ares dio una pequeña sonrisa retadora, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños y hacia aún más sus brazos hacia un lado, como si estuviera provocando a Bell para que le diera un golpe.

"Quiero recibir tu primer golpe. Me gustaría probar a mi rival y saber si podrá decepcionarme oh no."

Bell: (alzando una ceja) (cruzándose de brazos) ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Ares daría una sonrisa de lado con una expresión y mirada tétricas. "¡Todo lo que me puede matar me hace sentir vivo!"

Después de esas palabras, Ares salió volando a una increíble velocidad y se estrelló fuertemente contra una montaña, atravesándola en el proceso y chocando en contra de otra, generando un enorme cráter, sumado a una pequeña línea de destrucción y levantando una pequeña cortina de polvo.

Mientras tanto, Bell se encontraba en la posición donde estaba Ares anteriormente, con su puño alzado mientras una pequeña cantidad de vapor salía de su mano.

Bell: (con una expresión indescriptible) ¿Estas tonto oh qué? Tienes que estar enfermo para que algo así te haga sentir vivo.

Después de unos pocos segundos, el polvo se disipo y se podía ver a Ares incrustado en la montaña con la vista ensombrecida y un rostro completamente serio.

Bell rápidamente apareció a un par de metros en donde se encontraba Ares, con una mirada algo sorprendida.

Bell: | (sorprendido) ¿Esa armadura resistió el golpe? (serio) (recordando una charla que había tenido con Atenea anteriormente) de seguro esta hecho del mismo material que Apís. Eso puede significar un problema, ya que no será nada fácil romperla.|

"Tu golpe hizo que cada fibra de mi gran eh increíble cuerpo temblara."

Bell observo con cara de póker a Ares, mientras comenzaba a desincrustarse del cráter.

Ante todo esto, aun su vista estaba ensombrecida.

Cuando finalmente se desincrusto por completo, alzo su mirada y dio una sonrisa un tanto maniaca. " ¡Es lo que estaba esperando!"

Bell: (frotándose el cabello) (con cara de póker) hemmm, ¿okey?

Ares incremento aun mas su sonrisa y dio un enorme grito. "¡AHORA ES MI TURNO!"

Ares apretó fuertemente sus puños y un aura divina de color azul rodeo su cuerpo por completo y se lanzó con un gran salto hacia Bell, creando una gigantesca línea de destrucción a su paso.

Bell rápidamente se dejaría de frotar el cabello y pondría un rostro serio, mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de X justo a tiempo para absorber el impacto de Ares.

Al ver que el peliblanco absorbió el golpe sin tantos problemas, Ares incremento aún más su sonrisa y rápidamente comenzaron a desplazarse por todo el campo de batalla levitando gracias a su poder divino.

Bell dio un grito y rompió su defensa, junto con el ataque de Ares, haciendo que el Dios se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás, pero en ningún momento perdió el ritmo.

Ares rápidamente respondió eh intento darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Bell le esquivo el golpe haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

Ares continuo arremetiendo con puñetazos en contra de Bell mientras ambos se movían a una gran velocidad y generaban pequeñas líneas de destrucción en el suelo, aunque no estuvieran tan cerca de la superficie. El peliblanco esquivaba todos los golpes haciendo su cuerpo hacia un lado oh moviendo sus extremidades que iban a ser golpeabas con una precisión impresionante.

Al ver que llevaba total ventaja por el momento, Bell se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras esperaba los ataques de Ares.

Esto hizo que el dios se enfureciera un poco eh incremento aún más su aura divina.

Bell rápidamente cambio su expresión cuando vio que Ares se volvió mucho más rápido y cuando quiso contrarrestar su velocidad, apretó fuertemente los dientes y cruzo sus brazos en forma de X justo a tiempo para recibir un golpe de Ares que iba directo a su pecho.

Como era de esperarse, la velocidad de Ares no era lo único que había incrementado y Bell no consiguió absorber todo el impacto, por lo que fue enviado hacia una montaña, pero se detuvo justo antes de chocar en contra de ella, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ares. Ambos chocaron fuertemente los puños y una gran ventisca se levantó alrededor de ellos, generando un pequeño cráter en el suelo a causa de sus golpes.

Esto no los detuvo a ninguno de los dos, y rápidamente siguieron arremetiéndose entre sí, tomando un poco de distancia y chocando fuertemente los puños, generando unas enormes ondas de choques y destrozando todo a su alrededor.

Estuvieron así por unos cuantos golpes más, hasta que finalmente Ares le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Bell que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre dorada.

Bell fue expulsado fuertemente hacia una montaña, que la destrozo por completo, y así se fue repitiendo hasta finalmente llegar a la cuarta y quedar incrustado en la montaña, destrozándola por la mitad debido al gran impacto.

Ares no se tardó ni medio segundo en aparecer en frente de Bell y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. Bell puso una expresión de querer vomitar cuando recibió el impacto, y poco después salió despedido a una gran distancia, destrozando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Ares dio un pequeño chasquido de lengua, mientras veía como Bell desaparecía de su vista.

"mierda, calcule mal el ángulo de mi patada."

Bell finalmente se estrelló contra unos árboles que le ayudaron a detener su caída. Finalmente rodo por el piso y se recompuso de inmediato en medio del acto.

Finalmente, sus pies dejaron de arrastrarse cuando chocó contra un árbol y lo tiro en el proceso. El peliblanco puso ambos manos en posición de defensa con una mirada muy aguda mientras estudiaba todas las posibles entradas de Ares. Pero rápidamente, su mirada aguda cambio a una confundida cuando vio el lugar en donde se encontraba y quienes se encontraban en el lugar.

Bell: (con un rostro sin expresión, mientras alzaba su mano en saludo) eeeh… ¿hola?

Ottar y todos los demás miraron a Bell con los ojos en blanco, al ver que había llegado de la nada.

Bell miro a todos con más atención, y vio que ya llevaban un tipo de vestimenta, pero todo estaba hecho con plantas.

Bell: (frotándose la nuca) me alegra ver que no están desnudos, porque en este punto sería algo incómodo…

Allen empujo a Aiz y dio un par de pasos hasta estar en frente de Bell, para hacerle la pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes.

Allen: (agitando sus manos para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras) ¡¿Cómo mierda llegaste aquí tan rápido?! ¡No hay forma de que lo hayas matado con tanta rapidez!

Bell: (sonrisa nerviosa) no es que lo haya matado, sino fue-

"Un error de cálculos."

La voz resonó por el lugar, haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta y vieran a Ares encima de un árbol, con una expresión seria.

Ares: (serio) le di una patada con un ángulo incorrecto, y terminamos aquí.

Bell: (con un rostro pensativo) (escupiendo un poco de sangre dorada) un momento… si estamos aquí, eso quiere decir que recorrí mas de 38 millas con la patada.

Ante esa mención, ah todos se les callo la quijada de sorpresa.

Bete: (con los ojos en blanco) ¡Trein-treinta y ocho millas, y tu estas como si nada!

Ares: (serio) eso da igual en estos momentos. (Mirando a Bell) ahora continuemos con nuestro comba-

Ares opto por un rostro sorpresivo cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que agrieto un poco su armadura y salió volando a una gran velocidad.

Bell: (preparándose para dar un salto y seguir a Ares) (serio) lo siento, pero no pienso seguir nuestro combate si mis amigos están cerca.

Después de esas palabras, Bell desapareció dando un gran salto y destrozo por completo al árbol en donde se encontraba.

Todos, sin excepción, miraron el lugar en donde antes había estado Bell con los ojos bien abiertos.

Allen: esto es una puta locura…

SALTO DE LINEA

Bell aparecería en el campo de batalla y vería que Ares estaría esperándolo de brazos cruzados en una pequeña estructura natural que sobresalía de la superficie.

Ares: (dando una pequeña sonrisa) ese golpe estuvo bien.

Después de esas palabras, Ares se lanzaría en un estallido de velocidad en contra de Bell, haciendo que la estructura en donde estaba sea destruida por completa.

El peliblanco pondría un rostro aún más serio y se abalanzaría contra el Dios de la Guerra, generando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Ambos chocarían fuertemente sus puños, creando una gran onda de choque a su alrededor. Ambos se apartarían un poco entre sí por la fuerza del impacto y nuevamente se arremeterían entre sí, esquivando, bloqueando y contraatacando los ataques del otro una gran cantidad de veces, hasta que finalmente Bell tomo la iniciativa y tomo un puñetazo de Ares que iba dirigido hacia su pecho. El Dios de la Guerra Pareto fuertemente los dientes mientras trataba deshacer el agarre con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había fuerza. El peliblanco aprovecho el momento y jalo el puño de Ares hacia él y ambos se quedaron con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. Bell dio una sonrisa, para luego chocar fuertemente su frente contra la de Ares. Esto hizo que el Dios se aturdiera un poco y el peliblanco aprovecho la situación para soltarlo y darle un gran puñetazo descendente en el rostro que le hizo estrellarse fuertemente en contra de una montaña y destrozarla por completo en el acto. Esto hizo que Ares quedara sepultado por todos los escombros de la montaña que cayeron sobre él.

La sonrisa que tenía Bell en su rostro cambio a una de sorpresa, cuando vio que una pequeña bola de color azul salía de los escombros y se dirigía hacia él con una velocidad que no era esquivable.

Bell apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para retener el ataque divino. Finalmente pudo hacerlo y logro desviar la trayectoria del ataque con su antebrazo, pero nuevamente se vio sorprendido cuando Ares apareció de la nada en frente de él. El Dios procedió a darle un gran puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a volar hacia una montaña que era extremadamente gigante.

Cuando Bell toco la montaña, un enorme cráter se generó en esta. Ares no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzo en contra de Bell rápidamente, entrando en la montaña por el camino de destrucción que había dejado el peliblanco en su camino.

Ares rápidamente llego en donde estaba el peliblanco y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar, haciendo que su rastro de destrucción no culminara en ese momento y siguió destrozando la montaña desde el interior, hasta finalmente salir de esta y caer de pie en el suelo. Bell se limpiaba la sangre de su boca mientras veía como la enorme montaña comenzaba a desmoronarse, generando un enorme temblor en el lugar.

Una enorme cortina de polvo se generó en el lugar por la demolición de la montaña. Bell observo seriamente como del polvo comenzaba a distinguirse la figura de Ares, hasta que salió del polvo y su figura se revelo por completo, teniendo una figura intimidante.

Bell: | (serio) en estos momentos es un poco superior a mí. Será mejor que incremente un poco el nivel para obtener la ventaja y hacer que agote su poder más rápido.|

Bell apretó fuertemente sus puños y afirmo las piernas, generando un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Rápidamente, la delgada y casi inexistente aura blanca que rodeaba a Bell estallo alrededor de él, convirtiéndose en un aura mucha más gruesa y un tanto intimidante, pero a la vez tranquila.

Al ver esto, Ares sonrió y se abalanzo rápidamente hacia Bell a una velocidad impresionante.

Cuando Ares estaba a punto de golpear a Bell, el peliblanco pudo verlo sin ningún problema e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado para esquivar el golpe y luego desvió otro con ambas manos y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras aun seguía en combate.

"Creo que esto solo me está molestando."

Bell menciono mientras se tomaba fuertemente su túnica algo destrozada por el combate, mientras aun seguía esquivando los golpes de Ares. El peliblanco jalo fuertemente su túnica, arrancándola junto con su camisa negra en el proceso, dejando expuesto todo su torso.

Después de eso, Bell esquivo otro golpe haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, y luego inclino su puño hacia atrás y le dio un fuerte en el rostro a Ares. El dios ensancho los ojos por la fuerza del golpe, pero no cedió terreno eh intento devolverle el golpe, pero Bell lo esquivo tan rápido que apenas pudo ver su cuerpo cuando se agacho. Rápidamente trato de darle otro golpe, que Bell volvió a esquivar dando un salto hacia atrás y parándose con las manos, para luego flexionar sus piernas y darle una gran patada doble en el estómago a Ares que intento resistir el golpe. Obviamente, eso no salió muy bien y su armadura se agrieto aún más, además de que salió volando hasta chocar fuertemente contra una montaña.

La montaña se hizo pedazos, haciendo que Ares quedara sepultado bajo los escombros.

Bell rápidamente dio una voltereta en el aire para pararse y miro muy seriamente la cortina de polvo que se había generado con su ataque anterior, esperando que Ares saliera de allí en cualquier momento.

Dentro de la cortina de polvo, Ares se levantó entre algunos escombros y posiciono sus manos en las rodillas mientras tosía un poco de sangre dorada.

Aunque su condición no parecía ser la mejor, Ares tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que parecía querer salir de su rostro por falta de espacio.

Ares apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras aún seguían en sus rodillas. "¡ESTO ES LO QUE ESPERABA DE ESTE COMBATE! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME LLEVARA A MI LIMITE!"

Bell cambio su expresión seria a una de sorpresa, cuando vio como una gran columna de color azul esparció todo el polvo y se extendió hasta el cielo.

Bell frunció el ceño al saber lo que se venía.

"Ahora va a ir en serio…"

Después de unos pocos segundos, la columna de luz azul desapareció, dejando Ares a la vista, con su rostro agachado y con un tamaño mucho mayor que la vez anterior, además de que su cabello era un poco más largo y su aura azul parecía ser aún más pura y mucho más distinguible, casi dejando el cuerpo de Ares como una figura.

Bell: (con el ceño fruncido) |la última vez que lo vi en su apariencia divina, fue en nuestro primer encuentro. Y ya ha pasado casi un año desde entonces.|

Ares finalmente alzo su rostro, dejando ver unos ojos rojos que aterrarían a cualquiera. Rápidamente puso ambas manos hacia adelante con las palmas abiertas, mientras unos círculos de encantamiento con color azul aparecían alrededor de todo sus brazos.

Ante esto, Bell ensancharía los ojos en shock y cruzo sus brazos en forma de X.

Bell: | ¡¿Poder divino con encantamientos?! ¡Esto puede ponerse muy peligroso!|

Una bola de color azul comenzó a formarse entre ambas manos de Ares, que finalmente termino por cubrir completamente a las dos palmas y todos los círculos de encantamientos desaparecieron. Un segundo después de eso, la esfera fue despedida a una increíble velocidad, dejando una gran estela azul en su camino, junto con una gran destrucción a su alrededor.

Bell dio un salto hacia un costado, en un intento de esquivar el ataque, pero fallo rotundamente cuando el ataque logro re direccionarse. Finalmente, Bell toco el suelo y puso sus brazos en X para repeler el ataque.

La esfera choco fuertemente con un sonido sordo en su defensa, haciendo que Bell sea arrastrado hasta chocar y agrietar una montaña. A pesar dela fuerza del ataque, el peliblanco no había cedido en su defensa y aun intentaba repeler el ataque mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes.

Finalmente pego un gran grito y el aura blanca que lo rodeaba paso a sus brazos y luego rompió su defensa con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la esfera saliera despedida muy lejos de donde se encontraban, y se pudo ver una gran explosión a lo lejos.

Cuando Bell se había liberado del peligro, Ares no perdió el tiempo y apareció en frente de él para agarrarle una pierna y lo jalo fuertemente para estamparlo fuertemente en el suelo, generando un inmenso cráter en el lugar. Cuando la espalda de Bell choco fuertemente contra el suelo, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre dorada, mientras obtenía una mirada de dolor.

Sin estar conforme con lo anterior, Ares no soltó la pierna de Bell y repitió el acto nuevamente, haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera por la nariz de Bell.

El peliblanco no perdió el tiempo eh intento contratacar rápidamente, tomando el control en el medio del aire. Rápidamente se paró encima del agarre de Ares y dio un giro vertical descendente para darle una fuerte patada en la espalda a Ares.

Bell rápidamente ensancho los ojos cuando vio que Ares no parecía haberse inmutado por la patada. Y efectivamente, Ares tomo rápidamente por el rostro a Bell fuertemente, haciendo que de un pequeño grito de dolor. El peliblanco trato desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre con ambas manos, pero no era posible debido a la gran fuerza del Dios.

Ares dio un gran grito de guerra y procedió a enterrar la cabeza de Bell en el suelo y lo comenzó a arrastrar fuertemente y a una gran velocidad, haciendo que Bell se tragara una gran cantidad de tierra en el proceso.

Después de varios segundos de estar corriendo con la cara de Bell enterrada en el suelo, finalmente Ares dio un grito aún más fuerte y revoleo fuertemente a Bell en contra de una montaña, destrozándola por completo en el acto, y levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

Bell se levantó con un poco de dificultad, mientras se limpiaba la tierra y sangre que tenía en el rostro.

"Aun no gasto lo suficiente. Debería de aguantar un poco más…" Esas fueron las palabras de Bell cuando veía como la cortina de polvo cedía terreno.

El peliblanco ensancho grande los ojos cuando vio como una enorme bola de energía divina se encontraba en el cielo, mientras que Ares estaba exactamente en la misma posición anterior con una mirada seria.

"veamos si puedes aguantar el ataque que recibieron tus amigos." Después de esas palabras, Ares bajo su mano y menciono las mismas palabras que la última vez.

"_**¡DEVASTACION EXPLOSIVA!"**_

Bell rápidamente puso sus brazos en forma de X mientras se preparaba para recibir el impacto.

En todo momento tuvo una expresión llena de conmoción, pero a último segundo su expresión cambio.

"Justo lo que esperaba." Bell dio una sonrisa justo cuando un gran brillo azulado lo cubrió por completo.

Ares observaba con una mirada seria como la enorme explosión tomaba todo a su alrededor con una onda expansiva. Un gran temblor y fuertes ventiscas se desprendieron cerca de ese ataque, haciendo que el Dios tenga que cubrirse un poco la vista por semejante espectáculo.

Después de unos pocos segundos, finalmente el brillo azulado desapareció y una enorme cortina de polvo se encontraba por toda la zona. Ares apretó fuertemente sus puños y dio un pequeño grito, expulsando todo su poder divino, haciendo que el polvo se dispara por completo debido a la enorme ventisca generada por el Dios.

Después de esa demostración de poder, una gota de sudor callo por el rostro de Ares mientras daba un gran suspiro para regular su respiración.

Ya estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Obviamente, a estas alturas el campo de batalla estaba hecho un desastre y ya pocas cosas se encontraban a los alrededores que no sea destrucción.

Ares comenzó a caminar lentamente, hasta llegar al centro del gigantesco cráter que había creado, solo para ver que Bell yacía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados en el lugar. Aparentemente, tenía daños visibles en todo su cuerpo por el ataque anterior, pero no parecían ser tan graves a simple vista.

Ares dio una pequeña mueca de fastidio al ver que Bell estaba aparentemente muerto.

Ares: (con un tono decepcionado) pensé que debería dar lo mejor de mí para ganar esta batalla. Pero apenas eh usado la mitad de mi poder divino.

Ares se dio la media vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al escuchar una voz.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar."

Are dio un salto hacia atrás mientras se daba vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al ver que su contrincante no había cedido.

Bell tenía una pequeña sonrisa astuta en su rostro, que intrigo un poco al Dios de la Guerra.

Ares: (alzando una ceja) ¿Ah que se debe esa sonrisa?

Bell: a nada. Solo pensaba que estabas usando toda tu fuerza para derrotarme, y decidí devolverte el favor en estos momentos.

Ares se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero no tuvo tiempo de cambiar su expresión, ya que debió cubrirse el rostro rápidamente, debido a una fuerte ventisca que se levantó alrededor de Bell.

Bell frunció el ceño mientras daba un pequeño grito, haciendo que su aura blanca saliera despedida nuevamente, pero esta vez con muchas más intensidad. Levanto una gran ventisca alrededor de él y un pequeño cráter se generó debajo del peliblanco.

Cuando Bell finalizo el grito, el aura blanca estallo fuertemente alrededor de él. Era tan blanco y espeso que Bell apenas se podía distinguir a través de semejante aura divina. Lo que más resaltaba de su figura, eran sus ojos que habían tomado un brillante tono carmesí un tanto peligroso.

Bell ni llego a bajar sus brazos, ya que Ares llego rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le hizo arrastrar un par de metros por la inercia del golpe, pero parecía no haberse inmutado por él.

Bell comenzó a masajearse la mejilla golpeada con un rostro serio.

"¿No te enseñaron que es de malos modales atacar a alguien cuando está expulsando su máximo poder?"

Ares dio una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras de Bell.

"Lo siento, pero vi un punto débil."

Bell simplemente negó con la cabeza con clara decepción y no perdió el tiempo en arremeter en contra de Ares.

Bell se desplazó a tal velocidad que Ares no pudo seguir del todo. El Dios apretó fuertemente los dientes con una expresión de rabia cuando solo le quedo la opción de intentar contener el golpe. Puso sus brazos en forma de X y recibió el golpe de lleno. De todas formas, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando a volar una gran cantidad de metros, pero no perdió el tiempo y arremetió rápidamente en contra de Bell.

Ambos chocaron sus antebrazos fuertemente unas dos veces con sus brazos, y después comenzó una gran secuencia de golpes que era demasiada rápida para explicarla con palabras. Cada puñetazo generaba una gran ventisca y onda expansiva a su alrededor, haciendo que el combate sea bestial.

Después de estar intercambiando golpes que apenas eran visibles, Bell logro tomar ventaja y le encesto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y Ares se estrelló en el suelo como si fuera un asteroide.

El peliblanco aprovecho el momento y dio un gran salto, mientras inclinaba sus dos palmas hacia el frente y apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

"¡ESTA VA POR WELF, FIREEEEEEE-BOOOOOOLT!"

Dos docenas de bolas de fuego con un color blanco salieron despedidas de las palmas de Bell hacia la posición de Ares al mismo tiempo, creando una estela blanca que parecía bastante hermosa a la vista, pero a la vez letal.

Las dos docenas de bolas de fuego blancas crearon una especie de media luna y se estrellaron fuertemente contra el suelo, creando una enorme explosión que hizo temblar todo alrededor y creo una enorme nube de vapor y polvo.

Bell rápidamente puso sus brazos en forma de X y resistió sin muchos problemas un golpe de Ares, que no había tardado mucho en intentar un contrataque.

Bell dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Ares ya no llevaba puesto nada en la mitad de cintura para arriba debido al gran ataque de hace unos momentos. Además de los pocos magullones que tenía por su torso daban puntos extras.

Nuevamente, un gran intercambio de golpes comenzó a llevarse a cabo con una gran velocidad, pero parecía ser que lentamente Bell obtenía la ventaja de los intercambios.

Finalmente, Bell le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo retroceder un poco a Ares, pero el Dios aprovecho esta situación y dio un pequeño grito, mientras unos encantamientos aparecían en sus brazos y apuntaba con sus palmas hacia donde estaba Bell. Un segundo después, una esfera de color azul comenzó a formarse en sus manos.

Al ver esto, Bell dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás mientras cambiaba su posición de ofensiva a una de defensa y esperaba el ataque de Ares con una expresión seria.

Ares rápidamente expulso su ataque y Bell dio un salto hacia un costado, esquivándolo sin problemas. El Dios redirigió el ataque con sus manos, en un intento de seguir los movimientos del peliblanco, pero rápidamente se frustro al no poder verlo con claridad y comenzó a dirigir el ataque a su alrededor completamente a ciegas, esperando que Bell intentara tacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al ver los movimientos sin sentido de Ares, Bell dio un salto hacia el cielo y preparo otro ataque igual al Fire-Bolt anterior, haciendo que una gran cantidad de olas de fuego blanco impactaran de forma directa a Ares.

Cuando las bolas impactaron a Ares, automáticamente para su ataque y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor dentro de las enormes llamas blancas que se alzaban a su alrededor con grandes gritos de dolor.

"¡¿COMO-COMO DEMONIOS PUEDE ESTAR TAN CALIENTE?!" Eso fue lo que pensó Ares, mientras aun seguía retorciendo todo su cuerpo dentro de las llamas blancas por el enorme dolor que sentía.

Al ver que Ares aun seguía dentro de las llamas blancas, Bell no perdió tiempo y alzo su brazo con la palma abierta, creando un pequeño rayo que era del porte de su antebrazo.

Bell: (sonrisa de lado) para rematar, un pequeño rayito vendría perfecto.

Después de esas palabras, el rayo creció de un tirón hasta ser del tamaño del cuerpo de Bell, para luego ser el doble, y finalmente el cuádruple. El peliblanco arrojo fuertemente el rayo como si se tratara de una jabalina en la posición en donde se encontraba Ares, que aún se encontraba divirtiendo con las llamas blancas que estaban comenzando a extinguirse.

Cuando el rayo toco el suelo, se escuchó un gran estruendo sordo por toda la zona, junto con una gran columna de color blanca alzándose de donde había caído dicho ataque.

Bell se tapó los ojos de forma inconsciente por la gran luz cegadora. Después de unos pocos segundos, se descubrió los ojos y vio que su rayo había generado enormes grietas por todo el campo de batalla.

Aun así, Ares apareció en medio de la grieta con un gran salto, y se podía ver que su cuerpo tenía quemaduras y heridas contundentes.

Ares parecía no haber perdido el tiempo, ya que tenía otro hechizo con encantamientos muy parecido a los dos anteriores, lo único diferente era que la esfera parecía ser mucho más grande.

Finalmente, Ares despidió su enorme ataque mientras aún estaba en el aire hacia Bell. El peliblanco simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que el ataque se veía muy lento a sus ojos.

Bell esquivo con elegancia el ataque, haciendo su cuerpo hacia un lado y esquivando la esfera por centímetros.

Al ver que Bell esquivo el ataque sin mucha dificultad, Ares genero una gran cantidad de esferas azules muchas más pequeñas y débiles que la anterior, con la esperanza de que alguna alcanzara a Bell.

El peliblanco comenzó a desplazarse con una gran velocidad hacia la posición de Ares, mientras esquivaba con gracia los ataques que podrían llegar a atinarle. Obviamente, no tardo mucho tiempo en estar en frente de Ares. Cuando el Dios vio que el peliblanco ya estaba en frente de él, cambio su expresión enojada a una conmocionada.

Bell no perdió el tiempo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho y luego otro en el brazo con la que estaba generando las esferas, haciendo que sus ataques cesaran.

Después de eso, Bell no perdió el tiempo y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, seguida de una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo mando a volar un par de metros.

Ares no tuvo descanso y rápidamente Bell lo intercepto en el aire y le dio un fuerte codazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el Dios escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre. Bell continuo atacando a Ares sin piedad con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y otra patada en el estómago, pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando Ares desapareció de la nada y apareció detrás de él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejo un poco aturdido y se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo.

Bell se levantó del suelo frotándose la nuca con una mueca de dolor mientras mirada a Ares que aún estaba en el aire.

"¿Cómo demonios se movió tan rápido?"

Bell no necesito encontrar respuesta, cuando vio a Ares desaparecer y volver a aparecer en frente de él, dándole un gran puñetazo en el rostro.

El peliblanco salió despedido a una gran velocidad, pero abrió los ojos rápidamente y se recompuso a mitad de su trayectoria, justo antes de chocar una montaña, una de las pocas que quedaban.

Bell miro hacia adelante y vio que Ares ya no se encontraba más en ese lugar.

El peliblanco dio una pequeña sonrisa, al enterarse por fin de lo que estaba pasando.

"Sabía que la teletransportación terminaría fastidiándome en algún momento durante nuestro encuentro."

Después de mencionar esas palabras, Bell miro de reojo hacia atrás, para ver que Ares se encontraba esperándolo en la montaña que iba a chocar, si no conseguía pararse a sí mismo antes de tiempo.

Ares daría una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Bell descubrió rápidamente lo que estaba pasando.

"Parece ser que esa habilidad es la única ventaja que tengo en contra tuya."

Bell se daría media vuelta mientras aun sostenía su pequeña sonrisa. "¿Estás seguro de eso?" Ares se pondría de rodillas, mientras alzaba ambas manos cubiertas de encantamientos hacia el cielo y jadeaba por el enorme cansancio. "La teletransportación consume una gran cantidad de poder divino."

Ares seguiría jadeando fuertemente, mientras cambiaba su expresión divertida a una mirada seria. "Tienes razón. Ah causa de eso y mis ataques anteriores, solo me queda suficiente poder mágico para hacer un ataque más." Ares alzaría su mirada con una sonrisa sanguinaria. "Pero este ataque es muy diferente a los demás."

Bell alzaría la ceja ante lo mencionado por Ares, pero rápidamente cambiaría su expresión a una de confusión al ver como una sombra comenzaba a aparecer por todo el lugar, debido a que no había ni una nube en el lugar.

Bell alzo su mirada y su expresión confusa cambio a una de completo shock cuando vio a la misma bola gigante que hace unos momentos, pero esta vez estaba rodeada por encantamientos y el color azulado era mucho más fuerte que las dos vistas anteriormente.

Bell rápidamente miro a Ares con su expresión de shock aun presente en su rostro.

Ares: (con una sonrisa sanguinaria) ¡Es la primera vez que utilizare mi mejor ataque en una batalla, espero que no me decepcione a mí mismo!

La bola comenzó a descender con una gran velocidad, pero todo se paró cuando Bell comenzó a pensar detenidamente que debería hacer.

Bell miraría nuevamente a la enorme esfera mientras optaba por un rostro completamente serio.

Bell: |si me quedo aquí para intentar aguantar el ataque, quizás pueda vencer mi defensa y significaría mi derrota. (Frunciendo el ceño) lo único que se me ocurre, es atravesarla, aunque es obvio que no saldré ileso.|

La sonrisa de Ares cambio a una expresión de asombro cuando vio que Bell había desaparecido de su vista, creando un enorme cráter en su posición anterior por el gran salto que había pegado.

En la mitad de su trayectoria, Bell inclino su brazo hacia atrás y lo apretó fuertemente mientras tenía su visión ensombrecida.

"¡CON ESTO…!"

Finalmente, Bell llegaría hasta donde estaba la esfera gigante eh inclinaría su brazo hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el aura blanca se volvía más densa y tapaba por completo la figura de Bell con un color blanco.

"¡NO ME VENCERAS!"

Bell arremetió fuertemente en contra de la esfera gigante. Una gran explosión de energía divina se vería en la parte donde había chocado Bell, haciendo que el trayecto de la esfera se viera afectado y terminara suspendida en el aire por un segundo. Después de ese segundo, la enorme bola comenzó a agrietarse por todos los sitios, hasta que Bell salió disparado exactamente por la parte de arriba de la esfera con su puño firmemente cerrado, y ni un segundo después, la enorme bola estallo en pedazos y se generó una gigantesca explosión en el cielo, que lo ilumino por completo de un color azul.

Ares tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos por la fuerte onda expansiva, y respiraba pesadamente.

"No-No sé cómo pudo destruir el ataque. Pero de seguro está muy dañado." Ares continuaría cubriéndose de la enorme ventisca que se había generado, mientras pensaba en un plan. "aunque este muy debilitado, ni siquiera puedo dar dos pasos oh estoy acabado. Mis reservas divinas están rozando el 0. Solo me queda esperar a que se me regenere un poco eh intentar usar la teletransportación para-"

Ares ensancharía a más no poder los ojos con una expresión de completo shock, cuando Bell cayó de la nada a un par de metros de él con sus piernas flexionadas, destrozando el suelo con su caída. El peliblanco rápidamente se recompuso por completo mientras observaba a Ares con una mirada completamente seria.

Por su acción anterior, su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de heridas un tanto graves. Su aura blanca divina aun seguía rodeándolo por completo con una intensidad increíble, sumado a unas campanas que estaban sonando de fondo.

Ares aun seguía con su mirada de completo shock, tambaleándose por la repentina caída de Bell eh intentando recomponerse.

Bell: (con una mirada completamente seria) ahora, es mi turno de hacer el ataque final.

El aura de Bell se volvería algo inestable mientras juntaba sus manos, sumado a que el aura blanca se cubría por completo su figura y unas partículas del mismo color comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo. Lo único visible en esos momentos, eran sus ojos que brillaban de un color carmesí bastante intenso.

Finalmente, una gigantesca esfera aparecería entre las dos manos de Bell, que se convertiría en una minúscula **(como una pelota de golf) **bola. Pero irradiaba una gran energía a su alrededor.

Bell comenzaría a gritar fuertemente, mientras que sus ojos formaban una tonalidad aún más carmesí con un pequeño brillo.

Todo alrededor de Bell comenzó a temblar peligrosamente, como si el peliblanco fuera el ojo de la tormenta. Rápidamente, tanto como el aura blanca divina y la de "Argonauta" comenzaron a ser drenadas por la pequeña esfera, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bell volviera a ser visible.

Bell ensancharía sus ojos de una manera peligrosa y finalmente expulsaría su pequeña bola hacia donde se encontraba Ares, que iba a una velocidad considerablemente lenta.

Ares finalmente termino de tambalearse y observo la pequeña esfera con gran asombro, mientras que Bell aún tenía sus manos inclinadas hacia adelante y seguía gritando. El Dios pensaba que era una pequeña broma por parte de Bell, pero no le gustaría quedarse en su posición para comprobarlo, aunque nada podía hacer para evitarlo, ya que apenas se podía mover.

Finalmente, la bola llego a estar frente a frente contra Ares.

Bell cruzo ambos brazos en X y finalizo su grito con dos palabras.

"_**¡FIRE-BOLT!"**_

Ares ensancho los ojos cuando vio que la pequeña esfera se rodeaba de potentes rayos de un profundo color blanco, para después explotar.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar, sumado a una gruesa columna de color blanco que llegaba hasta el cielo.

Después de un segundo, la columna finalmente desapareció y de inmediato hubo una gran explosión en forma de hongo, seguida de unas fuertes ondas de choque que atravesaron por todo el lugar, generando una enorme nube de polvo.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Ottar y todos los demás rápidamente detuvieron su andada, cuando sintieron un gran temblor por toda la zona.

"¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!" dijo Bete que miraba en varias direcciones, en busca de una explicación.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, todos se cubrieron fuertemente cuando una gran ventisca lo golpeo de repente, que solo duro por un segundo, dejando a entender que era una onda de choque proveniente del campo de batalla en donde estaba Bell.

Nuevamente, no tuvieron tiempo de hablar, ya que otra onda de choque los golpeó de forma repentina, haciendo que algunos se golpeen contra árboles.

"¡¿Qué clase de combate están teniendo esos dos?!" pensó Ottar con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras se cubría firmemente.

SALTO DE LINEA.

En la zona en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la gran pelea, estaba todo completamente lleno de polvo, por lo que no se lograba distinguir nada.

Entre el polvo, Bell cayo al terreno sin distinguir con exactitud todo el destrozo que había generado, pero no le interesaba saber eso en estos momentos. Aun seguía rodeado por un aura blanca divina, pero era apenas distinguible alrededor de su cuerpo.

El peliblanco rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde debería estar Ares a paso lento, hasta que finalmente llego y pudo distinguir al Dios de la guerra moviéndose en el suelo entre el polvo.

Bell rápidamente opto por una pose de batalla al pensar que Ares aun podía combatir. Pero cuando se acercó aún más, pudo verlo por completo y su apariencia… no era muy favorable que digamos.

Ares estaba completamente rostizado mientras intentaba moverse por el suelo, pero apenas conseguía hacerlo.

Bell finalmente se paró al lado de él, haciendo que Ares alzara la cabeza con mucha dificultad.

Bell: (serio) quizás hubiera sido más benevolente si no hubieras matado a mi mejor amigo. Estuve pensado tus palabras durante el combate, y tienes razón de que muchas vidas son desperdiciadas en la guerra. Pero tú no lo hiciste por la guerra, lo hiciste para que no te tuviera piedad. Y lo conseguiste.

Ares daría una pequeña sonrisa con todos sus esfuerzos.

Ares: Por lo visto, pudiste comprender por qué mi obsesión de luchar contra ti.

Bell: (serio) si la entendí, aunque no signifique que esté de acuerdo.

Bell se daría media vuelta, y antes de hacer un paso, bajaría su cabeza.

"De seguro fue muy aburrido haber sido el Dios de la Guerra y ganar todas las guerras sin tener que combatir personalmente ni una vez, ¿verdad?" Bell daría un pequeño suspiro y miraría de reojo a Ares. "Por lo menos, puedo decir que fuiste un Dios mucho mejor que Apollo."

Ares daría una pequeña carcajada con todo el aliento que le quedaba, para luego toser fuertemente una gran cantidad de sangre dorada. Luego de eso, su cuerpo comenzaría a desaparecer en unas pequeñas partículas azules.

Pero antes de que desapareciera por completo, daría unas últimas palabras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No puedo creer que me hayas comparado con ese marica idiota."

Ares desaparecería por completo, y Bell cerraría los ojos mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa, que rápidamente se desvanecería a una de tristeza.

"Todavía tengo algo que hacer."

Justo cuando daría un paso, sentiría como una presencia lo tomaría del hombro. Luego, simplemente desaparecería del lugar.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Bell abriría los ojos con genuina confusión mientras miraba a todos lados, pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión de terror cuando vio que se encontraba en el Olimpo y había muchos de los Dioses reunidos, ah excepción de los que estaban en la tierra.

Bell: (señalando al azar) ¡Un momento! ¡Si me quieren enjuiciar por haber matado a otro Dios no tiene sentido, ya que Ares estaba participando dentro de sus dominios y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero sabía que también podría morir ante las manos de un humano!

Poseidón golpearía fuertemente su tridente en el suelo, haciendo que Bell se callara al instante.

Poseidón: (serio) no estás aquí por eso. Nosotros hemos visto la batalla desde nuestros aposentos y estamos de acuerdo con el resultado. En lo que no estamos de acuerdo, es que ha revivido a tus compañeros cuando estaban en las puertas del Hades. (Alzando una ceja mientras se acomodaba en su trono) creo que no hace falta decir que eso está prohibido, ¿verdad?

Bell puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba a Hades. El Dios le dio una sonrisa que decía "Por favor, no me delates oh me van a chingar".

Bell: (con los ojos en blanco) pero si no estaba usando el poder divino en esos momentos, y ni siquiera tengo dominios como tal porque no soy un Dios. Asique es imposible que yo haya podido hacer eso.

Hera rápidamente giro su rostro en donde estaba Hades y le dio un mal de ojo, al igual que todos los demás que estaban presentes.

Poseidón dio un gran suspiro de cansancio, mientras que Zeus creaba un rayo y lo lanzaba fuertemente hacia el cielo, generando un gran estruendo.

Zeus: (serio) doy por finalizado esta reunión. (Mirando a Hades) prepárate para tu castigo, que comenzara mañana.

Hades finalmente dio un gran suspiro e cansancio mientras se recostaba en su trono, aparentemente tratando de desaparecer.

Zeus simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Te dije que no era buena idea." Zeus finalmente desapareció con un destello, dejando solos a Bell y Hades.

Hades miro a Bell con una expresión derrotada en su rostro.

Hades: (facepalm) no me imaginaba que todos verían el encuentro entre tú y Ares.

Bell: (agachando la cabeza) lo siento, pero no creo que pudiera decir algo para defenderte.

Hades se levantó de su trono y camino hasta Bell, para luego apoyar la mano en su hombro.

Hades: (leve sonrisa) tranquilo. Fue culpa mía por meterme con temas delicados, después de todo.

Bell simplemente asintió de acuerdo.

Bell: (sonriendo) ¿Puedes devolverme al plano mortal?

Hades simplemente asentiría de acuerdo. "Está bien." El Dios miraría a Bell con una sonrisa cuando comenzaban a desaparecer. "Pero primero tomaremos una parada."

SALTO DE LINEA.

Bell volvería a abrir sus ojos y se daría cuenta que no estaba en la tierra, sino un lugar que era completamente diferente.

El peliblanco miro hacia varios sitios con clara sorpresa en su rostro, al ver que todo tenía un aura roja debido a la lava y llamas que había en el lugar, sumando a todas las rocas completamente carbonizadas y que no había ni una sola pista de vida en el lugar.

Rápidamente, su mirada se estaciono cuando vio a alguien muy conocido.

Bell ensancho los ojos de impresión y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba él, mientras extendía sus brazos.

"¡WELF!"

Bell dio un gran grito mientras intentaba abrazar a su amigo, pero simplemente abrazo al aire.

El peliblanco se dio vuelta para mirar a Welf que lo observaba con una mirada de lastima y parecía que no podía comunicarse.

Bell rápidamente miro a Ares que estaba detrás de Welf con los ojos bien abiertos.

Bell: (consternado) ¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?!

Hades: (serio) solo quería que supieras que tu amigo estará en buenas manos. Me servirá en mi castillo por el resto de su eternidad. (Enseriando aún más su mirada) además, no solo te traje por eso. También quería asegurarme de que entendieras bien cual sería tu castigo anterior.

Bell miraría a Welf con triste mientras Hades seguía hablando.

"Esto es lo que implica ser inmortal. Todos tus amigos morirán tarde oh temprano. Algunos más pronto que otros. Bueno, aunque también tu amigo me rogo para traerte aquí."

Welf abriría la boca y aprecia que diría un par de palabras, que Bell no escucharía, pero Hades lo miraría mientras asentía.

Hades: (serio) me dijo que le digas a su esposa: "Espero que nuestro hijo carezca fuerte como su madre, y también confió que aras un buen trabajo en el pueblo. Lo siento mucho, pero no podré cumplir mi promesa. Te amo, los amo."

Bell se tomaría el rostro y se frotaría fuertemente mientras tenía una expresión abatida en su rostro.

Rápidamente, Bell cambiaría su expresión y miraría seriamente a Welf.

Bell: (serio) tranquilo amigo, me asegurare de darle el mensaje.

Welf daría una pequeña sonrisa.

Hades: (serio) bien. Ya es hora de irnos. Rápido, antes de que alguien descubra que te lleve aquí.

Bell simplemente asentiría y se acercaría rápidamente en donde estaba Hades. Pero cuando se daría vuelta para despedirse de Welf, vería que este tenía el puño alzado con una gran sonrisa entre dientes en su rostro.

Bell se sorprendería, pero cambiaría su expresión a una pequeña sonrisa y alzaría su puño hacia donde estaba el de Welf, como si fueran a chocarlos.

Un pequeño pantallazo cuando chocaron puños antes de salir de Orario cruzo por la mente de los dos.

Un segundo después, Bell desapareció del lugar.

Welf puso ambas manos en el bolsillo, mientras cambiaba su sonrisa alegre a una más triste y bajaba la cabeza.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Bell se encontraría arrodillado frente a una lápida, junto con Apís que estaba sentada a su lado.

El peliblanco finalmente dejaría de rezar y alzaría la vista con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, mientras que su aura blanca desaparecía por completo.

Bell daría un gran suspiro de cansancio cuando todo el desgaste y daño lo golpeo de golpe cuando desactivo su poder divino.

"Regresemos a casa, Apís." Bell se montaría encima de Apís, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa cansada y comenzarían a viajar a una velocidad grande. Pero no tanto para asegurarse de que Bell no se callera por accidente.

4 HORAS DESPUES…

Apís continuaba con el gran ritmo. Gracias a ella, ya estaban muy cerca de Orario.

Estaban yendo por el bosque para asegurarse de que nadie quisiera intentar hacer algo raro en contra de ambos, debido a que Bell tenía dagas de un increíble valor.

Bell se retiró la sangre de su rostro mientras miraba hacia el cielo y pudo ver las enormes "Montañas del Infierno".

Bell dio una pequeña sonrisa cansada mientras jadeaba pesadamente. "Ya estamos cerca."

Después de esas palabras, Bell vio todo borroso por un segundo y se apoyó por completo en Apís, haciendo que el monstruo mascota se frenara de golpe, por miedo de hacerle daño por un descuido.

Apís rápidamente miro hacia el frente cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de adelante.

El monstruo rápidamente se relajó cuando reconoció al hombre. Una de las pocas personas que conocía en Orario.

"Veo que estas acabado. Déjame ayudarte."

Bell intento alzar la mirada, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que unas grandes manos lo tomaban y lo apoyaban en la espalda de alguien.

"¿Ottar?"

Ottar tendría una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba. Luego de eso, miraría al frente y diría unas últimas palabras. "Lo has hecho bien. Ahora descansa un poco en mí."

Bell simplemente asentiría con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Ottar para descansar más placenteramente.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Ottar seguía avanzando a paso lento por el pase de hielo **(el único camino para salir y entrar ah Orario. Ya lo había mencionado, pero lo vuelvo a mencionar por si las dudas) **con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Ottar miro de reojo a Bell y dio una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que se encontraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Se ha vuelto mucho las alto desde la primera vez que lo vi." Pensó Ottar, recordando el primer día que conoció a Bell.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir por el camino de hielo, unos vítores se comenzaron a escuchar del otro lado. Eso llamo mucho la atención de Bell y alzo la mirada con cierta confusión en su rostro.

Finalmente, atravesaron la cueva de hielo y Bell ensancho un poco los ojos al ver todo Orario esperándolo afuera de las murallas.

"¡Bienvenido!"

"¡Siempre supimos que vencerías!"

"¡Sabíamos que los cuentos de héroes eran más que una leyenda!"

Esas cosas, y entre muchas otras comenzaron a escucharse provenientes de los ciudadanos. Tanto niños, adolescentes, mayores y ancianos estaban felicitando con mucho fervor al héroe que había derrotado a un Dios para salvar a su ciudad.

Bell tenía los ojos bien abiertos y con una expresión completamente consternada. Parecía que su mente se había quedado en el blanco en estos momentos.

Ottar miro toda la multitud con una mirada estoica, que rápidamente cambio a una pequeña sonrisa.

"Todos nosotros les explicamos la situación de Tegea y como se encontraba Ares en esos momentos. Todos estaban muy asustados, pero cuando dije que tú interceptaste el combate justo a tiempo para salvarnos, todos salieron aquí afuera para esperarte y recibirte. Ellos sabían que tu ganarías, Bell."

Luego de esas palabras, Ottar miraría a Bell con un tanto de melancolía cuando el recuerdo de él llegando a la familia Freya lo golpeo.

La hermosa Diosa de la Belleza tomo un pequeño trago de su copa, para luego mirar atentamente a Ottar con una sonrisa en su rostro "Ottar, él es Bell y será nuestro nuevo miembro en la familia. Quiero que cuides bien su progreso y me informes de todos sus movimientos." Freya señalo a una pequeña esfera, en donde se podía ver a Bell caminando solo en dirección al calabozo.

Ottar se encontraba arrodillado en frente de Freya con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Lo que ordene, Freya-sama."

"En ese tiempo, nunca hubiera creído que podrías transformarte en lo que eres hoy en día. Eres un tipo impresionante."

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Ottar, mientras se agachaba para que Bell pudiera bajar cómodamente de su espalda.

Bell se bajó lentamente de la espalda de Ottar mientras aún tenía una expresión de completo shock en su rostro.

Bell dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, y rápidamente una gran cantidad de gente lo comenzó a rodear y jalar en varias direcciones.

"¿Qué- Qué sucede?" Pregunto Bell bastante confundido, por el arrebato repentino de todas estas personas que ni siquiera conocía.

"¿Cómo fue la pelea contra un Dios?"

"¿Qué tan poderosos son ellos en realidad?"

"¿Cuánta fuerza tuviste que usar para ganarle?"

"¿Fue un encuentro difícil?"

Esas fueron unas de las tantas preguntas que le estaban haciendo a Bell en esos momentos.

El peliblanco alzo sus manos en defensa mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. "Espe-Esperen un segundo. No puedo contestar tantas preguntas a la vez."

Entre la multitud que aun seguía vitoreando, se podía ver a Mikoto junto con su familia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al ver que su otro gran amigo pudo salir victorioso de la batalla.

"Me alegra mucho, Bell." Pensó Mikoto mientras posicionaba la mano encima de su katana. Rápidamente, su expresión alegre cambio a una un poco triste. "Ojala Welf estuviera aquí con nosotros. Pero desafortunadamente no es posible."

Ah lo lejos en la multitud, se podía ver a toda la familia Loki, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. En especial Allen y Aiz. Esta última, más que nada porque poseía una sonrisa bastante genuina en su rostro.

Bell continuaba siendo jalado de un lado a otro por diversos niños y mayores, que no paraban de hacerle preguntas. "¡Oigan, ya les dije que no puedo contestar tantas preguntas a la vez!" Bell comento un tanto irritado por la situación.

Todos se apartaron un poco, cuando dos mujeres atravesaron a toda la multitud, hasta llegar en donde Bell sin problemas.

"¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer de esa manera?!" Asfi y Ryuu comentaron al unísono, para después darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a Bell, que le hizo dar un pequeño quejido de dolor debido a las heridas que tenía por el combate.

Bell se froto la cabeza un tanto adolorido. "¡Lo siento! Les juro que-"Bell ensancho los ojos de impresión, cuando sintió que las dos mujeres le daban un fuerte abrazo, que pareció durar una gran cantidad de segundos, trasmitiendo una gran cantidad de sentimientos positivos.

"Gracias." Dijeron ambas, mientras afirmaban aún más el abrazo.

"¡Haz sido impresionante, Bell!" dijo Finn con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No por nada fue mi aprendiz." Menciono Bete mientras se frotaba la nariz con claro orgullo.

"Es impresionante…" fueron las simples palabras de Aiz, aunque aún sostenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"hmp." Es lo único que se escuchó por parte de Riveria mientras se ajustaba las gafas con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Tione y Tiona parecían estar festejando, como la mayoría de los niños que estaban en el lugar.

Allen finalmente cambio su ceño fruncido a una sonrisa mientras miraba a Bell. "Realmente logro vencerlo él solo. Es sencillamente impresionante."

Hogni simplemente asentiría, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Allen. "Apenas lo conozco un poco, y no deja de impresionarme."

"No puedo creer que alguien tan fuerte pueda pertenecer a nuestra familia. Comparado con nosotros, él está a un nivel completamente diferente." Menciono Hedin, con una mirada seria mientras aplaudía con la mayoría de la gente.

Hermes estaría junto con Loki y Freya, mirando desde la cima de la muralla con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Hermes posiciono una mano encima del hombro de Freya. "¿No crees que deberías ir con él?"

Freya le daría una sonrisa tierna, para luego mirar nuevamente a Bell y optar una sonrisa amorosa. "Estoy bien aquí."

Hermes y Loki mirarían un tanto impresionados a Freya, pero ambos no decidirían decir nada.

Luego, Loki y Hermes volverían a mirar a Bell, y como este intentaba avanzar hacia adelante, sin que las personas lo dejaran. Hasta que finalmente puso una expresión de sorpresa cuando todos lo elevaron por el aire y comenzaron a pasarlo entre la multitud con sus manos.

"La verdad, Bell es alguien increíble." Diría Loki mientras daba una de sus tipias risitas al final. Luego, su expresión cambio a una más seria mientras observaba al peliblanco. "Todavía recuerdo cuando él estaba en busca de unirse a una familia, y todos los Dioses solo lo veían como una molestia. Incluyéndome."

Hermes pondría un rostro serio mientras observaba a Bell. "Todos ustedes creían que una persona con tal físico, estatura y poder no sería capaz de ser un aventurero, y por esa misma razón lo despreciaron. Y otros como yo, decidimos quedarnos en las sombras para ver cómo se desenvolvía el muchacho."

Un pequeño flashback se pondría presente en la mente de Hermes, cuando en una reunión de Dioses alguien se puso a hablar de Bell.

"Oigan, ¿ah ustedes también les está molestando un niño peliblanco, con ese chiste de ser aventurero?"

Loki simplemente se reiría de ese comentario, para luego decir. "Si. Sinceramente, no creo que nadie lo acepte en su familia. Las familias grandes como las nuestras lo ven como alguien sin valor, y las familias pobres solo lo ven como otra boca para alimentar."

Ishtar, que se encontraba entre la muchedumbre de Dioses, daría una sonrisa de lado. "Además, ni siquiera es guapo. Si no, me lo replantearía y lo dejaría entrar a mi familia. Quizás podría hacerme ganar un buen negocio."

Loki miraría a Hermes y le daría un pequeño codazo. "¿Tu qué opinas, Hermes?

Hermes miraría a Loki con una excepción de no estar metido en la conversación y simplemente inclinaría sus hombros con desdén, para luego marcharse del lugar.

Hermes finalmente volvería al presente con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Nadie reconocía a Bell." Hermes cambiaría su mirada seria a una sonrisa astuta mientras miraba a Freya. "Nadie, menos una Diosa en concreto. Aunque sus intenciones no eran tan buenas en un principio."

Freya cambiaría su expresión contenta, a un sonrojo de vergüenza tras recordar porque había decidido dejar entrar a Bell ah su familia en primer lugar.

Hermes simplemente largo una pequeña carcajada. "tranquila, ahora nadie te culpa de eso." Hermes menciono mientras se quitaba una pequeña lágrima divertida que salía de su ojo.

"Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando todos los Dioses comenzaron a reconocerlo como un aventurero ejemplar." Menciono Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Otro pequeño flashback se abriría en la mente de Loki.

Una gran cantidad de Dioses se encontraban sentando en el medio Coliseo que se encontraba justo fuera de las murallas de Orario para presenciar un Juego de Guerra.

"Oigan, escuche que ese niño, Bell Cranel participara en este juego de guerra. ¿Creen que ara algo interesante?"

"No lo creo. Después de todo, es uno contra cientos de aventureros."

"Tienes razón. Pero se encuentra en la familia Freya, y recuerden que es la familia más fuerte de Orario en estos momentos. ¡Ah lo mejor podría darnos un buen espectáculo!"

"Yo espero que pierda. No lo digo por el muchacho, es porque Freya nunca me cayó bien."

Un par de minutos después, se vería como Bell lograría ganarle a Asfi con una gran demostración de poder. Para luego alzar su puño, indicando su victoria tras derrotar al capitán enemigo.

Todos jadearon de sorpresa al ver como un aventurero de nivel 2 acababa de ganarle a una de nivel 4.

"¡¿Ese es el mocoso que siempre andaba por las calles pidiendo ingresar a una familia?!"

"No puedo creerlo, ¡venció a un aventurero que le llevaba dos niveles de ventaja!"

"¡Fue un combate totalmente increíble!"

"¿Quién habría pensado que ese niño flacucho ganaría el Juego de Guerra él solo?"

"Es realmente impresionante."

Con esa última frase, una gran cantidad de aplausos fueron dirigidos, no solo a Freya por haber ganado el juego de guerra, sino también por la increíble fuerza y determinación demostrada por Bell en ese combate.

Loki finalmente volvió a la realidad, mientras miraba a Bell con una pequeña sonrisa. "No puedo creer que haya tenido tantas fuerzas para no rendirse tras haber estado 6 meses sin familia."

Freya miro a Loki con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, mientras recordaba todos los sucesos que hicieron más famoso a Bell.

"¡Esta fue tu ultima oportunidad para rendirte!" diría Bell, mientras se abalanzaba a una velocidad impresionante en contra de Phryne y la derrotaba con un gran ataque.

Una vez que lo hizo, Bell posiciono su mirada en Ishtar, cuando veía como pasaba a su forma divina.

Ah otro día, se escucharon muchos rumores sobre Bell. No entre los Dioses, sino entre los ciudadanos y aventureros.

"Oigan, escucharon que el niño de la familia Freya derroto a la familia Ishtar para salvar a una princesa de un reino lejano?"

"Si, había oído algo parecido. También tengo entendido que es un héroe en una parte de la Ciudad y lo llaman "El Destello Blanco de la Familia Freya"."

"Eso es increíble. También hay rumores entre los aventureros que derroto a dos Goliath Irregulares con un poco de ayuda."

"Ese niño es impresionante. Pronto su nombre comenzara a ser muy recordado en la ciudad, si es que ya no lo es."

Después, se pasaría a otro flashback, en donde Bell estaría mirando el cielo con un rostro triste. Se encontraba en las Montañas del Infierno.

Rápidamente, el peliblanco daría una gran mueca de dolor y caería al suelo, debido a que su brazo estaba en pésimas condiciones.

Bell se arrodillo, para ver a la mujer que había derrotado hace unos momentos, Keyla.

"Parece ser que Bell ha descubierto lo que Freya era realmente y ahora se ha marchado de Orario. Se lo busca como un fugitivo."

"Espero que Bell no se encuentre muy deprimido…"

Bell se levantaría del suelo y rápidamente su amigo Welf acudiría en su ayuda, dándole una poción de Atenea.

"Por lo que tengo entendido, él tiene pensado regresar. Además de que una gran cantidad de Dioses se pusieron de acuerdo para aliviar su condena."

"Eso es muy bueno."

En otro flashback, se podría ver como la familia Loki saldría de Orario en una expedición para encontrar a Bell y Welf.

"¿Sabes que ahora la familia Loki está buscando fugitivos de Orario?

"¡¿Eso quiere decir que van tras Bell?!"

Otra escena de flashback más se vería en Orario, en donde Freya y Bell tendrían su primer beso verdadero.

"Escuche que Bell regreso ah Orario y ya se encontró con Freya."

"Eso es genial. Justo ahora estamos en tiempos de guerras y dicen que él podría ser nuestro salvador, ya que Ares únicamente lo busca a él."

"Con él en nuestras filas, ¡nuestra victoria ya está garantizada! ¡Estoy seguro que habrá un resurgir de héroes en esta guerra!"

Hermes observaría a Bell con una gran sonrisa entre dientes. "siempre supe que este momento llegaría. Los héroes no se podían quedar como simples leyendas, ahora resurgirán con su llegada. Y todo fue gracias a él."

"Eso es porque hizo su mejor esfuerzo." Menciono Freya con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. "Nunca se rindió y nunca tuvo en mente abandonar sus sueños."

Freya puso una mirada seria, mientras recordaba un momento muy importante para ella.

Un pequeño flashback de ella y Bell en un callejón llego a su mente.

"¿Quieres unirte a mi familia?"

Finalmente, a Freya le comenzaron a caer unas pequeñas lagrimas que rápidamente se las limpio, para después volver a su sonrisa habitual.

"Zeus. Al final, tenías razón. ¡En estos momentos, todos estamos presentes ante un nuevo héroe!"

Freya comenzó a aplaudir con mucho fervor mientras observaba a Bell con mucho cariño, hasta que fue fuertemente abrazada por Hermes y Loki de una forma un tanto graciosa mientras seguían vitoreando con una sonrisa boba en sus rostros.

La familia Loki estaba aplaudiendo ferozmente, a excepción de Bete que estaba pegando saltos como un canguro.

Toda la familia Freya se encontraba aplaudiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ottar estaba junto con Ryuu y Asfi aplaudiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que las otras dos estaban cruzadas de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, los vítores hacían que cualquier palabra sea inaudible en donde se encontraba Bell.

El peliblanco estaba intentando bajarse, pero la gran cantidad de manos que lo sostenían no le dejaban hacer nada y lentamente le estaban dirigiendo a la entrada de Orario.

"¡Ya, ya! Aunque sea me gustaría llegar a la entrada de Orario como una persona normal."

Menciono Bell con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo será el Epilogo.**

**Le meteré bastante amor entre Bell y Freya, además de que también meteré algunas cosas. Quizás el epilogo no sea muy largo y no cumpla muchas expectativas, pero intentare cerrarlo lo mejor posible.**

**Obviamente, el próximo capítulo contendrá lemon. Pero a diferencia del anterior, solo se abarcara en la mitad del capítulo oh incluso menos.**

**Si quieren tirarme algunas ideas para cerrar mejor la historia, las estaré escuchando. Pero el próximo será el último capítulo SI OH SI.**

**Eh visto que algunos me estaban preguntando por la muerte de Welf.**

**Recuerden que Welf no era considerado aventurero de Orario cuando Hades le dio el regalo a Bell, ya que aún no se había vuelto a alistar en las fuerzas de Orario y era considerado un fugitivo, al igual que Bell.**

**También, sé que no trabaje muy bien la muerte de Welf. Pero no quería que su muerte opacara todo el triunfo que se había conseguido en la guerra solo por una baja. Obviamente, tampoco pienso dejarlo así, y eso será una de las cosas que trabajare un poco en el epilogo.**

**Sin nada más que decir, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el último capitulo!**

**Un saludo!**

**Oh, y sí. Estoy empezando a cambiar mi redacción en la historia con respecto a los diálogos, en un intento de que la conversación sea más fluida, aunque quizás pueda resultar un poco confusa al principio. Lo siento por eso.**

**Cantidad de palabras: 12836 palabras.**


	42. Epílogo (18)

**Bueno, aquí te dejo el Epilogo!**

**Lo siento si no hay algunas cosas que tu querías, pero más que esto no se me ocurrió.**

**Antes de comenzar, sé que muchos me dieron la idea de que Bell y Freya tuvieran una hija. Ya les digo que desde el vamos no se podrá hacer, ya que Bell sigue siendo un "mortal" en varios sentidos, y en ningún momento se quitó la prohibición de 0 semidioses. Por esa misma razón, la mama de Bell es la última semidiosa que apareció en más de 40 años.**

**Ahora sí, no tengo nada más que agregar y solo puedo decir que lo disfrutes!**

**AH. Ya sé que lo eh dicho muchas veces, pero por si las dudas te lo vuelvo a recordar.**

**Te daré un aviso cuando comience y termine el lemon!**

**EPÍLOGO: ¡EL GRAN VISITANTE LLEGA A ORARIO!**

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES DE LA GUERRA…

Bell se encontraba arrodilla en frente de la tumba de Welf mientras tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro. El peliblanco miro hacia su izquierda, para ver que Irelia estaba a su lado, mientras acariciaba la lápida con una expresión triste en su rostro.

De tras de ellos, se podía ver que Zeus permanecía cruzado de brazos, con una mirada seria en todo momento.

Irelia dio un pequeño suspiro de dolor mientras observaba la tumba con clara pena en sus ojos, "Ojala las cosas no hubieran terminado de esta manera…" Irelia dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la lápida, "Aun así, debo ser fuerte para cuidar a nuestra hija."

Bell dio una pequeña sonrisa un tanto triste, "Estoy seguro de que Welf así lo hubiera querido." El peliblanco rápidamente la rodeo con una mano para darle un pequeño abrazo, mientras la mujer se ponía a sollozar y unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro, "Solo asegúrate que tu hija visite este lugar, y sepa que su padre fue un gran hombre." Menciono Bell con una expresión seria, mientras hacia todo lo posible para consolar a la mujer destrozada.

"¡Si!" fue lo único que dijo Irelia, mientras presionaba el rostro en la lápida y comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente Irelia se pudo tranquilizar gracias al apoyo emocional de Bell y sus propios pensamientos luchones, que no le permitieron estar así por más tiempo.

Finalmente, Irelia se levantó dándole una pequeña palmadita final a la lápida, para luego mirar a Bell con una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Gracias por llevarme hasta aquí y comentarme todo lo sucedido cuando tuviste la oportunidad."

Bell simplemente dio una sonrisa entre dientes y se levantó, "No hay de qué." Rápidamente, Bell cambio su sonrisa a una más nerviosa, mientras se frotaba el cabello con vergüenza. "Me hubiera gustado ir mucho más rápido. Pero el asunto de mi mudanza y que los habitantes no me dejaban mucho espacio hizo que todo se complicara mucho."

Irelia dio una pequeña carcajada mientras observaba a Bell y apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro. "Cierto. Me habías contado que cuando llegaron con Welf, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de mudar sus pertenencias de las carrozas."

"Si. Además de que no la tuve fácil, porque la habitación de Freya-sama se encuentra en el último piso de la Torre Babel." Explico Bell con una pequeña sonrisa.

Irelia ensancho un poco sus ojos un tanto sorprendida, "¿La habitación de Freya-sama?" luego cambio su expresión levemente confundida a una sonrisa pícara, "asique, ahora vivirás en el mismo lugar que tu Diosa. Veo que sucedieron más cosas de las que no me has contado."

Bell dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderaba de su expresión. Todavía no había hablado con nadie sobre su relación con Freya, a excepción de sus amigos más cercanos y su familia. Esta última, más que nada porque es su familia y también porque habían empezado a comportarse mucho mejor con él.

Bell recordó cuando Freya les comunico a todos que estaban en una relación íntima. En un principio parecía que no se lo habían tomado muy bien, pero finalmente felicitaron a ambos, en especial a Freya.

En un principio, Bell pensó que Allen iba a ser el más problemático debido a su carácter y personalidad. Pero se sorprendió cuando fue el primero en aceptar la relación. Ya que, según él "Freya-sama no correrá ningún peligro si se encuentra siempre junto a Bell. Después de todo, venció a unos de los Dioses más fuerte en esta región."

Después de ese pequeño flashback del pasado, Bell volvió a la realidad, y vio que Irelia y Zeus lo miraban con una expresión preocupada en sus rostros.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Irelia con genuina preocupación en su rostro.

Bell ensancho los ojos un tanto confundido mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

"Lo dijo, porque te has quedado varios segundos sin hacer nada." Finalmente hablo Zeus, aclarando la duda de Bell.

Bell simplemente sonrió mientras se acercaba a ambos, "Lo siento. Solo divague un poco en mis pensamientos."

Ambos asintieron con su cabeza en comprensión.

"Bueno, ¿nos marchamos ya?" Pregunto Bell específicamente a Zeus.

El Dios correspondió su mirada y dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Como ustedes quieran." Dijo Zeus, mientras posicionaba una mano encima de la cabeza de Bell, "Recuerda que hoy es el día en donde puedo visitar Orario. Asique nadie me dirá nada si estoy desaparecido por un día completo en el Olimpo."

Bell dio una enorme sonrisa entre dientes al recordar eso. Quizás podría pasar un tiempo con su abuelo adoptivo sin restricciones que estuvieran molestando.

Irelia dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver la interacción entre ambos y posiciono las manos sobre sus caderas, "Yo diría que ya es hora de regresar. No me gusta la idea de dejar a Billy y Kisuke cuidando de mi bebe por mucho tiempo."

Bell simplemente negaría con la cabeza algo divertido, al imaginarse a Billy y Kisuke cuidando de un bebe.

Zeus posiciono su mano restante en el hombro de Irelia, "Ya estoy listo." Anunciaría el Dios con una sonrisa.

Bell apartaría la mano de Zeus con una sonrisa, "Me gustaría echarme una carrera desde aquí hasta Orario. Ya sabes, para tener un pequeño entrenamiento, ya que estos últimos días no tuve tiempo."

Zeus simplemente asentiría con una pequeña sonrisa, "Como quieras." Luego miraría a Irelia con una mirada seria, "Entonces, te llevare a tu pueblo. Prepárate para la sacudida."

Irelia simplemente asintió con una mirada seria, para después dar un rápido saludo a Bell con una sonrisa. Este de inmediatamente le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa entre dientes.

"Te espero en Orario" declaro Zeus mientras le daba un pequeño guiño de ojo y desaparecía de su vista a través de unos rayos.

Bell simplemente se quedó parado en el lugar por unos segundos, mientras su sonrisa desaparecía lentamente.

La expresión del peliblanco cambio a una completamente seria, mientras miraba la lápida de Welf y se acercaba lentamente. Finalmente, se arrodillo en la tumba y posiciono su mano encima de la lápida sin cambiar su expresión.

Finalmente, Bell se recompondría, aun sosteniendo su mirada seria, que no dejaba saber exactamente qué es lo que había pensado en estos momentos.

Bell se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la tumba. Comenzó a hacer un par de estiramientos y luego opto por una pose de maratón. Bell alzo su mirada afilada, y en menos de un segundo había desaparecido del lugar…

SALTO DE LINEA.

Se estaba celebrando una gran festividad en Orario. La Ciudad se encontraba con luces y bullicios por todos los sitios. Especialmente en el Distrito Comercial, ya que absolutamente todos los negocios estaban abiertos y había una gran cantidad de gente en el lugar.

Todo esto se debía a que Zeus finalmente vuelve a dar una visita rápida ah Orario, después de unos largos 3 años.

Era un día muy importante, ya que era el Dios que encabezaba la Facción Olímpica.

En algunas tiendas, se podía ver que había diferentes jarrones u objetos que tenían la figura del Dios en ellos.

Cerca del Coliseo de Ganesha, se encontraba toda la Familia Freya hablando y riendo felizmente, incluyendo a la Diosa.

Su diversión fue apaciguada cuando Loki se acercó a Freya con una enorme sonrisa boba en su rostro, junto con toda su familia.

Todos tenían un vestido de gala, como si estuvieran yendo a un casamiento oh algo por el estilo.

Loki dio una pequeña carcajada y luego toco el vestido negro de Freya con una mano, de una forma delicada, "Lindo vestido." Loki alzo una ceja al verlo más de cerca, "Creo que no te lo eh visto usar mucho por aquí."

Freya simplemente se llevó una mano a su boca mientras tenía una expresión adorable en su rostro, "Fue un regalo que Bell me dio hace un par de años. Solo que lo eh usado muy pocas veces."

Loki asintió en comprensión, mientras soltaba el vestido e incrementaba aún más su sonrisa, "¡Tus niños se ven adorables!" dijo la Diosa mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Allen y comenzaba a jalarle las mejillas de una forma un tanto juguetona.

Allen aparto la mano con cuidado, intentando no ofender a Loki con brusquedades, "Gracias, supongo." Dijo mientras se frotaba el cabello un tanto apenado.

Todos observaron con gracia como Aiz y Riveria se encargaban de golpear a todos los hombros de su familia que quedaban embobados por el "encanto" de Freya e intentaban ir a su dirección.

Bete se froto la cabeza con una pequeña mueca de dolor, mientras observaba a Ottar con una mirada irritada, "¡¿Cómo es que pueden estar al lado de ella todo el tiempo sin ser hipnotizados?!"

Ottar simplemente se inclinó de hombros, "Simplemente te terminas acostumbrando. Aunque también debes poner un poco de ti para no caer en la habilidad." Declaro el gigante con su típica expresión estoica.

"Ya veo…" Dijo Finn, mientras se frotaba la cabeza y le daba una pequeña sonrisa a Riveria, que le estaba mirando seriamente.

Aiz comenzó a mirar a toda la familia Freya, dándose cuenta que faltaban dos personas.

"¿Dónde están Bell y Aisha?"

"Bell se fue, porque tenía un asunto muy importante que atender. Aisha se encuentra seleccionando un vestido, ya sabes cómo es ella respecto a estas cosas." Dijo Freya con su típica sonrisa.

Aiz simplemente asintió para sí misma.

"Igual no deben preocuparse por Bell. Me dijo que estaría en un par de minutos."

Toda la familia Loki asintió en comprensión, mientras que se comenzaban a marchar y hablar entre sí. Al igual que la familia Freya, que deicidio apartarse de Freya. Ah excepción de Ottar, que decidió quedarse a su lado por si las dudas.

Loki bebió un poco de su copa, para después darle una sonrisa pícara, "¿Y cómo va tu relación con Bell?"

Freya simplemente dio una sonrisa tranquila mientras mecía su copa, "Vamos bien. Pero estos días no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros." La Diosa de la belleza daría un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, "Siempre que nos encontramos solos, nos da tiempo para hablar un poco y enredarnos. Pero siempre cuando estamos dispuestos a llegar al otro escalón, alguien molesta. Además de que siempre llegamos demasiados cansados a la noche, asique simplemente pensamos en dormir, porque mañana tendríamos que levantarnos temprano."

Loki simplemente amplio su sonrisa ante la declaración de Freya, "Lo bueno es que hoy ya han terminado la mudanza, y también podrán tener mucho tiempo a solas si lo desean, porque por fin la gente ha comenzado a calmarse respecto al éxito de Bell y no se ve abrumado por las masas. Oh por lo menos esa impresión me dio cuando lo vi hoy en la mañana. Simplemente todos lo saludaban con una gran sonrisa en su rostro"

Freya dejo de mecer su copa y miro con una gran sonrisa a Loki, "¡Tienes razón!"

En todo momento, Ottar mantuvo su típica expresión estoica.

"Hablando cosas de chicas, ¿verdad?"

Los tres integrantes giraron su rostro, para ver que Hermes aparecía entre la multitud con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hermes. ¡Ya estaba pensando que te tardabas en aparecer!" exclamo Loki con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Hermes ajusto su sombrero, mientras incrementaba su sonrisa. "Lo siento. Pero quise pasar un tiempo con mi familia antes de venir con ustedes."

"¡Ya ha llegado!" exclamo un Dios en la cima de su Coliseo.

Los cuatro integrantes observaron a Ganesha, para ver cómo estaba señalando hacia una dirección. Todos miraron hacia allí, para que después de unos segundos se comiencen a escuchar un montón de bullicios y gritos en el lugar, junto con unos vítores.

Se podía ver que Zeus se encontraba en el centro de toda la muchedumbre con una gran sonrisa entre dientes en su rostro, mientras intentaba saludar a todos los que podía.

El rostro de Hermes y Loki cambio a uno serio, "¿Vas a hablar con él?" preguntaron al unísono.

Freya simplemente los miro a los dos y negó con la cabeza, "No creo que sea necesario. Es cierto que antes tenía algo planeado en su contra. Pero ahora no le veo sentido." Declaro la Diosa de la Belleza con su típica sonrisa adorable.

Hermes y Loki simplemente asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras que Ottar daba una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa a su Diosa, al ver que había cambiado bastante.

SALTO DE LINEA.

"¡Mierda, se me hizo muy tarde!" Aisha exclamo con un poco de furia, mientras comenzaba a correr con toda prisa alzándose el vestido violeta de una pieza para no ensuciarlo.

Aisha saldría rápidamente de unos callejones que estaban próximos al Distrito Comercial, pero se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció una túnica negra bastante peculiar entre la gente.

Aisha se acercó rápidamente al sujeto y tomo su hombro.

Bell rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se retiró un poco la capucha al ver quien era.

"¿Aisha?" Bell pregunto con genuina confusión en su rostro, ya que no sabía porque se encontraba en este lugar.

Aisha dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras soltaba el hombro de Bell, "Eh tenido algunas complicaciones con mi selección de vestido." Dio un pequeño giro sobre sí misma, para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

Bell se llevó una mano al mentón y miro el vestido violeta de una pieza con un rostro pensativo, "Te queda bien." Finalmente dijo, con una sonrisa.

Aisha le dio una sonrisa entre dientes, "Gracias." Rápidamente, alzo una ceja algo extrañada, "¿Tú vas a ir con esas cosas?"

Bell simplemente se froto por detrás de la capucha con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras susurraba por lo bajo, "Iré con esta ropa. No quiero que nadie me reconozca, ya que últimamente no eh estado mucho tiempo con Freya-sama y me gustaría pasar gran parte de esta noche con ella."

Aisha simplemente se apartó un poco de Bell con una mirada sorprendida, para después dar una sonrisa pícara, "Espero que se diviertan esta noche. Ya que ambos han estado muy ocupados."

Bell se ajustó más la capucha para que Aisha no viera el sonrojo en su rostro, "Lo que tú digas…"

Aisha simplemente dio una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el tono de Bell. Después se aclaró la garganta en un intento de parecer más seria, "Freya-sama me dijo que estaría esperándome cerca del Coliseo, así que no perdamos el tiempo."

Bell simplemente asintió y ambos fueron caminando con calma entre toda la muchedumbre en dirección hacia el Coliseo de Ganesha.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Loki, Freya y Hermes se encontraban charlando alegremente, mientras que Ottar se quedaba al margen de todo con su típica expresión.

Los tres Dioses dejaron de hablar cuando vieron que toda la atención estaba comenzando a concentrarse cerca de ellos.

Vieron como de entre la gente apareció Zeus, que estaba mirando fijamente a Freya.

"¿Podemos hablar un segundo?" Menciono el Dios, para después mirar detrás de él. "Ah solas, en lo posible."

Ante esas palabras, toda la gente comenzó a hacer sus cosas y se apartaron un poco de Freya y Zeus, junto con Hermes y Loki que también le dieron espacio a ambos.

"¿No tiene ningún problema con esto, Freya-sama? Finalmente hablo Ottar, mirando seriamente a su Diosa.

Freya agito su mano con desdén, "No hay problema, puedes irte."

Ottar simplemente hizo una reverencia rápida y se marchó del lugar.

Freya finalmente miro a Zeus con una mirada un tanto peligrosa, ya que nunca se habían llevado muy bien en el pasado, cuando el Dios estuvo en Orario.

Zeus simplemente dio una sonrisa amistosa al ver los ojos de Freya que indicaban peligro. "Tranquila, no vengo a pelear. Solo quería agradecerte."

Freya cambio su mirada afilada a una confundida, "¿Agradecerme?"

Zeus se cruzó de brazos, mientras le daba una gran sonrisa entre dientes, "No sé qué pensaste en esos momentos. Pero si no hubieras reclutado a Bell hace 2 años y medio, no sabría si algún otro Dios lo hubiera hecho. Por esa misma razón, quiero agradecerte."

La expresión confundida de Freya cambio a una sorprendida, para luego comenzar a reírse mientras se tapaba la boca, algo que confundió un poco a Zeus.

Freya finalmente dejo de reír y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa al Dios, "Solo lo había rescatado de su miseria, porque quería refregártelo en la cara cuando vinieras a Orario, como si fuera un trofeo." La sonrisa de Freya finalmente se suavizo. "Pero muchas cosas pasaron… y finalmente me termine enamorando de él sin siquiera darme cuenta." Nuevamente, recobro su gran sonrisa con un brillo tierno en sus ojos. "Y estoy muy contenta de que todo haya resultado de esta manera. Nunca pensé que mi primer plan frustrado me aria sentir de esta manera."

Zeus finalmente daría una pequeña sonrisa y apoyaría su mano encima del hombro de la mujer. "Bueno, me alegro mucho por ti y por él."

Freya simplemente incremento aún más su dulce sonrisa, correspondiendo el gesto de Zeus.

"Aun así, siempre me pregunte el por qué no viniste a Orario el año pasado. Después de todo, visitas la Ciudad cada dos años."

Zeus aparto la mano de Freya para frotarse la barba, un tanto avergonzado. "tuve algunos problemas…"

Freya simplemente asintió en comprensión algo confundida.

"Mira, ¡allí están!" Diría Aisha mientras señalaba con un dedo a Freya y Zeus.

Tanto Freya como Zeus mirarían hacia la dirección de la voz, para ver que Aisha venia junto con Bell.

Zeus chiflo para sí mismo, "Fue realmente rápido." Declaro con los ojos un tanto ensanchados.

Los dos finalmente llegaron en frente de los Dioses y se saludaron de forma educada, a excepción de Bell y Freya. Ya que la Diosa lo abrazo fuertemente, como si se tratara de un peluche.

Zeus dio una pequeña sonrisa ante la interacción de ambos, y finalmente decidió hablar, "Bueno, yo me voy despidiendo de ustedes. Tengo muchas interacciones que compartir con más gente."

Freya finalmente soltó a Bell y miro un tanto confundida al Dios, "¿no pasaras más tiempo con Bell? Después de todo, eres su abuelo."

Zeus se dio media vuelta, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la multitud. "Sé que no han tenido mucho tiempo para ustedes y no me gustaría incordiarlos más de lo necesario." Zeus alzo su mano como gesto de saludo, para despedirse. Luego miro sobre sus hombros para darle una sonrisa divertida a Freya. "Además, ¿Qué te piensas que estuvimos haciendo Bell y yo durante toda la mañana y tarde?"

Freya finalmente negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, para luego mirar rápidamente a Bell con una expresión muy amorosa.

Freya ni siquiera tuvo que decirle una palabra a Bell. El peliblanco tomo de la mano a la Diosa enamorada, para luego mirar a Aisha.

Aisha simplemente se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza, "Tranquilo. No necesitas explicarme nada. Yo le explicare a nuestra familia donde se encuentran se me los cruzo."

"Gracias." Dijo Bell con un tono totalmente agradecido, para después marcharse con Freya lentamente.

SALTO DE LINEA.

Nos encontraríamos en la habitación de Freya, donde se podía ver que un montón de cosas de Bell se encontraban dentro del lugar, además de que sufrió alguna que otras expansiones para que pudieran entrar más cosas en el pequeño sitio.

Aun con las ampliaciones, el lugar seguía siendo bastante pequeño, pero no era un problema real debido a que solo vivían dos personas en aquel lugar.

Bell entro en la habitación, abriendo la puerta. Rápidamente Freya le siguió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Bell cerró la puerta con llave y luego se quitó la capucha.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó el peliblanco.

Freya rápidamente le respondió con un beso en los labios.

Bell le rodeo la cadera con sus manos y cambiaron de posiciones, haciendo que el peliblanco apretara fuertemente a Freya contra la puerta.

El beso duro una gran cantidad de tiempo, hasta que finalmente se separaron con un pequeño hilo de saliva que aun conectaba sus bocas.

"¿eso responde a tu pregunta?" Pregunto Freya con una sonrisa coqueta.

Bell simplemente dio una sonrisa un tanto divertida por la actitud de su Diosa. En un principio pensaba que nunca se pudiera acostumbrar a esa actitud de ella, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo. Es más, podría decir que ahora es una de las cosas que más le gusta de ella.

"No es necesario que digas nada más." Menciono Bell mientras se quitaba la túnica, quedando únicamente con sus pantalones y remera manga corta negra.

Bell arrojo a un lado la túnica, sin tener en cuenta donde fue a parar realmente y luego se abalanzo a Freya para robarle un beso.

En un principio, Freya se sorprendió un poco. Pero no tardo nada en responder el beso y lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello.

Se siguieron besando con mucha intensidad hasta que finalmente chocaron contra la cama y ambos cayeron. Bell quedo encima de Freya.

El peliblanco rompió el beso, ganado un pequeño quejido de disgusto de Freya.

Bell dio una sonrisa divertida ante la reacción de su Diosa, "Solo pasaron unos pocos días. No tienes que ponerte tan ansiosa."

Freya hizo un pequeño puchero, "Pero la última vez fue la primera vez." Freya cambio su puchero a una sonrisa traviesa. "No puedes esperar que esté completamente satisfecha, si ni siquiera practicamos cosas D-I-V-E-R-T-I-D-A-S."

Bell observo a Freya con una mirada confundida, "¿Cosas divertidas?"

Freya le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para después sentarse en la cama junto a Bell.

"Ya sabes. La primera vez fue todo tan… rápido que ni siquiera nos dio tiempo a divertirnos de verdad."

Bell simplemente largo un pequeño "ahhh" entendiendo a qué tipo de "diversión" en concreto se refería Freya.

Freya cambio su sonrisa traviesa a una más picara, "Además, te estuve esperando por tanto tiempo. Así que una sola noche no iba a complacerme por completo."

Bell simplemente observo a Freya con un pequeño sonrojo mientras asentía, entendiendo a lo que se refería su Diosa.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo se hace esa tipo de 'diversión'?" pregunto Bell con genuina extrañeza, para luego frotarse el cabello con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. "Ya sabes que no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia con ello…"

Freya simplemente dio una sonrisa amorosa, para luego darle un profundo beso a Bell.

Freya intensifico aún más el beso, haciendo que el peliblanco la abrazara fuertemente por la espalda, mientras que la Diosa daba un gemido ahogado, demostrando que se sentía muy complacida por su reacción.

Finalmente, ambos se terminarían separando, mientras un gran hilo de saliva unía sus labios.

Freya le dio una sonrisa amistosa, "Solo deja que yo me encargue." La Diosa de la Belleza comenzó a quitarse lentamente el vestido con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, "Si sigues todas mis órdenes, no tendrás problemas."

Freya finalmente se quitaría el vestido de una piza y lo dejaría en el borde de la cama.

Bell ensancho los ojos al ver su hermoso cuerpo. No importa cuántas veces la vea con ropa interior, estaba seguro que su cuerpo y mente siempre reaccionarían de la misma manera.

Freya llevaba un sostén de color negro que dejaba ver una gran parte de su escote. También llevaba una bombacha de color negro que cubría su intimidad sin problemas, al igual que una parte de su trasero.

Bell continuo observando de forma embobada a Freya, mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello con una mano y le daba una gran sonrisa. Justo al mismo tiempo, unos fuegos artificiales se comenzaron a presenciar por la ventana que estaba justo detrás de la Diosa, dándole una apariencia más que hermosa.

Bell finalmente no se pudo aguantar y la abrazo fuertemente, para después comenzar a besarle el cuello, haciendo que la Diosa de pequeños suspiros de placer mientras ella abrazaba su espalda y le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano de una forma muy amorosa.

"Espera un segundo." Dijo Freya dando pequeños suspiros de placer.

Bell se apartó un poco de ella, aunque ambos seguían a una corta distancias y abrazados el uno con el otro.

Freya señalo la ventana que estaba detrás de ella, mientras daba una sonrisa traviesa. "Para comenzar a jugar, primero tenemos que cerrar las ventanas para asegurarnos de tener privacidad."

Bell simplemente asintió y se levantó de la cama, pero fue detenido en seco por Freya.

"Primero apaga las luces."

Bell miro a Freya con una mirada confundida. "Pero así no veremos nada hasta que nuestra vista se adapte."

"Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambiaron en mi" Freya se puso un dedo en la boca, mientras optaba por una expresión totalmente sensual. "Y una de esas, es hacer cosas malas en la oscuridad."

Bell pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo tenía un escalofrió por la mirada de Freya. Trago bastante duro mientras un gran sonrojo se manifestaba en su rostro.

"Ahora mismo lo hago." Dijo Bell con una voz robótica, haciendo que Freya de una pequeña risita sensual.

Bell apago las luces rápidamente, y después se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacia donde estaban las ventanas y las cerró.

"Listo." Pensó Bell, mientras asentía para sí mismo.

Rápidamente se vio desorientado, cuando no absolutamente nada. Intento caminar lentamente hacia la cama sin tropezarse con nada, pero fallo miserablemente cuando se tropezó contra el borde de la cama.

"¡AHHHH!" grito Bell mientras caía, pero a mitad de camino sintió que choco contra algo. Era algo cálido y sentía como atrapaba su cabeza en ambos lados. "¿Qué-

Bell no termino su oración cuando un pequeño gemido con una risita se escuchó muy cerca de él, para luego sentir como unos brazos le rodeaban de forma amorosa y delicada.

La vista comenzó a adaptarse un poco para Bell, y pudo ver que había chocado en contra de los pechos de Freya, mientras ella lo estaba abrazando con una sonrisa un tanto divertida por lo que le paso.

"Ahora, comencemos." Comento Freya con un pequeño tono juguetón en sus palabras, para después comenzar a quitarse su sostén.

**¡AVISO: COMIENZO DE LEMON!**

Bell pudo sentir como Freya se quitaba su sostén, debido a que algo se deslizo por su cara, y de pronto sentía los pechos de Freya mucho más cómodos y calientes.

Freya tomo el rostro de Bell con ambas manos y lo llevo hasta su rostro, para después darle un profundo beso. "Quiero que me acaricies los pechos." Dijo Freya una vez que se separaron del beso, apoyando su frente en contra de la de él.

Bell obedeció sus órdenes sin rechistar y comenzó a masajear sus pechos, mientras continuaba besándola.

Freya correspondió el beso de Bell rápidamente y comenzó e inclino su cuerpo más cerca de Bell y comenzó a frotarse en contra de él, sintiendo un placer enorme.

"¡ahhhhmmm!" Freya rompió el beso dando un gran gemido, haciendo que Bell se preocupara, y por esa misma razón aparto sus manos, pensando que le estaba haciendo daño.

"Bell-kun, no pares." Dijo Freya con una voz un tanto jadeante y suplicante, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a él para tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

Bell simplemente asintió y volvió a tocar sus pechos, haciendo que Freya cerrara fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se derretía por los toques de Bell.

"¡HHHHMMMMM AAAA AHHHHHHH!" Freya dio un gran gemido cuando sintió como Bell comenzaba a besar su cuello con mucha pasión, mientras frotaba sus pechos con más intensidad.

Freya se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior cuando sintió que la erección de Bell comenzaba a golpear sus caderas eh instintivamente comenzó a frotar su trasero fuertemente en contra del miembro de Bell, haciendo que su placer se incrementara.

"¡HHHHMMMM, B-Bell-kun, qu-quiero que chupes mis pechos!" dijo Freya mientras frotaba fuertemente sus caderas en contra de la erección de Bell, haciendo que su ropa interior comience a mojarse en gran manera.

Bell rápidamente accedió al deseo de su Diosa sin rechistar y bajo su cabeza para luego chupar la parte posterior de sus pechos.

"¡AAAHHHHHH, LO HACES GENIAL!" Gimió Freya, mientras aprovechaba la situación para tratar de desvestir a Bell, ya que había bajado sus brazos.

Freya continúo dando pequeños gemidos y frotándose en contra de Bell mientras le quitaba la camisa, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, abrazo fuertemente por la espalda a Bell mientras ensanchaba los ojos.

"! AHHHHHMMMM!" gemiría fuertemente Freya mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva salía por su boca. "¡AAHHHHHHH! MI PEZÓN. ¡ME ENCANTA, NO PARES!" Exclamo Freya mientras apretaba aún más el abrazo en Bell, debido a que el peliblanco había bajado su rostro y había comenzado a chupar los pezones de Freya.

El peliblanco correspondió el pedido de Freya y aparto un poco su rostro, para agarrar ambos pechos y juntar los pezones, para luego comenzar a succionarlos al mismo tiempo.

"¡AHHHHH, ESTO SE SIENTE INCREIBLE!" gimió fuertemente Freya, mientras arqueaba su espalda y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo el placer recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHMMMM!, QUIERO SENTIRTE MAS~" Gimió fuertemente Freya, mientras enterraba una de sus manos en el cabello de Bell, haciendo que el peliblanco se enterrara aún más en sus pechos.

"¡AAAHH AHHHHH AAAAAHHH~!" Freya ensancho ah mas no poder sus ojos, mientras abría su boca de una forma lasciva, "¡N-NO AGUA-AGUAN-AGUANTO MAS!" Su espalda se encorvo de una forma peligrosa, mientras que sus ojos rodaron lentamente hacia el cielo, "¡M-ME ME VE-VEN- ME VENGO!"

La ropa interior de Freya finalmente se terminó de mojar por completo, debido a un gran charco que salió de su entrepierna, además de mojar por completo el pantalón de Bell.

Finalmente, Freya dejo de abrazar a Bell mientras respiraba muy agitadamente.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Bell un tanto preocupado, pensando que se había pasado con sus pechos.

"Si. Eso se sintió genial" Menciono Freya entre jadeos, para luego darle una mirada un tanto lasciva a Bell. "Ahora es mi turno de complacerte."

Bell se extrañó un poco por lo dicho. Rápidamente se sacudió su extrañeza cuando Freya se levantó junto con él.

La Diosa se retiró su última prenda completamente empapada, para luego comenzar a quitar los pantalones y calzoncillos de Bell al mismo tiempo, de una forma un tanto desesperada.

Freya dio un gemido de placer cuando el miembro completamente erecto de Bell choco fuertemente contra su mejilla, haciendo que se relamiera los labios de manera inconsciente.

Aunque rápidamente descarto la idea, al ver que el miembro de Bell era monstruosamente grande para su boca, asique paso al plan B.

Freya se irguió por completo, mientras tomaba una mano de Bell con delicadeza y la arrastraba hacia su cavidad.

Freya dio un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que la mano de Bell tocaba su parte intima.

"Empieza con dos dedos." Dijo Freya mientras comenzaba a frotar el miembro de Bell con sus dos manos.

Bell no era tonto y entendió a lo que se refería con dos dedos.

Rápidamente introdujo sus dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos dentro de Freya, haciendo que comenzara a dar gemidos de placer.

"El tacto de adentro, se siente extremadamente húmedo y caliente." Pensó Bell, mientras sentía como su excitación iba en constante aumento.

Freya comenzó a frotar rápidamente el miembro de Bell, cuando sentía que su orgasmo estaba comenzando a formarse mucho más rápido que el anterior, debido a que sentía un gran calor en la zona baja de su estómago que le daba mucho placer.

Freya continuo gimiendo y de forma inconsciente se acercó a Bell y comenzó a frotar fuertemente sus pechos en contra del torso de Bell.

"¡HMMMMMMM AHHHHHH! ES-ES GENIAL. POR FAVOR, NO PARES. ¡ESTOY, ESTOY-" gimió Freya fuertemente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a irse hacia el cielo nuevamente, cuando el gran calor que sentía en la zona baja de su estómago se intensifico de gran manera. Comenzó a frotar el miembro de Bell aún más rápido, haciendo que el peliblanco de pequeños gruñidos de placer.

"¡ME VENGO DE NUEVO!" Grito fuertemente Freya, mientras abría la boca de una forma lasciva.

Las rodillas de Freya chocaron entre sí para mantenerse en pie, mientras que Bell sentía como su mano era empapada por los fluidos de Freya.

Freya comenzó a respirar fuertemente, pero dio un pequeño gemido sorprendido cuando sintió como el miembro de Bell estaba presionando fuertemente contra su vagina, debido a que su postura había cedido un poco. Esto hizo que el calor en su interior se sintiera increíblemente incomodo, como si la única cosa que pudiera calmarlo fuera el miembro de Bell. Algo que llenara completamente su interior.

"Bell-kun, quería hacer un par de juegos más contigo." Diría con una expresión tranquila, que rápidamente se transformaría a una lasciva, "Pero…" Freya se apartó de Bell y se recostó en la cama boca arriba, para luego abrir sus piernas de una forma sensual, dejando su vagina goteando a la vista de Bell, "¡No puedo aguantar más!"

Bell no tardó en responder a los sentimientos de Freya, y rápidamente se abalanzo encima de ella. Ambos se abrazaron por la espalda, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Finalmente ambos romperían su beso, mientras Freya daba un gran gemido de placer.

Bell comenzó a meter su erección dentro de la feminidad de Freya.

Freya ensancho los ojos a mas no poder cuando sentía como todas sus entrañas comenzaban a estirarse de forma desmedida, hasta que finalmente choco contra su cérvix, haciendo que abra su boca de una forma lasciva y de un gran gemido, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Bell por la espalda y su cabello. El peliblanco simplemente se encontraba besando su cuello.

"¡IHHHHHGUI!" Fue lo único que pudo decir Freya cuando sentía como el miembro de Bell se abría paso por sus cérvix y entraba a la cámara de bebes, comenzando a estirar su útero de una forma desmedida, hasta que finalmente entro por completo.

Freya se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior mientras tenía sus ojos bien abiertos para no gemir. Podía sentir como sus entrañas estaban completamente estiradas y contentas de volver a recibir el miembro de Bell.

Bell finalmente retiro su miembro muy lentamente, "¡HMMMMMMMM!" Fue lo único que dijo Freya mientras sentía como su interior volvía a estar vacío, hasta que finalmente Bell quito todo su miembro, presionando en contra de la cavidad de Freya.

"¡AAAAAGGGUUUUYYYYYHYYMMMM"! Los ojos de Freya se torcieron hacia atrás y dio un gemido completamente lascivo mientras su lengua colgaba lascivamente de su boca, debido a que Bell metió todo su miembro de una estocada sin previo aviso y con una velocidad increíble.

Bell volvió a salir de Freya y metió su miembro fuertemente dentro de Freya, "¡AAAAAGGGUUUUYYYYYHYYMMMM!" volvió a gemir Freya con un gemido ahogado, mientras ataba fuertemente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bell de forma inconsciente, para asegurarse de que su miembro nunca abandonara por completo su cavidad.

Bell continuo golpeando a Freya con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ella sentía como su mente comenzaba a quedarse en blanco por el enorme placer que estaba recibiendo.

Después de unos pocos minutos, los ojos de blanco estaban casi blancos mientras tenía una sonrisa completamente lasciva en su rostro. Su lengua golpeaba fuertemente fuera de su boca con una gran cantidad de saliva. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban completamente sudados y los cabellos de Freya estaban pegados a las sabanas por lo mojado que estaban.

Toda la cama y una parte del piso se habían vuelto un desastre de sudor y fluidos amorosos.

Cada vez que Bell golpeaba profundamente a Freya, un sonido sordo y completamente lascivo se escuchaba por toda la habitación, junto con la salpicada de su sudor y fluidos cuando chocaban sus caderas.

Freya apretó aún más el agarre de sus piernas cuando sintió que otro orgasmo más golpeaba su útero, "¡ME-ME VENGO OTRA VEZ! ¡YA-YA EH PER-PERDIDO LA CUENTA DE CUAN-CUANTOS LLEVO!" Pensó Freya aun sosteniendo un rostro completamente lascivo.

Bell dio un gran gruñido cuando sentía que estaba llegando su límite.

"Kami-sama, yo ya no-"exclamo Bell.

Freya apretó fuertemente el agarre que tenía en la cadera de Bell y recupero su conciencia por un segundo.

"¡HAZLO DENTRO!" fue lo único que pudo decir cuando saco su lengua lo más posible y arqueaba su espalda de una forma bastante preocupante.

Una gran cantidad de semen salió despedida de la cavidad de Freya, mientras que Bell sacaba y metía su miembro con mucha fuerza por una última vez, haciendo que Freya arqueara aún más su espalda y diera un gran gemido completamente ahogado.

Bell saco el miembro del interior de Freya, mientras que ambos respiraban fuertemente.

"¿Estuvo bien?" Pregunto Bell con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Freya.

"¡Estuvo perfecto!" Exclamo Freya, que parecía haber recuperado su conciencia después de la larga y placentera sesión.

Freya ensancho los ojos cuando sintió que Bell volvió a presionar su miembro en contra de su cavidad y que aun seguía completamente erecto.

"¿Aún sigue así de duro?" Pregunto Freya con incredulidad.

Bell simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Es que tu interior se siente genial, y todavía quiero más."

Freya dio una pequeña sonrisa atrevida, "Siempre que quieras, continuaremos. Es más, me gustaría que fuera así todos los días."

Bell acerco su rostro al de Freya y pego su nariz contra la de ella, "Tampoco quieras dejarme seco. No creo que mis huevos aguanten una sesión tan larga todos los días."

Freya simplemente dio una pequeña risita por el comentario atrevido de Bell, para que después ambos se dieran un tierno beso.

**¡AVISO: FINAL DEL LEMON!**

SALTO DE LINEA.

Zeus observo como la medianoche comenzaba a alzarse con una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente se cambió su enfoque cuando el líder del gremio se paró encima de unas cajas para dar un discurso.

Todos los presentes se callaron y observaron atentamente al líder del gremio.

"Primero lo primero, me gustaría agradecerle a todos por festejar este día con nosotros." Royman señalaría a Zeus. "Especialmente a Zeus, por haber venido una vez más, aunque se haya retrasado un poco." Royman se aclaró la garganta y dio una pequeña sonrisa, indicando que iba a informar algo realmente bueno para la Ciudad. "Como hoy estamos todos reunidos gracias a la llegada de Zeus, quería avisarles que Bell Cranel será reconocido oficialmente como el héroe de Orario."

Tras lo mencionado, muchos comenzaron a dar vítores, apoyando a Royman.

Todos los amigos de Bell que estaban reunidos en un mismo lugar, comenzaron a aplaudir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Royman aplaudió una vez, haciendo que todo el mundo se callara. "Y eso no es todo. A partir de hoy, hemos decidió un apodo para Bell y este 12 de Enero será recordado todos los años como una gran fecha en la historia de Orario." Royman daría una pequeña sonrisa, mientras señalaba con ambas manos detrás de él, y una enorme tela se desplegaría, dejando ver la fecha y el nuevo apodo oficial de Bell.

"A partir de ahora, decreto que este día, 12 de Enero, se recordara la gran Azaña de Bell Cranel con este nombre." Royman dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras señalaba la enorme tela, mientras todos aplaudían y daban vítores.

En la tela se podía ver que decía algo muy interesante.

"12 de Enero, Día Nacional de: Bell, el Conejo Blanco de la Familia Freya."

**¡FINAL DE LA HISTORIA!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo, y realmente lo siento si hay algo que esperabas y no está aquí.**

**Como pudieron ver, este es el estilo de redacción que utilizare a partir de ahora.**

**Pude ver que alguien me pregunto si habrá un reboot de esta serie con este nuevo estilo de redacción más fluida, quitando muchos errores y recortando rellenos innecesarios. Y la respuesta es que, tal vez. Pero en lo cercano no será, lo más probable es que tengan que esperar mínimo un año para que rehaga esta serie sin ningún error (oh por lo menos, intentarlo ya que nadie es perfecto).**

**Lo que si habrá de esta seria, son especiales de vez en cuando para cerrar cosas que aun quedaron abiertas. Como por ejemplo el piso número cien del laberinto, oh también la batalla contra el Dragón Negro de un Ojo, entre otras cosas.**

**¡Realmente les agradezco a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto de la historia y gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaron durante los nueve meses que estuve trabajando esta historia!**

**Te mando un gran abrazo y espero verte en mis futuras historias!**

Todo termino con un gran final feliz para todos… ¿no?

"¡¿Es que nadie piensa en mí?!" gimoteo Hades mientras golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza en contra del escritorio, haciendo que una gran cantidad de pálpeles vuelen por los aires.

"¡AUCH!" Grito Hades mientras se erguía y continuaba trabajando rápidamente en los papeles.

Hera estaba detrás de él con un látigo y llamas en sus ojos.

"¡Vamos, aun te quedan 123.572 papeles para firmar!"

**Cantidad de palabras: 6963 palabras.**


	43. ¡AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE!

**Hola!**

**Tengo que dar un aviso muy importante, y utilizare este sitio para asegurarme de que llegue a la mayor cantidad de gente posible.**

**Quería avisarles que hay dos encuestas en mi perfil de FanFiction en estos momentos. En ella, podrán votar por las dos próximas historias que les gustaría leer. La votación empieza hoy y termina dentro de dos semanas (para ser más específicos, termina el 30 de Septiembre), así que tendrán mucho tiempo para votar. La primera semana será sobre la primera encuesta, y en la otra semana publicare la otra encuesta.**

**Si nadie vota, yo mismo elegiré cuales subir.**

**También les quiero avisar que ya preseleccione otras dos historias. Estrenare su primer capítulo antes de que las encuestas en FanFiction acaben, así que estén atentos!**

**Como pudieron ver, finalmente me incline más a una redacción fluida en el último capítulo respecto a los diálogos. **

**Antes había dicho que no quería cambiar mi forma de escribir porque no me gustaría que me robaran el fic en otras plataformas. Pero finalmente abrí un poco mi mente y me di cuenta que es un pensamiento estúpido eh egoísta. Por lo que, si alguien quiere subir mis próximas historias en otras plataformas, yo no tendré ningún problema.**

**Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía para decir y espero que nos veamos pronto!**

**Un saludo!**


End file.
